


Lotus, Violet, and Cherry Blossoms

by Deathmanstratos



Series: Tales of Flowers [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona 5: The Royal - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst and Feels, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendos Present, Olympics, Parenthood, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Self-Esteem Issues, shusumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 518,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathmanstratos/pseuds/Deathmanstratos
Summary: Ren Amamiya and Kasumi Yoshizawa confess before Ren enters Sae's Palace. Their relationship blossoms, only for the revelation in Maruki's Palace on January 2nd to complicate things. Ren and Sumire have to discover if their feelings will remain the same, and where those feelings will take them in the future.This story covers their "first date" and recontextualizes existing events in the game with a stronger emphasis on Ren, Sumire, and their relationship. From there, Ren and Sumire carve a path to their future to become the champions of their own world, working their way through the gymnastics scene in Japan and internationally.Along the way, they'll meet others who tread the same path, and Ren must figure out what he wants to do with his life.Their ultimate goal is the Olympic World Stage.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire, Sakamoto Ryuji/Original Female Character(s), Sakura Futaba & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057388
Comments: 1158
Kudos: 606





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This series expands upon both existing in-game events, with in-game dialogue, and covers many new events. It goes beyond that, into a possible future where Ren and Sumire are aiming to fulfill their dream!  
> The stories range from silly and wholesome to angst. 
> 
> I love comments! Please, I love comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi Yoshizawa and Ren Amamiya confirm their feelings before Ren heads to take Sae's Treasure and go to a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back and update this chapter, and finally include the art I got for it.

_November, shortly after Securing a Route to Sae’s Treasure. Okumura died, the Phantom Thieves are at their lowest point, and Ren is doubting his every action. Maybe everyone at the school is right. He’s a worthless delinquent. Why does Kasumi approach him, then?_

Ren wanted to answer this question for himself, and he knew the dangers that lied ahead. He didn't know how to inform Kasumi that the operation may kill him, but he wanted to find a way. While walking around Shibuya on the way to the train station, he saw an advertisement for a Ball. "This is it," he thought to himself, "If I can get one last dance with her, that will be good enough." He quickly scrolled through his contacts and texted Ann, asking her to help him find a nice suit. He informed her that he wanted to ask Kasumi out to dance at the Ball, but had no idea where to start. She happily obliged and helped him find a suit that brought out the best in him, physically. Mentally, he was winging it. He texted Kasumi, informing her that he wanted to meet at the Buchiko statue in Shibuya.

Meanwhile, Kasumi finally had a day off. After recollecting the past few months, she realized that when she thought of dancing, she thought of Ren. She couldn’t get him out of her head. When she practiced, she wanted him to be there, watching her. She was doing considerably better than before, thanks to his help, but she wanted more. While walking around Shibuya, she noticed an advertisement for a Ball.

"Maybe I can confirm my feelings through dancing with Ren," she thought to herself. With this thought in mind, she went to the Underground Mall in Shibuya and bought a dress and a matching pair of shoes. As she went to text Ren, she received the IM from him.

As Ren approached the statue, he noticed Kasumi standing next to it, one step ahead of him. _Here goes..._ he mentally prepared himself.

“Hi," He nervously mumbled. Regardless of the number of times he saw her, her beautiful crimson ponytail and beaming smile blew him away.

Kasumi turned to him with a smile on her face. “Hello, Senpai.”

The two paused for a moment, with a sense of awkwardness permeating the air. Almost simultaneously, the two blurted out “I wanted to ask you if yo-”

Ren used this as his chance to re-evaluate the situation. Would she really want to go out with him? She didn’t seem to care about his past or reputation at school, but is he worth the trouble? These thoughts began to chain down his consciousness before he heard Kasumi’s voice break the chains.

“Senpai! Are you alright? You spaced out mid-sentence.” 

Ren, flustered, replies, “Sorry, It was nothing, go ahead and say what you wanted to say.” Kasumi looked at him with a curious glance, and stated, “I wanted to ask you if you’d go to the ball with me. I’ve seen some advertisements for it and considering our deal, I thought this would be a good opportunity to ask you out.”

Ren internally panicked. Ask me out? Ask me out? Wait, last time this happened, she turned me down faster than I could think. Now she’s doing it again? Is she being serious? She can’t be.

At this point, Kasumi had gotten up to his face and is looked up at him, directly in the eyes.

**“** Are you okay, Senpai? You seem a bit out of it.” Kasumi asked after another moment of awkward pause.

At this point, Ren was completely flustered, his face red, his chest squeezed. He prepared himself to ask her out, not this! Normally he took everything in stride, but she was different.

Morgana popped out of Ren's bag and broke the silence. **_“_ **Hey, say something!” Ren haphazardly replied, still flustered, “I… would love to! Get a cold drink? Right now! Care to join me?”

Morgana audibly sighed at his response, “Not that! Give her an answer!”

Kasumi looked at him, still puzzled, “Of course, but I’d like to hear your answer first.”

Ren took a deep breath, internally berating himself. She asked YOU out. She wants to be with you! Stop doubting yourself and say yes!

After collecting himself, Ren stops holding back, answering, “Yes. Absolutely yes. Please.”

Kasumi’s puzzled expression turns into a smug smile, “Good.”

Ren's thoughts continued to go wild. "Why am I like this? Back in June, I said to her “Want a piece of this?” And offered her my umbrella. Why can I barely talk to her now without my heart

feeling like it’s going to burst? I’m in love with her, I get that, but I’ve always kept my cool! How is she different? Can I really do this?" 

Kasumi noticed that he was still fidgeting awkwardly, trying to keep a distance from her. She moved closer and lightly nudged his side with her elbow.

In a bold move, she proclaimed to him: “If we’re going to the Ball, we should practice our form. Wrap your arm around mine.” In a quick motion, Kasumi wrapped her arm around his and looked up at him, gauging his response. Ren looked at her, baffled by her tenacity, only able to mutter in response, “I…….” before Kasumi interrupted him, excitedly saying, “There, like a

real duet!”

The two made their way to the cafe, receiving many curious glances from townsfolk.

A few Shujin students noticed them and whisper to one another.

“Look, its the delinquent and the princess honors student! Think he’s trying to play the part of the prince and take her to the ball?”

The second student, with an unamused look, whispered back.

“What does she see in him, anyway? Doesn’t he rob people? I heard he kicks stray cats and tries to light them on fire in alleys…” 

Ren lowered his head and tried to walk ahead of Kasumi while Morgana hissed from the bag. Kasumi, almost effortlessly, spun around him using his arm as an anchor point, placing herself

in front of him, stating in a serious tone, “Senpai. I know you’re stronger than this. Stronger than them. Please, tell me what’s going on. I didn’t want to say anything, but I know something heavy is on your mind. You showed me how to succeed as myself. Let me help you.” 

All Ren could see at this point was her face, directly below his, a fierce, determined look in her eyes. Ren, for the first time since being arrested, felt tears welling up in his eyes. All he managed to say was, “Haha, you’re right. I’m sorry.” in a choked voice.

* * *

The two made their way to a nearby cafe, ordered drinks, and sit in a far corner table.

Ren fidgeted nervously in his seat, still unsure of how to explain his situation. 

Eventually, he spoke up. “The truth is, I’m going to be doing something soon that is dangerous. It’s nothing illegal or anything like the students say. I don’t know how else to say it, but you might not see me again.”

Kasumi’s facial expression shifted from that of amusement to dissatisfaction. She clenched her teeth and looked him in the eyes.

"Senpai… You know I won’t stand for an answer like that. We made a deal. We’re partners. I won’t let you leave until I say you can. Even then, I won’t. I never will. I want you to keep being my partner. You can do what you need to, but you are going to come back. No matter what, okay?”

Ren felt a cold sensation pulse through his body. It grew warmer and warmer, threatened to set his insides aflame. Eventually, it all focused in his chest. That does it. He’s been an idiot this whole time. He helped others solve their own problems but never let someone else help him with his. Kasumi was going to help him, no matter what he said.

Ren looked at her for a moment, her body visibly stiffened from anger and anxiety. He let out a sigh of relief and began to laugh. With a flick of his fingers, he wiped away a tear forming in his eye, and mumbled, “Thank you. I’m… really happy… Sumi…”

Upon hearing Ren call her Sumi, her heart skipped a beat. She lightly blushed. "He’d never done that before. He always called me Kasumi. He sounded so cute saying it...!" she yelled to herself internally.

Kasumi’s posture loosened and she begins to stroke her ponytail, smiling.“Good. I like it more when you smile at me. That smile is what lets me perform my best. Also… could you… keep calling me Sumi?” 

Ren’s mood improved drastically. He had been an idiot to think Kasumi disliked him, or hated him! He knew he had to make the best of this night. His nervous expression turned into a wide smile. “Of course. But, I need to ask you a favor in return.” 

Kasumi quickly blurted out an answer. “Anything.” Ren, smiling, made his request. “Pinch my cheeks so I know I’m not dreaming.” 

Kasumi was caught off guard by this and began blushing even harder. She nervously blurted, “S-senpai? Where did this come from?”

Ren realized the full extent of what he had just said and began to blush in turn.

The two sat there in silence, too flustered to speak. Morgana piped up after a minute, exclaiming, “Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but you do realize the Ball is _tonight_ , right? You have about an hour.” 

The two quickly snapped out of their trance, with Ren blurting, “Oh! Sumi, we should probably get going, if we’re really doing this. I forgot it was tonight.” She nervously replied, “Ahah… right. Ummm, I already have a dress ready. What will you be wearing?”

Ren pulled out his bag. “I’ve got an outfit ready, it’s in my ba-” In a flash of realization, he remembered that, from sheer excitement and anxiety, he rushed out of the house to see Kasumi. He forgot the suit.

Morgana disappeared into the bag for a second and emerged holding part of the hook for the bag holding the suit in his mouth.

He looked at Ren with as smug of a look a cat could have, commenting, “It’s right here." before dropping the suit into the bag. “Don’t underestimate me. If I weren’t around, you’d be a disaster! Mwehehe.” Ren lets out a nervous sigh of relief and laughed. Kasumi smiled, looking at the two. “You two are really close. Let's get going. Shall we?” 

Ren grinned ear-to-ear, his worries washed away.

“Of course!”

The two began to make their way to the dance hall, passing by several more Shujin students in Central Shibuya who made a variety of remarks about them. 

"Why is she hanging out with HIM? She's gonna lose your scholarship is she's caught with a delinquent."

"Man... what does he have that I don't?"

While making their way through the Shibuya Underground, Kasumi spotted a store for prescription glasses. 

Kasumi slowly turned toward it, her arm still tightly wrapped around Ren's. “Senpai, come with me. I have an idea.”

The two entered the store. Kasumi looked through a series of glasses displays and picked out a pair of bottom-rimmed black-framed glasses. She tried them on with the frames perfectly resting on her nose. She turned to Ren, smiling. **_“_ **How do I look, Senpai?” 

Ren’s heart practically burst out of his chest. He was at a loss for words. He thought she was cute before, but now he can’t even find words to describe how he felt. 

Kasumi’s smile turned into a confident, mischievous grin. “I know you wear your glasses to appear more studious, but I think they make you look even better. So, I thought, why not match? That might get the students to quiet down, and we’ll be a real dance couple.”

At this point, Ren practically collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest, in his head. 

He took Kasumi’s hand, unable to contain his gratefulness. “You look amazing. I’m more motivated than ever before. Let's do this.” His voice was filled with confidence. 

Kasumi returned the glance with the same spark in her eyes.

“Yes! Lets!” 

Ren realized how tightly he was holding Kasumi’s hand, and Kasumi realized in turn. The two began to fidget in place and stare at one another, blushing. Ren tried to let go, but Kasumi held tight. Hand-in-hand, they went to the counter to buy the glasses. Kasumi had a smile on her face and greeted the cashier.

“Hello, I’d like to buy this pair, thank you.” 

The cashier beamed an excited smile at the two. “Oh, honey! You look absolutely gorgeous. You two are just adorable together. I almost want to give you the pair for free.” 

After buying the glasses, the two begin to walk away, holding hands. Ren, having been too focused on Kasumi the whole time, took a second to think about the cashier. He swore he’s seen them before, somewhere… 

The two made their way to the dance hall, holding hands, walking in strides, both of them bearing wide grins. They finally let each other when they reach the lobby go so they can change. It nearly took Morgana intervening to break them apart. The lobby was finely decorated, the walls painted a fine white and yellow, the floor a fine, dark-brown wood grain, with a beautifully adorned set of double-doors separating the lobby from the dance hall. Behind a white counter stood a black-haired young man in a white tuxedo, wearing a black silhouette mask resembling a rabbit. "Greetings. The men's changing room is on the left, and the women's on the right."

Morgana hurried them along. “You two don’t have much time! Get changed!” 

The two went to their separate changing rooms. As Kasumi opened her bag, she noticed that the dress shoes she bought were missing. “Oh no. What happened to my shoes? I don’t have enough time to find another pair…” 

Meanwhile, while Ren changed, Morgana snuck off holding a pair of seemingly transparent dress shoes in his mouth. 

Kasumi began to make her way out of the changing room to see the receptionist and ask if he had any spare pairs, but as she stepped out of the door, she saw a pair of glass dress shoes on the ground in front of her, with a small slip of paper in one. She picked them up, and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_“To my Princess Kasumi Yoshizawa. You have committed the sin of being too cute for your own good. As such, I will steal your heart and make it mine on the dance floor. From, Joker the Phantom Thief.”_

Kasumi teared up as her heart swelled with love and excitement. She quickly returned to the changing room and put on her dress. The glass slippers fit perfectly. The two make their way from the changing room and into the lobby once more.

Before Kasumi stood Ren, wearing a full black suit, with a white collared shirt underneath and a bowtie, neatly made. Kasumi saw a bit of cat hair on it. His hair was freshly fluffed, and he sported a pair of red gloves, which he adjusted while looking her in the eye. 

Before Ren stood Kasumi, wearing a beautiful black dress. She wore the same pair of glasses she had picked out but not an hour before, her hair is tied into a ponytail by a black ribbon that almost matched his bowtie. She sported a beautiful necklace, and finally, the glass slippers. 

Kasumi reached out her hand toward Ren. “With you?” Ren’s smile turned into a cocky grin. “It’s showtime!”

The two lock hands once again and made their way to the ballroom. They gaze upon a beautiful venue, with several couples already dancing. The floor was spotless, sparkling white, and the walls were decorated with a fine gold tapestry. The ceiling was rounded off, about 30 feet tall, with beautiful paintings lining it. They noticed a few Shujin students among the crowds of couples. Many of them sported masquerade-like masks of many shapes, sizes, and animal varieties.

Wordlessly, they began to dance. With each step they appeared to glide across the floor effortlessly. Ren twirled Kasumi around him and then lifted her. They continued dancing, with the audience gradually stopping their own dances and watching in awe. They found themselves in the center of the floor. There were more whispered remarks, but only those of shock and awe. As a final show, Ren spun Kasumi around once more, put his arm around her waist, bending one leg forward. Kasumi followed his movements perfectly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his straightened one.

The two gazed at one another, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Kasumi, in her grace, stared into the sea of his soul. “You already stole my heart back in May. You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

_The lights faded, but not before Kasumi saw Ren leaning in toward her, their eyes locked._

_The clock tolls midnight as the two kissed._

_In the back of the crowd, a man wearing a white suit with a red, long-beaked mask observed silently._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by ScruffyTurtles. Personal Commission! https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles/status/1255293933078433793


	2. A Ballroom Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren teams up with an old ally to save Yoshizawa, his friends unable to help. The two have to enter the palace without them. In the ensuing battle, Ren is betrayed...

All seemed well for Ren. He had a girlfriend, he defeated Shido and Yaldabaoth, and he got to spend Christmas Day with Sumire, who had returned the day of after an international rhythmic gymnastics tournament.

Then New Years came. Everything changed. Akechi was alive. The Phantom Thieves were living out their ideal lives, and Ren had no idea why. Thanks to Kasumi, he found a palace in Odaiba, and after teaming up with her and Akechi, the three infiltrated the palace. The guards spoke of salvation, pain, and happiness. All of it was directed at Kasumi. Videotapes played of Shinichi crying over her sister's body, and then the three watched a girl thank Sumire Yoshizawa for always pushing her to do her best. When she did this, though, she spoke directly to Kasumi.

Frustrated and angry, Kasumi ran ahead and found herself in a weakened state, and a voice called out to them, to which Akechi barked that they meet in-person. With a reluctant acceptance, the voice honored his wish, and the trio found themselves standing before Dr. Maruki. Kasumi lashed out at him, begging to know why she was being shown everything. With a snap of his finger, Maruki showed the three a dark memory.

The death of Kasumi Yoshizawa, who pushed her sister out of the way of an oncoming car. She suffered blunt head trauma and died on the spot.

The girl that stood before Ren and Akechi was Sumire Yoshizawa.

Overwhelmed with despair, Kasumi, or Sumire(?) collapsed, leaving Ren and Akechi to deal with a strange, eldritch-looking shadow that managed to nearly kill them. Ren found himself too confused to summon his Personas, and Akechi had to cover for him. As the fighting got dire, Akechi forced Ren to snap back into the fight, and out of both rage and despair, the two pulled off a combo attack that killed the shadow. Maruki sighed and asked Ren to consider the ideal reality he had concocted for everyone, including his friends. After snapping his fingers again, he disappeared, leaving the duo with no choice but to leave. That night, Ren found himself unable to sleep, his thoughts clogged with muddled thoughts about just who Kasumi, or Sumire was.

* * *

_January 9th, 2017_

After trying to get through to his friends caught up in Maruki’s ideal reality and failing, seemingly, Ren decided to return to the Palace with Akechi. Maruki told him to return today, but more importantly, he wanted to save Kasumi, or Sumire, he wasn’t really sure at the moment.

He wasn’t going to wait any longer. The past seven days took their toll on his psyche. The woman he loved, Kasumi, wasn’t the same person he spent the last 8 months with? Maruki made her believe she was her dead sister. The idea seemed impossible, but it was true. 

After thinking on it for a few minutes before leaving for Odaiba, he decided thinking wasn’t going to cut it. He didn’t really care, in the end. He loved her regardless of who she was at the moment. Only a dance, he thought, would bring her to her senses again. 

Ren approached Akechi, who had been waiting in front of the stadium. Upon seeing him, Akechi twitched an eye and asked in a passive-aggressive tone, “Are you ready?” 

Ren faked a grin. “Good to go.” Akechi grinned back. “Well… Shall we go then?” Meanwhile, the other Phantom Thieves met at Leblanc to discuss their situation, and the words Joker spoke to each of them.

Akechi pulled out his phone and prepared to tap the Metanav app icon. “Let’s figure out where Maruki is first. I don’t want to waste any time wandering around aimlessly.” The image of the world distorted into a mixture of blue, green, and white around them, and after a few seconds, the two found themselves standing in front of Maruki’s palace. 

Beyond the gated entrance lied a cobblestone-lined path carved through a series of bushes. The two followed it. As they reached the clearing, they saw a familiar elevator, lined by a circular white wall that spiraled up to an impossibly placed, floating laboratory. Beyond the highest point of the white-colored walls, twisted with strange golden apparitions, sat a large circular sphere, the center of Maruki’s distortion.

They silently took the elevator up and entered the main door. As they do, they heard a monotone voice from several speakers. “The Auditorium is now open. The Master awaits you there… with the patient you seek.” Ren noticeably winced when the word “patient” was mentioned. He stepped ahead of Akechi and rushed in. The duo fought their way through Maruki’s palace, swiftly dealing with any Shadows they come across. Akechi noticed that Ren’s fighting style was off. Sluggish. Slower. He was too aggressive and suffered from it. Eventually, they reached the auditorium. Akechi held out an arm in front of Ren. “There’s no doubt that Maruki is up ahead. Make sure you’re ready.”

The two slowly walked into a massive auditorium coated in white and gold decal. They saw a familiar sight as the one from before, but with Sumire seated on a chair, sleeping. Despite her state, her face was tense, and she winced in her seat. Next to her was Maruki, who begins speaking with a half-cocked grin. “Thank you for coming.” With his hair slicked back, face clean, wearing a stark white suit, Maruki gave off the appearance of someone taking on a role they had no place in being.

Ren cut to the chase, unable to wait. “What’s wrong with Kas- Sumire?” Ren corrected the name but still believed the love she showed was Kasumi’s. "I can’t just disregard those feelings and acknowledge Sumire," he thought. His hand gripped his dagger. More than anything, he wanted to dye that suit of Maruki’s red right, but he knew that wouldn’t be the right choice.

Maruki frowned. “She’s only sleeping. I’ve never had any intention of hurting her. Once her inner turmoil begins to settle, I’ll have her remember her life as she wishes to live it.” 

Akechi stepped forward, mockingly stating, “The life that she wishes for, huh? Call it what you like-- you’re merely brainwashing people for your own satisfaction.” 

Maruki’s expression sunk further. He hid his eyes behind his glasses, his right fist clenched. “I’m wholly aware that some will interpret my acts that way. But if that self-satisfaction leads to the happiness of thousands of others, don’t you agree that outcome is for the best? Amamiya-san--if I understand correctly, you went and checked in on your friends this past week. This reality is the one they all wished for… Did any of them seem troubled by that fact?”

Akechi sighed and slowly began to draw his blade, done with the self-righteous act.

Maruki continued. “This reality is the “true” reality--all you have to do is recognize it as such. Once you do, you’ll be just as happy as they are. Didn’t you see it yourselves? Your friends don’t just want to live these lives--they want you to choose this reality for yourselves and live happily too. Please, I want you to understand… For their sake, as well as yours…”

 _This reality… my friends want to stay in this reality… But, is that really true?_

Maruki adjusted the collar of his suit and looked at Ren and Akechi seriously. “Well, it’s time.”

Akechi stood next to Ren and grunted. 

_If I accept Maruki’s offer… My friends and I will be able to happily live in this reality he’s created… Or so he says… If we stay in this world, we really could lead happy lives, free from pain and suffering… But our memories will be distorted to allow for the new circumstances. There’s probably no way to avoid that._

Maruki looked Ren up and down one last time, a pleading look in his eyes. “For the sake of Yoshizawa-san, and the rest of your friends… I ask you to give me your answer.”

 _If I accept this reality… Will Kasumi’s feelings remain? Or, Sumire’s? I want her to accept herself. She can’t continue to be Kasumi. I know that. But, will her feelings for me stay the same? I can’t let things continue as they are._ Ren lets out a deep sigh… _Here goes…_

“I can’t accept this reality.”

“Huh?” Maruki muttered, shocked. 

Akechi smirked. “Negotiations seem to have broken down.” 

Maruki’s gritted his teeth. “...I see. It seems we still haven’t reached an understanding.” 

Sumire woke from her slumber at this point. She immediately looked at Ren, and in a broken tone, began to despair. “No… You’re not serious, right? Please… I’m begging you, Ren-senpai… Please let me live as Kasumi!” 

Ren painfully winced, unable to say anything, placing his hands in his pockets, uncertain of what to do. 

She continued, heartbroken. “But why? This pain is too much… Why can’t I just leave it behind me? Kasumi is gone forever, and… and it’s all my-- All Sumire’s fault! I can’t live that kind of life!”

Sumire lept out of the chair, transforming into her Phantom Thief attire and landing in front of Ren. **“** Please… Don’t try to stop me… If you do, then I’ll…!” She drew her rapier, a sense of fierce desperation in her eyes. Ren stood there, shocked and motionless. 

“Don’t do this… please…” 

Akechi gripped the side of his helmet. “How stubborn… No matter what we say to her, I doubt she’ll understand. I don’t think we have a choice in the matter here. I could take care of it for you right now… But you’d prefer her to leave here alive, right? Just hurry up and end this.”

Sumire reached for her mask, pleading in a broken tone. “Please… don’t make me do this…” 

_Sumire entered her battle pose and summons Cendrillon. Ren stood still, unwilling and unable to fight her._

* * *

Ren's mind raced. There had to be another way.

 _She can’t be serious, right? The months we’ve spent together, the adventures we went on. The School Festival, the Ball, their reunion after his attempted assassination… that was all real._ While Ren was lost in desperate thought, Sumire began to sprint toward him, her rapier drawn.

_She loves m-_

Ren was unable to finish the thought. Immediately, a volatile, sharp pain shot through his entire body. He immediately tried to take a breath, only to cough up blood. He slowly looked down in horror and saw Sumire looking up at him, tears flowing down her face beneath her mask. Sumire let go of the rapier and stumbled backward. She started shaking and began to hyperventilate. 

“Senpai… stop… I don’t want to live as Kasumi’s killer!”

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did. Joker stood motionless. Thick, crimson blood blossomed from the wound where the rapier pierced. It was stuck in his chest. "Why… why hadn’t he moved?" Her thoughts began to spiral out of control. She gripped her head with both of her hands and screamed. With a strained cry, she tore off her mask and summoned Cendrillon, immediately casting Makougaon. Internally, she was crying to the gods, begging for Ren to dodge. 

“Please don’t do this to me!” The hit landed, but she closed her eyes, unable to watch. When she opened them, Ren was nowhere to be seen. Akechi stood at the entrance, a look of amusement on his face.

Desperate, Sumire’s eyes quickly scanned the room. Finally, she turned around and noticed Ren, his chest completely soaked a deep maroon, a river born out of betrayal. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Reluctantly, she cast Makougaon once more.

“Why are you doing this to me? Please just leave me alone!” 

Ren, after dodging the attack, found his vision becoming blurry, his legs numb. He began to stumble but caught himself. "I can’t do that… You know that, Sumire!" Ren reached for the hilt of the rapier with one hand and for his mask with the other, calling his inner self in the sea of his soul. He beckoned his name: 

“Arsene!” 

* * *

Everything from there was a blur. To this day, Ren only remembered the flashes of light from gunfire, the sound of knives clashing, tendrils of darkness overtaking the light, and pure pain. 

Eventually, the noise stops. The lights go out. Ren’s last dance with Kasumi was over.

Ren was awoken by the feeling of warm paws and tears hitting his face. “I said wake up!”

Ren’s eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. He was at the entrance of the Auditorium with Morgana and Ann. He looked toward the center and saw his friends fighting… Cendrillon? He stood up and collected himself. A sharp pain shot through him, both physically and mentally. He looked down and saw a circular scar between the torn fabric of his outfit before touching his hand to his chest and feeling tears begin to swell in his eyes. He closed his eyes and clapped his hands against his face. 'I have to stop Cendrillon!"

As he went to join his friends, he saw Sumire suspending in the air, her arms and legs are wrapped up in strange tendrils, unconscious. Cendrillon floated between Ren and Sumire, colored red and black, screaming. Her screams sent distorted ripples through the air, blurring the world around the Phantom Thieves. Ren stopped in his tracks.

Maruki stood behind the berserk Cendrillon, his arms outstretched, a crazed smile on his face.

“I gave her strength… so she doesn’t have to suffer. She has lost sight of herself. She’s in pain! Be her guide… and together, escape from the nightmare! She wanted her pain to end! She wants to live as Kasumi! I’m actualizing it! ” 

Sumire screamed out through Cendrillon. “Please, I beg you! I don’t want to wake up to the nightmare! I don’t want to go back to my life in cinders, ever again! I refuse to go back! I’m happy here… THIS is where I belong!” 

Maruki preached over her voice. “I’ll rescue you… the only way I know how!”

Ren recoiled in pain again, but he knew that, at this moment, he had to save her. He knew that, at this moment, he needed to put on his mask and block out his feelings of betrayal. Blocking out all thought, Ren summoned Arsene and joined his allies to save Sumire. He doesn’t even recall this event in his nightmares, and neither does Sumire in hers. 

* * *

After Cendrillon was defeated, Sumire began to fall. Ren unconsciously ran and caught her. Tears welled up in his eyes. "This girl betrayed me. Why am I saving her? "

Maruki recoiled back, shocked. “You’ve all… I can’t believe you’ve thrown away your happiness just to come here and… And how? It’s impossible…”

Ann gazed up at him, confused. “You… you’re Dr. Maruki, right?” 

Maruki sighed. “...That’s right. More importantly, why are-” 

Ryuji interjected, confused. “Dude, what the hell’s Doc doin’ inside a palace!?”

Akechi butted in. “He’s ruling this palace, is what he’s doing.” 

The group collectively gasped, shocked. 

“Not only that, he’s the one who’s generated this whole distorted reality--isn’t that right, Maruki-san?” Akechi continued.

Maruki regained his composure and adjusted his gloves, a stone-cold look appearing on his face. “...All of this was done for your own joy.”

Yusuke looked at him, angry and confused. “Our joy?”

Maruki continued explaining. “That’s right. I only wanted to grant your wishes… Each and every one…” 

Ryuji interrupted him, shocked. “Wait, you what? Whaddya mean? We never wished for anything like th-” 

Maruki interrupted him, gritting his teeth. “Is that really true?”

“Huh?” Ryuji blurted

“...No, never mind. So, you all intend to deny the reality I’ve created for you. If you want to fight me… then so be it. If you plan on changing my heart, that’s fine too. But before that--I think there’s room for discussion here. Also, I believe taking care of Yoshizawa-san is more important than settling this issue right now.” 

Akechi reached to rip off his mask. “Planning to run again?”

“We can get back to fighting, if that’s what you really want… but I think you’re rather exhausted at the moment," Maruki answered.

Akechi grunted, knowing he was right.

Sumire slowly opened her eyes. “Ngh…”

Haru ran to her and grabbed her hand. “Yoshizawa-san!” Maruki snapped his fingers and in a flash of white light, disappeared.

In their heads, the Phantom Thieves heard his voice. “...There’s still time. February 3rd. I’ll hear your final decision on the 3rd. If your views can’t align with mine by then, we’ll have no other choice but a physical altercation. As much as I would loathe that, I still can’t give up what I’ve started.. What I swore I’d do… on the day I lost everything that mattered to me!” 

After a few seconds of silence, Futaba chimed in. “...I’ve lost his reading.” 

Makoto sighed. “I want to pursue him, but I doubt that’s even possible right now.” 

“Let’s get outta here. Yoshizawa’s gotta rest, anyway,” Ryuji remarked.

The group exited the Metaverse with a wave of blue, white, and green overtaking their vision in the transition back to Odaiba proper. 

Ren held Sumire, piggyback style. "I don't want to let her go, but... what am I supposed to feel, to think?" His reasoning told him to leave her, she just betrayed him. His heart told him that wasn't the case. He was snapped out of his thought process by Yusuke’s voice. 

**“** I’m still just as shocked as I was when we first came here… The Navigator’s returned to our devices… A Palace is visible in our own reality…”

Ann looked at the stadium, puzzled. “Um, does this mean reality’s broken right now, or something? Something to do with Dr. Maruki, anyway?” 

Morgana looked to Ren. “Hey, Ren--how much do you already know about this stuff?”

Ren let out a heavy sigh and filled them in regarding the situation, to the best of his ability. His voice was distant. It’s less so that he was speaking to them directly. The information flowed out of his mouth like an pre-recorded message.

“So Dr. Maruki…” Futaba began with a sad expression.

“He altered our reality… to make our dreams come true?” Haru continued. 

Yusuke grasped his head with one hand. “This is all too much for me to handle at once.” 

Akechi walked up to the group, having returned a short distance away. “Apologies for the interruption--mind if I interject?”

Ryuji looked at him, shocked. “That’s right! Akechi--!” 

Akechi pulled his glove against his wrist. “There’s no reason to be defensive. Had I wished to kill you all, I would’ve simply done so already.” 

Ren absentmindedly interjected, **“** Akechi’s not our enemy.” 

Makoto looked at Akechi, her eyes wide. “So you’re not here to fight us?”

Akechi answered her. “I’ve already put our feud behind me. Not only that… Since he and I both refuse to accept reality as Maruki sees fit to make it, we currently have the same goal.” 

Morgana huffed at Akechi. “So what you’re saying is, you’re using him.” 

Akechi ignored Morgana, and continued. “So what about the rest of you? Considering how you were all living your ideal lives in that other reality until you decided to come here… Maruki seems to be telling the truth about taking your happiness into consideration. While his heart is distorted, he is quite different from the adults whose hearts you’ve changed so far. Now that you know his intentions, I’m most interested in learning whether you still plan on fighting him or not.” 

Yusuke answered him first. “What do you mean?” 

Akechi continued. “I’m up against someone with the power to distort reality as we know it. The more allies on my side, the better. If we share the same goal, shouldn’t we join forces and improve our odds?” 

At this point, Sumire opened her eyes and started to look around. Akechi noticed and quickly wrapped up his speech. “I’ll be going now. Be sure to consider my point.” 

He walked off. Ryuji tried to get his attention. “Hey… hey! Geez.”

Morgana ran up to Sumire and looked her over. “Yoshizawa! Are you all right?” 

Sumire managed to mutter “I…” before noticing Ren carrying her. She pushed herself off and slowly dropped from his back and backed away. “I’m sorry…” To the group, she was apologizing for following Maruki and going berserk.

To Ren, she was trying to apologize for betraying him. 

They both knew they wouldn’t discuss what really happened in front of the group. The group, bar Ren, collectively stated that she doesn’t need to apologize. 

They agree to part ways and began to leave. Sumire couldn't bring herself to look at Ren. She stood, alone. Broken. Nothing they said to each other right now could fix what occurred in the Palace. Both were exhausted to boot.

Ren turned around and walked away, biting his lip. He returned home with Futaba, who vented to him about the situation, but it was all white noise to him. He absentmindedly states that it was okay if this is painful, wholly aware of his own pain.

* * *

Ren trudged upstairs, lied down on his bed, and pulls up Kasumi’s contact info on his phone. It now read “Sumire.” Hundreds of thoughts cross his mind. "Was it Kasumi who stabbed me, or Sumire? Was it Kasumi who loved me or Sumire? Were the feelings Kasumi expressed actually Sumire’s the whole time? In any case, she wanted to remain as “Kasumi.” Maybe I should have accepted the deal…" Ren laid on the bed and turned his head toward Morgana. He realized that, despite his wound, he was breathing fine.

“Why am I alive?” He asked in a dry, monotone voice. 

“You were stabbed. When we got there, you and Yoshizawa were out cold. Maruki took her and summoned that Persona… I healed you, and Akechi was fighting. The wound missed your lungs and heart, somehow. It was a non-fatal wound, but you did bleed a lot.” 

Ren's expression sunk further. “...I see…” He turned his head and faced the ceiling. His whole body ached, but the pain blossomed from his chest. So much happened. He drifted off and eventually fell asleep, exhausted from nearly dying, phone in hand. While he slept, he found himself awakening in the Velvet Room once more, which he regarded as both a good sign and an awful one. Lavenza's words rang hollow in his ears as he tried to listen, but all he could think about was Sumire.

As he faded from consciousness once again, all he could think about was what he needed to do.

He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Sumire silently returned home. She didn't say a word to anyone. She didn't even eat. She ran to her room and broke down crying. The knocks on her door went unanswered, as did the phone calls. _  
_

"In my desperation to keep being Kasumi. I stabbed him! I…"

A visceral image. Blood soaking into Ren's outfit. Gritted teeth. Despair in his eyes.

Sumire leaned over her garbage can and vomited, gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why...? Why did I...?"

Sumire found herself so full of grief that she couldn’t even think. Struggling to stand up, she limped to her bed and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Sumire’s eyes snap opened as she bolted upright, her chest tight and her breathing rigid as she relived the events of the past day. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried in earnest, alone in her bedroom in the middle of the night. 

Her hands shook as she picked up her phone. Her vision blurred from the constant stream of tears, but she managed to pull up her emergency contacts and find Ren. She opened the IM, and quickly typed a message to the boy she betrayed:

Sumire _: Hey are yuo awakke?\_

Her message was misspelled, but she didn’t care. Her finger shakily hovered over the send button as she debated whether or not she should even message him. "I ruined everything. I tried to kill the man I loved. At least, the man Kasumi loved." She couldn’t even tell if those were feelings anymore. But she knew Kasumi was gone now, for good. She couldn’t go back to being Kasumi.

"I killed Kasumi… and I, wanting to be Kasumi… tried to kill Ren."

Images of them together flooded her mind. Every time he saved her. The Ball. All the times he stole her heart. Saving her from the assailant during the cleanup event. Helping her get the hang of her routine. Playing baseball, shopping. Treating her like a normal person...

Seeing him alive after the Casino Heist. Burying her face in his chest. Feeling the beat of his heart. The smell of lotus flowers...

"How did I repay him for everything? I stabbed him in the chest, literally. I can't... He shouldn't have to deal with me ever again."

After deciding to delete the message, her shaking finger pressed send instead, much to her dismay. She dropped the phone and covered her mouth as she gasped. Her whole body shivered, a chill shooting through it. 

She stared at her phone in horror. An eternity passed in a few seconds before a response appears.

Ren: I _want to meet with you. At school tomorrow. Rooftop._

Ren, having woken up from a nightmare, replied. His body was covered in sweat. First the Velvet Room, and then... Kasumi screaming at him, telling him to leave her alone. Maruki would give her the happiness she wanted, not Ren.

He touched the scar on his chest. It was still there.

"She betrayed me…But, did she? Sumire isn't Kasumi, and Kasumi isn't her. Sumire wanted to stay as Kasumi… and I took that away. I had to. That isn’t the way to live... Just... I need to talk to her. I need to know..."

Realizing his phone was still in his hand, he looked at it again, noticing a reply.

_I'll be there._

Ren saw the text from Sumire and didn't know how to respond. All he could muster in the end was that message as exhaustion overtook him once more.

* * *

_January 10th, 2017  
_

Once Ren and Sumire arrived at school, every lecture went in one ear and out the other. The two couldn't focus on anything at all. They could only think about the incoming meeting. Morgana was left in the care of Ann for the day.

The final bell of the school day finally rang. Ren’s legs took him to the roof, his mind too occupied by the thousands of things he wanted to tell Sumire. He stood at the doorway that led to the rooftop prior. His heart beat rapidly in his chest.

...

...

"Come on..."

Ren smacked his leg, let out a deep breath, and opened the door. The cold air hit his face, and his eyes adjusted to the shift in light. Once they did, he saw Sumire standing next to Haru’s flower bed. 

“S-"

A sharp, dry pain formed in his throat as he tried to call her name. Part of him _didn't_ want to call her that.

That wasn't right, though.

"Sumire!” 

Silently, Sumire turned around to face him. Her hair sat loose against her back, and she wore a pair of black-framed glasses. The first thing he noticed was the sorrow in her eyes. Pure guilt given form within two ruby gems.

“Senpai. I’m here to apologize to you today.” 

Speaking calmly, Sumire proceeded to bow, nearly prostrating herself before Ren. As she went to stand up, she saw Ren standing directly in front of her. Images of her hugging him and stabbing him flashed through her mind together, and she winced. 

“S-senpai… after today, you won’t see me again. I need to figure out where to go from here… as Sumire. I... I can't believe what I did to you... and I...” 

Ren took a deep breath.

"Now or never, Ren..."

Calmly exhaling, Ren cupped his hand around her own.

“Let me be there for you. I need to sort out my feelings, but the one feeling I’m sure of is that I don’t want you to leave me. Even if you’re Sumire.”

Sumire took a step back, surprise written all over her face. This quickly transitioned to one of dejection, though, and in a voice filled with both anger at herself and grief, she cried out to him.

“W-why? Why? Why are you being nice to me?! Why do you want to be with me? Sumi- I tried to kill you! I betrayed your trust! I stabbed you in the heart! How are you even standing here! Why don’t you hate me?” 

Sumire broke down crying, falling to her knees. Her legs wouldn't support her, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing, ripping them away from Ren.

Ren didn't speak. He silently bent down and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. He squeezed with all his strength, causinga dull pain to swell in his chest where the scar was. Sumire didn't resist as Ren moved her hair out of the way of her eyes.

“I… don’t know you... Sumire, well. It's hard to even accept that this is real."

Sumire sniffled as Ren took another deep breath, a cold trail of air leaving his mouth.

"I want to believe those feelings were real. The way I felt at the school dance, the Ball, when you saved me in the palace, and how you cried into my chest when I came back to Leblanc after the suicide announcement."

Gritting his teeth, he backed up slightly and looked her in the eye.

"That's why... I wanted to know... If you were in those situations again, would you do them again as Sumire?”

Sumire's eyes widened as she felt her chest tighten up, her tear ducts quickly replenishing themselves. **“** Yes!" She cried.

"Yes! Every time. I’d do it all with you in a heartbeat!”

As the memories flooded her mind, she quickly remembered the kiss on the night of the Ball, and began to blush, her entire face turning red.

“I… I… we…” 

Ren interrupted her and took off her glasses. “Then, I know that you’re just as sweet and nice as you were back then. If you care about me that much, then I’m going to care about you the same way. Let's start over.”

Using his arm to pull her up, he helped her stand up before pulling out a handkerchief with a paw print on it, handing it to her. Sumire wiped her face, and the tears eventually stopped. Ren cracked a weak smile.

“I want to get to know you again, as Sumire. I don't care how long it takes, okay? So... my name is Ren Amamiya.”

A warm feeling filled Sumire's chest and heart once again, and she jumped to embrace him again, the tears coming back immediately.

“Please stay with m- oh- I, I see.”

Sumire slowly let go and wiped her tears again. “I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me. Classic Sumire.” With a frown forming across her face and a sigh, she began laughing nervously, a self-deprecating laugh, before eventually managing to compose herself.

“I’m… my name is Sumire Yoshizawa. It’s nice to meet you. I... I'm Kasumi's younger sister... At least that's what she said. We're fraternal twins... born minutes apart. Um... I'm sorry, senpai. I'm physically fine right now, but mentally... I'm all mixed up.”

"Take all the time you need." Ren gave her an affirmative nod. Deep down, he felt a vile sludge in his stomach, a gut feeling telling him to drop the act and leave her.

"Why are you helping her? You want to listen to her? _She stabbed you_!" A voice rang in his head, and he winced.

"Senpai?"

"Sorry... I'm not doing too hot either."

Ren found the voice instantly dissipating as he took in Sumire's concerned look. No matter who she might have been or was, something told him that she still cared about him just as much as she did before Maruki.

"It's my fault..." Sumire's voice cracked as she spoke in a whisper.

"It's not!" Ren held out a hand and stomped his foot, causing a light bit of snow to explode around his foot. "Ah- Sorry."

"I-It's okay." Sumire weakly nodded. "My memories are all fuzzy, and I haven't really processed everything yet. T-That's why I wanted to leave you alone... I thought I needed to figure out what I want to do with myself... and that I shouldn't bother you with my problems..."

"This is our problem, Sumire." Ren shook his head and grabbed her hand again. "Okay?"

The two stared at each other for a long time, and Sumire's lips quivered. The warmth of his hand was driving her mad, and she didn't know why.

"T-Together."

"Thank you."

Ren took one last deep breath before properly taking in the sight of the real Sumire Yoshizawa.

Everything about her emanated a sad, broken aura. The emptiness in her eyes, hidden beneath her black-framed glasses, the cracks in her voice as she spoke, and the lack of self-esteem that she stood with. The only moment that contradicted this appearance was when she spoke to him. Minutes seemed to pass as the broken pair gazed at one another, only interrupted by a vibration in Ren's pocket.

"I have to go talk to the others now." Ren bit his lower lip. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I still need to think about some things on my own. I promise that I'll talk to you again soon. More than anything... I need to talk to Kasumi."

Ren would tell from the apprehension in her voice that it was something he best leave to her.

"We'll talk again soon then."

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me like this..."

"Don't be. This is hard for all of us, and you... Yeah. Take your time. I'll be waiting."

"T-Thank you, Ren-senpai."

"Goodbye, Sumire."

Ren pocketed his phone and left the rooftop first. No matter how often that gut feeling emerged, he didn't want to stop talking to Sumire. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he knew that he needed to deal with the threat of Maruki. 

Regardless of what Sumire and him did to reconcile, it would all be for naught if Maruki had his way.

That was the last thing Ren would let happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with the intent of staying as in-canon as possible. Ren and Sumire both conclude that the best way forward is to forgive one another, and start over. Ren treats Sumire and Kasumi as two different people, but due to the nature in which the fight occurred, he constantly has nightmare of it, and can’t make up his mind of just who fought him. 
> 
> He didn’t dodge the attack, after all.


	3. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to re-introduce themselves, Sumire speaks with Ren about her path forward, while Ren evaluates his feelings.  
> In the meantime, they have to investigate Maruki's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy in-game dialogue usage, with internal monologues throughout.

_January 10th. After speaking with Sumire regarding how they will approach their relationship going forward, Ren assembled the Phantom Thieves to figure out how to deal with Maruki._

_Lavenza called him, much to the surprise of the other members. They agree to meet at the nurse’s office, in person._

_January 11th. Lavenza offered her theories regarding the state of the world and Maruki’s role, detailing actualization. The people chose the Phantom Thieves as their saviors. The Phantom Thieves chose Maruki to grant their wishes._

_Maruki was utilizing Mementos to actualize the people's wishes. Mementos was once again merging with reality. She concluded with a warning. Mementos and reality will fully merge sometime in February._

_The group pieced together that the deadline for this is February 3rd, the same date Maruki stated._

_Sumire leaned against the door, eavesdropping._

_Maruki actualized her wish to be Kasumi…_

Sumire shook her head, absorbed in her own hatred for herself. “I just…”

She ran off.

Ren made his way to Leblanc. As he entered, Sojiro asked him to help out with the shop. He agreed and works into the evening.

“Hey, once you’re done washing that, you can go ahead and call it a-” Sojiro blurted before being interrupted by the chime of the door. 

Sumire walked in, her eyes sunken and stuck gazing at the floor.

“Welcome.”

“Um…”

“Yoshizawa?” Morgana piped up, sitting on one of the chairs at the counter.

“Have a seat,” Sojiro continued, “She’s here to see you, right? Don’t worry about finishing up-I’ll take care of it later.”

“Got it. Thanks.” Ren managed to keep his calm demeanor. 

His heart both swelled with excitement and beat with crippling pain as he laid his eyes on Sumire again. They agreed to start over, and he wanted to keep that promise. 

Her eyes still gave the same sad, empty look he remembered from the rooftop meeting. He knew she wasn’t Kasumi. Kasumi was gone. Cinders. It wasn’t that easy, though. 

He loved Kasumi, but did he love Sumire? Only through engaging with her in practice and conversation could he figure it out. 

Ren swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared himself to listen to what Sumire wanted to discuss.

The smell of coffee permeated the air as Ren silently prepared a cup of coffee for her. Sumire sat in silence, waiting. Her heart was tight against her chest. Both of them were exhausted on the rooftop. Were they serious about trying to learn about one another again? "I'm just the worthless, crybaby Sumire after all." Her thoughts were cut off by the smell of a fresh cup of coffee. Ren placed the cup down in front of her. She gazed up, and Ren glanced a confused half-smile at her. As if to thaw the barrier between them, she took a sip and began.

“Sorry for coming over so late… and thank you for the coffee. It’s delicious.”

Sumire paused as she contemplated where to begin. 

“Would you mind if I… got something off my chest?”

“Please,” Ren pleaded.

“Thank you," she took a deep breath, "So, to tell the truth… I saw you all go into the nurse’s office today… and um… I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation.”

Ren pinched the frame of his glasses between his fingers, rubbing them together. He wasn’t surprised. The issue of actualization and Maruki was especially her problem if it was anyones. 

His chest still felt heavy. He could still feel the blood soaking his chest, his wet vest clung to his body as he danced with Kasumi for the last time. Could he blame her for wanting to stay as Kasumi? The only way to find out was to learn about Sumire Yoshizawa. From what he gathered so far, she despised herself. The observation made him contemplate the betrayal once more.

Did she really betray him? That was a question for another time, a time when he knew Sumire better. For now, they needed to talk about actualization.

“About actualization?” he finally replied.

In her melancholy tone, she continued. “You’ve all found the paths you want to take and are following them with such confidence… whereas I’m simply…”  
“Like Dr. Maruki said before, I ran from the truth. I couldn’t handle the fact that Kasumi died because of my actions.”

“My memories are still a bit hazy, but even when I remembered that I’m really Sumire, I didn’t want to accept it…”

Ren’s hands slipped from his pockets. Wouldn’t that mean she knows Kasumi’s feelings? No. Wait. Yes. Sumire acted like Kasumi, but her emotions were genuinely hers. So that would mean…

Sumire continued.

“I was still running from reality, where Kasumi is gone… Where I had to live for Kasumi instead of as her.”

Ren brushed aside the thought, knowing he could only confirm it by learning about her. 

“Do you still want to run?”

Sumire’s voice, for the first time, spoke with a hint of determination.

“No. Like I said earlier, I realized something when I saw you all striving to push onward. I can’t keep running like this. But, now that Kasumi’s gone… I have no idea what to do with myself…”

She gazed up from the cup of coffee and looks at Ren, gazing directly into his eyes.

“Ren-senpai… what should I do?”

Ren knew that the only way she could truly live as Sumire was to choose to do so herself. He wanted to support her, no matter what. Ren returned the same gaze, looking directly into her red eyes.

“You have to decide, not me,” he stated with an air of forwardness and determination. 

Sumire’s jaw unhinged, the tense pressure of her face, previously locked in a melancholy, empty state, loosened. Her red eyes widened, and she looked at Ren, shocked. A familiar sensation crept over her body. This is what she loved about him. Or, this is what Kasumi loved about him. 

Ren pushed her forward, always striving for greatness. Sumire closed her eyes for a brief moment. She remembered all the times that she failed or fumbled while living as Kasumi. Every time she fell, his hand was outreached, ready to pick her up. It gave her butterflies. 

Unsure of how to feel about her racing heart, she composed herself, happy to hear that he still supported her. She was sure of that, at least.

“...You can be awfully firm sometimes, Ren-senpai… but you’re absolutely correct.”

"Ren saved me, again," she thought to herself.

Sumire cracked a small smile. Ren noticed. It was almost as shocking as Sojiro calling him family. He could actually speak to Sumire.

“I must thank you for allowing me to unload all of this onto you. I’m still not completely sure what I should do, but… I plan to think more on it. I’ve got to figure out what to do with my life now.”

She curtsied. “Thank you, Ren-senpai. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Sumire.”

Sumire's heart skipped a beat as she heard his say her name.

Ren briefly texted with the group, agreeing to put Akechi back in the group chat. 

He then lied down in his back, falling asleep with a small smirk. Maybe I can get through to Sumire… he thinks to himself as sleep takes him. 

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

The Phantom Thieves agreed to infiltrate Maruki’s palace once more and get a better grip regarding the challenge they will face.

As their vision distorted around them, Ren thought of Sumire, hoping that she would make sense of the situation she was now in. He wanted to help her, no matter what.

When their vision returns to them and they enter, the Phantom Thieves saw Sumire standing in front of the elevator. 

Clad in her winter uniform, her long red hair loose against her back, she turned around, facing the group.

“Oh, its…” Morgana stated.

“Hello, everyone,” Sumire began.

Ren, unsure what to make of her presence, asked, “Is something wrong?”

“You’re going to fight Dr. Maruki, yes?” she answered. Recognizing that her tone lacked any boldness, she raised her voice.

“...Please, take me with you!” She bowed.

“Uh, but… You can’t go in dressed like that…” Morgana replied, worried. 

Sumire continued, her tone both teeming with determination and uncertainty.

“Please? I’m done running away.”

She pulled a black ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair into her signature ponytail. As she did, her attire changed to that of her Metaverse uniform in a burst of blue fire.

“I can’t keep relying on people, like Ren-senpai. I want to live life as Sumire!” 

“Huh, color me impressed,” Morgana replied in a cocky tone.

“Looks like she’ll do just fine here,” Ryuji commented.

A grin formed across Ren’s face. “Let’s do this.”

“Thank you!” Sumire replied, returning a grin.

“In that case, we gotta come up with a codename for you!” Morgana exclaimed, excited.

“A what now?” Sumire asked, puzzled.

“It wouldn’t be right if you were the only one goin’ by your real name, y’know?” Ryuji answered.

“Oh, you’re right!”

Morgana looked to Ren. “Joker, got any suggestions?”

Sumire… her name meant Violet in English. Violet flowers represented delicate love, affection, modesty, faith, nobility, intuition, and dignity. Blue violets, in particular, symbolized love and faith. 

It suited her.

“Violet.” 

Ann’s ears perked up. “Oh, that’s right. “Sumire” in English is “Violet”... Yeah, that sounds awesome!”

“Violet… Yes, let’s go with that!” Sumire smiled genuinely for the first time since she regained her identity. Ren’s heart skipped a beat, even though most of her face was obscured by her mask. He really did have some feelings for her. 

He wanted to learn more about Sumire.

The group commented on the name while Ren lost himself in thought briefly.

“Excellent! Now remember everyone, “Violet”! Not “Violent,” “Violet”!” Futaba stated in a teasing voice.

“Yes, thank you for clarifying!” Sumire replied in her iconic, over-polite fashion, to the amusement of Futaba.

Akechi found his face buried in his palm. “I’m surrounded by absolute fools… Are we done? We should probably get moving.”

Ryuji stretched his arms. “I know, I know. Geez! C’mon, Violet- lets roll!”

“Yeah!” Sumire stated, holding her smile. 

The group briefly went over Palace infiltration, teaching Sumire. They proceed inside and begin to navigate the palace.

While fighting several groups of shadows, Akechi and Ren noticed that Sumire has trouble summoning Cendrillon. Eventually, they made their way to the auditorium, where they fought Maruki.

“Aight, just a little more to go,” Ryuji stated with a puff of his chest. 

Haru turned to Sumire. “Violet, are you holding up okay?”

Sumire faked a “Yes!” before clutching herself, rubbing her arms.

“Sorry, it’s just… I feel just a little off…”

In a blue flash of fire, Sumire was no longer wearing her Phantom Thief attire. 

“My outfit!” she exclaimed. 

Ren glanced her up and down, worried. “You sure you’re doing okay?”

His words pierced her chest like she did his chest, literally, once before. She didn’t want to be a liability to anyone anymore, especially not Ren. Why was she hesitating? 

She manifested her will of rebellion once more, and in a blue flash regained her Metaverse appearance. “I let my guard down for a second, but I swear I’m fine! So sorry for making you all worry!”

In his indifferent, passive-aggressive tone, Akechi spoke up. “That’s fine and all, but don’t hold us back, either. If you push yourself harder than you’re capable of handling, you’ll endanger everyone on your side, too.”

Before Sumire could reply, Futaba spoke hurriedly: 

“Enemies approaching! They’re fast… I dunno what the heck they are, but we’d better move it.”

“Should we get back to it?” Morgana asked, "If things start looking bad, we’ll retreat right away. Until then, we’ll back you up with everything we’ve got!”

The group hurried forward, making their way through the palace. The shadows Futaba warned them of catch up, though.  
“Above us!” Futaba yelled as the Phantom Thieves ran up a staircase, with several shadows dropping from the ceiling, surrounding Sumire. 

The shadows were tall, lanky, with outstretched limbs, their masks a mix of white and black spirals.

“Violet!” Yusuke yelled.

“Cendrillon!” Sumire yelled, ripping her mask from her face. 

“What?” Sumire yelled, confused as her mask rematerialized on her face, Cendrillon nowhere in sight.

“Her Persona’s…!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Not on my watch!” Ryuji jumped forward, his body moving to a sprint. "Please, stay back!" Sumire held up an arm. He stopped in his place. “I appreciate it, but allow me. I chose to stand on my own and fight. It’s time I stop being helpless!”

Sumire clenched her first, her body tense. “I hung my head low and took your hand… But I knew all along deep down… pretending to be Kasumi was not the right way...” She reached for her mask, struggling to rip it off. With all of her strength, she pulled and pulled. Blood gushed out as she tore the mask from her face, coating the stark white floor.

“The weak, insecure Sumire… dies today!”

“Violet…” Haru exclaimed, surprised.

“You were the one… the only one who stayed true to yourself!”

Sumire reached her arm high, beckoning to the heavens.

“Come, Cendrillon! If you don’t answer my call now… How else can we make our dream come true!?”

In a flash of white, Sumire saw Cendrillon before her, reaching its hand out. 

“Such tenacity… It seems to fit you better than ever before. The glass slippers are the icon of glory…”

Sumire reached her hand out and saw Kasumi before her in place of Cendrillon. Kasumi smiled, mouthing “Sumire…”

Sumire’s expression shifted from one of shock to joy as she took her sister's hand. 

“Not just for you, but the other girl within you as well… I am thou, thou art I… Are you prepared for your debut? The ball awaits.”

Sumire spun around, locking eyes with Ren.

“Certainly!" she took a step forward, "That’s it! I’m done running from myself! Let’s do this Cendrillon!”

The Phantom Thieves quickly dispatch of the shadows, with Sumire summoning Cendrillon, their bond stronger than ever before, casting Makougaon, instantly killing them.

Sumire ran her hair through her ponytail.

“Sorry for troubling you. I’ll be fine now.”

“You were as impressive as always out there. Well done, Violet!” Morgana excitedly replied.

“Thank you,” Sumire replied, beads of sweat dripping from beneath her mask, “I still have a lot to learn, though. I promise I’ll do my best not to slow you down!”

“C’mon you don’t have to be so formal with us!” Ann jested.

“Sorry," Sumire touched her fingers together.

“And the same goes for you too, Joker-senpai…I hope you’ll still be there for me.”

Ren felt his heart stir in his chest as she told him that. He could sense her resolve…

Maybe he can dance with Sumire…

* * *

With Sumire fully awakened, the Phantom Thieves progressed through Maruki’s palace, hitting a barrier they cannot pass. After some observations, they conclude that the only way to pass through the barrier would be to investigate Mementos. They call it a day and leave the palace.

After Ren returned home, he looked over the scar on his chest. It was barely visible, having been healed quickly through Morgana’s Persona, but it was there. The feelings of betrayal he felt were still causing internal conflict, combating his feelings of love. 

Sumire didn’t betray him, and if Kasumi did, it was due to her sense of despair. 

Ren closed his eyes, thinking back to the night of his arrest, stopping a drunken Shido from assaulting a woman, or worse. The despair he felt then must have been the same Kasumi felt. He was sure of it.

Ren fought that despair and found himself surrounded by friends. Sumire was actively fighting against it, deep down. 

“I get it now…” he murmured to himself, his hand against his chest.

“Get what?” Morgana asked, watching curiously. 

“Sumire needs me, and I need her. I want to learn more about her.”

“Is that so? Well, I’m with you, wherever you go or whatever path you tread.” Morgana replied. Ren and Morgana spoke further, with Morgana stating his resolve to Ren, and his regret for accepting Maruki's reality. He then awakened to Diego, the true form of Zorro.

Ren lied down, nodding off to sleep, dreaming of his next encounter with Sumire.


	4. (Re)-Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire formally "re"-introduce themselves, addressing old wounds, and paving a new road to their future together. Sumire vents her frustrations about her life with Kasumi, with Ren helping her to find her way forward, with him at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recreation of rank 6, meant to be more Shusumi-centric, which is the goal!

_ January 13th.  _ _ After re-awakening to Cendrillon and confirming with Ren that she wants to continue life as Sumire _ _ , Ren gives her the codename Violet. The flower meaning Love and faith. He realizes how much he wants to spend time with her, despite the looming threat of Maruki and his “ideal reality.” As the school day ends, he receives a text from Sumire. _

Sumire:  _ Hello Ren-senpai. Now that we have a goal in mind regarding Maruki’s palace, I wanted to spend time with you, as Sumire. Of course, the palace takes priority, but I trust your judgment. I’m in Kichijoji. _

Within seconds Ren replies, his fingers moving faster than his thoughts.

Ren:  _ OMW ASAP _

Sumire looked at her phone and giggled. Normally he texts with some degree of formalities.

Ren speed-walked through the Shibuya Underground to reach the Kichijoji line. Swiping away 200 yen, a very small loss compared to the millions he has saved, Ren found himself on the train to Kichijoji.

“I haven’t seen you this excited in a while,” Morgana stated, popping his head out of Ren’s bag.

Ren doesn’t respond, staring at the text chain on his phone, a smile painted across his face.

“Hello? Helloooooooooooooooo? Huh. He’s totally smitten with her and he doesn’t even realize that already.” Morgana continued, thinking out loud.

Eventually, the train stopped.  _ Now arriving at Kichijoji. _

Ren stepped off onto the platform, and speedily walked to the Promenade. Standing in front of a food display he saw the beautiful, crimson-colored loose hair of the girl he wanted to fall in love with again.

He practically approached her with tunnel-vision, ignoring the bright lights of Kichijoji.

Eventually, he found himself standing behind her.

“H-hi.”

“Senpai! I’m so glad you came.”

Sumire’s expression sunk a little, her eyes pointed toward the ground. 

She was still hurting. He knew. Awakening to a persona doesn’t solve all of your internal conflicts and struggles. 

Suddenly, Sumire placed her hand on his chest, where the wound that still separated them sat against Ren’s beating heart. 

“I want to talk to you about something. Do you have time?”

Ren nervously swallowed and put on a show of bravado.

“That’s… why I’m here.”

Sumire smiled again, and looked up, staring directly into his eyes. 

“Thank you… um… can we go elsewhere? It’s a bit difficult to talk about it here…”

Ren continued his show. 

“How about the school roof? Nobody hangs out there anyway. I’m all ears.”

“Thank you.”

A hint of red-tinted Sumire’s cheeks. The two silently walked back to the train station and made their way to Aoyama-Itchome. 

* * *

Continuing their walk, they made their way to the rooftop. Not but a few days prior, the two vented their feelings here and promised to start over.

Despite her resolve to remain Sumire, both knew it wouldn’t be easy to move on. Kasumi was gone, but the impact of her existence was forever marked by a small, circular scar in Ren’s chest. 

Sumire broke the silence, the cool winter air causing her to shiver. 

“Um.... Ren-senpai… I’m so, so sorry!”

Awful thoughts immediately flooded her mind.

Was that the right way to start? Despite her acceptance of her inner-self, Cendrillon, she still wasn’t sure of herself. Sumire was weak, insecure, second-rate.

Worthless.

Did Ren even want to learn about her, again? 

For the past seven months, he hung out with and fell for  _ Kasumi _ . 

Now that he knows that, for that time, he’s been appeasing a desperate, crazy girl pretending to be her dead sister and playing with his feelings, how would he not secretly hate her?

Was he doing all of this right now just to continue appeasing her deranged fantasies? 

Sumire held back her tears at the thought, swallowing the lump that prevented her from continuing. The only way to find out was to  _ tell him _ . With a deep breath, she continued.

“Seeing my trying to act like Kasumi must have been so painful and awkward for everyone… everyone must have notices that I was acting strangely… they were probably just being nice to me, knowing I’d just lost my sister… but even then… I had no idea I was even supposed to be sad. I didn’t remember that my sister was gone.”

Sumire began to stutter, her throat tightened from anxiety. 

“W-when my coach told me to “think about who I really am,” I thought it was just… figurative. Something about my slump. I… I was just…”

Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes.

“I was just living my life-like I didn’t even care that she was gone! I can’t take this shame… I betrayed Kasumi… and you.”

Ren took a deep breath. Who could blame her for taking Maruki’s deal? It was too good to be true, but then it  _ became _ true. She didn’t have to grieve, or suffer as “Kasumi.” 

Ren thought for a long while before saying anything. 

Back in April, when Sojiro took hime to the school… the radio mentioned something about a car accident with two girls. That must’ve been Kasumi and Sumire, given the memory Maruki showed them. That happened “a month ago” according to the radio, which means Sumire visited Maruki in the first days after the accident. 

Ren exhaled.

“It wasn’t on purpose, Sumire. You probably didn’t expect Maruki to actually make you Kasumi. I don’t blame you, and I certainly don’t think you made the wrong choice in that moment. You’re here now, after all.”

Sumire was caught off-guard by the kindness behind his words. He did care?

“W-well yes… But even then, how can I forgive myself? I killed her… and then I tried to BE her.”

Sumire felt her legs growing heavy but unable to support her.

“Ever since we were kids, Kasumi was always the one who decided what I did, what I chose, where I went… I couldn’t do anything without her… I suppose it’s clear why my grades weren’t going up much. I was never on Kasumi’s level, to begin with.”

Her sad tone began to transition to one of self-hatred, anger. 

“I was so pretentious, so wrapped up in my own stupid little problems! I was too self-absorbed to do anything! I hated everyone… and everyone probably hated me. I only held Kasumi down.”

Ren’s heart swelled, beating painfully. Every heartbeat resulted in another puncture wound. How could she hate herself this much? What about Cendrillon? What about the determination she showed before?

“Beating yourself up won’t solve anything, Sumire.”

Sumire loosened the grip that held her hands together firmly and took a deep breath, her Senpai’s voice calming her.

“...I’m sorry. I lost my composure. I still don’t feel quite like my own person. Memories of the past nine months mix, as do the feelings I get from them. I’m remembering more from our past, but I’m trying. There’s a lot. It covers everything, starting from when Kasumi and I first got into gymnastics up until recently. I want to talk about how it used to be for Kasumi and me. Would you listen?”

Ren couldn’t help but grin a little. She was opening up. He could learn more about  _ Sumire _ .

* * *

Ren pulled up a chair for Sumire and himself.

“This must be a lot for you to vent. Please, sit down. I’ll listen to everything you have to say. I want to.”

Sumire’s cheeks turned slightly red, barely a different shade. He must care about  _ me _ . He does care…

_ He cares. _

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment.

_ He cares about Sumire. About you. Even after stabbing him… he’s so weird… _

Sumire took a seat, sitting across from Ren. The cool winter air hits her warm cheeks, still red.

With a deep breath and a few seconds of silence, she tries to meet her eyes with Ren and begins.

“Kasumi started gymnastics really early. And I was even younger, so I copied her in almost everything. I went to the class too. I was too little to really understand the sport or the rules… But everyone praised me when I did well. The coach would give me little rewards, like ice cream cones. We did our best trying to learn the moves and routines since it kept getting us ice cream.”

“You two were close, then,” Ren replies. It was her time to speak, he didn’t want to interject much. 

“Yes. We were together every day. We ate our favorite ice cream together, we talked, we laughed… those days were so fun.”

Sumire loved Kasumi, so why does she hate herself? It’s clear Kasumi loved her, Ren thought to himself.

“And one day, around when we started going to junior meets, Kasumi asked me… ‘If we can be number one in the world, does that mean we’d get all the ice cream we could eat?’ All with a straight face, of course. She could be really funny sometimes.”

Sumire’s face beamed with a smile as she spoke about her memories.

“So obviously, I told her, ‘Kasumi, you’re a super genius!’”

Ren couldn’t help but giggle, causing Sumire to giggle in turn.

“...That IS genius.”

“She really was a genius, though. Everything came so easily to her. And every day, she only got better. You remember what my coach said, Senpai? That my… well, that Kasumi’s greatest weapon was her boldness? Kasumi was always so bold. She was like a beacon of confidence.”

Ren thought back to the previous day. Sumire was less bold and more… graceful in her fighting and performance. 

Sumire’s expression shifts from a smile to a deep frown. Her eyes lose the luster they had while she spoke of Kasumi.

“And one day, I realized I’d never catch up. It didn’t matter how hard I tried. I’d have consolation prizes for the rest of my life. Kasumi was always the one up on the podium. But… even when she won her ice cream, she never ate it without me. I always told her not to worry about me, but she still said she’d wait until we could enjoy it together.”

Her voice cracked.

“She really believed in me. She said we’d be the best in the world someday. She had her own practices to do, but she was always so busy helping me… she spent hours trying to help me.”

...Did Sumire think Kausmi was pitying her. Wait… did she think I was pitying her, listening? The thought hit Ren like the sword hit his chest on the ninth. That’s not it, but I’ll tell her that when she’s done.

“She cared about you, Sumire.”

A broken laugh escaped Sumire’s mouth. 

“You’re right. She was so kind and strong… she was the perfect older sister. Kasumi’s kindness was so… so…  _ infuriating!”  _ She finally let her true emotions out.

“I can imagine,” Ren replied, an understanding, reassuring smile on his face. 

“She was always the one on the podium, surrounded by flashing cameras. But all I could do was watch from the shadows. I’m not Kasumi… and no matter what I do, I’ll never be like her!”

Her pained expression turned to one of slight anger.

“If she’d just given up on me, it wouldn’t have hurt so much! At least then people would stop trying to compare us!”

Ren pondered.

So that’s so she feels… that’s not right, though, Sumire. The fact that you’re willing to speak to me now shows me you’re strong. 

“It must have been hard,” he finally answered.

“Yes, that’s one way to put it… the thought kept coming back. Every day, my mind went back to it. Everyone would be better off if I didn’t exist.”

Sumire’s gaze left Ren, focusing on the rooftop for a moment, before turning back to meet his eyes.

“Either that, or I should just be Kasumi. She’s the one people really want. Sumire’s the one who’s useless. Pointless. Who would care if she died?”

Tears sprang from her eyes.

“But instead, Kasumi died. Why did she have to protect an idiot like me…? I… I watched her-”

Ren stood up. “I care. I want to learn about the girl sitting in front of me. What will you do?”

Sumire stands up, her legs shaking as she moved closer to Ren. With a huff of air, she blinks and looks him in the eyes.

“I’m done running away, Ren-senpai. I can’t stop here. Now, I want to keep doing gymnastics as Sumire. I want to hit those heights as Kasumi was aiming for. Otherwise… I’d never be able to face her.”

She moved even closer to him, stopping inches from his face. 

“Please… will you keep going out with me now that I’m Sumire?”

Go out with? Like date? This is too sudden! Ren’s heart rate increased drastically. This is what he wanted, he realized, but this was way too sudden. This was just meant to be an introduction.

Sumire continued, her determination outpacing the pending realization of her phrasing.

“I want you to hold me to this. To make sure I don’t run away from who I am again.”

Ren, in the same manner, that he texted her a few hours earlier, grasps her hands with his own faster than he could think. Her hands were soft and very warm. It was a sensation he missed dearly. It was different, though. The warmth felt more genuine than ever before.

“I will! I’m going to help you, Sumire Yoshizawa, become the best person you want to be! If anything happens to you, and if Maruki pulls any of his actualization nonsense, I will let all hell break loose. He’s strong, but I’m stronger. I will go to the ends of the earth to bring Sumire back. You got that?”

Sumire was shocked. Maybe even appalled. What did he see in her? The tears returned, her cheeks turning red. He’s an idiot, she thought. He cares.

_ He cares about Sumire Yoshizawa. _

Between her sniffling, Sumire manages to speak up.   
“Thank you so much.” 

Her sniffling turns into a stifled, awkward laugh.

“Eheh… you must think I’m pretty lame… But… I guess that’s Sumire. That’s who I am.”

Ren tightened his grip. 

“And I’m just a delinquent. Let’s work together to make ourselves better.”

Sumire continued.

“I have to be stronger. Both in my heart, and with my gymnastic skills… so… this will be the last time I introduce myself.”

Sumire backs away from Ren, with him discreetly loosening his grip. She bows deeply, her hair falling in front of her face.

“I’m Sumire Yoshizawa. And it’s nice to meet you, again.” 

Ren feels their hearts connect for a moment in a similar fashion to his past confidants, but, this time it feels deeper than any previous one. 

Sumire exhales a deep breath. 

“Phew… I feel so much better with all of that off my chest, Senpai. I think this really helped me. Now I can focus on turning over a new leaf, and doing my best. Let’s get some practice in until I have to go to club. We’ll be training even harder than before, Senpai. I’ll be extra strict from now on.”

Ren could feel the muscles in his jaw and cheeks clench as he birthed a wide grin, unable to hide his feelings. He was as happy as every time he stole the treasure from a palace and made his grand escape. He took her hand again. 

“I can’t wait. Lets go now.”

The warmth of Ren’s hand catches her off guard, and her mind flashes back to a November afternoon, and a poster of a Ball. She, as Kasumi, called Ren… and she wrapped her arms around him, walking with him? Her face turned red as she realized what she had done in the past, and the fact that she noticed they were holding hands. 

“W-w-w- weshouldgotopractice!!!” 

Sumire backs off, turning around, quickly making her way to the rooftop door.

My heart’s beating so fast! His hand was so warm. Wait, wasn’t he holding my hand before? WAIT, didn’t I say “keep going out with me” to him a moment ago? He must have got the wrong idea! Those were Kasumi’s feelings… right?

“Uh, Senpai, we have about an hour before practice.”

Ren retains his smirk, lightly chuckling to himself. 

“Let’s go.”

* * *

The two practice together, going through various stretch routines and exercises. The beating of their hearts is almost in sync, matching the beat of the music they exercise to.

Eventually, Sumire’s phone alarm goes off, indicating that she has to go to practice.

“That was” Sumire stated between breathes, “really fun, Ren-senpai! I feel even more motivated today! I’ll see you later!”

Ren, covered in sweat, replied, “It was fun. I can’t wait to go out with you again!”

Sumire’s face glowed red from his teasing.    
“Go out? Wh-what? L-like a-?” Sumire covered her face with her jacket and tried to calm herself down.   
“Th-that was a joke, wasn’t it? That’s not funny. I really do have to go now, though, see you!”

Sumire jogged out of the gym, leaving Ren alone with Morgana.

“You two are hilarious together! Mweheheh. I knew you still liked her. You like her for being her!”

The cocky cat jumped up and perches himself on Ren’s shoulder.

“Maybe…”

Ren still wasn’t sure about that, but it certainly felt that way. He proceeded to go to the locker room, change, and head home.

While walking to the Leblanc door, his phone rings. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he sees Sumire’s name on the screen. He puts the phone to his ear.

_ “Um… hello. I’d like to thank you for what happened earlier today. And I’m sorry you had to see such a pathetic side of me…” _

Ren could hear an audible sigh from the other side of the line.

_ “As soon as I acknowledged myself as Sumire, my gymnastics training started to fall apart, too… but this is the real me, I guess.” _

With utmost confidence in his voice, in a boisterous tone, Ren retorted.

**_“So what if it is?”_ **

Ren heard laughter from the other side.

_ “Hehe, hahaha! You know, you’re right. So what if this is who I am?” _

_ “I like you as you are!”  _ Ren exclaims back.

Thank the Gods he can’t see how red my face is, Sumire screamed internally.

After a second, she continued.

_ “I’ll think about where Kasumi got her strength from. And what I can do as Sumire… I’ll calm down, and think all of this through. Thank you for listening to all that. Okay, I’ll talk to you again soon. “ _

_ “Goodbye, Sumire. Missyoualready~”  _ Ren quickly hangs up after blurting the last line. Now he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. They were going to hang out again, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice words so far! I really want to make these two hit off in the slight divergence I've created.


	5. Special Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire invited Ren to practice with him. She introduces him to Coach Hiraguchi, and thanks to her words, the two begin to definitely realize their own feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Rank 7 with Sumire.

_January 14. Ren fell asleep thinking of what he’d do with Sumire today, and now he was ready. She was all he could think about. His teammates continuously approached them and asked to talk to him, but they could wait. Every ounce of his body and soul told him to see Sumire. Lessons were in one ear and out the other. He was Erudite, after all. A few minutes after the final bell rang, he received the text message he had eagerly waited for._

Sumire: _Hello, Ren-senpai. I’m at the gymnasium today, practicing. I’d like for you to stop by if you can. I’d like you to be with me while I try something._

Ren: _Absolutely. Can’t wait._

Ren threw his bag over his shoulder, ignoring Morgana’s weight. This was a daily occurrence, and almost totally mechanical. He continued to stare at his phone, a wide grin on his face, as his legs took him to the gymnasium.

The aura of the school and mood of the students was joyful to an uncanny degree. Everyone talked about something good that happened to them. Smiles lined the hallways, but every single one, bar Ren’s, was fake. A byproduct of Maruki’s “salvation.” Akechi’s words rang in the back of Ren’s mind.

_“I’ve had enough of the high and mighty attitude.”_

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of the gymnasium. Akechi’s voice was drowned out by the thought of Sumire’s. 

_“Would you keep going out with me?”_

He knew that she didn’t intend it to come across this way, but it made his heart flutter. He wanted her to say that _more_. His happiness was real, and was with Sumire.

* * *

Ren entered the gymnasium to the sight of at least twenty students doing some form of recreational activities. He quickly scanned the room with this third eye, but instead of a yellow glow he searched for a crimson red.

Within seconds, he saw his target. Sumire was in a corner of the gymnasium, stretching.

Ren proceeded to speed-walk across the gym. 

“Sumire!”

Sumire, upon hearing her name, finished her stretch and stood up. Parting her ponytail with her hand, she replied.

“Ren-senpai! I’m so glad you came!”

The motion of her hand adjusting her ponytail only caused Ren’s heart rate to accelerate.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“I’m thinking of taking a special lesson from the coach at my club. It’s a special program that centers around boxercising. It relieves stress, and it’s open to the public… I was thinking you could come along if you wanted.”

A smile beamed on her face at the thought of spending more time with Ren. Ren reciprocated.

“Let’s do it.”

“Thank goodness! I’ll introduce you to coach Hiraguchi-san once my lesson ends. She’s an amazing person. She’s been guiding Kasumi and me since we were little. Now, let’s head over.”

“I wonder what you looked like when you were little. Kasumi wore her ribbon, but did you stylize your hair? Maybe with twintails? Two ribbons? Ren nudged his elbow in her direction.

“I wore my hair down.”

Darn. No blush. I’ll catch her off guard soon enough… thought Ren.

A train ride later, Ren and Sumire found themselves at her club building. 

“Here it is. I practice here almost every single day. It feels different, coming here with someone to watch me.”

“Doesn’t the coach watch you?” Ren asked, a confused look on his face.

Sumire blushed, realizing he didn’t know she meant a _special someone_. 

“Yeah…” was all she managed to reply, hiding her face. 

Upon entering the club, Ren took in his surroundings. Several treadmills lined the walls, with a set of dumbbells placed in the corner of the room. Parallel to the dumbbells was a large mat. This was all behind a window. The room he found himself in with Sumire had a dark wood stained floor, with a bench press in the corner. Aside from themselves, two men stood in the room, absentmindedly chatting.   
“Let’s go get changed.”

“What? Like, Together?  
“Huh!?” 

Sumire’s face flared up red.

“Kidding.”

Sumire mumbled to herself for a second before regaining her composure.  
“Ahah. Haha. Very funny, Senpai.”

After changing, the two meet in front of the window. 

Sumire was wearing a red tank-top with a black outline around the shoulders, black shorts, and what Ren guessed was yoga pants underneath. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by a small blue hair tie, a stark contrast to her ribbons. 

“Kasumi helped me through this special regimen several times. It gets tough after a while. Your limbs start feeling heavier the longer you keep them up.” 

Her eyes drift off, and her smile disappeared.

“Whenever we did this before, all I could focus on was how well Kasumi was doing. And how much I wanted to stop. Kasumi was probably so disappointed in me… I got tired out so quick…”

Ren’s heart sank again. Why did she put herself down so much? When he knew her as Kasumi, she was constantly doubting her own ability and struggling. Everything he heard about Kasumi indicated that Kasumi never doubted herself, and always moved forward. On top of that, all signs pointed toward Kasumi having loved Sumire. He had to tell her.

“I doubt that, Sumire. She was your sister, and your best friend. Ice cream cones, right?”

Sumire’s expression didn’t change, but she looked back up at Ren.

“I know I disappointed myself, at least. Kasumi never doubted herself for a second… and then there’s me…”

Nailed it… Ren confirmed another suspicion of his.

“Oh… I think it’s almost time for my coach to show up. I’m kind of nervous.” stated Sumire with an alert change to her expression.

“She must be strict for you to be reacting like that,” Ren commented, noticing the shift.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so graceful, Sumire, yet you keep putting yourself down. Don’t be afraid of your coach, or her criticism.” Ren stated a confident tone in his voice.

Sumire didn’t know how to react. He complimented _her._ _Sumire_. The best course of action? Ignore the compliment.

“You could say that. She’s tough on us, but she’s a great mentor. She’s been helping Kasumi and me for a long time. Even through all my stupid delusions as Kasumi, she never stopped helping me… I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

As she finished the sentence, Ren wanted to reply, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw an unfamiliar figure approach.

“Hello, Coach Hiraguchi!” Sumire exclaimed with a curtsy.

Ren took in a quick glance. She was tall, wore a blue sports bra, black yoga pants, and blue shoes. Her short, jet black hair was parted to the right side of her face. Her body was toned. In terms of Persona, she’d be up there in terms of power, Ren thought to himself.

The first word to exit her mouth was filled with confusion and surprise at the same time.  
“Sumire…? Maybe it’s just my imagination, but… you seem like your old self again.”

She was puzzled, but kept a smile on her face.

With a worried expression, Sumire replied, not looking her in the eye.

“Y-Yes… I’m sorry I worried you. Um, I’ve… I’ve been running away from what happened to my sister.”

Hiraguchi cocked a half-smile.

“...So you realized. Are you okay now?”

Sumire managed to smile, her Coach’s warm words reaching her.

“I’m not totally back to my normal self, but I’m working toward a new goal. I’ve got Ren-senpai at my side. I want to be the best in the world… as Sumire. I’ll do my best as Sumire.”

Hiracuhi momentarily closed her eyes, deep in thought.  
“I see… so are you his _partner?_ ”

Ren’s face turned a tint of red. This woman is scary! 

The joke flew over Sumire’s head, with her continuing.

“He is my partner, yes, and my senpai. We both came here for a lesson.”

Ren wished he could bury his face somewhere and make it look inconspicuous. How did she not catch that? Did she only allow herself to be teased by him? 

Hiraguchi smiled, entertained by the lovebirds to be.

“So you are… hmm. Fine. Let’s have you go first, Sumire. You can start with your combination.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!”

Sumire assumed a fighting stance, raising her fists to her chest. She quickly pulled off a series of jabs and punches in quick succession. A few kicks were mixed in. Sweat drops flew from her face as she continued for about two minutes. As if their minds were in sync, from the years of practice, Sumire stopped while Hiraguchi clapped once. 

The two men from earlier commented.

“She’s got some amazing moves…”  
“That was so freakin’ fast… She’s really got those aggressive moves down.”   
“She really is just like her sister…”

Hiraguchi let out a deep sigh.  
“Okay, you can take a break. We’ll do some more later.”   
Sumire exhaled deeply. It went on for so long Ren began to think she had held her breath the whole time.   
“Phew… hah… Th-Thank you very much!”

* * *

Ren and Sumire made small talk.

“So how long do your breaks last?” Ren began, curious.

“They can last anywhere from 30 seconds to 10 minutes, depending on her mood and evaluation.”

“I can see why you’re so talented, Sumire.” Ren complimented.

Again, Sumire didn’t know how to take it. She stood in silence, the sounds of various treadmills creating white noise. 

He keeps complimenting Sumire! Why?

After a minute, Hiraguchi returns. Sumire used it as her chance to dodge the compliment.

“Um, Coach Hirauchi… Thanks for all your help today. So… how did I do? I tried to put some real force into that combination.”

The white noise stopped. _Everything_ stopped. Hiraguchi’s smile dropped. Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“You said you were going to perform as Sumire this time. I didn’t see that at all. All I saw out there was Kasumi… or a shadow of her, at least.” she stated in a stone-cold tone.

Sumire crossed her arms, shaking in place.  
“Wh-What…?”

Hiraguchi shook her head.

“Kasumi defined her performance by her boldness, yes. But that’s not something you can appropriate for yourself. It came from the energy within her. That’s what made her Kasumi. I told you to think about who you really are. Seems like you still don’t understand what I meant.”

Sumire bit her lip, frustrated, but unable to counter.

“You need to stop hiding behind Kasumi,” Hiracuhi continued. “If you keep denying yourself like this, how can she still call you her rival?”

Sumire’s expression changed to one of shock and confusion.

“Huh!? What’s that supposed to…?”

Hiraguchi let out a loose chuckle, and a smile crossed her face again.

“I never wanted to draw attention to it, but Kasumi had a very competitive streak. She hated to lose. She would always tell me… She was so jealous of her little sister, and her delicate, graceful style. “I can’t lose to her,” she said. She wanted you to see that.”

Sumire gasped.  
“She… She said that? Th-That’s… impossible. Kasumi could do anything and I… I was nothing…”

Hiraguchi sighed again.  
“I’ve said all I wanted to say. But I suggest you think a little harder about it.”

Sumire tapped her foot against the wood floor, conflicted. Before Ren could speak up, Hiraguchi turned to Ren.

“Okay, it’s your turn now! Get ready!”

I’m sorry, Sumire! Ren yelled internally as Hiraguchi dragged him away.

* * *

_One intense exercise session later..._

Ren wandered the gym, looking for Sumire. He found her, leaned against a wall, not far from a series of bench presses. The floor in this room was tiled, a mix of maroon and brown. The wall shared the same color scheme.

Sumire looked up, saw him, and audibly sighed. Ren stretched his neck, thinking of their deal yesterday.  
“You alright? I gotta keep you on your toes. Can’t dance without em.”

Sumire lightly giggled at his joke.

“Thank you, but I’m fine. I noticed she was quite impressed with your physical abilities. Compared to you, though… I was pitiful. I mean, me, graceful? Who would think that? I’m just an imitator. I can’t do anything based on my own talent.”

Ren touched his index finger and thumb to the frame of his glasses and rubbed them together.

“I don’t think so. When I saw you fight in the Metaverse, you had the most grace of any of us in your movements. I kept getting distracted, honestly.”

“You don’t need to pity me, Ren-senpai. But, now that I think about it, I guess that’s the one thing my coach used to compliment me on. But even with that, I couldn’t match Kasumi’s performance at all. And now she says Kasumi saw me as a rival…? I don’t believe it.”

Sumire sighed, rubbing her fingers against her palm.   
“I just imitated Kasumi, Ever since the beginning, I was just following her… I mean… it was fine in the beginning. I loved being with Kasumi, and it was fun. But, ever since I started noticing the difference in our gymnastic skills, one thing became clear… I’ll always be someone less than Kasumi. I’m… I’m just worthless after all... ”

Sumire couldn’t get Ren to leave her alone, no matter what she said. He cared, she thought, but a force in the back of her mind just kept biting, consuming those thoughts and turning them to dust. It couldn’t be true…

Her line of thought was broken by Ren’s voice.

“I don’t believe you, and I’m going to prove it. You’re worth all the training, the sweat, the tears, the muscle aches, the protein shakes, and the bentos we go through together! Don’t give up before we’ve even started, Sumire. Let me be there for you.”

An idiot. He was an idiot. But… his words warmed her heart in a way she couldn’t describe.

“Th-thank you for saying that. You’re too kind, Senpai… but… something did occur to me when Coach told me what Kasumi said. I realized… Just like she wanted to show me what she could do, I still want you to see my own abilities. You remember? Like when I tried to show off at the batting cages?”

Sumire blinked, a revelation digging itself out of the deepest recesses of her mind, where her will of rebellion resided. When she thought of Ren, she wanted to actually move. His eyes watching her made her want to perform better.

“Oh… Maybe that’s what I need to chase. Maybe that feeling can help me get some confidence! It sounds like even Kasumi liked my more subtle and delicate moves, so… If I mix it with her aggressive style…”

Ren clapped his hands together. 

“It’ll be a duet!”

Sumire’s face brightened, a smile overtaking her sad expression.

“Right? Maybe I’ll be able to step up my routine! If the key here is showing you what I can do, then I just need you to watch me again…!”

Sumire practically bounced in place, beaming.

“Senpai, will you go out with me again?”

Huh? Did she just confess AGAIN? Ren couldn’t take this. His heart was going to burst. Yet, he knew this was the perfect opportunity to tease her. It can get better!

“ _Another_ love confession, Sumire? I’m flattered.”

Sumire’s face turned as red as a rose.

“Wh...Wh-What? I-I mean, um… Love!? I-I didn’t mean… I-I mean, um, I wasn’t! I didn’t mean to! I was just hoping to get your help, a-and…”  
She poked her index fingers together, thinking it over.

“Wait… Senpai, are you just messing with me!? Ugh… But… it’s not a bad feeling. It actually makes me feel more motivated! I’ll be relying on you. Is that okay?”

Ren was in absolute bliss. I’m in love with her. I knew it. Why did I ever doubt myself? She’s so fun to tease, she’s beautiful, graceful, and she talks to me despite my delinquent status. She didn’t even consider what that could do to her Honors status. Thinking back, she never cared about it. Given what I concluded earlier, that really does mean…

“I’ll think about what else I can do. When I figure it out, I’ll let you know. It’s getting late, though.”

Sumire hesitated at the thought of leaving Ren. She didn’t want to say goodbye.

“I suppose we should go. I’m starving.” Ren replied.

The pair went to their respective changing rooms and outfitted themselves in their heavy winter jackets, scarves, shirts and pants.

As Ren began to walk toward the entrance, he felt a tug on his right sleeve.

* * *

Ren cocked his head back and looked over his shoulder. Sumire stood behind him, and held a tense grip on his elbow, her face red, hesitant. Her eyes darted downward, almost hidden behind the lens of her glasses.

“Considering how hard the Coach made me practice, I might not make it home tonight. I’d starve and Morgana would have to mourn me. I know about a steak restaurant in Kichijoji, should be close by. Wanna come with?”

Sumire dropped her grip, and a genuine, heartfelt smile formed across her face. Her eyes locked with Ren’s.

“Yes!”

The two made their way to the Steak Restaurant in Kichijoji, located near parallel Penguin Sniper, and got seats. The room was decorated with many western-themed accessories, bull skulls on the wall, cowboy hats, strange music, and many people spoke with an accent Ren recalled only hearing Chihaya use.

They ordered their food with little conversation. 

“Does this place have Tuna?” Morgana begged, popping out of Ren’s bag.

“Just uh, wait, fsteak? What?” Ren replied, puzzlingly looking at the menu.

“Greetings. Are you two ready to order?” asked a middle-aged, burly waiter, his hair finely combed, sporting a hooked mustache.

“I’ll have the 12 oz ribeye, and an 8 oz sirloin, thank you!” Sumire told the waiter with a smile.

A 12 oz and an 8 oz? Sumire really did have an athlete’s stomach, Ren told himself in confused shock.

“And you, sir?” the waiter looked to Ren.

“Just an 8 oz sirloin, thanks.”

Sumire fidgeted in her seat, her eyes downcast and her hands hidden below the table.

“Um…. thank you for coming with me today. You really saved me. Coach Hiraguchi is so strict, isn’t she? She certainly didn’t go easy on you at all.”

Ren’s mind flashed to Protein lovers, the gym in Shibuya where he became a Dragon Fist Master, after months of grueling training with Coach Morgana.

“It wasn’t the worst thing,” he replied.

“She used to make me and Kasumi work so hard. She was so harsh, she even made me cry a couple times.”

Every time she cried, Ren desperately wanted to hug her and tell her she’s there for him.

“But Kasumi said she was probably tough on us because she saw our potential. Thanks to Kasumi supporting me with her strength, I kept working hard. It didn’t seem like you were struggling at all, though. You might just be as tough as Kasumi… amazing.”

“You can become that tough, too. I’ll help you. Overcoming challenges makes you stronger, Sumire.”

A red tint overtook her cheeks, making her face match her hair and scarf. She smiles.

“I see… so you let the struggle fuel you. I wish I could do that. I’m still thinking about what she said… my own energy, huh…? I guess I’m the only one who can find that answer. But I’ll try with everything I have. For now, though, let’s enjoy the food.”

Ren crossed his arms. 

“I’ll be here for you the whole time. Please, let me be.”

Sumire sunk her head beneath her scarf.

“Th-thank you, Ren-senpai. That means… a lot to me.”

Sumire couldn’t take it. He definitely cared about her as herself. He wasn’t talking to the Kasumi she thought he saw in her. He genuinely, unabashedly, cared about her as Sumire. Luckily, he couldn’t see her heart, because it was just about ready to burst from her chest.

“I’m always available for you. Just say the word. After we eat. I really am starving.” 

Ren giggled to himself. He was undoubtedly and audaciously in love with Sumire Yoshizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so nice! I usually go into the Confidant scenes with some worry, since I don't want to take away their original meaning, but I want to add deeper meaning to them and bring out Ren's feelings. I end up quite enjoying myself as I do write it out, though. I hope I can continue to please. Additionally, I'm trying to describe things more, provide some visual cues to the scenes.


	6. He Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves clear Mementos. Ren has a nightmare about the betrayal, which allows him to come to terms with his feelings. He makes up his mind, and calls Sumire. The two agree to meet at the Shibuya Underground Mall, where Sumire wants to find some of Kasumi's "boldness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the rank 8.

_After realizing he was in love with Sumire, Ren took a few days to make sure he was confident in his feelings. They still had to navigate Mementos and find out what Maruki was up to, and he needed to talk to the other Phantom Thieves._ _  
__January 15th. The Phantom Thieves head to mementos and find out how Maruki had actualized the people's desires. The source of his power began where the Holy Grail once resides. After a stylish grappling hook ride down, Ren and the Phantom Thieves find a new section of Mementos, going upward. They explore this new area, filled with tough enemies, the walls painted a strange white and blue mix. Sixteen floors later, they find their way to the end of the new section. They discover a large monitoring room, looking for shadows and actualizing their desires. They sever the connection, opening the rest of the path. Mission accomplished._

_Ren can’t help but occasionally glance at Sumire, her bright crimson ponytail perfectly contrasting her black leotard and coat, as well as the red gloves. Her graceful fighting captivated him. She noticed his gaze and fought better than ever before._

_They head back, Ren passing out as he hit the mattress._

* * *

_January 16th._

_His mind wandered to his last dance with “Kasumi.”_

_Please let me live as Kasumi!_

_This pain is too much!_ _  
__It’s all Sumire’s fault!_

_Don’t try to stop me…_

_I don’t want to live as Kasumi’s killer!_

_A deep maroon liquid coated his gray vest, his body grew heavier, his vision blurry._

_You know I can’t do that… Sumire…_

Ren bolted upright, his body covered in a cold sweat, one hand clutching his chest.

Why did their last dance have to be born from betrayal? The thought overtook his mind.

“Hey! Are you alright?”

His best friend, big brother, and comrade for life now, Morgana, sat on his legs and asked with concern in his voice.

“Everything is going to get more difficult from here. Maruki is no normal opponent. In fact, he might be tougher than Yaldabaoth. You’re covered in sweat, and I see you’re clutching that wound. Did you have a nightmare about that night? I’m familiar with nightmares. You helped me through them, so, I’m going to help you.”

Morgana spoke with a stern, matter-of-fact voice.

“I’m… okay. My feelings are all over the place, though. Don’t tell the other members. I don’t blame her for what she did, and I certainly don’t hate her for it. If anything, I blame Maruki. His empty promises… he took advantage of her immense grief and desperation for a way out. I wasn’t gonna let that happen.”

Morgana licked his left paw. “I see. So, you don’t regret your decision to save her?”

“No. Not one bit.”

“So, what does that scar mean to you?”

Ren pondered. Her words from that day still cut into him, but more than that, it made him want to be with her more. Every time she stood back up after failing, every time she pushed through her tough exercise regimes… she inspired him. She constantly put herself down. “Sumire can’t do anything, it’d be better if it was Kasumi instead.”

Bullshit.

Sumire was fighting harder than anyone to become stronger, and be her own person now. He wanted to be at her side, no matter how long it took for her to be satisfied with herself. No matter how many times she relapsed, or began to have those thoughts, he wanted to be there for her.

He swore she felt the same way. Back during their Ball date, she let him lean into _her._ He’d never done that before. He was the charismatic, invincible leader of the Phantom Thieves, except to her. To her, he was just Ren, and that was something he never wanted to lose.

“This scar… is a symbol of our determination to move forward. We both struggled, and are struggling a lot… and I… I want to be with her every step of the way. Morgana… I… I love Sumire.”

Morgana laughed.

“Mwhehehe. That’s what I like to hear. I see the fire in your eyes, Ren. You’ve done your worst, but you haven’t tried your best. Tell her how you feel. I’ll support you.”

Ren pet Morgana’s head, and reached out his other hand.

“Thanks buddy. Shake on it.”

“Any time.”

The cat and the delinquent shook hands. 

“I’m… gonna call her. I doubt she’d pick up, but I want her to know I want to see her.”

“Why not just text her?” asked the cat.

“That’s not the same!”

Ren picked up his phone and pulled up Sumire’s contact info. It had only been a few hours, but her contact picture made him miss her dearly.

“Here goes…”

The two sat in silence as the phone rang, dim moonlight illuminating the dusty attic. Glowing stars, given to him by Yusuke on a trip to Ikebukuro, dotted the ceiling. A large Sky Tower replica sat in the corner next to the heater, emanating a dim orange color.

_“H-hello? Ren-senpai? Is everything okay?”_

The sound of her voice lightened what felt like a ton of weight off of his back. 

_“Sumire.”_

_“Senpai?”_

_“I wanted to know if you’d be free tomorrow. I… want to see you.”_

Sumire’s heart began to beat faster. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump ba-dump._ She pushed it aside. Kasumi’s feelings. A remnant of them. She definitely _cared_ about him, but, not romantically, she thought.

_“Actually, I wanted to use tomorrow to relax and see you as well. I want to find out how to incorporate and utilize Kasumi’s boldness. But first, I need to do something about my mindset. So… um… I was thinking we could try having you watch me… in the Metaverse, I felt like I fought better with you watching me… so maybe that’ll work here too?”_

Crap. She noticed that. Well, no more what ifs, Ren thought to himself.

“ _Only one way to find out. Where do you want to meet?”_ Ren replied, a Joker-eque smile on his face.

_“Thank you. Um… can we meet up at the store in Shibuya? There’s something I’d like to show you. I’ll go first and get myself ready. Meet me there, around 4 P.M.”_

_“You bet. One last thing, Sumire. Thank you.”_ He ended the sentence with a slight choke, tears lightly streaming down his face.

“ _Thank me? Wait, Ren-senpai, are you crying?”_

_“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sumi.”_

_“Goodnight, Senp- huh?”_ The call cut short. Ren ended the call. Why is she so sweet? Why does she care about him so much? He promised to be there for her, he did, but not the other way around. That is, unless… did she have the same feelings after all? Maybe she realized that, when she was “Kasumi,” her emotions were still her own? Ren couldn’t help but lightly cry, his heart overwhelmed with sincere gratitude for Sumire. I have to tell her something!

“Ren, get some sleep. You won’t be able to do anything if you can’t stay awake.” Morgana meowed.

“R-right. Thanks.”

Ren lied back down, and fell asleep, fighting through his excitement.

Sumire stared at her phone, flabbergasted. Why did he thank her? She didn’t do anything to deserve thanks. Why was he crying when he said it? He never showed any sort of emotional weakness to anyone. A voice pled to her in the back of her mind. _Remember._

Sumire’s vision took her back to November. Shibuya. A ball happening that night. She wanted to invite Ren. They met up. Ren told her he was going to do something dangerous, and that he might not see her again. She wouldn’t stand for that answer, and he finally cracked. He confided in _her._ Not just that, he confided in _Sumire._ She felt it. As the memories flooded her mind, she realized that the desire to be relied on by Ren still lingered, and it was strong.  
“I hope I can make him smile tomorrow,” she thought out loud. “No. I have to make him.”

* * *

Ren nervously made his way to the Shibuya Underground Mall. Shibuya Fashion Collection. He peeked inside the store and saw several racks and displays of shirts, pants, dresses, purses, bags, and other accessories. That wasn’t important at the moment. With one slow step after another, he made his way inside. He heard a familiar voice not too far away, tucked around a corner.

“Ooh. This is…”

“Oh, this is so working for you!” An auburn-haired woman wearing a white suit exclaimed. “I know you said you wanted people to see you, so I put together something a little more wild and eye-catching.”

Ren made his way closer and saw a head housing a familiar set of crimson hair. Was that Sumire? He could barely put together what he saw. She wore a pink, snake-patterned scarf, a wild leopard-printed shirt with a leopard’s face on it, reading “TORA” under the face with a mix of purple and red lettering. Her sleeves were patterned black and gray like a zebra’s hide. The pants appeared to be the same leopard print, but a much lighter shade of yellow. She donned a pair of large sunglasses with red frames, and green socks with pink sandals. 

“Wow… It’s like I’m a totally different person!” Sumire giggled with glee.

“You’ve got some of that carnivore energy, and a little herbivore meekness too! This savannah style will definitely turn heads.” explained the auburn-haired woman.

“I see. Well, I guess it’s important to have a balanced diet…?”

I don’t know if this is adorable or as revolting as the gold sheen that covered Madarame’s Palace, Ren thought to himself. Only one way to find out.

Ren walked into the eyesight of Sumire, catching her attention.

“Oh, Ren-senpai! I’m glad you made it! I wanted to surprise you, so I got here a little early to dress up. I tried this ensemble based on the staff’s advice, but what do you think?”

A voice entered Ren’s thoughts in the moment. “I think I’m going to vomit. Sumire, let me teach you a thing about fashion.” Ann’s voice echoed in his mind. This poor girl had no fashion sense at all. If Ann was here… Ren shuddered at the possible outcomes. His inner Ann told him to tell the truth, but the odd, adorable innocence Sumire had regarding her awful fashion sense told him to lie.

“I’ve definitely been getting attention in this. Some people are even staring! This is sort of like showing off my own style, right?”

Her innocent smile threw Ren’s heart into a frenzy. How could she be so cute but look so ridiculous? Ren stuttered his response, unsure of what to say.  
“It’s… uh… well… it makes you stand out! I saw you across the mall!”  
You idiot! He yelled internally.

“O-oh, you didn’t like it? I thought it was a pretty cool outfit… well… to be honest, I could tell some of this was a little off.”

Some of it? Okay, maybe the leopard shirt was cool. Ren did give her points for that. She continued.

“I mean, they say these are leopard spots, but it could just as easily be some kind of… mutant giraffe.”

That is definitely not what stands out here, Sumire. That was adorable, though. Just say that out loud, Ren! He continued to yell at himself internally.

“Anyway, I should change.”

A few moments passed, and Sumire emerged wearing her winter uniform. Her face was plastered with disappointment.

“I thought this might help me find some answers, but I guess I didn’t go in with much of a plan.”

“I never go in with a plan.” Ren jokingly retorted, hoping to lighten her spirits.

“...But you can do anything, Ren-senpai… I totally misinterpreted everything and made no progress at all. Just like always. Classic Sumire.” Her confidence from before shattered.  
“I wasn’t like this when I was looking for my father’s glasses… I feel like I’m doing so much worse than when I thought I was Kasumi… I don’t even know if I’m worth showing off, let alone how to do it…”

Ren screamed internally. That’s what I’m here for! I want you to show off to me! I want you to trust me, Sumire! He sighed.  
“I want you to show off to me. My eyes are all yours. That’s our promise, and… I want it to be more than just a promise.”

Sumire smiled. 

“Haha. You’re right, Ren-senpai. I do have you. I just keep forgetting that. I need to make sure you see the real me…”

Ren smiled back at her in return. That smile wasn’t enough for her. She wanted more.  
“I can’t wait.”

Sumire’s heart _thumped_ . _Hard._ His eyes were on her now. She took a deep breath.

“Phew… okay. I don’t have time to be lost in my thoughts. I’ll find some clothes that’ll help me show off my true self! But still… look at how many different styles there are. Huh? Why does this sweater have a hole…? Where is the string going…!?”

Ren’s mind flashed to a time he caught a glimpse of one of Futaba’s monitors. She definitely had a… perverted fashion sense. The Internet does strange things.

“Um, what do I do now…? This is a lot harder than I thought…”

“You got this,” Ren assured her.

A few minutes pass.

“Hmm… This isn’t it… All of these clothes are very stylish, but I’m not sure if I’d really want to be seen in them… How do I want to be seen…? Or… how do I want Senpai to see me? Senpai… Senpai… Hmmm…”

Sumire looked to Ren, determination filled her eyes.

“Sumire.”

Sumire’s cheeks began to turn red. _Ba-dump._

“Oh, uh… um… Please don’t stare at me like that.”

Oh, a chance! Thought Ren gleefully. He leaned forward slightly, putting himself at eye-level with her. 

“What if I want to stare at you? Gonna stop me?” he replied with a smug grin.

Sumire’s cheeks turned a deeper red.  
“Uh… uh… no… I mean yes! I don’t know what to do when you look at me like that!”

 _Ba-dump._ Why are these feelings so strong? They were Kasumi’s remnants. Though… Sumire understood why Kasumi felt that way, she thought to herself. Maybe she should stare back?

“Oh.. right! Maybe it shouldn’t be that one-sided. If I give other people attention, then surely I’d get attention in return. I think I get it.”

Sumire began to lean toward Ren’s face, much to his surprise.  
This wasn’t a part of the plan! Ren continued to scream internally.

Suddenly, she turned her head. “Oh…! I think I’ll try on… this one! Senpai, please go wait for me over there.”

“Alright.”

Ren walked over to a corner. He was nervous out of his mind. He realized, he was _not_ ready to see what she picked out. What if it was actually adorable or really cute? She always looked cute, but he realized at that moment that he had an exclusive right to _look at her._ His gaze is what she wanted, it’s all she wanted. What he said or did carried immense weight going forward. 

After waiting for eternity in three minutes, the red curtain opened. 

Sumire stood before him, wearing a beautiful violet dress with a white collar, a yellow and white placket, and black buttons. Her legs were covered by sheer black stockings, and she sported black heels. Her black-rimmed glasses acted as the cherry on top of it all. A beaming smile on her face, her eyes sparklings, she looked at Ren.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Ren-senpai… Um, what do you think?”

His jaw dropped. This is your chance, Ren. This is it. Do it.  
 _Do it._ Ren’s heart was beating faster than the breaks in Okumura’s palace lasted. His mouth was aghast, his arms lax against his sides. His whole world was reborn in that moment. He must have been in heaven. There was only one thing to say.

“I’m in love.”

Sumire recoiled back. 

“Wh-what? D-did you just say what I think you said!? You said you’re… in love…?”

Sumire.exe has stopped working. She couldn’t ignore that. There was no way. 

He loves me.

_He loves me._

_He loves Sumire._

Her face turned as red as her eyes and hair. Sweat drops began to roll down her face. 

“Oh! I, um, uh, yeah! W-with the outfit, right!???? You’re just “in love” with the outfit! Don’t worry, I get it! S-sorry, I know you didn’t mean anything by it, I just wasn’t ready, I mean my heart wasn’t, so I’m sort of- H-hold on, I need to calm down… Okay, deep breathes… hahhhh, phew…”

Sumire managed to regain her composure. Ren, on the other hand, couldn’t believe she somehow misinterpreted that. She definitely knows that was a confession. She had to know. The only reason she didn’t reciprocate was because… no. He didn’t want to think that. Something was holding her back. But, judging by her reaction, she wanted to hear that. 

Ren pondered to himself and ultimately decided that he’d wait for her to confess. He didn’t want to disrespect her feelings. He’d never forgive himself.

“B-but I really am happy to hear that. Thank you. For letting me show you a part of myself. I’ve made up my mind. Um, could you wait here for a second? I need to go buy this.”  
Sumire walked off toward the counter. Her legs shook violently, but thanks to her gymnastics training, she faked stability. **_Ba-dump._** She couldn’t get her heart to stop racing. 

_He loves me._

Sumire approached the counter and paid for the dress.

* * *

Not long after, Sumire changed and reconvened with Ren at the entrance.

“I’m so glad I found something good.”

“So… do you think it helped you become bolder?” Ren concocted an answer, distancing himself from the confession for now. They still had their promise, and that’s what she wanted to do today.

“Hmmm. Thanks to you, I think I realized something. When I first saw that piece, I kind of fell in love with it. And, um… It’s a little embarrassing to say this, but… my first thought was that I couldn’t wait for you to see me in it. I wondered what kind of face you’d make, or how you’d react… I wanted to see that side of you…”  
Sumire lightly bounced.  
“I didn’t mean anything weird by that.”

That was a lie, both thought to themselves. Sumire couldn’t shake the feeling that those feelings were just “Kasumi’s” any longer. She needed to confront them.

“I just wanted to… show myself off to you, I guess. To see you, and be seen. The more I thought about it, the more important that feeling became. And then, suddenly, I just… realized I wasn’t nervous anymore.”

Ren placed his index finger and thumb between the right frame of his glasses and rubbed them together. 

“That’s good. We’re making progress. I’m glad I can help.” 

Ren voiced his genuine happiness but held back his mild disappointment. Patience, he told himself. She did say she constantly misinterpreted things. It was adorable in its own right.

“I’ve always been really bad at making decisions on my own… I mean, Kasumi always picked perfect things for me anyway. I never really knew making my own decisions could feel validating. So I didn’t really feel a need to choose anything for myself. After all, nobody expected me to. But today, I picked something because I liked it. And I felt confident in that. Even if you didn’t like it… I don’t think that’d change how I feel about it.”

Ren let out an audible “huh.”

“But I did like it. Know that. In any case, that sounds like progress. The first step is to be sure of everything you want to do, like Morgana!”

A wave of realization hit Sumire’s face.

“Is this what Coach meant? About Kasumi wanting me to see how she felt…? If that’s true, then… did she really think I was…? Well, I can’t say for sure… but I think as long as I’ve got you supporting me, I’ll be okay.”

Sumire closed her eyes for a second and smiled. 

“Now, we should head home. Thanks for going out with me today. We should buy some clothes for you next time! You could always try on that savannah ensemble. I think it might even suit you better than me… maybe.”

Again with the going out! Sumire, I seriously can’t take it! Ren cried to himself. 

“Hold on. Do you wanna stop by the Diner here? It’s got some good food. Think it was called Bikkuri Boy.” Ren said as she began to turn around.

“How did you know I was hungry, Ren-senpai?”

“...A hunch.”  
He pretended to ignore the audible grumbling.

Sumire smiled again, more bright than any time Ren could recall.

“Of course!”

* * *

The two made their way out of the Shibuya Underground Mall and began their walk to Bikkuri Boy. The cold winter air nips at their faces, but both of them didn't really feel it, their cheeks more red and warm than the cold could impact them with. The sun was setting, but the streets bustled with crows of abnormally happy people.

They made their way up the stairs and found an empty booth. Ren took in the familiar sight of the diner. A motorcycle chained between two booths, the faded wooden beams that separated the booth. The various accessories like paddles and tennis rackets. There was certainly a different vibe than Leblanc.

A young, black-haired waitress spotted them and approached.

“Hello! What do we have here? A pretty, young couple whose love just blossomed like the cherry blossoms in spring? You’re in luck, tonight is couple’s night!”

Sumire’s face turned a shade of deep red, and she tried to clear the misunderstanding.

“I-it’s not like that! Uh… we’re just friends! Yeah! AHah… ha…”  
Her heart certainly told her the opposite. Her feelings were too strong. All she wanted right now was to take Ren’s hand.

Ren ignored the comment.

“I’ll have th-” The waiter interrupted him.

“Oh I know exactly what you two want! I’ll be back shortly.”

“Oh. Okay?” Ren replied, confused but too kind and confused to question her.

A good minute passed in awkward silence. Sumire decided to say something. 

“Th-thank you for going shopping with me today. Having you watch me helped me find something I really liked.” Her cheeks flared up red again.

“Oh… um… When I say it like that, it’s actually a little embarrassing. Oh! Um, Senpai, where do you like to get your clothes?”

She attempted to change the subject.

“Ann takes me clothes shopping. That, or I find stuff online. Ryuji hates when she tries to dress him up, but she’s actually got an amazing fashion sense. She could definitely find you some great stuff.” he replied, playing along.

“I see. That must be nice. Do you ever worry the clothes might look different when you get them after ordering online? I’d love to hear what you consider when you’re picking things out. I thought it was really fun, picking out clothes. The violet dress feels too nice for me to wear, it’s so gorgeous, unlike me.”

“Sumire.”

“Huh?”

“I think you looked beautiful in that dress. Hell, I always think you look beautiful. Especially with those glasses. They really compliment you. Don’t beat yourself up. For my sake.”

Classic Sumire. Read the situation completely wrong. Disappointed her Senpai. What was she even doing?

Ren grasped one of her hands.

“I make good on my promises. Also, I’m doing this because I want to, not just because I promised you.”

Sumire was shocked. He took her hand. He was being serious earlier.

“Th-thank you... Ren-senpai. That means more than you might think. I’m sorry. I should be ashamed.”

“Don’t be ashamed of who you are. Never again. I’m here for you, Sumire.”

Sumire’s eyes darted to the wall. Her head sunk beneath her scarf. His hand was so warm, so caring.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He loves me.

The waiter returned.

“Oh? What do we have here? My intuition was spot on! Here you go, dearies!” She set down what Ren recognized as a loving steak, cut into the shape of a heart. Next to that, two cups of coffee, creamer mixed in… in the shape of hearts. 

“Hahah. That’s cute.” Ren mumbled. “I feel like this is something Sojiro would serve.”

Sumire exhaled and corrected her posture. “C-could you tell me more about him? Sakura-san, I mean. He seems like a wonderful person.”

“He’s a piece of work. Then again, so am I. He took me in, despite me being stigmatized by everyone else. I was a dumb, juvie delinquent. Yet he fed me every day. He was strict, but he gave me an attic to myself, and eventually lifted the curfews he set. Hell, he even calls me family now.” Ren looked at her with a smile.  
“That’s wonderful, Ren-senpai. I love my dad a lot. He works so hard, and was so understanding during my time as Kasumi.” Sumire replied.  
“That’s good.” was all Ren could reply. “Let’s eat before this food gets cold.”

“Yes!”

The two began to eat, holding hands the entire time. Ren deftly slipped his hand out as Sumire took her last bite.

“It’s late. We should get going.” 

“Goodnight, Ren-senpai. I have a lot to think about. I’m unavailable tomorrow, but I’ll be sure to give you an answer by Wednesday.”

“Goodnight, Sumire.”

Ren left first, after handling the bill. He had confidence that she’d return his love. She just wasn’t ready. It probably had to do with her mental state. Considering how she spoke about her time as Kasumi, it probably had to do with that. She’d figure it out. She was Sumire, after all.

Sumire left soon after him, her mind all over the place. All she could think about was the warmth of his hand.

_I’m in love._

“I’m… in love…”

She made her way home, changed, and made her way to bed. Her eyes grew heavier every second. As they finally closed, she drifted off, thinking of her sister, Kasumi, and the boy she was in love it, Ren Amamiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, but also a bit difficult. I don't want to tease for too long, but these two lovebirds just can't make up their minds! Yet. Next chapter will be out soon, since its based on a concept that I already drafted out.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shopping for a new dress, finding some of Kasumi's boldness, and realizing how validating it feels to make your own choices, Sumire falls into a deep sleep and evaluates her own feelings after dodging Ren's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to publish this so quickly because I've had a draft for a while, and I've been sitting on this for a while. I hope you all enjoy it!

_Sumire laid in her bed, pondering the events of the past few days. Ren's voice echoed in her mind while she recollected his smile, his gentle, gray eyes, piercing directly into her, the warmth_

_of his hand, his smell, and his cocky grin whenever she blushed._

_If you were in those situations again, would you do them again as Sumire?_

_Let's start over._

_Violet._

_I’ll listen to everything you have to say. I want to._

_I care._

_I will let all hell break loose. He’s strong, but I’m stronger. I will go to the ends of the earth to bring Sumire back._

_Her mind continued to wander, and she fell asleep, thinking of Ren, and her desire for him to look at her, watch her… validate her feelings._

_When she bought that dress, she wanted Ren to see her, and just Ren. Would he blush? Gasp? Collapse on the floor clutching his chest? But as soon as he said “I’m in love” she wasn’t ready._

_At all. She brushed it off, saying that she wanted to show off to him. Those were Kasumi’s feelings from the time Maruki actualized her to be Kasumi… right? Not anymore. She was unable to deny it anymore.  
_

* * *

Sumire’s eyes slowly open, and she groans softly. Everything around her was white. She continued to groan as her eyes adjusted to the color of the room. 

She sat up and looked down. She was wearing a long, white dress, lying on a white bed, her glasses still perched on her nose.

As she started to look around, she heard a voice.

“Finally awake?”

She turned her head to the source of the voice, and standing before her in the same white dress was her deceased sister, Kasumi Yoshizawa. 

Sumire’s expression shifted between confusion, shock, and sadness. “K-kasumi?” She answers in a hushed, depressed tone. 

Sumire sat there, taking in the view of her sister. She was beautiful. Her perfect figure, her bold aura… yet, she looked like Sumire.

It was as if Sumire was staring at herself, but she could _feel_ Kasumi’s presence.

All of a sudden, the experiences flooded in. Every time Kasumi outshined her, every time their coach congratulated her, every time Kasumi’s name was announced….

That was right. She was...

Second-rate. Worthless. The winner of consolation prizes. Kasumi's killer. A traitor to Ren and his feelings. _Sumire._

These thoughts began to overwhelm her and in the same hushed tone, she muttered, “T-this is a dream, isn’t it…” 

She slowly lowered her head, unable to look Kasumi in the eyes. 

“Yes! That’s right!” answered Kasumi in her overbearingly cheerful attitude, the one Sumire despised. 

Kasumi continued to talk. “Sumire, could you tell me what happened after Christmas? My, or our mind, is very confused. You seem to still be processing a lot, despite your declaration that the “Weak, insecure Sumire dies today!” a few days ago.” 

Sumire, in a state of shock, defeat, and anger, answers her sister. 

“I… stabbed Ren-senpai. In my desire to keep being you, I betrayed him! I almost killed him, just like how I killed you! Now I’m trying to pretend everything is normal! I’m practicing with him, going out with him, and thinking about him all the time! I know these are your feelings for him, not mine. I’m just pretending to be like you… Classic Sumire.”

Kasumi’s expression turned from a cheerful smile to a frown.

“Is that really what you think, Sumire?” 

Her tone turned more harsh, authoritative. She walked up to Sumire and sat down next to her. 

“What happened that day… I did it to protect you. What happened when Amamiya-senpai got stabbed… that was my doing, not yours. In my desperate state, I forgot all about my love for him. The only thing on my mind was remaining as Kasumi. I didn’t want to disappear… I’m so selfish. I didn’t take his feelings into consideration, and then… I stabbed him. It was me, not you.” 

Sumire’s expression changed from one of sadness and shock to confusion and empathy.

“Kasumi… Why? Why are you taking the blame? It was me who wanted to become you again…” 

Kasumi’s frown slowly turned into a slight smile. “Maybe it’s because you can do what I couldn’t.” 

“What you couldn’t do? But… you’re Kasumi Yoshizawa… you can do anything, unlike me…”

Sumire questioned her, dejected.

Kasumi leaned into Sumire and wrapped her hands into her own., looking her in the eyes.

“You can tell him your feelings. Your true feelings.” 

Sumire looks at her sister, with a puzzled expression.

“What do you mean, Kasumi? Didn’t you admit your love for him on the night of the ball… when you… kissed… him?” 

Upon hearing this, Kasumi’s face turned beet red.

“H-hey! You don’t have to mention that!”

The tension between the two slowly faded. 

Sumire smiled and blushed.

“I never saw you get caught off guard, Kasumi. I never knew you could be!” 

Kasumi retorts, “O-only because you caught me off guard! A-and wait. Since you remember that, how does it make you feel, Sumire?”

Sumire thought for a second and replied.

“I definitely see where you’re coming from, Kasumi. When I think about him, my heart feels like it's going to explode!” 

Kasumi collected herself, and with a smug grin asked, “If you understand my feelings, Sumire, then doesn’t that mean you’re in love with him?” 

Sumire’s face turned a series of scarlets and reds.

“Huh? I-I- Wha? Nonononono… that’s…” 

Sumire stumbled over her words as Kasumi began to giggle. 

“I guess we love the same person then!”

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Sumire, who reciprocated. The two held one another in a tight hug.

Sumire stumbled over her words.

“B-but whatamisupposed to do?!?”

She looked at Kasumi, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, still red.

“It’s simple, Sumire! It’s your turn to confess!” she answers. 

After a few seconds, the two begin to giggle, holding each other, tears in their eyes.

“Hehehe.” 

“W-what?”

“We both love the same person.”

“I… I can’t help that its him!”

“Yes, I can’t help it.”

Kasumi slowly unwrapped her arms and placed her hands on Sumire’s shoulders.

“Sumire. You will be the one to make our dream come true. The entire time we trained together, I never wanted to lose to you. Your graceful style scared me. I didn’t think I could beat it.” 

Sumire, still teary-eyed, replied in a chocked voice.

“O-of course I will! I’ll use my grace, and your boldness, and together, we’ll reach the top.”

Kasumi examined Sumire, determined once more.

“So what will you do?”

Sumire took a deep breath. She understood now. Kasumi's emotions were her emotions. She loved Ren. She never stopped loving him.

“I’ll tell Ren-senpai how I feel! I already know he feels the same way. With him watching, we can do anything.” 

Kasumi’s smile grew wider.

“Good! Now, go.”

Kasumi stood up from the bed and offered her hand to Sumire. 

Sumire takes it and is lifted by Kasumi. The two stand, holding hands, side by side. 

The bed faded away in a flash of blue as a blue door resembling that of a jail cell manifested a few feet in front of the two.

Kasumi let out a deep breath.

“It’s time. Ready?”

“Yes!” answered Sumire, in a bold and graceful tone.

Kasumi began to walk forward, and Sumire walked with her.

After walking for a few more seconds, Sumire noticed that Kasumi has stopped behind her. 

“This… will be the last time I see you, won’t it, Kasumi?”

Sumire went to turn her head back to look at her sister one last time, but as she does, a hand pushed her forward.

“I’ll always be with you. Whenever you dance, and whenever you’re with him…”

As Sumire reached the door, she managed to turn around.

Standing with a smile behind her was Kasumi, a golden aura emanating from her body as her form faded. 

“I love you!” yelled Sumire.

“I love you too, little sis.” replied Kasumi as her body melted away into a golden light. 

Sumire turned around, tears of joy, love, and sadness in her eyes.

She touched the door.

The cell door broke into tiny golden shards, the chains of her heart broken. She was free to tell Ren her own feelings.

Before her now sat an open door, her path to the future clear.

“I’m coming, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense!  
> It's short and to the point, but I hope you all like it! It's my personal take on how Sumire handled her memories, and came to terms with them before confessing to Ren, which is the next thing coming!


	8. She Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren eagerly anticipates Sumire's confession, confident that she found her answer. The two meet and speak in Leblanc, where they formally confess their feelings to one another, and promise to show Coach Hiraguchi the real Sumire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Rank 9.

_January 17th. Sumire, finally at peace with her feelings, decided she wanted to reciprocate Ren’s love. She woke up with a clear mind and a concrete goal. As she went to text Ren, a reminder notification appeared on her phone. A special meet. She groaned, knowing she couldn’t skip out on it. After a brief text conversation with Ren, the two agreed to hang out on the 18th, with Sumire unable to work around her training._

_Ren whimpered to himself upon seeing the news, but he understood the importance of it. He hung out with Futaba, who told Ren to relay a message to Sumire. She had a “secret mission” that only Sumire could “unlock.” Upon speaking to Futaba and forgiving her for accepting Maruki’s deal, her persona evolved into Al Azif. Ren faceplanted into his bed with glee that night, thrilled that he was going to hang out with Sumire tomorrow._

_January 18th._

Ren woke up bright and early, meaning to accomplish his first mission of the day.

Ren: _Sumire! Are we still going to talk today?_

Sumire: _Good morning, Ren-senpai. I very much would like to do that, yes. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet yesterday._

Ren: _Don’t sweat it. I bet you knocked it out of the park._

Sumire began to text _It’s because I was thinking of you_ and quickly erased the text. Her face was on fire at the thought of texting that. That was basically the same as a confession, and she planned to do that, but not over text.

Sumire: _Thanks to your help. I’ll see you later, Senpai!_

Ren: _Later!_

Ren bounced in his bed like a child, his body and mind animated by the potential scenarios that could occur in their meeting later. She might confess! I could finally tell her how I feel! Well, I did, but this time I can genuinely reciprocate my feelings! Ren’s mind was absorbed by thoughts of her confessing.  
“Hey, you’re going to be late for school!”

Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s lap, giving him a stern look.

“Right right. Thanks for keeping me in line.” 

“It’s either me or Boss, and Boss is busy enough!” Morgana smugly replied.

“Busy? I don’t know about that. Let’s go.”

Ren got dressed, made his way downstairs, and consumed his breakfast curry.   
“You’re awfully jumpy today, kid. And not like the other customer’s I’ve run into. You’re excitement feels… real compared to them. Hard to explain. Don’t do anything crazy, alright?” Sojiro commented, observing Ren gulf down his plate. 

“Don’t worry. Thanks for the food!”

Ren took the familiar path to Shujin and daydreamed through his lessons. Eventually, the final bell hit. He pulled out his phone, looking for any text from Sumire. About half an hour passed before he received the text he longed for. Already walking through the Shibuya Underground on a hunch, he received the text.

Sumire: _Hello, Ren-senpai. I’m in Kichijoji. I had to do some quick shopping._

Ren: _Gotcha. OMW._

A few steps later, Ren found himself on the train line to Kichijoji. His hunch was spot-on. Barely a week ago, he took this same line to re-introduce himself to Sumire. Now, he took it hoping she’d confess to him, and return his feelings. It all happened so fast, but the past few days confirmed to him that she shared the same feelings, going all the way back to June. He swore on it.

As Ren stepped off the train platform, he saw Sumire standing but a few feet away, rubbing her hands together and breathing into them. 

“Ren-senpai!” she exclaimed with a smile.

“Hi, Sumire.” 

Ren approached her, stopping barely three feet away. 

Sumire gulped. Today was the day. She needed to confess. Just because she was mentally prepared did not mean she was emotionally prepared. 

“S-so, I wanted to tell you something today!” she mumbled loudly.

Ren thought to himself. Something… something… What could it possibly be?

“May I have a little bit of your time?” Sumire boldly asked confidence written on her face, masking her internally combusting heart.

“I’m always free for you,” Ren replied, a cocksure grin on his face.

Sumire’s cheeks were on fire again.

“Th-thank you. Oh, but as to where we’d go… If possible, I’d like to go somewhere we can have a quiet discussion.” 

Ren saw a chance, he took a chance.

“Wanna come over?” he asked in kind, an aura of smugness emanating from his grin.

Sumire’s head practically exploded with all of the blood rushing to her face. She was as Red as their matching Metaverse gloves.

“Wha-!? Y-Y… Y-Your house, Senpai!? I, um! I-I think that’s a bit early! I mean, I don’t know if my heart’s ready for that! I mean-! Ahhh, wait. You meant Leblanc, didn’t you?”

Totally worth it, Ren proclaimed to himself, fist-pumping in his mind.

Sumire took a few deep breaths.

“I’m so sorry! I jumped the gun! I’m such an idiot! I suppose we would be able to talk in peace there. Um, if that’s really okay, let’s head on over…”

“You don’t have to be sorry, in fact, I quite like that side of you. Let’s go.” 

Sumire buried her face in her scarf, unable to stop herself from blushing. He stole her heart over and over…

The two silently made their way to the Kichijoji platform. Snow lightly fell as the two boarded the train and made their way to Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

As Ren opened the door and caused the iconic bell to jingle, Sojiro’s ears perked up. 

“You’re back earl-”

His eyes darted to the bundle of red hair visible behind Ren.

Sojiro chuckled, with Ren’s and Sumire’s faces both flushed, tinted red. 

“Ah. You should have just told me. I’ll close up and head out. You can have the place to yourself. No funny business, though, you got me?” 

“Huh- Of course not!?” Ren normally took Sojiro’s comments in jest, but this time the thought of ‘funny business’ caused his heart rate to skyrocket.

“I’ll make my way to Boss's house and hang out with Futaba. Have fun.” Morgana commented, popping out of Ren’s bag.

“Thanks buddy,” Ren replied.

Ren gestured for Sumire to sit at the bar counter. 

“I’ve got to change really quickly, and I’ll make you a cup of coffee. My treat.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

Ren made his way upstairs and changed at an agonizingly slow pace. His heartbeat would not slow down. He knew what was coming. He wanted her to confess, but no matter how much he told himself he was ready, his emotional state told him the opposite. Eventually, he found himself in his Leblanc work attire. 

Meanwhile, Sumire bided her time, mentally preparing herself for the confession. She rested her hands on her knees, her fists held in a tight grip. She closed her eyes, and took the same deep breathes as right before a meet. You’ve got this, Sumire. Kasumi’s got your back. You already know he loves you. All you have to do is say it. Tell him everything, and then show him what you’re made of. None of his tricks will work this time! She psyched herself up with mental gymnastics. 

Ren made his way downstairs, the creak of every step making his heart jump in his chest. You’re just making her coffee, and listening to her. Hell, you might even be able to throw her for a loop. This will be easier than fighting the Reaper. Yup… He went through his own mental gymnastics as he reached the counter and began making a cup. 

Ren finished preparing the cup, picking it up and setting it in front of Sumire. 

“Sorry for dropping in on you like this. I hope it’s not too much trouble.”  
Already apologizing, way to go, Sumire.

“It’s fine, I invited you, after all.” Ren calmly assured her.

“Thank you. I needed to talk with you in person. That’s why I didn’t tell you yesterday, with my special meet and all.”

Sumire pickup up the cup and took in the aroma of the coffee.

“Wow, it smells great… Thank you.”

Costa Rican Strictly Hard Bean. Elegant and graceful, just like Sumire. Thanks, Sojiro, Ren commented in his head.

“Mm… It’s really good. Something about it is relaxing.”

Sumire smiled and took a deep breath, her nerves calmed for the moment.

“I think I’ll be ready to show Coach Hiraguchi my performance soon. And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to be there when I do… is that okay?”

“You don’t even need to ask, Sumire. I’ll be there, whenever, wherever.”

Sumire giggled.

“Great! I’m so glad… But that’s not what I came here to talk about.”

_I can do it._

_You can do it, Sumire._

“Do you remember what I said when we went clothes shopping? I talked about wanting you to see me, and how that helped me stop worrying?”

Ren rubbed his fingers together, his glasses frame between them.  
“Of course I do. I’d like if you could elaborate.”

Just let it flow naturally, Ren, let her say it herself.

“I’m so happy you remembered. So, I dreamt about Kasumi… I wondered how she must have felt. Thinking she didn’t want to lose to me, and me wanting to watch her… Maybe that’s what we had in common. We both wanted someone specific to see our efforts-to see us as we are. As long as we have that someone watching us, we can stay strong.”

Sumire took another sip and looked Ren directly in the eyes.

“So I finally realized something. I think part of Kasumi’s strength came from that, and I was the one she was thinking of. I never heard her say it, but… maybe she’d been trying to tell me through her performance.”

A frown overtook her face.

“Ha… I can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out… I’m such an idiot. But… I’m glad I finally realized it. Even as worthless as I am, I hope I still helped Kasumi somehow.”

Ren exhaled deeply. She still couldn’t accept herself. He would make her, no matter how long he had to wait. 

“You were Kasumi’s strength, Sumire, just like you are mine. You’re not worthless. Let me be _your_ strength. No matter how many times you might stumble, or fall, I’ll pick you back up. Let me.”

Sumire traced her finger around the lip of the cup. 

“Ren-senpai… you’re so kind. I want to believe you, I really do. But… I already failed someone that relied on me. Kasumi’s beyond any apologies I could give her. I can’t tell her how I feel. She’ll never see me perform. That’s reality, and it happened because of me. I’ve been running away from that for a long time.”

Ren questioned her, his tone firm.  
“And what will you do now? Are you sure that you failed her?”

Sumire placed her finger back on the table.

“I’ll stand on my own two feet. I’m done running away. And… I didn’t fail her. You’re right. I’ve only failed when I’ve given up. I want to live for both of us now. For the sake of everything we wanted. I want to grow even stronger.” 

Ren could feel her resolve, her soul reaching his through her determined eyes.

“Even if I end up in tears from failing at a meet, or if the pressure’s too much for me sometimes… with Kasumi’s confidence, and the grace she recognized in me… I’m going to keep moving up. I’m going to show Kasumi who Sumire Yoshizawa really is.”

Ren smiled. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear! Remember, I’m holding you to it, no matter how long it takes.”

The tension in the room lightened, her resolve made clear.

The tension in her face disappeared as she blinked.

“Um… and so… Now that I’m committed to, you know, not running from my feelings… I, um… Th-There’s something I need to tell you, Senpai!”

 _Ba-dump._ Here it comes, Ren screamed internally. 

“Please, continue,” he insisted, a smug grin formed on his face.

“Phew… thank you. I realized it was less a matter of showing off, and more wanting someone to watch me… that is, wanting someone special to watch me. Someone I’d want to have eyes only for me.”

Me, me! Ren continued screaming to himself, his heart beating against his chest, threatening to destroy his ribcage.

“And I thought to myself, well, for me, that special person’s obviously Senpai! So… I think that means… I’m in lo… l-l-lo… I’m in… lo…”

He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease her.

“In luh? Is that like another way to say aloha?”

“No! I… I’m in love with you! I want you to watch me forever!”

Victory tasted better than any cup of coffee he ever had. She loves me. Sumire Yoshizawa loves me.

_She loves me._

She loved a delinquent, one ostracized by society. Ever since they met, she supported him… nothing else mattered at that moment. 

“You already know I love you too.”

“Hahah, right… you already said… I’m sorry for not taking it seriously before.”

Ren’s face gleamed, his smile lighting the room up.  
“You think that matters now? I’ll say it again! I love you.”

A rosy tint painted Sumire’s cheeks. 

“Um…. uh… so what happens now? That would make you my boyfriend, and… I would be your girlfriend!? W-well, um, I mean, I guess that’s what I’m hoping for? So… oh what am I saying…!?”

Ren laughed, his mind filled with nothing but absolute joy. 

“It’s okay, take your time.”

Sumire let out a deep sigh.

“I made such a big scene only to mess up my one confession while you handled it flawlessly, and I misinterpreted it… classic Sumire. Honestly, I never expected I’d get this far. This whole time, I told myself those were Kasumi’s feelings, but I realized they’ve been my own the whole time.”

Ren’s smirk widened.

“Yep, I’ve loved Sumire Yoshizawa the whole time. I realized it too. So, what will you do?”

Sumire looked up at him.

“Ren-senpai… would you… look at me for a moment? I want to know if… if it’ll feel any different, now that we’re… wow. I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore… I already feel that way, so, um, never mind!”

Ren leaned forward, placing a hand on the counter, his smirk growing ever wider.

“Eep!”   
Sumire found herself leaning against the chair, her arms raised, and her whole body shaking. She confessed, but she was not emotionally ready for the next steps, dating.

“U-um…”

Ren placed his other hand on the counter, and put all of his body weight into his upper torso, placing himself inches from her face. He LIVED for this. Her true self, a mess. His mess.

She always called herself worthless. So what? He said. She continuously said that’s who she was.  
 **_So what if it is?_ **

If she was worthless, a mess, second-rate, and not worth keeping around, then so was he. That’s Sumire Yoshizawa, the girl he loved. The girl that saved him so many times.

Sumire’s face burned crimson. Sweat formed at her brow. She was flustered beyond belief, but it wasn’t a feeling she hated. In fact, she loved it. Her heart skipped beats as Ren’s face sat inches from hers. His gray eyes, full of honesty and brightness, pierced into her soul. His fluffy, black hair made him look like a dork.  
Her dork.

His face was soft, his smirk one of selfless love and selfish pride. His glasses only heightened how soft he appeared, and he was all hers now.

Unable to form words, she muttered, “I-I-um-you-”

“Heh. I stole your heart! What will you do?” He whispered, his mischievous, Joker-Esque grin in full force. 

“Wha- I-I can’t take it… I feel like I’m melting… wh-what do I do? I’m so embarrassed, but… I want to be even closer to you, Ren-senpai.”

Sumire leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart.

“I love you so much, Ren-senpai. I always want your eyes on me... but… um… I think if we get any closer, we’ll bump our glasses together...”

“Who’s to say that wasn’t the goal?” Ren replied in his cocksure tone.

“Wha-?”

Ren leaned into Sumire, their foreheads and glasses bumping. As soon as they did, he felt them press against his face, as did she.

“Ow. Okay. Didn’t go as I expected. Let’s try that agai-”

As Ren began to back his face away while making his comment, Sumire pressed her hands against his both sides of his face, tilted her head slightly, and pulled him in. 

Their lips met, and the two shared a deep kiss as the snow fell outside, the smell of coffee in the air. A wave of adrenaline overtook both of them, their bodies jolting with a tingle that began at their lips.

An indescribable amount of time passed as Sumire held Ren’s face in her hands. Ren, shocked at first, slowly placed hands around the back of her head and rolled with it.

Eventually, the two slowly backed out of the kiss.

Ren’s face lit up red. She caught him off guard. He wanted to do that, definitely, but she took the initiative, which he did not see coming.

Sumire pressed her index finger against the bridge of her glasses and adjusted them.

“It’s only fair that I steal your heart too. You’re mine, after all, and I’m yours.”

Ren returned the gesture in an attempt to regain his composure.

“That’s the way it is now. Yep.” 

Ren continued to internally scream.

As he did, Sumire sighed. 

“I want to stay with you… but I have to go to practice. Would you… want me to come back later?”

Ren chuckled. “Is that even a question? Of course I do.”

“I wanted to hear you say it,” Sumire replied.  
“I’ll say it as many times as you want.”

“Th-thank you. Um… goodbye.”

Ren turned his head and feigned being puzzled.

“Goodbye… and?”

Sumire blushed. 

“Goodbye, and, I love you, Ren-senpai.”

“I love you too Sumire, see you soon.”

Sumire hurried out of Leblanc, going as quickly as possible. She wanted it to be tonight, now.

* * *

Ren watched her leave, smiling, the snow lightly falling. Snow, huh… we fell in love as the slow fell. Akechi would vomit if I told him, Ren giggled to himself, thinking.

After a few seconds, he pulled out his phone and called Sojiro.

_“Hey, kid. So, how’d it go?”_

_“She confessed to me. I reciprocated. We kissed.”_

_“Well well, it looks like my charm rubbed off on you. Heh. Good job, kid. I’m proud. Oh, and make sure to clean up your mess.”_

_“Gotcha. She’s going to be coming back later if that’s okay.”_ _  
_ _“Fine fine. Not like I’ll get customers. Seeya, kid.”_

_“Goodbye, Sojiro. Oh! One last thing, send Morgana my way.”_

_“The cat? Alright”_

Sojiro hung up the phone. Ren walked upstairs, changed into his casual-wear, walked back down, and took a seat in a booth, waiting for Morgana.

A few minutes later, and his feline older brother made his way inside.

“Mwehehe. So you did it. Or, she did it. I knew you two were perfect for each other. Sumire’s got style, grace, and an amazing swiftness to her fighting and dancing. She’s very much like you. At least, you in the Metaverse.”

Ren took the remark in jest.  
“Just in the Metaverse? You wound me, Morgana. But, you’re right. She’s amazing. I can’t take my eyes off her.”

Morgana hopped up onto the booth seat, sitting next to Ren.

“Remember that feeling. I think it’ll make you both even stronger. Maruki is going to be tough..”

Ren cupped his hands together, looking past Morgana, seemingly into the void.

“I know.”

“Spend as much time with her as you can, alright? Not that we should be worried.”

“Yeah.”

Ren’s phone rang. It was Sumire.

_“H-hi… Um… Th-Thank you very much f-for earlier! I-I’m sorry… J-Just pretend you didn’t hear my voice cracking…”_

“ _What’s up?”_ Ren replied simply.

“ _I’m so selfish. I feel like I just left, but I already miss you… just thinking about you stresses me out, but at the same time, I’m so happy… but stuck in panic mode… it feels like I’m constantly riding a rollercoaster… I don't know what to do!”_

Ren chuckled.  
“ _Me too, Sumire. We just have to get used to it. Let those feelings push you forward.”_

He could tell that some of her stress was lifted by the relieved sigh.

“ _I-is that even possible? I feel like you’d have to be some kind of Zen master to be calm about this… but I guess it’s like gymnastics. I only get better by training. So for this, I should always stay at your side… Oh, it’s useless. Just visualizing it makes me feel like I’m about to explode.”_

Ren grinned. 

_“I’d like that a lot, though. I want to run my hand through your hair, hold your hand, and feel your warmth.”_

Sumire audibly panicked.

_“U-um- uh… R- Senpai, please. MY heart might actually explode. Deep breathes… phew… I feel like I can barely make sense of all these feelings… but there’s one thing I know for sure. I’m so happy that we’ve gotten this close. That our relationship has gotten this strong. Ren-senpai… please stay by my side forever. Oh… I’d better let you go. I’ll see you later anyway… I’m so selfish.”_

_“Keep being selfish. I love you and your selfishness. See you later.”_

Sumire’s face was red again. She wished he could see it.  
 _“I-I-I… I’ll do it, just for you. If you want… your eyes on me, always. I love you. See you soon.”_

Ren hung up the phone, knowing that if they kept going they wouldn’t stop. He spent some time cleaning Leblanc, waiting for the evening. It continued to snow.

Around 8 P.M, the sound of the door chime snapped Ren out of his routine. He blinked, turned around, and saw his girlfriend. She wore a white turtleneck sweater and a long orange skirt. He was taken aback.

“I’m so lucky…” the words slipped from his mouth.

“Not as lucky as me,” Sumire replied, her glasses glowing white as the like refracted through them for a second.

Ren stood up and went behind the counter, while Sumire sat in the same chair as a few hours ago.

“Want me to make you some food? You must be hungry.”

  
  


Sumire saw another chance. If her boyfriend could surprise her so much, it was only fair she turned the tables once in a while. He didn’t expect the kiss, so he won’t expect this, she thought devilishly. 

She proceeded to stand up, and placed her hands on the table, leaning toward him.  
“No. Instead, I want to hold you for a long, long time. I want to feel the warmth of your body, the comfort of knowing you’re with me. The right to stay by your side. I want to be greedy.”

Ren was astonished. Was she or was she timid or was she aggressive? He gulped.

“Me too.”

Sumire smiled, then blushed.  
“Good.”

She flawlessly mixed boldness with grace in her attempt to surprise her boyfriend.

Snow coated the ground as the two made their way upstairs, hand-in-hand. 

Ren opened his window, and the two sat next to one another on Ren’s couch, and held each other, their hands locked together as they watched it snow quietly.

“Um… n-now that you’re my boyfriend… I wanted to do something for you.” Sumire muttered, resting her head on Ren’s shoulder.

“You’re doing enough already, just being at my side. You smell you like violets.” Ren replied, pressing his face into her hair.

“Wow… I really am going to explode… but I don’t want to let go. I… um, wanted to cook for you.”

Her stomach audibly grumbled as she mentioned cooking.

Ren giggled and smirked.

“I really am lucky… but it sounds like you need the food too. Show me, the curry master, what you can do.”

“I will!”

The two sat for a few more minutes, before closing the window and heading downstairs. Ren gave Sumire his apron. 

“You’ll need this. Wouldn’t want to ruin that dress.”

“Thank you!”

Sumire began to rummage through her bag, pulling out various ingredients. Ren recognized them all as things used in curry. 

“Please, watch me!” Sumire proclaimed, facing Ren.

“Already am.”

Sumire took out the curry pot, sparkling clean thanks to Ren. She prepared her ingredients while using a mix of others from the cafe. While the curry warmed up, she made two cups of coffee. Ren watched the whole time, grinning ear-to-ear.

Eventually, both the coffee and curry were ready. Sumire set down a cup and a plate in front of Ren, a nervous look in her eyes. She set down a small plate next to that, with tuna on it. 

“S-Sumire…!” Morgana cried.

“Hehehe, this is for everything you do, Morgana-senpai.”

“Thanks for the food!” Ren and Morgana yelled.

As Ren took a bite, a flurry of flavors entered his mouth. It was unlike anything he or Sojiro made. It was distinct, yet delicious. A mix of apples and yogurt, maybe? It would make sense, given her diet, he thought. He gulped it down and took a sip of the coffee. Honduran Strictly High Grown… clever.

“Phenomenal. Delicious. Sweet and graceful, like someone I know.”

Sumire twirled some strands of her long, crimson hair, blushing.

“Th-thanks. Cooking is one of the few things I’m good at…”

“You’re not just good. You’re an expert! A master chef!”  
“Ren-senpai…”

He was so happy. So, so happy. She was ridiculously cute. Impossibly cute. He couldn’t take it.

“I love you, Sumire.”

Sumire his her face beneath her hair.  
“I l-l- love you too, Ren-senpai.”

A few more deep breathes later, and Sumire was calmed down.

“Um… tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Ren questioned her.

“Tomorrow… I want to show Coach Hiraguchi my routine. While I was practicing today, all I could think about was how I’d perform with you watching me… so… will you come?”

“You don’t even have to ask. I’m there.”

Sumire beamed a smile.

“I’m confident that I can show her my resolve through my routine!”

Ren stood up, walked around the counter, and took her hands. Sumire was his happiness, he was sure of that. This was reality. 

He leaned in for a kiss, and she gladly reciprocated, lifting herself onto her tip-toes.

“I love you,” both of them stated simultaneously as they released the kiss. 

“Ehehe… Um… I should get going before I worry my dad. I will need a lot of sleep, too. Thank you for everything, Ren-senpai.”

“Go rest. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Morgana hopped onto the counter.

“Thank you, Sumire. But you really should go. Your coach sounds like a tough lady to please.”

“Right!” she replied.

The two slowly released one another, and Sumire made her way out, a series of quick kisses followed.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Definitely.”

Ren watched her disappear down the alley, a smile on his face.

Tomorrow was the big day. Sumire Yoshizawa was going to show her coach what she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very tricky to write. I didn't want to change too much since I love it so much, but I needed to deviate when necessary. Also, I added a lot more lovey-dovey because I live for it.


	9. A New Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire prepares to dance for Ren, and receive Coach Hiraguchi's blessing. Ren nervously awaits the performance, with Maruki's Palace, a "happy" reality, and Akechi in mind.  
> Sumire's voice calms him down, and the two head to Kichijoji, where she performs.  
> After the performance, the two head to Ginza and celebrate, making a new promise. The World Stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Rank 10.

_January 19th._

Sumire hopped out of her bed as her alarm buzzed and performed her morning routine. Shower, dress, grab her bento box, grab a protein shake, say goodbye to dad, mom, and grandma. It was both extremely familiar and vaguely different. Everything happened at the speed of sound, her goal drove her perpetually forward. She was going to dance for Ren today. For the first time in a long time, her mind was completely clear.

_Watch me, Kasumi._

* * *

Ren groggily awoke from a deep slumber. His blankets were tossed and turned, Morgana was watching from the edge of the bed.

“W-what time is it?” he moaned, half-asleep.

“6:30 in the morning. You’re on time, but you barely slept.” Morgana answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I barely slept?”

“What, you don’t remember? You were up until at least 3 watching gymnastics videos. You couldn’t stop talking about how excited you were to watch Sumire.”

“Huh… oh! Well, can you blame me? I wanted to know what to react to. I don’t know all the special moves and whatnot. I know basic acrobatics, but I want to cheer her on when she pulls off some cool move.”

“Uhhuh,” sighed the cat, “Well, I hope boss can whip you up something to keep you awake.”

Ren rolled out of his bed, pulling his Shujin uniform pants up one leg at a time. He shook with every movement. 

Why am I so nervous? All I’m going to do is watch her. But what if she messes up? No, why am I thinking like that? What did I promise her? I’m going to watch her and be at her side until she stops calling herself worthless, and make sure she doesn’t run away from herself. Even when she does gain her confidence, I won’t stop being by her side. 

Ren internally fought himself, his clothes haphazardly wrapped around his body.

“I’m guessing that you’re worried about Sumire. Keep your faith, Ren. You made a promise, right?”

Morgana’s words soothed Ren’s heart, and he managed to calm down.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t keep my faith in my girlfriend? I’m going to hold onto what I got when she kissed me, and let that push me.”

Morgana’s mouth opened, and he laughed.

“That’s the Ren I know. Let’s eat and get to school. You just need to get through your classes, and then you just have to watch her.”

Ren sighed, adjusting his clothes until he resembled a functioning high school student.

“You make it sound easy. When she looks at me now, I feel like MY heart is going to explode. It… it feels nice, though. Let’s go.”

Ren threw his bag around his shoulder as he sprinted down the stairs, Morgana perched inside.

“Morning, kid. Got your food ready.”

Sojiro stood behind the bar counter, an absent-minded look on his face.

“You seem tired, something happen? Your girl keep you up all night?” Sojiro chuckled, one eye partially opened.

“Huh? No no I was just looking at videos about dance routines! Could you spike the coffee with a little extra caffeine? Or make the curry so spicy it’ll send my brain into a frenzy?” Ren jumbled his words in a flustered reply.

“Just messing with you. When I was your age, hoooooo boy, let me tell you.”

“Not right now, please. I need coffee.” Ren clapped his hands together and bowed.

“You’re fired up, kid. Something special happening today too? You mentioned dancing.”

Sojiro answered Ren, going through a series of habitual motions that he could perform with his eyes closed. After a moment, he placed a cup down, alongside a plate of curry.

“I haven’t taught you these ingredients yet, so I hope you’re prepared.”

Ren gulped, placing his fingers around the handle of the cup. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a swig. He was used to the temperature, that was fine. What he wasn’t used to was the surge of adrenaline that sent his brain into fight or flight mode.

“Holy-”

The world slowed down, his eyes locked onto the plate of curry in front of him. He picked up the spoon and practically huffed the curry down. It was hot, delicious, and sent his tastebuds into a frenzy.

A drop of sweat fell from his head and he gazed back up at Sojiro.  
“W-wow. Thanks.”

Sojiro chuckled, satisfied by the reaction. 

“I’ll teach you when you have time.”

Ren threw his bag around his shoulder once more and found himself floating across the ground at an indescribable pace. He flew through the crowds of joyful people, puppets to Maruki’s desire.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing at the school gates. As he took in the view of the school, his adrenaline winding down ever-so-slightly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Wh-”

As he turned, he felt the press of soft lips against his cheek.

“H-hi.”

Sumire stood behind him, a nervous smile on her face.

“W-was that too bold? Or too sudden?” she chuckled, twirling a few strands of hair between her fingers.

“It’s exactly what I needed. Thanks.”

Her presence immediately calmed him down. The graceful aura she emanated captivated his heart, and set him straight.

“O-oh? Um… that’s good! I’m happy to hear that! Right?” Sumire excitedly replied, nervous.

“You’re so cute.” Ren placed his free arm around her head and pulled her forehead against his.

“S-senpai! People are starting to notice!”

“They’re just jelly.”

“Jelly?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Ren let her go, and pat her head.

“You seem ready to go.”

Sumire’s face glowed as bright as the sun, her smile blinding Ren.

“Yes! I’m going to show Coach Hiraguchi what Sumire Yoshizawa is made of!”

Ren couldn’t help but smile back. His whole body warmed up, his heart rate settled. That’s my girl, he thought. 

“You’ve got this!” He fist-pumped.

A couple of students commented, watching from a few feet away. Snow fell lightly.

“Wait, isn’t that the delinquent transfer student? Is he dating that princess honors student?”

“You mean the athlete? What the hell? Why would she hook up with him?”

“You’re just jealous!”  
“Well so are you!”

Ren wiped his hand over Sumire’s head, brushing some snowflakes off. 

“I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yes!”

The two entered the building and found their way to their classrooms.

* * *

Each lesson flew by, the overtly joyful atmosphere of the students and classroom irking Ren. I have to fix this soon, or Sumire will… I can’t let that happen. I won’t. Ren bit his lip, thinking of Maruki’s “ideal” reality where Sumire’s feelings were invalidated, their love nonexistent, and her future stolen. His mind flashed back to the 9th.

**_“No… You’re not serious, right? Please… I’m begging you, Ren-senpai… Please let me live as Kasumi!”_ **

_I won’t let that happen. We made a promise._

_I know that’s not what you want._

“Ren! Ren! Hey!”

Ren snapped out of his daze, Morgana’s voice burrowing into his skull.

As Ren looked down, he realized he had broken his pencil.

“I… sorry, Morgana.”

Morgana loudly meowed at him.  
“Don’t lose your cool. Keep your head high, and your mind clear. Don’t think of what _could_ happen. Think of what you will make happen. You’re the Trickster, right?”

“I’d be lost without you, Morgana.”

“Mweheheh. I know.”

“Is that a cat I hear?”

The sound of Ishimaru’s voice caught Ren’s attention. He prepared to stuff Morgana in his bag.  
“Even if it is, I think it’s nice to hear. Just don’t get distracted in class, all right?”

Ren’s eyebrow curled in confusion. 

_This so-called kindness of his disgusts me._

Akechi’s voice echoed in his mind. 

Ren sighed, and scratched Morgana’s chin. 

“Thanks again.”

“Mweheh. Someone has to keep you in line. Sumire and I could share the responsibility, give me a break. You’re more than a handful.”

“Sure.”

Ren decided to focus on the lesson, not wanting his mind to wander again.

Sumire walked into her classroom and took a seat in her chair, neatly placing her bag on the desk handle.

Her mind was as calm as Miura Beach on a calm fall day. She was euphoric. I finally can dance for Ren! Just for him! Of course, Coach would be there too, but her performance today was mostly for Ren. Would he pass out in shock from her performance? Jump with joy? Cry tears of happiness? She wanted to see him smile, congratulate her, kiss her. Her thoughts were consumed by the blissful feeling she held onto. Before she knew it, the final bell rang.

Sumire pulled out her phone and began texting Ren.

Sumire: _Hello, Ren-senpai. Let’s meet out front and take the train to Kichijoji. Coach reserved a gymnasium for me to perform in. It wasn’t being used much, anyway._

Ren: _On it._

After a few minutes of treading a beaten, familar path, Ren walked out of Shujin and embraced the cold winter air as it continued to snow. In an effort to keep warm, he rubbed his hands together and breathed into them. 

As he raised his head, Sumire stood in front of him. 

“Ren-senpai… my hands are cold.”

“I can help with that.”

Ren cups his hands around hers.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Hands grasped together, the couple boldly walks through the crowds of students as they made their way to the Aoyama-Itchome Station and onto the train.

* * *

Ren and Sumire stepped off of the train onto the Kichijoji platform.

_“Now arriving at Kichijoji.”_

With a brisk, synchronized pace, they made their way to the gymnasium.

Morgana burst from Ren’s bag and landed on his shoulder.  
“You two will have to separate, I’m afraid.”

They audibly sighed.

Sumire released her grip. 

“I’m going to change now. See you soon.”

“I’ll be here,” Ren replied, faking anguish.

Sumire walked off, a skip in her steps. 

Seconds turned to hours as Ren waited. At least, that’s how it felt. His mind wandered again.

_“I gave her strength… so she doesn’t have to suffer. She has lost sight of herself. She’s in pain!”_

Maruki’s voice reverberated in the back of his mind. Bullshit, Ren yelled to himself. How is this suffering? She, as Sumire, has finally found someone to dance for. Even if he actualized her to be Kasumi, she'd be accomplishing a hollow, meaningless dream. 

_Their_ dream had purpose. Ren and Sumire were going to work toward their dream, honoring Kasumi.

He clasped his hand into a fist and shook it. Later, Ren… later. You have a job to do, right now.

Snap me out of this, Sumire, please.

Ren blinked, and opened his eyes.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Sumire was in front of him again, saving him. Again. She wore a blue-violet leotard, special patterns lining the outfit, with engravings along her chest and shoulders. Her hair was tied into a tight bun by a spiraled red and blue hair tie. 

Surprisingly, she still wore her glasses.

“It looks like… my coach has yet to arrive. I’m usually so nervous when coach Hiraguchi watches my performance, partially because she’s worked with me for so long-that’s why I don’t want to let her down… but today… today I’m excited about this.”

Ren giggled, audibly nervous.

“I’m shaking, a lot. You just can’t see it beneath all the winter clothes. Maybe it was the coffee. Honestly, I’m just nervous out of my mind. By the way… won’t your glasses fall off? I didn’t think you’d wear them.”

Sumire giggled, her smile growing wider.

“I have a special neoprene strap that holds them in place. They won’t fall off. Anyway…”

She leaned closer to him, looking up at him with a smug grin.  
“Don’t you think I look cuter with them? Morgana-senpai told me.”

Ren blushed, and nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
“Damn that cat… you got me.” 

Sumire quickly and gracefully, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s probably thanks to you feeling so nervous that I’m able to keep my composure.”

“Oh, well that’s good!”

Sumire turned her attention away from Ren, her ears perked at the sound of a familiar set of footfalls.

“Oh..! Thank you for making time to observe me today!”

Coach Hiraguchi stood before the two, a calm look on her face. Sumire bowed.

“I really wanted to get an unbiased evaluation from you.”

Hiraguchi smirked.  
“You got a good look on your face today, Sumire.”

Sumire stood up, her form carefully chosen and flawlessly shifted.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m confident in the routine I’m about to perform.”

“Well, at first glance, I’d say you look like you’ve got it all figured out-but!” Hiraguchi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m here to gauge your performance, not just let you brag about it. Now, begin!”

“Ma’am!”

Ren and Hiraguchi slowly walked over to a corner of the gymnasium, after passing her a violet ribbon.

Sumire walked to the center of the gymnasium and assumed her starting form. She held her right arm above her head, holding the handle of the ribbon in her right hand. Her left arm was outstretched, the ribbon flowing between her index and middle finger, her thumb tracing it. Her right leg supported her weight, placed in front of her left. 

“Even her starting form’s changed…” Hiraguchi remarked.

Ren took a deep breath and exhaled. I never knew standing could be so hard! He forced himself to calm down and began watching.

“Could this be your doing?” Hiraguchi continued, turning her head to Ren.

“Ahahah. This is all Sumire’s hard work. I might have held her hand along the way, but this is all her,” Ren replied, his resolve back.

“You two are cute together,” Hiraguchi let out a small laugh. “You haven’t stopped grinning since I first saw you in here, you know that?”  
“Oh… huh.”

“All right… let’s start!”

Sumire began, opening her eyes. Her performance consisted of rhythmic steps forward, back, side-to-side. A ribbon toss with a flourish. She spun, the ribbon trailing behind her, flying high. After a few more steps, she held herself on her toes, spinning in a circle, the ribbon flowing around her. Before Ren could process it, she tossed the ribbon into the air, spun one last time, and effortlessly caught it, the ribbon draping over her shoulders. 

Ren was mystified. He and the other Phantom Thieves could only pull off something like that in the Metaverse, and not even remotely as graceful or bold as Sumire just did. Tears streamed down his face.

Sumire took several deep breathes, turning to the pair in the corner.

She bowed. “Thank you for watching!” 

“Hmmm…”

The silence of a few seconds of judgment felt like days. 

“You’ve grown so much, Sumire.”

Sumire bolted upright.

“I’m sure this is no surprise to you, but the path to international success will be harsh and relentless. Are you ready?”

With absolute boldness and resolve, Sumire answered.  
“Absolutely! I **_WILL_ ** be number one in the world of gymnastics! I will make our dream a reality!”

Hiraguchi nodded slowly, a smile on her face.  
“Glad to hear you’re so sure. With your natural grace and dedication to reach the gauntlet, no matter how far it is from your grasp… Your dream is no longer impossible. And you’re the one who decided that, not me.”

“Huh?” Sumire titled her head.

“You didn’t even realize it, did you? Today’s the first time you’ve told me you _will_ win on an international level. Until today, you’d only tell me, ‘I hope I win.’”

Sumire’s mouth hung open. “Huh!?”

“Perhaps you even have someone special… The person who makes you want to dance just for them.” Hiraguchi continued, nudging an elbow in Ren’s direction.

“Well, that’s… Um, I, uh... “ mumbled Sumire, flustered.

“My, it seems you haven’t quite made a total transformation.” Hiraguchi laughed.

Ren laughed alongside her. 

“Take your time.”

“It’s good to hear you have someone who really understands you in your corner,” Hiraguchi continued, turning toward Ren. “Your performance today truly was impressive. I’m looking forward to your next lesson already.”

“Coach… me too!”

“Until next time, then. I’ll leave you two be.”

Hiraguchi nodded at Sumire and quietly made her way out of the gymnasium.

* * *

Sumire turned to Ren and finally noticed the tears staining his face.

“I’m so relieved… you were amazing, Sumire! I wanted to yell “THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND” but nobody else is here and I think Hiraguchi could tell so it wouldn’t really fluster you and-”

Sumire placed her index finger against his lips.

“I feel the same way. It’s like I’ve finally found my footing… Thanks to you, I feel like I’ve finally found the answer I’ve been searching for… as well as discovering what’s most important to me while performing.”

Ren sniffled and smirked.

“Is it someone you looooooooooooooooove?”

“When you come out and just say it like that…” Sumire blushed. “I’ve learned all sorts of things from my time with you… Now, I can show everyone how I really feel - and the two of us can take the crown of the gymnastics world!”

Sumire wrapped her hands around the back of Ren’s head and touched her forehead against his, their glasses scraping against one another.

Ren could feel Arsene take Cendrillon’s hand. The two began to dance, and as the two held one another, their movements became indistinguishable from one another. In a flash of light, the two formlessly merged into one Persona.  
Ren and Sumire muttered its name together. “Vanadis.”

Sumire let go of Ren’s head.

“I know it’s a bit late, but… I can feel my body start to shake. I think it’s finally hitting me… I managed to really give it my best… you saved me, again, Ren-senpai.”

Ren sniffled again, the tears ever-flowing.

“I just stood there…”

Sumire placed her index finger and thumb together, the frame of her glasses between them. 

“That is everything to me, Ren-senpai. When your eyes are on me, I feel like I can do anything.”

“You were amazing out there.” Ren cried between sniffles. He was so, so proud.

“Then I’m glad I pushed myself hard enough for you to see my best. Now, um… I can’t stop shaking. The only way I think I could stop if for someone special to hold me tight...”

Ren didn’t hesitate. In a flash of movement that would impress Morgana, he wrapped his arms around Sumire and pulled her against his body. Tears continued to streak down his face.

“I’m so lucky… so proud… I saw the fire in your eyes. They were brighter than a thousand suns…”

Ren closed her eyes, burying his face in her hair as he loosened the hair tie, letting her hair fall loose against her back.

“Ah… Oh no… I thought this would stop my shaking, but now it feels like my heart’s about to burst...“

“I’m not letting you go,” Ren proclaimed between his tears.

“Good…”

Sumire let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t worthless, or second-rate. She was the world to Ren, and that’s all she needed.

“If I can just hang onto this warm place in my mind… I feel like I can push myself further than I've ever gone. I love you, Ren-senpai. Now and forever.”

Ren lifted his face from her head and looked at her directly.

“I love you more. And I’ll love you longer than forever. Count on it.”

She saved him.

Ren and Sumire held each other for what they could only assume was ten or more minutes. Eventually, they heard a rustling in Ren’s bag.

“H-hey! What’s going on out there? It’s been so quiet! Ren! I’m hungry! I demand sushi for keeping you sane!”

Sumire’s stomach growled at the mention of food.

“Ah… um… Ren-senpai… do you want to go eat somewhere? That performance really got my appetite going.”

Ren laughed. “Of course. We probably have time to make it to the Ginza Sushi Bar. I’ll reserve the place.”

“Um… isn’t that really expensive?” Sumire asked, worried.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Mementos.”

“I… see. Well, I trust you.” 

Sumire wiped the tears away with her fingers. “You won’t need to cry anymore, Senpai.”

“I should go change.”

Sumire skipped off, her hair flowing with each step. Not but a few minutes later, and she came into Ren’s sight wearing her winter uniform.

“Shall we?”

“Food time!”

The two eagerly exited the gymnasium and boarded the train to Ginza, snow encompassing the landscape.

* * *

As the couple stepped off at the Ginza platform, Ren piped up.  
“It should be this way. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

Sumire giggled. “It’s not like I plan on letting go of your hand anytime soon.”

A couple of street blocks, twists and turns later, and they found themselves at the Ginza Sushi Bar. The interior was well lit, and a large counter acted as the focal point in the center of the room. Several wooden plates lined the top of the counter, with bowls along the side. Two carved wooden walls, patterned with square holes, parted at the center, sat in front of them. 

Ren took a quick look around and realized the shop was empty. 

“Lucky day…! Hello!”

A middle-aged man stood behind the counter, wearing a white apron and chefs outfit. His face was wrinkled, clean-shaven, with only a faint outline of hair visible beneath his hat.

“Hello, young man. What would you like?”

Ren smirked and opened his bag. Reaching past Morgana, he began pulling out bundles of yen.

“I’d like to reserve the place. We’ll take as much sushi as you can make.”

The chef’s eyes widened. With a brief cough of surprise, he replied, “V-very well then.”

Ren and Sumire sat down next to each other, and Ren placed his bag on a chair to his right. 

“Don’t come out of the bag, Morgana. I’ll drop some in. Just remain quiet. Phantom Thieves style.”

Morgana hissed jokingly at him. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Ren looked at the menu and realized it was larger than he remembered. As he opened his mouth, Sumire chimed in.

“Excuse us, and thank you for having us. We’ll have the ikura, escolar, ebi, sashimi, maki, uramaki, temaki, nigiri, aoyagi, amaebi, saba, tai…”

Ren couldn’t keep up. But that didn’t matter. The smile on her face was worth more than anything in Mementos.

A bead of sweat dripped from the chef’s face. “It will be ready… shortly…?”

As the chef exited their view, Sumire turned toward Ren.

“Ren-senpai… I wanted to thank you again, for everything.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you. I’ve never seen someone, or something, so beautiful.”

Sumire’s cheeks turned red.

“That makes me happy. I… I feel like I’ve finally managed to move past the trauma. I’m ready to be an international champion. And Kasumi… well, she’ll be right there with me.”

Ren blinked, and for a brief moment saw Cendrillon, and then Vanadis.

“That’s why I want to turn this world back to how it used to be. I want to keep my promise with her.”

Ren’s Joker-esque smile overtook his face. His mind raced, and he took her hands.

“We’re our world’s champions, Sumire. I love you and the world.” 

Sumire was taken aback. Astonished. 

“Huh? The whole world…?” she giggled and leaned into Ren, pressing her forehead against his again.

“You’re right. Why stop at gymnastics? We’ll be the true champions of our world!”

A wave of relief and happiness washed over Ren. Ren closed his eyes and let his mind wander. 

I wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything. That’s my resolve. Akechi… you were right. The only reason I’m here, bumping glasses with the girl I love… is because of the pain and turmoil we endured. Sure, she stabbed me. But that doesn’t matter anymore. I want to help her become a champion, and she wants me there the whole way… I’m coming for you, Maruki. I’ll show you _our_ world.

Ren opened his eyes. Sumire was staring at him with a concerned face.

“Ren-senpai… you’re crying again.”

“H-huh… I’m sorry. I was just thinking about your performance again, and the sushi. Man, I'm hungry.”

“Just know that if you start crying, I will too. I will do _everything_ in my power to support you. That’s our promise. We’re going to become our world’s champions. No matter how long the road is, how harsh, or how many times it deviates. We will. Believe in me, Senpai, as I believe in you. With me, Kasumi, and you combined… we’ll be invincible.”

Sumire stared at Ren, a deep resolve visible in the shining garnets that were her eyes.

“I do believe in you. I always will, Sumire.”

Ren held back his tears and smiled. Sumire took a deep breath.

“I’m thinking of trying my hair up again… I know it sounds a little pretentious, but it’d be proof of my resolve. Like a reminder. So I always remember Kasumi’s true feelings.”

Ren looked at her for a moment and cocked his head to the left, a puzzled expression on his face.

“I think there’s a better way. Do you have your ribbon?”

“Senpai? Um, well, yes, I do.”

“Let me see it, and turn around. You believe in me, right?”

“Right!”

Sumire scooted around in her seat. With transcendent dexterity and grace, Ren tied the bottom locks of her hair together with the red ribbon he held.

“There. Now you can remember her feelings and keep your “you” look. It may sound pretentious of me, but you’re cuter like this. Especially the glasses.”

Sumire turned her head in surprise. “Ren-senpa-?” Ren interrupted her with a kiss on the lips.

The two held the kiss until they heard an awkward “ _AHEM.”_

The chef stood behind the counter, holding several plates of sushi. Assorted in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors, there was more than the largest Big Bang Burger.

Ren and Sumire awkwardly let the kiss go, their faces as Red as Sumire’s hair.

“T-Thank you… let’s eat.” said the couple simultaneously.

Ren patiently at each piece of sushi, deftly tossing some into his bag. Occasionally, he heard a happy meow.

“Fatty tuna! Sashimi! Salmon roe! I’m in heaven!”

While he ate, he turned to look at Sumire, and saw her on her third plate of sushi. He swore there were at least 10 pieces on every plate. How did she do it? He was afraid to take her to Big Bang Burger. They might need to make a new challenge, larger than the largest…

After a few seconds, Sumire calmly set down her chopsticks. 

“Thank you for the meal!”

The chef stared in horror and astonishment, before adjusting his apron.

“Will that be all?”

“I’m good.”  
“Thank you again!”

“Very well. That will be… 600,000 yen.”

Sumire hung her head low. “Oh… Senpai… I’m so so-”

Before she could apologize, Ren set down several wads of yen on the table.

“One hundred thousands… two.. Three.. Six!” There you go, chef. Thank you very much.”

“Ah… thank you very much, young man.” The chef curtsied, baffled.

“Well, let’s get going, Sumi.”

Sumi… he’s so cute… she giggled to herself.

“Right!”

Ren picked up his bag and stood up.

“Don’t… swing… too much… too much… sushi…” he heard pained meows from the bag.

The two silently exited the Ginza Sushi Bar and headed to the Ginza Train Station.

As the train pulled up, snow lightly fell on their heads.

“I hope we can accomplish even more together. I’m serious about our world,” Sumire stated, filled to the brim with determination.

“So am I. We’ll take the world by storm and then some.”

“You’re so silly, Ren-senpai.”

Sumire pushed herself up by her toes, and the two kissed.

The two boarded the train and parted ways as the station reached Yongen-Jaya. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Joker.”

“Same to you, Violet.”

Their path was clear, they had one more heart to steal. Both were prepared to infiltrate the Palace of Sorrow, the world stage their next big target after Maruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one. I loved writing it, and wanted to tear up a few times. Maybe I'm too emotional. I just love these two supporting one another and living for each other.  
> Also, Sumire tying her hair up and ditching the glasses was a crime. I love her ponytail look, but it's not Sumire. So, I did my own spin on it. It'd be especially awkward considering the big betrayal scene.  
> Ren loves her any way, but he has taste!


	10. Someday in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren spends some time with Sumire, and talks to her about some of his anxiety and worries in the coming missions. He comes to terms with what he must do, and plans to talk to the other Phantom Thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Angst, lots of fluff. Based on the Showtime unlock and Bedroom hangout.

_ January 20th.  _ _   
_ _ After promising to become the champions of their world, Ren and Sumire began to plan their next moves. _

_ Ren woke up in a cold sweat to his alarm, and hurriedly performed his routine before school. _

There were four things on his mind. Sumire, Akechi, kicking Maruki’s ass, as Ryuji would put it, and what came next for Sumire and him. He began to realize he was stressed. With Sumire’s immediate problems resolved and her mind made up, he realized he’d neglected the many other pressing issues. Of course, he didn’t regret it, but the stress still hit him like a ton of bricks... 

He wanted to talk to Sumire about it.

_ Sumire performed her morning routine before school with a smile on her face.  _

As she combed her hair, she remembered Ren’s compromise and tied her red ribbon into a bow where her hair ended. 

As she looked in the mirror, she found herself blushing. 

_ You’re cuter like this. _

_ Sumi. _

Sumire lightly slapped her cheeks to set herself in motion and put on her glasses. She had a wonderful dream after falling asleep. She saw herself in a church with Ren, flying through the air in a wonderful dance.

She wanted to talk to Ren about it.

As the final bells rang, Ren pulled out his phone and texted in the group chat consisting of the original Phantom Thieves.

Ren:  _ Hey guys. I’m sorry I’ve been busy. Are any of you available today?  _

Ryuji:  _ Sorry man, I’m taking today to get some intense practice in. If what we fought in that new place in Mementos shows us what we’ll fight in Doc’s palace, I wanna be ready to kick some ass! _

Makoto:  _ I apologize, but I’m unavailable. Maruki’s actualization is very troubling and has actually increased my duties as the Student Council President. Some urgent requests have come up by students. _

Haru:  _ I also must apologize. Takakura-san wanted to scout out some locations for a possible cafe today.  _

Yusuke:  _ My apologies, Ren. I have found myself in Ueno, surrounded by artists whose talent sprung from Maruki’s actualization. I am attempting to make them see reality, as harsh as it may be. I cannot stand by and watch art being made for the sake of fame anymore.  _

Ann:  _ Sorry Ren! I’ve got a shoot today. Figured you were going to be busy with Sumire. I hope she’s alright! _

Ren:  _ She’s doing fine now. Thank you for the concern. _

Futaba:  _ Oh they’re doing more than fine!  _

Ren:  _ Futaba I swear. _ _   
_ Futaba:  _ Kidding. Kidding. I actually wanted to hang out with Sumire, since I’m her senpai. Feels like I’m a mentor NPC in a game. She mentioned wanting to learn some new dance moves, so I’m looking through my Featherman collection for poses and dance moves. Might invite her over. _

Ren:  _ I see. Well, I’ve been thinking I need a day to de-stress anyway. I have a lot on my mind. I’ll get back to you all soon. _

The rest of the conversation consists of variants of goodbyes and “We understand!”

Even with Sumire supporting him, he didn’t want to forget his team was there for him too. With their availability in mind, he began to make his way to the station and called Sumire.

_ “Hello, Ren-senpai! I just got out of my final class, and I don’t have practice today. Coach told me to take a day off. She was really impressed with my performance! She said something about how… cute we looked together.” _

He wished he could see her face right now. It was probably as red as her hair. 

_ “Is that right? I’m heading to Leblanc right now. Want to stop by? I wanted to talk to you.” _

_ “Of course! I actually wanted to talk to you today too. I mean I always want to… but… um… today it’s for a specific reason.” _

Ren raised an eyebrow and giggled.

_ “I always have an ear open for you. And an eye. Both eyes. And my arms outreached so I can hug you. And my hands so you can hold them! Oh, and my lips so I can kiss you.” _

_ “I… I’ll keep that in mind, Senpai. You better expect the same from me.” _ _   
_ _ “I do. It’s all I can think about.” _

_ “Good. I’ll catch up soon! Goodb-” _

_ “Just goodbye? My heart can’t take that…” _

_ “...I love you, Ren-senpai. See you soon.” _ _   
_ _ “I love you too, Sumi. Catch you soon.” _

Ren hung up the phone and saw that he was already in the station.

“Sometimes I forget you navigated before Futaba, Morgana.”

“You’d be lost without me, let’s be honest,” replied his feline friend, perched on his shoulder. 

Ren boarded the train and after a short ride, found himself at Leblanc. It lightly snowed as he made his way inside.

“Welcome back. All my customers today have been so happy and cheerful. It’s weird,” Sojiro commented upon Ren’s entrance, dragging a cigarette.

Ren rubbed his hand on the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s unsettling. Believe me. I’d like to reserve the place for a bit. Sumi’s coming over.”

“She’s quite the girl, kid. You scored big. I’m proud. The place is all yours.”

“You’re telling me. I don’t even know how it happened. Sometimes I think I’m dreaming, but I know this is the reality I want.”

“Reality you want?” Sojiro cocked his head, puzzled.

“It’s a long story. Has to do with why everyone is so happy.”

“Huh. Well, I’m sure you’ll handle it. I’m outta here.” Sojiro threw on his black coat and fedora, nodding to Ren as he walked out the door. 

Ren sighed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was  _ too  _ lucky. He loved Sumire, with all his heart. She loved him just as much. He could feel it. But deep down, a wrenching, volatile feeling in his gut screamed at him.  _ You’re just a delinquent. You’re impeding her from her real happiness. _

He touched the center of his chest. Was this the right way? 

_ “Once her inner turmoil begins to settle, I’ll have her remember her life as she wishes to live it.” _

Of course it was. Why did he doubt it? Last night, not a single one of his thoughts regarding Sumire was about what happened on the ninth. All he felt at that moment was love and admiration for her. He wanted her to succeed. No, he wanted to succeed  _ with  _ her. 

_ “Since he and I both refuse to accept reality as Maruki sees fit to make it, we currently have the same goal.” _

He made a deal with Akechi. No More What Ifs.

Ren carefully set down his bag at a booth table. Morgana popped out and took a seat next to him.

“Ren. Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve been with you long enough to know when you’re troubled. Are you still thinking about what happened in the palace?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I know that what happened hit you hard, but look at what you have now. You and Sumire are dating! You confessed to each other! I know you’re not being true to your feelings. I dealt with the same thing back in October, remember? I ran away from you guys, thinking you didn’t want me. Then, I realized that this is where I belonged, and that you all did want me here. Sumire wants you by her side.”

Ren looked at his friend and scratched his chin. 

“You sure know how to say to keep me looking straight ahead.”

“Mwhehe. So, what do you want to do?”

“I want to wake Maruki up. He thinks he’s creating a dream world, but its a nightmare. A nightmare  _ I  _ helped him make. It’s been eating away at me since the world changed. This is my fault. I need to stop him. I want to stay with Sumire, forever.”

“That’s our leader!” Morgana exclaimed. “Let those feelings drive you forward until we defeat him, okay? Don’t lose sight of your goal. Remember, you have a bigger target after Maruki, right? The world stage.”

Ren smiled, his whole body tingled as a warm sensation bolted through it. Morgana always kept him looking forward, even when he didn’t realize he had lost his path. 

“Thanks, Morgana.”

Ren stood up and walked over to the counter. “Sumire should be here very soon. I’m going to make some coffee.”

“I’ll be here.”

Ren finished making two cups of coffee and sat back down at the booth. As he took his first sip, the doorbell chimed. Sumire walked in, her hair tied in the same style he showed her last night, her ruby-colored eyes gleaming beneath her glasses.

“Hello, Senpai.”

“Hello, Sumi. Take a seat.”

Sumire sat down next to Ren, with him scooting further into the booth, and Morgana shopping onto the table.

“Um… so… do you want to talk first, Ren-senpai?”

“You can go first.” He could see the excitement in her eyes, in contrast to the anxiety in his.

“Thank you! So, um… when I went to sleep last night, I suddenly had this epiphany…”

Ren raised an eyebrow, curious. “I’m all ears.”

“Well… I’ve been wondering for a while if there’s any way I can bring some personal flair to my fights in Mementos.”

Morgana raised his head. “Your own flair, eh? And you came up with something?”

“Yes! I had a dream about it, and I need your help, Ren-senpai.”

Sumire took his hand and excitedly began to explain.

“So I’ll be standing, and you can use your grappling hook to grab me and we’ll zip through the air, shooting our guns. I’ll jump off, flying in the air, and I’ll use Kasumi’s power, and my own, to hit the enemy in a flurry of rapier attacks. Then, I’ll land, and you’ll spin with me into a finishing pose to end the dance!”

Morgana smiled mischievously. “I see… How interesting!”

“I feel like… this move would allow me to honor Kasumi properly. So… how about it, Ren-senpai?”

Ren cracked his neck, rotated his shoulders, and smirked.

“Let’s dance!”

Sumire’s smile grew wider. “Thank you! This should make for one killer routine.”

Ren felt a warm sensation in his pocket, followed by a blue glow that emanated through his coat.

“Oh…!” exclaimed Sumire.

Ren pulled out Jose’s star, radiating in the palm of his hand. Their wish came true.

“I’ve definitely never seen anything like what she’s planning-I can’t wait for this!” Morgana bounced up and down.

“I won’t let you down!” Sumire declared, her eyes burning with excitement.

Ren felt so warm. She was so bright. He just needed to remind her. He leaned in and went for a kiss. She reciprocated, and the two shared a loving kiss.

“Stay by my side, Sumire.”

“I will.” Sumire slowly leaned back and saw Ren was teary-eyed his face red. “Ren-senpai, are you okay?”

Ren sharply exhaled, his chest tight against his ribs and lungs. 

“I’m… I don’t know. I just talked to Morgana about it, but seeing you just made my resolve shake. Or, well…”

Sumire pulled him in for a hug. “Ren-senpai. I’m here just for you like you were for me. Please, tell me everything. I want you to rely on me.” She held him tightly, feeling his body quake.

“Th-this is what I wanted to talk to you about today. Morgana is helping me keep my head up, but the thought’s come rushing back. I’m afraid. Afraid of losing to Maruki. Of letting Akechi down. And most of all, afraid of losing you. I’m as determined as ever to fight Maruki and stop him, but I can’t shake the feelings of losing.”

“Ren-senpai…” Sumire closed her eyes and silently held him for a minute. Then, she opened them and looked him in the eye.

“The Ren-senpai I know is selfless, driven, confident, snarky, loving, and always moving forward. I’m done running away. I want to be myself, no matter how hard it is, or how much I fail. I want to make you and Kasumi proud. You promised to hold me to that, right?”

Ren swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah... I did.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to do that if you’re afraid? If you lose?”

“No… I won’t.”

“Then let me help you be stronger. I want to help you become the best Ren Amamiya you want to be. We’ll stop Dr. Maruki together. If we don’t,  _ I’ll  _ let all hell break loose.”

Ren felt a large  _ ba-dump _ in his chest. If he let fear control him, he was no better than Maruki. 

Sumire was going to hold him to do his best. He didn’t want to let her down.

Ren wrapped his arms around Sumire and held her just as tightly. 

“Thank you, Sumire. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you. I don’t want to lose my way again. Hold me to it. Morgana too.”

“I will.”

Ren and Sumire held each other for a long time.

After what they could only assume was an hour, the two let go of one another. Ren broke the blissful silence.

“I wanted to use today to clear my head. Do you want to come up to my room? I want to keep holding you.”

Sumire’s face turned red. “Y-y-your room? I-we- I’m not ready for that Ren-senpai!”

Ren giggled. Futaba would have laughed too. She probably is, given that she tapped Leblanc.

“I just wanted to talk some more. I’m done thinking about Maruki for now. Akechi was right. We need to stop him and return to our reality.”

Sumire calmed herself down, and gripped his hand, more determined than ever.

“We’ll do it together.” 

“Absolutely. Now, shall we go?”

She hid her mouth in her scarf and stood up, not letting go of his hand. They walked upstairs and sat down on the couch.

“Th-this is Ren senpai’s room… I’m so nervous… What should I do?”

“Let’s just relax. I’m here for you.”

“Y-You say that, but even the scent of your room is making my heart- Well, I feel happy, but…”   
Sumire took a deep breath, still holding Ren’s hand. He looked at her with a smirk, happy to be back in his zone.

“Ren-senpai, you’ve helped me discover all kinds of new experiences. All I ever thought about was gymnastics. But I guess love really changes how you think… when I think about you, I feel like I’ll never be able to sleep… and sometimes my chest will just tighten up, my heart beating like it's about to burst… but… it all just makes me feel happier.”

She grinned back at Ren.

“I want to spend so much more time with you… I want you to be mine, and mine alone… but maybe that’s being selfish…”

Ren tilted his body and leaned into her, mumping his head against hers.

“I love it when you’re bold. I want you to be. When you kissed me, you stole my heart, and that’s my job. I want to feel that sensation again, and again. That makes me selfish too.”

Sumire blushed harder than ever. Her cheeks burned red, and her heartbeat skyrocketed.

“I… um… you’re so cute when you get flustered, Ren-senpai. It’s a side of you only I want to see… if you want me to… I’ll just start feeling more needy. Just being in the same room with the man I love… It’s making me feel almost greedy. I-I want to show you a side of me that only you’ll know… since you do with me. You blush around me, you cry, you don’t hide anything, and I really am happy you’d do that with someone like me…”

Ren placed his hands on her cheeks.

“You stole my heart, what else can I say? Now, be greedy, because I feel the same way.” 

Sumire smiled a grin Ren only saw in the Metaverse. They snuggled, holding each other well into the evening. 

Sumire laid on top of Ren, her head pressed against his chest. She felt his heartbeat.

_ Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _ She never wanted to stop feeling the warmth of his body, or his smell. 

She perked her head up, and saw him looking at her, his head leaning against the arm of the couch.

“Maybe we should have taken off our coats… it’s really warm.”

“I can’t feel my neck, but other than that, this is paradise,” Ren replied in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sumire bolted upright and stood up. “Let me see.”

“It’s no big deal.”

As Ren began to lean up, Sumire placed her hand on the back of his neck, and with a pop, repositioned his neck. “Oh. Ah. That’s better.” 

“I happen to know a lot of tricks. Don’t want to be held back by some sore muscles.” Sumire smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll need to be in the best shape possible. I’ll make sure of it. By the way, how do you feel now? I want to make sure I can-”

Ren interrupted her. “I’m okay. Today helped me realize more than ever that I can’t back down. As harsh as reality may be, I want to face it with you. That’s what we chose.”

“Good. Can I open the window for a minute?”

“Sure.”

Sumire walked over to the window, creaking it open. A cold wind brushed against her face as it snowed heavily. “Ren-senpai. We fell in love as the snow fell, didn’t we?”

Funny, I had the same thought, Ren pondered to himself.   
“We did. And I’d fall as many times as it takes, Sumi.”

Sumire clapped her hands together. “That was cute. Say it again.”   
“I’d fall as many-”

She cut him off. “Not that. Sumi.”

“Oh. Sumi.”

“Again.”

“Sumiiiiiii”

Sumire closed the window and walked back to Ren, still sitting on the couch. The star stickers glowed brightly on the ceiling, illuminating the room.

“I like it when you call me that. It feels nostalgic.”

“Well, I like it when you kiss me. So for as many times as I call you that, kiss me in return.”

“I can do that. But do it sparingly, or it’ll lose its luster.” Sumire quickly kissed him three times.

“Might have to make Morgana keep count,” Ren chuckled, rubbing his now relaxed neck. He reached his right hand into his pocket. “I wanted to give you this, by the way.” 

As Ren lifted his hand out of his pocket, Sumire glanced and saw a face beautifier.

“For when you want to perform your best, like yesterday.”

Sumire gasped and smiled. “You’re so considerate, Ren-senpai. I’ll be sure to use it the next time you watch me.”

Ren placed it in her hands, and continued, “Not that you need it. You’re beautiful as you are.”

Sumire blushed, grinning ear-to-ear, and pulled Ren in for a hug. 

“Just… always watch me… when you do, I feel like I really can take on the world stage.”

“We will, Sumi,” Ren pierced into her inner self with a determined look.

“Right!”

“I’m going to start meeting with the others tomorrow. Keep practicing in the meantime.”

“Of course!”

Ren and Sumire shared one last kiss and walked to the station in the snow.

“The next time we see each other, we’ll be securing the treasure route,” Ren commented with a smirk.

“We’ll be ready. I’ll show everyone our boldness and grace!” Sumire replied, stepping onto the train.

With one last wave, Ren turns around and heads home. His resolve was certain, and he knew he needed to confirm the resolve of his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to further address Ren's thoughts regarding the issues plaguing him, and how Sumire is the one person he can really console in, besides Morgana. He's not wholly invincible and smug, is what I think.  
> Next chapter might take a bit longer, considering it'll deal with Palace shenanigans.


	11. Royal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren hangs out with Ryuji, awakening William. He then goes to play darts with Sumire, and Akechi joins them. Sumire comforts Ren again, with Akechi challenging his resolve, desiring to make sure the leader of the Phantom Thieves will not slow him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, and I'm still determining if I want to cover every Third-Tier like this with some Shusumi fluff at the end, or if I want to streamline them. I still care about the team and characterizing them, and I can definitely make some funny moments from these scenes.   
> I intend to write a lot, and this story will certainly not be short. I just wonder if I should skirt around some more minor details. When I move past the main story content, I'll see how it unfolds.

_ January 21st. With the threat of Maruki’s actualization looming, Ren consoled in Sumire regarding his feelings after promising her they’d take on the World Stage. They relaxed together in his room, and with a hardened resolve, Ren set out to talk to his friends and fellow Phantom Thieves, who had all accepted Maruki’s reality before snapping out of it. _

As the final bell rang, Ren pulled out his phone and pulled up Ryuji’s IM.

Ren:  _ You free today? _

RyujI:  _ Yeah man. I wanted to talk to you, about Maruki’s reality and stuff. I’m leanin against the wall next to the stairs. I had a feeling you’d want to hang out!  _

Ren:  _ Alright. Be there in a minute. _

Ren threw his bag around his shoulder, an action he could pull off in his sleep all night. He made his way to Ryuji.    
“Hey Ryuji. Have you noticed how everyone is acting all happy?”

“Yeah. It’s really weird. Was I like that too? Jeez man I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Let’s talk about it, alright?” Ren placed his hand against Ryuji’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Ryuji sighed with a slight breath of relief and anxiety.

“Let’s talk at my place. C’mon.”

_ Ren and Ryuji made their way to Ryuji’s house. His room was simple, barely decorated, a darts board and a poster of a brunette girl in a gray tank top being the two standout decorations. Ryuji changed into casual clothes. A turquoise tank top and blue shorts. He vented while attempting to do squats. _

“I really wanted to keep going with the track team. Make life easier for my mom. And yeah, the doc’s big dream world would’ve made that happen. I went through all that bad shit, but that’s all part of my life. I still own that, y’know? It was a real shitshow sometimes, but I came out of everything stronger. I’m here cause I beat my problems. I can’t pretend they never happened. Wouldn’t be right.”

Ren contemplated for a minute, his arms and legs crossed as he sat and listened. 

“I know how you feel, Ryuji. I bet, in my dream world, I’d never been a delinquent or a Phantom Thief. I would’ve just been a normal, boring student. Akechi and I would probably be playing chess every day.”

Ryuji grinned. “Yeah dude. You’d be boring as hell! If I didn’t know you, I probably never would have assumed you were so cool! I’ll stick with the reality I fought for. The one where we went through all our shit together. That’s where I belong.”

Ryuji closed his eyes, and Ren felt his inner soul reach its true potential.  _ William. _ Captain Kidd’s true self. 

“Haha… What the hell, man? Didn’t know I still had this much power in me. Not bad! Man I feel like I can sleep again! From now on, I’m gonna run with everything I’ve got.”

Ryuji’s expression lit up in relief.

“So all you gotta do is count on me, Renren! Oh, uh, by the way, how’s Sumire doin? You spent the past couple days helpin her out, right? She went through some rough shit in Doc’s palace. Her Persona is totally rad, though.”

“She’s doing great. We’re dating, in fact.”

Ryuji’s jaw dropped, his arms went lax, his eyes widened as if he’d just seen the Reaper.

“The hell man!? You hooked up with her? I’m so jealous right now! She’s got a great bod, and she’s cute too with those glasses! How’d you do it?”

Ren chuckled smugly, and adjusted his glasses, pushing them up against his face.   
“I…! Have no clue. I’m just lucky to have her, man. I really do love her.”

Ryuji sighed, a look of defeat on his face.

“Man… well, I’m happy for you two. You’re a heck of a dude, so you’ll take good care of her. Alright. Now outta my house.”

Ren stood up and laughed some more. “I’ll see you soon, Ryuji. And thanks for having my back.”

“Any time, dude….” he let out a heavy sigh as Ren left.

Ren made his way back to Leblanc. The sky was cloudy, and there was a slight chill to the wind.

As he walked through the door, an epiphany hit him. He hadn’t taken Sumire to play darts yet. He remembered that playing darts actually increased their effectiveness in battle when it came to passing attacks while knocking enemies down. How? He didn’t question it. He just listened to the talking cat. He pulled out his phone after greeting Sojiro.

“Hello, Ren-senpai?”

“Hi, Sumire. Are you busy?”

“I’m done with practice for today, and… well… I’ve been missing you again… so I’m really happy you called.”

Ren’s heart melted in his chest, his smile stretched across his whole face, threatening to break free.

“I’ll call every day just to listen to your voice. I take it you’re free?”

After a long pause of what Ren could only assume was Sumire having a blushing frenzy, he heard her reply.

“........I am. I want to see you… I’m being selfish again, aren’t I?”

Ren adjusted his shoulder, as he began to feel it growing stiff, Morgana feeling a bit weightier.

“It’s what I want too. Let’s meet at Penguin Sniper. I want to play darts with you.”

“Okay! I’ll see you there.”

Ren waved Sojiro goodbye and hopped on the train line to Kichijoji. A short period later, and he found himself emerging from the back alleys, smelling of alcohol and dumplings. 

As he walked toward Penguin Sniper, he saw Sumire speaking to a familiar face. Goro Akechi.

“Ah. There he is.” Akechi commented upon noticing Ren in his passive-aggressive, take-all tone. “Yoshizawa approached me, stating you invited her here to play darts. I asked her about her mental state, given the fact that Maruki had a great interest in “saving” her.” 

As he muttered the word “Saving” his eyes narrowed. His face twirled and contorted into itself as if he wanted to vomit. He probably did, Ren thought. Akechi adjusted his scarf and continued. 

“I’m glad that she’s decided to continue her life as Sumire. It goes to show how flawed Maruki’s thinking really is. It gives me a warm feeling in my cold,  _ dead _ heart.”

Ren’s spine shivered as Akechi made his remark. He knew he wasn’t being serious, but there was a disturbing weight to his words that Ren couldn’t shake off. 

“I’m alright now, Akechi-san, thanks to Ren-senpai.”

“Given the way you speak about him and look at him, I’d guess you two were dating.” Akechi commented, a nauseated look on his face.

“We are.”

Ren took her hand with a smug smile. Akechi sighed, and looked at the couple with a sharpened, cutting gaze.

“It is of no matter to me. So long as it doesn’t slow you down in battle, I am not concerned. That being said. When the time comes when we fight Maruki, you best be prepared for losses.  _ Both _ of you.”

Ren and Sumire felt each other shiver, the weight of a ton of weights dropping in their stomach. Ren could feel Sumire clinging to his arm, shaken by Akechi’s words. He squeezed her hand harder. “I  _ won’t _ let anyone die. Not Sumire, not you, no one on my team.” His eyes cut right back into Akechi’s. 

Ren looked down to Sumire with a reassuring look in his eyes. She looked up into them and saw an endless abyss of determination in his foggy gray pupils. She corrected her form and looked back at Akechi.

“I’ll fight. I want to live life as Sumire, with Ren. I want to stay by his side. I have to show Dr. Maruki my resolve.”

Akechi smiled, ever-so-slightly. “So long as you keep that resolve, I do not care. I’ll take on Maruki myself if I have to. Now, I assume you are here to sharpen your skills with darts?”

Ren and Sumire gave themselves a few seconds to calm down, their hands held tightly.

“Yeah,” Ren finally managed a reply. “Do you want to join us?”

“I suppose I could,” Akechi looked Ren up-and-down. “As a part of the deal.”

The trio made their way up the stairs and into Penguin Sniper. The classic electronic-jazzy tune caused their bodies to feel renewed with energy as they entered the play area. Ren approached the owner. “I’d like to play darts.”

“Alright. That’ll be 800 yen. Do you want to use your own set?”

“Yes, please.”

“Go ahead.”

Ren set up his dart set and looked to Sumire. “I’ll warm-up with 301. Let’s do this, Sumire!”

“Yes, let’s!”

With a cat’s eye and swift dexterity, Ren scored a bullseye and two random numbers, leaving room for Sumire. 50, 19, 11. He turned around. “Alright, you’re up, Sumi.”

Ren held up his arm. Sumire lightly hopped into the air and high-fived him. 

“Okay… here I go.”   
Sumire let out a deep breath and stretched her arms, and then her legs. She assumed a very precise stance. From his practice sessions with her, Ren could tell she was utilizing every one of her muscles in some useful way. She moved her arm back, and with the flick of her hand, three the dart. Bullseye.

“That’s my wife!” Ren yelled in triumph, pumping a fist. 

“W-w-w-wife!?” Sumire turned toward him, her face beet red. Totally worth it, Ren thought.

“I… we… deep breaths, Sumire… that’s not funny, Ren-senpai.” 

“It really isn’t. It makes me want to vomit.” Akechi commented in a disgusted tone.

“Sorry. I’m just so proud of her. Every little success makes my day.”

Akechi audibly grunted. “Ugh.”

Sumire continued to blush and picked up another dart. Just like Senpai… Just like Senpai… She threw the next dart. It landed precisely where Ren had thrown his second one. She threw the third, and it also landed where his third had. 50. 19. 11.

“Your turn, Ren-senpai!” Sumire hopped to high-five him. He wanted to go to a hospital for imminent heart failure. “Showtime!”

Ren assumed his routine stance and threw his darts. Triple 20. 3. Double 11. He swiveled in a half-circle and faced Sumire. “You can finish this!” They high-fived, her hopping in the air.

“Um…” Sumire realized she couldn’t mimic his score. It’d go past the goal. “How should I throw, Ren-senpai?” Ren placed his hand under his chin. 

“Just be yourself. The Sumire I love.”

Her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. But his words brought her clarity. His eyes were on her. She had to put on a good performance. With him watching, she could. She threw the darts.

Double 19. Triple 4. Double 3. Perfect 301. 

“I did it, Ren-senpai!” Sumire turned and ran to Ren, embracing him.

“Good wor-” Ren was interrupted by a kiss. “Ah.. um… I got caught up in the moment…” Sumire quickly released the kiss. 

“I’m all for it,” Ren replied, rubbing the back of his head. He felt as though he could better take on enemies with Sumire.

Akechi audibly and loudly sighed. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, let’s take this seriously. 701. You and me, Ren. Try to keep up.”

Akechi tugged on his glove, a mischievous grin on his face, not unlike Ren’s when he acted as Joker. Ren smirked and released Sumire. “Fine by me.”

Akechi began. His stance and form emanated a very serious aura. He threw with the utmost precision and deadly accuracy. It was akin to him shooting a gun, which Ren was very familiar with. Each bullet hit the bullseye as if each were someone’s head. “I’ve still got it,” Akechi remarked, cracking his neck. “Your turn.” He turned around and held his arm up. Ren high-fived him and assumed his stance. He blinked, and the dartboard turned into a series of blues and golds.

“There!”

Ren threw his darts and scored a Triple 20 each time. Akechi raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Hmm… not bad, Ren. Keep it up.” They high-fived, and Akechi began again.

Three Triple 20s. “I’m still a wild card,” he commented smugly. “We’re three-quarters there. Don’t let me down.” Their hands met with a loud slap.

Ren exhaled and examined the board. He could get the score to 690 at the highest. Might as well. With thief-like swiftness, Ren scored three Triple 20’s again. He turned back to Akechi and held up his arm. As Akechi high-fived him, he whispered, “Finish them, Crow.”   
Akechi smirked. With the flick of his hand, he scored an 11, ending the game.

He turned back to Ren. “That was certainly productive. Not bad at all. I feel like we’ll work even better together in the Metaverse.” 

“Right back at you,” Ren flicked his wrists with his fingers bent to resemble finger guns. Akechi looked at him unamused. “I’ll be going now.”

“Goodbye, Akechi-san.” Sumire curtsied and looked at Ren. “Ren-senpai, about what Akechi-san said earlier…”

Ren redirected the conversation, the weight back in his stomach. 

“About us dating? Yeah I sort of told Ryuji earlier while we hung out. His reaction was priceless!”

Sumire looked up at Ren, a hint of dissatisfaction on her face. “I… see. I forgot the rest weren’t aware, yet. Um… remember, I’m here for you to talk to. Any time.”

Another ton of weights fell onto the ones already present in Ren’s gut. Why was he hiding his concern about Akechi’s comment? Why?

He stretched his head back, looking up toward the ceiling, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, he looked down at her. “There’s a spot I like to sit helps me calm down. Let’s talk there.”

Sumire faintly smiled, relieved. “Okay.”

The couple made their way out of Penguin Sniper and to the furniture store along the main street in Kichijoji. In front of the store sat a bright blue, well-made couch. Ren looked around and saw that the streets were relatively empty. He guessed most people were at the bars in the alleys. The lights around the immediate area were dim, and most shops were closed nearby. It lightly snowed.

“Sit down.”

Sumire looked at him, puzzled. “Here?”

“Yes. When I sit here I feel more bold, Like I have guts. I’m gonna need them.”

Sumire nodded. “If it helps.” She took his hand and sat down.

“Ren-senpai. I believe in you, and your resolve to keep everyone safe. I know you can do it. I’ll be right there with you. But, I know something else is on your mind. It has to do with Akechi-san, doesn’t it?”

Ren looked Sumire in the eyes. He felt a sensation he thought only others could feel through his gaze. She was looking right through his eyes and into the sea of his soul. He couldn’t hide. He tightened his grip on her hand. 

“When Akechi said that “It gave him a warm feeling in his cold, dead heart.” I felt a terrible sensation throughout my body. I’m pretty sure he was being sarcastic, and an ass, per usual, but something just… felt different about the way he said it.”

Sumire bumped her forehead against his. “Ren-senpai. Akechi-san is fighting the hardest of any of us to return to our reality. He’s… willing to die doing so, I think. That’s probably what he meant. His wish is to return to our reality, and he knows more than any of us that could mean risking his life. Um… I’m probably not helping, am I?”

Ren’s whole body felt warm. His heart rate increased as he took in Sumire’s comforting presence.

“You’re helping more than you think. You’re absolutely right. I let my personal feelings get in the way of Akechi’s wish. That was selfish of me. I need to respect his decision. You helped me realize that. Thank you.”

Sumire smiled and pushed her lips against his. “I’m glad. I want you to be strong, Ren-senpai. For everyone.”

“I will be, Sumire. I will be.” Ren fully embraced her, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed.

“No more pretending. I still need to talk to everyone else. Thank you for saving me, again.”

Sumire adjusted herself, backing out of the kiss. She wiped some snow off of the top of his head, his hair bouncing with each swipe.

“Every time you save me, I’ll save you. I love you.”

“I love you too. It’s getting really late. I’m going to go. I’ll keep talking to my friends. We’ll call tomorrow night!” Ren stood up, lifting her alongside him by the hand.

“Yes! Good luck, Ren-senpai. I know you’ll get through to them. I’ll see you soon.”

With one last kiss, Ren and Sumire parted ways. Ren took the Kichijoji line back to Yongen-Jaya and fell asleep, determined to speak to his remaining friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked characterizing Akechi here. I like these "side" chapters, so to speak, as I can build upon Ren and Sumire's relationship while characterizing the rest of the Phantom Thieves. My only concern is if there is such a thing as "too" long of a fic. Given, I haven't looked at many other fics. Please, tell me what you think.


	12. Balm of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren speaks to Haru about maruki's perfect reality. She confirms her resolve to move on, and Ren tells her that him and Sumire are dating. Later that night, Ren takes Sumire to the Jazz Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of these "side" chapters. I think I'm getting the hang of them.

_January 22. After confirming Ryuji’s resolve to face reality, Ren hung out with Sumire and Akechi at Penguin Sniper. After speaking with Sumire about Akechi’s own resolve, he came to terms with the fact that Akechi will fight no matter what, and that he wanted to keep everyone safe. He wakes up in the morning determined and makes it through the school day unfettered._

Ren looked at his phone and wondered who was available today. He browsed through his IMs and came across an unread message from Haru.

Haru: _Hello Ren-kun. I’m free today if you’re available._

Ren quickly replied, a small smile on his face, happy to see that his friends were waiting for him.

Ren: _I am. Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you on the roof?_

Haru: _It’s okay. You were helping Sumi-chan, correct? She must have been exhausted after all of the things you told us about._

Ren: _She’s okay now. Thank you for your concern. I’m on my way._

Ren calmly made his way to the school rooftop. Sumire’s words drove his legs forward. _I want you to be strong, Ren-senpai. For everyone._

As he opened the rooftop door and let his eyes adjust to the sunlight. After blinking twice, Ren saw Haru tending to her flower bed. She looked up and wiped a bit of dirt off of her face.  
“Hi, Haru.” Ren waved his hand, a small smile on his face. 

“Hello! I’m just finishing up with the flowers here.” She clapped her hands together and beamed a smile. Patches of dirt covered her tracksuit.

“Flowers? In the middle of winter? I didn’t think you could grow any.” Ren rubbed the back of his head, amused but puzzled.

“There are quite a few varieties that can grow. They’re strong. I admire them for that.”

“Interesting. What types of flowers?”

Haru looked back to her flower bed, and with one finger pointed out, counted the different flowers.

“Let’s see…. Snowdrop, Pansies, Honeysuckle, Camellia, and a type of Violets.” 

Ren laughed, now completely amused. “You’re very dedicated. That’s like you, Haru.”

“Thank you!” Haru’s face lit up as she connected the dots. “We refer to Sumi-chan as Violet, correct? It’s a fitting name.”

Ren lightly scratched his cheek with a finger. “Yeah…” After a second, he curiously raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you know what it symbolizes?”

“I do! I love flowers. I often speak with the owner of Raffetalia.” She quickly gave Ren a glance, analyzing him. “Personally, you remind me of a lotus.”

“A lotus?” Ren quizzingly replied. Haru closed her eyes and thought deeply.

“Yes. A lotus symbolizes triumph and enlightenment. You always keep your head up, don’t let anything stop you, and are always moving forward. You’ve helped us all so much the past few months.”

Haru briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at him with firm resolve in her tone. “Especially me. You helped me realize my goal. That’s what I wanted to talk about today, actually. Would you join me?”

“Join you?”

“Let’s talk at my home.”

“Ah. Sure. Lead the way.”

“Thank you. Give me a few moments. I need to change.”

* * *

_Haru changed, and the two made their way to Haru’s home. Her room is finely decorated, with fine china and tea ups strewn about in a display case. The walls matched the window drapes in color, a very dull blue color. Her dresser was white, with a vase of white and red flowers atop it. A fine white rug covered her wooden floor. Next to her bed was a small table, upon which sat another flower vase, the flowers colored red, yellow, and pink. Ren sat in the red and white chair beside the table._

Haru calmly made a cup of tea and set it on the table for Ren. “Feel free to make yourself at home.” Ren looked around, taking in the scenery. “Your room is beautiful, Haru. It suits you.”

Haru lightly blushed. “Oh, there’s nothing all that unusual in here… No need to look around like that.” Ren flashed a grin at her. “Don’t want me to find your axe collection?” 

Haru jumped back as if she’d been found out. “Huh?” Ren laughed. “Kidding, kidding.”

With a firm _ahem_ Haru continued. “I needed to speak with you about this situation… or rather, because of it. I owe you an apology, Ren.” Haru rubbed her foot against the carpet, a downcast look on her face. “I’m sorry… I was just so useless.”

Ren adjusted his glasses. “When? Or, how were you?”

“I’m so ashamed…” Haru continued. “Dr. Maruki crafted me a saccharine, perfect new reality-and I accepted it without a second’s pause. It-it was only because of you that I was able to find my own path. You were the one who gave me a future… and what did I do with it…?”

Haru clenched her fist, her face tense.

“...I’m so pathetic.”

Ren silently sat for a few seconds, before exhaling calmly. 

“I don’t blame you, Haru. On the surface, Maruki’s “perfect” world really does sound like all that, until you start digging deeper. Everyone was stressed and relieved after we defeated the God of Control. Our immediate futures are uncertain, and Maruki took advantage of that, I think. We all have regrets.”

Haru’s expression remained downcast. 

“You’re so kind, Ren. But I’m afraid that doesn’t feel like enough, this time. I want to stand at your side through this, and I want to do it with pride. But… in truth… I did wish that my father was still alive. I wanted us to rebuild the company together. No, more than that-I wanted to save my father. But that’s just not possible.”

She looked up and directly at Ren.

“No matter how important he was to me, he’s gone now, and I cannot bring him back. Surely, if… if I could just rewrite the past for my own benefit, it would be terribly selfish.”

Ren thought carefully about his response. Reality was harsh for them all, especially Haru. They worked so hard to set the company on a new path, but losing her father was tragic.

“What makes you say that, Haru?”

“Well… what would happen to my new purpose? What about the support you gave me? It’d mean nothing. It wouldn’t be worth denying everything that brought me here.”

Haru’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“So I need you to understand that I’m determined to see this through. I won’t run away anymore. I refuse Dr. Maruki’s “gift” to us. I’ll choose our reality. The one I defined through my own hardships, mistakes, and tears.”

With Haru’s resolve declared, Ren witnessed from the sea of her soul the fusion of Milady and Astarte into _Lucy._  
“Is this… my power? I see… So I can still fight harder!”

Haru blinked and smiled. “I’m sorry I kept you for so long. That’s all I wanted you to hear. From now on, I’ll fight even harder-to make up for all the trouble I’ve caused you.”

“We’ve got this, Haru!”

“Yes! Thank you. I’ll grow even stronger. I have to keep pressing forward. For Father’s sake, too.” With a sigh of relief, Haru sat on her bed.  
“Speaking of strong, Sumi-chan awoke to her Persona in a very graceful manner. She is beautiful when she fights. When I was a child, I used to do ballet. I wonder if I could ask her to teach me, since it’s been so long.”

Ren stretched his arms, raising them above his head. 

“She’s a tough coach, I’ll tell you that.”

Haru giggled. “How is she doing, by the way? I asked earlier, but I’d like to hear everything. You know her better than any of us.”

“She’s determined to move forward, just like you. She wants to go to the Olympics and win internationally. I’m so proud.”

“That’s an amazing goal! I’m glad she’s doing better! Did you help her?”

“I talked to her about her feelings, her goals, and who she wanted to dance for.”

“Who she wanted to dance for?”

“Yeah. When she thinks of the person she wants to dance for, or see’s him, she feels like she can do even better.” Ren rubbed the back of his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

“That’s wonderful! Do you know this person?”

“It’s me, actually. We started dating.”

For a brief moment, Ren thought he could see a sad look in Haru’s eyes, but she smiled and clapped her hands together.

“My! That’s very sweet, Ren-kun! I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks. She works so hard, practicing every day, balancing a strict diet, and acting beside the Phantom Thieves. All I do is watch her…”

Haru leaned forward, a serious look in her face, a stark contrast to her usual self.

“You inspire her. I think having someone to dance for is a beautiful thing. Don’t undersell your worth.”

Ren had done it again. He always talked about her to others like he wasn’t worth being with her. Haru could instantly tell. 

“I’m… happy to hear you say that. Thank you, Haru. I promised her last night that I will protect you all, and that we will win. She’s just… so strong. I’m always thinking about her. I want to be there for her, always.”

“You can be, Ren. You’re the strongest of us. You inspire us all.”

Ren smiled, his hands cupped together.

“A lotus, right?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks again, Haru. I suppose I should get going.”

“I’m always available to talk. The best way to get stronger is to work together!” Haru clapped her hands and beamed a smile.

“Yeah… I’ll see you later. I need to talk to the rest of the group.”

“Be careful on your way home!” 

_Haru escorted Ren out, and he took the train home. After greeting Sojiro and eating his curry dinner, he made his way upstairs._

Ren sat on his bed and stretched out his legs. He wanted to see Sumire again. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, the image of her flushed, beet-red face, her beautiful crimson hair, and her garnet eyes beneath her black-framed glasses always sat in his peripheral. As he contemplated where to hang out with her, a familiar song echoed in his mind.  
 _People come and they go… some people may stay with you though…_

The Jazz Club. That was it. Ren pulled out his phone and called Sumire.

_“Hello, Ren-senpai._

_“Evening, Sumire. I was wondering if you’d want to go to the Jazz Club in Kichijoji with me.”_

_“The Jazz Club? How mature, Ren-senpai. I’ll be there.”_

_“Alright. You see, today I couldn’t stop thinking about you! I feel like my heart is going to burst, and the only cure is holding your hand.”_

Sumire giggled.  
“ _I feel the same way. Coach likes to tease me at practice, but I perform better when I think about you. I love you, Ren-senpai.”_

_“Love you too, and I’m on my way.”_

One train ride later, and Ren found himself approaching the Jazz Club. As he turned the corner, he saw Sumire standing outside the door in her heavy red coat, her blue dress underneath it, smiling and waving at him. “Senpai!” He could feel his heart explode. He closed the distance between them and hugged her.

“You know I can’t handle how you look in that dress. In the best way.”

Sumire hugged him back, with a smile on her face.

“I still think it’s too nice for me to wear.”

“It’s perfect. You look adorable.” 

As Ren finished his sentence, he could feel Sumire’s whole body heating up, starting at her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest. “Th-thank you. U-um… we should go inside.” 

Ren released the hug and took her hand, walking down the stairs and entering the club. Muhen stood at the bar counter, wearing his dark sunglasses and black fedora. Behind him was a wide bookshelf, filled to the brim with a variety of books. Above the bar counter sat a display housing a variety of bottles of alcohol. Muhen greeted Ren.

“Thanks for coming in. The cover charge is 3,000 yen.” 

“Here you go. Thanks.”

* * *

“You can sit down anywhere that’s open. That said, try not to be disruptive, all right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Ren and Sumire walked down a small set of stairs into the central area, which housed a series of tables and a large piano in the corner nearest to the stairs. The brick wall lined with posters separated the upper and lower area that the couple now sat in. They set down their bags on the two additional empty seats, with Sumire taking another look around.

“You really are mature, Ren-senpai, coming to jazz clubs and all. Is it difficult to um, order by yourself? Or…”

Ren responded while holding a hand up in a waiter’s direction. “Not at all. Akechi introduced me to this place. He knows everyone, and by extension, they know me. We come here often enough.”

A younger man in his early 20’s, dark-haired and dark-eyed, wearing a casual outfit similar to Muhen, approached. “Good evening. Hello Amamiya-san. Here on a date?”

“You could say that,” Ren replied while rubbing his neck. Sumire lightly blushed.

“We’re serving our original cocktail tonight. Non-alcoholic for you two, of course.”

“We’ll take two, thank you.”

“Very well. I’ll be right back.”

Sumire laughed in relief nervously. “I guess I was worried about nothing. You’re amazing, Ren-senpai. I’m happy I can be your date.” Ren smirked at her. “Any time, anywhere.” Her blush intensified, and she began stroking her hair. Ren noticed she had a dark green ribbon tied into a bow near the end of her hair. 

“New ribbon? It looks cute.” 

She stroked her hair faster. “It’s um… I have a lot of ribbons…”

“It makes you look even cuter with that dress and coat. Be careful or I might just need to hug you here too.”

Sumire could feel her face melting, flushed red. “Um… that’d be so embarrassing… not that I don’t want to, of course! Wait! Um... “

Ren laughed, cheered up by his girlfriend's shy side. “Just relax. This place has a calming atmosphere. It’s very nice.”

“Relax… right… phew…” Sumire took a couple of breaths and looked at Ren.

“...”

“...”

“Ah… nope. I still can’t calm down. Looking at you makes my heart want to burst, again.”

“Would it calm you down if I told you I felt the same way, all the time? Here.” Ren took her hand again. 

After a few more seconds, the waiter returned and set down two glasses. The glasses were large and circular, the drink consisting of a blend of pink, yellow, and green colors, layered on top of one another. Pieces of fruit were embedded on the top of the glass.

Sumire and Ren picked up the drinks and took a sip.

Sumire’s face lit up, and she smiled. “Oh… this is good. As expected from a professionally-made drink. It helps me feel relaxed. That reminds me… whenever I go to gymnastics meets, I get more conscious of when I act superstitiously.”

“Like Personas?” Ren asked with a bemused look. Sumire giggled. 

“Oh, no. This has more to do with luck and doing things that make you feel lucky. Of course, I work really hard at training, but if I think about it too much, I get nervous instead… It’s pretty complicated.”

Ren rubbed his thumb along the palm of Sumire’s hand. 

“Does that make me your permanent good luck charm?”

Sumire blushed again. “Um… yes…” 

Ren smiled, delighted. 

“Then I guess I’ll always have to be at your side.”

Sumire, red-faced, silently picked up her drink and slowly sipped away until it was empty.

Moments like these made Ren want to fight harder than ever. He wanted to protect her, and help her reach her goal.

With a final “Ah…” Sumire set down the glass, only ice remaining. “That was nice. I want you to stay by my side, Ren-senpai.”

Ren smirked. “Well, back in Shido’s palace we would turn into mice when we approached certain statues, so you could technically carry me around as a mouse.”

Sumire giggled at the thought. “Mouse Ren-senpai… that’s cute. I could keep you in a pocket and feed you cheese. But I prefer the handsome thief in front of me.”

Ren laughed with her and blushed lightly. 

“A mouse version of you would be pretty cute, but it can’t beat what I have now.”

“Ehehe… let’s agree to not turn into mice, then.”

“Deal.”

Sumire’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw the time. “Ah. It’s getting late. We should go, Ren-senpai.”

“Darn. Well, you are right. I won’t hear the end of it from Morgana if I don’t get a reasonable amount of sleep.”

“Morgana-senpai really does care about you.”

“He does. I’m happy to call him a friend, or even a brother.”

Sumire stood up. 

“I think this gave us another chance to reflect on ourselves. We can’t forget the reasons that keep us going. This was very fun! I hope you invite me here again. I feel like I learned something unique.”

“Gladly.” Ren stood up, and the two found their way out.

“There's snowfall again…” Sumire commented while looking up. A snowflake fell on the frame of her glasses.

“Snow, huh...” Ren asked while also looking up.

“Yuki. It’s a beautiful word.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Sumire should have seen that coming, but something about Ren’s smooth delivery always managed to make her heart stir. She could feel the snow evaporating on her face. She adjusted her head and looked at him. “Keep it up and you’ll steal my heart again.” 

“That’s my job.” Ren bent down and kissed her. The two stood, locked in the kiss as the snow fell. Eventually, they let one another go.

“Do you think this will ever get old?” Ren asked.

“No, I don’t think so. Every time we kiss, I feel like nothing can stop us. I like that feeling.” Sumire replied.

“Good. I’m going to keep talking to my teammates. I’ll see you soon. Maybe tomorrow. Goodnight.”

As Ren began to turn to make his way back to the train station, Sumire stopped him.  
“Goodnight and?” A mischievous smile sat across her face.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you, Ren-senpai. I believe in you.”

Ren grinned back at her. “That’s all I need.”

With one last goodbye, Ren made his way back to the Kichijoji train station and back home. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, Sumire’s smile acting as a perpetual, unstoppable source of motivation for him to seek his friends and take on Maruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Haru was more tricky than I imagined. Her formality and mannerisms are a different sort of formal from Sumire's. Additionally, while I think she'd have moved on from her feelings for Ren, she probably harbors some sort of remnant of those feelings still. But, she's happy for him and setting her eyes on another close friend of hers... It might start with M and end with-chan.
> 
> I realized while describing the Jazz Club that my vocabulary can be... lacking? My brain is strange. Some days I'll try to think of what stairs are and come up with nothing. "What are those structural platforms that allow you to ascend and descend places?" 
> 
> Also, translators note: Yuki means snow. Keikaku means plan.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always. This is essentially turning into "How many dates can Ren take Sumire on?"  
> An infinite amount, that's how many.


	13. Tales of Two Sakura's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren visits Ann and awakens her third tier Persona. They then go to the Shibuya Underground Mall and buy a surprise gift for Sumire. Futaba calls Sumire over to visit. The two watch Featherman together and bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write. I love Ann and Futaba's characters.

_January 23. Ren, after speaking to Haru and confirming her resolve, takes Sumire to the Jazz Club where they relax for the evening. Ren found sleep rather comfortably that night and woke up prepared to talk to another Phantom Thief._

As Ren got out of bed, he glimpsed at his phone and noticed an unread IM. Upon opening it, he reads a message from Futaba.

Futaba: _Heyo. I’m gonna invite Sumire over to watch Featherman, so don’t make any plans. Remember what I mentioned before?_

Ren rubbed his eye and sighed. He figured Futaba would want to connect to Sumire, given their close age. 

Ren: _Alright. Have fun, and don’t show her anything obscene._

He received no immediate reply. “Must be sleeping…” he muttered to himself. With that matter settled, he did a quick stretch routine. If Sumire did it every morning, which she might have, he wanted to do it too. After one last audible pop in his shoulder and an “Ow.” he declared the routine done. He said his morning greeting, ate his coffee, drank his curry, and went to school.

* * *

While he walked, he decided to take a detour down the alleyway that started his journey. The cold winter wind funneled through the narrow passage, and a wave of memories hit him as he made out the school gates. Upon his first day of school, the gates led to a castle. A few days after that, he indirectly helped Maruki confirm the existence of the Metaverse, which led to… this. Not only that, but he also encouraged Maruki to make his paper. One thought crossed his mind as Sumire’s face flashed in his mind.

 **_I_ ** _have to stop him. No,_ **_we_ ** _have to. Sumire and I. We’ll show him our reality._

Ren shuddered at the thought of Maruki winning. Sumire tying up her hair, putting on contacts, and living life as a puppet. A fake. He punched himself. He couldn’t think like that anymore. They were going to win. Morgana, who had been watching through Ren’s unzipped bag, piped up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… can’t control my thoughts sometimes. I think about _what if_ and not _what will_.”

“Just know that you _will_ win, Ren. You’re our leader. You’re Sumire’s boyfriend. You’re my brother.”

Ren slapped his cheeks with his hands, dragging them down his face. “You’re right. Okay. Just have to get through the day.”

As he exited the alley, a familiar pair of blonde twintails caught his eyes. Ann was walking through the school gates. She turned around as an audible “Lady Ann!” escaped Morgana’s mouth.

“Oh! Hi Ren! Hi Morgana!”

Ren lifted an arm in a wave. “Hi.”

Ann waved back. “Are you free today, Ren? I wanted to talk…” her smile dropped. “...about Dr. Maruki.”

“Sure. Let’s say we meet out here after school.”

As quickly as her smile dropped, it reappeared. “Alright! Thanks! Let’s get to class. I wish we didn’t need to worry about them, given everything, but I guess that’s like denying reality, huh?”

Ren lightly giggled at her comparison. “I suppose. Let’s go.”

The two made their way into the school and went through a series of boring lectures, passing notes.

Ann: _How is Sumire doing? I remember she said she wasn’t going to run anymore_

Ren: _She’s fine. I’ll tell you more later. Morgana says hi._

Ann: _Okay. Hi Morgana._

The final bell rang and the dynamic trio exited the school. As they walked down the front steps, Ann turned to Ren. “Let’s talk at my place.” 

He was noticing a pattern. “Sure. Let’s do it.”

* * *

As Ren entered Ann’s room, he immediately was hit with the scent of at least three different perfumes. Yet, they blended together into a nice fragrance. He took in the details. Clothes lined one side of her room, the top shelf housing several boxes of clothes, with several racks of shirts of all colors and types beneath that, and below that, another shelf lined with he could only assume were a couple hundred more folded shirts. Below that were even more boxes lining the floor haphazardly. 

In the corner of her room sat a shelf for shoes, which housed at least twenty pairs of different types of shoes, heels, and boots. Next to that was a disheveled bed, red velvet sheets lazily strewn across it. A mirror sat against the wall with the racks. Directly in front of Ren was a small, black chest or what he assumed to be a suitcase that had a variety of fashion kits lying on it as well as a small mirror. Lastly, there was a black loveseat with a large, red heart pillow on it next to it.

A bead of sweat dripped down Ann’s forehead. “Sorry this was kinda sudden. I know it’s cramped, but make yourself at home.”

“I will certainly try,” Ren replied with a faint laugh. Ann took a seat on her bed, the mattress causing her to bounce.

“...Sorry. Actually… I wanted to give you a proper apology for everything. You know. Cause I got caught up in the life Dr. Maruki made for me.”

Ren sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I get it. Don’t worry about it.” Ann wrapped her hands around her knee, crossing her legs. 

“Well… even if it didn’t bother you… it’s been on my mind…. Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out what the right choice is. I mean, I’m not saying Dr. Maruki’s reality is better or anything… But I can’t stop thinking about Shiho. Or how great her life could’ve been if things were like what he showed me…”

Ren nodded in understanding. ‘But you don’t regret choosing to face it, right? Shiho is a strong girl, and she’ll come out even stronger after all this.”

Ann smiled, nodding her head in return. “No. Not at all. Shiho is an inspiration to me. I want to be as strong as she is now. I know what Dr. Maruki made isn’t actually reality. I would’ve been happy, sure, but… it wouldn’t have been real.”

“You hit the nail on the head.”

“Shiho was still moving forward. Even after everything she’d been through, she didn’t lose hope. My strength comes from her. That’s why, when Kamoshida said he’d kill himself, I told him he couldn’t run from it all. She didn’t run away, so he can’t either. And if I took the easy way out now… I’d be letting Shiho down.”

Ren chuckled. “You’d never hear the end of it from her.” Ann joined him. “Yeah! You’re so kind, Ren.” 

He titled his head in confusion. “I am?”

She continued. “...Kinda familiar, huh? Back when I finally broke down under the Kamoshida stuff, you listened to me like this too. You didn’t know me at all, but you still listened to everything. I couldn’t figure you out. Like, I kept thinking, ‘What is this guy’s deal?’ Not only that, but you helped me with Shiho and my modeling… You’re too nice for your own good.”

Ren smiled while reminiscing. It felt like a lifetime had passed between fighting Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida and shooting the God of Control, Yaldabaoth, in the face. The awakenings of his friends, their resolve to rebel against society and the unjust, lofty expectations set upon them by adults, as well as the bonds they strengthened through nearly dying together several times.

“I’d do anything for you guys. You’re my friends and my teammates.”

Ann’s smile faded briefly, and her face grew tense. “Thanks… I really am grateful. But that just makes me feel even worse about accepting this reality. I’m never going to lose my way again. From now on, I’m going to face reality. For me, for Shiho… and for you.”

Ren and Ann felt their bond deepen further, and within the sea of her soul, they felt Carmen and Hecate fuse together, revealing Celestine, Carmen’s true self.

“Is this… my power? I can’t believe it! Okay, I’m ready to move on! Thank you for everything! I promise I’m gonna do even better from here on out!”

Ren leaned forward, his hands grasped together, his elbows resting on his knees.

“I’d like to thank you too, for everything.”

Ann looked at him, puzzled. “Hmm?”

“You’ve helped me since the beginning, with Sumire.”

Ann’s face lit up as she recollected Ren’s request at the end of October. “Oh, right! You had me help you pick out a suit for a ball! How did that go? And wait, um, are you two together again? I know since she realized she was Sumire that, well, she wasn’t Kasumi and I don’t know if her feelings changed…?”

Ren calmly answered her. “Her feelings were always her own. We officially confessed to each other and started dating a few days ago, actually.”

Ann bounced in her bed with glee.

“Awesome! You two are a really cute couple, and there are so many outfit combinations I could have you two try on!”

“I wouldn’t mind playing a little dress up. I’d have to think of another hundred ways to make Sumire blush with each outfit, but that’s half the fun!”

“You really like teasing her, huh?”

“It’s not like she doesn’t do it in return. Seeing her smile is the number one thing on my agenda, every day.”

“That’s how I feel about Shiho. Her smile keeps me strong.”

Ren places his chin on his hands. “Speaking of smiles… I need your help to pick out a gift for her. I want to surprise her… at Destinyland.”

“Oh wow. You’re going all-in for a super date!”

“Surprising her and making her blush is the second most important thing on my agenda. I want to blow her away.”

Ann contemplated deeply, her eyes narrowing, and her face scrunching up.

“Let’s go to the Underground Mall. I think I got something in mind.”

Ren smiled.

“I trust you with all my being.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Sumire received a text from Futaba. 

Futaba: _Sup Sumire. Wanted to know if you were free after practice._

Sumire: _Hello, Futaba-senpai. I have the nights to myself, so I am available._

Futaba: _Cool. Meet me at my place. We’re watching Feathman._

Sumire: _Featherman? The hit TV show with superheroes?_

Futaba: _That’s right! Score up one for Sumire!_

Sumire: _I’m flattered, but why me?_

Futaba nervously looked at her phone, flustered.

Futaba: _Well in Mementos you mentioned you wanted new pose reference for your performances and I commented that maybe Featherman might inspire you._

Sumire’s mind wandered to the day when they went to sever the tendrils in Mementos, and found that Maruki had taken over where what Ren called, “the God of Control” had resided. She sat in the middle row of seats in the Morgana car, and amidst Akechi’s angry rambling, Ryuji’s jokes, and Yusuke’s eccentric, passionate speeches, remembered Futaba mentioning something about Featherman.

Sumire: _I’m so sorry! I forgot! I’ve been busy with Ren-senpai the past few days, and between that and the mental fatigue, it slipped my mind. I’ll definitely come over!_ _  
_Futaba: _Co-op partner acquired. I’ll be waiting._

Sumire looked at her phone and sighed in relief. She was glad that Futaba forgave her so nonchalantly, and with a plan for tonight in mind, went to practice.

Futaba sat nervously in her room, quickly browsing her Featherman collection as her mind wandered. What would Sumire even like? I want to be friends with her, since we’re the same age, but we barely share any hobbies or interests. Featherman was a long shot, and I’m lucky it worked. Considering she’s dating Ren, she’d probably like Feather Hawk, the leader. Guess I’ll pick out a season where he has the most screentime…

Within seconds Futaba had acquired her prize. She could navigate the seasons faster than Sojiro could make coffee, having rewatched them countless times. 

Her mind wandered again. Guess I should get some food… Sumire eats a lot. Good thing I have Ren’s phone tapped. I can learn a lot about her. Then again, does he want me doing that? It’s probably fine. Maybe I’ll have Sojiro make a big pot of curry…

She pulled out her phone and called Sojiro.

“ _Heyyyy Sojiroooooo”_

_“What’s up, Futaba?”_

_“Make me a big pot of curry.”_

_“A whole pot, just for you? That’d be a waste!”_

_“I’m inviting Sumire over to watch Featherman.”_

_“...I see. Ren had told me that she eats a lot. Made a new friend, Futaba?”_

_“Hehehe… yeah.”_

Sojiro smiled wholeheartedly. He was grateful to Ren and his friends for everything they’d done to that point, but introducing Futaba to a friend her age was just… amazing. 

_“Good job, Futaba. I’ll get started._

_“Thanks, dad.”_

Sojiro’s heart stirred at the comment. It wasn’t a feeling he was wholly used to, but it is not one he denied liking.

* * *

Sumire finished her daily practice barely breaking a sweat, turning to her coach as she finished her last leg swing.

“You’ve improved drastically with showcasing your own style, Sumire. I see much more grace in your routine nowadays. I remember it clearly from your childhood, even if it has been a while.”

Sumire bowed, her ponytail sliding to her side. “Thank you very much, Coach.”

“I see you started tying your hair up again.”

With the brush of her hand, she tossed her ponytail back behind her. “Just for practice. I’ve decided to keep my glasses, too.”

Coach Hiraguchi laughed and replied with a hint of jest in her voice.

“Honoring your sister and appeasing your boyfriend? Interesting. He sounds greedy.” 

Sumire smiled. “I’m greedy too, so it’s only fair.”

“Ah, young love. It’s adorable. Good work today, Sumire.”

“Thank you again, Coach. I’ll be going now.”

Sumire left the practice room and entered the locker room. She changed into her winter uniform after untying her hairband and pulled out her red ribbon. With a faint smile, she tied it into a bow at the bottom of her ponytail.

“ _There. Now you can remember her feelings and keep your “you” look. It may sound pretentious of me, but you’re cuter like this._ _  
_Sumire felt her cheeks burn red as she remembered Ren’s words. With a smile on her face, she made her way to the train station, eventually reaching Yongen-Jaya.

Upon arriving, she realized that she didn’t know where Sojiro’s house was, exactly. She looked at her phone, putting it away after a brief moment of hesitation. After a few minutes of walking and fighting her indecisiveness, she found herself in front of Leblanc. The lights were on, and the sign was still flipped to open. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door.

The bell on the door chimed, and the smell of coffee and freshly made curry hit her nostrils.

“Welcome.” said the gruff voice of Sojiro Sakura. “You made it.”

Sumire nervously stroked her hair. “Sorry for intruding. I, um… Futaba-senpai invited me to her, or your home, but I don’t know where that is.”

Sojiro chuckled. “I was about to head home anyway now that the curry’s done. I was going to have Futaba carry it over, but, if you don’t mind, would you want to?”

Sumire smiled, the stress she felt gone. “I’d love to.”

Sojiro scooped several… many cups of curry into a good number of to-go bowls. “I don’t normally use these, but it doesn’t hurt to have them.” All of the bowls neatly stacked on one another, and Sumire picked them up. “Alright, we’re off.” Sojiro threw on his coat and fedora and opened the door for Sumire.

The two exited Leblanc and made their way through the quiet streets of Yongen-Jaya. The sun had set, with the meows of a few cats being the only discernible noises. After walking down the central street, they took a right and made their way to the Sakura residence.

“Alright. Futaba’s room is upstairs and at the end of the hall. Hard to miss.”

“Thank you, Sakura-san.”

“Call me Boss, everyone else does.”

“Okay, Boss-san.”

“Close enough.”

Sumire walked upstairs carefully, her acrobatic nature allowing her to hold the bowls with ease. A few moments later, she found herself in front of a door covered in yellow tape and “Keep Out” signs.

“F-Futaba-senpai? Are you there?”

The door creaked open. “So, my co-op partner has arrived with stamina restoring items!”

Sumire cocked her head in confusion at Futaba’s remark. “Stamina restoring… items?”

“The curry. C’mon inside.”

As Sumire entered, Futaba motioned for her to set the curry down on a foldable dinner tray. Sumire did, and, finally able to see properly without bowls of curry in her face, took in her surroundings. The room was covered in posters of Featherman and sci-fi shows. A triple monitor setup encompassed Futaba’s large desk, with several more monitors above them, incomprehensible code scrambling up and down across the screens. Left of the desk sat several display cases housing Featherman figures and others from shows Sumire was unfamiliar with. Below that, there were many books regarding cognitive psience.

“You’re a big Featherman fan, Futaba-senpai.”

“You’ll see why soon. Sit down.”

Futaba and Sumire sat next to one another on Futaba’s bed, and with a few motions of her fingers on her phone, Futaba’s three central monitors began to play the show.

Before the show started, a brief message appeared. **_For more information regarding the Featherman, see the credits (notes)._ **The screens flashed a variety of colors as the color-coded characters wearing similar suits yelled cheesy lines about justice, virtue, and saving others. 

A large monster with several heads and arms repeatedly slammed the ground, knocking members of the Feathermen over. The ground quaked, and buildings shattered around them. The villain laughed boisterously.

“You fools! How can you help others if you cannot even help yourselves? Where is your justice now?”

Feather Hawk slammed his clenched fist into the ground, lifting himself up.

“I… will save everyone! My friends are my strength. With their power, I can follow my justice and see it through. My own justice… is inside my heart! So long as I believe in it, I’ll never lose to you!”

Feather Hawk stood up completely, his head swinging back. He pointed his finger to the sky. Rise, my fellow Featherman! Owl! Parakeet! Argus! Falcon! Swan! Dove! Let’s show him the power of friendship!

With pained but determined groans, his teammates rose one by one. 

“Of course, leader!”

Futaba ginned, and, knowing what happened next, looked to Sumire to gauge her reaction. What she saw was completely beyond her expectations. Sumire had covered her mouth with her hands, and was crying.

“Go! Feather Hawk!” she cried, passionately raising her hand, pointing to the ceiling.

Feather Hawk turned to Dove. “Dove. Let’s do _that._ ”

“ _That?_ Oh! Right!” A distinctly feminine voice came from Dove’s mask.

Feather Hawk looked to the rest of his team. “Everyone else, distract the monster! Create an opening!”

“You got it!” they shouted in unison. The team posed, holding their arms and legs in odd places, but together, formed a full set of wings with their bodies.

Dove looked to Feather Hawk. “Shall we?”

He nodded. “Let’s dance!”

Feather Hawk shot a grappling hook from his left wrist with a flick and flew toward Dove. She leaped into his arms, and the two propelled themselves into the air from the speed of the hook pulling them upward.

In perfect sync, they began to sing.  
“I believeeeee”

“We can fly up in the sky”

A pair of crimson red, flaming wings emerged from Feather Hawk’s back.

“One day we may just”

“Be able to touch down on a star” 

Dove, with Feather Hawk holding her under her arms, assumed a pose mid-air.

“Off the road we have to go”

“The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles”

Feather hawk flew toward the monster at an incredible speed, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

“There's no turning back for us”

In unison, they shouted together:

“Cause we will never give up!”

Feather Hawk tossed Dove into the air, and with a graceful kick, her leg as sharp and precise as a rapier, shot through the monster, it disappearing into a mass of shadow before it dispersed into nothing.

As Feather Hawk landed, Dove took him his hand and spun around him, leaning back into his arm.

“We did it!”

Sojiro heard incomprehensible screams as he lazily read the newspaper downstairs. “What the…?”

Sumire was on her feet, hollering in joy. It was just like her dream, or, at least, very close to it.

“They did it, Futaba-senpai!” 

Futaba stood beside her, cheering just as loudly. “Yeah they did!”

Suddenly, Sumire took Futaba into her arms, hugging her. 

“That was incredible, Futaba-senpai. I feel so inspired. I have plenty of new poses and moves I could try to do, now. I’ll even incorporate them into my routine, if possible.”

Futaba hugged back with one hand, rubbing the back of her head with the other. 

“Heheheheh… I’m happy I helped…”

Sumire stomach grumbled. “Oh, right! The curry! I got so caught up in the show that I forgot to eat!”

“Good thing I have a microwave. We probably need to warm it up.”

“You’re so resourceful, Futaba-senpai.”

Futaba blushed, unsure of how to answer back.

The two friends warmed up their curry and ate it with glee as they discussed the events they had just watched in Featherman.

Sumire wolfed down several bowls while Futaba barely finished her first.

“Feather Hawk reminds me so much of Ren-senpai. He’s kind, cares for others, and follows the justice he believes in.”

Futaba smirked. “Wouldn’t that make you Dove? Considering, you know…”

Sumire blushed. “Wh- I… well... “

“I know you two are doin it.”

She blushed harder. “Do- doing what?”

“Oh, you know.” Futaba proceeded to make an inappropriate gesture with her hands.  
Sumire practically froze, her brain fried. Her face was on fire, her cheeks volcanoes.

“.........”

“You can’t hide anything from the original Medjed. Mwehehehe.”

Sumire quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze.

“It’s not like that! We are dating, but… but… the most we’ve done is snuggle! Fully clothed!”

Futaba frowned. “Oh. Well it was worth it to see you freeze up like that. I see why Ren has so much fun doing it.”

Sumire sighed, a massive misunderstanding that would have caused her to bury her head in a hole to never speak to anyone again cleared up. But then Futaba continued.

“So… do you ever think about doing… it?”

Sumire turned her head away, the blush immediately returning.  
“I… uh… well… I mean… I think about him a lot… and he’s really handsome… and cute… and uh… well… I do want him…”

Futaba smirked victoriously. “I’m just joking, Sumire. Sorry if I uh, made you uncomfortable.”

Sumire gulped, and turned back to Futaba.

“It’s fine. It’s uh, normal to think about those things, I think?”

“Maybe I’ve watched too much uh….. Nevermind. Anyway… you were really engrossed in the scene where Feather Hawk and Dove teamed up.”

Sumire smiled, clasping her hands together. 

“It reminded me of a dream I had, where I did something like that with Ren-senpai in the Metaverse. It was almost uncanny, but I loved it.”

Futaba leaned back in her bed. “So that really does make you Dove… noted.”

“Noted?”

“Ah it’s nothing. Oh, Sumire, look at the time! You’re going to miss the last train!”

Sumire looked at the monitors, now sitting idle. “Oh… I’m sorry, Futaba-senpai. I have to go.”

Futaba waved her off. “Go, fly away, Dove!”

Sumire began to walk out of the door.

“Good luck out there, Toucan!”

She disappeared into the hallway, and eventually out of sight. 

“Hawk and Dove... huh…”

Futaba pulled out her phone and opened Ren’s IM as Sumire made her way home.

* * *

Ren and Ann walked through the snowy Shibuya streets as a variety of massive screens showed abnormally happy newscasters showcasing the abnormally happy things occurring in Tokyo.

“The crime rate in Tokyo is down to effectively zero percent! On top of that, the current government is working to end homelessness across Japan! We live in truly amazing times!”

“Yeah, fake times…” Ann commented offhandedly. 

“We’ll fix this, Ann. Not to sound selfish, but if we don’t, Sumire will…” Ren attempted to reassure her.

“I know. And Shiho won’t ever recover. Not really.”

Eventually, the two made their way through the crowded streets and found themselves in the Underground Mall.

“Follow me!” Ann joyfully exclaimed, the change in environment lightening her mood.

“Yes ma’am!”

Ann excitedly browsed through a variety of stores at a pace Ren couldn’t fathom. She knew where everything was, and exactly who to talk to if she didn’t. Eventually, they came across a jewelry store. 

Ann walked in, a smile on her face. “Hello!”

“Ah, hello Takamaki-san.”

“I’m looking for…” Ann leaned into the cashier, a young woman barely older than the two, and whispered something.

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “What do you think Lady Ann is saying?”

“I have no idea- wait, when did you get back in my bag?”

“As soon as you walked out of Lady Ann’s house. I left you two be, like the gentleman I am.”

“I didn’t even feel the weight in my bag shift.”

“Well, I AM the original Phantom Thief.”

“Fair point.”

After a few minutes, Ann came back to the two, holding a small black box. “Tada!”

Ren looked, puzzled. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s just…” she opened the box, revealing a ruby red, heart-shaped ring, the shank made of what looked like glass.

Ren’s mouth hung open. She nearly won him over with that, and it wasn’t even meant for men.

“Looks like I got you with it. It’ll definitely surprise Sumire!”

“Wow… thank you, Ann.”  
“No problem! Well, actually, one problem. It’s 88,000 yen.”

“That’s not a problem.”

Ren reached into his bag of holding and pulled out 88,000 yen as if it were pocket change.  
Ann smiled. “Great! Thanks! I’ll be right back again.”

Morgana looked at Ren, wide-eyed. “Maybe I should buy Lady Ann a ring like that…”

“You and what money?” Ren sarcastically answered.

“Hey, you’re not the only one making bank in Mementos!” Morgana hissed back at him.  
Ann returned and handed Ren the box. “Keep that safe, and wait for the perfect moment at Destinyland. You can look up all the rides and stuff online! Good luck!”

Ren gratefully took the small black box and put it in his pocket. He felt the faint texture of leather as he pulled his hand out.

“Alright. Let’s get going. Goodnight, Ann, and thanks again.”

“It’s no problem, really! I’m just happy you’re happy! Remember, outfit combos.”

“Right. I’ll warn her. Also, fear Sumire’s fashion sense. Fear it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just… show her how it's done. Please.”

Ann laughed. “If you say so! Bye!”

The two went their separate ways and headed home. Ren returned to Leblanc to find it closed. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and got ready for bed.

As he laid down, he pulled out his phone and saw another IM from Futaba.

_“Feather Hawk. I have identified your partner. She is… Dove”_

Ren chuckled to himself as he opened his web browser and began to look for costumes of Feather Hawk and Dove. Eventually, sleep found him as he prepared himself for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a wee bit longer, but not really that long? I had a lot of fun writing the Sumire and Futaba bit. THEY SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE GOOD FRIENDS. YOU HEAR ME, ATLUS? *leans out window and yells at clouds*
> 
> Some real/made-up Featherman lore for you all. Not all of these members are present in the show Futaba and Sumire watch.  
> Feather Hawk is male, Red. Joker would wear his costume.  
> Feather Ostrich is male, Yellow. Ryuji would wear his costume.  
> Feather Alnair is female, Pink. Ann would wear her costume.  
> Feather Falcon is male, Black. Morgana would wear his costume.  
> Feather Pheasant is male, Blue. Yusuke would wear his costume.  
> Feather Bald Eagle is female, Dark Blue. Makoto would wear her costume.  
> Feather Toucan is female, Green. Futaba would wear her costume.  
> Feather Cockatoo is female, Purple. Haru would wear her costume.  
> Feather ??? (fuck it, Raven) is male, Silver/Gray. Akechi would wear his costume.  
> Feather Dove is female, White. Sumire would wear her costume.


	14. And Justice For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren speaks with Makoto and confirms her resolve, awakening her third tier persona. He then takes Sumire to the Asakusa Skytree, where he gives her a present, unable to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIST. OF. JUSTICE.
> 
> This chapter is shorter but it's filled with that sweet, sweet fluff.

_January 24. After speaking with Ann and confirming her resolve to face reality, the two go shopping for a special gift for Sumire. Meanwhile, Futaba invited Sumire over to watch Featherman. Sumire loved it, and dreamt of being Dove, with Ren as Feather Hawk._

Ren woke up with a smile on his face. He had two more Phantom Thieves to talk to. Makoto and Yusuke. After completing his morning stretch routine-to-be, he texted Makoto on a hunch she’d be up.

Ren: _Hello, Miss Queen Council President of Justice_

Makoto: _Hello, Ren. Very funny._

Ren: _Are you available today? I know you wanted to talk._

Makoto: _I am. I’ll be waiting outside the student council room after school. I’ve been concerned… about Dr. Maruki, and Yoshizawa-san._

Ren: _I’ll go very in-depth when we talk later. See you_

Makoto: _Indeed. See you later._

Ren ate his breakfast, drank his coffee, and said goodbye to Sojiro, like clockwork, except everyone was overly happy. He made his way to school, spotting a familiar head of crimson hair ahead of him. He snuck up behind her with thief-like dexterity.

“Shall we dance, my Dove?” he whispered into her ear, bending slightly forward. 

Sumire jumped, her face turning a bright red. 

“H-hello, Feather Hawk!” She turned around to face him. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Ren asked with a smug grin.

“I-I loved it! When I saw Feather Hawk and Dove together….” she tapped her index fingers together, her eyes locked with his.

“I’ll fight for you any day, Sumi.”

“S-same for you…” 

Sumire quickly lifted herself up with her toes and kissed him.

As she released the kiss, Ren flashed a grin at her. 

“Will you be free on the 29th?”

“Next Sunday? Yes, I believe so.”

“Good. Let’s go on a date.”

 _Sumire.exe is processing._ She blushed. “Sure! Um, where would we go?”

Ren’s grin turned Joker-esque. “That's a secret.”

Sumire pouted, her cheeks full of air. He lived for this.

“Let’s get to class.”

A number of students were watching the two, but they paid no heed. 

“Love you, Sumire.”

Sumire sighed, but smiled.

“I love you too.”

Ren and Sumire entered Shujin Academy and went their separate ways. The school day went by uneventful. Sumire went to practice, and Ren made his way to the student council room.

Makoto stood outside, observing the plethora of uncannily happy students.

“Find their weakness?” Ren sarcastically nudged his elbow.

“No, I haven’t. Honestly, it scares me. These smiles are all illusions. But this isn’t the place to talk about it. Let’s go to my place.”

Ren high-fived himself for knowing she’d say that, for what it was worth. Small victories.

“Alright. Lead the way, Prez.”

“Ren, please.”

“Sorry.”

* * *

The two exited the school and made their way to Makoto and Sae’s apartment.

As Ren stepped into Makoto’s room, he felt as though he had stepped into another world. It was a different feeling than entering Mementos or a Palace. He knew she liked Buchimaru-kun, but _this_ …

On the left side of her room sat a display case with glass doors. Inside were two Buchimaru-kun dolls, as well as a wide assortment of books, and two police badges. Sitting atop the case was another display case, but he could not see what was inside. The wall behind the case had a blue painting. Next to the display case was a large desk with two built-in bookshelves, lined with books. Sticky notes lined the shelf. A traditional Japanese calendar sat between the two shelves, and her laptop was placed on the desk. 

In the middle of the room was a small white table, with another Buchimaru-kun doll, a box of tissues, several CDs, a book, and two large, ancient-looking tomes. Next to that was her bed, the sheets and pillowcase Buchimaru-kun patterned, with a Buchimaru-kun plushie sitting on the bed.

Ren felt as though he would turn into Buchimaru-kun as Bugs stirred inside the sea of his soul.

Makoto’s voice snapped him out of his Buchimaru-kun induced daze. “Sorry for calling you over like this, but there’s something I just had to tell you.”

Ren stretched his neck in preparation to tease Makoto. It was a different beast compared to teasing Sumire, not nearly as fun, but he just couldn’t help but want to.

“Are you the world’s number one Buchimaru-kun fan? I feel like anyone would notice that.”

Makoto frowned, her eyes transfixed on Ren, unamused. 

“No. Be serious, please. I honestly wanted to apologize. I couldn’t back you up when you needed me the most…”

Ren sighed, knowing the pattern of these conversations. 

“You’ve been my advisor for as long as I can remember. What are you on about?”

“Ever since the new year, I was stuck in Dr. Maruki’s false reality. You remember that time before I joined the Phantom Thieves, when I called you to the student council room?”

“Ah, yes. Ryuji and his expert thief-like mannerisms completely blew the wet paper sheet I was using to cover myself away. Fun times.”

“Yes. I challenged you on your ideals, threatened to expose you all… as if I knew anything about what was going on… but since then, I’ve learned so much from the Phantom Thieves. From you. You’ve saved me, more times than I can possibly count… after all that… I’d promised myself that if you ever in trouble, I would leap in to save you.”

Makoto’s head faced the ground, and her hands were tightly clenched together in shame.

“But… I forgot that vow. I just threw it away so I could cling to Father and Sis. It’s awful. To know that all along, I was so weak and self-centered.”

Ren nodded, his hands locked around a knee.

“We all have a side of ourselves we don’t want to show to others. Kinda matches our Persona’s, huh? We wear a mask when we interact with others. For example, my glasses are fake.”

Makoto sighed in a stifle of nervous laughter. 

“Is that so… but does that make it okay for me to throw away my resolve to cling to what could never be? Considering all the ways I made your struggle harder, even unknowingly, I can’t just let that go. I think I’m more lonely than I was willing to admit. Father never spent much time at home. When he was there, he always had his mind on some case. And Sis put all her time into her work. For both our sakes.”

She slowly released the grip she held her hands together in.

“I respected them both so much. And I still do, of course… but I can’t just let them take care of me forever.”

“You just tore down a mental barrier, I think.”

“It is a fairly new idea for me. If I hadn’t been in this situation, I’m not sure if it would even have occurred to me. In any case, I’ve made my decision. I’m done just sitting quietly and doing as I’m told. If I’m weak, or self-centered, or lonely… or too dependent on my family… then that’s my problem to fix. But my pain is still a part of me. All the struggles, your support-it’s what helped me stand up for myself. I can’t lose that.”

Ren chuckled.

“You’re exactly right. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

Makoto lightly returned a laugh.

“I’m not exactly abandoning the person I was. But I figure trying to bottle it up will only make my life harder. I want to be able to look at the most awful, disgraceful parts of myself, and still be able to say, ‘so what?’”

“Exactly. We become who we are from both our failures and successes. You don’t grow if you don’t trip and fall sometimes.”

“It’s a relief to know you’re supporting me. If I can get everyone to understand me, and really see who I am… then I think that’ll give me strength. If I’m ever tempted like this again, I’ll remember to stay true to myself. Even if it’s not a conscious decision. That’s why I wanted to apologize. I guess I’m not completely ready to stand on my own just yet. But… I’ll keep trying, and I won’t run away. “

Ren felt the inner sea of Makoto’s soul stir, their bond as teammates firm. They watched as Johanna and Anat fused, revealing another form of Pope Joan. _Agnes._

“This is… me…? Oh, I get it now. It’s strange. All it took to make my heart stronger was to put myself first?”

Ren audibly let out a “Huh.” followed by “Yeah, maybe that is strange. For me, Sumire makes my heart strong.”

Makoto adjusted the brown headband that matched her hair. “You two have grown close. You two wouldn't be dating, perhaps?"

"Actually, we are."

“I see… a gymnast and an honors student, together with a delinquent transfer student.”

Ren looks at her, puzzled. She appeared lost in deep thought.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, it's nothing. I recall some of the rumors over the past year of students seeing you two together. Regardless, I’m happy that you found someone like that. Don’t let her slip, academically, or on the dance floor.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You do realize I’m consistently on the top of my class, right?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Makoto. Well, in any case, I should get going.”

“Thank you for staying so late. I’ll see you later.”

Ren made his way out of the apartment and took several breathes of fresh air. He was free from the Buchimaru-kun nightmare.

* * *

Ren found his way home and calmly sat at the bar counter.

“You alright, kid? You look like you just went to hell and came back.” Sojiro commented while cleaning a mug.

“Something like that…”

“Your lovely lady stopped by last night. She went and hung out with Futaba. I’m pretty sure I heard hooting, hollering, and crying. I have no idea why, though.”

“Sounds like they bonded. That’s good.”

“It is. They’re both the same age, so it’s nice for them to bond.”

“Yeah…”

Sojiro prepared a plate of curry and coffee for Ren, which Ren ate. Renewed with energy, he pulled out his phone. He waiting until next Sunday to take Sumire to Destinyland, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take her somewhere else in the meantime. A few seconds of ringing later…

_“Hello, Ren-senpai.”_

_“Codenames, Dove.”_

_“My apologies, Hawk-senpai.”_

_“Are you free right now?”_

_“For you? Always.”_

Ren felt his heart melt on the spot again.

_“I wanted to take you somewhere. I need a new perspective. My mind is clouded by Buchimaru-kun.”_

_“Buchimaru-kun? The mascot?”_

_“Don’t ask.”_

_“If you say so, Re- Hawk-senpai.”_

_“Let’s meet up at the Skytree in Asakusa.”_

_“Oh, that one tall building! Sure, I love heights! I’ll see you there! Love you!”_

_“Love you too.”_

Ren realized the extent of what he had just suggested. Skytree… He had Sumire with him, so it probably would be fine.

“You two really are a couple of lovebirds, huh. You even gave each other Featherman names.” Sojiro commented with a laugh.

“How do you know the names?”

“You don’t take care of Futaba without having to learn some specifics. I even know a bit about modern computers. Far cry from the things I used.”

“Makes sense. Well, I’m off.”

“Remember to lock the door when you get back.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Ren exited Leblanc and took the train to Asakusa. As he approached the tower, he saw Sumire in her red coat, a smile on her face, waving at him.

“Senpai!”

“Hi Sumi.”

“Shall we go?” Sumire held out her hand. “Let’s.” Ren wholeheartedly took it. Sumire noticed Ren was shaking and felt it as she held his hand.

The two entered an elevator and made it to the top of the Skytree. They approached a window, taking in the view of the Tokyo nightlife.

“Wow…” Sumire audibly commented in awe. Every building was lit up as if the day had never ended, an infinite abyss of bustling life. “What an incredible view! Can you imagine being this tall?”

Ren couldn’t take the pressure anymore. The fact that he was so high up, and her comment finally broke him.  
“B-but if we fell…”

Sumire turned to him with a look of surprise. 

“Oh… are you bad with heights?"

He nodded.

“Well, if that’s the case, just keep your eyes on me.”

Sumire put a hand around the back of his head and pulled his head against hers. “There. Maybe you like me so much because I’m shorter than you?” She giggled. Ren breathed a sigh of relief, and stopped shaking.

“That’s just one of the many of hundreds, if not infinite reasons why I love you. This is much better.”

Sumire giggled again, and kissed him.

“I have to say, it’s a surprise to find out something like this. For some reason, I’m the opposite. Looking down from a high place helps me feel optimistic and centered.”

Ren smiled. “Well, as they say, opposites attract. Tall and short, delinquent and honors student. Handsome and adorable. We both wear glasses, though.”

“But yours are fake, Ren-senpai.”

“True…”

“Looking down like this is like… a reminder that our world is so much bigger than what we see. And that’s enough for me to think, ‘I can still keep going.’ So… I’m really, really happy you brought me here. I love places like this!”

Sumire’s genuine smile and tone were more than enough to destroy any fear Ren had. Nothing mattered more to him. Her soft, rosy-red cheeks, the infinite determination in her eyes, set on the world stage with her lover, and a smile that could steal his heart any day.

Ren stood back up and breathed a sigh of relief, and resolve. He couldn’t wait for Destinyland. She stole his heart again.

“Sumire, close your eyes.”

“Senpai?”

“I have something for you.”

“Okay.” 

Sumire closed her eyes, her faith in Ren absolute.

Ren got down onto one knee, pulling out a small black box. He opened it.  
“Okay. Open your eyes.”

Sumire slowly opened her eyes and saw Ren in front of her, holding a ruby red, heart-shaped ring with a shank made of what looked like glass. Tears immediately began to form in her eyes.

Ren grinned. 

“Will you be mine as we become the champions of our world?”

Sumire gracefully slid her left ring finger into the shank. It fit perfectly, like a glass slipper.

“I already am… and you’re mine. Forever.”

She took his hand, and slowly lifted him up. They heard a few audible “Awwws” from the people around them. They stood looking directly at each other, their hands locked.

“This is a reminder that we’re going to become the champions of the world, even if it takes years. Wear that until the day comes when you dance for me on the world stage.”

Sumire nodded, a smile on her face brighter than any Tokyo building at night.

“I will!”

The two kissed once more, their hearts burning red. After an uncountable number of minutes, they released the kiss and looked out the window again.

Ren began to whisper. 

“I believe…”

Sumire followed up.

“We can fly up in the sky”

Ren continued.  
“One day we may just…”

Sumire finished.

“Be able to touch down on a star!”

The two began to laugh, their hearts connected more than ever. Within the sea of their soul, Satanael and Vanadis danced together.

Minutes passed as the two stared at each other, enthralled with one another. Eventually, Ren spoke.

“We should probably get going. I feel more determined than ever.”

“I feel the same way. I love you, Ren, so much.”

“I love you too, Sumire.”

The Featherman couple made their way out of the Skytree, said their goodbyes with one last kiss, and took the last train home.

Ren calmly looked out the window. One more… Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren couldn't hold back anymore when Sumire comforted him at the Skytree. She's too cute for her own good. It was the perfect place to propose, anyway.
> 
> The Skytree is a hangout in-game, but it is reserved for the friendship exclusively... for whatever reason...? Atlus...
> 
> Writing Makoto was interesting.


	15. Touch of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren visits Yusuke and awakens his third tier persona. He then invites Yusuke and Sumire to the Tsukishima Monjayaki restaurant. They fill in Yusuke on the story between the two so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can this be...? I love Yusuke.

_January 25. After speaking to Makoto and confirming her resolve to face reality, Ren took Sumire to the Skytree in Asakusa, where, unable to wait, he presented her with the heart ring. With only Yusuke left to speak to of the core Phantom Thieves, Ren wakes up with a clear goal in mind._

Ren awoke to the smell of coffee tempting him to start his day faster. He pulled out his phone and called Yusuke.

_Hello, Yusuke?_

There was a brief moment of silence on the line.

_Hello, Ren._

_Is everything alright, Yusuke?_

_In truth, no, Ren. Since we exited Dr. Maruki’s palace, I’ve been deeply troubled. I cannot even paint._

_I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting, but I can talk today, Yusuke._

_It is no one’s fault but my own… to think I’d make the same mistake!_

_We can talk about it. Just hold out until after school._

_...Very well. I will eagerly await your arrival. I will be in the Shujin Underground Walkway._

_Alright. I’ll see you soon, Yusuke._

_Goodbye, Ren._

Yusuke hung up the phone, and Ren was no fool to ignore the tone of his voice. Of all his teammates, Yusuke might have been the most troubled by Maruki’s actualization. He was passionate about confronting reality and finding new perspectives to see art in, but he accepted Maruki’s reality when presented with the opportunity. Even if it was subconsciously, Ren knew Yusuke would not easily forgive himself. 

“I’m coming, Yusuke.”

Ren quickly did his morning exercise routine and headed downstairs. He ate his breakfast, curry with ground apples, and glimpsed at the _Sayuri._ It was just as evocative as he remembered when he glanced upon it for the first time. He wondered if Sumire would look at their child with the all-loving, caring smile seen in the _Sayuri_ before spitting out his coffee in surprise. Did I really think that? We’ve barely been dating, and we still have so much to do! Ren chastised himself while Sojiro looked at him with a curious glance.

“Don’t spit up your coffee, kid. Waste of good beans.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll clean it.”

“...Are you alright? Ren?”

“Well, my mind wandered and I ended up thinking of Sumire again.”

“I see. She’s a good girl, and I reckon she’ll be a hell of a woman. You’re in good hands.”

“I know that better than anybody.”

Ren cleaned his mess and headed to Shujin Academy. The day passed with little incident. The final bell rang, and he made his way to the train station. A brief trip later, and he found himself walking down a staircase into the Shibuya Underground Walkway. With a small wave, he called out.

“Yusuke!”

Yusuke blinked and turned his head, having been engrossed in people watching.

“Ah, Ren. Hello. Let us speak in my dorm room.” No surprise there, Ren thought.

“Lead the way.”

As Ren and Yusuke arrived as Kosei, he took in the sight of the unfamiliar school. It appeared much finer, to say the least. The buildings were painted white, finely divided by what he assumed were specific divisions of learning. It wasn’t important, though.

“Come this way.” Yusuke led Ren to the dorms.

As Ren entered Yusuke’s room, he was not surprised by what he saw, surprisingly. Against the back wall, a large white curtain covered the window, and sitting against that was a large canvas, taller than Ren even when slanted. Painted across this canvas was a portrait of… Ann? A variety of reds, blues, purples, and greens were finely divided across the canvas, with two blonde pigtails exaggerating the fact that the painting was indeed of Ann. 

The left wall was plain, with a large canvas leaning against it. Painted as what appeared to be a planet exploding, molten rock flying out of the cracks. Sitting against that was another, smaller canvas, of a blonde woman. A large, painted black X was crossed over it. The right side of the room housed a sliding door closet, filled with boxes. A foldable table blocked the door. Directly in front of the table, next to where Ren stood sat a small table with a variety of fruits atop it, and some large sketchbooks sitting against it. In the corner of the room sat a folded futon and blanket. On the other side of the room sat a large, mounted, open sketchbook Lastly, the floor was covered in paint and art brushes.

Yusuke began to speak.

“I know I am taking your time rather suddenly. I can only apologize.”

“But I called you,” Ren replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That does not change the fact that you had to make time for me. We’ve already decided we’re going to oppose Dr. Maruki, so I know it’s far too late to say anything, but…”

“Yusuke… look at me. We’re in this together.”

Yusuke turned to Ren, his eyes wincing. Ren could feel regret spilling out of Yusuke like a bucket of paint falling over.

“I just can’t keep averting my eyes from the truth…! I betrayed you and all we stand for! How can I pretend I’m still worthy of our lofty ideals? Or your support!? I’m… I’m an utterly hopeless fool!”

Ren rubbed his fingers between the front locks of his hair.

“No. You are weird, but you’re not hopeless, nor are you a fool. A fool wouldn’t acknowledge that he made a mistake, and even then, you didn’t necessarily make a mistake.”

Yusuke swiped his hand in an overly-dramatic fashion.

“Please, I don’t deserve consoling…! You gave me my strength. You taught me to face the truth without fear… that strength-that anger is how I rose up against Madarame. I saw him for the fraud he was, and I freed myself from his lies… And just look at what I’ve become. Dr. Maruki gave me a false security. He showed me a life spun from my deepest desires, and the fool that I am, I welcomed it! What indescribable humiliation…! How could I be such a detestable, narrow-minded sheep of a man!?”

Ren calmly held his ground. 

“I need you to take a minute to calm down Yusuke.”

Yusuke angrily swiped his arm again.

“I cannot! This is no time for calm! And you! You of all people deserve to shame me, but still you say nothing!? I betrayed you…!”

Ren let out a deep breath. A quick thought passed his mind. Sumire betrayed him, not entirely of her own will, and now he was dating her. It’s not as if the wound was gone, but it felt much better to move forward than wallow in sorrow. That’s why they needed to stop Maruki.

Yusuke continued.

“I have spat on the very principles of art! And more than that-I have spat on all you did to help me find my answers. I’m nothing… not even worth the empty words I spoke. I can’t even bring myself to look you in the eye… Forgive me, Ren…”

Ren chuckled.

“Isn’t that where beauty best shows itself, Yusuke? I myself was betrayed before, but now a love stronger than any feeling of remorse guides me every day. I even have a scar that reminds me.”

Yusuke placed a hand to his hip, and looked down, disgraced.

“Ren… but, what of our hearts? Are we foolish enough to cling to these misguided fantasies? You offer me mercy I do not deserve! There is no beauty in this! I was a slave to my hubris all along. How did I ever believe the meaning of true beauty was within my grasp…? I was just a fool, lost in dreams!”

Ren snapped his fingers together, catching Yusuke’s attention.

“But you woke up, Yusuke. This is a new beginning. It’s not the end.”

Yusuke glanced at Ren, snapped out of his rambling daze.

“I… see. Perhaps there is truth in that. I can only apologize. You’ve saved me from repeating my mistakes once more. Compared to the grand legacy of my mother’s art… I am still but a chick toddling in her shadow as she soars. I dreamed of flying at her side. Yet for all my leaps of faith, I only plummeted from my nest, again and again… What I needed… was a teacher. To grasp the beauty in my mother’s work… I needed a guiding hand, to offer criticism and validation as I earned it.”

Yusuke approached Ren.

“But why was I so convinced that my teacher must be someone in the art world?”

He grasped Ren’s shoulders with his hands.

“After all, I have a friend like you… And our talks together have already led me to so many beautiful revelations.”

Ren stood aloof, unflinching.

“Uh, Yusuke, this space is reserved.”

Yusuke released his grip.

“Ah, my apologies-I got ahead of myself. But as my point stands. I believe there is still a great deal I can learn from you. And if that’s true… then I’ve found my teacher. And with him, the path to truly grasping my mother’s art. I **will** not lose my way again… Let us walk that path together!”

Ren and Yusuke witnessed as Yusuke’s Persona, Goemon, revealed its true self within the sea of his soul. _Gorokichi._

“I see… So this power is both my core, and my essence. Ren… This reality of ideals and perfections-it’s not wholly wrong. Truly, there are parts of it I find almost painfully beautiful. However… you have helped me see clearly again. I believe I wish to return to our own reality. It suits me far better to paint with both ugliness and beauty upon my palette.”

Ren rubbed the back of his head and laughed. 

“That’s the Yusuke I know. I actually have quite the story to tell you, myself.”

“Ha! Indeed! I would be delighted to hear it. Let us return to our true home. To a reality where I discovered true beauty.” Yusuke’s stomach audibly grumbled. “...Ah, but first… you know what they say about fighting on an empty stomach.”

“Yusuke, let’s say you, me, and Sumire go out to eat somewhere?”

“Hm? I would not be opposed. Now that you have cleared my head of those idle thoughts, I do wonder how she has been. Her Persona was strikingly beautiful, yet sad…”

“That settles it. She should be done with practice, so I’ll call her.”

* * *

_Hello, Ren-senpai?_

_Helloooooooooooo Sumire. I just spoke with Yusuke, and he’s looking for a bite to eat. I was wondering if you’d want to tag along._

_How did you know I was hungry, Senpai?_

_Wild guess._

_I see! Where would we go?_

_How about Tsukishima? We can cook our own monjayaki there._

_That sounds delicious! Where should we meet?_

_Shibuya Underground Walkway._

_Okay! I’ll see you soon. I love you, Ren-senpai._

_Love you too, Sumire._

As Ren hung up the phone, Yusuke gave him a curious glance.  
“Love? Sumire? Tsukishima?”

“Oh right. Sumire and I are dating, Yusuke.”

“I see. That is wonderful. Let us celebrate with steak.”

Ren and Yusuke made their way to the Shibuya Underground Walkway, where they rendezvoused with Sumire. She wore her blue dress with a patterned blue ribbon.

“Hello, Ren-senpai, Yusuke-senpai.”

“Hi.”

“Hello, Sumire.”

Ren walked up to Sumire and took her hand, the heart ring resting on her finger. Yusuke raised his arms and held his hands like a canvas. 

“So this is true love embodied. Hahaha. Wonderful.”

Sumire lightly blushed. “Ah, Ren-senpai, is it okay if he knows that we’re…”

Ren kissed her hand, causing her to blush harder.

“Of course it is. I’ve already told everyone. Why wouldn’t I brag about dating the most beautiful girl in the world?”

Sumire broke. “I-I… ah… me… beautiful…?”

“You’re the only Sumire I know.” Ren chuckled. Sumire took a deep breath and calmed down. “You were teasing me again.”

“That’s my job. Besides stealing hearts, making it rain cash, and helping you reach the top.”

Her blush wouldn’t go away. She wanted to bury her face in his chest and hide. But that would only make it worse. Yusuke chimed in.

“Truly wonderful. However, Ren, I do not believe I will last much longer if I do not eat.”

“Oh, you’re right. Alright, let’s go.”

The three took the train from the Shibuya Underground Walkway to the Tsukishima Monjayaki shop. They entered the restaurant, and Ren took in the familiar sight. Several tables were spread throughout the restaurant, all of them with built-in griddles. A variety of seasonings and oils were spread across the table. The walls were lined with small posters with motivational text written on them and inspirational quotes. They took a seat at a table. Ren and Sumire sat next to each other, while Yusuke sat on the opposite side.

“Ren, given your knowledge of this restaurant, how would we go about ordering?” Yusuke pondered the question, taking in the environment.

“Well, we basically ask for the ingredients and they’ll provide us with it. Then, we choose how long to cook it, and how to flavor it. It’s food art!”

“I see. Perhaps you are right.”

Sumire looked at the table, wide-eyed. “That sounds fun! Normally I wouldn’t play with my food but given the chance to try all of this. Even if it's greasy, I could burn it off by practicing with you tomorrow, Ren-senpai!”

Ren cracked his neck. “Absolutely.”

The three ordered the assortment of ingredients and began to cook them. Ren looked at Sumire. 

“Sumire is it alright if I tell Yusuke about…” he paused for a moment. “...about us. The whole story. Including, well, you know.” He pointed at his chest. “Of all my friends, I believe he is the least informed, given the fact that he attends a different school.” 

Sumire closed her eyes in deep thought. Yusuke-senpai was a close friend of Ren’s, and a bit eccentric from what she could recall. He likely wouldn’t hold any malice, as Ren has said before that he chastises himself often for even his small mistakes. He’s not dissimilar to herself in that regard. She opened her eyes.

“Together.” Ren nodded. “Together.” Her left hand wrapped around his right.

“I met Ren-senpai at the start of the school year, after transferring to Shujin. My sister, Kasumi, died in a car accident in March. I was traumatized, and I went to Dr. Maruki for counseling. He… used his actualization to make me believe I was Kasumi, and that Sumire had died.”

Yusuke nodded. “I see. Please, go on.”

Ren picked up where she left off. 

“We ran into each other a few times after that, but we formally introduced ourselves at a park cleanup event our school was doing. I saw her school ID before I heard her name, so I thought she was Kasumi the whole time. Basically, since I saw that first, I always heard her name as ‘Kasumi.’”

Ren felt her grip tighten slightly. 

“I practically started falling for her right then and there. A couple of days after that, I offered her to walk with me under my umbrella, since she forgot hers. Everyone probably thought we were dating right then.”

Sumire continued.

“I didn’t even notice. When I was Kasumi, all that was on my mind was my dream. Our dream. She was so bold, outgoing, and determined. She never let anything stop her. I…”

Ren squeezed back. 

“You have every right to lean into me for support. I’m even acting as a mentor to Yusuke, now. Relying on others is a beautiful thing. Think of all the times I’ve leaned into you already. What did you feel?”

“Ren-senpai… it felt good. I love thinking about how you’ll feel when you see me perform. I love when you talk to me and tell me what’s on your mind. Even if I’m just… me.”

“So what if it is, right? I love everything about you.”

Sumire turned red. A simple reminder, one that often slipped her mind. Some nights as she went to sleep, Maruki’s words rang in her mind. Her inner demons, too. 

_It’s Kasumi that people want. Everyone would be better off if I didn’t exist._

But that wasn’t true. Ren wanted her. He wanted Sumire. He told her himself. If she disappeared, or if Maruki actualized her to be Kasumi again, he’d snap. He’d go nuts, and do everything to get her back. 

“You’re right, Ren-senpai. Um, after that, we exercised at the park, where you might have thrown out your back.”

“I might have. Good thing I had the Metaverse!” 

“Then, I tried to cook for you. I made everything taste like curry. Kasumi couldn’t cook…”

“Yeah that was interesting.”

Yusuke chimed in. “You flavored everything like curry? How intriguing.”

Sumire nervously laughed. “My mind was all mixed up. I knew how to cook, but didn’t. Next… we went shopping for glasses for my dad. He really likes the pair we picked out.” She turned and looked Ren in the eyes. “Do you think I should get a new pair?”

“You look adorable in anything, with any glasses.”

The blushing resumed.

“Uh… then we went to the batting cages in Yongen-Jaya. I barely hit the ball, but it felt really good when I did.”

“You were so happy. Then you told me about all the leotards you own.”  
“Senpai!”

Yusuke lightly chuckled.

“You do wear one in the Metaverse. Now that I think about it, your attire is very similar to Ren’s. The gloves and costume are the same color. As an artist, this leads me to believe you were deeply inspired by Ren when you awakened to your Persona. We often borrow concepts and styles from those that inspire us when we paint. It is no different here.”

Sumire felt like she was on fire. The sizzling food, combined with her uniform and blushing made the room feel like it was an inferno.

“Well I…! I um…”

“It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Ren is an amazing person, and a very inspirational one at that. It reminds me of the anguish of Christ… the passion in your pose is ingrained in my mind!”

Sumire breathed until she calmed down. 

“Anguish…?”

Ren laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway. Sumi, Akechi, and I talked at a cafe about the Phantom Thieves. She said she didn’t think they’d last and didn’t necessarily agree with their methods.” He teasingly poked her cheek. 

“I wasn’t wrong. People don’t even think about you anymore… I still do feel bad.”

“You didn’t know you were speaking with the leader. Anyway, this is our last job. After this, we only need to worry about the world stage, right?”

“Right.”

“World stage?” Yusuke asked.

“Right… we’re almost there, Yusuke.” Ren toyed with the ingredients. Sumire picked up where he left off. “We didn’t see each other much until the school festival, where I danced for him. I realized then that I was in love with him.”

“And I already was head over heels for you. Soon after that, after securing the route in the Casino, I had Ann help me find a suit, and I invited Sumi to a ball. We danced, and even kissed~.”

Sumire buried her face into Ren’s shoulder. “Senpai…”

“I’m just being as truthful as possible. The next part isn’t as fun. After the heist, and when I came back to Leblanc, she visited, courtesy of Morgana and Futaba. We held each other for a long time that night. I still feel bad about that.”

“I’ve never been more worried in my life! When I saw the announcement, I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry, again.” Ren patted her head. “After that, we told her about Shido. She wanted to join us, but I didn’t want to get you involved. I sort of regret it, but we’re past it now. Then, well, you know about the God of Control, Yusuke.”

“Correct. It sounds to me as though you two were in love from the beginning. I’m feeling a bout of inspiration welling up inside me…!”

Ren spun his head, cracking his neck. 

“Alright. Here’s where things get weird. You know some of the details from before, so I won’t go over too much. On the second Of January, Maruki showed us that Kasumi was Sumire, and then booted Akechi and I out of the palace. Those few days were some of the most stressful in my life. I was so worried about her. Then on the ninth, we went back. Before you and the others joined us to fight Cendrillon… Sumire and I dueled and well… She stabbed me right in the chest. Eventually, we both fell, before Maruki made her Persona go berserk.”

Ren felt Sumire’s hand grip his even tighter. 

“I was truly lost then. Ren saved me. After we left the palace, I texted him. We met the next day and agreed to start over. From then on, I was Sumire Yoshizawa. Over the next couple of days, I told him about my life and my dream. Somehow, he fell in love with me again…”

“Let me stress that you made it very difficult for me not to. I realized that, even when you thought you were “Kasumi,” your feelings were always your own. So here we are.”

Yusuke chuckled heartily.

“Love is truly a complex emotion. It is both an infinite abyss and an endless road of possibilities. Through a tragic betrayal, your love blossomed, stronger than ever. I feel the desire to paint it as we sit.”

Ren flipped the food again.

“Well, Yusuke, I’ll tell you what. You can paint us all you want, should the desire find you.”

“Haha. Very well, Ren. I believe that your love will bloom further like the cherry blossoms in spring. I will capture it with my brush.”

“That’s one way to say it, Yusuke.”

“Ren-senpai and I promised to see our dream through. Kasumi’s and mine, and now his too. We’re going to reach the international level of gymnastics and win!”

“Truly astonishing. I look forward to it, and hope to preserve the moment forever upon a canvas. Now, let us eat.”

The three of them finished cooking their meal, and eagerly ate it. Several servings later, and they found themselves full. 

“That was exquisite. Thank you for inviting me, Ren.”

“That was amazing, Ren-senpai!”

“It was no problem.” Ren’s gaze became serious. “We’re going into the palace again soon. We’re almost ready. Tomorrow, we’ll go to Mementos and train just a little bit more. Also, I need money.”

Yusuke stifled a laugh. “I am in need of funds as well, truth be told.”

“You always are.”

Ren turned to Sumire. “Sumire. Maybe tomorrow we’ll finally be able to try _that._ ”

“Yes! I look forward to it. Let’s clean up and get going so we can get plenty of rest for tomorrow!”

The enthusiasm and excitement written all over her face was enough to send Ren into another plane of existence. 

“Alright. Tomorrow, we fly.”

Ren paid the tab, and the three of them made their separate ways home. They all went to bed eager to infiltrate Mementos and hone their skills before securing a route in the Palace of Sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that, of all the Phantom Thieves, Yusuke knew the least about Sumire considering he didn't attend the school, and is pretty aloof about a lot of things and focused on art. So, he gets special treatment. Also I love Yusuke he's a good boy. But I love Shusumi more.


	16. Ruling Over Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves go to Mementos to make money and fight Lavenza. They beat her, and Ren and Sumire take on an even bigger challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing fights. Hope it's alright.

_January 26. After confirming Yusuke’s resolve to face reality, Ren invites him to eat Tsukishima Monjayaki along with Sumire. While preparing the food, they fill Yusuke in on their story thus far. Yusuke excitedly explains how he’d want to paint them together. Ren states that they are going to Mementos to gather up money and train, and they go their separate ways to rest for the night._

Ren woke up and prepared himself for the day ahead. He prepared a cup of energy-spiking coffee that Sojiro taught him to make and headed to school. The day was uneventful and passed rather quickly. He texted everyone to meet at Leblanc. As he walked out of Shujin, he saw Sumire standing at the school gates.

“Couldn’t wait to see me today, huh?” Ren asked with a cocky grin. Sumire blushed. “Of course I would want to see you, and you feel the same way!”

Ren took her into his arms for a quick hug. “You’re all I want to see, Sumi, anywhere I go.”

She reciprocated. “I-I always want your eyes on me. So we both need each other.”

“We do. Are you ready for today? We’re going to be doing a lot of training and fighting.”

Sumire took Ren’s hand and kissed his cheek. 

“I should be asking you that. With you beside me, I feel like I can dance forever.”

“Good.”

With their hands clasped, the couple made their way to Leblanc. 

As they entered, the bell chimed and they saw Futaba sitting in a booth looking at something on her laptop. What it could be, Ren did not know anymore. He believed that saying she was just “browsing” the internet was a gross over-simplification of what Futaba could, or would be doing.

“Yoooooo,” Futaba waved, looking up from her laptop. “Eek! Do you two go around everywhere doing that?”

In unison, they tilted their heads with puzzled looks on their faces.

“Doing what?” they asked.

“H-h-h-olding hands! H-how lewd…”

Ren’s expression changed from that of confusion to amusement. 

“Very funny, Futaba. Sorry, but I’m gonna hold Sumire’s hand for as long as possible.”

Sumire blushed. “W-wait, Ren-senpai, is this really inappropriate?”

“No, Futaba is too far gone on the internet.”

“I see…”

Futaba jumped back in her seat. “Ren… you traitor… I thought we had embraced the absurdity of the internet together…” 

Ren laughed. “We have. You just have more… experience.”

Futaba adjusted her glasses. “Well that’s only natural. Now… where’s everyone else?”

“They should be here any minute now.”

Ren and Sumire sat down in the booth across from Futaba. Over the next half hour, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Akechi, Haru, and Yusuke made their way to Leblanc. Ren began.

“Alright. So the plan today is to train as much as possible before we enter Maruki’s palace. Additionally, we need money. One more score in Mementos, and we disappear. Or, it disappears. I don’t know about you all, but we’ll never have a chance to do something like this again. I wanted to make the most of it.”

“It’s like an infinite money cheat code!” Futaba exclaimed.

“Yeah, it does sorta feel like cheatin’, man.” Ryuji rubbed his head.

“Listen, when life gives you Mementos, make Mementos money.” Ren replied.

“Tch. Don’t waste my time. So long as we train ourselves and become stronger, I don’t care how much money you make.” Akechi tugged on his glove.

Haru giggled, Yusuke appeared excited at the prospect of making some, if any money. Ann appeared to be brainstorming, and Makoto sighed. 

With the group assembled, they hopped on a train to Shibuya. After reaching the station square, Ren pulled out his phone and opened the Meta-nav. “Well, let’s go.”

In a ripple of blue, green, and white as the world distorted around them, the Phantom Thieves found themselves in the entrance of Mementos. As Ren took in the familiar scenery, excluding the tendrils which clung to the walls, he heard Lavenza call out to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you. I came here to ask a favor of you, actually--would you mind indulging me?”

A nervous sweat began to form at the back of Ren’s neck. She wanted to fight, didn’t she. Act cool, Ren, act cool. This will be easy.

“What is it? Do you want me to pat your head?”

Lavenza faintly smiled. “No. I would like to… engage you in combat.”

I would rather pat your head until my arm fell off, Ren thought to himself.

“Now that I’ve regained my original form, I wish to duel you once more. I witnessed just how much you’ve grown since defeating the malevolent god and completing your rehabilitation… As “one who rules over power,” I wish to judge such growth firsthand.”

Ren gulped. “Who, me? And is a fight necessary?”

Lavenza continued, unfettered.

“That is correct. As such an individual, it is my responsibility to gauge your power… it is a vital step to my self-discovery. My master has granted permission for us to engage in battle, but I will not force you to accept the challenge. Now, please come speak to me once you are prepared.”

“I’ll catch you later then, Lavenza.”

Ren quietly turned around, his whole body quivering. “Let’s uh, get training then. Queen, you don’t mind driving, do you?”

Makoto smiled. “Not at all.”

“Good. Violet, sit next to me.”  
“Okay!” Sumire had a very obvious smile across her face.

Morgana transformed into his car form, and they all got in. Ren clung to Sumire the entire ride down to the former Holy Grail location.

“Ren-senpai, what’s wrong?” She asked with a concerned look.

“Well, you see, Lavenza… is probably very strong. I didn’t expect her to want to fight. But, holding you makes me feel much better.”

Sumire blushed, and pushed his head against her shoulder. The car was cramped. They heard an audible groan from behind them. Eventually, they reached the Grail. The group approached the ledge that led down to the site. Ren looked to the mass of tendrils that began where the Grail had been. As a pit began to form in his stomach, noticing the height again, he looked to Sumire. 

“Violet, hold me tight.”

“You got it! ”

Ren wrapped an arm around her, and with the flick of his wrist, shot the grappling hook out toward the tendrils. He closed his eyes, and with a leap, Sumire and him swung to the bottom, holding each other tightly. Sumire guided their landing, telling him when to retract the grappling hook. 

As Ren’s feet felt the ground, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sumire going for a kiss. 

“See, practice!”

“Yeah. It was much easier this time around. Last time we came I left everything to instinct. I wish Morgana could fly or something.”

“That’d be funny.” Sumire giggled in reply.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves jumped down, and they regrouped.

Ren turned to them and threw his arms behind him, which caused his coat float to flutter briefly.

“Okay, so now we have to make our way back up through the new section again. Take out every shadow along the way. I’ve got plenty of coffee and curry to keep us energized.”

With excitement in each step, the Phantom Thieves made their way up to the first floor of Da'at.

As they stepped onto the platform, Morgana held up a paw. “Something feels different than last time. I have a feeling the shadows are stronger than normal. Tread carefully.”

RYUJI swung his Imprisoned Mjolnir over his shoulder, resting it there. “Perfect for gettin’ stronger!”

Akechi chuckled. “Indeed. This ought to be fun.”

Ren looked at Sumire, and the two nodded at each other before getting into the Morgana car. It was time for codenames.

“Here comes a big one! Panther, duck!” Joker yelled while shielding himself from the ice encompassing his form. In a blast of cold a series of giant, tree-like pillars of ice sharpened themselves around the Phantom Thieves. “And Panther dodges with grace!” Futaba cheerfully exclaimed, watching as she leaps away from the ice. 

“We’ve got a Black Frost, Jack Frost, and a King Frost!” Joker yelled while ripping off his mask, the Tower arcana taking shape in the form of the large black dragon, Seth. “We’ve trained you to knock the enemy down at any opportunity, so let’s test it out!” 

From Seth’s mouth, a large ball of energy formed and shot in a straight line toward the Black Frost at the speed of sound. “One-shot kill!” 

The Black Frost fell to one knee. “Alright. Violet!” Joker turned to her, holding his hand up. “Just like darts!”

“You got it Senpai!” Sumire walked forward, high-fiving him and raising her arm in a pose. She reached for her mask and ripped it off. Behind her manifested the fusion of her and Ren’s wills, the red and black goddess of love, beauty, and fertility, Vanadis. “Vanadis, Sword Dance!”

Vanadis kicked forward, a fluffy of swords forming at the base of her foot and honing in on the Jack Frost. It fell, with a series of swords sticking out of it alongside a series of deep gashes.

“I did it, Senpai!”

“Good, now pass to another one!”

“Fox-senpai!”

“It would be my pleasure.” Violet high-fixed Fox, and he reached for his katana, Umimidori R. He barely unsheathed it, and then sheathed it. Then he reached for his mask, ripping it off. “Gorokichi! Brave Blade!” In a swift motion a line of energy emerged from Gorokichi as its foot hit the ground, knocking King Frost down.

“All out attack!” 

Joker, Violet, Fox, and Ann leaped at the enemy, attacking with a flurry of sword swings, whip lashes, and underhanded dagger swipes. Yusuke landed first and posed. The shadows were defeated, turning to black dust and fading away.

“Eh, those guys weren’t really that tough. Let’s keep goin’ up!” Ryuji excitedly swung Imprisoned Mjolnir like a bat. 

“I presume that the higher we go, the stronger the shadows will be. They are certainly different.” Makoto commented.

“I recognize some of them from palaces way back. They’re a lot stronger, though.” Ren looped his dagger around a finger and placed it in its holster. “Let’s go higher.”

Approximately ten floors later, the Phantom Thieves found themselves at a rest stop. Joker sat down and began to count the money and other goods they had acquired.

“By Odin there’s a lot of cash in here. So much I can’t even count it.”

“Dude are you gonna share?” Skull bounced up and down, looking over his shoulder.

“Well, most of this would be useless junk in reality. But I know somebody who will buy it. We’ll see what happens.” Joker replied.

“My. Money isn’t really an issue for me, but don’t be afraid to ask me if you need any financial help!” Noir explained in a giddy tone. “I’ve been learning a bit of financing lately, given I want to open a coffee shop. It’s also good for helping the company!”

Fox’s stomach grumbled. “I could certainly use some for food. I often end up purchasing ever-necessarily art supplies.”

“Fox-senpai, I could teach you a few basic recipes for homemade meals!” Violet leaned over Ren’s other shoulder. 

“Thank you, Violet. I will be fine. Probably.”

“I think we’ve rested long enough. Let’s move.” Crow stated passive-aggressively, standing against the wall around the corner.

“Alright. Is everyone energized and ready to go?” Joker stood up and looked at his teammates.

“Ready.” the rest answered in near unison. 

“We ascend!”

As the Phantom Thieves reached the next floor, they found that they could not see.

“The lights are out. Queen, drive carefully.” Mona explained while transforming.

“Right.”

The group drove into the darkness. While driving around a corner, they ran straight into a shadow. “Shit!” Yelled Skull. The shadow violently hit Mona, causing him to flip backward. In a puff of smoke, Mona found himself in his cat form, the group surrounded. Before them stood two sarcophagi-shaped demons. Mot, Joker deduced. 

As the Phantom Thieves began to stand up, a scaled arm reached out of a sarcophagus, and a tiny black bead formed in its hand.

The bead shot from its hand directly at the group. In a flash of movement, Joker dove over Violet, shielding her.

“Argh!” Joker recoiled in pain. “Senpai!” Violet attempted to jump up as Joker fell to her side. As she did, a wave of cold, dark red and black energy swirled around her and ravaged her form, impacting both her and Vanadis. “Agh!” Violet fell. As she fell, a deep, primal fury surged through Joker’s body. _I am not going to let her be hurt._

Joker looked to Crow, who shared the same bloodlust and nodded. “That’s it, Joker! Let your rage fuel you!” Crow called forth Loki and made himself go psychotic. A blood-curdled laugh emerged from his being as he felt the power surge through him. He sprinted directly at the Mot that had shot Violet with the curse energy. Joker shot his grappling hook into the wall, quickly lunged off of it as he came into contact with it, and did the same with another wall. As the enemy focused on Crow, Joker leaped down and sliced through the front of the sarcophagus, exposing the dark silhouette of Mot. 

“CROW!”

Joker backflipped as Crow zeroed in and began to wildly slash at the Mot. “DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! OUTTA MY FACE!" With one final attack, he lunged past the Mot. Joker landed and shot his pistol into the back of the Mot. It melted away into the floor of Mementos. Joker immediately ran to Violet and tore off his mask. He felt the Faith arcana screaming within him. “Maria!”

He put his hand on Violet’s chest and felt her heartbeat. 

Around him, his teammates formed a circle as the remaining Mot charged itself with magical energy.

“Violet, we’re just getting started. Salvation!”

A surge of green energy burst from Maria, flowing into Joker’s hand and into Violet’s chest. With a gasp, she shot upright, and Joker immediately hugged her. “S-senpai…”

“William! God’s Hand!” Ryuji yelled while pumping his fist. From the futuristic arm cannon in its arm, William shot a golden fist that immediately grew to an immense size, flying up in the air and descending upon the Mot at mach speed. The whole sarcophagus shook, and Mona followed up. “Diego! Magarudyne!” The macho, buff persona spun its sword into the motion of a Z rapidly, and from it shot a tornado that encompassed the Mot, knocking it over. From the air, Queen shot like a bullet at the downed Mot. “Fist! Of! Justice!” In the burst of energy from her fist, the Mot dispersed into nothingness.

The Phantom Thieves turned to Violet, who was tightly holding Joker.

“I’m so sorry for worrying you like that I really am usel-”

Joker interrupted her with a heartfelt kiss.  
“You’re okay. That’s all that matters. Can you stand?”

Violet buried her head into Joker’s shoulder, taking a few deep breaths. His warmth and his smell confirmed to her that she was alive. Joker felt her breathing calm down, and he patted her back.

“I’m sorry for not being more careful. Let’s watch each other’s backs better, alright?”

“Right. I’m… I’m okay. That power… felt a lot like mine, when you healed me.”

“That’s right. I kept my faith, and helped you.”

“You just keep saving me over and over.”

Joker lifted her to her feet, firmly clenching her hands.

“And I won’t stop. Not so long as I breathe. Is everyone else all right?”

“I think so. We’ll be fine, Joker.” Queen replied, shaking her wrist. “You probably didn’t notice, but your power healed all of us after that first attack.”

“Oh, right. Well, let’s get moving.”

As Mona transformed into his car form, Joker heard Violet shyly whisper to him.

“S-Senpai, please put me down! This is so embarrassing…” 

Joker grinned his signature grin. “But you’re my treasure. Why would I want to let you go?”

Crow sighed deeply as he entered the Mona car. Violet blushed, her face red enough to melt her mask. Joker chuckled and put her down.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. S-so long as you’re by my side.” She pressed two fingers together.

“That’s the only place I want to be.”

The couple got into the car, and the Phantom Thieves continued to fight for several more hours. In that period, they fought and defeated Jose, who wanted to see if fighting would help him to learn more about humans. In the end, everyone left more confused than they already had been regarding Jose, even himself. Ren adjusted his glove in the Cognitive Monitoring Room and glanced at the rest of his team.

“I think we’ve gotten about as strong as we can handle right now. I’m feeling pretty pumped up.”

“To fight Lady Lavenza?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. Luckily, I visited a fortune teller who helped me... in well…. it’s hard to explain. Basically, we got stronger fast because of her fortunes.”

“That’s our leader!” Mona hopped up and down.

“There’s one thing I need to do before we fight her. Crow, I assume you’d know how powerful she might be?”  
“I’m not wholly aware of the extent of her abilities, but given the fact that she correctly hypothesized Maruki’s intentions and the state of the world, I would say we’re in for a tough fight.”

“Right. Alright, back to the entrance!”

The Phantom Thieves used a Goho-M and returned to the entrance. After returning, Joker entered the Velvet Room. Through a series of mental gymnastics and what felt like hours of fusing personas and sacrificing them, he had strengthened Odin, Satanael, Arsene, and Seth to their max potential. He itemized Satanael, gaining Paradise Lose, and Lucifer, gaining Tyrant. Then, he itemized Sandalphon, turning it into the Sword of Sinai II, specifically for Violet. With Odin completely amped up with magical energy, he assumed that, by bypassing the resistances Lavenza likely would have, he could deal serious damage. He called forth Beelzebub, the ultimate persona of the Devil arcana, as well as Metatron, the ultimate persona of the Justice arcana. With a deep breath, he exited the Velvet Room.

“Okay. How long has it been?” he looked at his teammates, praying he hadn’t kept them waiting long.

“You doze off for five minutes and that’s what you ask?” Ann jokingly nudged him with an elbow.

Five minutes in real-time versus hours in the Velvet Room. Mind and matter, space, and reality, Igor really wasn’t spouting nonsense. 

“I’m ready to take on Lavenza. This will be the ultimate test of our strength, and our resolve to face Maruki. If he has the power of a god, then she has the power of a demon lord or something. Is everyone ready?”

In unison, the Phantom Thieves said “Yes.”

Joker approached Lavenza, who stood next to the Velvet Room door, holding her compendium.

“Please allow me to experience for myself the results of your rehabilitation. Are you prepared now?”

“Prepared as I’ll ever be.” Joker desperately wished he could hold Violet’s hand right about now.

“Before we begin, there’s something I wish to discuss with you. As we stand before each other like this, I realize that I’m feeling a bit unusual… I suppose one would call it, “nervous.” Is it possible you feel the same?”

Ren internally screamed. He honestly would rather fight two God’s of Control. 

“Nope. I’m feeling fine.”

“I expected such a reply. You truly have nerves of steel. As “one who rules over power,” I am truly delighted with your indulging me in combat. Please, share with me everything you’ve experienced on the path you have taken up to this point. Of course, this path could not have been forged without the assistance of your comrades… Thus, they are permitted to assist you in this challenge as well. However, you will be restricted in the number you may take into battle, so choose wisely. That will permit me to fully display my own strength. And now-here I come!”

The Velvet Room door blew open, and the entirety of the group appeared to get sucked into it faster than they could react. In a flash, they found themselves in an empty Velvet Room. Lavenza stood in the center, flipping through her compendium. 

Oracle floated in Al Azif above the team, which consisted of Joker, Skull, Panther and Violet.

“So this is Lavenza… don’t be tricked by how she looks! Her power is enormous. Your only chance is to give her everything you’ve got!”

Lavenza closed the book.

“There is no need to hold back with me. Please, come at me with every last bit of your strength. And now-let’s begin..”

Lavenza flipped open the book, a flurry of blue flames emerging under her. She increased her speed, defense, and attack power as well as nullifying any buffs the Phantom Thieves had. Joker heard her silently calling forth one of the many Personas he was so familiar with. “Kelpie.” He responded in kind. “Metatron! Debilitate!” The metallic Angel of Contracts raised its arm, and erased all of the buffs Lavenza had applied to herself. For this battle, he told the team to listen strictly to his commands. Every movement had to be precise.

“Skull, break any electric resistance! Panther, you break any fire resistance! Violet, use Brave Step, and then try and down her as much as possible! Dodge with grace!”

Joker’s teammates did as he commanded, and he called forth Odin, the All-Father of the Norse gods. “Odin, focus all your energy into the thunder that surges within you!”

Joker felt as the ultimate persona of the Emperor arcana yelled, a reflection of Yusuke’s never-ending passion. Violet attacked. “Vanadis, let’s dance!” A flurry of swords struck Lavenza, knocking her down. “To me!” Joker held up his hand, which Violet gladly high-fived.

“Odin! Wild Thunder!” 

The All-Father slammed his spear into the ground, causing the entire room to shake. Three balls of electric energy swirled around Lavenza, exploding in a series of sparks that blinded everyone in the room. As the group adjusted their eyes, they saw Lavenza standing, mildly shaken. “Very well, Trickster. Let us continue.”

Lavenza flipped through the pages of her compendium and summoned Nue. It raised its tail, lunging forward. Soft energy began to seep into the minds of the Phantom Thieves, and their vision blurred. “Gettin… sleepy…” Joker looked to Skull, who was fast asleep. He looked back to Nue, who began to conjure two spirals of raw wind. “Skull wake up!” Joker yelled as the spirals of wind energy slammed into his best friend.  
“Aghh! Shit!” Ryuji exclaimed, falling over, out of his daze. Before he or Joker could react, Lavenz drifted directly in front of him.

“AW Shi-”

Lavenza manifested a chainsaw from her form and slashed into Ryuji’s torso.

“Auuuuugh!” he groaned in pain.

Oracle flew above the group. “I know something that’ll protect you!”

In a burst of energy, Al Azif revitalized Skull, Panther, Joker, and Violet. 

“Ultimate Support!”

“Thanks. Shit. The hell is this girl?” Skull exclaimed while hopping to his feet.

“Payback time! William! Fighting Spirit!” The persona quickly flew around the team, boosting their physical energy. 

Joker looked at Violet. “Knock her down!”

“Vanadis! Sword Dance!”

The flurry of swords flew again, and Lavenza fell. 

“Senpai!” The couple repeated the process, and Joker called forth Odin again. 

As the smoke cleared, Lavenza stood back up.

“Your aptitude for determining your opponent’s affinity is quite impressive. I, too, am beginning to warm up. However, the next phase won’t be nearly as simple.”

She swung the compendium open, summoning Oni. It buffed her, and then called forth Agneystra.

Joker carefully thought about what she said, and called forth Titania, tearing off his mask. “Titania! Dazzler!” A wave of relaxing energy surged through Lavenza, leaving her what Joker guessed to be dizzy. 

“Skull! Break her resistance! Panther, double our magical output! Violet, use Sword Dance!”

Queen and Crow observed from the background. 

“I can’t even begin to predict her strengths or weaknesses. She appears to have as many, if not more Personas than Joker.”

“I possess a similar ability to him, myself, but she is on another level entirely.” Akechi nodded in excitement. Yusuke chimed in.

“The beautiful rhythm in which Joker strategizes. The flurry of attacks. The unpredictable nature of his opponent! I can feel my heart filling with excitement. I must paint this when we return.”

“The way in which she utilizes that chainsaw… perhaps I should ask her if I could borrow it…” Haru gripped her axe with a terrifying smile on her face.

"Lady Lavenza... she's amazing. But not as amazing as Panther! My heart is torn..." Morgana meowed in frustration.

With a series of Persona calls and summons, the team downed Lavenza again. 

Violet passed the baton to Joker, who called forth Odin once more. They repeated this process while Lavenza summoned various persona that Joker was familiar with, buffing herself, debuffing the team, and targeting their weaknesses. She aimed to stun them, make them sleep, or stop them from attacking, and then down them while they were vulnerable. It was like a dance, Joker thought to himself. Eventually, after downing her again, she spoke.

“What a display of skill! The countless hardships you’ve suffered have clearly been of benefit to you. It’s often said that luck determines a great deal of one’s success. Allow me to witness your own luck next.”

Luck… luck… Joker brainstormed. The only attacks that involve luck are those that knock enemies down. In other words… we have to knock her over.

Lavenza called forth Mithras. It crossed its arms over its chest and looked to the sky, cracking the earth and sending a blazing hell through the room. Then, it gestured again, calling an atomic flare down upon Panther. Ren called for Seth and tore off his mask.

“One-shot kill!” A familiar bust of energy pierced through Lavenza. She stood firm. Shit, he thought to himself. “Violet, it’s up to you. _I believe_ in you. Skull, Panther, keep buffing us!” 

Skull and Panther charged and concentrated the party, while Violet took a deep breath. 

_With Ren-senpai watching, I can do anything. His eyes are on me. I CAN do this._

“Vanadis! Sword dance!”

Violet’s persona lunged forward, sending a series of swords at Lavenza. They glided around her, except for one, which swept under her feet, knocking her over.

Violet looked to Joker, and they high-fived. “With boldness and grace!”

Joker called the All-Father again and reigned down wild thunder upon Lavenza. She stood, visibly shaken.

“No wonder you’re the chosen Trickster… To think you’d push me to such a point! You’ve made it clear… I must be willing to tap into the absolute depths of my might… I hope you’ve prepared yourself-from this moment forward, I am holding nothing back!” Lavenza called forth Atavaka. She called forth a blazing hell and a surge of wind, knocking Skull down. Then, she charged up. 

Joker called forth Maria and revitalized the team. Panther charged up the party, Skull broke her resistance again for good measure, and Violet enhanced their ability to knock her down.

As Violet finished casting, Lavenza flipped open her book, and a dark presence began to emanate from her form. Behind her, Joker briefly saw the silhouette of a multi-winged, horned devil. _Lucifer._ In a panic, he attempted to call forth the All-Father. Before he could, Lavenza whispered two words.

_“Concentrate. Morning Star.”_

At that moment the sky and the cosmos became one as the entirety of the room turned to nothing. As the cataclysmic blast touched the ground, Joker heard Oracle scream. “No!”

Everything went dark. After a few seconds, Joker opened his eyes. He and his teammates were unharmed. Shocked, he looked up to see Oracle nullifying the attack. “They’re not… done yet!”

In a surge of cognitive green energy, the almighty energy dispersed. Joker looked to Lavenza and grinned. _One more round_.

Joker called forth Metatron and debilitated her again, while Panther concentrated their magical abilities with Celestine. Skull charged them up with William. Violet called forth Vanadis and danced again. Lavenza fell to her knees. Violet turned to Joker.

“Senpai! This is our chance! Let’s do _it_!”

“Right!”

Joker shot his grappling hook with a flick of his wrist at the two sirens above Lavenza, and pulled himself forward. Violet looked at him. “Shall we?” Joker nodded back. “Let’s dance!”

She jumped into his arms with glee, a wide smile on her face. They began to mimic the lyrics from the Featherman song as they soared around the room.

“I believeeeee”

“We can fly up in the sky”

They shot their guns at Lavenza in a circle, ensuring she couldn’t get up. Violet jumped off of Joker, and saw Kasumi. They danced with their swords, and in a flurry of rapid slashes and beautiful dance moves, cut through Lavenza. She held Kasumi for a moment and landed in front of Joker. She took his arm and twisted him around herself.

“Don’t forget the pose!”

She fell against Joker’s arm and leaned into it, falling into a pose. Two wide grins crossed their faces. For extra measure, Joker leaned in and kissed her. “Don’t forget the kiss.”

They stood back up, hand-in-hand, and saw Lavenza on the ground, unmoving.

“Feeling better?” Ren asked Sumire, their job in Mementos complete.

“Yes! I feel more motivated than ever! We pulled that dance off perfectly!”

Her heart-melting smile confirmed that she had moved past the earlier incident.

Ryuji fell on his ass. “Let’s not… ever do that… again man…”

Ann fell next to him. “So… tired…”

Makoto, Haru, Yusuke and Futaba began clapping. Akechi grunted. Morgana ran up to Ann.

“You all did amazing out there!” Makoto exclaimed.

“I’m proud of you all! Haru commented.

“She was a worthy opponent. A truly magnificent battle. I shall capture it for all to see. Though few will understand it.” Yusuke chuckled, absorbed in his thoughts.

“You guys kicked some serious butt! With my help, of course. You’ll owe me a lot of cup noodles for this, Ren.” Futaba patted Ren on the shoulder, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Yeah yeah, alright.”

"Lady Ann! You were amazing! I knew you could do it!" Morgana jumped up and down in glee.

"Thanks for cheering me on the whole time, Morgana." Ann patted his head and slowly stood up.

After a few moments, Lavenza stood back up, and the team turned to face her.

“Ngh… That was… as expected.”

Wait, really? Ren thought to himself.

“I have truly witnessed firsthand the fruits of your rehabilitation. No matter what strives to keep you down, you have retained your freedom through your own will… Despite all the pain and hardship in your way, you kept faith in your comrades and continued to fight for your beliefs.”

“We managed. Violet personally helped keep me sane through it all.” Ren replied.

“You may say that, yet you still accomplished the task. That must be what charms those around you. You do not simply outshine others-- you charm them, pushing their abilities beyond the limits they thought they had…”

That’s definitely true, especially for Sumire and I, his thoughts continued.

“That must also be a form of power to rule over. Thanks to you, I feel as if I now fully comprehend my role as “one who rules over power.” I am a being that must inherently believe in the potential of humanity as they are guided along… As such a being, I am hesitant to admit this… But… I am happy. I’m extremely grateful that I could witness the path you’ve chosen to forge. Thank you so much… my trickster.”

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. “I should be thanking you. I think we’re all set to take on Maruki now.”

Lavenza smiled.

“Yes… You’re welcome. This is a token of my gratitude for you. Won’t you please accept it? When you previously defeated me while I was separated into halves, I had given you a bookmark. That bookmark was originally entrusted to them as my memories given form… What I bestow upon you now is the genuine article, which the other merely imitated. Your possession of both bookmarks proves that your strength is exceptional. You may currently be confronting an incredible ordeal with your comrades… However, no matter what obstacle stands in your way, you have no need to fear. After all, I have deemed you the world’s greatest man.”

Ren laughed. “World’s greatest man? I don’t know if I can hold all these titles. Anyway, I, no, we all need a rest. I think we can take on Maruki and his Palace now, no doubt.”

“Let’s make like Feathermen and fly out of here!” Futaba exclaimed, falling against Haru.

“We all fought hard today!” Haru patted Futaba’s head.

“I’m quite pleased with our growth. Make sure you don’t slow me down when we fight in the Palace.” Akechi looked to the group with a determined face.

“Let us be off. I would like to capture this battle on a canvas while it is fresh in my memory.” Yusuke held his hands up, making a square with his fingers.

Morgana walked up to Ren. “I really did pick the right man for the job. You did great out there!”

“It was all thanks to your teachings. Ren bent down and patted Morgana’s head.

“You’re my brother. Don’t forget that.”

“Mwehehehe… thank you, Ren.”

As the group exited the Velvet Room, Ren walked out last. He heard Lavenza singing to herself.

“A river in a dry land! The last ace in a lost hand!” She giggled. “My ace…”

Ren smiled and exited the Velvet Room. With their objectives completed, they walked up the stairs to the Shibuya streets, a torrent of blues, greens, and yellows washing over their vision as they emerged in the street square wearing their winter attire.

Ren and Sumire emerged in Shibuya holding hands, and he looked at her. Morgana hopped into his bag. “You wouldn’t happen to be hungry after all of that, would you?”

Her stomach audibly grumbled. “How did you know, Ren-senpai?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Would you like to eat somewhere? We still have some time.”

“There’s actually something I want you to try. Come with me.”

Ren and Sumire said goodbye to their friends. With a firm grip on her hand, Ren began to lead Sumire to the Shibuya Big Bang Burger.

“Big Bang Burger? I’ve never actually gone to one.”

“Haru is technically the owner of the brand. They have a special challenge where you have to eat a massive burger within 30 minutes.”

“Sounds fun!” Sumire leaned against Ren, and whispered into his ear. “If we’re going you-know-where tomorrow, I can try it and still burn off any fat!”

“Let’s do it.”

They entered the Big Bang Burger and sat at a booth. A waitress approached them. “Good evening! Oh, Amamiya-san! It’s good to see you!”

“You know Ren-senpai?” Sumire looked at the waitress puzzlingly.

“He’s worked his way to the top taking the Big Bang Challenge! Would you like to try it?”

“Yes! I’ll try the biggest one!”

“Oh my! Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.”

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with two burgers that were taller than Morgana in his metaverse form. “Two Cosmic Tower Burgers! One for Amamiya-san, and one for his cute girlfriend!” She set them down on the table. “You may begin!”

While Ren cracked his neck in preparation, he looked over to Sumire. Within seconds, at least one-fourth of the burger was gone. Ren’s jaw hung wide-open as he watched Sumire continue to eat the burger. Her mouth was so small, yet she managed to eat whole chunks of the burger in rapid succession. Within the first minute, her tray was empty.

“Excuse me, may I have another?”

Ren and Morgana audibly both let out an audible “Huh?”

The waitress nervously tip-toed toward the table. “You...you completed the biggest challenge in a minute… Miss… I have no words for you. I need to contact someone in management about this. I can’t even think of a prize!”

Sumire giggled. “This was no problem! I appreciate your generosity, but I really don’t need an award or anything! I would like another, though.”

The waitress nervously nodded and went to the back.

Meanwhile, Ren slowly began to eat his burger. After getting about a quarter of the way through it, the waitress arrived with another Cosmic Tower Burger.

“Here you are, Miss… oh! I never caught your name!”

“Sumire Yoshizawa.”

“I see. Here you are, Yoshizawa-san. If you would like, I would like to get your picture for a wall of fame! Of all the people in the world that enjoy our food, you are the first to finish the challenge at such an incredible speed!”

Sumire smiled. “Only if I can take it with Ren-senpai. He showed me this, after all.”

“Absolutely! Amamiya-san has been a wonderful customer! Now, if you’ll stand against that wall…”

Sumire and Ren stood up after Ren finished his challenge. Fifteen minutes. Not bad, considering he just fought a demon lord, or demi-god, he didn’t know. They stood against the wall. 

“Say bang!” The waitress took the picture with a bright flash, and as she did, Ren felt the press of lips against his cheek.

“Aww, this is adorable!” The waitress let the photo print and showed it to the couple. Ren stood with a smile while Sumire had leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Morgana stood on his shoulder. “Are you okay with us mounting this?”

“Fine by me.” Ren laughed while petting Morgana. “I hope Haru-senpai sees it if she stops by here.” Sumire giggled while looking at the photo.

“She will,” Ren replied.

“Okay, now, onto the second burger!” Sumire looked at the massive burger with starry eyes. After roughly another minute, Sumire had devoured the second Cosmic Tower Burger. Ren and Morgana were still just as shocked.

Sumire leaned back, stretching her arms.

“Those were delicious! You really do know the best places to go around here, Ren-senpai!”

“I’ve been around. Satisfied?”

“Yes!” Sumire beamed a smile at him.

“Good. We should go home and rest up. With all this energy, we should be able to blast through you-know-where tomorrow.”

“I agree.”

“You really are amazing, Sumire.”

“Only because I have you watching me.”

“Even on your own merit. But, I don’t mind if you brag about having the ‘greatest man in the world’ personally watch you perform.”

The couple laughed and eventually made their separate ways home. The Phantom Thieves were prepared to make their way through Maruki’s Palace and secure a route to the treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the deepest urge to include the Lavenza fight because A. It took many hours of my life. B. It's really cool and good for showing how powerful they are in a writing sense. And C. Man just. Odin is my homie. I love Odin. 
> 
> It took me a bit longer to write since it was my first time writing a fight.
> 
> Also, I took a little time to breath and finished Chapter 6 of Red Dead Redemption 2. Yeehaw.


	17. Apple and Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves secure the route to Maruki's Treasure. Along the way, they watch Sumire's therapy session with Maruki. After leaving, Sumire speaks to Ren about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long because I wanted to properly try and summarize the palace. A lot of it can be skimmed, but there are sections that are new. There's a treat at the end. It pays off!

_January 27th. After training in Mementos and defeating Lavenza, the Phantom Thieves are determined to secure the route to Maruki’s treasure. They gathered at Leblanc and went to Odaiba together, where they entered Maruki’s Palace. As they entered the monitoring prep room where the tendrils blocked their path, they saw that the tendrils were gone._

The Phantom Thieves continued to navigate the palace, walking through the white laboratory walls, lined with mental health posters. In a side room filled to the brim with storage units, they found a part of Maruki’s journal. Written inside was Maruki grieving over the loss of his girlfriend’s parents and the collapse of her mental state. He complained of migraines and swore to help her. 

After crawling through a vent, they found a monitoring room covered in tendrils. After jumping over various shelves, they found themselves in front of a holographic blue door, covered in tendrils. Joker cut through them and opened the door. Inside was a Will Seed. Maruki’s voice echoed through the Phantom Thieves’ heads.

“ _Please, just let me save you.”_

_“A world where everyone can be happy…”_

Joker took the Will Seed and continued moving forward. He didn’t need to be saved. After navigating back, they found a blue holographic door with the symbol of a lock on it. 

“ _Security lock engaged. Please answer the following question. What did Takuto Maruki lose in exchange for the power to rewrite cognitions?”_

“Huh, so it's like a riddle?” Skull asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Given that this is Maruki’s palace, there should be some clues around here. Let’s keep looking!” Mona jumped up and down in reply.

“Well, let’s keep going.” Joker ruffled his coat and turned around. They continued forward, continuously using smokescreens to avoid any shadows, as they had nothing to gain from fighting. They continued into another large control room, filled with monitors and cubicles with tendrils leading into the ceiling. It was a dead end. They walked back into the hallway, entered another data storage room, and found another vent. They crawled through it and found a room that existed in what felt like an entirely different space. The walls were brown and wooden, covered in pieces of paper. Boxes were littered around, and old bookshelves lined a corner of the room. In another corner was an old table. On it was a CRT TV.

“A CRT TV, huh? Talk about old school.” Oracle commented while approaching it. “Look, it’s even got a built-in VCR.”

Skull placed a hand on his chin. “Hmmm… Maybe we’ve gotta watch some TV first?”

Panther turned to him. “I highly doubt that.”

Fox pointed to the table. “Actually… there’s a chance he’s right. There appears to be a tape by the VCR.”

Crow sighed. “Well, it appears we don’t have any choice but to watch the tape, do we? Of course, it could possibly just be a trap.”

Joker approached the table and picked up the VCR. It was labeled with a piece of tape. “Eve.” 

“Alright, Maruki, let’s see what you’re hiding.” He inserted it. The screen flashed gray and black, a static wave crossing the screen. After a few seconds, the tape began to play.

On the small screen, a video of Maruki in a hospital room played. He talked to a woman, who he called Rumi. He tried speaking with her, but she only replied with sad grunts and whispers. Eventually, he mentioned “family,” causing her to have a panic attack. A doctor gave her sedatives, and Maruki grieved to himself. He begged for a way to help her, and his head pounded in response. 

“ _Seek me… I am that who manifests thought itself. I shall echo your blasphemous fury with reality so that we may together change the world… Now, call me forth!”_

Maruki took Rumi’s hand, an intense expression on his face. “Yes… I’ll do it. I don’t care who you may be… lend me your strength! Please… help me save Rumi’s life!”

The room shook briefly, and Maruki lost his sense of vision. As he opened his eyes, he saw Rumi looking at him. They talked, and she couldn’t remember who he was. She had no memory of her parent’s death, or of her relationship to Maruki. Maruki bit his lip and bade her farewell. The tape cut as he left.

The thieves looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Panther spoke first.

“That was… Dr. Maruki, right?”

Mona looked at her with a serious expression. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was.”

Crow crossed his arms. “Based on what we’ve seen, we can surmise that Dr. Maruki’s memory was somehow on that videotape.”

Violet shook her head sadly. “The way that woman was acting at the end… That’s just how it went for me, too…”

Queen brushed her hand across her hair. “So he rewrote her cognition…”

Crow continued. “Considering what he was saying in the video, that might have been the moment he first awakened to his ability.”

“Could Dr. Maruki possibly have wanted us to watch this memory?” Violet asked in response. Mona looked at her. “Eh, I don’t think that’s the case… It’s possible that this is just an old memory he tried to bury in his unconscious mind.”

“Still, if this actually occurred, there’s no mistaking it for a trivial memory--this is clearly important to Maruki,” Akechi stated in a gruff tone. 

“Whether for good or bad, it appears that this incident is what led Dr. Maruki to his current mission…” Fox commented. “You’re right,” Noir nodded in response.

The group exited the room and found themselves in the palace proper. Joker approached the holographic locked door and answered the question. 

“His lover.” The door disappeared, and the group proceeded forward. With haste, they made their way through the Research Ward, with Joker swiftly taking out any shadows. They were too weak to be a threat. After navigating up and down a series of staircases, they saw another old wooden door. Oracle and Crow dedicated that the room likely housed another VCR. They continued forward and found several small rooms with plants growing in them. The lights under which the plants grew varied between being red, green, and blue. After commenting upon it, they pressed forward.

Several staircases later, and the group found themselves in a large office, with pieces of paper lining the floor. Joker used his third eye and saw another piece of Maruki’s journal. It detailed his resolve to help people like Rumi with his newfound power. He promised her he would make a better reality. They pressed on and found a staircase leading down to a side door. Inside, they found themselves in another old room with a CRT TV. They inserted the videotape, which was unlabeled this time, and watched Maruki speak with Shibusawa at a bar. The two spoke about how Maruki’s funding was cut for unknown reasons, as was the funding for the research lab where the Palace emerged from. Shibusawa left, and Maruki, at least fifteen drinks deep, vowed that he would rescue everyone and create a reality where everyone is happy. The tape ended there.

“...So that was another of Dr. Maruki’s memories?” Noir began.

“Yes, I believe so. It seemed to be a much more recent memory than the first one we saw, though…” Queen answered, a hand cupped under her chin.

“His research was cut off…” Oracle whispered in an angry tone.

Crow sighed, and the group turned to him. 

“So, after the incident with his girlfriend, he progressed in his research to harness cognitive psience as a healing practice… However, his research was shut down, and his career along with it. All he had left was his resolve to prove his research valid, then use it to save people… That seems to be the message delivered by the videos we’ve found.”

Violet shivered. “It must have been his dream… To use his research to save people here…”

“If that sounds good to you, would you prefer we just turn around and go home?” Crow retorted with a cocky grin. 

“That isn’t an option.” Noir shook her head.

“Yeah, what she says. If anything, we’ve gotta pull out all the stops to win this one.” Skull pumped his fist.

Violet reached out her hand, and Joker took it.

“Well, the vote was unanimous.”

Everyone nodded and proceeded to exit the room. They continued upward, and Joker saw a series of scaffoldings above an open section of the room. He flicked his grappling hook and swung up. After crawling through a vent, he hopped down and saw a large cracked window. On a whim, he broke it and saw a path below that led to another Will Seed. He jumped down and opened the door.

“ _Isn’t there some way we can come to an understanding?”_

They entered the room and took the Will Seed. 

Joker backtracked and regrouped with the rest. They continued forward and came across the next holographic locked door. 

_“What was missing that caused the research into cognitive psience to be shut down?”_

“Evidence,” Joker answered. The door opened, and they continued forward.  
Crow shook his head. “What is it going to ask next? “What is Maruki’s favorite snack?” Give me a break.” he spoke in a disappointed tone.

Joker shrugged, and they pressed forward. Upon opening the next door, they found themselves in a reception room. Several white couches were neatly scattered around the room, and two shadows stood behind a counter.

“This is quite the change in environment. Where are we now?” Fox remarked, looking around. Joker looked to a receptionist and listened in.

“This is the Psychological Exam Room. We conduct psychological tests so that we can offer patients the happiest and most ideal realities. If you are interested, please proceed down the hall and through the door to access the information panel.”

“An exam room?” Panther cocked her head, puzzled. “Like… a hospital exam room?”

Noir clutched a hand to her chest. “Perhaps? What an odd place. The shadows here aren’t attacking us. Don’t they want to stop us?”

“Strange as it may be, they do not seem hostile to us at all… Furthermore, I admit I’m curious as to what this “exam” entails.” Fox answered. “Joker, perhaps we can talk to these shadows and gather some useful information.”

Joker approached the shadows and questioned them. One answered that they use these facilities to determine if patients are mentally sound or not, and guide them toward their “ideal reality.” The patients were presented with a scenario, and given several choices. Their answer would determine if they were “happy” or not. The Phantom Thieves debated over their best way to progress and agreed that they’d ultimately have to fake the answers. 

The first scenario involved watching a friend be led away by a group of scary people. They had to choose between A: Go help the friend alone, or B: Go find help. After a brief discussion, they chose B. It appeared to be correct, as nothing hindered their progression. 

This process repeated itself two more times, each scenario with more options than the last. Eventually, they find themselves “successful” patients. Finding they couldn’t move past a barrier due to the fact that they faked the answers, they found another vent and pressed onward. 

After opening another door, the group found themselves in a Counselling Room. Cognitive men and women sat around the room, their heads adorned with yellow helmets that covered their eyes.

Directly in front of the group was another barrier, and on their right, they saw another room with a passage leading forward and two staircases on both sides leading upward. Joker tried to enter the barrier to no avail, and then led everyone down the right path. Mental health posters lined the walls, which were now gray.

To the right, Joker spotted another old, wooden door. He attempted to open it and found that it was unlocked. Upon entering, they investigated and found no videotape. Crow assumed that they needed to find it, and so they proceeded up the stairs. Once they reached the top they saw a walkway in the shape of an octagon, with several doors lining the walls. Powerful shadows roamed the walkway, but they easily dodged them with several well-placed smoke bombs. 

Inside one of the rooms, Joker found another entry in Maruki’s journal. Written were Maruki’s suspicions regarding his research funding being taken, and his determination to save everyone with his power. After a few minutes of searching, two powerful shadows emerged from a locked door. One mentioned to the other to keep the door guarded. Joker figured that would be the place to look. He found a vent and snuck in. Tucked in one of the boxes was the videotape. 

It was labeled with a piece of tape.

“Apple.”

The group backtracked to the old room and inserted the tape.

* * *

A static blur overtook the CRT TV screen, and then the group saw Maruki and Sumire, sitting at a table in a dull-yellow room.

“So, you’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh? I’m Dr. Maruki. I’ll be your counselor. First of all, thank you for coming to see me.” Maruki spoke in the same cheerful tone the group remembered from his days at Shujin.

Sumire looked up, her ruby red eyes lifeless, staring off into the distance.

“...Yes. Thank you for seeing me.” Her voice was monotone, lacking any life.

Joker felt a hand tightly grip his own.

“Um… I’m sorry, I’m not sure what to discuss… I only came here today because my parents wanted me to.”

Maruki’s tone did not change at all.

“That’s fine. So, do you wanna just chat until our time’s up, then?”

“Chat, huh…” The lack of emotion in her own voice sent a chill down Sumire’s spine. This session took place roughly two weeks after the accident, and soon after that, she began attending Shujin as Kasumi. She felt like she was watching the husk of a person speak.

“Of course. It’s not really possible for us to talk about things you don’t want to discuss, anyway. I’ve also got some sweets and some salty snacks there-feel free to have at them.”

Ren remembered that Rumi loved snacks. Maruki truly couldn’t move past her, he thought to himself. 

“Oh, yes… Thank you so much.”  
“So, let’s start with… Ah. How about, what’d you eat for lunch yesterday?”

Sumire lightly whined, and the view shifted to show Maruki. 

“I’ll go first. The other day, a friend of mine gave me a ton of apples. I’ve grown tired of just eating them by themselves--yesterday I thought, why not try using them as a meal ingredient? So, I tried making an apple dish for lunch, but that didn’t turn out too hot… What do you think I ended up making?”

“I… have no clue,” Sumire replied.

“Shrimp in chili sauce--with apples. You know how sweet-and-sour pork can have pineapple in it? I was going for that, but…”  
“Sounds like it didn’t work for you. Apples do make for good ingredients, though. If you grate them, you can make a surprisingly versatile sauce. I use it in plenty of my food. It’s pretty nutritious and good for digestion.”

Ren remembered she used them to make curry before.

“You cook, Yoshizawa-san? I’m impressed that you care so much about nutrition. You must really be on top of things.”

Sumire sighed. “I’m just active, that’s all. I’m a gymnast. My coach has told me more than once to be conscious of everything I eat.”

“I see… How’s practice going for you? Has it been rough lately?”  
“It has been rough… I mean, it’s nothing I can’t handle. But, it’s… not going well. I don’t even know what I want to do anymore.”   
“Sorry to hear it… Do you enjoy gymnastics?”   
“...I’m not even sure of that. My… older sister and I made a promise. We’d both compete and win the biggest gymnastics awards in the world. But… She… Passed away. She protected me from a car… I stole Kasumi’s dream away from her.”

Sumire spoke with her tone full of grief, tears welling in her eyes.

“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t just go on like this… If Kasumi were here instead, I know she’d make her dream come true… Only Kasumi could have done it. No matter how long I try to compete… it’s not going to change anything…”  
Joker could feel Violet’s fingers digging into his hand, her grip more solid than steel. Maruki and Sumire continued to speak as the tape went on.

“I’m sorry…” 

“There’s no need for you to apologize in here. If there’s something you need to get off your chest, please do so.”

“...Sometimes, I can’t help but think things would’ve been better if I were Kasumi Yoshizawa. After all… just wishing to make her dream come true does nothing for her in reality.”  
“Making dreams come true, huh… Well, I don’t think your train of thought is strange at all, Yoshizawa-san. In fact, wanting to become somebody else isn’t necessarily an entirely bad thing.”   
“You… You think so?”

“Everyone is capable of changing themselves---your imagination’s your only limit. That’s why, if you aspire to be more like another person, it’s actually possible. Thought exercises like, ‘Would that person do this?’ or realizations like ‘That person wouldn’t do that…’ These sorts of thoughts can lead people to change themselves in ways that more closely mirror the target person.”

Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Can you still imagine what your sister was like?”

“Yes…” she replied to his question.

“If your sister were in your shoes, what do you think she’d do?”  
“Well… She wouldn’t cry. If she had the time to do that, she’d just practice more instead.”

Sumire opened her eyes. “

“Dr. Maruki, I… I want to become Kasumi.”

Joker felt his hand growing numb from the grip that held it.

“...I know. And, I’m sure you can, too. Just… believe in yourself.”

Sumire closed her eyes, and in a flash of greenish energy, opened them again. She smiled.

“How about it? Are you feeling any better now?”

“Yes… I feel like a weight’s been lifted off of me! You’re amazing, Doctor!”

Sumire’s tone was much more cheerful and reminiscent of the girl Ren spent many months together with.

“Haha, it’s no big deal… Still, it seems like my counseling approach does some good after all.

Sumire zipped open the blue bag sitting next to her, and pulled out a red ribbon. She took off her glasses and tied it neatly around her hair into a ponytail.”

“All right! I’m not sure how to put it, but… I feel like I’ve been reborn all over again.”

“Really? I’m very glad to hear it. Feel free to drop by again sometime should anything come up. We can even just have a chat, like today.”

Kasumi beamed a smile. “Thank you! Then we could pick up where we left off talking about--hmm…”

“Something the matter?”

“Now that I think about it, I’m not any good at cooking. I don’t know why I said those things earlier… My younger sister’s the one who was really great at it.”

Maruki grunted an “Mhm!” and spoke. “That’s right, ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa.’”

“...Yes? What is it?”  
“Oh, nothing. I’m so glad I was able to help you. Good luck with your training.”

“Right--I’ll do my best! For Sumire’s sake and mine!”

The tape ended.

“Was that…?” Noir asked, holding her arm reluctantly. Violet held herself steady, but Joker could feel something was off.

“Yes. It was a counseling session I had with Dr. Maruki. It was just after Kasumi… after my sister passed away. From that moment on, I lived my life really believing I was Kasumi.”

Fox spoke up.

“It was all due to the rewriting of your cognition--his “actualization,” as we’ve started calling it?”

“Okay, but I’ve been wondering something…” Panther chimed in, “So it was only Sumire who believed that she was Kasumi, right? I assumed someone in your family or one of your friends would’ve noticed you going by the wrong name right away…”

Violet took a step back. “Well, I can certainly remember being called “Kasumi” by everyone else, too…”

Oracle lifted a finger.

“It might be more accurate to say you misheard or misunderstood the name you were being called. Like everyone kept callin’ you “Sumire,” but your cognition made you hear it as ‘Kasumi.’”

Skull rubbed the back of his head.

“So that’s why nobody thought it was weird, including her folks and herself… Damn…”

“This must be part of the whole “salvation” nonsense Maruki’s trying to pull over on us,” Crow remarked gruffly.

“The memory may have been kept here in video form because he truly does wish for Violet to be happy with life,” Fox stated in a sad tone.

Violet hung her head low, and she kept her grip on Joker’s hand.

“I admit, I really did feel saved in that moment when I became Kasumi… But at the same time, I ran from my life as Sumire… I’m genuinely grateful for what Dr. Maruki did for me, but I’m done running… Let’s get going.”

* * *

Joker looked to his teammates. “Hey, could you all step out for a minute. When Violet comes out, Crow, I want you to enter.”

“Very well, Joker.” Crow wittingly scoffed at him and walked out. The rest followed. Joker turned to Violet and took her other hand. He exhaled a deep breath.

“I know you said you were done running, but, do you… want to talk more about this later? I know you’re staying strong because we’re in the Palace, but I can’t stand to see you in pain, physical or mental.”

Violet looked at him and squeezed both his hands.  
“I… would like that, yes. Senpai… I don’t want to run, but… the thought still crosses my mind. It always comes back…”

He pulled her in for a hug.

“I won’t let that happen. We promised, right? I’ll hold you to this until we’ve taken the world.”

Violet took in his warmth. She smelled a sweet fragrance on him, which faded a few seconds after she sniffed. 

“I just need to remember that warm place in the back of my mind.”

“I’ll always be here to help.”

Joker released the hug and patted her head.

“I need to talk with Crow. We’ll discuss this after we’ve secured the route.”

“Thank you, Senpai.”

Violet walked out of the room, and Crow stepped in.

“You noticed it too, didn’t you?” Joker began.

“The labels on the tapes? If I remember correctly, the name Eve is connected to Biblical mythology.” Crow mockingly replied.

“Right. Given your knowledge and my experience with the Persona compendium, I wanted to figure this out. Eve ends up eating an apple after being tricked by a serpent, and then Adam eats it, tempting them to sin. Given that the tape about Rumi was labeled “Eve” and the tape with Violet was labeled “Apple,” then their cases of actualization are what tempted Maruki to sin.”

“I would assume that to be the case, yes. Maruki is tempted by sin to “save” humanity through a blissful, ignorant existence. Given the extreme nature of his distortion and beliefs, I believe that your observation will likely be reflected as we get closer to the treasure. Stay focused.”

“I always am, Crow.”

“Tch… I know you’re worried about Violet, but do not get slowed down by her. For what it’s worth, I value her as the antithesis to Maruki’s ideals. You’ve shown her how to find her own happiness without Maruki’s “salvation,” and I revel in the opportunity to prove Maruki wrong with it. Let’s keep moving.”

“Thank you, Crow.”

“You know what we have to do.”

The two exited the old room and regrouped with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. They marched down the long hallway and confronted a powerful shadow that Joker identified as Surt. 

With relative ease, the Phantom Thieves defeated the shadow. Fox focused on using ice attacks, while Noir, Joker, and Violet all focused on knocking it down and pummeling it. Past the defeated shadow was another blue, holographic locked door.

_“How do many adolescents react when they are close to another who is more talented than themselves?”_

“They… wish to be that person,” Joker answered reluctantly. The door opened.  
“...We did it. I never would’ve thought I’d be the password to someone’s security…

In front of the Phantom Thieves was another elevator. Joker hit the button, and they proceeded to take it upward. As the elevator door opened, the sight that greeted them shook the group to their core.

* * *

As they stepped off the elevator, they set foot upon grassy terrain. Flowers bloomed from the ground, with large branches holding several platforms scattered throughout the area in place. Giant tree branches arched and stretched through the open air, with all of them stemming from the sky above. Joker couldn’t tell specifically where, as a bright light shined through the massive branches. Giant, blue, camera-like orbs adorned the branches, all pointed toward and following the movement of the Phantom Thieves. Below them, a vast lake spanned as far as they could see.

Positioned on their platforms were giant statues of Rumi, each one holding an apple in one hand and a bowl with more apples in the other.. Cognitive men and women wearing white suits and dresses slowly ascended upward, like balloons. Each platform was separated by a staircase with three lights above it, One light was red, one green, and one blue. In the center of each platform was a device with a small piece of paper tacked onto it and three dials.

“Where… are we?” Fox asked, half-fascinated and half-appalled.

“What a change in scenery. We were just in a science lab, and now… it’s just as we predicted, Joker.” Crow commented.

“Quite. It’s almost as if we’re in--” Fox continued before being interrupted. 

“Woah! Look over there!” Skull took notice of the floating cognitive figures.

“Uhhh, those people are floating away…” Violet remarked, confused, “What on earth is going on?”

“It’s exactly as Crow and I feared,” Joker remarked. “This is Maruki’s Garden of Eden.”

“Garden of Eden? So he actually thinks he’s sending them to paradise? Hmph. Maruki must really be convinced he’s doing the right thing.” Mona scoffed.

“Dr. Maruki…” Violet gripped her fist and swallowed her anxiety. She looked at Mona with a determined face. “Mona-senpai, the Treasure’s above this room, right?”

“Yeah, I think we’re pretty close.”

“The real problem is actually getting up there,” Oracle commented while scanning the lights and device in the center of the platform.

The group deduced that the dials were directly connected to the staircases. After a quick test, they realized that mixing the colors caused vines to grow, allowing them to proceed up and down the stairs. After several sessions of trial and error, they ascended up a long, violet staircase to the next section. Along the way, vines began to block off the staircases depending on the color. 

This next section was more of the same, except for the fact that there was a Will Seed. After some more testing, they reached it. A large shadow guarded it. However, they managed to defeat it without much trouble. Joker observed Violet carefully and noticed that, while hesitant, she appeared determined to keep moving forward. Upon defeating the shadow, Joker cut the vines blocking the door away. 

“ _Why? Why? What can I do to make you understand?”_

Joker picked up the third Will Seed, and the three fused to make a crystal.

With the final Will Seed stolen, the Phantom Thieves ran through, adjusting dials and colors as needed, and ascended one last staircase, only to find themselves in a lab-like setting once more. There was one long hallway, with two doors on the right side. At the end of the hallway, past another holographic locked door, another large shadow waited.

“We’re very close, Joker. That shadow is probably guarding the last elevator to the treasure. Make sure you’re ready. We’ll need to watch another tape, too.” Mona commented.

“Right…”

The thieves entered the last of the old rooms and found the tape already in the VCR. Joker activated it, and it played a video of Maruki confronting his old professor. While he argued, Maruki mentioned that he knew it was Shido that shut down his research. Not long after, the sky turned red, and Maruki’s persona awakened. The tape ended with Maruki claiming he had a clear path set before him.

“...Shido!” Panther bitterly exclaimed.

“To think he was the one who stymied Dr. Maruki’s research…” Fox bit his lip.

“Y’know, I’ve been wondering ever since we saw the earlier video… Do you think there was some kinda connection between my mom’s cognitive psience research and Dr. Maruki’s?” A wave of anxiety emanated from Oracle. 

“After he crushed Maruki’s chance at researching the field, he had his own pawns do it for him instead… Although, I doubt Shido’s researchers knew anything about the subject in the way Maruki did… That sounds like exactly the kind of plan that man would scheme up.” Crow gritted his teeth.

“That bastard!” Skull rotated his arm, stretching his shoulder, “...Wait, now’s not the time to get pissed about that.”

Mona turned to Joker.

“There’s another thing about that video nobody’s mentioned yet… That being that appeared near the end was most likely Maruki’s Persona.”

Queen nodded.

“The sky did turn red like that… I wonder if that was the day we fought against the God of Control?”

“Lady Lavenza did tell us that reality and Mementos were merged together during that time… As you’ve all seen for yourselves, a full awakening to a Persona can’t happen unless you’re in the Metaverse. That would mean Maruki really did awaken to his Persona in that video.”

“And at the same time, he attained the ability to meddle with Mementos… the cognition of the masses. So it is just as Lavenza had told us…” Queen replied to Mona.

Joker wanted to smack himself. It was his fault, too. If he hadn’t helped Maruki finish that paper, he never would have gone to see the professor. Personas awaken in the heat of the moment when a person wants to rebel the most, and that argument was it. He mentioned cognitive psience so much, too. But, deep down, he knew Maruki meant well. He’s misguided… by something.

“The sheer number of coincidences necessary for this to happen is just…” Noir shook her head.

“At any rate, now we have a better grasp of past events. I’m fairly certain that was a memory Maruki wouldn’t want us to have seen, either.”

Ren clenched his fist and bit his lip.

“I… we need to stop him. Let’s go.”

The group exited the old room and approached the locked holographic door.

_“What happened to Maruki the day the sky turned red?”_

“His Persona fully awakened.”

The door opened, and the group battled the final shadow in their way. Joker recognized it as Siegfried. The battle was grueling, requiring the thieves to use the last of their energy to defeat the shadow. It fell like the rest at the end, and they stepped onto the final elevator.

* * *

“What the..!?” Skull blurted in shock.

“This is…” Violet shivered as she took in the view.

The group found themselves in a grassy field, flowers of all shapes and sizes blooming. Small pools of water surrounded the area. The cognitive people here wore nothing white loincloths, with plant-like wreathes covering their eyes. They sung and danced, drinking wine. Giant tree branches encompassed the area, leading further up into a massive structure they could not yet make out. They approached a glass staircase which was incomplete.

“This appears to be quite the paradise,” Crow kicked his foot in disgust. “I assume Maruki’s trying to convey that the world will turn into something like this if we allow him to abuse his research.”

“A paradise…” Noir held her hand over her mouth.

They stepped closer to the glass staircase. Each step was like a thick glass window and did not shatter when they set foot on it.

“Wait, but this is a dead-end, right? And we still haven’t found the Treasure…” Panther commented in frustration. 

“Look again,” Mona replied while looking directly upward. 

Everyone looked up and saw the source of the branches. A massive tree, spiraling impossibly upward sat in front of them. The massive glass staircase encircled it, and in the center was a massive, shimmering object.

“The shimmery thing?” Oracle asked.

“No doubt about it--that’s our Treasure!”

“That also means we’ve secured our route,” Queen noted.

Skull pumped his fist. “All right! All we got left is sending the calling card--Oh, wait. How are we suppose’ta do that this time?”

“That’s right, Dr. Maruki’s been here in the Palace this entire time, hasn’t he?” Noir sighed.

“I’m sure Maruki’s well aware that the Phantom Thieves send out their calling cars the day before their heists. Considering his actions up until now, I highly suspect he’ll attempt to directly intervene in some way that day… My money’s on him trying it with Joker.” Crow answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Fox nodded to himself. “Good point. In that case, I’ll leave the calling card in your hands, Joker.”

Crow smirked. “We could just set up an ambush and destroy him once he steps into our trap, too.”

“No way are we doin that!” Skull hastily replied.

“Our goal in coming here is to return reality to its original state, not to beat up Dr. Maruki.” Queen retorted.

“It was merely a joke. After all, you’re all well-aware that Maruki’s influence on reality goes well beyond this Palace… If we make the wrong move in here, we could get eliminated outside the Palace, since we lack our Personas there. It’d be a safer strategy to chance Maruki’s heart, just as you all wish.”

“We’re finally changing his heart… If we steal Dr. Maruki’s treasure, everything’ll go back to the way it was, right?” Panther worriedly asked.

Mona answered her. “I don’t know for sure, but most likely.”

Joker turned to her, while also looking at Violet.

“We will change his heart and return to our reality. You can count on it. Let’s go get some rest, now.”

He pulled out a Goho-M from his pocket and threw it. The Phantom Thieves returned to the entrance and exited the Metaverse. 

* * *

Ren looked at Sumire as their vision became their own again.

“Senpai, I want to go change first. I’ll be over soon.”

“Got it. I’ll be waiting.”

The members made their respective ways home, and after about an hour, Ren heard the door bell chime as he sat in a booth seat.

“Sumi-”

As he looked up, he saw Sumire wearing an outfit similar to the one she had worn on one of their dates. She wore a pink turtleneck sweater and a red, knee-length skirt. What shocked him was that she had her hair tied up into a ponytail, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“Hello, Senpai.”

“Sumire.” Ren looked at her with a serious expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s talk upstairs.”

“Sure.”

Ren and Sumire walked upstairs and sat on the couch. Sumire took a deep breath and began.

“After watching that videotape inside the Palace, the one about me, I didn’t know what to think. I don’t want to be the Sumire in that video anymore, and I don’t want to be the Kasumi she should she could be. Now… I’m trying to be a new Sumire… but… I’ve lived in Kasumi’s shadow for so long I don’t even know if I can figure out what that is. I tried, I did. You loved how I looked in that blue dress, yet… I feel lost. I guess I tied up my hair because I wanted to see if it would change anything, with how you or I felt.”

Ren wiped away the tear forming at her eye.

“I love the girl I’m sitting next to, the one who struggles magnificently and is trying to find herself. The pain you go through and the grace you show in spite of it is what I love. That’s what makes you Sumire, and I’ll always be here to help you through that pain, because that’s how we’ll take the world stage. Our pain helps us grow, and you’re adorable with your hair down or tied up, glasses or no glasses. You can dress however you want, and I’ll still cheer you on.”

“R-Ren-senpai…” Sumire was at a loss for words. All of her worries washed away in an instant, and she felt like a fool for ever thinking that Ren would dislike her for being so pathetic.

She wrapped her fingers around his and looked at him directly.

“Thank you.”

Ren lost himself in her garnet, sincere eyes, and Sumire lost herself in his determined, onyx ones.

After a minute, Sumire broke the silence.

“Can I… rest my head on your chest? I feel mentally exhausted after all of that.”

Ren adjusted himself on the couch, placing his back against the armrest.

“Of course you can.”

Sumire laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Ren could smell the fragrance of violets in her hair. Her right hand was wrapped into his left, and she fell asleep. Her left arm was tucked between her chest and his, and on the ring finger of her left hand, Ren noticed she still wore the heart ring. 

He smiled, two missions accomplished, and pulled out a pamphlet for Destinyland, preparing for a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by blazplu! Friend gave me free reign to use this. https://twitter.com/blazpu_/status/1271072932727418882?s=20
> 
> I personally feel like it was important to summarize the palace by how they progress, and this will be the only time I do, so, hopefully it pays off with the Shusumi sprinkled in and at the end there.


	18. Destinyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Joker go on various dates, taking some time to relax after securing the treasure route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for fluff diabeetus.

_January 28th. After entering Maruki’s Palace, the Phantom Thieves watch a series of videotapes. One of them gives Sumire a great deal of anxiety. Upon securing the route to the treasure, Sumire stops by Leblanc, where Ren comforts her and reassures her that he will always love her. She falls asleep, and Ren looks over a pamphlet for Destinyland._

Ren woke up with a stiff neck and throbbing pain in his back. “Agh…” He stretched his neck to counteract that pain and then felt another pressure. Sumire lightly snored, resting on his chest.

“I must be… a pretty good pillow.” 

Ren gently pat her head, before the potential ramifications of this scene crossed his mind. Sumire never went back home last night! What will her parents think? Did she tell them she was going to visit her boyfriend? The fact that she didn’t go home makes it more scandalous! What will Sojiro think when I come downstairs with my girlfriend? We still have school! 

Ren attempted to lean up and roused Sumire from his slumber.

“Feather Hawk, fly with me!” she mumbled while slowly opening her eyes.

She leaned up and took in her surroundings, and looked directly at Ren.

“S-senpai!? Why was I asleep with y-y-you? O-on the same couch?”

“You fell asleep after we talked last night,” Ren attempted to mimic the technique Sumire had utilized the last time he strained his neck on the couch.

“O-oh, right. Ah! I have to call my dad! He must be so worried!”

Sumire pulled out her phone and called her father.

“Hello dad! Yes, I’m fine. I-I fell asleep at my boyfriend’s… Yes! It’s Ren-senpai! You two met on New Years, the one I… always talk about! I’m so sorry for worrying you! I’m so ashamed… It’s okay? When you were his age? Mom? Thank you so much again! I have to get ready for school! Yes I have my uniform! Goodbye, love you dad!”

“You brought your uniform with you? Wait… were you planning to stay?”

Sumire’s face turned crimson, and she quickly turned around and walked to her bag.

“S-s-senpai, could you go downstairs and inform Boss-san about well... This?”

Ren smiled. She really was shy, timid and aggressive all at once. It made his heart beat faster than any form of adrenaline from a fight. Taking on the God of Control, fighting Lavenza… the surge of energy he felt from fighting didn’t hold a candle to how Sumire made him feel.

“Sure. It’ll be fine, promise.”

Morgana meowed a laugh. 

“Watching you two is hilarious! We’re ready to take on Maruki, so relax for the next couple of days.”

“Got it.” Ren calmly walked down the stairs. What was the worst Sojiro would do? Chastise him for having a girl over?

“Morning, kid. Did I hear a girl’s voice a second ago?” Sojiro curiously remarked as Ren set foot on the ground floor of Leblanc. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Haha, yeah. I invited Sumire over last night, and we ended up falling asleep. We were doing Phantom Thief stuff, y’know?”

Sojiro chuckled and started to pour two cups of coffee.

“You really stole her heart, huh kid? That’s your slogan, right? I gotta say, I’m proud. Seems my charm rubbed off on you, even just a little bit.”

Ren sat at the bar counter.

“Yeah, without your charm I wouldn’t have a chance! So thank you. She loves my cooking and my coffee, too.”

“Ha! Of course she does. If this curry could charm Wakaba, it can charm any girl. It’s Saturday, so you two still have school, right? You should hurry up and eat.”

After another minute, Sumire came downstairs, dressed in her winter uniform. Her hair fell loose against her back, and the black-framed glasses Ren adored sat on her nose. She sat next to him.

“Good morning, Boss-san. My apologies for intruding,” Sumire bowed.

“It’s no big deal. I’m proud to take care of this troublemaker, given he charmed a girl like you.”

Sumire kept her smile, but frowned at the same time.

“I’m really nothing special.”

“You are to me,” Ren wrapped his hand around her shoulder, and pulled her against him.

“Look at you two lovebirds! You really should get going, though. You don’t want to get caught up in the rush.”

“Right. Thank you again, Boss-san,” Sumire said her thanks and quickly ate one of the two plates of curry Sojiro had set before the two a few seconds ago. She downed her coffee right after.

“You really do have an amazing appetite,” Sojiro chuckled again.

“I have to make sure I eat plenty of food to get all of the necessary nutrients for my training. Your curry is filled with plenty of beneficial ingredients. Thank you for teaching Ren-senpai how to make it.” Sumire replied, setting the cup down.

“It was the least I could do after all the help he’s given me. Now, you should go get changed.” He looked at Ren, who was wearing his casual outfit.

“Right. I’ll be right back.”

Ren stood up and ran upstairs. As he looked around, the thought that Sumire had changed in here not but a few minutes before made his heart race. He lightly slapped his cheeks and changed into his winter uniform. Morgana hopped in his bag, and Ren threw it over his shoulder, running back downstairs.

“Alright. We should get going. Thank you, Sojiro.”

“Don’t mention it, really.”

Ren and Sumire exited Leblanc and went to school. 

As they stood at the gate, Ren looked at her. 

“There’s somewhere I want to take you today. It’ll help us relax.”

Sumire beamed a smile. “After practice! Which, if you wouldn’t mind going with me…”

Ren excitedly shook his head. “Of course.”

They kissed and entered the building, going to their respective classrooms.

The school day passed uneventfully. The couple met at the school gate again and went to Sumire’s practice. Inspired by their dance in Mementos, Sumire asked Coach Hiraguchi if she could practice a duet.

“Considering how well you perform with him just watching you, I can only imagine what you could pull off together. He managed to make it through my training fine, so you can take a shot at it.”

“Thank you so much, Coach!”

Sumire held out her hand, and Ren wrapped his arm around her own. They began a slow dance, their feet flowing around one another smoothly. He spun her around, holding her arm up, and for the last move, Ren lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two held each other for a minute, and they heard the snap of a camera.

“Very impressive, you two. I’ll send you the picture, Sumire. That’s enough for today.”

Ren set Sumire down.

“Thank you, Coach!”

“Thanks!”

The two went to bow and bumped heads, still facing each other.  
Two “Ow.”’s escaped their mouths. Hiraguchi laughed.

“You two really are cute together.”

“Ah…” Sumire blushed. “I’ve never danced so well before,” Ren replied and collected himself. “Sumire, would you like to go to Inokashira Park?”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “Yes! We can wind down and relax!”

“Have fun you two~” Hiraguchi bid them farewell and left.

Sumire and Ren changed in their respective locker rooms and took the train to Inokashira Park.

* * *

As the two entered the park grounds, they took a breath of fresh air. 

“Ahhhh. It’s good to get some fresh air,” Ren sighed in relief. “Would you like to go out to the lake, Sumire?”

“That sounds nice, Ren-senpai. Boats are really great for balance training, and I like them. Let’s go!” Sumire rubbed her gloved hands together and held one out toward Ren. He took it.

“Will we be able to catch fish?” Morgana excitedly grumbled, popping out of Ren’s bag.  
“No.”

“Man…..”

“You sound like Ryuji, Morgana.”

“What, no! Why would I want to be anything like that blonde monkey?”

“Hmmmm, I dunno…”

“Hmph. I’ll just take a nap, then.”

“A cat nap, Morgana-senpai?” Sumire asked.

“No! Wait, yes? I don’t know anymore… just go have fun,” Morgana sunk back into Ren’s bag.

Ren and Sumire walked to the lake and began to look for any sort of rowing boat.

“Ah, Ren-senpai! Can we go in that one?” Sumire pointed at a stark white boat shaped like a swan. Ren remembered the gift Iwai had given him when he hung out with him here.

“A swan boat, huh? Sounds fun.”

The two walked up to the boat and Ren stepped in first. He reached out his hand.  
“My lady, if you would.”

“Why, thank you, my gentleman thief!” Sumire took it and Ren slowly helped her onto the swan boat. They sat down, and Ren took hold of the oars. He rowed out slowly until they were in the center of the lake. Ren stretched his arms as he set down the oars, and looked at Sumire.

She glanced around, taking in the natural beauty. Trees surrounded the lake, making it appear as though they were far from the reaches of the bustling Tokyo streets.

“To be honest, I was pretty scared to get in the boat… but now that I’m here, it’s actually pretty fun.”

“Did I help?” Ren asked in a proud, snarky tone.

“Holding your hand washes any worries I have away, Ren-senpai. Feeling your hand, and knowing you’re at my side… it’s everything to me.”

“That’s how I feel.”

“You’re really great at rowing, you know. We were moving so smoothly… I was so surprised.”

“I did my worst, I tried my best. Now, I rest.”

“Oh, have you been practicing!? I guess I should expect nothing less, Ren-senpai. Even being on the water feels nice… it’s like all my troubles can’t reach me here. Can we stay here a bit longer? Just sitting on a lake with my boyfriend talking is enough to make me happy.”

“Wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.”

The couple made small talk until Ren found his moment to strike.

“So, do you have practice tomorrow?” Ren quizzingly asked, resting his chin on a hand, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t. I’m usually off on Sundays,” she began to stroke her hair, a smile on her face, “I assume you want to go somewhere with me?”

“I’d spend every second I breath with you if I could, but yes.”

“Good. That’s how I feel. So where would we go?”

“Destinyland,” he answered with his Joker-esque smile.

“Oh! Sumire happily clapped her hands. “I want to go on the thrill rides! I think I’ll be okay if I’m with you, Ren-senpai…”

Ren thought of Sumire clinging to him as they flew down a rollercoaster. He smiled, and grinned again.

“I hear they’re having a special Featherman live performance, too.”

Sumire bounced up and down in her seat, starry-eyed.

“Really? A live performance? Can we go see it?”

“Of course.”

“I want to meet Feather Hawk… but don’t worry, you’ll always be my Hawk.”  
“And you’ll always be my Dove.”

“A dove as pure as the driven snow.”

“Snow again…” Sumire looked up and saw snowflakes lightly falling. They landed and rested on the lake.

“It’s so pretty…” she watched, wide-eyed.

“Not as pretty as you~” he snapped his fingers, winked, and smirked all at once. Sumire blushed.

“You always steal my heart, Ren-senpai.”

“I am a gentleman thief.”

Sumire giggled. “We should head back. It’s getting late.”

“If we don’t head back soon we might just need to huddle together for warmth!” Ren slowly leaned forward.

Sumire pressed her head against his. “I wouldn’t mind that, but I don’t want you getting a cold.”

“True. I wouldn’t want you to get one, either.”

The two rested their heads against one another for another minute, letting the snow slowly fall on their heads. Ren picked up the oars and rowed back.

“Would you… want to stay at my place again?” Ren asked as he lifted Sumire from the swan boat. Ren felt Sumire’s hand get warmer as her whole body turned red, mostly her face.

“I-I-uh-I…” her whole body trembled. 

“You did bring your clothes last time,” he teased.

“T-t-that’s… um… that’s because we just got out of the Metaverse…”

This never will get old, Ren thought to himself.

“Sure, but would you?”

Sumire’s face was redder than her hair. 

She stroked her hair and hid her mouth behind it, holding her hands up.

“I-I will.”

Ren leaned in closer. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I will!” Her heart was ready to burst. Ren hugged her.

“Thank you.”

Her heart exploded, metaphorically. They walked back to the station.

“I’ll head home and ask my parents. They should be fine with it, considering they let me yesterday.”

“Alright. I’ll be ready.”

They boarded the train and left.

* * *

Ren greeted Sojiro, changed into his barista outfit, and made some coffee and curry. 

“So, I’m having Sumire over again.”

“Oh?” Sojiro looked with a curious grin. “Well look at you. I really am rubbing off on you. I’ll head home, then.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m happy you two can relax a bit,” Morgana commented, sitting on a bar chair. “Considering the distortion of Maruki’s Palace, and the fact that he has a Persona… if we can’t talk this out, which we likely won’t be able to, you will need to be as mentally and physically prepared as possible to take him on.”

Ren set down his cup, his eyes locked on the swirling coffee.

“I know. Sumire is the only thing keeping me calm. To be honest, sometimes I do want to act like Akechi. I think about what will happen if I fail… and I want to go ballistic. I understand why Akechi goes all out in Palaces. I appreciate Maruki, and understand where he’s coming from, but this isn’t right. His Garden of Eden practically confirms he’s lost it. He never moved past Rumi. I feel terrible for him, but at the same time, I want to punch him in the face.”

He sighed.

“Thank you for letting me get this off my chest. I don’t want to discuss it with Sumire. She’s already had to go through so much.”

“This is nothing, considering all you’ve done for me. I’ll listen to anything you need to say.”

Morgana was determined, a fierce look in his beady little eyes.

“The warmth of her hand and her smile… I’ll be fine. I don’t want to lose that.”

“Hold onto those feelings. Those are real.”

“Yeah…”

The bell chimed as the door slowly opened. Sumire walked in, wearing her blue dress.

“Hello, Ren-senpai, Morgana-senpai.”

“Hi. Want some curry?”

“Hello Sumire.” Morgana waved a paw.

“That sounds good, yes.” Sumire sat down next to Morgana. “You eat curry every day, right Ren-senpai? Does it ever get bland?”

Ren chuckled “Surprisingly, no. When combined with the coffee it always manages to blow me away. Of course, sometimes I make it sweeter, or spicier, or add some secret ingredient. I always get a kick out of watching the others try my recipes.”

“Boss-san must be proud.”

“I think he is. He doesn’t show appreciation much, but he’s a big softie.”

Sumire took a spoonful of curry and ate it.

“This is… chocolate!?” her eyes widened in delight.

“That’s right. Of all the secret ingredients, that one is one of the hardest to guess. Good job.” Ren mimicked Sojiro’s movements and voice.

“I see. I’ve been cooking a lot more, and I often use little chunks of chocolate in my one dessert I treat myself to once a week.”

“Once a week? Man, Ann would have a heart attack if she heard you say that.”

“Does Ann-senpai like sweets?”

“She loves them! Practically can’t go a day without ‘em!”

“Wow. She manages to keep her amazing figure in spite of that. She’d be a great performer.”

“Ann has her own way of performing. A bit different from yours, but I digress. You two would be good friends.”

“I’d love to spend some more time with her!”

Sumire finished her meal and the two went upstairs. 

“Hold on, shouldn’t we slip into something more comfortable?” Ren stopped in his tracks as he reached the top step, Sumire already in the room.

“Oh, right… Ren-senpai, would you mind going back down while I changed?”

“Not at all.” Ren walked back down the stairs hurriedly. His mind started racing. What kind of pajamas does Sumire wear? Considering the stunt she pulled last night, what if she brought something crazy? What if Futaba recommended her something absurd? She wouldn’t wear it, she’s too modest, right? Don’t overthink this, Ren! 

“I’m ready.” Ren heard Sumire’s voice embarrassingly whisper from the staircase. 

“Alright.”

Ren walked back up the stairs and saw Sumire sitting on his bed, neatly folding her coat. She placed it on top of the rest of her clothes, all neatly folded in front of the bed. 

She was still wearing her glasses, and she wore a black tank top alongside red pajama pants.

Ren let out an audible “Phew.”

Sumire nervously stroked her hair. “Um… I’ll go downstairs while you change.”

“You look cute,” Ren managed to say, his heart threatened to break his sternum.

“These are my normal pajama clothes… plain… like me…”

Ren took Sumire’s hand as she walked past him.

“You’re not plain. Far from it. You’re the future gymnast world champion and my girlfriend.”

Sumire slowly turned and looked at him, a warm smile growing on her face.

“You’re right… I’m sorry that I keep saying things like that.”

“I’m going to make you love yourself as much as I love you. And let me say, that’s a whole lot, so I hope you’re ready.”

Sumire’s face went red.

“I-I want to love myself as much as I love you. I want to be the Sumire that Kasumi was proud of.”

“I’m holding you to it, as long as it takes.”

“Yes… um…I’ll be going down now.”

Ren let go of her hand, and she went downstairs. He then changed into his casual nightwear, a long-sleeved black shirt and dark-green pajama pants.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Sumire walked back upstairs, carrying Morgana.

“Let’s sit by the heater for a minute.”

Sumire and Ren crouched down next to one another, holding their hands in front of the heater. Their arms pressed against one another, and they remained quiet for a few minutes.

“Oh… um… I’ll sleep on the couch,” Ren broke the silence.

Sumire turned her head and looked up at him. Even crouching, he held a considerable height over her.

“I… um… I wanted to sleep… with… you… ah…” Sumire tried to speak quickly but only found herself losing her own words as she realized what she was saying. Her face was as hot as the heater.

Ren was shocked. They had cuddled on the couch, and slept there, accidentally… but willingly? That was a whole other section of Mementos.

“Oh… um… okay…” Ren turned just as red as her. “Let’s get situated, then.” They stood up, walked over to the bed, and sat next to one another.

“Would you want to be on the inside or outside?” Ren asked, fidgeting nervously.

“I-inside…” she muttered in reply.

Sumire climbed onto the bed and laid down. Ren adjusted himself and laid next to her. At the same time, they each moved a hand to one another’s glasses and took them off.

“We had the same idea, huh?” Sumire giggled. “I feel like I could get lost in your eyes…”

“I’m already lost in yours,” Ren replied with a smirk. “Let’s get a lot of rest. We’re going to be running around a park all day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you should get some sleep!” Morgana meowed, sitting next to them.

“Right… um… goodnight, Ren-senpai.”

“Goodnight.”

The couple laid in anxious silence, their rapidly beating hearts keeping them from actually falling asleep. Eventually, sleep found them as they held hands, their bodies firmly clung together for warmth.

* * *

Sumire woke up more rested and satisfied than she could ever recall having been in her life. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes. The sun had risen, and she could smell coffee.

“So this is what Ren-senpai wakes up to every day…” she spoke to herself.

As she finished talking to herself, Ren opened his eyes and sat up. 

“Ah, good morning Sumi-” as he looked at Sumire, he saw that her right shoulder strap had barely slid off. He quickly turned away.

“Good morning, Ren-senpai. What’s wrong?” she leaned around him on the bed, making the situation worse.

“Sh-sh-” Ren closed his eyes and pointed at his own shoulder. 

“Ah!” Sumire felt her whole body go volcanic as she looked down.

“Imsosorry!” She quickly adjusted her strap and hid beneath the blankets.

“It’s fine... “ Ren whimpered, his heart racing. He let out a deep breath in an attempt to stop his intense heartbeat. His whole face was warm, red, and tingling. “I’ll uh… go make breakfast curry…”

Sumire, barely audible, managed to whisper, “Okay.”

Ren quickly leaped out of the bed and practically sprinted downstairs.

“Woah, hey there. Slow down, kid. Did you have an “eventful” evening?” Sojiro smirked, detecting Ren was embarrassed out of his mind.

“W-we didn’t do anything like that! That was just a new experience and- wait no not like that!”

“I’m only messing with you. You really do remind me of my old self.” Sojiro chuckled and began pouring two cups of coffee. After a few minutes, Sumire came downstairs wearing her blue dress and red winter coat. A plaid green ribbon was tied in a bow at the end of her hair.

“Good morning, Boss-san. Apologies for intruding, again.”

“It’s no big deal, really. I’ve had plenty of stragglers stay here before.”

“Thank you for the food.”

“Yeesh, you’re more polite than the fluffy-haired one… oh, right. Where’s the cat? I got food for him too.”

“I’m right here, Chief!” Morgana yelled as he jumped to a seat.

“Ah. Here you go.” Sojiro set down a small plate with cat food on it, and then prepared two plates of curry.

“I assume that since you had her come over you’re doing something special today? A date?”

“We’re going to Destinyland, in Maihama.”

“Well, don’t let me stand in your way.”

The couple ate their breakfast and set off for Destinyland. Ren paid for the admission, and the two entered the medieval-style entrance, the gate opened. As they walked in, they blinked and saw a tall castle, the roof painted purple. Crowds of people strolled through the park. They saw a Ferris Wheel, a few rollercoasters, a small railroad, a large pirate ship, a western-style shooting gallery, a theater, a haunted mansion, the Featherman exhibit, and a sign for “Cinderella’s Masquerade.”

“There are so many exhibits… which one do you want to go to first, Ren-senpai?”

‘Hmmm… well, first off…” Ren led Sumire to a small shop that held headbands with fake sets of animal ears.

“Pick one,” Ren gestured to the wall holding the sets.

“Oh, um… okay…” Sumire walked up and debilitated, after a minute, she put on a pair of fake, red bunny ears. She reached up on her tip-toes and placed a pair of black cat ears on Ren’s head.

“There!”

“You look adorable.”

“And you look like a mischievous cat.”  
“That’s Morgana, though.

“You two are a lot alike. It’s cute.”

“Heh. Alright, so, I remember you mentioned thrill rides?”

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to go on a rollercoaster.”

“Well, we should go then.” Ren gestured her toward the rollercoaster, called “Robin Hood’s grand escape.”

The two stepped into the seat and latched in. From what Ren could remember, it would start slow, slowly go up, and the-

The ride had started while he thought about the course, and the next thing he knew he felt Sumire clinging to him, her face pressed against his as she screamed, flying down the rollercoaster at a sharp 50-degree angle.

“Ren-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

They continued to fly across the tracks, and after a few more exhilarating seconds, the coaster came to a stop.

“Good thing… I left Morgana with Futaba…” Ren panted after stepping off. “You alright, Sumire?”

“That was amazing! It felt like being on the grappling hook with you!”

“Hehe, yeah it did. Let’s see if it got our picture.”

The couple approached the photo machine and saw a picture of themselves. Ren held his arms against the seat latch, stretched back as the wind straightened his hair for him. Sumire was clung to him, her glasses lopsided as she pressed her face against his.

“I’d like to get this printed, please,” Ren requested, looking at the attendant.

“Of course.”

“I’m going to show everyone this!”

“I think… the ride was an excuse to cling to you… Ren-senpai.”

“I see this as an absolute win. Now, I saw a sign regarding Cinderella’s Masquerade… let’s go there next.”

Sumire closed her eyes and smiled. “Okay!”

Ren and Sumire walked to the exhibit. As they entered, the lights dimmed, and a play began. 

A young, soot and cinder coated woman in rags sat curled up next to a fireplace. She was surrounded by various tools and bits of clothing. Two women walked in and began scolding her.

“Well if it isn’t Cinderella! Why don’t you stop slacking off and start contributing around here?”

“You’re putting us to shame, walking around in those dirty rags all day. Maybe we should take those, and leave you with nothing!” 

“I’m sorry, my sisters. You’re infinitely more wise and compassionate than I am…” A melancholy voice, barely audible, emerged from Cinderella.

“Not that it matters to you, but the Prince is inviting all the women in the land to a ball, where he’ll choose a wife.”

“How will he possibly pick between the two of us?” The other sister laughed, and they left the room. A curtain covered the stage for a moment, and the scene transitioned

Cinderella stood in a fine, white room, trying to talk to the sisters, who were looking through dresses.

“Please, allow me to attend!”

“Maids are not invited! Get back to work!” One sister slapped her cheek, and they walked out of the room, their dresses chosen.

“Why…?” Cinderella screamed in despair.

“Worry not, my child,” an older woman with a wand spoke.

“W-who…?” Cinderella turned to her, tears streaming down her face.

“I am your Fairy Godmother. You will attend the ball, and you will win the Prince over.” She waved her wand, and suddenly Cinderella’s rags transformed into a beautiful gown. Her hair was tied into a neat bun, and two glass slippers adorned her feet. The Fairy Godmother led her outside, where a carriage awaited. 

“You have until midnight before the spell wears off. Now, go.”

Cinderella stepped into the carriage and went to the ball. The scene transitioned again. Cinderella stepped out of the carriage, and found everyone locking their eyes on her. Even the sisters, who did not recognize her. The Prince was enthralled by her, and the two danced at the ball. She left before midnight, remembering her Godmother’s warning. After another scene transition, the next day, Cinderella went again. This time, she became so enthralled with the Prince, a black-haired man, that she lost track of time. She ran out as the clock struck midnight, losing a glass slipper. Her other one remained on as her clothes went back to being rags. The Prince ran after her, but only saw a soot-coated girl outside.

Cinderella did not face him and ran off into the night.

A few days later, Cinderella heard rumors of the Prince wandering the land, attempting to fit the slipper on every girl he met. Eventually, he appeared at her step-families home.

“Miss… would you please try this glass slipper on?”

“I…”

“Prince, I _assure_ you that this maid is nothing but that. She couldn’t possibly be the woman you’re looking for,” one of the sisters cut in front of her.

“Please, allow us to try,” the other insisted.

The two sisters tried the slipper to no avail. Cinderella silently pulled out the one she had.

“May I?”

The sisters, defeated, allowed the Prince to put the slipper on her foot. It fit perfectly.

“I knew it,” he proclaimed, “When we danced, the grace in your movements, and the kindness you showed me, I completely fell for you.”

“Your own kindness and determination enthralled me, Prince.”

“What is your name, Miss?”

“Ella.”

The Prince and Ella kissed, and the play concluded.

Ren heard a sniffle to his right. Sumire wiped away a tear with her left hand, and he saw the heart ring again.

“Sumire?”

“T-that story is so beautiful, no matter how many times I read or see it.”

“It sort of reminds me of you, Sumire.”

“Really? Well, my Prince Charming did leave me a pair of glass slippers.”

The two laughed and made their way out. 

“Their dance together was amazing, Ren-senpai. I wish I could be like that… Sorry if I’m getting a little carried away. I don’t go to places like this much… Well, now that the play is over, what should we do next?”

“A few more rides, and then we eat food.”

“Oh, good idea! There are a few more rides I want to go on, and some food I need to try… Maybe you’ll share something with me?” Sumire giggled and tapped her foot. “I’m so excited… let’s get going, Ren-senpai!”

Ren and Sumire wandered the park and went on a few more rides. The Pirate Exhibit, “Captain Kidd’s Adventures,” the Western Shooting Gallery, “Arthur Morgan’s Tale,” the Theater, “Carmen and the Soldier,” the Haunted Mansion, which was Lovecraftian-themed, “Kos’s Chasm,” and lastly, the Ferris Wheel. As the Ferris Wheel rotated and their carriage stopped at the peak, they ate snacks while discussing the exhibits.

“The western gallery definitely wasn’t what I was expecting. I didn’t know cowboy stories could be so sad,” Ren commented, “but I swear I’ve seen the person hosting it. Chiyeehaw… huh…”

“The haunted mansion was really scary. I’m lucky nothing could scare you, Ren-senpai.”

“I had a blast in there. You were holding me the entire time. Now, let’s make sure we remember this trip.”

Ren leaned for a kiss, which Sumire happily reciprocated. The Ferris Wheel finished its rotation, and the two began looking for a real meal.

“How’d it get so late…? Time went by so fast…” Sumire commented with a frown. “U-um, can we stay a little longer? I kind of want to see the night parade, too…”

“Of course I want to stay with you, Sumire. And don’t skirt around it, the night parade is the Featherman one.”

Sumire’s cheeks turned a hint of red.

“Wh- I… um… me too… and that’s…!”

She puffed her face at him.

“Don’t worry about that. There’s something else… I forgot my gloves, and it’s so cold… we should hold hands.”

“Don’t need to ask me twice.”

The two wrapped their fingers together and set off for the night parade. As the sun set, the Feathermen jumped across various parade stands that moved around the park, fireworks, and lights flashing everywhere. While Sumire was enthralled with the performance, Ren snuck off. He returned with a large bag a few minutes later, and she was none the wiser.

“Go, Feather Hawk! Gooooooooo!” she cheered, waving her hand.

The parade ended shortly after, and the Featherman cast set up a signing booth.

“Oh… Ren-senpai, I don’t have anything for Feather Hawk to sign…”

Ren smirked. “Yes, you do.” From the bag, he pulled out a Feather Hawk and Dove pair of costumes.

Sumire gasped. “Senpai! H-how? When?”

“Don’t underestimate a Phantom Thief,” he boasted.

“Umm.. okay!” The two approached the signing booth and got Feather Hawk and Dove to sign their respective costumes.

“Thank you so much! Please, keep being heroes of justice!”

“Of course, young lady.”

As Ren and Sumire walked off, Ren put the costumes back in the bag.

“Frankly, I like to think I’m the real Feather Hawk. Your Feather Hawk, at least.”

“You are! And I’m your Dove!”

“That’s exactly it.”

“Eheh… we’re warming up fast… even though it’s so cold. We should get going.”

The couple held hands and walked back to the train station as it began to snow. They parted ways in Kichijoji as Sumire got off first. Ren returned to Leblanc and went to bed satisfied. That settled it, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, really. I wanted to calm down all the Palace nonsense with some fluff and teasing, so here we are. I love these two so much. I included a sprite! Edited by https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3


	19. Make a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire has a relapse and Ren helps her through it. They then awaken to their third tier Personas. Ren steels his resolve and speaks to Maruki and Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both angsty and cheesy fluff. Perfect balance, they say.  
> There’s a part where music starts playing. If you want to know what turns on, it’s this:  
> https://youtu.be/K0k1WCPWZ8Q

_ February 2nd. After their Destinyland date, Sumire and Ren doubled down on practicing together, physically and mentally preparing themselves, knowing Maruki would make a move soon. Sumire woke up on February 2nd with a chill in her spine. _

As Sumire prepared herself for school, she knew that today, or tomorrow, could be her last day as herself. She knew that wouldn’t be the case, it couldn’t be, but that thought clung to the back of her mind. The feeling of dread and defeat weighed her down like a ton of rocks crushing her. Part of her wanted to tie her hair up and throw her glasses away right there and accept it. She performed her entire morning routine with these thoughts echoing in her mind. 

The path to school was long, too long, and felt as though it went on forever. Snowflakes fell and blanketed her vision as she walked to school. The snow piled up on her shoulders, and her feet dragged through the infinitely deep path. She felt lost, cold, and alone.

_ Kasumi’s the one they want, anyway. _

_ All Sumire’s fault! _

_ Why can’t I just leave it behind me? _

Maruki’s voice echoed.

_ I gave her strength… so she doesn’t have to suffer. _

Everything began to fade as doubt took over her thoughts completely. Was she really so selfish and pretentious as to try being herself? Was everything she’d done in the past few weeks with Ren just her attempt to lash out against a world that didn’t want Sumire Yoshizawa? 

_ Why? Why? _

Her father’s cries of anguish echoed in her mind.

What a fool she’s been. A sad, deluded fool. 

Sumire looked up and wanted to scream, but nothing escaped her mouth. The snow wouldn’t stop.

She thought she knew herself now. She knows she does. She was Sumire Yoshizawa.    
But now, she didn’t even know what that meant. She felt like she was torn in two, facing Kasumi and Sumire, and couldn’t piece together which she should, or even could be. 

Whose dream was it? The World Stage? Maybe Dr. Maruki was right. Maybe everyone would be happy with her being Kasumi Yoshizawa.

Sumire slumped against the wall surrounding the perimeter of the school, she felt the solid grip of two hands clasping her shoulders.

“Sumire? Sumire! Hey!”

Her dull, lifeless eyes slowly opened fully as she saw Ren shaking her, tears streaking down his face.

“A-Amamiya-senpai?” she muttered, her heart screaming to be released from her chest. She wanted to run from him. 

“Sumi!” he cried, “What’s wrong? Please…” his voice was filled with desperation.

“I-I…” her voice cracked, “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what? Come on, you’re going to freeze out here!” Ren picked her up and ran through the school gates, beelining straight for the nurse's office. The students paid them no mind, caught up in their deluded happy fantasies.

“Why…?” Sumire mumbled.

Ren practically broke the door off of its hinges, with it sliding open with immense force. He placed her on a bed.

“Sumire,” he took her hand, “Talk to me.”

Sumire stared at the ceiling as her mind raced. The warmth of her hand in Ren’s slowly worked its way up her arm and into her chest. Slowly, her eyes regained their life and shine. She shot up from the bed directly into Ren, who hugged her with his free arm. He ran his finger over the heart ring, holding her left hand tightly. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“R-Ren-senpai… I’m so sorry.”

Ren moved his arm and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping a tear away. He smiled, one so genuine and heartfelt that Sumire couldn’t help but feel like he was lifting the weight off her shoulders by himself.

“Sorry for what? Being Sumire? You’re not a saint.”

“I-I started to run away again… I kept thinking about all of the awful things… the what-ifs… I’m just… I’m so stupid.”

Ren kissed her on the forehead, which sent a warm sensation through her entire body.

“So what? I’m a bigger idiot for dating you, then.”

Sumire couldn’t help but giggle. He wouldn’t stop saving her, no matter how many times she faltered. 

“Ren-senpai… thank you, again. I keep breaking our promises… but you keep pushing me forward anyway.”

“I want to see you become the best Sumire Yoshizawa you can be, remember? We’re just getting started. After we defeat Dr. Maruki tomorrow, we’ll be free.”

Sumire fully embraced Ren at this point, and he slowly ran a hand through her hair.

“Don’t worry about the what-ifs, okay? If you want to talk anymore, I’m always free for you.”

Sumire sniffled.

“I… there is something I want to talk about. I think you’ve finally helped me fully realize what that is, Ren-senpai.”

She backed out of the hug and wiped her tears. “We look like a couple of fools,” she giggled, both of their faces red and stained with tears. 

“That’s because we are, but I have faith in us fools to get through this. This fight will be nothing compared to the World Stage,” Ren replied, pressing his forehead against hers.

“You’re right, Ren-senpai. I have to keep my vision clear and set my eyes on the future. You showed me that. Let’s meet at the school gates after classes are over.”

“Sure thing.”

The couple kissed one another again and went about their school day. It passed uneventfully. Sumire held onto that warm place in the back of her mind, chastising herself for having forgotten about it this morning. No matter how dark her thoughts got, or how much she wanted to hate herself, Ren would remind her that he loved her in spite of her self-hatred. She knew that one day, she would feel nothing but his love in her heart. She didn’t want to let him down, or herself.

Ren barely listened to his lectures. He didn’t really want to or need to. Sumire’s well-being was the only thing on his mind. Trauma like that doesn’t just musically disappear. It’s a slow, painstaking path that a person must tread to move on with their lives. He  **_was_ ** going to help her reach the end, and he didn’t care how long it took.

As the final bells rang, Ren and Sumire walked to the entrance and met.

Sumire held her hands cupped together, strands of her hair fell in front of her glasses, her bangs unkempt compared to most days.

“Feelings better, Sumi?” Ren asked, closing the distance.

“Yes. I’m not going to falter anymore!” She beamed a smile, her cheeks slightly flushed pink. Her cheeks matched her scarf, which sat snuggly around her neck.

“You look like you rolled out of bed,” Ren walked up and swept her bangs into place.

“You always look like that, Ren-senpai.”

“It’s my natural look!”

Sumire fidgeted in place, and her head slowly sunk into her scarf.

“Will you come?”

“Where?”

“To my place.”

Oh. Ren internally screamed, panicking. She made up her mind, she said. She’s inviting me to her house. We’ve already slept together, cuddling twice. This is it! I’m not ready!

“Sure, let’s go,” he replied.

“Are you okay, Ren-senpai?” Sumire puzzlingly glanced at Ren, whose face was completely red.

“Yeah,” he nodded

“Let’s get going, then.”

Sumire and Ren locked hands and walked to the train station. They got on and went to Kichijoji.

The streets were covered in snow while Sumire eagerly led Ren through them, holding his hand tightly. He figured that she lived in Kichijoji, but he didn’t know specifically where. After walking a couple of blocks down from the central hub he frequented, he found himself outside of a fine studio apartment.

“Let’s head inside,” Sumire commented with a smile.

The two entered the apartment, which was extremely modest in design. There was nothing outlandish or strange about it. 

“My parents are still working, so it’s just us right now.

Holy- Ren suddenly felt as though his heart was going to burst.

Ren and Sumire walked down a small hallway, and Ren saw two doors side-by-side. Sumire opened the door to her room. He could only assume the other was Kasumi’s. The floor was a fine wood grain, the walls white. Her bed was placed in the corner of the room, where a large white comforter covered it. There were three pillows, one of which had a pink flower decal. Against the wall next to the bed was a white dresser with a vase of violets and a strange decoration. Next to the dresser was a header, and on the wall behind it was a large painting of pink flowers. On the left side of her room sat a large mirror and clothing stand, upon which sat her sports jacket and two hats. Next to that was a desk with various bags and purses placed neatly around it, with a small blue lamp on top.

Sumire blushed and tapped her foot against the floor.

“U-um… this is the first time I’ve invited a boy over to my house, my boyfriend at that… so I’m kind of nervous.”

Ren nervously laughed. “I was really nervous, too. But hearing that you’re nervous as well, calmed me down.”

“That’s good. One of us needs to be.” Sumire took a deep breath, closing her eyes. 

“Um… I wanted to ask you to come here today because I wanted to tell you my decision. After this morning, I’m sure of it now. You see, this is where Kasumi and I promised each other we’d be the best in the world,” she briefly glanced around her room, “...Pretty much everything in here is the same as in Kasumi’s bedroom. The colors are different, but not much else. That’s how it always was. Kasumi kept saying we should get the same styles, the same clothes…”

“You two really did love each other. We both know you felt some negative feelings, but we all have our inner demons.”

“I’m keenly aware of them now, yes. So… when I lost her, I… I just went into shock. I can talk about it now that I have some distance from it, but before, I was too…” 

Sumire sighed and took another deep breath.

“I was too self-absorbed. Too selfish. I didn’t even think about what Kasumi would want me to do with our dream. I just… I ran away from it all.”

“I don’t blame you, Sumire. After all, you’ve opened your eyes now.”

“Honestly… in the grand scheme of things, I’m grateful to Dr. Maruki.”

“Oh?” Ren rubbed his index finger and thumb between his glasses frame.

“Well, he showed me it was possible to live my life the way Kasumi lived hers.”

“You definitely didn’t expect he was being literal, though.”

“No… I didn’t. But even so, I ran away from who I really was. I did. But, if I’d kept living as Sumire… I’d probably never have talked to you. I’d still be crying every day. Becoming Kasumi helped me come into your life. And because everything happened the way it did, I found ways to go back to being Sumire, one step at a time. I think… I really needed that time I spent as my sister. That’s why I’m grateful to Dr. Maruki.”

“I see. I think, deep down, I always loved you. The real you that I’m talking to now. We both thought you were Kasumi, but your emotions were always your own. Through the boldness and determination, there were cracks, and as Kasumi, you relied on me to lift you back up. Whenever you faltered, that was Sumire. So… this sounds silly, but I think I’ve always loved you for being… you.”

Sumire giggled.

“I guess you just kept saving me, Ren-senpai. I honestly lost count of the number of times.”

“You’ve saved me more times than I can count, too. Since we both lost count, I guess we just need to keep saving each other until we can call it even?”

“Yes! That’s why I have something I need to tell Dr. Maruki, too. Or rather… I want to show him that I found a way to face reality. If he sees how far I’ve come… I’d like to think it might give him the strength to do the same.

Ren bent down onto a knee and took her hands. 

“We’ll show him together. With Kasumi’s boldness, your grace, and my determination and love.”

“Yes! We’ll show him our resolve to be the champions of our world! I’ll be the strongest Sumire Yoshizawa I can be when we do!”

“And I’ll be the strongest Ren Amamiya I can be. Count on it.”

Ren stood back up and looked directly into Sumire’s eyes. She stared back. The fire in their eyes confirmed their desire to face reality.

“Prince, will you dance with me, a poor, foolish, soot-coated maid?” Sumire asked. 

“Of course, Ella.”

Sumire reached over to a small music box that sat on her dresser and tapped the figure on it. As it began to play, Ren looked down and pressed his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and began a slow dance, Ren tapping one foot around hers, and Sumire tapping one foot around his. They wordlessly danced in a circular pattern, with Ren holding his right arm outward, and Sumire her left arm. Everything around them vanished as they danced, their bodies in complete synchronization with the music. They moved with incredible grace. Within the sea of their combined souls, Satanael reached out its own hand to Vanadis, who took it. Satanael draws Arsène from Vanadis, and she returns to being Cendrillon. Satanael and Arsène look at one another.

Arsène, the gentleman thief who committed sacrilegious acts for his own justice, helping law-abiding citizens along the way, and Satanael, the being who rebelled against God for freedom, bestowing free will and chaos upon humanity; fused together.  _ Raoul _ . Ren beckoned the true name of Arsène, the man of many friends, lovers, and allies.

Raoul got on one knee hand and took Cendrillon’s hand. From his the cuff of his sleeve slid out a ring, which he placed on her left ring finger. As he did, her form shattered into a million pieces. She reformed, and Sumire beckoned her name.  _ Ella. _ Ella wore a white wedding dress with a wreath of white flowers around her head, a long veil flowing behind her. She held a bouquet of white flowers which she tossed behind her as they began to mimic the movements of Sumire and Ren.

Sumire and Ren kissed and opened their eyes. 

“This is… our power.”

Sumire took a deep breath.

“Thank you so much, Ren-senpai. If I hadn’t met you, I’d never have found the strength to face myself. We’ll continue to count on each other. That way, neither of us will lose ourselves. Never again.”

“Never again,” Ren repeated. “We’ll take the World Stage and become the champions of our own world.”

Sumire giggled.   
“I can’t wait to see where it takes us. I love you, Ren, with all my heart.

“I love you, Sumire, with all of mine.”

The couple held one another for a long while.

“Let’s make one more promise,” Ren broke the silence, “to not cry if anything goes south.”

Sumire’s face went grim, but she looked at him seriously.

“It won’t go that way. I promise you that.”

Her tone was bold, and Ren could feel the weight behind her words.

“I promise, too.”

The couple held each other for another moment.

“It’s time,” Sumire stated.

“It’s time?” Ren asked.

“You have something else you need to do, right? I’ve been selfish enough today, keeping you for so long. I believe in you, Ren-senpai.”

“Right… Dr. Maruki…”

“Take this with you.”

Sumire untied the ribbon at the bottom of her hair and gave it to Ren.

“Show this to Dr. Maruki.”

Ren nodded in understanding.

“Got it.”

Snow continued to fall as Ren exited Sumire’s apartment. He went to the Kichijoji station and returned to Yongen-Jaya.

“Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro commented as Ren entered Leblanc, “Well, I know it’s a bit early, but I think I’m gonna close up shop for the day.”

Ren looked at him quizzingly while Sojiro continued.

“We were so busy today, I ran out of all my ingredients. I don’t even remember the last time that happened. Weird, huh? Anyway, don’t forget to lock up.”

Sojiro threw his coat over his shoulders, put on his fedora, and left.

Maruki… Ren thought to himself while walking upstairs. After taking off his coat, he sat on his couch alongside Morgana and pulled out his phone and began texting the group. After a brief text discussion, the group agreed that only Ren could speak to him. Seconds after Ren put his phone away, it buzzed. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

“My apologies for calling so late. This is Maruki, by the way. I’m actually rather close by… Would you mind lending me an ear? There’s something important we need to talk about… And, if you do intend to confront me, I believe there’s something you have to give me first.”

Ren gritted his teeth.

“You’re absolutely right. I’m ready.”

“Thank you. I’ll be at the cafe shortly.” Maruki hung up the phone.

“I caught all of that,” Morgana stated, looking up at Ren, “Just as we suspected, he knew he’d have to get a calling card.” His ears drooped. “I have no clue how this meeting is going to go down… hey, ah... Ren… Just make sure you keep your guard up, okay?”

“I know. Thanks for having my back, Morgana.”

Ren, holding Sumire’s ribbon in one pocket and the calling card in the other; made his way downstairs. He silently prepared two cups of coffee. After a few minutes, the doorbell chimed, and Maruki walked in, wearing his casual brown jacket and black pants.

“Take a seat.”

“Thank you.”

Ren and Maruki sat down as the snow fell.

“Sorry for the last-minute visit. How’s Yoshizawa-san holding up? I’ve been concerned about a potential relapse, considering her difficulties with accepting this reality.”

Ren chuckled loudly and set down his cup.

“She’s doing great. In fact, we’re dating.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed as he stared Maruki down. 

“She’s accepted herself as Sumire, and we’ve promised to win the Olympics and become world champions. Speaking of relapses, she had one this morning, but we got through it, and we’re closer than ever before.”

Ren pulled out “Kasumi’s” signature red ribbon and placed it on the table.

Maruki kept his poker face, but his eyebrow slightly furrowed.

“I see… No. That’s wonderful news. Congratulations.”

He relaxed his face completely.

“So… Getting down to business… I wanted to confirm with you one last time: is there no other way to come to an agreement besides fighting?”

Ren crossed his arms.

“No deal. In the past month alone I’ve seen way more wrong things about your “perfect” reality than I’ve seen right. What’s the point of being happy if you don’t earn that happiness?”

Maruki lowered his head, a sad expression encompassing his face. His body slouched every-so-slightly.

“The reality I created may seem distorted from your point-of-view… But it’s a reality where everyone is happy. They won’t need to strive for greatness or happiness, because they’ll be forever free in my reality. If you just stay, you’ll never have to suffer the pain of loss, or the pain from having people and things stolen away from you!”

Ren leaned forward.

“Like with you and Rumi?”

Maruki’s expression changed to one of shock, his eyes widening. It quickly became sad and somber again.

“So… You saw what happened with Rumi. I’m not the one who suffered-she is… But she’s still living a wonderful life right now… In this world you call a “distorted reality.”

“But she still doesn’t remember you, right? And you’re fine with that?” Morgana piped up, his ears sunk.

“She may not be in my life anymore, but at least her own life is a happy one now. I’m not just doing this for Rumi-I want all of you to live just as happily as she is… But for Rumi’s happiness to last, I have to move on. After all that’s happened to her-to me-I just can’t drag her into it.”

“Doc…” Morgana sighed in a disappointed tone.

“...are you sure that’d be what she wants, though? Her fake happiness? Haven’t you considered the chance of getting to know her again? Starting over?

Maruki went wide-eyed again, but his eyes briefly, barely for a second, flashed yellow, and he regained his composure.

“My stance will not change. Strange circumstances have led to my gaining this power-however, I now recognize it as being wholly inevitable. This is something only I am capable of doing. I promise: every person alive will be happy in the world I create… So, let me ask you the same: after really considering every option, do you have any doubts about your views?”

Ren cocked his head in confusion.

“Doubts? And by the way you said your… it sounded distant? What’s the deal here?”

Maruki turned and looked toward the Leblanc entrance.

“I suppose it’s more accurate to ask, “Do you two gentlemen have any doubts?” You’re here, aren’t you… Akechi-kun.”

The doorbell chimed and Akechi walked in.

Ren’s eyes widened, even more confused. Morgana jumped up.

“Akechi…”

In his passive-aggressive yet nonchalant voice, Akechi spoke.

“...You caught me.”

“Oh, it was just a hunch,” Maruki tapped his saucer, “This issue doesn’t only affect you, Ren-kun… Akechi-kun, this involves you, too.”

Ren quickly glanced between the two of them.

“What do you mean? Akechi’s involved too? Wait…” 

_ My cold, dead heart. _

Akechi gazed off and grunted.

“What do these two have to do with…?” Morgana thought out loud.

Maruki leaned forward.

“The relationship you two share is very unusual… A detective and a phantom thief. Despite being enemies, your relationship isn’t based on hatred or ill will… That’s why I found it so tragic when I learned what happened in Shido’s Palace… Say, Ren-kun… Didn’t you regret how things ended with him? You two came to a deep understanding of one another… yet you had no choice but to leave Akechi-kun to his fate. That’s why I created a reality where you two could have a fresh start together.”

The lightbulb in Ren’s head practically exploded from shock.

“That would mean the Akechi in the real world is…” Morgana exclaimed.

“Get what I’m saying?” Maruki leaned back.

“The Akechi before me was like Wakaba and Okumura… which means…” Ren regretfully stated between gritted teeth.

“I genuinely didn’t want to tell you like this. I didn’t want to make it seem like I’m holding him hostage… But no matter what you may think of me, I just want you all to accept this reality and move on with your happy lives.”

Akechi glared daggers at Maruki.

“...And that matters, how, exactly? Don’t tell me you think dangling my life before us is going to have any impact on our decision.”

Ren laughed, half in sadness and half expectedly.

“You knew this whole time, Akechi.”

Akechi turned to Ren.

“Well, I lacked conclusive evidence… But after I fought against you all, I had a gap in my memory that ended with meeting up with Ren again. There were also the cases of Wakaba Isshiki and President Okumura which you also realized… Of course I’d find all of that suspicious too.”

“I see. I had a feeling telling the truth of the matter still wouldn’t dissuade you, Akechi-kun…”

Maruki looked away from Ren and toward Akechi with a sad expression.

“‘You think dangling my life before us is going to affect our decision’” That’s what Akechi -kun said a moment ago. If that’s how you see it at this point, I’m fine with it…”

He turned to face Ren again with a smile.

“But I’m still going to ask you, one last time: Will you accept the reality I create for you? You were the guiding light to my research. You showed me the way so I could make my dream into reality. I have nothing but gratitude for you--not a single ounce of ill will. That’s why I wanted you of all people to understand…”

Ren lowered his head slightly, his hands digging into his legs under the table. Maruki stood up.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t ask you for an answer on the spot like that. I’ll be going now.”

Ren looked at the ribbon sitting on the table and regained his composure. He reached his hand into his pocket.

“You forgot this.” with the flick of his wrist he tossed the calling card to Maruki. It slid across the table and into his waiting hand. Maruki’s expression remained a smile.

“Ah, that’s right. I’ve heard your calling.”

He put the calling card in his pocket, and the three felt Maruki’s presence become more tense, though his face remained smiling.

Maruki walked past Akechi and turned his head.

“And, about my question-let’s do this… I’ll be waiting in the Palace tomorrow, just as I promised. If you still haven’t changed your mind by then, we’ll meet there. But, if you don’t show, I’ll take that to mean you’ve accepted my reality. See you.” He turned his head and exited Leblanc.

“...What are you gonna do?” Morgana worriedly asked Ren.

“Hmph. I’d like to speak with Ren” Akechi looked down at Morgana, his face stone-cold.

“Akechi… gotcha. I’ll leave the decision up to you, Ren-let me know when you’ve reached an answer”

Morgana jumped from the seat and made his way upstairs, with Ren’s assistance. Ren walked up to Akechi and put his hands in his pockets. Akechi looked directly at Ren, his own fire burning in his eyes. The rest of his face was calm, yet he spoke with an utterly serious tone.

“...I will carve my own path for myself. I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days.”

Ren remained silent, biting his lip. 

“All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki.” Akechi’s tone grew resentful, his eye twitching.

“Or are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?”

Ren tensed up and hardened his expression. He stared directly into Akechi’s soul

Why did Maruki allow Ren to choose? It was simple, Ren thought to himself. Maruki trusted him to make the right choice. Without him, Maruki wouldn’t have gotten to this point. He trusted me to choose between the ideal reality and the original, “cruel” reality. Which one was better?

In the ideal reality, Futaba lived happily with her family. Morgana and Ren, her quirky brothers, Sojiro her pseudo-father and Wakaba, her mother. Ann was happily enjoying her life with Shiho, who never was abused by Kamoshida and attempted suicide. Makoto lived happily with her sister and father, who was a crime-fighting cop that had a soft side for his daughters. Ryuji was just an acquaintance of Ren, a track star who supported his mother and had a ton of friends. Yusuke happily painted under the tutelage of his Sensei, Madarame, who was a kind and caring father-figure. Haru was learning how to run a business under her father, President Kunikazu Okumura, who was alive and well. Akechi was a detective prince, my rival, and my best friend. And Sumire… Sumire was an unstoppable force, moving ever-forward toward her goal of being a world-class gymnast, defined by her boldness as “Kasumi Yoshizawa.”

I’d probably be a renowned student who was popular with everyone. But… I don’t even know what I would want my happiness to be. Ren realized that he wouldn’t be able to find happiness in Maruki’s reality. His happiness was embodied by Sumire Yoshizawa. All of her flaws, her imperfections, her smile, her laugh, her clinginess to him, and her own desire to take care of him more than he could take care of himself. He already knew his answer, and he had already heard his friends resolve.

Ren loosened the grip he held his fist in, and calmly looked at Akechi.

“I won’t fold.”

Akechi smirked as if he already knew the answer.

“Then you already know what needs to be done… I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?”

If we fight against Maruki and win, we’ll return to our original reality… But Akechi will remain dead. Ren looked toward the ribbon again.

“I won’t wait a moment longer,” Akechi growled at him, a displeased look on his face, “ **_Make a decision_ ** .”

Ren took a deep breath, his mind made up.

“We’re stopping Maruki.”

Akechi grinned, the tension in his face loosening.

“All right. I’m relieved to hear it. I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated. Let’s go back… to our true reality.”

Ren and Akechi closed their eyes, and they felt the inner seas of their souls connect. Robin Hood and Loki fused together to reveal Robin Hood for who he was.  _ Hereward. _

“This is great… I feel so alive! I’ll sow chaos as far as the eye can see!” Akechi laughed, and then turned his back to Ren, preparing to leave.

With his stoic expression, he spoke again.

“What’s a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none. We have to win this-no matter what.”

Akechi walked out, leaving Ren alone in the empty, silent cafe. He sat back down in the booth and finished his coffee. There was no going back. Despite that, he felt at peace with himself. Ren went upstairs and sat on his bed, where Morgana waited.

“So… how’d it go?” Morgana asked.

“Akechi and I agreed. We’re not taking the deal.”

“Good,” Morgana replied, satisfaction in his voice.

“All of you chose to face reality with me. I’d be throwing everything away if I accepted his reality. All of our growth would mean nothing. Especially Sumire’s,” Ren’s expression was still calm.

“I’m glad you held onto your feelings, Ren. I don’t mind being a cat if you don’t mind it.”

“Oh, I much prefer it!” Ren and Morgana laughed together.

“I’m going to call Sumire.”

Sumire stood in front of her mirror in her pajama pants and a black tank top. She thought about how she had slept in the same bed as Ren and heard her phone buzz.

“Ah, Ren-senpai! Um… how did it go?”

“We’re going to take back our futures, together.”

Sumire felt a wave of relief wash over her.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

“No, thank you, Sumire. You’re the one who helped me finalize my decision. I can’t imagine being happy without you.”

Sumire smiled.

“I feel the same way, Ren-senpai. We should get plenty of rest. I doubt what we do tomorrow is going to be easy.”

“You’re right. I wish you were here, by my side.”

“So do I, Ren-senpai. But, once this is over, we could do all that we want.”

Ren and Sumire laughed.

“Yeah. We can. Goodnight, Violet Dove.”

“Goodnight, Joker Hawk.”

The two laughed again and hung up their phones. Ren laid down and closed his eyes, imagining Sumire by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important chapter! I like to think. I enjoyed writing it, especially the third tier awakening.


	20. Duel of the Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves confront Maruki on the Day of Fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. It pays off, I swear.

_February 3rd._ _After confirming Sumire’s conviction and their resolve to take the World Stage, Ren’s true Persona evolves into Raoul, while Sumire’s evolves into Ella. Ren speaks to Maruki and gives him the Calling Card. Akechi and Ren debate over the stakes, and Ren ultimately accepts that Akechi will cease to be when they return to reality._

“All right, we’re all here,” Makoto spoke as everyone took a seat in the numerous chairs scattered around Ren’s attic room. As soon as classes ended, Ren texted everyone to meet at Leblanc.

“It’s time… Our final battle,” Haru commented with a stern look.

“Maruki came by Leblanc last night, so we gave him the calling card,” Morgana updated the group on the situation.

“I doubt Maruki is still interested in discussion. You realize there’s no backing out now, right?” Akechi glanced around the room with a piercing look.

“Heh, ain’t no way we’re gonna run now,” Ryuji rotated his shoulder in a stretch. “We’re gonna confront Doc in his Palace, show him what’s up, and go back to our own reality-right, Ren?”

“This is our last heist as the Phantom Thieves. We’re going to steal back our futures!” Ren eagerly jumped up, speaking to the room but looking at Sumire.

“Mmhm. Let’s all go back, as a team!” Ann nodded.

“Yeah!” Futaba exclaimed.

“It appears we’re all ready,” Yusuke looked at Ren.

“Back to Odaiba.” Ren stood up and led the group out. Sumire and Ren held hands the entire train ride there. 

“Akechi, I’ll let you do the honors,” Ren gave a confident nod to Akechi, who smirked and pulled out his phone. Their last trip to the Metaverse had commenced.

As their vision distorted in a swirling visage of blue, green, and white, the Phantom Thieves found themselves standing outside of Maruki’s Palace. They all felt immense pressure in the air.

Ren closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them, and looked at Sumire.

“I want you to hold onto this,” from his sleeve emerged a small orb that was glowing with a blue hue.

“What is it, Senpai?”

“It will protect you from almost anything that Maruki will throw at us. I don’t know what he can do, but I want to make sure that you’re safe so I can completely focus.” Ren looked at her with soul-piercing eyes, his expression blank.

Sumire hesitantly placed her hand on his. “Senpai… I should say the same to you,” she furrowed her eyebrows and stared directly back at him.

“Please, Violet.”

Sumire continued to stare at him, unflinching.

“Senpai. I-I refuse to lose anyone again.”

Ren smirked and talked in a cocksure tone.

“You don’t need to worry about me, remember? He’s strong, but I’m stronger. This is a part of our promise. I’m going to ensure you continue to be who you want to be. Nothing will stop me until that’s happened.”

Sumire looked him up and down one more time, and took the omnipotent orb.

“Even after that, I won’t let anything stop you, Senpai. Let’s show Dr. Maruki, together.”

“Right.”

* * *

The Thieves dashed through the Palace, using all of the smoke bombs at their disposal to dodge past any shadows. Within minutes, they reached the Psientific Model Eden. As they took in the scenery again, a voice rang in their heads.

“I see you made it. Come on up… I’ll meet with you at the center of paradise.”

As Maruki spoke, their vision flashed for a second, and a spiraling staircase of thick glass circled around the tree. Massive branches extended in all directions, with distorted apples scattered along with a mass of leaves.

“Well, we can finally move on now that we’ve got some stairs,” Akechi remarked, “Let’s end this.”

“...Right!” Sumire placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder. Ren looked up, and with the flick of his wrist shot the grappling hook into a branch. In a smooth, underhanded motion he wrapped his arm around Sumire’s hip and zipped up onto the staircase. 

“There’s no turning back for us.

“Because we will never give up!”

The couple smiled at one another as the rest of the thieves made their way up.

“Ya couldn’t do that for everybody man?” Ryuji sarcastically commented.

“Reserved. Amamiyas only.”

Sumire’s face turned red.

“H-huh? S-s-senpai? W-wait… I-I’m not mentally prepared…”

That expression was all Ren needed to see to feel completely sure of his decision.

“Hey! As your brother, I should count too!” Morgana jumped up and down with a frown.

“Oh, right. Sorry, reserved for my  _ wife _ .”

Sumire felt her mask melting from the intense heat emanating from her face.

“W-w-w-ife? Huh? S-senpai… I can’t take this embarrassment!”

Totally worth it. Alright, Maruki, you’re on. Ren was completely mentally prepared now. Ren turned around and began running up the staircase.

“All right! We’re all ready! Let’s do it, Joker!” Ryuji ran side-by-side with Ren. They were on equal footing.

“I can see the top now! We’re almost there!” Sumire exclaimed, taking in the view from the top of the Palace. Tokyo was just as lit up as it always was. In the center of the massive spire that the Phantom Thieves climbed, was a golden, cone-shaped structure. Lines of golden thread shot through the air, while an impossible jumble of thread tangled together rotated around the palace. As they reached the top, the light faded. 

Maruki stood at the center of the room, facing away from the thieves. Dark blue tendrils sprang from every corner, matching the floor they stood upon. Distorted, rotting apples hung from the tendrils.

“Thank you for coming,” Maruki slowly turned to face Ren, a somber expression on his face, “...It looks like I have your answer.”

“Dr. Maruki.... I’m so sorry,” Ren replied to him with genuine sadness, his heart yearning for another way out of this. He felt Sumire’s hand wrap around his own.

“Don’t apologize… All this means is that we both have something we can’t allow to fail.”

Maruki dropped his somber tone and expression, donning a look of conviction.

“Let’s begin,” he took a few steps toward Ren, “If you win, my heart will be changed… However, if I win… My reality becomes the true reality. I will overwrite all of existence with my own cognition. I’m  _ not _ holding back anymore.”

The entire structure shook.

“Wh-what the…?” Ann’s eyes darted around the room.

Maruki reached out his arm and looked Ren in the eyes.

“Just as you have your own beliefs, I too have no intention of changing my plans for reality. No matter what happens to me in the end, I will fix this torturous world. That… is my own rebellion!”

In a flash of blue and golden flame, Takuto Maruki’s white suit morphed into a golden priest's garb, a large white shawl covering his torso. In his right hand, he held a long, golden staff which was tipped with a jagged, malformed tip. Like the Phantom Thieves, he donned a mask. It was golden and shaped like a shield. Maruki stepped forward again.

“And I believe you called forth your power like this:”

**_“Persona.”_ **

Maruki tore off his mask. A large, cross-shaped Persona with tendrils wrapped around and through its form appeared in a flash of blue flame behind him. The cross was golden, with a pair of beaded, blue eyes at the top. Massive tendrils expanded from it and shielded Maruki.

“No way… so Maruki really does have a Persona!” Morgana jumped back.

“I regret not pointing this out to you… You shouldn’t mistake our powers as being equal.” Maruki spoke in a resolute tone. “It’s time… Azathoth… Our final battle has come.”

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire muttered in a restrained tone.

“I have to do this. My Persona guides me!” Maruki reached out his hand, and Ren’s vision blurred for a moment. As he shook his head, he looked and only saw Akechi, Ryuji and Sumire standing beside him, with Futaba in Al Azif above. He turned his head behind him and saw a wall of tendrils.

“Morgana!”

“We’re still here! There’s shadows! We’ll take them out! Focus on Maruki!”

Ren gritted his teeth and turned back. Three large tendrils shielded Maruki. 

I can’t tell their weaknesses, so I’ll just target them all, Ren quickly decided.

“Raoul!”

A wave of dark energy swept over Maruki and his Persona. One tendril began to crack, while the rest remained. Shit, Ren thought.

“Skull!” Ren high-fived Ryuji, who called forth William and summoned a series of lightning strikes on the tendrils. One disintegrated.

“Violet!” Ryuji high-fived Sumire, who called forth Ella and summoned several beams of light on the tendrils. Another disintegrated.

“Crow-senpai!” Sumire high-fived Akechi, who called forth Hereward and struck the last tendril with a massive blade that manifested from Hereward. 

With the tendrils gone, the four began to attack Azathoth.

“Enchant us, Ella!” Sumire called forth Ella again. The Persona did a backflip kick, leaving two massive gashes in Azathoth’s form.

Maruki laughed and waved his arm. The room darkened, and several large, blue orbs appeared above Azathoth. They shot toward Ren and his friends, exploding upon impact. As they shook off the blow, three more tendrils spawned from the entangled maze of them that surrounded the area.

“We’re just going to have to open up opportunities to attack his Persona!” Ren yelled, his advisor unavailable.

“Right!” the three buckled down for the long run.

Ren looked at his teammates and called forth Maria. “Maria, give us strength!”

The wave of green energy encompassed the four, leaving them rejuvenated. The group continued to employ the same tactics. Maruki stumbled, catching himself with his staff. He looked back to Azathoth.

“Not bad, but we’ve only just begun!” Maruki exclaimed, “So let’s move on!”

The room shook again. More tendrils spawned from Azathoth’s form, and the entire Persona grew. Waves of tendrils wriggled behind Azathoth, who was now more immense. Suddenly, everyone’s vision blurred. 

“Huh? What was that just now?” Futaba exclaimed, flying above the team, “His Persona is doing something! I don’t know what! Everyone else is blocked off! Hang in there Joker!”

Ren grunted and summoned Raoul again. As he attempted to call forth another wave of dark energy, his vision blurred. Nothing happened. 

“He-he’s actualizing what we can and can’t do with our Persona!” He yelled to Futaba.

“That’s cheating! Hold on… I’ll try and think of something!”

“Skull! Try using physical attacks!”

“William! Blast ‘em!” Ryuji called forth William, shooting a massive, golden fist from his railgun arm. It rocketed into a tendril, causing it to explode. “Hey! That worked!”

“It’s something, but it’s not enough!” Ren yelled.

The team found that some of the tendrils took no physical damage. Unable to destroy them all, Maruki laughed again. He reached his arm out. In a flash of blue, a large ball formed in front of the thieves, and in another flash turned into a group of large eyes. From the eyes a series of sharp beams shot out, hitting the four and knocking Akechi down. Maruki repeated the attack and summoned the destroyed tendril.

“This is… a real problem…” Ren panted, starting to feel mental fatigue kicking in. “Raoul!”

Ren tore off his mask and called forth his ultimate Persona. “I gotcha now!!” From Raoul’s wings, a massive curtain sprawled out. It flew around Maruki and his Persona. Maruki blinked.   
“Huh? You… countered my actualization?” Both Ren and Maruki felt the energy dissipate.

“You can dream all you want, Doc. I will not be shaken.” Ren smirked.

“Very well…” Maruki sighed, holding his ground.

The thieves repeated their tactics, with Ren countering Maruki’s actualization when necessary. Maruki continuously summoned the eyes, but ultimately found himself taking several hits. He turned to Ren, a pleading look on his face.

“Do you remember how every one of your dreams was granted in my reality? Not a single person is in pain here! Everyone is happy… Why would you deny them that opportunity?”

Ren gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on Paradise Lost R.    
“Without pain, we don’t grow. I don’t see the point of being given happiness when I’m fighting to earn it.”

As he finished his sentence, he nudged his head at Sumire. She looked at Maruki with a piercing glance.

“Dr. Maruki, you and I both know that I wouldn’t be happy as Kasumi. I’ve realized that I can turn my pain into motivation, and how to respect Kasumi’s wish, instead of running from it.”

Maruki took a step back, shocked.

“I-I understand the difficulty of accepting such a huge change, but that’s nothing more than your fears controlling you!” his voice turned to that of desperation, “Please, won’t you please believe me?” he turned to Ryuji, whose leg had been wounded from the beams. “Sakamoto-kun! You dream of running… Running would make life so much easier for your mother! I can make that dream your reality!”

Ryuji panted and wiped the blood from his mouth and hit his leg.

“Yeah? Well, too bad for you-I’m done runnin’ away from my problems!”

Ryuji tore off his mask, “William! Kick his ass!” and a series of comets struck the tendrils, burning them to ash. As the thieves continued to damage Azathoth, Maruki pleaded with them.

“Suffering and pain bring nothing to people except their ruin! Why would you force yourself into that? Just… Let me save you all, just this once!” he turned to Akechi, “Akechi-kun! Don’t throw away your life! If you’re with Amamiya-kun and his friends, you could begin to atone for what you’ve done!”

Akechi summoned Hereward and snarled at Maruki.

“Enough of this high-and-mighty bullshit! You’re pissing me off!”

Hereward pulled back the bowstring and released an almighty attack against Azathoth. Maruki, with a despaired look on his face, looked at Sumire again.

“Yoshizawa-san! Please, don’t lie to me! That pain you’re suffering… it must be impossible to move on! Please… you showed me that I could save people like this when you became Kasumi! I want to save you from this awful life!”

Sumire glanced at him with a serious expression and spoke in a resolute tone.

“I am myself! I’ll never forget that again! All the pain I felt and still feel, I share it with my Ren! There is love in that pain, Dr. Maruki! I want to move forward and take the world stage as Sumire! Kasumi is gone, but she lives on as a part of me! Her dream is my own, and it’s also Ren’s now, too!”

Maruki recoiled back, a harrowed look on his face, He gritted his teeth and slammed his staff down, creating a rippling noise through the chamber. His eyes flashed yellow.

“I can’t deny that you’re all strong-but that’s exactly what’s making you suffer. It’s time to end this. I’m going to save all of you!”

Maruki lifted his staff and summoned a series of eyes that shot at the thieves in every direction. Ren tore off his mask and summoned Maria, but felt his vision blur again. “Maria! Salv-!” His vision rippled again and nothing happened.

“Seriously?” he called Maria back, “Raoul! Phantom Show!”    
As he countered the actualization he glanced around and saw Sumire, Akechi, and Ryuji were heavily wounded. “Futaba!” he yelled.

“Right! This should do the trick!” Futaba flew around the thieves and, in a flash of her own green energy, restored their vitality. They continued to utilize their tactics until Azathoth stopped moving.   
“Azathoth!?” Maruki cried. Akechi chuckled, “Hereward! Tear that thing apart!” 

Hereward shot an arrow into the air which transformed into a massive sword, arcing directly into Azathoth’s chest. The tendrils disappeared, and the golden cross that remained fell to the ground.

“Azathoth… Did I… fail?” Maruki spoke in anguish. In front of Joker, a massive, golden torch manifested.

“Is that…?” Ann stared in awe. “It’s Maruki’s Treasure,” Morgana finished her line of thought.

Akechi grunted. 

“A torch is a light to guide people-it may symbolize his perception of himself as the guide for the entire world.” He looked to Ren. “We’re here to change his heart, aren’t we? Go on, take it.”

Maruki stared at the two, barely able to stand. “So… this is it… Rumi… I’m sorry… I couldn’t… No… I can still…!”

The Palace began to rumble, tendrils snapping and falling apart around the thieves. The ground and wall cracked.

“We gotta get outta here!” Morgana jumped up and transformed into his car form. Everyone got in, and Makoto floored it. They nosedived straight off of the platform, the glass staircase shattering around them. Morgana maneuvered himself and they landed on a golden arch, made of metal. The arch ended, and they flew off, landing on a highway outside of the palace. 

“That was close…” Yusuke commented, stepping out of the car. The others followed, and Morgana transformed back.

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire muttered in a sorrowful tone.

“This has gone too far past changing someone’s heart… Is he even still alive?” Ann remarked, regret in her voice.

Akechi turned his head and looked up. “...Looks like that isn’t a concern.” Above the highway on the edge of a building, Maruki stood unscathed.   
“Sorry, but I won’t admit defeat just yet.”

Ren stomped his foot in defiance. “You know this isn’t right! Please, stop!”

Maruki shook his head. “I’m sorry--you know I can’t do that.” His eyes flashed yellow. “I’ve been chosen by the world itself… Granting this wish is my responsibility!” He reached out his hand, pulling the torch from Ren’s grasp. He held it to his chest, and then hoisted it high. Azathoth appeared behind him and flew up surrounded by a golden, blinding light. A massive surge of tendrils spawned from its form, morphing, and changing shape. The tendrils seamlessly wrapped together until they created a smooth surface. This continued until Azathoth took the form of a massive, golden man, standing behind Maruki.

“No… You can’t be serious…” Futaba muttered in awe, taking a step back. The others did the same..

“Maruki… he’s done it… he’s evolved his Persona!” Morgana jumped back in astonishment.

“Such strength of will…” Yusuke commented.

Maruki held out his hand, an aura of absolute conviction emanating from his expression and posture. 

“If it is for everyone’s happiness, I don’t care what happens to me. Don’t resist… Accept it. With my power… No…” 

He slammed his staff against the ground.

“With mine and Adam Kadmon’s together, our reality is nigh!”

* * *

“I refuse to let it end like this!” Maruki called for Adam Kadmon, who slammed its fist onto the ground. From within the smoke and debris, Maruki lunged at Ren with his staff. In a flash of sparks, Ren managed to catch the staff with Paradise Lost, the spikes inches from his face. 

“Adam Kadmon!” A series of tendrils shot up from the ground, and Maruki disappeared. 

“Focus on Maruki!” Ren yelled. “I don’t know what his Persona can do now!” He looked around and found himself, Sumire, Akechi, and Ryuji separated from the others by a mass of tendrils. Using his third eye, he saw the entire building was wrapped in tendrils, stemming from Adom Kadmon. 

“Adom Kadmon! Guide us all to our ideal reality!”

“You’re wrong!” Sumire yelled. Ren dashed over to her and took her hand.

“We’ll forge our own path forward, together!”

“Yeah! We refuse to let it end any other way, too!” Futaba reaffirms with confidence.

Maruki reached out his hand, and Ren felt his vision blur. He tore off his mask. “Raoul!” Raoul began to flap his wings, sending a dark shockwave at Maruki. As the smoke cleared, Maruki stood, barely scratched. “Damnit!” Ren yelled, “Use supportive moves for now!”

“All right! William! Charge us up!” Ryuji pumped a fist.

“Hereward! Slow him down!” Akechi clawed at his mask.

“Ella! Take us to the ball!” Sumire spun in a circle, and a golden aura encompassed the team.

“Raoul! Phantom Show!” Ren chuckled and negated Maruki’s actualization. “Hit him with everything we’ve got!”

“I’m not holding back!”   
Adom Kadmon palmed his hands together, and a massive ball of blue energy formed as he uncupped his palms. The blue ball split into a mass of eyes, which shot lasers in every direction. While the thieves dodged the lasers, Adom Kadmon slammed down its fist, hitting Sumire head-on.

“Sumire!” Ren yelled, losing his computer. A laser pierced him through the side as he stumbled.   
“I’m okay, Ren!” she opened her palm, displaying the glowing orb.

“R-Right! Maria! Salvation!” The healing aura brought Ren back to his feet.

“William! Rain fire!”

“Hereward, slice and dice!”

The thieves whittled away at Maruki until he stumbled. “Adam Kadmon!” a burst of tendrils spewed from the Persona’s chest, covering the battlefield. Maruki leaped over them and attacked Akechi with his staff.

“Hahaha! Up close and personal! This is my range!” Akechi laughed maniacally while blocking the attack with his sword.

“Adam!” Maruki jumped back into the heap of tendrils. As Ren caught sight of Maruki again, he clenched his fist in a downward motion. Raoul mimicked him, and a massive black snake head appeared under Maruki, biting into him

He screamed in pain and fell to a knee. “And my reality is right before my eyes…” Maruki panted for breath. “I’m sorry. I said I didn’t care what’d happen to me… But I guess… I wasn’t committed to my words…”

Adam Kadmon lowered its hand next to Maruki.

“You too, huh?”

Akechi pulled out his laser pistol.

“Crow-senpai, what are you-!?”

“Can’t you tell?” Akechi attempted to shoot Maruki, but several tendrils blocked the shots. Maruki stepped onto Adam’s hand while tendrils surrounded him. 

“You think the same thing, don’t you? Of course you do. After all…”

Akechi pulled out his sword and began to walk toward Maruki. 

“Crow-senpai!” Sumire pleaded to him.

“We hesitate right now, we die!” he snarled at her.

Adam lifted Maruki up to his head, which opened in a mechanical fashion. Maruki stepped inside. “I’m all yours… Use me… however you want… Now show us… the reality… The reality… we wish for...” Tendrils surrounded Maruki, and one pierced the back of his neck. They pulsed red. Adam Kadmon’s entire form turned red and gold, fire-spewing from its eyes.

**“I am thou and…”**

**“THOU ART I!”**

Adam Kadmon lifted a fist, which began to glow and heat up. “Incoming!” Futaba warned the group. They braced for impact. He slammed his fist down, putting the entirety of his body weight into it.   
“Shi-!” Ryuji exclaimed.

The fist impacted the battlefield, causing rippling shockwaves to crack and destroy the ground. Debris sidelined Ren and his friends, leaving them heavily wounded.

“Damnit! Maria!” Ren tore off his mask and healed his teammates. 

Adam Kadmon looked down at Ren.

**“This power is the source… and the destination. I will be the light that guides mankind. You can throw your mask away. Stop pretending. You’ve been tied down by your own fear.”**

Sumire stepped forward and swiped her arm, resolve written on her face. “We’re going to beat you, and go back--to our OWN reality!”

Ryuji and Akechi attacked Adam Kadmon with their Personas, discovering it was nigh invincible.

“What the hell are we s’posed to do?”

“Don’t stop! Kill him!” 

Adam prepared for another attack with its fist.

“Hold on just a little bit longer guys! I’ll try and find a weak point!” Futaba floated above them in Al Azif. 

**“I cannot fail… I must not fail you all! It doesn’t have to be like this! Don’t sleep through dreams that can’t come true! Believe in us! That you don’t need to suffer from anything!”**

Adam Kadmon slammed his fist down once more, causing a shockwave across the rooftop.

Ren fell to his knees. Sumire ran over to him and threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Ren! Get up!”

“I’m not done!” 

**“The time to end such strife is at hand! You all deserve better! May you forever be free.”**

As Adam Kadmon began to raise his fist again, Futaba called out to the group.

“I got it! I’ve found his weakness! Joker--the next time he attacks, that’s your chance!”

Ren panted, clutching his side. He was bleeding heavily, a well-placed sharp piece of debris having pierced him.

“Alright. Maria!” Ren used the ultimate Persona of the Faith arcana to revitalize himself once more. He could tell by his mental fatigue that he was almost out of energy.

“Can you stand?” Sumire asked him, keeping a tight grip on him.

“Yeah. Let’s create an opening.”

Ren summoned Raoul one last time, creating another Phantom Show. From the curtain, Ryuji, Akechi, and Sumire all attacked Adam Kadmon. He went to raise his fist again and retracted all of the tendrils into his hand.

**“Let’s settle this… once and for all!”**

Futaba rapidly tapped at the various holographic displays inside Al Azif.

“His head is his weak spot… though our attacks are ineffective in his normal state. But! Whenever he attacks, he drops his guard while concentrating all of his power! So, if we can target his head as he strikes… we might have a shot!”

Ren and Morgana silently nodded at one another. The Phantom Thieves ran in front of Ren, preparing to take the blow. Adam Kadmon’s fist rocketed down with immense speed and pressure. The shockwave upon impact blinded Ren, forcing him to cover his eyes with an arm. 

“What!? Impossible!”

As Ren regained his vision, he saw his allies utilizing all of their power to create a field to block the attack.

“We’ve come this far… we ain’t gonna give up!” Ryuji growled between gritted teeth.

“Yeah! You gotta do way better than this!” Ann shouted, using all of her might not to cave under the pressure.

“Don’t underestimate our tenacity!” Yusuke shouted.

“It’s just another threat. We’ll overcome it like we always do!” Makoto held her hands up next to Haru, clenching her teeth.

“If I run now, I know I’ll regret it!”

Ren looked at Sumire, her ponytail flowing underneath the pressure. The orb and her heart ring glowed.

“We’ll decide for ourselves what we want our lives to be!”

Akechi was bent down, holding both of his arms up, covering his head.

“I’m a bit occupied, so do your goddamn JOB!”

“Oracle, how does it look?” Morgana asked.

“Perfect! His head’s defense level has dropped down to zero percent!” Futaba grinned. “Go for it!”

“Finish this, Joker!”

* * *

Ren sprinted forward, jumping and leaping over and across floating pieces of the building. He leaped off and flicked his grappling hook toward a crane. As it attached, Adam Kadmon noticed and turned his head to track Ren. Ren swung around him, using the momentum to fly up and do a backflip. Adam raised his head to face him, and Ren landed on it. Ren whipped out his pistol, aiming it directly at Adam Kadmon.

**“Checkmate.”**

He shot a single bullet that penetrates Adam Kadmon’s face, hitting Maruki directly in the mask. It cracked, and his link was severed. Adam Kadmon dissipated, turning into golden dust.

Ren jumped off and landed next to his friends. Maruki floated down and landed in front of them, on one knee. The torch returned to Ren’s hand.

“Why… I gave up everything else… I dedicated all that I have to this… But I still… Why?” Maruki groveled, slamming his fist into the pavement.

“You’re running from the pain, Dr. Maruki. Pain that you need to face. You’re denying reality.” Ren answered.

Maruki slowly stood, supporting himself with his staff. He was shocked.

“...I’m running from... “ He laughed. “You nailed it. It’s true that I turned my back on the original reality…” His expression grew stern. “But where’s the harm in that!? When it grows to be too much, too painful… Every person deserves to escape that!”

Sumire sighed and grabbed Ren’s hand.

“In all honesty, it’s best for a person’s growth when they tackle their own hardships… But reality doesn’t always make that so feasible! No matter how much you try, or work for so long, the smallest injustice can wipe it all out, leave you with nothing… Don’t you, of all people, understand that!?” He looked at Ren, sadness filling his eyes.

“I do, but I changed. I found new ways to move forward. Even if I’m a delinquent or a criminal, Sumire found some way to love me regardless. When life turns its back on you, you need to rebel against it. Take matters into your own hands. Don’t just run from it. Without pain, you can’t change, Dr. Maruki.”

Maruki gasped, dropping his staff.

“You know, there probably are plenty of people who’d ultimately benefit from your “reality.” But what about the people who want to take on the world themselves? How’s it right to rob them of their opportunities?” Morgana stomped a paw.

Sumire stepped forward, a sad expression on her face.   
“I don’t think what you’re saying is wrong either, Dr. Maruki. Some people want to run from their pain and cling to some other version of reality… Like I used to.” She looked at Ren, still holding his hand. “But the knowledge I gained through that pain, the love I feel now, and my desire to move on… Those are even more precious to me! You can confide in others to address your problems. You could even start over with Rumi!” Sumire yelled in a heartfelt tone, pouring her soul out to reach Maruki. “I won’t let anyone take them from me again!”

Maruki spoke in a defeated tone. “Yoshizawa-san… So you truly don’t want it… Huh… Looks like I’m totally finished… My Apple… and my Eve…”

The entirety of the air and earth shook around them. The Palace began to completely collapse, the massive cameras and apples falling from the sky alongside the gold-threaded distortions. 

“Dr. Maruki! Hurry! It’s not safe there!” Sumire called out as Maruki took off his mask. As he went to stand, a large pile of debris fell in front of him. 

“Dr. Maruki!”

“No! It’s too late for him! Akechi grabbed her arm, and Ren held her hand.

“We’re trapped here as well!”

As the Phantom Thieves stood on the collapsing bridge, rubble encompassing them, they frantically looked for an escape route. 

“Everyone, get over here! Hurry!” Morgana transformed into his car form.

“Mona-san! What are you-?” Haru asked.

“This is no time to act tough!” Makoto yelled.

“Whoever--said it was an act? Heh…”

“Mona-senpai, can you fly?” Sumire pleaded.

“But I’m a car! There’s no way I can--No. It’s now or never-- I HAVE to fly!”

In a flash of blue, the Phantom Thieves found themselves inside a helicopter.

“Whaaat?” The group simultaneously gasped.

“A helicopter?” Yusuke questioned, looking out the side.

“If you could do this, then SAY SO, DAMNIT!” Futaba yelled.

“Well, I didn’t know!” Morgana retorted. “Now I’m downright priceless to the Phantom Thieves, hehehe…”

“Sorry to interrupt your little moment of triumph, but… Couldn’t you have made yourself just a bit larger?” Akechi complained, squished prone on the floor of the Mona-copter.

“Hey, where’d Ren go!?” Ryuji asked, looking out the other side.

“Don’t worry!”

Ryuji looked down and saw Ren dangling from his grappling hook.

“Thank goodness…” Sumire sighed in relief.

As the Mona-copter flew over the collapsing landscape, it suddenly came to a halt.

A large tendril wrapped around the edge and Maruki stood on a glass bridge.

“We’re losing altitude!”

Ren looked down at Maruki, and up at his team. He retracted his grappling hook and dropped down.

As Ren landed on the bridge, snowflakes fell around him and Maruki. Massive shards of glass floated around them, refracting and reflecting the snow.

“Sorry to cut your flight short like that…. This place is done for, along with the entire reality I dreamed of… I… have lost. Even if I were to try that fight over, I’m sure I’d only lose again.” Maruki sighed. “So I know… this is going to sound pretty stupid. I’ve been holding this all in for so long, just hiding it from myself… So, please… help me kill every last one of my regrets. You’re the only one I can ask to help me with this, Amamiya-kun.”

Ren slowly walked toward Maruki, a warm smile on his face.

“I’m here for you, don’t worry.”

Maruki’s Rebellion attire disappeared, leaving him in his white suit. Ren’s mask faded away into tiny blue shards, each shaped like a butterfly.

“The disappearance of my Palace--of the entire Metaverse--is drawing near. Seems like neither of us can summon our Personas anymore.” Maruki commented, raising his fists. “Let’s begin.”

Maruki charged at Ren, punching him in the face with a left hook.

“I gave up everything!” He screamed. “EVERYTHING! So, why!?”

Ren ran right back at him with a right hook, hitting him in the jaw.

“You learned from your pain! You still can!”

“Why… Why Rumi!?” Maruki hit Ren with a right uppercut, sending him stumbling backward.

“You can.. Start over!” Ren returned the same punch.

“A reality where… No one suffers…” Maruki punched Ren in the gut in a downward motion.

“Is one where… we don’t learn… we can’t be truly happy…” Ren primed his right fist for a knockout punch. “If we don’t… earn it!” Ren launched his right fist at Maruki, punching him square in the jaw again. “Let me see you… grit those teeth…” 

Maruki stumbled forward and let out a soul-crushing scream, shaking. He fell to a knee and then onto his back, staring at the snowfall. He reached his right hand upward, and snowflakes fell onto his hand. 

“I’m done… I get it now… All thanks to you.”

The glass beneath Maruki cracked and shattered. Maruki closed his eyes. Ren dove forward and grabbed his hand as he began to fall. Maruki blinked, his glasses gone, and he looked back up. Ren groaned in pain, straining every last one of his exhausted muscles holding Maruki.

“Huh? Come on… I said I’m done. Please… let go of my hand.” Maruki pleaded to Ren, his eyes devoid of life and emotion.

“I won’t let it end like this. We’re going back together. You can still… start over again… with Rumi!” Ren struggled to hold him, and he could feel his grip loosening.

“Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever… You keep your head up, no matter what… I must have always been… afraid… afraid you and I wouldn’t wish for the same reality…”

Maruki looked toward his Palace, now a mass of floating broken glass, tendrils, apples, and cameras.

“Start over… huh…”

Ren smiled with his signature, win-all Joker grin at Maruki one last time as the light of the Mona-copter overtook his vision. 

After a few seconds, Morgana positioned himself parallel to Maruki. Yusuke and Ryuji grabbed him and held him on the edge of the helicopter.

“C’mon, Joker!”

Ren stood up and looked over the helicopter.

“Just... go back to the entrance, I’ll swing down! You don’t really have any room.” Ren said weakly.

“You’re telling ME about room!” growled Akechi, stuck between the floor and his acquaintances. 

Ryuji’s face contorted to one of fear.

“You sure ma- oh shit!”

The ice beneath Ren began to crack, and the whole cognitive world violently shook. Ren quickly glanced around and saw the sky begin to split above them, the infinite void beyond.

“We don’t have time! Go! Tell Sumi I’ll be-” Before Ren could finish the sentence, the ice broke beneath him, shattering into a million pieces.

Sumire barreled past Yusuke and Ryuji, nearly knocking them and Maruki out of the Mona-copter.

“REN!”

He plunged.

“I’m going after -” Sumire exclaimed before feeling a series of hands grasping her shoulders and arms.

“Sumire. He’s your treasured item. You can’t lose it.” Futaba tried to assure Sumire, her arms wrapped around Sumire’s left arm.

“Sumi-chan, I know he’ll be fine. He does these things all the time!” Haru pleaded, grasping Sumire’s right arm.

“Sumire, believe in him.” Ann held Sumire by the shoulders.

“I can’t just watch, not again!” she screamed.

“Watch him like he watches you, Sumire!” Morgana yelled, rapidly descending.

“You better land this thing before I kill him myself!” yelled Akechi, banging his fist on the bottom window.

Ren continued to plunge, the air forcing his eyes open, his coat and hair pushed back by the immense pressure. I won’t fail her, I can’t fail! The world went dark as Ren activated his Third Eye, scanning the air for any sort of debris to grapple from.

_ There! _

Ren swung his arm out, launching the grappling hook toward a large chunk of yellow, twisted tendrils. He swung through the air, looking for the next grapple point.

_ I see it! _

Ren released the hook, plunging further. He flipped in the air and launched it again. He hears a distinct  _ chnnk  _ noise as the grappling hook finds purchase on a huge chunk of a bridge.

_ I’m coming, Sumire! _

With one last launch, he saw a large railing encircling the outer elevator of the palace. He threw the grappling hook with a flick of his wrist and caught it on the railing. He found himself with a massive amount of momentum and elected to pace himself by running along the wall until he lost speed. Eventually, he found himself dangling from the grappling hook, roughly 40 feet above his comrades.

After a few more seconds of flying through giant, distorted apples, winding gold, twisted roads, and the cognitive night sky, the Phantom Thieves found themselves touching down near the entrance of the palace, which hadn’t begun to collapse.

As their feet meet the ground, their outfits vanish in a familiar blue spark, for the last time. The Metaverse was nearly gone.

“Wait, where’s Ren?” Sumire immediately cried. Her lover was nowhere in sight. She failed to watch him. Her ponytail fell loose against her back as her Metaverse attire disappeared.

“REN!?” she continued to yell, her voice growing hoarse.

The other Phantom Thieves joined her, frantically calling for their leader. Dr. Maruki laid limp on the ground, unconscious.   
Sumire ran up to the elevator. “Please, work! Let me find him!”

A few seconds pass. The Phantom Thieves fell silent. 

“Looking for me?” 

Sumire turned around to find her lover, the Trickster, hanging from his grappling hook, directly in front of her. 

He dangled upside down, his legs held in a diamond shape. 

Sumire sprinted into him and embraced his form. He still wore his Phantom Thief attire.

“I’m sorr-”

Sumire cut his words short with a deep kiss, her hands pressing against his warm cheeks.

10 seconds pass.

20 seconds pass.

Finally, her lips left his.

“I… we promised… I wouldn’t cry,” she muttered in a choked voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Joker flipped and retracted his grappling hook. Upon landing, his Trickster outfit disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

“I’m still here. Don’t worry about it.”

Ren wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up in a bridal carry. He looked over at his friends.

“Sorry about that. No room, you know?”

Most of the Phantom Thieves sighed at their leader's cockiness, his desire for one last time to show off.

“We don’t have any more time. This is the end of the Metaverse and our deal. I’ll admit, it wasn’t half-bad working with you all.” Akechi stated with a half-cocked grin on his face.

Ren bit his lip, knowing this was the last time he’d see Akechi.

The group marched toward the entrance, Maruki’s arms slung over the shoulders of Ryuji and Yusuke. 

“This is checkmate,” Ren whispered as he passed Akechi.

He wanted to say “I’m sorry” so desperately, but he knew this is what Akechi wanted. On top of that, his mind was made up, and this was the end.

Ren trudged forward. His next target was the World Stage, with Sumire at his side.

There was no place for Akechi, and he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by Blazplu! https://twitter.com/blazpu_/status/1267469453224108033?s=20
> 
> I debated for a while if I wanted to include what was essentially the entirety of the fight, but I reckoned I would, given how much I love it. I always like to include Shusumi throughout!   
> This is the last of the fighting for this story, so I figured I'd go big. The remainder of this fic is going to be fluff, fluff, and more fluff.   
> I want to say I'm perhaps halfway done? I might go up to 40 chapters, or 60. I hope you will follow me along this indeterminately long road as Ren and Sumire climb to take the World Stage! I have so much fluff I want to write, but I also want to get to their promise of becoming the champions of their own world.  
> Stay tuned!


	21. Maruki's Palace - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves return to their original reality as things should have occurred. They figure out what happened and aim to free Ren from juvenile hall. He's freed, and the gang reunites. Sumire stays a bit longer at the end of the night to talk with Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based in in-game dialogue. Shusumi fluff in-between. We're almost through!

Ren opened his eyes and found himself in his Velvet Room cell, wearing his Shujin Uniform. He heard Igor chuckled and turned to look at him.

“Magnificent.”

“We have indeed witnessed your decision,” Lavenza spoke. “Not only have you taken back mankind’s future for itself… But you’ve also re-established our reason for existence. While reality had been wholly distorted, your actions have guided it back towards what it ought to be.”

Ren sighed.

“What it ought to be, huh? That would mean… everything Sumire and I did is only in our own minds.”

“That is correct,” she answered. “Time itself cannot be rewound, but every past event will revert to the event that should have occurred instead.”

“So it all still actually happened? The fighting, the uh, snuggling… her resolve to keep being Sumire? And I turned myself in? That must mean… Akechi really is gone.”

Lavenza looked at him sadly. “Everything will return to how it should be… Everything. There are no exceptions. Have your regrets begun?”

Ren felt around his pocket, his fingers running across a smooth, leathery glove. He smirked.

“No. I did what needed to be done.”

Lavenza smiled.

“Choosing such a path for yourself must not have been easy for you… For that, you have our utmost respect and gratitude, Ren Amamiya. Now, return to your true reality.”

Ren walked back to his cell door, where a glowing, blue door awaited him. The chains on it shattered, and the door opened. He walked through it and his vision went dark.

* * *

“Didja see him?” Ryuji begged to his friends, panting. He had run around the perimeter of the stadium. 

“Where could Mona, Akechi-kun, and Ren be?” Ann rubbed her head, confused. “We’ve literally looked everywhere…”

“This IS our original reality, right?” Ryuji kicked his foot up repeatedly.

Sumire looked down at her left hand and saw that the heart ring was still on her finger.  
“It… it is. It has to be.”

Yusuke pulled out his phone.

“The Meta-Nav is gone. We don’t even have a way to check anymore…”

Makoto let out a deep sigh.

“At any rate, there’s no point in worrying about it here. We should work all of this out somewhere else. Sumire, you still have that ring. Ren gave it to you, right?”

Sumire held back tears. Every horrible scenario of what could have happened began to run through her mind. 

“H-he did…”

Futaba hugged Sumire, wrapping her arms around her figure and clutching as tightly as she could, holding back her own tears.

“He’s fine, Sumire. I know it, and so do you. We’ve been out all night. You’re tired. Just… let’s calm down and go to Leblanc.”

Sumire buried her face in Futaba’s beanie, being slightly taller than her, and hugged her back.

“R-right.”

Futaba let go of the hug. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to walk away. As Futaba’s head left Sumire’s vision, she saw a newspaper clipping on the ground.

“This is…”

“Sumire, let’s gooooooooo.” Futaba called out to her. She folded the clip and put it in her pocket.

The group traveled to Leblanc and walked in. Sojiro was lazily reading the newspaper, sitting at the bar counter.

“Hm?”

“I’m home…” Futaba spoke in a guilt-ridden voice.

Sojiro flipped the newspaper onto the table and stood up. “You didn’t tell me you’d be out all night… You should’ve at least gotten in touch with me about it.”

“I’m sorry, Sojiro…” Futaba apologized, digging her foot into the ground.

“We’re the ones who kept her out so late--we should be apologizing for her.” Ann piped up.

“And we’re all back so early in the morning… We’re awfully sorry.” Sumire added.

Sojiro grinned.

“Stop apologizing so much. Being worried isn’t exactly on my list of favorite activities, but I assume you had a good reason for it, right?”

Makoto put her hand over her mouth for a moment, hesitant to speak.

‘Um… Have you seen Ren-kun at all lately?” 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Ren? What are you bringing him up for?”

“You know what his deal is right now, Sojiro?” Futaba looked up at him with pleading, yet sad eyes.

Sojiro’s expression became more serious.

“Well, yeah… He’s been locked up since last year.”

Ryuji scratched his head. “Locked up?”  
Ann spun a finger through one of her twintails. “What’s going on?”

“What are you guys talkin’ about…?” Sojiro stuttered, “well, I was gonna ask you that, but now I’m getting a strange feeling that I’ve been seeing him until fairly recently…” He placed a hand on his chin, stroking his beard. “Anyways-why don’t you all take a seat before I go over his situation. I’ll make some coffee and curry, too.”

Sojiro stepped behind the counter and began preparing the food and coffee. Sumire and Futaba sat next to one another, while Ann and Haru sat opposite of them at the table. Yusuke, Makoto, and Ryuji all sat at the bar counter. Sumire buried her face in her hands, taking off her glasses. A realization crossed her mind. My glasses? I’m still wearing them… She reached her hand behind her and felt for her ribbon. It was neatly tied into a bow at the end of her hair, loose against her back. “Ren…” she muttered. “He’s still… everything we did still happened… but he’s… locked up…”

Tears began to streak down her face. Futaba reached her arm around Sumire and pulled her against her chest. “It’s okay… It’s…” Light tears began to streak down her own face.

“H-hey, don’t be like that. I haven’t even told you the details.” Sojiro scratched his head while setting down a cup of coffee in front of Sumire. “Drink this. You too, Futaba.” 

He retrieved the rest of the curry and coffee, allowing the group to rejuvenate themselves a bit. He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“So… after you all fought that… thing in December… what was it called? I remember the sky turning red.” Sojiro shook his head. “After that, Ren came home and told me he had to turn himself in to save you all. The day after, he left in the morning with Niijima. I swear I heard him muttering under his breath, “I’m sorry Kasumi,” while walking out. Niijima told me he was being taken to juvenile detention. I can’t recall where you were between then and now. It hurts my old head thinking about it.”

Yusuke tapped his fingers together. “So, Ren’s in juvenile detention…”

“Well, I need to stock up on a few supplies before I open up shop… Feel free to hang out here while I’m out. But, I think you all have school, bar Futaba.” Sojiro threw on his coat and left.

Sumire continued to cry, partly out of grief that her lover was locked up, and out of joy that he was alive and that she was evidence that their love was, and is still real.

“So, this is our original reality, right? Or, are we in another different one now?” Ann buried her face in her hands, confused.

Makoto took a sip of her coffee. “You know, these unexpected changes could actually be the end results of our actions in our own reality… Remember how Ren was originally planning on turning himself into the police?”

Haru took a sip. “Then Akechi-kun did it for him instead…”

Yusuke stood up and leaned against the table behind Sumire and Futaba. “But that took place in Dr. Maruki’s reality--which means Ren’s currently…”

Ann leaned up. “So, everything that would’ve happened if it weren’t for Dr. Maruki… now it’s actually happened?

Ryuji ruffled his hair. “Ya know, what y’all are saying’s startin’ to make sense… But in that case, in the real reality--Uh, I mean, the reality we’re in right now… What happened with Morgana and Akechi?”

Futaba buried her face in Sumire’s hair. “Don’t say it… Just like with my mom, now Morgana’s…”

A familiar voice echoed from the door. “Did somebody say my name?”

The group collectively looked up and down at the source of the voice. Morgana stood on all fours in front of the door.

“This again!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Recycled gags suck! Why do you always hafta get us all worried like that!?” Futaba shook Sumire, still tightly clung to her.

“How are you here?” Haru asked, wide-eyed.

Morgana laughed. “Looks like it really was just the Metaverse me who disappeared. Eventually, I woke up in Shibuya. Getting all the way back here took some time.”

Ryuji grinned and stepped forward. “C’mon, don’t scare us like that! Oh, but wait- does that mean Akechi’s…”

Morgana turned his head away.

“What is it, Mona-chan?” Haru pushed him for an explanation.

“Well… about him…”

Ryuji picked Morgana up and set him on a chair. Morgana continued, taking a deep breath.

“I think he’s… gone. After what happened in Shido’s palace… the one we worked with in Maruki’s reality was… he was Ren’s wish, actualized. It was his wish to continue and settle his rivalry with Akechi… so Maruki made it real. But now that we’re back in our reality…”

Sumire winced. “No… I can’t believe Akechi-san’s really…”

“What the hell…” Ryuji wiped his nose. “So he was fightin’ that hard, knowin’ he was gonna disappear the whole time…”

“So, Ren’s incarcerated and Akechi is…” Yusuke was unable to finish his sentence. “I thought I’d braced myself for the decision we made, but… this truly is a harsh reality.

Sumire picked up her glasses and put them back on.

“We all decided to live our real lives and look to the future from here… But even so…” She stood up and wiped away her tears. “I… I just can’t accept Ren being stuck behind bars. We still have to become the champions of our world! Why don’t we try and help him somehow?”

Morgana’s tail jumped. “Nice, I’m impressed with the idea!”

“Yeah! We won’t put up with this injustice!” Ann raised her voice.

Haru nervously raised her hand to her mouth. “But, what can we do to actually help him get out of there?”

Makoto rested her hand on her chin. “I remember Sis telling me a while ago… In order to overturn a sentence, you need definitive evidence that proves the subject’s innocence.”

Ryuji clenched his teeth, a serious expression on his face. “So what yer sayin’ is, we just gotta find that evidence… right?”

Sumire rubbed her index finger and thumb between the frame of her glasses, a resolved look on her face. “Then we’re on the case."

“There’s no time for us to waste. We’re going to show off what the Phantom Thieves are capable of--one last time.” Yusuke stretched his shoulder.

Futaba patted Sumire’s head. “That’s right! Let’s go!”

“We’re gonna save our leader, no matter what it takes!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

The group collectively nodded in agreement and departed from Leblanc to go to school. Sumire held onto her feelings for Ren, constantly looking at the heart ring throughout the day. As soon as the final bell rang, she practically sprinted to practice, dead set on obtaining her coach’s help in proving Ren innocent. After changing, Sumire walked up to her coach with a determined look on her face.

“You’ve got a good look on your face today, Sumire.”

“Coach! I have to request something! Ren-senpai, my boyfriend, has been falsely accused of a crime and is locked in juvenile detention!”

“Ren…? Boyfriend?” She cocked her head, confused.

Sumire bit her lip, enough to draw blood. She figured that anyone outside the group wouldn’t remember the past month after talking to Sojiro. 

“I feel like I know who you’re talking about…” Hiraguchi scratched her head. “Now that I think about it, I swear he’s watched you perform before.”

Sumire blinked, realizing she had broken through a mental barrier.

“Please! He doesn’t belong in juvenile detention at all! I swear I’ll make up for the missed practice. Please, let me take just a short break!”

Hiraguchi remained silent.

Sumire looked up, a look of surprise on her face. “Ah… Coach?”

Hiraguchi eyed Sumire with a stern look. “...No deal.”

Sumire stood up straight, a sorrowful expression crossing her face. “But…”

Hiraguchi grinned. “I’ve got a few connections up my own sleeve that’ll probably be more useful than simply doing your own legwork. I’ll also try calling around to check if any of my other trainees have some useful info… But, if I do this for you, it means you’re continuing practice as scheduled, got it? I’m sure that’s what your boyfriend would want, too.”

Sumire bowed and smiled. Ren would want her to practice. She had forgotten.

“Thank you so much, Coach!”

“Now, get practicing. I’ve got some calls to make. “

“Right!”

Sumire adjusted her bow, wearing her hair in a ponytail for ease of exercising.

* * *

The other Phantom Thieves got a hold of Ren’s Confidants as the days passed, informing them of the situation. Each one vowed to help prove his innocence. Sumire practiced every day, imagining Ren standing in the corner, watching her with a smile. She wanted to blow him away when he saw her again.

Ren opened his eyes and found himself in a small concrete cell. He wasn’t in his school uniform or tattered prisoner rags. Instead he was in a fresh pair. He looked through the bars and saw a guard, whom he questioned. The guard told him he’d been locked up for two months and counting. Ren didn’t mention anyone’s name. He couldn’t trust the guard. At one point, the guard commented about some old man making a fuss. Ren figured it was Sojiro. His friends and confidants were trying to prove him innocent. The days passed slowly, and Ren could only think about Sumire. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell him he was fine. That everything was fine. The food was bland, a far cry from Sojiro’s curry or Sumire’s cooking, but he grit and bore it, imagining their food. He thought about Sumire’s warmth, her next to him, tightly snuggled next to one another on his bed. Eventually, this was all he thought about, until he woke up in the Velvet Room again. He sighed in relief, figuring this meant something good, maybe. With a wide swing he planted his feet on the ground, stood up and walked up to Igor’s desk, where the long-nosed man sat.

“You escaped the prison of the heart only to be imprisoned in reality…” Lavenza began, standing next to the desk. “What a most ironic outcome, your wish for others’ happiness prevailed over your own.” She smiled. “However… I feel as though all is finally well. In the end, you willingly chose the correct path. Most importantly, you never compromise your values for your own well-being.”

A small, blue ball of light formed in front Ren and turned into a card, floating above his hand.

“The final arcana you have acquired is “The World.” It is the power for an individual to stand on their own two feet, swayed by none. That power shall fuel the hope shared amongst your friends and yourself, to strive towards a better future. With “The World,” you are no longer without a palace to belong, and will never trudge a path alone again.”

“Our world… Sumire…” The card flashed in a sphere of blue energy and shrunk back into a small, blue ball. Ren clutched his hand and felt the energy of the arcana flow through him.

Igor shook his head. 

“My own duties end here as well… You were truly a remarkable guest.”  
Igor began to glow a shade of blue, slowly dissipating into hundreds of small, blue orbs. In a flash, he was gone, leaving the seat empty.

Lavenza smiled at Ren, before disappearing herself. The entirety of the Velvet Room glowed blue, becoming so bright that it overtook Ren’s vision. He blinked and found himself in the void, surrounded by darkness. A small, blue butterfly fluttered past him. He closed his eyes and thought of Sumire.

As he opened them, he heard a guard call from his cell door.

“You have a guest. Get going.”

The guard watching Ren’s cell led him to a small room with a glass window and a chair.

“Sit down.”

The guard turned around, walked away, and closed the door. A few seconds later, Sae Niijima walked up and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the glass.

“Long time no see.” She began. We met last on Christmas Eve, right?” She furrowed her eyebrows for a second. “...Mm, nevermind. It’s nothing.” Then she smiled. “I have two great pieces of news for you today. First, we finally managed to prosecute Masayoshi Shido. He’ll likely be found guilty. I’m grateful for your cooperation with the trial. Your testimony proved to be very useful.”

“Thank the All-Father for that.” Ren sighed in relief.

“All-Father?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Huh. Well, to be frank, it seemed almost hopeless at one point. But thanks to the civil protests, some of the more indecisive prosecutors came to our side. It will likely be some more time until the hearing begins, but this is the first step to true change. The only charges right now are for breaking election laws, breaking funding control laws, and bribery. I knew that proving the Metaverse’s existence would be difficult… but I still find myself dissatisfied. Shido did admit to all of his crimes though, including everything you know about.”

Sae brushed her hair away from her eye. 

“Now for the other piece of good news. As of today, you’ll be free to go.”

Ren felt himself turn into a cloud, all of his stress disappearing.

“Hahah… really? You’re not joking?” He really missed Sumire.

“That’s right,” Sae replied with a smile. “Shido’s confession brought light to the truth of your case. We were able to prove your innocence in the original assault charge that led to your arrest. Your sentence will no doubt be rescinded. You’re a free man.” She leaned forward. “The others did everything they could for you. Bringing in the woman who was the victim in your case as a witness was the turning point. To think they’d be able to track down someone involved in a case from well over a year ago… That wasn’t all… An unbelievable amount of support has come in from various other places as well.”

Sae took a deep breath and leaned back.

“Regardless, the righteous Phantom Thieves are gone. All that remains is for us adults to lead society in the right direction… Then again, I have to wonder if you believe what I say.”

Ren laughed, leaning back in his chair.

“We made a deal! Also, I really want to see Sumire. I haven’t seen her blush in… way too long. I don’t have my phone, either, so it’s not like I get pictures.”

Sae giggled in return. “Hah. Thank you. You really care about your girlfriend. You help everyone you meet. I can’t imagine the special treatment she gets. In any case, I’m glad I was able to save you in court. I’ve never felt so happy in my entire life. I’m not quite sure how to put it, but… saving your future meant more to me than my own career. I feel like you even taught me how to live.”

Ren stretched his neck, rotating it.

“Sure. Don’t know exactly how, but alright.”

“...By the way, there’s something that’s been on my mind. What did the Treasure of my world turn out to be? “

“Don’t remember. Way too much has happened since then.”

“And that’s perfectly fine. This isn’t an investigation, after all. I suppose it doesn’t matter now one way or the other.” Sae rested her hand on her chin.

“There is… one more thing. I haven’t even told Makoto about this… But I realized something after meeting all of you. My most prized “treasure” is the justice I use to protect those important to me. Makoto helped show me that as well. Once the Shido case is settled, I’m thinking of quitting my job and becoming a defense lawyer. I want to reform the system, but I’ll have to leave that to someone else. Going forward, I want to enact justice not for myself, but for the sake of others.” Sae stood up. “Well then, I need to go to submit the paperwork for your release. Thank you for everything you’ve done. See you later.”

The guard re-entered the room and escorted Ren back to his cell. He changed, and the guard led him out. As Ren stepped onto the street, taking a breath of fresh air, a familiar car pulled up. 

Sojiro waved his arm out, the window rolled down. “Hey, you kept me waiting. Geez. To be honest, I didn’t really wanna come, but your girlfriend and Futaba kept nagging me. Anyway, you’re a free man now, aren’t ya? It’d look bad on me if you did something again under my watch. All right, let’s go home. It’s cold, so get in quick.”

* * *

Ren walked around the car and got in. Sojiro drove them back to Leblanc, and Ren got out. I finally get to see Sumire again! Let’s go! He pumped himself up in excitement and opened the door. The doorbell chimed, and he saw his friends running at him at top speed.

“Woo-hoo! Namaste!” Futaba jumped up and down.

“Woah, calm down,” Sojiro motioned to her.

“You did it!” Ryuji exclaimed, patting Ren’s shoulder.

“It has been a while,” Yusuke calmly stated.

“Not bad. You look fine.” Ann commented on his ruffled hair and appearance.

“I’m glad you seem well.” Haru held her hands to her chest.

“And the best for last: me!” Morgana butted between Yusuke and Haru’s legs. “So we meet again, Ren! It’s good to see you.”

Ren rubbed his index finger and thumb between his glasses frames.

“It’s nice to see you all but… Where’s Sumire?”

“She texted me a little while ago that she’s finished with practice and heading here…” Makoto replied, addressing his concerns. “I’m guessing she’ll be here any minute now.”

As she finished her sentence, the door creaked open.

“Sorry I’m la- Ren!” Sumire burst through the door and into Ren’s arms. He smelt like Lotus flowers. She smelled like Violets. Ren happily embraced her, pressing his face into her hair.

“So warm… So red…” Ren felt his whole body melting.

“W-welcome back…” Sumire muddled her head against him, hugging him tighter.

“All right, that’s everyone!” Ryuji shouted.

“Let’s sit down,” Ren motioned to an open table. 

“I don’t want to let gooooo,” Sumi pouted, her cheeks puffed.

“Then we won’t!” Ren picked her up, holding the hug, falling into the booth seat. They laughed, holding each other.

“Hey you two, you’re not alone,” Sojiro chuckled, having made his way behind the counter.

Ren and Sumire blushed and sat up. Sumire’s glasses were lopsided. Ren adjusted them, keeping his hand on her face.

Ryuji sat at the bar counter.

“Man! It went well, yeah!?”

“I’m so glad we didn’t give up,” Makoto slouched in a booth seat.

“That was certainly worth the effort,” Yusuke sighed, relieved.

“We didn’t know what to do once you were gone… But then we realized something. Even if we don’t have the Metaverse or any other special powers, we can still change reality.” Ann closed her eyes, a contemplative look on her face.

“If we didn’t do that at the very least, we’d be betraying the entire reason we stood up to Maruki.” Morgana commented.

“We’ll oppose the injustices of this reality with our own strength… That’s what we all agreed upon. It was so worth it,” Sumire continued to nuddle her head against Ren’s shoulder.

“And ever since then, we’ve been doin’ just that--busting our asses tryna get you outta the clink.” Ryuji cracked his fist.

Haru rubbed her hands together. “Not just us. Everyone who believed in you joined us.”

“Thanks to that, we’ve got our leader back!” Futaba held up a finger.

“Thank you, all of you. Ah, sweet freedom… smells like violets…” Ren commented, his head in the clouds.

“What’re you talking about? You’re the one who took the hit for us!” Ryuji swung his arm.

“They did treat you fine, right? Did you eat okay” Ann asked.

“It would be understandable… I’ve heard the food in prison is quite foul…” Yusuke pondered. “So… what did you eat?”

“Was it bugs? Fermented mackerel? Or maybe durian?” Futaba was wide-eyed, thinking of the possibilities. 

“You’re missing the point.” Makoto shook her head.

“Eh, you’re gonna get some good food soon enough though,” Ryuji added. “Boss is out gettin’ stuff for our party right now. C’mon, everyone’s back together! It’s time to celebrate!”

Ren felt Sumire’s body rumble as her stomach grumbled.

Haru giggled. “I guess you were really hungry, Ren-kun.” He laughed and shook his head. “Oh, that wasn’t you?” Sumire sheepishly spoke, “Sorry about that…”

Yusuke joined the laughter. “Ah, it was Sumire…”

Futaba reached over the table and took Sumire’s hand. “Sojiro’ll be back soon--just hang in there!”

Ryuji’s expression turned somber. “..Oh yeah! Uhhh… Sorry for not mindin’ my business. But we heard from Boss… you’re goin’ back home next month? Can’t you stay here?”

He sounded like a sad puppy. “Sure we proved you’re not guilty, but people’re still gonna label you there, aren’t they? Ain’t it just gonna be uncomfortable goin’ back?”

The room went quiet. Ren sighed and kissed Sumire on the forehead.

“It’s… an obligation I have to uphold. For now. They’re still my parents, y’know?” He spoke to the room but kept his eyes locked on Sumire’s.

Makoto stood up. “What’s the matter? We were all so excited a moment ago…” She crossed her arms. “How about this? If our leader is leaving, the Phantom Thieves are truly disbanding, correct? Today, we can celebrate Ren’s release… and commemorate the day of our disbandment.”

Ann weakly laughed. “What kind of commemoration is that?”

“I was serious when I said it…” Makoto groaned.

“It sounds like a good idea to me,” Haru commented, looking directly at Makoto.

“I guess you’re right!” Ryuji regained his excitement. “We just gotta double our excitement for today!”

Morgana blinked and let out the deepest breath a cat could.

“About that--there’s something I need to tell you guys… I decided to go with Ren when he leaves.” Morgana began licking himself. “He’s pretty special, after all. Plus, we need someone there in case he turns back into a delinquent!”

Ren chuckled, kissing Sumire’s head again. 

“I’ll be counting on you, brother.”

“That’s right! Either way, I want you guys to add my farewell party to the one we’re having tonight!”

Ryuji frowned. “I dunno… Is that important?”

“You’re not leaving for another month, right?” Haru looked back at Ren.

“It is far too early for a farewell party,” Yusuke waved an arm.

“That’ll just muddy the purpose of this celebration,” Makoto added.

Morgana hissed at Ryuji. “Nrrrg, how dare you! Sumire! At least you’re on my side, right?”

“Uh, me?” She looked at him like a deer in headlights. “Um… then… what say we call this a second-round welcoming party?”

“Mwehehe. That’s the ticket! My re-welcoming party! Nobody can complain about that! So, for the food at my party… I demand sushi! Sushi!”

Everyone looked to the door as Sojiro walked in.

“Man, you guys’re loud. I could hear you from outside.”

“Chief! They’re so mean!” Morgana whined, meowing to Sojiro.

“Noisy as always…”  
“Hey! I’m not some… normal cat!”

“I can’t understand what you’re saying to me, you know. Here.”

Sojiro pulled out some small treats from his bag and fed them to Morgana.

“No, I would much rather have sushi than something like-Hmmprh!? This is delicious!”  
“Sheesh, what an assertive little guy. I wonder where he got that from.”

“Heh, that’s just part and parcel of who I am--the one, the only: Morgana.”

Ryuji bonked Morgana’s head lightly. “Stop tryin’ to talk so big. You’re just a cat now.”

“Shuddup! I don’t need to hear that from some dumb ape!”

“What was that!?” Ryuji stood up in protest.

“It’s things like that. You get angry so fast. Oh, and you’re vulgar.”

“You little…! Why don’t you go disappear again!?”

Ann cut in. “Ugh, shut up! We’re supposed to be celebrating, not fighting!”

Makoto sighed. “They’re at it again…”

Sojiro chuckled. “You guys never change, do you?”

“Seriously… that weirdo Inari.” Futaba rubbed her nose.

“Who you calling a weirdo!?” Yusuke retorted.

“Don’t worry. Being weird is just a sign of your individuality.” Sumire tried to play it off.

“Uh, you don’t need to defend him about that…” Ann sighed.

Ryuji rubbed his head. “Hahaha! Well anyway, we’re all here now! Let’s kick this party off!”

“Very well…” Yusuke agreed.

Futaba held up a finger demandingly. “Sojiro! I want sushi!”

The group talked ecstatically about their efforts to free Ren and all the odd people they met and reunited with along the way, meeting his acquaintances. Ren silently ran his fingers through Sumire’s hair with one hand, using his other to hold her hand as he listened. Hours passed as they discussed their escapades and the sun set. The thieves went about their separate ways, preparing for the next day of classes. Sumire stayed with Ren a bit longer, their hands glued together.

* * *

“Ren-senpai… will you be free tomorrow evening?”

“For you? Always. Any night, any time.”

“Good.” She closed her eyes and pressed into him. “Tomorrow’s Valentines Day, and I want you all to myself.”

“I thought you were supposed to give something to me?”

“I do. I want to give all of myself to you. Every day this past week my heart ached for you to be by my side.”

“You want to be greedy again?”

“Yes.” She pressed her lips against his, and the two engaged in a deep kiss. Seconds turned to minutes as they held each other. As they released the kiss, a trail of saliva followed.

Sumire blushed and quickly wiped it off.

“Ah… um… I’m sorry… I got a little carried away.”

Ren smiled at her, blushing back.

“That felt incredible, Sumire. Made sitting in that cell for so long worth it.”

“Oh… um….” Her blush intensified. “That’s good… I-I liked it too…”

Ren felt an incredibly odd sensation shoot through his body, and found himself blushing harder.

He saw Sumire breathing heavily. She slowly turned and stood up from the booth.

“Um… I-I have to go now! The Coach helped me out in getting you out, so I have to practice more than usual! Um…”

Ren laughed, realizing the predicament they were about to get themselves into. He wasn’t quite ready for anything so scandalous.

“I totally understand. Now that we don’t have to worry about Dr. Maruki, we have to focus on our next goal, right?”

Sumire slowed her breathing and regained her composure. She beamed a smile.

“Right! I’ll see you tomorrow after practice tomorrow!”

Sumire went to bow as Ren went to stand, and the two bumped their heads directly together, glasses and all.

Two “Ow’s” escaped their mouths, followed by “Sorry! Sorry!” 

They broke out in laughter.

“Oh, I’ve missed you Sumire.”

“I missed you too, Ren-senpai. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Let me walk you to the station, at least.”

“Okay!”

Ren stood up and the two walked to the station. Snowflakes fell as they slowly walked, the night streetlights illuminating the snow in front of them.

“I’ll never get tired of how beautiful the snowflakes are. It’s so soothing and welcoming. I feel like I could drift away.”

“Yuki,” Ren whispered.

“You remembered. It’s such a beautiful name.”

The couple reached the station and hugged again as the last train for the night stopped at the station.

“I’m gonna blow you away tomorrow.”

“I am most definitely not prepared.”

Sumire leaned up and kissed Ren one last time before stepping onto the train. Ren walked home and greeted Morgana, who had been waiting upstairs.

“Parties… sushi… farewells… it all seems so small compared to Doc. I guess home is what you make of it… even in this abandoned building of all places.” Morgana spoke in a cool tone. “Hey, take care of me when you get back home, okay?”

“Of course. He’d want us to appreciate every single one of these moments. I’ve got a lot to think about. I have one more month left with Sumire, for now.”

“Mhm. So, uh… I wanted to ask you something. Remember the tail end of Maruki’s Palace, when I was actually flying? That wasn’t a dream, right?”

“Seemed real to me. It got a bit crazy at the end though.”

“Yeah, I knew it! But I still can’t figure out how that was possible in the first place. Hmm… so, this is just a theory, but… Do you still have that star Jose gave you?”

Ren reached into his back pocket and pulled out Jose’s start. It had lost its luster.

“This was shining the last time you looked at it, right?” Morgana asked. “So it really was the effect of the Star… Oh-- Well of course it was, now that I think about it! There’s no way that the idea of a cat converting into a helicopter could suddenly become a common cognition. Well, we’re through with the Metaverse, and it only happened in the most extreme of emergencies… So I have a feeling that won’t be happening again anytime soon. Anyway, you’re working at the shop with the Chief from tomorrow onward, right? Let’s get some rest. You can finally sleep on a real bed!”

“Real is an exaggeration, but it’s definitely better.”

Ren plopped down onto his makeshift bed atop a few crates and let sleep take him, thinking about Sumire and how she’d surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can sense the fluff approaching at a rapid speed from here... Valentines is coming...


	22. My Lotus (Valentine's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire reminisces about the past few days after the Palace, including a shopping trip with Ann. She plans out the perfect Valentine's date, and succeeds with colors flying high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic P5Royal Valentine's Day? I sleep. Whole new Valentine's Day? Real dosh.

_February 13th, night._

As Sumire changed into her nightwear, a black tank top and pajama shorts, she neatly untied her ribbon and folded it alongside her school uniform. She pulled up her phone and set an alarm for two hours before she normally woke up. If the chocolates were freshly baked the day of, it’d blow Ren away! She thought. He seemed overjoyed by the fact that he finally got to cuddle with her again earlier. She felt the same way, but wanted to do even more. Over the course of the past week, she had meticulously planned around surprising Ren on Valentines Day. She didn’t know for certain if Ren would be free by then, but she kept her faith, knowing he had garnered the support of many people. 

Over the course of the past 10 days, Sumire and the other Phantom Thieves traveled together, informing Ren’s acquaintances of his status. She remembers meeting a blonde fortune teller, an intimidating, yet friendly looking gun shop owner, an old politician who was very kind, a punk doctor, and a reporter, who specifically vowed to find the original victim from his assault case. Futaba mentioned a kid with a “Get Smoked” hat, and Yusuke had mentioned a Shoji Player. Sumire couldn’t help but wonder how Ren spent his free time. While she reminisced about the past few days, she looked over at the dress she had bought for herself and the gift she had bought for Ren. The night before, Sumire asked Ann for help in purchasing a gift and finding a good outfit. 

**_February 12th (past)_ **

_Hello, Ann-senpai? Are you available right now?_

_Hi Sumire! I’m hanging out in the Shibuya underground mall right now. What’s up?_

_I see. I, um… I wanted to surprise Ren-senpai if he is able to come back by Valentines Day. I have a strong feeling that he’ll be freed by then._

_Oh…! Sure thing! You just got out of practice, right? Meet me here and I’ll make you look like a model!_

_Thank you, Ann-senpai!_

_Sumire made her way to the underground mall and found Ann._

_“Hello again, Ann-senpai!”_

_“Hi Sumire. So, what are you looking to surprise him with?”_

_“Well… I wanted to find a gift for him, and I wanted to find a new dress to surprise him with.”_

_“A gift? Wouldn’t the chocolates be enough?”_

_“Normally, I’d think so, but…” She pointed to her heart ring. “I wanted to do something more.”_

_Ann nodded, beaming a smile. “Okay then! Let’s get you some clothes!”_

_Ann and Sumire headed into a clothing store that was familiar to Sumire. It was where she decided that she wanted to see Ren’s reaction to her trying new outfits._

_“Have you been here before, Sumire?”_

_“Oh, um, yes. I picked out a blue dress that Ren-senpai loved.”_

_“Ohhhh?” Ann’s curiosity peaked. “What did he say when he saw you?”_

_“He said ‘I’m in love.’”_

_Ann looked at her in surprise. “He confessed right there?”_

_Sumire frowned. “Um… he did, but I misinterpreted it and thought he was talking about the dress… I must have disappointed him.”_

_Ann placed a hand on Sumire’s shoulder. “But you confessed to him after, right? Ren would have waited until the end of time for you. Don’t sweat it!”_

_“Thank you, Ann-senpai… um… before I bought that dress, I actually was looking at that.” Sumire pointed to the leopard print shirt with the decal “TORA” written across it. Ann’s jaw dropped, her eyes-widened._

_“Oh… um… that’s… an interesting choice.” She shook her head and put on her smile. “Let’s look for something like the blue dress you picked out!”_

_Sumire nodded, deciding to leave it to the expert. After trying on a few outfits, Ann’s eyes sparkled. “This is it! You look cute and attractive all at once!”_

_Sumire looked in the mirror and saw herself wearing a long red dress that cut off at her thighs along with a long-sleeved black jacket that cut off at her navel, and black tights with a pair of black heels. The outfit perfectly contrasted with her black-framed glasses and loose, crimson hair._

_“Wow! This is amazing, Ann-senpai! Thank you so much!”_

_“It’s no problem! You look so cute! He’s gonna be blown away! Just stay warm and don’t show off too much!”_

_Sumire beamed a smile at Ann. “Right!” After, she changed again and purchased the outfit, meeting with Ann outside the store._

_“Now as for a gift… oh, I know!” Ann excitedly led Sumire by the arm to a jewelry shop. Within a minute, Ann had spoken to the shopkeeper, cut a deal, and acquired a silver bangle encrusted with heart shapes._

_“Wow… Ann-senpai, you’re incredible!”_

_“Not really, but thank you! He’ll love this, I guarantee it.”_

_“How can you tell?”_

_“Sumire,” Ann took her hand, “He’ll love anything you give him, because you’re the one giving him something. This silver bangle will just give you your bang for your buck. Don’t worry.”_

_Sumire wanted to cry. Ann was so warm, welcoming, and caring._

_“Thank you… Ann-senpai. How much is it?”_

_“Don’t worry about that. My only price is that you show off to him in that dress, and tell me how he reacts to it, and to when you give him the gift!”_

_Sumire nodded excitedly._ _  
_ _“Got it! Thank you so much!”_

_The two exited the store and went home._

* * *

Sumire calmly looked at the bangle, and silently thanked Ann again. She had a plan, she thought to herself. It wouldn’t hurt to ask for some tips, right? She looked at her phone again, and called Futaba.

“Yo, Sumire. It’s really late. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Futaba-senpai. I know I was in a rough spot the past few days, and I wanted to thank you again for being there for me the whole way through. Reuniting with Ren-senpai washed my worries away.”

“Call me Futaba-sensei, young padawan. It’s my duty as your sensei to watch over you and make sure you’re alright!” Futaba spoke nervously, but eagerly at the same time.

Sumire giggled. “Okay, Futaba-sensei. I, um, I wanted to know if you had any experience with Valentine's Day.”

“Oh-ho! Of course I do! First off, you’re going to want something that really shows your figure!”

Sumire went red, hundreds of ideas running through her mind about what Futaba meant.

“Ahhhhh! Ummm, Futaba-sensei, I meant like a date!”

“Bah, you’re no fun. Lucky for you....” Futaba snickered and laughed, “I’m an expert both romantically and… you know.”

“J-j-just romantically, please and thank you!”

“Alrighty! First off, you can’t just present the chocolate to him. You have to give it to him when he least expects it! He’s prone to forget it’s Valentine's Day, or act like he doesn’t know. Don’t let him fool you. That’s why you need to be four parallel universes ahead!”

“F-four parallel universes?” Sumire muttered, absolutely lost.

“R-right! Basically, surprise him when he’s distracted! That’s how you catch him off guard! As soon as you do, give him the chocolates! It’s a flawless plan!”

“...I see. Thank you, Futaba-sensei. I’ll be sure to do that tomorrow.”

“As it should be. Futaba-sensei, out.” Futaba hung up the phone.

“Distracted… hmmm…” Sumire thought out loud.

“Are you alright, Sumire?” A voice whispered from her bedroom door.

“Ah, mom! Sorry, I’m just going to bed!”

“Tomorrow’s Valentines Day, and you haven’t even told me about your boyfriend!”

Sumire blushed again, caught off guard.  
“Well… that’s… I didn’t know when to tell you…”

“Don’t underestimate a mother’s intuition. The ingredients, the footprint indents in the carpet. He was in your room before, wasn’t he!?”

Sumire wanted to fold into nothing, dying of embarrassment.

“W-we didn’t do anything like that!”

“Like what?”

“Ah… ummmmmm…. Nothing! Anyway, his name is Ren Amamiya… he’s got curly black hair, soft hands, gray eyes… a really heartfelt smile… he’s kind of like a cat?”

“Ha! He sounds fun. You should introduce him formally, next time. Anyway, do you have any plans?

“Well… right now… I might just stop by his place to give him the chocolates…”

“Hmmm… way back, a long time ago now, I took your father to the planetarium in Ikebukuro for Valentines Day.”

“The planetarium…”

“Right. I got a private booth and we watched the planets align. Then, I gave him the chocolates! He practically asked to marry me right there!”

“M-marriage?”

“Hey, you’re the one wearing a ring already, Sumire.”

“M-mom! Um… thank you. I think I can rest now.”

“You’re so cute, Sumire. Blow him away like a Big Bang! Burger! Goodnight.”

Sumire watched her mother close the door to her room. She turned her lights off and made herself fall asleep.

* * *

Sumire woke up around 4:30 A.M. Luckily for her, she was well energized, and her previous sessions in Mementos and the Palace actually helped her in fighting through exhaustion. She climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where she put on an apron. She carefully prepared the ingredients, mixing them in the exact proportions. Then, she meticulously poured the chocolate onto a baking sheet, and put them into the oven. She performed the rest of her morning routine while she waited for them to warm up and solidify. After about an hour and thirty minutes, her alarm rang and she took the chocolates out. They were shaped like Ren’s Joker mask and the Phantom Thieves logo. 

She waited a few minutes before carefully pouring them into a red, heart-shaped tin with red ribbons wrapped around it. The tin was attached to a teddy bear plush she had purchased a few days prior. It had its own small, red ribbon tied on top, much like her own. For the last step, she pulled out the silver bangle and attached a small, white lotus emblem to it. The emblem was made from metal. Then, she slid the bangle between the teddy bear and box. It fit tightly, and didn’t fall out.

Sumire placed a hand on her chin and nodded happily. It was perfect. Probably. 

“Oh, good morning, Sumire.” Shinichi walked into the kitchen, preparing to leave for work. “Valentines chocolate, I see. For Amamiya-san, right? I swear I remember seeing him around New Years, but my memory is waning.” He laughed.

“That’s right, dad. I want to blow him away like mom did with you.”  
“Oh, so she told you her master plan? I’ll tell you, it worked. Good luck today!” As quickly as he entered the kitchen he had exited, the television crew calling his name. Sumire followed soon after, carefully hiding the teddy bear in her bag, changing, and going to school.

* * *

Ren woke up around noon, taking full advantage of the fact that he didn’t need to go to school today and could sleep in a somewhat soft, warm bed. He lazily rolled downstairs in his barista outfit.

“Mornin, Sojiro.”

“It’s after noon, kid. If I wasn’t so busy, I would’ve woken you up by now. This is your only day off, but that doesn’t mean you can slack off.” Sojiro replied in a gruff tone, Leblanc filled to the brim with couples.

“Oh… sorry, sir!” Ren dashed behind the counter and began working. After several hours of nonstop onslaughts of couples, Ren and Sojiro finally caught a break. Ren looked up at the clock and saw that it was around 6. P.M. He realized Sumire was getting out of practice soon.

“Hey, Sojiro.”

“Hmm? What’s up, kid? Good job catching up so quick, by the way.”

“You notice who all the customers were?”

“If I recall correctly it was a whole lot of young couples. Wait… today’s Valentines Day, isn’t it?”

Ren nodded.

“I’m sorry kid. I didn’t even think about it. I let you take the day off to adjust and I kept you here all day, jeez. You probably had plans with that girl. Yoshizawa, right?”

“Yeah, but I still have time. I want to surprise her at practice.”

“You realize that the girls are supposed to do the work today, right?”

“That’s just not my style, Sojiro. If I don’t embarrass her somehow, I’m not doing my job.” Ren spoke in a smug tone with a sly grin.

“Uhhuh. Fine. Get going.” Sojiro sighed, and smirked. “If you think this is impressive, you should hear more about me. When I was young, hoo boy…”

“Yeah, sure old man.” Ren eagerly made his way upstairs to change. Morgana napped all day, figuring this was a personal day for Ren and Sumire. Ren ran back downstairs in his casual wear, a thick balck coat, a black jacket, white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. 

“Alright. I’m outta here!”

“Sure, kid,” Sojiro replied with a half-grin.

Ren made his way to Kichijoji, where Sumire normally had practice. As he entered the building, he saw Sumire alongside several other girls from Shujin Academy. Normally, she worked alone with Hiraguchi, but this was still a club, he thought. Using what Metaverse stealth he still had, she snuck around the perimeter of the gym, staying out of her line of sight. He knew how focused she got, so he didn’t need to try too hard. After watching for a few minutes, the group finished their routine. Ren silently snuck up behind Sumire, who was wiping her brow.

“Helloooooo, Sumire!” He tapped her right shoulder and dashed around her left side.

“Huh, wait, Ren-senpai?” She quickly turned to face him.

“Hi.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” She asked sheepishly.

“I wanted to greet my **_beautiful_** **_girlfriend_** after practice, that’s all.” he proudly proclaimed.

Several of the club members immediately began to gossip.

“Told you they were dating.”

“I thought he was a delinquent, though? It’s been a while… I don’t really remember.”

“When I look at him, he’s actually pretty handsome.”

“Yoshizawa-san’s an honors student and is pretty, to boot. How’d he get so lucky.”

Sumire blushed, flustered at Ren’s nonchalant attitude. 

“R-Ren-senpai… no.” Sumire placed her hands around his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

The club members audibly gasped and began to giddily gossip more.

“Did you see that? I thought Yoshizawa-san was all about being graceful, but she’s bold too!”  
“Everyone is totally gonna get a kick out of this!”

Sumire let go of the kiss and smiled proudly at Ren. He grinned at her. She began blushing again.

“Well… um… I should go change…” she nervously let him go and went off to change. This will never get old, Ren high-fived himself in his mind.

After a few minutes, the other girl club members began to make their way to the locker room while Sumire exited. She wore her winter school uniform. She walked up to Ren, slowly hyping herself up with each step. Today was HER day to blow him away. He can’t keep getting away with this.

“Ren-senpai, I’d like to stop by my house to change, and then I want to go out with you.”

“Say no more, I’m on board,” he replied with his Joker-esque grin.

The two locked hands and made their way to the train station, heading for Kichijoji. Sumire stopped by her house to change. She put on her red dress, but hid it beneath her large, red coat. Waiting until the time was right was her best option, she figured. Her mother gave her a wink as she left. 

“You look different today,” Ren immediately commented. How’d he already notice? She screamed internally. “Your ribbon…” Oh, right. She had put on a green plaid ribbon, which she rarely wore. “It’s cute. Just like the rest of you.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. Um… I wanted to take you to Ikebukuro.”

“Fine by me.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Like that, they found themselves back at the train station, and on their way to Ikebukuro. As they stepped off the train, they took in some of the sights of the commercial and entertainment district. Sumire didn’t pay too much mind, focusing solely on getting to the planetarium. They found themselves there after a few minutes of walking, and entered. Sumire approached the clerk.

“Ah, hello. I’d like to reserve two seats for the next showing, in a private booth.”

The clerk was an older woman with average features. Black hair, a welcoming smile, a blue outfit reminiscent of the Velvet Room attire. 

“Very well. Right this way.” Sumire paid for the seats, and the two followed the clerk. They found themselves perched above the rest of the seats. “The showing will begin soon,”the clerk commented before leaving.

The couple sat nervously in the room. Sumire felt her palms growing sweaty. She wanted to do this right. Eventually, the lights dimmed, and the ceiling turned into an endless trail of stars against a black void.  
“Wow…” Sumire gasped. Ren crossed his legs, familiar with the sight, having gone with Yusuke. They watched as the planets orbited, comets flew by, stars grew and shrunk. Eventually, something Ren didn’t expect began to happen. Slowly, the planets aligned all at once, creating a line. Ren gasped, and Sumire knew this was her chance. She sneakily reached into her bag and pulled out the teddy bear.

“Happy Valentines Day, Ren-senpai.”

The show ended, and the lights in the room turned back on as Ren blinked.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. Sumire could tell he was genuinely surprised. “Thank you!”

Sumire giggled, full of glee that Futaba’s and her mother’s plans worked. Ren began to unwrap the tin, and opened it.

“Oh? Shaped like my mask and our logo? I’m touched! This is amazing!”

“They’re homemade, too.”

“I’m just… wow… thank you, Sumire.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Ren opened his mouth and picked up a Joker mask piece of chocolate. 

“Now, without further ado!” He spoke in an exaggerated tone. Sumire grew self-conscious and began to panic. What if I made them wrong? Wait! Wait! She began to scream to herself.

“Wha-! Hold on!”

Ren looked at her, holding the same pose, about to drop the chocolate into his mouth.

“What, I can’t eat it now?”

Sumire blushed a deep red, and covered her face in her hands. “No, wait, yes! It’s just… embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” This was the jackpot, Ren fist pumped internally.

“Well… um… it’s like… when you surprise me at a performance… I’d be really happy… but then I’d become self-conscious of how I performed since you were watching…?

Ren laughed. “Fine. I’ll give you ten seconds to prepare.”

“H-huh? W-what should I do?”

“Ten! Nine!”

“H-how about you take it home and eat it there?”

“Eight-seven-six-five-four-three-two-one! Zero! Here goes!” Ren plopped the chocolate into his mouth, chewed it, and gulped it down.

“Ah-” Sumire wanted to explode, again. Disappear into the void. She couldn’t take it. After an eternity, she peeked between her fingers. “H-how was it?” She barely whispered.

“That was delicious! Thank you, Sumire, really.”

Sumire let out a long, audible sigh of relief, regaining her composure.

“There’s um… something else.” She pointed at the tin.

“Hmm?” Ren investigated it in the same way he’d look at a Will Seed. “What’s this?” A small glimmer caught his eye. He deftly reached in two fingers and pulled out the silver bangle.

He grew wide-eyed, and began looking it over. “Incredible… it’s even got a lotus!”

“Haru-senpai told me about what we would be if we were flowers. She mentioned to me that she hoped cherry blossoms would bloom for us… but I’m not sure what she meant.”

Ren laughed, and slipped the bangle onto his wrist.

“Haru’s sweet, but you’re even sweeter, Sumire. I’ll treasure this, forever.”

Sumire nervously laughed, and began stroking her hair.  
“Compared to what you’ve done for me… this is nothing.”

“This is everything, Sumire.” He bumped his forehead against hers. “I mean it.”

Sumire, defeated by his persistence, kissed him. 

“Then I’ll keep giving you everything I have, since you do the same for me.”

Ren pushed his nose against hers, causing their glasses to bump as well. 

“Good. Do you… want to head to Leblanc for a bit?”

Sumire closed her eyes.

“Yes. But, one more thing.”

Sumire stood up and undid the buttons of her coat. “Close your eyes.” Ren followed her command.

She neatly took off her large, red coat, folded it, and placed it on her seat. “Okay. Open them.”

Ren opened his eyes and saw the red dress, with Sumire posing, holding her hand behind her head, leaning slightly forward, her other hand on her hip. He could feel his jaw drop, and she saw it drop. 

“W-woah. You look… wow… um…” Ren was at a loss for words. “This is our reality, right?”

Sumire giggled and nodded. “Yes!”

“I’m so happy right now…” 

“Then I’m happy, too. I’m finally living for myself, as myself. Ever since that day I performed for you, even if it’s in our memory, now. From now on, I always will.”

Ren buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed with happiness. After a few seconds, he looked up at Sumire, a serious look on his face.

“We’ll make that memory real again. Let’s perform for Coach Hiraguchi once more. I’m not totally sure of how much she remembers, but we’ll make sure she can never forget this performance!”

Sumire felt her heart preparing to burst from her chest. Her smile widened. 

“Yes! Let’s!”

Ren closed the tin and put the teddy bear in his own bag. Sumire put her coat back on, and with their hands held, they made their way out of the planetarium and headed to Leblanc.

* * *

Upon entering Leblanc, they saw it was empty. Ren noticed a small, handwritten note on the corner of the booth.

_Figured you’d bring your lady here. Closed the place early for ya. You’re welcome. - Sojiro._

Just what did he think they were going to do? Ren asked himself, leading Sumire upstairs. They sat down on his couch. Ren sighed, having a strong hunch about the elephant in the room they needed to address.

Sumire turned to him, still smiling. “You’re going back to your hometown soon, yes?”

“Yeah. I want to make the most of the time we have left. Then again, it’s not like I have to stay forever. I’m going back for now because, well, I suppose I have to show them I’ve “reformed” and so on. I might rent out my own apartment after summer break. They’re still my parents." He took a deep breath. "But, who knows, after I graduate, I think I’ll move back here to Tokyo, start living in this attic again, and attend college. Want to come with me, for now?”

Sumire giggled. “It’s sweet of you to ask, but I’m going to keep working hard. We both know I’m here at Shujin because of a scholarship. And…” she briefly drifted away, “I owe it to Kasumi to finish school here. She… never wore the school uniform.” 

Ren silently put an arm around her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

“But, I’m going to keep working hard. Wherever you are, I’ll make sure you hear about me. Coach doubled down on me practicing, so I’m going to be busy for a while. We won’t be able to hang out like this as much, but Kasumi always said she performed best when thinking about someone she loved… I think I finally understand her now. I understand what she was trying to say. When I think about you… I get the feeling any competition I go to will go just fine... You know what I mean.” Sumire closed her eyes and rested her head on Ren’s shoulder.

“Of course, we can text each other every day. And send pictures, and call.” Ren added.

“Mhm… today was more mentally exhausting than I thought it’d be. I was so nervous.”

“Nervous? You don’t need to worry about anything now, Sumi. The world stage, it’s ours.”

“Heheh… world champions,” Sumire grasped her left hand around Ren’s right, and he rested his head on hers. The couple sat in contempt silence for a while. After some time, Ren escorted Sumire to the train station, her mission a success. They kissed one last time before Sumire got on the train. Ren looked at the silver bangle wrapped around his wrist and smiled before walking back to Leblanc, watching the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. Hopefully it lived up to expectations. All that was on my mind was fluff and silly antics between characters now that thing's have calmed down. Ren isn't gonna be staying at home forever. I might go along the Future of Royal route (thank you MonkKind) 
> 
> From here on it's going to be Sumire and Ren trying to constantly one-up each other with surprises and gifts. (Just wait till White Day)  
> Sprite edite by https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3
> 
> Slight update: Ren does go back to school, so I updated the text to reflect that.


	23. Meet Me at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren decides to take Sumire to Shinjuku for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter we stray further from canon and towards... fan-fiction! I suppose that's the point.

Ren stretched back and yawned as the final bells for the school day rang. It was February 26th. Bored of his conventional after-school activities, he opted to begin practicing with Sumire every day she was scheduled. They were planning to show Coach Hiraguchi her routine again in their own reality. After some debilitation, they decided this would be the best way to ensure Coach Hiraguchi knew Sumire and him were going to climb to the world stage. Everyone but the core Phantom Thieves forgot their time in Maruki’s reality, instead remembering what “should have happened,” according to Lavenza. Ren pulled out his phone.

_ Ren: You don’t have practice today, right? _

_ Sumire: I do not. Would you like to go somewhere? _

_ Ren: Yeah. Let’s meet at the school gate. _

_ Sumire: Okay! _

Ren walked to the school gates with a steady pace. Before long, he spotted Sumire amongst the crowd of students stepping from the front entrance. He felt like he could spot her through any crowd, no matter how large. She made her way to him, and they embraced. 

“Um, Ren-senpai, so where would you like to go? I’m okay with any place if I’m with you.” she asked, her hands pressed on his chest, looking up at him with a smile.

“Somewhere fun. We’ll need to change out of our school uniforms, though. I’d like to see you in that red dress again, personally.”

Sumire’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, but she look at him with determination in her eyes. “Good. I want you to look at me.”

The couple stared at each other for what could only have been minutes. The rumor mill had run its cycle, and they weren’t mentioned much by passing students. They were already old news to everyone except one another. Many female students had reversed their opinions of Ren. He often heard comments ranging from, “She’s so lucky” to “Isn’t he actually kinda hot?” while Sumire often heard “Man what do I have to do to get a cute glasses girlfriend?” and “She’s an honors student and has A+ looks!” Neither were phased anymore, the only opinions that mattered to them were each other’s.

“We’ll stop by Leblanc so I can change, and then head to Kichijoji so you can. Our destination isn’t far from there.” Ren spoke casually while they walked to the train station. The couple boarded the train, stopped by Leblanc, and then Kichijoji. As Sumire walked out wearing her red dress, she looked at Ren with a smirk. 

“Notice anything different?”

It didn’t even take Ren a second to notice that she was wearing red-framed glasses.

“New glasses!? I-”

Ren: Surprised. Sumire: Successful.

“Do you like them?” She asked knowing the answer, leaning in close to him.

“I love them! You’re just… stunning. Really.”

“This is just for you, Ren-senpai, now, I’ve been thinking about this fun location. I can’t really think of anywhere here where we would need to dress casually. Is there… another reason other than wanting to see me in it?”

Ren grinned mischievously. “You caught me,” he stated while sarcastically raising his arms. “We’re going to Shinjuku.”

Sumire’s face immediately blared red. “Sh-shinjuku? I-isn’t that a district for adults only? Wh-waht would we do there?” Her mind raced at the thought of all the dirty things that she believed could occur in Shinjuku. Ren lightly wrapped his hand around hers. 

“Calm down. We’re just going to see my fortune teller, Chihaya.”   
Sumire took a deep breath. “Chihaya… oh! I think I met her before! When we were working to free you, she stopped by Leblanc one night! She’s so pretty.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “What were you doing at Leblanc while I was away?” He leaned in closer. “Did you stay at Leblanc, waiting for me?”

Sumire’s face matched her dress in color. 

“I-I um…I…”

“Did you wear my pajamas and sleep in my bed? I thought I smelt perfume when I fell asleep that night…”

Ren could feel the heat emanating from Sumire’s body. She was on fire, embarrassed beyond belief. He pulled her in and hugged her.

“Thank you.”

“H-huh?” Sumire muttered, still red. Ren could feel her heart racing as she pressed against him.

“Thank you for worrying about me so much. I thought about you every single day. You’re all that kept me sane while I sat in my cold cell. I was even worried that you wouldn’t be… well…” his voice drifted off. 

Sumire began to calm down, promptly hugging him back. She leaned herself back from his embrace and looked at him directly. “Still feel the same way?” she looked at him with a concerned expression. 

“Ren-senpai. I will never let my feelings for you sway. Even if I had to meet you all over again, I’d still fall in love. I mean, we already did that once, right?”

Ren let out a half-hearted laugh. 

“You’re right. I just… I’m sorry. I don’t know why I brought down the mood like that.” His eyes faced anywhere she wasn’t visible.

“Look at me, Ren-senpai.” Sumire planted her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. “It’s okay to be sad. To feel hurt. You don’t have to pretend around me, okay? We didn’t choose this reality so you could hide your feelings. I’m a bigger crybaby than you, anyways.” She wiped away the tear that had drifted down his cheek, unbeknownst to him. He sniffled and blinked, taking in her garnet eyes and warm smile.

“I just... forgot again, Sumire. Usually, I only say things like this to Morgana, but I have you, too.”

Sumire nodded and pulled him in this time. “Don’t forget, ever again.”

“I won’t.” 

They held each other for a few more minutes before Ren slowly pulled away, shaking his head.

“Alright. I’m good. Let’s continue. Shinjuku.”

“I’ll trust you with this, Ren-senpai. I shouldn’t be surprised that you go to such mature places. You even took me to the Jazz Club here.”

“I traveled to many places over the past year. Tokyo is brimming with life. I love it. Once I’ve fulfilled my obligation to stay with my parents, I’m going to move back here. We could have our own apartment!”

Sumire couldn’t help but blush again.   
“W-we?”

“Yes! Just you, me, and Morgana! It will be close enough so you can still practice. And when you go to college, you’ll still be local enough!”

“Wh-what would we do about furnishing?”

“We could buy that fancy blue couch from the furniture store here, and then a nice, big bed.”

“J-just one bed?”   
Ren grinned. “Is that a problem?”

“N-no! I-I…” Sumire could barely mumble.

“C’mon, say it.” Ren poked her cheek.

“I want to sleep with you!” She boldly proclaimed, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Ren turned slightly red while Sumire went volcanic, her face burning up after blurting that out.

After quickly looking around and not noticing anybody, Ren began to laugh, with Sumire joining him after a few seconds.

“Well, we’ve still got some time before all that. Let’s just go to Shinjuku for now and see Chihaya.”

“Yes!”

The couple held hands and made their way to the Kichijoji station, and then Shinjuku.

* * *

Ren and Sumire stepped off the crowded train onto an even more crowded platform. 

“They don’t… call this… the busiest station… for nothing!” Ren exclaimed, holding Sumire’s hand tightly as they bobbed and weaved through the crowd. After several minutes of swimming through the crowd, they found themselves in Shinjuku proper. The sun had set, and massive lit signs and street lights dotted the buildings around the area. Scandalous men and women wandered the streets. Ren began to lead Sumire to Chihaya’s stand. While they walked, Ren felt a tug from Sumire, who had stopped in her tracks. 

The firm hand of a man in a white suit, half-tucked, held her wrist. He wore a pink undershirt and had unkempt, half-brushed black hair. His breath reeked of alcohol. 

“Hey there… little lady! Lookin’ for a part time job?”

Sumire looked at him like a deer in headlights. Her mind flashed to the incident in May. Before she could respond, Ren’s back encompassed her vision as he darted in front of her.

“Hey who are y- argh!” The playboy groaned in pain as he dropped his grip on Sumire’s wrist. She looked down and saw Ren’s hand grasping the man’s wrist, twisting it.

“L-let go of me you punk! You know who you’re messin with?”

Ren twisted the man’s wrist harder, gazing at him with soul-piercing eyes. He stood firm, his left hand balled into a fist.

“Do not. Touch her. Got it?” Ren tossed the man forward, causing him to stumble away, gripping his wrist.

“You know who I work for, huh kid?” The man yelled between his groans.

“Sure I do. Anyone you send will come right back for you, though.” Ren’s voice dropped an octave as he cracked his neck, staring the man down.

“You-” before he could speak another word, Sumire firmly kicked him in the groin, leaving him writhing for air. “Agh-” he fell over onto the cold street.

“Let’s go, senpai.”

Ren shook his head, snapping himself out of his rage-driven actions and back to reality. 

“Let’s.”

Ren took Sumire’s hand and spun her around in front of him. He kept his hand on her hip, noting that she was wearing heels.    
“There. Now I can really keep my eyes on you at all times.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

“I’m… sorry about that. I should have been more careful.”

Sumire tilted her head back and looked up at him.

“It’s okay. When I’m with you, I don’t feel like I need to be afraid of anything.”

Ren smiled and leaned down, awkwardly kissing her forehead.

“Thank you. Let’s go see Chihaya.”

With Ren’s hands firmly locked on her shoulders, he continued to lead her through a few more street blocks, eventually finding the small stall that Chihaya used. 

“Amamiya-san! It’s so good to see you!” Chihaya cheerfully stated, holding her hands together. She wore a bright purple jacket with a black, star-patterned scarf. “In truth, I knew you would visit soon.”

“Of course you did. But did you know about her?” Ren poked Sumire’s cheek again.

Chihaya nodded and widened her smile. “I did. Don’t you see that I have two chairs prepared?”

Ren looked down and saw that Chihaya had indeed set up an extra chair.

“W-wow!” Sumire exclaimed. “She really can read fortunes!” 

Chihaya puffed her chest. “Of course I can! Amamiya-san taught me to embrace who I am, and now I help people solve their problems through my fortune telling!”

Sumire’s eyes glimmered with excitement.

“Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Sumire Yoshizawa.” She bowed, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. “Ah-” Ren brushed it out of the way with his hand. The silver bangle glimmered.

“Chihaya Mifune at your service! Please, take a seat.” Chihaya excitedly appeared to bounce in her chair.

Ren and Sumire sat down. 

“So, normally, when you told me about the future, you would mention an arcana, according to your cards. What do you see now?”

Chihaya giggled.

“You already know, Amamiya-san. I can sense The World arcana encompassing you both for the foreseeable future.”

Ren cocked his head. “Both?”

“Yes! I don’t know why, but you both share the energy of The World. You are both free from a malevolent force that sought to guide your destinies to deceit and ruin, and are free to tread your own path forward!”

Sumire clapped her hands, enamored by Chihaya’s words. “That’s amazing! I feel even more motivated to work up to the international stage!”

Chihaya held a card between her index and middle finger, pressing it to her mouth, hiding a smile.

“I believe the card goes beyond that, too. You two plan to take on “The World Stage.”

Ren nodded. “That’s right. The Olympics.”

“That’s a wonderful goal! I only see great success in the coming future!”

“Thank you so much!” Sumire quickly leaned forward , grasping Chihaya’s free hand. “You’re so amazing!”

Chihaya blushed. “M-my. Y-you’re flatterin lil ol me too much…”

“What was that?” Sumire asked with a puzzled look.

“Oh! It’s nothing! Thank you for liking my fortunes so much.”

Sumire let go of her hand and stood up. Ren stood with her. “What do we owe you?” he asked, looking at Chihaya.

“Oh! This is free of charge! Considering all the things you’ve done for me. By the way, I felt the presence of a third in The World Arcana.”

Ren rubbed the back of his head. A third? Was it Akechi? That would mean… no. It couldn’t be.

“Thank you, Chihaya. I’ll see you around.”

Sumire beamed a smile and waved at her. “Thank you very much!” She turned to Ren. “Where to next?”

“Crossroads.”

“Crossroads?”

“It’s very close, follow me.”

* * *

After a minute of walking and dodging any hawkers or other strange onlookers, Ren and Sumire walked into the Crossroads Bar. Lala Escargot stood behind the bar table, cleaning a glass. Behind Lala was an arrangement of alcoholic beverages and bottes. Ohya was absent.

“Y-you go here, Ren-senpai? This is a bar!”

“Sure do,” he replied with a grin. “How do you think the Phantom Thieves had such good PR?”

“What do you mean?”   
Oh, right. Ohya isn’t here.

“I met with a journalist here often who made articles about how great we were. Still are, if you ask me.” He mischievously grinned at Sumire.

“I see.”

“Let’s sit down.” Ren replied, reaching out an arm.

“Oh, honey! Who is this darling you’ve brought before me?” Lala excitedly asked.

“This is my girlfriend, Sumire.” Ren stated, taking a seat at the bar table.

“Yes. My name is Sumire Yoshizawa. It’s a... um, pleasure to meet you.” Sumire attempted to gauge Lala’s demeanor and attitude, but wouldn’t get a good grasp.

“You’re just adorable! Now, I know you probably got the wrong idea coming in here, but I don’t serve alcohol to this young boy here. He has worked for me, though!”

Lala saw right through Sumire’s observation. Sumire began to nervously stroke her hair.

“Oh… I see. Um, what kind of work did he do?”

“He would serve drinks to the customers and talk to them. Let them vent about their day. Most of my customers are overworked and stressed, you see.”

“Oh. I’m um… sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.” Lala looked Sumire up and down. “Do you know that I considered having your boyfriend crossdress? I think he’d pull off the look so well. I can imagine you in a suit! I think you’d look dashing!”

Sumire blushed. “H-huh? W-wait! W-w-what?”

Ren nodded in approval. “If she tied her hair up in a ponytail and put on a suit I’d be swooned all over again. Do you think you’d be able to handle me, though?” He asked with a cocky tone.

“W-wha-?” Sumire started shaking. “What are you saying?”

“Honey, you are simply adorable!” Lala laughed. “I see why the boy teases you so often. You get so easily flustered.”

“I-I am?” Sumire asked, trying to calm herself down.

“And it’s adorable! I bet when he put that ring on your finger he got down on one knee, didn’t he?”

Sumire slowly nodded. “H-he did.”

“That’s basically a proposal, honey!”

Sumire buried her face in her hands, completely red again.

“P-p-prop-prop-”

Ren rubbed the back of his head, laughing. “I may have gone a bit overboard. You were just too cute that night, and the spot was perfect.”

“H-he proposed…” Sumire muttered to herself, lost in her own head.

“Oh, Lala, what will I do with her?” Ren sarcastically held a hand on his head, leaning back.

“You’ll take damn good care of her is what you’ll do, boy.”

“Of course. Now, can we have two glasses of… the good stuff?”

“Sure thing, honey.”

Lala prepared two glasses, and the two began to drink. Sumire quietly sipped her drink, too embarrassed to speak. 

“T-this isn’t alcoholic, right Ren-senpai?”

“Huh? Of course not!”

“R-really? I’m… I’m feelin sort of woozy.” 

Ren looked at Sumire, whose face was flushed. Did she… think she drank alcohol?

“Sumi? You still with me?”

“Shenpai! I wanna… kish you!” She slurred her words and leaned into him.

“Sumire! It’s just water!”

“Uh...huh! Shureeee! I… wanna kish!”

Sumire tried to lean up to kiss him but fell against his chest. He caught her and held her steady.

“My my. She can’t handle the adult atmosphere of a bar. How cute!” Lala rubbed her hands together. “You two should head home, though. You shouldn’t stay too late here.”

Ren looked at Lala and nodded. “Right.” He stood up and picked Sumire up. “Lucky for me, she’s light as a feather. Thanks, Lala.”

“Don’t mention it. You two are just adorable to watch. Thank you for stopping by.”

Ren looked down at Sumire while he adjusted his hand to open the door. She was dozing off, from what he could tell.

“Lala was right, you really are adorable. I can’t believe you thought you were drinking, though.”

“Ren… I love you… I… wanna… gold medal…” She snored between words.

“I don’t know how a placebo could impact her this much, but it was worth it for that,” he thought out loud.

After a few minutes of navigating Shinjuku at night, which was slightly less crowded, Ren got them both onboard the last train home. There was a seat open, and he propped Sumire into one and then sat down next to her. As he sat, he realized how tired he was. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for 30 minutes. They’d reach Yongen-Jaya by then. He knew the route well enough now. A little nap never hurt. Ren wrapped his arm around Sumire’s, closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

* * *

With a loud buzz Ren’s eyes darted open. 

_ Yongen Jaya, this is Yongen Jaya.  _

He was right on the money. He looked over at Sumire, raised his hands, and pinched her cheeks, stretching them.

“Ah-Wh-Senpai!” Sumire’s eyes opened as she saw Ren, his Joker-esque smile across his face, pinching her cheeks. 

“We’re home, Sumire. Let’s get off the train.”

Sumire blinked twice. “Oh, um, okay!”

They stood up and stepped off onto the Yongen-Jaya platform.

“Are you okay with staying the night? Things didn’t go exactly as planned.”

Ren looked at Sumire as she presented him with a genuinely heartfelt smile that radiated with warmth.

“Of course!”

“Good.”

The two made their way to Leblanc. Sojiro had closed up shop. Ren flicked out his key from under his watch and opened the door. They walked upstairs and sat next to each other on Ren’s bed. Sumire pulled out her phone.

“”Hi mom. ...Yes. No! It’s not like that! It’s really late and he offered! Mom!”   
Sumire hung up the phone red-faced, a look of defeat on her face.

“I… um… didn’t actually bring spare clothes this time.”

Ren’s mind blanked. Huh?

“O-oh. Um… Do you think you’d fit in something Futaba has?”

“P-probably…”

“She’s had Morgana all day, so let’s have her send him back with some pajamas for you! Ahha…” Ren was sweating bullets, confused and nervous out of his mind.

“Oh… okay.”

Ren pulled out his phone and called Futaba.

“Heyo.”

“Hi, Futaba. I’m here to collect the package.”

“Ah, yes. The Mona-suitcase! He’s ready!”

“H-hey! I’m not a suitcase! I can’t become one either!”

“Good job, Futaba. Could you send a spare pair of pajamas along with him?”

“Huh? Oh, you have Sumire over. If you ask me she could just sleep n-”

“Hold it right there!” Ren half-yelled and half-muttered, his brain going haywire.

“Kidding, kidding. I’ll send something. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna make like a Luchador and wrestle this new season of Mobile Suit Gandamu!”

“Um… have fun…” Ren weakly stated, practically drenched in sweat. “Okay… Morgana is coming with a spare pair.”

Sumire was red faced, turned away from him. “F-futaba-sensei… wh-what was she trying to say?”

Ren grasped his hands together in nervous contemplation. He couldn’t say the wrong thing here, and he was nervous out of his mind.

“Sh-she said her shirt might be a size smaller, but you should be fine. She was just teasing you.”

“I-I see. Phew…..” Sumire exhaled in relief. Good call, Ren, good call.

After a few minutes, Morgana appeared at the top of the staircase.

“Here you…” he slid the clothes across the room, “go! I feel like I deserve a reward for this. Like sushi!”

“Next time, buddy. Let’s just rest for now.”

Morgana walked up to the couple and jumped on the bed. “Fine. We should head downstairs and let Sumire change, yeah?”

“Of course!” Ren scrambled from the bed and ran downstairs. Sumire changed into a pair of Futaba’s pajamas. Pajama shorts, a white, long-sleeved shirt and a black shirt on top. It fit rather well.

“Okay, let’s switch,” Sumire whispered from the attic.

“Here I go,” Ren stated while walking up. He looked Sumire up and down and nodded. “Not bad, not bad.” She puffed her cheeks. “I didn’t expect to drink.”

“You didn’t. You just thought you did.”

She kept her cheeks puffed as she walked downstairs. Ren changed into his pajama outfit and had her come back up. 

“I think that was a productive day,” he stated while falling onto his bed.

“Mifune-san was very nice, and so was Lala-san. Thank you for introducing me to them formally.”

“No problem. I knew you would like Chihaya, since you carry your charm everywhere.”

“Superstition is a third element to most athletes' lives, next to physical and mental training. I’m just… too tired to explain. Let’s sleep, Ren-senpai.” Sumire laid next to him, taking off her red-framed glasses.

“Yeah… let’s.”

Ren took off his own glasses, setting the pairs down next to each other on Sumire’s neatly folded pile of clothes. Before long, they fell asleep thinking of their next big venture: Performing for Coach Hiraguchi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these chapters continue to entertain! Believe it or not, there is a small plotline!
> 
> Commission by Daru! https://twitter.com/daruo_0/status/1276572889848766464?s=20
> 
> I love this artist a lot! They have so much Sumire x Akiren stuff!


	24. Thank You, Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Ren perform for Coach Hiraguchi again. They go to Dome Town after.

As Sumire opened her eyes, the first thing that greeted her was Ren lazily opening his own eyes, a smile across his face. She found that he had wrapped his arms tightly around her, leaving them huddled together under his comforter. 

“Mornin,” Ren murmured, running his hand through her hair, “You ready for today?”

Sumire pressed herself even further against him. “It’s so warm… just a few more minutes…”

The warm place in the back of her mind existed in reality, too, and she knew she only had so much longer to embrace it before she’d have to wait.

“Someone’s feeling greedy this morning.”

Ren laughed while sitting himself up, pulling her along with him. He tossed the comforter to the end of the bed.

“Ren-senpai… just a few more…”

He flicked her forehead with his finger.

“Agh! Senpai!”

“We can’t afford to distract ourselves. Morgana will do much worse if we don’t get up.”

Sumire pouted and rubbed her forehead.

“Y-you’re right. I just…”

“I know, Sumire. I feel the same way.” Ren gave her a reassuring smile. His gray, marble eyes swirled, but were filled with genuine care and appreciation. 

Sumire scooted to the edge of the bed and set her feet down. The cold sensation that she felt went straight through her body. “It’s cold…”

“You better change, then. It’s pretty early, but Sojiro should be downstairs. I’ll make us some food. Or have him do it. Whichever comes first.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. I feel myself waking up now. Lying with you made me feel so nice and warm, even more than after I perfectly pulled off a routine.”

“We’ve got to hold onto those feelings, right?” Ren stood up and took her hands.

“Yes!” Sumire smiled and nodded. Ren let go and made his way downstairs, where Sojiro stood behind the counter, stroking his beard.

“Mornin’, kid. Did I hear your girls voice, or am I just imagining things?” He looked at Ren with a grin.

“You did. She stayed the night, again. Sorry if it’s a bother.”

Sojiro laughed.

“It’s not an issue at all. Honestly, I think you’re more bold than I ever was. Having a girl over almost every day, sheesh.”

Ren lightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well… since I’m going home soon… you know…?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Here, I’ll make you two some food.”

Sojiro turned and walked to the corner where he kept his curry pot and began preparing their breakfast. Sumire slowly walked downstairs, wearing the red dress. Ren went upstairs to change out of his night shirt and sweatpants.

“Hey there, young lady. Say, are those Futaba’s clothes?” Sojiro pointed to the neatly folded shirt and shorts that Sumire held in her left arm.

“Um… yes. She let me borrow her clothes so sleep in.” Sumire nervously fidgeted as she sat at the bar counter.

“I’m glad to see you two have become such fast friends. Futaba really could use more friends her age.” Sojiro rubbed the back of his head. “Feels like deja vu… anyway, what brings you here today? Not that you need a reason.”

“Oh, um, Ren-senpai and I went to Shinjuku last night, and we’re planning to perform for my Coach today, so It was easier for me to just… stay overnight here?” She answered with a bit of hesitation. Sojiro chuckled again.

“I’m not gonna tease you too hard about it. Jeez. Kids these days…”

He set down two plates of curry as Ren walked back down the staircase, wearing his casual winter gear. A minute after that, Sojiro set down two cups of coffee.

Ren and Sumire both thanked Sojiro, ate their meals, down their coffee, and walked out of Leblanc. Their destination was Kichijoji.

* * *

“Coach knows we’re coming, right?” Ren asked Sumire while stepping onto the train.

“Yes. I spoke with her the other day so we could schedule this special performance. She mentioned that she felt like we’ve done this before, which we have. I want to make sure that she’ll never forget it again.” Sumire nodded at him, a look of determination on her face.

“That’s the spirit, Sumi.” Ren patted her head, a smile on his face.

“It feels strange, Ren-senpai. We’ve done this before, but for her, it’s new. I still remember you watching me dance for her that day. We got sushi after.”

“Sushi?” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag, excited.

“We can do it again, if you want.” Ren scratched Morgana’s ear. 

“No arguments here!” Sumire pumped her fist, smiling at the two.

“Taking after Ryuji, huh?” 

“Huh? Well, I guess I am. All of your friends are such inspirational people, Ren-senpai.”

“Our friends, Sumire. Don’t discount yourself.”

“Right!”

The train pushed on, and the two found themselves in Kichijoji, where they made their way to Sumire’s house to pick up her outfit, and then the practice building. 

Sumire went to change, and Ren approached Coach Hiraguchi.

“So, you’re the one I’ve heard so much about. I can tell from the way you walk, and your general physique, that you work out quite a bit. On top of that, your posture is near-perfect. Sumire told me you too practiced together often.”

Ren bowed. “Thank you for helping me. I really do appreciate it.”

Hiraguchi grinned. “Stand up. You’re very important to Sumire. You’re the one she wants to dance for. If she’s serious, you’re a key part of her development, Mr. Boyfriend.”

“Right.” Ren corrected his posture and stood in front of Hiraguchi. After a few moments, Sumire entered the gymnasium wearing her blue, decorative leotard. Her hair was wrapped into a tight bun, and her glasses rested on her face, held by a neoprene strap. She walked up to Hiraguchi.

“Thank you for allowing me to perform today, Coach.” She stated while bowing.

“You’ve got a good look on your face today, Sumire. You told me you’d show me your best. To be honest, this feels familiar, but I can tell you’ve grown beyond even what I think I know.”

“I have.”

“Good. In that case, you may begin.” Hiraguchi pulled out a baton with a blue ribbon attached. Sumire took it and pulled out Kasumi’s ribbon. She neatly tied it around the hilt of the baton.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Hiraguchi and Ren walked to a corner and began to watch. Sumire assumes a new starting form, unfamiliar to the two.    
“Sumire…” Ren’s eyes went wide. She had practiced new moves that even he was unaware of. 

“Even her starting form changed. Impressive,” Hiraguchi remarked, “Is this your doing?”

“No. This is all her.” Ren replied, his eyes fixated on Sumire. She lifted both of her arms and spread them wide, her right foot placed in front of her left. Then, she leaned forward and kicked back, and began spinning on her left foot. Her blue ribbon flowed in a spiral around her as she held the baton, with Kasumi’s ribbon bobbing as she spun. With perfect form, she stopped spinning and tilted her head back. She skipped forward, tossed the baton and ribbon into the air, leaned backward and flipped, her hand touching the floor for less than a second. The baton landed perfectly in her right hand as she stood up, the ribbon resting on her shoulders and left arm, which was stretched out.

Sumire exhaled calmly, opening her eyes, locking them on Ren. Tears once again began to silently fall down his cheeks as he began cheering. Hiraguchi lightly chuckled, a smile on her face.

Sumire bowed again. “Thank you for watching!” Her determined gaze never wavered.

“That was very impressive, Sumire. You kept your own graceful style while combining the bold movements of your sister.”

Sumire walked over to Ren and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. She wrapped her arm around his as they released the kiss.

“With Kasumi’s, Ren’s, and my spirits combined, we will take the world stage of gymnastics! We will be the champions of our world!”

In unison, they bowed.

“I see.” Hiraguchi replied. “You truly are moving forward, your lover at your side. I look forward to it. Your routine was more than enough to confirm to me that you’re serious.”

As Hiraguchi turned to leave, Sumire spoke again. “Coach, wait! We have something else to show you.”

“Hm?” Hiraguchi turned back around.

“We’ve been practicing something else. A duet performance. Please, watch us.”

“Oh? Very well.” Hiraguchi crossed her arms, a faint smile on her face.

Ren took off his coat, revealing his own performance outfit. He wore a sleeveless, gray vest and black, form-fitting pants. He took off his glasses, leaned down, put them in his bag, and pulled out a small music box and a violet flower. He tapped the music box, playing a familiar tune, and placed the stem of the flower in his mouth. 

Sumire held out her hand. “Shall we?” 

Ren took her hand and immediately lifted his arm, spinning Sumire around his body. She let herself fall backward, with Ren catching her in his arms. He lifted her back up, and they took each other’s hands, beginning a slow dance. Like their dance before fighting Maruki, they slowly looped around the gym, each step of their feet matching the music box’s high notes and low notes. They continued this for a few minutes, letting their bodies flow together in perfect synchronization. They slowed down and stopped as the music ended, keeping their performance simple. Hiraguchi chuckled.

“Wonderful.” She clapped. “You two really understand each other. Sumire, you can understand his feelings through both performance and him watching you. I see why you’ve been doing so well with practice and your drills. You’ve had him in mind the whole time. If you can keep those feelings in your mind, I’m sure you’ll be able to compete on an international level.”

Sumire lightly blushed.

“Right! Thank you very much, Coach. Did this… help you remember anything?”

“If it did, it’s been totally eclipsed by what you’ve shown me today. I’ll be watching you even more intensely, Sumire.” Hiraguchi nodded and left.

Sumire turned back to Ren. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead. 

“Coach Hiraguchi… liked our routine. We did it, Ren-senpai!”

Ren leaned forward and bumped his head against hers.

“We did. You brought me to tears again. Thank you for showing me that.”

Sumire giggled. “I’m so happy to hear that.” She slowly wrapped her arms around Ren, shaking.

“It’s hitting me again. I did my best out there, with you watching. It feels incredible.”

Ren held her tightly against him, embracing her with all his strength.

“I’m happy that I can be that person. So happy. I’ve never felt more satisfied in helping someone.”

Tears streamed down Sumire’s face as they kept their eyes locked on one another. 

“Thank you.” They both muttered, their bodies reaching stillness as they calmed down.

Sumire slowly released her hug.

“Ren-senpai… I’m… I’m going to a training camp soon. I… I haven’t told you yet, and I’m sorry. I’ll be gone until the middle of March. I was… afraid to tell you.”

Audible laughter filled the empty gymnasium as Ren reared his head back. He lifted his hand and flicked her forehead again.

“Agh! Wh-”

“Sumire. You need to stop worrying so much. We both agreed that we’d watch and hear about one another no matter how far apart we are. I want you to go and train, to become even better than before. I’ll always be thinking about you.”

“Ah… Ren-senpai. There I go again. Classic Sumire.”

Ren rested his hand on her shoulder. His silver bangle glimmered.

“The Sumire I will always love. I’ll watch you grow, and we will become our world champions. Let’s go eat.”

Sumire felt the tears welling back up in her eyes. 

“Ah.” Ren poked her cheek. “No more crying. We’re way past that. Our reality is right in front of us. You don’t want to let Dr. Maruki down, right?”

Sumire sniffled and shook her head. “Right! I am really hungry. Maybe that’s it.”

Ren pulled her in for a hug again. “You’re so cute, I can’t take it sometimes.”

Sumire beamed a heartfelt smile.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

Ren beamed a smile right back.

“You’re welcome, Sumire.”

* * *

Sumire went to change while Ren put his coat back on. Morgana finally spoke, rolling around in the bag.

“I don’t think the Coach noticed me. You two move as gracefully as you did in the Metaverse. I’ve taught you well.”

Ren leaned down and scratched Morgana’s belly. “You sure did. It feels nice, being able to move like I did there. I feel so free when I dance with her.”

“How about when you watch her?” Morgana asked.

“When I watch her… I feel like I’m witnessing something impossible and magnificent at the same time. I can feel her desire to be watched… if that makes sense.”

“You’re both relying on each other, more deeply than words can explain.” Morgana flipped back into a standing posture. “Now, you mentioned food. I want sushi!”

“You always do.”

“Well, of course! It’s the tastiest thing known to man and cat alike!”

“I prefer steak, but sure.”

Sumire walked back into the gymnasium, wearing her red dress. 

“Where would you like to eat, Ren-senpai?”

Ren stood up and placed his hand on his chin, contemplating. 

“Maybe Dome Town? We’ve spent a few hours here, but we could go there, eat pancakes, and go on amusement park rides.”

Sumire’s eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together.

“That sounds great!”

“But… my sushi…” Morgana grumbled.

“Hey, I know you like pancakes too.” Ren gave him a sharp glance.

“Okay, I do!”

“Thought so. Let’s go.”

Ren picked up his bag, and the two made their way to the train station, heading for Dome Town.

After a short train ride, they stepped off onto the platform and exited the subway. The major sight that caught their eye among the busy Tokyo streets was the massive baseball stadium, the Tokyo Dome. Ren led Sumire toward it, as not far from it, a well-known, pancake-themed restaurant existed. As they entered the establishment, they were greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes and other breakfast foods. 

A waiter with shaggy brown hair led them to their seats.

“I’ll have the quadruple stacked plate, thank you!” Sumire picked out her order in seconds.

Quadruple stacked? Wait, why am I surprised? Ren shook his head, lost in thought.

“I’ll have two pancakes, with extra syrup, and whipped cream.”

Pancakes, huh. Ren reminisced to the time Akechi slipped his knowledge of Morgana speaking on the trip to the TV station. He’d be jealous right now, maybe. Or, pissed. That wasn’t the point. Ren wanted to slap his cheek as he mentally chastised himself. 

“Ren-senpai?” Sumire gave him a concerned look.

“Ah,” he snapped back into reality, “Sorry, I spaced out. I went here with Ryuji and Ann a long time ago. I was just remembering it. Ann put so much syrup on her pancakes. She got whipped cream, chocolate chips, the whole deal.”

Sumire giggled. “That sounds like Ann-senpai. I’ve never been here, but I’ve heard good things.”

Ren half-laughed and half-sighed. “It’s pretty good. We need to make sure to slip some bits of pancake to Morgana, while not getting the bag covered in syrup. Or Morgana himself in fact.”

“Sounds like the job for a gentleman thief,” Sumire said with a grin, poking Ren on the nose in an effort to cheer him up.

“Heh. You’re right.”

After a few minutes the waiter returned with their food. “Here you are.”

They thanked him. Ren took the tankard of syrup. “Let me see your plate, and close your eyes.”

“Huh? Sure, just don’t put too much syrup on.” Sumire replied.

Ren poured the syrup onto Sumire’s pancake stack in the shape of a heart. He then sprayed the whipped cream on the inside of the outline.

“Alright, here you are.”

Sumire opened her eyes and immediately began to laugh. 

“That’s so sweet. Too bad I have to eat it…”

“Don’t worry about something as silly as that.”

Ren and Sumire eagerly ate their pancakes. While calmly eating his own pancakes, he observed Sumire neatly cut her stack into bite-sized chunks. After carving the pancake stack out, she quickly ate at least half the stack. It was an art form Ren could not fathom. 

“Remember to leave some for Morga-”

Before he could finish, she had somehow finished her stack of quadruple stacked pancakes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s just… these tasted so good. I couldn’t help myself.”

Ren noticed a bit of whipped cream on her cheek. His eyes darted around the room, and he noticed no one was really looking. He leaned in and kissed the whipped cream off, darting back nimbly before she could even process what he was doing.

Sumire felt her whole face turn a deep shade of crimson, her jaw dropping.

“R-R-Ren! Wh-wh-what are you?” She looked at him with three shades of embarrassment layering over her at once.

Ren chuckled. “Sorry. It’s just… you had some whipped cream…” He began to blush too. “I… could have used a napkin.”

The two fidgeted awkwardly in their seats as Morgana burst from the bag.   
“Where’s my share?” he meowed angrily.

“Huh? Oh, right. I’m sorry Morgana.” Ren picked up his utensils and cut out a small bit of pancake for Morgana.

“So fluffy…”

Morgana happily ate his pancake and disappeared into the bag.

Sumire fidgeted, still red-faced.

“I’m sure no-one noticed. I’m sorry.” Ren clapped his hands together and did a small bow. “I went too far!”

Sumire flicked his forehead. “If you want to apologize… you’ll have to call me every day after you leave.”

Ren leaned back up. “Sure. I can definitely do that.” I was planning to anyway, Sumire, he silently remarked.

“Good.”

After a few minutes, the couple paid for their food and made their way to the train station. They boarded and found themselves at Kichijoji first.

Ren tugged on Sumire’s sleeve as she stood up. She looked back at him.

“About that training camp… I’m… going to be leaving in a few days. I’ll miss you.”

Ren gave her a reassuring smile. “This will be a test. We’ll have to get used to this, right?”

Sumire slowly nodded. “Yes. You’re right. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ren pulled her in for one last hug. “I’ll have a surprise for you once you get back, so give it all you’ve got out there.”

Sumire closed her eyes and tightly hugged him back.

“Okay! See you soon, Ren-senpai! I love you!”

“I love you too, Sumire. See you soon.”

Sumire stepped off the train. Ren rested his chin on his hand as the train began to move again. White Day was coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not wholly aware of how the game handled it, but I believe Hiraguchi wouldn't quite remember Sumire's rank 7 and 10, so I'm filling in that gap. It gets weird, since Sumire *poofs* in in February, so what did *she* do in the last two months? I'm not going to answer that, but I personally think they'd want to show Hiraguchi their resolve again, this time ensuring she knows.
> 
> Second note: I'm going to slow down a bit on publishing these. I still want to, but the unstoppable drive to write just isn't hitting me like before. On top of that, now that we're out of the main story (basically), I think I will need a roadmap for some important bits! Please stay tuned.


	25. My Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren plans (and fails to plan) out his White Day for Sumire. It ends in success, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a bout of desire to write, so here we are.

_March 3rd. After showing Coach Hiraguchi Sumire’s new routine, the couple went on a date to Dome Town. After that, Sumire left for her training camp. Soon after, Ryuji called everyone to meet at Leblanc. While there, they all discussed their future plans, reminiscing on how they fought Dr. Maruki and were deciding to make the best of their freedom. Ryuji sought to get physical therapy and begin training for track again. Haru and Makoto were going to go to the same college. Ann expressed her desire to go overseas and model. Futaba was starting at Shujin. Yusuke was staying at Kosei. Lastly, Ren was returning home. After they left, Ren received a text message from Sumire._

_Hello, Senpai. Sorry for messaging you so late. I just wanted to send you this picture from our first shrine visit of the year._

Attached in the message was a photo of Ren wearing his casual winter gear, with Sumire in her yellow yukata.

 _That feels like… forever ago. It’s so strange to look at it now._ Ren replied.

_I know. It’s already been two months… I’ve got a lot of mixed feelings about this picture, I guess. That’s supposed to be me there. But it just… isn’t. It really makes me realize how buried I was in Kasumi’s identity._

_But now you’re Sumire. My Sumire._

_Hehe… that’s right. I’m not going to run away anymore. Actually, there’s one more photo I want you to see._

Attached to this message was a photo of Sumire in her blue gymnasts leotard, posed on one leg, her ribbon high in the air.

_It’s kind of embarrassing, but this is a photo my coach took of me. The real me, I guess. Training is tough, and it’s really hard sometimes… but I feel like I’m finally moving forward with my life._

Ren felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t quite explain the pride he felt in hearing Sumire say that on her own. 

_I’ll support you, Sumire. Together, we’ll become our world champions._

_Thank you, Ren-senpai. It feels like a long time since you told me that. When you tell me these things, I feel like I can take on the whole world, with you at my side. I’ll make our dream come true. And I’ll do it as myself-not as Kasumi. I’ll climb all the way to the top of the gymnastics world. So… will you keep watching over me until then?_

_I’ll do that and more. And even after that, I’ll stay by your side. The Olympics is just the beginning. We’re a team._

About a minute passed before Sumire texted Ren back.

_Oh gosh… I’m tearing up for some reason… Falling apart at the slightest thing… I guess that means I really am back to being Sumire, huh…?_

_The Sumire I’ll pick back up and push forward. I love you._

_Ren-senpai… I love you too! My break’s over now, though! I have to get back to training… I’ll see you soon!_

_See you!_

Ren put his phone away, a small smile on his face. They were going to take on an enemy even tougher than Maruki or Yaldabaoth. No Persona could help them now. It was all up to their own hard work and guts. With that in mind, Ren spent the next week looking for the perfect gift for Sumire on White Day. Time flew by as this became his sole goal. Eventually, he found it.

Ren woke up, completed his morning routine and walked downstairs. Sojiro laid out his breakfast and began to make idle chat.

“I can’t believe there’s only a week left before you leave,” he sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“It’s surreal. I’ve built up so much here. I know everyone will wait for me to come back, but still…” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, your parents are your parents,” Sojiro sighed again, “Anyway, sorry, but I’ll need you here after school. I know how much you want to spend time with that Yoshizawa.”

Ren chuckled. “She’s been at a training camp for a while now, but that reminds me, I think she’s coming back today.”

Sojiro stroked his beard. “That’s good timing, now get going.”

“Right, thank you,” Ren stood up after finishing his curry and coffee, and proceeded to school. He eagerly looked for Sumire, bouncing up and down through the crowds of students. He finally reached the school gate, unsuccessful.

“Why do you look’ so down, man?” Ryuji patted his shoulder with a grin. 

“Sumire was supposed to come back from training camp today… but I haven’t seen her…” Ren drooped his head in defeat.

“Why don’t ya just text her to meet up?”

Ren looked up at Ryuji with a look of shock on his face. 

“Ryuji, you genius! I’ve been so caught up in just finding her I didn’t even think about that! Thank you!”

Ryuji laughed, rubbing his hand on his head. “No problem man! I hope you don’t forget anything else! See ya!” He walked into Shujin Academy, leaving Ren at the gate. Ren pulled out his phone, his fingers shaking. The last time they hung out in earnest was when they performed for Coach Hiraguchi. Over the past two weeks, Ren had meticulously traveled around Tokyo looking for the perfect gift for White Day. He still had time to plan the date… he thought. As he opened Sumire’s contact, a warm pair of hands grabbed his cheeks from behind him. 

“Ren-senpai!” A familiar voice echoed through his eardrums, immediately brightening his day.

Ren quickly turned around and slid his phone back into his pocket. Sumire stood in front of him, wearing her hair in a ponytail, her glasses perched on her nose. 

“M-my hands were cold… so I thought that I’d use your cheeks to warm them up..!” Sumire began to blush as a bead of sweat dropped down her face.

Ren giggled and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve missed you, Sumire.”

“I missed you too, Ren-senpai.” Sumire wrapped her arms around him and leaned up for a kiss. He reciprocated, and the warm feeling that shot from their lips throughout their bodies jolted them to complete consciousness. 

“I missed that too,” Ren said with a grin. 

“So did I.” Sumire leaned up again and pressed her nose against his.

“Hello, Sumire,” Morgana briefly popped out of Ren’s bag and perched on his shoulder.

Ren frowned. “Unfortunately, we have class, so we can’t spend all day together. After that, I have to help Sojiro.” Then he smiled, “But, I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Sumire nuzzled her nose , causing their glasses to bump. 

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait, Ren-senpai!”

Her happiness was enough to cause Ren to collapse from sheer joy. His whole body felt impeccably warm. It was a feeling he missed. 

“Look forward to it. We’ll see each other again soon.”

“Yes! I’ll see you soon!”

The two walked inside and went about their day.

Ren didn’t see Sumire on his way out, but he figured that she still had practice. Regardless, he still had to help Sojiro. After a short train ride, he walked into Leblanc and changed into his barista outfit. The afternoon was relatively busy, but him and Sojiro made for a good duo. Eventually, the sun set and the customer influx ceased. As Ren splashed the water from his hands, Sojiro spoke up.

“Oh yeah. You ready for tomorrow?”

“Huh, tomorrow? What about it?”

Sojiro gave Ren a puzzled look. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot. White Day. That’s tomorrow, right? What’s your plan? You’ve at least got some kinda present ready, right?”

Ren’s arms went slack at his sides.

“Uhhh…….. I have a present.... But I didn't realize White Day was tomorrow! I was going to find a date spot! I thought I had time!”

Sojiro pinched his fingers on his nose and sighed.

“Get it together, kid… Sometimes I don’t know if you’re fearless or just plain careless.” He grinned and looked Ren in the eye. “Fine. Listen up, and I’ll give you the recipe for the ultimate date.”

Ren sighed in relief. He had focused so much on getting her a present that he had zoned out in regards to school and the passage of time. 

“Thank you so much, Sojiro.”

Morgana reared up on his legs. “Whoa, the chief has an ultimate date plan? I better listen in too, just in case.”

Sojiro crossed his arms and began to stroke his beard. “First off, you’re gonna need flowers. You have a gift, but you really need to drive home how serious you are. This plan won’t work without them. Just make sure you buy them before the date.” He grinned again.

“You gotta present them near the end. Surprise her. So you can’t let her see you buying them on the date, got it?”

“Yes, sir!” Ren nodded.

“Aha… Gotta give them flowers, huh? I gotta take notes…” Morgana commented.

“Next, think about where you’re taking her,” Sojiro continued, “You’re gonna want somewhere with the right atmosphere, but it’s gotta be peaceful… Oh, how about that new aquarium exhibit in Shinagawa? Just saw a commercial for it. Might be a good spot, right?”

“Right,” Ren continued nodding. He wanted to take her there again, on a real date, but he knew any advice from the legendary sage Sojiro Sakura was worth listening to.

“The aquarium’s a good place for a date… I see.” Morgana licked his paw.

“Now, once the date part’s over, you gotta take her out to dinner. Somewhere nice, too. But it’s kind of last-minute to make reservations. All the fancy places get booked pretty fast around White Day.” Sojiro grumbled.

“Okay, right, too late to make any reservations-wait, what!?” Morgana yelled.

“I’m screwed…” Ren wanted to bang his head against the table in frustration.

Sojiro shook his head. “Dammit. I don’t usually do this, but… I know a place. Can’t guarantee anything. I bet they’re full up, too. But you might get an edge if you mention my name.”

“Wow, amazing! Chief has connections!” Morgana’s eyes sparkled, as did Ren’s.

“So once you’re at dinner, you get to talking, enjoying yourselves… That’s when you give it to her.”

“The gift and flowers.” Ren clapped his hands together and pulled out a small case.

“Right, so you were listening. Is that the gift?” Sojiro carefully looked over the case. It was a simple but finely carved wooden glasses case. Ren opened it, revealing a pair of glasses with large lenses and thin, black frames. They resembled his own. 

“Glasses, huh? Well, you know her better than I do. That oughta do it. Just follow the plan, and you’re safe.”

Morgana wagged his tail. “Wow! This plan is foolproof! Leave it to the chief!”

Sojiro scratched his head and slowly put on a neutral expression.  
“Well, I taught you my secrets. The rest is on you. Do your prep, and make those reservations.”

“Got it. Thanks again. You really saved my ass.”

“Heh. This is the least I could do. I can’t believe you worked so hard to find that gift yet didn’t have any date plans. In any case, I’m going home. Now it’s up to you.”

Sojiro gave Ren a nod and left Leblanc. Ren felt all the tension in his body relax. 

“I was so hyper fixated on getting her these glasses that I forgot the date. What the heck, Morgana.”

“That’s just like you, though. She’s all you think about, and I know how much you like her when she wears her glasses.”

Ren couldn’t hide his smile. “Well… I mean… she’s just so cute, alright!? I can’t help it!”

Morgana laughed. “Anyway, we should start prepping right away. Don’t waste the chief’s advice, all right?”

Ren and Morgana walked upstairs, where Ren changed and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone.

“Let’s see… The reservation comes first. You remember that restaurant Chief told you about?”

“Yup.” 

Ren dialed the number.

“Thank you for calling, sir. Were you looking to make a reservation?” A pleasant male voice echoed through the phone.

“Yes, please. Dinner for two tomorrow.” Ren replied.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m afraid we’re fully booked for tomorrow.”

“White Day is crazy, huh…” Morgana sighed, “But don’t worry, Ren! All you have to do is mention the chief!”

Ren took a deep breath, praying Sojiro was the sage he made himself out to be.

“Sojiro Sakura told me to call.”

“Y-You’re a friend of Mr. Sakura’s!?” The voice on the other side stuttered in a surprised tone. “My apologies, sir! If you could just hold for one moment… Thank you for your patience. You wanted a dinner course for two on the 14th? We will have a table ready for you.”

“Thank you so much!” Ren looked to Morgana in complete shock.

“Dang! The chief has serious clout!” He excitedly said.

“Could I ask your name and contact information?”

Ren proceeded to give the man his name and phone number, and hung up.

“Okay, your dinner plans are locked in. Now you just gotta get the flowers, and then it’s off to the aquarium and dinner! It’s gonna be busy tomorrow, so we’d better get rest while we can.” Morgana jumped against Ren, who played along and slowly laid down. 

“You’re right. I’m so excited, though. Sojiro really saved me.”

Morgana curled up on his chest. 

“Won’t worry about it now, just sleep.”

“Right... Sleep…”

Ren closed his eyes and let himself drift off, sleep taking him.

Ren’s day flew buy, his mind solely focused on White Day. As the final bell rung, Morgana finally spoke up.

“Today’s the day. Let’s go get those flowers! You worked for a florist in that underground passage in Shibuya, right? Let’s go there!”

“Oh yeah. I know just the thing!” 

Ren speed walked out of Shujin Academy, ignoring the swathes of students and other potential couples. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was blowing Sumire away. Again. Within a short train ride, he found himself in the Underground Mall and at the Raffetalia. 

“Welcome! What kind of flowers are you looking for today?”

“Hi. It’s been a while. I’m here for a surprise present. Violet themed.”

“Ohhh. I see. Understood. I’ll get right on that.” The shopkeeper winked at Ren and began to prepare a bouquet. After a few seconds, she turned back to him. “Here you go! I tried to keep it as simple as possible. The total comes out to…”

She held a bouquet of violet flowers, ranging in color from blue to purple, and even lighter shades of pink. Morgana tapped Ren’s shoulder with a paw.

“Hold on! Let me cover this one. You’ve been taking care of me yourself, so… I need to express appreciation for you, too.” Morgana slunk into Ren’s bag and pulled out the exact change.

“Thank you for your purchase. Good luck!” 

“Okay, now you’re all ready for the date. Now you just need to invite Sumire. Don’t worry, I’m a gentleman who knows his manners. I won’t be tagging along. All right, good luck out there!”

Morgana hopped out of the bag and scurried off into the expanses of the Shibuya Underground. He knew what he was doing. Ren pulled out his phone, pulled up Sumire’s contact, and called her.

“Yes, Yoshizawa speaking.”

“What, did you forget my number already? Don’t have a special name for me?”

“Huh? Oh, Ren-senpai. I just answered so quickly I didn’t notice the name. Are you busy?”

“Not at all. That’s why I’m calling. I want to go on a date with you. Shinagawa.”

“Right now? Of course, that’s fine! I don’t have practice today, so I’ll head over right away. See you there!”

“See you soon!”

That was easy, Ren thought to himself. This will be easy. Everything will go according to plan. 

Ren took the train home and changed. He neatly tucked the flowers into his casual bag. Surprisingly, they fit well and did not crumple. That was good. Next. he took the train to Shinagawa. As he stepped off onto the platform, he quickly found Sumire. She was wearing a white patterned sweater and an orange, cream-colored skirt that extended to just above her knees. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she didn’t have her glasses.

“No glasses today, huh?” Ren walked up to her, adjusting his own glasses.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry, Ren-senpai. I tried to wear them to practice… and I bumped into my partner and they fell and… broke…” Sumire lowered her head in guilt.

Ren placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. “And that’s alright. We all mess up.”

In fact, it was perfect, almost like fate. Luckily, the same place they shopped for her father's glasses so long ago was also where she got her prescription. All he had to do was ask for glasses for her. 

“You’ll always be my Violet, hair up, hair down, hair cut, glasses, contacts. I just think you’re adorable.”

He bumped his forehead against hers. Her cheeks turned all sorts of shades of red.

“Th-th-thank you, Ren-senpai.”

“Yup, always adorable. Let’s go.”

Ren gently moved his hand from her chin to her right hand, lightly grasping it. They walked to the aquarium and began to look at the exhibits. Behind thick glass various fish swam through the water, with coral and other types of sea fauna creating beautiful sights behind the glass.

“There are so many different kinds of fish! I’d never have realized just seeing them from a distance. They’re all so… beautiful.”

“They’d look more beautiful on a plate!” Ren remarked with a sly grin.

Sumire smiled and looked at Ren.

“That’s true… I am really hungry. Hmm… Come to think of it, I remember we had a family trip to an aquarium when I was younger. Kasumi was so excited to see the fish. But apparently I was so scared I cried the whole time.”

“But now you’re just hungry.”

“Hehe. I am. I’m also having fun, now. I’m here with you, and that’s all I could wish for. Hmm… Ren-senpai, if I’m wrong, you can just tell me, but… Is this a date for White Day?”

Ren nodded, a smile on his face.

“Of course. I would do this any day, but today is special.”

Sumire’s beamed a smile. “I knew it…! I’m so glad I got to spend it with you, Ren-senpai. Since we’re on a nice date again, we might as well have some fun!”

As Sumire turned to go to the penguin exhibit, she stopped.  
“Oh, wait… I think this is the end of the exhibit. We’re out of time. I wanted to see the penguins…”

Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

“Next time.  
Sumire giggled. 

“Right. Next time. Thank you for taking me out today. I’ll be even more motivated for tomorrow’s practice.”

“Hold on, we’re not done. Let’s say we go eat some fish. Not these ones, of course.”

Sumire’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?” her cheeks turned a light shade of red. “Well… I suppose I’ll take you up on that.”

Ren took her hand again and led her out of the aquarium. They boarded at the Shinagawa train station and headed to the restaurant that Sojiro had designated. They walked into a fine banquet hall, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with various other couples chatting. Ren approached the desk clerk and informed them of his reservation. The clerk obliged and escorted them to an elevator. They rode up and found themselves quite high up. The clerk pointed to a waitress, who seated them. Ren set down his bag on the right side of his seat. Sumire glanced around and took in the sight of the restaurant. Red velvet drapes lined an entire side of the room, while several black tables were set up with utensils and flowers. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, creating a warm atmosphere.

“This restaurant is beautiful… I’m impressed, Ren-senpai.”

Ren nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m comfortable in a bar, but here, I’m actually really nervous. It’s more fancy than the Wilton Buffet!”

Sumire looked at him in surprise. 

“Really? I thought you could handle going anywhere, considering our trips. But, to be honest, I’m nervous too.” She took a deep breath. “Love is so strange. I feel so happy when I’m with you, but even tiny failures get me so depressed. As long as I’ve got you, though, I feel like I can get through anything.”

Ren smiled.

“I’m always thinking about you, and how you would feel about my successes and failures. I feel the same way, basically. I want to do my best for you, and that feeling makes me feel unstoppable.”

Sumire giggled.

“Ren-senpai… I’m glad we’re on the same level. Um, so to speak.” She quickly stood up. “Oh, uh, sorry! I’ve got to use the bathroom! I’ll be right back.”

Sumire walked off and left Ren briefly. The atmosphere was perfect. The mood was set. Even so, when should I give her the gift? Ren lost himself in anxious thought as Sumire returned.

“Sorry about that. We should order.”

Ren crossed his arms. “Right. The fish.”

The two patiently waited for a waiter to take their order, and sat back again, waiting for their meal. As they sat, the lights dimmed, and they began to hear a voice from an intercom.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this special day. We wish you all an unforgettable evening, with one last finishing touch from us…”

Sumire looked at Ren, confused. “Huh? It looks like something’s happening.”

The red velvet drapes slowly began to rise, revealing a stellar view of Tokyo at night. Vibrant colors dotted the landscape, with the sky tower at the center of their view, acting as a beacon of light. Sumire gasped, at a loss for words.

“...It’s gorgeous…”

Sojiro’s words echoed in the back of Ren’s mind. This was the moment. He had surprised her before, over and over, and she had even given him something in return, but this couldn’t be topped. Probably. He didn’t have time to think about that. Ren quickly reached down and pulled the flowers out of his bag, with the glasses case tied around the bottom of the wrapping.

“Not as gorgeous as you, my violet.”

Sumire turned to Ren in complete shock.

“What…? Ren-senpai… thank you… so much… I never saw this coming… but I’m so, so happy.” A wide smile crossed her face, her cheeks tinted pink from joy.

“That, Sumire, is my last surprise for now. Look at where you’re holding.”

Sumire looked at her hand, which was draped around the glasses case.

“Are these…?”

She took the case from the wrapping and opened them, seeing a replica pair of Ren’s glasses.

“Ren-senpai…”

“I thought about how much I inspired you and thought I’d give you a little memento so you’ll always think of me.”

Sumire giggled and leaned towards him. In a flash, she took Ren’s glasses and put them on.

“Does this look good, senpai?”

Ren internally screamed, unable to comprehend how cute she looked as she adjusted his glasses on her head. He gave her a thumbs up.

“Perfect. Thank you so much.”

Sumire grinned. “No, thank you for always thinking of me. How did you know I needed a new pair of glasses?”

“Chihaya,” he quickly made up a response.

“Mifune-san sure is amazing…” Sumire looked over the prescription pair she held in her hands. “You just keep surprising me and showering me with gifts… I keep falling in love with you all over again… I guess you put a lot of effort into this date. But I shouldn’t have expected anything less, Ren-senpai. You take care of everybody. And you always put their happiness before anything else."

Ren chuckled.

“Your happiness is my own, Sumire. All of your successes and failures, too. We’re a team.”

Sumire slightly lowered her head. 

“I don’t want this to be totally one-sided. One day, I want to take care of you like you do for me… Though, I guess that might not be for a while.”

“You already have taken care of me. You gave this bangle, comforted me when I felt down… But I look forward to it regardless. First, we have to take the world stage.”

Sumire’s face lit up again with a smile.

“Right! Thank you! I’ll definitely take care of you! So, please be patient! Ah… okay… maybe I’m getting a little too worked up about it… Um… we still have some time left tonight, so… Can I stay with you, just a little longer? I have another training camp session starting tomorrow, so I’ll be jumping between here and there.”

She began to frown again.

“You… leave on the twentieth, right? I hope I’ll be able to see you… I’m not sure of when I’ll be back… It won’t be nearly as long as last time… I’m a terrible girlfriend, aren’t I…?”

Ren leaned over and grabbed her hand.

“Sumire. The best thing you can do for me right now is practice like your life depends on it. Don’t worry about me. Just keep me in your thoughts, and those glasses on your face. You look really cute right now.”

Sumire could feel herself tearing up.

“Ren-senpai… you’re too kind…”

“I will shower you with love for as long as I breath air. You can’t stop me.” Ren firmly gripped her hand.

Sumire began to giggle. “I don’t want you to. I’ll be sure to return all of this kindness one day!”

“Good! For now, let’s focus on winning the Olympics! Dates like these will remind us to keep pushing forward! Now, we should probably eat.” Ren replied excitedly.

The waiter delivered their food after a short time. Sumire ordered a large plate of broiled fish, topped with butter and several seasonings. She ate it slowly and in a delicate manner. Ren ordered a ribeye steak, topped with various seasonings. They enjoyed their meals while their gazes shot between one another and the view of Tokyo at night. Some more time passed, and they finished their meals. Sumire turned and looked at Ren.

“Ren-senpai, is there anything you would want to do tonight?”

Ren looked back at her. “I’m satisfied with what we’ve done. Go home and get some sleep. I want you to be in tip top shape for your training.”

“You sound like my Coach,” Sumire stated between a giggle. She sighed as the giggling stopped, but kept a smile. “I’ll make sure I see you before you leave.”

Ren leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I look forward to it. Now, let’s get you home.”

After a few more minutes, Ren paid for the meals, and the two boarded a train headed for Kichijoji. Sumire had Ren escort her home. As the two stood outside of her apartment, they took in the sight of one another.

“There is one thing I could do for you before I go,” Sumire looked at Ren with a sly smirk.

“I’m listening,” Ren replied, mirroring the same smirk.

Sumire wrapped her arms around the back of Ren’s head and pulled herself up to kiss him. They held one another for a long time, knowing this was their last date until summer break. Eventually, they broke out of their trance, and Sumire took off Ren’s glasses.

“You should take these back. I’ll certainly wear these new ones.”

“I hope so. You really looked great in them.” Ren put his glasses back on, though there was no change in his vision.

“I’ll swap between these new ones and my own. That’s one way I could keep you looking forward to seeing me.”

“I look forward to it because I get to see you! But I will not stop you from doing that! It sounds fun.”

“Good.”

Sumire untied her ponytail and let her hair fall loose against her back. 

“We’ve got to remember the things that keep us moving forward. You’re… everything to me, Ren-senpai.”

“And you’re everything to me, Sumire. We’ll see each other again, I’m sure of it.”

“So am I. Thank you again!”

Ren bumped his head against Sumire’s again.

“I’ll see you soon, Sumire.”

“Yes! See you soon!”

Sumire turned around and made her way into her apartment, leaving Ren with a wave. Ren put his hands in his pockets, walking away with a bittersweet smile, with visions of his final encounter with Maruki crossing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady wins the race, I like to think. I might put out a chapter a week, or more. I am definitely, exponentially decreasing my output, but I suppose that is the natural order of things. I've mellowed out a bit, but that doesn't mean I love the pairing any less. I just don't want it to/can't see it being my primary, hyper-fixated hobby anymore. I was on what was essentially a three month streak of it being exactly that, so I suppose this was inevitable. I hope you all stick around and take your own breathes of air. I'll get through this, and these two will make it to the Olympics in time.  
> Art by ScruffyTurtles: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles/status/1250557194887671808?s=20  
> Additional note: Depending on your preference, I'd recommend checking out the short fic titled "A Parting Gift" by HeroWrath3. It's wholesome nsfw that happens on March 17th between these two. I'd consider it "canon" to this story, or just a shoutout.  
> If it's not your thing, then it didn't happen.


	26. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren says his final goodbyes to his friends, Maruki, and Sumire.

_After visiting everyone he could find on March 19th, Ren left for the train station the morning of March 20. He said his final goodbye to Sojiro, both bitterly and sarcastically saying he was free from his attic prison._

_His bitterness stemmed from the fact that he couldn’t see Sumire on the 19th. He knew she must have been very busy at her training camp that day, but there were no texts, no calls. Nothing. This saddened him, but he knew this was a possibility. In any case, today was the day. He was heading home._

As Ren continued his walk through Shibuya, Ryuji waved him down from across the street. He leaned against the door of a blue van with a grin. Ann and Makoto sat in the front, while Yusuke and Haru sat in the back, with Futaba in the middle.

“After we said we’d disband…” Yusuke commented, glancing out of the van window.

“We are all on break, after all,” Haru giggled.

“No more entrance exams. I can drive you to the station,” Makoto adjusted her seatbelt.

“You really, really gotta go?” Futaba looked at him with a concerned but playful face.

Ann adjusted the front-view mirror of the van, eyeing a black car that had followed them.

“Shit!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“They’ve even followed us here?” Yusuke glanced out of the back window.

“What should we do?” Makoto asked.

As they planned their next move, a cab parked next to their van. The driver rolled down the window.

“Need a hand?”

Ren turned around and saw Takuto Maruki looking at him with a slight smile.

“Dr. MarukI!?” Ryuji yelled in a confused manner.

Maruki opened the cab door.

“You’re suggesting we split up?” Makoto questioned him. Maruki nodded.

“Should we?” Futaba asked.

Ryuji pondered for a moment before giving Ren and Maruki a thumbs up.

“Here we go!” Makoto floored it and drove off, with the government goons following closely behind.

“Shall we, then?” Maruki looked at Ren.

“Thanks.” Ren stepped into the cab.

Maruki drove Ren to a train station, parking outside.

“There’s no charge.” Maruki looked at Ren for a moment and turned his head back. “If you find yourself struggling in life… You can start over, like me… Remember that.”

He turned back to Ren. “So yeah, if that ends up saving you… then we’re square.” He put up his fist. Ren fist-bumped him.

“I’m glad to hear that, Dr. Maruki.”

Maruki tilted his head. 

“I’m a cab driver now, and there’s no need for formalities.”

Ren laughed. “Force of habit.”

After a few seconds, Ren decided to ask Maruki one more question.

“Maruki… do you think you’ll… try and start over with Rumi? I doubt that it’s my place to ask but… Sumire and I have been able to build up a very strong relationship, supporting each other, and I want to think you can too.”

Maruki exhaled a deep sigh, looking Ren in the eye.

“I… I want to. I just… need some time. Considering the effects of my actualization no longer exist… for anyone… She is probably back in a hospital bed. She… probably remembers everything.” He bit his lip and tensed his face as he finished his sentence.

Ren clenched his fist.

“Maruki. Go and be there for her. You know that’s what you want to do. I know it’s hard. But if you spend more time with her, she might slowly recover. Eventually, she might blush again. If you keep trying, one day she’ll smile again, or even laugh at one of your dumb jokes. I know you can do this.”

Maruki turned his head back, looking out of the window. Ren saw a tear streak down from his left eye.

“You’re a more qualified therapist than I ever was, you know that, Amamiya-san?”

Ren opened his cab door. 

“I’ll see you around, Maruki. I know you can do this.”

Maruki saw the blue van swerving in the distance in their direction. He quickly reached into the space between his seat, pulled out a large binder and looked at Ren again.

“I want you to have this. Thank you, and good luck.”

He slowly drove off. Ren opened the binder. The first page had a title printed in large font.

"Interpreting Reality Through Cognitive Psience and the Alteration of Reality via External Influence."

Ren smiled and thought to himself. "What would I do with this? The Metaverse was gone. Did Maruki really want me to become a therapist? Though, I do have the power to change fate... Chihaya showed me that much. Maybe it's not too outlandish..."

As Ren's mind wandered, Makoto swerved the van around the lot and parked a few feet from him. Ryuji slid open the side door.

“Damn, man… Those dudes just wouldn’t give up!”

“Wish if went smoother, but… I guess this is it!” Futaba waved at Ren, ducking beneath Ryuji.

“Be sure to eat well.” Yusuke flaunted his hand in an exaggerated motion.

“We’ll see you. Soon, right?” Haru leaned forward next to Yusuke.

“If you don’t come back, we’ll find you there.” Ann stated with a smile.

“All right… it’s time... “ Makoto looked forward.

“Aw… we gotta go already?” Ryuji whimpered.

“We don’t make the train schedules!” Ann retorted.

“See you later my duuuuuuuuuude!” Ryuji waved from the open door. Futaba poked her head out of the top of the van. “I’ll text you, okaaaaay?” She waved her arms.

“Come on, sit down!” Makoto banged a fist against the door. Ren smirked, watching the blackc ar continue to chase his friends.

As he made his way up the platform, he pulls out his tickets and looks at them. Morgana scampered around in the bag. While distracted by them, someone bumps shoulders with him. 

As Ren looked up, he saw Sumire standing next to him, wearing her casual gym clothes and her new glasses. Her hair was loose against his back, the ribbon neatly tied into a bow at the bottom. She looked at him with a smirk.

“You taught me to keep my head up, didn’t you?” 

“Sumire…” Ren muttered, shocked, but extremely happy to see her. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you before. Coach Hiraguchi has really been drilling me. I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to charge my phone. But…” she pulled out a familiar-looking charm from her pocket, “We both knew we’d run into each other. You’re being watched, right?” 

Ren gritted his teeth, but smiled. “Don’t worry about that. I…” His smile dropped, “I’m sad that this is going to be how we see each other for the last time.”

Sumire frowned, and leaned forward. “Who said it had to be the last time? You’re coming back in the summer, right? We’ll spend as much time together as we can, and I’ll guarantee it. I can work around my practice schedule.” 

Ren’s cool, casual demeanor completely dropped as Sumire fully leaned into him, hugging him. As she saw him break down, she did too.

“I really will miss you. Texting you won’t be the same. I want to feel your warmth. I want to practice with you, sweat with you, grow with you. Jeez… I’m tearing up. Classic Sumire…” 

Ren puts one hand on her head as she buried it in her chest, and the other around her waist. “Don’t cry. I will too.” 

Sumire looked up at him. “Kiss me.” She looked up and pushed herself up, and the two shared a deep embrace and a warm kiss. 

Ren fully wrapped his arms around her, tightly hugging her, burying his face in her hair. “I don’t want to go, Sumire. Tears freely streamed down his cheeks.

“What’s the point of a new beginning if it isn’t with you?”

Sumire placed her fingers over the frames of his glasses and took them off. 

“You showed me how to be strong in the face of adversity, Ren-senpai. I know you can get through this. Be strong, for me, okay?” She held her fingers under his eye and wiped away a tear. “Believe in me, like I believe in you.” 

Ren sniffled and began to laugh, still holding Sumire tightly.

“I will. Of course I will. I won’t stop thinking about you, not even for a second.” 

Sumire brushed her hand through his hair. “You’re cuter when you smile and look like you’re about to face the world head-on. I like when you’re like that.” 

Ren wiped his face with his arm. “Yeah. Same to you. I don’t want the fire in your eyes to go out. Never again.” He slowly released his grip. 

Sumire smiled, taking his hand and opening it. She lightly placed the charm in his hand. A gust of wind blew past them, sending a series of small, pink cherry blossoms around and past them.

“The weak, insecure Sumire is gone. The only Sumire left is the one you see in front of you. _Your_ Sumire. We’ll be together again in no time. Count on it.” 

Sumire slowly took a step back, and then quickly went in for one last kiss.

“I love you, Ren-senpai, now go.”

Before Ren could react she was making her way across the platform. 

He turned in her direction. “I love you Sumire!” She continued to make her way down the platform, slowly disappearing from view. 

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “Told you I was comin with! I’ll take care of you, so she doesn’t have to worry.” 

Ren couldn’t help but giggle, and scratched Morgana’s chin. 

“Thanks. But I have to take care of myself, for her.” 

Ren stood still on the platform. She took his glasses. He closed his eyes, feeling a small spring breeze wipe the last of his tears away. He took one last deep breath and looked at the charm he held in his hand. A sense of resolve and determination tingled throughout his body, and he turned to get on his last train home.

As he rode on the train, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw a text from Sumire. She had sent a selfie. In the photo she had put Ren’s glasses on above her own, wearing a smile on her face. 

The message read: _I’ll definitely be able to see you soon with these!_

Ren broke out in laughter. As he looked up from his phone, a blur of a man in a light-brown jacket caught his eye as the train sped past a platform. He disregarded his curiosity and pulled Morgana out of his bag.

“Hold this charm in your mouth.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Ren lifted Morgana up and placed him on his head. Ren took a selfie of this while Morgana held the charm in his mouth.

_And I’ll be safe with my guardian angel!_

Sumire giggled as she looked at her phone. She looked out of the train window and saw her own reflection. In her reflection, she had brown hair and a beauty mark on her left cheek. The reflection smiled at her. Sumire blinked and she only saw herself. She smiled and untied her ribbon, grasping it in her hand, ready to take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Snacks Ren...


	27. A Lovely Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren returns to Leblanc for his Summer Break, reuniting with Sumire and the former Phantom Thieves.  
> This will not follow the Scramble plotline for several reasons, those being:  
> I don't really know the plotline, but from what I hear it could not happen and nothing would change much  
> It doesn't include Sumire so I'm salty  
> I just want wholesome summer fun

_ After Ren returned home, Ren and Sumire constantly texted one another and often engaged in phone calls that lasted well into the night. They would insist to one another that they should go to sleep, given their busywork. Sumire continued practicing, hiding a picture of Ren that she can look at while dancing. Ren took on odd jobs, tending to avoid his parents at home. He did his best in school, all in an effort to be able to return to Leblanc in the summer.  _

_ Eventually, his wish came true, and he is welcomed to return to Leblanc for summer vacation.  _

Ren took in the sight of the nostalgic yet all-to familiar Yongen-Jaya train platform as he stepped off, teeming with both excitement and anxiety as he thought of what his first words would be to Sumire in person. Would she even be at Leblanc, waiting for him? Just because it was summer break didn’t mean she wasn’t going to practice. While distracted by his thoughts, he found himself standing at the door to Leblanc, his feet walking him there. Morgana popped out of his bag.

“Ahhh! Home sweet home. I wonder how the Chief’s been without you. This place is still open, right?”

Ren pointed at the “OPEN” sign he stood in front of. “He’s fine on his own. How do you think he took care of me and the shop for a year at the same time? I guess we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” With a slight creak the door opened, the signature bell chime ringing in Ren’s ears. Futaba looked up from her laptop, and Sojiro looked up from the newspaper he held lazily in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, sitting on a bar stool.

“Well look who it is,” he smirked, “Welcome back. I went ahead and told your friends that you were coming back today. They should be coming shortly. Thank me by cleaning the shop later after the party.”

Futaba was wearing a yellow-beige jacket with a yellow tank top, black shorts and a black hat, with a pair of blue headphones snuggly fit over the hat.

“Namaste! Ren’s back!” she exclaimed with a smile before frowning, “I wanna see Morganaaaaa.”

Ren immediately began laughing. “Hi guys. You’re more excited to see Morgana than me, huh?”   
Futaba picked up a small bag from the booth seat. “I got Morgana some sushi. Fatty tuna. He can only have it if I get to pet him until I level up my petting skill!”

Morgana practically hopped out of Ren’s bag and landed on the booth table. “My fatty tuna! Futaba…! You can pet me all you want! Ren’s starved me of any decent food!”

“Have not!” Ren retorted.

Futaba snickered and looked at Ren. “Hehehe. By the way, Ren, if you want to go do your nasty business, she’s upstairs.” She made an inappropriate hand gesture.  
Sojiro scoffed at her. “Cut it out, Futaba. She’s been waiting all day for you, kid. Go say hi.”

Ren’s eyes darted away from Futaba and to his old room. He was f lustered at this point. “Sumire’s here? I thought she’d be at practice.”

His heart was beating faster than he thought it would. Just the thought of actually seeing her was driving him mad. He slowly placed his bag on the table, and began to make his way upstairs.

While Ren walked, the stairs stretched infinitely, creating an endless path upward. The creak of each step only made his heart flutter further. His legs felt like two rods of cement as he pushed onward. As he turned the corner of the staircase and began his ascent, he slowly opened his mouth to call her name.

“Sumire...?”

With his final steps upward, he saw her. She was asleep on the makeshift bed he slept on for a year. Her hair was loose and messy, as if she had been rolling around anxiously. She wore a white sundress, which surprised him.

Ren slowly approached her, his heart beating at a rate beyond any fight against shadows or gods. He grabbed one of the chairs left in the room, picked it up, and placed it in front of the bed. He slowly sat down, reaching his hand out. What the hell am I doing? He thought to himself. Without answering the question, he ran his hand through the hair covering her forehead, and began to lean in to wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss.

Suddenly, Sumire sprang awake.

“Ren-senp-!” _  
_ Sumire quickly swung upward, hitting Ren directly in the face with her own forehead. Her glasses pushed into her as they both groaned.

“Hey, we’re still here you know…!” Futaba shouted from downstairs, causing the couple’s faces to glow red and pulsate. They both turned and frantically shouted in response.

**“** IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!”

**“** Uh-huh. Keep it PG-12!” Futaba responded.

Sumire took several deep breaths, taking in the sight of her boyfriend. She gulped and spoke.

“Ren-senpai! I was waiting for you to arrive. I worked so hard that the Coach was willing to switch my day off and I fell asleep while thinking of how to greet you and I’m so so-”   
Ren cut her off, wrapping her arms around her. “I’ve missed you, so much, Sumire.” He squeezed her as tightly yet gently as possible.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and tell me you missed me.”

“I missed you, Ren-senpai.”

Ren noticed tears forming in her eyes. He simply hugged her harder,

**“** If you start crying I will too, you know.”

The two spend the next few minutes stuck in their embrace, both of them unwilling to let the other go.

“You know, my heart doesn’t feel like it's going to burst this time.” Sumire lightly giggled.

“Really? I feel like I’m going to explode.” A nervous sweat bead dropped from Ren’s forehead.

“Anyway, I think the others will be arriving soon. We should head downstairs.”

* * *

Ren and Sumire made their way downstairs, tightly clung to one another. They sat down in a booth seat, waiting for the other members of the Phantom Thieves to make their way to Leblanc. After a few minutes, the doorbell chimed as a familiar, blonde-haired loudmouth made his way inside.

**“** What’s bonkin?” Ryuji excitedly asked.

“What’s bonkin!” Ren and Futaba replied with smiles.

“What’s bonking…?” Sumire tilted her head, puzzled.

“Not you too!” Morgana yelled in anguish.

“RenRen! Morgana! Man it’s been a while.” 

Ryuji walked over to the booth and high-fived Ren. He gave Morgana a friendly, yet demeaning glare. He wore a red tank top with the decal “NO MO RULES” written on it, and a pair of black shorts.

“Already at it, you monkey?”

“You looking to start trouble, you cat?”

The two glared dagger at one another before Sumire spoke up.

“Um… Ryuji-senpai… Morgana-senpai… today’s a celebration…” Sumire lightly tapped her fingers together with a sad look.

The two dropped their acts almost instantly.

“Shit, sorry about that. Old habits die hard I guess.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah! I’m sorry, Sumire! Don’t cry!” Morgana nudged against Sumire’s arms.

“Don’t worry, Morgana-senpai. I just want everyone to get along!” Sumire gave him a big smile. Sojiro began to prepare the coffee and curry. After a few moments, Ann, Makoto and Haru all come in at the same time.

“Hi hi! I’ve missed you guys!” Ann excitedly waved, wearing a white shirt with tie-dye decals and blue shorts, a pair of red-framed sunglasses on her face..

“Hello, everyone.” Makoto walked in with a light tint of red across her cheeks, wearing a casual white shirt, black jacket and blue jeans.

**“** Greetings, all. Hello, Sakura-san.” Haru walked in behind Makoto, and Ren immediately noticed the two were holding hands. She wore her light pink dress with white stripes lining it, and a white jacket, leading Makoto to the booth across from Ren and Sumire.

Makoto fidgeted nervously in the booth seat, locked in, with Haru sitting in the outer seat.

Ren chuckled and looked at her. “What’s up, Prez? You seem a little nervous.”

Makoto’s eyes darted around the room. “Oh, it’s nothing. Really.”

The red on her face certainly didn’t say that.

Haru giggled and adjusted herself in the booth.

“You see, Ren,” She leaned forward, “I asked Mako-chan on a date! She said yes!”

Makoto’s face burned a deep red as she went to bury her head out of view. “Haru!” She explained, with no place to hide.

Ann giggled. Ryuji’s jaw dropped. “For real…?” Sumire smiled, and Ren nodded alongside Morgana. Sojiro continued to absentmindedly prepare the food.

“Good for you two,” Ren replied.

“I didn’t want to steal the spotlight, but I was so excited to share!” Haru lightly covered her mouth with her free hand. A few minutes later, the doorbell chimed again, and Yusuke entered, holding a large canvas, wearing his blue shirt and black pants.  “Hello, everyone. I apologize for my tardiness. Upon thinking of our reunion, I had the urge to paint. So, I bought this canvas in anticipation.”

“Kitagawa-senpai, how smart of you!” Sumire’s eyes beamed in admiration.

Futaba groaned and facepalmed. “Don’t encourage him…”

“Well, now that everyone is here, we should have a toast.” Sojiro finally spoke up and began to hand out cups of coffee.

As he set down the last cup, Ryuji raised his.  **“** Chee-!”   
Ann grasped his shoulder with the force of their Metaverse strength, stopping Ryuji from ruining Sojiro’s performance.

Sojiro cleared his throat. “To everyone’s health, Ren and Sumire’s inevitable success in any upcoming competitions, the Olympics, Futaba’s entrance into high school, and everyone’s futures.”

“Cheers!” Everyone exclaimed, lightly lifting their coffee cups and taking a sip.

Ren swiftly downed the cup in a few gulps and began his speech.

“Hello, everyone. I’m glad to be back. I just wanted to say that I’m happy everyone is here!” His voice grew distant, and his expression cold. “Compared to Sojiro, my parents were so cold and distant. I can’t really connect with them anymore, and I don’t know if I want to. They tried their best, but they didn’t really  _ try _ to help me back when I got falsely accused. They shipped me off and said I wasn’t their problem, so going back was difficult. I took up a lot of part-time jobs to stay out of the house, on top of school. But don’t worry, I handled it like you’d expect.”   
Sumire placed her hands on his cheeks and turned him toward her. She smirked. 

“By calling me every night and having me lull you to sleep by singing?” 

Ren’s face began to turn red while Sumire mimicked his signature grin. 

Haru spoke in a calm, motherly voice. “It’s okay to show us this side of you now, Ren. You helped us all through our hard times, and we’re all here for you.”

“You know the shop’s always open for you.” Sojiro commented in a gruff, but gentle manner.

Ryuji kicked his leg up. “So you’re still dealing with shitty adults no matter where you go. Uh, wait, sorry. Shouldn’t say that about your parents.”

“No it’s fine. I just wanted to be back here more than anything,” Ren shook his head.

Yusuke closed his eyes and held his hands together.  **“** Remember what you taught me, Ren. There is beauty in that ugliness. I believe you found that beauty in Sumire.”

Sumire blushed and buried her head in Ren’s chest, with Ren placing his hand on her head.

“Kitagawa-senpai…” She muttered, flustered.

“Haha, thanks Yusuke,” Ren looked at him with a smile forming.

Ann lightly punched Ryuji’s shoulder and smiled at Ren. “Ren, we’re all here for you. If you need anything, just say the word.”

Ryuji winced in pain and grinned. “I’ll run to your hometown if you ever need me!”

Makoto closed her eyes and smiled. “You helped us all find the path we wanted to walk in life. You and Sumire have a dream greater than any of us. We’ll help in any way we can.”

Futaba pet Morgana, who was sitting on her lap while she sat at a bar chair. **“** You gave me my life back. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.”

Morgana spoke up in a smug manner. “I suppose I’ll let you all help. I’ve been keeping a close eye on him, and made sure to keep him in line!”

Ren felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he buried his face in Sumire’s hair. 

“Thanks, guys. I want to make our dream come true, no matter what it takes.” He looked up at Yusuke. “And Yusuke, thanks. I felt like I had forgotten that.”

A loud  _ Ahem  _ shattered the melancholy air as Sojiro picked up two plates of curry. “Remember you two, this is a celebration! From this point on, I only want to see smiles in my establishment.”

Ren looked up and smiled at Sojiro. “Alright. You’re right. Let’s celebrate!”

Sumire lifted her head and faintly smiled. “My apologies, Boss-san. **”** She took a breath, **“** So I’ve been training every day, with Ren supporting me along the way. His smile keeps me going. I’ve got another competition coming up soon. It’s not often I get nights like this.”

Ren pressed her head against his shoulder. “We’re going to make the best of it. I’ve got some stuff lined up tonight.”

**“** Ohhhhh? Like what?” Futaba leaned forward with a smug grin.

Ren waved his arm, dismissing her dirty thoughts.  **“** I’ve got a couple movies lined up. We’re gonna snuggle till we pass out.”

Futaba smirked and adjusted her glasses. “Hoo boy...”

Haru clapped her hands together.  **“** How cute! Are there any films that will make your skin crawl?” 

Sumire shivered. “I’m not very good with those… I like silly love stories where the prince helps the princess wake up from a dream or an illusion.” 

Makoto nodded. “I prefer action packed narratives, myself.”

Yusuke framed his hands like a canvas. “I like any film so long as it invigorates my artistic vigor.”

Futaba grabbed Sumire’s arm. “Anime! Featherman! Sumire, we have so much more to watch!”

“Of course, Futaba-senpai!” Sumire replied.

“Oh, love stories are so sweet!” Ann smiled.

“I’m more of a vigilante kinda guy. Heroes that’ll fight those shitty villains, and adults!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

Ren cupped his hand under Sumire’s chin. “I like watching Sumire react.”

Sumire’s face turned red. “Ren!”

**“** Heh.”

Sojiro laughed. “Alright, it's getting late. Sorry, but I’ll have to have Ren clean the shop now.”

“We’ll help!” The group commented in unison.

“It’s fine, guys,” Ren waved them off. 

“You sure, man? Ryuji asked.

“Yeah. Sumire and I can handle this.”

“Ohho, so Sumire’s staying, huh?” Futaba giggled mischievously.

“Cut it out, Futaba,” Sojiro sighed.

“Very well then. We’ll be going,” Makoto subtly nudged Haru in the side.

“Hehe. Okay. Goodbye everyone!” Haru stood up, taking Makoto’s hand and leading her out.

“Yusuke?” Ren looked around and saw Yusuke behind them, absorbed in his canvas.

“Hold on but a moment! I’m nearly finished with the outline!” Yusuke replied quickly.

“Take your time!” Ren replied.

“We’ll get out of your hair! C’mon Ryuji!” Ann nudged Ryuji’s back with her elbow.

“Yeah yeah. Text me if you want to go running!” He replied. Ann slowly led him out, leaving Sumire, Sojiro, Futaba, Morgana and Ren.

“C’mon Futaba, let’s go home. You don’t mind cleaning up alone, right?” Sojiro took a drag of a cigarette.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Futaba muttered in a disappointed tone.

Sojiro and Futaba left, leaving Ren and Sumire to themselves. They silently began to clean up. While Ren stood at the sink, washing the plates, Sumire placed her chin on his shoulder.

**“** You know, you haven’t even tried to kiss me.”

“I was saving the best for last, of course.” Ren replied, grinning as he turned his head.

**“** Let's make this night last. I want you all to myself. I want to be greedy again.”

Sumire stepped back.

“I’m going to change. I’ll tell you when to come up.”

“Oh? Alright.” Ren raised an eyebrow.

Sumire walked upstairs and over to her bag. She pulled out a simple, long-sleeved red shirt with the text “SHIBUYA PARTY NIGHT” written across the front and a pair of brown pajama shorts. She giggled.

“You can come up.” Sumire yelled excitedly. Ren ran up, with Morgana following close behind. He took a long look at her shirt and smirked.

“It really is a party now.”

Sumire reached into her bag and pulled out a movie disc.

“I figured we could relax and watch a movie together. It’s called  _ Faith in a Fool _ .”

“Let’s do it.” Ren pumped his fist.

“I’ll be asleep on the bed. Have fun…” Morgana yawned and hopped onto the bed.

Ren walked over to the couch and laid down. Sumire positioned herself over him and laid down. 

Ren picked up the remote and turned on the film. 

“This was worth the wait,” Ren whispered into her ear.

“Yes, it was. I love you, Ren-senpai.”

“Love you too, Sumire.”

The two laid together and watched the film, the warmth of their bodies reminding each other that the wait was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image/Commission by ScruffyTurtles: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles


	28. A Day of Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Ren make the best of their first big day together since March, knowing they'd spend a majority of their summer practicing.

Ren groggily woke up after sleeping in the best way possible in months. He noticed Sumire was not with him, He stood up, stretched, and began to walk to the staircase. On the edge of the table next to the stairs, he saw a pair of glasses and two notes. 

It read: 

_I held onto your glasses,_ _so we could match. I think you look more handsome with them, anyway. Love, Sumire._

A smirk crossed Ren’s face as he put on the glasses and picked up the other note

It read:

_Call me when you and your lady are done. Left this note since you wouldn’t miss it. I’ll wait to open up the shop until you’re ready. Figured you two wanted some quality time to yourselves. Just clean up any mess you make? Got it?_

_-Sojiro_

Ren turned and continued to make his way downstairs, walking with an extremely quiet air about him, mimicking his time as a Phantom Thief. After reaching the first floor, he spotted Morgana lying on the rim of a booth seat, and Sumire behind the counter, looking at different coffee beans. He heard her talking to herself.

“What flavor does Ren like best? I should have asked Boss-san last night…”

Ren continued to sneak up to her. His movements were partially instinctual, given that he still was half-asleep. After a few more quiet steps, he found himself directly behind Sumire. Her hair was ruffled and unkempt. He silently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. 

“Sumire… need coffee…” Ren groaned.

Sumire smirked. “I see my sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

Sumire interlocked her hands with his, and smiled. The two stood in blissful silence for a few minutes, the aroma of coffee in the air. 

“Love you” Ren murmured.

“Again,” remarked Sumire. 

“I love you.” 

Sumire moved slightly forward, and bent her neck back as far as she could. Ren’s head was directly above hers now, looking down.

“I love you more.” 

Ren moved in to kiss her, but, due to a lack of coordination and Ren’s half-asleep state, they bumped their glasses together. 

_“_ Ah!” They both whelped. Then, they began to laugh. Ren attempted to spin Sumire to face him, reminiscent of their dances, but found the space between the counter and wall too narrow. They laugh harder as they bump into the table. 

Sumire eventually finds a way to turn herself to face Ren after a few more seconds of awkward movements. They press their bodies against one another and kiss.

Ren gazed into her eyes. “Did I mention that I love you?” 

Sumire giggled. “Hmmmm… Maybe. Say it again just in case.” 

Ren nodded. “I love you.”

The two held each other for several more minutes, only letting go to make the signature breakfast dish Ren had not eaten for months. Curry. 

“No matter how many times I eat this curry, I can’t get enough.” Sumire exclaimed with a delighted look on her face, watching the curry begin to boil.

Ren smiled smugly, “You’re telling me! Any time I make apple curry for you, I swear you eat half a pot worth! It’s adorable.” 

Sumire puffed her cheeks and stared at Ren.

“I practice twice as hard to burn the calories, though. You’ll have to teach me how to mix apples in the curry while maintaining the spicy flavor. I know a lot of other ways to use ground apples, though.” 

Ren puffed his chest, full of pride. “Of course I’ll teach you. You’re already pretty good!” 

The two finished making their coffee and curry, with Ren giving Sumire pointers along the way. They sit down in a booth. 

Sumire began, “Thanks for the food!” with Ren finishing the statement, **“** Lets eat!” 

The two enjoyed their meal and began discussing their future plans. Ren placed his index finger and thumb between the frames of his glasses, adjusting them. 

“I’m only going to be here for Summer Break this year, but I’m sure we can make it last a lifetime.” 

Sumire smiled, quickly finishing her food, and commented. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

As she looked at him, she noticed a bit of curry on Ren’s face. Her mind flashed to the embarrassing scene he made in Dome Town a few months back. In a flash, she leaned in toward his face and deftly licked the curry off. 

“W-wha..?” Ren begins to blush, flustered by the unexpected move. Despite kissing moments earlier, Sumire caught Ren off-guard. 

Sumire looked at him, and in a smug tone said, “Don’t waste your food!” 

Ren retorted, flustered, “I would never! Sojiro would kill me. Futaba too. Probably Morgana three?” 

Sumire placed her hands against her waist, triumphantly. 

“Not while I’m protecting you! You’re mine, remember?” 

Ren grinned. “Of course. I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

The two stared at one another for a moment, content with their wordless love. 

Eventually, Ren’s face becomes serious.

“Speaking of, after we finish school, we’re going for the Olympic World Stage, right?” 

Sumire’s body tensed up, and she returned a serious glare. 

“That’s the plan! With you watching me, I will reach the top of the world of gymnastics and win. We’ll be the world’s champions!” 

Ren’s serious glance turned into a gleeful smile. 

“Your determination makes me feel like I can do anything. C-can I say it again?” 

Sumire grinned. “Do it.” 

Ren lets out a deep breath. “I love you, so much.” 

Sumire leaned in, **“** Good.” 

Ren changes the subject. “So, we’re going to be practicing a lot, yeah?” Sumire puffed her chest in a similar fashion as to what he did earlier. 

“Yes! We’re going to work twice as hard!” 

Ren cracked his fingers. “Alright, so long as we have time to go on dates. Akihabara, Ikebukuro, Destinyland, Ogikubo, Jinbocho, Kichijoji, Shinagawa, Inokashira Park, Asakusa, Odaiba, and the Wilton Buffet, of course!” 

“So long as you put everything you have into practicing!” Sumire replied in a witty tone. A bead of sweat drops from Ren’s head. The two clean up, and begin to prepare for their second day of Summer Vacation.

“Right.”

* * *

Ren pulled out his phone.

“So, where do you want to go today?” Sumire put a finger on her chin.

“Well… there is a cafe that Haru-senpai recommended to me. I think it was near Shinagawa.” 

Ren smiled and stood up.

“That settles it. Let me call Sojiro.” A few seconds later, he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello? Oh, you’re done? I’ll be down in a few minutes, then. Remember, don’t go get yourself in trou- huh. I don’t need to tell you that anymore. Bad habits.” 

Sojiro and Ren chuckled together. “See you, kid.”

Ren looked at Sumire again.

“Sojiro’s coming soon to open shop. We should get going.”

She nodded excitedly. 

“Right! Oh, wait. We have to change. I’ll be right back. You better not come upstairs while I change.” 

Ren’s cheeks turned red, and surprised, he retorted with a smug, cocky grin, “You tell me not to like you want me to.” 

Sumire blushed in turn, and the two stared at each other. 

“Hey, we don’t have all day! Stop flirting!” Morgana blurted, breaking the silence and speaking up. 

“Ahahah… well I’ll be going.” Sumire glared at Ren with a look of love in her eyes. Ren adjusted his glasses, rubbing his fingers together on the frame. “I can’t wait.” 

Sumire, now eager to show herself off to Ren again, headed upstairs. 

“Morgana. I’m so nervous.” Ren whispered while letting out a stressed sigh.

“Why? With me here, you’ve got nothing to worry about! Just be yourself, and I’ll be here to pick you up where you falter! I’ve got to improve for Lady Ann, too.” Ren pinched Morgana’s cheeks. “Thanks.”

The two waited patiently for Sumire. Ren, the resourceful wreck he is, changed in the downstairs bathroom into his casual summer clothes. He donned his blue jeans, a black shirt, and his white, unbuttoned polo shirt. As he exited the bathroom, he noticed Sojiro entering. “Where’s your lovely lady, Ren?” he asked with his signature cocky smile. 

“I think she’s still chang-” before Ren can finish the sentence, he heard the stairs creak. He slowly backed up toward Sojiro, growing steadily more excited and nervous. Sumire slowly walked down the stairs, stopping as she reached the bottom. Ren takes in the sight of his girlfriend, wearing a white shirt covered by a jacket covered in a floral pattern of pinks, teal blues, and whites, white stockings, and a pink skirt with shorts. Her hair was tied into her signature ponytail, but with a white ribbon. Perched on her nose were the replica glasses he had bought her.

She looked at Ren, and with a beaming smile, asked, “How do I look?” 

Ren’s hands fell out of his pockets, his composure gone. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Again, he had no idea how he got so lucky. He couldn’t help but let these thoughts overtake him.

“Ohho, what a lovely looking lady you got on your hands, Ren. C’mon, don’t keep her waiting.” Sojiro piped up as he gave Ren a light tap on the back. 

“Y-you’re stunning. Stole my heart. Took my treasure. Again!” Ren quickly blabbed out. 

Sumire’s cheeks turned slightly red, “I’m glad.” and she began to walk up to him, her heart rate through the roof, but she kept her composure. She reached her hand out. 

“Shall we go?” 

Ren began to move his hand, but not before she took it. 

“You two have fun,” remarked Sojiro. 

The couple exited Leblanc, taking in the hot summer air. The smell of coffee was still fresh on them. With their hands wrapped tightly, the couple makes their way to the train station, where they rode to Shinagawa. Stepping off the train, Sumire took the lead, and the two eventually made their way to a small cafe tucked around the corner of a lesser-known street, dodging the crowds and popular hot-spots. The sign read: _l'éléphant_.

* * *

The two entered and immediately Ren recognized a familiar smell. Filling his nostrils is the smell of soil-based coffee beans. “Huh.” 

Sumire looks at him, curious. “Are you familiar with this place? Not that I’d be surprised.” 

Ren looked down at her and took in the sight of her gleaming red eyes through the frames of her glasses. “It’s nothing. Also, I love you.” 

Sumire quickly stretched her feet, raising herself as high as she could, kissing him on the cheek. “I know you do.” 

As the two formally enter the cafe, they see the odd couple, a man, alone, and a gentleman in a fine suit with an apron behind a counter. The wall behind him was lined with various potted plants. ”Hello there. Please, take a seat.” 

The gentleman stated in a calm voice. He was older but held himself high. His hair was black but greying, his face clean-shaven. “Our special today is the kopi luwak brew.” 

As the gentleman finished that sentence, Ren’s body froze, and his mind flashed back to the time he tried different coffee at a restaurant with Haru.

_Wait… don’t tell me… this is all too familiar._

While he put the pieces together, a familiar face emerged from a backroom curtain. “My! Ren, Sumi-chan! Mona-chan! I’m so glad you came!” 

Before the two stood Haru Okumura, wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt and green striped apron. Her fluffy hair was relatively straightened, and tied into a small ponytail. 

“Haru!” exclaimed Ren in mild surprise. “You already opened a cafe?” 

Haru giggled. “I didn’t open it per se. This gentleman here is a friend of Takakura-san, who liked our vision and desired to help out. So, he’s running this cafe by proxy. I’m here to assist and learn on my summer break.” 

Ren, upon hearing this, smiled. “I’m happy for you, Haru. Now, about your special…” 

Morgana chimed in. “Please… don’t…” 

Haru faintly grinned. 

“Thank you, Ren. Don’t worry about the special brews. He likes to joke around. Do you want to try a new brew I’ve been working on?” 

Sumire piped in. “Yes, please. I’ve admired Ren-senpai for so long. I tried making coffee for him, actually.” 

Haru giggled again. “I’d love to show you what I’ve learned. Ren helped me reach this point.” 

Ren and Sumire took a seat and made themselves comfortable. The walls and bar counter appeared to be made of fine wood and are a dark brown color. Haru sat down in the opposite booth after placing their cups of coffee on the table. 

“What are your summer plans? You two make for a lovely couple. Are you going on little dates every day? Wait, that must mean you’re on a coffee date in my cafe! How sweet. I’m so happy!” Ren let out a nervous laugh. “Sumire told me that there was a new cafe you recommended, but to think it’d be your own. Very clever, Haru.” 

Haru, a smile on her face, replied, “I learned a few tricks from my time with you, Joker.” All three laugh and begin to drink the coffee. 

“It's delicious…” Sumire remarked. 

“It’s a tad bitter, but that’s to be expected,” Ren replied, having acquired a much stronger taste for coffee over the past year. 

“Thank you!” exclaimed Haru. “Do you have any plans after this?” 

Sumire placed a hand on her chin and contemplated. 

“Well, since we’re in Shinagawa, we could go to the aquarium! I want to see the penguins again!” 

Her face was absolutely beaming. It was impossible to say no to. 

“Let's do it.” Ren answered. He turned to Haru. “Thanks for the coffee. We’ll see you around, Haru.” 

Haru stood up and smiled. 

“Of course! Feel free to stop by anytime. Also, this is on the house.” 

Ren frowned. “Are you sure? I’ve only got around 90 million yen in raw value.” Haru and Sumire nervously giggled in response. 

“What?” Ren asked, confused. 

“Wait, were you serious?” asked Haru in a bewildered fashion. 

“I didn’t spend hours in mementos only to get stronger!” Answered Ren nonchalantly. 

“Anyway, lets go, Ren.” Sumire took Ren’s arm, flustered. The two exited the cafe, making their way to the hotel that housed the aquarium. 

* * *

“Pengy’s… pengy’s…” Sumire muttered under her breathe in an excited tone. 

“Pengy’s?” Ren asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, it’s just what I call penguins. They’re so cute, I thought the nickname stuck,” Sumire answered. Ren slowed down and started giggling. 

“Sumire, you’re so adorable, sometimes I just can’t take it. That’s just like you.” 

Sumire began to furiously blush. “J-just like me? Stop teasing me!” 

“No.” Ren replied with his signature grin.

The two made their way into the aquarium. 

“Pengy’s, dolphy’s… sea pups… I want to see them all!” Sumire excitedly told Ren while clinging to him. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another. 

“Which one first?” Ren asked. 

“Pengy- penguins.” Sumire answered, trying to catch herself. 

“Oh, you can still call them pengy’s. It makes you even more adorable.” Ren bumped her ribs with his elbow. Sumire blushed again, unable to handle Ren’s charming smile and his suave way of teasing her. 

After a few minutes, the two found the penguin exhibit and started to watch numerous penguins waddle around. 

“They’re so big and fluffy… I want one,” Sumire stated in a childish tone. 

“But we have Morgana…” Ren answered. 

“Yeah!” Morgana exclaimed loudly as he popped out of Ren’s bag. 

“Those things have nothing compared to me. I’m soft, talented, and smart!” he boldly proclaimed. 

Sumire nervously giggled, “Well, I guess it would be hard to own a penguin.,” before frowning. “Ren-senpai… I really wanted to pat a penguin's head.” 

“Oh yeah? Go grab some snacks, and come back here.” Ren adjusted his glasses and wandered off while Sumire, confused, went to buy snacks. 

“What are you planning?” Morgana asked. 

“Penguins are nice creatures, right? Should be fine,” Ren stated with a grin on his face as a bobby pin emerged from the wrist band he was wearing. Sumire returned to the spot where they parted ways, only to see a very unusual sight. Aquarium workers were trying to herd several penguins that were wandering the area. 

Ren placed his hand on her shoulder, having snuck up behind her. “You wanted to pet a penguin, right?” he asked in a smug manner. 

Sumire gasped. “Ren! Wait! You can’t jus-” he cut her off, putting a finger on her lips.

“Don’t worry, who do you think you’re talking to?” 

Sumire took a deep breath and approached a penguin. “H-hello penguin-senpai…” 

The penguin looked at her and began to waddle toward her. “Hrrrbbhrbhrhrbr” she heard it mumble as it approached her. Slowly leaning down, Sumire placed her hand on the penguin’s head. It seemed to enjoy it, and it appeared to bounce excitedly. 

After a minute, Ren took her hand. “We should probably go. Security cameras, maybe.” 

Sumire looked up at him, a tear forming in her eye. “You big idiot.” 

The two made their way off in a graceful, thief-like manner. Like their adventures in the metaverse, the two weave their way through obstacles like a dancing duet. Eventually, they made their way out of the aquarium. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you’d pull off a stunt like that. You really are amazing,” Sumire sighed, short of breath after dodging and running around nonstop. 

“Compared to what you do, and will do? This was nothing.” Ren retorted. 

“It’s getting late,” Sumire looked up, collecting herself as she gazed toward the setting sun. 

“We should head back to Leblanc.” 

Ren placed his hand on his chin and looked her up and down into her eyes. 

“There’s one more thing I wanted to do,” he explained vaguely. 

“Huh? Okay, If I’m with you, I’ll go anywhere.” Sumi answered happily.

As the sun began to set, the two got on the train to Odaiba. Once they get off the train, Sumire asked Ren, “Odaiba? What are we doing here, Ren-senpai?” 

Ren smirked. “The finale to this date will be on the Ferris Wheel!” He exclaimed in a childlike, heroic tone. 

Sumire laughed. “All right! Let's do it.” 

The two made their way to Seaside Park, heading straight for the ferris wheel. The two boarded it, and it began to make its round. The ferris wheel turned, eventually stopping as their booth reached the top. They gazed out, taking in the view of the Tokyo nightlife. The sun had set, the sky was dark and the stars shone brightly. In the distance, they saw the Sunset Bridge, lit many different colors. Ren turned his head and looked at Sumire. 

“Close your eyes for a second.” 

“Okay!” She happily replied, closing her eyes. Ren adjusted himself from his seat and pulled out a small white box. While doing so, he felt the texture of a glove. 

“Open your eyes.” 

As Sumire opened her eyes, Ren flipped open the box. Inside were a pair of earrings in the shape of slippers, made of glass. Sumire was at a loss for words. A tear streaked down her face. 

“Thank you,” Sumire moved from her seat, putting her hands on Ren’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips touched, the ferris wheel began to move again. They held each other as the ferris wheel finished its round. They were quiet the entire trip home, content in one anothers company for quite some time afterward. It's only when the clock chimed with the changing hour that the two decided to take turns upstairs changing into more comfortable clothing before joining one another on the couch. 

They sat in silence before Sumire decided to bring up the elephant in the room. She fidgeted nervously, unable to stop her heart from beating at what felt like the speed of sound. Ren, too was stuck in a loop of twirling his finger in his hair, his heart pounding as well. His thoughts were cut off by Sumire, who broke the silence. 

“Ren-senpai, w-why did you give these to me? There isn’t any special occasion…” 

Ren froze. She hit the nail on the head. 

“Um, this may sound silly, but I wanted to give you something to show you I’m serious about this. I know we’ve forgiven each other over and over, but I keep thinking back to January. I just... I love you, and I’m afraid of things changing between us...” Sumire looked at him, puzzled, and she began to laugh. 

“You really want me to say it again. Don’t you? You already took my heart. I’m all yours. I want you to be sure of your feelings for me, like I am for you.” Sumire grabbed both of his hands, leaning in and kissing him again. They embraced, feeling their eyes grow heavy. Silence overtook them once more, and they drifted off holding each other, knowing they’d have to practice for a majority of their vacation. It started tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that I am is fluff. It's all I can really write right now, I think. We'll see. I hope y'all like it.


	29. A Trip to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Ren go to the beach and exercise!

_ After visiting a cafe, going to the aquarium, and giving Sumire a pair of glass slipper earrings at the Seaside Park in Odaiba, the two reconfirm their feelings in Leblanc, putting Ren’s anxiety at ease. They fell asleep cuddling, holding one another tightly. Eventually, they awaken from their slumber to a new day. _

Ren awoke early in the morning, hearing the faint sound of coffee brewing downstairs. He knew to look out for it and could hear it from his bed. He began to stand up, only to find himself held in place by Sumire, her arms wrapped around him with an iron grip. 

“Sumire, it's morning...” He muttered, half awake.

Sumire, apparently awake, tightened her grip and pressed herself against Ren’s back. 

“Stay… so warm… soft…” 

Ren sighed and allowed his body to go lax. 

“You can let go. I’ll stay.” 

Sumire smiled, her eyes not visible, covered by her bedhead hair. 

“As if I’d believe you,” she whispered with a smirk.

Ren adjusted himself in the bed and rolled over to face Sumire. He slowly traced his finger across her forehead, adjusting her hair. Her beaming red eyes became visible. 

“If I’m not careful, I’ll get lost staring into those eyes,” he remarked with his own smirk. Sumire giggled. 

“Just kiss me and stop using those cheesy lines.” 

Ren embraced her and the two shared a deep kiss.

As the two kissed, the attic lights suddenly turned on. 

“Hey! Ren, feed me!” Morgana stretched and whined, having flicked the light switch. The two hurriedly scrambled from the bed and stood up. 

“Why not have Sojiro feed you?” asked Ren, confused, his hair a complete mess. It was more fluffed out than usual, and Sumire can’t help but begin to mess with it. She ran her hands through Ren’s hair. 

“So soft…” Ren smiled, content with the situation.

“I would, but he’s pretty busy right now. A lot of older people came in early today,” Morgana retorted. 

“Huh. Alright.” 

Ren began to walk forward. Sumire quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and locked her hands together. 

“Coffeeeee… Ren!” she exclaimed, still tired from yesterday.

“Will you be okay to practice today? You seem more tired than usual,” asked Ren, slightly concerned. Sumire was normally the first up and the most energized of the group. 

“Of course! I was trying to recreate a scene from a movie Ann showed me. She said it’d be ‘super duper romantic’!” she replied, her voice more energized.

“I guess I better check out the situation…” Ren cracked his neck and slowly descended the staircase. He peeked around the corner and saw Leblanc filled to the brim with customers.

“I need to change…” he sighed, looking back up and directly at Sumire.

Sumire began to nervously fidget in place, her face turning red.

“We… you can’t change downstairs… can you…? What do we do, Ren-senpai?”

Ren pondered to himself. They were a couple. This shouldn’t be an issue. He wanted to go to the beach anyway, so she could afford to see him shirtless. It’d be funny to watch her react, too.

Ren reached to the edges of his shirt and began to pull it up and off his torso.

“S-S-S-Senpai!? Wh-wh-wh-wha-?” Sumire’s face emanated with heat, the entirety of it as red as her hair. She covered her eyes but peeked through a finger.

Ren took the shirt off and threw it to her. With her quick reflexes, she caught it and buried her face in it.

“Wh-why are you undressing?” She whimpered in a low tone, remembering there were customers.

“I need to help Sojiro, and I have to be in the right outfit to do so. I wanted to go to the beach anyway for practice, so you’d see me like this soon enough. Just keep your face covered for the rest…. Unless you want to look?”

Sumire wiggled back and forth, burying her face further into his shirt. It smelt like him, and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

“N-no! I-I-I-I!” She spun around and leaped onto the bed, burying her face into his shirt, facing away. Her legs bobbed up and down frantically. It brought a smile to Ren’s face. He missed this dearly.

Content with his teasing, Ren changed into his barista outfit.

“You can change when I head downstairs. Please feed Morgana when you come down!” He shouted back to Sumire while running down the stairs. As the footfalls grew silent, Sumire stood back up and silently changed into her sundress.

* * *

“Took you long enough. Help me out.” Sojiro grumpily stated as he saw Ren appear from the attic staircase.

“Yeah yeah. Got it..” Ren hurried behind the counter. Around seven customers were present, unusual for this early in the morning. Ren joined Sojiro, helping make coffee and curry. Sumire joined them shortly after, finding Morgana’s food and appeasing the grumpy cat. Eventually, the customer base died down, and a calm atmosphere returned to the cafe. 

“Thanks,” muttered Sojiro, cleaning a coffee cup. Ren finished the dishes and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was noon already. 

“Damn. Already?” Ren blurted out, surprised. 

“You two were really giving it your all. I think I learned quite a bit!” Sumire responded, giggling. Ren put his hands in his pockets. “Let me get changed, again.” 

A few minutes passed and Ren reappeared, wearing his summer casual outfit, a black shirt, white jacket, and blue jeans. “Off to the beach?” he asked, giving Sumire a grin. 

“Yes!” she responded giddily, “I recently went shopping with Ann… and I have something I want to show you. Let’s go to Miura Beach.”

She twirled her finger nervously through her loose hair. 

Ren nodded, eager to see Sumire in a swimsuit.

“All right. Let’s go.”

* * *

The two ate quickly, packed their travel bags and made their way through the various train lines across Shibuya, eventually finding themselves at Miura Beach. Sumire excitedly begins to make her way toward the changing rooms, a bounce in every step. She was going to blow Ren away with this swimsuit. She bought it with him in mind. How would he react? She couldn’t wait anymore. 

“I’m going ahead!” she yelled back to Ren. “I’ll change and set up, then!” he replied in a somewhat worried tone, followed by a nervous laugh. Ren managed to change and set up their spot on the beach, laying out a large, rainbow-patterned towel and a red umbrella for shade. He sat down and began to lose himself in thought. 

What kind of swimsuit did she buy? What color is it? When I saw the other girls in their swimsuits, I was totally fine. But now I’m so nervous that I don’t know how I’ll react! Morgana save me!

He was broken out of his trance by the sound of a familiar voice behind him. 

“Tada!” exclaimed Sumire excitedly. Ren spun around and stood up in one motion. He tried to put his hands into his swimming trunk pockets to act cool but was blown away by the sight of Sumire. She stood before him, bobbing back and forth, unable to contain her excitement. She was wearing a bright pink, two-pieced frilled swimsuit. Her hands were clasped behind her back. “So how do I look?” she asked with the utmost confidence. 

Ren was taken aback. He had never seen her in a swimsuit before. The only thing he could hear besides her voice was his heartbeat, pumping at a rate that was far beyond what he knew it could go. His hands dropped to his sides, and he stood there, flabbergasted, Sumire leaned forward, standing inches away from him, looking up into his eyes. 

“You’re so cute when you get flustered, Ren. It makes me feel good to see you like this.” she stated in a smug tone, a blush on her face. Before he could get another word in, she leaned in and kissed him in one graceful and bold swoop. 

So this is what it feels like, Ren thought to himself, completely defeated. I teased her so much, and this is her revenge. I’m okay with this though. This is bliss. I don’t think it could get any better. But where were her glasses?

Sumire interrupted his thought process again.

“Oh, right! I forgot these!” 

From her hands emerged her black-framed glasses, which she donned. “How about now? Do I look cuter?” 

I’ve died and gone to heaven! Thank you, Odin! Mara! Mother Harlot! Satanael! Thank you for saving me all those times so I could see this! Ren internally screamed. 

After a solid minute, Ren finally collected himself and took Sumire’s hands. 

“You’re my world, Sumire. You continue to steal my heart, over and over. I’m even more motivated to reach the top now!” In a swift motion, he wrapped his arms around Sumire’s hips, his hands locking around her, and he lifted her into the air. 

“No matter how long it takes, we’ll reach the top! Together! I’ll do whatever it takes!” he yelled boisterously before spinning around once and putting Sumire down. 

She started to laugh, a blush on her face. “I like it when I surprise you, but this is the you that I like best, Ren-senpai. Your confidence, your unstoppable drive to take on the world! It makes my heart swell. You inspire me every single day to dance better than the last! Thank you, a million times over.” 

The two laugh, embracing once and sharing another deep kiss. Their moment of solace is interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Beautiful! Simply beautiful! Ahha! My brush is aflame! I can contain myself NO LONGER!” 

The two broke apart and looked to the source of the voice. They saw the familiar face of Yusuke Kitagawa, wearing his white hoodie and a pair of swimming trunks, standing next to a large canvas. 

“What are you doing, Ren? Please assume that same pose once more!” He yelled with a frown. 

“Huh? Kitagawa-senpai? Why are you at the beach?” asked Sumire. 

“I felt the urge to paint a beautiful landscape, and the sea called for me! I came and set up my canvas, but before me stood you two, the most artistic example of a perfect couple! I knew I needed to capture this moment!” Yusuke replied in his passionate tone. 

“I… see,” Sumire replied, still puzzled by Yusuke’s eccentric nature. “I’m sorry, Kitawaga-senpai, but we came here to get in a good workout.” 

Yusuke placed his hand on his chin, thinking. 

“Do not worry. This could work. I always feel inspired when I see Ren do anything, and with your skill in the art of gymnastics, I could create a wonderful piece with you two. Carry on.” 

Ren and Sumire looked at one another and shrugged simultaneously. 

“We’ll do that, Yusuke. Please, blow us away,” Ren replied, now composed, his hands in his pockets. 

“Do not worry, Ren. That is the least I can do for you,” Yusuke calmly replied. 

Ren and Sumire began a series of warm-up stretches, working in sync. Left hand to right foot, right hand to left foot. A standing split. Ren survived it, somehow. They took hands and began a series of duo stretches. Ren lifted Sumire over his back, and Sumire managed to help Ren learn a new way to stretch his leg. The two lost track of time, perfectly content with spacing out and letting their bodies speak for them. There was an unseen harmony between them. The two were both so perfectly aware of one another's bodies that they could pull off the routine without any issues. 

Eventually, their trance was broken by Yusuke’s laughter. “Wonderful, truly wonderful. You two are beauty itself given form. Thank you for this experience.” 

The two break from their trance and realize that the sun is beginning to set. 

“That’s enough for today, I suppose,” Sumire stated with confidence, wiping sweat from her brow, “Let's see what Kitawaga-senpai painted.” 

Ren looked at her, smiling. 

“Right.” 

The two shared a glance and began to walk over to Yusuke. He stepped aside and showcased the painting. Painted was Ren bending down with Sumire on his back, their arms interlocked as they stretched. The two wore beaming smiles in the painting. The beach was illuminated around them by the bright yellow sun, the sea’s blue color contrasting well against it. 

“It’s beautiful, Kitagawa-senpai.” Sumire stated. 

“Great work, Yusuke. Thanks again,” Ren commented. 

“The pleasure was all mine. Now… I must feed myself. I’ll be off.” Yusuke carefully packed the canvas and made his way homebound. 

“I’m quite hungry, myself,” Sumire commented, followed by a loud, audible rumble. “Curry?” asked Ren. 

“Yes, please,” Sumire answered with an eager nod, “Should we invite Kitagawa-senpai? I quite enjoyed his company the last time we ate with him.” 

Ren looked at his eccentric friend, slowly walking with the large canvas.

“I think he’ll be fine. I don’t want to risk damaging that piece.”

“That’s true…” Sumire smiled and let out a relaxed, deep breath.

She turned to look at Ren, the last beams of sunlight reflecting off of her glasses. Ren and Sumire took the sight of one another in for a few more minutes. Eventually, they packed up, changed, and made their way back to Leblanc.

The sun had set by the time they returned. Sojiro was not present. 

“I’ll show you some more tips on how to make good curry, try and keep up,” Ren mentioned with a smug grin, now in his area of expertise. “I know you have your own methods, but I’m going to drill this into your brain. Then, you can add your own touches.”

“Right!” Sumire replied with a smile. She then positioned herself next to Ren while he mixed the ingredients, watching closely as he cut up the vegetables, mixed the curry sauce, and threw everything in one pot to heat up. She couldn’t help but sneak in the occasional kiss while he did so. They let the curry settle and prepared two plates. As Sumire took her first bite, she noticed it was sweeter than normal. 

“Is this…?” Ren smirked, having snuck in one of his secret ingredients. 

“It’s honey. You didn’t notice?” 

Sumire quickly consumed the plate, finishing it at a record speed. 

“I may have been distracted by your cute face. It’s delicious!” she looked at him with a smile. “That’s all I need to hear,” Ren replied. “We’ll feed Morgana again, clean up, and sleep. I’m pooped.” 

Morgana chimed in, “Tell me when you’re getting sushi again. I know you have the money for it, Ren!” 

Ren laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” 

The two clean up, feed Morgana, and head upstairs. Ren plops down onto the couch, with Sumire resting herself against him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this since I returned home. Every day I thought about the dates I’d take you on, the ways I’d tease you, make you smile. All I could think about was seeing your smile again. Images over the phone just aren’t the same.” Ren sighed. 

“I practiced every day with you in mind. It kept me at peak performance. I have a lot more in store for you, you know. Takamaki-senpai really saved me when it came to clothes shopping. Look forward to it.” Sumire replied, staring into his eyes. 

“Believe me, I am looking.” Ren replied with a smile. “But, for now, let's just sleep. You have practice with Coach Hiraguchi for the next couple days, right? I’ll join you.”

Sumire closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

“That sounds great.”

“Goodnight, Sumire. Love you.” Ren stroked her hair. 

“Love you more,” she replied. 

The two drift off into unconsciousness once more, eager for what the next day will bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another simple, fluff filled extravaganza. 
> 
> Sprite Edit by: https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3


	30. Akihabara Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba joins Ren and Sumire for a trip to Akihabara, where teasing ensues.

As Ren slowly lifted himself out of bed, he felt every muscle in his body ache and tense up with each movement. The past week had been nothing but practice with Sumire, which he enjoyed immensely. She wanted to practice different forms of stretching that was only possible with another person, and Ren gladly volunteered. Little did he know that he’d be stretching muscles he didn’t know he had. They had today off, though. Ren rotated his head, creating an audible crack and a _pop_ which made him want to keel over, and pulled out his phone.

Ren:  _ Hey, Futaba. Want to go to Akihabara with Sumire and me? _

Futaba:  _ OwO  _

Ren:  _ Is that a yes? _

Futaba:  _ Heck yeah! _

Ren:  _ Cool. I’m going to call Sumire and have her meet us at Leblanc _

Futaba:  _ Very well, young padawan! Now to make like a tree and… _

Ren:  _ Roll outta here?  _

Futaba:  _ You’ve done well… _

Ren let out a sigh that was mixed with a laugh, and pulled up Sumire’s contact info. He had set the image to be Sumire with the rabbit ears from their Destinyland trip. His phone background was a selfie of Sumire and him creating a heart with their hands. It made him smile every time.

As he absentmindedly looked at his phone, he swiped out of Sumire’s contact info and looked over his list of contacts.

_Akechi Goro_

Ren felt an immense weight form in his stomach while his throat grew tight. When he left in March, he swore he saw Akechi as the train started moving. It had to have been a coincidence, or his imagination. 

Did he really want to find out? Wouldn’t Akechi have contacted him if he were alive? If he was, what would he even say? 

A nervous sweat formed on the back of Ren’s neck as anxiety caught up with him. He leaned down and took several deep breaths.

“Hey! Ren! Ren! What’s up?”

Ren blinked and found himself staring down at Morgana, who had a look of concern, or the cat equivalent of it, on his face.

“Morgana… do you think Akechi might be… alive?”

Morgana tilted his head with a confused look.

“From what I remember, Akechi knew that Doc brought him back to life. He knew that he’d disappear again when Maruki was defeated. He didn’t want to live like that, remember?”

Ren shook his head, pressing a hand against it.

“I know… I just… hate how things ended. I pushed myself so hard to agree with him and grant his own desire to return… but I guess I’m still not over it.”

Morgana hopped onto the bed and placed a paw on Ren’s arm.

“You two had a unique rivalry. It’s no wonder that you wanted to keep it going. But…” Morgana looked around the room, “This is reality. You still have something you need to do, right? I think Akechi would want you to pursue that goal.”

A nervous laugh escaped Ren’s mouth. 

“Yeah… he would. Sumire and I still have so much we need to do.”

Ren stood up, stretched, and changed before pulling out his phone again. He called Sumire.

“Good morning, Ren-senpai.”

“Good morning, Sumire. You sound lovely today.” Ren attempted to move past his grief and act suave.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. Are you doing alright? Your voice is cracking.”

It didn’t work.

“Ah… um… well… can you meet me at Leblanc? I wanted to go somewhere today, but I have something else I want to talk about.”

“Of course! I’ll be right there! See you soon!”

“Right. See you soon.”

Sumire hung up the phone. Ren felt a mixture of relief, anxiety, and hope washing over him all at once. Every part of himself wanted to move forward with Sumire. He knew that. Even so, the feeling of dissatisfaction regarding how things ended with Akechi still caught him off guard.

With a heavy sigh, Ren slapped his hands on his cheeks and made his way downstairs. He wanted to make today fun.

* * *

“Morning, kid,” Sojiro waved an arm as Ren emerged at the bottom of the staircase.

“Hey Sojiro,” Ren replied in a neutral tone.

“Something the matter?” Sojiro turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Not particularly. Just trying to psyche myself up for today. Could you make me some strong coffee?”

“Hmph. If you say so.”

Sojiro turned back around and began preparations. About a minute later, the door swung open, accompanied by the sound of the bell.

“Howdy-yo!” Futaba stood in the doorway with a strange pose. She wore her summer outfit, consisting of a beige jacket, black shorts, a black hat with blue headphones on top, and a yellow shirt with pixelated decal.

“Ah, Futaba. You want a cup? I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

“I’ve been getting up this early since I started school! Give me more credit!”

Sojiro looked at her curiously. 

“I suppose you’re right. I just figured you’d sleep in since its summer break.”

“Not today!” Futaba excitedly proclaimed, “Today we go to Akihabara!”

“We?” Sojiro raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

“Ren, Sumire and I! We’re gonna buy a bunch of parts and build a PC!”

“Wait, we are?” Ren looked at her, puzzled.

“Yeah! When you mentioned Akihabara, I remembered that one time we spent all day in your room looking at PC parts! You told me you built one before! You didn’t bring it, though, so we’ll just build another one!”

Ren saw the burning passion in her eyes, and found it impossible to say no.

“Fine. I’m sure we’ll find some way to entertain Sumire.”

“That’s exactly it, Ren! We could build a PC, for you or her, and she can watch all the gymnastic or ballet videos she wants on it! Maybe I could even get her into my favorite MMO…”

Ren karate-chopped Futaba on the head.

“She’s got a lot to focus on already. I like the video idea, though.”

“Eck! Hey!”

“Speaking of… she should be here soon. Sit down.”

Futaba puffed her cheeks and sat at the bar counter. Sojiro set down a cup for her, which he drank. After a few more minutes, the doorbell chimed again.

“Hello, Boss-san, Futaba-sensei, Ren-senpai.”

Sumire curtsied in the doorway. She wore a violet sundress, which was new to Ren. Her ribbon was tied at the bottom of her hair, and she wore the identical glasses.

“Woah... “ Ren’s voice trailed off as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. Every time she wore a new outfit he was caught off guard. Having her hang out with Ann was a deadly mistake, but completely worth it.

“Well well. Hello there.” Sojiro gave her a nod and pulled out another cup.

Futaba snickered, pulled out her phone, and began texting. Ren raised an eyebrow. A few seconds later, Sumire pulled her phone out of her bag. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she looked at her phone.

“O-of course I am!” She yelled before burying her face in her hands.

Futaba burst out laughing while Ren and Sojiro looked at one another in confusion.

Sumire took a deep breath and regained her composure.

“Ah- sorry about that. Futaba-sensei texted me a very inappropriate question.” 

She put on a nervous smile before walking over to a booth and sitting down.

“Futaba…” Ren glared at her, “Featherman chop!”

With the fury of Atavaka Ren swung his arm down and hit Futaba on the head with another karate-chop. As Futaba recoiled from the impact and dramatically laid her head on the table, she muttered, “Worth it…”

Ren moved from the bar counter to the booth where Sumire sat.

“Sorry about that. You know how Futaba is. You look beautiful, by the way.”

He reached his hands over the table and took hers, which were clenched together, her thumbs nervously twiddling.

“Th-thank you Ren-senpai. It’s fine… I know Futaba likes to tease me.” She smiled genuinely, her ruby eyes meeting his grey ones.

“She means well,” he paused for a second before continuing, “in any case, would you like to go to Akihabara with Futaba and me?”

Sumire’s eyes widened.

“Akihabara!? Aren’t there a bunch of collectible Featherman figures there? I’ve never been… considering how much I’ve practiced, and I was too nervous to go alone.”

“Hehehe. You know nothing, my apprentice,” Futaba whispered into Sumire’s ear, having snuck up next to her.

“Eep! Futaba-sensei!” Sumire jumped in her seat, shocked.

“I can show you things you never dreamed in Akihabara! You need only follow my lead…” Futaba backed away ominously and made her way out of Leblanc.

Ren and Sumire looked at each other, puzzled.

“I think we hyped her up for this trip. We should catch up with her.”

“Right!” Ren and Sumire quickly slid out of the booth and made their way to the door.

“Miss, your coffee…!” Sojiro’s voice was lost in the rush as they made their way outside. Ren knew he still needed to talk to Sumire about Akechi, but he wanted to lose himself in the excitement for now. The couple caught up with Futaba at the Yongen-Jaya station and boarded the train to Akihabara.

* * *

Ren and Sumire sat next to one another while Futaba sat across from them. They somehow managed to all grab seats. Futaba bunched herself up in her classic sitting pose.

Ren looked at Sumire, who gave him a curious glance.

“Ren-senpai… you mentioned you wanted to talk about something when I arrived, right?”

It appears that Sumire was not as swept up as the other two in their excitement.

Ren’s face immediately sunk, and Futaba sat quietly.

“Well… this morning I saw Akechi’s phone number in my contacts and it just… made me feel conflicted.”

Sumire nodded her head and wrapped her arm around his.

“It’s okay, Ren-senpai.”

“I’m sorry, Sumire. I just don’t know how to feel about it sometimes. I should be happy that he got what he wanted but…”

“You still don’t like how it ended,” she finished the sentence.

“I don’t,” he replied with a tone of emptiness.

“Ren-senpai… you’re stronger than anyone I know,” she squeezed his arm, “You are my strength. I know that feeling of never being satisfied. I feel it every day. We can share that dissatisfaction, if that will make it any easier.”

“Sumire…” Ren looked straight at her, a flicker of surprise in his face.

“This might sound harsh, Ren-senpai, but I don’t think there is a way to get over this dissatisfaction. Akechi-san is… gone.”

She leaned in closer.

“But, we promised to reach the world stage. I won’t be satisfied with my abilities until I’ve won on an international level. We share that dream, right?”

Ren’s eyes widened, and he smiled.

“We did, and we will. I’m sorry for getting so caught up in my own thoughts. This is reality, the one I wanted. What I want more than anything is to see you at the top. I shouldn’t dwell on the what ifs anymore.”

Sumire ran her hand through Ren’s hair, slowly and tenderly.

“I’ll always be here for you, Ren-senpai. Lets just relax today, okay?”

Ren closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers.

“Mhm.”

The train ride continued, with the three remaining quiet until they reached their destination. As they stepped off onto the platform, Futaba immediately began hyping them up again.

“Alrighty! Since Ren first took me here, I’ve been coming back on my own a lot! I know this place like I’m on New Game Plus! Just follow my lead you two!”

“New Game Plus?” Sumire innocently asked before Futaba wrapped her arm around Sumire’s free arm, dragging her along. Ren was brought along, being wrapped around Sumire’s other arm. With surprising skill and deftness, Futaba weaved them through the busy Akihabara streets, through otaku, maids, and cosplayers alike. Before they knew it, they found themselves inside one of the largest electronics stores in the area.

“Where are we?” Sumire asked, wide-eyed and curious.

“This is a sacred ground, Sumire. Here, we will assemble the necessary components to build you the ultimate PC!”

Sumire cocked her head sideways and laughed nervously.

“I have a laptop at home that I use for school and some other work…”

Futaba frowned and slumped in defeat.

“She’s already beaten the game… Ren…”

Ren walked over to her and patted her head. 

“We can still get new parts and build a new PC together, for me. I know exactly what we could get for Sumire here.”

Futaba slowly looked up at him, her hope rekindled.

“Ren…! Alright! Let’s clear this and move on!”

With a renewed sense of purpose, Futaba eagerly began to drag the couple around. They looked at motherboards, CPUs, fans, graphics cards, RAM, towers, and even considered watercooling.

“Think about it, Ren! You could have your tower glowing red and black, like Violet’s colors!”

Ren placed a hand on his chin.

“That certainly is tempting…”

Sumire blushed, unsure of how to interpret this plan.

“Futaba-sensei… What does all of this mean? I didn’t even realize you could build your own computer. I thought everything was pre-built.”

Futaba smirked, and a flash of light reflected off of her glasses.

“Ohho, you wish to learn, Sumire? Very well. Most computers do come pre-built, yes. However!” Futaba stuck a finger up matter-of-factly, “There isn’t any fun in just buying one! Buying all of the parts and building a computer through your own blood, sweat, and tears is much more fulfilling!”

“Umm…” Sumire looked at her, still puzzled.

“Think of it this way, Sumire,” Ren chimed in, “Imagine if you were suddenly the best gymnast in the world. You didn’t work your way up, you just were. Would that be as fulfilling to you compared to working your way to the top?”

Sumire quickly shook her head. 

“Of course not. The entire reason we fought against Doctor Maruki was so I could work my way up.”

“Precisely. Futaba is saying building and using your own computer is more fun than just buying one. We can show you.”

Sumire became slightly more excited.

“I see… I would like to watch, please!”

Futaba cracked her knuckles.

“Awwright! Let’s grab some parts! You got the cash, Ren? This isn’t gonna be cheap!”

Ren shrugged.

“Psssh, of course! Let’s go!”

The three spent an hour searching for compatible parts with good specs before cashing out a full set of parts. Ren was in charge of lugging the bags around. With their PC parts in tow, the three set out to look for Featherman figures. After a short trip through Akihabara, Futaba led them to an Otaku shop, filled to the brim with collectibles.

“I’m not even sure where I’m supposed to be looking…” Sumire commented, taking in the sight of at least a hundred different figures on display. 

“It’s okay if you feel out of place, Sumire. Are you enjoying it, at least?”

Sumire nodded her head with a reassuring smile.

“I’d go anywhere with you, remember? Besides, Futaba has been a good friend to me. She’s so smart, too. So don’t worry if I appear confused all the time. This is a nice change of pace.”

Ren felt her warm smile aiming directly for his heart. She was so sweet it made him physically weak.

“I love you, Sumire.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

While the couple flirted, Futaba listened intently. “No senpai this time, Sumire?”

Both Sumire and Ren blushed as Futaba called out her lapse in pronunciation. Futaba laughed and hid behind the shelves. Within minutes, Futaba had found two premium figurines of Feather Hawk and Dove. They were in mint condition, too. Knowing how much Sumire loved the two, she kept herself hidden from view and began calling Ren over.

“Psst! Hey, Ren! Distract Sumire! Then get over here!”

Ren heard her voice, and quickly hatched a scheme.

“Hey, Sumire, why don’t you look for some Featherman figurines? I know you want a Feather Hawk one…”

Sumire turned three shades of red, but nodded in confirmation. “Right! I’m off!” She scurried off in the opposite direction of Futaba. Ren walked over to the orange-haired gremlin.

“Alright! Now purchase these and hide them in your bag!” Futaba showed him the figurines.

“Impressive, Futaba. Very impressive.”

“Mwehehehe. I know. This is my forte. Sumire will love these!”

Ren deftly took the figurines off of Futaba’s hands and purchased them. He now carried three heavy bags, but that was the price he had to pay. Within a few minutes, Sumire returned, empty-handed with a look of defeat on her face.

“Ren-senpai… I couldn’t find any figures! It doesn’t make any sense! There’s so many, but none of those two! I’m so sorry!”

Ren chuckled and held out a bag toward Futaba, realizing how much of a burden it was.

“Don’t worry about it, Sumire. I think Futaba found something better. You’ll have to wait until we get back to Leblanc, though.”

Sumire smiled, relieved. 

“Okay, Ren-senpai. Let’s go home then.”

Ren’s ears immediately perked up. He leaned forward toward Sumire.

“Home? Does that mean you’re going to be staying with me tonight? Even more than that, usually we wouldn’t call it home until we’re married.”

Sumire’s face turned a deep shade of red, as dark as her hair, and she began to stutter.

“I-uh- married? Uh-um-you and me? I-I’m not ready…!”

Futaba and Ren began laughing, and Ren fully hugged her, putting the bag down for a moment to do so.

“You’re so cute. Thank you, Sumire.”

Sumire felt like she was about to explode. Her heart was racing, and she couldn’t make words.

“M-marriage…”

“Earth to Sumire…” Futaba poked her cheek. “We gotta build a PC! Thermal paste! Anti-shock bracelets! A screwdriver! We gotta go!”

Futaba took Sumire’s arm and quickly led her to a smaller hardware store, where they picked out the necessary tools to successfully build a PC.

“Futaba-sensei!”

“Yes, my apprentice?”

“Why did you want to build me a computer?”

Futaba dropped her gremlin persona and was caught off guard for a second.

“Oh… well… um… I wanted to help you build something where you could watch gymnastics and ballet videos so you could learn from them and stuff… I don’t really know many other ways to help you. I’m barely athletic enough, and my body wouldn’t be able to keep up…”

Sumire took Futaba’s hands, a look of gratefulness encompassing her face. 

“Futaba… you’re so kind!”

She pulled Futaba in for a hug. Futaba nervously fidgeted in place for a moment before hugging her back.

“It’s nothing… Sumire… I think you’re… crushing my spine…”

Sumire slowly released the hug. “I’m sorry, Futaba-sensei.”

Futaba put a hand on her shoulder. “You can just call me Futaba. You’re a grade ahead of me, aren’t you?”

“Futaba...sen-” Sumire began to say her name before Futaba quickly shushed her. 

“We’re not Phantom Thieves anymore, either, so it’s not like I’m ahead of you in experience.”

Sumire puffed her cheeks. “But you are older than me… so…!”

“No senpai!” Futaba pinched her cheeks.

“But… I have to!” Sumire pleaded. Ren stood and watched, a wide smile on his face.

“Grrr… do I have to tell Ren your dirty secrets?”

Sumire immediately blushed again and stopped struggling.

“Wh-wh-wha-! N-n-no! Wait! I mean! I don’t have any! Futaba~!”

A wide grin crossed Futaba’s face. She crossed her arms, victorious.

“Sure you don’t. Just call me Futaba and it’ll stay that way.”

Sumire hung her head in shame, defeated. Secrets or not, the mere proposition of having them made her mind race. She couldn’t fight back. Ren himself blushed, extremely flustered at the prospect of Sumire having dirty secrets. He didn’t believe that she did, but the thought crossed his mind regardless.

“Wh-what about the tools…?” Sumire asked, trying to go back to the proper subject.

“I’ll have them faster than a hedgehog on a race track! Be right back!” Futaba took off, leaving Sumire confused once more.

“A hedgehog…?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ren replied, “and don’t worry about her teasing. It’s just her way of showing affection. I’m glad you two have gotten so close.”

A nervous laugh escaped Sumire. “She is an amazing person, and a little strange.”

“We’re all strange in our own amazing ways. It kept us strong, and kept us together. Speaking of together…”

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag.

“What have you been doing?” Ren asked.

“Sleeping…” Morgana replied groggily, “I like my cat naps.”

“Uhhuh,” Ren replied.

“Hello, Morgana-senpai.”

Morgana turned his head to Sumire, who began to pet his head.

“Hello Sumire. Where are we?”

“Akihabara. We’re about to leave, though.”

“I see. Well, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when we get home.”

Morgana retreated into the bag. Futaba returned with a second bag, filled with tools.

“Components acquired! Now we need to find a building station! Luckily, Ren has one at Leblanc! Let’s go!”

The three eagerly returned to the train station, heading home, to Leblanc.

* * *

With several large bags in tow, the three enter Leblanc. Sojiro gives them a curious glance.

“Have a fun trip? What do you have in those bags?”

“Computer parts!” Futaba exclaimed.

“Huh. Must’ve been easier for you to pick them out than me. Every time you sent me out to get them I’d have to ask so many people what your writing meant.”

“Ah- sorry about that Sojiro.”

“It’s no big deal. I’m satisfied knowing that you can go out with your friends and do your own thing now. Want me to cook you all some curry? It’ll take a bit, but it’ll be all yours.”

Sumire looked at him with a pleading face. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

“I would love that, Boss-san.”

Sojiro smirked.

“Ohho. I forgot that you have quite the appetite. I better get started.”

“Alright… let’s get these bags upstairs.” Ren led the other two to his room. They set down the bags full of PC parts next to his work bench. Futaba placed the bag with the figurines on Ren’s bed.

“Sumire, behold! We stole the treasure of Akihabara, winning the war!”

Futaba took the figurines out and placed the boxes on the bed. Sumire immediately gasped.

“Futaba! Ren! Did you two buy these for me?”

“We did,” Ren nodded in confirmation.

“Thank you so much! These are amazing!”

“They’re poseable figures, too, so you can have them do whatever you want,” Futaba added.

“Amazing…” Sumire had to hold herself back from opening the boxes right there.

“Glad you like it. Now… Futaba,” Ren gave her a determined look, “Let’s build this PC.”

“I’m gonna have to go into fourth gear for this! Let’s do it!” she replied.

“I’ll watch! Maybe I’ll learn something from it!” Sumire sat on the bed while Ren cleared the workbench. He placed all of the tools in a corner, and began placing parts on the table. Slowly but surely, Futaba and Ren assembled the computer together. Sumire watched intensely as they applied the thermal paste, put the CPU in, attached the motherboard to the tower, then the RAM, the graphics card, the power supply, and the fan. Eventually, every part was attached, all wires connected.

“Sumire, do you want to do the honors?” Ren asked, his hand placed on top of the large, red and black tower.

Sumire was kicking her feet up and down on the bed, humming I believe to herself, before being snapped back to reality.

“Oh… um, sure!”

She stood up and walked over to the computer.

“So I just press this and…”

Alas, nothing happened.

“What? It’s not working!” She exclaimed. Ren felt himself internally panic. There was no way they could screw up.

“Wait, Ren, the power supply! Is it flicked on!?” Futaba yelled.

Ren quickly checked and found that it was not.

“That’s the most classic case in the book, and we fell for it!” she continued.

Ren flicked the power on, and Sumrie pressed the button. This time, it worked. The PC booted up, and Futaba sprawled herself out on the floor.

“Mission accomplished. Current objective… survive… out of… power…”

Ren walked over to the staircase and sniffed. He could tell the curry was done.

“The food is ready! Let’s eat!”

Sumire and Futaba both sprung up at once. The three quickly made their way downstairs.  
“Sojiro! Curry!” Futaba ran to the bar counter and slammed her hands down.

“Sheesh, calm down,” Sojiro gave her a smirk, “it’s all ready. Eat up.”

Sojiro began to prepare plates, with Sumire’s serving being exponentially larger than Ren or Futaba’s.

“Boss-san… thank you for the meal!”

“Thank you for the meal!” Futaba and Ren muttered at once before digging in. The coffee and curry rejuvenated the three, bringing them back from the brink.

“Ladies and gentlemen… we got ‘em…” Futaba muttered, completely full. She practically passed out at the counter.

“You’re amazing, Boss-san. Thank you again.” Sumire stood up and bowed.

“No need to bow. This is what I do best. It’s what I taught Ren, too. You better take good care of her, kid.” Sojiro gave him a sharp glance.

“Oh I will! Ask me as many times as you want.” Ren answered.

“Heh. I just have to keep you on your toes. Can’t have you disrespecting ladies in my establishment.” Sojiro chuckled.

“Thanks, Sojiro.” Ren bowed besides Sumire.

“You too? What a handful…”

“Please continue to teach us!” They pleaded simultaneously.

Sojiro sighed, but put on a smile.

“I guess I’ll be taking care of you for a while, huh.”

Ren corrected his posture, and then shrugged.

“I can’t help but want to come back here. Everything about this place is amazing.”

“Don’t get too cocky, kid.” Sojiro waved him off and began cleaning the dishes.

“Thank you for today, Ren-senpai, Futaba-s-” before she could finish her sentence, Futaba bolted up and grabbed her wrist. Sumire let out an audible “eep” before continuing.

“I have more practice coming up, which means my summer vacation basically ends here. I might only have two or three more free days before the semester begins again.”

“We’ll make the best of them, Sumire. I’ll be with you until the end of break,” Ren gave her a warm smile.

“I’ll keep doing what I’m doing! I can cheer you on from the sidelines!” Futaba made an OK gesture with her hand.

“I suppose it’s time for me to go. Would you walk with me to the station, Ren-senpai?”

“Of course I will. No question.”

“I’m gonna go grind on my MMO now. Seeya~” Futaba stood up and walked out of Leblanc. Ren and Sumire took their leave, walking to the station.

“Summer break really does fly by, doesn’t it.” Ren absentmindedly commented.

“We’re just getting started, Ren-senpai. The practice is barely the starting line. The next big meet is in October.”

“That’s right. October… it’ll have been a year since your awakening.”

“Let’s try and make the next years even more exciting than last year, Ren-senpai.”

“That, Sumire, is a tall order, but we can certainly try.”

A light breeze passed the two as the train pulled up.

“See you at practice!”

“Yes! See you tomorrow!”

Sumire stepped aboard the train, and the two waved until she disappeared from view. The Akihabara Wars were over, as was summer break, too. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. Lots of fun.


	31. Memories of a Summer Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren debates on how to spend his final day of summer break. All the while, he swears he's forgetting something...

_ The Last Days of August.  _

Ren slickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, spun it in his hand with a flourish, and opened the calendar. In a day he’d be returning home, again. 

I spent nearly every day with Sumire, we exercised, watched films, went on dates, but why can’t I shake the feeling that I’m missing something? A bout of anxiety clawed at the back of Ren’s mind. He was forgetting… something.

“Oh well,” Ren brushed off the thought, “Ann wanted me to check out her modeling gig today, you want in?” He looked to Morgana, who was grooming himself.

“Is that even a question? Of course I do! Are you going to invite Sumire?” Morgana answered.

“Of course.”

Ren closed his calendar and opened Sumire’s contact.

“Hello, Ren-senpai.”

“Hello, Sumire. Considering we have the day off from practice, a now self-proclaimed one, would you like to go see Ann’s modeling gig with me?”

Ren heard a giggle.

“That sounds fun! Ann-senpai is a fashion genius! I still have so much to learn from her.”

“That’s… one way to put it. Honestly, the way you keep surprising me is dangerous. Every few days you’ll appear in a new, cute outfit and I can feel my heart trying to blow up.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Ren-senpai. I hope that, one day, I’ll be able to pick out all of my outfits without Ann-senpai’s assistance.” Sumire replied.

“You look great in everything, Sumire. Don’t worry too much about it.”

Ren could feel the heat of Sumire’s face through his phone.

“Ah-um-ah… Thank you! I’ll get ready and head over now!”

“See you soon, Sumi.”

“Now I owe you a kiss, Ren-senpai.”

The call ended, and Ren grinned. He had forgotten the deal they made. Every time he called her Sumi, she’d kiss him. Why haven’t I been doing that more? He chastised himself while adjusting his jacket and stumbling down the stairs.

“Morning, kid.” Sojiro gave Ren a disinterested remark. His face was buried in a newspaper.

“Morning, Sojiro,” Ren walked over and sat on the bar stool next to Sojiro, “Anything interesting?” he asked while scanning the newspaper.

“Not really. Nothing compares to the things you pulled off last year,” Sojiro replied dryly.

“Huh. By the way,” Ren motioned for Sojiro to put down the newspaper, “This is my last week here.”

Ren immediately saw Sojiro wince, ever-so-slightly, before assuming his neutral face and mood.

“Is that so? I had just gotten used to having you here again.”

Ren grinned. “Are you gonna miss me, old man?” 

Sojiro chuckled and flipped the newspaper onto the counter.

“I’m not sure. Will you miss this?”

Ren’s grin disappeared. He thought he’d try and break Sojiro’s shell a bit, but instead found himself saddened by the news he delivered. His shoulder’s sunk, and his voice grew distant.

“...Yeah…”

Sojiro frowned.

“Ah, jeez. Sorry, kid. In any case, don’t you graduate after this year? My door’s always open for you. Are you going to college after?”

Ren cracked a small smile, knowing Sojiro wanted to change the topic.

“I will be going, yes. I think I want to help people, like Dr. Maruki.”

“The Doc… huh,” Sojiro rubbed his chin, his eyes widened in surprise, “It suits you, though. You made so many friends here, and helped a lot of people, from what I hear. You helped me become a real father, too.”

“I just listened, really,” Ren leaned back and stretched, “but even so, Dr. Maruki asked me to continue where he left off. Even after everything he did, he saw the fire in my eyes…”

“Maybe that’s all people need, kid. Someone to listen to their problems. You don’t treat them differently, and you don’t make a fuss, either.” Sojiro stood up and walked behind the counter.

Ren pulled out his phone and saw an unread IM.

_ Sah, dude! You busy today? _

Ryuji. Ren had barely hung out with him over the break.

_ I was gonna go to Ann’s modeling gig with Sumire. _

_ Mind if I tag along? I want to talk about somethin’ after. _

_ Sure. Meet me at Leblanc. _

Ren pinched his nose between his index finger and thumb. This wasn’t really a date, so he had no reason to refuse Ryuji. Even so, the fact that Ryuji wanted to talk about something brought back that same anxiety from when he woke up. What was he forgetting?

While Ren waited for Sumire and Ryuji to show up, he silently ate his breakfast, consisting of curry and coffee. He left his phone on the counter. The air stood silent, the sound of coffee brewing being the only noise in the cafe. Sojiro had gone back to his newspaper. 

“Kept you waiting, didn’t I?!” Futaba yelled as the door swung open.

“No, you didn’t. How many times do I have to tell you not to swing the door so fast?” Sojiro gave her an intense glare.

“Eep! Sojiro’s about to use all his buffs and become Swolejiro! Ren, protect me!” Futaba jumped back.

“Just listen to Sojiro, Futaba. Anyway, what’s up?”

Futaba formally entered the cafe after closing the door and re-opening it, slowly, letting the bell chime.

“Well, I was texted by Ryuji to come to Leblanc, so here I am.”

Ren gave her a puzzled glance. “Huh,” and scratched his head. What was Ryuji planning?

Sojiro stood up and gazed at the two. “I’m going to go shopping. Don’t wreck the place, alright?”

He wandered out of the cafe, and before long, Makoto and Haru entered, wearing their casual summer wear.

“Were you two told to come here, too?” Ren asked curiously, now sitting at a booth.

“Hm? Why yes, we were. Is there something strange about that?” Makoto asked in reply.

“No, not like that. I just think Ryuji is planning something.” Ren replied.

“My! Hello, everyone. Don’t be so mean, Mako-chan. I know you’ve missed hanging out with everyone!” Haru placed her hands on Makoto’s shoulders, a wide smile on her face. Makoto began to blush.

The doorbell chimed again, and Yusuke entered.

“Greetings, all. It appears we all received the same message.” He glanced around the room. “Where is Ryuji? He told me to come here… yet… he is nowhere to be seen.”

As Ren opened his mouth to answer, his phone began ringing.

“Ren-kun, denwa!” Futaba exclaimed, grabbing the phone and passing it to Ren.

“Hello?” Ren simply asked, unsure of who called him.

“It’s me again, dude! Is everyone there?”

“Hey Ryuji. Sumire isn’t here yet.”

“That’s alright! As soon as she gets there, have everyone come to Akihabara!”

“Akihabara?” Ren asked in complete confusion, “What about Ann’s gig?”

“That’s where the gig is! Did you forget?”

Ren remembered her saying it was at the sunset bridge. When did it change to Akihabara?

“I guess I did. We’ll meet you there, then.”

A few seconds later, Ren saw an IM from Ann appear.   
_ Sorry, Ren, but my gig got moved to Akihabara. It’ll be starting in a few hours. Hope you can still make it! _

And there it was. Were Ryuji and Ann colluding? He couldn’t begin to guess what mischief they had planned.

“I guess Ryuji is in Akihabara, waiting for us,” Ren announced, “We’ll depart when Sumire arrives.”

As if on cue, Sumire slowly opened the door, causing the doorbell to chime.

“Oh… hello everyone!” she muttered, surprised at the presence of most of the group.

Sumire wore a collared white shirt, covered by a gray sweater with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and high-waisted black shorts. Her hair was tied in its new signature fashion, with a ribbon tied at the bottom of her hair. She looked at Ren and blushed, expecting a reaction.

Ren immediately felt his knees giving out, metaphorically. He felt like he would have a heart attack. Sumire walked over and kissed him on the cheek, only making him weaker.

“H-hey Sumire. You look great.”

Sumire looked at him with a wide-brimmed smile that melted his heart.

“Hello, Ren-senpai.”

“Oh, Sumire. Hello,” Yusuke raised an arm.

“Sumiiiiiiiiire!” Futaba ran over and leaped into her.

“Hello! Futaba, please calm down!” Sumire blushed and lightly wrapped an arm around Futaba, who held her in a bear hug.

“Hello, Sumi-chan!” Haru waved. “Good to see you, Yoshizawa-san,” Makoto remarked.

Ren collected himself and settled down.

“Now that you’re here, Sumire, we’re going to Akihabara. Ann’s gig moved.”

“Oh, I see,” Sumire replied, “Let’s get going, then!”

The former Phantom Thieves gathered their things and made their way to the Yongen-Jaya station.

As the group stepped off onto the platform, Ren pulled out his phone and called Ann.

“Heya, Ann. Where exactly is your gig? We’re at the Akihabara station.”

“Oh! It’s actually at the maid cafe! Ryuji’s already here!”

The maid cafe? What kind of modeling gig happens at the maid cafe? Ren was thoroughly confused.

“We’ll meet you there, then.”

“Cool! See you soon!”

Ann hung up, and Ren shrugged. This was certainly not what he was expecting, but where was the harm in this?

“Alright, everyone. We’re going to the… maid cafe!” Ren tried to play it cool but could barely keep himself together.

Futaba’s eyes immediately began sparking, and her gaze moved to Sumire. Sumire immediately got flustered, and began nervously tapping her foot. Yusuke nodded. Haru smiled and looked at Makoto, who blushed. One-by-one, they all followed Ren to the maid cafe. 

After traversing the streets of Akihabara, dodging otaku, cosplayer, and cat maid alike, they made it to the maid cafe where Ren had gone many times, to no one’s knowledge. Many a horrible omelette was eaten here for the special menu.

As they walked up the pink and white steps into the interior, they found the cafe vacant.

“Hello?” Ren muttered in confusion.

“Greetings, meowster!”

From behind a corner hallway, Ann emerged, wearing a full maid outfit and a set of cat ears.

“Ann?” Most of the thieves muttered simultaneously in surprise. One of the Ann’s had a “senpai” attached. Morgana burst out of Ren’s bag and immediately took in the sight.

“W-wow! Lady Ann in a maid costume! I think I can die in peace…”

“Hey! No cats allowed!” Another voice boomed from the hallway. Ryuji emerged next to Ann, wearing a full butler outfit.

“Ryuji?” Ren asked. “Oh, I understand everything now.”

“Uhhuh! This is a special gig!” Ann pointed a finger at Ren, answering in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Wh-what exactly is it?” Sumire asked meekly.

“Well, you see Sumire, we invited everyone here so you can participate! Today, we’re the maids and butlers of the cafe!” Ann replied.

“H-huh!?” Sumire immediately lit up red. Thank you, Ann, Ren thought to himself.

Ren chuckled and looked to Ann again.

“This doesn’t sound like modeling at all, but I’m in.”

“That’s what I like to hear! We have outfits for everyone, so get changed!” Ann began to motion for them to enter the back rooms.

Each of the former thieves looked at one another, confused, before accepting their fate. As Ren led them, Morgana glared directly at Ryuji.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been in here ple-” Ren, flustered and red, shoved Morgana into his bag.

“Hey! Nyaeh! What’re you-!”

After a few seconds, Ren could only hear muffled meows.

Makoto hid behind Haru. “Do we really have to do this? I’m not sure…”

Haru looked back and gave her a smile. “You’ll look cute, Mako-chan! Do it for me!”

“For you… fine.”

As confused as Ren was, he was very eager to see Sumire in a maid outfit, with cat ears. Actually, could he even handle it? This might not be a good idea. Actually, no , it was an amazing idea. Onward!

Ren internally fought himself while walking into a changing room. He fit perfectly into his butler uniform. It was tight yet baggy, allowing him to move around easily. It reminded him of his Metaverse outfit. With a hint of nostalgia, he adjusted his red gloves. He had noticed Ryuji was wearing yellow gloves, which would mean Yusuke would have blue ones. 

He missed his days as a Phantom Thief, now that he thought about it. But this wasn’t the time nor place. He had to see Sumire in a maid outfit. 

Ren opened the door and made his way back to the main thoroughfare. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru were all changed and waiting. Ren looked them all over, giving nods of approval.

“Man, you look just like you did in the Metaverse!” Ryuji clapped a hand on Ren’s shoulder.

“Indeed. It is almost identical to your Metaverse attire,” Yusuke added.

“I knew this was the perfect plan!” Ryuji fist pumped with his free hand.

“You all look wonderful!” Haru commented.

“This is absurd…” Makoto whispered.

“Where are Futaba and Sumire?” Ren asked, looking toward Haru.

“I believe Sumire was too shy to come out, and Futaba is trying to get her to.”

Ren nodded and adjusted his glove. He walked over to the hallway.

“Sumire! I’m in my butler outfit! It’d be a real shame if you didn’t get to see it!”

Almost immediately, he heard a reply.

“Wait! I’m coming!”

Ren walked back and joined his friends. After a solid minute, Futaba eagerly stepped out, a wide grin on her face.

“Wait till you see this!”

She reached over to her side, pulling Sumire out from the cover of the hallway corner.

Like the rest of the girls, she wore a long-sleeved, long-skirted black and white, traditional maid uniform. Her glasses did nothing to cover her burning red face. Atop her head was a pair of black cat ears.

“Say the line Sumire!” Futaba nudged her forward.

“H-h-hello m-m-meowster,” Sumire spoke with a whisper, barely audible.

“Aww, come on, Ren’s right here!” Futaba clapped her back, pushing her toward Ren.

“H-hello meowster!” Sumire muttered to Ren, who had a wide grin on his face. 

“Nice to meow-t you, beautiful,” Ren winked at her.

Sumire felt her heart melt on the spot. He was handsome. Too handsome. Her heart was beating way too fast for her to comprehend...anything.

With her hair frazzled, her face as red as her hair, and her eyes staring directly into his, she asked him.

“Um… can you please be my butler?”

Sumire wanted to retreat into her uniform, never to be seen again. Why did she ask THAT of all things? Before she could run, Ren took her hand and got on a knee.

“Of course, my lady,” he stated before kissing her hand.

“Ah-Um-I-uh-I-uh-” Sumire stumbled over every word, unable to process what was going on.

Futaba whipped out her phone and began snapping pictures. 

“A+ content guys! Keep it up!”

Yusuke framed his hands like a canvas, content with the situation. Haru looked over the couple and decided to mimic Ren, getting on one knee.

“Ah-Haru, you really don’t need to-”

“How may I be of service to you?”

Makoto froze.

“Man… you girls look great! I’m such a genius!” Ryuji held his hand on his chin inquisitively, looking over the girls.

Ann clapped her hands together.

“All right, everyone! We’re going to be opening soon, so get ready!”

“Oh, alright!” Sumire shook her head and pulled Ren up. The Phantom Maids were now on duty.

As customers began to filter in, the group noticed that there was a mixture of men and women. Traditionally, a maid cafe would usually only have male customers. Ren thought about the ways Ann might have advertised how there were butlers, too. While walking around, he eavesdropped on some of his friends.

“Could you take this omelette back? It’s undercooked?”

“Undercooked? This is artistically designed to be the perfect omelette! Can you not see that?”

Yusuke was as eccentric as ever. I wonder if girls would like that? Ren filtered his thoughts.

“Wh-what’ll it be mister?” 

“You’re so cute! Just keep trying!”

Futaba, despite her act earlier, still suffered social anxiety. Thankfully, there was an audience for that. Ren kept an eye out just in case anyone attempted anything.

“Make these pancakes over again. You forgot the chocolate chips.”

“My apologies, sir. However, you will have to take it as it is.”

“Pssh! Fine!” The man waved off Makoto, before whispering “Bitch” under his breath.

“What was that?”

Makoto spun around and slammed her fist into the table, nearly breaking it in two.

“Ah! Nothing! Nothing! These are fine!”

Makoto cracked her knuckles and walked away.

“That was kinda hot…” the man whispered.

Ren raised an eyebrow and moved on.

“Ah, shit, sorry. I cook for my mom all the time and I messed up! I’ll redo it right now!”   
“It’s fine, it’s fine! Really! I’m sorry for being picky!”

Ryuji actually seemed to be into his role as a butler, even if he still was swearing.

Ren went on to observe Sumire, Haru, and Ann. Unlike the others, they perfectly fit into the roles. Ann was sociable and could easily put on a cheerful personality. Sumire was similar. Any time she faltered, she was easily forgiven on account of her cuteness, which Ren understood. Haru spoke with a very motherly tone, and no man dared speak back to her.

After two or so hours, the customer base died down, and eventually stopped. Everyone fell into a seat, extremely tired.

“Can’t deal… no stamina… no HP… Futaba out…”

Futaba planted her face on a table.

“Hah… thank you, everyone. That went really well!” Ann waved her hand in front of her face.

“That was actually really fun,” Ren stated, “Fun for me, at least, watching Sumire.”

“Ren-senpai!” Sumire puffed her cheeks and turned red.

“Well, now that we’re done with that, Ann, you owe me one,” Ryuji pointed at Ann.

“Huh? Sure,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Ahha! Alright then! Help me with my summer homework! Please!”

Everything clicked in Ren’s head suddenly. Homework.

He had forgotten to do his summer homework.

“Really, Ryuji? Actually… I haven’t done mine…” Ann’s eyes went wide as she began to panic.

“I already did mine…” Sumire muttered, feeling guilty.

“That’s a good thing, Sumire,” Ren commented, “I still have to do mine…”

Ren hung his head in shame. He was so wrapped up in spending time with Sumire he forgot all about his homework. Not that he wanted to do it.

“Futaba-sensei, Makoto-sensei! Please, help us!”

Ryuji got on his knees and begged.

“Fine, fine. This is just like last year… I thought you’d learn, Ryuji.” Makoto pinched her nose with her index finger and thumb.

“Listen! I got distracted!”

“By video games?” Futaba leaned in.

“Hey! Did you even do yours? You play games all the time, too!” Ryuji gawked back at Futaba.

“It was the first thing I did! Everyone knows that the first thing you do for summer break is your homework! Then you can slack off all you want!” She tapped her head with a finger.

“Agggh! Yusuke doesn’t have any… but Ren! You’re with me this time!”

“Yeah… unfortunately…” Ren felt humiliated, but he didn’t regret the time he spent with Sumire.

“Ann, you too!” Ryuji whined.

“It's good that you reminded me, Ryuji! Let’s go to Leblanc!” Ann jumped up, knocking a chair over.

“I can help you, Ren-senpai. I’m sorry for distracting you…” Sumire looked at Ren, guilt-ridden.

“It’s not your fault, Sumire! It’s all on me!” Ren replied.

“We’ll get through it together!” Haru exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Each of the Phantom Maids got up and changed, making their way back to Leblanc in record time.

By the time Ren opened the door and entered Leblanc alongside his friends, the sun was setting. Ryuji, Ann and him had to finish all of their summer homework by tomorrow. Ren sprinted upstairs and found his school bag. Surely enough, it was filled with homework. He dragged it down and slammed it onto a booth table.

“This is out last goal of this summer break! Everyone, give it your all!”

Ren slammed his hand on the table and glanced around the room.

“But Ren, only Ryuji, Ann and you have to do the work.” 

Makoto gave him a death glare.

“Well… sure but, if we all work together we’ll finish super fast!”

Ryuji stood next to Ren, a hand on his shoulder. Ann walked up and to the other side of Ren.

“Y-yeah! Teamwork is the best!”

Makoto let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Mako-chan!” Haru commented before turning to the trio.

“We’ll help you!”

“Sumire and I will help too!” 

Futaba leaped up and down, standing behind Sumire.

“Of course I want to help Ren-senpai!” Sumire replied in a determined tone, nodding.

“I will not be of much assistance, but I would like to participate.”

Yusuke calmly sat on a bar stool, watching.

Ren pulled out his pen, spinning it between his fingers and pulling out the first sheet.

“It’s showtime!”

After approximately four hours…

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann slammed their hand down and stretched. 

“We did it!” They yelled.

“It’s almost midnight, quiet down.”

Makoto pointed at the clock in Leblanc.

“Oh, damn!” Ryuji almost yelled before covering his mouth.

“I need to be on the train home in the morning. Classes start tomorrow…” Ren groaned.

Makoto looked over the original Phantom Thieves, the three that, alongside Morgana, changed Kamoshida’s heart and created the group.

“Luckily for you three, Futaba and I were able to fill in the discrepancies between your homework. All three of you are attending different schools now, which made it more difficult.”

“I’m never doin’ that again…”

Ryuji breathed in relief.

“Lady Ann! You did amazing! Good work!”

Morgana sat in Sumire’s lap, purring.

“I barely did anything… it was all Makoto and Futaba. Even Sumire did more than me.”

Ann twirled one of her twintails, leaning back up.

Ren looked over at Sumire and Futaba, who were both petting Morgana.

“Thanks, you two,” Ren turned back to Makoto and Haru, “Now, I apologize, but I need to get to bed.”

“Agreed,” Yusuke commented, eating a jagariko.

“You didn’t do anything!” Ann quietly exclaimed.

“Mentally picturing ways to paint the events of this day have proved mentally taxing…”

“That’s very admirable of you, Yusuke-senpai,” Sumire replied, “But please, don’t paint me in a maid outfit.”

“But you looked so cute!” Ren shot up from his seat, “Futaba, you have to send me every single picture.”

“On it! I got over 200!”

Sumire turned a shade of deep red.

“Wh-what? Futaba!”

“I might have even got some upskirt shots…” Futaba snickered.

“Delete those ones!” Ren practically yelled, now flustered.

“Aww… you’re no fun. Fine.”

Futaba swiped her fingers a few times, deleting whatever photos were not meant to see the light of day.

“I was joking, by the way. I sent you the gallery.”

Bless your soul, Futaba. You’ve done a great deed. Not that I’ll ever say that out loud, Ren saluted her, internally.

Makoto and Haru stood up.

“Today was quite fun. I’m glad we got to spend some time together before the break ended. Everyone is going back to pursue their own goals.”

Makoto gave the group a determined glance.

“That’s right,” Ren replied, “I can’t wait to see you all again in the winter, though. I’ll be back here for a short break.”

“We’ll make sure we’re around, dude!” Ryuji clapped Ren’s back.

“I’ll always be available in Shibuya,” Yusuke added.

“If you downloaded that MMO we could play together like we were never apart!” Futaba scolded him.

“Feel free to text me! I’m going back overseas, but I’m always happy to hear from you!” Ann gave him a wink.

“No matter where I am, I’ll come running if you need me man, you know that!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“You’ll probably find me at a Big Bang Burger, inspecting it,” Haru stated with a giggle.

“I’ll be thinking of you when I practice. You knew that, though.You’ll probably call me every night, too. Not that I mind.”

Sumire gave her boyfriend a playful grin. He blushed in response.

“Thanks, everyone. After I graduate, I’m going to move back here permanently and attend a college nearby. Might even get myself an apartment.” 

Ren rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

“Sounds good man!” Ryuji stood up, “Let’s get going, guys! Last train is leavin’ soon!”

Each of the former Phantom Thieves said their goodbyes and began to make their way out of Leblanc, leaving Ren, Morgana and Sumire alone.

Silently, the two walked upstairs and sat down on the bed next to each other. Morgana stayed downstairs.

“Summer break went by so fast, didn’t it?” Sumire slowly wrapped her arms around him.

“It did. I don’t regret a minute of it, though. Thank you, Sumire.” Ren looked down at her with a small smile.

“I-I’m going to miss you… touching you… I mean.”

Sumire began to blush, tripping over her words.

Wordlessly, Ren perked her up, wrapping his hand under her chin and pushing her face up.    
“Let’s make tonight special, then. You hold me as tightly as you can, and I’ll hold you in return.”

“Ah-um-I’d like that very much!” Sumire buried her face in his chest. Ren stroked her hair and buried his face in it. Silence came over the couple as they laid down and fell asleep in each other’s arms, cherishing every last minute of their break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken my time writing as I still want to finish a roadmap. It's harder than I thought. On top of motivation spikes and the like, I have trouble writing some days. However, this chapter is the last before a small timeskip. The next few chapters will be taking gradual leaps in time.
> 
> I hope you will stick around for the ride, wherever the rails may take it.


	32. Feverish Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren decides to visit Sumire over his Winter Break.

Ren impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the train to arrive. It was January 2, 2018. After going home at the end of his summer break, the events between September and December were a blur. Nothing eventful happened. He was almost done with school. It was winter break, and he really wanted to see Sumire. The snow threatened to overtake the station and bury him. Winter this year was far more intense than last year.

Compared to the stakes, though, some snow wasn’t a threat at all compared to reality changing. After a few more minutes of anxious foot-tapping, the train arrived at the station. Ren boarded the train and sat down. In a few hours, he’d be back in Shibuya, surrounded by the fragrance of coffee and curry.

“We’re finally going back!” Morgana meowed in triumph as he popped out of Ren’s bag.

“Only for a few days, unfortunately,” Ren retorted.

“Yeah, well, any time is a good time!” Morgana answered.

“Fair point. Everyone is still off doing their own thing. This isn’t like summer break, where they can afford to come back. It’ll just be Futaba, Sumire, you, and me.” Ren sighed as he looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

“What about Yusuke?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t want to bother him. This may sound rude, but I just want to see Sumire.”

“Eh, I understand that. If I had a short vacation and the choice of spending time with Lady Ann or the whole group, who is busy, then I’d choose Lady Ann!”

Ren chuckled as Morgana made his comparison.

“Wait, Ren, did you even tell Sumire you were coming? I know you two talk every day.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Think about it, Morgana. Futaba invites Sumire over to Leblanc. She’s happy to spend time with her best friend, sure. But then… I slowly walk down the stairs and surprise her! Just imagine the look on her face!” Ren clenched his fist and yelled to the sky, in the train.

“Uhhuh. Have fun with that. I’m gonna take a cat nap.”

“I think I’ll doze off, too in a minute. We’ll be in Yongen-Jaya soon enough.”

Ren pulled out his phone and called Futaba.

“Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ren.”

“Hey, Futaba. I’m coming back to Leblanc for a few days. Winter break, y’know?”

“Ohho. Interesting. Actually, hold on. I haven’t heard Sumire ranting about seeing you at all. Have you not told her?”

“Nope.”

“Ahhhhhh. I understand completely now. Operation Tomato is now underway!”

“I assume by Tomato you mean turn Sumire red blushing?”

“Exactly. I’ll see you soon, partner in crime.”

“See you soon, Futaba.”

Ren and Morgana slowly dozed off as the train began moving.

* * *

Ren groggily stretched his neck as the familiar tune pierced his ears.

“ Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya.”

“We’re here,” Morgana stated between yawns as he jumped up on Ren’s shoulder.

“Yup. Let’s go.”

Ren walked the familiar route to Leblanc, the streets covered in snow that he trudged through. As he walked, he thought about seeing Sumire bundled up in her winter gear. Her big, black jacket, her red scarf… It’s been a long couple of months. Snow steadily fell as Ren passed a series of familiar faces. Many of Yongen-Jaya’s residents were out and about, and all of them recognized Ren as he gave them nods and continued forward. He hadn’t even told Sojiro he was coming. Before he knew it, he was outside the iconic door.   
“OPEN”

A faint smile crossed Ren’s face as he slowly opened the door.

“Welc- Ren?” Sojiro looked over to the door, his look changing from nonchalant to that of surprise as he saw Ren standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, Sojiro. I’m on break, and I thought I’d stop by for a few days.”

“Winter break, huh? Well, I won’t argue. It’s good to see you, kid.”

A cocky smile crossed Sojiro’s face as he chuckled.

“You’re full of surprises, kid, really.”

“I try.”

“I’m back too, Chief!” Morgana jumped out of Ren’s bag and onto a bar stool.

“Oh, good, you brought the cat. Sorry little guy, but I don’t have any treats.”

“Chief! It’s alright! You were the best of them anyway!” Morgana meowed hungrily.

“I’ll find something for you, hold on. I can’t understand you still, you know.”

Ren chuckled as he witnessed this conversation between cat and man. He took a seat next to Morgana at a bar stool.

“So, how’s school been?” Sojiro asked while pouring a bit of coffee.

“I’m getting straight A’s across the board. Everything is so… easy. Makoto’s study lessons were… effective.”

“She is one tough lady. Back in my hayday I would’ve used all my charm to try and woo someone like her.” Sojiro replied with a chuckle.

“The more you make these vague statements, the more I wonder about how colorful your past is.”

“Honestly, kid, I was more of a delinquent than you. But that’s a story for another time.”

Ren frowned, his curiosity peaked. 

“Fineeeee,” he sighed, “Mind if I invite Sumire here? She’s the reason I came back in the first place.”

Sojiro laughed.

“Of course not! Not like I get business here anyway.”

“Thanks, Sojiro.”

The door creaked open as Futaba stepped in.

“Yo!”

She wore her heavy green jacket and black beanie, combined with her black pants.

“Futaba? Are you planning something, Ren?” Sojiro gave Ren a curious glare.

Ren and Futaba snickered and laughed.

Sojiro sighed. “Fine. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Nope! Just act natural!” Futaba held up a finger matter-of-factly.

Ren walked upstairs and Futaba called Sumire.

“Sumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. Hi.”

“Hello, Futaba.”

“Wanna come over to Leblanc? We could have curry and talk about Featherman!”

“This is out of the blue, Futaba. But I’ll come right after practice!”

“You’re still practicing, even on break?” Futaba tilted her head.

“There’s no time to waste! I’ll be over soon!” Sumire hung up the phone, but before she did, Futaba swore she heard her cough.

“Well, I’ve done my part!” Futaba yelled upstairs.

Ren shivered as he sat down on a spare chair in the room. Sojiro hadn’t really touched anything in the attic. There wasn’t a heater, though. His bed was still intact, as was the TV, and the star stickers on the ceiling.

“Are you sure this will be worth it? Morgana sat in Ren’s lap, curled up.

“Absolutely. It might be cold now, but as soon as I cuddle up with Sumire, it’ll all be worth it!”

Morgana sighed. The two waited in the dark attic for what felt like an hour. Ren was dedicated to this, but he did not realize he would have to wait so long. Eventually, he heard voices.

“Hello again, Futaba. Hello, Boss-san.”

“Heyo, Sumire! Nice of you to join us!~”

“Hey there,” Sojiro waved.

Ren stood up and slowly walked to the staircase. This would be his first time seeing Sumire in five months. Nothing mattered more to him. With Phantom Thief-like stealth, he slowly walked down the stairs. 

“I’ve been practicing every day lately. The weather is very intense, lately. I hope I don’t catch a cold,” Sumire made small talk with Futaba.

Ren took a deep breath and completed his descent. As he became fully visible, Sumire looked at him with a look of surprise on her face. It was exactly as Ren pictured it. She was wearing her black jacket, red scarf, and the replica pair of glasses. Her hair was loose against her back, a beaming red ribbon tied at the bottom. The look of surprise immediately shifted to that of a smile as she rushed toward him.

“Ren!”

Before Ren could speak, Sumire had wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

“Hi, Sumi.”

Sumire looked up at him, arms still tightly wrapped around his chest. Tears were forming in her eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing here? I didn’t expect this at all! I’ve missed you so much… your warmth… your smell…”

“We still call every night,” he replied while stroking his hand on top of her head, “But I know exactly what you mean.”

Sumire sniffed as a tear fell from her eye, and some moisture from her nose.

“Are you alright?” Ren asked, immediately noticing her cheeks were flushed red, but in a far different way than he knew.

“I’m fine,” Sumire answered in a tone that felt almost distant.

“Here, use this,” Ren pulled out a small handkerchief, offering it to Sumire.

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying…”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just wanted to surprise you,” Ren answered.

“I… am really happy…” Sumire’s face regained some color as she formally blushed, wiping her nose.

“I’ve missed that so much.”

Sumire faintly giggled as Ren oogled her. The two hugged once again, and held each other, making up for lost time. After a minute of silence, Sumire turned her head toward Sojiro.

“Boss-san, could I have some coffee? I apologize for intruding again.”

Sojiro couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It’s not a problem. Take a seat, I’ll get you a nice, warm cup. Some curry, too. You came from practice, right?”

“Yes,” Sumire answered.

As Ren led Sumire to the nearest booth, he couldn’t help but notice something was off about her movements. She slowly sat down and scooted into the booth. Futaba had been playing with Morgana while the two were reunited.

“C’mon, kitty! Don’t play favorites!”

“You pinch my cheeks so roughly, though! At least Ren treats me well!”

“You want me to button mash headpats?” Futaba curled her fingers up and smiled mischievously.

“Please, no!” Morgana whined.

“All right, food’s ready,” Sojiro walked over to the booth and placed down two plates of curry. A minute after, he placed down two cups of coffee.

“This is the same cup you started pouring earlier,” Ren remarked after taking his first sip.

“You’re the one who sat on it, kid,” Sojiro waved him off.

Ren turned to Sumire. Despite what he thought was her weaker constitution, she ate with the same appetite and fervor as always. Within a minute, the plate was clean.

“How was it?” Ren asked while watching her drink the coffee.

Sumire set down the cup slowly. “Delicious,” she answered.

Ren gave her a concerned glance as she shivered in her seat. He patted her back and stood up.

“Hey, Sojiro, do you still have that heater I kept in my room?”

“Sure. It’s at the house.”

“Any comforters? Warm blankets?”

“I’m sure there are some in a box in the attic.”  
“Alright.”

Ren gave Sumire a nod.   
“I’ll be right back.”

With a quick pace in each step, Ren threw on his jacket and stepped outside. It was snowing intensely. The sun had set, and Ren had to trudge through thick snow with each step. He could hardly see, too. The cold wind nipped at his cheeks and nose. He didn’t really care, though. He just wanted to know what was wrong with Sumire. Even without much light, he easily navigated to Sojiro’s house. Yongen-Jaya was essentially his backyard. The door was unlocked, and he stepped inside.Ren quickly scoured the home for his old heater, and he eventually found it. After looking it over, he knew it hadn’t been used since he left. Looking around, he grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around the heater carefully. With his package secured, he quickly made his way back to Leblanc. 

Upon opening the door, Ren saw Futaba sitting next to Sumire, with Morgana on the table.

“It’s awful out there,” Ren commented while closing the door behind him.

“Winter decided to come in full force this year,” Sojiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ren! I think Sumire’s got a cold!” Futaba waved him over. He looked and saw her place her hand on Sumire’s forehead, only to take it off and shake it as if it had been burnt.

“Her forehead is on fire! Super hot!”

Sumire didn’t say a word. She silently sat with her hands tucked together under the table.

“I’ll be back down in a minute,” Ren commented as he made his way to the staircase, “I’m going to warm the attic up.”

Morgana attempted to console Sumire.

“You don’t have to hide it from us, Sumire. It’s alright.”

“I-it’s different.” She sheepishly remarked.

“Different?” Morgana asked.

Ren plugged the heater in near the bed and found the box. He pulled out several comforters and placed them on the bed. He stood for a minute and waited. Eventually, he felt the heater do its work. With a relieved sigh, Ren made his way downstairs. As he reached the ground floor, Sumire abruptly stood up.

“I… have to go. I’m sorry, Ren-senpai, Morgana-senpai, Futaba, Boss-san.”

Ren couldn’t see her eyes through the reflection of light off her glasses. She spun around and made her way to the door.

“Sumire, wait!” Ren rushed after her. As Sumire began to open the door, her knees buckled, and she fell, slumping against the wall before hitting the ground.

“Sumire!”

* * *

“Ugh…”

Sumire slowly leaned up. She felt like she was being held down by a hundred blankets. As she sat up, she realized that was almost the case. The blankets slid down, and she saw that she was not in her jacket or uniform. Instead, she was wearing a violet pajama shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it.

“H-huh? My clothes…”

“Good morning sleepyhead!” Futaba leaned in front of Sumire, waving.

“F-Futaba? Wh-what happened? This is Ren’s room…”

“You passed out when you tried to leave. You had us all worried sick. Here’s some soup.”

Futaba slid forward a bowl of soup on a tray.

“Th-thank you. I’m so sorry for burdening everyone.”

“These things happen, Sumire! Don’t beat yourself up over it. By the way…”

Futaba leaned in a little closer.

“You have amazing proportions.”

Sumire turned beet red. “Wh-”

“I’m just joking! I changed you out of your outfit into something more comfortable! I couldn’t help but notice how much you take care of yourself!” Futaba leaned back in her chair, threatening to fall over backward.

“You’re so mean…” Sumire pouted.

“That soup is a special new recipe Sojiro came up with on the spot! Leblanc curry soup! It’s like curry, but soup!” Futaba changed the subject.

“I see… um… where’s Ren?” Sumire looked around the room. She noticed Morgana asleep on the comforter, but did not see her boyfriend.

“He’s over at that punk Doctor’s, buying a lot of medicine. It was too late last night, so he went as soon as he woke up. He never left your side, you know.”

Sumire blushed as she imagined Ren at the food of the bed, asleep in the chair.

“I have to apologize to him…”

“Just get some more rest! I’ll be downstairs, okay?” Futaba stood up and began to walk to the staircase.

“Thank you, Futaba.”

Futaba disappeared from view. Sumire laid back down and drifted off. Her whole body was both extremely warm, yet cold, and it felt heavy.

“Ren…”

* * *

Sumire jolted upright, covered in sweat. A cold patch sat on her forehead.

“Water…”

A hand held out a cold glass. She immediately took it and gulped it down. Sumire could feel the sweat underneath her pajama shirt.

“I’ve gotten really sweaty… I should wipe myself down…”

In her daze, she began to unbutton her shirt. As she began to do so, she heard an audible “Huh?” to her left. She looked, and through her blurry vision, she made out what could only be Ren, furiously blushing.

“Uh…”

Sumire had to process what she was looking at while she continued to unbutton the shirt. 

“O-oh…” Her face turned completely red, and it felt hotter than the entirety of her body. In a flash of recognition, she dove underneath the blanket.

“S-senpai! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?”

“Huh?” Ren leaned in toward her. She could feel him pressing against the bed.

“The love of my life is sick with a fever. You don’t think I’m going to watch her and take care of her?”

Sumire slowly peeked out from the blanket.

“Th-thank you berry much…”

Ren flicked her forehead with his finger.  
“Berry much?” Ren sighed in relief, “So, how is the fever? I have some medicine here. Special make, too. Takemi special.”

“Takemi special…?” Sumire tilted her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ren laughed it off.

“My fever… fever… I can’t believe I caught a cold and got a fever… I’m so pathetic…”

Ren flicked her forehead again, and gave her a stern glance.

“I thought we were past this, Sumire.”

“I… Ren-senpai…”

Sumire looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes.

“I’m so sorry… it’s just… on top of this cold… it was one year ago when I… when Dr. Maruki showed us that memory…”

“Of Kasumi?”

“Yes… he reminded me of who I truly was.”

Ren saw a look of sorrow in her eyes. He immediately leaned forward and took her hands.

“You’re Sumire Yoshizawa. You’re the love of my life, and you’re the woman who will get the gold medal in the gymnastics competition in the Olympics one day. We’re going to take the world stage, together.”

Sumire’s eyes widened as Ren’s words pierced her directly in the heart.

“Ren-senpai… you’re right. I’m sorry, again.”

Sumire leaned forward as to bow, and her head collided directly with Ren’s hand. He gently cupped his hand against her head.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. You’re still pretty warm… I know you still want to practice, and I wish I could take your place. I already called Coach Hiraguchi and told her about the situation. I also called your parents. You’re going to be staying with me until the end of winter break. Any objections?” Ren crossed his arms firmly.

“I want to practice… but I know my limits. Kasumi never got sick…”

“Well, you’re not Kasumi. You’re Sumire. Don’t be afraid of who you are. Now, do you have any requests?”

“Actually… could you put your head against my forehead? It was nice and cool…”

Ren smiled and put his hand against her forehead. Sumire laid back down.

“Is this all you want? I could get another cooling patch…”

Sumire placed her hand against his.

“Silly…”

“Hm?” Ren leaned in closer.

“I love you, Ren.”

“I love you too, Sumire. Don’t overdo it anymore. If the weather is bad, don’t practice. If you think you’re going to get sick, don’t practice. You know it as much as Hiraguchi and I do. If you get sick, you can’t practice, and then you’re just losing progress.”

Sumire closed her eyes and felt Ren’s cold, soft hand against her forehead.

“Mhm… you’re right. I think… as it got closer to January, I started to practice more intensely. I thought about what happened last year… and I wanted to work harder than ever so… nothing like that would happen again.”

“What an idiot…”

“Senpai?”

“You’re so silly, Sumire. If anything were to happen to you, I’d snap. I’d go crazy. I’d do anything to help you. You don’t need to worry. Just focus on our goal. Kasumi is with us, watching.”

Sumire smiled and giggled.

“That’s right.”

After a few more minutes, Sumire drifted off again. 

* * *

Sumire spent the next few days at Leblanc, slowly recovering from her fever.

“I can feed myself…”

“Sure, but it’s more fun this way. Open wide!”

Sumire reluctantly opened her mouth and let Ren feed her the curry soup that she was growing used to.

“You should tell Boss-san to make this a permanent item on the menu. It’s delicious. I think it would really fit with a winter setting.”

“I’ll tell him, don’t worry. Feeling better?”

“I’m not nearly as warm as the previous days. I should be fine tomorrow.”

“That’s good. We can still get a few days of practice before I have to leave.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. Practice is so much more fun with you by my side.”

“That’s good to hear. Have you ever tried to get Futaba to practice with you?”

Sumire giggled. “That would never happen, Ren-senpai. Futaba is busy saving the world, or so she says.”

“She must be talking about her MMO. She’s amazing though, isn’t she?”

“She is. I constantly hear about her in the hallways of Shujin. She’s always at the top of the class. People don’t see her often, though. When they do, she’s often with, um, Kana-chan, I think it was.”

“Yup. Kana is Futaba’s best friend from back in elementary.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Anything eventful happen in the past couple months, Sumire?”

Morgana stood up and stretched. He’d grown accustomed to lying on Sumire’s lap.

“Not particularly. You two already know what I’ve been up to. We call almost every day.”

“That’s true.”

Ren rubbed his chin with his hand.

“I haven’t kept up with the others as much as I have with you. Of course, we’re all doing our own thing now. I’ve been texting them every couple of days or weeks.”

Sumire nodded.

“You graduate at the end of the term, right Ren-senpai?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

“Um… I wanted to ask… will you… wait for me to graduate before you start college?”

Ren’s brow furrowed.

“You mean take a gap year and start my program alongside you?”

Ren places his hand on his chin. The words “Take Your Time” echoed in his head.

”I want to. Higher education here though is… competitive. I want to follow Dr. Maruki’s footsteps, too. It definitely would be tough, but I think I could do it. School has been a breeze for me. I could take a gap year.”

Sumire leaned out of bed and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

Ren hugged her back, lightly.

“Anything you want to do today while you rest?”

“Let’s watch some films. Maybe… Cinderella?”

Ren laughed wholeheartedly.

“I’ll get right on that.”

* * *

After Sumire’s last day of recovery, the couple returned to practicing for the remainder of their winter break. Sumire doubled down on their exercises, likely to make up for lost time. Eventually, they finished practice on their final day. Sumire walked Ren to the train station in Yongen-Jaya.

“Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke and I are all going to graduate this year,” Ren commented while looking at the sky.

“Yes. I’ll do my best to make it to your graduation.”

“Don’t stress yourself out trying to. You might be practicing that day. It’s okay if you can’t make it.”

“I want to, though.”

Sumire stepped ahead and leaned in front of him, looking up at him.

“Thank you, Sumire.”

“Anything for you, Ren-senpai.”

Ren began laughing, and Sumire joined him in the laughter.

“In that case, I’ll see you again at graduation. It’s too bad we’ll miss Valentine’s and White Day.”

“We can just mail the chocolates, Ren-senpai.”

Ren sighed.

“That’s true. It just isn’t the same. I’ll think of something.”

“I look forward to it!”

“And I look forward to your chocolates.”

The train pulled up in the station. The weather had settled down over the past few days. Today, it snowed lightly.

Sumire pressed her hands against Ren’s cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I love you, and I’ll see you soon, Sumire.”

“Yes! I love you too, Ren-senpai.”

The train doors opened, and the couple released their embrace. Ren stepped onboard the train, and the couple waved to each other as the doors closed. Ren sat down as the train departed the station and he looked out the window, ready for the next leg of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to figure out that the best way to motivate myself and move forward is to, in the words of Shia Lebeouf, "Just do it"  
> It feels good to just... write it. Hope you look forward to the next!


	33. Celebrations and Debilitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren graduates and returns to Leblanc, where he celebrates Sumire's birthday with his friends. The two also have a talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to shout out MonkKind's fic, The Future After Royal, which inspired a lot of what I've been writing! It especially helped me with this chapter! Please, check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321
> 
> Slowly but surely... we move forward.

Ren furrowed his brow, squinted his eyes, and intensely rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “I wouldn’t embarrass my girlfriend on her birthday, would I?” Not a single noise could be heard as Ren focused intensely. Morgana didn’t even say a word. He just stared, baffled that Ren was thinking so hard about this. Ren focused, images of Sumire’s red face overtaking him. He could see her pouting and yelling “Senpai!” while stomping her foot. These are the thoughts that kept him sane while he avoided his parents.

After an intense three seconds of thought, Ren had his answer.

“Oh what am I saying, of course I will!”

“You really had to think about that?” Morgana questionably replied. Ren bent down and faced the cat, eye-to-eye.

“Listen, Morgana. I missed her birthday last year and I’ve regretted every second of it. I want to give her the best birthday she’s ever had.”

Morgana swatted at Ren’s hair.

“But you were thinking about what you’d get from her birthday!”

Ren recoiled back in laughter. “You got me there!” He then sat on his bed and glanced at his room. It was small and drab. There was no room for decorations, and he didn’t really have any desire to decorate it. The door was a miracle, as it gave him the ability to ignore his parents. 

Ren sighed. “In a few days, after I graduate, I’ll finally be free from this prison.”

“Didn’t you call Lebanc’s attic a prison?” Morgana asked, tilting his head.

“I meant that sarcastically. This place is worse than my Velvet Room cell!” Ren sighed again. “Just a few more days…” he repeated before pulling out his phone.

“Happy Birthday, Ren-senpai!” Ren’s eardrums were immediately blessed and destroyed by Sumire’s booming voice through the phone.

Ren smiled and opened his window curtain. It was March 6th, 6:30 A.M. “Good morning, my love, and thank you.”

“Are you having a good day?” Sumire asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“I am now,” Ren replied, imagining her face light up red at his response.

“I-I’m happy to hear that!” Sumire replied sheepishly.

“The only thing I’ve done today is exercise and talk to you, so I’d say I’m having a good day!” Ren stated between laughter.

“Oh… right… it is early. Um, Ren-senpai, you graduate on the 15th, right?”

“That’s right. After that, I’m coming back to Shibuya. I’ll finally be able to stay close to you for good!” Ren exclaimed, pumping his fist.

“That makes me happy, too. I would be able to visit Leblanc, and you and I could practice together again!” Sumire squealed.

“Who said anything about Lebanc, Sumire?”   
“Wh-what do you mean, Ren-senpai?”

“I’m going to buy an apartment, and you could live with me.”   
“HUH?” Ren could imagine how red Sumire was as she listened to his proposition. A solid minute passed before she spoke again.

“I… mind…” Sumire whispered, with Ren barely picking up what she said. “What was that?” Ren asked in a smug tone.

“I wouldn’t mind! I want to live with you!” Sumire blurted out. Ren laughed and heard another voice from Sumire’s side of the line.

“Oh? Does my little Sumi-chan want to live with her boyfriend? That’s so sweet!”

“Mom! It’s not like… well… it’s… um…”

“Don’t worry sweetie! I’ll talk with your father about it! My little girl has grown so much!”

“Mom!” Sumire sighed, taking deep breaths. After a few more seconds, Ren heard his name. “Ren-senpai… I’ll talk to you later. I need to clear this up…”

Ren laughed harder. “I don’t think there is anything to clear up. Come this spring, you’ll live with me!”

“Senpai!”

Ren could imagine Sumire pouting at him, a solid foot shorter than him, her hands clenched as she stomped her foot. It made his struggle at home worth it.

“I’m sorry, Sumi. We’ll talk about it when I come back. After I graduate, I’ll be staying at Leblanc for a bit. Is that alright with you?”

“That’s fine…” she mumbled, still embarrassed. “Have a good day. I love you, Ren-senpai.”

“I love you too, Sumire. Talk to you soon.”

The two hung up their phones simultaneously. Ren turned back to Morgana. “She missed my birthday and Valentine's. I’m going to miss White Day, but be there for her birthday. I bet she’s planning something big, too.” 

Morgana laughed. “You sound like you’re planning to infiltrate a palace!”

“This is more serious than a palace, Morgana,” Ren replied stoically, crossing his hands over his knees.

“Uh-huh. Now, about college…” Morgana began, “Do you really want to wait a year for Sumire to begin? You’d be leaving Ann, Ryuji, and maybe even Yusuke behind.”

Ren sighed deeply. “I’ve made up my mind, Morgana. If Sumire wants me to wait, I’ll wait.”

“Are you sure that’s what she wants, though? She asked you that when she was pretty sick.”

Ren stood up and walked to his door. “I… don’t know, Morgana. I’ll think about it.” 

Morgana sighed before standing up, stretching, and hopping into Ren’s bag. Ren exited his room and began his day. As it passed, he received numerous texts from his friends and confidants, all wishing him a happy birthday. Despite living with them, he didn’t see nor hear from his parents that day. He spent his birthday alone with Morgana, his conversation with Sumire being the peak of his day. Every day after that was the same. His nightly phone calls with Sumire were the best part of each day, the only part worth looking forward to. Before he knew it, it was March 15th.

* * *

Ren tugged at his undershirt. He never got used to his school’s uniform. The Shujin uniform felt so much more proper. All the insanity he went through probably had to do with it. Every day in the countryside slowly ate away at his sanity. He wanted to go back to the city. Most of all, he wanted to be near Sumire again. Today was the last day of those thoughts, though.

“This will be our final mission as a duo, Morgana,” Ren stated to his feline friend while stretching his neck. “It’s been a very boring ride, honestly. Nothing happens here.” Meowed the cat.

“I know. It’s kind of unfair, considering we encountered the Metaverse in Shibuya, but even then, there was so much to do.”

“I feel like there was a wider variety of fish too…” Morgana sighed.

“Let’s get going.” Ren swung open the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked to school, his focus locked solely on his path to the school. In just a few hours, he’d be free to leave this boring country town. “How could anyone possibly have fun here? Imagine if we had awakened to our powers here, Morgana. What would Mementos look like?” Ren mindlessly rambled, distracting himself as he passed by his fellow students.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Morgana replied, popping out of Ren’s bag. “If we weren’t in Shibuya… I have no clue how we would have done what we did. No use thinking about it now, though.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

After a few more minutes of walking, Ren reached the school. Along with a swathe of other students, he headed inside and made his way to the gymnasium. Chairs lined the gymnasium in rows. Each row was meant for a particular homeroom. Ren took his seat while the gymnasium slowly filled up, each class guided by their homeroom teacher. Through his time here, he didn’t bother to make friends. Ryuji was right. Everyone here still had labeled him, even though he was proven innocent. Despite that, he was still at the top of the class. Thankfully, he was an expert at masking his emotions.

“I really hope Sumire makes it....” Ren thought to himself, pinching his nose. He left his bag with his parents, who were seated near the back of the gymnasium. The ceremony formally started, and everyone went through the procedures. Ren was called up to retrieve his diploma. As he walked up, he eyed his fellow graduating students, taking note of their cold glances, their empty ones, or the total lack of. The principal was the only one to give him a smile. 

Ren began walking down from the stage, returning to his seat. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of an older man wearing a white jacket with a pink shirt underneath in the back of the gym. Standing beside him was his best friend and sister-figure, Futaba, and next to her his kouhai, his girlfriend, his future wife, Sumire. A wide smile overtook his face as he stepped down and returned to his seat. The ceremony wrapped up with a few more speeches. The students stood and bowed one last time before being filed out. Ren pulled out his phone and saw a text from Sumire.

_ Sumire: We’re waiting at the front gate! Congratulations! _

_ Ren: Alright. Be there soon. _

Ren approached his parents, who gave him a pair of faint smiles. He could tell they were made in jest if anything.

“Thanks for holding my bag.”

“To think you’d be at the top of the class…” His father commented.

“I have a friend to thank for that,” Ren replied stoically while throwing his bag around his shoulder. “Thanks… for coming.”

“Of course. Congratulations,” his mother replied.

Ren bowed. “I have some people to see, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Right,” his father commented in an indifferent tone. 

Ren took his leave and made a slight detour before going to the front gate. Outside of the gymnasium, he found his principal.

“Amamiya-san. Congratulations once again.”

“Thank you.” Ren took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I left today. I already made my choice, but I wanted to inform you. Of everyone here, you put the most effort into investigating my situation, and I wanted to thank you for that.”

The principal smirked at Ren’s request.

“Under normal circumstances, you would be required to stay a few more days. However, due to your status as the top member of the entire class, I believe I could pull some strings. You may go wherever you please.”

A wide smile took over Ren’s face. “Thank you!” He bowed, turned around, and made his leave, finding his way to the front gate, where his quarry waited. Leaning against the wall surrounding the school were Sojiro, Futaba and Sumire. Sojiro was the first to walk up to him.

“Congrats, kid. Come here.”

Ren tilted his head while walking up to him. “Thanks…?” While he replied, Sojiro pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m proud of you, son.”

Ren’s eyes widened as he wrapped his arm around Sojiro. A tear formed in his eye as the smell of curry and coffee filled his nose.

“Haha… you smell like Leblanc… and thanks…”

Tears streamed down Ren’s face in full force as Sojiro patted his back.

“You really are a handful, kid. Jeez…”

Futaba smacked him in the back. “Hey! Don’t be so down! Want a group hug?”

Ren groaned in pain. “Ack! Why did you hit so hard? And… fine!” 

Sumire giggled, watching as Futaba wrapped her arms around Ren, barely able to connect her fingers on Sojiro’s back. 

Ren let himself embrace his Leblanc family, taking in their genuine love for him. The three of them began to cry as Sumire watched, smiling. 

“I’m… being crushed…” Morgana meowed from the bag. After what must have been four or five minutes, they separated.

Sojiro took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “This is all too emotional for me. I need some air. Making an old man cry... “

Futaba sniffled and took off her glasses. “Ren… hold these…” she leaned up and placed her glasses on Ren. “Huh? Futaba, I can’t see! Your vision is horrible! What even are these!?”

As Ren looked around, he saw a prominent blotch of red in front of him.

“I guess I’ll just have to hold you so you don’t bump into anyone,” Sumire stated while wrapping her arms around Ren. Ren’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Ah… well… I won’t object…”

Even with his vision blurred, he saw Sumire lean up and touch her lips against his. The two fully embraced, with Sumire reaching her hand up and taking off Futaba’s glasses. She watched Ren’s gray eyes shrink as his eyes came into a normal view.

“Congratulations on graduating, Ren-senpai.” 

Ren looked his girlfriend up and down, now up close. As always, she was wearing her replica glasses. What surprised him was the fact that she tied her hair into a side ponytail, which swung down over her left shoulder, with Kasumi’s ribbon tied at the end. She wore a dark gray, plaid jacket with a white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black pants. 

“Thanks again, Sumire. That’s a new look.”

Sumire beamed a smile. “Ann-senpai has really helped me um… level up my style points!”

Ren laughed as Sumire attempted to speak like Futaba. “Someone has been rubbing off on you. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing…”

“Hey! I heard that!” Futaba yelled, waving a fist at the sky. Sojiro walked over to the two. “Mind if I got those glasses back? Futaba’s as blind as a bat without them. I’m not sure what she was thinking…”

Ren and Sumire giggled, and Sumire handed over Futaba’s glasses. Sojiro took them and handed them to Futaba.

“Ahha! My perception is back to 10! Did it work?” 

Ren tilted his head, playing along. “Did what work?”

Futaba froze in place. “Nothing! Nothing…”

Sojiro pulled out his phone. “It’s 12:30. We’re a few hours away from Shibuya. Should we head out?”

Ren lifted a finger swiftly. “Hold on. I’m getting out of this town. I hope your car has enough room.”

Sojiro’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want to leave now? Are your parents alright with that?”

Ren squinted and eyed Sojiro down. “Are you?”

Sojiro’s eyes widened even further, and Ren was afraid they’d fall out.

“Ren…” 

“Do you mean you’re coming back to Leblanc?” Futaba’s eyes beamed with excitement as she bounced up and down.

“If I can, for a bit,” Ren replied. “I want to look for apartments, but in the meantime…”

Sojiro rubbed the rim of his nose with his fingers. “Fine… fine… pack your things… damn kid…”

Ren noticed Sojiro turn around, tip his hat, and wipe more tears away. He then turned to Sumire.

“Want to help me pack?”

Sumire nodded. Futaba joined her. “I want to find your dirty magazines!”

Ren held a hand up. “I can assure you I have nothing of the sort.”

Futaba smirked with a cat-like, sly grin. “Is that because Sumire sends you sufficient pictures…?”

Ren and Sumire immediately turned shades of deep red. “W-W-We do nothing like that! Futabaaaaa!” Sumire pouted, gripping Futaba.

Ren shook his head and sighed. “Let’s go. You two didn’t have classes, right?”

Futaba raised her hand. “Nope! Just like the students here, we didn’t have classes since the seniors are graduating!”

“Good.” Ren turned to Sojiro. “We’re headed to my house!”

“Ah, Ren-senpai, hold on a second!” Sumire reached into her bag and pulled out an intricately wrapped box in the shape of a heart. As he grabbed it, he noticed it was heavier than it appeared.

“I know I’m late but… Happy Birthday, and Happy Valentine's day!” 

Sumire smiled and bowed. “I really wanted to outdo myself this year. I was away at a training camp last year around the same time. I barely made it back for White Day…”

Ren smirked, tilting the box to the side. Wrapped under it was a set of wrist and ankle weights.

“Thank you, Sumire.”

Sumire’s smile widened. “I know how much you like to exercise and challenge yourself. These allow you to do both!”

Ren lifted his free hand and pulled her in for another hug. “I also get to exercise with you more, if I want to make good use of them.” Sumire turned into a blushing mess while Ren turned to Sojiro. “Let’s get going.”

“Alright… take shotgun, lead the way.” Sojiro motioned to his car. The four walked to the car and headed to Ren’s house, where they helped him pack up. Ren left a note for his parents. “They’re probably going to be happy that I’m gone.” He thought to himself. Sumire noticed the annoyance in his face as he wrote the note. After about an hour, they had packed and crammed everything into the back of Sojiro’s car, much to their surprise.

“A chocolate fountain… a giant lava lamp… the sky tree… good grief, kid!”

“Sorry, Sojiro!”

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as Sojiro parked the car. The four spent another hour unpacking and moving everything up to the attic. After staging everything, Ren fell on the bed.

“To think we’ll be moving this again in a few weeks… ugh… I’m so hungry.”

As if on cue, he heard a loud rumble from the girl laying next to him.

“Oh… um… sorry.” Sumire blushed lightly, tucking her hand around Ren’s.

Futaba yelled downstairs while laying on the floor. “Sojiro…. curryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

“I’m making it! Be patient!”

Ren stared at the ceiling. “Should I talk to Sumire now about college? It’s too late to take entrance exams… so there’s not much point…” He debilitated internally. 

“What is it, Ren-senpai?” 

Ren turned his head and saw Sumire looking at him, concerned. 

“Huh? I’m just so hungry, I can barely think about anything except you.”

Sumire blushed all the way up to her ears. “T-to be honest… I’m thinking about food more.”

Ren rolled around, pretending to wince in pain. “Agh! My poor heart! Sumire, you wound me!”

“Ah! I’m sorry senpai!”

Ren started to laugh and leaned up on an elbow.

“You don’t need to call me senpai anymore. I’m not even in high school now.”

Sumire puckered her lips, clearly conflicted.

“But you’re still so experienced and know so much more than me. And besides, I’m still a second year.”

Ren furrowed an eyebrow. “So you’ll drop the senpai after you graduate?”

Sumire didn’t answer for a long time. She had frozen in place, unable to comprehend the thought.

“Sumire?” Ren looked at her with obvious concern on his face. He could tell she was deep in thought.

“I’ll think about it,” she finally answered, followed by a deep breath.

“Fine by me,” Ren rolled out of the bed and stretched. “Let’s head downstairs.”

“Food time!” Curry! Coffee!” Futaba rolled and jumped up.

“Sushi!” Morgana jumped into Futaba’s arms from the bed.

“I hope Boss-san made enough…” Sumire rubbed her stomach.

Ren chuckled. “He knows what to expect from you now.”

“Alright. Take a seat. Food’s lined up by most hungry to least.” Sojiro pointed to Sumire, then Ren, and then Futaba, before pointing to several plates on the bar counter. On the left were two plates of curry that were at least three or four inches tall apiece, while in the middle was one large plate, and on the right, a smaller plate. 

“Where’s mine?” Morgana meowed.

“Huh? Oh, right. Here’s something for the cat.”

Sojiro bent down and leaned back up, holding a small plate of cat treats.

“Chief…!” 

“Thanks for the food!” The three sat down and all began eating. Sumire finished first, despite having the most. Sojiro smiled, satisfied that they all enjoyed his food.

“Ugh… so stuffed… can’t move…” Futaba laid her head on the counter. Sumire stretched, a smile on her face. “Your curry always manages to energize me! I feel like I could run home!”

“Or you could stay with me~” Ren nudged her side, winking.

“Let me call my parents!” Sumire immediately replied, pulling out her phone, much to Ren’s shock. “Was she planning to stay again? And if so, how did she know I’d come back to Leblanc today? No… that’s not it. But she wouldn’t have a change of clothes… unless… she plans to use mine.” Ren’s mind raced as Sumire spoke with her parents.

“Thanks, dad! Yes! Okay!” Ren only heard her side of the conversation. She said her goodbye and looked over to Ren. “My dad will be bringing me some clothes! I can stay with you tonight!”

“Shame.” Ren thought. He wanted to see her wear his clothes again. “She might have gotten new pajamas, though…”

“A slumber party it is!” Ren cheered.

* * *

Sumire retrieved her clothes from Shinichi after a brief wait. The two changed separately and sat on Ren’s bed. Ren took a deep breath, figuring now was the best time to discuss the immediate future.

“Hey, Sumire. Do you remember when you asked me to wait for you before starting college? Was that something you actually wanted?”

Ren saw an immediate reaction come from Sumire. She winced, as if in pain, and frowned.

“Ah, about that, Ren-senpai… I was so sick that all I could think about was how I might fall behind the person closest to me… again.” Sumire let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to be a burden to you, and I don’t want to stop you from pursuing your future. I know you want to follow in Dr. Maruki’s footsteps, and I shouldn’t try to stand in your way.”

Sumire fidgeted nervously, rubbing her hands together. She didn’t take her eyes off of Ren.

Ren nodded slowly before frowning right back at her.

“Sumire… we’ve gone over this so many times. Your dream IS my dream. It’s our dream. Kasumi’s too. Everything else is secondary. I know this sounds stupid, but I have enough money to last me for a long time without any work.” Ren leaned toward her and took her hands.

“I’m going to do everything I can to help you become the best gymnast in the world. We both want to go to college, and I’m completely okay with waiting for you. I don’t need a degree to help people figure themselves out. My time here with the Metaverse taught me that much. It’s all just a formality, really.”

Ren spoke with firmness in his voice, an unwavering determination. Sumire took another deep breath before shedding a tear.

“You’re so selfless… Ren-senpai… I don’t know how you fell for someone as selfish as me. All my life I only thought about how I was secondary to Kasumi, not even acknowledging her love for me. I was so bitter and lonely. You helped me open my eyes and break out of that awful cycle. But now I’m here, madly in love with you, forcing you to make up excuses to hold yourself back…”

Sumire began to cry in earnest, her cheeks turning pink as tears poured down her face.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She buried her face in his shoulder and chest and continued crying.

“Remember what I said, Sumire? I like it when you’re selfish, when you’re greedy. I’m going to be fine, and we’re going to take the World Stage, no matter what I end up doing on the side. If we both attend college at the same time, then we’ll graduate at the same time, and both be prepared to face the future after the Olympics.”

“A-after…?” Sumire stated between sniffles. “I… hadn’t thought that far ahead…”

Ren stroked her hair and patted her head. 

“If you were to think about it, what would you do after you win?”

Sumire backed out of the hug and wiped her tears, taking a few more deep breaths.

“Well… I think I’d…” She began to turn slightly red, “I’d m-m-mar-”

“Mar?” Ren leaned in closer to her.

“M-marry you…!” She turned a deeper shade of red, “A-and then we’d… we’d… have a… a…”

“Have a…?” He pressed his forehead against hers. Her face was practically on fire.

“We-we’d have a child…!” She started shaking.

“Oh?” Ren slowly pressed her down onto the bed until he was looming over her.

“Uh-uh...a-and… then I’d become like Coach Hiraguchi!” She blurted out, her face and her hair blending together.

“So you want to be a coach… I can see that. I’d get to tease you in front of your students, too. That sounds good.”

Sumire’s expression immediately turned into a pout. “Ren-senpai! Will you ever stop teasing me?”

Ren immediately gave her an intense glare. “Not in your wildest dreams. You know it just as much as I do that you like it.”

Sumire buried her face in her hands.

“You’re not denying it~” Ren leaned in further again, nearly pressing his nose against hers.

“You’re so mean…” Sumire whispered.

“And that’s why you love me,” Ren stated pridefully, leaning back up and assuming a sitting position.

Sumire silently sat up next to him. 

“Let’s get to sleep. I bet you want to practice... starting tomorrow?”

Sumire rested her head against his shoulder. “Of course I do. We’ll start with morning stretches.”

Ren rested his head on her head. “Fine by me.”

Silence took the two as they sat for a while longer. Sleep soon overtook them.

* * *

_ March 25 _

_ Ren: Happy Birthday, my Violet. _

_ Sumire: Thank you so much, Ren-senpai! _

_ Ren: Call me… Lotus. _

_ Sumire: That is what your name is, isn’t it? _

_ Ren: Yup. Thanks, Haru.  _

_ Sumire: I’ll be coming to Leblanc soon!  _

_ Ren: Already wish you were here! _

_ Sumire: You know I can’t stay every night. _

_ Ren: Not yet! Soon enough, we’ll be in a house or apartment together! _

_ Sumire: We still need to talk about that… _

Ren laughed to himself as he put his phone away. Over the past two weeks, he had begun scouting houses and apartments in Shibuya that were close to the University of Tokyo. He figured if there were any good colleges to go to, it’d be there. With a quick flourish, he dressed and walked over to the table in front of the staircase. Wrapped in a very elaborate wrapping was Sumire’s present. Not only was there a new pair of glasses, but Ren had also gotten her a new baton and ribbon for her performances. He had to work closely with Coach Hiraguchi in secret to figure out how to get one custom made. Not even the former Phantom Thieves knew. With this baton and ribbon, the whole world would see how much he loved her.

“Earth to Ren? Helloooooo?” Morgana swatted his tail against Ren’s nose, causing him to sneeze and break away from his thoughts.

“Ahchoo! Morgana, why?”

The cat cleared his throat and spoke in an affirming tone.

“You still need to sort through everyone else’s presents. Makoto and Haru are still busy with college, but Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke should be able to make it today, though.”

Ren looked over the table, investigating the large box sent by his friends. “Let’s take a look, then.” After pulling up a chair, Ren pulled out the notes meant for him. Each gift had two.

_ Hello, Ren. Haru and I decided to get two separate presents, though they are both wrapped in the same package. I got Sumire a mini cactus. As strange as that may be, I saw a certain charm in it. Hopefully, she will too.  _ “A mini cactus…? I wonder if it’s Buchimaru themed…” Ren thought. Underneath Makoto’s handwriting was another small paragraph.

_ Hello Ren-kun! I got Sumi-chan a Big Bang Burger plush! There’s a secret inside its mouth, under its tongue! Make sure she sees it!  _ “A secret? What is it, a bunch of coupons to Big Bang Burger?”

Ren laughed at the thought and made his way downstairs. It was only 11 in the morning. He pulled out his phone and created a group chat for the remaining members.

_ Ren: Hello, everyone. As you may be aware, today is Sumire’s birthday. I hope you all got presents. _

_ Ryuji: All set here! _

_ Ann: She’s going to love mine! I think. _

_ Yusuke: I have fully prepared and secured… _

_ Ren: Great! Head on over when you can. _

_ Yusuke: The package. _

_ Futaba: She won’t be ready for this. My ultimate weapon…! _

_ Ren: Futaba, please, nothing dirty. _

_ Futaba: What? I would never……….. _

Ren shook his head at the thought of what Futaba might have done. He debated calling Sumire’s parents. “I still have her mother's number from when she got sick…” He thought, looking through his contacts. 

“Hello?”

“H-hello, Yoshizawa-san.” Ren nervously spoke.

“Oh? Is this my daughter’s future husband again?” He could hear a mischievous tone in her voice.

“...Yes. I was curious if you and Shinichi-san would like to come to Leblanc and celebrate Sumire’s birthday with my friends and I.”

“That sounds wonderful! I’ll inform Shinichi when he gets out of work! You can call me Akane, by the way, or mom!”

Ren twitched an eyebrow and felt his cheeks turn red.

“I’ll see you later, then. Thank you.”

“Was she a stay-at-home mother?” Ren questioned himself but figured he didn’t need an answer.

After an hour or so, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Sumire made their way inside.

Ann immediately jumped in for a hug. She wore her normal outfit but kept her hair down. “Sumire! Happy Birthday! It’s so good to see you! How long has it been?” Sumire hugged her back. “I don’t think we’ve seen each other since the summer, Ann-senpai…”

“Thank god we have phones! I see you’ve been taking my fashion advice!”

Ann backed out of the hug and eyed Sumire up and down. She wore the same outfit from Ren’s graduation, with her hair loose against her back.

“You’ve been a huge help, Ann-senpai.” Sumire bowed.

“Ahhhh, it’s good to be back.” Ryuji bent back on a bar stool, wearing his purple jacket and ZOMG shirt, along with a pair of black pants. “Really missed the smell of this place. Happy Birthday, Sumire.”

Yusuke chuckled, already sitting in a booth seat. “Happy Birthday indeed. It is nice to see most everyone gathered once more.” To Ren’s surprise, Yusuke was still wearing the Kosei High uniform. Ren tilted his head curiously.

“Yusuke. Why’re you still in your uniform? Didn’t you graduate?”

Yusuke planted his hand under his chin. “Quite observant, Ren. To tell the truth, I did not finish my laundry completely. I was distracted.” Ren looked to the obviously wrapped, large canvas that sat next to Yusuke. “By that?” He pointed to it.

“Indeed. Worry not, though, for this will, as Futaba would say, “knock your socks off.”

Futaba immediately began snorting in laughter. “Totally worth it!” She wore her traditional outfit, a large green jacket, a video-game decal shirt, black shorts, and tall black boots.

Sumire cleared her throat. “Thank you, everyone. Shall we talk for a bit before I open my presents? It’s been so long, and I’d like to catch up with everyone.”

Ryuji leaned forward excitedly. “Me first! So, I’ve been running like crazy, and with my physical therapy, my leg has gotten a lot better! I’m almost back up to my old times! The school was pretty great, and I’m gonna go to college next. I actually got a track scholarship!”

“That’s amazing, Ryuji-senpai!” Sumire clapped, wide-eyed in amazement. “Ehh, it’s nothin really. It’s just what I’ve always wanted to do.” He humbled himself and turned to Ann. “What about you?”

Ann clapped her hands together. “Well… my modeling gig has been a huge success! I’m really popular! It feels so good when I read fan mail from girls that want to be like me! I’ve been doing it the way I want to, and it feels great! I’ve even got to see Shiho a few times!”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “How is she, by the way?”

“She’s doing great! She’s the strongest girl I know, and you better believe it!” Ann answered.

“That’s great to hear, Ann-senpai! I wished I looked as good as you…” Sumire trailed off.

Ren instantly flicked her forehead. “You’re the prettiest girl in this room. No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“Senpai!” Sumire pouted.

“I disagree!” Morgana interjected. “Quiet, kitty!” Futaba pinched his cheeks.

“I do wonder if any artist will ever be able to capture Ann’s beauty… Ah. As for how I’ve been, my art studies have been quite successful. I’ve begun proving myself quite the capable independent artist. No longer do I live in Madarame’s shadow!” Yusuke answered dramatically, as he always did.

“Amazing… you’re all so talented!” Sumire’s eyes sparkled as she admired her senpai.

“You’re too kind, Sumire! You’re the most amazing of us!” Ann answered cheerfully. “You’re working to become an Olympic gold medalist! Not everyone can do that!”

Futaba leaned over the booth she sat in, behind Sumire. “She’s right, Sumire! Nobody knows about my hacking skills, but everyone will know about your success! I’ll guarantee it!”

“Oh… um… thank you, everyone!” Sumire began bowing. The group continued to make small talk, with Sumire’s parents eventually arriving at Leblanc.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Shinichi Yoshizawa. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“And my name is Akane Yoshizawa. I also must thank you.”

The couple bowed.

“Ah- there’s no need for that! Sumire’s been a great friend to us!” Ann waved her hands, flustered.

Akane walked over to Ren and Sumire, and began looking Ren over.

“My, this is my first time seeing him in person. You’ve got a good eye, Sumire.” Sumire immediately began blushing. “M-mom!” Ren leaned back, a smug look on his face.

“Akane-san, listen. I’m the luckiest man in the world, dating Sumire.”

“Shouldn’t you be calling me mom? Akane winked at him. Sumire turned a deep shade of red. “Wh- mom! We’re not-not-”

“To be fair, Sumire, you two are basically married,” Futaba butted in.

Shinichi and Sojiro began chuckling. “It’s good to finally meet you.” They both stated, shaking hands. Sumire cleared her throat and stood tall.

“Excuse me, everyone. Before we celebrate any further, I would like to take a moment to honor my elder sister, Kasumi.”

Everyone in Leblanc went silent as they took some time to honor Kasumi. When the time came, Shinichi spoke.

“I would like to thank you all here for taking care of my daughter. Kasumi might be gone, but I find immense comfort in knowing that Sumire isn’t alone. From what I hear, you all have supported her as she slowly works her way toward her dream, and I am forever thankful.”

Sumire walked over to her parents, hugging them. “Kasumi was smart, wise, naturally talented, and… the best older sister I could ask for. She may be gone but… she lives on as a part of me. We shared a dream, and I plan on accomplishing it, no matter how long it takes.”

Akane sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye. “Thank you, everyone.”

The family stayed like this, with the group making their peace. After a few more minutes, they separated, and Sumire called for the celebration to begin anew.

Sumire carefully examined the booth where everyone had placed their presents. She had to choose between Haru and Makoto’s, Futaba and Sojiro’s, Ryuji’s, Ann’s, Yusuke’s, Ren’s, and her parents. 

“I’ll start with Ryuji-senpai!” She grabbed a medium-sized box, wrapped in yellow and black. She opened it and pulled out a pair of running shoes that were perfectly fit.

“Ohhhh… thank you, Ryuji-senpai! How did you know I needed a new pair?”

Ryuji laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, just a hunch. I knew you liked exercising and I figured running was a part of your regime. I know how fun it is to get your blood flowin’.”

Sumire nodded and placed the shoes to the side. “Next… Ann-senpai!” She opened another medium-sized box and pulled out a set of clothes. She saw a black, crop top, a small, silver bangle, and tan cargo pants. Under all of the clothing was a box of sweets.

“This is beautiful, Ann-senpai! Thank you! As for the sweets, I’ll enjoy them once a week!”

Ann recoiled back in shock. “You only eat dessert once a week!?”

Sumire nodded innocently. “Yes! Now… Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire placed the clothing back in the box and began unwrapping the massive canvas. Once she finished, she saw a beautifully detailed painting of Ren and her in their Phantom Thief outfits, dancing in a massive ballroom. They were in the middle of spinning around one another, their hands held together high above their heads.

“W-wow….” the group audibly gasped as they gazed upon Yusuke’s word. He began to chuckle. “Simply amazing… one of my greatest works.”

“What are those outfits, dear? They’re so stylish!” Akane curiously eyed the painting. “Shit!” Ren thought. He quickly made up a lie. “This is… cosplay! Sumire and I were huge fans of the Phantom Thieves… and we made outfits based on what they might look like!” He prayed they hadn’t watched TV during the Phantom Thieves announcement for Shido.

“That’s so cute! The outfits are so similar!” Akane smiled, delighted. “You two really do inspire one another!” Shinichi added.

Sumire swallowed nervously. “Now… Boss-san and Futaba’s!” She reached and opened a large box. Inside she saw a very large crockpot. “Boss-san… thank you!”

“That should be able to make enough curry to fill you.” Sojiro chuckled.

Sumire began to lift the crockpot, turned beet red, and put it back down. Futaba snickered and laughed. “N-n-next present…” 

“Here you go, Sumire!” Futaba leaned toward her and pulled out a DVD from her jacket.

“Is this… Futaba! This is a signed box set of Neo Featherman Rangers… signed by Feather Hawk and Dove! How did you…?”

Sumire hugged her kouhai, squeezing, hard. Futaba managed to piece together an answer while being crushed. “The… internet…” Sumire slowly released the hug. “Now, mom and dad’s!” She opened another box and pulled out a floral, purple sundress, decorated with flower decals.

“This is so pretty! Thank you!”

“You’re going to look lovely in it, sweetie,” Akane giggled. “I hope your husband enjoys it~”

Sumire blushed again. “Mom!”

“I don’t see the issue,” Shinichi shrugged with a smirk. “Neither do I,” Ren added. Sumire pouted as Ren supported her parents' teasing. “You too?”

“Always,” he answered. Sumire sighed and reached for Makoto and Haru’s box. “Hmm? Oh! It’s so cute!” She pulled out the mini cactus and placed it on the table. “So is this!” She pulled out the Big Bang Burger plush. 

“Hey, Sumire, check inside the plush,” Ren pointed at it. “Inside…?” Sumire lifted the tongue and pulled out… a large number of coupons. “Huh.” Ren blurted.

“W-wow! I can get a year's worth of Big Bang Burgers with these… oh… but wait… I can’t eat all that.” Sumire smiled and then frowned. She looked around the room. “I’ll share this with you all!”

Yusuke sighed in relief. Sumire turned her attention to the last box. Ren’s. “Let’s see what Ren-senpai got me…” She slowly opened the box, her every movement calculated to make Ren nervous as he gauged her reaction. She unwrapped the glasses first. They were circular and frameless. “Happy White Day,” Ren commented with a smile. “Thank you, Ren-senpai!” She turned back and slowly opened the second present. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she pulled out the beautifully carved red wooden handle. Circling the handle was a black pattern, and carved into the wood were the names “Sumire,” “Kasumi,” and “Ren.” 

Tears formed in Sumire’s eyes as she looked over the design. She unfolded the ribbon and saw it patterned with lotus flowers, violet flowers, and cherry blossoms, all flowing together. 

“Beautiful…” she muttered, awestruck. Ren smiled as he saw genuine happiness in her expression. She motioned for everyone to move away, and let the ribbon fall. She then lifted her arm and spun the ribbon, causing the pattern to bend and weave, with the flowers blending together. After a minute, she put the ribbon down and folded it up.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

Ren walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “With this ribbon, the two of us will always be by your side when you perform. We’ll be there through your failures, your successes, and the day you accomplish our dream.”

Sumire wiped her tears away, clutching the ribbon in her hand. “Right! I’ll do my best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I anticipated. I attempted some new things with the format. I might stick with them. I'm realizing more and more that my writing always leads back to fluff. It's my brand, I suppose. I'd like to thank Asphaow, who's writing Retribution of the Trickster, https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405181/chapters/58872412, and AkaneMinori, who's writing Life Will Change, https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847/chapters/60106123, for being chill af as I console in them! MonkKind too, again.
> 
> I'm slowly getting an idea of what I want to cover, and how many more chapters I will make this. There is more fluff, I can assure you that. Future fics don't often get as much attention compared to retellings, from what I've seen, so I'm glad people enjoy mine.
> 
> I just wasn't content with what Atlus teased us with Ren and Sumire's potential future. So here I am, writing out what it could be. 
> 
> Please, I hope you stick around as I continue my tale! I have snacks! Fluffy snacks!


	34. Any Weather, We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire have a talk with her parents before going apartment searching and taking a big leap toward starting their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff gods demanded I continue writing fluff. I had enough energy to do so, so here we are.

_Before Sumire’s April Term_

Ren and Sumire held hands nervously as they sat across from Akane and Shinichi Yoshizawa. They had decided to visit them and formally talk about the possibility of Sumire living in an apartment with Ren.

“Hello, Shinichi-san, Akane-san,” Ren gulped. “I’d like to discuss if it would be possible for Sumire to move into an apartment with me.”

Sumire was already red from embarrassment. A wide smile curled across Akane’s face. Shinichi smiled faintly.

“As you already know, Sumire, I’m completely on board with this!” Akane clapped her hands together. “I’ve already spoken with Shinichi, and he’s coming around to the idea! However, we would like to learn more about you, Ren-kun. Most of the things we know about you is secondhand information from a very biased source…” She glanced at Sumire and winked.

“M-mom! Everything I’ve said about Ren-senpai is true! He’s kind, caring, supportive, and pushes me to do my best!”

Shinichi laughed. “Of course, Sumire. We would just like to hear what Ren has to say, personally.”

Relieved, Ren took a deep breath. “My apologies. I didn’t even realize we haven’t spoken like this. I’ve been dating Sumire for over a year, too. All of those little interactions gave me the impression I was already, well…” he paused for a moment, “already Sumire’s husband, honestly.”

Sumire’s already red face turned an even deeper shade of red as she attempted to bury herself in her hands. “Ren… husband…”

Shinichi and Akane laughed merrily. “That’s completely understandable,” Shinichi began, “Akane here already wants you to call her “mother” so I’m not surprised.” His expression hardened slightly. “However, outside of our assumptions, we don’t know you very well.”

Ren nodded in understanding. “In that case, I’ll start from the beginning. I was falsely accused of assault in March of 2016, by the man who aimed to become the Prime Minister, Masayoshi Shido. He was assaulting a woman while drunk. I interfered, he fell, and the rest was history. My parents and everyone I knew turned their backs on me. I was a delinquent from then on.”

“That’s horrible, Ren-kun,” Akane replied with a sad frown. “That truly is unfortunate. Nothing about you would indicate you’re a delinquent,” Shinichi added.

“Thank you,” Ren stated before continuing, “Next up is…” he hesitated again. There was no way he could tell his story without mentioning the Phantom Thieves. Given the current circumstances, he figured he’d be fine. With a deep breath, Ren told Shinichi and Akane everything, beginning in March of 2016 and going up to Shido’s confession on national television. Ren explained his actions as though the Phantom Thieves were a hacker group who discovered the misdeeds of their targets, Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura, and Shido. Through what he equated to blackmail, they confessed or in other words had “a change of heart”. Okumura had a heart attack. Ren explained how the Phantom Thieves, as a hacker group, couldn’t have caused that. His friends, who Akane and Shinichi met at Sumire’s birthday party, were all victims of the targets.

Shinichi glared at Ren with a stern look. “Back in December of 2016, if the Phantom Thieves hadn’t shown themselves on national news, I wouldn’t have believed it was you. Your story lines up with everything that has been revealed about Shido, though,” He crossed his arms and sighed. “I would condemn your actions, but their crimes were indeed all real, and you exposed them and saved many people. It’s...” he hesitated, “It’s difficult to blame you. I don’t approve of vigilante justice.”

“Neither did Sumire,” Ren mentioned, “but she supported me anyway.”

Akane nodded, a look of concern on her face. “We need to know if Sumire was put in danger at all.” 

Ren pinched his nose and took another breath. “Sumire found out about my escapades in October. However, I do want to say one thing before I continue.” Ren gripped Sumire’s hand harder. “Sumire was the only person I know who treated me as just “Ren.” She befriended me without knowing I was a Phantom Thief. She fell for me, too.”

Sumire nodded to her parents and explained the events that led to Ren’s arrest. “I was so worried about him. So many people protested and petitioned to prove his innocence. It worked, and he was freed in February. After that, I met with him, and he helped me discover who I really was.” 

Shinichi gave them another stern look. “What do you mean?”

Ren could feel Sumire’s whole body tightening as she continued to grip his hand. “Earlier, in March, Dr. Maruki suggested that I act like Kasumi. He mentioned that siblings often grieve by acting like their brother or sister that passed away to help their grieving parents. So, if I acted more like her, my sadness over her loss would go away, but I was so weak in my mind that it consumed me to the point I really thought I was Kasumi...”

Sumire’s eyes were clenched shut, attempting to hold back tears.

Shinichi’s face shifted to one of surprise and guilt. “We were so worried about you, Sumire. We never knew what to do when you started to act like Kasumi…” He clenched his fist, “So we just played along. We knew something was wrong, but we also knew how hurt you were. I’m sorry we didn’t try to help you.”

Akane took Shinichi’s hand. “We had always hoped someone would help you. Thankfully, Ren-kun came into your life.”

Sumire swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. “I…I refused to continue my life as Kasumi. She saw me as her rival, and I didn’t even realize it until it was too late. I want to show Dr. Maruki that I, Sumire, will fulfill our dream of reaching the World Stage! Ren helped me every step of the way, and is helping me now!”

Both Akane and Shinichi were noticeably shocked. They stood silent as Sumire stood, bold, graceful, and determined before them. The room stood silent with tension as the parents silently made up their minds. After what felt like five minutes, Shinichi took another deep breath and smiled.

“If that’s the case, then I think we’ve heard everything we need to know. I have complete trust that you will take care of my daughter, Ren-kun.”

Ren and Sumire both let out audible “Huh’s” before recoiling back and almost knocking over their chairs. Ren spoke first. “D-do you mean… you accept what we did?”

Akane giggled. “I’ve never seen Sumire act so bold before! She really does love you, Ren-kun! Considering that you two are doing fine right now, we have no reason to object!”

Sumire nodded, her determined face returning. “Ren-senpai doesn’t plan to do anything like that ever again. Every step we take from here will be towards the World Stage!”

Akane and Shinichi stood wide-eyed before their daughter before breaking out in laughter. Sumire looked at them, confused. “W-what is it? Mom? Dad?”

Akane smirked. “So, who confessed?” Ren pointed to his girlfriend immediately. “Sumire did!” Sumire immediately blushed. “H-huh? B-but… the ball…”

A mischievous grin curled across Akane’s face as her ears perked. “Did I hear that correctly? My Sumire confessed?” 

“On top of that, she was the one to kiss me first!” Ren continued, speaking proudly. Sumire felt her heart trying to claw its way out of her chest while her face began to melt.

“H-h-he was the one leaning in! I thought that’s what couples were supposed to do!” She finally exclaimed. “And the ball, Ren-senpai! The ball!”

Akane’s smirk continued to widen. “What ball? Tell me everything!”

Ren proceeded to inform Akane and Shinichi of his lowest point, blaming himself for Okumura’s death. He described how Sumire was the only person he felt like he could really rely on, and she cheered him up by taking him to a ball.

Akane clapped her hands together. “I see! That’s so romantic! When you were at the ball, Sumire, did Ren-kun sweep you off your feet?”

Sumire’s blush only intensified. “Y-yes!”

Everyone at the table laughed before sitting down again. A quiet comfort overtook the four as they came to terms with the story Ren and Sumire told. Eventually, Akane invited Sumire to help her prepare dinner. Shinichi and Ren made small talk, some of which led to Ren’s face turning red. Soon after, Akane and Sumire returned with chicken katsu, and everyone began to eat dinner. They ate and chatted until sunset, where Ren began to make his way out.

As they stood in the doorway of the apartment, Ren gave Sumire one last hug.

“You two really are perfect for each other!” Akane commented, delighted. “I can’t wait for you to get married!”

“M-m-m-m- marrying… senpai…” Sumire felt her legs growing weak at the thought. 

“We’ve still got a ways to go before that! We still have to go to college and take on the Olympics!” Ren replied, rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long~” Akane replied playfully. 

“We’re both so grateful to you for taking care of Sumire. Honestly, you’re probably the best thing that ever happened to her,” Shinichi stated with a chuckle. 

“You’ve got it wrong, Shinichi-san,” Ren commented, “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me, and I am the one being taken care of. I love her more than anything.” 

Ren pulled Sumire in for a side hug. “We’d be here all night trying to correct each other, Ren-senpai,” she retorted, snuggling her head against his shoulder, “You’re the one taking care of me, and the best thing that happened to me. Also, I love you more.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “We’ll call it even for now. I should get going. We’re going apartment searching tomorrow.”

“See you, Ren-kun!” 

“Goodbye, Ren-kun!”

“Goodbye, I love you, Ren-senpai!”

The Yoshizawa family waved as Ren stepped out of their Kichijoji apartment and began his trek home. 

* * *

_The Next Day_

With excitement in each step, Ren skipped up to the Yoshizawa household door. After leaving last night, Sumire texted him that she had bought a new outfit. He knocked on the door and stood patiently. A few seconds passed, and Sumire opened the door. 

“Hello, Ren-senpai!”

Sumire was wearing a pink dress dotted with strawberries with puffed sleeves, frilled at the end. The bottom of the dress was also frilled. On top of that, she was wearing pink stockings and sandals. She wore her traditional black-framed glasses, with the ribbon tucked behind her dress. “H-how do I look?”

Ren felt his heart skip several beats. He reached forward and took her hands.“I’m in love!” 

Sumire’s cheeks turned the same shade of pink as her dress, but she smiled and nodded. “Good.”

Hand-in-hand, the two walked to the Kichijoji train station. Upon arrival, Ren looked over Sumire again. “We’re going to be scouting out Odaiba. That sound good?”

“Odaiba, Ren-senpai?” Sumire looked at Ren quizzingly. “Yup. We’d be pretty close to the University of Tokyo, and I’ve always been fond of Odaiba,” Ren answered, “Aren’t you fond of it, too?” 

Sumire’s lips quivered, and her legs shook. “I-I was… but… senpai…”

Ren felt a spark shoot through his mind like lightning. He instantly remembered, and now regretted his decision.

“Sumire, I’m so sorry.”

Ren grabbed Sumire’s hand and led her to a bench where they sat down. “Ren-senpai… it’s okay. I’m the stupid one for letting this get to me. Odaiba is a wonderful place… it’s just… when I think of the stadium, it reminds me of the palace... Before, it was where I always went to clear my mind, where I would silently mourn.”

Sumire took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Ren… It’s all in the past, and we stopped Dr. Maruki.”

Ren calmly ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and held her left hand with the other. “It’s alright, Sumire. I wasn’t even thinking about any of that. I just selfishly marched forward like I always do…”

Sumire took several deep breaths, calming herself down. Ren noticed it was very rhythmic, practiced. She gripped his hand harder, working through the panic attack. After another minute, she weakly smiled. “I’m sorry about that, Ren-senpai. Most of the time I can handle those memories, but sometimes it becomes too much.” 

Ren pulled her in and hugged her. “That’s perfectly okay. I know a lot of awful things happened there. But, you’re right. It’s in the past now. Odaiba has a beautiful park and the rainbow bridge. It’s a popular tourist location, and has some pretty good apartments.”

Sumire gripped Ren’s jacket while holding him tightly, comforted by his presence. “You’re right, Ren-senpai. I think I’ll be okay to look, after another minute.”

“Take your time,” Ren replied soothingly. Another minute passed, and Sumire stood up, pulling Ren with her. “Lead the way, Ren-senpai.”

“You got it!”

* * *

Ren and Sumire stepped off the train and entered Odaiba formally. The day continued with little issue as they began scouting Odaiba for apartments. The skyline was often blocked by high rise buildings and other attractions. Ren used his third eye to navigate through the crowds of people. “I’ve never paid much attention to the landmarks here, Ren-senpai,” Sumire commented, “When I came here in the past I usually had something like tunnel vision. I would always walk straight to the stadium.”

“And the other time we came here, we went on the ferris wheel at night. It’s harder to distinguish between all the buildings when thousands of lights blend together,” Ren replied. 

As the couple continued walking, they came across the replica of the Statue of Liberty. 

“What a beautiful statue…” Sumrie commented in awe. “It reminds me of Principality…” Ren remarked with a “huh” before continuing forward. After several more minutes of walking, they came across their first potential apartment. They stood in front of a high-rise building that, according to Ren’s estimate, was at least twenty stories tall. Ren led Sumire inside by the hand. The reception room was serviceably decorated, with two couches lining one wall with the reception desk across from it. Taped to the wall was a poster of an available apartment. Ren walked up to the poster and began reading aloud.

“Two-bedroom apartment available for rent… furnishing provided… pets allowed. Not bad!”

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and perched on his shoulder. “Why would pets not be allowed?” He asked with an innocent look. Ren turned to answer and saw Sumire looking at him, pouting. He tilted his head. “Sumire? Is there… something wrong?”

Sumire immediately began to blush as she found herself having to answer. “U-um… well… I… um… I want…”

Ren leaned forward with a smug grin. “You want…?”

Sumire felt her blush creep from her cheeks to her ears, until it encompassed her whole face. “I...I wanted a one-bedroom apartment!” She finally blurted, loud enough for the receptionist to hear. Ren perked an eyebrow and leaned back, surprised at his girlfriend's desire. His smug grin only grew, however. He leaned back in, pressing his lips against her ear. “If you wanted to share a bed with me… you should have just said so.” As he leaned back once more he saw the result he desired. Sumire was as red as the strawberries on her dress, her face aghast, unable to even mumble in response.

“Now that I know that, however, we should find another apartment before we draw more attention to ourselves!” Ren quickly took Sumire’s hand and “made like a hedgehog” out of the building. Sumire was practically a ragdoll, her brain too wracked by his teasing to even retaliate. Eventually, she came to her senses. “Ren-senpai! Y-you can’t just say those things!”

Ren puckered his lips. “But you’re my girlfriend, and I want to!”

Sumire, defeated, pouted in response. Then her stomach grumbled, causing her to blush again. Ren smiled gleefully. “I’ll never get tired of your blushing, Sumi. You’re so cute. Now… if I remember correctly, Shiokaze park has some Yakiniku places. Want to go there?”

Sumire’s attitude instantly improved. “Yes, please!” she replied excitedly. “I guess I could try other meats… but I prefer sushi!” Morgana meowed, perched on Ren’s shoulder. With their hands still clenched, they made their way to Shiokaze park, where a number of vendors had stalls lined in a central plaza. Here, Sumire took the lead. Before long, Ren found himself holding several plates of various meats. Ren could barely make out the assortment. Each vendor prepared the meat and practically tossed it on an ever-growing pile. Toro beef, umakara pork, miso butter salmon, kalbi chuck rib…

“Give me the salmon!” Morgana violently shook in Ren’s bag. “I wish I had thumbs! Let me out!”

Ren unzipped the bag as Sumire took a seat at a bench. “Let’s eat, Ren-senpai!”

Sumire ate faster than Ren could comprehend. He had seen her eat so many times now, but it never failed to astonish him. He scurried to pick up any bits of meat.

“The salmon!” Morgana cried, “The salmon!”

* * *

After enjoying their meal, the couple made their way to the rainbow bridge. Ren, with his keen eye, immediately spotted an apartment building that was roughly seven stories tall. He preferred apartments that were smaller. The thought of going up and down thirty flights of stairs reminded him too much of running through palaces, and he was still scared of heights. With a flicker of hope in his eyes, he led Sumire to the complex. As they stepped into the reception floor, they noticed it was well-furnished with a traditional aesthetic. “Yusuke could like this place,” Ren absentmindedly remarked as they stepped in.

“Yusuke-senpai has quite the good eye, Ren-senpai,” Sumire added. “I like the atmosphere here. Let’s check and see if there are any available apartments…” She walked toward the wall, where a small poster sat, taped to the wall next to various other decorative posters.

“One bedroom apartment… pets allowed… furnishing provided… plants allowed? Oh… it’s quite expensive though…” Sumire sighed sadly. Ren laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. “Did you forget again? Don’t worry about the price! And look! We’d get a perfect view of the rainbow bridge!” He pointed to the rest of the description.

“This is perfect, Sumire! Let’s ask if we could get a little tour!”

“Yes! Let’s do it!”

With an excited flourish to their walk, the two walked up to the receptionist's desk. A young, bespectacled woman with light brown sat at the desk, reading a book. She perked her head up as the two approached. “Hello, and welcome to the Wilton Apartment Suite. Are you two interested in the available apartment?” She spoke in a bored tone.

Ren gave her a nod. “Yes, we are. Could you give us a tour?”

The receptionist stood up. “Of course. Follow me.” She proceeded to lead them up to a room on the first floor, room 119. “This will save us a lot of time!” Ren stated excitedly while stretching his arms. Sumire slowly laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling. He could feel an intense aura emanating from her. “Then we’ll just have to find more ways to exercise when we wake up in the morning. I was hoping he could run up and down the stairs.”

“Right, of course,” Ren nervously laughed. The receptionist opened the door to the apartment. As they stepped inside, they noticed the apartment kept the same traditional aesthetic. On the immediate left was a storage closet. She slid a door open, revealing several shelves. Next to the storage closet was a small buffer space. After that, there was a stove and sink, with two cupboards above. On the right side of the hallway she opened another door, revealing a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Ren felt his heart flutter slightly. For over a year, he had to stay with his parents. After living at Leblanc, living at home felt like a cage. It was only when he spoke with Sumire that he forgot he was effectively locked in until he graduated.

“Senpai?” Sumire tugged at his sleeve, a nervous look on her face. Ren shook his head. “Sorry about that. I spaced out thinking about you.”

His answer caused Sumire to react that way he wanted. She lightly blushed and tugged harder.

“ _Ahem_ .” The receptionist cleared her throat. “You two can flirt in the apartment _after_ you rent it out.” She looked unamused. “Ah-” The two lovebirds snapped out of their flirtation and looked back at the receptionist. “My apologies!” Ren rubbed the back of his head. With a sigh, the receptionist opened the door at the end of the hallway. Inside, they saw the main thoroughfare of the apartment. They stepped into a room that was roughly 20x20 feet, quite spacious, with a television on the wall to their immediate left, a table that functioned as a kotatsu in the middle of the room, and a large couch on the right side next to a doorway. The wall in front of them was a wall with a large, glass sliding door that led to a small balcony. As they walked inside, they looked at the back wall, which was blank. “It’s so spacious…” Sumire commented with a sparkle in her eye. “I’m going to get us a TV at least twice that size. My PC is going to be right on this back wall, next to a huge shelf cabinet..” Ren held up his hands in a very similar manner to Yusuke, taking in the potential landscape of the room. “A nice, wood-carved desk, three monitors… I’ll make Futaba proud.”

“Quite exciting, yes,” the receptionist replied in a blank tone, and continued to the small doorway. Inside, they saw a small washer and dryer. “This is everything. You will have to purchase bedding and some other furnishing, our apologies.”

Ren waved his hand. “It’s fine. If possible, I’d love to rent it out now. We’ll take it.”

“Very well then. Let’s return to my desk.” The receptionist proceeded to lead Ren and Sumire back to her desk, where Ren filled out all of the necessary paperwork and went through all of the formalities. He figured he could have Sojiro drive over all of his decorations and luggage. “You are free to customize the apartment as you see fit. Pets are your responsibility. Thank you for working with us,” the receptionist bowed after organizing the papers. With their mission accomplished, the couple returned to their homes for the evening.

Over the next several days, Ren and Sojiro moved all of his decorations to the new apartment. Ren went to Akihabara with Futaba and bought the newest PC parts, three monitors, and a 70 inch TV. He invited her over to build the PC, with Sumire participating this time. They let her attach the CPU, fan, and graphics to the motherboard. Futaba handled the water-cooling and RGB, while Ren messed with the power supply. In their moment of triumph, they flicked on the power switch.

It worked.

With a series of cheers and group hugs, the three celebrated while Morgana ate sushi on his throne of blankets.

“We did it, Sumire-senpai!”

Futaba wrapped her arms around Sumire in a hug, a wide grin on her face.

“S-s-s-senpai? You mean me? Futaba… I-I can’t…”

“Mwehehe. I’m just joking, Sumire!” Futaba jumped back and sat on the couch next to Morgana. “Anyway, you two really made the place your own.” 

She looked around and took in the completed apartment. Ren had bought a tall, dark oak shelf that was placed next to his PC table against the back wall of the apartment, which was a lighter colored wood. In the right corner of the room, a few feet from the window was their bed. Ren made sure to purchase a king-size mattress, frame and all. He didn’t care about the price. At Leblanc, he slept on a futon that was placed on a couple of boxes. At home, he only slept on a futon. With a place to call his own, he wanted to live like a palace ruler.

On the left wall from the entrance doorway was the large television. Under it, on another table, were all of Ren’s consoles, as well as some key finds in the Metaverse. There were so many knick-knacks from the Metaverse that he placed around the apartment. He recruited Sojiro to help him buy all the furniture, and Yusuke to help organize his apartment. On the oak shelf, Ren dedicated the top two rows to all of Sumire’s trophies. Every. Single. One. He left a glass case in the center, empty for the moment. The rest of the shelves were an assortment of his plushies and other decorations, ranging from the chocolate fountain to the sky tower replica to the numerous dolls, including Jack Frost, the Big Bang Burger Mascot, and even a Pyro Jack. 

In the center of the room, Ren had moved the kotatsu and placed the couch in the center. He figured they’d switch it out depending on the season. The room was big enough. Directly in front of his bed was a cat tower and a smaller cat bed. On the balcony outside, Sumire had bought several pots and, through several phone conversations with Haru, set up a small garden. She took special care to buy a pot that housed several lotus and violet flowers.

Ren walked out to their small kitchen. He had bought all of the necessary tools to make coffee like he did at Leblanc. The cupboard was lined with coffee beans. In the space between the storage closet and the stove sat a mannequin. Decorating the mannequin was Sumire’s blue gymnastics leotard. Next to it, in a small case, as her ribbon. With a smile, Ren made a dinner combo of curry and coffee.

Futaba sat on the couch next to Sumire. She turned on Ren’s Playstation 4. “Anything you wanna play, Sumire?”

Sumire blinked twice with a look of surprise. “H-huh? U-um… I don’t really know, Futaba. Are there any games we can play together?”

“I’m a fan of the Call to Action: Dark Ops undead mode!”

Sumire tilted her head. “O-okay? Let’s try it.” She tried to remain enthusiastic but was confused. 

Ren hummed while he cooked, listening to the shouts in the other room.

“You should try and run in a large circle to avoid getting hit, Sumire! The AI isn’t that smart!”

Ren decided to take a peek and saw that Futaba had some of the best guns, upgraded with a purple sheen, and all of the available special perks. Sumire, on the other hand, had next to nothing. With a hearty chuckle, he finished cooking the curry. He prepared the plates and set them down on the kotatsu, which could also be used as a table. Futaba, much to her own dismay, ended the game. The three ate in peace. Sumire had two large plates, Futaba and Ren had one, and Morgana had a plate of sushi. Ren made sure to buy two unique coffee cups for himself and Sumire. It was very self-indulgent, but he was growing to like the flower motif. Her cup was black, with a large, purple violet flower on it. His cup was also black, with a large, white lotus on it. He bought a variety of color-coded cups for his fellow former Phantom Thieves. Futaba had a green cup with the text “Oracle” written on it in fancy text.

Futaba took a sip from her cup and set it down. “Now that you two have your apartment, I wonder how often you’re gonna… do it.” A wide grin crossed her face, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Ren calmly continued to sip his coffee, while Sumire nearly spat hers out. She turned red. “D-d-do what?”

Futaba leaned toward her. “You know exactly what. I even bought you that nice gift! Did you even wear it, yet?”

“O-o-of course not! H-how did you even buy it?”

“Internet,” Futaba replied bluntly.

Ren perked an eyebrow. He was used to Futaba’s pervy nature, but now he was intrigued. “Wear what?”

Sumire turned to Ren, a look of betrayal in her embarrassed face. “N-nothing! It’s nothing!”

“Hmmmmm,” He rubbed his chin, “Nothing…”

“Senpai!”

Futaba laughed, content in her devilish behavior.

“You’re just too easy to tease!” she yelled before changing the topic. “Anyway… school starts in a few days. Are you ready to take on your third year as an honors student? You’re going to be upping your training regiment, too.”

Sumire took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. “It’s going to be tough, but with you and Ren-senpai supporting me, I’ll be fine!”

Futaba rubbed her hands together. “I’ll do everything I can to help you, Sumire!” Ren nodded. “You already know I’m going to be practicing with you.” Morgana finished eating his plate of seafood. “I’ll do what I can. You know I’m onboard for anything we do.”

“Oh! By the way, Ren-senpai, what will you do for the next year?” Sumire looked at him curiously.

“Well, since I won’t be starting college yet, I might as well study and prepare myself. I’m going to volunteer with some mental health organizations, too. I don’t really have to worry about making money, so I have a lot of time to prepare myself.”

Sumire nodded. “I wonder what Dr. Maruki is up to now…” Her voice trailed off.

“He gave you his research notes, right, Ren?” Futaba leaned over the table looking directly at him.

“He did. He even gave me his paper. I’m going to study it and figure out how to apply it practically, without any metaverse application.”

Futaba pulled out her phone. “I’ll give you all of my materials, too! I managed to salvage most of mom’s research! I’m actually going to follow in her footsteps, too!”

Ren leaned back and gave her an approving nod. “So we’ll both be cognitive psientists!”

“That's right!” Futaba exclaimed. “Of course, we’ll be studying it in two different fields or specializations.”

Morgana slammed his paws on the table. “Futaba, wasn’t the point of your mother’s research to prove the existence of the Metaverse. Now that it’s gone, wouldn’t that mean there’s no point anymore?”

Futaba sighed and leaned back. “That’s true, kitty, but that doesn’t mean the supernatural phenomenon of the Metaverse can’t be proven! Besides, as much as it scares me to admit… Mementos could always come back. If I were to research this, maybe I could find out exactly how the will of the masses becomes so distorted as to allow for someone like the God of Control to be formed!”

Sumire, Ren, and Morgana all looked at Futaba in shock. Futaba was completely serious. “Ah- I’m sorry! I realllyyyy doubt that anything like that will happen, so don’t worry! I just want to prove that it happened!” Futaba waved her hands in an effort to calm them down.

“Please don’t scare me like that, Futaba,” Ren sighed loudly. “I don’t want any more distractions.” Sumire gripped her dress tightly. “I know I’ve forgiven Dr. Maruki… but I don’t want anyone obtaining power like that ever again. My goal is to make it to the Olympics, and fulfill our dream.”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do, Sumire,” Ren leaned over and gripped her hand, “Nothing is going to stand in our way.” He gave her a genuine smile that was both filled with confidence and comfort at once. 

“R-right. That’s right, Ren-senpai.”

“I’m sorry I brought that up…” Futaba rubbed the back of her head.

“No, it’s alright,” Ren replied. “You made a fair point.”

Several minutes passed as they finished their meal, an awkward tension filling the air. As soon as she finished her plate, Futaba jumped up. “I’m gonna make like a tree and get outta here! Seeya!”

Ren, Sumire and Morgana said their goodbyes. They looked outside, noticing the sun had set. The rainbow bridge was in full view, lighting up the water beneath it.

“It’s beautiful, Ren-senpai. It’s a good thing you bought curtains, though. We wouldn’t get any sleep if you didn’t.” Sumire leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

“I’m glad. The view might be beautiful, but it’s not as beautiful as you~” Ren kissed her forehead, leaving her a blushing mess as he walked over to their bed and laid down. “I’m never, ever going to get tired of how easily she gets flustered,” He remarked internally. Eventually, after looking out toward the rainbow bridge for a bit longer, Sumire joined him. Their new life was beginning, slowly, but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my artist friend, Shyne, who drew that Sumire! https://twitter.com/Shynepls/status/1296564980905639936?s=20
> 
> This chapter fulfilled my Shusumi quota for the week. I'm drained. Not particularly drained like burnt out, but satisfied. I'm going to be a lot busier next week, so I probably won't have another chapter out until next Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> I realize that this chapter is mostly fluff again, but its fluff I want to see. I live to see these two go through well, life! A happy life, though. They've dealt with enough insanity.
> 
> Last note: I'd like to thank https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3 for helping me touch up on the chapter! 
> 
> Up next, the Summer Preliminaries!


	35. Tiny Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire travel for France for the Gymnastics Grand Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, but I'm also super nervous.
> 
> Update: This chapter has been revised to better reflect gymnastics rulings, which resulted in some things getting moved around!

_April-June 2018_

Sumire began her third year at Shujin Academy, finding success in nearly all of her tasks. She retained her honor student status, facing few problems after accepting herself. Due to her status, she was allowed to take trips overseas for competitions and the like. Ryuji started at the University of Tokyo, Yusuke continued following his art career, Ann her modeling career, Futaba her second year at Shujin, with Haru and Makoto well on their way to finding their paths in college. Ren volunteered with Tokyo Mental Health and began reading Maruki’s research notes and paper in earnest, studying in the meantime. One of the first things he noticed was how lacking Japan’s mental health services were. He realized how hard it must have been on Dr. Maruki, who had an answer to everyone’s problems in his actualization. “No wonder he would have wanted to do that,” Ren thought, “Mental health is barely acknowledged here.”

Once June hit, Ren and Sumire were off to Thiais, France for one of the Grand Prix competitions. Hiraguchi had Sumire refrain from participating in the 2018 Asain Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship, as she didn't believe Sumire was ready. Sumire agreed. There were five total Grand Prix, with the Grand Prix Final happening at the end of October. Depending on the placements, the gymnasts would be eligible to participate in the Finals. Sumire told Ren that gymnasts didn’t need to attend each Grand Prix, but instead were selected to participate in the Final so long as they placed well in one. Now that she was 17, Sumire was eligible to participate in the senior level of rhythmic gymnastics. It was her first time she’d perform with her new ribbon on a world-class stage. She had mastered the ribbon apparatus, or so she thought, and considered herself a novice with the ball, hoop, and clubs. 

Ren thought that was nonsense. 

The trip to the airport and flight were both relatively uneventful, aside from having to get a pet carrier for Morgana. Futaba wanted to keep him for the duration, but he demanded to go along. Sumire wore her blue blouse and tan shorts, with her hair loose, glasses on. Ren wore his signature casual-wear. Blue jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket. 

Coach Hiraguchi was placed on the outer seat, with Ren in the middle and Sumire next to the window. Each row had three seats, with accommodations. Ren kept his eyes on Sumire only, feeling a knot in his stomach.

Sumire frowned and gave him a concerned look. “Are you okay, Ren-senpai?”

Ren’s left eye twitched. “I haven’t been so good with heights since… well… that Christmas Eve. I only notice when I’m not in the Metaverse… How long is this flight?”

Sumire smiled, “It’s a little over twelve hours. Let’s do this,” with a gentle motion she turned Ren’s head and laid it against her shoulder. “We should get as much rest as we can.”

Hiraguchi nodded. “We’ll have one day to recuperate from the jet lag, so rest up,” and she smiled faintly, “You two really are cute together. I’m surprised you’re afraid of heights, Ren-kun.”

Ren closed his eyes. “It’s a long story…” As he nuzzled his head against Sumire’s shoulder, he slowly let Morgana’s voice drown out his thoughts with various iterations of “Go to sleep.” The poor cat was stuck… somewhere in the plane.

* * *

Eventually Ren came to as the shift in, well, everything jolted him awake. After catching their bearings, the trio stepped off into the airport and recovered their bags, and pet. Ren walked to the bathroom and put Morgana in his bag before casually walking out. “Hey, Morgana! How was the plane ride?”

Morgana popped out of the bag, noticeably dizzy. “I… never want to do that again. Where’s Sumire?”

Ren walked over to Sumire, who was speaking with Coach Hiraguchi. “I’ll do my best, Coach!”

“I know you will, Sumire. I do want to inform you though, one of the contestants is tough. She contacted me, actually, and I did some research. She was raised here, and in many ways, reminds me of Kasumi.”

Sumire’s eyes widened. “Like Kasumi?”

Hiraguchi nodded. “That’s right. She’s headstrong and daring. It reflects in her style. You’ll see.” Sumire nodded, a determined look on her face. “Understood!” Hiraguchi smiled in response, and silently led the way. “One more thing,” Hiraguchi stopped in her tracks, “In regards to our hotel rooms, something came up in the registry, so you two will have to share a room.”

Sumire went red in the face as she stopped dead in their tracks. One name crossed Ren’s mind. “Futaba…” he held his hand to his chin, “I could easily fix the situation, but why would I?”

The three made their way to the hotel in Thiais, taking in the mix of modern and gothic architecture. It was a far cry from Shibuya, that was for sure. The trio made their way to the hotel and took in the modern aesthetic. It definitely wasn’t cheap. Ren and Sumire walked into their hotel room and closed the door, with Ren giving Sumire a curious glance as she nervously fidgeted, looking around the room.

“We sleep in the same bed everyday. Why is it embarrassing for us to share a hotel room?”

Sumire “eeped” and set down her bag. “Well, I just… um…”

Ren walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder. “Do you not want to sleep with me?”

Sumire’s red face burned with heat. “I do!” she whispered. Ren wrapped his arms around her. “What was that?”

Sumire pouted her cheeks. “I want to sleep with you!”

Ren smiled, content with her answer. In the distance, he heard a muffled voice. “What was that?” Sumire blushed harder while Ren broke out in laughter. It took him a good minute or so to calm down before plopping down onto the bed. “We should probably get some sleep,” he looked at Sumire with a hopeful glance, “You have any jet lag? We left at 6 PM in Tokyo, and arrived here at 11 PM… twelve-hour flight, seven-hour difference in time… You’re going to be performing tomorrow.”

Sumire shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I travel overseas quite a bit, so I’ve gradually gotten used to it. My routine helps keep me awake.” While she spoke, she pulled out a pair of… Featherman pajamas? Ren gave her a mischievous grin. “You brought those for a trip? I didn’t realize you were that much of a fangirl!”

With a red face, Sumire hid behind the pajama shirt, which was a tan color, with a red and black decal crossing the shoulders and a red sash on the waist. 

“Th-they’re very comfortable and… special… to me…”

Ren chuckled again before pulling out his own red and black pair of Featherman pajamas. “We match!”

Morgana sighed, Sumire sunk further into the shirt, and Ren grinned like a child. “We should get plenty of sleep regardless! Feather Hawk and Dove, reporting to bed!”

Futaba fell out of her chair laughing as she listened from Ren’s phone. She had debated taking the bug off, but missing this was just criminal! Well, bugging the phone was but she gave him enough breathing room. Her phone buzzed whenever it picked up certain words, notably “Featherman,” “sleep,” and “together.” Other than that, she didn’t hear anything. Why was she awake at 6 AM?

* * *

_One well rested night later_

Hiraguchi, with her rented car, drove while Ren and Sumire sat in the back. They made their way to the stadium where the competitions were taking place. After parking, Hiraguchi turned and looked at the two. “We’re here early, so you can get acquainted with the other performers.”

Sumire and Ren nervously nodded in unison. They made their way inside, and Sumire went to change. Ren, bag and Morgana in two, walked alongside Hiraguchi into the stadium. Hiraguchi held onto a large bag, filled with the numerous apparati Sumire would be using, bar the ribbon, which Sumire held onto.

On one side, near the back, they saw a platform for the winners, and one for the judges. It was both extremely familiar, yet foreign. Gathered in the center of the stadium were a variety of other contestants and their coaches, and surrounding them, split into tiers, were hundreds of seats. After a few minutes, Sumire joined them, her ribbon gripped tightly in her right hand. Ren clapped her on the shoulder. “Ready for this?” Sumire ran her hand across the side of her head, making sure her neoprene straps and glasses were secure. Her hair was tied into a tight bun.

“Sumire, you don’t have to wear your glasses for me, you know,” Ren giggled as she made sure they were secured. “I’m used to it now,” she replied, smiling, “I haven’t worn contacts in so long that I’m not even sure if I could stand them now.”

“If you say so, Sumire.” he gave her a kiss on the cheek. After he did, he looked up and saw a petite young woman with dirty blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun, and green eyes approaching the two. She wore a pink performance leotard.

“Bonjour, Sumire Yoshizawa, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

“Hello!?” Sumire gave her a confused glance, as did Ren. “My apologies for sounding rude, but you speak Japanese?”

“Ah,” the woman scolded herself, “My apologies. My name is Sakiya Archambeau. I’ve followed your blossoming career for quite some time.”

Ren held a hand to his chin and thought to himself. “Her name is both Japanese and… French? It sounds French, from my experience with Personas…” He gave Sumire a curious glance as he bowed alongside her, formally greeting Sakiya.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Archambeau-senpai!” Sumire leaned back up and bowed again. “Senpai?” Ren yelled to himself, “She’s got to be the same age, I think… and she said her name flawlessly! Is it a side effect of our Persona, too?”

Sakiya waved her hand. “Please, we are on the same playing field, and I would be in the same grade as you if I were to go to Japan. As far as I’m concerned, we’re equals in that regard.”

Sumire stepped back, mildly shocked. “Oh, um, okay! Archambeau-san!”

Hiraguchi nodded. “Sakiya-san was born in Japan, but moved to France when her father’s business career changed. She’s incredibly talented, and knows both Japanese and French.”

Sakiya giggled softly. “Please, you flatter me, Hiraguchi-san. I’d prefer to have Sumire judge me herself through my performance,” she then turned her vision toward Ren, “and you…”

Ren blinked. “Ah, my name is Ren Amamiya. I’m Sumire’s boyfriend, future husband…”

“Ren-senpai!” Sumire blushed red and pouted while Ren teased her. Sakiya nodded. “I see!” she turned back to Sumire. “I look forward to seeing you perform in-person, Yoshizawa-san.”

“I feel the same way!” Sumire beamed a smile, “We still have some time before performances start, so why don’t we chat a little?”

Sakiya giggled again. “Very well. I am curious to learn about you.” With another series of bows, the group made their way to a series of benches set up. Sumire began.

“Since I invited you, I’ll start. I’m an honors student at Shujin Academy, in my third year, as you know, and I’m aiming to go to the Olympics! Oh, but after I go to college with Ren-senpai.”

“The Olympics?” Sakiya gave her an excited glare, “I knew there was something special about you. Whenever I watched your performances, I saw the grace in which you performed, and the amount of originality you put into your performance. I knew you’d want to compete in the Grand Prix and World Cups, but to go as far as the Olympics…!”

Sumire nodded. “My late sister, Kasumi and I promised to win on _the_ international stage for rhythmic gymnastics! The World Cups could be considered that, but I want to go all the way! That was our dream, and our promise!”

“Late sister…?” Sakiya whispered to herself, but Ren overheard. “I see. I did not begin following you until the summer of 2016, during the summer preliminaries. I did not seek to actively go to performances yet, and I saw a video of your performance line. Your performance style changed drastically between that time and spring of 2017. In the beginning, you had a more bold style, though I do not think it was your own. As time went on, I saw you begin to perform with _your_ style, which is much more graceful. I assume that it is because of the influence of Amamiya-san.”

Ren and Sumire looked at each other, mouths agape. Neither of them had heard of this girl, yet she seemed to know everything about Sumire. Ren shook his head and collected himself after staring for much longer than he would have liked. 

“You’re spot on… not to brag, of course! After I started dating Sumire, her performance improved drastically, and her style became very much her own.”

“I’ve been practicing with my own personal, graceful style since January of 2017, while incorporating Kasumi’s bolder style as well. I still have a long way to go, though.” Sumire bowed her head, “I’m sorry that I’ve not heard of you before! You’ve done so much research into my career, yet I haven’t heard of you before the other day!” 

Sakiya giggled. “I kept a low profile. This is my first Grand Prix, actually. I plan to perform in the World Championships later this year, and I wanted to make sure I was ready. I’ve been perfecting my own daring style for quite some time. I’ve focused on the clubs, but I was inspired to improve myself with the ribbon after watching you! I was eager to meet you, so I contacted Coach Hiraguchi to let her know I’d be here.”

“I didn’t know about her before she contacted me, to be honest,” Hiraguchi added. 

Sumire bowed again. “I’m sorry! I sincerely am! I don’t know why you’d choose to follow someone like me! I… I still…”

“Hey,” Ren called to her, “What are you saying, Sumire? You _inspired_ someone. Take pride in that! I’m not the only person watching you improve! And besides, you always perform beautifully!”

Sakiya looked at her, confused. “Yoshizawa-san…” With a gasp, Sumire stood back up. “Ah… I’m sorry. That was…”

“Stay focused, Sumire,” Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it. Sakiya’s expression hardened. “Don’t put yourself down, Yoshizawa-san. I want to see the best from you!”

With a skip, Sakiya jumped up. Sumire looked up at her in complete shock. “You want to… see my best performance?” Sakiya nodded. “Yup!” 

Suddenly, she put on a surprised expression, “Oh, right! I haven’t told you anything about myself besides my gymnastics life! Coach Hiraguchi said a bit, but I really should tell you myself!”

With a deep breath, Sumire collected herself and took Ren’s hand. “Okay! Please go ahead, Archambeau-san!”

* * *

A wide smile beamed from Sakiya’s face as she sat back down. “Let’s see… my father is French, while my mother is Japanese. I’m seventeen, a second year, as you’d consider it, and I currently am staying here because of my father’s work. I always had a passing interest in gymnastics, and have practiced since I was young. It wasn’t until I saw you perform, as I said before, that I really took the plunge. I love dogs, swimming, reading in musty old libraries, meats, Italian bread, and history! I’m thinking of doing something in the field of history in the future, actually! I’ll tell you more another time! Oh, but I hate mathematics, and I’m allergic to cats! I’m still learning to cook! I love French and Japanese culture!”

She was so naturally cheerful and open that it reminded Ren of Ann in some ways.

“I love swimming, too!” Sumire clapped her hands, “I love most food, but I love cats! Ren-senpai loves cats so much that he carries his around in his bag all the time!”

Sakiya jumped back with a concerned look. “You do? Ah… I should probably move…” Ren frowned, and everyone heard a meow. “What’s going on? Can I come out?” The voice meowed.

“Sorry about that…” Ren rubbed the back of his head. “His name’s Morgana. I wish you could meet him, but… yeah.”

The four continued to make small talk until they heard a voice over an intercom. The competitions were beginning soon, and each contestant needed to get ready.

* * *

Sumire and Sakiya made their way to one side of the stadium, while Hiraguchi and Ren made their way to the seats proper. There was an opening ceremony, with each of the contestants being introduced. There were 28 invited to this Grand Prix. It was June 15th. The first two days were the preliminaries, with the third day being finals. This wasn’t the World Cup or Olympics, and the stakes were far lower, especially since Sumire was still young, and the two had already planned to be in this for the long haul. Ren knew it still meant a lot to Sumire, though. He unzipped his bag and let Morgana peek out. “I’m sure Sumire will be fine, Ren.”

Ren pressed his elbows on his knees and held his hands together. “I know… it’s just… Archambeau-san, which is hard to say by the way, is much more skilled than she appears. I’ve watched Sumire long enough to know someone who is well practiced. _She_ is very well practiced.”

Hiraguchi smirked. “Look at you, kid. Watching Sumire has taught you a lot, huh? I was thinking the same thing. Archambeau-san is going to give her a run for her money. This should be good for her, though.”

Ren furrowed his brow, and thought back to something Sumire mentioned to him a few years ago, on White Day. _“I feel so happy when I’m with my boyfriend, but even tiny failures get me so depressed.”_

He took a deep breath. Sumire was very hard on herself. She showed Archambeau that earlier. Even after all this time, she still put herself down. Trying to get her to snap out of that cycle was an extremely difficult task. It was her defense mechanism when she wanted to run, or hide. She underestimated herself, yet blew everyone away each performance. Hopefully, one day, she’d recognize her own beauty. He wanted to stay with her until that day, and then long after.

Time passed slowly, and the preliminaries eventually began. Ren watched as various girls of different nationalities began performing unique routines using a variety of apparati. 

Sumire and Sakiya performed in the middle of the group for the hoop competition. Ren watched as Sumire gave _him_ a nervous smile before beginning. She sat on the ground, and after a second she began to wave herself through the hoop, which was blue. It spun up and down her body, Before she rolled backward and began to spin it on her foot. Then, she let it slide down her leg and around her before she caught it and hopped through it. She continued to bob and weave around the hoop, but she never let it leave her body. Her performance finished with her laying back down and assuming a pose, holding a hand up in Ren’s direction.

As with the previous performances, the stadium erupted in applause. Ren might have had a huge bias, but her performance was _definitely_ a cut above the others. Next up was Sakiya.

Sakiya did not sit when she began. Instead, she began to spin the pink hoop around her wrist before tossing it into the air and doing a series of flips. Seamlessly, the hoop fell _around her_ as she kept flipping, and she continued without interruption. For the final bit of her performance, he revolved on one leg in a series of spins, spinning the hoop around her arm before letting it fall to her leg, holding a foot up as it spun. As it finally hit the ground, she too sat back down, assuming a pose. Applause erupted again as she finished. The rest performed, and Ren noticed that Sumire looked tense.

* * *

The next set of performances was with the ball. Ren intensely focused on Sumire as the other performers went and did their routine. Eventually, her turn came up. As she stepped into the center of the mat, Ren stood and gave her two thumbs up and motioned a kiss. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as the faintest smile crossed her face. 

Like her performance with the hoop, Sumire kept the ball close to her body. The key to the ball performance was balance. For the hoop, it was flexibility. As she began, she rolled the ball up and down her arm, her torso, and her back. She would hoist herself up on one foot and begin spinning, holding her arm outstretched with the ball. Ren watched her perform with the same degree of grace as the hoop. Her most daring move was when she launched the ball off the back of her foot, rolled forward, and caught it. She concluded by rolling over the ball while laying down, jutting it up into the air before catching it with her feet and letting it roll down her legs until she caught it.

Another round of applause. Sakiya was up again. She began with a series of spins, holding the ball out. In a quick burst and a jump, she tossed it high into the air and landed. The ball skyrocketed down and bounced right in between her legs. She let it drop and bounce again before she caught it with a foot and began doing rotations, similarly to how she performed with the hoop. Without breaking a sweat she continued to do several more spinning jumps, tossing the ball in the air and catching it without losing momentum at all. She concluded by letting it rest in between her legs as she laid down.

This time, the audience exploded with applause, louder than any previous time.

The third round came up. Clubs. From what Ren understood, clubs mainly focus on throws and turns. It was also Sumire’s weakest apparatus. He nervously ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to jump in there and be next to her. 

He wanted to perform _with her_. 

All he could do was watch. That’s all…

Sumire took a deep breath and nervously swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked up to find Ren, and saw him trying his best to put on a smile. Her and Sakiya were in the middle again, and she was up. Sumire began by twirling the clubs while moving back and forth. She kept the tosses to a minimum, never letting them leave her eyesight.

She wasn’t bold enough for that. 

With as much grace as she could muster, Sumire twirled and spun, combining the clubs together as she performed several small tosses before concluding her performance. While everyone applauded, Ren saw that Sumire was shaking. While she didn’t mess up at all, she didn’t perform nearly as well as she wanted to. Sakiya performed next.

Sakiya’s performance consisted of several high tosses with the clubs, often doing so while flipping, spinning, or doing both at once. A toss landing in a split. A soaring leap followed by a roll, into a toss, into another roll and a catch. In the middle of her performance, she did a cartwheel, and while doing so she tossed her clubs into the air. They flew at an angle, and she caught them while doing another cartwheel. Her performance was daring, bold, and scary. Her final move involved her rolling forward, tossing the clubs in the air, jumping up and catching them, spinning, and landing in a deep curtsy pose. It was met with massive amounts of applause. The rest of the performers went, but Ren only focused on Sumire.

* * *

The final round came, with the participants using the ribbon. Sumire and Sakiya were last this time. The other performances were all in Ren’s peripheral as he kept his eyes on Sumire the entire time. Eventually, her time came to perform. Ren looked at the ribbon for a moment as she held it up in her starting pose. As he looked back at her, he saw that she was looking directly at him, a smile on her face. He saw her exhale, and begin. 

Sumire began with a spinning flourish, showcasing the ribbon’s pattern in all its glory. The blend of the three types of flower petals enamored the audience, including Ren himself. He knew it’d be beautiful, but was still surprised at how striking it was. White, violet and pink mixed as Sumire did several cartwheels, spinning the ribbon around her while she did. In a bold move, she tossed it in the air behind her and did a kicking backflip before spinning around and catching it. She continued to spin, lowering herself until she was in a split before jumping back up, the ribbon twirling around her. For the last stretch, she let the ribbon fly like a whip forward and back before spinning one last time and letting it come to rest across her shoulders. Everyone fell quiet as she took several heavy breathes. 

Gradually, everyone began clapping, with Ren beginning the round of applause. As Sumire opened her eyes, she looked first at Ren, and then Hiraguchi, and then Sakiya. Ren was, as expected, tearful, loudly clapping and shouting “That’s my wife!” over the applause, Hiraguchi had a smile on her face, and Sakiya, a satisfied grin. Ren looked over to the judges, and Sumire joined him. They were hastily writing, or something. Ren couldn’t quite tell. The last time he attended something like this, Hiraguchi and him were the only judges. Now his girlfriend was performing _for him_ in front of hundreds of people, and her new rival. It warmed his heart.

After a minute, the judges gave the go for the next contestant to perform. Sumire walked back while Sakiya stepped up. Ren was too starry-eyed and lost in his awe for Sumire to notice.

Hiraguchi not-so-subtly nudged his ribs with her elbow, snapping him out of his trance. “Archambeau-san is up. Pay attention.”

Ren veered up and quickly focused himself. Sakiya walked to the center of the performance mat and did a small curtsy. Her ribbon was the same color as her leotard, a bright pink. Ren saw her take a deep breath and begin her performance.

Sakiya began with a rapid ribbon twirl, sending it into the air like a tornado. She quickly rolled forward and spun before catching the ribbon and flawlessly continuing. She began to flip forward, contorting her body and bending it to a point Ren didn’t think possible, with the ribbon flowing around her perfectly. 

Not once did the ribbon touch her body. It didn’t when Sumire performed, either, but her performance wasn’t as _daring_ as what Sakiya was doing. Sumire was graceful, with her ribbon flowing for longer periods, the flourishes lasting slightly longer. Sakiya’s were somehow even faster than that. Her movements were fast and aggressive, leaving little breathing room. Despite that, she never faltered. Eventually, she concluded her performance by exchanging the ribbon between hands while flipping sideways. She bowed again, taking several heavy breathes, sweat dripping down her face. 

Applause overtook the stadium as Sakiya stood up. Sumire and Hiraguchi were clapping too. Ren was impressed, himself. Morgana was leaning out of the bag, threatening to fall out of the seat. The first day ended with thunderous applause. 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, with the three, and Morgana, touring the city, getting lost, using their phones to get directions, eating French cuisine, and taking in the sites of the unfamiliar city. At one point, Hiraguchi received a phone call, and Sumire had to use the bathroom. Ren took the chance to talk to Morgana.

“What do you think of Archambeau-san, Morgana?” 

“Well, first off, her name is really hard to say,” Morgana said bluntly, “And second, I like her, but she’s also got a… mysterious air about her. I want to check it out. Maybe she has a palace!?”

“I’m not trying to pry into her private life, Morgana,” Ren shook his head, “And the Metaverse is gone, so it’s not that. Still hungry to be a thief, huh?”

“It was my natural purpose!” Morgana proclaimed, “But you’re right. We’ll just have to learn more about her.”

“We will,” Ren replied with a nod.

Hiraguchi and Sumire returned after a few minutes, and the three returned to the hotel in the evening. Sumire took a shower after returning to the hotel room. She came out in her Featherman pajamas.

“Let’s get some sleep, Ren-senpai. The second day of qualification rounds is tomorrow.”

Ren inched closer to her on the bed. “After one more thing.”

Sumire smiled and leaned toward him, and kissed him. The two nodded off soon after.

* * *

Ren rolled over in the bed as morning came and found that his hand met nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that Sumire was not in the bed. He leaned up and found Morgana resting on his lap, and then he heard the sound of the shower running. A cold sweat quickly formed on his back.

_Sumire was showering. By Fafnir… I need to go back to sleep!_

Ren quickly hid beneath the covers and patiently waited. His heart was trying to break his sternum and ribs, it was pounding so hard. He heard her step out, humming the Featherman theme song. Then he heard the rustling of clothing. He waited.

And he waited some more. 

Eventually, silence came.

Another moment passed. Sumire slowly lifted the covers, while Ren pretended to sleep.

“You’re so cute when you sleep…”

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Not as cute as you,” he opened an eye and smirked. 

Sumire smiled and fully pulled the cover off. 

“Today’s a new day, Ren-senpai! I’m ready to give it my all!”

Her stomach grumbled. Loudly.

“Ah…” she blushed, “Maybe not…”

Ren chuckled as he planted his feet on the floor. “Guess I’ll shower, then.”

“I’m going to the breakfast buffet! I’ll see you soon!” Sumire finished tying her ribbon in her hair and made her way out.

As she made her way to the breakfast buffet, she came across Hiraguchi.

“Feeling better?” she asked plainly, “Heh, don’t know why I’m asking. I can already see the answer.”

Sumire was beaming a smile at her. “I’m fine, Coach! Thank you for your concern!”

“Make sure you eat plenty of food. You’ve got two more days of performing,” Hiraguchi replied.

Sumire nodded. “Right!”

She walked into the miniature buffet and grabbed a plate of various healthy breakfast foods. When she woke up, she checked for “healthy French breakfast” in her search bar. Eventually, her plate(s) consisted of a lot of croissants, strawberries, and toast with jam. She also grabbed a cup of milk. After roughly ten minutes and four plates, Ren joined her. The four empty plates didn’t even phase him. He waved to her and started grabbing food.

“Is there fish?” Morgana asked.

“Stay quiet! And no, there isn’t!” Ren whispered. 

“Bleh… fine.”

Ren filled his plate with a little of everything and sat down next to Sumire. He casually ate, but kept a close eye on Sumire. “How are you feeling?”

Sumire blinked, her mouth full of bread. “I’m perfectly fine now! I’m ready to show Archambeau-san an even better performance today!”

“I know you will,” Ren gave her a wink. The two finished eating, with Morgana getting his first taste of French bread. After finishing breakfast, they made their way to the stadium. The trio wandered around a bit, and ran into Sakiya. She was wearing a long green dress, and her hair was braided behind her head, while some hung loose neck-length. Her eyes matched the dress.

“Oh, Yoshizawa-san!” she quickly ran up to the three, “Your performances yesterday were amazing! I’m so happy I got to see it in person!”

Sumire leaped back, surprised. “Oh… um… thank you! It was nothing, really! Your performances blew me away! Your daring moves were unlike anything I’ve ever seen! I don’t think I could pull them off!”

Sakiya roared in laughter. “Nothing? I still have a lot to learn from you. I feel like my performance is still too rough. You think you can rub some of that grace off on me?”

Sumire blushed, confused. “R-rub it off?”

“It’s a metaphor, Sumire.” Ren patted her back.

“Ah- right. Thank you so much, Archambeau-san! I’m happy to hear that! I really am!” Sumire bowed.

“I should be thanking you!” Sakiya bowed back.

Ren rubbed the back of his head. Day two was beginning.

* * *

The performances of each contestant were relatively the same as the previous day. As the day went on, however, Sumire began losing motivation. Hiraguchi, Ren, and Sakiya all noticed her falter slightly. She mistepped every once and awhile, and risked losing her apparti once or twice. No matter how hard she tried to shift her routine to match Sakiya’s, the gap Sumire envisioned was just too wide. Ren watched her face sink, and wished he could be next to her, holding her hand and telling her she was doing fine. Her happy expression was disappearing, with any sense of joy gone. By the time everyone had finished their performances with the clubs, Ren saw that Sumire had buried her head in her hands. 

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this! Stupid! Stupid! Pathetic! You’re a _failure_ , Sumire Yoshizawa!”   
Her own voice rang in her head as she held herself back from screaming. She wanted to, so badly. Her left hand dropped limp as she realized that she was no match for Sakiya. 

She blinked. Once. Twice. On her finger, she saw the Heart Ring. She looked up and saw Ren, screaming his heart out. She looked back down and saw her ribbon. She still had a chance…

The ribbon performances came, and Sumire gave it her all. She incorporated elements of Kasumi’s style, her own style, and even flawlessly incorporated small elements of Sakiya’s. She let herself be taken by the rhythm, though it wasn’t enough in the end.

* * *

After the performances ended, the judges calculated the difficulty and execution scores for each gymnast. These numbers were added together for each apparatus for a total score. The total score of each apparatus was then added together to create an all-round score.

“The winner of the all-round individual Grand Prix Thiais qualifications is Sakiya Archambeau, with a score of 72,100 overall! A newcomer to the Grand Prix, Archambeau blew everyone away with a series of spectacular and daring performances! The higher the risk, the higher the reward as they say! Placing second is Sumire Yoshizawa, with a score of 67,900! Yoshizawa is the second Japanese woman to place this high in any Grand Prix qualifications! In third we have…”

The announcer's voice became white noise to Sumire and Ren. She didn’t place first. 

Worse, she didn’t place first with Ren watching her. _In person_.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was silent, with Sumire keeping herself distant, even in the cramped car. The tension was high, and Ren was internally debating what he’d even say. Hiraguchi occasionally glanced back at the two, but didn’t say anything. The sun was on the cusp of setting by the time they returned to the hotel. Ren and Sumire silently walked to their room. As Ren closed the door, Sumire planted her face into her pillow and gripped it with both sides of her hands.

She screamed.

And screamed.

Sobbing eventually drowned out the noise of her screams, and Ren sat down on the bed.

“Sumire…” He spoke in a low, comforting voice. 

“I’m sorry…” Sumire choked on her words.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Ren kept his cool, but gripped the blanket.

“I failed!” She yelled back, tears in her eyes. “I failed… I’m no match for Archambeau-san… you know it, and I know it.”

Ren took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “You didn’t fail, Sumire.” He bit his lip, knowing what was coming next.

“Then what did I do?” She cried, her eyelids red.

“I... “ Ren fell silent, his face full of sorrow. He didn’t know what to say. He turned over and pulled Sumire to him, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

Sumire cried into his chest while he patted her head. 

“No… I’m sorry, Ren-senpai. You shouldn’t have to deal with this, with _me_.”

The words pierced Ren’s heart, like her rapier so long ago now. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking directly at him.

“Sumire.”

“R-ren-senpai…?”

“ **_So what if it is?_ **”

“H-huh?” Sumire’s eyes went wide as Ren spoke. He continued, firm determination in his voice.

“Don’t you remember? I told you I’m going to stay with you no matter what happens. I love you, even through your tiny failures. Are you really going to let this stop you? We’re looking to take on something bigger than some gods, or rivals. You’re Sumire Yoshizawa, the future champion of rhythmic gymnastics. If you fall, I’m going to pick you back up and push you forward.”

Sumire started to cry again, but her cheeks flushed red. 

“I...I’m sorry…!”

Ren smiled as he tucked his hand inside the sleeve of his jacket. He rubbed Sumire’s tears from her eyes. 

“I… I always forget… whenever I fail… I can only think about my life as Kasumi’s shadow! I always forget how much she loved me and pushed me forward! I only think of the stupid little things and end up like this! I’m so selfish, Ren-senpai! I’ve placed first since you started dating me, and I collapsed as soon as I lost! Worst of all, you were there with me the entire time!” She sniffled as Ren continued to clean her face, rubbing some snot from her nose. 

“I like it when you’re selfish, remember? That tenacity is something you took from Kasumi. I’ll always be here for you. Reality is harsh, right? You’ll just have to keep trying harder until you can show Archambeau-san the Sumire you _want_ to be. We have so much more time for you to grow. She might be bold, fierce, and determined, but you’ll be that and more! Your grace is still unmatched. Just… believe in yourself like I believe in you.”

Sumire’s face melted away into a smile as she pulled Ren in even closer.

“Thank you.”

Seconds felt like minutes as the two held each other. Sumire moved her hands up until they were cupped on Ren’s cheeks. “I love you, Ren.”

“I know.”

Sumire pulled him in and tenderly kissed him. They held each other and fell onto the bed. Sleep eventually took Sumire while Ren slowly stroked her hair. Her face was still red, but she fell asleep smiling. There were still the finals.

* * *

Ren woke up and found that Sumire was not beside him. He panicked for a brief moment before hearing the sound of the shower running. He realized that Sumire was repeating the same showering process as the previous day… knowingly? “She must be in a better mood if she’s able to tease me right now…” Ren thought, but didn’t want to ask. If she was feeling better, it was through her own power. He just hid under the covers again. She eventually “woke him up,” and he proceeded to get ready. Sumire, Ren, Hiraguchi and Morgana ate and headed to the stadium. Sakiya cheerfully greeted them with a wave as they stepped inside the main lobby. 

“Are you ready for today, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Yes!” Sumire cheerfully responded.

Sakiya held up a finger. “That’s good. I see you as a rival. and perhaps even a friend, and in either scenario I could tell that you faltered during the previous rounds. I believe you were holding yourself back, but I’m not completely sure… in any case, I’m really going to give it my all today and I want you to do the same!”

Sumire hesitated for a second, but nodded after Ren placed his hand on her shoulder. “I will! With Ren-senpai watching me, I will do my best!” 

“Good luck out there,” Hiraguchi commented. 

“Right!” Sakiya and Sumire replied in sync. Sakiya took off after another minute to change, while Ren heard Sumire whisper. “A rival… and a friend” to herself.

“A friend and a rival, huh?” he pondered, “I’m glad.”

“Ah- You heard me, Ren-senpai?” Sumire blushed and bounced back.

“Huh? I’m just talking to myself. It’s about time you got ready,” he replied smoothly.

“Right! Okay, I’m off!”

Sumire took off like a cheetah in the jungle. Futaba’s strange vocabulary and metaphors had gotten into Ren’s head again.

* * *

The final day of competitions went by quickly, with Sakiya and Sumire being the last two to perform with each apparatus.

Sumire decided to do similar routines as yesterday, but opted to focus more on her grace than the bold techniques. What resulted was quite the spectacle, with Ren getting as teary-eyed as the first day.

Sakiya reared back with each of her daring performances, but still pulled off moves Ren couldn’t completely comprehend. She moved as though her apparati was an extra limb. She controlled them like that, at least. 

Both finished with sweat dripping down their faces and a bow. The judges calculated the gymnasts’ scores for each individual apparati performance and announced the final placements.

“Now, with the finals complete, we will announce the top placements for each individual apparati, and after that, hand out medals!” yelled an announcer.

The announcers listed off the final placements for each individual apparati. Sakiya placed first in all four, dominating the scene. Sumire came in second in the ribbon and hoop finals, behind Sakiya, third in the ball finals, and botched the club finals, placing fifth. Even so, she did extremely well. 

Ren watched her carefully as she stepped up to accept her medals. He saw that she was smiling, and keeping an eye on him the whole time. He hooted and hollered until he thought his lungs would collapse. Sakiya stepped up with a smile and took the gold medal. She gave Sumire a subtle thumbs-up, which she returned. Sumire may have failed to place first in the finals for each individual apparati, but she took those tiny failures in spades today, with her boyfriend cheering her on no matter what.

* * *

As Ren, Sumire and Hiraguchi exited the stadium, Sakiya caught up to them again.

“Yoshizawa-saaaan!” 

“Archambeau-san!?” Sumire turned around, startled. Ren was starting to get used to it.

Sakiya bowed. “Congratulations!” Sumire bowed back. “Congratulations!”

“You two did even better today than the previous days,” Hiraguchi gave them each a nod, “I’m proud.”

“This is just the beginning, Coach!” Sumire eagerly nodded at Hiraguchi. 

“Thanks, Coach Hiraguchi! Well, I guess you’re not my coach… but still!” Sakiya replied in a bubbly tone. “Oh, right!” she continued, “You did amazing, Yoshizawa-san!”

“You did amazing too, Archambeau-san! I-I can’t believe you were so inspired by my style! I could see it in your performances!”

“I could say the same! I saw you attempt to incorporate some of my risky moves into your performance! You still played it safe, but if you’re that eager to use them, I could teach you!” Sakiya grinned at her, “Even then, I could tell that your actions today were influenced by, oh, let’s see, someone you looooove…!”

Sumire turned a deep shade of red. “You don’t need to be shy!” Sakiya leaned in. 

“D-do I have to say it?” Sumire stuttered. 

“Hmmmm, I’m not sure. Maybe it was. I definitely do love her, so maybe my cheering got through to her,” Ren chuckled.

“I could hear your cheering through the crowd, Amamiya-san. You’re quite lucky, Yoshizawa-san!”

Hiraguchi smiled and nodded her head. “Good work today, Sumire. I’m glad she noticed, too. Ren-kun and I were talking about it while we watched. Archambeau-san and you could be good friends.”

“Friends…?” Sumire’s eyes widened as the proposition came up again, and a nervous grin crossed her face.

“I’d love that!” Sakiya exclaimed! “Let’s exchange contact info!”

“Oh! Sure!” Sumire pulled out her phone hastily. The two exchanged their contact info, and Ren smirked. Sumire was making more friends outside of the Phantom Thieves. 

Sakiya put her phone into a brown purse and looked at Sumire. “Many of the top gymnasts didn’t participate in this Grand Prix, Yoshizawa-san. This may be the first one I’ve participated in, but I know for a fact that there are other amazing gymnasts out there. If we work together and compete, as rivals, I believe that we can one day reach those heights.”

Sumire felt her smile grow wider. “It’s a deal, Archambeau-san! I look forward to seeing you again!”

“As do I, Yoshizawa-san! For now, I must go! Adieu!” 

“Oh! G-Goodbye!”

Sakiya ran off and disappeared into the crowd of people around the stadium. 

“Let’s head back. You’ve done enough today, Sumire,” Hiraguchi commented.

“Okay!”

The three departed after finding the rental car, and before long arrived at the hotel and bunkered down for the evening, Ren and Sumire watched some French films that they barely understood late into the night. Sumire played on the Nintendo Switch Futaba bought for her. They were playing Block Build. They figured they had time to kill, given that they had another twelve-hour flight ahead of them, after all. As long as they woke up on time they’d be fine. Night fell, and Sumire fell asleep. As Ren began drifting off, he heard his phone buzz. 

He picked it up and saw an IM.

The sender was Takuto Maruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to get out, but I had to work five days in a row so it couldn't be helped. I was both very eager and very nervous about writing this, as I had only conceptualized Sakiya beforehand. However, as I began to write her and have her interact with Sumire, I gradually started to love her. 
> 
> Hopefully, you all too will. I think she'll be quite fun.
> 
> Additionally, the amount of research I had to put into this chapter was insane. Trying to write out rhythmic gymnastic performances is NOT easy. Its very fun, though. Watching dozens of videos blew my mind. This chapter helped me solidify my roadmap, though, so I think we're going places! Please stay tuned! I'd like to thank SupremeKnight3 and RRM (Margaret) for helping me along. This is a lot of learning. Especially when it comes to the rules. I both wanted to be authentic, but not boring.
> 
> I liked what I ended up with, so I hope you do too.
> 
> Also, it's Sah-Kie-Yah Ar-Sham-Bow, or something like that.


	36. Ideal and the Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire gets to know Sakiya a bit better. Maruki visits, with a suprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend listening to Ideal and the Real whenever Maruki speaks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTX2Lg1O7-M

Maruki: _Hello, Amamiya-kun. It’s been quite some time. I saw Yoshizawa-san’s performance at the Grand Prix on TV. She’s working toward her dream, stronger than ever. I’d like it if we could meet when you return to Japan. I have a lot I want to say, and I assume you do as well._

Ren blinked once. Twice. Then he pinched his cheek. He was definitely still awake. “Maruki watched Sumire’s performance on TV… guess that makes sense, but why is he contacting me now?” 

“You’re speaking out loud,” Morgana perked an ear and raised his head, still lying on Ren’s lap, “The Doc wants to talk to you, right?”

Ren pinched his nose and sighed. Maruki was still a good person. His distorted desire was long gone. “I agreed to continue where he left off… so why am I so nervous?”

“Nervous about what?”

“Ah- Sumire! I’m sorry I woke you up!” Ren looked to his left and saw Sumire lying on her side, her hair covering her face.

“It’s okay, Ren-senpai,” she leaned up and grasped his free hand. Ren smiled lightly. His heart quickly beat in his chest. “How would Sumire react? Would she even want to see Maruki, let alone hear his name? No… she doesn’t hate him… but I doubt she’d be totally comfortable!” Ren thought carefully about what he’d say next. He put his phone down and placed his other hand against her face, brushing some of her hair out of the way.

“Well… um… Dr. Maruki contacted me. He saw your performance at the finals and was amazed.”

Sumire’s eyes widened as if she was in danger. “Dr. Maruki…”

“We don’t have to talk about him if we don’t want to!” Ren nervously stated, keeping one hand on her cheek, and gripping her hand with the other. He could feel her shiver. She took a deep breath. “I’m fine, Ren-senpai.”

Ren sighed in relief. “He said that you’re stronger than ever, moving toward you- _our_ dream.”

Sumire closed her eyes and meditated briefly. Ren felt the warmth of his hand wrapped in hers, and her cheek against his hand. 

“Our dream,” she stated in a determined tone, opening her eyes and looking directly into Ren’s.  
“Our dream,” he replied.

She pulled him in for a hug. “He mentioned that he wanted to meet with me, and you if that’s okay.”

Silence overtook the room for a second before she tightened her grip around him.

“I-I’d like to talk with him. If we’re together, I’ll be fine. I’ve made so many steps toward our dream, yet I still have so many more to take,” she took another deep breath, “even so, every step I take is my own. _Sumire’s_.”

Ren tightened his grip around her. “Sumire. My Sumire.”

She started to giggle. “That’s right, Ren.”

Ren and Sumire held each other in the hug for several minutes, their warm bodies connected through the fabric of the silk Featherman pajamas. Eventually, they backed out of the hug.

“We’ll invite him to our apartment,” Ren remarked with a smile.

“Yes!” Let’s!”

“We’re going to see the Doc again, huh? I wonder if he ever reconnected with Rumi…” Morgana idly thought out loud.

“Rumi… Dr. Maruki’s girlfriend…” Sumire’s expression turned to a frown. Ren put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s… recovering, from what he told me before we parted ways. When the Metaverse disappeared, his actualization became undone… so Rumi’s memories probably returned. He might have undone it willingly, I’m not sure. I’m sure he went back to her.”

Sumire tapped her fingers together for a few seconds, contemplating.

“I see… I hope that is the case, if that is what happened!”

“There’s only one way to find out. I’ll text him. We should definitely sleep, though,” Ren replied.

“I’d like to see the Doc again myself… and yeah, you should be sleeping!” Morgana huffed.

Ren: _Hello, Dr. Maruki. I spoke with Sumire. We’d both like to see you, Morgana too. We have an apartment in Odaiba, near the rainbow bridge. Please, come visit in a few days._

Ren waited a few seconds, and actually got a response. It was around 10 PM in France, which meant it was 5 AM in Shibuya.

Maruki: _Excellent! We look forward to seeing you!_

Ren smirked, mildly surprised that he responded so early, and put down his phone. As he dozed off, he thought about the text again.

We?

* * *

Sumire woke up first. It was 4 AM sharp. She looked over at her sleeping prince before going to shower. He was awake, again, hiding himself in the covers. After changing, she poked his nose. “Good morning!”

Ren subtly opened an eye. “How’d you know I was awake?”

“You’ve done this every day since we got here!” she teased. 

She was teasing _him_. 

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ren’s cheeks turned red as he hid himself under the covers. Sumire giggled. “I’m going to see if Archambeau-san wants to see us off! Hurry up and change so we can eat the breakfast buffet one last time! French food is so good!”

Ren smiled, leaned up, and rolled out of the bed. Sumire packed all of her things, stepped out into the hallway, and called Sakiya.

“Bonjour, Yoshizawa-san! How are you?” 

Sakiya sounded as bubbly as the previous days.

“B-bonjour, Archambeau-san! I’m doing great!” Sumire replied, stuttering as she attempted to say “bonjour” in a French manner. She heard Sakiya burst out in laughter.

“You don’t need to learn French for my sake, Yoshizawa-san! Though, you do sound cute when you try and speak it!”

“W-we mainly study English as our second language!” Sumire shook her head, “Anyway! I, um, wanted to ask if you’d like to see Ren-senpai and I off. We’re headed back to Japan today.”

“Oh? To what do I owe the honor, Yoshizawa-san?” Sakiya replied with a hint of sarcasm.

“H-huh? Well, you know, since we’re um… rivals…” Sumire replied sheepishly, and a bit confusingly.

“I’m joking, Yoshizawa-san! Of course I’ll see you off! When are you leaving?”

“Around 6 AM.”

“I’ll be there!”

Sakiya ended the call. Sumire looked at her phone and nervously giggled. A friend and a rival. “What an odd feeling,” she thought to herself, “it’s been such a long time since…”

Her thought process was interrupted by Hiraguchi clapping her on the shoulder.

“Ready for the round trip home?” she asked Sumire.

“O-of course, Coach!”

“Good. Eat quickly. We need to get to the airport soon.”

“Right!”

Ren joined Sumire and Hiraguchi and after a few minutes, showered and packed up. The three ate at the breakfast buffet and made their way to the airport. Waiting for them in the lobby in her green sundress was Sakiya.

“Bonjour!” she yelled while waving the three down.

“Archambeau-san. Pleasure to see you here,” Hiraguchi remarked.

“Yoshizawa-san wanted to say goodbye in person, so here I am!” Sakiya bounced up and down excitedly. Sumire began to blush. “Well… that’s… that’s true…”

“Hey, don’t slouch so much Yoshizawa-san!” Sakiya walked over and corrected Sumire’s posture. She had been ever-so-slightly slouching as she recoiled in embarrassment.

Both Ren and Sumire looked at her curiously. “She was slouching?”

“I was slouching?”

Sakiya returned the same puzzled look. “You didn’t notice? Even the smallest discrepancies in posture can mess up your balance if you consistently do it.”

Sumire’s eyes sparkled. “Archambeau-san! You’re incredible!”

Sakiya shook her head and started to rub the back of it. “No, no. It’s nothing like that. I’m still growing, so I’m very self-conscious about my posture and balance.”

“Still growing?” Sumire gasped, “But you’re almost as tall as Ren-senpai!”

“It’s… not as great as it looks,” Sakiya frowned, “being tall, I mean. It allows me to be more graceful in performances, but I prefer to be _daring_.”

“You must practice a lot to maintain that balance, right!?” Sumire’s eyes were lit up, an excited smile across her face.

“Yup! I practice almost every day. I always do some basic stretches and exercises each morning and night, and do a thorough routine at least five days a week!” Sakiya leaned back and stretched.

“So do I!” Sumire exclaimed, “15 minutes of stretching, jogging in place…”

A nervous sweat crept down Ren’s forehead as the two casually compared their exercise routines and discussed expanding upon them.

“While I’m happy to see you two getting along, we have a flight to catch,” Hiraguchi interrupted them, nudging Sumire with her elbow playfully.

“Ah! Sorry, Coach!” Sumire jumped back. Sakiya waved her hand and laughed. “My bad! Yoshizawa-san is just so fun to talk to!” she backed away slowly, “I’ll let you go. Call me when you get back to Japan!” 

“Of course, Archambeau-san! I’ll talk to you soon!”

Sumire eagerly waved as the three stepped away and prepared for their flight. Sakiya waved back, becoming a distant hue of green as they made their way onto the plane.

* * *

The three found their way into the Tokyo airport after the long flight. It was uneventful, with the only highlight being the jarring shift in time. It was around 1 AM, Japan time. Ren retrieved Morgana, who was just as nauseous as last time.

“I… think I’ll… stay with Futaba next time…” he groaned as they stepped out of the airport. Hiraguchi rented a car and had Ren and Sumire sit in the back. Ren struggled to stay awake, constantly having to adjust his head. As he went to talk to Sumire, he looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A faint smile crossed his face as he remembered the last time this happened. Her voice rang in his head. “ _I felt the presence of a third in The World Arcana.”_

Ren didn’t remember the car ride well. He was tired. Hiraguchi dropped them off at their apartment in Odaiba. Ren woke Sumire up with a forehead kiss, and the two made their way inside after saying their goodbyes to Hiraguchi.. In one final burst of energy, the couple sprinted to their bed before leaping on and passing out instantly. 

The sun shined brightly through the cracks between the balcony curtains. Ren groggily slipped out of the bed and showered. He wasn’t going anywhere, so he slipped into a pair of sweatpants and decided to forgo a shirt. As he opened the door leading back to the main room, he saw Sumire sitting on the edge of the bed, petting Morgana, who probably got sick from the flight. 

She looked up and immediately turned as red as the ruby of the sea. “R-r-ren-senpai?” 

“Yes, Sumire?” he began to casually stretch. He began with an upper neck stretch, moving to his shoulders, and then turning around and doing a spinal twist.

Sumire covered her face, too red and embarrassed to even reply properly. She kept her fingers open and watched him flex his muscles, his toned 6-pack and built chest still drying after the shower.

“S-sh-shirt…”

Ren approached her and leaned down. “Sure I’d love to join you for some mid-afternoon stretches?” He wore a wide, cocky grin on his face.

“A shirt! Put on a shirt!” she yelled. He roared in laughter. “Why is it so embarrassing? We’ve gone to the beach together before! We even did join-stretches in swimsuits!”

“T-that was different!” she held her hand in front of her, blushing and stuttering as she attempted to avert her gaze. She was very much _not_ averting her gaze.

Ren, satisfied, walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt that Futaba had bought him. She had it custom made on the internet. On it was a render of his mask, with the word JOKER written under it in a large, red, stylized font.

“There, better?” He pressed his hands against his waist and puffed his chest.

“Yes…” Sumire reluctantly replied.

Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked with his Joker-eque grin. “That didn’t sound very sincere… maybe I should just walk around shirtless…”

Sumire’s face started aflame. Her whole face was burning red, _again_.

“Please… Ren… just… wear a shirt.”

Ren feigned a disappointed sigh. “That’s too bad, but I won’t push the matter further. Want some coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Sumire stood up and grabbed her towel, “I’ll go shower.”

“Got it.”

Sumire gave him a passing kiss on the cheek as she walked by. Ren slipped on his dark green apron. Sojiro let him keep it as a memento. The smell of coffee was permanently ingrained into the apron, no matter how many times he washed it. He opened the upper cabinet and looked over his small collection of coffee beans. It was a far cry from Sojiro’s, but he was getting there. “Mexican Altura… why not!”

Ren prepared the coffee and began making a katsudon pork cutlet rice mix. After a few minutes, Sumire stepped out wearing… a loose blue shirt with the word SHARKNADO written across it in a white font. At the bottom of the shirt was the decal of water with a shark’s fin sticking out, as well as some black shorts. She ran the towel through her hair. 

“Ren-senpai, could you get my glasses?”

“How did you forget them? Actually, scratch that, how did you get to the bathroom and shower without them?” Ren gazed at her with a playful look.

“Well.. we’ve lived here for a while, so it’s not like I can’t navigate around…” Sumire frowned.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Ren held up nine fingers. Sumire squinted. “U-um…”

“You really are blind without them, huh? I’ll go get them, even though you _definitely_ saw me stretching...” Ren teased her as he walked over to her and flicked her nose, which resulted in a “Senpai!” before he walked back into the main room and retrieved her glasses. Actually, there was a set of glasses. Her standard black-frames, the replica pair, and the frameless pair. “Not enough,” he thought before grabbing her black-framed pair. He walked back into the kitchen and opened them. Sumire took his hands and guided them to her face.

“Like a prince crowning a princess,” she stated with a giggle. Sumire joined Ren in finishing the food, and prepared a plate of fatty tuna for Morgana, who was still resting. They set down four plates on the table. Two for Sumire, one for Ren, and one for Morgana. Sumire walked over and picked up Morgana. “Eugh… more shadows… I need healing…” he groaned in a half-asleep state.

“I got you some fatty tuna, Morgana-senpai,” Sumire held him in her arms and scratched his ear. 

“F-fatty tuna! I’m saved! Great job, Violet!” Morgana nudged his head against her shoulder. She walked over and set him down in his seat. They all began eating, enjoying the complex flavors of the breaded pork and seasoned rice. Ren twirled his chopsticks idly as Sumire downed her plates. 

“Hey, Sumire.”

“Yes, Ren-senpai?” she looked at him curiously. 

“How are you feeling? I think I know the answer, but a lot happened in the past few days. Dr. Maruki, Archambeau-san, the Grand Prix… Now that we’re away from it, I wanted to know how you’re feeling.”

Sumire set down her chopsticks and took a deep breath. Her body was tense, but she kept her cool.

“I’m fine, Ren-senpai. Losing never feels good, but I have a long history of doing that,” she gave him a weak smile.

“I wouldn’t call second-place a loss at all, Sumire. Besides, when you lose, it just means you have more room to grow,” he replied.

“Right,” she nodded, “I know this is just me being selfish, but…”

“It’s normal, Sumire, don’t worry about it.”

Sumire took another deep breath. “I want to keep improving my routine, Ren-senpai. Archambeau-san showed me that I still have a long way to go. I know for a fact that there are even more amazing gymnasts out there, aiming for the top. I still have to practice with the ball, hoop, and clubs.”

“We’re aiming for the 2024 Olympics, right?” Ren asked, his hands crossed on the table.

“Yes,” she ran her hand through her hair, “I’m nowhere near ready for the 2020 Olympics. I want to focus on college while I perfect the other apparati, with you by my side.”

Ren reached his hand across the table and took hers. “You know I’m never going to leave your side.”

A warm smile crossed Sumire’s face as she stared into his honest, onyx eyes. “He’d drop everything to support me… that sounds selfish… but it makes me so happy!” she cheered inside her head as his smile melted her heart.

“I’ll be there too!” Morgana piped up, still deep in his fatty tuna, “I may be a cat, but you can’t underestimate the original Phantom Thief!”

“You’re a wonderful teacher, Morgana-senpai,” Sumire gave him the same warm look.

“I know!” he replied.

“Then let’s set our deadline,” Ren stated while pulling out his phone, “Let’s see… the 2024 Summer Olympics will be hosted in… Paris, France! That’s our deadline. We’ll steal the heart of the masses… no, the world with your ultimate performance!”

Sumire giggled. “We’re not Phantom Thieves anymore. I never was one, to start with.”

Ren waved his hand, “It sounds cooler, though, doesn’t it?”

“I’m all in!” Morgana put his paws on the table, excited, “This will be our last… last job as Phantom Thieves! Will you join us, Sumire?”

Sumire pressed a finger to her lips, playfully. “I suppose I’ll join you. This is something I would like to… steal!” 

“You’re doing great, Sumire!” Morgana cheered her on.

“It’s unanimous, then. It already was, but there you have it regardless!” Ren stood up and slammed a hand on the table, “We’re going to steal the heart of the world by August, 2024!”

“You got it, Joker!”

“Let’s do it, Joker-senpai!”

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully after their declaration, the three of them resting and ridding themselves of any jet lag. Before Sumire went to bed, she called Sakiya.

“Hello, Archambeau-san!”

“Bonjour, Yoshizawa-san!”

“Is now a good time to call? It’s nighttime, here…”

“You’re fine! I didn’t have school today since we just finished a big performance.”

“That’s right! Archambeau-san, are you an honors student too?” 

“I am!” Sakiya replied exuberantly, “I have a scholarship that allows me to travel when need be!”

“I’m happy to hear that!” Sumire’s voice lowered to a whisper before she continued, “Um, Archambeau-san, could you tell me a little bit about how you perform? I adjusted my style after the first day in an attempt to match it… but that’s because you inspired me so much! I still feel like I have so much more to learn…”

Sakiya took a deep breath. “Yoshizawa-san.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to be honest with you. Are you prepared?”

Sumire felt a shiver go through her spine. She tensed up, and her lips quivered. A wave of calm washed over her as Ren took her hand. He mouthed “Go for it.”

“Please, go ahead, Archambeau-san.”

“You need to stop putting yourself down, Yoshizawa-san. Mental balance is just as important as physical balance. If you aren’t sound of mind, you won’t be sound of body. I know this might be sudden, but I could feel your anguish as you watched me. You’re an amazing gymnast, and it hurt me to see you like that.”

Sumire curled her fingers around Ren’s hand several times, her body tense as she intently listened.

“Ren-senpai said the same thing, Archambeau-san. I… it’s a long story, but I’m trying my best to move forward. I know that the only thing holding me back is… myself.”

“I’ll help you, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Huh?” Sumire’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’ll help you get over yourself. I know you’re more than you let yourself be.”

“A-Archambeau-san!” Sumire felt tears welling up in her eyes.

“Of course, this isn’t a one-sided deal. I’ll help you become a world-class, Olympic winning gymnast, and you’ll help me do the same.”

Ren gave Sumire a nod, and smiled.

“It’s a deal, Archambeau-san!”

“Fantastique, Yoshizawa-san!”

“Um… so what do we do?” Sumire asked sheepishly, but with a hint of excitement. 

“It’s simple! We’ll give each other advice about training, diets, routines, our apparati, everything, really!”

“I see!” Sumire’s voice beamed with excitement, “When do we start?”

“Hmmm… let’s start tomorrow! It’s late for you now, but I’m really excited!” Sakiya answered.

“So am I, Archambeau-san!”

“Oh, another thing, you live with Amamiya-kun, don’t you? Would you want to show me your apartment sometime? Do you sleep in the same bed? Do you… do _that_?”

Sumire turned a deep shade of red as her mouth dropped open. “N-n-no! I mean yes! Wait! Nononono!”

Sakiya and Ren started laughing. “Yes or no?”

“Uh-uh- yes, yes, yes, and no!” Sumire stammered out. 

“Great! We can video call tomorrow, and you can show me your apartment!”

“Oh… um… okay, sure! I go back to school and have practice too, but I can do it at night!” Sumire answered nervously.

“I do too, but if you call me at night, you’ll catch me between the end of my school day and practice! We’ll be fine! Ooh- I’m so excited!”

Sumire laughed nervously. “M-me too. Um, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Archambeau-san.”

“Bonne nuit, Yoshizawa-san! See you tomorrow!”

Sakiya hung up the phone on her end. Sumire sighed deeply. Ren patted her back.

“She’s certainly a handful, isn’t she?” Ren asked tenderly.

“She is… but everything she said was right. You’ve told me the same thing before…” Sumire felt her chest tighten.

“I’ll say it until I don’t need to anymore, Sumire. That day isn’t far off, I promise you that.”

Ren pulled Sumire in and embraced her. 

“Thank you, Ren-senpai… it feels like that’s all I say nowadays…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m taking care of you for now. Remember White Day, a year ago?”

Sumire closed her eyes. “I don’t want this to be one-sided. One day, I want to take care of you like you do for me.”

“Exactly,” Ren cupped his hand against her face, slowly stroking her hair, “You’ll get your chance, after the Olympics. For now, let me take care of you.”

Sumire wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him in for a kiss. They shared a deep embrace, continuing it as they fell over onto the bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Ren woke up early to go shopping in Kichijoji. Sumire had already gotten up. He grabbed a piece of toast and kissed her goodbye as he left. After a train ride, Ren stepped off onto the Kichijoji platform and made his way to the international food store where he bought New York Strip Steak, potatoes, a bunch of seasoning, soy sauce, and various vegetables. He wanted to try his hand at an international dish.

Once he finished shopping, he turned around and looked at the opposite end of the street and saw the Jazz Club entrance. His mind briefly flashed back to his ventures with Akechi, before a warm gust of wind blew over him, pushing him forward. “He made his choice… I need to respect that.” he murmured before turning and making his way to the station and back to Odaiba.

Ren returned to the apartment, stepped inside and began preparing dinner. 

He looked over the packaging of the steak. He had heard of New York… state… or city? He wasn’t sure. He started the stove up and got out his pans. In one pan, he toasted the herbs. Black peppercorn, oregano, and thyme. While they heated up, he mixed water, soy sauce, garlic, salt and brown sugar in a plastic container and stirred the ingredients together. He placed the steak in the mix, and refrigerated it. 

With that finished, Ren went about his day studying. 

He had slowly been reading through Maruki’s paper. To most, a lot of it would be difficult to understand. "Interpreting Reality Through Cognitive Psience and the Alteration of Reality via External Influence."

The study of cognitive psience was still real. It was right here, in this paper. It was in Wakaba’s research notes, and probably some of Shido’s lackeys, if they were still around. The Metaverse was gone, though. Could it still be used? Maybe Maruki would know…

Ren pulled out his phone. It had been over a year since they spoke.

“Hello? Amamiya-kun, is that you?”

“H-hey D- Maruki.”

“It’s nice to hear you again. It’s been a long time. Are you calling regarding our text conversation?”

“I am,” Ren responded, “Would you like to visit this Sunday? Sumire and I will be free. We’re in an apartment near the rainbow bridge. I’ll wait outside.”

“Got it! I remember from the text. If that’s the case, we’ll see you Sunday!”

We again…

“Yeah. One more thing, Maruki. I want to talk about cognitive psience, if you have the time.”

“Ah, right. Are you in college now, Amamiya-kun?” 

“Not yet. I’m taking a gap year to wait for Sumire. I’m studying basic psychology in the meantime, though. I think it’s better to be over-prepared than under.”

A few seconds passed before Maruki responded. 

“I see. I can be your mentor, if you want.”

“Mentor? I just wanted to shoot some ideas back and forth,” Ren answered surprisingly.

“I’m still a qualified therapist, Amamiya-kun, just… retired.”

Ren pinched his nose. “That doesn’t sound like a bad deal. I’ll have to think about it, though. See you Sunday, Doc.”

“Sunday it is. See you soon, Amamiya-kun.”

Ren hung up the phone and sighed. Morgana gave him a curious glance.

“Is it still difficult, talking with the Doc?”

“That’s one way to put it, Morgana. I just… it feels like there’s still a barrier between us. We changed his heart, and convinced him that facing the pain was the best option, but his palace still… haunts me sometimes.”

Morgana hopped into his lap. “That’s normal, Ren. The Doc is a good guy, and the Metaverse is gone. Don’t you remember all the times you spoke before January?”

Ren tapped his pencil against his head. “I do, yeah. Some things are just hard to forget, or forgive. He did say “we,” though, which makes me think…”

“Maybe he got back together with his girlfriend,” Morgana finished.

“I think so too. I guess we’ll see. If he did, then my worries will probably disappear. I hate being anxious.”

“You always played it cool when we were Phantom Thieves. Now you’re getting anxiety! Actually, now that I think about it, you only get anxious around Sumire!” Morgana laughed.

“That’s because she stole my heart! I feel differently when I’m around her!” Ren yelled, grabbing Morgana’s ears.

“Ack- ah, stop!” 

“I see why Futaba does this all the time!” he continued to pinch Morgana’s cheeks.

While he messed with Morgana, Sumire stepped inside.

“Hello, Ren-senpai!”

“Welcome back, Sumire! I’ll finish preparing dinner while you get comfortable!”

Sumire clapped her hands eagerly. “Let me guess… is it steak?”

“It is! I wanted to make something different today! Mind getting the plates?” Ren replied, both amused and confused that she knew.

“Sure thing!”

Sumire set up the table while Ren prepared the rest of the food. He sauteed the broccoli and zucchini as well as the cherry tomatoes. He placed the steak in a non-stick saute pan and added butter. He let it cook until it was medium-well. Lastly, he cut, boiled, and mashed the potatoes. Sumire showered and changed while he did so. After finishing everything, Ren prepared Morgana’s food. They all sat down and eagerly said their thanks before eating.

“This is delicious! The steak is so juicy, and the vegetables blend so well together!”

Sumire ate with a huge smile on her face, which caused Ren to smile in turn. It was _good_. 

“I love steak… so much…!” Ren praised Satan, which would sound odd to most, but he knew his Personas. “I should try mixing steak into my curry…”

“Do it, Ren-senpai!” Sumire leaned forward, a hint of drool on her lip. 

“I’ll stick to my fish!” Morgana stated while taking several bites of his food.

The three finished their meal and cleaned up. Afterward, Sumire eagerly pulled out her phone and started a video chat with Sakiya. Her phone flickered, and for a few seconds she only saw the still face of Sakiya, smiling, before nervously muttering “Hello?”

“Yoshizawa-San!”

* * *

The video chat finished loading, and Sakiya’s visible face contorted into a series of goofy faces. “Yoshizawa-sannnnn…!”

“Ah, hello Archambeau-san! That must have been because we’re connecting overseas! I’m sorry!”

“Nothing to be sorry about! That’s just how it is! Now turn the camera around! I want to see your apartment!”

Sumire turned her phone around and gave Sakiya an overview of the living room. 

“Three monitors? Who needs three monitors?” Her voice was on speaker.

“I do!” Ren exclaimed proudly.

“Wow… Amamiya-san built you a trophy cabinet! He’s really proud of you!” Sakiya commented in awe, “And that empty spot must be for the Olympic Gold, right?”

“That’s right!” Sumire replied in a determined tone, “We’re going to place my medal there when I take the world stage!”

Sakiya giggled. “I won’t lose that easily, Yoshizawa-san! Best of luck to the both of us!”

“Right! I won’t lose, either!” Sumire turned the phone around and gave Sakiya a resolved nod.

“What’s next?” Sakiya asked, putting a finger to her cheek quizzingly.

“Let’s see…” Sumire turned the phone back around, “We have the dinner table, our 70 inch Television, the balcony door, and our bed!”

“So this is where you and Amamiya-san get the most exercise!” Sakiya commented as Sumire showed her the bed. Ren spit out his drink.

“A-A-A-Archambeau-san!” Sumire turned red and nearly dropped her phone, “Don’t say that!”

“Oh… I guess I was wrong! What’s next?” Sakiya asked innocently.

“Uh-uh-here’s our laundry room!”

“Boring.”

“Umm… let’s go to the kitchen!” Sumire practically dashed over and opened the door. She showed Sakiya Ren’s kitchen setup, from his curry station to his coffee corner. “Ren-senpai really loves coffee and curry. Boss-san taught him everything he knows.”

“Boss-san?” Sakiya asked.

“Oh! Boss-san was Ren-senpai’s caretaker when he first moved here!” Sumire replied.

“I see! He sounds nice!” 

“He’s a very nice person! He’s kind and caring, and basically, he’s Ren-senpai’s dad!”

“Oh, wow… Ren-senpai regards him so highly that he’d call him his father…” Sakiya commented in awe.

“My parents and I have… a rough relationship,” Ren commented as he leaned against the door, joining them, “but yeah, I call Sojiro my dad. We can talk about it another time.”

“I understand!” Sakiya replied, “Now… what else do you have to show me?”

Sumire hummed. “Well, Ren-senpai built this display for my performance leotard and ribbon!” she turned the phone to the display.

“Amamiya-san is so kind and caring! Ah, just like Boss-san! When I saw you perform, I was completely enamoured by your ribbon, Yoshizawa-san! It’s so beautiful! I love how the flowers blend together as you spin around! Is… that writing on the baton?”

“It is!” Sumire explained, “It has my name, Ren-senpai’s name, and Kasumi’s name carved into it!”

“That must symbolize how you three are all working toward the world stage!” Sakiya replied giddily.

“That was the intention, yes,” Ren commented.

“You’re just as determined while you’re off the stage as you are while you’re performing, Yoshizawa-san!” Sakiya clapped.

“Ren-senpai keeps me in check, mentally. I’m very grateful for him doing so. In exchange, I keep him in check physically.”

A nervous sweat dropped from Ren’s forehead.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Sakiya yelled before lowering her voice to a whisper, “You really should get more physically intimate with him, Yoshizawa-san… show him your love~”

Sumire turned away from Ren as her face turned completely red. She didn’t know how to respond. She knew from what Sakiya has stated, and her performance, that she was _daring_ and _bold_ , but she didn’t think Sakiya was _that_ daring!

“U-u-um… let’s see… the only thing left is the bathroom!”

Sumire quickly ran in and shut the door. “Archambeau-san!”

“What is it, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Y-y-you can’t just say those things out loud! That’s too bold!”

Sakiya looked at her, confused. “Isn’t that what couples do, though?”

“U-um… not all of them…! Have you dated before, Archambeau-san?” Sumire asked her in a genuinely curious tone.

“Oh? You want to know about my love life? I’ve dated quite a few French boys, but they always break up with me after a few days…”

“I-I see…” Sumire had no idea where to go from here, “Do you know why?”

“Hmm… well, after the first date I usually invite them to start working out with me. It’s usually after the first session or two that they break up with me. I really don’t understand why…”

Sumire thought about her _own_ training routine and how insane that was.

“Wh-what exactly do you have them do?”

Sakiya grinned. “Well, first we start with 15 minutes of stretching! Every muscle of the body! Then, we run a mile! No breaks! They often stare in awe when I perform some moves…!”

“I think they might be staring in horror…” Sumire thought to herself.

“I see… I’m sorry, Archambeau-san, but I don’t have any advice… you sound like a very passionate exerciser!” 

“It’s fine, Yoshizawa-san! I love the feeling after finishing an intense routine!”

“I think you’ll find someone one day, Archambeau-san.”

Sakiya beamed a bright, blinding smile. “Thank you, Yoshizawa-san! I really appreciate your encouragement!”

Sumire returned the same smile. “You’re welcome, Archambeau-san!” She exited the bathroom after showing Sakiya the interior and walked back into the main room.

“That’s everything, Archambeau-san!”

“It’s wonderful, truly. Thank you for showing me!”

“Oh! I know! Archambeau-san, would you like to show us your room?” Sumire gazed at her phone curiously.

An awkward silence overtook the phone call for a few seconds. Sakiya nervously laughed. “Ahha… um… oh, look at the time! I need to go to practice! Sorry, Yoshizawa-san!”

“Oh, that’s okay! We’ll talk again soon, Archambeau-san! Goodbye!”

“Goodbye, Yoshizawa-san, Amamiya-san, Morgana-san!”  
As Sakiya went to hand up, her phone slipped, and for a brief second Sumire saw an amalgamation of loose dresses and other girls clothing piled and spread all over the room before the call ended. Sumire turned to Ren. “That was so much fun, Ren-senpai! I really feel like Archambeau-san and I are connecting!”

“You two make for a unique duo, really. I’m glad you found another friend,” he twirled his curly hair while looking dreamily at her.

“Futaba, Archambeau-san… all my other Phantom Thief senpai…”

“You’re so cute, Sumire.”

“...” Sumire’s cheeks turned a light pink, “And you’re very handsome, Ren-senpai.”

“Archambeau is quite the character,” Morgana interjected, “I’m curious to learn more about her. You two should get some sleep for now.”

“Right! Thank you, Morgana-senpai!”

“Alright… goodnight.”

Ren and Sumire changed into their Feather Hawk and Dove pajamas and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_Several days later, on a Sunday Afternoon_

Ren waited outside the apartment complex as the midsummer sun beat down on him. Sumire was inside, tidying up the apartment and preparing a meal. He looked over the latest text from Maruki.

Maruki: _We’re on our way. Look out for my cab._

Several more minutes passed before Ren saw a dark blue taxi pull up and park. A large smile crept over his face as he saw Takuto Maruki step out of the taxi, followed by Rumi. He wore a collared white shirt and blue jeans.

“Hello again, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki walked up to Ren and gave him a bow, “Rumi, this is Amamiya-kun, my colleague and student.”

Rumi bowed next to Maruki. She was wearing a floral blue dress and black dress shoes.

“Hello, Amamiya-san. Takuto has told me many stories about you.”

Ren bowed. He had assumed this would be the case regarding Maruki’s situation, but he really couldn’t believe it.

“It’s nice to meet you. I hope all of the stories were good ones! Let’s step inside.”

Ren led the two inside the complex and to his apartment. As they stepped inside, they saw Sumire standing in the main doorway, black-framed glasses perched on her nose, a bright red ribbon tied at the end of her hair, wearing her dark blue dress.

She had taken many, many deep breaths in preparation. Morgana stood by her side. She bowed.

“Hello, Dr. Maruki, and hello… um…” she didn’t know Rumi’s full name!

“Rumi is fine. You can call him Takuto, if you want,” she nudged his ribs with her elbow.

“Agh-” Maruki bowed, “Hello, Yoshizawa-san. It’s been a long time.”

Maruki took his gaze off of Sumire and looked around the hallway. He saw the bathroom entrance, the storage shelves on the left wall, and the mannequin display with Sumire’s performance leotard. Next to that, he saw her ribbon.

“That’s quite the beautiful ribbon, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Ren had it crafted specifically for me, for when I use it in the Olympics,” Sumire replied with a firmness in her voice. She looked at Maruki with a determined glance.

“I see… that’s wonderful, Yoshizawa-san! I’m glad to hear you found a support net in Amamiya-kun.”

“Let’s head further inside,” Ren commented, standing behind them. They all took off their shoes and headed into the main room. Maruki and Rumi looked it over, noticing the 70 inch TV, the three monitor PC setup, the trophy cabinet, the dolls and other displays, the bed, and the dining room table.

“This is amazing, Amamiya-kun!”

“You know it, Doc,” Ren clapped his hands and sat down at the table. “Take a seat.”

Rumi, Maruki, and Sumire all sat down. Morgana sat on Sumire’s lap.

Placed on the table were four plates. On those plates was a special blend of curry that Sumire made herself. Four coffee cups were placed on the table as well.

“Where to begin…” Maruki hummed to himself, “Oh, I know! Amamiya-kun, you’re probably curious as to my current situation!”

Ren nodded. “Very.”

“Let’s see… after we parted ways, I spent a few days pondering to myself the advice you gave me. Before I could act, though…”

“I found him first!” Rumi exclaimed proudly.

“...She did. How did it go…”

_June, 2017_

_Takuto Maruki stepped into his cab and began offering rides, as he had done since February. He parked, and heard the door open. Judging from the sound of heels clacking as the person stepped in, he assumed it was a woman. He began to adjust the rear-view mirror._

_“Good morning, miss. Where are we going tod-”_

_His greeting was interrupted as the face of this woman came into view. She had short, brown hair and a smile that Maruki instantly recognized._

_“How does Odaiba sound?”_

_Maruki’s eyes widened as his jaw fell slack._

_“...It’s been a while, huh? Takuto…”_

“Simply put, Rumi found me!” Maruki rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Ren took a deep breath, but kept a smile. “I see. If you don’t mind me asking…”

Maruki looked over at Rumi, who gave him a nod and took his hand.

“Amamiya-san… It was difficult. Rumi had spent the past few years going through therapy and other mental rehabilitation. She’s incredibly strong-willed, though, and sought me out when she felt capable, and here we are.”

Rumi continued. “I still grieve deeply, but I won’t let those scars define me. I went after Takuto because I knew he’d be able to help me, more than anyone. On top of that… he’s too cute to leave alone!”

Maruki scratched his cheek, embarrassed. “Rumi and I have been rebuilding our relationship over the past year. There have been many stumbles and falls, but I feel like our relationship is stronger than ever. I have you three to thank for that. So thank you, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san, Morgana-san,” Maruki stood up and deeply bowed.

Sumire held up her hands, “It’s fine! You don’t have to go so far to thank us, Dr. Maruki!”

“I disagree,” he replied.

“Doc… we’re glad to hear that,” Morgana stated, meowing.

“Your cat sure is loud,” Rumi commented.

“Don’t sweat it, Maruki. That’s all in the past. The best thing both of us can do now is support our girlfriends and move toward the future.”

Maruki leaned back up and sat down. “As bright and honest as ever, Amamiya-kun. Thank you.”

The five ate their curry in peaceful silence, with conversation only starting once everyone was finished. Ren began.

“So, Maruki, why were you watching the Grand Prix in the first place?” he eyed Maruki up and down.

“I wanted to see how Yoshizawa-san was doing after all this time. That’s all. I would check for whenever a Grand Prix aired, hoping I would one day see her performing.”

“I see,” Ren sighed in relief.

“I nearly won the gold, Dr. Maruki. Slowly, but surely with Ren’s help, I’m moving closer toward our dream.” Sumire commented in a resolved, intent tone.

“I’m very happy to hear that, Yoshizawa-san. You’re facing down an incredibly tall mountain, yet you aren’t wavering at all,” Maruki ran his finger around the lip of the coffee cup, “I’d like to thank you again.”

“Thank me?” Sumire tilted her head, confused.

He gave her a resolved look. “Yes, for proving to me that facing reality can ultimately result in a better outcome. It’s incredibly difficult to do that, yet you and Amamiya-kun do so every day. I admire your tenacity and grace. I used to believe that the ideal was preferable to the real, but now, I see why facing your fears is the better scenario.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Ren replied.

“Takuto spouts a lot of nonsense, but at the end of the day he always manages to calm me down. He’ll drop everything to take me somewhere calm and peaceful. He’ll hold my hand, and tell me everything will be alright. He’s a natural romantic!” Rumi reminisced while taking Maruki’s hand again.

“I’m happy that you two are working together to move past that pain,” Sumire nodded.

“I am, too,” Maruki stated, “Day by day, we become stronger. We struggle, we cry, and we fall. However, those that care about us pick us back up and push us forward. The ties that bind us are our strength. You showed me that, Amamiya-kun.”

“You really are still a therapist at heart, Doc,” Ren wiped a tear from his eye, “Thank you.”

Maruki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah! I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Sumire rubbed a tear from her eye. “No, not at all. Ren is right. Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”

Rumi nudged his side again. “You see that, Takuto? You still got it.”

Maruki smiled and looked at Ren.

“Amamiya-kun, I believe you wanted to talk about cognitive psience?”

“I do,” Ren replied, sniffling.

“Very well. I believe that the cognitive world still exists, and I assume you believe the same.”

Ren nodded eagerly. “That’s right. I’ve been speaking with Futaba, whose mother also researched cognitive psience.”

“I remember Sakura-san. To be frank,” Maruki sighed, “Without the Metaverse, I’m not sure what applications cognitive psience will have. Then again…” his voice trailed off briefly, “who’s to say it’s gone forever?”

Ren and Sumire’s eyes widened again. Futaba had thought the same thing. 

“I honestly don’t know if it is…” Ren clenched his hand, “Even so, if I can’t utilize cognitive psience, I still would like to become a therapist.”

Maruki adjusted himself in his seat and pushed his glasses up against his face. 

“Of course. I’m sorry for bringing the mood down. I’d be glad to give you lessons in my spare time, Amamiya-kun. You’ve certainly got the attitude and talent to be a therapist. Mental health awareness and treatment is… lacking, if I were to be honest again. Many believe that depressive disorders and other mental issues will fix themselves with time alone, and that simply isn’t true. It’s something I wished to change, but ultimately went about the wrong way. I believe that you could bring about this change, though.”

Ren smiled as he felt a warm sensation pass through him. 

“Thank you, Doc. I’m going to try my best, and I’ll take your deal. I’m going to be completely prepared to earn my degree and doctorate, and I’ll begin to change how mental health is addressed here. It will be a slow process, but I know many people, and those people have connections.”

Maruki smiled. “I’m excited to see what you do, Amamiya-kun. I know you can do whatever you set yourself out to do. You’re already proving that with Yoshizawa-san.”

“When I take the world stage, I’m going to do everything I can to support Ren!” Sumire huffed and spoke intensely.

“You’ll make a wonderful wife, I can already tell!” Rumi clapped her hands together. Sumire blushed. “W-w-wife…”

Ren looked at his watch. 

“Shoot, it’s getting late. We’ve been talking for a while.”

Maruki and Rumi stood up slowly, with Maruki looking over Ren, Sumire, and Morgana one last time.

“That’s fine. We’ll see ourselves out. I think we’ve made quite a lot of progress today! I’m extremely happy to have been able to speak with you three again!”

Sumire and Ren stood up and joined them before escorting them to the door. “Thank you for coming today!” They bowed as the two stepped out of the apartment. Maruki and Rumi bowed back after stepping out.

“It was our pleasure!” Rumi exclaimed with a smile.

“I’ll be sure to contact you soon, Amamiya-kun. I wish you the best of luck, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Thank you, Dr. Maruki. I’m… glad we got to speak again.”

“So am I. Would you mind if I stopped by again another time? Perhaps after you compete in another Grand Prix?”

“I’ll just invite myself, then, Takuto,” Rumi shook her head.

“Please!” Sumire nodded, “I’d like for you to see me improve even more! In my routine, I’m sure you’ll see our resolve! Ren’s, Kasumi’s and my own!”

Ren gave Maruki a nod. “Look forward to it, Doc,” Morgana was perched on his shoulder, “These two are tougher than they look,” he meowed at Maruki.

Maruki took Rumi’s hand. “I will, and I have taken note. We’ll see you soon.”

Ren and Sumire waved the two goodbye as they made their way out of the apartment complex. They stepped back inside and relaxed for the rest of the day. Both had reconnected with Dr. Maruki and got to know Sakiya a bit more. Their journey to steal the heart of the world, though, was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happening in this chapter! I hope. I'm a sucker for visual reference, so I commissioned a friend to draw Sakiya! https://twitter.com/vanillasketches  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I covered Shusumi fluff, fleshed out Sakiya a bit, and gave some insight into what Ren had planned. Now he has Maruki's support, and knows that he is trying, best he can, to move forward with Rumi, even if it's hard at times.  
> Hopefully, you all enjoy it too.  
> If you're curious about that shirt Sumire was wearing: https://i.imgur.com/vZ7OjFF.png  
> As always, thanks to SupremeKnight3 for helping me keep this chapter up to snuff, as well as Monk Kind, who is going to release a new chapter for his fic, The Future After Royal, soon(ish!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321
> 
> Maruki and Rumi's reunion is based directly from this amazing sketch by Yourfreakyneighourh! https://twitter.com/yrfreakyneighbr/status/1300625711447769088?s=21


	37. Summer Intermission - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a call while searching for vacation spots for Sumire and himself. The Phantom Thieves reunite for a trip to Kuta in Bali, Indonesia for a vacation. Sakiya tags along, invited by Sumire, who begins teaching her different ways to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to flesh out Sakiya more, and I got vacation fever. Given the state of the world, I elected to write one instead of go on one. Of course, there is Shusumi fluff throughout.

As summer progressed, Ren found himself deeper in his studies as Sumire began to practice more. Sakiya and Sumire, with their coaches permission, video chatted while showcasing their routines to one another. Sumire adjusted her schedule so that she practiced later in the day, while Sakiya started part-way through the day. When summer break came, time ceased to be an issue. Their practice sessions turned into a daily occurrence, with the exception of their days off. 

Sumire and Sakiya exchanged ideas for new moves, with Sumire slowly but steadily incorporating tosses into her hoop, club, and ball routines. Sakiya would give her a fair, and sometimes slightly harsh, critique. Sumire took it in spades, remembering Ren’s words. _“Reality is harsh, right? You’ll just have to keep trying harder until you can show Archambeau-san the Sumire you want to be. We have so much more time for you to grow.”_

On her days off, Sumire spent her time with Ren, practicing new food recipes, and going on dates. Other days, she’d go to Akihabara or the arcade with Futaba, who was eager to slowly persuade her to play more video games. Sumire met Kana, who rekindled her friendship with Futaba. Ren volunteered more frequently at Tokyo Mental Health, observing therapy sessions and participating in training events with the experienced staff. In his downtime, he would speak to Maruki over the phone, visit his old confidants, and oftentimes spend time with Ryuji and Yusuke.

Reality forced Sumire and Ren apart physically as they feverishly focused on their friends and budding careers, yet they only grew closer. Some nights, Sumire would surprise Ren with a full dinner and prepared bath. Other nights, Ren would prepare a new international food recipe and pre-record the latest episode of _Featherman_ to watch with Sumire when she came home. Either in their bed or on their couch, they’d become inseparable as they cuddled, ate food, and talked about their ongoing lives. Both Ren and Sumire kept the former Phantom Thieves up to date regarding their situations, with everyone else doing the same.

As the summer months flew by, Ren overheard various conversations between Sakiya and Sumire, who video chatted at home as well. Before he knew it, they were calling each other Saki-chan and Sumi-chan. Some of his favorite conversations include:

“Sumi-chan! Of everyone in your friend group, who do you think could best me in a timed workout routine. Not counting yourself or Amamiya-san, of course!”

Sumire adjusted her glasses against her face, pushing them up. “I think Ryuji-senpai would be able to keep up with you! He loves running. From what I’ve read in our group texts, he’s already become the star runner of the track team at University of Tokyo! He often states that ramen keeps him running…”

Sumire heard a loud grumble. Sakiya lightly blushed. “Saki-chan?”

“I haven’t had ramen in such a long time… I can’t wait to try it again…” Sakiya planted her face against her desk and sighed. Sumire giggled. “How much do you eat, Saki-chan?”

Sakiya groaned and leaned back up. “Well, here’s my lunch box,” she pulled out a _massive_ box that was roughly the size of Sumire’s, which was pretty damn big, “I make sure to eat as much as I can before practice. I can’t focus on an empty stomach. It completely ruins my routine!”

Sumire got up, ran to the storage closet, and found her lunch box. She then brought it back and showed Sakiya over the camera. “I have the same kind of box!” she exclaimed happily, “Not even Ren-senpai understands how much we need!”

Ren raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious glare before looking over to Morgana, who shared the same curious expression.

Another:

Sakiya yawned and lazily turned on the video camera. She wore a green, long-sleeved pajama jacket and matching green short shorts. Her hair was down and unkempt. “Bonjour Sumi-chan…”

Sumire giggled as the face of her rival appeared onscreen. It was 2 PM in Japan, and 7 AM in France. A Sunday in July.

“You’ve got some drool on your face, Saki-chan.”

Sakiya quickly wiped it off. Sumire continued. “Why call me so early in the morning?” Sakiya shook her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. 

“Well, you see, hold on…” she stood up and walked to a corner of her room. Sumire saw that Sakiya’s room was a royal mess. She thought she’d seen it before, but it looked like Diego had sent a Magarudyne through the room. There were books everywhere, with clothes piled on top of them. She couldn’t even tell where Sakiya’s bed was. Sakiya sat back down, wearing a pair of frameless glasses with dark green frames and bridge. She slightly lifted them as she rubbed her left eye and yawned. Sumire was looking at her, concerned.

“Saki-chan, are you doing all right? A messy room means a messy heart, you know.”

Sakiya went completely red in the face as she realized she let Sumire see her entire room. 

“I-Ah-I… it’s not like that! I just… I’m always so busy that I never get to clean my room..?”

Sumire tilted her head with the same look of concern. “I practice as much as you, Saki-chan, and I keep my room spotless, or, our room. Ren-senpai’s and mine.”

Sakiya buried her head in her hands. “I can’t believe I let this happen! Please don’t tell anyone, Sumireeeee!”

Sumire giggled. “What keeps you so occupied, Saki-chan?”

Sakiya slowly picked up the book she had searched the room for and placed it in front of the camera, covering her face. The title read _The Coming of the French Revolution_. 

“Saki-chan, did you stay up all night reading that book?”

Sakiya sheepishly nodded. “I know how much I coach you about good routines, but I get so absorbed in these books! I’ve read about the founding of the Americas, the German Revolutions of 1848… the Mongols, Japanese history, the rise and fall of the Samurai…!”

“Um, Saki-chan?”

“Ah! Sorry. I started rambling. It probably sounds boring to you, doesn’t it?”

Sumire waved her hands. “No, it’s not that at all! I’m really happy to hear you have something you love so much outside of gymnastics! History is extremely important, after all!”

“Thank you, Sumi-chan! I don’t really talk about this with many other people… most know me for my gymnastics,” Sakiya sighed in relief.

Sumire smiled and nodded. “I think it’s cute! When I was younger, I used to follow whatever Kasumi did. It wasn’t until recently that I started to follow my own path, with Ren-senpai’s help.”

“What do you want to do that isn’t gymnastics, Sumire?” Sakiya gave her an excited look.

“I’m actually thinking about becoming a cook! I’ve always loved cooking, and I want to be able to take care of Ren-senpai after I win on the World Stage! Before, I thought about following in my coaches footsteps, but I really want to treat Ren-senpai right,” Sumire exclaimed joyfully, “He’s done so much for me, and still is doing so much for me…”

“You two should just get married already!” Sakiya slammed a hand on her table. Sumire went red. “M-m- I’m not ready for that!”

“I am!”

* * *

_August_

Ren sat at his desk and scrolled through several search engines. He wanted to take Sumire overseas for a vacation before the next semester began. Morgana sat on his lap, watching.

“Hawaii maybe? Our school trip back then really sucked, and I’d like to go again to make some better memories…”

“I stayed with Futaba, so I wouldn’t know. That month was pretty rough, though…”

Ren pinched his nose, “Yeah… but look at us now!” and his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that Haru had texted the group..

Haru: _Hello, everyone! It’s been quite some time since we gathered. Everyone is still on break, correct?_

The rest of the group confirmed that they were still on break.

Haru: _That’s wonderful! If it’s alright with everyone, I’d like to host a trip to Bali, Indonesia for a weeklong vacation! I went there once when I was younger with my family and I’d love to go back, this time with you all, my new family!_

Ryuji: _Sign me up!_

Yusuke: _That sounds wonderful, Haru. I can only imagine the beautiful landscapes… I feel a well of inspiration boiling within me!_

Ann: _Sounds great! Mind if I bring Shiho along? She’s been eager to take a break._

Haru: _I would love that, Ann-chan!_

Futaba: _A mission to a resort island that is secretly run by an evil group known as the Kiri- Sure I’ll come along!_

Sumire: _I’d love to go, Haru-senpai! I’ll need to talk with my Coach, and Saki-chan. She’d love to come along!_

Haru: _I’d be delighted to have Archambeau-san come! From what you've texted us in the past, she sounds just lovely!_

Ren: _I’ll add her to the group chat._

_Sakiya Archambeau has been added to The Phantom Thieves Group Chat._

Ryuji: _Shit, we never changed the name!_

Ren: _It’s fine. They’re nothing more than a myth nowadays._

Sakiya: _Bonjour, everyone! I’ve heard quite a bit about you all from Sumi-chan. Is there a specific reason I was added?_

Sumire: _Would you like to go on a vacation to Bali with us all? We can discuss the specifics later._

Sakiya: _Oh! I like the sound of that! Maybe we’ll visit the wreck of the USS Liberty! Count me in!_

Makoto: _It’s settled, then. The trip will be from August 13th to August 19th. We’ll leave on the 13th and arrive, with the exception of Archambeau-san, who will leave a day early to meet us there, and fly back on the 20th.  
_

Haru: _Please prepare yourself accordingly, everyone! Sunscreen, swimsuits…_

Yusuke: _Canvases._

Futaba: _Shut it Inari._

Haru: _Sumi-chan, could you please give me Archambeau-san’s number so we can arrange a flight for her?_

Sumire: _Yes! Saki-chan and I have to arrange a few things, first. I’ll see you all soon!_

Ryuji: _Hell yeah! We’re back!_

Makoto: _We’ll depart from the airport at 10 AM. Everyone, be there by 9 AM. Everyone._

Ryuji: _Yup! Totally!_

The group chat ended, and Sumire started a video call with Sakiya.

“Sumi-chan! We’re going to Bali!”

“Hold on Saki-chan! We need to ask our Coaches first. We also need to make a practice schedule. I doubt they’ll let us just go a week without practicing!”

Sakiya nodded happily. “You’re right. That’s especially true for me, since the World Championships for Gymnastics are in September!”

“You’re so brave, Saki-chan. I don’t feel anywhere near ready to compete in that,” Sumire giggled and sighed.

“Well, Icarus didn’t burn his wings until he tried flying to the sun! I’m going to see what happens! I might meet a lot of our future competitors!”

Sumire nodded. “That’s right… it’s not just us out there, aiming for the top.”

“Know your enemy, Sumi-chan! That’s how I’ve managed to hone my style! That reminds me, the BSB Bank World Challenge Cup is going on from August 17th to the 19th! We should watch the performers there! We might learn about who we’ll be taking on in the future!” Sakiya’s eyes sparkled as she rambled.

“That sounds fun, Saki-chan! We can do that! For now, I’m going to give Haru-senpai your number. She’ll call you soon. Let’s talk to our coaches, first!” Sumire clapped.

“Understood! We still have practice until the day we leave, though! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Okay! I’ll hear from you soon, Saki-chan! Haru-senpai will call you soon!”

The two ended the call, and Sumire sent Haru Sakiya’s number. Both Sumire and Sakiya contacted their coaches and persuaded them they were going on a joint training trip in Bali. Soon after that, Haru called Sakiya. They discussed flight plans for Sakiya and when she would arrive. After the call ended, Sakiya reluctantly spun her chair around. She had to pack her clothes and she had to find her swimsuit… they were somewhere...

* * *

_Day One August 13th_

Ren and Sumire finished the last of their packing and made their way to Haneda Airport. Sumire wore her purple blouse and black skirt, while Ren wore his casual black shirt, white jacket, and blue jeans. As they entered the lobby, they spotted Ann, Shiho, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba.

Ren waved his arm while Morgana hopped onto his shoulder. “Hey guys.”

“Ren-san! Sumi-chan! I’m so happy to see you!” Haru approached the two eagerly. Her hair was slightly longer, but still ridiculously fluffy. She wore a frilled pink dress and her white sunhat. “Hello Ren, Sumire. You’re just in time, unlike a certain someone…” Makoto tapped her watch, She wore a white shirt with a cropped black jacket that had short sleeves and black pants. 

“Ryuji isn’t here, huh?” Morgana looked around and failed to spot the blonde-haired runner.

“Ah, Ren, and Sumire. It’s good to see you again,” Yusuke approached the two. He wore a patterned blue jacket with sleeves that stopped at the elbow, a black shirt with a white dotted pattern, and tan pants. His hair had grown slightly longer. “Namaste!” Futaba jumped out from behind him and immediately ran up to Sumire. She wore her yellow-beige jacket on top of a yellow tank top, black shorts, and a black hat, with a pair of blue headphones wrapped around her neck. Sumire took her hands excitedly.

“Hello, Futaba. I managed to get out of the first area in Soulsborn!”

“You’re learning, my apprentice… but you can take your time! I know you’re busy with gymnastics, and keeping Ren _company_.”

Sumire went red in the face. Futaba smirked. “Why are you blushing, Sumire? Hmmmmm? I didn’t say anything…!”

“I-uh! I-”

“Cut it out, Futaba!” Ann walked up next to Futaba, with Shiho by her side, “Hey, Sumire! I’ve told you about my friend Shiho, right? If not, Shiho, this is Sumire, Ren’s girlfriend, and Sumire, this is Shiho, my girlfriend!”

“Ann… you don’t need to announce it to everyone…” Shiho spoke softly, but with a smile.

“Hello, Shiho-senpai,” Sumire bowed.

“There’s no need for that, Sumire-san,” Shiho giggled.

“Woah woah woah, hold on, girlfriend?” Ryuji stood with his mouth wide open behind Ren and Sumire, having just walked in, “When did that happen?”

“We’ve been together for a while, Ryuji!” Ann frowned and turned to him.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry. I just didn’t know. Still… man… all the girls are datin’ each other!” Ryuji kicked the air and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ren walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll find someone one day, Ryuji.”

“RenRen!”

“You’re late, Ryuji. We need to get going. Haru, show everyone where to put their luggage,” Makoto tapped her watch impatiently.

“Right! This way, everyone!” Haru led everyone through the airport. She had hired out a private airliner for the vacation, under the name of Okumura Foods. As they boarded the jet, members of the staff took their luggage. Ann sat next to Shiho, Yusuke sat next to Futaba, Makato sat next to Haru, Ren sat next to Sumire, and Morgana sat with Ryuji. The group reminisced on their days as Phantom Thieves, their lives leading up to the current summer vacation, and other miscellaneous ongoings. Sumire told the group more about Sakiya, and informed them more concretely of their plans to make their way up in the gymnastics world, competing against one another. Ren told them about his reunion with Maruki, which drew a lot of comments.

“So Dr. Maruki and Rumi got back together…!” Makoto gasped with a look of surprise.

“There is a certain beauty in his fighting back against the reality he once sought to create,” Yusuke commented. 

“Dude…! Man, Maruki is kickin’ ass! Good for him!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“My! That’s wonderful news! Dr. Maruki is a fine man. I’m glad he decided to start over!” Haru clapped her hands.

“I’m happy to hear that! It’s nice to hear that Dr. Maruki is moving forward, too!” Ann brushed her hand through her hair.

“Heh, that’s good to hear. I’m really happy that he’s going to help you continue your cognitive psience research!” Futaba rubbed her nose and smiled.

The gossip continued throughout the flight, with the group touching down at the Ngurah Rai International Airport around 4 PM Bali time. They all stepped off, collected their luggage, and walked into the lobby. As they did, they spotted Sakiya thumbing her nose deep in a book, wearing her green dress and frameless reading glasses, sitting on a bench.

“Saki-chan!” Sumire called out to her. Sakiya looked up in surprise before slamming the book shut and taking off her reading glasses. She placed her glasses into a black wooden case before placing that case into her brown purse. Her book followed the glasses.

“Ah, bonjour!” she stood up and bowed, “It’s nice to finally meet you all. My name is Sakiya Archambeau.”

“Hello, Archambeau-san,” Makoto began. “Yoooooo Archambeauuuuuuuu!” Futaba yelled with her hands coned around her mouth. “Hey, Archambeau-san!” Ann and Shiho greeted her. Yusuke gave a simple “Greetings.” Haru waved. 

While the group introduced themselves to Sakiya, Ryuji nudged Ren in the side, and whispered to him.

“Dude! Duuuude! Are you seeing what I’m seein’? This chick’s a total stud! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Ren gave Ryuji a worried look. “I would have, man, but Sumire mentioned to me that Archambeau-san is a little… daring with her dates?”

Ryuji rotated his arm. “Daring? I’m daring. Yup. Most daring guy in the room!”

Ren sighed. “I won’t stop you, Ryuji. Just know that I warned you.” 

As the two finished their conversation, Sakiya approached Ryuji.

“Oh la la, you must be Sakamoto-kun. I heard you were a runner. You’re quite well defined, I must say…” she casually ran a finger against his chest. Ryuji jumped back, his heart racing.

“Woah hey, uh, hey A-Arshamboo-san? Archamboo-san? I’d say I’m pretty defined, yeah, yeah! I’m a runner, you see. Star runner at the University of Tokyo! Yup, that’s me!” he began nervously laughing.

Sakiya put a finger to her lip. “I see… interesting. We should race, sometime. You need plenty of stamina for any gymnastics performance.”

Ryuji practically deflated. “Yeah… that sounds nice…”

Haru clapped her hands together. “Everyone, follow me! There are two rental cars. Divide yourselves as you would like. Mako-chan and I will be driving. We’re headed to the Anvaya Beach Resort! I’ve rented out four Beach Front Private Suites!”

“Private Suite?” Ryuji’s attention snapped to Haru.

“Yes! Mako-chan and I will give you all a tour after we eat, and then we’ll show you to your rooms!”

“I call sitting with Sumi-chan!” Sakiya threw an arm around Sumire playfully.

“Woah, hey, hands off the girlfriend!” Ren motioned his hands as if to shoo her off.

“I’m still going to sit next to her!”

The group made their way outside and split themselves between the two vans. Shiho, Ann, Futaba, and Yusuke ended up in one with Makoto driving, while Ren, Ryuji, Sakiya and Sumire ended up in the one driven by Haru. The drive was short, but the four in Haru’s van saw their lives flash before their eyes _several_ times. They didn’t even have time to talk, only panic as Haru drove as though she were trying to run down Metaverse shadows. Ann pointed out several eye-catching landmarks to Shiho along the way, keeping her spirits up.

As they drove away from the airport, they saw the incredible architecture, with the curved rooftop being the centerpiece. Nature blended with the modern as Haru and Makoto drove, with trees planted between every intersection. Once they made their way further inland, the streets became crowded with dozens of shops and small restaurants lining both sides of the streets, bustling with activity. Many scooters were parked along the edges of the roads. On one road, they saw massive posts that curved at the top in a half-circle, with numerous decorations hanging from the curve. In no time, roughly ten minutes for some and eternity for others, namely the ones in Haru’s vehicle, they all made it to the Anvaya Beach Resort.

* * *

Upon driving in, they entered through an oval-shaped driveway that had parking spots at the end. In the center of this oval was a rectangular pool, raised roughly four feet off the ground. Planted next to it on both sides were trees, lining it for its entire distance. The two parked their vans, and everyone got out. The four that rode with Haru had a harrowing look in their eyes. Haru and Makoto led them forward to the interior. As the group stepped inside, they were immediately shocked by the beauty of the resort. The main entrance consisted of a massive square pathway with a shallow pool in the center. Pillars lined the outside of this square, with a white roof above the outside path. In the center of the pool were several small towers.

“Oh! That’s Balinese architecture!” Sakiya excitedly pointed. They made their way further inside, stepping into the lobby. The ceiling went up roughly thirty feet high, with two sets of four brown pillars on each side of the room. On both ends of the room were massive windows with what appeared to be decorative bars over them. The floor was a mixture of black and white marble, with an intricate pattern carved. At the end of the long lobby was the reception desk. 

Haru approached a receptionist, who stood up and held her hands together in a greeting. They began speaking Indonesian to one another. Ren had attempted to cram in some basic words. From what he could make out, Haru was actually speaking to the wrong receptionist. Haru turned back to the group.

“My apologies, everyone, but it appears the Private Suites have their own check-in and check-out! Please, follow this kind receptionist!”

The group collectively shrugged and followed. After a few more minutes of walking, they found themselves before another reception desk in another part of the resort. They checked in here, and continued walking. As they did, Sakiya pointed out the transition in design themes. 

“So the middle part of the resort focuses on Hinduism and the types of architecture used as a part of a Hindu-based culture… oh, right! Anvaya means “meeting of the Three Balis!” They went all-in with that motif!”

Sumire, Ren, Makoto, Haru and Yusuke all listened attentively to Sakiya while the rest were too absorbed in just taking in the sights. The new receptionist led the group to their rooms. Haru had rented out four rooms. One for Makoto and herself, one for Ann and Shiho, one for Futaba, Sumire and Sakiya, and the last for the boys, Yusuke, Ren, Ryuji and Morgana. Haru spoke to the receptionist again, who gave her a gesture and walked off.

“Okay, I’ll show you the interior! All of these rooms look the same, but… you’ll see!” Haru excitedly opened the door to reveal a room that most of them never thought they’d get to see, let alone stay in. The walls were all painted a warm beige color, with a sliding glass door acting as the back wall. There were curtains over it, partially ajar, revealing a private pool. On the left side of the room was a large bed with freshly placed white sheets and pillows. In the back left corner was a carved wooden door that led to a small kitchen area. On the right was another door, which led to a massive bathroom. The left side of the bathroom had two white marble sinks with a large mirror that stretched across the wall above them. Next to the sink was a large sliding glass door that led to a shower. Next to that was a transparent glass door, leading to a traditional washbasin. On the right wall was a large white marble bathtub. 

“Dude, we’re living like royalty!” Ryuji gasped.

“Okay, that’s enough for the tour! Remember your room numbers and keys!” Makoto clapped her hands and motioned everyone out. “Tonight, we’ll eat in the SANDS Buffet!” Haru continued.

Sumire and Sakiya’s stomachs both rumbled.

“Two of them?” Futaba jumped back, “Will the buffet be able to handle them?”

“Futaba, shouldn’t that be the other way around?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m afraid not, Inari…”

The group hurriedly unpacked at the behest of Sumire and Sakiya, who were eager to check out the buffet. Even with their excitement, it still took everyone an hour or so to unpack and figure out bath timing and sleeping arrangements. The boys quickly decided it all came down to Tycoon. Sumire, Sakiya, and Futaba agreed to share the bed. They were all petite enough. There were no issues with Haru, Makoto, Ann or Shiho. After gathering in the hallway, they made their way to the resort-based SANDS Restaurant, which hosted a massive buffet. The dining area was set next to another large wall of glass doors, which provided a view of the rest of the resort. 

“Sumi-chan.”  
“Yes, Saki-chan?”

“Want to see who can finish the most plates first?”

“You’re on.”

The two rushed off before Ren could give them a warning NOT to eat so much. He simply shook his head. “I have to see what kinds of sweets they have here!” Ann took Shiho’s hand and made her way in.

“And I have to see what kinds of meats they have!” Ryuji followed them. 

“Make sure you eat instead of just admiring the scenery, Inari,” Futaba lightly bumped Yusuke on the arm before making her way deeper into the fray. Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and looked around. “I sure hope they allow pets here… but in any case… Do they have fish? Tuna?”

Ren scratched his ear. “It’s a buffet, of course they do. He took off, following after Sumire. Makoto and Haru made small talk while they searched for the tea. The group eventually found their way to a large table and began eating. The plates were filled with what Ren expected from his friends. What he did not expect was for Sakiya’s plates to rival Sumire’s in size and nutrition distribution. Their plates had a little bit of everything and were stacked to the point of near-collapse. He nervously giggled and looked at Sumire.

“Sumire, are you sure you should be eating so much on the first night?”

She looked up at him, halfway into the motion of taking a bite. “We’ll be fine, Ren-senpai! We’re headed to the beach tomorrow, right? Saki-chan and I will work off the calories!”

“That’s right!” Sakiya yelled excitedly, “Swimming exercises are great for endurance! We’ll be fine.”

Before Ren could object further, the two had engaged in a fierce eating competition. One plate. Two plates. Three plates. They hit max capacity as the others barely managed to finish their dessert plates. Both of Ann’s plates were dessert plates. Shiho and Ryuji stuck mainly to meat. Yusuke grabbed whatever most aesthetically pleased him. His plate “looked” delicious but it didn’t _look_ delicious. Ren grabbed Morgana a variety of tuna, while he tried some of the international dishes to inspire himself back home. Futaba was a wild card of sorts but ate the most “normally” alongside Makoto and Haru. There was more gossip, laughs, and fun stories told as they finished eating before they all ultimately made their way back to their private suites.

* * *

Yusuke headed to the traditional washbasin while Ryuji and Ren elected to look at their private pool. Morgana stayed inside. They wore their swimming trunks. As Ryuji relaxed in the pool, he turned to Ren.

“Man….this is the best trip ever! And we only just got here! The water’s heated!”

Ren sunk until his head was bobbing on the surface. “Haru knows how to pick a vacation spot. We have half of the private suite to ourselves…” As Ren’s chest waded on the surface of the water, Ryuji took note of the small, circular scar in his chest.

“Say, Ren, I know this was a long time ago now, but what happened in Doc’s palace before we showed up? The scar, I mean…”

Ren adjusted himself and stood up, putting on a serious look.

“Ah, shit, sorry! I didn’t know if I shoulda’ asked or not!” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.

Ren shook his head. “It’s fine. Back on that day, Sumire was so desperate to continue being Kasumi and living that lie that she… well, you know.”

“Duuuuude! Shit…. You two must really love each other for that to mean nothing now… ah… sorry again, I’m stupid for sayin’ that!”

Ren held up a hand. “Again, it’s fine. I forgot that none of you have seen this. Of course, you all saw me wounded, but most of that is a daze to me. Morgana filled me in on most of the details. Regardless,” he waved his hand again, “we talked it out through January and ultimately discovered we still loved each other. It’s in the past. Now, we’re fighting to see our dream come true.”

Ryuji sunk into the pool. “Dreams, huh…” he stared at the night sky for a while before leaning back up, “you’re right, Ren. I mean, we’re here because we wanted to pursue our dreams despite the pain, right? After I left Shujin it was rough. I didn’t really make any friends, considerin’ I still sorta look like a delinquent,” he pointed at his hair, “but hey, I went to physical therapy and got my leg looked at. Day after day I’ve kept runnin’ and now I’m the star of the track team at UTokyo!” he paused again, “I’m still a bit sad you didn’t start there yet, but I totally get why. If my girlfriend asked me to wait, I’d totally wait!”

Ren rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “She made a really good case, man! On top of that, I really want to make sure I’m ready to make an impact. That’s why I’m working with Maruki.”

“I’m glad we were able to beat some sense into Doc,” Ryuji kicked his feet up in the pool, “real glad.”

While the two continued their chatter, they heard giggling on the wall behind Ryuji.

“Sakiya! Put on your bathing suit!” Sumire yelled while completely red in the face, holding a green frilled swimsuit, “That’s not the bath!”

Sakiya turned to her with a confused look. “Is this not how you’re supposed to swim?”

“No! Swimsuits are necessary!” Sumire yelled meekly. “You can if you want!” Futaba mimicked Yusuke and held her hands up, making a square.

Ryuji turned to Ren. “Dude.”

“Ryuji, don’t try it.”

“But I could totally sneak a peek! The wall’s high, but they’re so loud! She’s just casually yelling about that! You’ve seen Sakiya! I’m surprised the suites are this close!” Ryuji began to get out of the pool.

Ren grabbed his arm with an iron grip. “Listen, Ryuji, it’s a private suite! Be rational. One. My girlfriend and Futaba are both over there. Two. If Makoto hears, she’ll _probably_ beat us to a pulp, even if you accidentally sneak a peek. It’s not worth the risk.”

Ryuji gritted his teeth and relaxed. “Man… fine… let’s go play Tycoon…” he walked over to the entrance, dried himself off, and stepped inside. As Ren went to follow, he heard Sakiya yell over.

“If Sakamoto-kun wants to learn more about me, he can exercise with me tomorrow night!”

Ren raised an eyebrow in surprise and headed inside.

* * *

“Sakiya! What are you saying!?” Sumire was completely red, attempting to throw the swimsuit over Sakiya.

“Sakamoto-kun seems interested in exercising, so I offered to exercise with him!”

Sakiya laughed. Futaba snickered, having understood the sentence in a very different way. Sumire forced the swimsuit onto her friend. 

“A-a-anyway! Are you actually interested in Ryuji-senpai, Saki-chan?”

“Hmmm… I might be. He looks good, and he seems fun to be around!” Sakiya flashed a smile.

“Ohhh, scandalous rumors! I have to take notes!” Futaba went to grab her laptop.

“Futaba, wait! Let’s just… sit in the pool and relax,” she led Sakiya and Futaba by their hands into the pool. Futaba pouted. “How come you get to have all the fun with Ren?”

“You never did tell me how often you two do _that_ , Sumi-chan!” Sakiya flashed a mischievous grin, with Futaba joining her.

“W-We don’t do anything like that! We just sleep together!”

Futaba pouted. “A young couple that sleeps together _every night_ and _only_ sleeps together? You two are so boring!”

Sumire was as red as her hair, and the water of the heated pool was practically boiling around her. “Wh-what else are we supposed to do?”

Sakiya and Futaba sighed simultaneously. Futaba leaned back in the pool.

“Sorry, Sumire… it’s just so fun to tease you…” she sighed again, “or maybe I’m just jealous… I haven’t found anyone like that yet.”

Sakiya sat next to Sumire and gave Futaba a curious glance. “Why not? It’s not that difficult to ask a man out. They seem to swarm to me, yet none stick around…”

“It’s not easy at all!” Futaba yelled, “You have to talk to people! Boys nonetheless! Do you know how plain some are? They’re basically NPCs!”

“Do you like girls, Sakura-chan?” Sakiya leaned forward curiously, “You were oogling me earlier.”

Futaba recoiled back and blushed. “Well! I mean, I am… but… I don’t know!”

Sumire took Futaba’s hand. “It’s okay, Futaba. You can tell us anything, really!”

Futaba sunk into the water. “Huh… you kind of sound like Ren. I guess that makes sense…” she sat for a minute. “Thanks… I’ve made comments before in the past, but I don’t know if anyone took those to heart. I think I like girls and boys… I just act casual about it… but I’ve never actually talked about it… it’s embarrassing…”

Sakiya waded over to Futaba and picked her up from the depths of the pool. “Don’t be embarrassed about it, Sakura-san! The first step in being your best self is to take risks! You’ll find someone one day!”

“Sakiya!” Futaba hugged her. 

“You’re hugging me pretty tightly, Futaba… do you like how I feel?” Sakiya grinned. Futaba leaped off, blushing. “H-huh? No! Wait, yes! That’s cheating!”

The three began to laugh before making their way back inside to bed for the night. By the time they fell asleep, Sakiya fell asleep smiling, happy that she got Futaba to drop the formalities so quickly. It took Sumire nearly two months to call her by her first name. It drove her crazy! As they fell asleep, Futaba ended up stuck in the middle of the bed between the two gymnasts.

* * *

“That's game! Sorry, RenRen, but it looks like you’re sleepin’ on the couch!” Ryuji reared back and laughed. Ren cupped his hand over his eyes. “How did I lose…?”

“My apologies, Ren, but those were the conditions of the game. It’s late, and I would like to get plenty of rest so that I may paint the landscape of Kuta tomorrow. This resort is simply beautiful,” Yusuke stood up, walked over to the bed, laid down, and quickly dozed off.

“I guess I’m used to sleeping on makeshift beds…” Ren walked over to the couch, “Wish I could be with Sumire…”

“Sorry man, so sorry! No bed and no girlfriend! Poor guy!” Ryuji kept laughing as he walked over to the bed.

“You have me, Ren!” Morgana hopped onto Ren’s lap. “I do, you’re right. Thanks, partner.”

“Who would wanna sleep with that loud cat anyway?” Ryuji waved his hand and laid down.

“Shut up, you blonde monkey!” Morgana yelled at him before turning back to Ren. “How do you think the others are holding up?”

Ren laid his head against the arm of the couch, placing a pillow against it. “We probably don’t have to worry about Ann, Shiho, Makoto, or Haru. I bet they went straight to bed after coming back.”

Morgana curled up on his lap. “You’re probably right. Let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

_Day Two- August 14th_

The second day of the trip began with Sumire and Sakiya, waking up at 6 AM and exercising until the others woke up. Their coaches wanted a log of the number of hours they practiced their routine and did physical workouts. Luckily, Anvaya Resort had many recreational facilities. For their exercise routines, Sakiya wore a green, crop top sports bra with green yoga pants. Sumire wore her red tank top and black yoga pants. She tied her hair up into a ponytail, keeping the glasses on. They began their routine with a variety of yoga stances and stretches on a wooden platform overlooking the private beach reserved for the resort. The cool breeze from the ocean mixed with the warm morning air to create a comfortable environment. It was peaceful and very beautiful. They stretched together in peaceful synchronicity. Sumire noticed just how calm Sakiya was. It was… different, from what she could assess. The hours passed as they moved from stretching to the fitness center, where they ran and did various other exercises. 

Around 9 AM, they made their way to one of the local open gymnasiums with their apparatus, where they continued to practice. Now that they were physically together, Sumire watched Sakiya do a mock performance. Her performance was daring, as usual, but Sumire noticed something that she had previously failed to acknowledge. At the Grand Prix, she was too stressed to notice, and over video calls, it just wasn’t visible. Sakiya _flowed_ with her apparatus as if she wasn’t even there. Her movements were extremely fluid yet daring as if each movement was perfectly known, flowing between her body and apparatus. She finished with a bow. Sumire clapped.

“Saki-chan, I think I understand how you perform now! I can’t believe it took me so long!”

Sakiya walked over to Sumire and giggled. “Be as water, my friend. I know this may sound silly, but have you ever read about the Samurai, or watched a film, Sumi-chan?”

Sumire nodded. “I have.”

“A Samurai treats their sword as a part of themselves. They practiced diligently every day until they could flow through their enemies, as if they were dancing,” Sakiya held her ribbon out.

“So you’re a … Samurai gymnast?” Sumire asked curiously. Sakiya broke out in laughter. “You could say that! Ah, that’s funny… I’ll teach you how to remove yourself from your performance. With your graceful style, I’m sure it will only elevate you to greater heights.”

Sumire pulled Sakiya in for a hug. “Thank you, Sakiya!”

Sakiya smiled and wrapped an arm around Sumire. A few minutes after, Sumire received a call from Ren, informing her that everyone was awake. The two returned to their room and changed, joining the rest for breakfast.

* * *

The others woke up around 11 AM and decided to try the traditional Balinese breakfast at the Kunyit Restaurant, located in the resort.. Sakiya and Sumire managed to eat at least three plates, again, from what Ren could tell. The next location after breakfast was the beach. Everyone returned to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits before convening on the wooden platform overlooking the beach. 

Yusuke wore his white hoodie and a pair of blue and white striped swimming trunks, while Ryuji wore a pair of yellow trunks with a pattern of trees and clouds on them. Ren had a new pair, a set of black trunks with the pattern of a lotus flower on it. Sumire also had a new swimsuit, a white two-piece with a violet pattern on it. Sakiya wore her green frilled two-piece swimsuit, while Futaba wore a white two-piece swimsuit with blue stars and a red outline. Makoto had a new swimsuit, a teal two-piece. Haru wore a black one-piece swimsuit with white straps along the top. Ann wore a two-piece swimsuit that was tied at the front for the top and sides for the bottom. It was pink with a yellow, orange, and green pattern. Shiho wore a modest, pink one-piece swimsuit.

“Let’s start with volleyball!” Sakiya yelled excitedly, pointing at the area designated. 

“We can do that,” Makoto cracked her knuckles. Ryuji gulped. “Two teams of five with Morgana as the referee!” Ann exclaimed, “Let’s see… Shiho, Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and I

will be one team! The other will be Sumire, Ren, Yusuke, Futaba, and Archambeau-san!”

Ryuji let out a sigh of relief. Sakiya raised her hand. “You can all call me Sakiya. I know that I’m a newer member, but I’ve been friends with Sumire for months and only recently got her to start calling me by my first name. Formalities aren’t necessary, I assure you!”

“Okay! Sakiya-san it is!” Ann happily replied. The two groups split and got in formation. Sakiya was assigned to spike the ball. Sumire watched as she took a deep breath, tossed the ball, jumped in the air, and _spiked it_ with an immense amount of force. Makoto dove after it and managed to pass it. The game began. Futaba and Yusuke held Ren’s team back, but that was offset by the fact that his girlfriend and Sakiya were athletes. Ryuji, Shiho, and Makoto managed to hold the other team together. Shiho had a wild smile on her face. Ann watched her closely. Ren could tell that Ann had helped Shiho press forward, even if the pain wouldn’t truly go away. She was having fun at the thing she was best at. While Ren lost himself in thought, he heard Sumire’s voice.

“Ren, watch out!” he blinked and saw the volleyball seconds away from hitting him in the face. Sakiya jumped in front of him and managed to pass the ball back.

“It’s just us three, so pay more attention! That Shiho is a monster!”

Ren quickly shook his head. “Right!”

The game continued for a while, with Team Shiho ultimately coming out victorious. Between Makoto’s violent spikes and Shiho’s expertise, Sumire, Sakiya, and Ren could barely keep up. Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto all supported Shiho, while Haru managed to act as the ultimate backline defense. Their teamwork overwhelmed the three.

With the match won, Shiho ran over to Sakiya and held out her hand. “You’re pretty good!”

“I should be telling you that!” Sakiya replied, taking her hand. The group moved onto other beach activities. Ryuji tried surfing, while Yusuke, Futaba, Ann, Shiho, and Makoto all decided to try scuba diving. Haru stayed on the beach and sat in one of the chairs. 

Sakiya took Sumire’s arm. “Let’s get in there, Sumire!”

“H-huh? Oh, but I don’t want to lose my glasses…” she turned to Ren. “Ren, would you hold my glasses?” 

Ren looked at her, shocked. “Huh? You aren’t going to wear them in the water? You’re practically blind without them!” 

“I should be fine with Saki-chan and everyone...” Sumire replied. A smirk grew across Ren’s face. “Alright, if you say so.” 

Sumire took off her glasses, handed them to Ren, and proceeded to untie and retie her bow into a ponytail. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you with this look,” Ren bent forward and kissed her in the cheek, “still adorable.” Sumire blushed and smiled. 

“Cmon, Sumi-chan! Wading through the water makes for great muscle training!” Sakiya dragged her off into the warm, sky blue ocean shoreline. 

“You can’t really see without your glasses, right?” Sakiya gave her a playful grin. 

“Not really, no...” Sumire replied curiously. 

“Then you’ll never see this coming!” Sakiya scooped up some water and splashed Sumire. 

The two began giggling, while Ren sat on a chair, sipping away at his tropical drink and petting Morgana, watching the spectacle. The day continued on, with Sakiya, Sumire, and Futaba trying the banana boat, much to the joy of Futaba. Sakiya eventually went to tan, and Ren joined Sumire in the water.

“I’m glad you and Sakiya have bonded so much,” he waded up to her and gave her a kiss. 

“I am too. She’s incredible. Want to try some swimming exercises?” Sumire replied with another kiss. 

“You bet,” Ren replied.

The couple swam out until they were a bit deeper in the water. Sumire showed Ren a number of moves that gymnasts practiced in the water to train their stamina and muscles. Ren mimicked her until he heard a pained “Eep!” and saw Sumire tense up and sink. 

“Sumire!”

He dove after her and scooped her up in his arms. As they broke the surface she coughed. “M-My foot!” Ren swam back and eventually waded up to the shore, holding Sumire in a bridal carry the entire time. She turned red as everyone watched him carry her ashore, and she buried her face in her hands.

“Sumi-chan! Are you alright?” Sakiya ran up to the two, with everyone following soon after.

“M-my foot cramped… I’m so embarrassed…” Sumire pressed her face against Ren. 

“Remember what I told you about overdoing it, Sumire?” Ren kissed her forehead, causing her to blush further. She was indescribably adorable. Her face was as red as a strawberry. “I’m never going to get sick of this. Not in a million years…” Ren felt his entire body grow warm as he smiled, watching the love of his life become an embarrassed mess. “Should I feel bad for teasing her so much? Probably. Do I? Not at all,” he continued his thoughts.

He walked over to his chair, still carrying her, and put her down. She found her glasses and put them on.

“I’m so sorry, Ren! I messed up again…”

Ren laughed. “It happens to all of us, Sumire. Given how much you exercised this morning, something tells me you knew this would happen…” he leaned forward and grinned at her. She turned completely red again. “O-Of course not…!”

Sakiya gave her a curious look. “I got out of the water because I knew I’d cramp up soon!”

Sumire curled up in the chair and buried her face between her legs.

* * *

Around 4 PM, Haru proposed they go to the Tanjung beach, where they could try out water jetpacks. Sakiya, Ren, and Ryuji were instantly onboard. The rest tagged along, curious to see what water jetpacking even was. Makoto and Haru drove them to the Tanjung beach, with everyone remaining in their swimwear. They reached the beach and found an outpost with an instructor. He gave them a brief overview of how to use it, showing them what to hold onto. The owner had Sakiya follow him to a jetski, which he pushed into the water. He gave her a life vest and helmet and had her step onto the fly board. He revved up the engine and went out further. The fly board began to elevate Sakiya as water burst out from under it. Attached to the board was a large hose, which itself was attached to the jet ski. The instructor moved forward slowly as Sakiya gained her balance on the board, slowly elevating until she was several meters in the air. After about thirty seconds, she had gained full control over her balance and motioned for the instructor to speed up. He did so, causing her to nearly fly backward. Sumire saw her close her eyes and go still on the board. Sakiya soon touched down after remaining in the air for several exhilarating minutes. 

“That. Was. Amazing!” she took Sumire’s hands and jumped up and down, “You have to try it!”

Sumire did so, receiving the same instructions as Sakiya. She managed to keep herself up as long as Sakiya, letting herself drop after a few minutes. Ryuji tried next, only to fall on his face several times. Makoto made her attempt and lasted a few minutes. Ren went last and adapted to the board quickly. He only fell on his face when he caught a glimpse of Sumire and got distracted. Sumire giggled uncontrollably as he waded back to shore. The group that didn’t try out the water jetpack took score. Sakiya and Sumire both received perfect 10’s. Makoto received a 7, Ren a 9, and Ryuji a 2. 

The group made their way back to the Anvaya Resort and changed into their casual wear. Sakiya proposed they go to Warung Babi Guling Pak Malen, a restaurant she had looked up the night before. Everyone agreed, and Makoto and Haru drove again. It was a short drive away. Haru ordered in bulk, with everyone receiving several dishes of babi guling, a dish of fresh pork with a mixture of spices stuffed and greased over the meat. Everyone savored it, with Ryuji, Sakiya, and Sumire being the standouts, eating several plates worth. The afternoon turned to evening as they all ate.

“We still have some time, and I found out there’s a gym called Bali Fitness Seminyak nearby! Who wants to come with me?” Sakiya gently set down her cleaned plate. 

Ryuji, Sumire, and Ren raised their hands. 

“I want to check out some of the clothing stores! Some of the clothing I’ve seen the girls around her wearing is amazing!” Ann piped up, “Anyone up for some clothes shopping?”

Shiho, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, and Yusuke raised their hands. 

“Yusuke?” Ann cocked her head to the side.

“I wish to see what sort of Balinese aesthetics I can glean from their clothing.” 

“If you say so,” Ann shrugged. 

“I’m curious what you’ll pick for me, Ann,” Shiho smiled and took Ann’s hand. Haru paid for the meal, the group thanked the owner and split into two groups once more. Ren took over driving and followed Sakiya’s directions to the gym. The four changed, keeping their workout gear handy in the car, and met in the gym.

“Alright!” Sakiya pumped a fist, “Let’s see what you’re made of, Ryuji!”

“Y-yeah! Want to see who can last the longest on a treadmill?” Ryuji nervously returned a fist pump. Sakiya walked off with Ryuji toward the treadmills, leaving Sumire with Ren.

“Let’s do some basic team stretches, Ren-senpai.”

“Let's make sure you don’t cramp up anymore, not that I mind saving you,” Ren grinned.

Sumire nervously stroked her hair. “I don’t mind it either… wait! We need to stretch!”

Ren and Sumire started with some basic stretching, while Ryuji attempted to spark conversation with Sakiya. They began with a light jog.

“So how much do you work out as a gymnast? From what Ren tells me, it’s hard work!” 

“I do basic exercises every day, and I practice my routine for performances five times a week,” she answered bluntly. 

“Yeah? I run a mile every morning and every night! I always love to slurp down some ramen after a good run!” Ryuji smiled, “I love the feeling of my stomach fillin’ up!”

“You love ramen too? It’s been so long since I’ve had it!” Sakiya answered in a dramatic tone.

“You’re half Japanese, right? Do you plan on going back anytime soon?” Ryuji asked.

“Next year, after I graduate! I need to have my national representation for the World Championships and Olympics changed back to Japanese!” Sakiya looked at him, determined.

“So who you represent depends on where ya’ stay… that makes sense! Are you gonna go to college?”

“Tu paries! I’m going to apply to the University of Tokyo and continue my gymnastics training in Japan! My goal is to be the first Japanese woman to win the gold in gymnastics at the Olympics! I just need to wait three years...”

Ryuji gave her a confused look. “But aren’t you French too? And like, how long do you think that’ll take?”

Sakiya laughed. “I am Japanese first and foremost. I wish I could participate in the Tokyo Olympics of 2020, representing Japan, but as I said, I have to wait,” Sakiya sighed, “Perhaps you should consider aiming for the Olympics, Ryuji.”

“H-huh… I never thought about it like that. I’ve always ran because I liked runnin’! I’ll have to think about that. Thanks, Sakiya, now let's see who’s faster!”

“Très bien! Speed up!”

Ryuji and Sakiya raced on the treadmills while Sumire and Ren continued stretching. While he bent over Sumire’s back, Ren piped up.

“You think Ryuji might have a chance with Sakiya? They seem to be hitting off pretty well.”

“If he can keep up with her, something might happen! I’m excited, but also nervous!” Sumire answered.

“So am I…” 

Meanwhile, the other group made their way to G’Days Shop, a Bali clothing store. Ann and Shiho directed the others, having them pick out various outfits. Yusuke looked at what appealed to him, removed from Ann’s antics. After roughly an hour of searching, Ann and Shiho had picked out one Balinese outfit for everyone in the group.

“You’re amazing, Ann-chan!” Haru clapped, “You read everyone’s fashion sense so well, even Saki-chan’s!”

“It doesn’t take much for me to understand how others dress. All it takes is one good look! Except Sumire, she was an entirely different story…” Ann smiled, and then sighed as she thought back to her first encounter with Sumire’s fashion sense. She began looking through kebaya, traditional Balinese women’s dresses.

For Sumire, she bought a violet kebaya with white lacing and patterns. For Sakiya, a green kebaya with darker green patterns. She picked out two matching pink ones for Shiho and herself, and more grey-black colors for Makoto and Haru. Haru stated she wanted to fit the “Noir” aesthetic. Futaba was given a lighter green one, with patterns of black. Ryuji was to be given a yellow-patterned batik, Ren a white and black one, with Yusuke picking out his own blue one, with a batik being the traditional male Balinese dress.

With their shopping completed, Haru bought the outfits and called Ren. The four wrapped up their exercising when Ren received the call. They agreed to go back after changing. After a short drive, both groups returned to the Anvaya Resort and made their way back to their respective rooms. Ann handed out the Balinese outfits, and everyone decided to call it a night. Ren won the tycoon game of night two, determined to sleep on the bed. Ryuji lost, and was forced to sleep on the couch. Ann and Shiho joked about the volleyball game, with Ann commending Shiho for coming to love the sport again. They fell asleep holding hands. Makoto and Haru spoke about the stresses and satisfaction of organizing the trip, agreeing that it was much more fun to plan a vacation than a business meeting, all while planning the next day's events. Sakiya, Sumire, and Futaba talked about gymnastics, with Futaba scoring the two based on their past performances and aspirations. They fell asleep watching a French comedy Sakiya recommended. 

The second day of the reunified Phantom Thieves vacation, joined by Sumire and Sakiya, came to a close, with more in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again extremely excited and nervous about this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I had a ton of fun writing this, and I love Sakiya A LOT. I really hope you all end up feeling the same. She's determined to be the number one in her home country, and she knows the best way to get better is to teach someone else. Having good competition only makes the challenge better!
> 
> On top of that, I made some perhaps controversial choices regarding shipping. I'm honestly not sure how people feel on it.  
> Of course, this fic will be Sumiren first and foremost, but I still like to develop the other Thieves. Given they're not Thieves anymore, I hope Sakiya's integration doesn't feel forced!  
> Last note: Managing all the PTs + some was hard but very rewarding. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Art by Vanilla! https://twitter.com/vanillasketches  
> My thanks extend to https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3 for helping me touch up on the chapter and being a friend. He keeps me sane, helping me plot the course.  
> We did a load of research on Bali and Kuta to make the it feel authentic! Also, vacation fever!


	38. Summer Intermission - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues their summer vacation. Sumire and Sakiya bond some more, and they learn a bit more about each other. Shenanigans ensue as they visit a temple, go to an adventure park and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bali is an incredible place for tourists. There is Sumiren fluff throughout, though it focuses on Sumire and Sakiya, too.

_Day Three - August 15th_

The third day began in a very similar fashion as the second, with Sakiya and Sumire waking up extremely early to exercise at the resort. Today, Sakiya had Sumire focus on the apparati. She showed Sumire how to better balance both clubs at once, and how to treat them as one object. It was a slow process, and both of them knew Sumire wouldn’t become perfect with the other apparati in a day. Or a week. Or a few months. 

“I’m surprised Coach Hiraguchi had you training with the ribbon for so long. You’re still a novice with the ball, hoop, and club!” Sakiya adjusted Sumire’s starting pose as she held the ball out.

“About that…” Sumire tossed the ball up, rolled forward, and caught it with a “Hup!” before standing back up, “I was always so far behind Kasumi that I never really had time to train with any other apparati. All I could focus on was training with my ribbon.”

Sakiya walked over to Sumire and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going to need to get over your mental block if you want to get better, Sumire. You’ve made a lot of progress, but you’ll never reach my level if you hold yourself back. That’s all it is, really. You are your worst enemy.”

Sumire felt Sakiya’s hand relax. She took a deep breath and blinked. “Thank you, Sakiya, truly. I know it won’t be easy, and I’m glad I have you and Ren to help me. Please, continue to teach me!” Sumire quickly stood up and bowed, only to hit Sakiya’s chest. “Ah! Sorry! I did that out of habit!”

Sakiya laughed and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re funny, you know that? You’re so polite and kind, always listening to your Coaches and my own advice. Despite that, you’re always putting yourself down,” she backed up and peered into Sumire’s eyes, “Just what was your relationship with your sister, Kasumi?”

Sumire’s face went downcast. “Right… I’ve told you about Kasumi, but I didn’t explain everything. Like I mentioned before, Kasumi was always ahead of me in everything. I felt worthless for so long. It was always about Kasumi… until Ren-senpai came along. He fell in love with me, despite all my flaws, and has supported me since…” 

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she began to choke up. Sakiya patted her head. “It’s okay, Sumire. You can tell me. I want to help you.”

“S-Saki-chan... “ Sumire wiped her face and hardened her expression, “Okay! Well, to start, you remind me a lot of Kasumi! She was bold and headstrong, always moving forward! She always made time for me, despite always being so busy with gymnastics. I didn’t notice until it was too late… but I’m doing my best now to honor her memory! When we were young, we made a promise to win the gold for rhythmic gymnastics at the Olympics and take the world stage! Ren-senpai is a part of that promise now, too!”

“A promise to take the world stage… sounds exciting! I really was right about you when I saw your performance, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya patted Sumire’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Saki-chan. I don’t want to ask this but… you don’t like me just for my gymnastics ability… do you?” Sumire was retracting into herself.

Sakiya exhaled a deep breath. “Sumire.”

“S-Sakiya?”

“You did catch my attention because of your graceful performance, yes, _at first._ People don’t become attracted to one another based on personality alone. After I met you at the Grand Prix, I wanted to learn more about you as a person, not just a gymnast. I’m not very good at cooking, but you’ve offered to teach me! We didn’t just talk about gymnastics through our calls. You let me open up about my love for history, while you opened up to me about your friends, your boyfriend, your cat, and cooking, of course!”

Sakiya gave Sumire a wide, toothy smile that genuinely touched Sumire’s heart.

“Thank you again, Saki-chan! Sincerely! I’ll keep saying it!”

“Please, don’t,” Sakiya waved her hand.

“Oh, um, okay!” Sumire smiled and nodded, “I’m sorry for saying that!”

“Thank you this, sorry that! What are you going to do when someone tells you to say thank you instead of sorry? Instead of just talking, show me your resolve through your performance!” Sakiya reached over and picked up the clubs, “Follow my lead!”

* * *

Ren texted Sumire when the rest woke up. The two soon joined the rest to eat breakfast. Haru had everyone gather around a large table. “Okay, everyone! Today, we’re going to the northern part of the island! We’re going to visit the Ulun Danu Temple, the Bali Treetop Adventure Park, the Aling-Aling Waterfall, and eat up there! This will take the entire day, but I promise it’ll be a lot of fun!”

Makoto emanated an intimidating presence from behind Haru. 

“Sounds good to me!” Ryuji pumped his fist, while nervously looking at Makoto. 

“Treetop adventure, huh? That sounds fun!” Shiho clapped her hands.

“I really want to visit the temple! I’d love to pay my respects here, and maybe even purchase a charm!” Sumire stood up, beaming with excitement. 

“To tell the truth, I was searching on the internet for art museums in the area and found that there is one near the temple. I am very eager to go,” Yusuke added.

“A waterfall, huh? Sounds like a romantic getaway…” Futaba grinned at Sumire, who blushed. 

“I wonder if there are any fish in the waterfall… not that I’d jump in!” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and sat on his shoulder. 

“The only way to experience it all is to go!” Sakiya jumped up, “So let’s go!”

With a quickened haste, the group made their way to the cars. Ren took over driving for Haru permanently. Haru switched with Futaba, For the rest of the trip, Ren drove the van containing Sakiya, Sumire, Futaba and Ryuji, while Makoto drove the van containing Ann, Shiho, Haru and Yusuke. The trip north lasted around two hours, with the group taking in the sights of steppe farms, mountains that appeared to split in two, vast open fields, with most of the drive consisting of the group driving through a beautiful natural terrain filled with all sorts of exotic plants and trees. Sakiya and Ryuji continued to hit off, with Sumire silently encouraging them. Futaba attempted to tease, but it flew over Sakiya’s head. Eventually, they parked outside the entrance building. 

Haru slowly guided them through a swathe of other tourists, and bought tickets for the group. The area where the receptionists sat was framed with a beautifully patterned inlay of black, gold and red. They formally entered the temple grounds, and immediately saw a park-like layout with several Balinese pavilions strewn about with a central road. There were several statues placed on grass inclines. The path to the main entrance had two owl statues that were purposefully overgrown with leaves. The entrance before them consisted of two slabs of carved stone, forming the shape of a pincer. It was crowded with people, so Haru elected to lead them around. The outer walls of this inner temple were incredibly old, with statues lining the top every ten to twenty feet. To their right was a massive lake that stretched for over a mile and went around the central temple, which they had not spotted. In the distance, all they saw there were lush green mountains. 

To the right was a small building with a Balinese roof, with a man offering rides across the lake on speedboats waving. A small dock was connected to the mainland from the building. As they rounded the corner, they saw two temples. The tallest shrine consisted of multiple pagoda-style thatched roofs stacked on a square structure. It was surrounded by water, with the exception of one landbridge. 

Sakiya jumped up and down. “That’s a Meru temple! This complex is laid out like the ones described in the ancient Lontar texts!” she stopped for a second, “Oh, for clarity, those are ancient Balinese texts! We were just walking in the outer courtyard! The big shrine is dedicated to Shiva and Parvati! It’s so beautiful!”

“I see… I hope we can get closer to it!” Sumire hyped Sakiya up, while the rest looked in moderate interest. “Shiva and Parvati, huh…” Ren reminisced to his hours and hours of fusing Personas. 

Sakiya’s wish came true, with the group able to push their way forward through the crowd and reach a gate close to the temple. It sat on its own landmass, with beautiful flowers growing all around the structure. Two frog statues were placed on the corners of the landmass. In front of the group was a small blue gate with a plaque on it and two Hindu statues on each side. The plaque described the temple and its purpose, with Sakiya having already mentioned it. 

“I’d like to offer a prayer here, if you all don’t mind!” Sumire nervously but excitedly stepped in front of the group, “Makoto-senpai, Haru-senpai, Saki-chan! Is there any special way to pray here?”

Makoto shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

Sakiya stepped up next to Sumire and clapped her hands together. “It’s basically the same as our normal prayers! If you really want to get into it, there is a lot more, but basic prayer is fine!”

“Saki-chan is right! Let’s all pray, everyone!” Haru stepped up besides Sakiya. The group offered prayers to Shiva and Parvati, which was an incredibly strange experience for Ren, as he knew them in some form, literally using them in battle.

After finishing their prayers, the group explored the rest of the grounds, taking in the sights of the numerous pavilions and other small temples. Yusuke wandered off and found his way to the nearby art gallery, the Neka Art Museum. He texted the group about his journey, remarking how he felt as though he were “stepping through time” as he walked through each gallery. The first gallery began in one building with classical paintings, and he moved through buildings as the art evolved into contemporary Indonesian art and art influenced by foreign artists.

Sumire and Ren went back to the building offering boat tours. Ren rented out a swan boat that required both of them to use their feet to paddle. They made their way out to the center of the lake, and took in the beautiful view of Ubud.

Sumire gasped in awe as she took in the fresh air and caught a view of the temple from in front of it.

“Ren-senpai, everything here is so beautiful…! I love it so much!”

Ren held his hand out dramatically. “But none of it compares to you, my Violet, the most beautiful sight in all of Bali! For I love you the most!”

Sumire’s heart skipped several beats as she turned strawberry red.

“Ren-senpai!”

Ren put his hand to his heart. “What? I’m merely stating the truth! I’m surprised you didn’t expect this!”

Sumire leaned forward and took his hand.

“To be honest, I did, but this view, the atmosphere… I got swept up in the moment!”

The two stared into each other's eyes as they sat in silence on the beautiful lake. Sumire slowly leaned in to kiss Ren.

“Hey you lovebirds! No scandalous acts are allowed in the temple!”

Futaba yellowed out to them from another swan boat, accompanied by Sakiya.

“My, to think you two would go out to the center of the lake to make love!” Sakiya hooted and hollered, “You’re bolder than you let on, Sumi-chan!”

Sumire immediately went red and froze. The area around her quickly began to heat up as her whole face flared a deep red.

“M-M-Make… L-L-”

Ren faked a sigh. “Well, Sumire, they caught us. That’s too bad, I was really looking forward to it…”

Sumire turned to Ren, shaking. Her face had turned even more red, provided that was possible.

“Wowwahwoah! Is he serious?” Futaba leaned on the edge of the boat.

Sakiya pulled her back as she began to tip over the side. “If he is, we should make our way back!”

“W-W-Wait! We’re not doing anything like that!” Sumire quickly shook her arms, “We were just enjoying the air!”

Ren looked at Futaba, who looked at Sakiya, who looked back at Ren. They all began laughing as Sumire began to collect herself. After taking in the sights once more, they all headed back to the main temple grounds. Everyone regrouped and bought souvenirs. Sumire bought a good luck charm for Ren and herself. Haru pointed them to their next destination, which could be walked to: The Bali Treetop Adventure Park.

* * *

After a brief conversation with the staff, Haru informed the group of the park's activities. There were 72 challenges, ranging from suspended bridges to spider nets to tarzan jumps, flying-fox, flying swings, and ziplines. She listed off the seven types of circuit challenges, beginning with the easiest, Squirrel Yellow, and ending with Adrenaline Black. 

“Which one would everyone like to try? This is so exciting!” Haru asked while clapping her hands together.

“Squirrel Yellow!” Futaba exclaimed while everyone else yelled “Adrenaline Black!”

“This will be difficult to do in a dress…” Sakiya looked over her current outfit, “I could always just take it off!”

Half of the group spit out the water they were drinking from their bottles. Sumire went red. Ryuji also went red. 

“Sakiya-san, don’t joke like that…” Makoto sighed.

“I wasn’t joking, though,” Sakiya gave her an innocent look.

“Even so, I believe that we packed exercise clothing for this. Did you forget?” Makoto glared daggers at Sakiya.

“Oh, right! I completely forgot! Let’s get changed then!” Sakiya winked. Sumire walked over to Ren. “I-I knew Saki-chan was daring, but… but that’s just too daring!” she whispered while not trying to freak out. Ren looked over to Ryuji, who was practically frozen from shock.

“I think she did it intentionally to mess with this guy,” he walked over and flicked Ryuji on the forehead.

“Huh? Oh, Ren! I swear for a moment Sakiya said she was gonna go n-” 

Ren cut him off. “Let’s just check out the activities, Ryuji.”

“Yeah! Yeah, right! She couldn’ta been serious! I heard they had ziplines? I’d love to try that out!” Ryuji nervously rubbed the back of his head and laughed. 

The girls walked back to the temple where the group parked, eventually finding Sakiya’s forgotten outfit. Those that needed to change did so, and they were back within twenty minutes.

“On second thought, perhaps I should have told everyone to change before we left the temple!” Haru giggled.

“Don’t sweat it, Haru!” Ann reassured her. 

“Now that we’re all ready,” Shiho began, an excited look on her face, “I want to race the athletes here to see who can clear the Adrenaline Black Circuit the fastest!”

Sakiya’s eyes burned with excitement. “Count me in! I’ll have it cleared before you even know I started!”

Ryuji pumped a fist. “Count me in!” Sumire nodded excitedly. “I’ll go!” Ren shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Even Makoto joined in. Haru, Yusuke, and Ann elected to try the easier circuits. Futaba offered to keep track of everyone’s times after attempting the Squirrel Yellow Circuit, only to give up after the zipline, which was roughly four feet above the ground.

“Nopenopenopenopenopeeopeo!”

Shiho stepped up first. The Adrenaline Black Circuit began with a twenty-foot tall bouldering wall. Shiho climbed it quickly, held back by the fact that she, as well as everyone else, had to follow the guidelines by attaching the safety harnesses every couple of feet. The second activity was a forty-foot suspended bridge with gaps. Shiho managed to clear it in two minutes. Next, balancing across a rope thread. Following that was another suspended bridge that required skipping. Then, Shiho had to climb across logs that had protrusions at the bottom for her feet. After that, the tarzan swing. Shiho leaped off and yelled to Ann, who waved at her cheerfully before Shiho caught the net. Once she freed herself, she found a blue rope ladder that led upward. She climbed another twenty feet, and reached the zipline. Ren guessed she was at least forty-five feet off the ground. 

“Look at me gooooooooooooo!” Shiho yelled as she went across and down the zipline before landing. The activity after the zipline was a rope bridge, which led to another zipline. This zipline led to a rope wall that Shiho climbed down, finishing the circuit.

“Your time is… 11 minutes and 27 seconds!” Futaba yelled, “Congratulations!”

“What’s the average time for this circuit, Futaba-chan?” Shiho smiled as she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow.

“14 minutes!”

“I wonder if I set a new record!?” Shiho exclaimed.

“We’ll see about that,” Sakiya grinned while stretching.

“Hold on Sakiya,” Ren stepped forward, “I’m next.”

Ren proceeded to go through the circuit, looking directly at Sumire as he went down the first zipline.

“I love Sumire Yoshizawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Ren yelled as he zoomed past the group on the first zipline. He reached the second zipline and attached the safety hook.

“She’s my future wife and gold-winning Olympic Championnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” he hit the rope wall and climbed down. He found Sumire completely red, hiding her face, with everyone else grinning. Yusuke was taking notes.

Futaba told him he finished in 11 minutes and 52 seconds, a bit shy of Shiho.

“All that exercise paid off!” He walked over and cupped Sumire’s chin with his hand, “All thanks to you, Sumi.”

Sumire continued to blush, as red as a strawberry. “I-I-I-”

“Exercise. Heh,” Futaba snickered.

Sakiya went next and cleared the circuit with incredible speed. Ren could tell from his third eye that she skipped attaching the safety harness at some points, but it was extremely hard to notice. She reached the zipline and attached her harness properly before sliding across.

“See if you can top this Ryujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

She climbed across the rope bridge and went down the second zipline.

“I’m going to be the first Japanese woman to win the gold in rhythmic gymansticsssssssssss!”

“You finished in 9 minutes and 34 seconds, Sakiya! That’s crazy! Actually, I think that’s a new record!” Futaba turned to Haru, “You should tell the staff! Sakiya just won the gold trophy!”

“Let’s see how Sumi-chan and Ryuji-kun do first, Futaba-chan!” Haru replied excitedly.

Ryuji went next. He performed best when running across the suspended bridges, and swore a lot as he climbed. He eventually reached the zipline.

“I’m gonna catch up to your speed soon Sakiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!” 

He crossed the rope bridge and got to the second zipline.

“I really want to continue workin’ out with youuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

“Did he just confess?” Ann gasped and jumped back.

Ryuji climbed down the rope wall and began panting. “How’d I do?”

“10 minutes on the dot! Pretty good, above most!” Futaba replied. Sakiya walked up to him. 

“Tu es assez bon! You’ve caught my eye, Ryuji!” she winked.

“H-huh? Oh! Thanks! Ahha, man! Did I say that out loud? Oh shit…” Ryuji felt his heart rate accelerate while Ann and Shiho broke out in laughter.

Makoto went next but became too flustered to say anything on the ziplines as Haru waved at her. “13 minutes and 30 seconds!” Futaba proclaimed as she reached the bottom of the rope wall.

Sumire went last. Once she reached the zipline, she looked to the group and saw Ren smiling at her. Her heart swelled, and she hooked on the safety harness. 

“I… I love Ren Amamiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

Ren felt a wide grin cross his face. “What was that? I don’t think I heard youuuuuuuuuuu!” 

Sumire felt herself beginning to blush as she heard him yell. “Why did I say that? I mean, it’s true but why did I yell it in a park out loud? I know why, but now I’m so embarrassed!” 

Sumire chastised herself internally as she crossed the rope bridge and reached the second zipline. She clipped on the safety harness and took another breath.

“Him, Kasumi and I are going to take the world stage in rhythmic gymnasticcccccccccccccccs!”

Ren held his arms open for her as she climbed down. She ran and embraced him. 

“I’m surprised you managed to yell that, but it makes me happy that you're so confident in your feelings, Sumire.”

Sumire blushed. “Ah- well that’s… that’s thanks to Saki-chan…”

Sakiya smiled as Futaba announced Sumire’s time.   
“9 minutes and 44 seconds! So close~!”

“Not bad, Sumi-chan, not bad at all!” Sakiya clapped her on the shoulder. 

With Sakiya the victor of the Adrenaline Black Circuit, Haru went to the staff, who confirmed that her time was indeed a new record. The other members attempted the easier circuits, with everyone satisfied by the end.

* * *

Haru led the group back to their vehicles, having completely embraced her role as the guide. Her motherly nature lent to it, and no one objected. Their next stop was the Aling-Aling Waterfall. The road from Ubud to the waterfall was a sight to behold, with the group driving through what felt like untamed nature. They caught a glimpse of the entrance trail that led to the Git Git Waterfall as they drove by. After an hour, they reached the tourist zone for the waterfall and parked.

“I hope everyone brought their swimsuits!” Haru exclaimed cheerfully as everyone stepped out, “This waterfall has an amazing cliff jump!”

Futaba shivered at the mention. “Nope! Nope! No thanks!”

“Sorry, Futaba-chan, I forgot you can’t swim…” Haru frowned in response.

“Ah no it’s not that, Haru! I learned how to swim with Sumire and Kana-chan a while ago! A waterfall jump just sounds like an instant death zone!” Futaba waved her arms and tried to reassure Haru.

“I’ll jump with you, Futaba!” Sumire gave her a nod.

“O-oh… um…. Okay!”

Ren turned to Sakiya. “You should go with them, since they’re both practically blind without their glasses, and I am not going to let them lose them in the jump!”

“Sure!” Sakiya replied joyfully, “I might have forgotten my swimsuit, though, but that’s fine!”

Ryuji’s jaw dropped as Makoto sighed. “I swear, what an interesting friend you’ve made, Sumire… did you not spot it with your exercise outfit?”

“Hmmmmm…. Well, to tell you the truth, I’m not very organized with my clothes! It’s not a problem, though, seriously!” she responded guiltlessly.

“Yes it is!” Makoto responded in a frustrated tone, “Sumire, please tell me you can find her swimsuit. I’m afraid Sakiya lacks basic modesty…”

Sumire nervously giggled and pulled her friend aside, behind a van.

“Sakiya-chan…”

“Yes, Sumi-chan?”

“What kind of place is France in regards to… you know…”

“You know?” Sakiya tilted her head.

Sumire turned red and she tried to mutter the word. “N-N-N-Nudity!” she tried to be loud enough to hear but keep her voice at a whisper, resulting in an odd yell-whisper.

“Oh! It’s not an issue, really… oh… I see now, my apologies, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya bowed, “I’ve gotten so used to French culture, I often forget how modest we are as Japanese! It’s been a long time!”

“How exactly does that work, Saki-chan? You grew up in Japan, but how long have you been in France?”

“I forget that I haven’t told you everything about myself! Basically, French culture is very sensual and open about those things, that’s all! I’ve lived there since I was ten, and their open nature really rubbed off on me! Of course, I’m Japanese at heart, but taking on aspects of different cultures is one of the best parts of being multinational! On top of that, the most interesting part of my historical studies is the exchange and clash of cultures! I love being both French and Japanese!” Sakiya bounced up and down as she explained herself.

“I see… that really is wonderful, Saki-chan!” Sumire smiled, and then frowned, “But please, remember where we are now! Let’s find your swimsuit!”

“Right, right! Thank you for understanding, Sumi-chan!”

The two scoured the car for Sakiya’s swimsuit, which they eventually found. Everyone changed and followed the pathway up the waterfall. The pathway was lined with flowing streams, beds of different flowers, and railings as they progressed upward. The path became more natural as they continued on, walking through stepped rocks and stone pathways. Eventually, they found a wide, circular basin surrounded by trees with a large pool in the center. Opposite of where they stood was a waterfall. From what Ren could see, the rocks had a natural curve that acted as a slide. Futaba, Sakiya, Sumire and Ren decided to walk around first and have everyone watch. 

“I’ll protect them with my life,” Ren commented as Sumire and Futaba handed over their glasses. 

“I’ll go first!” Sakiya exclaimed as she sat in the water, “Here goes!”

Sakiya rapidly descended the waterfall and landed in the water with a loud splash.

“I’ll go next!” Sumire exclaimed, before following suit. Another splash. Futaba gave Ren a nervous look.   
“You’ll be fine, they’re waiting for you!” Ren pushed her forward as she got into a sitting position. She splashed. Sakiya took their hands and led them to solid land. Shiho found a natural rock platform to the left of the waterfall, and leaped off. Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto followed. Haru and Yusuke tried the slide. Ren handed over the glasses back to Sumire and Futaba, and decided to jump. The entire group watched as Ren leaped off and did a flourish of spins before crashing in the water.

“Cocky as ever I see,” Morgana sat on a rock near the water, observing with the rest.

“Let’s see who can do the most impressive flips, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya excitedly took Sumire’s hands.

“Sure!”

The glasses were off again as Sakiya led Sumire to the jump spot. Sumire jumped first and managed to do three flips. Sakiya jumped after her and pulled off four.

“Both of you get perfect 10’s!” Futaba yelled. The group played around at the basin before electing to find another. They eventually did, coming across a jump that they collectively guessed was 16 meter’s. Shiho and Sakiya decided to jump at the same time, creating a magnificent sight for the group. Futaba and Yusuke gave out scores for the jumps from this spot, with Sakiya managing to come out on top again. Sumire inched behind her, followed by Shiho and Ryuji. After an hour of play, Haru called for the group to gather. 

“We’re going to head to Krisna Adventures after we change, and then we’ll drive back! It’s getting late, so there won’t be any night activities, like we mentioned!”

“Right!”

The group collectively agreed and went to change before driving to Krisna Adventures. It took a few minutes to get there, being only a short distance away. As they entered the area, the group saw the Aling-Aling waterfall in the distance, barely visible through a heavy set of trees. The restaurant itself was surrounded by a koi fish pond. Nearby were several large rice fields. Haru greeted a waiter, who escorted the group to a large family table. From the table they had a view of the rice fields. Sumire and Sakiya ordered one of everything off of the menu. Oxtail soup, Gurame pickled kuning, duck sambal ijo, sweet and sour squid, and fiend rice. From the western section of the menu they ordered pizza, chicken steak, and spaghetti. Everyone ordered the special drink, Es Degan, which was a type of coconut drink. Ren and Ryuji ordered chicken steak and other meats, Yusuke ordered squid alongside Futaba, Ann and Shiho ordered gurame pickled kuning, and Makoto and Haru ordered the oxtail soup. Additionally, Ren ordered some gurame fish for Morgana. 

Everyone chatted about their journey throughout the day, reminiscing about the temple, the views from the vans, and their performances at the waterfall. Once everyone finished eating and Haru paid the bill, Ren pulled out two Creature energy drinks and handed one to Makoto.

“For the drive home.”

Ren and Makoto chugged the drinks and had everyone regroup in their respective vans. Everyone was exhausted after the trip up, so the drive back was uneventful. Upon returning to the Anvaya Resort, the group split and went to their separate rooms. Some fell asleep immediately. Haru and Makoto discussed how happy they were that everyone was enjoying the trip. Ann hyped Shiho up about her badass jumps at Aling-Aling. Yusuke lost at Tycoon. Day three came to a close as a success in Haru’s notes.

* * *

_Day Four - August 16th_

Sumire and Sakiya woke up before everyone to exercise and train. They made notes for their Coaches regarding the Adrenaline Black Circuit. For the first few hours, they practiced yoga outdoors before moving onto practicing with the clubs and ball. Sakiya pointed out Sumire’s lack of balance when practicing with the ball, and her lack of focus when practicing with the clubs. Despite the harsh critique, Sumire felt a genuine concern coming from Sakiya. It was unlike anything Kasumi had done when they trained together. The practice session flew by, and the two found themselves eating with the group again. 

“Today, we’re going to stay relatively local! Don’t worry, though, there are a lot of exciting things to do!” Haru cheerfully began, “First, we’re going to Tulamben to go scuba diving! Next, we’re going to the Ayung River for a group rafting exercise! After that, Waterbom Bali! Lastly, we’ll eat in Jimbaran!”

“Tulamben!?” Sakiya jumped from her chair, “Really?”  
“Yes!” Haru exclaimed with a smile.

“We’re going straight for the USS Liberty! Compris?”

“We can do that, Saki-chan!”

“Seafood!?” Morgana’s ears perked, “Can’t we go there first?”

“I’m afraid not, Mona-chan! We have to work up an appetite!” Haru replied.

“You’re talking to the cat?” Sakiya pointed curiously. 

“I’ve been wondering about that myself…” Shiho added, “I just didn’t know if I wanted to mention it…”

“Oh! All of us have just known Mona-chan for so long that we can basically understand him!” Haru giggled.

“He’s a pretty predictable cat!” Ryuji exclaimed, “If you mention seafood or tuna he’ll go wild!”

“Shut up you…!” Morgana hissed.

“You pissed him off, Ryuji,” Shiho pointed.

The group laughed as the two began to bicker, with Shiho and Sakiya the most perplexed. Once they finished eating, Haru told everyone to change into their swimsuits. They’d be in them all day. The drive took roughly two hours, taking them through Kuta and along the edge of the island. Everyone caught a beautiful view of the ocean and Penida Island as Makoto and Ren drove their vans. They drove along crowded streets with hundreds of scooters parked on the side, passing by houses and small stores. Most of the trip was open road and ocean. Eventually, they parked outside of a small fishing village. From their vans, the group saw Mount Agung in the distance, a huge volcano that seemed to guard the village. The village itself was surrounded by lush trees. Haru and Makoto led everyone through the village to the beachside, finding a shop that rented out scuba diving gear. After a brief discussion, Haru managed to acquire ten sets of gear, different colored for everyone. Futaba and Sakiya got green-colored gear, Sumire violet-colored gear, Ren got white, Ann and Shiho pink, Yusuke blue, Ryuji yellow, Makoto black, and Haru a lighter pink. They all made their way to the beach where the ship had sunk, a few meters offshore. 

“Will you hold Futaba and Sumire’s glasses, Morgana? You’re the only one I can trust!” Ren held the two pairs as the girls ran off with Sakiya holding their hands.

“I’m a gentleman, of course I will!” Morgana exclaimed, “It’s better than getting in the water, that’s for sure!”

Ren joined the others on the rocky beach. The colors ranged from grey to black to red and even white, with ocean waves gently caressing the shore.

“Before we go in, does everyone know what the USS Liberty is?” Sakiya looked over the group with starry eyes.

“I believe that it was a U.S cruiser torpedoed by the Japanese in World War II,” Makoto commented.

“Right! But that’s not all! The ship actually got beached here! But, 20 years later, a volcano eruption knocked the USS Liberty back into the ocean! It’s one of the only ships to be sunk by a volcano!”

“I see,” Yusuke commented, “It must be quite the sight, having collected sediment through its history underwater. I would love to see it!”

“Why did we bring swimsuits if we’re in full scuba diving gear?” Ann asked, “It looks so ugly, but I guess we couldn’t go that deep in swimsuits, huh…”

“Remember, we’re going to be swimming, too! After this, we’re going rafting! I just figured it would be easier for everyone! Besides, I love seeing Mako-chan in her swimsuit!” Haru replied.

“H-Haru!” Makoto blushed.

“No time to waste!” Sakiya waddled off into the water. Everyone soon followed after. Under the water, Makoto and Sakiya showed the group how to assume a formation, to keep Sumire and Futaba close. They swam deeper underwater, taking in the sights of the hundreds of species of fish, swimming in schools around them. They passed by huge land structures, long consumed by the ocean. After diving a bit deeper, the group saw a large mass that appeared to be an outline of a ship. It was completely overgrown with moss, fungi, algae, and a bunch of other things they couldn’t identify. Sakiya led the group through the ship, pointing out the core pieces of its structure. As they exited from the other side, Sakiya gave the group two thumbs up.

With the trip through the USS Liberty complete, members of the group split off to explore the ocean floor. Ren took Sumire’s hand and guided her along, pointing out the variety of fish. At one point, Futaba tapped Yusuke on the back of the head as he attempted to take a starfish with him. Haru and Makoto found a massive turtle and watched it swim for a bit. Ann and Shiho looked for treasure or any shiny item on the seafloor. Ryuji joined Sakiya for a competition to see who could swim the furthest. 

Ren swam off with Sumire back to the USS Liberty, guiding her inside. They reached the center of the ship, or what Ren thought was the center. He held her hands and looked into her ruby red eyes, which starkly contrasted with the view of everything around her. He leaned forward and pressed his goggles against hers. The two stayed together for a while as a school of fish swam around them. In due time, Haru gathered everyone once more, and they made their way to the surface and back to the beach. 

“That was totally worth it!” Sakiya yelled to the sky as she took off her snorkel, “I got to swim through the USS Liberty! I don’t even know what to say it was just… so cool!”

“I’m pretty sure I saw Ren and Sumire trying to make out in that ship,” Futaba stated with a grin as she took off her snorkel.

“Wh-” Sumire blushed as Ren laughed. 

“Futaba, why did you not let me keep that magnificent creature?” Yusuke lashed out at Futaba in his eccentric manner as he took off his snorkel.

“It was a starfish! Just buy one at a pet store!”

“Do you not understand the value of such a creature? I could never afford one!”

Futaba sighed.

“We didn’t find any jewelry, but we did find some pretty rocks! I think it's close enough!” Ann held up some strangely colored rocks. “It was quite fun!” Shiho added, “Though I was almost afraid I’d have to leave Ann, she wanted to keep looking…”

“We saw a cute turtle! I wanted to name it Scruffy…” Haru giggled.

“I don’t really understand why…” Makoto sighed.

“It was shabby and untidy in a cute kinda way,” Haru retorted playfully, “Not as cute as you, though, Mako-chan!”

Makoto’s face turned red as she failed to come up with a response.

“Gymnasts have a heck of a lotta stamina!” Ryuji panted as he ripped off his snorkel.

“Keep training, Ryuji, you’ve got the potential!” Sakiya patted his back, causing him to nearly choke as he recoiled away.

Haru looked over the group. “How does everyone feel? Are we ready to go rafting?”

The answers came as a series of “Yeahs! And “Yes!”

* * *

The drive to the Ayung River led them back to Kuta, taking another two hours. Everyone talked about the things they saw underwater, pointing out the biggest fish they saw, the tastiest looking, and the most colorful. Yusuke and Futaba bickered about the starfish the _entire_ ride. The trip felt short with all the conversing, and the group found themselves back in Kuta, at the Ayung River. Ren and Makoto parked the vans, and Haru led the group to the rafting services. Ren watched her rent out two large rafts that could each fit five people. He had money, but she had _cash_. One raft was red, while the other was blue.

“So! Who wants to group with who? Shall we go in the same groups as the vans?”

“Wait!” Sakiya raised her hand, “How about a bet to see who reaches the end of the trail first!?”

“A bet?” Sumire felt a grin crawl across her face, unconsciously.

“Yep! A bet! The team that loses has to… hmmm…” Sakiya tapped her foot, “the team that loses has to eat durian!” she reached into her purse and pulled out a bundle of small sticks. “I’ve got colored sticks for just such an occasion! five are red, and five are blue! Just pick one and we’ll split the teams!”

“Durian! Oh no… I think this is an awful plan! Guys, I know how bad they can smell! The game was rigged from the start!”  
Futaba cried out, but her pleas were drowned out by the group excitedly whispering amongst one another, and ultimately agreeing. Each one took turns drawing a stick. When all of them were drawn, Sakiya was left with a blue stick. Ren, Futaba, Ann and Makoto also had blue sticks, and thus were in the blue raft, while Sumire, Ryuji, Shiho, Yusuke and Haru had red sticks, and thus were in the red raft. Morgana was chosen to stand atop the end of the trail to dictate who wins. 

Ren had Futaba sit in the back to act as the navigator, and placed Makoto next to him while he sat in the front right. He had Ann sit behind him, and Sakiya behind Makoto. 

Shiho sat in the back of the blue raft, placing Haru in front of her on the right, Yusuke on her left, Ryuji in front of him, and Sumire in front of Haru.

“Alright, Queen, you’ll tell us how to row in order to keep us on the best path. Oracle, guide us away from any rocks. Aim for any slanted rocks, so we can get some air. Panther, follow Queen’s lead,” he turned to Sakiya, “and Sakiya… hmmm…”

“Hold on!” Sakiya held up her hand, “What’s with the codenames?”

Ren blinked. “Shit!” he thought, “I was too caught up in the moment!”

“Oh, those are just for fun, you know? I call myself Joker, since I can pull off anything, not to brag,” he replied with a grin.

“I see… then you can call me Maiden!”

“Maiden?” Ren perked an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Maiden. I’ve studied many historical figures in my life, and the one that stood out to me the most was Joan of Arc. A woman, she rose through the ranks in French society during the Hundred Years War and fought valiantly for her country! She led an army that stopped the English from conquering Orleans in 1429, and turned the tides during that period! She had a fire in her heart that was snuffed out too early. She never realized her full potential, hence, Maiden!”

Ren looked at her for a solid ten seconds. “Sounds good to me! Maiden, use your endurance and strength to keep us on the right path! Listen to Queen, and we should be golden!”

“Got it, Joker!”

“Shame I don’t have Ann… oh well!” Shiho began, “I’ll keep us on the right path. Haru, support Sumire whenever she paddles. Yusuke, you do the same with Ryuji. I’ll tell you when to paddle. Left or right, it’s that simple.”

Ren looked at Shiho and counted down from three. “Three, two, one… go!”

Shiho’s team took off in a burst of speed as the Sumire and Ryuji paddled rapidly. Ren’s team quickly followed. He watched as Shiho’s team lost control several times as the rapids got the better of them. Futaba managed to keep them from hitting any jutted rocks, and Makoto kept them on the stream. “Ramp ahead!” Futaba announced, pointing forward.

“Go for it!” Ren exclaimed. The raft flew off of the rock, with the rapid stream sending them forward. They flew and landed next to Shiho’s raft.

Sakiya glared at Sumire, who glared right back. “She’s really into this,” Ren thought to himself before looking forward.

“Maiden! Row with all your might! Ram them!” Makoto pointed her finger at Shiho as if she were an enemy shadow.

“Row row row your boat!” Sakiya pushed, with Futaba assisting her, causing Ren’s raft to collide with Shiho’s. “It’s row row fight the power, Maiden!” Futaba yelled.

“Shit!” Ryuji ducked as the raft hit, “Is that even allowed?”

“You’re the one asking that, Skull?” Ann laughed as she paddled.

“No banter! Keep rowing!” Shiho yelled from the back.

Ryuji and Sumire pushed forward, with Ren and Makoto unable to keep up. Sakiya aggressively rowed toward a slanted rock that could be used as a jump, "We need to take this jump! she yelled as she pushed

“Maiden! It's too risky!” Makoto looked back.

“We’re not gonna make it if we don’t do it!” Sakiya yelled back, overpowering everyone.

“It's too wide! We'll get stuck!”

Futaba warned them too late as the raft slid up and got stuck on a rock.

“Merde!” Sakiya cussed.

Shiho’s team disappeared in the rapids ahead. Ren eventually managed to free the raft and get it back on the water with Makoto and Sakiya’s help, but it was too late. Shiho, Sumire, Ryuji, Yusuke and Haru were waiting with Morgana at the still part of the river.

Dejected and defeated, Ren, Sakiya, Ann, Makoto and Futaba stepped out. 

“The durian…” Futaba groaned in defeat, “It’s all over....”

“Um, don’t worry Futaba-chan! We still have to go to Waterbom Bali!” Haru tried to comfort her. Futaba sighed. “Futaba,” Sumire walked over and patted her head, “Remember, whenever you fail you can just… respawn!”

Futaba couldn’t help but laugh at Sumire’s attempt to use video game terminology. Shiho playfully punched Ann’s shoulder. “Poor Ann-chan!”

“Rrrr… Quiet, Shiho!”

The group dried themselves off and split into the two vans again, headed for Waterbom Bali.

* * *

The van rides over were filled with discussions and arguments about how one team won and the other lost.

“Damn you Inari! Did you freeze the water over on us?” Futaba growled at Yusuke, who was framing his hands like a square. 

“It truly will be wonderful to watch you eat durian, Futaba.”

“Answer me!”

“At the end of the day, brute force won over planning…” Makoto sighed while they waited for the traffic to move. 

“At least we lost together, right Makoto?” Ann tried to reassure her.

“That’s not what this is about. We had Joker leading us! I just don’t understand…”

“Sometimes strength beats smarts!” Shiho teased.

“I really messed up, didn’t I?” Sakiya laughed, “Sorry about that, “Joker”!”

“Huh? You’re not mad? Ryuji looked at her surprised.

“Not at all! Failure is the greatest teacher. If we ever go rafting again, my team and I will destroy you!” she replied. 

“Wow,” Sumire gasped, “You really are amazing, Saki-chan! I’ve always been too hard on myself when I fail…”

“If you can acknowledge it, then you’re making progress, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya patted her back.

“Saki-chan is right, Sumi-chan!” Haru nodded, “I’ve run into plenty of problems learning about business, and how to run a business, but I’ve learned a lot from it all!”

“I agree,” Ren added, “and I’m so happy that you can say that yourself, Sumire.”

Morgana laughed. “I really am rubbing off on you, huh? And I’m not just talking about my fur!”

“Thank you, everyone!”

The vans eventually found their way through the traffic. Ren and Makoto parked at the entrance of Waterbom Bali. From the outside, they saw plenty of large tubes going in several different directions, at several different angles. Haru led them to the reception, and Ren noticed the Balinese attendant nod to Haru as she approached. “She must have gotten some crazy VIP package…” he thought idly.

Haru guided them inside. They were already in their swimwear, so there weren’t any problems in that regard. “There are sixteen different rides, everyone! They range from slow and cozy to fast and extreme! Wherever there isn’t a ride, there’s greenery! It’s a very beautiful park!”

Haru wasn’t kidding. As soon as the group stepped in, they saw a large number of trees growing on the park grounds. Several carved pathways guided them to the rides. Tubes intersected and passed many of the trees, creating an image of a water park in a jungle. Sakiya took a quick look around and found a list of the rides. “Twin Racers, Constrictor, Python, Flow Rider, Lazy River… hmmm… Sumire!”

“Yes, Saki-chan?”

“Let’s see who can win on this twin racers ride!”

Sumire happily nodded. “Yes!”

Sakiya ran off with Sumire. 

“I think I’m just gonna stick to the lazy river…” Futaba walked with a gloomy aura around her.

“What did Sakiya miss…” Ren walked up to the list, “Superbowl, Boomerang, Pipeline, the Climax, Fast N’ Fierce, Smashdown 2.0, Funtastic… Ryuji, let’s check out Fast N’ Fierce!”

“Sure!”

Ren and Ryuji ran off and tried all of the extreme rides together, screaming and hooting the whole time. Sakiya and Sumire competed whenever they could, with the two ultimately tying by the time they had tried all the extreme rides. Futaba, Yusuke, Haru and Makoto stuck to the Lazy River, too lazy or tired to try anything crazy. 

Morgana snuck into the park and wandered around, dodging tourists and acting like a toy if cornered. He watched his friends enjoy themselves in the water, both jealous that he couldn’t and didn’t want to participate, but contempt with being the wisest, and best member. The one, the only, Morgana. Haru eventually found him and asked him to join her on the Lazy River. He declined, at first. Then she offered him tuna.

Shiho and Ann tried some of the extreme rides, only to mellow at and relax in the Lazy River. The afternoon flew by, turning into evening as the losing team temporarily forgot about the bet. Haru eventually regrouped everyone and called for dinner. Ren and Makoto drove to Jimbaran, headed for the Jimbaran Seafood Diner. They parked on the beachside, with Haru pointing out the restaurant and club. She explained how the building and beach were privately owned and offered a selection of seafood while giving the visitors a beautiful view of the sea. The sun was slowly setting, illuminating the ocean with hues of red and yellow. A group of Balinese dancers and a live music quartet stepped out onto the beach and began a performance.

The Balinese staff allowed the group to push several tables together and look at the selection of seafood. Each member of the group picked from the selection, which included: Red Snapper, Garupa, White Snapper, Barakuda, King Fish, Baronang, Baramundi, Lobster, Sea Prawn, King River Prawn, Squid and Calamari, Fish and Chips, Mubble, Standard Crab, and Super Crab. Yusuke instantly chose lobster. Morgana begged for one of everything, and Ren agreed to share with him after getting the OK from Haru to go wild with how much they picked out. Additionally, there was roasted corn.Sakiya took Sumire’s shoulder and pointed toward dance performances.

“I did a bit of research into the dances these performers do!” Sakiya clapped, “The dances are called the Pendet Dance, the Panji Semirang dance, the Tedung Sari dance, and the Cendrawasih dance! I really love how they coordinate themselves! You can tell they put their souls into the performances! It seems pretty easy to do that with this view!”

“This is the perfect view for someone to propose to their lover!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“Yusuke’s right, Sumire,” Ren winked.

“H-HUH?” Sumire instantly flared up strawberry red, “P-P-P-Propose? I-I’m not ready!”

“I wish I had my canvas right now! I must commit this view to memory!” Yusuke stood up and praised the setting sun.

“This is very relaxing, I agree,” Makoto added, “this was a nice escape.”

“You’re talkin’ like the vacation’s over! We still got three days!” Ryuji laughed.

“That is true, Ryuji. However, Haru and I did not plan anything specific for the last three days, so everyone is free to do as they please. The only requirement is that you are present the night of the nineteenth, so we can all pack up and leave the morning of the twentieth.”

“Ah! Gotcha! I think I’m gonna check out Waterbom again! Those rides were awesome!”

Sumire managed to calm down. “I see. Saki-chan and I were planning to spend most of our time exercising and practicing our routines. The Rhythmic Gymnastics BSB World Challenge Cup is running from the seventeenth to the nineteenth in Belarus, and we wanted to keep tabs on it!”

“If anyone else wants to exercise with us, you’re free to join!” Sakiya stretched her arms, holding them high in the air, “Especially you, Ryuji!”

“H-Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure!” Ryuji responded with a light blush and stutter, “Sounds good!”

Shiho and Ann giggled. “You’re so easy to tease, Ryuji!”

“H-Hey! Not as easy as Sumire!” he retorted.

“M-Me?” Sumire responded, “Well…. That’s…!”

“I’m glad everyone is so lively!” Haru twirled her hair, “If you have any questions about things to do over the next three days, please ask Mako-chan or me! Even Saki-chan seems to know a lot of nice spots!”

Everyone responded to Haru with a variety of “Got it!” and “Okay!”

Members of the staff delivered several plates of seafood to the group. Sumire and Sakiya had nearly started a corn eating contest but stopped once their plates came. Everyone heartily ate, with the beachside environment, live performance, dancing, and setting sun heightening the flavor. By the time they were completely finished, the sun had set. Haru paid for the meal, and Ren and Makoto drove back. Once they arrived at the Anvaya Resort and stepped out, Haru made an announcement.

“We still have one more activity for tonight! I’m going to take a trip to the store with Sumi-chan, Shiho-chan, Ryuji-san and Yusuke-san! Everyone, please wait in mine and Mako-chan’s room!”

Futaba instantly shivered and shriveled up.

“I forgot… the durian… Ren… please… save me!”

Ren hung his head low. “I’m sorry little one…”

“This is not the dessert I would have preferred, though I don't often eat dessert..." Sakiya sighed.

"I suppose we'll just have to endure, everyone," Makoto kept her cool.

“I don’t even know what a durian is,” Ann replied with a confused and worried look, “But from how Futaba is reacting, it sounds like a terrible food…”

“It’s banned in several countries! That’s how bad it is!” Futaba cried out.

“Let’s just head inside and wait,” Ren took Futaba by the shoulder and led her inside. The rest of the group followed. After about twenty minutes, the rest returned and entered the suite room, with Haru carrying a sealed box.

“Okay, everyone! Here it is!” Haru handed the box to Ren, and stepped back to the other side of the room with the rest of her group. Ren and his group stood in the pool area, about fifteen feet away, with the door open. Ren felt himself sweating as he touched the seal of the box. “Just how bad is this going to b-”

His thoughts were interrupted by a putrid, awful smell that caused his nose to shrivel. He recoiled back as the lid flipped open, revealing a spiky, circular fruit. It smelt like… he didn’t even have an analogy from his days as a Phantom Thief. 

“Ack! No! Game over, man! Game over!” Futaba jumped back and fell to the ground, gripping her nose.

“This truly is a horrible stench…!” Makoto gripped her nose with her fingers, her face filled with a look of horror.

“Oh God!” Ann cried out, pinching her nose, “This is disgusting!”

A tear dropped from Sakiya’s eye as she held still, not pinching her nose. She grabbed the fruit and took a bite. The entire group watched as her face shriveled in disgust, but she chewed away and eventually swallowed it.

“There! That wasn’t… so bad… oh… oh dear… please excuse me!”

Sakiya ran inside and ran straight to the bathroom, closing the door.

“Ah, to see Futaba humbled so, this is truly the most beautiful sight of all!” Yusuke held his hands up in a square. “I’ve received so much inspiration today! Wonderful!”

“Sorry, my dude!” Ryuji called out to Ren, “But a bet’s a bet!”

Ren looked at Ryuji, and then at Sumire, who gave him a confused smile and a wave, as if to say “I would help you, but I can’t, I’m sorry, Ren-senpai!”

Haru giggled and waved, while Shiho stood, grinning.

“You can do this, everyone! Ren, I know you especially can get through this!” Morgana yelled to his partner while resting on Haru’s shoulder.

Ren nodded, took a deep breath and allowed himself to take in the full smell. It was a mixture of dirty gym socks, onions, and turpentine, plus a bunch of other things he couldn’t think of. He picked it up and took a bite. It tasted… very sweet? He put it back down and sat down. As the leader, he couldn’t falter. Eventually, Futaba, Makoto and Ann all took a bite from it, reacting in a similar manner to Sakiya. Shiho, Haru, Yusuke, Ryuji, Sumire and Morgana giggled and cheered them on. Eventually, the fruit was devoured, but the smell was locked forever in their noses.

With the durian eating bet over, everyone returned to their rooms. The five had to brush their teeth, their tongue, floss their teeth, rinse with water, mouthwash, rinse, brush, and floss until the awful smell of their breath disappeared. They had been humbled and defeated, but they wanted to remain strong. They had three days left to make this trip even more memorable.

Ren laid down on the couch, another unwritten part of losing the bet. He pulled up Sumire's contact info. He loved getting together with his friends and spending the past few days with them, but he desperately was craving some alone time with Sumire. He had three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I know that, like the last chapter, this one was lighter on Sumire and Ren fluff. The next three chapters will be, HOWEVER  
> After those, there will be an entire fluff chapter of just Sumire and Ren. These two are on a journey, now, and other characters, like Sakiya, will play a major role in shaping Sumire and preparing her to take on the Olympics! Ren has his own path to follow as well, but who knows if their futures will intersect outside of their love life?
> 
> I do. Please keep reading! The fluff will return en masse! Think like the apartment chapter, but with more fluff.
> 
> A DeathKnight Production! https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3


	39. Summer Intermission - Part 3 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren plans with Futaba to steal Sumire from Sakiya and go on several dates with her. Sakiya and Ryuji bond some more. The gang goes and does their own thing in the meantime.
> 
> The FIG BSB Bank World Challenge Cup 2018 begins, and Sakiya and Sumire tune into the days of the final competitions to learn something surprising. 
> 
> Afterward, everyone returns home, and Ren and Sumire settle in, preparing to face the reality they chose to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the final stretch of the summer vacation in Bali! I planned to focus on just the BSB World Cup, and then the Sumiren fluff rose from the grave and put me in a death grip... Enjoy!
> 
> Update: One note - Chapter 35 - Tiny Failures, was updated to better reflect gymnastics rulings. Additionally, some things were adjusted and moved. I highly suggest rereading!

Ren looked at his phone and let his Joker-inclined former Phantom Thief mindset take over. He had three, or two days until the deadline. From what he understood, the BSB Bank World Challenge had two days of qualifying performances, and one day of finals. Sumire definitely wouldn’t miss the finals, but the qualifiers were probably not as important. He needed to steal Sumire by then and spend some time with her. The best way to surprise her would be to hang out with her all day tomorrow, and act as if it was planned the entire time.

He pulled up Futaba’s contact info.

Ren: _Hey, Oracle. I have a top secret mission I need to get a perfect score on, and I need your help._

Futaba: _I’m listening, Joker. You’ve come to the right secret agent._

Ren: _I want to spend the day tomorrow with Sumire. Just Sumire. I figure everyone else has things they want to do, but I need to distract her from Sakiya._

Futaba: _The thief wants to steal the princess away from the dragon!_

Ren: _…_

Futaba: _Of course I’ll help! Operation Strawberry is now being planned!_

Ren: _Good name. My general thoughts were to exercise with her in the morning, and then have her go to two spots she wants to visit, and then two spots I want to visit. Just us._

Futaba: _I see, I see… Here’s the plan! Wake Ryuji up around the same time Sumire and Sakiya go to exercise! Tell him Sakiya wants to give him some… personal lessons… and he’ll totally buy it! She probably does want to, too. Go to the Anvaya Resort gym with him, and whisk Sumire away while he distracts her! Then, you can tell her where you want to go, and tell her she can pick two places! It’s a flawless plan!_

Ren: _That is the flawless plan. I had something like that in mind, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to bring Ryuji into it. But, who am I kidding, considering what he yelled on the zipline, he’d be all in!_

Futaba: _It’s settled, then! Operation Strawberry commences at 6 AM tomorrow! I’ll be asleep, though._

Ren: _Thank you, Futaba._

Futaba: _No problemo! I know how much you love your Violet._

Ren: _Teasing me only makes me stronger, Futaba. Goodnight._

Futaba: _Night_.

Ren put his phone down and smiled. He pushed a finger against his nose, which would have normally adjusted his glasses, but found nothing. It was an old habit.

He didn’t really need Futaba to help him, but to know she was onboard was comforting. Ryuji and Yusuke had fallen asleep, and Morgana was lying on Ren’s legs.

“You’re smiling like we’re about to infiltrate a palace,” Morgana commented while laughing, “I miss those days.”

“Yeah… Not much we can do about that, though. I won’t lie, I miss running around without feeling tired, fighting shadows and sneaking around,” Ren sighed, “But… Sumire and I have something bigger to worry about.”

“Right,” Morgana sighed, “I know we’ve talked about this before, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know how you feel, and I wanted to thank you again for sticking with me, Morgana.”

“Of course I’m going to stick around. I’m your partner! You’d be a disaster without me!”

“Probably,” Ren chuckled, “I’m going to be going on a few dates with Sumire tomorrow, so would you mind staying behind with the crew?”

“Of course not! I’m a gentleman, after all! And… I’d like to spend some more time with the rest… yeah… it’s been a while!” Morgana spoke with a show of bravado and then sincerity.

“Thanks, Morgana. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

* * *

_Day Five - August 17th_

Ren woke up at 6 AM sharp, rolling off the couch and began with a basic set of stretches. He showered and changed into his workout clothing before walking over to the bed and shaking Ryuji by the shoulder.

“H-huh? Yeah! I’m Skull, the coolest Phantom Thief! Wanna see my moves, Maiden?”

Ryuji talked in his sleeping state before eventually waking up.

“Wh-What’s up, Ren?” he finally leaned up and looked at Ren while rubbing an eye.

“Sakiya told me she wanted to exercise with you, starting now. She’s waiting at the gym in the resort.” 

“Seriously?” Ryuji sprung up instantly and jumped from the bed, “I gotta get my workout clothes!”

He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. After a minute he emerged wearing his standard workout clothing. “Let’s go! I don’t wanna keep her waitin’!”

Ren and Ryuji took off and found their way to the resort gym. As they entered, they saw Sumire and Sakiya doing their stretch routine. Sumire’s long hair was tied up into her signature ponytail. She was wearing her red-framed glasses, glued to her face thanks to the neoprene straps she had gotten so used to wearing while performing and practicing. Everything she wore was red, from her new sports bra to her yoga pants, with the exception of her black shoes and black ribbon.

Beside her was Sakiya, who wore her green sports bra and yoga pants with white shoes.

Sumire noticed the boys first. “Huh? Ren-senpai? Ryuji-senpai?”

“Oh right, I’m her senpai, feels weird to be called that now…” Ryuji laughed.

“Oh, Ryuji and Ren! Nice of you to join us!” Sakiya stated heartily while continuing her stretches. Ren eyed Ryuji, who was checking out Sakiya, who kept stretching without a care.

“Sumire! You and Ryuji are going to switch out this morning. I’m going to be your exercise partner today!” stated Ren with an authoritative tone.

“H-huh?” he saw Sumire look at him and back at Sakiya. She appeared conflicted. Sakiya stopped her stretch and pushed Sumire toward Ren.

“Go get him, tiger.”

Sumire slowly walked up to Ren. “Um… well… uh…” she felt her heart rate increase. “Why am I so nervous?” she yelled internally.

Ren took her hand and winked. “Let’s get going, Sumire.” Sumire felt her face heating up as she watched him wink. He led her out of the gym, leaving Ryuji alone with Sakiya.

Ryuji felt his heart beating quickly against his chest. Over the past few days, his initial impressions of Sakiya were “She’s hot! What a babe!” but at the same time, he didn’t think he was in her league. She was a professional gymnast working to be world class. He was just the star runner at one college. Despite that, she was incredibly open around him and everyone else. 

Right now, she was _beautiful_ , and he had no idea what to do.

“I finally have you all to myself again! Magnifique! Stretch with me, Ryuji!”

“A-Alright!” Ryuji swallowed the lump in his throat and walked next to her, and began to follow her lead.

Ren led Sumire outside to the wooden walkway along the beach. The air was cool, though it was still very warm. The sun had just risen above the horizon, creating a beautiful view.

He eventually stopped leading her and turned to her. Her strawberry red eyes shined as she turned to him and took in his smile. His warm smile soothed her soul, as it always did. He was wearing a black tank top and black pants with red shoes, which matched his raven-colored hair and onyx eyes. As she looked into them, she remembered how he mentioned that he used to wear glasses to appear less threatening. All she could see was an incredibly handsome, charming, and alluring man, whose eyes told a story of one accepting themself. 

They wordlessy peered into one another’s eyes as they held their hands tightly. Everything around them was quiet. Sumire pushed herself up and kissed him. He happily embraced her, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against him.

They basked in the sunlight of the tropical island as the sun cast a shadow of the two holding one another in a deep kiss. After a solid minute, they released one another.

“Ah-Um-Sorry. I got caught up in the moment!” Sumire nervously giggled and stroked her ponytail. 

“I loved every second, and I’ve missed it dearly,” Ren replied, “I’ve loved being able to hang out with everyone again, but I guess I want to be spoiled by you.”

“Me too… thank goodness! I was worried that I was being selfish again. To be honest, Ren-senpai, I was hoping to spend the day with you. I was going to exercise with Saki-chan and then come and find you.” she paused, and then frowned, “Oh, I guess that is selfish of me…”

Ren cupped her chin with his right hand. “I _love_ it when you’re selfish, Sumire. I want to be selfish too. I want you _all to myself_ today.”

Sumire found herself turning completely red again. After a few seconds, she was completely red again, her face matching her hair and clothes.

“I-I-I want…” she felt like she was going to explode. Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t think. 

“You want…?” Ren smirked with his Joker-esque smile.

“I want you all to myself too! I want to spend all day with you! I want to go to more temples, sacred sites, parks, and restaurants! It’s extremely selfish of me!”

Ren kissed her cheek. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear,” he leaned back and stretched his back, “We’ll exercise first, and then go to two locations I want to see, and then two that you want to see. If we don’t get to everything today, we can do the rest tomorrow! Sound good?”

A huge smile crossed Sumire’s face. “Yes! I want to watch the finals for the BSB Challenge with Sakiya, but we don’t really need to keep up with the quals! They don’t tend to broadcast those, anyway! As long as I’m there on the 19th, she’ll understand… probably!”

“Alright. So, do you want me to pick for today, or you?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d really like to visit the Uluwatu Temple and Tirta Empul! Sakiya told me about them and a couple other places before we went to bed last night. Tirta Empul is said to house sacred waters that you can bathe in, while Uluwatu Temple is on the edge of a cliff! Apparently, monkeys inhabit the temple! I want to see them!” Sumire’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Tirta Empul and Uluwatu Temple it is, then!” Ren pulled out his phone and looked up the location of Tirta Empul. It was an hour drive, roughly. “There’s a full-day spiritual cleansing and shamanic healing tour, if you’d like to do that.”

Sumire’s eyes sparkled. “Really? What does it include?”

“Lets see… we’d get to meet a Balinese healer for shamanic counseling and healing, we’d get to go to the 11th-century Goa Gajah Temple, and we’d get to take part in the spiritual cleansing at the Bali Holy Spring Temple!” Ren read from his phone.

“Ren-senpai.”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“I have one question.”

“What is it?” He perked an eyebrow.

“Can we please go right now!?”

Sumire was staring at him with puppy dog eyes, whimpering and intensely gripping her fists. Ren lifted his hand and patted her head. “Of course we can! The thing is, we’d have to leave now. The tour starts at 8 AM. It’s… 6:30 AM right now!”

Sumire wrapped her arms around Ren’s arm and practically dragged him to one of the vans. 

“Wait, we still have to change!” Ren stated as they stopped next to the van. “Are you sure?” Sumire begged, “Check the website! There’s a sacred bath! Maybe they provide clothing?”

Ren quickly pulled out his phone and looked up the details regarding the tour. He found out that they provided traditional Balinese clothing, but not towels for the baths.

“We have no choice, we still need to grab spare clothing and towels! Let's just change, too!”

“Let’s run, then!”

Ren and Sumire sprinted through the resort and burst into their rooms to change and retrieve a spare set of clothes and towels. They woke Futaba and Yusuke, respectively, but were gone before the two could protest to their respective intruder. They regrouped at the van, and Ren began driving at full speed. After an hour plus an extra few minutes, they arrived in Tirta Empul. Ren approached a Balinese receptionist and asked to enter. The receptionist responded in English, and Ren adjusted accordingly. He managed to purchase two tickets and rent out two lockers with a bit of persuasion, as normally tourists were supposed to purchase tickets ahead of time. Additionally, he rented two _sarong_ and a _kebaya_ blouse. With everything purchased, the couple made their way into the ground proper with several other tourists. Their first official date in Bali had begun.

* * *

Ren, Sumire, and the rest of the group were led inside into a large, open locker room with changing rooms. They briefly separated and changed. When they regrouped, Ren saw that Sumire was wearing the green _kebaya_ blouse and _sarong_ that he had rented for her. The two pieces of clothing were held together tightly by a red sash, with the _sarong_ extending past her knees. She kept her hair tied in a ponytail, with the ponytail wrapping around her shoulder, and her glasses perched upon her nose. Sumire saw that Ren was shirtless, wearing a green _sarong_ that covered him from the waist to below the knee. This immediately caused her to lightly blush. 

Ren smiled and grabbed her hand. “I guess this temple is dedicated to Vishnu. Let's head in.”

Vishnu was a very handy Persona, one that he used often while fighting in Maruki’s Palace, but that was in the past.

“R-Right!” Sumire responded.

The two approached a tour guide, who explained the purification ritual. There were three pools, each serving a different purpose. A Balinese Shaman blessed the two, sprinkling them with holy water and tucking flowers behind their ear. The Shaman tucked a lotus behind Ren’s ear, and a violet behind Sumire’s. Ren looked into the Shaman’s eyes and felt a deep spiritual connection for a split second, as if he knew intentionally which flowers to use.

He led them out to a small altar, with carved rock walls and walkways guiding them. They were instructed to offer prayers and offer symbolic gifts, such as flowers, food, and incense, to the gods and water spirits. As they placed their offering on the altar, they were instructed to make a wish.

Sumire wished for success in gymnastics and to overcome her own weaknesses with Sakiya’s help and Ren watching her the entire time.

Ren wished to keep watching over Sumire for the rest of his days, for her success in the Olympics, and to one day raise a child with her.

The last wish caused his heart to skip a beat, but he was sure that he wanted it.

They then were instructed to step into the first pool. On the back wall were thirteen fountains. For each fountain, they would cleanse themselves with the water pouring from it. They joined a number of tourists, starting from the leftmost fountain.

Each pool functioned to cleanse the body, mind and soul in some way. Sumire and Ren skipped the eleventh and twelfth, which only the dead could pray at. At each fountain, they were instructed to lean their heads over the water and splash their foreheads with water three times, and say “ohm” three times. Then, they would bring water to their mouths three times, spitting it out twice, and swallowing it the third time. 

Once they finished the process at the thirteenth fountain, they were instructed to move onto the next pool. This pool focused on karma, and had three fountains. Ren thought about his own karma, and if it would be considered good for defeating a false God.

The last pool had six fountains, and the two were instructed to start from the rightmost fountain and work left. The last fountain in this pool was the most powerful of them all, the actual _Tirta Empul_. Ren and Sumire spent a longer amount of time at this fountain. While Ren splashed himself and prayed, he attempted to reach into his inner soul. Everything around him was still. The muddled thoughts that plagued him throughout 2016 were long gone. His future was a fog then, but now it felt clear. As he prayed more, he saw a field of flowers come into view, and a mass of red hair. He opened his eyes as it came into view, blinking. 

Once they finished in this pool, they were instructed to return and change. The couple regrouped in the locker room after doing so.

Ren watched Sumire emerge and eagerly run up to him. She had let her hair down, with the ribbon tied at the end. Additionally, she was wearing the _sarong_ and _kebaya_ that Ann had bought for her. It was violet with white patterns. He had changed into his white and black batik in the meantime.

“You look beautiful, Sumire.”

“A-A-And y-you look really… um…”

Ren leaned down and bumped his head against hers. “I look…?”

“Y-You look s-stunning!” she meeped as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

“I’ll never get tired of this…” Ren patted her head, “Let’s head into the temple proper.”

Ren and Sumire entered the formal temple grounds and took in the fresh air.

They saw a series of beautiful Hindu structures, inlay with gold. There were statues of Hindu Gods scattered around the temple, some of which Ren recognized. The outer walls of the temple were covered in greenery. They walked around for a bit, and found a koi carp pool. Ren looked at Sumire, who had gotten engrossed in watching the fish.

“So, how do you feel?”

She turned and looked up at him, smiling. 

“I feel fantastic, Ren-senpai! I’ve never felt so at peace with myself. I even feel as though I was able to make further amends with Kasumi!” Sumire answered gleefully.

“I feel like my love for you has gotten even stronger. I really, really want to marry you someday,” Ren answered with a completely straight face.

“H-Huh?” Sumire immediately turned red. Ren gently took her hand and bent down onto one knee. “I mean it, Sumire. I’ve never felt more confident in my feelings. My mind is clear. I want to marry you.” he spoke with determination. Some of the carp briefly broke the surface of the water and seemed to watch the couple.

“Ma-Ma-Ma- It’s too soon! I’m not ready!” 

“I know. Neither of us are. I just wanted to tell you that I was sure of my feelings now. I don’t think I ever doubted them, but that ritual helped me clear my mind. Once I stepped out from the _Tirta Empul_ I felt like I could see the future. My future, Sumire, is with you as my wife, and me as your husband.”

“R-Ren-senpai…”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“P-Please stop… I-I’m really happy… but… I feel like my heart is going to explode!” Sumire whimpered and cried out to him. A small crowd had gathered, watching the young couple. Ren stood up, keeping Sumire’s hand cupped around his.

“I feel so calm right now,” he continued, “I feel like that’s why I’m not holding anything back.”

Sumire took a quick deep breath and calmed down. “I see… I… feel the same, actually. I feel like I could tell you anything right now, Ren-senpai.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” he asked in response.

“...I… I’m not ready for marriage. Not anytime soon, at least. I want to marry you, too, of course! I just think we should focus on our promise first.”

“So you don’t want to stack promises?”

“I don’t. Let’s focus on our first promise, Ren-senpai, our promise with Kasumi.”

“Our promise and our last mission as Phantom Thieves… Take the World Stage. Got it.”

Sumire flashed an immense smile at him. “Yes! After that, we can make new promises!”

Ren’s heart swooned. Sumire was immaculate. Her smile divine. It was more comforting and relaxing than anything the temple could offer.

“Alright,” he paused and scratched his head, “Isn’t that basically a new promise?”

“Don’t worry about it, Ren-senpai! Let’s look around the temple some more!”

Ren and Sumire continued to walk around the temple, their hands firmly held together. Sumire offered more prayers at specific areas around the temple, and Ren watched her, more content than he had ever been. 

“As soon as we take the World Stage, I’m going to ask her to marry me,” was the only thought currently occupying his mind. He was sure of that decision. He didn’t care how long it took for them to get to that point. He was simply sure of that idea alone.

* * *

Ren and Sumire spent a good portion of the day simply enjoying each other's company. There was no pressing conflict or goal to reach. There were no interruptions or friends to occupy them. It was just them.

Morning quickly turned into afternoon as the couple finished their extensive visit to the temple. Both felt incredibly at peace with themselves and each other. Ren eventually elected that they return to the resort and eat. Sumire only realized her own hunger when he mentioned food. She had been completely engrossed in the atmosphere of the temple. Before they left, Sumire bought another charm.

“You really do love your charms, don’t you!” Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course I do! It’d be disrespectful to visit a sacred place like this and not buy a charm for good fortune! I want to remember this place for the next time I perform,” she answered with a spout.

“I know, I know. Your next big performance isn’t until October, right?”

“Right! The Grand Prix Final! Sakiya and I will both be going, I think!”

“I’ll be there to cheer you on, like I always am.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai!”

The two returned to the van and drove back to the resort. By the time they had arrived, it was the late afternoon.

“Let’s exercise for a bit and then head to… Black Rose Resto to eat! It’s on the way to Uluwatu Temple,” Ren stated while looking at his phone after parking. 

“Sure!” Sumire replied, “Two temples in one day… I’m so happy! I’m glad that you remembered that we have to exercise, too!”

“Oh I remember!” Ren laughed. The couple walked to their suites, separated, and changed into their workout clothes. They regrouped in the hallway and made their way to the gymnasium. Much to their surprise, Ryuji and Sakiya were still there.

“25.9!” panted Ryuji.

“25.8!” Sakiya exhaled heavily.

“H-Hello?” Ren asked, almost too afraid to interrupt them.

“H-Hey RenRen!” Ryuji yelled. Him and Sakiya were both jogging on treadmills.

“Bonjour!” Sakiya yelled.

“What are you two doing? Have you been here all day?” Sumire asked.

“Oui! That’s right!” Sakiya answered, “After our… exercise routine... we agreed to… run a... marathon together!” she spoke between breaths, still full of energy.

“Sakiya is… amazing!” Ryuji commented.

Ren and Sumire watched them finish, with Ryuji beating Sumire by a few minutes, using the last of his energy in one last final assault.

Ryuji stepped off the treadmill, panting. “I did it!”

Sakiya punched him in the shoulder, panting just as hard. 

“Amazing! Ryuji!”

“Yeah! You too! Sakiya, lemme treat ya… to some ramen!”

“Seriously?” Sakiya began to catch her breath, a look of joy overtaking her face.

“Yeah… I heard there was a ramen place nearby!” Ryuji stood up and stretched his legs.

Sakiya took his hand immediately, causing him to blush.

“Take me! Let’s go! I’ll pay since you won!”

“H-Huh? Oh, sure! Uh, see you guys later!”

Sakiya dragged Ryuji out of the gym, a giddy smile on his face the entire time.

Ren and Sumire looked at one another and shrugged before beginning their exercises. Their routine went well, and they showered separately before taking the van to Black Rose Resto, a Vietnamese Restaurant on the way to Uluwatu Temple. Sumire managed to eat four bowls of Pho, a soup consisting of broth, rice noodles, herbs and beef. Ren managed to eat two. After eating, Ren drove to the temple. 

The sun was setting by the time they arrived. They hurried up to the temple proper, and caught a number of Balinese dancers. 

“I think this is the Kecak dance, Ren-senpai! Saki-chan mentioned it to me the other day, along with the other dances.”

“It’s very pretty, especially with this sunset, but I know something that would be prettier!” Ren took Sumire by the hand and led her to the cliff edge, which was walled off as a part of the temple. Ren had Sumire pose in front of the sunset. She nervously smiled.

“Ren-senpai, what are you doing?”

“Making a memory!” he pulled out his phone after making a canvas with his hands.

As he went to take the picture, he saw a blur of a small brown figure fly by Sumire’s face.

“What the-?”

“My glasses!” Sumire reached up and touched her face, “I forgot there were monkeys that wandered the temple!”

Ren’s eyebrow twitched. His blood boiled. He activated his Third Eye and looked around quickly.

“How dare you… you little monkey…!”

Ren found a monkey that had a yellow outline to it, and he gave chase. After about ten minutes, he managed to catch the monkey and retrieve Sumire’s glasses.

“Sorry about that…” he laughed, “There are some things I just refuse to lose!”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai… though, I wouldn’t have minded having to hold your hand on the way back, since I can’t see and all…”

Ren wrapped his hand around Sumire’s. “Let’s do it anyway! Stay close to me. Satanael forbid these monkeys steal anything else…”

Ren led Sumire back to the van, keeping a close eye on everything around him. If Morgana was there, he’d have driven off all of the monkeys. They returned to the resort late, and headed to bed immediately upon their arrival after a brief exchange of words and kisses.

* * *

_Day Six - August 18th_

The next morning came without any monkeys, except for Ryuji, as Morgana would say. Ren woke Ryuji so that he could pull off the same stunt as yesterday. Ryuji was happy to oblige, eager to spend more time with Sakiya. They made their way to the gym after throwing on their workout clothes. This time, Sakiya and Sumire were expecting them.

“Bonjour mon chérie! Bonjour Ren!” Sakiya waved.

“C-Chérie? She mean me? What’s that mean, RenRen?” Ryuji elbowed Ren’s side gently.

“I have no idea. I think she likes you, man,” Ren whispered back.

“I- You think so?”

“For real, Ryuji.”

“Hello, Ryuji-senpai, Ren-senpai!” Sumire waved. 

“Good morning, dear!” Ren yelled.

“I assume you want to do the same thing as yesterday?” Sakiya pointed at Ryuji.

“Huh? Oh yeah!” he answered.

“Excellent!” Sakiya smiled, “I loved the ramen yesterday, so let’s have the loser buy again!”

“Oh yeah, how’d that go, Ryuji?” Ren bumped him back with his elbow.

“I managed to finish one more bowl than her!” Ryuji laughed, “If it weren’t ramen, she woulda beaten me, to be totally real with you!” 

“Ryuji continues to impress me with everything we do. I’d like to spend all day testing his skill!” Sakiya cracked her knuckles.

“Sounds good to me! You’re super fun to hang around, Sakiya!” Ryuji ran up to her, and just like that, Ren and Sumire were alone together.

“If I remember correctly, I get to pick where we go today!” Ren rotated his arm excitedly.

“Yes! I’d like to exercise first, but we can go anywhere you want after!” Sumire smiled and nodded.

“In that case… we’re going to spend the day at the beach!” Ren posed triumphantly.

“H-huh? That’s all, Ren-senpai?” Sumire gave him a look of surprise.

“Yup! We were robbed of a beach date in Hawaii all that time ago, and I’ll never forget having to try and pick up girls with Ryuji and Yusuke! We were starved and sunburnt by the end!” he laughed and sighed in response.

“I see… okay! I understand how you feel completely, when I think back! Let’s do that!”

Ren and Sumire went through their exercise routine before heading back to the private suites and changing. Ren wore his lotus-patterned trunks while Sumire wore her violet-patterned two-piece swimsuit. She kept her hair down with the ribbon tied at the end, and wore her frameless glasses.

“Mixing it up on me, huh?” Ren poked her nose with his index finger.

“I like to surprise you, too, Ren-senpai!” Sumire leaned up and pressed her nose against his before turning her head and kissing him. They took each other's hands and walked out to the beach. It was relatively empty, with only a few other tourists staying at the resort on it. 

The couple proceeded to use a banana boat, relax on a two-person floatie, swim together, and lay down on the warm sand, smiling at one another the whole time. Before the two knew it, afternoon had turned to evening. They made their way to one of the benches and sat down, watching the sun set.

“It’s beautiful…” Sumire gasped in awe at the sunset, “I’ve watched it every night that we’ve been here, but I still can’t believe this is real…!”

“I would say “it’s not as beautiful as you” but I bet you knew I was going to say that,” Ren chuckled, “Wait, I said it anyway… Well, it’s true! And it will be every single time I say it!”

Sumire’s cheeks turned pink. “Thank you, Ren-senpai. I… like when you say it. Actually, I love when you do. It makes me feel satisfied, to know that you’re supporting me and taking care of me... I know it’s selfish.”

“It’s worth every second, Sumire. I’m just as selfish as you. We’ll just have to keep calling it even until we’re both satisfied!” Ren scratched his cheek and gave her a big smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Sumire giggled for a few seconds, and then took on a serious expression.

“Ren-senpai.”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“I want you to spend the day with your friends tomorrow. I know I don’t need to ask you, but you won’t get many more opportunities like this.”

Ren took a deep breath and nodded. “Sure. It’d destroy the balance of our satisfaction if I spent another day keeping you to myself. I’ll have plenty of chances when we go back to Japan, anyway.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

A quiet, peaceful air overtook the beach as Sumire leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. She reached into a small side pocket on the side of her bikini shorts and pulled out a silver charm, carved with the Hindu God Ganesha.

“One last thing! Here, a little souvenir from me to you, for you to remember the trip by.”

Ren happily took it. “I’ll remember it for the rest of my days with you, Sumire.” 

He leaned his head against hers, and the two sat in bliss as they watched the sun set, their hands clenched together, with the heart ring shining. They eventually went back to the resort when Ren received a phone call from Ryuji. Sakiya wanted to have a satay eating contest with Sumire. Not knowing what satay was, the couple curiously obliged, and found Ryuji, Sakiya, and a cook with a stand on another beach roughly 15 minutes away. 

“Bonjour, Sumi-chan, Ren!” Sakiya waved and pointed at the stand, “Have you ever eaten satay, Sumi-chan?”

“I haven’t Saki-chan. In fact, I haven’t eaten at all, not since my practice today with Ren-senpai.”

“So you have an appetite! Good! Satay is a dish of seasoned, skewered and grilled meat served with peanut sauce!” Sakiya proudly proclaimed.

“I see! You wanted to have an eating contest, correct?” 

“Yep!” 

It only took the rumble of Sumire and Sakiya’s stomachs for Sumire to decide her answer.

“Let’s do it!”

Sakiya and Sumire sat at a makeshift table, and two large plates of satay were placed in front of them. Ren and Ryuji warned the cook to move _quickly_ , as they were probably going to go beyond what he expected. Ren used his phone to set an alarm and begin a count.

“Three, two, one, eat!” Ren slashed his hand through the air. Sakiya and Sumire dug into their plates, eating the satay at an accelerated, terrifying speed. One, two, four, eight, ten sticks eaten. The cook set down two more plates. Thirt- no sixteen, twenty. Two more plates. Twenty-five. Thirty. Two more. Thirty-five, thirty-nine! By the time they reached their fortieth stick, Sakiya planted her face on the table, dropping the stick. Sumire dug into it slowly, but managed to finish it. Ren stopped the timer.

“That’s game! Sumire wins, having eaten forty sticks!”

Sumire attempted to raise her hands to cheer, but found herself laying her head on the table.

“I won… I beat Sakiya…” Sumire stated between deep, exhausted breaths.

“Ha...ha… well done… Sumire… this… is the beginning…” Sakiya replied, also taking deep breaths. Ryuji eyed Ren with a raised brow, and Ren returned the look.

“Alright, now that we have a victor, we need to get you two back to the suite!” Ren walked over to Sumire and lifted her into a piggyback. Ryuji did the same with Sakiya, blushing the whole time. The two managed to drop off Sakiya and Sumire at their private suite, with Futaba leading them in like two heroes who were just saved from the brink of death and were preparing to begin a new journey in a game. They proceeded to head back, with Ren teasing Ryuji along the way. The night came to a close soon after.

* * *

_Day Seven - August 19th_

August 19th came with clear skies and warm weather, just like the rest of their vacation. Sumire and Sakia elected to exercise and practice all day until the BSB finals began, which were being broadcast live. Ren spent the day with the rest of his friends as a singular group, walking around Kuta and discussing how they occupied themselves the past two days, and their futures. 

Yusuke went to various museums around the area, including the Don Antonio Blanco Museum and the Dream Museum Zone, which let visitors walk through entire rooms that were painted to resemble landscapes. In essence, Yusuke was walking through paintings, a sensation that harkened back to Madarame’s Palace. Ann and Shiho visited a chocolate factory and Harum Bali Lapis Legit Cake Shop, with Shiho having to effectively drag Ann out of both locations. Makoto, Haru and Futaba stayed at the resort and relaxed, only going out to Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Bali to eat on the 18th.. After everyone finished talking about what they had done, Ren proposed they talk about their futures, what they’ll do after the trip. He was interested in everyone else's thoughts, as he couldn’t stop thinking about his own.

Since his visit to Tirta Empul, Ren felt as though his future was right in front of him. Whenever he slept, he saw Sumire in a field of violet flowers, wearing a white sundress along with her ribbon and glasses. She was more grown, but he could tell he was, too. The dream ended after she would outstretch her hand, beckoning him. Before it ended, he always swore he saw something emerging from behind her. Something small.

He wasn’t afraid to tell everyone, except for Sumire. They all knew how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. Their responses varied from surprise and confusion to congratulations, as they all believed, if anyone could get to a point like that, it was Ren.

Ryuji talked about how, after speaking with Sakiya, he might try for the 2020 Olympics. He wasn’t sure if his leg would be completely healed by then, but he wanted to try. Futaba thought about her future with Kana. Makoto reiterated that her path was clear, to become a police commissioner. Haru was still in the process of learning how to co-manage Big Bang Burger. Ann was content with being a model, and Shiho mentioned that, thanks to Ann, she might fully engross herself in volleyball again. Yusuke didn’t even need to say what he wanted to do, which was to continue art school.

They walked and talked, visiting various other places around Kuta. They found a Karaoke lounge, a pool club, and went to Bali Wake Park. Their adventure continued into the late afternoon and evening, all while the FIG BSB Bank World Challenge Cup began.

* * *

Sumire and Sakiya returned to their suite around 5:30 PM, showering and changing before grabbing some food and settling in. They chose to change into their pajamas, which for Sakiya was a green jacket with matching short shorts, and for Sumire, her Featherman pajamas. Sakiya was curious, and swore she remembered the series. They turned on the broadcast and began watching when it started. As they watched the individual apparati finals, four women stood out to them. These four were at the top of the finals in the individual all-round qualifiers, and they received news of it before the finals began. 

The first was Dina Averina, a Russian woman who nearly completely dominated in each competition. Her movements were fast, incredibly fast, and her handling of her apparati was dynamic. Her performance with the clubs was the strongest, with her movements seeming to completely contrast that of the clubs, yet she maintained total control. Sakiya was blown away by her club handling. 

The second was Aleksandra Soldatova, another Russian, who nearly did as well as Dina, only overtaking her with her ribbon performance. Sumire was in awe of it, pointing out Aleksandra’s flexible body and her pivot turns, which were _extremely_ difficult to pull off, especially in quick succession. The third was Linoy Ashram, an Israeli gymnast who pulled off an extremely impressive ball performance. Sakiya pointed out that she did back spiral variations in the reverse direction, which definitely kept her execution score up.

The last was Hanako Natsuki, a Japanese gymnast. Both Sakiya and Sumire were surprised as they heard her name and watched her step up. She had pitch-black hair and wasn’t as petite as Sakiya or Sumire, a bit more defined proportion-wise, but she had perfect control of her body regardless. Hanako wore a white performance leotard with an intricate orange pattern, and used orange apparati. Sakiya and Sumire watched her delicately and beautifully perform with each, with her standout performance being with the hoop. 

Hanako’s hoop performance was on par with Dina’s, with Hanako pulling off a series of extremely difficult moves in a row with little breathing room. She mixed both delicate moves with sudden bursts of actions, and it reminded Sumire a bit of Featherman, oddly enough. Hanako tossed the hoop into the air and did several cartwheels, with the hoop falling between one of her legs mid-cartwheel. As she felt it hit, she stopped the cartwheel mid-pose and pivoted the hoop around her leg while balancing on one hand. This caused an uproar in the crowd, and cheers from Sakiya and Sumire. 

Eventually, all of the finalists had finished their four performances. Dina was declared the winner of the individual all-round finals, placing first in each individual apparati final. Hanako tied with her in the hoop score, but the judges gave the gold to Dina, whose execution score was _just_ considered better. Aleksandra placed second in the individual all-round finals, and Hanako placed third. Sumire and Sakiya cheered and hugged one another when this was declared. Linoy Ashram places fourth. 

As for the individual apparati finals. For the ball, Aleksandra placed first, Dina second, and Hanako third. For the hoop, Dina placed first, tied with Hanako, and Aleksandra places third. For the club, Dina placed first with a wide gap between Linoy in second, and Hanako in third. For the ribbon, Aleksandra placed first, Dina in second, and Linoy in third. Hanako placed sixth. 

Dina was the best all-round performer in the individual apparati finals, winning two golds and three silvers. Aleksandra won three golds and one silver, placing her in second, and Hanako won one silver medal and three bronze medals, placing her in third. The crowd was in uproar as Hanako took the medals. This was the first time a Japanese woman had placed so high in an officially sponsored event. She gave a smile and a peace sign after taking them.

Before the broadcast ended, the staff conducted interviews. All of the interviews were conducted in English, which Sumire understood well, and Sakiya was proficient in. Dina commented that she was happy to perform so well, and was sad that her sister couldn’t make it. Aleksandra responded with positive comments and a cheery disposition. Then, it was Hanako’s turn to be interviewed.

The series of camera flashes were accompanied by reporters shoving each other in the way as everyone attempted to put their microphone in front of her. 

“Miss Natsuki, how does it feel to be the first Japanese woman to place so high in an officially sponsored event?”

“Miss Natsuki, What inspires your performances?”

“Miss Natsuki, what motivates you to compete in these events?”

Sakiya and Sumire watched as Hanako stood still, her lips quivering. 

“I- I- I r-really love g-gymnastics! That’s all, really!”

She spoke English well, even in her stuttering.

“That can’t just be it! You’re the first Japanese woman to place so high in the scene! You have to have secrets!”

Hanako blushed and began to sweat. 

“I-It’s really n-n-nothing special! I j-just… I need to go!”

Hanako turned tail and ran away from the reporters in a bout of speed.

“She looked so stressed…” Sumire commented sadly, “I feel terrible for her.”

“It's like she’s a completely different person when she isn’t performing,” Sakiya added, “but her talent can’t be doubted at all.”

“She really was amazing… I’d love to meet her one day!”

“Let me see if I can find her profile on FriendMeet…” Sakiya pulled out her phone, which had a black metal case with a unique white skull and crossbones on it.

“Ah, there she is!”

“She’s really cute! And she wears glasses!” Sumire leaned over Sakiya’s shoulder and looked at Hanako's FriendMeet profile picture.

“It says her hobbies include gymnastics and anime… she lives in Shibuya,” Sakiya comments while scrolling.

“I wonder where she goes to school?” Sumire asked. 

“I’m not sure, but that’s not really our business…” Sakiya sighed, “That being said, I’m very interested to learn about her and the others that performed. I didn’t do much prior research. The only names that stuck out to me before I went to the Grand Prix were Dina and Arina Averina, the Russian twins.”

“I don’t know much either… Kasumi and I only focused on practicing and listening to Coach. I guess I never grew out of that, so I don’t actually know about too many other gymnastics!” Sumire replied.

Sakiya walked over to the bed and laid down. “Oh well! It’s getting late. Our flights are tomorrow, so we should sleep.”

“I agree! Goodnight, Saki-Chan!”

“Bonne nuit.”

Futaba snuck into the room that night and was successful with her 100 in Sneak.

* * *

_August 20th  
_

Everyone woke up on the twentieth at 8 AM. Haru had arranged for Sakiya’s private jet to leave at the same time as theirs. Sakiya and Sumire gossipped about the results of the BSB Challenge the entire ride while Futaba sat between them, with Ren driving in front, and Ryuji riding shotgun.

“The Russian team was… those two were incredible! Averina-san’s performance with all four apparati was just... I dreamt about her performances, Saki-chan! I can’t stop thinking about it!” Sumire excitedly stated.

“I’m more interested in Natsuki-san. Her performance with the hoop was unlike anything I’ve ever seen. When I think about it, the announcer at the Grand Prix Thiais mentioned that you were the second Japanese woman to reach such high placements. They didn’t count me, considering my nationality is marked as French right now. Starting next year, I’m going to undergo the process to begin changing my nationality to Japanese!” Sakiya pumped her fist, 

“Natsuki-san is working to represent Japan in rhythmic gymnastics. I really want to meet her! She sounded so kind!” Sumire responded with a smile.

“She also seemed really clumsy when she had to speak to people… I wonder why…” Sakiya answered in wonderment.

“I guess the only way to find out is to meet her!” Sumire clapped.

“True, I just wish it was that easy, though,” Sakiya sighed.

“What do you mean, Saki-chan?” 

Sakiya took a deep breath and sighed. “This is just a hypothesis, based off of my coach’s routine for me, but I think Natsuki-san is training exclusively for the World Championship. I’m going to participate in it, and when my coach and I talked, she stated that I should ignore the Grand Prix, since those are meant more to garner reputation. World Challenges like the BSB Challenge are officially sponsored by FIG, so they mean a lot more for us gymnasts. The only reason I went to the Grand Prix was to meet you,” she smiled, “and I’m really happy I did!”

“Saki-chan…!” Sumire leaned in to hug Sakiya, and ended up squeezing Futaba in a group hug.

“Ack- crushing…” Futaba groaned.

“I know things between us started off a bit muddled, but I genuinely wanted to display my skill to you. Your grace inspired me, after all!” Sakiya giggled.

“You say that, but your style is completely different!” Sumire laughed.

“Wait, we’re losing track of the conversation!” Sakiya lightly pushed Sumire off, “What I’m saying is that Natsuki-san’s coach had her refrain from going to the Grand Prix, and instead focus completely on practice.”

“I see… so you think we should wait to contact her until after the World Championship?”

“Not only that, but I think we should wait until after the Grand Prix Final. She has to focus on schoolwork and her routine, just like we do. From what I saw on her FriendMeet, she’s the same age as us, so she’ll be graduating in March. I know that’s a long time, but I’m thinking we should wait until then before we try and become friends with her. I just don’t want to disturb her routine.”

Sumire quietly contemplated to herself. Sakiya made a lot of good points. Not all gymnasts were driven by the same motivational factors. Sakiya was driven by a personal desire to become the first Japanese woman to win on the World Stage. As for herself, she wanted to fulfill the promise she had made with Kasumi and extended to Ren. She was motivated by the person watching her that made her want to dance. 

Sumire didn’t know what drove Hanako Natsuki, and Sakiya was right in the fact that suddenly introducing themselves during a busy period could throw off Hanako’s routine. That’s the primary reason that gymnastics was relatively a solo sport, outside of group performances. Each gymnast had to maintain a very specific routine. Sumire and Sakiya managed thanks to their tenacity and flexibility. 

“We can wait!” Sumire declared, “I would love to meet her and ask her to represent Japan with me, but who knows what her own goals are!? We still have time, anyway.”

“That’s the spirit, Sumire!” Sakiya gave her a thumbs up. 

The vans stopped outside the Ngurah Rai International Airport around 9:30 AM. Everyone grabbed their luggage and followed Haru, who escorted them to a section where they placed their luggage for the private flights. Everyone gathered around in the lobby.

“I had so much fun, everyone!” Shiho did a little jump, and Ann high fived her. “This was the best vacation ever! Seriously!”

“I’ve seen so many beautiful sights, and visited so many stunning art museums… I have inspiration to draw several months worth of art!” Yusuke yelled dramatically.

“This wasn’t really my kind of trip, but I had fun!” Futaba made a peace sign.

“Thank you for dealing with our outdoor shenanigans,” Ren replied with a hint of sarcasm and dryness in his voice.

“This was a nice distraction, I must say,” Makoto nodded with her eyes closed.

“It was amazing! We saw so many amazing places and spent so much time together, and I got to visit so many temples with you all as well!” Sumire bowed.

“I missed you guys so much!” Ryuji exclaimed to everyone before turning to Sakiya, “And I’m super glad I met you, Sakiya! Too bad you live in France...”

Sakiya giggled, looked at him for a few seconds with a smile, and then skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Did you forget I’m going to attend the University of Tokyo when I graduate? I’d like to continue what we started, Ryuji~♡”

Everyone went silent, with their mouths agape. They all looked at Ryuji, who was completely red in the face. Sakiya tilted her head innocently. “What’s the matter, everyone?”

“D-Did Ryuji just score a girlfriend?” Ann finally yelled, breaking the silence.

“Pay up, Ann!” Shiho motioned to Ann’s purse.

“Damnit….”

“My, how cute!” Haru clapped, “I’m glad everyone took something valuable from this vacation! Watching you all enjoy yourselves made me extremely happy! Thank you all!”

“S-S-Sakiya!” Ryuji shook his head and yelped her name.

“Yes, Ryuji?” she winked.

“I-I’ll see you at UTokyo! I know your gonna be busy with gymnastics and stuff till you graduate, like you were talkin’ about with Sumire in the van, and I don’t wanna distract you!”

Sakiya laughed for a solid minute. “Just give me your number, silly!”

“O-Oh! Shit! Right, my bad!”

Ryuji and Sakiya exchanged phone numbers. Haru noticed the time and pointed it out. Everyone began to make their way toward the plane, while Sakiya turned to go to hers.

“Thank you for inviting me along, everyone! I know that I am Sumire’s friend first and foremost, but you all were very welcoming! I enjoyed every minute of this trip, and would love to spend time with you all again! For now, I must bid you all adieu! The World Championships for gymnastics is only a few weeks away, so I have to double down on my practice! Au revoir mes amis! Au revoir, Ryuji!”

Sakiya ran off in the opposite direction, waving. The group boarded the plane, and soon after it took off, headed for Japan.

* * *

After getting settled on the private jet, Ryuji turned to Ren, who was in the seat behind him.

“Dude.”

“What’s up, Ryuji?” Ren perked an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that, man! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“That Sakiya has a thing for you?” Ren smirked. Ryuji’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“W-Well yeah! I just… I can’t stop thinkin’ about her, man! I’m so confused but happy at the same time!”

“That’s what being in love is like, Ryuji-senpai!” Sumire giggled, “I remember feeling the same way when I started dating Ren-senpai. Whenever I thought about him, I felt like my heart was going to burst.”

“You’re still like that now, Sumire,” Ren answered her with a completely straight face. Sumire blushed.

“W-Well… that’s… that’s because…!”

“You don’t have to say anything, Sumire,” Ren laughed. The gang spent most of the flight congratulating or teasing Ryuji about his new relationship, with Ann and Futaba spending the entire flight teasing him. Sumire talked to Futaba and Ren about Sakiya and the BSB World Challenge, attempting to explain its significance and the implications of it. They nodded their heads and tried to understand, to the best of their abilities. Yusuke focused intensely on his sketchbook, doing everything in his power to draw or list everything that inspired him. Shiho, Makoto and Haru talked about miscellaneous things, rating the enjoyment of each activity over the first four days. Time flew, and the jet touched down at Haneda airport around 6 PM Japan time. Haru escorted them to get their luggage, and everyone said their goodbyes before going their separate ways, leaving the airport.

* * *

Ren hung around with Sumire a bit longer while she called Sakiya to inform her that they had landed in Japan safely. After that, they took the next train to Odaiba. They found their way to their apartment soon after exiting the train. Sumire unpacked with Morgana while Ren cooked. He stuck to a simple curry recipe and Sojiro’s signature recipe for coffee. They ate and talked more about the trip, and headed to lie down soon after. Their schedule was back to normal for the time being, which meant Ren had to look over his plans with Tokyo Mental Health.

After beginning in April, Ren quickly proved his capabilities as someone who could comfort others. By June, he was sitting in on therapy sessions, and by August, he had begun to give therapy sessions on a small scale, with Maruki shadowing him. It took Ren several phone calls and in-person discussions with Maruki to convince him to do this for him. Maruki was reluctant to go anywhere near actually giving people therapy, still regretful of his actions. Ren assured him that he’d only be guiding him along, making sure he asks the right questions and keeps the session flowing in a manner that is positive for the patient. Maruki eventually agreed.

He put down his schedule and pinched his nose, already frustrated. Before he began volunteering, he was able to help anyone he met.

“What’s wrong, Ren-senpai?” Sumire gave him a concerned glance while leaning on an elbow.

“Hm? Oh it’s nothing. Just a little peeved that our vacation is over!” he faked a laugh.

“Don’t be afraid to lean on me if your job gets too tough, okay?” 

“Yeah. Thank you, Sumire,” Ren leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

“If you’re going to go through the effort to get up and kiss me, actually kiss me!”

Sumire pulled him in for a kiss. The two cuddled for a bit longer before falling asleep. 

The distraction only worked for so long, as Ren nodded off and found himself thinking about his next clients. He didn’t want to, but the thoughts came to him anyway. All he wanted to do was to focus on his next venture with Sumire, the Grand Prix Final at the end of October.

* * *

Sakiya arrived in France after twenty-four hours worth of flying with no stops. She had slept on the flight back. She was kindly escorted out by some of Haru’s attendants, and she headed home. As she entered her room, she remembered how messy it was. Her stay at the Anvaya Resort spoiled her. It mattered not, though, as she had a lot of research to do. The 2018 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championships in Sofia, Bulgaria began in little less than three weeks. Sakiya wanted to learn everything about those she’d be competing against. She wanted to know their exact style, their missteps, and their motivations. 

Sakiya Archambeau had to prepare to take on the top gymnasts in the world. She was prepared to take them all on and emerge on top, but a little extra research never hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new challenger! Just who is Hanako Natsuki, and what does her existence mean for Sumire and Sakiya? As a certain author I know would say, find out next time on Dragonball Z!
> 
> For clarification, or, to elaborate, the Japanese Rhythmic Gymnastics scene is very... not focused on in the Japanese sports scene. They rarely place high in any officially sponsored FIG competition, or the Olympics. The fact that Sumire and Kasumi wanted to win the gold and best overall in the Olympics is a massive, massive feat that Royal downplayed, unless you did your research.!
> 
> Given that context, what does the existence of another mean for Sumire? 
> 
> Hanako is the third and final figure that will play a major role in both Ren and Sumire's life! She may even play into others, as well! Stay tuned!
> 
> I genuinely hope you all, my readers, continue to enjoy Sakiya, and hope to learn more about Hanako!
> 
> Many many thanks to Raoul, https://twitter.com/10_jozu for the first commission of Sumire and Sakiya stretching!
> 
> Many thanks to Vanilla, who drew the Hanako headshot! https://twitter.com/vanillasketches
> 
> Many thanks to SupremeKnight3, my editor-in-chief, beta reader, and so on! These thanks extended to RRM, the author of Faith in a Fool, who gives me a load of advice and helps me flesh out key plot points! Without these two, this fic would be well, an insane dumster fire where I try to salvage as much fluff as I can. With these two helping me, I can create the story I ultimately want to see come to fruition and write fluff in-between! 
> 
> This story has come a long way from "get Sumire to the Olympics," but in a very good way! I enjoy everything I write, and all the ideas we share as. Basiucally, its a DeathKnight Production with RRM as the Trademark in the top right!  
> https://twitter.com/SupremeKnight3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307291/chapters/58596016


	40. Sakiya Archambeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakiya Archambeau flies to Sofia to perform in the 2018 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship. She meets a familiar face along the way.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sumire is having some troubles at home, back in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Chapter 35 was a bold step. This is at least three times bigger than that! I hope you all enjoy this. It's bold in several ways, but necessary for the future.
> 
> Knight and I did so much research and watched so many videos. Please enjoy.
> 
> The best way to understand the scores is that the higher the number, the better the gymnast did! Each gymnast can 10 points for their Execution (which is subtracted), and up to and over 10 for Difficulty (which goes up). The numbers are added together for the score. Each apparatus (Hoop, Ball, Clubs, and Ribbon) gets scored individually, and then added for a total!
> 
> Art by ScruffyTurtles!: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles

Sakiya Archambeau wanted to be special. She wanted to leave her mark on the world before she faded into obscurity, teaching history at a school or a college in Japan. She didn’t quite know where she wanted to teach, she just knew that, once she took the World Stage, that is what she’d be doing. Since she was a child, she loved learning about historic battles and key turning points in history. As she got older, she realized how cruel, senseless, and seemingly pointless they were as well. She learned that History _is_ power. He who controls the past controls the present. History is passed down through stories and written works, and what they say becomes the past. Sakiya knew that many people had been wronged through history thanks to _others_ controlling their relevance, and she didn’t want to become like them. 

If she left her mark in the gymnastics world, and became the first Japanese woman to do so at that, she would be remembered.

She desperately wanted a legacy. Once she became the best Sakiya Archambeau that she could be, she’d be satisfied and settle down as a history teacher.

Sakiya finished applying her makeup and looked over herself in a mirror. She had several hours before her group was up, but it never hurt to be prepared. 

Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a tight bun, held by a pink hair tie that matched her pink leotard. She hated the color pink. Her Coach told her to use pink to represent France, and use her favorite color, green, after returning to Japan. She had a unique leotard in mind. The 2018 Rhythmic Gymnastics would be her first and last time representing France. The other representative had injured her shoulder in August, and was still recovering.

Gymnasts put in so much work, and use every muscle in their body. One pulled muscle or torn ligament sends everything crashing down. She didn’t have time to worry about that, though. It was September 10th, the first day of Qualifiers. She pulled out her phone and called Ryuji.

“Yo, Sakiya! What’s bonkin’?”

“Bonjour, Ryuji! Today is the first day of qualifiers!”

“Hell yeah! I know you’re gonna kick ass out there! Keep me posted!’

“Thank you! I’ll be sure to send you the results.”

“Pffft, there’s no need. I bet you’re gonna place first!”

“Nothing is assured, Ryuji, but I’m feeling confident.”

“Gymnastics ain’t really a team sport, right? I think you have group performances, but you pick between that and going alone, yeah?”

“That’s right. In individual gymnastics, we all aim for the top, competing against one another.”

“Just like in track! I mean, sure, we’re a team, but at the same time, you gotta run alone, even with your buddies cheering you on! So uh, what I’m sayin’ is, Sumire, Futaba, Ren and I’ll be cheerin’ you on!”

“You’re so silly, Ryuji. Thank you.”

“I actually gotta head to practice, myself. It’s 4 PM here! Seeya!”

“Au revoir, Ryuji!”

Sakiya smiled as the call ended. Ryuji was a good man. She called Sumire.

“Hello, Saki-chan!”

“Bonjour, Sumi-chan!”

“Today is the first day of qualifiers, right? Good luck!”

“I’ve never used luck, Sumi-chan. You seem to want it all!” Sakiya giggled.

“I suppose you’re right, Saki-chan!” Sumire giggled with her.

“All of the girls that stood out to us before are here, Sumi-chan. Both Averina twins are here, as is Aleksandra Soldatova, and Natsuki-san. There are many others here, too. I’m not worried, though!” Sakiya pumped her fist and smiled to herself.

“You’ll do great! Your daring routine and performances are really amazing! Everything you’ve taught me so far makes me feel as though you’re going to come out on top!”

“Thank you, Sumi-chan. It’s nice to have someone else that’s confident in your abilities.”

“Yes! Ren-senpai is the reason I’ve come this far! We’re just getting started, though, right?”

“Right. I’ll show you my determination through my performance!”

The call went silent for a few seconds. Sakiya was expecting Sumire to say goodbye, but found her hesitant to speak. She heard a few reluctant “ummmms” before she decided to question Sumire.

“Sumi-chan? Is everything all right?”

“Oh! Um… I’m sorry, Saki-chan, it’s just… um… both Futaba and Ren-senpai… um...”

“What’s up with Ren and Futaba?” Sakiya asked.

“Ah- well… can we talk about it later? I know you have to perform later, and I don’t want to occupy you! I shouldn’t have brought it up!”

“It’s alright, Sumire. I’m your friend! I’ll wait for you until you’re ready, alright?” Sakiya reassured her. 

“Ah… thank you, Saki-chan…” Sumire sighed with relief, “I’ll call you when I’m ready. I know the schedule, so I’ll wait until a good time!”

“That’s fine by me. Don’t be afraid to talk to me about things that might be stressing you out. Remember what I said back in Bali?” Sakiya spoke with a firm tone.

“I do! I’ll tell you soon!”

“Good to hear. I’ll hear from you soon. Au revoir, Sumi-chan!”

“Goodbye, Saki-chan!”

The call ended. Sakiya was in Group D for the Qualifiers today, which meant she was up in the late afternoon. She watched some of the initial qualifications, Group A’s and Group B’s, and took in the sight of the interior.

In the center of the half-stadium was a 42.5 ft by 42.5 ft mat. The rest of the floor was painted with a red and blue pattern. Behind the gymnasts was a massive banner that spanned the entire wall that split the gymnasium. It was decorated gold, with _Sofia 2018_ written on the left and right sides, with _Sofia_ made with a ribbon by a gymnast who was colored gold. S and o were white, while f and i were green, with the a being red up to the gymnasts’ baton. In the center was a gymnast posted, holding a ball. Above that was the name of the event.

**36th Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championships**

**10-16 September 2018**

**Sofia, Arena Armeets.**

She smiled, bought some food and sat down on a bench inside the stadium. While she ate, she browsed a list of the groups. Group A included the Israelis, the standout being Linoy Ashram, Group B included the Russians, Dina and Arina Averina, as well as Aleksandra. Group C included the Japanese, Kaho Minagawa, Owai Chisaki, and Hanako Natsuki. Sakiya _was_ Group D.

While she ate and looked over the list, a girl with black hair, tied into a bun, wearing blue half-frame glasses and a white leotard with orange, intricate patterns approached her.

* * *

“Hello, Miss Archambeau,” she spoke perfect English.

“Hello…” Sakiya started in English and blinked twice and realized that Hanako Natsuki was standing in front of her, “Natsuki-san? I didn’t expect this…” she switched to Japanese. 

“Oh, you speak Japanese! Wonderful! Now that I think about it, your first name is Sakiya…” Hanako giggled and scratched her cheek. Sakiya nodded.

“That’s correct. I apologize for sounding rude, but, what brings you to me?” Sakiya took a bite out of her sandwich.

“I wanted to congratulate you for placing first in the Grand Prix Thiais! Your club performance was amazing! It’s almost on par with Dina Averina!” Hanako’s eyes beamed as she shook her fists.

“Oh, thank you, Natsuki-san! I hope to surpass even Averina-san one day. From what I saw in the BSB World Cup, you excel with the hoop, and I mean that. I couldn’t find a single flaw in your performance with it,” Sakiya let herself relax.

“I love the hoop the most out of all the apparati! I love how flexible I get to be, how I can manipulate it freely… it’s just so fun!”

Sakiya giggled. “You’re very passionate about this, Natsuki-san.”

Hanako beamed a wide smile and nodded. “I love gymnastics! I want to meet every gymnast I can, I want to create unique performances, learn new techniques, and master new forms! It feels so good when I pull off a new move in a routine!”

Sakiya was amazed. This girl _lived_ gymnastics. It sounded like it was everything to her. 

This did leave her with a few questions, though. “She sounds… obsessed? Was that a bad thing, though?” she thought to herself while Hanako continued to talk about the intricacies of gymnastics.

“Natsuki-san?”

“Yes?”

“I want to ask you something that might sound strange.”

“Anything!”

“I know _why_ you’re training in gymnastics, but I also don’t understand _why_ you’re aiming so high. Is it okay if I ask why?” Sakiya took a deep breath, “I want to be honest with you, if you don’t mind. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were aiming to compete in the World Championship, actually, no, further than that, until you graduated. I know that gymnasts tend to go at this alone, but it gets difficult. I reached out to someone because she inspired me to aim high and let nothing stop me, and now we’re best friends. On top of that, I’m here, participating in the World Championship for Rhythmic Gymnastics. Eventually, one day, I want to be the first Japanese woman to win the gold in the Olympics for Rhythmic Gymnastics! Ah-” Sakiya covered her mouth, “I don’t know why I told you all that…”

Hanako giggled. “It’s okay, Archambeau-san! I understand why you would feel that way, and I do agree with you about us gymnasts!” she sighed nervously, “If we’re both being honest, I actually want to meet other people! I, um, might have approached you for that reason, too…” 

Sakiya broke out in laughter. “You’re so cute, Natsuki-san. You’re kind, an amazing gymnast, and approached me of your own volition, not even sure if I spoke Japanese!”

Hanako blushed. She was cute? Cute like, personality-wise, or physically? The second thought made her embarrassed. So embarrassed.

“Ah-C-Cute? I’m not cute at all…”

Sakiya stood up and walked up to her, looking her up and down. Hanako was shorter than her by 20 centimeters, at least.

“You’re very cute, Natsuki-chan! You have a great body, too! If you ever get together with someone, they’ll be really lucky!”

Hanako turned to stone, completely frozen. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and it was extremely warm.

“I-I-I-” she backed up and covered her face, “I’m not… cute… and… my body is…”

Sakiya tilted her head, confused.  
“Do you not like your own body, Natsuki-san? I personally believe that, if you aren’t in tune with your body, then you won’t perform well. You need to be mentally and physically in synchronization when you perform, or you’re bound to fail!”

Sakiya put on a determined smile as she finished her statement. Hanako sulked, and frowned.

“You don’t understand... “ she whispered to herself.

“Ah- I’m sorry, Natsuki-san. I overstepped my boundaries,” Sakiya backed up and bowed, “I just thought that-”

“It’s okay, Archambeau-san. Don’t say sorry,” Hanako walked back up to Sakiya, “I’d like to keep talking, if that’s okay… let’s see…” she put a finger on her lower chin, “Oh, right! You mentioned a best friend! I’m so happy to hear that you found someone like that!” she relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath, “As for your question, I simply want to participate in gymnastics!”

Hanako lifted her right hand in front of her face, held in a peace sign. Sakiya couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Natsuki-san, you’re amazing, really! I can’t believe that love alone got you so far!”

“Love is a very strong emotion, Archambeau-san! Do you have anything, or anyone you love?” Hanako gave her a curious glance accompanied by a smirk. Sakiya was unphased.

“I love history more than anything. As for my love life, I am currently seeing a nice young man!”

“Ohhhh, history? I’ve never been that good with history in school, but I think it’s fun to learn! What’s this man like?”

“He’s a bit gruff, hotheaded, and dumb sometimes, but he’s extremely genuine and kind as well. He has blonde hair, which is a bit strange for a Japanese man, but he’s so toned… I like him!”

“I see… I haven’t found anyone, myself,” Hanako tapped her fingers together nervously, “Um, Archambeau-san?”

“What is it, Natsuki-san?”

“You don’t… mind my love of gymnastics?”

Sakiya tilted her head again and debated to herself. “Hanako might be really into gymnastics, but that wasn’t a bad thing. Having a hobby wasn’t a bad thing! Sure, Hanako was enthusiastic about it, yes, but if someone talked to me about history, my hobby, I’d want to rant about it, too!”

There was only one thing to do.

“Not at all, Natsuki-san! Like I said, it’s cute!”

Hanako hesitated for a second. Just a second. But she knew she wanted to say it. This was a _chance_.

“I-In that case, could we be friends?”

Sakiya grinned and clapped her hands.

“Sure!”

* * *

Sakiya and Hanako spoke for a few more minutes, with Sakiya ultimately asking why Hanako wore glasses.

“Oh, my glasses? I do need them yes, but not while I perform! I’m near-sighted, but that doesn’t impact my routine at all! Whenever I throw my apparatus, I know where it’s going to go and where it’s going to land in coordination with my body, so I’m fine during performances!” Hanako explained excitedly.

“I see, my friend wears her glasses all the time, even when she performs. She’s practically blind without them, and her boyfriend loves to tease her about it.”

“All the time… do you mean Sumire Yoshizawa, or Megan Hurd?” Hanako tilted her head curiously.

“It’s Sumire, and, wait, there’s two?” Sakiya asked, surprised, 

“Yes! Yoshizawa-san does rhythmic gymnastics, while Hurd-san does artistic gymnastics! Both use neoprene straps, as they perform with their glasses on!”

“You really do know a lot about gymnastics… ah! Natsuki-san, your group is up soon!”

“Oh, you’re right! I need to get ready! I’ll… see you again, Archambeau-san?”

“You will! Get going!” Sakiya waved her off while smiling.

Hanako smiled and took off running. “See you again!”

Before Hanako went to perform, she approached her fellow Japanese representatives for the World Championship. 

“Hello, Minagawa-san, Chisaki-san! How are you both feeling?”

The two looked at her with a distant, and confused glance.

“We’re fine, Natsuki-san. Why?”

Hanako jumped back, confused. Why were they still so distant? Why was it always like this? She had just been able to talk to Sakiya perfectly fine, yet…

“Well, since we’re all representing Japan, I just wanted to check up with you two!?”

Hanako answered with a hint of confusion and lack of confidence, as if responding with a question.

“It doesn’t really matter how we’re doing, Natsuki- _san_ . You’re going to place first in everything, anyway. The only one really repping Japan is _you_. We’re just formalities.”

“Ah-” Hanako didn’t know what to say. 

“Let’s go, Chisaki-san.”

The two stood up and walked away, leaving Hanako alone. Again.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Sakiya keeping tabs on the gymnasts she considered key gymnasts, based on her observations with Sumire. These key gymnasts all participated in the ball qualifiers. The gymnasts include Dina Averina, who scored 20.150, Aleksandra Soldovaka, who scored 20.250, and Arina Averina, who scored 20.050. They were the top three so far in the ball qualifiers. Hanako placed just under them, scoring 19.550. Sakiya herself was the only French competitor and representative. She scored a 17.150. 

The Qualifiers of Day 1 ended around 6 PM, leaving Sakiya with little to do. She returned to her hotel, ate, and turned in for the night.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 11th_

The schedule for today included the second round of Ball and Hoop Qualifiers, and then after that, the Hoop and Ball Finals. Group C performed first, then D, then A, and then B. Hanako placed second in the Hoop Qualifiers, scoring 20.150. Arina scored 20.200, while Dina tied with Hanako. Aleksandra scored 20.125. Linoy scored 19.950, while Sakiya scored 17.950.

Once the Qualifiers ended, there was a one hours break for everyone who qualified to rejuvenate and prepare for the Hoop and Ball Finals. The Top Eight Qualifiers for the Hoop Finals were Boryana Kaleyn, Hanako Natuski, Arina Averina, Vlada Nikolchenko, Nicol Zelikman, Dina Averina, Linoy Ashram, and Milena Baldassarri. 

Sakiya didn’t even qualify. She placed sixteenth in the Qualifiers.

She took a deep breath and intently watched the finalists. Her routine was amazing, she knew that, but it was not good enough. 

It wasn’t **_daring_** enough.

The best way to fix that was to watch the others and find out how they performed.

Sakiya wanted to watch, learn, and surpass them.

The Ball finals were right after the Hoop Finals, and the Top Eight Qualifiers were Neviana Vladinova, Katrin Taseva, Hanako Natsuki, Dina Averina, Aleksanda Solatova, Katsiaryna Halkina, Milena Baldassarri, and Alexsandra Agiurgiuculsese. Sakiya placed 24th in the Ball qualifiers, while Hanako placed third.

Each gymnast put on amazing performances for the Hoop and Ball finals. Sakiya had watched many of them on TV in Bali, but watching them _in person_ was a whole different story. By the time everyone finished, she felt as though she was still missing something. Their routines were stellar, exemplar, _World Class_ , so why wasn’t hers? It was daring, flashy, and risky. 

She needed to think about it. It had certainly captured Sumire’s eyes.

After the end of the Hoop Final there was an award ceremony, which occurred after each apparati final. There were six award ceremonies total, with two occurring today, one after the Hoop Finals, and one after the Ball Finals. At the ceremony, the gold-winning gymnast sang their national anthem. 

Sakiya only paid attention to the top four for each Final. For the Hoops, Dina placed first, scoring 20.850. She sang the Russian national anthem. Hanako placed second with _the same score_ as Dina. From what Sakiya watched, Hanako’s performance was more difficult, but she did not execute it as well as Dina’s. Dina executed hers better, placing her in first. Linoy scored third, with a natural 20.000. In fourth was Arina Averina, scoring 19.700.

For the Ball Finals, Dina placed first, again, scoring 20.300. She sang her national anthem just as proudly as the first time. Aleksandra placed second, scoring 20.200. Hanako placed third, scoring 20.100. Alexandra Agiurgiuculese placed fourth, scoring 19.900.

The night came to a close rather late, so Sakiya went straight to bed. The start of the Ribbon and Club Qualifiers were on Day 3.

* * *

_Wednesday, September 12th_

Today was nothing but qualifying performances. Sakiya didn’t want any distractions. “If I can’t qualify for the finals with my best apparatus, why am I even here?” she told herself as she picked up her clubs and stepped onto the mat. Group D was first, then C, then B, then A. 

Sakiya gave it her all in her performance, only to find herself shocked as Hanako and the Averina twins wiped the mat with her. Once all the groups were finished, the scores for today’s round of the Club and Ribbon Qualifiers, so far, were announced. Sakiya anxiously beat her clubs gently on her lap like drums in the minutes leading up to the announcement, a habit of hers. Whenever she was excited for something, or even anxious, she would drum the beat of the song _The Trooper_ by Iron Maiden, her favorite band. 

Sakiya scored 18.500, while Oiwa Chisaki scored 16.800, and Kaho Minagawa scored 17.650. Hanako scored 19.300, Dina scored 20.500, Arina scored 19.750, and Linoy scored 17.400.

Overall, Sakiya was pretty high in the placements for clubs so far. She elected to leave after the scores were announced, eventually returning to the hotel with her coach and going to bed early. Day four was, according to the schedule, a long one.

* * *

_Thursday, September 13th_

Thursday consisted of the second round of Club and Ribbon Qualifiers, as well as the Club _and_ Ribbon Finals. This was Sakiya’s day. It _had_ to be. Both of her best apparati were at the forefront today. She had to do well.

The qualifiers began at 10 AM, first with Group B, then A, then D, then C. Alexsandra and Arina performed in Group B today. Sakiya watched closely, and during Arina’s performance, her apparatus broke. That was a huge penalty on the score. Linoy performed in Group A after them. Sakiya hyped herself up during this period, as she was up next. Her time came, and she went up to perform, combining her daring style with a hint of Sumire’s grace. After she went, Oiwa and Kago, the other Japanese representatives, performed as Group C. Hanako elected not to perform in ribbons, already having accumulated enough points to participate in the finals. 

With the second rounds of both qualifiers over, the scores for the Club Qualifier finalists were announced first. 

Dina Averina placed first in the qualifiers with a score of 20.500, followed by Arina Averina in second, scoring 19.750. Neviana Vladinova placed third, scoring 19.350. Hanako Natsuki placed fourth, scoring 19.300. Katrin Taseva placed fifth, scoring 19.200. Sakiya herself placed seventh, scoring 18.500, and Katsiaryna Halkina placed eighth, scoring 18.350.

Sakiya was both relieved and disappointed. The clubs were her best apparatus, and the ones she knew like extra limbs. “I’ve really got my work cut out for me…” she hummed to herself while continuing her drumming.

As she drummed away, both in relief and anxiety, the Ribbon Qualifier Finalists were announced. She turned, grabbed her ribbon, kept a tight grip on it as she saw the scores be announced..

Ninth. She didn’t qualify for the ribbon finals, scoring 17.250, .250 points less than Aanastasiia Salos, who scored 17.500, who placed eighth. The other qualifiers were Milena Baldassarri, Alexandra Agiurgiuculese, Boryana Kaleyn, Vlada Nikolchenko, Aleksandra Soldatova, Linoy Ashram, and Kaho Minagawa. 

“At least Minagawa-san qualified that high,” she thought. While she stared off, Hanako approached her again. 

“The All-Around Finals Qualifiers announcement is up next!” Hanako exclaimed. 

“Huh? Oh, hello, Natsuki-san. Let’s see where we placed,” Sakiya responded as plainly as she could, still sorting her feelings. Before they could speak further, the announcers stated the qualifiers for the All-Around finals, which took place over the course of the day on Friday. These scores were the total based off of the qualifier results. Dina Averina was ranked first as the most qualified, with a score of 60.800. Aleksandra Soldatova was ranked second, with a score of 60.275. Hanako ranked third, scoring 59.000. Linoy Ashram ranked fifth, scoring 55.900. Kaho Minagawa ranked thirteenth, scoring 54.350. Sakiya ranked fourteenth, scoring 53.700. 

She didn’t know if she felt like it was salt in the wound, or something she should be happy about. On one hand, she was placing much lower than she thought she would, but on the other, it was an eye opener for how much she needed to train and prepare while she waited for her nationality to change to Japanese.

After the placements were announced, the top twenty-four gymnasts were split into two groups, Group B, consisting of gymnasts ranked 13-24, and Group A, consisting of gymnasts ranked 1-12. Kaho and Sakiya were in Group B, while Dina, Aleksandra, Hanako and Linoy were in Group A.

Sakiya shook her head and clapped her cheeks, squeezing her face. She was going to participate in the All-Around finals. That was good, but could still score high in the Club Finals, surely!

* * *

The club finals came and went faster than Sakiya had time to think. She knew what she was doing. She pulled off her routine perfectly.

So why…?

The Club Finals results were announced live. Sakiya paid close attention this time. Dina Averina placed first, scoring 19.000. Hanako Natsuki placed third, scoring 18.850. Those two were important names. “Where am I, though? Oh…” 

Eighth place. Sakiya Archambeau, scoring 17.300.

Dina received another gold, and sang the Russian national anthem. Again.

How many times had the Japanese national anthem been sung up there? None, probably. She’d have to ask Hanako.

Sakiya plopped down onto a chair in the main arena to watch the Ribbon Finals. This wasn’t _her_ apparatus, it was Sumire’s. Even so, she wished she was down there, competing to be number one. While she bit into her sandwich, which was different from the first day, Hanako nervously waved to her.

“Hello, Archambeau-san!”

“Hm? Oh, hello, Natsuki-san,” Sakiya looked up at her, a conflicted look on her face, “Why aren’t you competing in the Ribbon Finals?”

Hanako giggled and walked over to Sakiya. “I’ve accumulated enough points for the All-Around Finals from the previous qualifiers, so I sat this one out,” then she sighed, “It also feels unfair to Minagawa-san and Chisaki-san…”

“Unfair?” Sakiya furrowed an eyebrow, “Don’t put yourself down for the sake of others, Natsuki-san. You’re a _stellar_ gymnast. Be proud of your own abilities.”

Hanako’s eyes widened. “Ah- I’m sor- No. Thank you, Archambeau-san,” she bowed, “I’m competing because I love gymnastics. I’m going to keep competing until I can participate in the Olympics, representing Japan. It’s been my dream since I was little!” 

She smiled. Sakiya grinned back at her. “You want to reach the top representing Japan too, huh? That makes three of us!”

“Three of us?” Hanako blinked and gave her a wide-eyed, curious glance.

“Sumire Yoshizawa is also aiming for the Olympics, and she plans to take the world stage! I’m half-Japanese, and, deep down, in my soul, I feel fully Japanese. I also want to win and take the world stage in rhythmic gymnastics during the Olympics!” Sakiya stood up and clapped her chest.

Sakiya’s eyes sparkled like two shooting stars. “I’m so happy! You two have such an amazing goal! We’re all Japanese, too! No Japanese woman in the history of rhythmic gymnastics has reached the Olympics. Now, there are three of us aiming that high!” 

Sakiya stood up and took Hanako’s hands, which immediately caused Hanako to blush. “Let’s all work together then, and compete to reach the top! I know that you’re going to be busy moving forward, Natsuki-san, but, if all three of us work together, we might just be able to completely change the rhythmic gymnastics scene!”

Her hands were so soft. Her smile was so radiant. Hanako couldn’t help but feel flustered.

“R-Right! I’d love to support Yoshizawa-san and you!” she let go of Sakiya’s hands, “Um-uh, do you want to just watch the rest of the finals!?”

Sakiya sat back down, picked up her sandwich, and nodded. “We’re already doing that, but sure!”

Hanako sat down next to, but not too close to Sakiya, and the two watched the ribbon finals together. To a lack of anyone’s surprise, a Russian representative placed first. “It’s not that they don’t deserve it, but the Russian team is _insanely_ amazing,” Sakiya commented.

Hanako placed her hand to her chin, and seemed to space out for a few seconds, lost in thought, before speaking up.

“Russia has dominated the rhythmic gymnastic landscape for a long while. They’ve won gold medals in nearly every apparati and the team finals consistently, every year excluding Olympic years, since 2002! That’s… 11 World Championships in a row! I hope that we’ll be able to aim to do that, someday!”

“For real?” Sakiya answered, her mouth agape.

“Yes! Unlike Japan, Russia highly values rhythmic gymnastics! I hope that Yoshizawa-san, you, and I can change how our country views it!” Hanako gave her a nod and a determined smile.

“I agree!”

The two turned their attention back to the finalists. Aleksandra Soldatova placed first with a score of 18.600. She took her gold and sung the Russian national anthem. That was three times now. Linoy Ashram placed third, scoring 18.500. Kaho Minagawa placed eighth, scoring 10.600. She had incurred a -0.700 penalty. Hanako and Sakiya were still happy for her, though.

Once the scores were all announced, Hanako stood up, wrapped her hands together around her back, and smiled. “They’re going to do the victory ceremony now, so I have to head down!”

“I’ll keep a close watch. Good work, Natsuki-san,” Sakiya crossed her hands with her elbows leaning against her knees.

“Good work, Archambeau-san! See you!”

The top six finalists gathered together, each with their medals for their respective placements so far. They each took a hold of their medals and posed next to each other. As long as there weren’t any interviews, Hanako was fine. Each of them bit the corner of their medal as cameras flashed. A few seconds after, they all stepped back and exited the floor. After a few minutes, the victory ceremony for the teams began. The Russian team, the Bulgarian team, and the Italian team stepped out and stood in groups of three, alongside their respective coaches. Italy won the bronze medal for the team competition. They waved to the crowd. Bulgaria won the silver for the team competition. After this was announced, the three stepped down from the podium and did a short walk-around, doing an award handshake and cheek kiss with their coach and the other team members. After they stepped back up, the Russian team was announced as the gold-winning team. They did their own walk-around, shaking hands with the other team members, before stepping back up. 

Different officials from organizations representing rhythmic gymnastics presented the medals to the teams. Each team member received a bronze, silver, or gold medal. Each team member received a diploma and a bouquet of flowers. Once this process was complete, the Russian national anthem played. “Four times!” Sakiya thought to herself. A Russian flag, Italian flag, and Bulgarian flag were lowered from the top of the stadium.

Day four came to a close after the teams returned to the back area. Hanako and Sakiya made small talk as they exited the stadium and rendezvoused with their coaches for the next day.

* * *

_Friday, September 14th_

Each of the twelve gymnasts in Group B lined up in the sectioned-off area of the stadium, following a black-suited man out a set of large doors for the official introductions. Sakiya was taller than most of the girls, which was a fun sight, though some were as tall as her. They stepped out onto the main floor. The stadium was filled with fans from around the globe, with many of them holding flags representing their country, and wearing their colors. The judges were placed along one side, split by those judging by Difficulty (D) and Execution (E). Another side was for the camera crew, and the last was for coaches. 

The announcers introduced each gymnast by name. Each waved in their own unique way as their name was announced, including Sakiya. After the introductions, the gymnasts stepped back into the sectioned-off area, the Warm Up Hall, which had two mats, covering the entire floor. They practiced while they waited, making sure their apparatus was fit, and their stretches were done. The first gymnast was called, and she went back to the main floor. Two well-dressed, suited men led each gymnast. After each gymnast went, they walked up to a small platform with a couch where they sat with their coach and waited for the score to be announced. Once it was, they would walk to the back section, and the next gymnast would be called to perform. Sakiya performed with the hoop first, then the ball, then the clubs, with her ribbon performance last. 

Sakiya stepped out onto the mat and posed herself. “Watch me, Sumire!”

Sumire and Ryuji were indeed watching at the apartment, Ren was asleep, and Futaba was not present. 

With her first performance finished, she went to sit with her coach, and hear her score be announced. This continued pattern continued throughout the period, with the gymnasts preparing between performances in the back. Her hoop and ball performances were not worth mentioning, especially when compared to the others. She nearly lost her hoop at one point, and didn’t do enough risky moves with the ball. 

Sakiya’s third performance was with the clubs. Her music choice for this was an instrumental version of _Aces High._ The performance was bombastic. Sakiya’s movements were extremely fast, with a series of multiple tosses, pivots, rolls, and rotations mixed in. At certain points, she tossed one club while spinning the other, rotating, jumping, and catching the tossed one as she moved. As it finished, she was confident in her performance. It paid off. She scored 19.750.

Not long after, she began her ribbon performance, and she matched the rhythm of her chosen song, an instrumental version of the song _The Great Unknown,_ for the entire duration. Her performance included tossing the ribbon into the air several times, rolling and catching it. She pulled off several rotations, pivoting herself on her toes as the ribbon spun around her. The rotations were followed by more tosses. _Take risks! Be daring! Be noticed!_

She finished with a sitting pose, her ribbon draped over her left leg, held high, right as the song ended. Once she finished her ribbon performance, the individual score was announced, and soon after, her total final score. 

Sakiya Archambeau scored 72.350 total.

* * *

With all of the performances for Group B finished, the announcers stated that there would be a short break before Group A, the top twelve qualifiers, were up. Dina was given an honorable mention, having already won three gold medals individually, as well as a team gold. Linoy and Hanako were also mentioned. 

Dina was the first up, and she began with her hoop performance. Sakiya watched with extreme focus, paying attention to her flexibility, handling, speed, pivots, tosses, spins, rotations, and leaps. What she saw was what seemed to be an otherworldly being, one so skilled and divine that Sakiya honestly couldn’t tell if she _was_ real. Dina moved as though her future movements were visible to her and she was merely following along. Forget flowing like water, Dina was like air!

Her performance finished to an uproar of applause and cheers. Aleksandra performed first with the ribbon, which was a stellar performance in itself, but Sakiya just outclassed her. Hanako performed with the ball, losing only a few points in execution but surpassing ten in difficulty, scoring 20.400. Sakiya could see and feel Hanako’s sheer love for gymnastics through her performance. It’s as if she gave it her all and then some. She stated that she wanted to win and place Japan high, but Sakiya could tell that she was fueled by passion alone.

The performances continued, with Sakiya completely focused on Dina, Aleksandra, Linoy and Hanako. Every time they performed with an apparatus, she felt the gap growing larger and larger.

_Riskier! More daring! Aim higher!_

Hanako’s hoop performance, her last one overall, is what truly solidified the gap. Silence overtook the stadium, with the exception of her music, as she began. The hoop, at the start, was held around her right arm. As she began, it was suddenly on her left. She let it spin, tossing it into the air, jumping forward and doing rolls before the hoop fell over her. As it did, she stood back up while it continued to spin around her. It dropped to her ankle, where she ran with it spinning, hopping over it each step and then tossing it into the air with the momentum from her ankle. It flew into the air, and using the rest of her momentum, she did a kicking backflip and held her foot into the air again. The hoop landed around her leg and she instantly began to pivot and rotate as it slid down around her body. It slid up to her head, and rested on the base of the back of her neck as she held one foot straight up into the air and pivoted around _seven_ times before taking the hoop and tossing it into the air again. As it landed, she did a forward rotation while standing on one foot, letting it slide down her once more before grabbing it and doing a flip out of the hoop. She concluded her performance by tossing the hoop into the air one last time and catching it with both of her legs, letting it roll down and touch the floor as she ended with a pose, her left hand held in a peace sign in the air.

The audience exploded in applause as the music stopped. It felt like the stadium was rumbling from all the cheers. Sakiya found herself cheering Hanako on. Those 90 seconds passed in a flash, and it was _magical._ Hanako proudly stood up, a wide smile on her face, and sat down. Her hoop score came out as 21.500, the highest score across all the performances thus far. 

Sakiya barely noticed the rest of the performances. Sumire had drawn her in with her ribbon performance, but Hanako was on a whole other level, as well as Dina, Aleksandra and Linoy.

By the end, Hanako had scored 21.500 in hoop, 20.400 in ball, 20.100 in clubs, and 17.600 in ribbon, her weakest apparati. Overall, her score was 79.500, third place. Dina scored 21.000 in hoop, 20.650 in ball, 20.800 in clubs, and 19.000 in ribbon, overall 81.450, placing first. Linoy scored 20.400 in hoop, 19.750 in ball, 20.650 in clubs, and 18.900 in ribbon, overall 79.700, placing second. Alexsandra scored 21.275 in hoop, 20.400 in ball, 20.450 in clubs, and 17.050 in ribbon, overall 79.175, placing fourth.

Sakiya placed tenth, her overall score being 72.350, scoring 17.350 in hoop, 16.900 in ball, 19.750 in clubs, and 18.350 in ribbon. She outclasses Hanako in ribbon, but at what cost?

* * *

With all of the performances over, there was a presentation for the Longines Prize for Elegance, which went to Aleksandra Soldatova. After a few more minutes, the Individual All-Around Victory Ceremony began. The announcers spoke in several different languages, repeating the same sentence. The top eight gymnasts stepped out from the back. Each gymnasts’ name and place was announced, to fourth place. As they announced third place, Hanako stepped up onto the podium, an immaculate smile on her face, waving to the crowd. Linoy stepped up as they announced second place, waving, and Dina stepped up onto the center of the podium as they announced first place. Three men in suits stepped up before them, holding the medals in three finely-made cases. Different officials from parts of the overall organizations presented the three different medals, starting with gold and ending with bronze. Hanako continued to wave as she bent down and let the bronze medal be placed around her neck.

Sakiya watched Hanako become the first Japanese woman to win a medal for the all-around finals in any individual rhythmic gymnastics competition. 

It didn't matter, she told herself. It was the Olympic gold that mattered.

The officials handed out a bouquet of flowers and diplomas to the three, before stepping behind them and handing out diplomas and flowers to the other five in the top eight. With everything handed out, the Russian national anthem was played.

“How many times was that, now?” Sakiya snapped her fingers repeatedly. She wanted to top them, so badly. Three flags were lowered from the center of the stadium. One Russian, one Israeli, and one Japanese. “That’s a first, though…” 

As the announcements concluded, Hanako and Linoy stepped up to the center podium with Dina, with all three shaking hands and biting the top corner of their medals. 

As the three stepped off and walked to the back, only one thought crossed Sakiya’s mind.

With Sumire, Hanako and her abilities combined, she wanted to change what felt like fate, and put Japan on the top of the rhythmic gymnastics world stage.

* * *

_Saturday, September 15th_

Sakiya’s hotel room was a mess. She couldn’t find her pajama top, and her hair was unnaturally messy. After the awards ceremony concluded, she went straight back to the hotel. She couldn’t tell if she was mad, happy, or jealous. All she did know was that she was _unsatisfied._ Unsatisfied with herself. 

“Good thing I have three years to train…” she mumbled out loud.

She called Sumire.

“Hello, Saki-chan?”

“Sumi-chan… I’m so tired…” Sakiya sighed. 

She didn’t feel defeated. She wasn’t sad that she lost. Just… tired. The finals lasted until 8 PM, and they were intense. Saturday and Sunday were meant for group performances, so Sakiya was done. 

“Congratulations on 10th Place, Saki-Chan!”

“Oh, right… I finished 10th. I still can’t believe I placed so low…” Sakiya sighed. 

“10th place is still amazing, especially since this was the World Championship! Don’t beat yourself up, Sakiya!” Sumire reassured her.

“I’m not beating myself up!” Sakiya huffed, “I’m just exhausted! You’re right, though. All things considered, I did really good, but I’m just not satisfied, since I won’t be able to try again for three years!”

“That’s right… since you want to switch your nationality, you can’t compete in any FIG organized competition… I’m sorry, Saki-Chan!”

“Don’t worry about it. That just gives me three years to reach the top. I’ll use my failure to push myself. It’s the best thing I can do!” Sakiya pumped her fist, though Sumire couldn’t see that.

“You’re right, Saki-Chan! That’s the spirit!”  
Sakiya looked down and saw her current state.

“Sumi-chan, could you hold for a minute?”

“Of course!”

Sakiya quickly made herself look presentable, finding her jacket and combing her hair. She picked her phone back up.

“Let’s make this a video call.”

“Okay!”

Sumire and Sakiya flipped their phones to the side and began a video call.

“Sumire. Do you remember our call a few days ago? You wanted to talk about Ren, and Futaba.”

Sumire's face immediately dropped into a withdrawn frown, and her eyes sunk.

“Right…”

“Is it still a bad time? The finals are over, so there’s nothing preventing me from wanting to listen to you,” Sakiya spoke with a straightforward, but comforting tone.

Sumire took a deep breath. “It’s okay. Some… things have happened recently that have kept me worrying about Ren-senpai and Futaba.”

“Do you want to start with one and then the other?”

“That would be best. I’ll start with Futaba. Do you remember our first night in the suite, when we visited the outdoor bath?”

“I do,” Sakiya answered calmly.

“Futaba opened up to us about the kinds of people she likes, and was very nervous when she did. We reassured her, though, and told her it was alright.”

“We did. Isn’t that a good thing?” Sakiya gave Sumire a confused look.

“It is… but…” Sumire fidgeted in her seat, “Futaba told me that she confessed to her friend, Kana-chan, a few days ago. Kana-chan… didn’t feel the same way.”

The wave of realization hit Sakiya like a badly tossed club during a gymnastics routine.

“Oh no… Futaba-chan…” Sakiya was hit with a follow-up wave of regret, “Did we mess up?”

“I don’t know, Saki-chan,” Sumire sniffled, and the bags under her eyes were red. Sakiya hadn’t noticed before.

“Sumire…” Sakiya bit her lip.

“I-I’m sorry, Sakiya… it’s just… Ren-senpai too… he’s been so stressed lately… and…” Sumire began to cry freely, “he’s barely been able to speak with me… when I’m at school, he’s studying or working, and when I’m at practice, he’s still working. We get to see each other as we head to bed and before he leaves in the morning. It-It…”

“It doesn’t feel right, does it?” Sakiya lowered her voice and spoke in a comforting tone she could, “I’m sorry, Sumire. I don’t have any experience with long-lasting relationships…”

“Don’t say sorry… please… I just… need someone to talk to…”

Snot mixed with her tears as she tried to wipe her face. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and Sakiya heard a cat meowing.

“Thank you, Morgana-senpai… I know, I know.”  
Sumire looked back up at the phone.

“It’s so… heartbreaking, Sakiya. I know that we’re facing reality and growing up, but I miss just… spending time with him. It’s barely been three weeks since our trip, and I’m already complaining about not having him to myself! I really am just a selfish, worthless girlfriend! I can’t even comfort Ren when he’s suffering, all by himself! I-”

“Sumire!”

Sakiya banged the desk that her phone was placed upon.

“You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. If you just keep putting yourself down, you’re never going to grow, not with Ren, and not in gymnastics. I know that you remember what we talked about. _You_ are your own worst enemy. That’s true for all of us, and I bet it is for Ren, too,” she spoke with determination and anger in her voice, “If you want to be my rival, get over yourself first. If you want to do well in gymnastics, let alone _win_ the World Stage, then you have to accept yourself first. I know you can do it… No… I know you have before!”

The crying abruptly stopped. Sumire looked at Sakiya, frozen in a look of shock. 

“Sakiya…” Sumire laughed in a dejected manner, “You’re right. I did accept myself before, at least, I told myself I did. Back when I started dating Ren-senpai, I told him that I finally moved past the trauma of Kasumi’s death. I told him that I was ready to take the World Stage, with him at my side. Back then, I was ready to take on anyone, and anything. Then, I met you, and we learned about the other gymnasts who performed at the finals, and I learned that I’m just a novice gymnast, who still has so much to learn.”

“You aren’t a novice, Sumire. You do have a long way to go if you want to take the World Stage, that’s certain,” Sakiya clapped her hands, “however, the grace you display when you perform with the ribbon is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. If you can extend that grace to the ball, hoop, and clubs, and then perfect it with the ribbon, you might surpass the Averina twins, Aleksandra, Soldatova, Linoy Ashram, and Hanako Natsuki, and even me.”

“H-huh? My grace…” Sumire blinked in surprise.

“I know that I’m not the only one who’s told you this. I mean it, too. Let me help you, Sumire.” 

“Sakiya… but… why help me? We’re rivals… and, what if I surpass you?”

Sakiya laughed. “I help myself by helping you, remember? The best way to learn something is to teach it. Don’t worry about being rivals, I don’t plan on falling behind you. I will be the first Japanese woman to win the gold for rhythmic gymnastics in the Olympics.”

“We both have the same goal, Sakiya…” a nervous, unconscious grin cracked along Sumire’s face. Sakiya noticed, but Sumire certainly didn’t.

“That’s what makes it so fun! Neither of us refuse to lose.”

“I don’t want to lose to you, Saki-chan.”

“And I don’t want to lose to you, Sumi-chan. Do you feel better?”

“Feel better…?” she frowned again, “Oh, right…”

“Hold on there. I want to see you smiling, not frowning,” Sakiya pointed her finger.

“I was… smiling?” Sumire looked at her, confused.

“Yes, you were smiling. Now, hold onto that feeling of not wanting to lose. Apply it to your feelings about Ren and Futaba-chan. I’m going to assume, based on how lovey-dovey you two are, that you and Ren made some kind of promise. Remember that promise, and remember that you don’t want to lose. When you see the right opportunity, confront him, and don’t back down. Be bold, be aggressive!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Sumire looked at Sakiya through the phone attentively.

“Don’t call me ma’am! Now, for Futaba-chan, be there for her. What has she been doing?”

“Last I heard, she started locking herself up in her room again. She hasn’t gone to school, and she barely messages me back…”

“Again? Actually, never mind. Encourage her to indulge in some of her hobbies. I’ve gone through a lot of break-ups, though I admit those often happened after a week or so… but anyway…! Have her distract herself. If she keeps herself cooped up inside, the breakup will be the only thing on her mind. Wake her up, get her up and about, and get her out there!”

Sumire nodded. “Okay! I… actually feel a lot better. Thank you, Saki-chan!”

“A little motivation can bring you a long way. Sulking about is the fastest way to lose control of your diet, your studies, and your mental health. You don’t need to talk to them immediately, but do so soon. Plan ahead, and keep yourself motivated.

Sumire smiled through her drying tears. “Thank you, Saki-chan! I’ll do that!”

“Keep me updated!”

“I will! Huh? Yes!” 

Sakiya heard more meowing. 

“I know you’d say the same thing! I knew you were worried, too!”

“Sumi-chan?”

“Ah- sorry! Morgana-senpai was telling me that he was going to say the same thing! I have practice soon, so I’m going to get ready. Thank you, so, so much, Saki-chan. Talking to you really helped me. I’ll call you on a Sunday, after I’ve talked to both of them.”

“That sounds good to me! I believe in you, Sumi-chan. As for me, I’m going to start training as soon as I get back home!”

“Goodbye, Saki-chan!”

“Goodbye, Sumi-chan!”

Sakiya and Sumire waved at each other as they ended the call.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakiya picked up her phone and called Ryuji.

“Yo! Nice job on 10th place! That’s good, right?”

“For a World Championship, it’s pretty good, Ryuji.”

“Sweet! You were awesome out there, Sakiya! Sumire and I watched the finals at her and RenRen’s apartment. Have you seen it? Wait, you’re in France, or Belarus…?”

“I’m in Belarus, and I have seen it over a video call. And thank you, Ryuji. It… felt good to know that you two were watching me. It must be how Sumire feels all the time.”

“It’s somethin’ like that, yeah. When I run and my team watches me, I always think about how their eyes are on me. Don’t want to let em’ down, and stuff like that. Is that what Ren does for Sumire?”

“It is. You’re pretty observant, Ryuji. Most don’t understand the importance of having someone in your corner, ready to cheer you on all the time. I wouldn’t mind if you were like that… for me.”

Ryuji nervously laughed. “Haha… thanks! Having you cheer me on while I run… man… that’d be nice!”

“One day, we might be able to watch one another.”

“Yeah…. Man, I can’t believe I’m talkin’ to a girl!”

“Ryuji.”

“Yeah?”  
“You were thinking out loud.”

“...Shit.”

Sakiya broke out in laughter, and the two continued to chat throughout the morning. Eventually, Sakiya went to eat breakfast, ending the call. The rest of her tenure in Sofia was uneventful, and she returned to France a few days after the group performances. Her next goal was the Grand Prix Final. Meanwhile, Sumire slowly began to formulate a plan with Morgana. The two remaining Phantom Thieves needed a plan to steal their leader's heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far... thank you! We're at 40 chapters now, and I decided to make the 40th a big departure from what I usually do, which is Sumiren fluff. I believe this is necessary, though, to set up for Sumire's ultimate success. Sakiya was... humbled, sort of, but she isn't going to dig her heel in the mud and stop. Sumire won't either, or Hanako. They all want to put Japan in the spotlight for Rhythmic Gymnastics!
> 
> Now that Sakiya knows her place, what will become of Sumire? 
> 
> You bet your ass she isn't going to sit still, that's what!
> 
> If you couldn't tell... Sumire is going to talk to Ren, soon. Will it result in fluff?  
> ...Probably. Hurt? Maybe. 
> 
> I said back in chapter... 30 maybe that I was halfway, and I'm still not sure how true that statement is. I also believe I mentioned this in another endnote.  
> This fic may go up to 80 chapters, but I predict that it will pass 60 and end somewhere between 60 and 80. The only way for me to know is to plan and write!  
> I pour my heart out to SupremeKnight3, who helped me make sense of this insane Championship and make it work while inserting two characters that didn't exist before.  
> This is a DeathKnight production, with RRM sprinkled in. 
> 
> I'd highly recommend checking out the actual All-Around Finals, at least bits and pieces! The things these gymnasts do is honestly out of this world!
> 
> Part 1 of the All-Around Finals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQQAPQ3rpF8  
> Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP6vvyWa_Hw
> 
> My deepest respects to go the gymnasts who were shafted for Hanako and Sakiya, and for Kseniya Moustafaeva, who Sakiya completely replaced. This is a work of fiction, but these gymnasts are all *VERY* skilled!
> 
> Update: Turns out Kaho Minagawa won a bronze in hoop during the 2017 World Championship!


	41. Hanako Natsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako Natsuki returns to Japan after the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship, where she decides to talk to her coach and try therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been planned for a while, so we were able to put it out quickly. There will be a larger gap between the next chapters. Need to plan out some specifics. I hope you all like Hanako.

Hanako Natsuki loved gymnastics. She had been practicing since she was four years old. 

Her room was filled with posters of Olympic winning gymnasts. She had a notebook filled with lists of every competitor since rhythmic gymnastics was added to the list of sports in the Olympics, 1984. She loved to just look at and take down notes on all things gymnastics, all in search of techniques and forms she hadn’t seen before. In her performances, she used her knowledge to combine and experiment with different techniques and routines that would compliment each other. Her excitement peaked when she successfully pulled off routines that she wasn’t able to perform before. In her spare time, she even watched anime in order to take notes and inspiration for her gymnastics routines. Being able to perform and watch gymnastics was like a dream come true for her and it made her happy. 

On top of that, Hanako was now the first Japanese gymnast to win several medals on a world stage in gymnasts, at the second-highest level of competition for an athlete. Like Sakiya Archambeau, who she personally knew now, and Sumire Yoshizawa, who she has only seen and heard about, she wanted to compete on _the_ world stage. Unlike those two, she was fully capable of doing so at this moment. Sakiya wanted to represent Japan at the Olympics, and from what Hanako understood about the Olympic Charter, which was everything, Sakiya needed to submit a request and wait three years before her nationality officially changed from French to Japanese for national gymnastics competitions. It was possible that Sumire would attempt to, but she didn’t know enough about her. 

Regardless, Hanako giddily placed her medals on her desk. She arrived back in Japan on the 18th, and was to return to school on the 19th. That wasn’t as important, though. What was important was the fact that there was one silver medal and three bronze medals on _her_ desk. It was surreal. She was ecstatic, happy, and euphoric. She loved gymnastics with all her heart, and it was finally showing.

Yet...

Despite that, Hanako was never fully satisfied with her course in life. She knew she wanted to perform at the Olympics and show everyone what she could do, what she always wanted to do, and she thought she wanted to be a coach afterward, but a voice gnawed at the back of her head telling her “no.” 

That voice was the twisted culmination of her parents telling her to do better in school, and prepare herself to go to the University of Tokyo to major in business. She’d work until one day, a man would ask for her hand in marriage, where she’d leave her job and become just like her mother. A boring housewife who stayed home and did… nothing.

But she didn’t want that. Not at all. She wanted to indulge in her love of gymnastics. That’s all. Why was that so hard to understand? Her parents only let her retain her gymnastics routine thanks to her scholarships, but she didn’t know how long that’d last. 

Hanako didn’t doubt her ability or her talent. She placed third overall in the FIG BSB Bank World Challenge, and placed third in the All-Around Individual Finals of the 2018 World Championships. She also placed third in the Ball and Club Finals and barely lost to Dina Averina in the Hoop finals to claim second. She _loved_ and _lived_ gymnastics. 

When all was said and done, she felt like something was wrong with her. Whenever she was interviewed, she had trouble speaking her mind. It wasn’t a problem when she performed, being in front of hundreds of people, but to be surrounded by people asking you questions on camera? Nonstop? 

She couldn’t take it. 

She missed social cues, and could only hold long conversations about gymnastics and anime. It’s not as if she didn’t know about anything else, but she didn’t like to talk about anything else. 

All Hanako wanted was to perform her routine and stick to her schedule. Practice after school every weekday, and then watch anime for an hour before going to bed. Homework was between the two somewhere, usually. On her days off, she exercised and watched anime. She loved shonen and isekai. More than anything, she loved Featherman. The fluidity of the animation and the aspirations of the heroes in shonen drove her forward, and the determination of isekai heroes to find their place in new worlds was inspiring, even when they were silly. Her main food consisted of fish, and she ate the same breakfast every day. She loved sushi. 

The only person Hanako could talk to was her coach. She wanted to try and address these feelings, somehow.

* * *

_September 20th_

Hanako posed as she finished her ribbon practice routine. It was good, no, great, but…

“Well done, Hanako,” her coach, Aoi Murakami began, “I’m glad to see that doing well in the World Championship didn’t make you think you got a break!”

Murakami was a little taller than Hanako, in her early 30s, but held herself high. She had jet black hair that reached her shoulders, and lighter brown eyes.

“Of course not, Coach Murakami! I wouldn’t want a break even if you offered it to me!” Hanako responded with a smile.

“I’m proud of you, Hanako. You’re the first Japanese woman to place so high, let alone win any medals in world-class rhythmic gymnastics!”

“I’m really, really happy! This is just the beginning, though!”

“Keep that attitude up! That’ll be what wins you a medal in the Olympics!”

“This is your chance, Hanako!” she pumped herself up. Her heart was racing. Murakami had always been so kind to her, and was more of a mother to her than her blood mother. Hanako spent nearly every day with Murakami, ever since she was four. “Will she actually help me? I don’t even know where to start… but…!”

Hanako took a deep breath.

“Coach!”

“What’s up, Hanako?”

“Um…” Hanako fidgeted nervously, “Can I talk to you about something… personal?”

Murakami gave her a confused glance. “Personal?”

“Yes… um… for a while… a long time actually… I feel like something’s been wrong with me.”

“You think something is wrong? I’m not sure what you mean. You’re clearly top notch, and I haven’t seen a change in your routine at all.”

“Right!” Hanako nodded and frowned, “It’s not by ability, or my practice. I feel like it's something about… myself. How I think, I mean.”

“You’re concerned about how you think…?” Murakami touched a hand to her chin, still confused.

“I am. You’ve seen how I act during interviews, Coach! I can’t talk to anyone that isn’t interested in gymnastics, and I don’t have any friends, either… except Archambeau-san…”

“I see… I saw you talking with Archambeau-san a few times. She’s quite talented.”

“She’s very nice! I… felt really happy when she agreed to be my friend. No one else has said that before…” Hanako responded with relief and then dejection.

Murakami walked up to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and bent down. 

“Hanako-chan.”

“C-Coach?”

“I don’t know much about… mental issues, but what you’re saying reminds me of what my old college buddy Marina told me a few years ago.”

“Who’s that, Coach?”

“Marina Hiraguchi is the coach of another Japanese gymnast aiming for the top. That gymnast is Sumire Yoshizawa, who I bet you already know of!”

“I do! Archambeau-san is actually friends with Yoshizawa-san!”

“That’s an interesting combination of gymnasts. Anyway, Marina told me a while ago that Yoshizawa-san complained about some mental troubles that resulted in her getting into a rut, a mental block where she couldn’t match her body and mind. She saw a therapist, and over time, recuperated.”

“I didn’t know that about Yoshizawa-san… Wait, Coach, are you suggesting I go to therapy?”

“I believe it’d be worth a try. I don’t think it’d hurt. I’ll help you make an appointment. Just… don’t tell your parents.”

Hanako wrapped her arms around Murakami in a bear hug. “Coach! Thank you!”

Murakami hugged her back. “I want you to succeed, Hanako. I’ve got your back.”

Soon after, Murakami made a brief phone call, and Hanako was scheduled for an appointment at Tokyo Mental Health on Sunday, September 23.

* * *

_Past - Late August-September_

Ever since Ren returned home from Bali, he felt an inescapable weight tugging at him. It reminded him of the way he felt whenever he woke up in the Velvet Room while it was under the control of Yaldabaoth. Counseling was tough. It was mentally exhausting. Day after day, Ren listened to people tell him of their woes, their worries, their losses, and their despair. These patients had nowhere else to turn. Nobody believed them when they stated that they didn’t want to go on, that they couldn’t live without a lost son, wife, father, or mother. You had to endure, after all. Others spoke to Ren about how they thought they heard voices, how they felt like everyone was against them, and most of all, how much they told themselves how much of a nuisance they were. 

Once, Sumire was like many of the clients he counseled. In some aspects, she still was. 

It was exhausting, so exhausting.

But Ren wasn’t going to give up. He knew he had the power to change people for the better. Throughout his whole “rehabilitation,” that’s exactly what he did.

So why…?

“You want me to trust a new guy? A volunteer? I don’t care if he’s as great as you say, I don’t buy it!”

Ren felt a sense of dread crawl over him as he listened from around the corner of the hallway near the Tokyo Mental Health reception area. A middle aged man was attempting to schedule an appointment, and he heard it all.

“No wonder people don’t trust mental health institutions! You go on about helping us! _Saving_ us! Yet you bring in random kids off the streets to lecture me about my mental health? That’s like bringing in an American to regulate my diet!”

“Sir, our volunteer is quite experienced and has a very good track rec-”

“Sure he does! I don’t believe it! Sorry, but I’m going to look… somewhere else!”

The man angrily huffed and stomped out of the building. 

Ren grit his teeth and clenched his fist. 

Why?

_Why?_

What was he doing wrong? Why couldn’t he help these people? Everything was fine before he actually started giving counseling sessions. As time passed, the clients became progressively more irritable. They almost _didn’t_ want to be helped. You were supposed to trust a therapist, not treat them like they’re trying to interrogate you.

The problem didn’t start with the people who needed help. This, Ren was starting to believe, was a problem rooted deeply in Japanese culture that he needed to unravel.

He just had no idea how to start, and his motivation was waning.

That encounter happened on September 10th, the start of the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship 2018 in Sofia. Since that day, Ren dove headfirst into his studies and volunteering. He _hated_ not being able to spend time with Sumire.

She was his light, the most beautiful, graceful and funny person in the world. She _was_ his world, and every minute he was away from her tore at him and gnawed at the core of his being, but he knew he needed to do this. No one else would. 

He promised himself one thing.

He was _not_ going to fall into the same pit of despair that Takuto Maruki fell in. This was a problem he needed to solve with his strength, wisdom and will power alone. He’d keep giving people basic therapy. He’d learn, become better, and eventually, with time, be able to help his clients. 

It was just… so exhausting. Ren was starting to forget why he enjoyed helping people, and he missed Sumire.

* * *

_September 23_

Hanako took a deep breath as she stepped up to the entrance of Tokyo Mental Health. Even though she thought something was wrong with her, she always kept a cheerful attitude and wore a smile on her face. To everyone, she was a kind, caring, and selfless individual. She liked to think she was, but she felt incredibly selfish stepping into the building. 

A receptionist greeted her as she entered the main room, and led her around a corner to a hallway that was lined with doors on the right side. The receptionist led her to the third door, and Hanako entered a small room, painted yellow, with a table placed against the wall in the center of the room, two chairs on both sides, and a window besides that. In the corner of the room sat a brown-haired man wearing a white lab coat, holding a notepad. On the table was a bowl filled with candy. Sitting in one of the chairs was a tall, raven-haired man who wore a warm, welcoming smile, and a pair of frameless glasses.

“Welcome. Please, take a seat,” he spoke with a friendly and warm voice.

“Hello!” Hanako walked over to the chair opposite to black-haired man with a light skip and sat down.

“My name is Ren Amamiya. I’m a volunteer here, you see,” Ren gave her a friendly nod.

“My name is Hanako Natsuki! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Hanako nodded back. 

_!_

“That name definitely sounds familiar…” Ren thought to himself and continued.

“Feel free to talk about whatever you want, Natsuki-san. Imagine yourself as an empty canvas and the painter. Paint me a picture of who you are.”

“Paint a picture…?” Hanako gave him a confused look before clapping her hands together, “What if I told you as if I were a performer doing her routine!?” 

“Whatever works best for you, Natsuki-san. The painting analogy came from a good friend of mine. He loves art. Now when you say “do a routine,” what do you mean?” Ren made quotation marks with his hands.

“Oh! I meant with my gymnastics performances!” Hanako gleefully replied.

Ren placed a hand under his chin. “What kind of gymnastics do you practice?”

“Rhythmic gymnastics! I perform using different apparati! The ball, hoop, clubs, and ribbon!” Hanako held up her hand and counted out four fingers with a wide smile.

Ren clapped his clenched left hand into his right palm. “So you’re a rhythmic gymnast! My girlfriend is one, too!”

“Really?” Hanako leaned forward over the table, starry-eyed, “What’s her name? How old is she? What are her routines like? What apparatus is she best with? How tall is she?”

“Her name is Sumire, she’s seventeen, she performs with a grace unmatched by anyone else I’ve seen, she loves the ribbon, and she’s 152 centimeters tall,” Ren responded proudly. 

“Sumire Yoshizawa?” Hanako started giggling, “What a coincidence!”

“A coincidence?” Ren tilted his head, curious.

“Yes! I saw Yoshizawa-san perform at the Grand Prix Thiais on TV! Then, at the World Championship in Sofia, I met a girl named Sakiya Archambeau, who said she was Sumire’s best friend! Lastly, a few days ago, my Coach told me that she knew Yoshizawa-san’s coach! She was the one who recommended me here!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled like stars, “I’d love to see her perform in person!” she pumped her fists excitedly.

“That really is a lot of coincidences! I think I’ve heard her mention you before, actually! Back in August, she watched you and a couple other gymnasts perform at the BSB World Challenge! She wouldn’t stop talking about your hoop performance! Oh, and she’d be more than happy to practice and perform with you in her free time!”

Ren eyed the brown-haired man, who gave him a smile, but pointed to the notepad. He looked back at Hanako.

“Ah, but before we go on about her, why don’t you tell me a bit more about yourself, Natsuki-san?”

Hanako immediately frowned, and her cheerful disposition disappeared. “Ah, well, you see, Amamiya-san, that’s exactly why I came to see you today…”

Ren gave her a warm, welcoming smile.

“Feel free to tell me whatever you’d like, Natsuki-san. I’m here to listen, not to judge.”

“Thank you. Please give me a minute so I can word this in a way that makes sense.”

Hanako spent the next few minutes fidgeting in her seat nervously, deep in thought. Ren kept a close eye on her, but remained calm. He barely knew this girl, but she emanated kindness, compassion, and the desire to reach out to strangers he never really felt before. 

So what was wrong with her that she’d want to visit a therapist?

“Okay okay okay… so... “ she looked into Ren’s eyes and felt a calming presence, as if she could freely speak her mind to him.

“I feel like something is wrong with me, or, how I think. I only like to think about gymnastics. I’ve loved it since I was four, and it's all I ever think about. The thing is, Amamiya-san, I can’t explain _why_ I do. I just do. I love it, and I love practicing, learning new moves and routines, doing an extra rotation in a performance, just… everything!”

“I see. Your love for gymnastics made you an extremely skilled one, then?” Ren took simple notes.

“It did. I’ve been practicing since I was four. Before I knew it, I was performing in junior-level rhythmic gymnastics , and then senior-level. I placed second in the Grand Prix Final in 2017, and placed high in each of the Grand Prix events leading to it, even clean swept one too. A few days ago, won the bronze for the All-Around Finals in the World Championship in Sofia! I’m the first Japanese woman to do so, and I’m so happy!”

“Congratulations, Natsuki-san!”

“Thank you. So, beyond that… well, I mean, that’s the problem. I’m too focused on gymnastics. I don’t have a problem with it, I love it! But… there are many others that don’t approve of it… including my parents.”

Hanako sighed deeply as she finished her sentence.

“You only need to tell me what you want me to hear, don’t feel pressured to say everything,” Ren reassured her.

“Okay... “ Hanako took a deep breath, “My parents want me to go to college for business. Then, they want me to get an office job, and once a man offers to marry me, for me to quit and… become a housewife. I don’t want to do any of that. I just want to keep doing gymnastics. I want to go to college for education, so I can become a gymnastics coach! I want to live my life the way I want!”

“Live life the way you want…” Her words struck the core of Ren’s soul. It reminded him of what he fought for in 2016, against Yaldabaoth, and even Maruki, fighting so he could work his way toward the future, not just have it.

“I’ll help you, Natsuki-san.”

“H-huh?” she looked at him, confused.

“Please let me continue being your therapist, or therapist-in-training! I want to help you toward your goal, in my own way. If you ever feel the need to come and see much, just call.”

A wide smile crossed Hanako’s face. Someone finally listened to her side of the story.

“Thank you, Amamiya-san. I would like to continue seeing you, too. Just being able to talk about my problems to someone other than my coach feels so… freeing.”

Ren felt a wave of relief wash over his body, and in the inner sea of his soul, he felt a sensation that hadn’t hit him for a long time. It was a small sensation, but he felt a word emerge in his mind.

_Charity._

“I’d love for you to continue being my client, Natsuki-san. Feel free to talk to me about anything you want. I’ll always be on call. The Doc over in the corner and I will talk about what’s going on, and when we get a solid answer, we’ll tell you.”

“Thank you again! I know what I think is wrong doesn’t sound wrong, but… I haven’t been able to make any friends until recently, and even then, all I do is focus on gymnastics and watch anime to inspire me. Coach didn’t even let me go to the Grand Prix, since she wanted me to focus on training for the World Championship. I… want to learn how to be more sociable. It’s hard to talk to people when I’m not talking about gymnastics or certain anime, and I can’t keep my composure if I’m interviewed alone. I just want to be… normal, I think.” Hanako closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finished her statement.

“I’m happy to help, Natsuki-san. This meeting helped me as much as it did you, if I’m being honest. Given your career path, I feel like you’ll meet Sumire soon,” Ren gave her a smile and a nod, and whispered to himself. “I need to talk to her, first… what a fool I’ve been…”

Hanako excitedly nodded. “I’d love to meet her! I’m so happy I came today! Thank you, oh, I keep saying that… but I mean it!”

“It was my pleasure. Will that be all for today?” Ren leaned back and crossed his hands, giving her another smile.

“Yes! I’m going to reward myself by going shopping! Goodbye, Amamiya-san!”

“Goodbye Natsuki-san!”

Hanako exited the room and was led back by a receptionist. It was noon. Her plan was to buy some snacks in Shibuya Central, and then make her way to Akihabara, to buy a Featherman figure.

* * *

Ren put down his notebook and smiled. He silently thanked Hanako. She had given him hope. He _could_ help her. This was worth it. 

“What do you think, Doc?” he turned toward Doctor Maruki, who had silently shadowed the meeting, keeping Ren on track.

“If there is something indeed impacting her mentally, it’s not something easily detected. This is just a hypothesis for now, but it might be a form of autism,” Maruki replied calmly.

“Autism? I haven’t read much about it…” Ren cupped his chin with his left hand.

“I’m not surprised that you haven’t. Autism is rarely diagnosed in Japan. When it is, it’s usually when the patient is a child. Like many other mental illnesses here, it’s rarely recognized, let alone treated.”

“I see… no wonder she’s having so much trouble. Could you fill me in on the symptoms?”

“Symptoms for autism include difficulty with communication, challenge with social skills, obsessive interests, and repetitive behaviors. There are more specific diagnoses’ on the autism spectrum, but we would have to speak with her more. I’ll leave the direction we go with her up to your discretion. You are the therapist, here,” Maruki laughed.

“Therapist-in-training, Doc,” Ren stood up and grabbed some candy, “I’ll do some more research. I really want to help her,” he took a deep breath, “But, I have something else to do first. Thanks for filling me in.”

Maruki stood up. “It’s my pleasure, Amamiya-kun. I’ll support you while you work your way up to become an actual therapist. I know it's been hard, but it's worth it when you find people like Natsuki-san.”

He was right. When Ren walked into Tokyo Mental Health this morning, he was despairing. It was Sumire’s day off, but he had a series of appointments to attend. Hanako changed that. Through her kindness, she showed him that this was worth doing. Almost every client before her had only stressed him out, even though it wasn’t their fault. One thing he did realize is that he’d been neglecting his girlfriend, harsh reality be damned. 

He needed to talk to Sumire.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time_

Sumire spent the better part of her morning tidying up the apartment. Part of her desire to do so was anxiety, while another was the fact that a clean room meant a clean mind, and lastly, she had a plan. She picked up Morgana and placed him in her bag.

“It’s… a little cramped…!”

“I’m sorry, Morgana-senpai. I need your help to make a great dinner for Ren-senpai! He should be home later tonight…”

“I know, I know. Let’s get going,” he responded.

Sumire and Morgana left the apartment around noon and headed for Shibuya Central. She planned to try a dry rub salmon recipe. 

As Hanako finished her shopping and stepped outside, she looked around through the crowd of people, searching for the path of least resistance. While she took in the sights of the crowd, she saw a girl with long, red hair stepping out of one of the convenience stores. Hanako’s eyes widened. She watched the girl begin walking, and took immediate notice of her posture and the way she walked.

“She’s a gymnast!” Hanako yelled to herself before walking closer to her, “Wait, more than that, she’s Sumire Yoshizawa!” she screamed internally as her heart started racing. She maneuvered her way through the crowd and managed to place herself in front of Sumire.

“Yoshizawa-san!”

Sumire turned her head toward the source of the voice and saw a girl with black hair, a blue ribbon tied on the right side with a white flower attached, a butterfly pin on the left, wearing blue bottom-framed glasses. She wore a light blue jacket and dark blue pants that reached her ankles, a white shirt with the decal of three heads with smiley faces and the word “FRIENDS” written in purple, as well as orange sandals with flower decorations.

“Hello? Who are- Oh! Are you Hanako Natsuki-senpai?”

Sumire immediately bowed her head. Hanako faintly blushed.

“Natsuki-senpai? Me? Wait! Yes, that’s me!” Hanako bowed back.

After a second the two leaned back up.

“I can’t believe you’re standing in front of me, Natsuki-senpai! Oh!” Sumire bowed again, “Congratulations on winning three silvers and the bronze for the All-Around finals! You’re incredible! I apologize for not starting with that! You were beautiful”

Hanako blushed harder. “Ah- Yoshizawa-san, please stop bowing! You don’t need to apologize! I was just performing because I wanted to! And I’m not beautiful!”

Sumire stood up again.

“You are! Still… I’m surprised I haven’t met you before now! I wanted to tell you in-person that your hoop performance was unlike anything I’ve ever seen! When I watched the finals with Ryuji-senpai, I was practically glued to the screen when you, Dina and Arina Averina-senpai, Soldovaka-senpai, Ashram-senpai, and Sakiya-chan performed!”

“Right?” Hanako’s eyes sparkled, “Archambeau-san is one of the best club performers I’ve seen! Dina Averina-san is almost like a fairy! I don’t know how to explain it! Arina Averina-san is amazing, too, as well as Ashram-san and Soldovaka-san! I’m so happy I got to perform with them all!”

“Did you meet Saki-chan, Natsuki-senpai? Please say you did!” Sumire bounced.

“I did! I actually ran into her and became friends with her! She told me a little bit about you, and your boyfriend! Oh! Speaking of, I met Amamiya-san this morning!”

Sumire frowned as soon as Ren was mentioned. She felt selfish, or even jealous that Hanako was able to see Ren for a while. But she missed having him to herself, but she knew this was reality. This is what they fought for, together. 

“Are you okay, Yoshizawa-san? You seem down.” Hanako gave her a concerned look.

“Huh? Oh… I’m sorry. Um… to be honest, I am feeling a bit down. Ever since Ren-senpai and I returned from our vacation, we’ve barely seen each other,” her face shifted to one of mild surprise, “Oh! I don’t want to burden you with my complaining, though…”

“It’s okay, Yoshizawa-san! Um… let’s go to Bikkuri Boy! I hear a lot of the booths are secluded! You can tell me whatever you want! I really don’t mind!” Hanako gave Sumire a heartfelt, warm smile, like Ren had done that morning.

“Are you sure, Natsuki-senpai?”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

* * *

Hanako and Sumire walked to Bikkuri Boy and went to a booth, ordering food. Sumire ordered herself two plates, while Hanako ordered one. 

“Okay… where do I start… um… so Ren-senpai and I have been dating for a year and a half now. He’s wise, smart, charming, and so goofy. He’s always made time for me until now… but now he’s extremely busy with his job, and we barely see each other. We both knew that this would happen, but I’m so… selfish… I want to see him more again, like before.”

Hanako giggled. “You two really love each other! You should talk to him!”

Sumire frowned and sighed. “I want to, very badly. I’m just not sure how…”

“Just talk to him! If you two love each other so much, it’ll be fine! I’ve never fallen in love, but I think you might be overthinking things!”

“Overthinking things… Have I not learned anything? Classic Sumire at it again. I’m sorry, Natsuki-senpai.”

“Say thank you instead, Yoshizawa-san! I’m helping you because I want to! I believe in you!”

Hanako flashed a peace sign and smiled.

Sumire giggled. “Thank you, Natsuki-senpai.”

“It’s my pleasure, Yoshizawa-san! You’re an incredible gymnast, and I loved your performance during the finals of the Grand Prix Thiais! Good luck at the Grand Prix Final!”

Sumire pulled out her phone, planning to ask for Hanako’s number. 

“Oh no! It’s already getting late! We’ve been talking for a while! I have to go back home and start dinner! Thank you, though!”

She called over a waitress and paid her portion of the bill. 

“Can I ask you one more thing, Yoshizawa-san?” Hanako asked her as she stood up.

“Sure!” she replied while throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

“Can we be friends?”

“Of course!” Sumire nodded and rushed out, waving to Hanako before disappearing from view.

Hanako paid her portion of the bill and smiled to herself. She had made two friends. This called for a premium Featherman figure...

* * *

Hanako made her way out of Shibuya Central to the train station, and after navigating through the lightest crowds, made it on. She hated being on trains, but it was the only reliable form of transport she could use. At least most people were quiet, and no-one bothered one another. After a short trip, she stepped off in Akihabara, her destination clear. She walked straight to the Otaku Goods Shop, Tokobushiya. She stepped inside and saw an orange-haired, bespectacled girl wearing a white shirt with a red splotch and text, black short-shorts, black thigh-highs and a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, a large set of headphones around her neck, studded black belt in a slanted position, and black knee-high boots with buckles and studs at the top. She was holding a featherman figure box, but her head was hung low, and she appeared to be sad.

Hanako approached her, deciding to strike up a conversation. More than anything, she hated seeing people sad and alone. 

“Excuse me…”

“Eep!” the girl jumped back, dropping the figure box she was holding. Hanako quickly caught it with her gymnast reflexes and held it up.

“Ah, sorry about that! I didn’t mean to scare you!” she smiled warmly.

“I-It’s my fault… I got scared by nothing,” the girl continued to sulk.

Hanako glanced at the box and saw that it was a premium box figure of Feather Pheasant. 

“Oh, this is just what I was looking for! Feather Pheasant is my favorite!”

“Y-You like Featherman?” the girl spoke in a nervous whisper.

“I _love_ Featherman! Ever since I was a child it's been one of my favorite shows!” Hanako responded delightedly.

A faint smile crossed the sulking girl's face. She looked up at Hanako and took her form in. To this girl, Hanako was _radiant_.

“I-I do too! I’ve been watching Featherman since I was little, too!” 

“Really, who’s your favorite Featherman?” Hanako’s eyes sparkled with nearly the same light as when she talked about gymnastics. 

“It’s Feather Pheasant, too!” the girl was completely smiling now, her face beaming.

“ _Really!?_ He’s so cool! Wait, wait have you seen the isekai where a boy with a track jacket is sent to a fantasy world and meets a white haired-half elf? I only discovered it recently, but it’s become my favorite show… ever!”

“Yes!” the orange-haired girl was beaming with excitement now, “But wait, back to Featherman, do you have any other favorites? “

“Yeah, yeah! Some of my favorite members besides Feather Pheasant are Feather Cockatoo and Feather Toucan!” Hanako pointed out the two other Featherman figure boxes to the bespectacled girl. 

After mentioning Feather Toucan, she watched as the orange-haired girl began to stutter and shake.

“F-Feather Toucan was Kana’s favorite…”

The girl sniffled a few times, and tears rapidly began to stream down her cheeks as she stormed out of the store, leaving Hanako bewildered.

“W-Wait!” Hanako ran after her and easily caught up thanks to her stamina, catching her in a small alley outside the store.

“I-I-” The girl bawled and stuttered, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hanako leaned down, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder, who sat in a fetal position, shaking.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me!” she kept her cheerful tone and smile, trying to reassure her.

“M-My f-friend and I broke up and I just… I’m so stupid!”

“Friend? Broke up? Did you and your friend get into an argument?” Hanako looked at the girl with a confused but warm smile as she tried to speak coherently.

“I-It’s not that… I-I’m sorry… you shouldn’t have to listen to me cry!”

“What’s your name?”  
“H-Huh? W-why do you want to know my name?”

“Because I want to help you, silly!” Hanako’s smile returned and grew wider.

“F-F-Futaba… S-S-Sakura…”

“Sakura-san! Got it! My name is Hanako Natsuki!”

“I-I’m sorry for making you deal with me like this, N-N-Natsuki-san. M-my friend encouraged me to start coming outside again… because I shut myself in after my other friend and I… I just keep spewing crummy dialogue… we only met a few minutes ago… I’m really sorry!”

“You could say thank you, instead, Sakura-san!” Hanako stated cheerfully.

“Th-thank you? Wh-why? I’m only causing you trouble…”

“It’s infinitely more satisfying to hear a single thank you than to be subjected to a barrage of sorry’s after sorry’s, Sakura-san. I’m doing this because I want to help you, not because I’m looking for an apology.”

Futaba’s eyes went wide as she stared at Hanako, whose smile was brighter than the sun at the moment. Hanako stood up and offered her hand.

“T-Thank you… Natsuki-san…” Futaba took her hand, and Hanako pulled her to her feet.

“See, it feels better to say thank you, for both of us!” Hanako flashed a peace sign, “Now, back to Featherman…”

Futaba stood in complete shock as Hanako began to talk about Featherman again, completely downplaying her own kindness.

“I also think Feather Dove is really cool! I love the team attacks she does with Feather Hawk!”

Hanako made a pose to the best of her ability to mimic Dove.

Futaba felt a fire starting to burn in her heart. “Y-yeah! It’s super cool! They start singing that cheesy song and then they combine their attacks to take down the bad guy!”

“I knowwww! I rewatch it so much!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled as she excitedly shook her fists.

“Same!” Futaba mimicked her.

The two continued to talk about Featherman, eventually bringing up other Shonen and gushing about them while electing to sit on a nearby bench. Before they both knew it, the sun was setting.

“Oh, shoot! I have to go home before curfew! I’m sorry, Sakura-san!” Hanako went to turn away before looking back at Futaba. “Oh! One more thing, can we be friends?”  
“Y-y-yeah! Um… C-Can we exchange numbers?” Futaba rifled through her jacket pockets and pulled out her phone, with it bouncing between her hands as they shook from anxiety.

“Oh! Sure! I’d love to talk to you more, Sakura-san!” Hanako took Futaba’s phone and put her number on it, “I’ll see you again sometime, okay?”

Futaba looked at her phone in shock and awe. “S-S-Sure, yeah! I’ll t-text you!”

“I’ll answer you when I’m free! Goodbye, Sakura-san!” Hanako ran off toward the station leaving Akihabara.

“B-B-Bye!”

The cold night air blew past Futaba as she stood still, completely flabbergasted at what just happened. She eventually went back to the store and bought a Feather Pheasant figure, but not for herself. Soon after, she returned home.

Hanako Natsuki made her way home and happily plopped down in her bed, eagerly looking at her phone. She had made two friends today. Combined with Sakiya, that made three. To her, this was just as eventful as winning the bronze in the All-Around finals. Before her night came to a close, she watched her hour of anime while thinking of Futaba, Sumire and Sakiya, as well as Ren.

* * *

Sumire returned home from Shibuya Central and placed the ingredients she bought on the kitchen counter. She began by combining three tablespoons of hymalian salt, two tablespoons of pepper, one tablespoon of paprika and one tablespoon of dried basil, mixing the dry ingredients in a small bowl. Next, she coated the two pounds of salmon with four tablespoons of oil. Then, she covered the salmon with the dry rub and placed it in a fridge. It was 5 PM now, and Ren normally came home around 7 PM or so. That was enough time for the rub to settle in. 

She decided to change into Ren’s traditional pajamas, a black long-sleeved shirt and tan sweatpants. They still didn’t fit her, but she knew he loved that the most. She tightened the sweatpants and set out a change of clothes for him. Her heart was beating against her chest.

Hanako’s words echoed in her head. Around 6:30, she began to prepare the rest of the ingredients. The dry rub salmon was going to be served with ponzu sauces. To make this, she placed soy sauce and mirin in a mixing bowl, and mixed the ingredients with a whisk. Then, she placed a cutting board on the counter, and a lemon on top of that. She rolled the lemons on the board to loosen the juices, and zested one of the lemons over the sauces. Lastly, she cut and juiced the remaining lemon into the sauces and whisked it together. As she finished, Ren entered through the front door. 

“Welcome home, Ren-senpai!”

“Welcome back Ren!”

Sumire and Morgana both turned to him, and Sumire kept her arms outreached. He would never deny her a hug, _ever_.

Much to their surprise, they saw that Ren was… smiling. Every night before, he always came home with a frown. Sumire could tell that his posture was better, too. He held himself upright, versus the sulking he had been doing before.

“Sumire!” Ren ran up and tightly hugged her.

“Ren-senpai... “ she hugged him back.

They held one another tightly for a minute before Ren backed up, keeping his hands on her shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes and spoke at once.

“I want to talk to you!”

“Wait, you do?” they spoke in tandem again.

“Hold on,” Ren waved his hands, “Do you want to start?”

“It’s okay if you start, Ren-senpai.”

“Are you sure? I insist that you do.”

“I think y-”

“Cut it out!” Morgana interjected, “Sumire, you start.”

Sumire turned her head to Morgana and nodded. She took Ren’s hand and led him to the bed, where they both sat down.

“Um... “ Sumire looked at Ren, who gave her a heart-melting smile. She immediately blushed.

“Ren-senpai, no, Ren,” she paused for a second, “Why haven’t you told me about your stress? Ever since we came back from Bali, you’ve been miserable every day. I know it hasn’t been long, but I don’t want to see you like this!”

Her blush turned to light tears that fell down her face, her cheeks still red.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I still put myself down. Sakiya told me that as plain as day, but I just… it doesn’t go away overnight! I want you to be by my side. I keep saying I’m selfish, and I still am, but… that’s who I am. That’s Sumire. Some nights I fall asleep and think about Kasumi, and how I was never able to catch up to her. The worst part is, I accepted myself! I told you I did, and here I am, complaining about who I am again. Your love for me is what’s helping me move forward, and so is Saki-chan’s. I want to completely move past the pain someday. I thought I did, but here I am. It’s hard, Ren-senpai, but... I-I know this is part of reality, part of what we fought for… but we can make it better than this! I don’t want it to be like this…”

Ren lifted his left hand and wiped under her eye.

“Neither do I, Sumire. I didn’t want to burden you with my stress because you have so much more to worry about. I didn’t watch the World Championship, but I know there are gymnasts out there that are probably way above you and Sakiya, because that’s reality. I wanted to leave you alone so you could train and grow, not get you mixed up in my stupid problems,” he sighed and laughed defeatedly, “But look at where that got me, I didn’t know being a therapist was so mentally taxing. It’s just… it’s awful, really. So many people are out there suffering, and I’m the only person they can talk about it to about their problems. Tokyo is a huge place, and I only meet so many different clients a day. Some come back for a second appointment, many don’t. One middle-aged man even turned me down because I’m not qualified enough. It felt horrible, Sumire. It was like everything I had worked toward meant nothing in that moment. I was able to move past it, but that moment stuck with me. People can be rough, and not being able to help them is the second worst feeling in the world, with the first being feelings I have when I’m neglecting you. I’m sorry.”

Tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

“The thought of giving up crossed my mind so many times, but I can’t do that. 

“Don’t say that you’re sorry…” Sumire pressed her hands against his cheeks and kissed him. She held him like this, and he didn’t resist. He slowly wrapped his arms around her again before backing out of the kiss, after a good minute, and pressing his forehead against hers. 

“We’re both pretty stupid, huh?”

“If we are, we’ll just have to be stupid together, Ren-senpai. Ryuji told me that once you make up your mind to do something, nothing can stop you, no matter how risky it is, whether that be physical or mental pain. That’s okay, but I want you to remember what we promised, back when we started dating. Even if I can’t take care of you the way I want to now, I still want you to tell me about your problems. If you’re ever sad, tell me, cry on my shoulder, anything! My only request is that you don’t try and hide it. You’re really bad at it.”

Ren smiled as he continued to softly cry. “You got me. No matter what kind of mask I wear, you always know how I really feel.”

Sumire leaned back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“That’s because I’m your girlfriend, and future wife!”

Ren.exe has stopped working.

Ren blushed as Sumire muttered “wife.” Only he had called her that before, she never said that about herself. He only did it in jest, even though it was true, but she was completely serious!

“Ren-senpai?” 

Ren sat still, with his mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Maybe this will work…?” Sumire leaned in and kissed him again. 

!

Ren embraced her again for another minute before continuing.

“What a fool I’ve been, Sumire. I thought I’d be fine, but I guess even I can only handle so much.”

“It’s okay, Ren-senpai! Nobody, especially me, is going to fault you for getting stressed. No matter how hard it gets, we’ll get through any problem together, whether that be you learning to become a therapist, or me taking the world stage!”

“You’re so cute when you get serious, Sumire, I seriously can’t take it,” Ren smiled and laughed. Sumire blushed. “Well, neither can I! Every time you talk to me and lower your voice, I feel like my heart is going to burst!”

Ren leaned in toward her. “Like this?” he dropped his voice an octave, causing Sumire to blush harder.

“Y-Y-Yes, like that! A-Answer me first, before you continue!”

“Continue what? Have Sakiya and Futaba gotten in your head again?”

Sumire’s entire body turned red, and her face was on fire. 

“N-no! I-I-I meant…!”

Ren patted her head. “I know what you meant. If the stress becomes too much, I’ll tell you, just like you tell me.”

Sumire leaned her head against Ren’s shoulder. They held hands and sat in silence for a few minutes. Their hearts and minds were as once in that moment, and they came to a silent understanding. The warmth of their hands, clenched tightly together, spread throughout their whole bodies. They didn’t think about anything, only felt. Time slowed as they sat a bit longer.

After a few more minutes, Ren spoke up.

* * *

“It's only going to get more tough from here on out, but I met a client today that reminded me of why I keep going. She’s the one who made me want to talk to you.”

“Do you mean Hanako Natsuki-senpai?” Sumire tilted her head, and Ren adjusted his hand to cup her cheek.

“How’d you know?”

“I met her earlier and ate lunch with her. She ran into me, and we talked about gymnastics at Bikkuri Boy. She mentioned meeting you.”

“She’s a kind girl, isn’t she?”

Sumire nodded. “She really is! She’s kind, compassionate, and was willing to listen to me! She actually encouraged me to talk to you! Well, I planned to anyway, but she helped me decide!”

Ren laughed. “What are the odds? I guess it's no use thinking about it. I’ve done and seen stranger things happen, like, you know, shooting a false god in the face!”

Sumire joined him in laughter. “That’s true, and we saw a giant lab together, and even went through a giant casino!”

As Sumire laughed, her stomach grumbled loudly.

“Oh, right. Dinner!” she stood up, “Ren-senpai, get changed. I’m going to finish dinner!”

“What am I supposed to wear? You’re wearing my pajamas!”

“Wear your Featherman pajamas, Ren-senpai!”

Ren placed his right hand to his chin. “Hmmmm… I dunno… I might just have to take mine from you.”

Sumire flared up red and stormed into the kitchen.

Morgana finally spoke up.

“I think that was too far, Ren.”

Ren rubbed the back of his head. “Nah. She knows I was teasing her, and even if I wasn’t…” he leaned down to Morgana and whispered, “...I think she’d like it.”

Morgana jumped back. “Futaba and Sakiya have corrupted you, Ren! I’m going to have to teach you how to be a gentleman again!”

Ren put his hands up. “By all means. I still have much to learn!”

Morgana lectured Ren while he changed into his Featherman pajamas, which he now noticed Sumire had laid out for him. While he did, Sumire took the salmon out of the fridge after preheating a pan and adding oil. She placed the salmon on the pan and seared it, flesh side down. She let it cook until the skin was crispy, flipping it to get both sides of each piece. Once finished, she put the pieces of salmon on two plates, and grabbed the ponzu sauce. As she walked back in, Ren was still putting on his shirt, causing her to blush.

“What? You’re just too fast!”

She tried to avert her gaze but couldn’t, holding the two plates. By the time she set them down, he had gotten completely dressed. She stared the entire time, and both of them knew it. 

The final step for this meal was to serve the ponzu sauce over the salmon, which Sumire did. Both Ren and her ate their salmon, splitting off small bits for Morgana. 

“Ren-senpai.”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“The next time you want to apologize to me, I want you to say thank you instead.”

“Say thank you, huh?” he smiled, “Sure, I can do that!”

The two ate for a few minutes, with Ren ultimately re-sparking a conversation.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Sumire. This salmon is delicious.”

“That’s much better, Ren-senpai, and thank you. I hope that, once I’ve taken the world stage, I can do this for you every day.”

Sumire watched as his smile turned into a grin.

“I look forward to that. It’ll be you me, Morgana, maybe a kid, maybe even 10.”

Sumire dropped her fork. Her face turned indescribably red. 

“T-T-T-Ten?”

“Kidding!”

Sumire breathed deeply for a minute.

“Th-That’s not funny, Ren-senpai! I-I-If w-w-we e-e-ever…” she was already blushing again, “If we ever want to have ch-children, I’d only want one, or two.”

“I agree,” Ren nodded and smiled, “One or two. We still have a long time before anything like that, though. I hope one of them ends up like Sojiro, and maybe the other ends up like Haru.”

Sumire giggled. “I just imagined a baby Boss-san… baby Haru is adorable, though.”

“That is pretty funny, now that I think about it. Anyway, let’s just focus on the Grand Prix Final for now.”

Sumire nodded. “Yes! It’s at the end of October! I’m probably going to meet most of the girls who participated in the World Championship there, too! If I lose, I’ll have Saki-chan there to stop me from beating myself up!”

Ren sighed, but remained optimistic. “I’m probably not going to make it, given my schedule. I need to start looking into UTokyo, keep up with my volunteering, and see if it can be recognized by the college as an internship. Taking in a lot of clients is tough, but now that I know you’re not going to let me take it on by myself completely, I think it’ll be a bit more bearable. Natsuki-san, too. Her passion, despite her difficulties, is inspiring. I don’t want to let anyone down, no matter how hard it gets. This is just the beginning of my career, after all. I know I can do this! It will be difficult, but that’s reality. I’ll be sure to watch the finals, though!”

“That’s okay, Ren-senpai! I trust you completely!” Sumire smirked, “No matter where I am, or what I’m doing, right?”

“Right! We can always text and call, too!”

“It’s settled, then! If worst comes to worst, look at the finals and call me after, okay?”

“Absolutely.”

Ren, Sumire and Morgana finished their dinner together, thinking of both their immediate future and the far-off future, with the couple also thinking about Hanako Natsuki, who, through her compassion, made the two one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our third and final major gymnast has formally arrived! What will her role in Ren's life mean going forward, and even Sumire's, and Futaba's? Hope you stick around and find out next time on... DeathKnight Productions!
> 
> Art, again, by ScruffyTurtles!: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles


	42. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren continues his work with renewed vigor, though the struggles remain. Hanako contacts Futaba. Sakiya and Sumire go to the Grand Prix Final in Marbella, Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Grand Prix/World Championships will likely follow this format, or be a bit longer, going forward. The rest is Sumiren fluff...

_September 24th_

When Sumire woke up, she immediately felt a difference in the atmosphere of the apartment. The door to the main entrance was open, and she smelt coffee and curry. In the weeks before, after returning from Bali, both Ren and Sumire felt as though they had no time to spend together. Sumire often left for school before Ren woke up, and, combined with practice and his sporadic, hectic schedule, they did not see each other until the sun was on the brink of setting. 

Sumire slipped out of their bed, curious, and tip-toed into the kitchen. Ren was dressed and ready to go, standing at the kitchen counter, pouring a second cup of coffee. 

“You’re finally awake!” Ren saw Sumire out of the corner of his eye as she stopped in her tracks, her toes curled.

“You caught me,” Sumire walked up and kissed him on the cheek, “You’re making breakfast, Ren-senpai?”

“Yup. After talking to you last night I realized that I wanted the little moments to count, too. Every second I get to see your smiling face makes my day that much better. There are going to be times where we won’t see each other for a few days, and I want to make every second I see you leading up to those moments count,” he gave her a warm smile and held up her cup of coffee, a black cup, with a large, purple violet flower on it.

Sumire took the cup and blushed, a light pink tint on her cheeks. “Every time you say things like that, I really do fall in love with you again. I feel the same way, Ren-senpai. We’re both going to be busy, but these little moments mean the world to me. They’re what I think of when I perform.”

Ren nodded. “Let’s eat before you go. I also want to tell you about something I’ve been studying lately, it’s called cognitive defusion.”

“Okay!” Sumire picked up a plate of curry and made her way to the table. Ren made two trips, preparing some food for Morgana the second time.

“Doc might have told you about this a while ago, but I think it’ll help you out in case anything happens at the Grand Prix Final. Remember Thiais?”

“I do…” Sumire sighed and frowned, “I want to apologize about that, again.”

Ren held up his left hand. “There’s no need, Sumire. We all have our moments of weakness. How you deal with them is what’s most important.”

Sumire’s eyes widened a bit. “Sakiya told me the same thing… mental stability is just as important as physical.”

“She did? I should talk to her more often, honestly.”

“She spent most of her time in Bali with me or Ryuji-senpai…”

“I’ll get my chance soon enough,” Ren waved it off, “Anyway, cognitive defusion. If you feel any negative thoughts coming to you before or after a performance, you can get rid of them by convincing yourself that they’re just words.”

“Just words?” Sumire tilted her head.

“Right. For example, maybe after doing bad with the clubs, you think you’ve failed. If you do, tell yourself “I am having the thought that I am failing.” If you break up what you’re feeling into words, they will eventually turn into just that. Words.”

“I see! Thank you, Ren-senpai!”

“I know you’ll be fine, Sumire. You’ll have Sakiya, too.”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “Right! Oh!” She looked at her phone, “I need to get ready fast!”

In a flourish, she managed to scarf down her plate of curry faster, which was extraordinary in itself, because she already ate _fast._ After she finished, she stood up.

“Does that mean I get my pajamas back? You can give them to me now,” Ren grinned. Morgana hissed. Sumire blushed, and walked away back to the kitchen.

“You’ve learned nothing, Ren!” Morgana batted him with a paw.

“I can’t help it! You see how cute she is when she blushes!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to make such vulgar remarks! You need to be a gentleman, like me!”

Ren rubbed Morgana’s head and ears. “I know, I know. It looks like you’re competing with Ryuji to influence my behavior.”

“With that vulgar monkey? I won’t lose, Ren!”

A few seconds after Morgana made a shoe of bravado, he sighed. “But then again, look at where my act got me… Lady Ann…”

Ren frowned. “You’ve been keeping that to yourself the whole time, huh? Ever since our trip to Bali.”

Morgana sighed again. “I know that I’m a cat, and it makes total sense for Lady Ann to date another person, but…”

Ren leaned over, picked Morgana up, and slowly let him. “I’m sorry, Morgana. I know it’s not that easy.”

“I… I… Ren…”

Morgana quietly wept onto Ren’s shoulder as the morning sun rose. By the time Sumire finished her shower, he had managed to stop himself and assume his normal attitude.

“Alright, Ren-senpai, here are your pajamas!” 

She handed him the neatly folded set of pajamas, now dressed in her school uniform. 

“Good luck at work today! I love you!”

“Love you too, Sumi!”

Ren stood up, kissed her, and handed Morgana over to her.

“Goodbye!

Sumire made her way out, her long, red hair flowing behind her with a ribbon tied at the bottom as she disappeared from around the corner. 

Soon after, Ren cleaned up and made his way out of the apartment, a smile on his face. 

Work would be difficult, but these little moments made it worth it.

* * *

After finishing practice, Sumire returned to the apartment and began a video call with Sakiya to update her regarding the situation.

“Bonjour, Sumi-chan!”

“Hello, Saki-chan! Are you practicing?”

“I am, but you’re fine!”

“Are you always practicing, Saki-chan? Ever since the World Championship…”

“That’s my secret, Sumire. I’m always practicing to improve. It keeps me focused, too. But, enough about me. Have you spoken with Ren? You sound like you’re in a better mood.”

“I have! Wait, Saki-chan, shouldn’t you be in school? I feel even worse now…” Sumire sighed.

“It’s fine! Did you forget that I graduated earlier in the year? I don’t think I mentioned it, and you always see me reading or practicing anyway… Oh well! I’m waiting to transfer to UTokyo in the spring, and I focused on the World Championship in the meantime, as well as the Grand Prix Final.”

“Oh! I see! Actually, I think I remember you mentioning UTokyo before…”

“Yup! On top of that, I’m moving to Japan in November!”

Sumire gasped. “Really? I’m so happy, Saki-chan!”

“I’m finally coming home, but first I, no, we have to take on the Grand Prix Final. It’ll be my last time representing France. You see, Sumi-chan, my coach found out something while searching for a Japanese coach. In case you’re curious, she knows some Japanese, since she’s been training me for so long!”

Sumire tilted her head, curious. “What’s that?”

“The rules regarding changing nationality have changed recently. I can, on request, change my nationality to Japan for representation once I move back there and show them that I am a citizen. I still won’t participate in the World Championship next year, or the Olympics in 2020. I’m woefully underprepared for that. I need to train.”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “I agree! We’ll both help each other until one of us reaches the top, right?”

Sakiya smiled and nodded back. “That’s right! It seems like we’ll be competing against Natsuki-san, too. You remember her from the World Championship, right?”

“I do! Actually, I met her yesterday! She called out to me in Shibuya Central, and we ate lunch together! She’s so sweet and kind…”

“She is. She’s also incredibly talented. I’m curious to see how she performs next year, and in the Olympics.”

“I feel the same way, Saki-chan!” Sumire explained happily.

“I wonder if she’ll be at the Grand Prix... “ Sakiya tapped her finger against her cheek, “She might not be, since the First Rhythmic Gymnastics Asian Cup is happening at the same time…”

“The Asian Cup? I thought Japan wasn’t going to participate in it?” Sumire asked.

“Japan did not plan to, but with Hanako placing third in the World Championship… I guess we’ll see. Anyway! We got sidetracked. How did the talk with Ren go? Is he alright?”

“Ren-senpai is okay. We had a long talk together about our problems, and we’re both doing okay. He’s stressed out from work, but I told him to rely on me if he needed to vent his frustrations, and he agreed! We’re both going to keep working toward our goals, while also helping one another! No matter how hard it gets, we’re going to come out on top!”

Sakiya laughed. “I’m glad to hear that, Sumi-chan. Being forward with someone about your feelings is the best approach to maintaining a relationship. Take it from me!”

Sumire raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re a little _too_ forward sometimes, Saki-chan. I’m glad that you and Ryuji-senpai get along, though!”

“Thanks! And wait, what do you mean?” 

“Um, well, you know…” Sumire blushed and pressed her fingers together.

“Know what?”

“Nevermind! I’m going to start making dinner for Ren-senpai, so I’ll be going, Saki-chan!”

“Au revoir, Sumi-chan! Let’s keep tabs on one another and our training until the Grand Prix! We’ll meet again soon!”

“Right! Goodbye, Saki-chan!”

The two ended the video call, and Sumire prepared a basic curry dinner for Ren, Morgana, and herself. She added her own secret ingredients, based off of Ren’s recipe, and always managed to surprise Ren. At least, he acted that way. 

Time passed, with Sumire training almost daily and calling Sakiya, with both of them preparing for the Grand Prix. Ren continued his therapy work, with Hanako visiting for small appointments at odd times. He was always willing to adjust his schedule for her, though. They didn’t make significant progress, but both of them found a solace in being able to simply talk to each other. The weather grew colder over time, and eventually, October came.

* * *

_Mid-October_

Ever since meeting Hanako, Futaba found herself looking up VODS of the rhythmic gymnastics performances, specifically Hanako’s, and watching them often. The day after she met her, Futaba returned to school, slightly reinvigorated. Her depressive spirals still came at random times, often unpredictable, but she found comfort in watching Hanako perform. As she watched, she noticed how much of a dork Hanako was, incorporating movements that the Feathermen did, as well as movements shonen protagonists managed to pull off. 

“She’s amazing,” Futaba thought to herself, “But what am I supposed to do? I could contact her as Alibaba… but I have her number! But I don’t want to contact her myself! I couldn’t handle that much pressure!” she began to yell internally after finishing a VOD one night. As she frustratingly stared at her phone, a message appeared.

Hanako: _Hello, Sakura-san? It’s Hanako Natsuki. We met in Akihabara and talked about Featherman figures! I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I’ve been busy practicing, and haven’t had the time, or thought to text you. I’m sorry. You looked really sad back then, and I’ve been worried ever since._

Futaba immediately began crying. Hanako was so kind to her it made her feel bad. While she started at the text, thoughts poured into her head.

“I’m not even a good friend… I put my feelings ahead of Kana-chan’s, and look at what happened. Should I even respond? Is there any point? What if I got the wrong idea about Hanako and fall for her one day? I know that’s stupid and wouldn’t happen for a while, but… what if it does? What if I make the same mistake? No… we can just be friends… just friends. I don’t need to fall for every person I become close friends with… Ren… Kana-chan… I don’t need to do it again. We can just be friends… I can do this…” 

Futaba: _Hello, Natsuki-san. I remember you. I’m sorry to have worried you. I was in a really tough spot then, and I still am, sort of. I’m not very good at talking about my feelings, but I’m doing okay. Sorry._

Hanako: _It’s okay, Sakura-san! I often have trouble talking about my feelings, too. Also, don’t you remember what I said to you before? Don’t say sorry over and over! One thank you is worth so much more than even a million sorry’s!_

Futaba sniffled and rubbed her eyes, lifting her glasses. “What was with this girl? Can someone even be this nice?”

Hanako’s phone read “....” for a minute as Futaba struggled to type thank you instead of sorry.

Futaba: _Thank you, Natsuki-san. I’m really happy that you helped someone like me._

Hanako: _Someone like you? I think you’re an amazing person, Sakura-san! We’ve only talked once, but I can tell that you’re a very fun person, and that you deeply value your friends. You’re also very passionate about the things you love, like me! We have something in common! Actually, a few things! Featherman, our passion for the things we love…_

Futaba couldn’t take the guilt wearing down on her. The thought came to her that she’d basically been stalking Hanako since she met her, watching all those videos… over and over…

Futaba: _Natsuki-san! I have to say sorry again. Since we met, I looked you up and found out that you’re a rhythmic gymnast, that your best apparatus is the hoop, that you won the bronze in the World Championships, and that you love gymnastics! I looked into your private life! I’m so stupid. You don’t need to talk to or pity some stalker like me!_

Hanako: _Sakura-san. Would you watch me perform at the First Rhythmic Gymnastics Asian Cup? The finals are recorded live on the 28th._

Futaba felt the tears start full stream again. “What’s with this girl?” she thought.

Futaba: _You’re not mad at me?_

Hanako: _I’m not._

Futaba: _Why?_

Hanako: _I already told you, Sakura-san. You’re an amazing person. You’ve learned so much about gymnastics in such a short time. I couldn’t be happier!_

Futaba: _Huh? What do you mean?_

Hanako: _I love gymnastics with all my heart, Sakura-san!_

Futaba: _Oh worm?_

Hanako: _...Oh worm?_

Futaba started laughing, tears and snot still rolling down her face.

Futaba: _Thank you, Natsuki-san. Your performances are amazing. You’re beautiful._

Hanako felt her entire face heat up as she read the text. Futaba went red as she realized what she just texted. 

Futaba: _Your performances are beautiful! That’s what I meant! Sorrysoryssorsyry!_

Hanako: _it’s okay! I totally understood what you meant! Thank you! I’m really passionate about gymnastics, and I love to incorporate moves from shows I watch into my performances!_

Futaba: _I noticed that! There were so many brief stances and movements that made you look like you were the hero of a shonen! Have you ever read One Piece? I swear you posed like Robin for a second!_

Hanako: _You noticed! I’m so happy someone finally noticed! Trienta fleur!_

Futaba: _Gomu Gomu No Pistol! King Kong Gun!_

Hanako: _Three-sword style!_

Futaba: _SUUUUUUUUUUPEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Hanako and Futaba laughed as they texted each other signature moves from One Piece and other anime. Eventually, Hanako’s curfew came.

Hanako: _Oh! I’m sorry, Sakura-san, but I have to go to bed! I’ll ask you again, since we got distracted. Would you watch me at the Asian Cup on the 28th? I feel like knowing that you’re watching will really help me perform better!_

Futaba: _Bet_

Hanako: _What?_

Futaba: _Yes!_

Hanako: _Yay! Thank you, Sakura-san!_

Futaba: _You can call me Futaba-chan, if you want._

Hanako: _Okay, Futaba-chan! Call me Hanako-chan!_

Futaba: _Roger roger! Goodnight, Hanako-chan!_

Hanako: _Goodnight!_

* * *

Hanko and Futaba successfully “established contact” as Futaba put it, though they didn’t text again until the days leading to the Asian Cup. Sumire flew out to Marbella, Spain, for the Grand Prix Final and arrived on October 24th. Sakiya and her coach had rented hotel rooms. Hiraguchi stayed with Sakiya’s coach, while Sumire roomed with Sakiya. The first two nights there showcased how far apart the two were in terms of cleanliness. Sakiya’s bed was all over the place, as were her spare clothes. Whenever Sumire went to ask her to tidy up, she was face-deep into a book. Sumire’s bed was neatly folded and set, all the time. Her clothes were lined on a dresser. 

“Saki-chan, all you need to do is fold these dresses! You don’t want them to get wrinkled, do you?”

“....”

“What are you reading, anyway?”

“The Church History, by Eusebius.”

“Oh, she answered!” Sumire thought to herself.

“I see… So you’re not going to clean up?”

“Reading.”

Sumire sighed, and began to pick up Sakiya’s things.

“If Ryuji-senpai is going to stay with her, I wonder if he’ll be able to deal with this…” she hummed to herself and cleaned up. This was life for the two inbetween the training sessions leading to the Prix. They trained together while their coaches spoke and told them where to focus, and before they knew it, the Prix qualifications came. 

“Odd,” Sakiya began while stretching in the Warm Up Hall, “I don’t see many gymnasts from the World Championship here. Most of these girls must have not gone to that, but went to some of the Grand Prix leading to this, and qualified.”

“What does that mean for us, Saki-chan?” Sumire stretched beside her.

“We might just have a shot at placing near the top. I thought for sure that the Averina twins would be here, or Natsuki-san, or even Soldovaka, but I only recognize Vlada Nikolchenko and the other Ukrainians.”

Sumire nodded. “I remember her performance!”

Sakiya finished her stretches by rotating her shoulders. “Well then, let’s see how it goes.”

The first day of qualifications for the Marbella Grand Prix began and passed in a flash. For the first day of qualifications, Sakiya kept up with Vlada, and the two dominated in score ahead of the other eighteen competitors. Sumire managed to score in the top eight of the first qualifying performances. The third closest was Arina Harnasko. 

Once Sumire and Sakiya returned to the hotel, Sumire felt a lump in her throat as the anxiety kicked in. She took several deep breaths.

“Are you alright, Sumire?” Sakiya placed her left hand on Sumire’s shoulder.

“Yes. I’m… I’m okay.”

“It’s only the first day of qualifiers, and we had hoop and ball. They’re my worst apparati, but even so I jumped in headfirst and came out on top. You’re better than most of the girls here with them. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Tomorrow is the real test for you. The clubs and the ribbon. Your darkness and your light. If you do well with the ribbon, I imagine you’ll place in the top eight. We’ll make you an expert with the clubs yet!”

Sumire faintly smiled and sat down in a chair. “Thank you, Saki-chan. Once this is over, and we move into the new year, I want to make a plan for me to train with the different apparati.”

Sakiya walked up behind her and began to style Sumire’s hair. “Aren’t you doing that now? We always train with different apparait in a pattern.”

“That’s true, but I was thinking that I’d prioritize practicing and learning one apparatus over the others for a year before moving onto the next. For example, I’d dedicate two or three days of practice to just that apparatus, and the others to the rest. I’m so far behind… I still only can use the ribbon properly.”

“Stop underselling yourself, Sumire,” Sakiya spoke calmly but firmly, “Remember that your grace is your greatest strength. I still believe that it could be unmatched one day, if you master the apparati.”

“Sorry… I really do that without thinking about it, don’t I?” Sumire frowned.

“That’s why I’m here!” Sakiya grinned.

“Right. Thank you again. As I was saying, I think I’ll start with the clubs. They are my weakest apparatus, and I’m still not sure about how I can be graceful while using them. They’re so…”

“Barbaric?” Sakiya laughed, “That’s not the word, but I know what you mean. The clubs are much more… bold, and daring, obviously. I’m sure you can figure something out. Maybe Natsuki-san could help.”

“That’s right!” Sumire’s face lit up, “Natsuki-san could help me! Oh- I never got her number, though.”

“Now that I think about it, neither did I. Oh well, I’m sure we’ll run into her again soon. She’s performing in the Asian Cup right now,” Sakiya commented.

“I hope she’s doing well!”

“Worry about yourself, Sumi-chan. Natsuki-san is very much capable of handling herself. I bet that she’ll place first in the Asian Cup!”

“I’m not going to make any bets with you, Saki-chan. I still remember the faint smell of durian…” Sumire giggled. Sakiya felt the urge to gag.

“Why would you bring that up… ugh…”

Sakiya finished braiding Sumire’s hair into a long ponytail, tied into several braids.

“This looks really cute, Saki-chan! It’s too bad we’re going to bed soon…”

“You could at least send a picture to Ren,” she shrugged.

“That’s true! I’ll do that!”

Sumire pulled out her phone, took a picture in the mirror, and sent it to Ren.

“He won’t see if for a while, considering it's 3 AM in Japan time, but I think he’ll like it!”

“Knowing him, he’s going to go wild,” Sakiya laughed, “We should get to bed, ourselves. Tomorrow will be just as important as today was.”

Sumire nodded to her and undid the ponytail and braids, letting her long hair fall against her back. She had let it grow out since the start of the year, and her hair now reached her thighs, completely untied. As long as she could tie it in a bun for performances and in a ponytail for practice, she was satisfied, though the bun was getting a bit heavy. Ren always thought she was beautiful, though she pondered surprising him by cutting her hair…

She kept the thought in mind as she fell asleep, the next day of qualifiers on the way.

* * *

The next day of qualifiers came and went, with Sakiya managing to score the highest in both clubs and ribbon. The Ukrainian team continued to dominate, with the exception of ribbon, in which Sumire and Sakiya placed in the top two. Sumire gave a better club performance than Thiais, but still fell behind, qualifying in the top eight. None of the performances came close to the Averina win’s, Hanako’s, and in some cases, Linoy Ashram’s. 

Meanwhile, at the Asian Cup, Hanako was effortlessly placing first in each qualifying round. Murakami was happy to see that going to therapy only appeared to help Hanako. She was also happy to see Japanese officials taking notes and watching closely. One goal that Hanako and Murakami shared was to place Japan at the forefront of rhythmic gymnastics, a place it had no hope of being in before Hanako appeared to participate in senior competitions. She took the world of rhythmic gymnastics by storm with her world class performances, and now they had a real chance to prove it to Japanese sports officials. 

The second day came to an end with Sakiya placing second with her all-around qualifying score, with Vlada in first, and the other Ukrainians behind them. Sumire managed to place eighth overall, with her club qualifying performance dragging her down. She kept her head held high, as there were still the all-around finals and individual apparati finals. As the final day came, and the announcements for the finals were made at both the Asian Cup and Grand Prix, Futaba opened livestreams for both on her monitors, and texted Ren in the meantime.

Futaba: _Finals are starting. Bet you’re at work or studying, so I’ll just text you the results._

Ren: _Finals? Wait, you mean gymnastics? I didn’t know you were actually into it._

Futaba: _You know too much. Hit squad is on the way._

Ren: _????????_

Futaba: _I made a friend, and she got me into it. I always had a passing interest, with Sumire and all, but it’s really cool._

Ren: _You can say that again. I’ve got some sessions today, but do text me the results. I might catch the end, we’ll see._

Futaba: _Roger. Bravo six, going dark._

Ren: _Going dark_

Ren smiled as he put his phone away and entered the counseling room with Maruki. He wore his fake glasses when he gave sessions, but he still didn’t quite know why. It made him feel more professional and appear kinder. Sumire would probably think it made him more attractive. “Should I try wearing them again normally?” he debated internally, “No… I stopped for a reason.”

Sigh a deep breath, Ren sat down and prepared to mentally hype himself up to speak with his clients. He kept Sumire in his mind, thinking of her performance, and thought about how she was holding up. Sakiya wouldn’t let her falter, so he didn’t need to worry too much. “I hope I can talk to Sakiya sometimes,” he thought, “She helps Sumire in many ways that I can’t, and I really haven’t shown my appreciation.”

“It’s time, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki got Ren’s attention before the door opened. Ren had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Futaba turned on her PC and grabbed several boxes of jagariko. It was Sunday, October 28th, the final day of both the Grand Prix and Asian Cup. The Asian Cup final started early in the morning for Futaba, and lasted into the late afternoon.

Hanako almost won each final by a landslide, placing first in everything except for ribbons in which she placed second. There were cheers throughout the stadium, and in Futaba’s room, as she took her gold medals and a silver. Once the Asian Cup performances were over and the stream ended, Futaba texted Hanako. The Grand Prix was still going on as the Asian Cup ended, with there being a 6 hour time difference between Mongolia and Spain.

Futaba: _Hanako-chan! Congratulations! I watched all of your performances at the finals! You were so pretty!_

Futaba felt an immediate sense of regret as she hit send and read her final statement again. A blush crept up her face.

Futaba: _Your performance was pretty! Really, really, good job!_

Saved, maybe. There was no response for an hour or so. Dread took Futaba as she waited. “Did I just ruin this? I totally ruined this… well… last time she didn’t seem to mind…! Why do I keep texting her if I’m just gonna say these stupid things? I mean, she really IS pretty, and she has a huge rack, but that’s besides the point! We’re just going to be friends. That’s it… we’re just friends. Why do I have to feel like this about every friend I make? I already yelled at myself about this!”

Her thoughts stopped as she saw the three … appear.

Hanako: _Thank you so much, Futaba-chan! I’m so happy you watched me!_

Futaba blushed. 

Futaba: _Your hoop performance was really cool, as always! I loved how you posed like a character from that popular bizarre adventure show!_

Hanako: _I feel so giddy that someone recognizes the poses and loves gymnastics! I’m so glad we became friends, Futaba-chan!_

Futaba: _Friends…_

Hanako: _Is something wrong, Futaba-chan?_

Futaba: _Nope! Not at all! I’m happy that we’re friends too!_

Hanako: _Yay! Say, Futaba-chan, the next time I get a full day off, would you want to celebrate with me? We could watch anime together, or I could even show you some ways to practice gymnastics!_

Futaba: _Anime, definitely. Actually, I could show you a video game I’ve been playing…_

Hanako: _I don’t actually play video games…_

Futaba: _O_O_

Hanako: _I think it’ll be fun if you show me! I can’t wait to hang out with you, Futaba-chan! I’ll tell you when I have a day off!_

Futaba: _Okay! I shall wait! I’ll see you eventually, space gymnast!_

Hanako: _Space gymnast? Oh, you mean you think I move so fast it's like I’m in space with no gravity! That’s funny, Futaba-chan! I’ll see you soon!_

“She thinks I’m funny…” Futaba smiled before tuning back into the Marbelle Grand Prix.

* * *

Sumire and Sakiya gave their all on the final day of the Grand Prix, and their work paid off. Sakiya placed second in the All-Around Finals, even with some minor execution deductions from her hoop and ball performances. Vlada placed first, and Sumire placed eighth, which was normally considered last in these competitions. Sakiya scored the highest in the club and ribbon individual finals, with Sumire barely closing behind her in ribbon score. Sumire botched her final club performance, which dropped her overall score, leaving her in eighth place. 

Sakiya took her silver, while Vlada got the gold for All-Around Finals. 

Futaba clapped for Sakiya, and looked at the clock. It was past midnight. “Oh jeez! It’s late… I should sleep… but I don’t need to sleep… ever…” Then the stream ended.

“Okay, sleep it is!”

She hopped into her bed and immediately found herself thinking about Hanako, and how she’d get to hang out with her soon. Needless to say, Futaba did not get any sleep.

Sumire and Sakiya returned to the hotel late, and Sumire immediately found her chest and throat tightening.

“I’m having the thought that I’m a failure. I’m having the thought that I’m a failure…” she took several deep breaths while repeating herself.

Sakiya placed her right hand on the side of Sumire’s arm.

“Sit down and think this through, Sumire.”

Sumire nodded and sat down. 

“I’m sorry, Sakiya. I dropped the club in the final performance and completely messed it up… I just can’t use them.”

“You can use them. You just need to train and learn to treat them both as extra limbs. I know controlling them both and keeping your balance is hard. I’ve failed with them more times than I’ve succeeded, but I kept going,” Sakiya gave Sumire a firm nod, determination in her voice.

“I know... “ Sumire choked on her voice, “I’m just thinking that I’m a failure. I’m turning the thoughts into words… I’m okay…”

“You are okay, Sumire. These mental blocks are the biggest thing holding you back, but look at you now. You’re doing great, fighting back against those thoughts. When we first met, I saw you collapsing under your own negative thoughts. Instead of letting failure stop you, you need to let it push you forward. Ren and I will be here to pick you up.”

Sumire took one last deep breath and gave Sakiya a nod. “You’re right. I do feel a bit better, now. Those negative feelings are just words in my mind. I practice five times a week, repeating my routine and refining it almost daily. I’m Sumire Yoshizawa, and I promised Kasumi that we’d reach the world stage and win. I’m not going to let little failures stop me.”

Sakiya patted her shoulder and smiled. “That’s what I like to hear! I’m aiming for the top, too, and I don’t plan to lose! Until that day comes, we’ll build upon one another to put Japan at the forefront of rhythmic gymnastics, along with Natsuki-san.”

A smile finally crossed Sumire’s face. “Right! Let’s aim for the top together!”

* * *

_The next day_

Sakiya, her coach, Hiraguchi, and Sumire all stood in the airport, waiting for their flights to be called. They stood in silence until Hiraguchi spoke up.

“Ah, right. Sumire.”

“Yes Coach?”

“If you didn’t know already, Sakiya started searching for a gymnastics coach for when she returned to Japan.”

“I know, yes,” Sumire nodded.

“Well, you’re looking at her!” Hiraguchi proudly put a thumb to her chest.

“Really? Saki-chan, is that true?” Sumire gasped and turned to Sakiya, who gave her a nod.

“Our coaches both agreed that, since we’re rivals, it’d be best if we trained under the same person! That way, we’ll always be able to provide each other feedback, just like we have these past few months!”

Sumire clapped and jumped up and down. “I’m so excited!”

“I’m excited too, Sumi-chan! I get to design a new leotard for when I represent Japan! We’re going green and black! No more pink!” Sakiya exclaimed with a fist pump.

“I always thought pink was a wonderful color, but alas, it is your choice in the end,” her coach replied with a sigh.

“Thank you for continuing to work with me, Saki-chan!” Sumire bowed.

“It’s my pleasure!” Sakiya bowed back, “Starting in November, I’m going to start representing Japan! I won’t really be able to until the World Championship in 2021, given the Olympic nationality ruling is still in place, but we’re going to be side-by-side on our way to the top, Sumire!”

Sumire leaned up. “Yes! I look forward to it!”

Hiraguchi and Sumire’s flight number was announced, and the four said their final goodbyes before the two found themselves on a plane back to Japan. Soon after, Sakiya’s flight number was called, and she made her way onto a plane to France with her coach. Once she returned, she immediately began packing. Books, books, clothing, books, more books, some more clothing, and more books. Passport, means of identifying oneself as a Japanese citizen, and lastly, more books and her reading glasses. She was all set to leave for Japan in early November.

* * *

Sumire looked out of the plane window as it flew through the air. She always loved heights. What she loved more was comforting Ren, who was scared of heights. It was adorable to think that he had a fear of anything, and she had the exclusive right to comfort him. It felt good. 

“Sumire.”

“Coach?” she turned her head to Hiraguchi.

“I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries by asking, but how does it feel to have a rival again?”

“Again? Oh... “ Sumire frowned for a few seconds before smiling, “It feels good! Sakiya has pushed me further than I ever have on my own! She really does remind me of Kasumi,” she turned her head back toward the window, “I’ve thought a lot about Kasumi, lately. I only recognized her properly as a rival long after her passing, but I’m happy I did. She’s gone, but our dream isn’t, and neither is my love for her. This is our dream. I love Sakiya too, and I’m so, so happy I met her,” she took a deep breath and turned back to Hiraguchi, “But I’m going to surpass her, one day. She is my rival, and that’s what we’re competing to do. Ren-senpai and I promised, too!”

She glared at Hiraguchi with a complete resolve in her eyes, and Hiraguchi nodded.

“Good answer. I’m glad you have her, too. You have a rival and you have someone in your corner that completely understands you. All that’s left is you, Sumire.”

“Right! Thank you, coach!”

Sumire and Hiraguchi made small talk regarding the Grand Prix, with Sumire texting Ren to leave the door unlocked, and they eventually found themselves landing in Tokyo. They returned extremely late in the evening, and Hiraguchi drove Sumire home in a rental car. A cold wave had hit Tokyo, and she found herself shivering. She opened the apartment door and found Morgana waiting for her.

“Hey, Sumire.”

“Morgana-senpai!” Sumire clapped her mouth, “Ah, sorry! Ren-senpai must be sleeping.

“Come in, come in. You had a long flight, right? You should get some sleep. It’s pretty cold, too.”

“Right. Thank you, Morgana-senpa-”

As Sumire stepped forward, she felt a hand wrap around her hip, and another around her face.

“Show me your true form!”

Ren kissed her on the cheek and lowered his arm, turning her around pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Ren! You scared me! I didn’t even notice you!”

“I’ve still got it!” Ren stated with his Joker-esque grin. He was wearing his grey jacket.

“What are you going to do, now that you’ve stolen my heart, Phantom Thief?” Sumire smiled and poked his nose.

“Snuggle. That’s all. I’ve missed you so much! The heat isn’t working right now, so let's go somewhere warmer!” Ren picked her up, still hugging her, and walked into the main room, placing her on the bed.

“Wait, let me change into something more comfortable!” Sumire bumped her head against his.

Ren pouted. “Do I have to go? I don’t want to let you go… I could always watch~” he grinned again while she blushed and headbutted him softly.

“No, Ren-senpai.”

Ren sighed dramatically and let her go, spinning in a flourish, turning around, and walking back into the kitchen. After a minute, Sumire called him back in. She was wearing his long-sleeved, black pajama shirt, and her black short shorts.

“It’s only been five days, Ren-senpai!” Sumire giggled as he walked up and laid down on the bed next to her, “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I don’t need sleep. I need you in my arms. I’ve got Sojiro’s ultimate caffeine recipe for the morning!” Ren waved his hand through her hair. He threw a purple blanket around her and wrapped his hand around her, and kissed her forehead.

“You’re so warm, Ren-senpai.”

“And you’re so cute, you melt my heart,” he kissed her forehead again.

Sumire giggled and blushed. “I feel so greedy when you say these things, but I’m really happy, too.”

The two went silent for a minute, with Ren wrapped around Sumire, who was snuggly tucked in a blanket, with the two taking in each other’s warmth. After another minute, Sumire took a deep breath and looked Ren in the eyes.

“Um… I tried out cognitive defusion, after the finals. I came in eighth in the All-Around Finals, and I messed up my final club performance,” Sumire calmly spoke, running her fingers along Ren’s chest.

“Did it work? You sound like you’re doing okay.”

“It worked really well. Thank you, Ren-senpai. Saki-chan helped me, too. I’m going to learn from my failures, not let them drag me down. I’m going to start with the clubs.”

Ren sniffed her hair. Violets. His favorite smell. 

“Happy to hear it! It makes all my work worth it. If I can help you and Natsuki-san, and everyone else, I’ll be happy.”

“Mhm. My chest feels so warm right now, Ren-senpai. I’m so…”

“Happy? I feel the same. Morgana too. He’s been content with being in charge of the house, and he’s gotten a lot of fatty tuna.”

Morgana purred, resting at their feet. “Yeah, I know I’m awesome. You two should get some sleep though. Now.”

Ren and Sumire looked down at him before breaking out in laughter. 

“I really am tired, though. Let’s go to sleep.”

“I agree. Goodnight, Sumire. Love you.”

“I love you too, Ren-senpai.”

The late night came to a close as the two drifted off, dreaming of the next day, with November right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter compared to the last few, but an important one nonetheless. Honestly, more happens in this chapter than some of the others! That's okay, though. Not every chapter needs to be a huge block of text.  
> The final scene in bed is based directly on this amazing Sumiren commission I got from fene! https://twitter.com/feneculiu/status/1304266601722773504?s=20  
> You may have already seen it, but... here it is again! I am not sure if I can include it directly in the chapter, but if I can, I'll update it!
> 
> UPDATE: It's in! 
> 
> A lot of things happened, and some time passed. I hope you all enjoy the progress! A big party is coming, and right after that. Christmas. 
> 
> You didn't think I was gonna do Sumiren Christmas fluff? We're doing Sumiren Christmas fluff.


	43. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako continues her therapy. The group plans a celebration party for Sumire and Sakiya. Ren decides to talk to Sakiya. Sumire and Ren begin Christmas preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving forward. Sort of. Christmas is coming. The ultimate ingredients are fluff, Sumire, and Ren, but some things needed to happen first, so here we are!

_ Early November _

Hanako cheerfully entered Tokyo Mental Health and was escorted to the room in which she now normally had counseling sessions with Ren. 

“Hello, Natsuki-san,” Ren waved his arm as she entered.

“Hello, Amamiya-san!” she walked up and took a seat opposite Ren.

Maruki gave the two a small nod, and the session began.

“How have things been, Natsuki-san? It's been a good week or since we last met. Of course, this is open to you at any time, on your time.”

“I’ve been good! I know I can come to you any time, but I was very busy between the World Championship and Asian Cup. I’m still happy I went to our first session, and the few times I’ve visited between then and now.”

“Asian Cup?” Ren tapped his pencil against his chin.

“Oh! The Asian Cup was a rhythmic gymnastics event held at the same time as the Grand Prix Final, which Yoshizawa-san and Archambeau-san went to! You probably knew that, but I’m surprised you didn’t know about the Asian Cup!” Hanako went starry-eyed, which Ren recognized as an indicator for when she was her happiest. 

“I don’t know much, really. I only follow Sumire’s path. Anyway, how did the Asian Cup go?”

“I placed first in everything but ribbons, and I won the All-Around finals! Four gold and one silver!”

“Great job. You don’t do it for the medals though, right?”

“Nope! I perform because I love gymnastics! Of course, the medals are nice, and I do treasure them! But that’s because they tell me how far I’ve come! There’s another reason, too!”

Ren gave her a curious look, indulging her. “What’s that?”

“I’m helping to put Japan at the forefront of rhythmic gymnastics worldwide! Before I started performing, Japan didn’t really focus on it at all, or care about its image on a worldly scale regarding gymnastics. Ever since I entered senior competitions, that’s changed! Archambeau-san and Yoshizawa-san want the same thing as me, too!”

“That’s an admirable goal that you three all share. I look forward to seeing where your passion takes you,” Ren took a deep breath, “Now, is there anything else? You’re free to continue talking about gymnastics, of course.”

“I made a friend!” Hanako bounced in her seat, completely giddy.

“That’s wonderful, Natsuki-san!” Ren congratulated her, “What’s she like?”

“She’s a very excitable person when you talk about the things she likes. She has orange hair, big glasses, and is a little shorter than me! We both love Featherman and a lot of other anime! She actually got into gymnastics because she loved my performances after watching them!”

“It’s Futaba…” Ren was hit with a sudden jolt of realization in his mind, but kept it to himself.

“She sounds a lot like you, Natsuki-san, barring the fact that she’s not a gymnast. I’m glad,” Ren responded excitedly.

“Yeah! It’s super exciting! I want to talk to her more, and hang out with her more! I’m not very good with multiple people gathered at once, but small groups, or even single friends are fine!”

“We can work on that together, Natsuki-san. Things like that take time. We’re both training, though, so we’ll progress, together!”

Hanako nodded. “Thank you, Amamiya-san! Um, I don’t really have anything else today. I sort of feel bad…”

Ren shook his head. “It’s fine. We only have to talk about what you feel is appropriate for the day. We can work on your social anxiety as time passes and I learn more. It's not something you need to force. Take your time. That’s my motto.”

Hanako smiled and stood up. “Okay! I’ll be sure to visit you before the end of the year! Thank you, Amamiya-san!”

“You’re very welcome, Natsuki-san. See you around,” Ren smiled and waved her goodbye as she exited the room. Silence overtook him and Maruki for a minute, and before long, Maruki spoke.

“What do you think, Amamiya-kun?”

“Natsuki-san knows a lot of people that I know. I’m certain she was talking about Futaba just then.”

“I’ve only ever spoken briefly with Sakura-san myself, but I agree with you,” Maruki adjusted his glasses, “That being said, I wanted to give you some advice regarding your relationship with Natsuki-san.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “What would that be, Doc?”

“Whenever you take a client, no matter how much you may hit off with them, or how friendly they are, I suggest you maintain a professional distance. It’s okay to want to be friends with Natsuki-san. She’s friends with Yoshizawa-san and Sakura-san, after all. However, if you become friends with her, you will likely lose the objectivity of the therapist-client relationship. In other words, you may lose the position of being an “outsider” whom she can freely talk to about her problems, as well as the  _ idea _ of not judging her actions. Does that make sense?”

Ren cupped his hand under his chin and thought to himself. “If I become friends with her, I wouldn’t be able to be her therapist, and she wouldn’t have anyone to properly talk to. I don’t want that. There might be other therapists out there, but I don’t want that either! I said that  _ I  _ would help her, and I’m not going to change that.”

He turned to Maruki after sitting in deep thought for a minute.

“I understand. Thanks, Doc. It’s going to be tough, but I understand how important this distance is,” Ren stood up and stretched, “Don’t worry about me. You know I got this.”

Maruki’s face grew ever-so-slightly more serious for a second, it was a minuscule change, but Ren would see it.

“That’s good, and I do believe you. I just wanted you to know. If you’re serious about this, Amamiya-kun, and go to college for it, let this be a test for you. You’ll likely be seeing Natsuki-san for years to come, and as you learn more, you’re better be able to help her. Over that time, until she decides that she is satisfied, maintain that professional distance. Most therapists consider it unethical to form a friendship with a client, as hard as it might be not to with particular people.”

He immediately relaxed after finishing the sentence, picking up a carton of juice and taking a sip.

Ren closed his eyes and thought about his desire to help Hanako, and after a minute, he felt the presence of  _ Charity _ swell within his heart briefly, his resolve confirmed.

“I am, Dr. Maruki.  _ I  _ will help her, no matter how long it takes. Sumire too.”

Maruki nodded and smiled. “Good! I’ll be here to observe and advise you along the way. I won’t directly interfere, either, unless the patient has a particularly bad outburst. That being said, you’re doing a good job so far, Amamiya-kun. We’ve lost some clients, or never seen them again, but that’s a natural part of the profession, unfortunately. Ever since you met Natsuki-san, your general attitude has improved greatly. That’s why I’m telling you about professional distance, after all. Now,” he tapped his notebook, “We have more clients to see.”

Ren gave him another nod and sat back down. There was more work for him yet.

* * *

_ Several days later _

“You want me to  _ what? _ ” Sojiro asked, completely surprised. 

“We’re sorry, Boss-san! I know it's sudden!” Sumire bowed her head alongside Ren. It was the late afternoon on a Saturday. After practice, Sumire and Ren went to Leblanc to ask him a sudden question. 

Sojiro sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. “Sheesh, kid. I know you forget things sometimes, but to think you forgot to ask me about letting someone stay in the attic, and a young lady nonetheless!”

“Saki-chan only informed us that she didn’t have a place to stay last night,  _ during _ her flight here!” Sumire bowed twice over, “We’re sorry!”

“I didn’t forget anything this time, Sojiro, but we really are sorry! She’ll be here any minute!”

Sojiro rubbed his hand against his forehead. “Fine. I’ll let her stay a week, max. You know what’d happen to me if word got around that I was hosting a young lady?”

Ren grinned. “But isn’t that the reputation you built yourself on in the first place?”

Sojiro groaned. “You just don’t get it, kid,” he turned around and grabbed some plates, “I’ll get some food ready.”

After a few more minutes of waiting, the doorbell chimed, and the blond-haired, half-Japanese, half-French gymnast stepped inside.

“So this is Leblanc!? It’s not quite what I imagined, given its name…” Sakiya looked around in part-confusion and part-amazement.

“Hello, Saki-chan!” Sumire waved happily.

“Hey, Sakiya,” Ren waved a hand.

“Hello there, miss. Ren and the redhead here told me that you’d be staying here for a bit, given you showed up with no place to stay.”

Sakiya rubbed the back of her head and laughed. “That was the last thing on my mind, sorry! I get distracted… a lot…”

Sojiro chuckled. “Want some curry? I bet these two have told you how great it is,” he pointed a thumb at Ren and Sumire.

“That’d be wonderful, thank you! Could I get three plates? It’s been a long trip.”

“Three plates?” Sojiro stepped back, his eyes wide.

“I’ll take three, too, Boss-san! Please!” Sumire raised her hand and smiled.

Sojiro looked at Ren with expectation in his eyes, and Ren simply shrugged and stood up.

“I’ll help you out, just like the old days!”

Sojiro and Ren proceeded to make two entire pots of curry. They set down three plates each in front of the two, and proceeded to watch the spectacle. 

“What is this? This is amazing! I had curry when I was little, but it was nothing like this!” Sakiya quickly inhaled her plates with sheer joy on her face.

“I won’t lose, Saki-chan!” Sumire mimicked her and began to eat just as fast.

“Ladies, ladies, it’s not a competition!” Sojiro held up a hand.

“Yes it is!” They both exclaimed simultaneously, continuing to down their plates. After a few more minutes, both of them had finished, a look of satisfaction on their faces.

Ren cleared his throat, having finished his one and only plate in the same amount of time it took the two to eat three plates.

“Well, Sakiya, now that you’re here, we’ve arranged for you to stay in the attic here for a week, but just a week. We’ll have to use that time to figure something out.”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s fine! If we can’t find anything, I’ll just stay at your apartment!” Sakiya smiled and giggled.

Sumire turned red and raised her hands, shaking.

“H-huh? O-O-Our apartment? W-We only have one bed…” 

“I’ll sleep on the couch!”

Sumire’s blushing only grew redder.

“Man, Sakiya…” Ren wiped his face with a hand and groaned, “Now I know what Sojiro was talking about…”

“It’ll be fine! If worse comes to worst, I’ll go to Ryuji’s!” Sakiya smiled innocently.

“Fine…” Ren sighed and looked at the two large suitcases against the bar next to Sakiya,

“You have everything you need?”

Sakiya nodded. “Books in one suitcase, everything else in the other!”

“Well, if you say so,” Ren pinched his nose, “Let me show you the attic.”

“Alright!”

“Sojiro, you can watch Morgana. Sakiya’s allergic to cats, so keep him down here,” Ren pointed to his bag, which was on a booth table, with Morgana sitting in it.

“Huh? I stay quiet this whole time and you just treat me like a pet!? Well, I sort of am, but come on!” Morgana angrily meowed.

“I’d like to head upstairs!” Sakiya stood up and backed away, “I didn’t even realize Morgana was here… and now I’m reconsidering the apartment! What if it’s covered in cat hair!?”

Sumire frowned. “Saki-chan, we clean the apartment every day, and Morgana-senpai is no ordinary cat! He’s very well groomed and smart!”

“Sumire…” Morgana looked at her pleadingly.

“I hope so! Anyway, the attic!” Sakiya started to walk up the stairs, and Ren followed. He showed her the now-barren attic, which still had the bed in the corner of the room.

“You can do whatever you want so long as you don’t cause a ruckus and scare off the customers. I used to train by doing deadlifts on the support beams, by the way. This place is quite versatile.”

“I see… Well, that’s pretty simple! Now that I know where I’ll be dwelling for the next week, we need to finish planning for the celebration party!”

“Right!” Sumire answered, standing at the top of the staircase, “We have to invite everyone!”

Ren tapped his foot. “Well, you two have the same practice schedule now, and I have a day off soon. Next Sunday. We can invite Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, Ann, and maybe Makoto and Haru. They might be too busy. Ann’s doing a modeling gig in Japan right now, so that’s good timing.”

“Sure! Let's gather as many as we can! I haven’t seen them since August… time flies!” Sakiya was already attempting to lift herself using the supports.

“Saki-chan! Don’t do that while wearing a dress!” Sumire ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

“I just wanted to try it!”

Ren laughed and pulled out his phone, opening up the group chat.

Ren:  _ Hey, all. This weekend we plan to have a celebration party at Leblanc for Sakiya and Sumire. They did really well in the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship and Grand Prix Final, and Sakiya is permanently staying in Japan! _

Ryuji:  _ Sick! I’m down! Uni has been kickin’ my ass lately and it’d be nice to let out some steam! _

Ren:  _ What’s up? Not studying? _

Ryuji:  _ Wait hold on! I HAVE been studyin’! Sakiya’s been keepin’ me in check! _

Sakiya:  _ I have.  _

Ren looked up and saw Sakiya on her phone, with Sumire beside her, also on her phone.

Ryuji:  _ See? See? Uni is just hard, man! On top of that, I’m lookin’ for an apartment! _

Sakiya:  _ Oh? I could stay with you, then! _

Ryuji:  _ Huh? What’re ya talkin’ about? _

Sakiya:  _ I don’t have a place to stay yet, and I’m staying at Leblanc for a week! If you move into an apartment, I could stay with you! _

Ryuji:  _ AFTER I get the apartment! I couldn’t do that to my mom!  _

Sakiya:  _ Wouldn’t she be delighted for you to be staying with a beautiful lady? _

Ryuji:  _ That’s not the point! Besides, the apartment complex I’m lookin’ at is a buncha individual rooms next to each other.  _

Sakiya:  _ I see. I’m interested. _

Futaba:  _ That does sound interesting! As for the party, can I invite a friend of mine? _

Ren:  _ A friend? Sure. _

Ren knew exactly who she was talking about, and he figured this would be a good “test.” This would be healthy for Hanako, provided she agreed, and Futaba. He was still worried about her, but, from his previous text conversations with her, he assumed she was doing better, having made a friend in Hanako.

Futaba:  _ Superrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! _

Ren:  _ What?  _

Futaba:  _ Yay! _

Makoto:  _ I’ve been extremely busy this semester, so unfortunately, I won’t be able to make it. I’ve begun an internship with the police force, and on top of class work, I’m swamped. _

Haru:  _ It’s okay, Mako-chan! I’m busy too! I’ve continued to take on more responsibility in regards to running the company, with Takakura-san’s help. We’re both at Kyoto University, so we’re a good distance away, too! I could send Saki-chan and Sumi-chan coupons, though! _

Sumire:  _ Thank you, Haru-senpai. That won’t be necessary. _

Sakiya:  _ I’ll take them! _

Yusuke:  _ A celebration party? That sounds wonderful. I’d love to visit Leblanc again, too, and talk to Boss while enjoying some coffee. It would be a nice break from the art museums. _

Ann:  _ Ooooh, a party? Will there be cake? I’m in, regardless, but I’d love some cake!  _

Sumire:  _ We could get a cake, Ann-senpai. _

Sakiya:  _ Four-tier cake! _

Sumire blushed. Ren and Sakiya gave her curious looks.

Sumire:  _ That’s a wedding cake! _

Sakiya:  _ Well, you and Ren can just get married at the celebration! _

“Sakiya!” Sumire blurted out, furiously texting, her entire face beet red.

Sumire:  _ No! Not yet! _

Ren:  _ Unfortunately, I must agree with Sumire, as much as I would love that.  _

Futaba:  _ Boo _

Ren:  _ I think that’s everyone. The party is next Sunday. _

Everyone responded with a series of “Gotcha’s” and ended the group chat. Ren looked back up at Sumire, who was still blushing.

“We should get going, Sumire. Let's use the rest of the day to buy ingredients for a cake, and then some other decorations.”

She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. “Okay!”

Sakiya plopped herself onto the makeshift bed. “I’m going to make myself at home! Have fun, you two!”

“Goodbye, Saki-chan!”

“See you soon, Sakiya.”

The two walked downstairs, wished Sojiro good luck, picked up Morgana, and headed out to buy ingredients. After a short trip around a few stores, the two had picked up everything they needed. Soon after, they stepped onto a train and returned to their apartment, going to bed.

* * *

_ Sunday, November 18, Party Day _

Ren wiped his forehead as he placed the cake on the bar counter. Sumire and him drove to Leblanc in the morning to prepare the food, and had just finished. A few minutes later, the partygoers started making their way inside. Ryuji first, then Yusuke and Ann. Sakiya greeted Ryuji with delight.

“All that’s left is Futaba and her friend…” Ren took a head count, gazing over everyone.

“A-are you sure about this, Futaba-chan?” Hanako nervously fidgeted next to Futaba, a few feet from Leblanc.

“Absolutely! Don’t worry about feeling like a stranger. Most people know you already, and we don’t bite!” Futaba reassured her with a nod.

“I… I trust you! Let's go!”

Futaba opened the door with a swing and stepped inside. 

“Namaste!”

A few seconds later, Hanako stepped inside.

“Natsuki-san?”

“Natsuki-senpai?” Sumire and Sakiya both looked at her in complete surprise, their mouths agape.

“Oh! Yoshizawa-san! Archambeau-san! Wait, you’re friends with Futaba-chan?”

“Oh, yes!” Sumire answered, “This is wonderful!”

“Huh? Wait, you know Sumire and Sakiya, Hanako?” Futaba looked at Hanako, befuddled, “I figure you might know Sakiya from the World Championships, but I didn’t know you met Sumire!?”

“I actually met her right before I met you!” Hanako giggled, “Um, for everyone else, my name is Hanako Natsuki!” she bowed, “I’m a rhythmic gymnast like Yoshizawa-san and Archambeau-san!”

“Duuuuude,” Ryuji looked at her, wide-eyed, “That’s three world-class gymnasts… How does that even happen?”

“Maybe its fate?” Sumire giggled.

“Fate or not, it’s good to see you again, Natsuki-san. I hear you placed first in the All-Around Finals at the Asian Cup!” Sakiya proudly exclaimed.

“It’s good to see you, Archambeau-san! I did my best, and it paid off! We’re all working to place Japan in the spotlight of the rhythmic gymnastics world!” Hanako flashed a peace sign and looked around the room, spotting Ren, “Oh, Amamiya-san! I figured you’d be here!”

Ren waved a hand. “Don’t mind me. Feel free to get acquainted with everyone here. We have food and drink, and a cake.”

“Should I indulge in sweets at a time like this?” Hanako found herself debilitating, “Normally, I restrict myself to once a week…”

“You too?” Ann yelled in shock.

“Huh? I’m sorry!” Hanako suddenly found herself panicking.

“Oh no it’s fine! It’s just that Sumire does the same thing! You two are amazing!”

“In any case,” Sakiya pointed at Hanako, “I won’t lose when it comes to putting Japan on top! I may not be able to go to the Olympics in 2020, but you bet 2024 is going to be a storm!”

“Saki-chan,” Sumire pulled her arm down, “We’re here to celebrate our accomplishments, including Natsuki-san’s, not compete.”

“Ah- Sorry. My spirit got the better of me,” Sakiya laughed.

“If I may,” Yusuke stepped forward, “My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am an aspiring artist, currently in art school. I’ve been fascinated by how rhythmic gymnasts move ever since Ren introduced us to Sumire formally. I would love to pai-”   
“You love gymnastics too?” Hanako beamed with excitement, her fists bobbing up and down.

“You could say that, yes. The techniques you three pull off with your tool of choice, the way you move your bodies to the rhythm of music, it is truly inspiring! It makes my heart stir, and my desire to pain grows ever stronger!” Yusuke dramatically posed. Hanako followed and also posed.

“Right, right!? It's amazing how much gymnasts can move their bodies! They’re so flexible and agile!”

“You’re a gymnast too, Natsuki-san,” Ryuji stated while eating, “So why are ya speakin’ like you’re only watchin’ them?”

Hanako blushed. “Oh! That’s because, well… I really love gymnastics! I’m a gymnast too, of course, but I participate in it as much as I watch it! I even have a notebook back home, with notes on how other gymnasts move and use their techniques!”

“What else inspires you, Natsuki-san?” Yusuke gave her a curious glance, causing her to blush and retract further.

“A-Anime…”

“Alright, you two, calm down,” Sakiya walked in front of the two, between them and Hanako, ”Don’t pressure her so much, all right? Let’s get to know her at her pace.”

“Ah, my bad!” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. “My apologies,” Yusuke sat back down. Hanako took a minute to regain her bearings. 

“Th-thank you, Archambeau-san, but it’s okay. I love talking about this stuff, and I’m happy that you’re all interested! Um, Futaba-chan and I became friends over Featherman, actually!” 

“Guys, guys!” Futaba ran past Hanako and up to Ryuji and Yusuke, “You have to see how cool she is!” she held out her phone, a VOD of one of Hanako’s performances already loaded. Ann joined them in watching, and they soon all found themselves entranced. 

Ren sat back in a booth seat while Sakiya and Sumire approached Hanako.

“What is this place, exactly? Futaba-chan told me she was having a party for my victory at the Asian Cup, but I had no idea the three of you would be here!” Hanako took some time to take in the view of the small cafe.

“This is Leblanc,” Sumire began, “Ren-senpai lived here when he was going to school at Shujin Academy. It’s owned by Futaba’s father, Boss-san, who is out right now, and is letting us use the cafe.”

“Boss-san? What a funny name! This place feels so cozy! Wait, does that mean Futaba-chan lives here now?” Hanako asked curiously.

“Actually, I’m living here at the moment!” Sakiya pointed toward the staircase, “And I have to say, it’s not bad. Boss makes curry every morning, and we leave each other alone while I go out and practice all day.”

“He sounds so kind!” Hanako nodded, “I wonder if that’s where Amamiya-san got his kindness…”

“It is where he got his love of curry and coffee,” Sumire clapped, “Oh! Natsuki-senpai, have you met Morgana-senpai?”

“Morgana-senpai?” 

Sumire pointed to the furthest corner from Sakiya, where Morgana sat on a booth table.

“Aw, a kitty! Can I pet him?” Hanako held her hands up pleadingly.

“Can she, Morgana-senpai? Sumire walked over with Hanako.

“I’m not a petting zoo! But… I’ll do it for you,” he meowed in response.

“Thank you, Morgana-senpai!” she turned to Hanako, “You can pet him!”

“I don’t know why you asked him like you were speaking to a person, but okay! You must really treat him well!” Hanako reached out her hand and pet Morgana.

“He’s done a lot for Ren-senpai and I!” Sumire glanced at Ren and gave him a nudge and a wink before turning back to Hanako and Morgana.

Ren looked around the room and found everyone but Sakiya occupied with something.

“Now is as good a time as any,” he thought to himself while standing up and walking over to her.

“Hey, Sakiya.”

“Oh, bonjour, Ren!”

“I’d like to have a little chat, if you don’t mind. We can go upstairs or outside, your pick.”

“I’ve actually wanted to speak with you as well! We could have when you first showed me this place, but it was already late. As for where… let's go outside!”

Ren looked her in the eye and nodded. She was nearly as tall as him, which never ceased to be jarring. The only other woman he’d met that he had consistent contact with that was as tall as him, with heels, was Sae. It was a little thing, but definitely noticeable.

“Outside it is,” Ren and Sakiya walked to the front door and made their way out, with Ren giving Sumire a nod as he exited.

* * *

Ren and Sakiya both stood against the wall outside Leblanc, the cool fall air blowing past them.

“In the past six months we’ve known each other, we’ve never really talked,” Ren began after taking a cold, deep breath, “I’d like to change that.”

Sakiya looked up. “You’re right. What’s funnier is the fact that both of us are so close to Sumire, yet we help her in completely different ways.”

“Yeah… The only things I know about you are things Sumire has told me. You love gymnastics, you love history, and you’re always flying your colors high. You refuse to fail, and that’s inspired her so, so much,” Ren put his hands in his pockets.

Sakiya smiled. “That’s all there really is to me! I want to be the first Japanese woman to reach the top of the rhythmic gymnastics world. As a future teacher, I know that the best way to learn something is to teach someone else.”

“So that’s why you’re helping Sumire?” Ren narrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s not all there is to our relationship, Ren!” Sakiya laughed, “I like Sumire outside of her gymnastics life, too. We’re rivals, yes, but we’re also friends.”

Ren laid his head against the wall. “Good. You’re an amazing person, Sakiya. You’re driven by such a simple goal, and look at how far it's gotten you. I’ve done a lot in my teenage years, but I don’t feel like it’s as impressive as anything you’re aiming to do.”

“I’m simply trying to do my best and aim for the top! My aim isn’t to crush my opponents under my heel, but to instead point out their own flaws so I can help them, and by extension, myself, improve. I want to be the best Japanese gymnast there was, and my two greatest opponents are inside the cafe.”

Ren kicked his foot in the air and smiled. “Sumire won’t lose to you. With my will, hers, and Kasumi’s, we’re going to take the gold at the Olympics.”

“I like that fiery spirit of yours, Ren!” Sakiya punched his shoulder, “I don’t plan on failing. I can’t participate in the 2020 Olympics, but you bet in the years I have before 2024, I’m going to perfect my craft. I feel like I understand your motivations a little more, now.”

Ren looked at her and felt the inner sea of his soul swell for but a brief moment. A word echoed within him.  _ Hope. _

He smiled. “I’m a pretty simple guy, myself. I only have a few big goals in my life. Those include making Sumire blush as often as possible, marrying Sumire, taking the world stage with her, and my own personal goal, to help people as a therapist. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll move back out to the country and open my own practice. The city is nice, but I like the quiet.”

“Hah! I see. I basically did already know you. I enjoyed this, though. You’re an easy person to talk to, Ren.”

“I get that a lot,” Ren kicked himself from the wall and stood up, “One more thing, Sakiya. Happy Birthday.”

“H-huh? I haven’t told anyone that it’s my birthday…” Sakiya looked at him, flabbergasted.

“So it is! A celebration party and a birthday party! Let’s head back inside!” Ren laughed.

“Wait, you guessed?” 

“Maybe!” Ren opened the door and entered Leblanc again. Sakiya followed behind him, and as soon as she entered, a series of party poppers went off.

“Happy Birthday, Sakiya!”

A series of shouts echoed through the cafe. Everyone was wearing party hats, and the cake had been set up on the bar counter.

Sakiya found herself tearing up. “Thank you, everyone!”

Sumire walked up to her and hugged her. “Happy birthday!”

“H-How’d you know, Sumi-chan? I never told you…” Sakiya hugged her back.

“Records for rhythmic gymnasts are publicly available, silly! On top of that, during one of your speeches about battles in history, you mentioned the Somme Offensive, which ended today in 1916! You said it was important, and well, I thought there was a deeper meaning, and I was right!” Sumire giggled.

“I don’t celebrate my birthday normally…” Sakiya sniffled, “I’m usually too busy, and I didn’t have many close friends in France… so thank you!”

“It’s our pleasure, Saki-chan! We’re all your friends, and you’re with us now!” Sumire patted her back.

“Sakiya!” Ryuji walked up to her, holding a square, wrapped box, “Happy birthday! I didn’t really know what gymnasts like in particular, but, don’t hurt me, didn’t think pink really suited ya! So uh, here!”

Sakiya let Sumire go and took the box. She slowly unwrapped it and opened it. Inside was a dark green and black leotard, decorated with a silver lining that was laced through the leotard in several intricate patterns. It appeared to have an elbow-length short jacket that went to the mid-back, which was dark green. Under that were white sleeves that went to the wrist. The rest of the leotard was black, with the sides being see-through barring the waist. Lastly, there was a white-cuffed, puffed collar between the open part of the jacket.

“Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “I looked up a buncha videos online and thought this was more your style. Sorry if I messed it up. I had Ann help me, too!”

“Ryuji… It’s perfect!” Sakiya ran up and hugged him, causing him to immediately blush, “Thank you, Ryuji! Thank you, Ann!”

Yusuke chuckled.

“For this occasion, I painted what my soul asked of me! I watched your performances at the World Championships and have come up with this!”

He pulled off the cover of a canvas that he had set up on the back booth table, revealing a painting of Sakiya, mid-club performance, with the leotard Ryuji showed her.   
“Yusuke…!” Sakiya smiled and frowned, “Why do all this for me? I didn’t ask for any of you to celebrate my birthday…”

“Um, Archambeau-san, if I may, I didn’t know about this before Futaba-chan told me a few minutes ago, but I believe they did it because they wanted to! You’ve helped Yoshizawa-san so much over the past couple of months, and we’re all friends!” Hanako clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Natsuki-san…”

“Oh yeah, Sakiya! Um, here!” Futaba pulled out a wrapped book, “Ren, Sumire and I all pitched in and got you this! Findin’ out what you didn’t have was trickier than we thought!”

Sakiya sniffled again and took the book. She unwrapped it and saw a book titled  _ All Quiet on the Western Front  _ by Erich Maria Remarque.

“Wow! I don’t have this one! Thank you, all!”

The celebrations continued, with the group celebrating Hanako and Sakiya’s efforts at the World Championship, Sakiya’s birthday, the Grand Prix Final, and the Asian Cup. Between Sakiya, Ann, and Sumire, half of the cake was eaten, with the other half went to everyone else. In fact, Sumire and Sakiya managed to eat a good portion of the food, with Hanako watching in wonderment.

“You two have such large appetites,” Hanako looked at them worriedly, “Aren’t you afraid of gaining too much weight or growing too fast?”

“I burn off all the calories whenever I exercise!” Sumire responded with a smile, “Shouldn’t you eat more, Natsuki-san?”

“H-Huh? Oh, no, my appetite isn’t nearly as big as yours and Archambeau-san’s.”

“That’s strange, considering you probably do twice the amount of exercise and practice as us!” Sakiya laughed.

“I-I think you’re the strange o-ones!” Futaba shook her fist.

“You really like Natsuki-san, huh, Futaba?” Ryuji casually commented while eating a stick of meat.

Futaba immediately blushed. “L-L-Like? I don’t, no, wait! I do! Wait!” 

“You… don’t like me, Futaba-chan?” Hanako pressed her fingers together, a sad look on her face.

“Wait wait wait! I do like you! Ryuji’s just trying to confuse me!” Futaba wildly shook her arms, still blushing.

Hanako sighed with relief. “I like you too, Futaba-chan! I’m glad we became friends!”

An awkward air overtook the room at Hanako and Futaba nervously blushed at each other.

“Oh right!” Ryuji broke the silence and stood up, completely oblivious to the scenario, “I found an apartment complex! It’s less than a mile from UTokyo, and it has eight apartments! It’s partnered with the uni, so if ya get a scholarship, you get room and board there! You should come live there, Sakiya!”

Sakiya clapped a fist onto her palm. “Deal! I don’t want to disturb Boss any further! This is the end of the weeklong stay, too… How long do you think it’d take for me to move in?”

Ryuji scratched his head. “Well, I figure you’re gonna get some kind of scholarship for gymnastics, so I think you’d apply to UTokyo, and tell the apartment owner? You got anywhere else to stay in the meantime?”

Sakiya pleadingly looked over to Sumire and Ren.

“Ah-”

“Oh…”

“You’ll let me stay? Thank you guys! I’ll go get packed right now!”

Sakiya took off upstairs before they could say anything else.

“Are you guys really going to let her stay?” Ann stated while taking a bite out of the leftover cake.

“I really don’t mind…” Sumire sighed, “It’s just… Saki-chan is a bit… messy… And, we’ll need someone to take care of Morgana-senpai for the few days she stays there…”

“I’ll take him!” Futaba raised her hand.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Morgana stretched, “I guess I’m too awesome for her!”

“Uhhuh, Mr. Cool cat,” Ryuji waved him off.

“Hey! Who’re you calling a cool cat? I heard the sarcasm!” Morgana hissed.

“Is the kitty alright, Futaba-chan?” Hanako pointed at Morgana.

“Huh? Oh he’s fine. They do this all the time.”

“It sounds like you all actually talk to him! I wish I could talk to animals like that!” Hanako giggled.

“Natsuki-san!” Morgana jumped over to her, “You’re so kind!”

“Awww, come here, kitty!” Hanako picked Morgana up and nuzzled him against her face.

“So cute!” Futaba yelled internally while gripping her chest and nearly falling over.

Sakiya soon returned, fully packed. The party had lasted all day, and night was upon them. The group decided to end the party, with everyone fully satisfied.

“You want to escort me to the station? That’s so kind of you, Futaba!” Hanako smiled as Futaba made the offer.

“Y-Yeah! Who knows what kind of creepy old men are wandering Yongen at night!?” Futaba nodded.

“You should hold hands!” A voice yelled from the back of Leblanc. Futaba couldn’t tell if it was Ryuji or Ren.

“That’s a great idea! I don’t know much about this area yet!” Hanako held out her hand.

“OHmygodWHAT” Futaba internally screamed again. She reached out her hand and took Hanako’s. “SO SOFT AND WARM!” 

“I-I’m gonna take Hanako-chan to the station nowbye!” Futaba opened the door and walked out, staying in front of Hanako to avoid showing her completely red face. Hanako seemed unphased, but happy to be with Futaba.

“I’m glad Futaba found a friend! I was so worried about her back in September!” Sumire clapped her hands.

“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine,” Ren responded while cleaning the last of the dishes. Most of the group joined him in the clean-up effort.

“I think they’re cute together!” Ann giddily rubbed her hands together.

“Huh? Wait, you actually think they  _ like _ each other?” Ryuji looked at Ann with his jaw dropped.

“You know when you know, Ryuji!” she laughed in response.

“I think we  _ know _ , Ann!” Sakiya cupped her hand under Ryuji’s chin, “I haven’t even gotten to spend time with you, yet! You need to show me all the ramen shops you can find!”

Ryuji blushed and smiled. “H-Hell yeah! Once you move into the apartment and get a day off, I’ll take you to Ogikubo!”

“Sounds like a deal!” Sakiya leaned back and laughed.

“We should get going,” Ren took off his apron and hung it up, “Morgana, I suppose you’re staying here. You can go to Sojiro’s house now, if you wanted.”

“It might be fun to surprise the Boss....” Morgana snickered.

Yusuke stood up and made his way to the door. “I must be on my way. Today was wonderful. I often forget how fun it is to hang out with everyone in-person. Until next time.”

The remaining group members said their goodbyes, with Ryuji leaving shortly after Yusuke. Sakiya, Ren and Sumire left once Futaba returned. She was looking at her hand, still red in the face. 

“Did Natsuki-san make it to the station safely, oh knight-in-shining-armor?” Ren curtsied, with a smug grin on his face.

“Don’t tease me!” Futaba stomped her foot and puffed her face up, “We’re just friends… Just friends…” she frowned and looked toward the ground.

“Ah-” Ren frowned as he immediately realized what he had dug up. He walked up to Futaba and leaned down, “Sorry about that. I was used to this being a sort of ying and yang, eye for an eye thing. Are you okay, Futaba?”

Futaba took a deep breath and started tearing up. “I-I… I’m really happy… with Hanako-chan. She’s so kind and cute and… nice to someone like me. I totally ruined my friendship with Kana-chan because I was stupid… I don’t want to do it again, Ren!”

Futaba buried her face into Ren’s shoulder and started crying. 

“Just take it slowly, Futaba. I’m sure you can reconcile with Kana-chan one day. She definitely doesn’t hate you. She was probably just confused, and didn’t know what to do. Give her some time. As for Natsuki-san, take your time. You can be friends with her forever. If you think you’re falling in love, come to me, Sumire, Ann, or even Haru. We’ll help you figure out your feelings, and we’ll see how Hanako feels, okay?”

“Y-Yeah… Th-Thanks, Ren. I-I just don’t want to mess up again and lose another friend… I jumped the gun…”

Sumire walked over and patted Futaba’s head. “You’ll do great, Futaba! Whatever happens, we’ll support you!”

Sakiya joined the three. “I feel at fault for all of this happening. It’s tricky, of course, but I’ll help too. I’m not that great with love, though!”

“Thanks, everyone… I don’t really know how I feel yet, but I want to be her friend. I’ll stick with that for now!” Futaba sniffled and cried for a couple more minutes. Eventually, she made her way home, where Morgana had already snuck off. Sakiya, Sumire and Ren finished cleaning Leblanc completely, with Ren preparing it for the next day as if they had never been there. Once he was done, they all returned to the apartment to sort out how Sakiya would fit in.

* * *

The next several days at the apartment were pure chaos. Sakiya was assigned to sleep on the couch, which she did, but everything else was out the window, almost literally in some cases. On several occasions, Ren would wake up to find a bra, or a dress, thrown somewhere around the apartment. Whenever him or Sumire confronted her, she was buried in a book or journal article, “too busy” to clean up. On her third day there, after forcing her to clean everything, Ren overheard her and Sumire in the kitchen area late one night.

“Sakiya! What are you doing?” Sumire was standing in front of the kitchen door, her arms outstretched, “Get dressed!”

Sakiya tilted her head, completely innocently. “I am going to get dressed. My clothes are in there.”

“So is Ren-senpai! You can’t just walk around n-n-”

Ren, who was laying on the bed, looked up at Sumire’ back, before throwing himself under the covers.

“Hm? Ah, right! I forget I’m no longer in France! To be honest, there was more than one occasion where I forgot at the bathhouse in Yongen-Jaya!”

“J-Just go back to the bathroom! Why are you so absent-minded about these things?” Sumire shooed her away before closing the door and gathering Sakiya’s nightwear.

“I’m so sorry about that, Ren-senpai! She was like this at the hotel, too!”

Ren coughed. “To each their uh, own! Goodnight!”

Sumire sighed and walked back into the kitchen, delivering Sakiya her clothes. Sakiya dried herself off and got dressed. She wore her green pajama jacket and sweatpants.

“I’m truly sorry about that, Sumi-chan. I’ve lived in France for years, and families are normally very lax about these things. It’s a habit at this point! I suppose it’s just a bad one here…”

Sumire sighed. “I understand, Saki-chan, it’s just… well… I remember what you told me back in Bali, I do! I just hope you’ll be more careful regarding cultural norms here versus those in France. I’ll help you get re-accustomed!”

“Have you studied cultural norms, Sumi-chan? I’m so proud!”

“You got me a little interested, so I’ve looked a little bit in my spare time…” 

“That’s great! I promise I’ll get back into the groove of things here!”

“I’m going to hold you to it, Saki-chan.”

“Good!”

Soon after this incident, Sakiya did cease her casual approach to that topic, or so Sumire thought. Two days after, she moved to the apartment complex Ryuji was staying at. The tenant offered for her to stay, given her gymnastics record. Sakiya was accepted to UTokyo, and would begin in the late spring. 

* * *

_ Meanwhile _

Futaba decided to take a leap of faith a few days after the party. 

Futaba:  _ Yo, Hanako-chan. _

Hanako:  _ Hi Futaba-chan! How are you? _

Futaba:  _ My stamina and health bars are full. _

Hanako:  _ What does that mean, Futaba-chan? _

Futaba:  _ Have you… not played any RPGs before? _

Hanako:  _ RPGs… Role-Playing Games? The only one I’ve heard of is Bunyons and Flagons. _

Futaba:  _ Dungeons and Dragons. I meant video games, though. _

Hanako:  _ I never really played any before. I spent most of my time practicing or watching anime. Does that make me boring? I’ve never actually thought about it… _

Futaba:  _ Of course not! It’s a little surprising, but that’s okay! I was asking cause well, if you got a day off soon… would you want to come over and play something with me? _

Hanako:  _ That sounds like a lot of fun! I’ve definitely slowed down my training since the Asian Cup ended, so I can take a whole day off now! How about Sunday, since there’s no school? _

Futaba:  _ Yeet! _

Hanako:  _ I think that means yes… I’ll see you Sunday, Futaba-chan! _

Futaba:  _ Roger that. _

A few days after that, Hanako found herself standing outside Leblanc. She didn’t see Futaba, so she entered.

“Hey there young lady,” an older man, in his 50s, with a spiky beard and receding hairline,gave her a nod.

“Ah, hello! You must be Boss-san?”

“And you must be Futaba’s friend. What’s your name?”

“Hanako Natsuki!”

“Sojiro Sakura. Take a seat. I’ll get you some curry.”

Hanako gave him a look of surprise. 

“What? Didn’t expect me to be so hospitable? Futaba told me to look out for her friend while she went and picked something up.”

“Oh! I see!” Hanako nodded and sat at the bar counter, “Thank you very much!”

“So how’d you and Futaba meet?” Sojiro made idle chatter while preparing the curry and coffee.

“We met in Akihabara, buying Featherman figures! We text each other most of the time, since I’m usually busy practicing!”

“What do you practice?”

“Rhythmic gymnastics!” Hanako clapped.

“Huh. Futaba told me she was getting into it lately. I had no clue why. She’s not the athletic type at all. Now, I get it!” he chuckled and handed her a plate of curry and a cup of coffee. Hanako took a scoop of the curry first.

“Mmm!” her eyes widened, “What is this? It’s amazing!”

“Try the coffee, I promise that it’s great,” Sojiro grinned.

Hanako took a sip of the coffee and found herself overjoyed with the flavors. She hurriedly ate the plate and drank her cup of coffee.

“I’ll take it that you liked it. Want seconds?”

“No thank you!” 

“H-Huh? I thought all you gymnasts types ate a lot. The blonde one would eat at least five plates a day…”

“I’m actually on a pretty strict diet, except for my day off! It was delicious!”

The door swung open as Futaba entered. “Namaste! Oh, Hanako-chan, you’re here! Come with me!”

“Where are we going?” Hanako stood up.

“To my house! Thanks for feeding her, Sojiro!”

“My pleasure,” he gave Futaba a wave.

Futaba led Hanako to the Sakura residence, and up to her room. 

“Those Featherman figures are posed perfectly! That pose is amazing! Where did you find these?” Hanako looked around her room, starry-eyed.

“Internet!” Futaba hopped into her chair and turned on her computer, “I just got a new game called Façade 5, a role playing game where you play as both a high school student and a vigilante!”

“Oh, um, okay! Show me how to play!” Hanako sat down on the bed and began watching Futaba, who booted up the game. It was very stylish, with a red and black color scheme. The main plotline revolved around a young teenarger who, by day, seemed unassuming and ordinary, but at night, he would don a mask and special outfit, fighting unseen crime. It reminded Futaba a lot of the idea of the Phantom Thieves. After playing for an hour and getting through the tutorial, she gave the controller to Hanako, who got to play the night sections.

“The way he moves, his agility! I think I could make a new move for my routine out of this!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled.

“R-Really? That’s great!” Futaba stuttered a response.

“This is like an anime, but I get to control what happens! It’s so cool!” Hanako kept pressing button combinations.

“Wh-Why haven’t you played video games before, Hanako-chan?”

Hanako immediately froze. Then she frowned. “That’s um…”

Futaba waved her arms, suddenly guilt-ridden. “Ah-Sorry! You don’t have to say anything if it's bad!”

“It’s okay, Futaba-chan…” all the joy in Hanako’s voice was gone, “It’s… my parents. They never let me play video games. Since I was little, they wanted me to study, and that’s really it. After I got into gymnastics, I started watching anime before I went to bed. One hour, every night. I haven’t changed that routine since. I never really questioned why they would let me, but I think it’s because I was so talented at gymnastics that they let it slide…”

“Hanako-chan… You can tell me everything,” Futaba swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke firmly, the best she could.

“Thank you, Futaba-chan. Um, I feel like my parents only let me do gymnastics because of the scholarships and notoriety I get. They’re very traditional, you see, but I wasn’t really good at anything before I found gymnastics. I get decent grades in school, but at the end of the day, both my parents and I know why schools accept me. They want me to go to college for a business degree, and I want to become a gymnastics coach...”

Futaba stood up in front of Hanako, who was sulking in the bed. “Hanako-chan. I feel that you should do what your heart tells you. H-How do you feel?”

Hanako leaned back up and looked Futaba in the eyes. “I guess… I’m afraid, Futaba-chan. I don’t want to disappoint my parents, but I don’t want to do what they want me to do.”

Futaba leaned down until she was eye-level with Hanako. 

“A couple of years ago, I learned a lot, Hanako-chan. Ren and everyone else helped me become who I am now, and one thing I learned was to never, ever let adults tell you what to do. You control your life. If you want to do gymnastics, then do it. I’ll help you the whole way. If you have trouble in college with classes, I’ll help you. That stuff is easy to me. I could never do what you do. You’re amazing, and I want you to continue being my friend.”

“Futaba-chan…” Hanako sighed in relief, her heart tight against her chest.

“Hey,” Futaba took a deep breath, “I’ve been there, Hanako-chan. I’ll help you however I can!”

“Thank you, Futaba-chan! That makes me really happy!”

“I’m helping you because I want to, Hanako-chan! We’re just getting started!”

“R-Right!” Hanako nodded, “Let’s keep playing!”

Hanako profoundly smiled as she got back into Façade 5, and Futaba watched her play late into the evening. Eventually, Hanako’s curfew came, and Futaba walked with her to the train station. 

“I need to go now, Futaba-chan! Today was really fun! Video games are really fun!”

“You’re absolutely right! Oh, um, one more thing!” Futaba skidded to a halt on the train platform, “When’s your birthday, Hanako-chan?”

“Oh, it’s January 24! What about you?”

“February 19! I’ll remember that!”

“I’ll remember, too! See you again, Futaba-chan!”

“Goodbye, Hanako-chan!” Futaba waved her off as she disappeared from view on the train. A few minutes later, she returned home and went to bed, extremely happy. The weather was growing colder, as winter was approaching.

* * *

Winter came early for Japan as December quickly approached. The days blended together as Sumire continued to practice while Ren continued his counseling sessions. He had a variety of other jobs at Tokyo Mental Health, but his counseling sessions were the standout. They held him back and drove him forward to become better. Hanako, especially, was a beacon for him to become an even better counselor. Futaba and Hanako continued their education, with Futaba taking special exams to spring ahead and go to university in an accelerated program. She resolved to help Hanako in university, and easily passed every test thrown at her. 

Eventually, Sumire found herself snuggled under a series of blankets on the couch in the middle of December on a cold night. She had turned the couch toward their sliding door. The snow fell hard across Tokyo. The sun had set, and it was growing late. Sumire took a sip of her coffee, waiting for Ren to come home. She had several surprises lined up for him. From the window, she saw the rainbow bridge illuminating the snowfall, creating a beautiful sight. While most Japanese didn’t celebrate Christmas religiously, they went all-in with decorations, and Sumire was no different. The entire apartment was lined with Christmas lights. Ren and her had bought a bunch of ornaments, and the tree was next. They even bought specialChristmas coffee cups. After a few more minutes of waiting, she heard the door open.

“Welcome home, Ren-senpai!” 

“WHAT IS THAT?” Ren recoiled back in shock as Sumire jumped into the doorway, wearing a  _ very _ ugly Christmas sweater.

“Oh, this? Isn’t it cute! I bought a bunch of them! Come on,” she skipped up to him and took his hand, “take a look!”

Ren gulped as she pulled him into the living room, where he saw several ugly sweaters lined up on top of the table. Reindeer, Christmas lights, red, green, Santa, everything Christmas, all mixed across several sweaters. 

“Pick any one you want!” Sumire looked at him excitedly. Ren looked over to Morgana, hoping to find a lifeline, only to see that he had his own ugly cat sweater.

“Might as well make this fun…” Ren thought to himself. He walked up to the table and picked the widest sweater.

“I want this one, but…” he turned to Sumire with a grin, “I bet you want it, too, so I guess we’ll just have to share!”

Sumire’s face slowly turned red, as red as her ugly sweater. “Sh-share?”

“Yes! Come on!” Ren threw the sweater over himself, with half of it hanging by his side. He walked over to the couch and motioned to Sumire. She continued to blush, but silently took the other half and fit herself into the sweater. Their arms rubbed against each other as they stumbled back and landed on the couch. As they fell, they bumped their heads together.

“Comfortable?” Ren asked her in a smug tone, turning her head toward her.

“Um… Not really, but… since I’m with you, it’s fine,” Sumire laughed nervously, still blushing.

“You are so red right now,” Ren leaned his head against hers.

“I mean… That’s because we’re sitting like this, in the same sweater!”

“But you don’t want to stop, do you?”

Sumire puffed her cheeks, unable to say no.

“Thought so!”

“You’re such a dork, Ren-senpai… But I love that about you…” Sumire closed her eyes and let the warmth take her.

“I could list everything I love about you, Sumire, but we’d be here for days, and I have work tomorrow.”

“Hmmm…”

“Well, the next time I get a day off, we’re going Christmas shopping! We need a tree, a kotatsu, and more blankets!”

“I know, Ren-senpai… I’m actually really sleepy…” Sumire started to doze off.

“We all have those days,” Ren slipped out of the sweater and picked her up. He walked her over to the bed and placed her down, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Ren-senpai…” 

Ren smiled at his future wife, who was now sound asleep. He honestly couldn’t describe how cute she looked. He internally screamed about it while he ate the food that she cooked for him, and eventually joined her and went to bed, anticipating the coming days. Their next day off was Sunday the 16th, and after that, the 23rd. Ren had arranged for him to be off the entire week of Christmas leading into the New Year, and Sumire had her winter break. For the first time since August, he would finally be able to reward himself with some alone time with Sumire for an extended period. 

Christmas was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW Christmas is coming. I hope y'all are ready. It's ugly sweater time.


	44. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Ren spend the holidays together and talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to turn the fluff dial to 10 and I broke it.

_December 15th, evening_

Ren tapped the front of his shoe against the floor mat inside the apartment as he stepped inside. It hadn’t started snowing, but it was cold and rainy. The doormat read “WELCOME.” He looked up and saw Sumire standing in the main door entrance, wearing a long, ugly sweater that extended to her knees, and under that, black leggings and a pair of pink bunny slippers. She had a heart-melting smile on her face as she held Morgana, who also wore an ugly sweater, and pet him. Her red eyes shined under her black-framed glasses as she pointed a finger to the closet on Ren’s left, where all of the ugly sweaters were hung up.

Ren turned and looked over the sweaters. Blue, white, red, green, ugly, ugly, ugly. They really were hideous, even by ugly sweater standards. Ann couldn’t help Sumire here, and she didn’t want to be helped. 

He pointed a finger toward her, tilted his head back and grinned. “I think I want to wear yours. Guess I’ll just have to take it from you!”

“What?” Sumire’s face immediately blossomed a deep red as her mouth fell open. 

Ren walked up to her. “C’mon. You hear me.”

“B-B-Bu-” Sumire shook in place.

“But you’re not wearing anything under it? That can’t be…” Ren tapped a finger against his chin, sarcastically contemplating, “Unless Sakiya or Futaba have gotten into your head!”

If Sumire could melt, she would have melted by now. While she stood, frozen and blushing, Ren picked her up in a bridal carry, walked over to the couch, and sat down.

“H-Huh? Ren-senpai?” Sumire gave him a curious look as her complexion turned back to normal.

“I needed to sit down. Felt like I was going to have a heart attack,” Ren pretended to grip his chest in pain.

“Wait, are you okay?” Sumire put down Morgana and put her hands on his cheeks, “Ren-senpai!”

“Gotcha now” Ren swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. They embraced, though he pulled her in a bit too fast, causing her to bump against his head, pushing her glasses back. After an awkward twenty seconds of kissing, she pulled back.

“That wasn’t funny, Ren-senpai.”

“I was serious! You’re just so cute sometimes, my heart can’t handle it!” Ren winked and grinned again.

Sumire blushed again. “Th-That’s because you tease me so much! And I- I still can’t handle it when I think about you. So… um… if your heart can’t handle it, tease me less!”

Ren looked at her like he had just seen the Metaverse return.

“Tease… you… less? I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t even understand what that means,” he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sumire puffed her cheeks but didn’t respond. After a few more seconds, Ren stood up and went back to pick out a sweater. He chose a black one with a multitude of reindeer and colored lights. 

“The things I do for love…” he whispered to himself.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, Ren-senpai?” Sumire had walked to the doorway while he chose a sweater.

“You know I’m a coffee guy, but sure.”

“I’ll put some whipped cream on it, too!” Sumire opened the cupboard and reached for Ren’s cup. It was too high up for her.

Ren laughed as he watched her lean up and unsuccessfully reach for the cup. He walked over, wrapped one arm around her, and grabbed it with ease.

“You set that up high on purpose…” she pouted again.

“I am the trickster after all!” He kissed her cheek.

“Go sit down, I’ll finish dinner.”

Ren walked into the main room and changed into a pair of sweatpants. While he did, Morgana glared at him.

“That wasn’t funny, Ren.”

“Hm? Oh, the fake heart attack?”

“Yeah! What if it was real! I’d have to call an ambulance with my paws!” he hissed.

“I’m surprised you thought I was serious. Thanks for having my back!”

“I’m the only one here who can keep you two in check!”

“I know, I know,” Ren leaned down and pet him, “I’ll always be grateful for that. I’m glad you’re my big brother, and not some other cat.”

“Hehehe… big brother,” Morgana purred. 

Sumire came in holding two cups of hot chocolate, lined with whipped cream. Ren walked to the table and sat down while she fetched the plates. Curry. She looked at him excitedly as she set down his plate.

“I tried a new, secret ingredient today! I think it’ll go great with the hot chocolate!”

“You underestimate the teachings of Sojiro Sakura, young one…” Ren dramatically lifted the spoon and took a scoop. He ate the spoonful and ate. Sumire eagerly watched while he ate.

“Coriander.”

Sumire dropped her head in defeat. “How did you know…? You don’t even store coriander normally… I went and bought it in secret…”

“Like I said, you underestimate my power. I made curry almost every night at Leblanc for a year. Sojiro made sure I knew every single ingredient, including the extra ones that elevate the flavor. The same goes for coffee,” Ren smugly grinned and puffed his chest.

“Boss-san really is incredible.”

Ren stirred the curry. “He was a bit of a hardass when I first met him, but he turned out to be a big softie. He taught me how to make curry and coffee, and once I met Futaba, we bonded even more. Now, I’m completely willing to call them family.”

Sumire giggled to herself, an adorable sight for Ren. “You really love them!”

“Of course I do,” he stood up and slammed a hand on the table, “But not as much as I love my future wife~”

“F-F-F-F-Future…” Sumire turned completely red once more as her hands started shaking.

“You said it yourself, remember? I’m going to hold you to it until I make it happen. It’ll be when you least expect it!” Ren slammed his other hand down.

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I did…” 

“Exactly!” Ren leaned back and sat down, grinning ear-to-ear. He said the same couple of things often, but it garnered the same response every time, and he couldn’t get enough of it. It never got old.

Sumire took a couple of deep breaths while Ren continued to eat. He sipped the hot chocolate and did not recognize the flavor.

“Huh… this isn’t ordinary hot chocolate…” he raised an eyebrow.

Sumire’s ears perked up and she smiled again. “You don’t know what it is!?”

“I’m afraid I don’t…”

“It’s French hot chocolate! I used powdered sugar and heavy cream, which you saw, but… that’s it! I saw the recipe all the way back during the Grand Prix Thiais!” Sumire delightfully explained her secret, a smile as warm as the hot chocolate on her face. 

“You definitely got me there. I only know coffee…” Ren smiled and continued to drink it. 

“Yes! Now I know how I can surprise you!” she clapped, “Oh, by the way, how is Natsuki-san doing? I haven’t heard from her since the party a few weeks ago, and I was curious.”

Ren lifted a hand slowly. “She’s doing fine. I do need to say a few things, though.”

“Go ahead!”

Ren exhaled. “Alright. First off, you cannot tell anyone that Natsuki-san is seeing a therapist, and moreover, that I am acting as her therapist. You only found out through coincidence, and the fact that Natsuki-san and I both couldn’t keep our mouths shut. Neither of us really understood how seriously this is supposed to be treated. I’m serious about this, so there are a few rules that I’ll have to follow, as difficult as it may be. That was the first. The second one is that, as the therapist, I cannot hang out with Natsuki-san outside of our sessions, which means neither of us can participate in a group event at the same time. It’s unfortunate, but that’s the way it is.”

Sumire quietly sat, contemplating. 

“It’s okay, Ren-senpai. I understand. Um, actually, I remember Dr. Maruki mentioned something like that back when I started my sessions with him. It’s a memory buried in the back of my mind, since it’s a part of the time I spent as Kasumi. Confidentiality, I think. I am sad that you and Natsuki-san won’t be able to hang out together, but it’s okay! I’ll help, too!” 

Ren sighed in relief. “Thank you, Sumire. The same goes for you, Morgana.”

“I understand. I don’t even know how often we’ll see each other, but… wait! She can’t understand me, anyway!”

Laughter broke out at the table. Soon after, they cleaned up and went to bed. They both had tomorrow off, and planned to go Christmas shopping.

* * *

_December 16th_

Ren woke up to find himself within Sumire’s iron grip, though she was still asleep. Her hair was ruffled, and her Christmas sweater was outstretched. He smiled and attempted to break out of her grasp.

“Five more minutes…” Sumire whispered, sending a chill down his spine.

He rolled back and kissed her forehead. “Five more minutes.”

“I want to hold you just a little longer, Ren-senpai,” her eyes glimmered as he stared into them. 

“It’s really warm, and I’m not going to argue about being snuggled against you!” Ren wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer, until they were against one another.

“If all our hard work leads to us being able to do this, for me to be able to hold you in my arms, it’ll be worth it.”

“I love you, Ren-senpai,” Sumire kissed him back.

“I love you too.”

Five minutes turned into ten, and then into twenty, and then another hour as they held each other, wrapped under a comforter and their ugly sweaters. Morgana eventually woke them up, stomping on the bed, meowing loudly. 

“I want food! It’s 10 AM already!”

Sumire and Ren both sprang up and looked at each other.

“We’re late!”

Both of them jumped out of the bed and started running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Once they both reached the bathroom they stopped.

“Um…” Sumire fidgeted nervously, “Do you want to shower first…?” she was blushing furiously, tapping her fingers together. 

“Sumire.”

“Yes?” she eeped and jumped back.

“It’s our day off.”

“Oh… right…” she sighed and giggled, “Morgana-senpai’s temper tantrum made me think it was like any other day…”

“I thought the same thing,” Ren rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll make us breakfast. What kind of coffee do you want?”

“Cuban Crystal Mountain!” Sumire delightfully clapped her hands together before grabbing a different sweater and heading into the bathroom.

Morgana hopped onto the counter while Ren prepared the coffee and breakfast curry.

“Hey, do you think tuna would be a good mix for curry? I think so!”

“I’m not sure about that one, chief.”

“I’m not the chief! I bet the chief would agree with me, though!”

“We’ll try it someday,” Ren laughed. 

Once Sumire finished showering, Ren and her switched places. He saw her wearing a waist-length ugly sweater that was red, with many snowmen holding branches across lining it in rows. He looked in the closet, sighed, and picked out a black one with the same snowmen pattern. Once he finished showering, he stepped out wearing his sweater and pants, and saw that Sumire had finished preparing the curry and coffee. They sat down and ate together, and after they finished, Ren drove them all to Roppongi Hills Christmas Market. While he drove, they saw that all of the trees were decorated with white lights on both sides of the road. Even though it was 11 AM, they imagined it was a beautiful sight at night. 

The atmosphere shifted dramatically once they entered the market itself, which was indoors. There were Christmas trees and lights set up everywhere, with large replicas of Santa, his sled, and the reindeer set up on a central platform.

“There he is, Sumire!” Ren let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulder and pointed at the Santa replica, “You think he’d make a good Persona?”

Sumire giggled. “I’m not sure, Ren-senpai. I only remember Cendrillon, Vanadis and Ella.”

“Ella really was beautiful, wasn’t she?” Ren looked up toward a multitude of white lights.

“She was,” Sumire joined him and nodded, “Ella is someone I aspire to be like.”

“You mean wearing a beautiful wedding dress, walking with a bouquet of flowers down the bridal lane....?”

Sumire went tomato red. “Wh-Wh-Ren-senpai!”

“It’s only a matter of time, Ella!” he laughed and took her hand again. They continued to walk around, picking out dozens of ornaments from the thousands on display. Sumire giggled as children led their parents, picking out toys and ornaments. At one point, Ren held a hand up in front of Sumire.

“I think I hear… sobbing…?” he activated his third eye and looked around before spotting the outline of a little girl amongst the crowd, “This way!”

Ren led Sumire over to the girl, who was sobbing, alone, in the middle of the crown. Sumire immediately bent down and gave her a warm, maternal smile.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I-I can’t find mama, or papa!” she spoke between choked sniffles.

“We can help you find your mama and papa,” Sumire held out her hand.

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Ren added, patting the girls head. She had black hair and eyes, and was wearing a dress.

“U-Um… thank you…” the girl took Sumire’s hand. Ren used his third eye again and scanned the crowd. He looked over the crowd several times, and found himself unsuccessful. 

“Would you like some ice cream?” he looked down at the girl.

“I-I like ice cream…” she shyly replied. 

“It’s December, why would you want ice cream?” Morgana popped out of the bag onto Ren’s shoulder.

“I-Is that a kitty?” the little girl’s eyes sparkled as she heard the meowing.

“His name is Morgana,” Ren picked Morgana up by the collar and held him in front of the girl.

“M-Meow…” Morgana played along.

“What’s your name?” Sumire bent down again and looked at the girl.

“A-Ayame…”

“Okay, Ayame-chan! We’ll get some ice cream and let you pet Morgana-senpai, then we’ll find your parents. Is that okay?” she gave her a warm, motherly smile.

“Um… yeah!” a small smile crossed Ayame’s face. 

Sumire took Ayame by the hand again, and Ren led them to a small ice cream shop. They all ate, with Ayame getting a little cone. While they waited for her, Ren continued to scan the area. He hoped his third eye would pick up an outline of her parents. 

“Morgana-chan!” Ayame pet Morgana, giggling and almost dropping her ice cream.

“Don’t drop the ice cream!” Sumire took her hand and helped her keep a grip on the spoon.

“Th-Thank you!” Ayame giggled and continued to eat. Sumire figured she must be three or four. While she watched her, she felt a strange sensation in her chest. She looked at Ren, and back at Ayame, and lightly blushed. 

“Excuse me, miss!” Ren walked over to a distressed looking woman, waving his arm.

“My daughter… I can’t find my daughter! Do you know where she is?”

The woman had dark black hair and eyes, much like Ayame.

“I do, follow me,” Ren motioned for her to follow him, “We found her alone and crying, so we took her to get ice cream while we looked for you.”

“Thank you so much!” the woman replied, “My husband went to buy something, and while I was holding her hand, she disappeared! I’ve never been so scared in my life! Ayame!”

“Mama!” Ayame looked over and tried to hop out of the chair. Sumire picked her up and helped her. Ayame then ran into her mother's arms. 

“You’re okay! She kissed Ayame’s forehead, “Thank you so much!”

“It was my pleasure!” Sumire proudly exclaimed. 

Ayame turned back to Sumire and Ren. “I’m sorry… I made big trouble…”

Sumire bent down in front of her. “It’s okay, Ayame-chan! Now take your mother’s hand, and don’t let go! Never let go of the things precious to you, okay?”

Ayame smiled and nodded. “Okay! Thank you miss wife and mister husband!” She turned back to her mother and took her hand. Sumire blushed, and Ren took her hand, grinning. The mother thanked them again and took off, tightly gripping Ayame’s hand. 

“That was nice.I’m glad we were able to help her out, and she called me your husband!” Ren chuckled.

“Ayame-chan was so cute. I’m so happy that we were able to help her. When I saw Ayame-chan all alone, I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, to hold her tight, and show her everything was fine, with you by my side…” 

“You two really should get married already,” Morgana interrupted them.

Sumire’s cheeks slowly turned pink, and then her entire face went red. 

“W-W-Wait… A-Ayame-chan… called me your w-w-wife… and w-we were taking care of her t-together…”

Ren grabbed her hands, a grin on his face. “Like a couple of parents!”

Sumire’s lips quivered as she looked away from him, and then back into his eyes, then back away again, her face still red.

“But, that will have to wait, Morgana. We promised not to get married until Sumire wins the gold in the Olympics. ”

“I see… That sounds like a trial that leads to an award, but alright. What’s next?”

“Now, we go and look for a Christmas tree!”

* * *

With several bags of ornaments and other goodies in tow, the couple made their way back to the car and to the Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Christmas Market. They had spent several hours in Roppongi Hills, and the sun was already setting. As they arrived in Yokohama, the massive Christmas tree on display lit up. The pavement around the tree had been paved over, and was reflective. Bands played Christmas songs, couples wandered the street, and eventually, they came across a seafood venue. 

“I… smell… fish!” Morgana nearly leaped out of Ren’s bag.

“Woah there cowpoke, Ren grabbed him by the collar, “We’ll eat, don’t worry. I just want to do one thing…” 

“What’s that, Ren-senpai?” Sumire looked at him giddily.

“I want you to stand in front of that massive tree and pose.”

“Oh! Um, okay!”

Sumire waded through the crowd and stepped in front of the tree. It was even larger up close, covered in a massive array of lights. Ren waited until enough of the crowd dispersed.

“Say Santa Claus!”

Sumire held up her hands like peace signs. “Santa Claus!”

Ren took a couple of pictures, and couldn’t tell what was more beautiful. Sumire with her awful ugly sweater and huge smile, or the tree. Actually, no, Sumire still was.

Once he finished taking the pictures, he put his phone away, satisfied. “Now we can eat.”

“Finally!” Morgana helmed the walk to the seafood venue, where a variety of sushi and freshly cooked fish was lined up. Ren paid for Sumire and himself, and they were free to pick and choose as they pleased. Sumire got an entire plate of every kind of fish, as did Ren. The only difference was that he was going to share it with Morgana. They sat down and ate a variety of fish, ranging from grilled salmon to fatty tuna to different sushi rolls. It was like a dreamland for Morgana, with Ren sneaking bits and pieces of fish to him. Their table and seating gave them a direct view of the massive, lit Christmas tree.

“We still need to buy a tree…” Sumire commented while staring at it.

“That’s why we’re here, but it is a good thing we ate first. I don’t think Morgana would let us live it down if we didn’t eat at a seafood venue!”

“I will accept this as a thank you for my taking care of you two!” Morgana proudly stated between bites.

“Right, right. Thank you,” Ren scratched behind his ear.

“You’re an amazing caretaker, Morgana-senpai!” Sumire reached over and scratched his other ear. 

The three finished eating and started walking around again. On one side of the market, they found Christmas trees.

“I want the tallest one!” Sumire excitedly bounced up and down, running through the trees.

“Why? Hmmm... “ Ren walked up to her and leaned over her shoulder, “Is it because you want me to pick you up to put the star on top?”

Sumire blushed and looked away.

“I need one that fits in the back of the car, and the apartment… Jeez, I sound like Sojiro!” Ren laughed and cupped his hand under Sumire’s chin. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“I… I still want a tall one.”

“I see,” Ren looked around, and found a tree about as tall as him, “There we go!” he turned Sumire’s head toward the tree he pointed out.

“Hmmmmm… That could work! Let’s lift it together, Ren-senpai!” Sumire nodded.

“Sounds like a plan!”

Ren and Sumire worked together to pick up the tree, carrying it to the car and paying for it. They drove home, tree and ornaments in tow.

After a brief bit of negotiation with the receptionist, they were allowed to bring the tree through the complex and into their apartment. They set up the tree in the back left corner from the main door, next to the TV. With it set up, Ren and Sumire placed the ornaments on the table. 

“Ah- Ren-senpai, we forgot to get a kotatsu,” Sumire looked over the table as she set down the ornaments.

“I’ll find one after work tomorrow. We’re getting less clients since most are spending time with their families, so I should have some more free time,” Ren walked up wrapped his arms around her waist, “For now, we’ll just have to snuggle!”

Sumire giggled as he rubbed his nose in her hair, tickling her. They ate a light meal and watched Featherman before going to bed. From the 17th until the 22nd, Ren had work, though less of it, but Sumire had school, finals, and practice with Sakiya. Over the course of the week, Ren bought a kotatsu and set it up, with Morgana’s guidance. Additionally, they had moved the couch, turning it so the back was against the glass sliding door, which they kept locked. 

Their schedules flipped over the course of the week, with Sumire staying out late, and with Ren getting home earlier. Hanako had mentioned that she was spending time with family for Christmas, though she wasn’t particularly happy about it. All he could do was believe she was trying her best.

* * *

_December 22nd, Night_

After the week of work, school and finals, Ren and Sumire snuggled together the night of the 22nd, drinking hot chocolate while sitting on the couch, watching films.

Both of them were off until past New Years, with Ren willingly taking the time off until January 3rd, and with Sumire returning to school January 14th for her final semester. 

After a couple minutes of sitting, Sumire’s stomach grumbled. Ren laughed. 

“We just ate and you’re hungry again?”

“Tawkey,” she mumbled, barely audible.

“What?”

“I want a turkey!” Sumire whined, puffing her cheeks.

“A turkey? Like, a whole turkey?” Ren looked at her confused.

“Yes! We also need to put the star up on the tree on Christmas Eve!” she excitedly replied, her expression completely changing.

“Why Christmas Eve?”

“That’s because…” her face sunk slightly into a frown, “That’s what Kasumi and I did every year when we were kids.”

“I see,” Ren patted her head and stroked her hair, shifting her bangs, “We’ll do that, then.”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

He kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes. 

“It’s been one hell of a week, hasn’t it?”

“I had finals and practice, so yes, you could say that. I did good, though! I’ve been practicing a lot with the clubs lately, and now that Saki-chan is here, I feel like I’ll be able to improve even faster!” 

“That’s good. 2024 feels like it’s so far away, but at the same time, it feels so close,” Ren reached a hand up and outward toward the ceiling light.

“I’m sorry that I’m not going to try for the 2020 Olympics, I just know that I’m not ready. The Averina twins, Linoy Ashram, Natsuki-san, they’re all on a completely different level from me.”

Ren smiled and flicked her forehead with his finger. 

“You know what I say, take your time! I’ll be by your side, always. I know I’m working a lot, but I genuinely enjoy what I’m trying to do… what Dr. Maruki wanted to do. I want to make people happy, even though I can’t make everyone happy.”

Sumire took a deep breath and cupped both of her hands around Ren’s face.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai. I guess I need to be selfish a bit longer…”

Ren placed his hands against hers. “I’m okay with that. That just means, when the time comes, I’ll be selfish right back. Let’s just sleep for now.”

“Right.”

Ren adjusted his shoulders and picked up Sumire in a bridal carry. It was a habit at this point. She was incredibly light and the blush she reacted with never changed, no matter how much he did it. They laid down together and fell asleep, dreaming of turkey, and cake.

* * *

_December 23rd_

Ren and Sumire woke up in the mid-morning and spent a good portion of the day relaxing together inside. It was getting colder and colder, but it hadn’t started snowing yet. 

“Morgana-senpai! What do you prefer? Hot chocolate, or coffee?” Sumire set down her mug with a curious look. It was filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

“I don’t drink either! Milk!”

“Don’t let her tempt you to the dark side, Morgana!” Ren walked into the main room with his mug, filled to the brim with coffee.

“Isn’t coffee darker than hot chocolate, Ren-senpai?”

“My point still stands!”

“If you two are so serious about it, ask everyone else!” Morgana slammed his paws on the table.

“Fine!”

Ren and Sumire pulled out their phones and started texting.

Ren: _Hot chocolate, or coffee? Everyone needs to answer. The world is at steak._

Makoto: _Don’t you mean stake? I like coffee, personally. Black._

Ren: _Steak, stake… same thing._

Makoto: _No, they’re not._

Ren: _At least we agree on coffee._

Ryuji: _You remember how I feel about coffee. I’d say soda, but that’s not an option, so, hot chocolate!_

Sumire: _Yay! Ryuji-senpai agrees!_

Futaba: _Coffee ftw_

Yusuke: _I must say, I find both coffee and hot chocolate good, but there is a special art in making coffee that I’ve seen both Boss and Ren perform many times. Thus, my vote goes to coffee._

Ren: _That’s four!_

Haru: _I’ve enjoyed making coffee so much! My heart tells me coffee!_

Ann: _Hot cocoa! I love coffee, but there’s something so sweet about hot cocoa!_

Sumire: _Morgana says milk._

Sakiya: _Coffee!_

Ren: _Heyo! Victory!_

Sumire: _I wonder what Natsuki-san likes…_

Futaba: _Hold on……_

Futaba: _Hot chocolate._

Sumire: _It’s still not enough…_

Ren: _Next time._

Sumire sighed, defeated. Ren drank his cup of coffee, a smile on his face.

“Well, um… I bet Ayame-chan loves hot chocolate!”

Ren finished his cup and gave her a curious look. “Ayame-chan really rubbed off on you, huh?”

“She was just so cute! I wanted to pinch her cheeks and cuddle her!”

“You’ll be a great mother,” Ren smugly replied.

“A-A-A... A m-m-m-”

“One day,” Ren snapped a finger and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sumire a red, blushing mess. After a minute of her calming herself down, she joined Ren and they drove out to Shibuya to find themselves a turkey. It had gotten cold enough to the point that they needed to wear their winter jackets on top of their ugly sweaters. They easily navigated the streets of Shibuya, eventually finding a vendor selling turkey. Fortunately, they found a variety. Ren thought they’d be sold out. 

“I think we should get… this one!” Sumire pointed out a massive turkey that Ren thought was meant to feed a family, not two people and a cat.

“Excuse me, sir, could I have this one here?” Sumire called out to the vendor and pointed at the large turkey.

“No negotiating?” Ren stepped back, shocked. 

“This one here is 8 kilograms, little miss. Buying for your family?” The vendor weighed the turkey and named a price.

“Something like that,” Ren stepped forward and paid.

“Oh, a couple, eh? Still, that’s a big turkey. Ah, who am I to judge? Enjoy!” The vendor waved them off.

“You’re carrying that,” Ren poked her forehead.

“That’s fine by me!” Sumire smiled, with a bit of drool on the edge of her lip.

With their turkey in tow, Ren and Sumire wandered Shibuya, buying all of the ingredients for a roast turkey dinner, as well as ingredients for a cake and stuffing. They returned home and spent the rest of the day cooking the cake and stuffing, saving the turkey for tomorrow. Ren had saved the ingredients from the celebration for the cake, which meant it was a four-tier cake. He had added his own secret ingredients. Strawberries. Once they finished preparing it together, they put it in the refrigerator, after moving everything else to make room for it. One the side, they made apple stuffing Once everything was finished, they went to bed, with the turkey stored in the freezer.

* * *

_December 24th_

Ren woke up in a cold sweat. His entire body felt cold, but when he looked down, he was still wearing his ugly sweater, and still in bed with Sumire.

“Mmmn… What’s wrong, Ren-senpai?” Sumire opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbow.

“Ahhh it’s… I’ll tell you later. We have a turkey to cook.”

He looked between the curtains of the glass door and saw the sun shining through. Sumire cupped her hand around his face and turned him to face her.

“I wanted to talk to you too, Ren-senpai. I agree that we should cook the turkey first.”

“Than-”

Sumire put her finger over Ren’s mouth. “But, you have to tell me what’s bothering you. Remember?”

Ren gently grabbed her hand and smiled. “Thanks. I promise.”

“Good!” Sumire leaned in and the two shared a tender kiss. They both changed into a set of matching aprons. Her apron had “He’s mine” written on it, while his apron had “She’s mine” on it. Both had arrows pointing at one another. Together, they began to cook the turkey. 

First, they preheated the oven, mixed the herbs, salt and pepper, and butter, and prepared the turkey. They took the stuffing out of the bridge and stuffed the turkey, and then spread butter under the skin of the turkey, and the rest on the skin. Then, they trussed the turkey with butcher twine, placed vegetables in the pan, and finally, placed the turkey in the pan, and then the oven. It was set to cook for four hours, and in the meantime they prepared the gravy.

A peaceful silence overtook the two as they sat down on the couch together. Both had come to a silent understanding that they’d wait and eat before talking. In the meantime, they watched films together. They watched films ranging from Lupin to translated, classical Christmas movies. Before they knew it, the turkey had finished roasting. Ren took it out of the oven, and they began carving it. They mixed the gravy, took out the cake, cut it, and prepared their plates. Sumire’s plate was significantly larger than Ren’s.

“I have a plan with Saki-chan for when I begin practicing after New Years, so don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying about anything,” Ren replied.

“I haven’t had cake since the last celebration, so I think I’ll be okay!”

Ren, Sumire and Morgana dug into their slices of turkey, eating it with glee. Once Ren finished his plate, he stood up and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a mistletoe. He kept it hidden while he waited for Sumire to finish eating, which didn’t take that long. At least half of the turkey was gone, and it honestly was an enigma to him. Ever since he found out that Hanako’s appetite was normal, the reasoning behind Sumire’s and Sakiya’s appetites became even more mysterious. He didn’t want to argue, though. 

Sumire finished, and the two cleaned up before sitting on the couch together.

“Ren-senpai,” Sumire spoke clearly, in a firm tone.

Ren took a deep breath. “Last night, or maybe this morning, I had a dream about this day, two years ago now. The day the sky turned red, and all of Tokyo was drowned in blood.”

“I was away at training camp that year, and last year. I don’t really remember the sky turning red, though…”

“It was the day that the people stopped believing in the Phantom Thieves, and we… disappeared. Remember the Doc’s ability?”

“I do.”

“Basically, the thing we fought that day, the false god, Yaldabaoth, had the same power. Doc took over his place, basically. Everyone believed in Yaldabaoth, and not us. So… we disappeared. With my bonds, though, I was able to get everyone back and fight Yaldabaoth,” Ren gritted his teeth and gripped his fist, “Even so, we nearly died. I almost failed everyone…”

“Ren-senpai,” Sumire pulled his head down against her chest. He listened to her heart beat rhythmically, taking in her warmth.

“Slow down, and take deep breaths. Just listen to my heartbeat.”

The world faded to nothing around him as he concentrated on Sumire’s heartbeat. Her body was incredibly warm and soft. 

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

“Feel better?” Sumire’s tender voice soothed him.

“Yeah… I freaked out, sorry. I just think about that day a lot… more so than when we fought Dr. Maruki. When we fought him, I had you by my side. I love my friends, I do, but Yaldabaoth felt too grand… too impossible. Doc was a friend, and ultimately, he was a monster I created. The masses willingly accepted Yaldabaoth. I think that’s what made it so terrifying.”

Sumire slowly ran her hand through his hair while he laid against her. “You did your best, Ren-senpai, and you won. You always do everything you can to help others. It’s no different when you’re fighting against a god that wants to blind people, or when you’re talking to them in an office. You help people realize who they truly are, like you did with me.”

“Sumire…”

“Can I make one more selfish request, Ren-senpai?” Sumire tightened her grip on his hand.

“Go ahead.”

“You don’t need to stress yourself out taking care of me. You’ve done so much for me… It’s almost been two years. This is my Christmas wish, Ren-senpai,” Sumire took a deep breath, “As long as you’re there, watching me, I know I’ll be able to win the gold in 2024. Just having you there to listen to me and cheer me on, by my side, pushing me forward… That’s all I need.”

“This all started over ice cream, right?” Ren looked up at her and smiled.

Sumire giggled. “That’s all you have to say? It did. Our dream was to reach the top, competing for ice cream the whole way.”

“It still is,” Ren leaned up and looked at the top of the Christmas tree, where the star was still absent, “We have one more thing to do.”

“Right! The Christmas star!”

Sumire found the star and picked it up. Ren grabbed one half of the star while she held onto the other. They both lifted their arms to place the star on top of the tree. Sumire wasn’t able to completely reach, so Ren cupped his right arm against her thighs and lifted her as she flexibly bent against his arm to accommodate. The star gleamed blue once they placed it on the top.

”We did it, Ren-senpai!”

“We did. What happens now?”

“We exchange presents!”

“Ah! If that’s the case, hold on just a minute!” Ren ran to the back storage closet and reached on the back of the top shelf, a place only Morgana knew, and Sumire could never reach. He pulled out a beautifully wrapped box that was wide and thin. Sumire dug behind the several pillows on the bed, and pulled out her present, a small, simply wrapped box. They met at the kotatsu, and sat down.

“Um, Ren-senpai, I have one more Christmas wish.”

“I’m marking that down on the list of selfish acts, for when you owe me.”

“That’s fine by me!” Sumire walked over to the glass sliding door, which was covered by the blinds. She reached over the couch and moved the blinds away.

“I… Want it to snow on Christmas.”

Ren walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Snow, huh? Is it because we declared our love for one another while it was snowing?”

Sumire looked at him and smiled. “Yes! We fell in love while it snowed, so my heart always feels warm when I watch it fall peacefully.”

“We did… Now, have a Christmas wish of my own…”

“What is it, Ren-senpai?”

Ren pulled out the mistletoe and held it above them. 

“You don’t need to hold up a mistletoe for that!” Sumire smiled and pushed herself against him as she leaned up and kissed him. Ren pulled out the present while they kissed, as did Sumire. After a minute, they both broke off and held out their presents.

“Merry Christmas!”

The couple exchanged presents and opened them. Sumire pulled out a black scarf decorated with a pattern of lotuses, violets, and cherry blossoms, just like her ribbon. It was relatively long, and she figured she could wrap it around Ren and her at once. Ren opened up a small glasses box, and found a replica pair of Sumire’s glasses inside.

“Um… I know you don’t wear your glasses anymore, but I wanted us to match in case you ever wanted to wear them again!” 

Ren smiled and put them on. “I’ll wear them at work. I already have a fake pair, but I’ll use these. When I wear them at work, I feel more professional, I think. Thank you!”

Sumire blushed and wrapped the scarf around her neck. “Thank you… Ren-senpai. It’s a beautiful scarf, and it’s really warm.”

“I knitted it with Haru’s help! She loved the idea behind it, so we worked together to make it a reality. Don’t let the scarf become the thing you prefer to keep yourself warm with, though!”

“I don’t think anything makes me feel warmer than when I’m cuddling you, Ren-senpai. The feeling of your body against mine is… It’s the greatest feeling in the world.”

Ren’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Oh… Um… I feel the same. Want some coffee?”

“Hot chocolate, please!”

Ren ran into the kitchen and first went to the front storage closet, where he had hidden a ball of yarn for Morgana. He quickly walked back in.

“Morgana, Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas! Did you get me tuna?”

“Something better!”

“Impossible!”

Ren rolled the ball of yarn across the floor toward him.

“What is this?”  
“Just play with it.”

“Hmmm….” Morgana batted at the yarn ball, and it rapidly rolled away, “Wait! Get back here!” he ran off after it, and soon found himself completely engrossed by it.

In the meantime, Ren made coffee and hot chocolate. Sumire and him turned the couch around, opened the blinds, and covered themselves in blankets. Sumire wrapped the scarf around Ren and herself, with their arms rubbing against each other. They sipped their warm drinks and stared at the rainbow bridge, which was completely lit up. As midnight came, it began to snow gently.

Sumire’s eyes widened as she leaned forward in amazement.

“It’s snowing! It’s really snowing on Christmas!”

“That’s just the first wish we’re going to make come true,” Ren nodded to her.

“Yes! We’re going to reach the top of the Rhythmic Gymnastics world, and make our ultimate wish come true!”

The couple watched the snow fall until they fell asleep, leaning against each other, the scarf wrapped around them, buried in blankets.

* * *

_January 1st, 2019_

Ren and Sumire spent Christmas Day together eating more turkey, snuggling, and texting their friends. They both made visits to their friends and family, with Sumire and Ren visiting her parents, and Ren visiting Sojiro and Futaba. He decided to text his parents and wish them a Merry Christmas, too. They lied low for the next few days, enjoying each other's company in bliss. They both woke up early on January 1st, changing into their kimonos. Their schedule included several shrine visits. 

Sumire led the charge, holding Ren’s hand and walking him around Meiji Shrine. Ren recognized some of his former confidants, giving them nods of acknowledgement. It snowed lightly as they prayed in various locations around the area, and they ultimately concluded their trip by shopping for charms.

“What kind of charm are you looking for, Sumire?”

“Good fortune, luck, protection… Anything like that!” Sumire smiled.

While she browsed, Ren grabbed one of his own. They exited the small shop and walked onto the snowy shrine grounds, stopping under a tree.

“I wasn’t able to find what I was looking for…” Sumire sighed.

“What was it?”

“ _Shobai-hanjo_ , for my gymnastics.”

Ren reached into his kimono and pulled out a charm. “You mean this?”

“Ren-senpai!” Sumire’s face glew up with a wide smile.

“How did you know?”

“A certain fortune teller rubbed off on me, I guess,” he laughed. 

Sumire puffed her cheeks. “Fine then, keep your secrets.”

With the charm found, the couple walked around the remainder of the shrine grounds, and eventually made their way home. Ren woke up the next morning with a cold, and he had to stay home a few more days. Sumire watched over him when she wasn’t practicing.

“I can’t believe I caught a cold from walking around… so much for the man who shot God in the face!” Ren groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

“Don’t move so much, Ren-senpai! Keep this cooling pad against your forehead, and lay still!”

“Mmmmmm… thank you… I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning… But… until then, would you stay here with me until then?””

“Of course! You did the same for me last year, so…”

Sumire wrapped her hand around Ren’s, and laid next to him.

“Don’t get too close… wifey…”

“W-Wifey?” Sumire blushed, caught off guard.

“Ayame-chan… called us husband and wife… right?”

“She did,” Sumire took a deep breath and held the pad against his forehead.

“I… hope we have a child like her one day. She was a good girl…”

Ren dozed off while Sumire kept her cool, with an intense blush across her face. She didn’t bring up his comments after he recovered, and he didn’t particularly remember. Every time she thought about it, her heart raced, but it made her feel extremely warm. He recovered a few days later, with Sojiro and Futaba always on speed-dial for when Sumire was practicing. 

Not long after, Ren recovered and returned to work. He realized he was growing a small scruff of a beard on his chin, and, combined with his glasses, decided to keep the look for work. Meanwhile, Sumire began her final semester at Shujin Academy.

There were only a few more obstacles in her path to College. Schoolwork, applications, practice, Valentines, and Ren’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in 2019! Holy shit! I decided to end 2018 with a very fluffy bang, and I don't have any regrets. There's still some more fluff planned, but first I want to cover what some of the other important characters were doing....
> 
> As always, a DeathKnight production. I have DJLak to thank for the food recipes, which can be found in this link:  
> https://imgur.com/i48c7Rc
> 
> New Years Commission by Kuu!: https://twitter.com/kurattes


	45. Holiday Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakiya and Ryuji spend Christmas together, while Hanako and Futaba strengthen their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a full Sumiren fluff chapter, and I need to expand on the relationship of the others, too. Equivalent exchange, y'know?  
> I'd still highly recommend reading it. It's setup for college, too, and as I say, it always leads back to Sumiren fluff!  
> This is definitely a different format, but it's also primarily a one-off.   
> Next chapter is Valentine's and Ren's birthday!

_December 15th, Afternoon_

Ren tapped a pencil against his notepad as he waited for Hanako, his last client of the day, to arrive for her appointment. 

"Amamiya-kun, have you interacted at all with Natsuki-san outside of these sessions?" Maruki’s voice broke the pencil-tapping trance he had been in.

Ren scratched his head. "I haven't directly, though we accidentally ended up at the same party. Futaba brought her, and we were all pretty surprised. I only greeted her, though." 

Maruki adjusted himself in his chair.

"I know you're new to this, Amamiya-kun, so I won't fault you for that happening this time," he leaned forward and focused his eyes on Ren’s, "But let me elaborate on how this works, if you intend to take it completely seriously, which I believe you do. In a proper therapist-client relationship, the therapist and client dissociate from one another outside of sessions completely, even if they share friends. You probably didn't expect Sakura-san to bring Natsuki-san to that party, but for future reference, you and Natsuki-san will need to agree to stay distant, to the point of not attending events together. I know that sounds difficult, but for Natsuki-san's sake and your own, take this to heart, and speak with her about it, since it concerns her as much as it concerns you."

Ren took a deep breath and contemplated. “Only Sumire knows that I’m her Therapist, so I’d have to convince everyone that I… can’t hang out with her? Then again, I’m not sure how often we’ll be gathering as a group. They all understand me pretty well, though, so I think I can do it…”

“I am serious about it, so I’ll do that. I’ll bring it up with her.”

Maruki leaned back and smiled. “Thank you, Amamiya-kun. Being a therapist is tough, but it’s incredibly rewarding when you help someone find their path in life, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Ren almost wanted to bring up Maruki’s distorted desire, but he figured there wasn’t any point now. Maruki had changed, or he had gone back to the way he used to be. He had his own struggles, but he was working through them with his own will power, as was Rumi.

Hanako cheerfully entered the room. “Hello, Amamiya-san!”

“Hello, Natsuki-san,” Ren waved to her as she sat down, “If you don’t mind, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about today, regarding our arrangement.”

Hanako looked at him curiously. “Go ahead! I’m not sure what you mean, but if it’s important, I’m all ears!”

Ren exhaled a deep breath. “So, the Doc and I were discussing our relationship, outside of our sessions, I mean. Remember how you surprised us all at the party?”

Hanako nodded. “I do.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable outside of our sessions, you see. Given that we share a friend group, it might be best if you start seeing a different therapist. There’s a chance that our associations with the others might compromise our goal, which is to help you.”

“I don’t want that,” Hanako answered swiftly, with a determination Ren had never seen from her, “I want to continue being your, um, client. You’ve helped me a lot, in so many little ways. I’m learning new ways to think about myself and the way I interact with people, and I’m… really happy. It’s hard, and I still have to talk to my parents, but with your help I want to be able to work up the courage to do so.”

Ren saw a fire in her eyes. She sat completely rigid, looking at him with a firm resolve. He smiled and nodded.

“Okay. If that’s what you want to do, we’ll do it. You’re my client, and what you say goes. I’m just here to guide you down the path you want to take. Now,” Ren put down the notepad, “The conditions for this are essentially this: We can talk about anything during our sessions, but we cannot talk to one another or participate in the same group events outside of this room. Does that make sense?”

Hanako tapped her finger against her chin for a few seconds, thinking. “I agree to these conditions!” she clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Alright,” Ren nodded. “In that case, what would you like to talk about today?”

As Hanako cheerfully nodded and began to talk freely, he felt the word **_Charity_** echo within his soul, slightly louder than before.

“Okay okay okay… Well, since we can talk about anything, I hung out with Futaba-chan a couple of weeks ago! She showed me how to play video games, and we played something called _Facade 5_! We talked about anime too!”

Ren nodded along as Hanako gushed fondly about Futaba and the time she spent with her. He glanced at his watch quickly and noticed that their time was almost up.

“I’m glad to hear you found a friend in Futaba. She’s an amazing person, really. Unfortunately, our time is almost up.”

“That’s okay!” Hanako tapped her fingers together, “So, um, I’m going to be spending the holiday with my parents, and when I’m not with them, I’m going to be training, so we probably won’t see each other until next year!”

“Next year?” Ren sarcastically reacted with shock, “Oh, right, it’s December.”

Hanako laughed, he smiled, and a small smile crossed Maruki’s face.

“Thank you for everything today, Amamiya-san! I’ll be sure to remember what we talked about! See you next year!”

Hanako stood up and made her way out while Ren waved her goodbye. “See you next year!”

Ren chatted with Maruki a bit longer before heading home, discussing the finer points of how he would associate himself with Hanako and his friends in the coming days, weeks, months, or even years.

* * *

_December 24th_

Ryuji knocked on Sakiya’s apartment door, tapping his foot nervously. Ever since she moved in, they’ve spent almost every day training together. He was still figuring out how to act around her, given the fact that she’s accidentally wandered into his apartment several times, has invited him over to her apartment, only for him to barely peek in the door and see her wearing nothing, and the fact that she just talked to the beat of her own drum. He confronted her about her casual approach to clothing, and she stated it was a bad habit from France. “What kinda place is France then? Wait, where is France? I dunno…” he often pondered to himself.

It wasn’t all that crazy, though. Sakiya helped him with uni work, which really boosted his grades up. She made sure that he studied, and he genuinely enjoyed her company. They ran together, stretched together, it was everything he wanted, but he still wasn’t sure if they were dating. 

“Guess I’ll ask her today. It’s Christmas Eve and all that, I’ll take her to get some ramen, and then I’ll ask her, yeah!” Ryuji mumbled to himself as Sakiya opened the door.

She was clad in dark black pants, brown furred boots, wearing a padded dark green jacket and a black beanie with an _Iron Maiden_ logo on it. 

“Hey, Ryuji!”

“Yo, Sakiya! Merry Christmas!”

“It’s Christmas Eve, silly. What’s up?”

“Are ya busy?”

“Not at all. I’m off from practice until the day after New Years. Sumire and I don’t have much to prepare for, so we’re taking it easy. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s get some ramen! I was thinkin’ Ogikubo!” Ryuji patted his stomach, a smile on his face.

Sakiya grabbed him by the ear and pulled him close. “I love ramen, but we go to Ogikubo almost every day. Let’s spice it up a little~”

Ryuji blushed. “Wh-Whatdya have in mind?”

“Tsuta Ramen. I’ve done my own research, since you always seem insistent on going to Ogikubo.”

“Tsuta Ramen, huh? Sure, let’s go!”

“It works on a ticket system, so we’ll have to get our ticket and wait a while. Want to work in that time?”

“Hell yeah! I bet there’s a Protein Lovers around there somewhere! Lemme grab my gym clothes!”

Ryuji ran out the door to his apartment, which was one door down. He was back within a minute. “Alright, we’re goin’ to Tsuta!”

Sakiya threw her bag around her shoulder. “En effet! We’re off!”

* * *

Sakiya and Ryuji got to Tsuta by train, with neither of them having a license yet. They got their ticket and were placed in the queue. From the front of the ramen shop, Ryuji used his phone GPS to find a local Protein Lovers. They found one in walking distance, and made their way there. 

“So what’re ya thinkin, Sakiya? Treadmills? Deadlifts?” Ryuji stretched his legs while he spoke.

“Let’s head inside first, yeah?”

“Ah, right, right. You ever been to a Protein Lovers?”

“I’m afraid not,” Sakiya commented as she walked in. By her standards, the gym was run down, “But… huh…”

“What, don’t like it? I think it’s got its charm. They’re cheap, but they have everything you could ask for.”

“I see… Well, if you say so. It definitely has a… regal feel to it,” Sakiya sighed and planted her hand against her face.

Ryuji laughed as they walked to the separate locker rooms and changed. For winter, Ryuji wore a yellow track jacket and pants. Sakiya wore a green track outfit, with an _Iron Maiden_ shirt underneath.

“You really like that band, huh?”

“Oh, I love them! They sing about historical battles and figures, mythology, and Biblical stories! The drumming and guitar solos are so gooood!” Sakiya excitedly fangirled in the middle of the gym. “I’d recommend listening to Aces High or The Trooper when you’re running!”

“Oh yeah? I might give it a try!” Ryuji took the earphones she pulled from her pocket as well as her MP3 player.

“Why do you got it all on an MP3 player anyway? We can put everything on our phones!” he looked over it curiously.

“It’s… special to me. I’ve kept it updated with every new album, ever since my father got it for me,” Sakiya slightly blushed, “He’s the one who got me into them, after all.”

“He sounds like a kickass dad, then!” Ryuji had put an earphone in, “These dudes rock! I don’t even know English that well, but they sound great!”

“Really? I’m glad you like them!” Sakiya clapped, “Let’s start! The waiter said we’d have around an hour wait!”

Ryuji showed Sakiya some of the machinery, pointing out the ones with the greatest quality. He remarked that he’d been to the one in Shibuya so much that he had found a pattern, and figured it matched at every Protein Lovers. They made small bets, racing each other to run, or lift, betting on who could do more faster. They nearly tied each time. Before they knew it, 50 minutes had passed. They ran back to the locker rooms, showered and changed, and made their way back to Tsuta Ramen. 

Both of them laughed when they realized they were still ahead, finding themselves waiting another 20 minutes. They took in the surroundings of the ramen shop. It was a relatively traditional ramen shop, with the entrance door being made of wood, with small slits carved in it. The interior had a main counter for dining, and nothing else that was noteworthy, other than several paintings. Both Sakiya and Ryuji ordered the special dish of ramen. It was shoyu ramen, which consisted of cedar cask-aged Marudaizu natural soy sauce blended with aged Nagano soy scale and white soy sauce, added to the soup stock. Besides the noodles, there was keld, pike and clam, topped off with high grade Italian black truffle oil and black truffle sauce. Both of them claimed it was their favorites, and worked together to deduce the ingredients. 

“I can’t cook very well, but I _know_ ramen!” Sakiya proudly proclaimed as she slurped down her bowl.

“So goooooood,” Ryuji raced her in slurping down the ramen. They managed to order two more bowls before they were eventually forced out. 

“Back to the apartment?” Ryuji made finger guns and smirked.

“What’s that expression supposed to mean?” Sakiya laughed and leaned in, placing her mouth next to his ear, “Unless you mean… you want to spend some more time together?”

Ryuji felt a chill run down his spine, and he blushed.

“Uh, that, that sounds great!”

His heart was beating intensely against his chest, and he felt his ears ringing. Sakiya took Ryuji’s hand, and they walked back to the station, with Ryuji giddily laughing the whole walk and train ride back. Once they stepped inside Ryuji’s apartment, which was considerably more clean than Sakiya’s, she pushed him down onto his bed.

“I’ve wanted to get a better look at you for a while, Ryuji. I want to touch every muscle, and I really want to test your endurance~”

Ryuji nervously swallowed the lump in his throat, and the two spent a long night together, sleeping in and celebrating Christmas with more workouts. Ryuji was completely caught up in the Christmas spirit, having received the best gift ever, or so he bragged to Ren.

* * *

_ December 26th _

Hanako sighed and planted her face down in her pillow. All of her family, close and expanded, were praising her for her performance in the World Championship, stating that they hoped she’d continue to show that level of skill and eventually go to the Olympics. They all told her that they’d be extremely proud of her for when she makes it to the Olympics, and that made her happy. What disappointed her was the fact that they were all using it as a front. It was always “We can’t wait for you to go to the Olympics  **_so_ ** you can move on from gymnastics and focus on getting your business major. You’re beautiful and you’ve got potential!”

“I’m not beautiful… They all want me to get with a man but… That’s not what I want… Or who I want… If anything, I’d want someone like…”

Her phone buzzed as an IM appeared.

Futaba:  _ Merry Belated Christmas! I’m sending another text because you were probably busy all day yesterday! _

Hanako:  _ Thank you Futaba-chan. Merry Christmas. Can I ask you something? _

Futaba:  _ Yee _

Hanako:  _ Would you like to go to Akihabara with me? I wanted to spend Christmas with someone that I can be more open with... _

Futaba:  _ Whatdya mean? Weren’t you with your family? _

Hanako:  _ That’s the issue, Futaba-chan. My entire family hopes that, after I make it to the Olympics, I’ll drop gymnastics completely and focus on my business major. I still haven’t told them, and I don’t want to. _

Futaba:  _ Don’t. There’s a way we can get you into college to do what you want, AND what they want! _

Hanako:  _ There is? _

Futaba:  _ Majors and minors. I’ve already been accepted into UTokyo, since I took the certification exams to skip ahead. You could major in whatever you want to. Since you want to be a gymnastics coach, why not do an education major, and a business minor? _

Hanako:  _ I see… I haven’t done much for college yet… I could really use your help with that, too.. _

Futaba:  _ np np _

Hanako:  _? _

Futaba:  _ No problem! I’ll help you apply to UTokyo and to study for your entrance exams. Let’s do that after the New Year starts, though! For now, Feliz Navidad! _

Hanako’s chest tightened as she read Futaba’s text, but she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. All she knew was that she was genuinely grateful to have Futaba as a friend.

Hanako:  _ Thank you, Futaba-chan! Now, back to my earlier question. Akihabara? _

Futaba:  _ Oh yeah! Sure! I’m just hanging out at Leblanc with Sojiro right now. Do you want to meet me here, or in Akihabara? _

Hanako:  _ I’ll come to Leblanc, first. I’d like to thank Boss-san again for his coffee and curry. _

Futaba:  _ Don’t praise him too much! I’ll be waiting! _

Hanako:  _ Okay, see you soon! _

Hanako smiled and put her phone away. She decided to wear the new outfit she had gotten for Christmas. It wasn’t completely to her tastes, but she thought Futaba would like it. That thought made her smile.

* * *

Futaba waited anxiously at Leblanc, sipping her coffee while constantly peering at the door, waiting for Hanako.

“Waiting for somebody, huh? Is it that friend you’ve been talking about so much? What was her name…” Sojiro rubbed his chin.

“Hanako-chan.”

“Right, right,” Sojiro chuckled, “She’s a gymnast, too, right? I remember her visiting before...”

“Yep! She’s an amazing gymnast, and she’s so kind…”

“Right! I do remember! Man, I’m getting old, huh? What am I gonna do?”

“No matter how old you get, you’ll still be the best curry cook ever, and my dad!”

Sojiro scratched his cheek and beard. “Thanks, Futaba,” he looked at the bar stool next to her, “I kinda wish the kid was here...”

“Me too, but Ren’s living his best life!” Futaba leaned in, “You ever think about how… active Ren and Sumire are? Eh?”

Sojiro pushed Futaba back. “No, and you shouldn’t either. Sheesh, Futaba. I need to raise you better.”

Futaba laughed. “I’m almost 18, Sojiro! You can’t stop me!”

Sojiro grumbled, and the doorbell chimed as Hanako entered. Both of them looked over and saw Hanako wearing a fluffy, turtleneck white sweater, a bright orange skirt, and black thigh highs and boots. 

“Woah…” Futaba’s jaw dropped.

“Hey there,” Sojiro raised an arm and waved.

“Hello, Futaba-chan, Boss-san!” Hanako smiled and waved back, thinking to herself as she analyzed Futaba’s outfit. “So that’s Futaba’s winter outfit… a green hoodie, wait… I recognize that alien!” 

“WHY IS SHE SO CUTE! HOLY CRAP! SHE’S SO BUSTY TOO AND THE SWEATER BRINGS IT OUT AAAAAAAAAAA!” Futaba internally screamed while she hopped from the bar stool, planting her feet onto the floor. 

“Hi, Hanako-chan!” she fought her inner demons and focused on the now, smiling back and waving.

“Futaba-chan, that’s a Mars Crusher hoodie, right? I remember seeing a short anime about it!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! It’s a video game series, but they made an anime of it!”

“What’s the occasion?” Sojiro interjected while pouring a cup of coffee.

“We’re going to Akihabara!” Hanako clapped.

“Yeah? Well, have fun. Would you want some curry before you go?”

“Yes, please! I actually wanted to thank you for last time!” Hanako walked up and sat down on the chair next to Futaba. 

“Thank me? There’s no need. Knowing that you enjoy the food is enough for me,” Sojiro grinned and prepared a plate. Hanako excitedly ate, savoring the curry.

Futaba unconsciously stared at Hanako while she ate, without even realizing that she was doing so.

“Is something the matter, Futaba-chan?” Hanako gave her a wam, but concerned look.

“Huh? Oh, uh nothing! Just imagining Sojiro as Santa Claus, getting stuck in the chimney, hahah,” Futaba laughed awkwardly.

Hanako started giggling. “That does sound funny!”

“Hey, just cause I’m old doesn’t make me Santa!” Sojiro scoffed. The two continued to laugh together. Eventually, Hanako finished her food and the two headed to Akihabara by train. It gently snowed outside as they surfaced from the station and walked around.

“So, uhhhh, Hanako! Is there any place you haven’t been in Akihabara? Back when I first started coming here I could barely walk around by myself without freaking out,” Futaba rubbed her nose and giggled, “It’s all thanks to Ren that I’m able to walk around like this, being myself.”

“Amamiya-san sure does love to help people,” Hanako giggled with her.

“He’s like a brother to me, I guess. He always goes along with my dumb ideas, is always down to play new games with me, and is never afraid to listen to me just… be myself.”

“That’s so sweet! Um, how did you meet Amamiya-san, anyway?” Hanako looked at Futaba puzzlingly. 

“I’ll tell you later. First,” Futaba pointed at the Made Cafe, which she had unconsciously led them to, “We’re gonna eat here!”

“A… Maid Cafe? I’ve never actually been in here… And I already ate…” Hanako frowned and tapped her fingers together.

“Don’t worry about it! You don’t need to eat, it’s all about the atmosphere! Trust me!” Futaba grinned mischievously.

Hanako slowly nodded. “Okay okay okay. Let’s go.”

Futaba led her up the pink and grey staircase with a maid silhouette painted on it and into the building. Hanako observed various women, clad in maid uniforms, walking around and serving teens and young adults. Some of them were well-mannered and nice, while others were loud and obnoxious. The customers seemed to enjoy how they acted toward them regardless of whether they were mean or nice.

“Why are some maids mean while others are nice?” she thought to herself, “Normally, waitresses are always kind, but some of them are yelling and slamming the menu down…?”

One of the maids quickly approached Futaba, with a surprised look on her face.

“Oh, hello, Master Futaba! I apologize for not noticing you sooner! Truly!” The maid bowed.

“I’ll forgive you today, but just this once,” Futaba spoke sternly and kicked her foot in the air, leaving Hanako bewildered.

“You’re so kind, Master Futaba!” the maid turned toward Hanako, “Oh, who’s this? A friend?”

“Indeed she is! Now,” Futaba clapped her hands, “Show us to our seats!”

“Of course, Master Futaba!” 

The maid led the two to a table, and after a few seconds, she returned with an oversized menu. “Here you are, Master Futaba! Considering your stamp count, you have enough to cover yourself and your friend several times over!”

“Pssh, took you long enough,” Futaba lightly kicked the table.

“I’m terribly sorry, Master Futaba!” The maid frantically bowed, I’ll be sure not to mess up your order!”

“Hmph. You’re forgiven. Now, what would you like, Hanako?”

Hanako stared at Futaba, a look of complete shock on her face, her mouth agape. Her mind raced, unable to comprehend Futaba’s actions.

“Why is Futaba acting so mean toward this poor waitress? Should I say anything? I don’t know how to feel about this!”

At that moment, Futaba knew she had screwed up.

“Ahhh wait wait wait! This is all an act, Hanako-chan! At this cafe, you’re the master, and the maids are, well, the maids! They’ll respond depending on how you act toward them, but it’s just a part of the job! I didn’t actually mean anything!” Futaba blushed and shook her hands wildly while she explained.

Hanako tilted her head, now with a confused look.

“Just order something! I beg you!” Futaba planted her face on the table.

“Ummmm…. Okay… I’ll have a loving omelette!”

“Will that be all, master?”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“I’ll… have the fluffy pancake supreme…” Futaba leaned back up, an embarrassed look on her face.

“Okay! I have your orders! Please wait for me!” The maid walked off, leaving Hanako and Futaba alone.

“This sure is a strange way to order food…” Hanako looked around at the other customers and back at Futaba. 

“It’s… It’s… Um…” Futaba was at a loss for words. She never had to explain  _ how _ a Maid Cafe worked.

“Just follow along with me, okay?” Futaba clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

“Sure! I’ll follow along, Futaba-chan!” Hanako clapped in return.

The maid eventually came back with their orders. Little Christmas-themed decorations had been placed on the pancakes, and a Santa was poorly made with ketchup on the omelette. 

“Merry Christmas!” 

“You’re late. I’m not paying for those,” Futaba replied coldly.

“But, Master!” the maid pleaded, “I put all my Christmas love into it! I’d be completely heartbroken if you threw my love away!”

Futaba sighed. “What do you think, Hanako?”

“Oh!” Hanako jumped as Futaba brought her into the conversation, “Um, I think you did a really good job?!?”

“You’re supposed to scold her, Hanako-chan!” Futaba leaned in and whispered.

“Oh! Um…. Uh…. You… Uh.... I can’t do it, Futaba-chan!” 

“Begone with you!” Futaba shooed the maid away. Hanako and her began eating, and found the food to be pretty well-made. 

“This is the high life, Hanako-chan. If you come here enough and collect enough stamps, you’re livin’ it up! It’s just like Tahiti! Mangos, women, paradise!”

“Ta...hiti?” Hanako gave Futaba another confused look.

“Bah, it’s just a reference! Anyway, there’s one more thing we get to do…”

The maid returned after they finished eating.

“Okay, Master Futaba! If you want to get your picture taken with me, just say the word! Your friend can join us, too!”

Futaba stood up. “Of course! C’mon, Hanako-chan!”

“Huh? Okay…” Hanako stood up. 

Both Hanako and Futaba stood next to each other while the maid stood next to Futaba. A second maid came out with a camera and had them pose. She snapped the screenshot, and let it print.

“Here you go!” The initial maid held out the photo toward Futaba after signing it. Futaba deeply blushed once she looked at it.

“Wh-Why is there a mistletoe above Hanako and me? Why are you holding it above us? Wh-Wh-What...?”

“I wanted to give our picture a little bit of Christmas spirit, and that’s all I could find! Do… you not like it, Master Futaba?”

Futaba buried her face in her hands. “You can’t just do that!”

“Do what?” Hanako was as bewildered as ever.

“Forget it! Let’s hit the hay, Hanako-chan!”

“Hit what hay?”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Futaba ran out of the Maid Cafe, frustrated and embarrassed.

Hanako ran after her as Futaba retreated. The snowfall had intensified since they came to Akihabara.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako quickly caught up to her, finding her with her hood up in an alley around the corner.

“...”

“Sorry about that, Hanako-chan…” Futaba looked up at her, an embarrassed look on her face.

“Stand up, Futaba-chan!” Hanako held out her hand. Futaba took it, and Hanako pulled her up.

“You probably think I look like some kind of clown right now… I just wanna hide in a box and disappear…”

“Futaba!”

“Hanako?” 

“That was really confusing, and I’m not exactly sure what it all meant, but…” a smile began to grow across her face, “I really had fun with you today!”

Hanako’s face grew into a radiant smile that appeared to melt the snow around her, as she slightly bobbed her head, closed her eyes, and genuinely smiled.

“SHEER HEART ATTACK! CRITICAL HIT! NATURAL 20!” Futaba’s mind went wild as her jaw dropped at the sight.

“I...I… I had fun too…” she barely muttered a response.

“That makes me happy! Um, Futaba-chan, let’s get back to the station! It’s really snowy!”

“Heh-Huhhuh. Yeah…”

Hanako led the still-flustered Futaba back to the Akihabara train station. They both boarded the train together, headed first to Yongen-Jaya. 

While they both sat on the train next to one another, Hanako’s mind wandered.

“Today really was fun, but I’m definitely confused about how maid cafe’s work… None of the anime I’ve watched ever had them, and my parents only take me to traditional restaurants… But it was really fun!”

Hanako turned her head toward Futaba, whose eyes darted to the floor.

“Futaba-chan.”

“Y-Y-Yeah?”

“I really had fun today, and I mean it. Everything about that was strange, but it was new and exciting to me! I know you’re worried that I think you’re strange, but... “ she leaned down and placed her head in Futaba’s field-of-view, smiling, “I’m strange too! We’re strange friends, together!”

Futaba couldn’t stop a smile from overtaking her face. 

“I’m starting to think you’re weirder than me, Hanako-chan, for hanging out with someone like me… But…”

“Of course I like hanging out with you, Futaba-chan! We’re friends!” Hanako interrupted her with a proud declaration.

Futaba leaned up and pressed her head against the train seat, laughing. “Yeah! We are friends! Merry Christmas, Hanako-chan!”

“Merry Christmas!” Hanako’s smile beamed.

“We’re a day past it, though…”

“Eh, sometimes we can’t help it. Life goes on,” Futaba put her arms up and her hands behind her head, “Oh yeah, so, about Ren…”

“Oh, right! I wanted you to tell me about your relationship with Amamiya-san! You don’t have to, of course!” 

“Nah, it’s fine. You’re my friend, Hanako-chan, so I don’t mind telling you.”

“I really am her friend! She’s telling me her backstory!” Hanako yelled internally, “Is that the right way to think about this? I really wish I was better at this…”

“A couple years ago now, I was really depressed. My… My mom died and I… I lost everything. I blamed myself for her death because a bunch of adults told me it was my fault.”

“Futaba-chan, that’s horrible! Why would they do something like that?” Hanako raised her voice, appalled.

“That’s an even longer story, Hanako-chan. Basically, they were secret agents who wanted to keep something secret. I was tossed around by my relatives, until Sojiro took me in. None of them wanted me, except him. He’s not even related to me, but I’m real proud to call him my dad! He took me in and took care of me, even though I just hid in my room all day… That is, until Ren and everyone else came along. They helped me out of my depressive spiral and showed me the truth. It’s really hard to explain, though, but basically, I’m better now!”

Hanako’s smile grew even more radiant. “I’m so happy that you’re okay now, and that you have Amamiya-san and everyone else to take care of you!” 

“I’m really happy, too. I’m happy that you’re my friend, Hanako-chan,” Futaba awkwardly adjusted herself in her seat and swallowed a lump in her throat, “Um… Yeah… Huh… I really am happier now!”

Hanako sat quietly for a minute before pushing her glasses against her face, quizzingly. “Is it okay if I say something silly, Futaba-chan?”

“Hit me.”

Hanako shook her head, confused. “I’m not going to hit you!”

“It’s a figure of speech! It means tell me!”

“Oh.”

Both of them broke out in laughter for a few seconds before quieting down.

”What I wanted to say, Futaba-chan, is that your past sounds like the plot of a shonen! There’s secret agents, a lost orphan, and a dark backstory! You sound like a rival character!”

Futaba scratched her head. “A rival character, huh? I like to think of myself as the backup support character on the team, but alright!”

Hanako giggled. “If you want, you can be my supporter as I make my way to the Olympics!”

“Of course! As your oracle, I’ll guide you to victory!” Futaba held her fist up.

Hanako grinned and bumped her fist against Futaba’s. They continued to talk about anime and gymnastics until arriving at Yongen-Jaya. 

Futaba stepped off the train and waved at Hanako. “I’ll text you, okay!?”

“I’m going to be really busy after New Years day, but I’ll be sure to reply! I’ll see you again soon, Futaba-chan!” Hanako waved back.

“Sayonara, Cowboy!” Futaba yelled as the train door closed. As the train left the station, Futaba walked back to her home with a skip in her steps, nearly slipping in the snow several times.

* * *

_ January _

Futaba and Hanako started texting each other more frequently after their escapade to Akihabara. They texted about new and ongoing shows, older ones they might have missed, and gymnastics. On the thirteenth, they both began their final semesters at their respective high schools, with Futaba anxiously counting down the days until Hanako’s birthday. Futaba surprised Sumire by announcing to her that she would be starting at UTokyo alongside her. She had kept it to herself beforehand, only informing Hanako when she helped her with applications. Ryuji started another semester at UTokyo, while Sakiya continued her training. The two began spending a  _ lot _ more time with each other, training together and continuously challenging each other. The days passed with everyone feverous and excited, and eventually, the fateful day came, January 24th, 2019. Futaba texted Hanako in the morning.

Futaba:  _ Morning, Hanako-chan. Happy Birthday! You probably got practice today but would you want to stop by Leblanc once you’re finished? I’d be totally down to celebrating! _

Hanako:  _ Thank you, Futaba-chan! Good morning, too! I’ll definitely stop by. My coach is cutting an hour off of my practice today, since it is my birthday! _

Futaba:  _ That’s… nice? Is it nice? _

Hanako:  _ Coach has her own way of showing affection! Don’t worry, we’re very close! _

Futaba:  _ Ah got got _

Hanako:  _...Right. I’ll see you tonight, Futaba-chan! _

Futaba’s heart rate exceeded what should be humanly possible as the hours flew by. Soon enough, it was night, and she was waiting anxiously in Leblanc, with her present in hand. She had bought a small cake, and had Sojiro prepare some curry and coffee. Sumire and Sakiya were both too busy to show up, and she didn’t invite anyone else. 

“Hello…?” Hanako stepped inside the dark cafe, confused.

“Happy birthday!” Futaba leaped up from behind the counter as the lights turned on.

“Ah! Futaba-chan!” Hanako was unphased, “Thank you again!”

“Um… Sit down! I got cake, and presents!”

“Okay!” Hanako sat down at the bar counter. Futaba carefully and slowly sliced her some cake and served her coffee and curry. Hanako happily ate the food, having arrived quickly after practice.

“Wow, this curry is even better than last time! I think it’s the flavor, but maybe it’s because I just practiced? In any case, I think I’ll start coming here after practice more!” she beamed a smile at Futaba.

“Oh yeah? That’s great! I mean, well, what will you be doing for college? Will you still be living with your parents?”

“Oh, right… Living arrangements… I still haven’t set that up… Thank you for everything else, though, Futaba-chan! You really helped me with applications, and I think I’m well on my way to UTokyo!” she flashed a peace sign.

“I could help you with that, too! We still have some time, though! For now,” Futaba ducked, picked up the present, a large box wrapped in One Piece wrapping paper, and “snuck” around the counter, “Open this!”

“Oh! Will do, Futaba-chan!” Hanako stood up and grabbed the box. She slowly tore the wrapping paper off, while Futaba’s heart rate skyrocketed again. After a few seconds, she completely tore the wrapping off, revealing the premium, high-grade Feather Pheasant figure.

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Futaba-chan!” Hanako looked at the figure, and back at Futaba.

“Do you like…?” Futaba snapped her fingers.

Hanako set the figure on the counter and stepped forward instinctively. 

“This is the part where I hug her, right?” she thought to herself while hesitating, “She’s my friend, and from what I remember, this is what friends always do when they become best friends! I should tell her first…”

She took a deep breath and gave Futaba a smile.

“Futaba-chan, I’ve never had a friend like you before, in my life. I started gymnastics when I was so young, and I never spent any time with other girls. All of the other gymnasts thought I was weird, because I liked it  _ too _ much! Doesn’t that sound silly? I wanted to be a gymnast, just like them. Coach told me it was a solo sport, but… I don’t know if that’s true. You see, Futaba-chan, I’ve um… I’ve started thinking about how you would react when you watch me perform, and I… I really want to see it… I don’t know how else to say it…”

Futaba blinked a few times, and after a moment, she rubbed her nose with her finger and smiled back. 

“Hanako-chan. I’m… I’m happy to have you as a friend too! You’re so kind and sweet, and you always listen to me, no matter how silly I might sound. I… I want to watch your performances, and I want to support you as you make your way to the Olympics…!”

The two girls started laughing together as it snowed outside, a white wave washing over Tokyo. Hanako eventually made her way home with her presents. Futaba had gotten her the Feather Pheasant figure, while Sumire had bought her a purple ribbon for her flower pin. Sakiya had bought her a brand new ribbon that had a small paper note attached to it.

_ I remember your performances from the Worlds and the Asian Cup. Sumire is my rival, but you, Natsuki-san, are a mountain I must climb and overcome. I know your weakest apparatus is the ribbon, so I bought you a new one as a declaration from me to you. You’re amazing, Natsuki-san, and I hope to one day surpass you. I want to be the best Japanese Rhythmic Gymnast in the world. - Sakiya Archambeau. _

Hanako smiled once she finished reading the note. As far as she knew, Sakiya and Sumire both planned to go to UTokyo for College, too, or at least Futaba told her. In any case, she happily returned home and prepared for the next day of school and practice. Every second of her training was dedicated to the 2019 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship. Depending on her placement, she would qualify for the Olympics, and be one step closer toward her dream. Before that, she needed to talk to Ren again, and she knew she’d get her chance soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I want to make sure Sakiya and Hanako are developed, since, again, they play an important part in the story. Don't worry, though, once the Olympics in 2024 are over, its all Sumiren fluff from there...


	46. Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire makes a couple of big decisions and treats Ren on Valentine's Day and his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very fun to write, and we're moving forward. COLLEGE IS CLOSE.

_January-February_

Sumire slung her bag around her shoulder and exited the guidance counselor's office. She was well on her way to graduating from Shujin and starting at UTokyo. Since 2017, there weren’t any issues regarding her performances and the school’s reputation, and she always had Ren to thank for that. Whenever she felt down or depressed, he was always there, even if it was just in the warm place in the back of her mind. 

Both Ren and Sumire found themselves buried in work after New Years, with both intensifying their studies and focus on their respective work. Ren took less clients and started studying more, seeking to get a huge head start when he began at UTokyo. Sumire practiced even more alongside Sakiya, and studied in her downtime. Even so, they always found themselves able to sleep together at the end of each long day, hand-in-hand. Before they knew it, it was February. Worse, it was February 13th. That was fine for Ren, but Sumire started panicking. She hadn’t thought about Valentine’s Day at all.

At all.

* * *

“Sumire! I’m so happy you called your poor, old mother!”

“You’re not old and you’re not poor, mom,” Sumire sighed, but felt a smile on her face.

“It’s already February, and the last time I saw you was after New Years!”

“I miss you too, mom. I’ve been really busy studying and practicing.”

“I know, sweetie, I’m just joking! Your father and I are so proud of you, and we’ll always be cheering you on. Now…” Sumire _felt_ a mischievous aura from her mother’s side of the call, “You’re probably calling with an ulterior motive… Like, let’s say… You need advice for Valentine's Day!”

Sumire immediately blushed. “That’s not- Well yes, that is why I called! I didn’t even realize it was tomorrow!”

“I wonder if your husband is like this, too?” Akane giggled, “That is, forgetting about an important date until the night before.”

“He’s not my husband!” Sumire yelled, “N-Not y-y-yet, anyway…” she whispered. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Valentines is a weekday, so perhaps you should take him somewhere quiet, where you can both relax after work or practice. Oh! Maybe you could go to a mixed bath!?”

“MOM!” Sumire was fuming red.

“What?” Akane replied smugly, “You two live together, right? There must’ve been plenty of times where you’ve seen each oth-”

Sumire hung up, too flustered to continue listening. She turned to Morgana, who was resting on the bed.

“What should I do, Morgana-senpai?”

Morgana looked up at her and tilted his head. “About Valentines? I have no idea. I’d ask Lady Ann or even Haru. I bet they’ll know what to do.”

Sumire pinched her index fingers and thumbs around Morgana’s ears and rubbed them. “Thank you, Morgana-senpai!”

“You can always rely on me! Heheheh.”

“Okay, let’s call Ann-senpai…” Sumire picked up her phone and called Ann.

“Hello? Oh, hi Sumire! What’s up?”

“Hello, Ann-senpai. I’ve been really busy and I… I forgot about Valentine's Day. I wanted to take Ren-senpai on a date, but I don’t know what to do…”

“Hmmm… Normally Shiho and I just give each other chocolates on Valentine's Day. We save dates for our birthdays and stuff. If we were to go on a date… maybe an onsen?”

Sumire blushed again. “Wh-Why does everyone want to go to a bath on Valentines!?”

“Huh? What do you mean, Sumire?”

“Nevermind! I’m sorry for bothering you, Ann-senpai! I’ll think of something!”

“You don’t need to apologize! I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Um… Okay!” Sumire hung up and sighed, “Maybe Haru-senpai will have something…?”

“Oh, hello, Sumi-chan!” Haru cheerfully answered the call.

“Hello, Haru-senpai. I’m sorry for calling so late, and for bothering you…”

“There’s no need to apologize, Sumi-chan! I’ll always make time for friends! Is there something you want to talk about?”

Sumire took a deep breath and smiled. Haru gave off the same caring, motherly vibes she always had and that relieved her. 

“There is, Haru-senpai. I’ve been very busy the past few weeks, and I didn’t notice that it was the thirteenth already. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and I have nothing planned. I was thinking of taking Ren-senpai on a date, and I don’t want to disappoint him…”

“Don’t say things like that, Sumi-chan! Ren-san would appreciate anything you did for him! Mako-chan and I are both very busy, and we rarely get to do things together, but some nights, I’ll make her dinner, and other nights, she’ll make me dinner! Then, some days, she’ll kiss me on the cheek to wake me up, and other days I’ll do the same! It’s the little things that count!”

“I see…” Sumire sighed in relief, “Thank you, Haru-senpai. We do things like that, too. I wanted to take him on a date this time because I’ve made a big decision recently.”

“That’s wonderful, Sumi-chan! What did you decide?”

“I’ve decided that I don’t want to do any excess celebrations after this year. I want to wait until after everything is over, until I’ve won at the Olympics.”

“I see. That’s a hard decision to make, and you’ve done good by choosing to follow that path! I’m proud of you!” Haru exclaimed cheerfully, “Now, about a date… Why don’t you try Odaiba Oedo Onsen Monogatari?”

“Another onsen?” Sumire cried out.

“Another?”

“Ah, it’s nothing, Haru-senpai. What were you saying?”

Haru giggled. “It’s not just an onsen, Sumi-chan! You have the option to use a variety of baths, yes, but you can ignore them altogether! I don’t recommend that, though. Mako-chan and I went there a couple of weeks ago, and the jet pools are amazing! That aside, once you go through the bath area, there is a main hall that will remind you of a Japanese summer festival! There’s booths for food, games, and lanterns strung about everywhere! It’s an amazing location for a fun date!”

Sumire furiously scribbled notes down on a piece of paper. 

“Thank you, Haru-senpai! I think I’ll do that! I need to make some chocolates, now, too! Goodbye!”

“Good luck with that, Sumi-chan! I’m rooting for you!”

Sumire and Haru hung up at the same time, and Sumire threw on her winter coat, put Morgana in her bag, and made her way out to buy ingredients.

* * *

Ren returned home late and went straight to bed after eating a simple meal. He figured Sumire was busy preparing for Valentine’s, and he wasn’t going to intrude. Sumire stopped by her house to make the Valentines chocolate, choosing a simple wrapping with hearts on it. 

“This will probably be your last big Valentine’s Day, Sumire! You should make it count!” Akane leaned against the doorway entrance to the kitchen, a grin on her face.

“How’d you know this was going to be my last Valentine’s?” Sumire gave her a look of surprise.

“It’s simply because both of you will be adults this year! These Holidays lose their flair once you reach adulthood! You have to make it count!”

“I see,” Sumire giggled, “Your explanation is actually pretty close to why I’m stopping!”

“Is that so?” Akane stepped into the kitchen and walked up to Sumire.

“Yes! My plan was that Ren-senpai and I would focus on our respective studies and goals, and we’d save the special dates for after the Olympics!”

“Ohhhh,” Akane laughed, “I see. Will you save the baby till afterward, too?”

“Huh?” Sumire froze and went red. 

“My grandchild, Sumire! You know…”

“Eh?”

A minute of silence as Sumire processed what her mother was telling her.

“A BABY?” she started shaking her arms wildly while backing up, “I-I-We won’t do anything like that! I can’t! I have to focus on gymnastics!”

“Of course, of course! I was just teasing you, Sumire! I know you’re going to focus on gymnastics, and that’s fine! I just can’t wait until I see you as a mother! I’m so excited!”

“Mommmmmmmmmmmmmm!” Sumire buried her face in her hands, shaking back and forth.

Akane pulled her in for a hug, and patted her head. She held her tightly for another minute.

“I’ll wait for as long as I need to, Sumire. You’re doing amazing in gymnastics, and your father and I are very proud of you. Not only are you honoring Kasumi’s legacy, you’re going beyond that. I can’t wait to see how high you go, and we’re so proud of you. It’s just really, really fun to tease you!” 

Sumire pressed her head against Akane’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “Thank you, mom. I’m… I’m going to take the world stage. I’m sure of that. Actually, I’ve been sure of that, ever since I confessed my feelings to Ren-senpai.”

“That’s good, Sumire. Those feelings you have will take you further than you ever thought possible,” Akane backed up and placed her hands on Sumire’s shoulders, “Now, get going, and show your boyfriend a good time.”

“Right!” Sumire nodded, and then slowly began to blush, “Wait… A good time!?”

Akane winked and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sumire a blushing mess. A few minutes later, Sumire said her goodbyes to her parents and took a train back to the apartment. She wrote a note, placed the chocolate on the table, snuck into bed, and kissed Ren on the cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

Ren woke up at 5:45 AM sharp, a few minutes before Sumire. He found Sumire’s arms wrapped around him tightly, and he smiled as he looked at the table and saw the box of chocolates. He turned over in the bed and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes, raised her hand and poked his nose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren-senpai.”

“Thanks, love,” Ren poked her back.

“Do we have to get out of bed?” Sumire pressed herself against him, and began stroking his hair.

Ren laughed. “Unfortunately…” He grabbed her arms and broke her grip, “I have to work, and you still have school.”

“You’re right, Ren-senpai. I left a note for you, but I’m awake now, so I’ll just say it,” Sumire leaned up and sat on the bed besides Ren, who did the same, “I want to take you on a date tonight, and I was wondering when you’d get home.”

“A date, huh? I’ll be home around 7. I’m looking forward to it. Now,” he stood up, “Who will shower first? Me, you, or…”

“No, Ren-senpai.”

“Darn,” he replied sarcastically, “I’ll shower first, then. Would you want to make some coffee?”

“Of course!” Sumire jumped up and nodded, “What kind of beans would you like?”

“Mocha Matari!” Ren gave her a thumbs up as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Sumire smiled as she pulled out the coffee beans, grinded them and made two cups. She heated up some leftover curry and prepared a few plates. They always made sure to make extra for days like these, when neither of them had the proper time to make proper meals. Ren emerged from the bathroom after a couple minutes, and the two swapped places, with Sumire going to shower. He took the cups and plates to the main table, and grabbed the chocolates. He opened the wrapping and looked over the chocolates. Each had been made in the shape of hearts. He smirked. 

“I need food too, Ren!” Morgana bumped his leg and meowed.

“Right, right,” Ren walked back into the kitchen and prepared a small plate for Morgana. Sumire emerged from the bathroom in her school uniform while he did.

“It’s weird, isn’t it? In a month, you won’t have to wear that uniform anymore. You’ll be free!”

“Time really does fly, Ren-senpai. I can’t wait to start at UTokyo!”

“You do know you won’t be able to call me “senpai,” right?”

“No… more… senpai…?” Sumire furrowed her brow, trying to process the thought.

“Yup. But, you still have some time. Let’s eat.”

“Right!” Sumire skipped up to him, her long hair bobbing back and forth. They both walked to the table and sat down, eating their breakfast. 

“It’s not recommended you eat chocolate so early in the morning, buuuuuuuuuut…” Ren pulled out a piece.

Sumire smiled and looked at him expectedly. 

“You’re not going to freeze up like last time?” Ren frowned.

“I’m confident in my cooking skills this time!”

“I bet,” Ren tossed it into his mouth and ate the chocolate. It melted in his mouth with a sweet and savory flavor.

“Amazing!”

“Thank you, Ren-senpai!”

“Not as amazing as you~” he grinned.

She blushed.

“That’s what I was waiting for!” 

“Ren-senpai!”

“Yes, dear?”

“Thank you.”

“Love you, Sumire.”

“I-I love you too!”

The two continued to eat, with Ren eating all of the chocolate. Once they finished, they both went their separate ways, with Sumire off to school, and Ren off to Tokyo Mental Health.

* * *

The day passed by normally for Ren and Sumire, though Ren did see some clients who were concerned about Valentine’s, their relationships with their significant others, and other issues pertaining to couples. Sumire watched several girls give chocolates to their boyfriends, confess, and even come out successful. She smiled for them, excitedly waiting until the end of the day.

Once classes were over, Sumire headed to Kichijoji and joined Sakiya for practice.

“Bonjour, Sumire. You’re late!” Sakiya waved at her, wearing her green track outfit and Iron Maiden shirt.

“You say that every day! I have classes!”

“I know, it’s just fun to tease you.”

“Did you give any chocolate to Ryuji-senpai?”

“Huh? I didn’t, actually,” Sakiya shrugged.

“What?” Sumire reacted with surprise. 

“In France, Sumi-chan, we give cards on Valentine’s Day to the one we love.”

“Oh! Um, did you give him a card, then?”

Sakiya frowned and crossed her arms. “I didn’t.”

“I see… Well, I won’t pry. What do you want to practice with today?”

“Clubs, of course!” A smile crossed Sakiya’s face.

“That’s fine by me! I still think you should at least get Ryuji-senpai some chocolates, though.”

“I suppose… It’s just… Different, I think?” Sakiya scratched her head.

“He’ll be so happy! Trust me!” Sumire smiled and nodded.

Sakiya broke out in laughter. “I trust you! Now, let’s practice!”

Sumire and Sakiya went through their club routine once Hiraguchi arrived. Sumire had slowly, but drastically started improving with the clubs. She could successfully toss them and keep moving in her performance, something she couldn’t imagine doing back in Thiais. The fact that she had to manage two at once was still throwing her for a loop, but Sakiya gave her pointers along the way. In exchange, Sumire helped Sakiya with the hoop and ball, though both of them primarily focused on the clubs. She pointed out Sakiya’s extreme style, and how it often resulted in her losing control of the hoop or ball. It was a slow process, but both of them were learning from each other, and Hiraguchi watched sternly, criticizing them all the same. Eventually, they finished their practice, and Sumire headed home after saying her goodbyes. Sakiya later texted her and stated that she bought some chocolates.

When Sumire arrived home, she saw that Ren had yet to arrive. She changed into her date outfit, a black jacket and a long red dress, as well as her red-framed glasses. To top off the look, she braided her hair and tied her ribbon into the braid. Ren arrived home soon after.

“Hello, Ren-senpai!” Sumire posed and waved as he entered.

“Hi, Sumire,” he looked her up and down, “You look radiant in that outfit. It’s been a while!”

“Good,” Sumire walked up to him, cupped her finger under his chin, and leaned in to whisper, “I want you to keep your eyes on me, and I want to hear what you think. It might be greedy of me, but today is my day to treat you.”

Ren felt an excited chill shoot through his spine. “I’ll get ready then!”

Sumire fed Morgana while he went to change into a more formal outfit.

“I’ll watch the apartment while you two are gone, like I always do!”

“Thank you, Morgana-senpai. That’s why you get a special treat today. Salmon roe!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! Here you go!” Sumire pulled some packaged salmon roe out of the fridge and prepared it for Morgana. Ren came back wearing his grey winter coat with a fine outfit underneath it.

“Tada!”

“Ren-senpai.”

“Yes?”

“I forgot that, um… We have to change into yukata where we’re going…”

Ren started laughing. “At least we can look nice on the way there!”

Sumire blushed, took Ren’s hand, and led him outside to the car. She gave him directions to Odaiba Oedo Onsen Monogatari, and they arrived there within the hour. As they stepped inside, they were given a key, and instructed to put their shoes in a locker. After that, they waited in a long line and approached the check-in desk. The clerk, who wore an orange yukata, gave them a key and wristbands. Behind them was a large selection of yukata. Ren picked a black one with a white flower pattern, while Sumire picked a violet one with pink flowers. They looked at each other, and without speaking, Ren chose a violet belt while she chose a black one. With their yukata picked out, they headed into separate changing rooms, stored their clothing in lockers, and changed into their yukata. 

Sumire tied her hair up into a side ponytail and walked out to regroup with Ren. Her red-framed glasses contrasted her hair and yukata. She stroked her hair nervously as she walked out.

“Beautiful. Stunning. A masterpiece!” Ren dramatically posed as Sumire walked up to him.

“You sound like Yusuke-senpai, Ren-senpai.”

“I guess I do, but it’s the truth! You look amazing in anything!”

“You look very handsome, then.”

“Thank you, Sumire. According to the guide, we can go to separate baths first, and regroup to get food, or we could go straight to eating.”

“I thought Haru-senpai mentioned a mix bath… Or was that mom…?” Sumire thought out loud.

“You want to bath with me?” Ren leaned in and grinned.

“What?” Sumire’s face turned as a cherry, “I-I-I Didn’t say that!?”

“You don’t sound so sure~” Ren took her hand and started walking toward the baths. He stopped outside of the locker room entrances, “I’m just kidding,” he leaned in to whisper, “For now.”

Sumire puffed her face and said nothing. 

Ren laughed and walked into the men’s locker room, leaving Sumire a pouting, red-faced mess, which he loved more than anything. After a few seconds, she calmed down, sighing and heading into the women’s locker room. Both of them undressed and bathed in separate baths, with both of them trying the jet pools, oxygen bubble baths, open-air baths, as well as the indoor and outdoor steam saunas. Ren felt his mental stress melt away as he soaked in the sauna. Sumire felt her physical stress disperse as she soaked in her bath. No matter how used to her training she was, she still got sore, and the water felt _amazing._ They both soaked for a good while before going back to the locker rooms and changing. 

Sumire regrouped with Ren and took his hand, leading him into the main area. Inside, they saw a variety of signs marking different booths, games and other attractions. It was just as Haru told Sumire. Circular lights spread from the buildings to a central wooden pagoda structure, as well as various banners and other decorations.

“What would you like to eat, Ren-senpai? It’s all my treat!” 

“I’ll take one of everything. I know you’ll want that, too.”

Sumire’s stomach loudly grumbled, and Ren giggled. She shyly grabbed him by the sleeve and began ordering food. By the time they sat down, they had bowls of yakisoba, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, ramen, and sushi. Sumire tried her best to carry everything, but Ren found himself carrying several bowls, considering she ordered _three_ of everything.

“Poor Morgana is missing out on this sushi…” Ren remarked as he ate.

“I was sure to give him something nice, don’t worry!” 

“I’m just always thinking about the little guy…”

“He’s family, after all! But today is my day to celebrate you, okay?” Sumire nudged his shoulder.

Ren grinned mischievously and turned toward her. “If that’s the case, do you want to give me a massage in a private room?”

Sumire puckered her lips and turned red. “A m-m-m-massage? Wh-What are you saying, Ren-senpai?”

“I mean, it’s my day, and I know that you know where the best spots to massage different muscles are!”

“I-I-” Sumire froze, still completely flushed from embarrassment. 

“I want to give you a massage…?” Ren leaned in toward her, grinning.

“Okay! I’ll do it!” Sumire blurted out, catching the attention of some other people.

“Well, we should go then!” Ren stood up and took her hand. She stood up and followed him. After a brief trip to the tatami rooms, Ren discovered that there were private rooms, but only for women. He sighed.

“We can still go to the river footbath, Ren-senpai! You should feel massaged from the baths earlier, anyway.”

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. “The point is that _you’d_ be massaging me!”

Sumire frustratingly blushed, grabbed his hand, and led him to the river footbath. The entrance to the path consisted of a garden that was brightly lit by various decorative lights. Jackets were hung up at the entrance, and the couple grabbed two. They walked into the formal river area, and found that it was snowing. The bright lights made the snow glisten as it gently touched the river. Ren bent down and stuck a finger in. 

“It’s heated. I guess that makes sense, though I’m not sure how they managed to heat it all.”

“There’s no point in thinking about it,” Sumire giggled and sat down. Ren sat next to her, and they both stuck their feet in, their hands clenched together as the snow fell. 

“It’s so cold right now, but I actually feel really warm, Ren-senpai,” Sumire glanced up at him, with snowflakes lightly touching her face.

“That’s because we’re together, Sumire. Just you and me against the world.”

“Hehehe. The world, huh? We’re definitely going to take it, one day.”

“I sort of did already, but I’m not sure if it counted. Nobody remembers it except for us Phantom Thieves, so it probably doesn’t. In any case, when we steal the world’s heart, it will be real, and everyone will know it. You’ve already grown so much, Sumire, and I know you’re only going to continue growing, until you’re on the top. Of course, I’ll be there the entire time, pushing you forward!”

“Right! We always talk about it, but… I like to keep bringing it up, to remind me why we’re here, why we’re struggling. Do you know what I think of every time I mess up a routine, Ren-senpai?”

“Getting back up and starting over?” 

Sumire stood up and pulled Ren up with her hand. She looked him in the eyes as he stared down at her, a loving smile on his face, snow falling around him.

“Well, yes, but more importantly, I think of you standing at the sidelines, cheering me on to get back up and keep going. I imagine you taking my hand and picking me up, telling me we still have a long way to go. I can only think of these thoughts, these emotions, and my absolute love for you. I can have these thoughts because I know that’s exactly what you would do if you were there. I know you’re busy studying, and once we start university, it’s only going to get busier. I’ve been thinking about something, but I’ll tell you when I’m ready. I love you, Ren, now and forever.”

“I love you more. And,” he kissed her forehead, “I’ll love you longer than forever, Sumire, with all my heart.”

“And the world?”

“World champions, right?” Ren leaned down and kissed her. They tenderly pressed their lips together as a series of fireworks went off in the distance sky, in the shape of hearts.

* * *

Ren and Sumire returned to the apartment after their date, and continued their individual lives, cherishing the little moments they could get together. A few days after Valentine’s, Sumire paid Yusuke a visit. 

“Hello, Yusuke-senpai.”

“Why hello, Sumire. I’m always happy to see a friendly face, but tell me, why would you invite me to Tsukishima Monjayaki?”

“Oh! Well, I just wanted to treat you,” her face dropped into a frown, “And I might have an ulterior motive by wanting to ask you to do something for me…”

“If you are asking me a favor, I assume it would be to paint something, yes?”

“That’s right,” Sumire nodded, “I wasn’t sure how to approach you, and I know you like eating delicate food… I probably overthought everything again, didn’t I?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Yusuke chuckled, “I’m always willing to listen to a friend.”

“Thank you very much, Yusuke-senpai. You must know that Ren-senpai’s birthday is coming up, yes?”

“Of course.”

“I wanted to um, commission you a painting for his birthday,” Sumire nervously, but sternly looked Yusuke in the eyes.

“That’s all you had to say, Sumire!” Yusuke stood dramatically, “Tell me, what is it you want painted? I can feel inspiration welling up inside me as I merely think of what creative boon you desire of me! Please, do not keep me waiting a moment longer!”

“Ah! Sit down, Yusuke-senpai.”

“Oh. My apologies. I might have overreacted,” Yusuke sat down.

“Okay, so the painting I want to commission is of Ren and I in our Metaverse outfits. Do you remember those?”

“Of course I do. I have several detailed sketches of each member’s Phantom Thief outfit, as well as many of the other abnormalities in the Metaverse. I will never forget the beauty and trepidation I saw all at once inside the Palaces. I wouldn’t be able to call myself an artist if I did not paint each and every fine detail!”

“Great! Do you remember the special move Ren-senpai and I would perform to finish off an enemy? He would pick me up while grappling up high, and then we’d spin around, shooting the enemy. I’d jump in the air and do a flurry of attacks, and then I’d land, and Ren-senpai would catch me. Lastly, we’d do a pose!”

“Indeed. I remember it well. The synchronization of your movements and the beauty of it showcases how much you two surely are in love!”

Sumire giggled and lightly blushed. “Thank you, Yusuke-senpai. Now, regarding that special move, I want you to paint our pose at the end. Do you have a sketchbook?”

“Why of course I do!” Yusuke pulled a sketchbook out of his bag, “You never know when the desire to draw will come. I’m always prepared.”

“May I see it for a minute? I’ll sketch out the basic pose.”

“Go right ahead,” Yusuke handed over the sketchbook. Sumire drew in it for a minute, and then handed it back. Yusuke looked at the drawing, and saw two slightly detailed stick figure outlines with a line gun and some other finer details.

“I’m not much of an artist… But um, the top figure holding the other leaning back is Ren-senpai, and I’m the one leaning. Will that work?”

Yusuke nodded slowly. “This is perfect, Sumire, I shall begin as soon as I return to my dorm!”

“You live on the campus of an art school, right?”

“That’s correct. Do not worry about my living conditions, though. Now, I shall go!” Yusuke stood up again.

“Yusuke-senpai!”

“Yes, Sumire?” he stopped and looked back at her.

“We haven’t eaten yet.”

“Oh. You are correct. We should eat first.”

Yusuke sat back down, and Sumire ordered the ingredients to make the food. They cooked meat and ate together before going their separate ways. A few weeks later, Sumire received the finished painting, and she hid it away, with one more objective before Ren’s birthday.

* * *

_March 5th, Afternoon_

Sumire: _Hello, Ren-senpai. I’m doing a special practice session with Saki-chan today, and I’ll be home very late. It’s your birthday tomorrow, and I want to treat you in the morning, so I ask that you go to bed as soon as you get home, after you eat._

Ren: _Got it. Planning ahead, huh? Now I’m excited._

Sumire: _Don’t lose sleep on account of that. I don’t want to have to get Morgana-senpai._

Ren: _Oh yikes. I’ll go to bed then. Soon as I get home._

Sumire: _Thank you, Ren-senpai! I love you!_

Ren: _Love you too. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow._

Sumire sighed in relief as she finished texting. She went to practice with Sakiya as she normally did, and then stopped by a hairdresser. Once she was finished, she made sure to return home late. Morgana was waiting for her in the main entrance to the apartment.

“Don’t worry, he’s asleep. So that’s your surprise, huh? He’s going to love this!”

“Thank you, Morgana-senpai! Make sure to wake me before he does!”

“I got your back!”

Sumire stealthily, subtly cuddled up next to Ren in bed and fell asleep. She woke up before him, and found Morgana resting right above Ren’s head. With a haste to her movements, she threw on her violet sweater and made him breakfast. She knew he didn’t want anything special, just curry and coffee. With a few drops of steak sauce and some cumin, she finished mixing the curry and let it heat up. She grinded up some Costa Rican Strictly Hard Beans and made him a piping hot cup of coffee. Once everything was finished, she peeked around the corner and waited for him to wake up.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and rolled over, only to find that Sumire wasn’t in the bed.

“H-Huh… Oh… Right… Breakfast,” he rolled out of the bed, stood up, and stretched.

“Happy Birthday, Ren-senpai!” Sumire emerged from the corner, and Ren was immediately awestruck by what he saw. She had cut her hair short, down to her neck, and her ribbon was tied to a headband.

Ren fell back onto the bed.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven… Is this it…?”

Sumire giggled, walked up to him, and leaned over him. “Are you alright, honey?”

Ren felt his heart skip at least three beats as she said “honey.” He lifted his hand up and slowly stroked her hair.

“This… Now this is a surprise. You look so cute, Sumire.”

Sumire smiled radiantly, enough to blind Ren, or at least make his heart skip several more beats.

“So… bright… Can’t… see…”

“You’ll want to eat breakfast before it’s too late, Ren-senpai.”

“Right… I just… need a minute…”

Sumire sat on the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest.

“It feels like your heart is racing, Ren-senpai!”

“That’s because it is!”

“Good…” Sumire closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, “This is all mine, and I love that.”

“Yeah, you bet it is,” Ren poked her nose.

“Alright, sleepyhead. I made you your favorite breakfast!”

“Waffles and hot chocolate?”

“Coffee and curry!”

“Yup that sounds about right,” Ren lifted her by the shoulders, picked her up in a bridal carry unexpectedly, and carried her to the kitchen while she happily blushed.

“If I could carry you like this all the time, I would.”

“You can do what you want, today. I don’t mind…” Sumire heavily blushed and looked away.

“I might just take you up on that… later!”

“That’s alright! Now, eat!”

Sumire, Ren and Morgana ate breakfast together, with Ren repeatedly getting distracted by Sumire’s haircut. He couldn’t take her eyes off of her, and she loved every second of it. Every time he blushed, or dropped his jaw, it made her so happy to see him and be seen. Once they finished eating, Ren got ready and went to work at his internship. Sumire went to school extremely giddy, talking with her guidance counselor again. She was completely set to start at UTokyo on April 1st, the start of the uni term. The day passed quickly, with Sakiya and Hiraguchi giving nods of approval regarding Sumire’s haircut. Sakiya remarked that the weight of a gymnasts hair, even tied in a bun, can impact balance and performance. Hiraguchi said it was a good look, and that she probably got a kick out of Ren’s reaction. Sumire blushed and didn’t respond, electing to leave as soon as practice was over, returning to the apartment. Ren was waiting for her as he had less appointments today thanks to Maruki pulling some strings.

As Sumire stepped inside, Ren was waiting in the kitchen. 

“Welcome home, Sumire. Remember earlier when you said that I can do what I want?” he held up an apron.

“I do,” Sumire smiled and nodded.

“Alright! Now, put this on,” he walked up to her and gave her the apron. It was his classic Leblanc apron.

“Is that all, Ren-senpai?”

“Not yet. I’ve always wanted to try this, ever since Futaba showed me. I want you to pose and ask me this: “Would you like dinner, or perhaps a bath, or… would… you… like… me?” Just like that!” he grinned.

Sumire’s face immediately turned red, and she started shaking. 

“J-J-Just this once, okay!?” she put on the apron and posed, pressing her fingers together. Her face was as red as her hair, and she could feel the heat in her face.

“W-W-Would y-you l-like d-dinner, or perhaps a b-bath, o-or… w-w-ould… you… l-like… me!?” she barely managed to stutter the sentence, her mind malfunctioning from embarrassment.

Ren nodded approvingly, and pulled her in for a hug. “That was perfect, and it made my entire month. Thank you,” he sniffed her hair, “Is that…?”

“Violets!”

“Makes sense. Also, to answer your question, I’d love dinner!” he smiled while she frowned. Her heart panged with a tinge of disappointment. She kissed him on the cheek and had him sit under the kotatsu. With all the love and care she could muster, she made him omurice, squeezing out the ketchup in the shape of the letters “Happy B-Day.” She served it alongside another cup of coffee, Columbian Narino. He took his time eating, savoring every bite. Once he finished eating, Sumire cleaned the dishes and turned to him.

“There’s one last thing I’d like to do, Ren-senpai!”

“What would that be?” he tilted his head, smiling.

“I want to get a better view of the rainbow bridge, on the rooftop!”

“As long as you keep one hand wrapped around mine!”

* * *

Sumire led Ren to the top of the apartment complex that they called home for the past year. It was night, and a gentle snowfall covered Tokyo, with the Odaiba rainbow bridge in full-view.

“Keep your eyes and me, and your hand held tight, okay?” Sumire gave Ren a warm smile before opening the door to the rooftop. Ren followed her instructions, still very self-aware of his fear of heights. She led him to the center of the rooftop, a good distance away from any of the tall railings. Once they were in a good position, she looked up at him, smiling.

“Time really does fly, doesn’t it, Ren-senpai? I always have so much I want to tell you, but I feel like I never get the chance. Since Christmas, I’ve thought about one thing intently, if you’ll listen,” Sumire cupped her hands over Ren’s and kept a warm smile on her face, “Do you remember when I said I didn’t want this to be one-sided? I mean that, and that’s why I took you on a date to Odaiba Oedo.”

Ren chuckled and tightened his fingers, which were interlocked with Sumire’s. “And do you remember when you said I didn’t have to do anything?”

Sumire nodded. “I do. That’s why… I’ve made a decision, if you’ll accept the conditions.”

Ren tilted his head. “What would this decision be?”

Sumire took a deep breath.

“I want this to be the last year where either of us create elaborate celebrations for one another until I win the Olympics. I love how you shower me with gifts, love and praise, and I want you to continue doing so. That’s selfish of me, I know, but you’re my light, Ren. So… until I earn the praise, the love, and the gifts, I want to focus on training to become the best Sumire Yoshizawa I can be. I’ve watched Natsuki-san and Sakiya-chan excel and completely outclass me several times, even if it’s not a direct competition. I’m not going to lose. Kasumi and I promised we’d take the world stage. She’s gone, but I’m here, and so are you.”

She exhaled and looked directly into Ren’s eyes, into the sea of his soul.

“So… What do you think?”

Ren raised his hand, wiped the snowflakes off the top of her head, and gently stroked her hair, smiling.

“You already know my answer. I’m going to support you until the end. I’ll support you past that, too. This is our dream, and I’m going to do my best to fulfill my role, standing at your side. When the day comes, when you’re performing in front of the entire world, Kasumi and I will be there to push you forward, to keep you moving even if you get nervous, or feel like you’re going to burst into tears. There’s no Yoshizawa without Amamiya. I love you, Sumire.”

Sumire looked up at Ren, a gleaming smile across her face. She raised her hands and pressed them against his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. The snow falling around them was illuminated by the lights of the Tokyo nightlife, and it continued to gently blanket them.

After a minute, Sumire pulled Ren’s face back. 

“Thank you, Ren. I love you too.”

Ren smirked. “No need to thank me, Sumire. I should be thanking you for letting me be the lucky guy who gets to help you become a world champion.”

“We’re _our_ world champions, Ren-senpai. Remember?”

Ren rubbed his chin quizzingly. “Why stop at gymnastics? We’ll be the true champions of our world! Is that right?”

Sumire nodded. “Yes! We’re so close, and yet so far…”

“We’ll be at the Olympics before you know it. Now,” Ren shivered, “This snow is gonna bury us, we should head back inside.”

“Snow… Ah! You’re right, Ren-senpai!”

The two hurried back inside as the snowfall intensified, their resolve doubled over.

Once they reached their apartment, Sumire stopped Ren before he jumped into bed.

“So, I lied about that being the last thing!”

“Oh?” Ren gave her a curious look.

“I also… got this!” Sumire reached behind the couch, which was against the glass doorway, and pulled out a large, wrapped painting.

“Happy birthday!” she tore off the thin veil and revealed the painting to Ren. He immediately felt a childish grin crawl across his face as he took in the painting of him and Sumire in their metaverse outfits, posed like their showtime. 

“This is… I’m not sure what surprised me more, the painting or the haircut!”

He looked at Sumire, and back at the painting, and then back at Sumire.

“Oh who am I kidding! Let’s snuggle until we fall asleep!”

Sumire smiled, nodded, and joined him in bed, where they huddled together, keeping their hands locked tightly and their bodies pressed against each other. Sleep overtook them as Sumire fell asleep dreaming about her graduation, while Ren began formulating plans for White Day, and Sumire’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter helped me make a decision, myself. It's in regards to the pacing after the 2020 Olympics. The college arc will be one of the last major arcs, with the 2020 Olympics being a huge event for our main characters!
> 
> Also, fluff. Fluff. 
> 
> Commission by shyne! https://twitter.com/Shynepls
> 
> A DeathKnight Production!


	47. Such a Lovely Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren treats Sumire on White Day. Sumire and Futaba graduate from Shujin and the group holds a celebration on March 25th, Sumire's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big implications for even more things to come. Teasing Sumire is just so much fun, but the plot goes on!

Ren stretched his arms, legs and back as he prepared to make Sumire breakfast. It was March 14th, White Day. He threw on his apron and started cooking some curry and grinding coffee beans. With his eyes closed, he lightly tapped his fingers over each of the containers of beans, choosing one at random. The result was Salvadoran Pacamara. With Morgana’s help, he had prepared the chocolates the night before, and was set to give her a full-course meal for breakfast to start her day. Sumire eventually wandered into the kitchen with a towel in hand, wearing a violet nightgown.

“Good morning, Ren-senpai.”

“You look like you slept in a storm,” he put down the ladle he used to stir the curry, walked over, and patted her head, “Even with less hair it still gets just as messy.”

“Well… That’s because I couldn’t stop thinking about what you’d do for me today!” Sumire puffed her face and blushed.

“It’s barely 6 AM and you’re already acting greedy!” Ren grinned and in a swift motion, picked her up in a bridal carry, “If that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll just do everything for you! My treat!”

He started walking toward the bathroom.

“Ren-senpai! Wait! What are you doing?” Sumire’s face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“I’m going to help you bathe of course!” Ren grinned devilishly.

“HUH?” Waitwaitwaitwai-!” Sumire buried her beet-red face in her hands and shook her head wildly.

Ren set her down in front of the shower after walking into the bathroom. “I was joking!” He patted her head and chuckled.

“Senpai! You can’t do things like that!” Sumire flailed her arms in frustration. Combined with her fuming red face and puffed cheeks, it only served to make Ren’s grin grow even wider.

“What else am I supposed to do when you say things like “I want to show you a side of me that only you’ll know!” and stuff?” he puckered his lips and mimicked her.

Sumire pulled her nightgown slightly up to cover her face. “That’s…! That’s…! I- Ren-senpai!”

“What?” Ren shrugged and maintained a smug grin.

Sumire poked the top of her head out from her nightgown. “I… I do want you all to myself… But we have work to do…”

Ren nodded, gave her a thumbs-up, and walked out of the bathroom as her face pulsed red and her heart raced. He swore he saw a disappointed look on her face as he went to close the door.

Around ten minutes later, the coffee and curry was finished, and Ren set everything out on the dinner table alongside the chocolates. Sumire appeared a few minutes after that, dressed in her Shujin uniform, her ribbon tied on the side of her headband. She sat down opposite of Ren, in front of two _large_ plates of curry.

“It’s crazy to think that you’re graduating _tomorrow_!” Ren exclaimed after eating a spoonful of curry.

“We’ve done so much in these past two years, haven’t we, Ren-senpai?”

“That we have… We’ll talk about it later. It’s awesome that Futaba is graduating alongside you, too!”

“I’m so happy for Futaba-chan! She made that choice of her own will, and passed with flying colors! I think it might have had to do with Natsuki-san, but I’m not sure.”

“Who knows. I’m proud of Futaba, regardless. I bet Sojiro’s going to cry at graduation!” Ren laughed at the thought.

“That’s only because Boss-san has so much love in his heart!”

“I know that better than anyone, Sumire. I wouldn’t be the man I am now if it weren’t for Sojiro.”

“I’m happy you think of him that way. I… I feel that way about Kasumi. I’ll talk to you about that later, too.

“That’s fine by me,” Ren took a sip of his coffee.

“Thank you, Ren-senpai.”

“Cherish that sensation of calling me senpai,” Ren took another sip, and grinned, “Because, after tomorrow, it’ll be the last time you ever do.”

Sumire gave him an extremely confused look, like she’d seen a ghost. She stared at him for a solid minute before snapping back to reality.

“Alright, Ren-senpai! It’s time to go! Have a good day at work!” Sumire stood up, grabbed her bag, kissed Ren on the cheek, and headed out for her final day at Shujin.

Ren looked at Morgana, who had watched the entire thing.

“She’s in denial, Morgana.”

“You know she’s going to keep calling you that, right?”

“Probably, not that I mind. I just want to be on equal footing with her, and graduation is the final hurdle. Once she’s graduated, we’ll be on the same level regarding education, so the only reason she’d still call me “senpai” is because of the age difference, but even then, she’ll be 18 in little over a week. We’ll work on it.”

Morgana sighed. “If you say so. I personally appreciate having a kouhai.”

“How do you know that word?”

“Futaba told me a bit about the senpai dynamic. I’m the master thief, and Sumire is the beginner, it’s like that.”

Ren smiled, laughed, and pet Morgana. “You definitely are the best thief around. I’m trusting you with the apartment today, so out-thief any thieves that may wander in.”

“You can count on me!” Morgana happily purred. 

Once a few more minutes passed, Ren did the dishes and got dressed, heading to work for the day.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Ren and Sumire. Ren met with a series of clients who expressed their worries about White Day, keeping their relationships going, and being good partners in the future. Sumire found herself busy with several different tasks, with the school preparing for graduation. Both of them were extremely anxious about the date, for different reasons.

“Did I do enough?” Ren thought to himself while buying ingredients. Maruki helped him get out of work a bit earlier again.

“Where is Ren-senpai going to take me? What are we going to do? What if he wants to do… that? Wait! NoNoNo Sumire! What are you thinking? Wait, why am I the one thinking about it? Futaba… Look at what you’ve done to me!” Sumire blushed and slapped her cheeks lightly, receiving a few curious glares from a few onlookers as she rode the train to Odaiba. 

As Sumire stepped into the apartment, she spotted Ren leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. He wore his best formal attire. A white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and his bag, Morgana in tow.

“Oh, Ren-senpai! You got out of work early?”

“Today is a very special day!” he walked up to her and kissed her forehead, “And I can’t wait to show you what I have planned! Now get changed!”

Sumire smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I thought I was the greedy one… I’ll be ready in a minute!”

As she wandered into the main room, Ren looked down at Morgana.

“How are the flowers?” he whispered.

“They’re fine! It’s a bit cramped, but I’m used to this!” Morgana whispered back.

A few minutes later, Sumire emerged in the main doorway wearing her violet sweater and orange cream-colored long skirt. She did a little twirl and curtsied.

“I really am the luckiest guy in the world,” Ren walked up, took her hand, and lightly kissed it, “Shall we?”

“Lead the way, Ren-senpai!”

Ren kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked to the car. Her ribbon bobbed up and down with each step. The drive only took around twenty minutes, and once Sumire stepped out of the car, she found herself at the entrance to a shrine.

“Ren-senpai, this is the Yasukuni-Jinja Shrine!”

“That’s right.”

“It’s so beautiful… Look at all the cherry blossoms!”

Ren looked toward where Sumire was pointing. In the distance, he saw a large moat, where dozens of blooming cherry blossom trees rested on each side of the bank. These trees extended all around the area, up to and including the vicinity of the shrine.

“We’ll pray at the main temple, and then we’re going to that moat. Sound good?”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “Yes! Thank you so much, Ren-senpai!”

With their fingers wrapped together, the couple walked around the shire, paying their respects to the dead and looking at the various memorials.

“I should take Saki-chan here sometime, Ren-senpai. This temple is dedicated to fallen soldiers and is meant to commemorate those who died in the numerous wars.”

“From what I’ve studied in my own time, not all of the wars are really worth remembering in a good way. I’m not an expert, though. Sakiya has probably studied as much Japanese history as she has French. We should ask her more about it sometime.”

“I agree!” Sumire took another glance around the area, “But still, this temple is beautiful…”

“Have you been here before, Sumire?”

“I actually haven’t. I want to visit every temple in Japan eventually if that’s possible!”

“We’ll mark it down on the list.”

“Of course, we need to focus on gymnastics first!” Sumire nodded. A moment later a conflicted look crossed her face, and then she frowned.

“Is something the matter, Sumire?” Ren led her over to a nearby bench, and they sat down.

“I’m sorry, Ren-senpai…” 

“Sorry about what?”

“I just noticed how everything we talk about always leads back to gymnastics…”

Ren gave her a confused look. “What about it?”

“Well…” Sumire looked up at him with a sad expression, “Doesn’t it bore you? The thought just crossed my mind… I feel like that’s all I’m about…”

“Sumire… Look at me,” Ren cupped his hand under her chin and adjusted her view so that she looked him directly in the eye. He lifted his other hand and lightly brushed her bangs.

“Ren-senpai?”

He flicked her forehead.

“Agh!” Sumire recoiled back.

“Don’t say silly things like that. That’s your self-doubt speaking through you. A couple of days ago, we were talking on the roof of the apartment complex about how there was no Yoshizawa without Amamiya, and about how we were in this together. I’ve dated you for two years now, and don’t think for a second that I’ve ever, _ever_ gotten “bored” when I’m with you. Any time I think of you, you make my day a bit brighter. My heart beats a little bit faster, and I can smile, no matter how mentally stressful my work is. Whenever I make you blush, I feel accomplished, because I know that means you love me. On top of that, gymnastics is an extremely busy sport! I know how much you have to work to get the results you want, and I know how much you have to think about it. I’m going to be here, alongside you, for as long as it takes.”

Sumire took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Th-Thank you, Ren-senpai. I don’t know why I let these thoughts get to me. Most days, I’m perfectly happy with my relationship with you, my progress in gymnastics, and my bond with Saki-chan. Then there are my bad days, where I’ll mess up my routine, botch a performance at a meet, or I just don’t get to see you, and those days really mess with me.”

“It’s natural to get anxious, Sumire. You’re aiming for the top of the world! Think about it this way: You know I’m always watching you, or keeping track of your scores when you’re away. You also know that no matter how many times you fail, Sakiya and I are going to pick you back up. I don’t care how many times I have to say it. I’ll continue to do so until the day comes where you can finally say that the anxiety is gone, and the path to the Olympics is clear,” he gave her a light smack on the back, “Got it?”

A bright smile crossed Sumire’s face as she looked up and nodded.

“Right! Thank you for reminding me, Ren-senpai! We just need to cherish these little moments, and to keep these warm feelings! Sometimes I forget the warm feeling in the back of my mind, but I can’t forget the warm feeling in my chest…”

“I’d like the warm feeling in your chest~” Ren grinned and curled his fingers repeatedly.

“Ren-senpai!” Sumire turned completely red.

“That’s the Sumire I know and love!”

“Stop teasing me like that! My heart can’t take it!”

“ **_No_ **.”

Sumire puffed her cheeks and glared at Ren. He laughed and patted her head.

“You’re so cute, Sumire. I really just can’t express how much I love you.”

“I… I love you too…”

Ren wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Just remember this warmth, all right?”

Sumire felt herself calm down as she took in Ren’s scent and listened to his heartbeat. She took a few more deep breaths.

“You know… Back when we first started dating, I couldn’t imagine being able to hug you like this. I was sure my heart would explode…”

“And now we sleep together every night. Funny how greed changes things!”

She blushed again. “Wh-when you say it like that…”

Ren nodded to himself, satisfied. “Nope. Still not getting old. Not at all.”

“It does make me happy, though… Having you all to myself…” Sumire barely whispered.

“What was that? You like what?” Ren leaned down in front of her, cupping a hand around his ear.

“I-I like having you all to myself, okay!” Sumire kissed him on the lips and stood up.

Ren followed her, grinning like the smartass he was. She was the world to him.

* * *

The couple walked to Chidorigafuchi Moat, which was a short distance away. The sun had set by the time they arrived. The large river bank was encompassed by blooming cherry blossom trees on both sides. Petals fell and rested on the surface of the water. Ren led them to the path entrance and motioned for Sumire to step ahead of him.

“They light up the trees at night, here. It’s quite the sight!” 

Sumire stepped inside the tunnel of cherry blossom trees, watching as the wind lightly ruffled the branches, causing several cherry blossoms to scatter and blow around her with the wind.

“This is beautiful, Ren-senpai!” she held her hand out and let a cherry blossom land in it.

“You know what I’m about to say, right?” Ren walked up to her and wiped some cherry blossoms off of her head.

“Um… Say it anyway…” Sumire’s cheeks turned light pink, the same color as the petals surrounding her.

Ren took a note from Yusuke and dramatically posed, jutting out his hip, placing a leg back, and touching the fingers of his left hand to his forehead while pointing up to Sumire with his other hand.

“Nothing about this is as beautiful as you, Sumire! That’s saying a lot, considering how spectacular this view is. The moonlight and the other lights illuminate the tunnel, creating an illusion of an ethereal pink tunnel. I bet it’s the same with the river!” 

Sumire blushed and giggled. “You sounded like Yusuke-senpai there!”

“I’ve learned a few things from him, yeah. Let’s finish walking the path and take a boat onto the river.”

“Okay! I’m going to take pictures!” Sumire pulled out her phone.

Sumire held Ren’s hand with one hand and her phone with the other, taking various pictures of the cherry blossom tunnel. Once they reached the end of the path, they walked out and saw what did indeed appear to be an ethereal pink river. Hundreds of cherry blossom petals sat on the surface, bobbing as the water rippled with boats passing over. The couple found their own rental rowboat, and put it in the water. Ren stepped in first, and held out his hand.

Sumire took it and stepped into the rowboat.

“Why thank you, my dear prince.”

“I prefer to call myself a gentleman thief, dear Ella,” Ren curtsied.

“There’s nothing left for you to steal, Ren-senpai. You stole my heart a long time ago.”

“Don’t be so naive, Sumire! I’ve done it once… no, I’ve done it many times, and I’ll do it again!”

“I love when you do, each and every time. In a couple years, I’ll be the one stealing your heart constantly!” 

“I’d love to see you try…” Ren grabbed the oars and started rowing down the river. Sumire took more pictures, taking in the sight of the cherry blossoms threatening to swallow the river, with the trees looming over it. The light cast created a truly beautiful scene. After sailing for a few minutes, Ren stopped in the center between the two sides. He glanced down at his phone, taking note of the time.

“I feel so at peace right now, Ren-senpai…” Sumire stared at him lovingly, a smile on her face.

“Do you remember when you called me a zen master?”

“You remember that?” A small expression of shock overtook her face.

“Of course I do. I remember everything about those days, when everything in the world was wrong, except for you. You showed me who you truly were, Sumire. We truly fell in love as it snowed, but cherry blossoms aren’t so bad, either.”

“Haru-senpai told me that cherry blossoms represent life itself, Ren-senpai. They grow and bloom for a few weeks, and then wither and die at a moment's notice. She told me that it wasn’t something to be sad about, but instead something to cherish. After thinking about it for a while, I feel like the same metaphor can be applied to my gymnastics career. I dedicate so much work to gymnastics, practicing my routines, breaking down in tears, sticking to diets… but I love every minute of it. I’m reminded of Kasumi whenever I step out onto the mat and perform,” Sumire looked out toward the river and took a deep breath.

“It sounds like cherry blossoms are meant to tell us to pay attention. When I first arrived in Tokyo, I didn’t know my right from my left. Despite that, I marched to the beat of my own drum, making the best of my new life, even with my delinquent status. I want to do everything I can to help people in the time I have, Sumire. That’s why I decided to follow in Dr. Maruki’s footsteps.”

Sumire nodded. “Life is fleeting, Ren-senpai. My career as a gymnast will come and go before I even really begin living life to the fullest…”

Ren’s eyes widened. “Do you mean…?”

“I do. Once I’ve taken the world stage, Ren-senpai, I want to take care of you, and the family we create together.”

“I never thought you’d say that so confidently, Sumire…” Ren rubbed the back of his head, blushing, but smiled.

“Those are the two things I’m the most determined to do, Ren-senpai! That’s been true since we declared that we’d become our world champions!”

Sumire flashed a beaming smile as fireworks exploded in the sky, the light of the moon and fireworks creating a beautiful image that Ren would never forget.

Ren stared at her for a minute, completely entranced. He snapped out of it as she kissed him lovingly, pulling him in. She giggled once he backed out of the kiss.

“Did I say something strange, Ren-senpai?”

“Huh?” Ren blinked and shook his head, “Oh, wait!” he quickly reached into his bag and reached for the flowers, “These are for you.”

“Blue violets… They’re beautiful, Ren-senpai!”

The couple sat peacefully in the rowboat, a tranquil silence overtaking them as the last of the fireworks fizzled out in the sky. Ren stared into Sumire’s eyes, while she stared back gently.

A minute massed. Two minutes. Several minutes. 

“So, if we have a girl, would you want to name her Sakura?” Ren abruptly broke the silence, grinning. Sumire’s face immediately flashed red as he saw her internally panic.

“W-Wh-W-Why are you asking that now!?” 

“The thought crossed my mind, and the atmosphere felt right, I guess.”

“Y-Y-You.. Can’t…” she couldn’t properly form words.

“I can’t…?” he leaned forward toward her.

“I… I… Um… Uh… I… Already… Have… Nevermind!” she waved her arms wildly and then pushed against his chest.

“Ohhhh I see,” Ren leaned back and adjusted himself, still grinning smugly, “Someone is putting a lot of thought into this!”

“I’m not! I just… Ren-senpai!” Sumire covered her cherry-red face and shook her head back and forth.

He reached out his hand and patted her head. “I really can’t wait to marry you.”

A muffled, frustrated yell escaped her hands and she looked back up at him.

“I… I... We need to focus on the Olympics and training!”

“It sure is fun to think about, though. You obviously agree with me, since you’ve already thought about a name!” Ren laughed and grabbed the oars. Sumire crossed her arms against her chest and didn’t speak again until they got home.

* * *

Ren poured Sumire a cup of hot chocolate and had her sit down on the couch to relax while he made dinner. He had already made braise beef chuck a few nights previously, but the thought crossed his mind that one main dish probably wouldn’t be enough. The growl of Sumire’s stomach only reinforced the idea. It was three pounds of beef chuck, though… 

“Better safe than sorry!” he exclaimed while preparing a potato salad. It didn’t take too long, given his cooking proficiency, and so he moved onto dessert, a cheesecake.

Once everything was finished, he had to make one, no, two, no, three trips between the kitchen and dinner table, delivering several plates.

“Honey, dinner is ready!” 

Sumire giggled and blushed as she stood up. “I like it when you call me that, Ren-senpai.”

“I hope you’ll think of something new to call me. This _is_ the last day you can call me senpai, after all.”

…

Ren chuckled as Sumire froze in place, a look of what appeared to be pain on her face, mixed with despair.

“A-Are you sure, Ren-senpai? You’re actually serious? Y-You’re still a year older than me, so you’re my senpai in that regard!?” 

“I’m completely serious, honey,” he walked up and cupped his hand under her chin, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her face flared up red.

“B-B-But what am I supposed to call you? I-I-I like being called honey, but my heart can’t take it!”

Ren wrapped his leg around hers and bent her backward while leaning forward, causing her blush to intensify. “You can call me boo, dear, sweetie, darling, or even Joker!” 

In a swift motion he lifted her up and spun her around him. “However, my request is that you just call me Ren. We’re on equal footing now, after all. Why don’t you try it?”

Sumire’s lips quivered as she felt blood rush through her face. Her thoughts were scattered and befuddled. She was in complete panic mode.

“R-R-R-Ren-senpai.”

He flicked her forehead. “Try again.”

“R-R-Ren…”

“Ah…!”

“Senpai.”

“So close, Sumire! Take a deep breath.”

_Several deep breaths later_

“R-R-RenRen-senpai.”

He shook his head. “Hmmm… If you stop calling me senpai…” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “I might just kiss you a bit more, all over!”

Sumire immediately grabbed the sides of her sweater and pulled down, furiously blushing.

Ren perked an eyebrow and chuckled. “Wow, Sumire. What do you think I meant when I said that?”

“Uh! Um… Uh! Wait! That’s… Um… Nothing!” Sumire flailed her arms up and down, the black frames of her glasses contrasting against her fuming red face.

“Suuuuuuure I did,” Ren rubbed his chin, grinning, “To think Futaba corrupted you this much…”

“Sh-she did not corrupt me! I-I don’t even know what you mean!”

“If she didn’t, who did? Unless…”

“Senpai!”

“Oh, right! I forgot we were trying to get you to just call me Ren!” 

Sumire sighed deeply and calmed herself down.

“Ren.”

“Yes, dear?” Ren leaned in, grinning, cupping his hand around his ear.

“Ren! I… I love you…”

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek again, and tightly hugged her. 

“I love you too. It’s not that hard, right?”

“I… I can do this, Ren-senpai.”

A deep sigh escaped Ren’s mouth. 

“We’ll keep practicing. The food’s going to get cold.”

Sumire pressed her head against Ren’s chest for a moment and looked up at him.

“Even if I stop calling you senpai, that won’t change how much you’ve taught me, and how much you’ve helped me grow as a person. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Ren. You’re… my world.”

Ren lifted his hand and stroked her hair gently. “Right back at you. I know you still think this is one-sided, but I’ll continue to support you until the day comes when you want to turn the tables on me.”

Sumire smiled and pressed her lips against his.

“I can’t wait.”

After a few seconds of the two holding one another, a meow echoed through the apartment.

“Ren! Where’s my food!”

“Oh, right!” The two broke from their trance, “We should eat now! Take a seat, Sumire. I’m going to whip up something for Morgana quickly.”

“Okay!”

Ren ran into the kitchen while Sumire took a seat at the dinner table, with three large plates awaiting her. She waited for Ren to return before she began eating.

“This is delicious, Ren-senpai! The meat is so tender, and the salad is great!”

“I put my heart and soul into this meal for you, _honey_.”

“Thank you, Ren!”

“I admit, he’s a pretty good cook!” Morgana chimed in, “He’s found a lot of ways to make fish!”

“Sojiro taught me to love cooking, what can I say?”

“Oh! That reminds me! Do you know what I’m looking into for my degree, Ren?”

“Wow you’re already getting good at this,” Ren scratched his chin, “I think you were going for education, so you could do that and get your license to be a coach?”

“Nope!”

“No?”

“Well, yes, but I’m going to do that later on. I am going for education, but I want to be a gym teacher!”

“I see. You’d be a great teacher, especially if you’re going to teach kids!”

“Wh-what are you trying to say, Ren?” Sumire lightly blushed.

“Oh, I’m just saying that you’re already like a mother, so you’d be great with kids!”

“Ren!”

“I’m just being honest!” he chuckled.

Sumire poked her fingers together, averting her gaze, blushing.

“B-Being a mother sounds fun… But like I keep saying, that’s a long ways away!”

“I know, but I love thinking about it.”

“I… I do too… But it’s way too soon!”

“Sure, but I’m going to keep bringing it up, to remind us of what we’re aiming for.”

“We’re aiming for the world stage first!”

“Right, right. Now, want to watch some Featherman before we go to bed?”

“Hmmm... Sure!”

Ren stood up, took the emptied plates, and washed them all while Sumire turned on the TV. He joined her soon after, and the two snuggled until they started dozing off, watching Featherman, holding each other close.

* * *

_March 15th_

Sumire looked at herself in the mirror as she finished buttoning her blazer. For a brief moment, she saw a long-haired, brown-haired girl with a mole below her left eye, wearing a bright red ribbon. The girl smiled at her and waved.

“I’m graduating, Kasumi,” Sumire cupped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, “You never wore this uniform, but we’re one step closer to our dream. I haven’t forgotten the promise we made, and I have Ren alongside me as I climb my way to the top. I think about you every day, and I wanted to thank you for watching over me.”

Sumire opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror, the red ribbon contrasting with her red hair and eyes, which beamed through her black-framed glasses. She smiled, threw her bag around her shoulder, and walked to the door of the apartment, where Ren was waiting.

“I can’t believe this is your last day at Shujin. So much has happened since your first year…”

“This is just one step, Ren-s-”

Ren held up a finger.

Sumire sighed. “Ren… Can I say it one last time?”

“Fine.”

Ren felt a shiver shoot down his spine as she pushed herself up by her toes and whispered “Ren-senpai” into his ear. She smirked as she stepped back and watched him blush.

“I love you, you know that?” Ren lifted his hand and stroked her hair.

“Yes! I love you too!”

“Hey!” Morgana dug himself out of Ren’s bag, “Count me in!”

Sumire scratched his ear. “Of course, Morgana-senpai!”

“I’ll always be your senpai, Sumire!”

“Thank you!”

“Huh… Now I’m starting to feel jealous…” Ren scratched his head.

“Really?” Sumire’s eyes beamed like stars in the night sky.

“Maybe a little…”

“So there’s a chance!?” she bounced up and down.

“There might be…”

“Good!”

Sumire took his hand, and the two exited the apartment. They took the train to Shujin Academy, to commemorate how they first met on one. As they stepped inside the academy lobby, Ren quickly spotted Futaba’s orange hair amongst the crowd of people, as well as Sojiro, wearing his classic white jacket and fedora.

“Namaste!” Ren waded through the crowd with Sumire until they were next to the two.

“Namaste!” Futaba raised her hand, waving. 

“Hey kid, Sumire-chan,” Sojiro waved, “The ceremony is going to start soon, so you two should get ready. Ren and I will go find seats.”

“Right! Let’s go, Futaba!”

“Onward to graduation! Hyahhhhh!” Sumire and Futaba took off to prepare for the ceremony, while Ren and Sojiro went to find the Yoshizawa’s. As they walked around, Ren felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as he walked by the school store, where he used to buy bread every Friday, and the first-floor hallways, which he glided through day after day, all while planning his next move as a Phantom Thief.

“Ren-kun!” a voice called out to him. It was Shinichi and Akane.

“Hello!”

“Ah, hello you two. It’s been a while.”

“You’re Sakura-san, correct? We stopped by the cafe on Sumire’s birthday!”

“That’s right. I remember all my customers, and you two count.”

“My, what a gentleman!” Akane giggled, “We’ll be sure to stop by again! Let’s find some seats for now!”

“Yeah,” Sojiro nodded, and the four found their way into the auditorium, where they all sat in the back. They watched the formal proceeding, with the students singing the Japanese national anthem. Each student proceeded to walk the stage when each of their names were called. Futaba and Sumire were at the top of the class, and received additional commendations. Ren was surprised that Futaba was allowed to walk the stage, considering she took exams to skip ahead, but the formal proceedings were the same for everyone, he guessed.   
As Sumire walked the stage, he looked over and saw Shinichi wiping his eye with a tissue, as well as Akane. 

“This must be a really emotional moment for them… Now that I think about it, I remember Sumire telling me that Kasumi never put on the Shujin uniform. This carries more weight than I could possibly feel…” he lost himself in thought as Sumire stepped up. She took the diploma and walked back to her seat. Futaba followed soon after, and Ren heard Sojiro sobbing next to him. 

“Let me see! Let me see!” he heard a muffled meow from the bag, which he unzipped. Morgana popped his head out, and they all watched Futaba take her diploma, nervously smiling and shaking lightly. She finished the walk, and the ceremony continued. Eventually, all of the students finished their walk, and everyone was dismissed. Sumire and Futaba met with everyone in front of the school.

“Sumire! We did it! We gottem!” Futaba held her hand up to high five.

“We did!” Sumire high-fived her.

“Now now, we can’t end this celebration without some pictures!” Akane clapped her hands together and pulled out her phone, “First, I want a picture of Ren-kun and Sumire, then of Futaba-chan and Sumire! I’ll also take a picture of Sakura-san and Futaba-chan with Ren-kun, and then I’d like a picture of Shinichi and I with Sumire!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the group proceeded to take the pictures. Akane ruffled Sumire’s hand and flashed a peace sign as Sojiro took the picture.

“Hmmm… Now that you’ve graduated, how are you going to celebrate, Sumire? Perhaps you’re going to go on a date with Ren-kun… or maybe…” Akane winked.

“I-I’m going to go practice, mom!” Sumire blushed in response.

“Boo…” Akane and Futaba frowned.

“Why are you frowning, Futaba!?” Sumire turned to her.

“No reason!”

“We’re not going to celebrate until the 25th, remember? That way, we can celebrate three things at once!”

“Right! However, don’t you want to celebrate with Ren-kun a bit more… personally?” 

“Mom!”

Sojiro chuckled. “Not to rain on the parade, but I still have a shop to run. Since we’re waiting to celebrate, I’d like to get back sooner rather than later.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura-san! We wouldn’t want to get in the way of Sumire’s practice, either,” Shinichi waved him off, “Let’s go, Akane!”

“But I want to tease her more~”

“Let’s go.”

Shinichi gave the group a nod, took Akane’s hand, and disappeared amidst the crowd. 

“We should get going, too, Futaba.”

“Alright! I’m going to check in with Hanako-chan!”

Sojiro and Futaba took off, leaving Sumire and Ren at the entrance to Shujin.

“Want me to watch you practice? It has been a while,” he nudged her on the shoulder.

“I definitely wouldn’t mind having you watch me. Saki-chan is probably already practicing, and I don’t want to fall behind!”

“Then I guess we have our next destination.”

With her diploma acquired, Sumire and Ren walked back to the train station, all the while preparing for their next celebration.

* * *

_March 25th_

Ren returned to work on the 16th, receiving a visit from Hanako and meeting with Sakiya in Ginza. Sumire continued to practice in earnest, with both of them mentally preparing for university. In the meantime, Ren received what would be Sumire’s birthday present from a friend of Ann, who he commissioned for an outfit. He was able to schedule the day off from any appointments, and Sojiro closed Leblanc for the day. Everyone managed to make it this year, with Makoto and Haru taking the bullet train from Kyoto to Tokyo. 

Futaba sighed and dramatically set down her coffee cup. 

“Hanako-chan couldn’t make it, Ren… She said her family wanted to celebrate her graduation today. Bad timing, huh? I don’t blame ‘em, though, since she was moving into the apartment and all.”  
“The apartment?” Ren tilted his head, turning away from the pot of curry, which he was helping prepare. 

“Yeah. She’s living in the same apartment as Ryuji, Sakiya and me. Crazy, huh?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “I know why Sakiya moved there, and I figured you would. I wonder what drew Hanako there…”

Futaba blushed and rubbed her finger around the top of the cup. “I have _no_ idea!”

“Well, is she happy at least?”

“Oh yeah! She was stoked to see that the apartment I helped her pick had us all in the same complex!”

“That’s good, then.”

“It’s nice to be back here,” Sakiya stretched against the booth, smiling, “And Ren, thanks again for listening to me ramble last week.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all!” Ren smiled, “Feel free to talk to me anytime!”

“It might be nice for you to be back here,” Sojiro shook his head. 

“Happy birthday, Sumi-chan!” Haru stepped inside the cafe.

“Congratulations, Futaba and Sumire,” Makoto followed.

“Okumura-san! My, what a coincidence!” Shinichi stood up and bowed slightly.

“Oh, Yoshizawa-san!” Haru bowed back.

“You two know each other?” Sumire looked back and forth between the two, surprised.

“Yoshizawa-san and I collaborated to make a series of new commercials for Okumura Foods! I wanted to focus on the close, family aspect of the company!” Haru answered.

“Oh, I see! Why didn’t you ever tell me, dad?”

“I had no idea you and Okumura-san were friends! Nothing of the sort was mentioned when we were talking business, and I’ve never spoken with her outside of our meetings!”

“What about you, Haru-senpai?”

“Hmm, well, business is business! I’m trying to be more professional!”

“And you’re doing a great job, Haru,” Makoto reassured her.

“Thank you, Mako-chan!”

While Ren glanced over the two, he noticed the two were wearing rings on each of their respective left ring fingers.

“Makotooooooo…! Do you think you could help me out in uni?” Ryuji clapped his hands together and pleaded.

“Hey!” Sakiya grabbed his ear, “I’m your study partner!”

“Agh! Sorry, Sorry!”

“I’m too busy regardless, Ryuji,” Makoto sighed, “I’m happy we could make it to the celebration this year.”

“I wonder when Ann and Yusuke will show up…” Ren looked at the door, squinting. 

“Yusuke-senpai is probably preparing another extravagant painting…” Sumire giggled.

“I wouldn’t argue…” Ren laughed with her.

“Hi guys!” Ann walked in with Shiho, with each of them carrying several large bags.

“Good job on congratulating, you two,” Shiho waved at Sumire and Futaba, “And happy birthday, Sumire.”

“Thank you, Shiho-senpai!”

“Girl do I have some presents for you!” Ann set the bags down on the booth table.

“I appreciate it, Ann-senpai!”

“Looks like we’re only missing Yusuke, now,” Ren scanned the room.

Everyone settled in and sat around Leblanc, which was almost filled to capacity. After a few more minutes, Yusuke arrived, carrying a large, wrapped painting.

“My apologies, everyone. I had to run here, as they wouldn’t allow me to board the train with this…”

“It’s fine, Yusuke-senpai!” 

“Thank you, Sumire,” Yusuke set down the painting in front of the _Sayuri_. 

Once Yusuke sat down, Ren stood up, walked around the counter, and placed his hands on Sumire’s shoulders as she stood up.

“Thank you for coming today, everyone! I’m so happy that everyone could make it. Um, today, we’re celebrating my birthday, as well as Futaba’s graduation from Shujin Academy, and my own! I’d like to take a moment to respect Kasumi, since it’s her birthday too.”

Everyone in the room closed their eyes for a moment, giving Kasumi a silent prayer. After that moment passed, they all opened their eyes.

“Thank you,” Sumire bowed, and Ren let go of her shoulders.

“Now, it’s time to celebrate!” Ren pulled out a party popper and shot it.

Small talk took over the room as everyone found themselves caught up in the festive atmosphere. Haru and Makoto gave everyone in-depth updates regarding their lives in university, as well as a special announcement, after a brief, whispered conversation with Sumire.

“Sumi-chan!” Haru pulled Sumire to the side, near the staircase, “Would your parents care at all about my relationship with Mako-chan?”

“Huh? Oh, not at all! My parents are extremely open, but, um, between you and me, my mom will tease you _a lot_.”

“That’s fine! Thank you, Sumi-chan!”

Haru turned back to the group, and took Makoto’s hand.

“Everyone! Mako-chan and I have an announcement to make! We’re… getting married next year!”

A series of gasps escaped everyone’s mouths.

“Wow! Congratulations, Haru! Who proposed? You gotta tell me!” Ann excitedly clapped her hands on the table.

“Mako-chan did, actually! Isn’t that right?”

Makoto blushed and looked away. “Well… I did…”

“Huh. Well, whatdya know…” Sojiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Wonderful,” Yusuke nodded and made a frame with his fingers.

“Huh… So Makoto proposed…” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Wow! Makoto must’ve maxed out her guts to do that!” Futaba exclaimed.

“Congratulations!” Shinichi and Akane applauded, “That’s so cute! Good going, Mako-chan!”

“Huh? Oh, thank you, Yoshizawa-san…”

“We have a lot of things to celebrate, huh? Guess I’ll get this out!” Sojiro reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of sake.

“Alcohol? Boss-san, are you sure?” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“Eh, we’re all adults here, right? Of course, I’m only letting everyone take small sips. It’s celebratory! Of course, I can just give you coffee if you don’t want any!”

“I see. Thank you for the gesture, Boss-san!”

“Sweet! I want some!” Sakiya stood up, “The drinking age is 18, after all! In France!”

“We’re in Japan, though, Saki-chan.”

“C’mon, Sumire! Have some fun! Ryuji, what about you?”

“I promised my mom that I wouldn’t drink till I’m 20!”

“We’ll see how long that lasts!” Sakiya roared with laughter. 

Sojiro, Shinichi, Sakiya, Akane, Haru and Makoto all drank a small cup of _sake._ The rest stuck with coffee. Everyone chatted, eating curry and drinking, wishing Sumire a happy birthday, and congratulating Futaba and Sumire for graduating. After an hour, Ren announced that it was time for everyone to give Sumire her birthday presents. 

“You don’t have to make it such a big deal, Ren!”

“Yes I do! I’m your boyfriend, this is my job!”

Sumire puffed her cheeks and blushed.

“Wait, huh? Did Sumire just call him Ren?” Ryuji glanced around, confused.

“Whaaaat?” Ann gasped, “Did she?”

“It’s not a big deal!” Sumire’s face turned redder.

“Wow… So Ren got her to drop “senpai.” I never thought I’d see the day…” Futaba laughed.

“Good work, Ren-kun! Now, I’d like to go first!” Haru raised her hand cheerfully. Makoto pulled out a small book and gave it to Sumire.

“It’s a cookbook of meal recipes that Mako-chan and I made together! We know how much you love to cook for Ren-kun!”

“Thank you, Haru-senpai, Makoto-senpai!” Sumire’s cheeks stayed a light pink.

“Me next! Me next!” Ann jumped up and down, her twintails bobbing, “Look in the bags, Sumire!”

Sumire walked over and looked inside, finding a wide variety of new clothes. There were several different shirts, skirts, shorts, and pairs of pants. 

“These all look so cute, Ann-senpai!”

“Shiho and I spent a whole day shopping! We saw so many cute outfits you’d look good in! We just had to buy them all!”

Shiho giggled. 

“Thank you, Shiho-senpai!”

“It was really fun!”

“Sumi-chan!” Sakiya yelled to her, “It’s our turn!”

Sumire walked over to Sakiya and Ryuji, who presented her with a new pair of clubs.

“Sakiya was telling me how much you were gettin’ into the clubs, and they’re pretty badass, so we got a new pair for you.” 

“That’s right! On top of that, this is my challenge to you, Sumire! Show me you can master the clubs like me!” Sakiya pushed herself up, pushing her hands on Ryuji’s shoulders.

“I accept your challenge, Saki-chan! Thank you, Ryuji-senpai!”

Shinichi and Akane pulled out their presents next. They presented Sumire with a pink ribbon and red hairpin.

“We know that you have plenty of ribbons already, but we wanted to give you one, and we thought you’d look cute with a pin!”

“Thank you, mom, dad! These are so pretty! I’ll be sure to wear them!” Sumire excitedly smiled.

“Good to hear! I want you to blow Ren’s socks off, Sumire!” Akane patted her head.

“I will, mom!”

Yusuke stepped up next. “If I may, Sumire, Ren.”

“Go ahead, Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire nodded.

Yusuke walked over to the _Sayuri_ and pulled the wrapping off the painting. He revealed a painting of Sumire in her blue leotard, posed with the same pair of clubs that Ryuji and Sakiya bought for her. She was standing on one leg, with the other raised high in the air. Her arms were outstretched, and she had the ribbons crossed in front of her. Sweat dripped off her face, which had a fierce, determined look. 

Yusuke smiled. “Sakiya informed me that you were practicing fiercely with the clubs, so I attempted to capture that in a painting. What do you think?”

“This is incredible, Yusuke-senpai! Thank you!”

“I told him what kind of clubs to paint, and I made sure he captured the flashy nature of using them in a performance!” Sakiya smiled. 

“Thank you again, Saki-chan!”

“Now it’s my turn!” Futaba pulled out a square box.

Sumire nervously walked over to her. “Futaba… Did you…?”

Futaba snickered and laughed as only a gremlin could.

“You’re 18 now, so I got you a gift fit for an adult!”

“What? I thought the age of adulthood was 20?” Sumire blushed.

“It got changed last year! We’re all adults now! Welcome to uni!”

“I-I’m going to open this later!” Sumire pushed the box away.

“Um… All that’s left is… Ren’s present!”

Ren clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I’ve been waiting for this!”

In a flash, he turned around and ran upstairs. A few seconds, later, he reappeared holding a torso mannequin by the display leg. On the mannequin was a violet leotard, akin to Sumire’s blue one. 

“Happy birthday, Sumire!” 

“Ren…!” Sumire gasped and covered her mouth. 

“Impressive!” Yusuke pulled out his sketchbook.

“You really wanted to blow me away, one last time…”

“I would never finish on a low note! I always go out in style!”

“Thank you…” 

With all of the presents revealed, everyone sparked some more conversation before going their separate ways. Sumire and Ren stayed late while Ren assisted Sojiro with the cleanup. They bid him farewell once they finished, and they returned home.

* * *

Sumire held the leotard to her chest as she sat down on the bed.

“I didn’t think you’d love it that much, Sumire!” 

“Ren… I’m going to perform with this leotard until I reach the Olympics, and then I’m going to switch back for my final performance.”

“That’s quite a bold statement. Is there any reason why?”

“I’ve always worn a blue leotard, ever since I was little. I made my promise to Kasumi while I was wearing it, and I’ll fulfill my promise while wearing it. This violet leotard gives me the chance to earn the right to wear it again.”

“So, when you put the blue leotard back on, it’ll be a declaration that you’re completely ready?”

“Yes! she smiled and nodded, “It will be my declaration that I’ve already taken the world stage!”

Ren sat down next to her and pulled her close.

“I’m glad you’re so determined, Sumire. We both have a big picture goal. Do you have any concerns about uni, though? We still have to think about our immediate, small goals.”

Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’m a little nervous about my schedule. I don’t have that many difficult courses, but it’s still university, and I have practice. I’m not going to any Grand Prix this year, but I do want to go to some officially sponsored gymnastics competitions with Saki-chan. Hopefully, I’ll meet Natsuki-san along the way.”

“I’m excited to start. I’ve studied a lot, and these sorts of things come naturally to me. With a formal psychology education, I’ll be one step closer to helping everyone.”

“I thought you were the one who said to focus on the small goals!” Sumire kissed his cheek and ran a finger through his hair.

Ren laughed. “You’re right. My goal is pretty simple, though. I’m going to continue my internship and get my education, all while supporting you.”

“It’ll pay off, Ren. Just wait…”

Sumire pulled Ren in for a kiss, and the two laid down together. Ren eventually dozed off, and Sumire put her violet leotard away. She took a quick glance at Futaba’s “present,” a pair of beautiful, decorated, violet undergarments, before blushing and sliding the box under the bed. As she crawled into the bed next to Ren she wrapped her hand around his and dozed off, dreaming of university and the coming days. They started in the first week of April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to try and space myself out a little more. Lately, when I go to write chapters, I can't seem to pump out the whole thing in one night. I still want to write, of course, but it appears I need to pace myself better! Ren and Sumire are finally about to enter college, but we need to see what happened on Sakiya and Hanako's side of the story, too. Their stories will soon intermix completely, though, so I don't think there will be many more separate chapters.  
> Some things just don't fit together in the narrative structure of a chapter, so I'm covering their stories in the next, a little jump back in time!
> 
> DJLak made the braise beef chuck recipe, if anyone is curious! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FMaYCCMY4g6cTNXAakZkpjppQCE2Y5YlxS1mk8KUEqQ/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> A DeathKnight Production ^ tm


	48. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Hanako plan out Valentine's Day, and Futaba talks to Sojiro. Sakiya approaches Ren for advice. Ren and Hanako have another counseling session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came along pretty smoothly. It was fun to write.

_February 14th_

Futaba rubbed her fingers between a loose strand of hair, pulling it out. 

“It’s just friendship chocolate for Hanako. It’s just friendship chocolate for Hanako…” she repeated the same line over and over, grasping a white and orange box in her free hand. 

She pulled out her phone.

Futaba: _Hey, Hanako-chan. Sup._

“... Oh god what am I doing…?”

Hanako: _Hi, Futaba-chan! Happy Valentine’s Day!_

Futaba: _Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hey so would you want to stop by Leblanc later? Wanted to talk about some uni stuff. Almost done setting up the apartment, you know. Stuff._

Hanako: _Sure! I was actually going to ask if I could stop by! I’ll be a bit late, but I’ll be sure to stop by!_

“I’ll see you, provided my heart doesn’t explode… Why am I so nervous? It’s friendship chocolate! Damn you inner demons!”

“Nervous about a boy, Futaba?” Sojiro chuckled as he finished preparing her breakfast curry.

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s not like that…” Futaba gulped and hid the chocolate.

“You sure? You made chocolate and everything…”

“Uh... “ she broke out in a nervous sweat, “Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure thing. No rush,” he smiled and set down the plate of curry as well as a cup of coffee.

Futaba hastily ate her breakfast and dashed like a hedgehog out of Leblanc.

“What do I do what do I do what what what? I can’t come out to Sojiro! He’d hate me! Wait would he? I don’t know! He didn’t care about Haru and Makoto being a couple, and… Ahhh!” Futaba gripped her head and shook it wildly as she internally argued with herself outside the entrance to Leblanc.

“I’ll text Ren! He might know!” she pulled out her phone.

Futaba: _Hey loverboy. Do you think Sojiro would care if I wasn’t straight?_

Ren: _Futaba. You’re his daughter. He won’t care if you’re bisexual._

Futaba: _Well, that’s the thing. I don’t think I’m bi anymore._

Ren: _What do you mean?_

Futaba: _I’m gay, Ren! And I have no idea what to do!_

Ren: _I see. Good on you for figuring that out. Why do you want to bring it up now?_

Futaba: _Well, I invited Hanako over so I could give her friendship chocolates, and I don’t want him to get the wrong idea…_

Ren: _But if you tell him you’re gay, wouldn’t he assume you’re giving chocolates to Hanako as a lover?_

Futaba: _I CAN’T WIN OH NO_

Ren: _Calm down. Just tell him you don’t have anyone you’re looking to see._

Futaba: _He already knows about the chocolate!_

Ren: _I see… In that case, be honest. Tell him you like girls, and tell him it’s friendship chocolate._

Futaba: _Easy like the simulations!_

Ren: _Yeah._

Futaba: _Nothing is ever like the simulations Ren!_

Ren: _Good luck. I have to get to work. Sumire makes great chocolate btw_

Futaba: _tfw no gf_

Ren: _Remember to take it slow. One step at a time._

Futaba: _Right… Thanks, Ren._

Ren: _Always a pleasure_

Futaba sighed and walked to the Yongen-Jaya station, mentally preparing herself for the afternoon.

Hanako cheerfully readied herself for school after texting Futaba. She hid the chocolate that she made the night before in her bag. Her parents didn’t know, nor did they need to know. It wouldn’t matter much if they did, considering that it _was_ friendship chocolate. She didn’t have anyone on her mind that she wanted to date. This was for her first real friend. That was all.

“I love spending time with Futaba-chan. Whenever I’m with her, It feels nice. I’m so happy to have a friend like her.”

Before she met Futaba, Hanako never really made an effort to make or keep friends. She just wanted to practice her gymnastics and watch anime. It was after she met Futaba that she realized having a friend was fun. She could share her favorite moments with Futaba, make up stories with her, and just… have fun with her. It was a new feeling, and she cherished it dearly. The Japanese representatives for the World Championships only worked with her as associates, not as friends. It was strictly professional, she thought. 

Futaba filled a void in Hanako’s heart that she didn’t know was there. She had been incredibly lonely most of her life, and she hoped that, down the line, she could become friends with everyone she met at Sakiya’s birthday party. The blondes, Ryuji and Ann, the eccentric artist, Yusuke, and of course, Sakiya and Sumire. She wanted to grasp the feeling of friendship that she had sought for so long. 

“I don’t have much experience being approached by people, so I don’t make friends, but if I approach them like I did with Futaba…!”

Hanako clapped her cheeks and smiled, looking in her bathroom mirror. She attached her hairpin and white flower before putting on her glasses before making her way downstairs for breakfast. She ate with visible excitement, and made her way to school after saying goodbye to her parents.

* * *

The day passed by quickly for the two nerds, with Hanako going to practice after school, and Futaba building up her mental strength enough to talk to Sojiro. She nervously walked into Leblanc as she saw the last customers leave.

Sojiro gave her a curious glance as she entered. 

“Oh. Hey, Futaba. What’s up? Normally you’re playing games around now.”

“Uhh… Umm… I wanted to talk to you about something…!” Futaba’s heart rate skyrocketed as her mental wall started crumbling.

Sojiro chuckled. “Sure thing. Y’know, I saw a lot of couples today. Reminded me of the kid and his lady,” he stroked his beard, “Oh yeah, did you end up giving chocolate to anyone?”

“Um… That’s actually what I wanted to talk about…” Futaba twiddled her fingers rapidly.

“I see. Take a seat. I’ll make some coffee,” Sojiro smiled his signature grin and prepared two cups. Futaba awkwardly traced her finger around the top of the cup while Sojiro sat down.

“Say, is everything alright, Futaba? You didn’t get turned down, did you? Is that it?”

“Huh?” Futaba’s glasses slid down her nose, “No! Um… it’s actually more like… You know how I’m trying to be more social, spending time with others my age…”

“Sure.”

“Well… Like… When it comes to crushes and wanting a partner I... I think I’m uh… Into girls… like, JUST girls!” Futaba worked up the courage to blurt out her answer, her heart ready to burst out of her chest.

Sojiro stared at her for a few seconds, and broke out in laughter. He placed his hand on Futaba’s.

“That’s fine, Futaba. I’m not you. I’m your guardian,” he gave her a warm smile.

“Huh? Really?”

“Yeah! I mean,” he smirked, “Men aren’t all they’re cut out to be. Just know that women are extremely demanding, but when you treat them right, hoo boy, it pays off.”

Futaba sighed deeply, and planted her head on the table.

“Mission success… three stars…”

“So, does that mean you like Hanako-chan?”

 _Panic Mode engaged._

“Hanako-chan? N-N-N-No!” Futaba reared back up and started wildly shaking her arms, “We’re just friends!”

“You’re sure?” he snickered.

“Dad!”

“What? Now that you’ve told me this it all makes sense. You’re always inviting her over, showing her your groove…”

“Daaaaaaaaaad!”

“Does that mean Hanako-chan is coming tonight? I should get out of your hair, then.” Sojiro slid out of the booth and stood up.

“It’s not like that! It’s not!”

“I’m just teasing you, Futaba,” Sojiro waved his arm as he walked to the door. As he opened it, he saw Hanako holding up her hand, preparing to knock.

“Oh! Hello, Boss-san! I couldn’t tell if you were closed or not. The lights were on, but the sign was flipped to closed!”

“Futaba’s waiting for you inside,” Sojiro nodded and walked out. Hanako entered Leblanc and closed the door. She saw Futaba trying to straighten her hair with her fingers.

“Oh… Hi, Hanako-chan! I didn’t notice you were here!” Futaba laughed nervously, “Um… Take a seat!”

“Hi, Futaba-chan!” Hanako walked to the booth and sat down, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“It’s not so official that you need to announce it, Hanako-chan…”

“It’s a special day, though!”

“For some.”

An awkward silence overtook the two as they stared at each other.

“Um!”

“Um!” 

Both of them spoke at the same time.

“You go first!” Futaba quickly yelped.

“Huh? Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Go ahead!”

“Okay okay okay… Um, here!” Hanako pulled out her chocolates, “Friendship chocolate!”

Futaba’s jaw dropped. “HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? SHE'S GIVING ME CHOCOLATE? Wait! It’s friendship chocolate, just like I was going to give!” she internally screamed.

“Oh! Wait! Here!” Futaba pulled out her chocolates, “I got you chocolate too!”

“Futaba-chan! Thank you so much!” 

The two exchanged chocolates, with Futaba blushing furiously, and Hanako cheerfully looking over the wrapping.

“You’re like a professional wrapper, Futaba-chan!” she giggled.

“I-It’s nothing special…” she looked down at Hanako’s box. It had a decently made decoration of a purple alien on it, “You’re cut- I MEAN yours IS cute!” 

Futaba heaved as she corrected herself, hoping Hanako didn’t catch it.

“Thank you! I like to craft things in what little spare time I get! It was fun!”

“I tend to save crafting for Block Build…”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a video game! You can build basically anything you want in a generated world full of mysteries, animals, and monsters!”

“That sounds like an isekai!” Hanako giggled.

“It sorta is, but the main goal is to build and become as cool as you can!”

“That sounds fun! The next time I get a day off, could you show me?”

“S-Sure thing!” Futaba smiled.

Silence overtook the two again for a few seconds.

“Say, Futaba-chan…”

“Hm? What’s up?

Hanako nodded and gave Futaba a bright smile, one that emitted a radiant, blinding light.

“Thank you for being my friend. I can’t explain how happy this makes me. Normally, I only feel this happy when I’m performing a routine, but being friends with you makes me just as happy!”

“I-I-I’m really happy that you’re my friend, too, Hanako-chan! I’ve said it before but you’re so cool! Your performances are better than any shonen hero’s fights! They might kick the bad guys butt, but you capture the hearts of entire stadiums! You’re awesome!” Futaba darted her hands around, making different emotes as she talked.

“I’m happy to hear that! Gymnastics is basically my superpower!”

“If you had a superhero name, what do you think that’d be?” Futaba pushed her glasses against her face.

“How about… Blossom!” Hanako adjusted her glasses, pushing them up with her hand.

“Blossom, huh? That’s not bad, but why’d you pick it? Hero names always have a deeper meaning.”

“Well, my name, Hanako, means “flower child,” and I’m a growing gymnast, so… I’m a blossoming flower gymnast superhero!”

“Perfection!” Futaba gave her two thumbs up.

Both of them broke out in laughter, and Futaba decided to make them two cups of coffee. She wasn’t an expert, but she figured she had at least a 3 out of 5 in her proficiency for coffee, and a 1 out of 5 for everything else except computers. 

“Futaba-chan!”

“What’s up?” Futaba tilted her head back.

“Would you want to practice with me sometime?”

Futaba froze and felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

“Uhhhhhhh… I’m not a very good athlete, Hanako-chan.”

“Everyone starts at the bottom, Futaba-chan! I’ll help you!”

Futaba gulped and weighed her options. She remembered that Sakiya and Sumire wore sports bras when they trained, so Hanako would probably do the same. This was a golden opportunity, but at the same time… She’d have to work out. 

“Sure! Let’s wait till uni starts up, though. We’re both about to get real busy with the end of the school year coming.”

“Yay! Thank you again!”

“N-No problem…” Futaba bit her lip and finished the coffee, which came out better than she was expecting.

“So, about your apartment, I think I got something set up. It’s about a half-mile from the main campus of UTokyo. It’s cheap, too, so your parents wouldn’t argue. I think you’d get some gymnastics scholarship too, so you’re probably fine. I’ll text you the address so you can save it on your phone.”

Hanako eagerly nodded. “I really appreciate it, Futaba-chan! You’ve helped me so much!”

Futaba rubbed the back of her head. “Heheh… It was fun. I want to continue helping you, if that’s all right. You’re going for that major and minor, besides.”

“Please do! With your support, I can pursue my dreams, my way!”

“That’s right!” Futaba held up her hand for a fist bump. Hanako reciprocated, and the two drank their coffee.

“Thank you very much for today, Futaba-chan! I’ve got to go now, since it's my curfew, but we’ll see each other again soon!”

“Yeah! I’ll see you later, Hanako-chan!”

Futaba waved to her as she exited Leblanc. She cleaned up and went home, hitting her bed like a falling rock.

“How did I survive all that? Am I a higher level than I thought? I told Sojiro I’m gay, AND I gave Hanako chocolates… I guess Ren’s coolness is rubbing off on me… heh…”

Futaba fell asleep, mentally exhausted from the day.

* * *

_March 16th - Day_

Hanako arrived at Tokyo Mental Health and was escorted to her therapy session. She stepped into the room and sat down, taking in the casual, yet friendly atmosphere.Ren gave her a smile, nod and a wave. Maruki gave her a nod.

“Hello, Amamiya-san!”

“Hello, Natsuki-san. How’s school?”

“How’d you know that’s what I wanted to talk about?” Hanako tilted her head and giggled.

“Graduation’s coming up soon, and you mentioned some concerns beforehand.”

“Oh! You remembered!”

“Sure did. So, what’s up?”

“Um... “ Hanako took a deep breath, “It’s moreso about my parents than school. I’ve always been average with grades, because I focus on gymnastics. I don’t mind my grades, but I know deep down that my parents are concerned. The only reason I think I’m given a pass is because of my gymnastics victories and scholarships. I’ve already applied to and have been accepted to UTokyo, so that’s not an issue. The issue is what I want to get a degree in. My parents want me to major in business. I want to go for education. I might have told you, but I want to become a gymnastics coach. I want to train girls to become gymnasts, like my coach has done for me.”

“I see. Have you not stated your intent to your parents?”

“No… I don’t know what they’ll say… They think that, after I participate in the 2020 Olympics, I’m going to drop gymnastics entirely, and focus on my business degree. That’s… not what I want at all.”

Ren nodded and took notes. “That definitely sounds like a tricky situation. I could tell you I think you should do, but I want you to tell me what you _would_ do.”

Hanako blinked, and twiddled her thumbs. “Huh… Well, um… I’ve already started to try and do something. I asked Futaba-chan for help, and she agreed. She was the one who helped me apply to university, and even helped me find an apartment near the university. On top of that, she told me of a way I could...um… trick my parents.”

“Trick, huh?”

“Yes. Futaba suggested I show them what I chose as a major and a minor. The major would be business, and the minor would be in education. In reality, it’s the reverse, but they wouldn’t know. In other words, I’d be doing what I wanted while they thought I was doing what they wanted!”

“That’s quite clever. It sounds like you’ve already got it figured out, Natsuki-san. You just have to believe in your own planning, and believe in Futaba.”

Hanako’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow… You’re right, Amamiya-san!”

“You believe in your gymnastics ability, right?”

“Of course!”

“Then believe in Futaba like you believe in your own ability. You’ll be sure to succeed!”

“I can do that!”

“How do you feel now?” Ren leaned back in his chair.

“I feel much better about that, but I’m still concerned about balancing my studies with my gymnastics practice and trips…”

“I’m pretty sure that universities will work around your gymnastics schedule, just like high school. You’ll be expected to catch up on the work and make most due dates, but with the scholarship, I believe they’ll work around it. My friend Ryuji, if you remember him, is a track star at UTokyo. Whenever he has a meet, even if it's in a different part of Japan, or another country, he is given some leeway with his work. Of course, he’s expected to finish everything still. I’m sure it’s the same for gymnastics!”

“I see… I believe that Archambeau-san and Yoshizawa-san are going to UTokyo, too! With their help, and Futaba-chan’s help, I… I think I’ll be fine!”

“That’s the spirit, Natsuki-san! The first step is believing in yourself. Confidence takes you a long way. Work with others to strengthen yourself, and when the time comes, speak to your parents. I’ll help, too.”

“Got it! Thank you, Amamiya-san!”

Ren felt _Charity_ well up within the sea of soul.

“That’s… the fourth time? It’s harder to keep track of…” he thought to himself.

“Is there anything else, Natsuki-san? Even little things that you might want to talk about. I’m all ears.”

“Let’s see… I really like having a set routine. The only days where I’m willing to break my routine are on the days when I don’t have practice, which is pretty rare. I’ve had to take some more days off recently so I can prepare for university, but when my routine is messed up, it really throws me off. My Coach notices when she watches my performances if I’m having an off day. She can read me like a book!”

Ren nodded along as Hanako told him about some of the little things in her life. She talked about her school life, her excitement to learn education, and how she managed to fit in practice. Time passed quickly as the two spoke about the topics, bouncing between which as Hanako saw fit to talk about. Ren thoughtfully listened to everything she had to say. They spent over forty minutes casually chatting, with Hanako speaking more often than Ren.

“If I were to give you any bit of advice, it’d be this, Natsuki-san: Take your time. I always say it, and it will always be applicable. However, the reverse is always true. If you want to stay one step ahead, get a study partner, and don’t procrastinate. Having someone watching your back and making sure you’re hitting all the right notes is a great way for you to keep yourself on track.”

“Right! Futaba-chan will be helping me! She wants me to be successful in gymnastics, and doesn’t want me to fall behind academically!”

“There you go,” Ren looked at his watch, and realized that their allotted time was nearly up, “We’re almost out of time, unfortunately. Do you have any last second questions?”

Hanako stood up. “I think I’m all set, Amamiya-san! Thank you again! I’m going to go home and think about this. I need to take notes!”

“I’ll see you soon, Natsuki-san. Goodbye!”

Ren waved as Hanako walked out of the room.

“Her parents want her to go to university for business…”

“My assumption would be that they want her to become a housewife,” Maruki chimed in, “Just a theory, of course. Have you ever heard of the Meiji Era saying, “Good Wife, Wise Mother”?”

“I don’t think so…” Ren scratched his chin. 

“Basically, it’s exactly what it sounds like. It’s the belief that a good woman needs to learn domestic skills and settle down with a husband when called for.”

“Wow…”

“It’s a very traditional Japanese belief. It’s faded in recent decades, but some families still believe in its principles.”

“I see… Unfortunately, that’s something she’ll have to confront herself. I believe in her, though.”

“Good. Our objective as therapists is to guide individuals towards options they can consider to be ones that will lead to a healthier lifestyle.”

“Right. Thanks, Doc, for keeping me in check.”

“You’re welcome, Amamiya-san.”

* * *

_March 16th - Evening_

Ren sat at the dinner table and pulled out his notes. While he studied, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was Sakiya.

“Hello Sakiya.”

“Hey, Ren. You free?”

“I’m always free.”

“...Sure? Anyway, you help people, right?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Does she know I’m a therapist…?” he pondered.

“Sometimes, yeah. I’ve helped young kids trying to rescue their cat in a tree, old ladies cross the street…”

“Sumire told me you like to help people, and we made a deal.”

“Ah. Well in that case, yeah.”

“Alright. I… uh, wanted to ask you some advice… about dating.”

Sakiya winced as she felt herself blushing. “Thank god he can’t see me…”

Ren laughed. “Troubles with Ryuji, huh? I thought you two were doing well, and I mean _really_ well, considering how much he brags.”

“He has every right to brag. I’m surprised that you’ve not laid with Sumire…”

“Heh.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Huh? Nothing. Anyway, would you want to talk in-person? It’s just me at the apartment. Sumire is doing stuff with Futaba.”

“I’ll take you up on that. It’s been a while since I’ve been there…”

“Maybe this isn’t a great idea… How about Big Bang Burger?”

“Too casual.”

“Ginza?”

“Mmmmm… sushi… But are you prepared to pay?”

“I’m not paying for you if that’s what you mean.”

“Hah! Of course not. Wait, do you not eat as much as Sumire or I?”

“I’d have no money or food if I did. Did you never notice that I… ate normally?”

“I just assumed that, like husband, like wife.”

Ren chuckled. “Thanks, I appreciate you calling us that, but we can’t get married till the Olympics are done, and Sumire has taken the world.”

“You might never get married, then!” Sakiya roared in laughter.

“We’ll see, Sakiya. I’ll meet you in Ginza in an hour.”

“Adieu, Ren!”

Ren turned to Morgana, who had listened in.

“You want to come with?”

“Huh? This is your business, Ren. I’ve become accustomed to being the guardian of the house, and I enjoy my superior status.”

“You mean the housecat.”

“Guardian of the house.”

“I’ll see you soon, Morgana.”

“You _better_ bring me home sushi, else you may never enter this home again! Mweheheheheeh!”

Ren scratched Morgana’s ears. “Sure thing, brother.”

With a series of swift motions, Ren had dressed himself, thrown his bag around the shoulder, wrote Sumire a note saying he left some curry in the fridge and wanted to snuggle that night, and made his way out the door. He drove to Ginza, relishing the isolation in his car, but dreading the traffic. Trade-offs…

After parking, he stepped up to the sushi bar and saw Sakiya waiting at the door, wearing her winter gear.

“Huh, you dress like Futaba.”

“Do I?” Sakiya looked at him and tilted her head.

“Green jacket, beanie, black boots and pants…”

“She has good taste, then.”

“I’m surprised you waited out here.”

“I’m guessing you drove, since I got here first.”

“Yup…”

“I only came out when I assumed you’d arrive. Punctuation is success, Ren.”

“You sound like a teacher.”

“That’s the goal, one day.”

“Oh. Interesting.”

“Olympic star and future teacher! That’s the goal!” Sakiya stood proudly, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Sure… Let’s head inside.”

Ren and Sakiya headed into the Ginza sushi bar, and Ren was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he was immediately swept back to the promise Sumire and him made over two years ago, and she resolved herself to wear the ribbon and honor Kasumi. He also remembered the bill. By Beezlebub, the bill…

Sakiya immediately took a seat and started ordering everything on the menu. Ren ordered some fatty tuna, salmon roe, and a few other assorted flavors. They sparked conversation after getting the sushi.

“So you wanted advice regarding your relationship with Ryuji. What’s up?”

Sakiya huffed and took a deep breath.

“I believe that it’s a part of a bigger problem. I’m… not doing as well regarding my acculturation to Japan as I thought. I used to live here when I was young, and I didn’t realize it’d be so hard to readjust after living in France for so long. Japan feels more restrictive in some fashions, and more open in others. How both countries address relationships is different, too. Back on Valentine’s Day, I wasn’t sure what to get Ryuji. In France, you get your loved one a card, but you have to _love_ them, like you love Sumire.”

“So you don’t love Ryuji?”

Sakiya frowned. “It’s not that… It’s just… Not… that? I really am no good at relationships, huh.”

Ren slowly nodded. “Hey now, don’t lose hope, Sakiya. Not all relationships are true love at first sight. Sometimes it has to develop over time. Did you at least get him chocolates?”

“I did, but only after Sumire told me I should. I sort of assumed I should, given that everyone else was doing it. You do it in France, too, but I just wasn’t so sure.”

“I see. How did he respond?”

“Oh he loved it. He especially loved what came after, but I’m sure you heard about that,” Sakiya chuckled faintly.

“Ryuji really can’t keep his mouth shut. He used to do the same thing back in the day.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“Those stories are better saved for when you’re drunk…” Ren sighed.

“But anyway. That’s my main problem. I don’t know how I should feel about Ryuji. I like him a lot, but after White Day, I feel like my Valentine’s chocolate was a total joke. He took me on a nice date, bought me a delicious meal, and gave me chocolates in return. He even got me flowers. Green carnations! I felt like a fool!”

“You don’t need to take your significant other on special dates. It’s a show of affection more so than a requirement. He did all that because he really cares about you. The most important part is the chocolate.”

“Still…” Sakiya sighed.

“Don’t let it stress you out. If you really want to make it up to him, do something special on his birthday.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I think I’ll try something!” Sakiya slammed her hand on the bar table.

“Any other concerns?” Ren ate a roll of sushi.

“Japan’s modest nature is… hard to readjust to.”

“You mean all the times you tried walking around our apartment…”

“Well, yes.”

“That, Sakiya, is something you’ll have to figure out yourself.”

“I figured as much…”

“When it comes to casually dating, just treat it like you have been. Keep hanging out with Ryuji, and see if it ever goes any further than just “liking” him. I mean, you’ve already done some unseemly things, but if you both are okay with it, then that’s good.”

“Hmmm… Thank you, Ren. I can’t really think of anyone else right now, but you definitely helped me sort out my thoughts,” Sakiya happily wolfed down several rolls of sushi, apparently satisfied with the conclusion of their conversation. 

Ren felt the word _Hope_ echo within the sea of his soul.

“That’s two…” he thought to himself.

Once Sakiya finished eating, Ren got some sushi to-go for Morgana, and they split the bill, which totalled to nearly 75,000 yen on Sakiya’s end.

“Can you even afford that?” Ren looked at her, concerned.

“It’s no problem! You do know that rhythmic gymnasts get prize money, right?”

“I’m vaguely familiar… we tend to rely on my finances, but knowing Sumire, she’s saving it for something big down the road.”

“That sounds like her. Well, don’t worry about me. I’m going to go make sure Ryuji is studying. Adieu, Ren!” Sakiya paid her portion of the bill and left. Ren paid his portion, which was significantly cheaper, and made his way home. As he’d hoped, Sumire was waiting for him in bed, and the couple snuggled together until they fell asleep.

* * *

_March 24th_

Hanako wiped her hands together as she finished packing her things. She had her clothing, daily necessities, anime figures, gymnastics notes, medals, and brochures from over the years. Her room was wiped relatively clean, and it felt nice. She finally got to get away from her parents, even though she had to celebrate with them the next day. Futaba had given her the address, and she made her way there by train. She stepped off onto the station, and walked the rest of the way to where the apartment complex was. 

What Hanako saw was a plain looking, large apartment complex with two floors and eight doors spread across it. She slowly approached the building before hearing a familiar voice.

“Hanako-chan! Heyyyyyyyyyyy!”

“Huh? Futaba-chan?” Hanako looked around, confused.

“Up here!”

Hanako stepped back a few feet from under the second floor’s walkway, and saw Futaba waving at her.

“Futaba-chan? What are you doing here?”

“Whatdya mean? I live in this apartment complex!”

“Wh-What? But this is where you told me to go…?”

“Exactly, now get up here! Your apartment is next to mine!”

“Oh, um, okay!” Hanako made her way up to the second floor. As she did, she saw two familiar blonde-haired people step out of one of the doors.

“Natsuki-san?” Sakiya tilted her head, curious.

“Oh! I remember you!” Ryuji smiled.

“Wait, what? What’s going on, Futaba?” Hanako looked at Futaba, surprised.

“We all ended up in the same apartment complex, huh? That’s weird,” Futaba innocently rubbed the back of her head, “Eh, but what are you gonna do. I think this’ll just be good for us in the long run! It’ll be even easier for us to help each other, Hanako-chan!”

Hanako pondered to herself for a few seconds.

“You’re right, Futaba-chan! We’re so lucky!”

“Something about this seems sorta fish-” Sakiya nudged Ryuji’s ribs with her elbow as he spoke up.

“Fish sounds delicious right now!” Hanako turned to him, excited.

“Huh? I mean, sure!” Ryuji laughed, scratching his head.

“Hold on! We can at least help Hanako-chan settle in, right?” Futaba held up her hand.

“Oh, right. Sure thing!” Ryuji responded.

“Let’s do it!” Sakiya pumped a fist.

Hanako went and retrieved her key, and the four of them helped her set up her room. She was able to successfully display all of her medals, figures, notes and brochures, much to her relief. An organized room made for an organized mind. Once they had all finished, they sat down in various spots across the room. Hanako and Futaba sat on the bed, while Ryuji stood in one corner, and Sakiya in another. 

“I still can’t believe we all ended up in the same apartment complex…” Hanako giggled as she looked over the three.

“Yeah… real strange…” Futaba whistled nonchalantly.

“Futaba, you didn’t set up any cameras, did you?”

“Huh? What?” Futaba turned to Sakiya, bewildered.

“I remember you mentioning to me that you had wiretapped Leblanc before, and surely that must mean you’ve seen m-”

“Stop right there!” Futaba jumped up, “I-I would never do that!”

“Hmmm… I do remember Ren mentioning that you did do that. You also hacked his phone that one time…” Ryuji grinned.

“Ahhhhh!” Futaba blushed and yelled, “Stop! Please! Why are you doing this…?”

“Oh, no reason. Just thought I’d ask,” Sakiya kicked her feet casually.

“You demon…!”

“What are you all talking about?” Hanako looked up from her notes, befuddled.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, Natsuki-san,” Ryuji waved his hand.

“Oh, right! Sakamoto-san, congratulations on being the star runner here at UTokyo!”

“Thanks! I’ve really gotten back into runnin’ now that my leg’s all healed up!”

“Your leg?” Hanako tilted her head.

“Oh. You don’t know. It’s a long story, but my leg got busted a few years back and I had to go to physical therapy to get it fixed. Now I’m runnin’ better than ever before!’ Ryuji stretched his leg out.

“That’s amazing, Sakamoto-san! For us gymnasts, any sort of injury can put us out for a while. We have to be extremely fluid and precise in our routines! Luckily, we have backup representatives in most competitions!” Hanako excitedly spoke, bouncing on the bed.

“I can imagine… Me runnin’ around a track is nothin’ compared to the stuff you and Sakiya pull off…”

“Your sport is just as valid! Everyone does different things, but as long as it makes us happy, we’re winners!” Hanako smiled.

“Hah!” Sakiya laughed, “What an interesting way to look at it. For me, victory is happiness!”

“Someone’s got their panties in a bunch, or not on at all…” Futaba stuck out her tongue, sitting on the bed near Hanako..

“Hey! Don’t make me come over there, Futaba!”

Futaba stood up and ran behind Ryuji, taking cover. “I’ll use my shield, Ryuji, to defend me!”

“Huh? Why me?” Ryuji looked back and forth between the two, confused.

“You and Sakiya may be together, but we still have our unbreakable bond, Skull!”

“Ohhhh, I getcha, Oracle!” Ryuji rotated his arm, “Wait, but I can’t beat up Sakiya…”

“Damnit, Skull!” Futaba turned to Hanako, “Would you protect me from that witch over there?”

“Witch? Which witch?” 

“Sakiya!” 

“Um… I’m not sure exactly what you mean, but I’ll be your hero, Futaba-chan!” Hanako jumped up and posed, holding her right hand up, pointing toward the sky, while making a fist with her left hand.

“Ahha! Now we have gymnast versus gymnast! Who will come out on top?” Futaba jumped out from behind Ryuji and dramatically pointed at Sakiya.

“Me, of course!” Sakiya slapped a hand to her chest.

“Not with that flat board, you won’t!” Futaba walked up to her and pointed directly at her chest.

“Why, you… Look who’s talking!” Sakiya pointed right back, getting in Futaba’s face.

“Ladies, ladies, calm down!” Ryuji stood up and moved between the two, outstretching his arms between the two, “Take it easy. Didn’t you guys get along in Bali?”

“I didn’t really know Sakiya as well as I do now, Ryuji! This woman…” Futaba shook her fist.

“I’m going to teach you some cardio, Futaba, and you will love it!”

“Never!”

Ryuji sighed. “Say, Natsuki-san, since we’re going to be neighbors, wanna just call each other by our first names? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Hanako laughed as she watched the three struggle. “That’s fine! We’re bound to talk to each other everyday now, Ryuji-kun!”

The conversation devolved into chaos as Hanako got herself involved as an intermediary between Sakiya and Futaba, working alongside Ryuji. As the hours passed, she found herself feeling extremely happy. She was making friends faster than she ever had in her life, and it felt amazing.

Sakiya and Ryuji made their way out once night completely hit, leaving Hanako and Futaba alone. Hanako sat on her bed, while Futaba sat in a desk chair.

“So… uni starts in a week! Isn’t that crazy, Hanako-chan?”

“It certainly is strange, but it’s also exciting! Starting university means I’m one step closer to the Olympics!”

“Yeah, yeah! Now that we live next to each other, it’ll be even easier for me to help you study! I’ll always be available, whenever you need me!”

“You’re not worried about your own studies, Futaba-chan?”

“Pfffffft, nah. Learning is easy for me. Don’t worry.”

“You’re really talented, Futaba-chan!”

“Says the world-class rhythmic gymnast!”

Both of them laughed together and decided to watch some anime before turning in for the night. 

Uni began in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba coming out to Sojiro was heavily inspired by and a nod to this twitter comic: https://twitter.com/madsengland/status/1315057803627761665 !
> 
> I give them all credit for the idea, I just wanted to honor them by using it as inspiration.
> 
> I don't have too much to say. Futaba is a les bab. She's decided. Uni starts officially next chapter!
> 
> I kept Sakiya and Ryuji's Valentine's/White Day as something talks about in retrospect because I feel like it fleshes her out more. We all know what happened.
> 
> A DeathKnight production tm~


	49. University Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gives a professional tour of the UTokyo Komaba Campus to Sumire, Sakiya, Hanako and Futaba. Ren works, and everyone begins college. 
> 
> Sumire and Ren pay a visit to someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, College begins...
> 
> Update: Had to add a slight update to the chapter! It's minor, addressing Hanako and her gymanstics career!

_M_ _arch 27th_

Hanako heard a knock on her door as she finished zipping up her jacket. 

“Coming!”

Futaba, Ryuji, and Sakiya were waiting for her as she opened the door.

“As a part of everyone’s grand entrance to uni, I’ve taken it upon myself to be your professional tour guide!” Ryuji snapped his fingers, “We’re still waitin’ for Sumire, though. Ren said he’s already been to the campus a couple times as a part of his internship, so he ain’t comin’.”

“I’m glad Amamiya-san is sticking to our deal…” Hanako thought to herself.

“I wish Sumire and Ren would move here! It’d make things a lot more convenient!” Futaba sighed.

“Convenient to what, tease them?” Sakiya laughed.

“Well… Yeah!” Futaba nodded.

“You just never give them a break, huh?” Ryuji scratched his hair.

“Someone’s gotta do it!”

“Hello, everyone!” The four of them heard a voice from below. They all turned, looked down, and saw Sumire waving. She was wearing her violet sweater and blue jeans, with her hair tied in a bun.

“Oh, Sumire! You made it!” Ryuji called out.

“Yes, I did!”

“Well then, I don’t want to keep you all waitin’! Let’s go catch a bus!”

The four made their way to the bottom of the apartment complex, joining Sumire. 

“I’m still surprised that all of you ended up in the same complex!” Sumire turned to Hanako and bowed, “Natsuki-senpai! I’m so happy to see you again! It’s been a while, now that I think about it!” 

“It has, Yoshizawa-san!” Hanako bowed back.

“Did… You two not exchange numbers when you met?” Futaba gave them a concerned look, pointing at her phone.

“Um… No, actually…” Sumire sighed, “I was in a hurry and left in the middle of our conversation…”

“It’s okay, Yoshizawa-san!”

“Why didn’t you just get her number at Sakiya’s birthday party?” Futaba narrowed her eyes.

“It- It didn’t feel like the right time! Also… I may have forgotten to…” Sumire frowned.

“You didn’t ask me for it, either!” Futaba frustratingly failed her arms.

Sumire pressed her fingers together. “That’s just unprofessional! Natsuki-senpai is a gymnastic star! I couldn’t just ask for her number, especially through a friend…”

“You don’t need to think of me like that, Yoshizawa-san!” Hanako smiled and reassured her, “I’m just Hanako Natsuki, a girl who loves gymnastics! I’m not concerned with the medals, I just want to do my best, and reach the Olympics! It’d be the highest honor for someone like me!”

“Your casual approach to the Olympics may be your downfall, Hanako-chan…” Sakiya crossed her arms.

“Hey!” Futaba yelled, “Don’t be all evil and gloomy, Sakiya!”

“No, no, it’s okay, Futaba-chan! Sakiya-chan is right, I need to take this seriously. It’d be disrespectful of me, given how hard Yoshizawa-san and her are trying…” Hanako nervously giggled.

“Natsuki-senpai, are you sure?”

“You can just call me Hanako, by the way!” Hanako eagerly nodded toward Sumire.

“Huh?” Sumire froze.

“Well… Um, we’re going to be college friends together now, and we’re all already calling each other by name…” Hanako looked over the other three, “And we’re in the same grade, so… I’d love it if you called me that!”

“Another senpai… gone…” Sumire felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Oh come on, Sumire! Hanako-chan is just like the rest of us! She’s an amazing gymnast, yeah, but she’s also the same age as us, and a friend!” Futaba lightly smacked Sumire’s back.

“Um… Okay… Hanako… senpai.”

Futaba let out a long, drawn out groan while Hanako giggled.

“I’m sorry!” Sumire cried out, “I just… I already lost one senpai!”

“You lost someone?” Hanako immediately stopped giggling and gave her an extremely concerned look.

“Wait! Not like that! I didn’t lose anyone! I just… Ren doesn’t want me to call him senpai anymore…”

“Oh! Thank goodness!” 

“I’m still shocked,” Futaba rubbed the back of her head, “I’m not sure how you’re still functioning, to be honest.”

“I understand where he’s coming from… But he still has so much more experience than me, just like Hanako-senpai!”

“There there,” Futaba patted her back, “You’ll get used to it.”

“You were quick to drop it with me…” Sakiya cupped her hand under her chin.

“That’s… um… Well that’s because I really do see you as a rival!”

“Good!” Sakiya grinned, “That’s how it should be!”

“As for me, I’m totally cool with being called senpai,” Ryuji pulled the scruff of his jacket collar, “I am still a year ahead of you all!”

Sumire sighed in relief. “Okay… Ryuji-senpai, Futaba, Sakiya-chan, and… Hanako… chan!”

“You did it, Sumire-chan!” Hanako raised her hands cheerfully.

Sakiya sighed and rubbed her hand against her face. “Let’s just go catch a bus…”

“Wait!” Hanako held up her phone, “Can we exchange numbers now? I ended yours too, Sakiya-chan! I keep forgetting!”

“Oh, right! Of course!” Sumire pulled out her phone, and Sakiya followed. The three gymnasts finally exchanged their phone numbers, much to Hanako’s glee.

“I can’t believe it…!”

“What’s up, Hanako?” Ryuji looked at her, curious.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Let’s find a bus!”

“Right, right! Alright, follow me, everyone!” Ryuji jogged ahead of the four and waved his arms. The five of them walked around the busy Shibuya streets to the nearest bus stop, with Ryuji talking along the way.

“So you probably all know this, but we’re all gonna be goin’ to Komaba Campus. That’s where first and second years get their liberal arts degrees. The other campuses are dedicated to specific sciences and other stuff, y’know? You’re gonna be doin’ stuff exclusively on Komaba, basically. 99% of the time!” he pointed at Sumire, “You and Ren are probably gonna drive here every day, but there’s parking for cars!” then he pointed at Futaba, Sakiya and Hanako, “But us four are gonna be takin’ the bus every day! You can take the train anywhere else, but the bus is the fastest way to get to class! Any questions?”

“Nope!” Futaba shrugged.

“Thank you for explaining, Ryuji-senpai!”

Ryuji laughed and scratched the back of his head as they all boarded the bus.

* * *

Ryuji and Sakiya sat next to one another on the left side of the bus, while Futaba and Sumire sat behind them. Hanako sat to the right of Ryuji and Sakiya.

“I never got to ask, but what do you plan on choosing as your major, Ryuji-senpai?” Sumire sparked conversation while they waited to arrive.

“Huh? Oh yeah, my major! That’s another thing. You don’t gotta pick till you’re two years deep, but they all recommend that you figure it out sooner rather than later. As for me, I’m gonna become a physical therapist. Sakiya already knows.”

“Oh wow. That’s amazing, Ryuji-senpai!” 

“That’s such a noble goal, Ryuji-san!” Hanako clapped, “Do you have a reason why?”

“It’s actually pretty simple,” he laughed, “The people who helped me with my leg really just… spoke to me, I guess. They’ve been helping me for the past two years now, and my leg’s basically healed. I wouldn’t be runnin’ like I am now if it weren’t for them. On top of that,” Ryuji lifted his leg, “I feel like people will feel comfortable, knowing their therapist went through the same thing they’re going through.”

“That’s so considerate!” Hanako exclaimed.

Futaba leaned up behind Ryuji’s seat. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Ryuji, but it fits you pretty well. How’re your studies going? That’s the real question!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Sakiya grinned and nudged his ribs, “I make sure to keep him on track.” 

“Heheh….” Ryuji giggled.

“What are the rest of you going for?” Hanako asked, “I’m going for education with a minor in business, thanks to Futaba’s help!” 

“I’m also going for education!” Sakiya excitedly jumped up, “I’m also going for a minor in history!”

“Me too!” Sumire eagerly smiled, “At least, that’s the plan… We still have some time to choose, of course! What about you, Futaba?”

“Me? Cognitive psience, IT, and independent research.”

“Is that one major and two minors?”

“Three majors.”

“THREE MAJORS?” Ryuji jumped up in shock, “How?”

“It’s easy. I’m taking all the tech stuff online, and splitting the psych classes between semesters. Independent research is stuff I do on my own time.”

“I forget that you’re a genius sometimes…” Ryuji sighed and scratched the top of his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Futaba growled.

“I mean, you just act like a little gremlin all the time…”

“A little gremlin, huh?” Futaba looked over at Sakiya, “Sakiya, you wanna school this fool?”

“Always.”

“Huh?” Ryuji looked up at Futaba, and then at Sakiya, “Whatdya mean…?”

“Oh, nothing!” Futaba sat back down.

“What…? Now I’m gonna be worried all day!” 

“Have to keep you on your toes somehow, Ryuji~” Sakiya whispered to him, causing him to shiver.

“You two….” Sumire sighed, and the group made small talk until they arrived at Komaba campus.

* * *

Ryuji took the lead as they stepped off the bus. They stepped through the main gate onto campus grounds. The ground they walked on transitioned from sidewalk to paved stones, with trees lining both sides of the path. From their viewpoint, they saw a tall, old brown building with a clock in the top center. 

“Alright so this is Komaba Campus. On the immediate right here we have a temporary gym. They’re building a new one a bit further down, but for now, this is where most of you will be goin’ to train, or just do general exercise. I think there’s a gymnastics club, and they probably practice there!” Ryuji began boisterously, “On the left we got the information education buildings. I’ve never been in ‘em so I don’t even know what that means! In front of those is the Komaba Health Service Center!” he continued walking forward while the girls followed him. 

They entered the central courtyard, which was circular and led to two other, smaller courtyards. In front of them was the large, brown building. 

“This building is the Komaba Student Counseling Center and the Academic Guidance Center. If you need help, go here. If you didn’t already notice, some of the buildings look really old, and some look pretty new. I think stuff is gettin’ constantly renovated. Maybe they’re tryin’ to keep the old feeling alongside that?” he shrugged and looked at Sakiya.

“The Komaba campus we see here and now consists of buildings constructed after World War II. Many of the old buildings were burned down during the war, and were torn down. This campus used to be primarily for agricultural studies, but now consists of liberal arts in general,” Sakiya shrugged back.

“Exactly!” Ryuji made finger guns, “I totally knew that!” he pointed to everyone’s right, “Anyway, let’s go this way for now!”

Sumire took pictures of the campus with her phone as they walked to their next destination.

“This place here is Yusuke’s dreamhouse, if he were attending here that is: The Komaba Museum!” Ryuji held his arms outsplayed, presenting the white, two-storied building. In the top center of the building was a large, gold-painted emblem with what appeared to be a compass, surrounded by various decorative carvings. Three large, stone archways acted as the entrance.

“You’ll have to check it out on your own time, though!” Ryuji pointed to their right, “For now, we need to walk through the Administration Office! This building is also the International office!”

As the girls and Ryuji walked through the building, which had a modern feel to it, they saw several campus staff members and students going about their business.

“There are students here already?” Hanako asked curiously.

“I mean, the semester is about to start up. The staff work year-round, so you can always go see ‘em,” Ryuji answered while leading them through. After a few minutes, they emerged out of the right side of the building. As they did, they saw a small, modern-looking building.

“That’s what I wanted to show you! The First-Year Student Center! You’re gonna want to go here a lot. The people there helped me out a ton!”

“Understood, Ryuji-senpai!”

In front of the building was a large, open plaza, with trees and benches strewn about.

“This is Yanaihara Park! The big building on the right is the Graduate School of Math Science-y stuff, don’t worry about it you’re all first-years, and to the left is the Communications Plaza South Building! Next to that is the Komaba Library!”

“Library!?” Sakiya’s ears perked up.

“That’s right! It’s pretty damn big, too!”

“I want to go right now!” Sakiya stepped forward, and Ryuji grabbed her arm, “Hey! Tour is still going on!”

“Merde! I want to go now!”

“This is my tour, my rules! Sumire, Futaba and Hanako haven’t given me any trouble!”

Sakiya huffed and sighed. “I’m going as soon as this is over.”

“We still have practice, Saki-chan,” Sumire piped up.

“After practice.”

“Glad we could agree,” Ryuji started walking again, “I would go right, but that just leads to the pavilion. It’s got a nice view, sure, but there’s another interesting place. It’s my second favorite, behind the gym and track field. Futaba, I know you’d like it!”

“Huh?” Futaba looked up from her phone, which she had been on the whole time. That, or she was looking at Hanako, and then her phone, and then back at Hanako.

“Cafeteria Wakaba!” Ryuji yelled.

“HUH? Wakaba? They named a cafe after my mom?” Futaba jumped back in surprise.

“I feel like it’s the other way around,” Ryuji chuckled.

“Can we go, pleaassssssssse? We need a lunch break anyway!”

As soon as Futaba mentioned “lunch,” Sumire and Sakiya’s stomachs growled.

Ryuji sighed. “Well I guess that answers the question…” he led them to the cafeteria. As they stepped inside, they saw several rows of tan-colored long tables and chairs. Lining different walls around the cafeteria were different selections of food, ranging from a salad bar to rice dishes. 

“Everybody should have their student card, so go wild, I guess!” Ryuji opened his arms, standing as if to present the cafeteria.

“C’mon Hanako! Let’s get some curry! I want to see how it shapes up to Sojiro’s!” Futaba looked at Hanako and excitedly pointed to the curry corner.

“Sure!” 

“Sakiya, let’s go to the meat corner!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“Indeed! Let’s! Sumi-chan, would you like to join us?”

“Huh?” Sumire blinked and looked at Sakiya, “Oh, sure!”

“Are you alright?” Sakiya gave her a concerned look.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m just thinking about something I have to do in a few weeks.”

“We do have a training camp coming soon… Are you worried about it conflicting with classes?” Sakiya put a finger under her lip and quizzingly looked at Sumire.

“A little bit…” Sumire sighed, “I’m sorry about that. I do this every month, but it’s something I have to do…”

Ryuji and Sakiya tilted their heads and looked at each other, confused.

“Please, forget I said anything! My mind wandered, and I’m ruining your tour, Ryuji-senpai!” Sumire put her hands in front of her, slightly flustered.

“Sure!” Ryuji started laughing, “You’re probably thinkin’ about Ren again, who knows!”

“She always is, Ryuji,” Sakiya laughed.

“Don’t tease me!”

“But we’re right,” Sakiya replied.

“...”

“Exactly.”

With the tension relieved, the three all went and collected several plates of food. They sat down next to Hanako and Futaba, who were in their own world together.

“And then there was a giant fist outta nowhere! We both know who did it, though. Don’t wanna spoil it for the noobs,” Futaba snickered.

“Hey! I’m busy!” Ryuji growled.

“Oh, you’re watching it too, Ryuji-san?” Hanako gave him a surprised look.

“Huh? Oh, Yeah! Wait, you watch stuff like that?”

“Yes! It’s my second favorite genre of anime!”

“I didn’t even know you watched it. All I saw were gymnastics posters and stuff in your room…”

“I just don’t have a big enough room! Did you see the Feather Pheasant figure, though?”

“Yeah! He’s pretty kickass!”

“Right?” Hanako nodded excitedly. The five of them ate and started talking about Featherman, as they all had some common ground in it. Sakiya brought up how she watched it when she was little, and has only seen snippets while hanging out with Ryuji. Sumire brought up her introduction to Featherman with Futaba, and Hanako talked about how she had been watching for as long as she could remember. Futaba said the same. Once they finished eating, Ryuji led them back outside and resumed his tour.

* * *

“Okay… So up past Wakaba Cafeteria is the gym that’s under construction,” he led the group down another pathway, which stretched the length of the gym and then some, leading to two smaller buildings, “These two buildings are the Campus Plaza buildings. They’re general hangout spots and stuff! Behind the second one is the first gym. Honestly, I’m not sure which one you girls will wanna practice in. Your choice! Both are pretty damn good! To the right of the gym are the tennis courts. I hear there’s some crazy girl obsessed with bunnies that’s making her way up in the ranks, but I don’t pay too much attention. That other building, the small one,” he pointed south, toward the pavilion, “That’s the Day Care Center.”

“Ohhhhh,” Futaba grinned and pushed her glasses against her face with her pinky, causing a flash of light to gleam off them, “I know where Sumire is gonna be spending a lot of time…”

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean? The only baby I’m thinking about is Ren and m-m-m-” Sumire realized what she was blurting out and turned beet red.

“OH? What’s this I hear?” Futaba leaned in, “Did you just say you were thinking about…”

“N-No! I-Um… I…” Sumire buried her face in her hands.

“I think it’s a wonderful thing, Sumire-chan!” Hanako clapped and smiled.

“Don’t encourage her!” Sumire cried out.

“Wow, Sumi-chan. Didn’t know you were thinking that far ahead!” Sakiya laughed.

“I’m not! I’m…!” 

“Ren’s a lucky guy, I’ll tell you what…” Ryuji sighed, “Anyway!” he led them up and around the gymnasium, to the northern section of the campus, “This building is the training gym. I’m honestly not sure at this point which gym you three will use, since, I mean, there’s a lot!” he kept walking, and stopped in front of a large, ovular, paved field, “Here’s the main athletic field! This is where I run every day! I can see myself doin’ it now, but the tour must go on!” he continued walking. At this point, the athletic field was on the group’s right side. 

“To the left we got the Extracurricular Activities Building, and the Student Building. I only hang out with my track buddies and you girls, and Ren, so who knows what you’ll find,” he continued forward, and cut through the grass as the main path ended.

“Wait, Ryuji-senpai! What are you doing?” Sumire gave him a worried glance.

“Huh? I’m walkin’.”

“But... “

“Oh, is it ‘cause I went off the path? It’s not illegal, Sumire. It’s efficient.”

“If you say so…”

“How fun!” Hanako giggled.

Ryuji continued forward, eventually leading the group to another large field. 

“This is the rugby field, and over there,” he pointed to his right, with his back to the four, “Is another little gym and Kyudo Range. Lastly, that little building across the field is the Greenhouse. This building to our left is the Advanced Research Lab. It reminds me a lot of the Doc’s palace…”

“Ryuji!” Futaba ran up and “shh’d” him.

“My bad, my bad!” he put his hands up.

“Doc’s palace?” Sakiya tilted her head.

“Doc’s place! My physical therapist!” Ryuji nervously laughed, “I just call him Doc, cause, you know.”

“Huh,” Sakiya shrugged.

Ryuji adjusted himself and cleared his throat. “Anyway… If we get back on the main path, we’ll end up passing by the baseball field. Most of these coming buildings aren’t specifically named. Most are just lecture rooms and classrooms. You’ll know when you get your room numbers. So, let’s keep goin’.”

Ryuji continued down the main path around the campus. They were under the baseball field, on the left side of the campus. As they proceeded away from the baseball field, they passed by another tennis court and two classroom buildings. In front of them, they found a third tennis court and another, smaller athletic field. They turned right and walked past several more unmarked buildings, eventually finding themselves at a crossroads between two buildings. Ryuji led them down this pathway, straight toward an older looking building. 

“This building is the Lecture Theater. You can watch Kabuki and stuff. You’d probably like it, Sakiya,” he shrugged.

“I do, and I will. So will you, in time,” she smirked.

“Ahha… Right…” Ryuji turned right, facing the Lecture Theater, and led them down another path. They took a slight left and found themselves in front of another building, “This is the Komaba Faculty House, and down this way,” he led them down a little further, “Is another counseling center. We’re nearly done! That big building is the Komaba Health Service Center!” 

The group continued down the path, and they eventually found themselves back at the main entrance. 

“All right!” Ryuji stretched his back and cracked his shoulders, “That’s the tour of the main Komaba Campus! There’s another one, which you probably saw past the smaller athletic field, but those ones are for more advanced stuff. None of you will probably end up there for a while, I think.”

“I… Never wanna walk that much again…” Futaba heaved and held herself up with her hands on her knees.

“That was an amazing tour, Ryuji-san! Thank you!” Hanako made a peace sign.

“I agree with Hanako-chan! Good job, Ryuji-senpai!”

“Ehehe…”

“I didn’t get to go inside the library, so I’d give it two stars,” Sakiya punched Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Whaaat? C’mon…..” Ryuji grabbed his shoulder and faked a pained groan.

Sakiya stuck out her tongue. “I’m just kidding. You did a pretty good job.”

“Thanks!” Ryuji wiggled his fingers next to his ears and stuck out his tongue back.

“We still have a whole half a day ahead of us!” Sakiya turned to Sumire, Hanako and Futaba, “Let’s say we get Futaba in shape?”

“Get who in the what now?” Futaba broke out in a sweat.

“You heard me!”

Futaba turned to Hanako, shivering.

“Sakiya-chan is right, Futaba. You’re really out of shape. It’ll be fun, I promise!”

Futaba turned to Sumire, her last bastion of hope.

“I’m sorry, Futaba, but Saki-chan is right.”

“I’m gonna die…” Futaba drooped her head in defeat.

* * *

Futaba groaned as she rummaged through her drawer. She had a green tracksuit, and absolutely no motivation. After the tour, the five of them took a bus back to the apartment complex. Once Futaba stepped inside her apartment, she heard her phone buzz.

Sakiya: _Be ready in half an hour._

Futaba: _: < :((((((((((((((((((((((( _

Sakiya: _Or else._

Futaba groaned and looked around her apartment for some sort of escape route. In the back left corner of her room was her PC setup, which she had Sojiro bring over after delicately wrapping everything in several layers of bubble wrap, plastic, and sealed in boxes. If she had to go without her multi-monitor setup, she wouldn’t have gone. In the right corner was her bed, and in the center of the room a small table, and some chairs. It wasn’t much, but it was basically like her room back home. She had posed her figures around the room, and put up all the posters she could fit. Paradise! 

“I should do my dailies!” Futaba ran to her computer, and before she knew it, half an hour had passed.

“Futaba, are you ready?” Sakiya knocked on the apartment door loudly.

“Uh… Just a minute!”

“It’s been five minutes since you last said that!”

“Ughhhhhhhhhh!” Futaba groaned, and after another minute, opened her door. She held her arm against her back, and she was leaning forward.

Sakiya, Ryuji, Hanako and Sumire all gave her confused looks.  
“I-I can’t go exercise! I got lumbago! It’s terminal!” Futaba faked a pained groan.

“I can massage your back if you’re feeling hurt, Futaba-chan!” Hanako beamed a smile at her.

“Or I could,” Sakiya cracked her knuckles.

A bead of sweat dropped down Futaba’s forehead. She looked over at Hanako.

“I’m doing it for her I’m doing it for her I need to see that sports bra- I MEAN I’m doing this for her!” Futaba internally debated as her nervous sweating intensified.

“Do you work out at all, Futaba?” Sumire gave her a concerned look.

“Never. Not even once.”

“Yet you’re still as thin as a twig,” Sakiya scoffed at her.

“Ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Sometimes curry!” Futaba exclaimed proudly, dropping the act.

“Futaba, you gotta eat real ramen! Not that microwave stuff!” Ryuji laughed at her.

“Futaba-chan… You need to eat healthier!” Hanako cupped her hand under her chin, “Hmmm… I could cook for you!” 

Futaba blushed. “Y-You don’t need to do that!” she waved her arms wildly, “A-and shut up, Ryuji!” 

“We could teach you how to cook, Futaba!” Sumire clapped.

“Teach me? I get all my stamina from ramen! I don’t need your veggies!”

“Um… I’ll help teach you how to make curry, just like Boss-san!”

“...I’m listening…” Futaba narrowed her eyes, “How do you know his recipe? He hasn’t even told me, and I’m his daughter!”

“Um.... As far as I can tell, Ren knows the exact recipe…” Sumire scratched her cheek.

“That rat! Traitor! How come he knows and I don’t?” Futaba stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks.

“Perhaps it's because you didn’t show any interest in cooking?” Hanako tilted her head.

“Well… I mean…!” Futaba sighed, “That’s probably it… My proficiency is only like… 2.”

“Proficiency?”

“It’s like… ah… forget it… Just end me!” Futaba drooped her head.

“It’s time to show you how to do basic stretches!" Sakiya took her hand and began dragging Futaba away.

“Hanako! Save me!”

* * *

Hanako, Ryuji and Sumire made small talk and followed the two as they made their way to the local gym. Once they arrived, Futaba was the first to change, putting on a green track jacket and sweatpants. Ryuji was second, wearing a white tank top and yellow track pants.

“Alright here we go here we go here we-” Futaba excitedly waited for the others to get changed, and they emerged from the changing rooms soon after. 

“Let’s fuckin’ gooooooooooooooooooooooo….!?” Futaba yelled internally as the three stepped out. A sense of dread immediately took over as she carefully analyzed each of their outfits. Sakiya and Sumire, who had tied her hair into a bun, were wearing their sports bra and yoga pants, but Hanako was completely covered, wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt with the Japanese word “は” or “ha” written on it. Under that, she wore a teal tank top, as well as teal sweatpants. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I’VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED!” Futaba gripped the sides of her head and angrily scratched her hair, frustrated.

“Are you okay, Futaba-chan?” Hanako worriedly looked at her.

“Did I say that out loud…?” Futaba blushed.

“You did,” Sakiya answered.

“Ah… Just dig a hole and throw me in… then cover it in cement…” an aura of gloom completely encompassed Futaba and she hunched over.

“Nope! Instead, we’re going to do some basic stretching! C’mon Futaba!” Sakiya began stretching. Futaba sighed and attempted to follow along. After ten minutes of Futaba faking pained noises and barely being able to lift her leg, she sat on the ground, defeated.

“How do you all do this every single day? My stamina meter is empty! Totally empty!” she groaned between heavy exaggerated breathes.

Sumire bent down in front of her. “Futaba, it’s okay! You just need to focus your breathing to match your body when you move. The only way to be able to stretch better is to focus on specific muscles, slowly working them out until you’re able to stretch a little more every time!”

“That’s… easy for you to say. My shoulders are on fire!” Futaba wiggled her fingers in front of her face while defiantly stomping her foot.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako bent down next to Sumire, “You did great! I think some cardio would really help you out, since you seem to be out of breath!”

“You best listen to them, Sumire,” Sakiya stretched her leg above her head, “Or else I’ll be the one coaching you. Just ask Ryuji what my routines are like,” she grinned.

Ryuji bit his tongue and ran his hand against his throat, shaking his head “no.”

“I know exactly what they’re like! You do a little bit of this,” Futaba made an inappropriate hand gesture, “And then a little bit of this…!” she made another one.

“It’s a perfectly valid form of exercise,” Sakiya continued grinning and stretching. 

“Futaba! Saki-chan!” Sumire blushed, Ryuji’s jaw dropped, and Hanako looked between the four, confused. 

“What?” Futaba snickered.

“Have some decency!”

“Bleh,” Futaba stuck out her tongue at Sumire, looked over at Hanako again, and suddenly felt a sense of regret.

Hanako giggled uncontrollably as she watched the four. “This is so much fun!”

“What is?” Sakiya asked while stretching her back.

“Being with a group of friends that like the same things as me! I’ve made so many friends in the past few months!”

“It’s a wonderful feeling, right?” Sumire nodded excitedly, “The feeling of having others supporting you is amazing!”

“The feeling of having others support me…” Hanako’s eyes slowly widened, “I see…”

“I got your back like a butt crack, Hanako-chan!” Futaba smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

“Futaba!” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“What?”

“That’s such an inappropriate metaphor!”

“Huh, really?” 

“Yes!”

“That’s enough chit-chat!” Sakiya walked over to Futaba, “It’s time for some cardio!”

“I would like to obje- Hey! What are you doing?” Futaba panicked as Sakiya picked her up and walked toward the treadmills. 

“Let’s see how fast you can run a kilometer,” Sakiya set Futaba down in front of a treadmill.

“A whole kilometer? My lungs will explode!”

“That’s a risk we’re going to have to take. Now get runnin’!”

“Eep!” Futaba started the treadmill and began jogging while Sakiya pulled out her MP3 player and began playing _Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner_ by _Iron Maiden._

Hanako, Ryuji and Sumire joined her on the remaining treadmills. 

“Endurance is a key focal point in any gymnasts career, Futaba-chan!” Hanako jogged at a quick pace, and Futaba watched, looking up, and down, and up, and down.

“Hanako-chan is right! Besides stretching, if you don’t have any endurance, you’ll never be able to perform!” Futaba turned to Sumire, who was also jogging. 

“I’m not trying to become a gymnast though…” 

“Doesn’t matter!” Sakiya’s voice boomed from behind Futaba.

“Why aren’t you running?” Futaba complained.

“I need to make sure you don’t slow down! Besides, I take more steps running with Ryuji in a day than you do in a week!”

Futaba groaned. She was surrounded on all sides. Hanako was to her right, Sumire to her left, and Sakiya behind her. The only path she could go was forward, running on the treadmill. After half an hour and several short breaks, Futaba finished her mile.

“Not bad, not bad!” Ryuji slowly clapped, “I didn’t think you’d make it at all!”

“I’m… I’m…!” Futaba stepped off of the treadmill, her legs numb and shaking, “I’m not gonna make it…!” she fell forward.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako ran in front of her and caught her.

“Ughh….” Futaba groaned.

“Are you okay?” Hanako gave her a concerned look, but wore a soft smile.

“No…”

“Can you stand?”

“Maybe…”

“Sumire-chan, could you help me support her?”

Sumire nodded. “Sure thing!” 

Hanako adjusted Futaba until one arm was around her shoulder, and the other was around Sumire’s. They walked off to the locker room with Futaba.

“Don’t you think that was a bit much, Sakiya?” Ryuji took a swig of water from a bottle.

“Not at all!”

“You really don’t have any tact, huh… What if she never wants to exercise again?”

“Hmmm… I don’t think it’ll come to that. She has Hanako, after all.”

“Whatdya mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” Sakiya laughed, “Let’s get changed then. I think we’ve done enough for one day.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji nodded.

After a bit more assisted stretching, Futaba found herself about to walk once more. As they changed, Futaba noticed that Hanako walked off to the shower section, which caused her to raise a brow. She wasn’t wet at all when she returned, completely changed. 

“Better not to say anything dumb…” Futaba told herself. Once the four finished changing, they regrouped with Ryuji and returned to the apartment complex. Together, Hanako and Sumire showed Futaba some basic methods of cooking. After they ate, Ren picked up Sumire, and she returned home. Futaba collapsed on her bed that night, physically exhausted.

* * *

The semester started slowly for Sumire, who was anticipating the 13th nervously. The first week consisted of orientation and settling in, with the freshman picking classes that they wanted to take. Futaba picked the same classes that Hanako did, just to help her out. Sumire, Sakiya and Hanako joined the UTokyo Rhythmic Gymnastics Club, and were able to talk to the representatives about their official competitions as well as the universities. They found out that, in exchange for representing the university, they would be given leeway on assignments when they had competitions, especially if they were abroad. They were expected to finish everything and catch up on any missed work, but they were given a bit more time.

Hanako experienced this firsthand, leaving to attend the FIG World Cup in Sofia, Bulgaria, from the 12th to the 14th. Futaba helped her out with classwork, video chatting with her every night after her performances. Futaba was blown away with each one of Hanako's performances, and she made sure she knew. Classes began pretty smoothly, with everyone quickly acclimating to the uni atmosphere. Ren’s internship fully blossomed as he officially began in the college, which meant he found himself with more work. Despite that, he made a promise with Sumire, and he also carefully waited for the 13th, which arrived in a flash.

* * *

_April 13th_

After waking up, Ren cooked a small breakfast for Morgana, Sumire and himself. While he did, Sumire showered and got ready. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Her white sweater and orange-cream skirt made her look beautiful, or so Ren always said. For the occasion, she tied her hair into a small bun using her ribbon. After adjusting her outfit one last time, she exited and saw Ren standing at the front door, wearing a white button-up shirt, a black suit jacket, and black suit pants. 

“You’re in charge of the apartment while we’re gone, Morgana!” he called out as he opened the door.

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Morgana jumped down from the counter.

“Thank you for watching over the apartment, Morgana-senpai!”

“It’s my duty, and my pleasure!”

The couple gave Morgana a nod, and Ren drove them to the Yoshizawa residence in Kichijoji.

Once he parked, they stepped out and walked up to the door. 

“We’ll do this, just like always,” Ren gave her a warm smile and knocked on the door. Shinichi answered. He was dressed similarly to Ren, in semi-formal attire.

“Oh! Hello Ren, Sumire. You’re just on time. Akane is nearly ready.”

“Hi dad,” Sumire gave him a hug.

“You’re not nervous, are you Sumire?” he felt her taking deep breaths as he held her tightly.

“A little bit…” 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk to her last month. Okumura-san and I were really busy,” Shinichi patted her head.

“It’s okay, dad. I don’t blame you. It’s just… I have a lot to talk about with Kasumi.”

“I bet. How long has it been since you last visited her?”

“February… I didn’t want to go alone in March, since… that day…” Sumire choked on her words.

“Relax, sweetie. You don’t need to say anything,” Shinichi rubbed her back, “It’s okay.”

“Sorry… dad…”

“Hey. No one is going to get mad at you for being sad.”

“You wouldn’t want to talk to Kasumi while crying, right?” Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re right, Ren…”

“Sumire!” Akane entered their main room, wearing an auburn-red dress and a white jacket, “Today is a day to honor Kasumi, right?”

“Yes, mom. I know I shouldn’t cry…” Sumire sniffled.

“Turn that frown upside down, then!” Akane ruffled her hair.

Sumire slowly smiled as her family surrounded her. “Right… I have to smile!”

“That’s right!” Akane puffed her chest and smiled.

“Okay… Is everyone ready? I’d like to make Kasumi a bento, and we need to get her some flowers. Um… What kind should we get?” Sumire rubbed her eyes, adjusted her glasses and eagerly started looking for ingredients. 

“That’s the Sumire I know,” Ren joined her, “Why not violets and lotuses?”

“That’s perfect, Ren!” 

Akane wrapped her arm around Shinichi’s waist. “I’m so proud of her.”

“So am I, dear. Ren-kun is like a beacon of light for her. They’re cute together.”

“Yes they are, and they’re going to make such cute babies!” Akane giggled.

“Mom! I heard that!” Sumire turned around, blushing intensely.

“I’m not lying~”

“Mom!”

“She really isn’t, Sumire,” Ren shrugged.

“Reeeeeen!” Sumire puffed her cheeks, beet red.

“Now that’s definitely the Sumire I love,” Ren leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Sumire turned away from him and focused on making the bento. It only took them a little while, and by the end, the two had completed a large bento box.

“Perfect!”

“Did you make this for Kasumi, or yourself?” Ren tilted his head.

“Well... “

“I’m just kidding with you. This is your offering, after all.”

“Mhmm,” Sumire nodded, “Okay… Now that we have the bento, let’s go collect some cherry blossoms!”

“Yes ma’am!” Akane gave her a thumbs up.

“Oh, wait! Actually, we should say a prayer here, first!”

“Good idea,” Shinichi nodded.

Sumire took off ahead of the other three, headed for the living room. In a corner of the room, they had set up a small prayer shrine for Kasumi. A picture of her sat on the center of the carved, wooden shrine, lined with small holes to hold incense. The four gathered around it, and Sumire lit the incense. The four stood in silence and paid Kasumi their respects. After a few seconds, they all opened their eyes. 

“Alright. It’s time to go.”

Ren, Akane and Shinichi nodded in unison, and the four walked outside to the family car. The drive took over half an hour, but they made their way to the Aoyama Cemetery. The cemetery grounds skirted the edge of Shibuya, and felt like it’s own oasis as the family stepped into the formal grounds. Cherry blossom trees lined the cemetery, covering the area, with several paved walkways leading to hundreds of gravestones underneath them. Sumire led the way after collecting some water in a pail, and Ren looked over the various gravestones. It had been a while since he last visited the cemetery with Sumire, and he always felt touched as he walked through the area, which was always blissfully quiet and devoid of people. As they walked, he saw a few notable gravestones, including Hachiko and Professor Ueno, Okubo Toshimichi, and the Harris Family, who were Americans buried there. The cemetery was truly beautiful, with the sun beaming down through the trees, lighting the various small, grassy hills and flowers growing. 

Ren blinked as he bumped into Shinichi, who had stopped.

“Sorry about that,” Ren stepped back and next to him. He found himself standing at the foot of a cherry blossom tree, with a single grave in front of it.

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

He gazed at the gravestone, and over to Sumire. She gave him a nod, and approached the grave. She poured the water from the pail over the gravestone slowly, doing so in several scoops, cleaning it as she went along. Once it was thoroughly cleaned, Sumire got out the bento box and unwrapped it. Then, she placed a bouquet of lotuses and violets on the gravestone. Lastly, she lit a candle and some incense, and the four joined their hands in prayer. 

Sumire spoke.

“Hi, Kasumi. I’m sorry that we haven’t all visited together for a while. We’ve all been really busy, but I know you’d just flick my forehead for apologizing more. A lot has happened in the past month. Ren and I made another promise. I’m not going to wear my blue leotard again until I’m ready and know I’ll be able to win the gold. You always said blue suited me. Ren got me a violet leotard, and I love it to bits. I think you’d understand. I don’t want to wear it again until I’ve earned the right to. I’m not trying to brag, though. I know that you saw me as the person in your corner, the person you wanted to dance for. Ren is that person to me, but he’s not my rival, of course. You’ll always be my eternal rival, but I have a new one, too. I’ve told a lot about her, but it wasn’t until our birthday this year I finally felt ready to call her my rival. I’m going to work with and compete against Sakiya moving forward. She’s so talented and beautiful. She’s teaching me how to do better with the clubs. You were really good with all the apparati. I’m catching up, though, so don’t worry. I started college, too. Time sure does fly, huh?”

Unbeknownst to Sumire, tears were freely streaming down her face.

“I’m doing my best, Kasumi, and I’m not alone, either. I have Futaba, Sakiya-chan, Hanako-chan, mom, dad, Ren, and everyone else pushing me forward. College doesn’t seem so hard, and I’m not going to let it interrupt my routine! I’m going to practice with Hanako-chan and Sakiya-chan as much as possible! Hopefully, one day soon, the three of us together might be chosen as the three representatives for Japan in official competitions! Maybe, hopefully, we’ll end up being the three that represent Japan in the Olympics! That’s a long ways away, still… So, until that day, please continue watching over me!”

Once Sumire finished, Akane spoke next.

“Hi, dear. I’m sorry for not catching up sooner. I’ve been doing my best to take care of dad, and Sumire. She lives with her boyfriend now, and that’s so surreal. Your little sister is living with her boyfriend, away from her parents! Can you imagine what she’s doing? I can’t… She’s become so mature! I can hardly wait for her to have a baby, Kasumi! However, I know that first and foremost, Sumire is working hard to fulfill your dream. It feels like so long ago, now. Your father and I remember when you two were jumping around the house in your leotards, saying you were going to take the world stage. We had no clue what you meant, but now we understand completely. Sumire is doing fine, though, so you don’t have to worry. Please continue to watch her, though. I know you’re just as proud as I am…” Akane’s voice croaked as she finished, and she sniffled. Shinichi went after her.

“Hey, sweetie. It’s a beautiful day today. Mom and I have been keeping a close eye on Sumire, like you would’ve wanted. She’s become so mature, though, and we’ve nearly been left behind. Ren-kun has done a better job of keeping her in line than we ever could have, but that’s okay. We’re going to keep watching over her. Every day, she gets closer and closer to accomplishing your shared dream. She’ll send us videos of her routines, and I can tell you, she’s getting better and better every day, it’s incredible. I’m a very, very proud father. You don’t have to worry about anything, Kasumi. Thanks for keeping an eye on us. Love you, sweetie.”

The four of them opened their eyes and watched silently as the incense burned under the cherry blossom tree. Once they burned out, they all cleaned up the grave and took the offerings, to prevent any birds from vandalizing the site. Before they left, a warm gust of wind blew over them, causing the tree to shake, and several cherry blossoms petals to fall. Ren took Sumire’s hand and held it out, and they caught some petals together.

“I think she’s happy,” Ren smiled at her.

“Yes! I think so too. Thank you for coming, Ren.”

“Of course, Sumire.”

The four of them took one last glance at the grave before heading back through the cemetery and back to the family apartment.

“Thank you for tagging along today, Ren-kun,” Shinichi set down a plate at the dinner table.

“We’re always happy to have you with us, future husband!” Akane winked.

Sumire blushed and gripped her fists under the table.

“It’s my pleasure. I know how important Kasumi was to Sumire, and I’m always glad to tag along. Wherever Sumire goes, I’ll follow,” Ren grinned.

“You’re such a romantic, Ren-kun! Shinichi used to be just like that, back in the day!” Akane giggled.

“Really? Dad was like that?” Sumire looked between the two, surprised.

“Akane is just making things up, I assure you,” Shinichi waved his hand, “But that’s besides the point. Let’s eat.”

The four of them agreed unanimously, and they all ate in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Ren and Sumire returned to their own apartment after they finished eating and saying their farewells to Shinichi and Akane. The first thing Ren did was feed Morgana, who had eagerly awaited their return. 

“How did everything go?” Morgana asked while eating.

“It went well. How did the house-sitting go?”

“No intruders!”

“Perfect. Good work,” Ren scratched his ears, and looked over at Sumire, who had sat down on the couch.

“You should talk to Sumire regardless, Ren. I’ll leave you two be, like the gentleman I am!”

“Thanks, buddy,” Ren walked over and sat down on the couch next to Sumire. Once he did, he crossed his hands together, placing his elbows on his knees. “How do you feel?” 

“I feel good, Ren. I’m happy that I finally got to talk to her about all that. I always feel so terrible when I’m too busy to go…”

“Some things just can’t be helped. I’m sure she doesn’t feel hurt by it. After all, she knows just as much as I do that every step you take is just one step closer to the dream, right?”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “That’s right… Each step counts. I’m happy that I got to go with you again. Kasumi probably wouldn’t have liked you, but she would have respected you.”

“That’s brutal, Sumire,” Ren leaned back, “But if you say so…”

“Kasumi was like an unstoppable storm… She never would have thought about dating.”

“Is that so? You fell for me when you thought you were Kasumi.”

“Well… We both know those were _my_ feelings the whole time. At least, I think so…?” Sumire held a hand to her chin.

“It doesn’t really matter!” Ren laughed, “What matters is that we’re in love, right here, right now.”

“Yes!” Sumire beamed a smile.

“Are you glad that you finally got to talk to Natsuki-san again?”

“Very! Hanako-chan is incredibly talented, and I’m so happy to be her friend now! She's off in Sofia right now, at a World Cup, and now that I can text her, I'm rooting for her!" Sumire giggled, "She loves Featherman, just like Futaba and I! She’s also told me about a lot of other shows. She says her favorite is about a boy who gets sent to another world, where he meets a silver-haired elf, I think! I’m not too sure, but I think I might watch it sometime!" 

“I'm glad that she's doing so well. It's her passion, after all. As for us, though, I’d be down to snuggle on the couch with you and watch something,” Ren leaned closer and stroked his hand through her short hair, “Or, I’d just watch you.”I’d be down to snuggle on the couch with you and watch something,” Ren leaned closer and stroked his hand through her short hair, “Or, I’d just watch you.”

Sumire’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Ren, please…”

“What, I can’t stare at my girlfriend?”

“Well…”

“C’mon, answer the question!”

“Okay! Fine! I want you to stare at me! I want you to watch me, to see me!” Sumire’s face turned red as she aggressively yet shyly yelled at him.

“Exactly,” Ren leaned in further and kissed her, “We should get to bed soon. We’ve got homework, practice, work… We’re going to be really busy.”

Sumire wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her chest and neck. 

“If that’s the case, I want to stay very close to you tonight.”

“I don’t have any arguments!” 

Ren and Sumire snuggled on the couch for a bit longer before moving to the bed and falling asleep together, prepared for their future days in university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a tiny bit longer since we ran into some bumps along the way. First off, getting a good feel for the Komaba Campus took a bit, and second, Knight and I realized we made a huge oversight.  
> Sumire probably visits Kasumi often, and we have failed to mention that. I didn't want to go back and sneak in any edits, since it's too big of a thing, or so we believe. Going forward, expect it to be addressed more often.  
> To make up for that oversight, well, you read the chapter. Sumire still loves Kasumi dearly, as do her parents. She'd be the type of person who knows her sister is watching over her and Ren. So, here we are.
> 
> Also: Here's a map of Komaba Campus! It's definitely better than my descriptions... https://www.u-tokyo.ac.jp/content/400020146.pdf
> 
> Update: I forgot to mention, but the grave scenario was inspired by this art piece! https://twitter.com/coficups/status/1316962550311997440?s=21
> 
> It's so simple, but serene...
> 
> A DeathKnightRRM tm Production!


	50. Sugar Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako returns from the FIG World Cup in Sofia only to begin preparing for the next one in Tashkent. Futaba helps her train in the intermediary period, with Yusuke tagging along.
> 
> After Hanako leaves for Tashkent, Sumire, Ren, Sakiya, and Ryuji got on a double date to the Komaba Library, and to train afterward. Afterward, Ren and Sumire spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent some time outlining the next couple of chapters. I feel pretty good about it, and outlining them is helping me know exactly what I want in each chapter, which in turn makes me feel more comfortable with what I write for each chapter!

While Sumire visited Kasumi with Ren and her parents, Hanako performed at the FIG World Cup 2019 in Sofia, Bulgaria. Futaba video chatted with her whenever she could, helping her keep up with classwork in the early mornings and late at night. Hanako placed third as an All-Around Individual from her performances during the qualifiers, with Aleksandra Soldavaka placing first, and Linoy Ashram placing second. Hanako placed second in the individual finals for the ball, third in clubs, and fourth in the ribbon. Lastly, she placed first in the hoops, obtaining her first gold in a FIG-sponsored championship. Futaba was the only one in the immediate group to watch it live, flipping out of her chair in excitement. She video-called Hanako later that night.

“Hanako! Hanako! You won a gold medal!” Futaba yelled. Her glasses were lopsided and her hair was a mess.   
“I know I know! Were you watching me, Futaba-chan?” Hanako beamed back excitedly. She was wearing a teal blue nightgown that matched her glasses.

“Of course I was! Who needs sleep?”

“You do!” Hanako pouted, “But, I’m really happy you watched! Please get some sleep, though!”

“I’ll fix my sleep schedule… tomorrow…” 

“Futaba-chan, please…”

“Okay okay! I’m sorry. I’m a night owl by trade.”

“Good! A proper sleeping schedule is very important, Futaba-chan!”

“Yes, dear…” Futaba dryly remarked before immediately realizing what she said and blushing, “Ahhhh forget I said that!” she tried to bow and banged her head against her desk, “Ow…”

Hanako giggled as she took a sip of water, causing her to nearly snort it.

“AhhH! Hanako-chan!”

“I’m okay!” Hanako coughed, “I thought it was cute!”

“Huh?” Futaba gave her a confused look while gripping the sides of her headphones.

“You gave me a nickname!”

“Oh… I’ll just stick to Hanako-chan!”

“That’s fine, too!”

“So… anyway… You won a gold medal!” Futaba gave her two thumbs up, grinning.

“I did! I’m so happy! It’s surreal, really!” Hanako nodded excitedly and rapidly.

“Your hoop performance had me on the edge of my seat! I mean, I fell out of it three times... but still!” Futaba held up three fingers.

“Two bronze medals, one silver, and one gold!” Hanako held up five fingers, “I didn’t get anything for my ribbon performance, but that just means I need to perfect my technique!”

“Sakiya and Sumire would definitely help! They’re ribbon experts!” Futaba rotated a finger around in a spinning circle.”

“They really are! I haven’t seen Sumire-chan perform much, but from what I have seen, she’s amazing!”

“Yeah!” Futaba continued to make silly gestures, “Ren loves fanboying over her!”

“Amamiya-san really does love her! I’ll think about asking them for help!” Hanako nodded.

“I know you’re gonna be practicing when you get back, but I’ll see you at the apartment! I guess I should sleep!” Futaba scratched her head and nervously laughed.

“That’s a great idea! Goodnight, Futaba-chan!”

“Niiiiiiiiiiiiiight!” Futaba ended the call, watching Hanako beam a smile and wave at her while doing so. She decided to check her gacha game one last time before turning in for the night.

She did not sleep.

* * *

_ Tuesday, April 16th _

Hanako had been giddy since she arrived back in Tokyo. Sumire called her and congratulated her on the gold medal once she returned to Shibuya, and Sakiya congratulated her once she returned to the apartment complex, though there was a hint of agitation in her voice. She kept her gold medal close to her chest, even going so far as to hold onto it as she started training again. Jet lag had practically no impact on her, and she was practicing again as soon as she could. Her excitement got her through all her classes. She got out of classes before Futaba, returning to the apartment and preparing a small meal before she got ready for practice. Roughly half an hour after Hanako returned to the apartment, Futaba returned, tossing her bag onto her desk as she flopped onto the soft sheets of her bed. She was taking the same classes as Hanako, and was already starting her independent research. It was tiring work, but rewarding. She pulled up her phone and pulled up a picture of herself, Sojiro, and Wakaba. Sojiro was on Futaba’s left, grinning the same grin he always had. Wakaba was on her right, peacefully smiling. She saw herself between them, grinning like the innocent, young teen she once was. 

“I’m going to continue your research, mom. The Metaverse was real… And it might still be. I have no idea. I avenged you… No, we did, even if we lost someone like us in the end. I’ll never forgive him for what he did, wherever he is… But… He was a victim, too. Honestly, I think his second chance was when he came back to help us deal with Doctor Maruki... In any case, I’ll finish what you started, even if it doesn’t mean much now… I love you, mom.”

Futaba dozed off for a few minutes before hearing her phone ring, loudly.

_ “Toki wo!” _

_ “Koete!” _

“Huh!?” Futaba jumped up and looked at her phone. It was… Yusuke?

“Yo, Inari.”

“Greetings, Futaba. “

“Uhh, what’s up? You called me.”

“Ah, right. I know you have a close relationship with Natsuki-san, and I wanted to ask you if I could arrange to speak with her. I watched her performances in Sofia, and find myself invigorated to see her perform in person. Additionally, I would like to apologize for my actions back then.”

Futaba flared up red. “C-Close relationship? Wh-what’re you talking about? We’re just friends!”

“Huh? I know that,” Yusuke sounded confused.

“O-Oh. N-Nevermind, then. As for you watching her perform, she’s really busy, but I guess I could see if she’s able to have us watch her practice. I need to go, too.”

“That’s fine. Please call me when you receive an answer,” Yusuke replied.

“I’ll just text you. Saves energy.”

“If you say so.”

Futaba shook her head as she hung up. “Why did I just agree to that? Am I feeling sentimental? Do I actually miss Yusuke? That can’t be right… Eh, whatever.” she texted Hanako.

Futaba:  _ Hi, Hanako. I figure you have practice today, right? Are you at the apartment? _

Hanako:  _ Hello, Futaba-chan! I am at the apartment, getting ready for practice! So yes! _

Futaba:  _ Cool. Do you remember Yusuke Kitagawa, from Sakiya’s birthday party? He was tall, lanky, really weird. _

Hanako:  _ I do! He’s an amazing artist! _

Futaba:  _ I guess. He wanted to know if he could watch you practice. I wanted to go too, if you say yes. _

Hanako:  _ I’ll ask my coach! I’d love for him to come and watch!  _

Futaba:  _ K _

A minute passed before Futaba got a response.

Hanako:  _ Coach Murakami says yes! I’m going to practice in Shinjuku park!  _

Futaba:  _ Huh? A park? I thought you needed to practice on a mat… _

Hanako:  _ Sometimes, Coach has me practice on rougher ground, to see if I can keep my routine consistent. It’s a way of perfecting it in a different environment, even though we always perform on a mat! _

Futaba:  _ So it’s like those optional challenge levels in games where it’s the same stage with extra obstacles! _

Hanako:  _ I have no idea, but sure! _

Futaba:  _ Want to go to the park together? I can have Inari meet us there. _

Hanako:  _ Inari? _

Futaba:  _ Yusuke.  _

Hanako:  _ I see! Another nickname!  _

Futaba:  _ Uhhh…. I’ll meet you outside. _

Hanako:  _ Right! _

Futaba found herself smiling as she put on her green tracksuit. She didn’t plan on exercising, but if Hanako asked her to help her stretch, well… “How could I turn her down!?”

“Hi, Futaba-chan!” Hanako waved to her as she stepped outside. She was holding a large bag, and wearing her casual outfit.

“You’re not in any special outfit?” Futaba tapped her fingers together, confused.

“Not yet! I’m going to change into my leotard when I get to the park!”

“NEURON ACTIVATION. RED ALERT. DEFCON ONE,” the gears in Futaba’s head whirled at a rapid pace as her brain went haywire.

“Are you okay, Futaba-chan? You’re all red and sweat..” Hanako reached her hand up with a look of concern on her face.

This only made Futaba blush harder. “Huh? I’m fine! L-Let’s get going! I bet Inari is already there! Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting!”

“Sure!” Hanako smiled and nodded, and the two began their trek to Shibuya underground. They rode the train together to Shinjuku Park, with Futaba fangirling about Hanako’s performances at the BSB World Cup. As they stepped off, it did not take Futaba long to spot her tall, lanky friend.

“Inariiii! Over here!” Futaba held up her arms and waved. Both her and Hanako were short, which caused them to blend with the crowd, mostly. 

“Ah,” Yusuke immediately spotted the orange-haired gremlin and approached the two all the while holding a large, blank canvas, “Hello Futaba, Natsuki-san.”

“Hello, Kitagawa-san! It’s been a while!” Hanako flashed a peace sign. 

“Yo, Inari, you came prepared,” Futaba held up a hand as a wave.

“We’re headed to Shinjuku Park, correct? I’ve been there before. It has some truly wonderful sights, and I always come prepared, Futaba,” Yusuke tentatively nodded.

“Yes! I’ll lead the way! Coach should be waiting for me!” Hanako pointed forward, and the three made their way out of Shinjuku station. The entertainment district was always lively, but the hawkers and other nasty types relegated themselves to street corners and alleys during the way, making it easy for the three to avoid any unsavory business. They eventually reached the main gate for Shinjuku Park, with Hanako spotting Coach Murakami next to the gate.

“Just on time, Hanako.”   
“Hi, Coach! Thank you for allowing Futaba-chan and Kitagawa-san to come with me today!”

“This environment will be good for you. You’re already quite good at performing in front of a massive audience, but I want to see what happens if we close that gap a bit,” Murakami pointed inside, guiding everyone’s eyes to the droves of people walking around the park, having picnics, and hanging out.

“I see,” Hanako nodded with a nervous smile, “I’ll do my best!”

“Of course. I’ll cover the entrance fees,” Murakami led the three forward into the park. As they formally walked inside the park grounds, Futaba and Hanako were taken aback by the natural beauty. The paved trails were covered in freshly fallen leaves from various types of trees. They spotted cherry blossom trees, maple trees, and several small buildings.

“I assume that your coach has been here, Natsuki-san, however, I feel the urge to point out what these buildings are. This park is divided into three sections. There is the Japanese landscape garden, the French garden, and the English landscape garden. There is a restaurant, information center and an art gallery, which I frequent.”

“I see,” Hanako nodded excitedly, “Thank you, Kitagawa-senpai!”

“Alright, Hanako, go get changed. You think you’ll be able to find a spot?”

“Yes, Coach! There are plenty of buildings around. I’ll find a bathroom!”

“I’m sorry to make you do something so unseemly,” Murakami sighed and shrugged.

“It’s okay! This park will be great for my training!” Hanako bowed and took off to the nearest building. The three of them followed her and waited. After a few minutes, she stepped out wearing her full-body white leotard with its intricate, orange patterns. Unlike most leotards, this one covered her entire body, and did not have a skirt. The right half of her leotard, going down to her right hip, was completely white, while the left half, which covered half of her torso and both legs, had a white underline with the orange patterns. She was holding a glasses case.

Futaba breathed heavily through her nose, excitedly shaking her fists and clapping her feet, yelling internally to herself as she finally got to see Hanako in her leotard up close.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD SHE’S SO HOT AND CUTE AT THE SAME TIME IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE GOD THOSE CURVES LET’S GO I’M GONNA GO WILD HAAAAAA” 

“Spectacular, Natsuki-san! You look like a true rhythmic gymnast! A paragon of beauty!” Yusuke framed his hands in a square, “I must capture your image so I may paint it!”

“Hanako-chan! You look… so good!” Futaba finally blurted, letting out a deep breath and preventing herself from imploding.

Hanako immediately stepped back, blushing intensely. “H-Huh? I-I don’t look good… It’s just a leotard…”

“Hanako-chan?” Futaba’s expression sunk into a frown, and her excitement disappeared.

“I… I’m not beautiful, either…” she clenched her arms around her chest, “Not with these…” she whispered.

“Why are they calling me beautiful? Why does Futaba-chan think I look good? My body is terrible for gymnastics! Sakiya-chan said the same thing back during the World Championship… I’m not petite, I’m not skinny… My bust is too big, and so is my butt… I’ve had to work so hard to keep myself balanced… no matter how hard I diet… I don’t really lose or gain fat. I’m at a perfectly stable place with my growth and diet, but I’m just TOO big… Why doesn’t anyone else realize? Why am I alone like this?” 

Hanako internally chastised herself while Futaba looked at her in shock and sadness, unsure of what to say.

“Did I say something wrong? What do I do? Did I just screw up everything  _ again? _ ” she gripped the side of her head and gritted her teeth as she internally chastised herself, “No…”

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako ran up to her, “Are you alright? I’m sorry about that! Did I say something?” her mood had completely reversed when she saw Futaba become distressed.

“Ah-I’m sorry… I said something dumb again…” Futaba looked away from her, shaking her ehad. 

“It’s okay! I really don’t mind! I overreacted!” Hanako gave her a reassuring smile, “Take some deep breaths!”

“Right…” Futaba started taking deep breaths, “I’m sorry, Hanako-chan. I came to support you and I said something stupid…” Futaba slowly turned her head to face her. She was shaking, holding her arms against her stomach, gripping her sleeves.

“You didn’t say anything bad! We can talk later, okay?” Hanako gave her a thumbs up and beamed a smile at her. 

Futaba nodded and let her body relax. “Mhm… Okay, I think I’m okay… Let’s see you practice!”

Murakami watched the entire scenario unfold, but didn’t interfere until the two were finished. Yusuke took a step back.

“Are you two okay? This is no time to get stressed out, Hanako-chan,” Murakami sighed and looked at Hanako.

“I’m fine, Coach! Sorry about that!” Hanako jumped up and stood firm, “I’m ready to practice!”

Murakami clapped her hands, “Good. Let’s start with the ribbon. I figure you want to touch up on that, given the results of the competition.”

“I do!” Hanako walked over to her bag and pulled out her ribbon. It had the same pattern as her leotard, orange mixed with white. She found a flat patch of grass, relatively isolated from the groups of people around the park. With an eccentric starting pose, she began her ribbon performance. It was stellar, with Hanako pulling off a series of jumps, rolls, and tosses without any struggle at all. Futaba watched closely, questioning how she didn’t place higher. The only thing she could think was that her eccentric, shonen-based moves didn’t match with how one was meant to perform with a ribbon. It didn’t properly match the beats and rhythm that the ribbon required, which confused her further, since Sakiya traditionally performed to rock and metal songs. She couldn’t figure anything out, even after watching up close.

Hanako finished her performance with a flourishing spin, twirling the ribbon around her in three rotations before doing one last jump, landing in a split.

“Notice anything, Hanako? Feel any different?” Murakami gave her a warm smile.

“No… I think I’ll need to talk to Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan…” Hanako sighed and stood up. She wasn’t mad or frustrated, just… confused. Every other apparatus was like an extra limb, or set of limbs in the case of the clubs. The ribbon was simply… different. 

“You’re roommates with Archambeau-san, right? Don’t be afraid to ask them for advice. Though…” Murakami pulled out a small calendar, “Your next competition is in three days, so you might have to wait a bit longer.”

“Right! I’ll be okay, though!” Hanako smiled and clapped her hands, “One thing at a time!”

“That’s the spirit!” Murakami clapped her on the shoulder.

“You did really great, Hanako-chan!” Futaba excitedly gestured with her arms, “I think you’re great with the ribbon!”

“Thank you, Futaba-chan! After the Tashkent World Cup, I’ll be sure to talk to Sumire-chan and Sakiya-chan!”

Silence overtook the three as they looked over at Yusuke, who was vigorously painting.

“Inari!”

“Yes?”

“Good work.”

Yusuke chuckled and continued to paint. Hanako continued her practice, blowing Futaba and Yusuke away with her ball, hoop and club performances. The danced as leaves fell around her, and as she continued, she gradually drew a crowd from around the park. She didn’t notice, however, completely entranced in her performances. The grass had no impact on her performance, and she finished her last routine as the park closed for the evening. Futaba gave her 20 points on each performance, hooting and hollering the whole time. Yusuke painted various sketches of Hanako performing with the different apparati, and Murakami nodded approvingly.

“That’s enough for today, Hanako. The park is about to close, so we need to head home. You did very well. We can address your troubles with the ribbon after Tashkent,” Murakami clapped her hands three times. 

Hanako wiped a bead of sweat off her face and bowed. “Thank you very much, Coach!”

The crowd dispersed once her performances were finished, leaving the four in the park. Hanako quickly changed, and they made their way off the grounds. 

“I’m leaving Hanako in your hands, Sakura-san,” Murakami slightly bowed.

“I-In my hands…” Futaba’s eyes widened as she looked at her hands.

“That’s right,” Murakami turned to Hanako, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hanako. We can’t afford to rest.” 

“Understood, Coach! See you tomorrow!” Hanako flashed a peace sign and smiled. Murakami took off, leaving the three at the park entrance.

“Excuse me, Natsuki-san,” Yusuke spoke up.

“Yes, Kitagawa-san?” Hanako looked at him, smiling.

“You have shown me something truly wonderful today. I’d like to see Sakiya and Sumire perform like this one day. However,” Yusuke bowed, “I would like to apologize for my behavior today, and for the last time we spoke!”

Hanako raised her hands and stepped back, confused. “You want to apologize? About what?”

“I made you anxious with my various comments, and it appears I did not learn my lesson. I should have put my foot in my mouth and simply stood back, let alone I shouldn’t have spoken at al!” Yusuke leaned back up dramatically, gripping his fist.

“Oh! No, no, it’s fine!” Hanako waved her hands hurriedly, “It’s my fault for overreacting! You really don’t need to apologize!”

“Surely I couldn’t just let myself off the hook!” he bowed again.

“Raise your head, Inari. We’ll be here all night if you don’t accept her forgiveness,” Futaba walked up to him.

“I see…” he leaned back up, “In that case, I don’t apologize!”

“Wait, not like that!” You still need to apologize!” Futaba shook her arms up and down.

“Then, I do apologize!”

Hanako started giggling. “You really have amazing friends, Futaba-chan!”

“Amazing is one word for it…” Futaba sighed, “Let’s head back…”

“Indeed,” Yusuke looked in the direction of Shinjuku station, “I need to eat.”

“Oh, I just had a great idea! Let’s make curry together, Futaba-chan!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled as she shook her fists excitedly.

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure!”

“Yay!”

“At least it isn’t exercise…” Futaba nervously laughed and started walking. Hanako and Yusuke followed her, and they all made it back to Shinjuku station. They took the train back with Yusuke, who stayed on after they got off. As they walked to the second floor of the apartment, they found a note attached to Ryuji’s door once they arrived at the apartment.

_ Occupied. _

“Heh. Occupied,” Futaba grinned.

“I wonder if Ryuji-san is studying!?” Hanako looked at Futaba quizzingly.

“He’s studying somethin’ alright… Anyway, let’s make some food!” Futaba unlocked and opened the door to her apartment. Hanako and her made curry together, with Hanako being relatively good at cooking, herself. She didn’t consider herself an expert, but she was certainly better than Futaba. Both of them failed to address the elephant in the room, too embarrassed and shy to bring up the issue. They both ate, and Hanako made her way back to her apartment. Hanako fell asleep peacefully, not letting the thoughts trouble her. She had to focus on Tashkent. Futaba attempted to sleep, but found herself breaking her sleep schedule. Again.

* * *

_ Saturday, April 20th _

Sumire crawled over Ren to get out of bed as their alarm went off. She knew he was awake and faking rest, but she didn’t care. 

“I’m being crushed…!” Ren sarcastically yelled as she rolled over him.

“I don’t weigh that much!” she giggled.

“I know! I was talking about Morgana!” he pointed to Morgana , who was sleeping at his feet.

“Hey! I’m not fat! Sure, I haven’t been doing much cardio! There’s no hearts to steal!” Morgana jumped up and meowed.

“Ahhh, my legs…!”

Sumire continued giggling as she grabbed her clothes and pulled out her phone.

Sumire:  _ Hello, Hanako-chan! I know you’re sleeping, but you’ll probably be performing all day. I wanted to wish you good luck at the performances!  _

She put her phone away, smiling. 

“What’re you smiling about? Can’t wait for our double date?” Ren stood up and started stretching.

“Put a shirt on, Ren!”

“Why? It’s just me and you. Morgana doesn’t care, and I know you love it.”

Sumire blushed and puffed her cheeks, but she didn’t look away. 

“You’re not helping your case,” Ren walked up to her and stroked his hand through her hair.

“Well… I don’t mind, but we need to get ready,” Sumire averted her gaze and held her clothes against her chest.

“Your hair is already getting longer. It’s only been a month, but it’s already reached the bottom of your neck.”

“Well, my hair naturally grows this fast,” Sumire raised her hand and ran it through his hair, “But I do know one thing, I don’t want you to change your hair.”

“You like it like this?” he laughed and touched his hand against hers.

“Yes. I love it. It makes you look like a dork.”

“What if I straightened it?” he grinned his classic Joker-esque grin. 

Sumire furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. “No.”

Her answer was extremely forward and serious.

“Oh,” he swallowed nervously, “I’ll keep it as is, then.”

“Good,” Sumire kissed him on the cheek, “I’d like Ethiopian Mocha Harrar,” she stepped back and skipped into the kitchen.

“I love her so much,” Ren gripped his fist and looked up, “Thank you for my life!”

“A double date, huh? You’re going to the Komaba library with Sakiya and Ryuji, right?” Morgana jumped up on the table and licked his paws. 

“Yup. Ryuji’s doing it for her. I mean, can you imagine him in a library?” Ren laughed.

“No. Not at all,” Morgana laughed with him. Ren threw on a shirt, walked into the kitchen and began making his signature coffee and curry breakfast. By the time he finished, and the curry was heating up, Sumire entered the kitchen. She was wearing her violet dress with the white collar, yellow and white placket, and black buttons. This time, she wore sheer white stockings, contrasting her black heels. Her hair was tied into a small side ponytail, with the ribbon prominent.

“Wow. That’s a callback. It’s been two years, huh? I wonder…” Ren walked up to her, grinning.

“Does it still look good, Ren?” Sumire scratched her chin, smiling nervously.

“I’m in love!” Ren threw his arms around her and pulled her against him. Sumire’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“So am I…” she wrapped her arms around him.

“I was expecting you to turn totally red,” Ren puffed his cheeks.

“You’ll have to try harder,” Sumire grinned and kissed his nose.

“Oh? You’re challenging me? Big mistake,” he kissed her back.

Sumire giggled and picked up her cup of coffee. “Go get ready.”

“Will do,” Ren took off his shirt.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Sumire turned cherry red and spit out her coffee.

“I’m getting ready to shower!”

“Undress in the bathroom!”

“Oh, right. Good point,” Ren picked up his shirt and whistled casually.

Sumire shook her head and cleaned up the coffee.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that while you were drinking coffee,” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“But you were planning to do it anyway!” Sumire pouted.

“No comment,” Ren walked into the bathroom. Sumire sighed and finished preparing the curry. After a few more minutes, Ren emerged from the bathroom, wearing a blue polo shirt, his black jacket, and blue jeans. They ate together happily, despite the back and forward teasing. Morgana was given his breakfast, and they drove to the apartment complex. As they parked out front, they saw Ryuji and Sakiya talking to one another on the ground floor. Ryuji wore his purple jacket, yellow ZOMG! Shirt, and his black pants. Sakiya was wearing a full green dress that had a white flower pattern. 

“They’re here! Finally!” Sakiya jumped excitedly, and Ryuji sighed with relief. Ren rolled down his window.

“Thank god ya made it, Ren! Sakiya was about to drag me there!” Ryuji ran up to the car and planted his hands on the door windowsill.

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting, then!” Ren laughed, “Get in.”

Sakiya rushed over to the seat behind Sumire, and they both got in.

“Hi, Sumi-chan, Ren! Get moving!”

“Haven’t you had time to go to this library already, Sakiya?” Ren side-eyed her in the rearview mirror.

“Of course!” she leaned forward between their seats, her eyes beaming like stars, “But now I get to go with friends! It’s got so many books!”

“I see. Well, better not keep you waiting,” Ren backed out of the lot and drove to Komaba Campus. After parking, they walked to the library, with Sakiya threatening to run ahead and disappear inside. The three of them quickly followed, entering the library. Once they entered, they saw a general reception desk as well as many other desks around the first floor. The majority of the actual library appeared to be on the above floors.

“Saki-” Ryuji went to yell her name, only for Ren to shush him.

“We’re in a library!”

“Oh… Right, my bad…”

“She’ll turn up in a minute,” Sumire giggled, “Let’s sit down.”

The three of them walked over to a free table and sat down. They waited for Sakiya, who eventually turned up wearing her green reading glasses, holding about five books, stacked.

“Uh, whatcha got there?” Ryuji laughed.

“Our materials for studying!” she whispered, slowly setting the books down, “I didn’t find everything, so why don’t you find the rest? You wanted to give Sumire a tour, right?”

Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Huh? Oh, right! I totally forgot! Sumire,” he turned to her, “Can I give you a quick tour around the library? You haven’t been here… right?”

“I haven’t Ryuji-senpai. I’d love a tour!” she smiled and nodded.

“Sweet! Alright, let’s go!” Ryuji stood up.

“Be. Quiet.”

Sakiya kicked his leg as he yelled, whispering to him. “Don’t be disrespectful in a library.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

Sumire stood up and joined him, and the two walked off. Sakiya looked around quickly before turning to Ren.

“Hey, so, can I ask you for some more advice?”

“Advice? About what? Ryuji?” he grinned and cocked his head.

“Well, a little bit, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something else,” she sighed and nodded.

“I wanted to talk to you too, actually. Since we’re trying to learn more about each other,” Ren held up a pencil and pointed around the room, “Why do you like History so much? That’s a basic question, but I feel like you have a complex answer.”

Sakiya laughed as quietly as she could. “You’re right. People often think History is just about studying the past and learning how we got here. They’re not wrong, but they’re not totally right, either. You’re pretty smart, right?” 

“I’d say I’m erudite, yeah,” Ren tapped the pencil on his notebook.

“Good. You’ll probably understand the complexity, then. History is about understanding the past and the present at once. To understand one, you must understand the other. People say “history repeats itself,” but that’s not quite how it works. Historical patterns repeat, yes, but not “history” itself. Sometimes you might ask, when studying a location, why are a particular group of people more prevalent in higher positions in society? That answer is found through studying present conditions in that society, as well as it’s past. More often than not, schools streamline history to a few simple causes and effects. That isn’t a bad approach to it, but only through proper historical study will you discover that most of those “causes” were things recorded by those who wanted to control the narrative. Groups are marginalized through written and oral history. If one group writes that the other is “savage and uncivilized,” the audience will believe that subconsciously, and eventually come to greet the other as just that.”

Ren leaned back with his eyes widened as Sakiya passionately discussed the subject. 

“That last bit sounded a lot like cognitive psience…”

“Oh? How so? And what is that, exactly?” Sakiya glared at him excitedly.

Ren leaned forward and crossed his hands together on the table. 

“Well, basically, cognitive psience is the study of how cognition affects reality. What you believe is what you see, not the other way around. It’s impractical sounding, I know. I think you understand, though. Particular people have been documented recently that have had such strong cognitions of the world that they actually could influence it in some way. Sounds unbelievable, right?” he relaxed his hands.

“That… Does sound pretty unbelievable, I won’t lie. However, I can’t say I don’t believe you. I’m not sure why, though…” Sakiya held a hand to her chin, and her voice trailed off, “But in any case, that sounds very interesting.”

“It is, but it’s very hard to talk about, let alone prove. Would you believe me if I told you cognition could get so strong that another world could emerge from it?” Ren smiled and twisted his pencil through his fingers.

“Now that’s just silly!” Sakiya laughed before covering her mouth, “Merde! You made me laugh!”

“Sorry!” he whispered back. 

“There’s another thing I wanted to talk about. It’s the advice I wanted to ask. I’ve been studying Japanese culture and customs since I started here. I think that being engrossed in a primarily Japanese environment on campus and in the apartment is helping me, bit by bit.”

“That’s good. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know,” Ren nodded. 

“I don’t wholly agree with some of our customs, and there are some French ones I prefer…” 

“Like running around without anything on?” Ren grinned as he whispered.

Sakiya found herself blushing. “H-Hey! Don’t say that out loud! You’ll make me sound like an exhibitionist!”

He snickered. “Sorry, sorry. I think I get what you mean, though. As a historian in the making, though, I’m guessing you’ve acknowledged that wholly?”

“Yes,” Sakiya nodded, “It’s something I’ve accepted, and have to continue adjusting to. I appreciate that you’re going out of your way to help me, really. It’s frustrating, yes, but I don’t let it stop me. It’s not nearly as frustrating as not being able to catch up to Hanako…”

“Natsuki-san? What about her?” Ren cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

“Oh, I just hate being stuck behind her. She won a gold medal at an offical FIG event, while I’m stuck doing stupid Grand Prix events…” she replied nonchalantly.

“Does it make you angry?”

“No, it’s not that… Don’t worry about it,” she waved her hand, “I’m sure it’s just negative thoughts getting to me. Thanks for helping me out, sincerely.”

“Anytime, Sakiya. Anytime.” Ren gave her a nod, and as he did, he felt  **_Hope_ ** well up within the inner sea of his soul.

“Third time…” he told himself. 

Sakiya leaned back and stretched. “Well, now that I’ve got that off my chest, let’s start studying!”

“Sure!” Ren flipped open another notebook, and the two dove into the books.

* * *

_ Meanwhile _

Ryuji led Sumire to the second floor of the library. 

“Alright, so the first floor is all study tables and some computers. The real library is up here,” he pointed at the rows after rows of bookshelves.

“I see. Thank you, Ryuji-senpai!”

Ryuji led her through the second floor, pretending he knew exactly where he was going. While he did, he debated to himself internally.

“Should I ask Sumire about my feelings for Sakiya? I mean, we’re datin’, but that’s it! I don’t know if I’m supposed to be in love or like… I dunno…!” 

“Ryuji-senpai, are you feeling alright?”

“Huh? Who, me?” Ryuji realized he was scratching his head while he got lost in thought. Sumire was looking at him, worried.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Ah, well… shit… Uh… Okay… So, will you hear me out, Sumire?” he rubbed his foot against the ground, nervous.

“Sure! You can talk about anything you want!” she smiled.

“Hah… Okay… So… Sakiya and I are datin’, right?”

“Yes!”

“Right. So, we’re datin’, but like, I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doin’! We uh…” he blushed, “We do stuff together a lot. You know… Ren and you definitely do it too, right?”

Sumire glared at him, confused.

“Please don’t make me say it out loud…” Ryuji groaned.

“Oh!” Sumire flared up red, embarrassed.

“Ryuji-senpai!”

“Oh… Sorry… I just thought, since you two had been together for so long…” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Stop! My heart can’t take it!” Sumire waved her arms in front of her.

“Okay! Sorry! So, uh… Jeez… Okay… Sumire. Am I falling in love?”

“In love?” Sumire calmed herself down and tilted her head.

“Well, yeah! Isn’t that what couples do? I mean, I think about Sakiya a lot! I want to impress her with my runnin’, and I want to be with her all the time!”

“That sounds like love to me, Ryuji-senpai! That’s how I feel about Ren!” Sumire’s eyes lit up.

“R-Really? Sweet!” Ryuji pumped his fist. 

“Just make sure that you’re positive about your feelings. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Take it slow.”

“Take it slow....”

Sumire giggled. “That’s what Ren told Futaba, anyway. I feel like it applied for you, too.”

“Huh… Okay… Thanks, Sumire,” Ryuji leaned back and stretched, “I feel a lot better now!”

“Good!” she nodded and looked up. As she did, she spotted a book that caught her interest, “I think we’ve seen everything up here, Ryuji-senpai. Let’s go back downstairs.”

“Sure, sure! Follow me!” Ryuji pointed forward, and the two made their way to Sakiya and Ren. As soon as Ren entered Sumire’s field of vision, she knew what she had to do. 

“Ren,” Sumire walked up to him, “I need your help.”

Ren looked up at his girlfriend, curious. “What’s up?”

“I need to get a book, but it’s too high up for me to reach.”

Ren looked over at Ryuji, who was nearly as tall as him, and then back at Sumire, and then back at Ryuji, who was grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

“I see. Sure thing,” he stood up, “Lead the way.”

“Sit down, Ryuji,” Sakiya patted the seat next to her, “We have some studying to do.”

Ryuji looked at Sakiya, keeping what Sumire said in mind. He felt his heart rate increase as he stared at her, awestruck at her beauty. 

“Take it slow… But she’s so hot! Even when she’s dressed like a librarian! Hell, that’s really hot in it’s own right! Why do we gotta study when we could be runnin’ together! Damnit! Well, maybe if I study, we’ll exercise later,” he gripped his fist as he internally made a decision.

“Alright! Let’s study!”

“Quiet down!” Sakiya grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to the seat next to her.

* * *

Sumire took Ren’s hand, and led him upstairs. They walked around in the quiet library together, taking in the serene, peaceful atmosphere.

“Things are going to get crazy for you and Sakiya soon, right?” Ren whispered.

“The Holon Grand Prix, yes,” Sumire nodded in response.

“Isn’t the Final right after that, too?”

“That’s right. We’ll be fine, though,” Sumire spun around, stopping Ren in his tracks. She held her finger up, pointing past his head. Ren turned his head to see what she was pointing to. He saw a large, thick book titled  _ Hyperion _ .

“That’s the book you want?”

“Mhm!”

He grinned. “I don’t think it’s that high up.  _ Surely _ you can reach it. Just give it a try.”

“Ren…” Sumire pouted, “Fine…” she walked over to the bookcase and attempted to reach for the book. It was a solid foot above her arm, even as she reached on her tiptoes. 

“Oh, I guess you can’t,” Ren walked up behind her and easily plucked the book from the shelf, “There. That was easy.”

Sumire puffed her cheeks and turned to him. He lifted his hand, holding the book.

“Ah ah ah. Surely you can reach it now that I’m holding it,” he maintained his Joker-esque grin.

Sumire lightly blushed. “Ren!”

He winked.

Sumire sighed, and then suddenly pressed herself against him. She reached up for the book, while Ren found himself blushing. While he looked down at her, flustered, she pushed herself up, kissing him. While he was distracted, she grabbed his bicep and pulled down. He didn’t resist, and she grabbed the book. Once she had it, she backed off of him, smiling.

“Ah… ahha…” Ren giggled with glee as he rubbed the back of his head, “I didn’t expect that…”

“This can’t all be one-sided,” Sumire winked and kissed him on the cheek again, “Thanks for getting the book.”

“Yeah… No problem…” his heart was racing, and his mind was fuzzy. He didn’t see that coming at all, “Uh, so why that book?”

“Why?” Sumire’s eyes widened, “I’m not really sure, I was curious about the title, I guess.”

“Huh. Well, it’s not like you need a reason to want to read a book. Let’s check it out at the reception desk.”

“Right!” Sumire nodded and took his hand again. The two walked back downstairs and checked out the book. Afterwards, they walked back to the table where Ryuji and Sakiya were sitting. Sakiya was gripping Ryuji’s ear and tugging.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” he whispered in a yelp.

“Okay! We’re all set!” Sumire nodded and sat down. Ren joined her, and the four studied together for a while. Sakiya was the expert on history, while Sumire and Ren were all-rounders with general knowledge. Ryuji needed the most help, but everyone learned something. Ren noticed that Ryuji continuously glanced at Sakiya, a light tink of pink to his cheeks. After about two hours, Ryuji declared that the study session was over.

“Didn’t you girls wanna practice, too? Let’s go do that!”

“I think we’ve done enough studying today,” Sakiya stood proudly, “And we do need to practice. Mind and body.”

“Okay!” Sumire stood up along with Ren, and the four made their way from the library to the gym. Ryuji and Ren changed into tracksuits, with Ryuji wearing a yellow one and Ren wearing his standard black one. They joined Sumire and Sakiya in the gym, and found them wearing their new leotards.

“Ahhh, you look great in that, Sakiya!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“It’s amazing, really. Thank you again, Ryuji,” Sakiya smiled and spun around.

“Do I need to say anything?” Ren held his hand under his chin, looking Sumire over. She smiled nervously, wearing her violet leotard and doing a curtsy. 

“I want you to,” she giggled and smiled.

“You look radiant,” he bowed back.

“You two are a pair of dorks, you know that?” Ryuji shook his head and laughed.

“And…?” Ren looked at him smugly.

“Ah, nothin’. It’s just funny is all. Normally you’re so smooth and cool, Ren. It’s fun, seein’ a different side of you.”

“Is that so?” Ren rotated side-to-side, stretching.

“I agree with Ryuji,” Sakiya nodded.

Ren continued stretching. He never said it, but his body hurt all over from Sumire’s daily exercise routine. That smile won him over every single time.

“We’ll be doing a joint training performance,” Sumire stated with determination in our voice, “Considering how much we’ve been training together, I think we’ll be fine.”

Ren gulped nervously and began to internally panic. “What kind of exercise? I mean, sure, we wake up early every day and go through a whole exercise routine, but what in the heck will be doing? Does she think I still have the same flexibility as in the Metaverse? It’s been years! That can’t be it!?”

Ren swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and decided to go with the flow. It worked out well. Usually? It got him arrested… but then he met everyone… it’ll be fine! His thoughts were interrupted by Sumire’s voice.

“Take my hand!”

In a burst of speed Sumire grabbed Ren’s hand and pulled him toward the center of the gymnasium. They began with a series of slow spins that rapidly transitioned to flips. She instructed him to lean forward, and she would roll off of his back into a flip. In a quick turn, she motioned for him to do the same. “My better instincts are telling me not too…” he stated to himself in a quick thought, “But… I got this!”

Ren ran forward and prepared to roll off of Sumire’s back. As he began to roll, he realized just how much momentum he had kept as he slid over her back. Before he could even panic he saw the gym floor rapidly approaching him. With a resounding  **thud** everything went black.

* * *

Ren stirred lightly as the light of the gym hit his eyelids. “What happened?” He thought to himself. As he moved his head he realized it was resting on something soft. 

Incredibly soft, and very warm. He rolled his head and rested his cheek against the heavenly surface his head sat upon. His head was pounding, but the comfort that he felt with this pillow was enough to offset it. Was he in heaven?

Ren rolled his head back and opened his eyes. The first thing that caught his eyes was the long, beautiful crimson mane tickling his nose as Sumire leaned her head forward. A faint, worried smile crossed her face. Her ruby eyes sparkled behind her glasses. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

  


Ren smiled and lifted his hand slowly. She took it. Ren blinked once and began to lean up. “Ah, stay there,” Sumire pressed his head back down with a swift motion against her leotard and thighs, “You flipped too fast on your turn and took a nasty fall. The sound of you hitting the floor honestly scared me, and caught the attention of the whole gymnasium.”

Ren held up his hand and wrapped it around hers. “Ah… I’m sorry about that, Sumire,” he gave her a warm smile, “Though… why am I lying on your lap?”

Sumire’s cheeks turned red. “W-w-well, u-um… there wasn’t any other place to have you rest your head! It was a really nasty hit, and I wanted you to rest as soon as possible!”

Ren could tell from her shaking hand and beet red face that she wanted to do this. Why the hell would he argue, though?

“Thanks, Sumire. There's no finer more divine pillow I could possibly imagine. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t done this before!”

Sumire gave him an embarrassed, but warm smile. “I exercise every day.”

“Ah, so he has finally woken up?”

Sakiya walked up to Sumire, close enough to the point that Ren could see her as he stared up. “I was afraid with that thud he wouldn’t wake up.”

“I’ll be fine…” Ren muttered with a half-cocked grin. 

“Hey, you’re finally awake!” Ryuji ran up to him, wearing a cocky grin on his face “I’m glad you’re alright, but honestly, I’m kinda jealous, too… Maybe I should hit my head…?”

“Don’t try it,” Sakiya punched his shoulder, grinning.

“Course not!” Ryuji rubbed his head and laughed, “But man, you’re gettin’ clumsy, huh? The Joker I knew would never fall like that!”

“Joker?” Sakiya tilted her head, her interest piqued.

“Yeah! Oh! Remember the Bali rafting race?” Ryuji clapped his fist against his hand, dodging a bullet.

“Oh, right. We were all calling each other by particular nicknames. I believe I called myself Maiden…” Sakiya rotated her shoulder, smiling.

“Yeah! Like that!” Ryuji made finger guns.

Sumire and Ren both let out sighs of relief as Ryuji salvaged the situation. 

“But still… I don’t want to get up…” Ren closed his eyes and let his head sink back.

“We still have to finish the joint routine, Ren,” Sumire giggled while looking down at him.

“Just five more minutes…” Ren stated in complete bliss.

“Ren…” Sumire lifted his head with her hands and forced him to sit up.

“Aw…” Ren frowned and drooped his head, “Maybe later tonight, then?”

Sumire’s face flared up red. She looked away and stood up. “We need to exercise!”

Ren waved his arm, “Right, right…” and stood up. The four of them continued their training session, with Sumire and Sakiya trying different forms of stretching that were only possible with two people. They spent about an hour doing this, and then stomachs started growling. Both Sakiya and Sumire’s stomachs threatened to out-growl each other, which caught the attention of other college students in the gym.

Sumire blushed and giggled. “I guess we should go eat…”

Sakiya did one more backflip before stretching her leg above her head. “I am getting pretty hungry! Ryuji, let’s go get some ramen!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist high in the air.

“I’ll drive you two back to the apartment,” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“You sure you didn’t get a concussion, man?” Ryuji gave him a concerned look.

“No fuzzy lights… I think I’m fine. I mean, I’ve been through worse!”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Ryuji punched his shoulder.

“I’d love to drive!” Sakiya placed her hands on Ryuji’s shoulders and jumped up.

“Hahah… No,” Ryuji replied with a deadpan tone.

“Boo…” Sakiya backed off, pushing him.

“Are you sure about this, Ren?” Sumire put her hand on his shoulder.

“If I get to rest on your lap again when we get home, I’ll be completely fine!” he gave her a smug grin.

“...Fine…” Sumire whispered, with him barely able to hear her.

“All right! I’m ready! Let’s get changed!” Ren pumped his fists in the air and ran to the changing room. The four of them changed, and Ren managed to drive the two back to their apartment.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Ren and Sumire returned to their apartment. They ate leftover curry, collapsing on the couch soon after. After sitting down, Ren looked at Sumire expectedly. 

She blushed and looked away. “You really want to…?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I wouldn’t actually make you, although you did seem pretty happy earlier,” he touched the back of his head and grinned. 

“Th-That was because I was happy that you were awake and okay!”

He leaned in next to her, his smirk only growing. 

“I’ll have to confirm with Sakiya and Ryuji how long you had that smile on your face…”

Sumire turned completely red, trembling. 

“Y-You don’t have to do that! I-It’s something meant only for you, okay!?” 

“Are you sure…?” Ren took her hand, causing her only to get more flustered, “Why don’t you prove it, then? My head’s still pounding…”

“J-Just for you…!” Sumire stood up, her heart ready to burst. She was frustrated with all his teasing, but she didn’t hate it. In fact, she  _ loved it _ . 

“I can’t tell him that, though…” she thought to herself, looking him in the eyes. It made her feel special. She was the only one he loved like this, who treated her with so much love. She was all his, and he was all hers. Was it greedy of her? Absolutely. 

“Do I want to stop? No. Never…” 

Sumire leaned in and kissed him. As she backed her head away, she raised her hand and slowly closed his eyelids.

“Keep your eyes closed, and don’t move, okay?”

Ren’s heart started beating faster and he excitedly smiled. “Roger that!”

Sumire stood up and walked away. After a long minute, she told him to open his eyes. One he did, he saw that she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that he had gotten for her, with the word “VIOLET” written across the front in a fancy, purple font, as well as black short-shorts. The cherry on top were the glasses she wore, the replica pair he had given her for White Day. She sat down on the couch next to him.

“You look adorable right n-” Ren was swept from his sitting position as she wrapped her arms around his head and guided him down. She had him rest his head against her thighs. 

“Ah…” Ren closed his eyes, and felt his hair brush against the soft surface. 

“Will you be able to carry me to the bed if I fall asleep?” he took a deep breath, smiling.

“I’m comfortable like this,” Sumire looked down at him lovingly, a warm smile on her face.

“Are you sure? Won’t falling asleep like this be bad for your posture?”

“I’m glad that you’re so concerned, Ren, dear.”

“Dear, huh? I think I can live with that.”

The two of them laughed together, with Morgana resting at Ren’s feet.

“Could I lay on your lap, Sumire?” Morgana asked curiously.

“Hmmm… I’m sorry, Morgana-senpai, but it’s reserved for Ren,” Sumire looked at him and nodded.

“It’s okay, Morgana, you can sleep on my lap next time,” Ren opened an eye and looked down at him. “Mind sleeping on my chest for now, at least?”

“Well, it sounds like we have a sleeping arrangement!” Morgana stood up and walked up to Ren’s chest, where he sat back down. 

“So what’s next, again?” Ren held up a hand and stroked Sumire’s hair. 

“The Holon Grand Prix. Sakiya and I are practicing so we can do our best in that, and possibly go to the Grand Prix Final in Brno. Those are at the end of May and start of June, respectively, so we still have some time.”

Ren let out another deep breath. “Gotcha.”

“Thank you! I feel like Hanako-chan needs a lot more luck than I do, though. She has the Tashkent World Cup, and the Guadalajara World Challenge Cup coming up!”

“Natsuki-san will be fine. I’m sure of it. Let’s worry about ourselves, all right?” Ren ran his finger down her face and across her lips, “I know you have a big heart, Sumire, but you have to hog some of that luck for yourself?”

“I will, for you,” Sumire pressed her finger against his lips, a look of love in her eyes, “But I need to improve my routines, too. It’s more skill than luck. That’s what Sakiya would tell me.”

Ren closed his eyes and nodded again. 

“She doesn’t believe in luck, right?”

“No. I admire her for that, but I feel bad, too…” she frowned slightly.

“Why’s that?” 

“She doesn’t have anything to fall back on, I think. I have my faith, and I have you. She has Ryuji, but I don’t think she sees him the way I see you. I’m not completely sure, though. Her skill speaks for itself.”

“I see. I’ll probably end up talking to her about it, who knows,” he opened his eyes.

“You’re so kind to everyone, Ren. You say that I have a big heart, but you’re just projecting…”

“Maybe we share a heart,” he chuckled.

“The heart and the world…”

“Yeah. The heart and the world. I love you, Sumire.”

“I love you too, Ren. You can rest now.”

Sumire leaned down and kissed him. Ren closed his eyes as the two shared a tender kiss, and he drifted off soon after. After he fell asleep, Sumire picked up her phone, and saw a message from Hanako.

Hanako:  _ Thank you, Sumire-chan! I’m waiting for another performance. We’re nearly done. I’ll tell you about it when it’s over! _

Sumire:  _ Got it! Good luck… Again! _

Sumire put her phone down and smiled. She stroked Ren’s hair for a few more minutes, listening to some peaceful music. Slowly but surely, she drifted off, wishing Hanako good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production!  
> Commission by ScruffyTurtles!: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles
> 
> I blame AkaneMinori (Fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847/chapters/60106123) for the lap pillow.
> 
> NO REGRETS.
> 
> The College Arc is looking to be around 15 chapters or more, which will be fun. Knight and I have been outlining exactly what will happen in each chapter, so I don't miss anything. I think it's working well! 
> 
> On another note, we're at 50 Chapters!  
> That's crazy! I had no idea I'd get this far. I originally planned for this to be around 60, when 60-70, but now that we're solidifying the outline, it's likely going to go a little past 70. I'm excited, though. The College Arc is totally necessary, but it is also the last big hurdle. If we pull everything off correctly and showcase the proper development we want, it'll be smooth sailing from there. 
> 
> ONE MORE ARC (OR TWO) AND WE'RE OUTTA HERE! TAHITI!


	51. Done Out of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako goes to the BSB World Cup in Tashkent, while Ryuji goes to the 2019 Asian Athletics Championship. Afterward, they celebrate and gather in Futaba's apartment, and Hanako has another session with Ren. 
> 
> Ren receives a curious invitation after the appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Outlining each chapter really does help. Need more Sumiren.

_ Sunday, April 21st _

Hanako stretched her back as she prepared for her first performance in the Warm Up Hall. Over the course of the past two days, she performed well enough to place second overall in the all-around qualifying score. Aleksandra Soldovaka placed first, and Boryana Kaleyn placed third. With one final, satisfying crack, Hanako was ready for the finals. Her first performance was with the hoop. 

She began her performance by placing the hoop on the ground and resting it on her left foot. As the music began, she kicked it up with her right foot while bending herself completely backward, lifting her right foot into the air. She spun the hoop counterclockwise to her own body, which spun clockwise. The hoop ran up her body slightly before she flipped out of it and posed for a second, tossing it into the air within a breath. She twirled across the mat, following the hoop as it traveled through the air. As it fell, she caught it behind her back and instantly flipped it so it was between her legs. She spun it around her right ankle, leaning back and placing her left hand on the floor while she did. While it spun, she did a flip through it, without it losing any momentum. In an instant, she was standing again, posing heroically like one of the many shonen heroes she adored. She flashed a smile and a peace sign before kicking the hoop up her leg and spinning around. As she leaned forward, she worked the hoop up her body until it was spinning around her neck. With her hand, she caught the hoop and held it out, moving it around her body before rotating it around her body, with her left leg lifted behind her. She spun it around her body and seamlessly rotated it around her body and threw it into the air again. It flew through the air, and she caught it mid-jump before rolling forward and spinning it around her leg. It spun and spun, with her guiding it up her leg until she was spinning it around her foot. She concluded her performance by rolling repeatedly and catching the hoop between her legs and grabbing it with her hand before striking one final pose.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Hanako stood up and walked to Coach Murakami. The judges calculated and announced her score, which was 21.500.

“Good work, Hanako,” Murakami smiled and nodded. 

“One down, three to go!” Hanako beamed a smile. 

The performances continue, with all of the finalists performing in the set order. Hanako was the first and last to perform, with her ribbon performance being last. Once all of the gymnasts had finished their performances, the final results were announced, with Hanako winning the gold medal with the hoop, with Aleksandra inching behind her by .250 points, scoring 21.250. Hanako won two silver medals, placing second in the ball and clubs. Aleksandra placed first in ball, and Boryana placed third. Neviana Vladinova placed first in clubs, Aleksandra placed second, and Hanako placed third. Lastly, Hanako won no medal for her ribbon performance, placing fifth. She performed worse than in Sofia with the ribbon.

As Murakami drove the two back to their hotel, Hanako found herself holding her medals with a conflicted feeling in her chest. She was happy, having won her second gold, but she was confused. 

“Why is my ribbon performance not improving? What am I missing? I’ve tried incorporating so many different moves and poses… Nothing works. Maybe Futaba will know something I can do…”

The two arrived back at the hotel, and Hanako changed into a loose, long nightgown that went down to her ankles. She let her hair fall loose against her head, and she video called Futaba.

“Hello, Futaba-chan?”

“Yooooo, Hanako-chan! I watched the entirety of the finals live!”

“Thank you,” there was a hint of melancholy in Hanako’s voice.

“You feelin’ alright?”

“I’m fine. I just…”

“Your ribbon performance?”

“Yes…”

“How do you feel, Hanako-chan?”

“I want to be better, Futaba-chan. I want to do the best I can with every apparatus, not just three! Ever since I was three… I’ve wanted to be the best gymnast I could be!”

“Three?”

“Yes! When I was three years old, I watched the 2004 Rhythmic Gymnastics Olympic final performances! It was broadcast live, too!” Hanako’s voice sounded more excited.

“Yeah?! I remember all of my first with my mom! In one memory, she was teaching me how to eat properly, not that I listened…! But I definitely remember! I hate peas!” Futaba exclaimed.

“I remember everything about my love for gymnastics! As soon as I could, I started training to be a gymnast!”

“That sounds like you, Hanako-chan. So you still aren’t pleased with your ribbon performance?”

“I’m not, Futaba-chan.”

“Hmmmm… If that’s the case, what do you want to do about it?”

“Well… I have some homework to do first, if you’ll help me with that… Wait! When I get back, I want to brainstorm some new ways to make different moves for the ribbon. I also want to talk to Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah! Do it! They’d totally be willing to help you. As for thinking about new moves… I got the perfect thing!” Futaba pulled out a large device.

“What’s that, Futaba-chan?”

“A VR headset!”

“VR?”

“Virtual Reality! Basically, you put this thingy on your head, and you’ll see a different world entirely! It’s like entering an isekai!”

Hanako’s eyes lit up like stars. “Really? That’s amazing!”

“Yeah! And then with this controller,” Futaba picked up a stick-like device, “You can interact with the virtual world! This thing could be like a ribbon!”

I want to try this right now!” Hanako leaned forward excitedly. 

“Let’s get ahead on all your homework, first. If we do stuff ahead of time, we’ll be able to have some free time this week!” Futaba pulled out a pen.

“Got it, dear!” Hanako pulled out her notebook and beamed a smile.

“Dear?” Futaba blushed intensely.

“Yeah! You gave me that nickname, so I did it back!” Hanako giggled.

“My heart…” Futaba gripped her chest.

“Futaba-chan?”

“I’m fine!” Futaba took a deep breath and leaned back up, “Wanna do some homework?”

“Mhm!” Hanako happily nodded, “We’ll figure out my ribbon rut later! Maybe it’s like a protagonist who still has to unlock his powers?”

“Probably!” Futaba laughed, and the two started working on their homework, with Futaba having forgone her sleep schedule entirely. Naps between classes were better, anyway.

* * *

As Hanako’s World Cup participation ended, Ryuji was starting his own in Doha, Qatar, at the 2019 Asian Athletics Championship. Heeding Sakiya’s words from back in Bali, he decided to work his way onto the international stage. With a recommendation and voucher from UTokyo, he applied and trained to participate. Since March, he had been training with the international team. Sakiya promised to help him with any homework, and so he participated from the 21st to the 24th. For his overall placements, he made it to the semifinals in the 100m sprint, finishing third. For the 200m sprint, he didn’t make it to the finals, but did reach the semifinals. Overall, he placed well, and felt confident for his first big competition. He left Qatar the morning of the 25th, and was back in Japan by the end of the day. Over the course of the 25th and most of the 26th, he spent time with Sakiya doing homework whenever she wasn’t practicing, and tried to do his own.

* * *

_ Friday, April 26th, Night _

Sakiya snuggled up against Ryuji, wearing her green hoodie and short-shorts. He wore his yellow tank top and tan shorts. 

“Finish all your homework?”

“Y-Yeah! Course I did!” 

“Good. In that case, we can watch the VODs of Hanako’s performance.”

“What woulda’ you done if I didn’t?”

“Disciplined you,” she giggled and ran her finger down his chest. 

“Oh… Uhhuh…” he gulped.

Sakiya turned on the VOD, and Ryuji began formulating a plan internally.

“Alright, Sumire… Here I go… Take it slow…” 

“Sakiya.”

“Yes?”

“I uh… Uh… I’m really happy that you’re my girlfriend!” he felt his heart rate skyrocket and a nervous sweat break out.

“Oh…?” Sakiya grinned, “I’m happy to hear that. I’m… glad that you’re my boyfriend. You’re the first man who’s been able to keep up with me.”

“Hahah, yeah? That’s me! Ah….” Ryuji took a deep breath, “Do you remember what we talked about way back, in Bali?”

“What specifically?” Sakiya gave him a curious look.

“When you said I should aim for the Olympics for running… I’ve thought a lot about it, and I think I’ll try it. I did pretty well in Qatar, and I just gotta win a world championship, right?”

“I wish it were that easy, Ryuji,” Sakiya laughed, “But, I’d  _ love _ to see you do it. I know you can.”

“Thanks, Sakiya,” Ryuji giddily laughed, “Let’s see… I already went to the Asian Athletics Championship… and I’m gonna go to the Golden Grand Prix in Osaka. That’s in May.”

“There you go, Ryuji! Competitions like that are mostly for show, but you need to make yourself known!”

“Yeah! I’m gettin’ hyped up!” Ryuji pumped his fist and then rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You can’t make it to every event. I wish I could… I don’t want to fall too far behind Hanako,” Sakiya sighed and looked at the TV, and watched Hanako performing with the ball. 

“You won’t, Sakiya!” he lightly nudged his fist against her chest, “I know you’ll make it to the top!”

Sakiya lightly blushed and laughed, “Thanks, Ryuji. I know you’ll be fine, too.”

The two of them snuggled closer as they watched the performances, with Sakiya closely watching Hanako’s ribbon performance.

“She’s not gonna place high enough.”

“Huh? How can you tell? She’s doin’ great!”

“There are little imperfections in her performance. Her moves aren’t fluid enough, and she stops to begin another part of the routine too often. In other words, she can’t balance her flow,” Sakiya closely analyzed the performance, narrowing her eyes.

“I sorta get it… Maybe?” 

“I’m not sure why she can’t figure out how to get her body in tune with the ribbon… I want to talk to her about it. I told her I’d watch the VODs when she got back, and I think we should celebrate her victories as well as yours.”

“Let’s do it tomorrow!” Ryuji jumped up, holding Sakiya in her arms. She ran her hand through his hair and laughed.

“Let’s start texting, then!”

Sakiya opened the group chat that included Ren, Sumire, Futaba, Hanako, Ryuji and herself.

Sakiya:  _ Bonjour, everyone. Ryuji and I were thinking about doing a small celebration for Hanako and his victories over the past week. _

Hanako:  _ That sounds fun! Futaba-chan helped me catch up with my homework, so I can hang out for a bit! I have something to do in the afternoon, though. _

Sakiya:  _ That’s fine. We can celebrate in the mid-morning into the afternoon. _

Hanako:  _ Okay!  _

Futaba:  _ Party at my place. I wanted to hang out with Hanako anyway. _

Ryuji:  _ Sounds good! How about Ren and Sumire? _

Sumire:  _ I’ll be able to hang out for a bit! _

Ren:  _ I have work :( _

Sumire:  _ You’re doing your best, Ren! _

Ren:  _ Thank you babe <3 _

Futaba:  _ Go flirt somewhere else! _

Hanako:  _ You two are so in love! _

Sakiya:  _ Meeting adjourned, then. For those who can, report to Futaba’s apartment around 11 AM tomorrow! _

Sakiya and Ryuji turned in for the night, feeling a little closer to one another than before.

* * *

_ Saturday, April 27th, Morning _

Hanako took a deep breath as she got dressed, putting on her casual wear. Today, she got to celebrate her winning another gold with friends. It was an incredible feeling, and she wanted to hold it close in her mind. She exited her apartment, holding her medal close, and walked over to Futaba’s.

“Namaste!” Futaba exclaimed with her arms outspread as she opened the door. Hanako saw Sakiya, Ryuji, and Sumire all present.

“I’m the last one here?” Hanako glanced around.

“We mayyyyyyy have lied about the time…” Futaba rubbed the back of her head, giggling.

“Oh, so it’s a surprise party?”

“Yeah!”

Hanako stepped inside, and Futaba pulled out her VR headset.

“Hold on, Futaba,” Sakiya held up her hand, “Let’s chat a bit, first.”

“Awwwww…. Boo,” Futaba frowned and set it down.

“Hanako-chan! Congratulations!” Sumire walked up to her, smiling.

“Thank you, Sumire-chan!”

“Congrats indeed,” Sakiya crossed her arms, grinning.

“Yeah! Congrats!” Ryuji held up a glass, filled with soda.

“Thank you, everyone!” Hanako bowed, “Um… There’s another reason why I came here today!”

“What’s that? You can tell us anything!” Sumire excitedly nodded and reassured her.

“Sakiya-chan, Sumire-chan! I’d love it if you two could help me practice with the ribbon! I know we’ve all been practicing together since the semester started, but I really want to focus on the ribbon! I want to implement new poses and moves, and you two are experts with it!”

“I see… Goooooooooooood…” Sakiya nodded approvingly, crossing her arms.

“Of course we’ll help you, Hanako-chan! I’m not sure how much I could teach you, but I’d love to help!”

“Give yourself more credit, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya lightly tapped her back, “You’re amazing with the ribbon! Don’t be afraid to show your stuff!”

“She isn’t afraid to show her stuff to Ren…” Futaba snickered.

Sumire went tomato red, and she rapidly began waving her arms. 

“M-My stuff…? I-I don’t do anything like that!”

“Doesn’t Amamiya-san love to watch your performances, though?” Hanako looked at her, confused.

“Huh? Oh, yes, he does!” she turned to Hanako, thanking her for the escape.

Futaba, Ryuji, and Sakiya started laughing. After a minute, Futaba pulled out her VR headset again.

“Alrighty! You two are gonna help Hanako-chan with gymnastics, but I got my own way to help her! Put this on!” she turned to Hanako, smiling.

“Oh, sure! D-Do I just place it over my head?” Hanako slowly approached her and picked it up.

“Yup!”

“Okay…” Hanako placed the VR headset on her head, and Futaba placed the stick in her hand.

“It’s dark…”

“Hold on just a second!” Futaba booted it up, and Hanako found herself looking at a virtual screen, “Move your hand until it’s over the button that says “Dance Sword!” It’s the closest thing I found that matches gymnastics!”

“I got it!” Hanako swiped her hand.

“Okay… Now play! Hit the buttons!”

Hanako started playing the game, and the others watched her start moving erratically, playing a game they couldn’t see.

“This is fun, Futaba-chan! It’s a little hard to keep up with, though!”

“You got this!”

Hanako continued playing, moving rapidly to keep up with the game. Futaba stood up and walked around her, making sure she didn’t hit anything. As she continued to move around, everyone gave her space, but she caught her foot under one of the few wires lining Futaba’s floor.

“Almost do- Ah!” Hanako tripped forward on the wire, falling directly into Futaba, knocking them both over. She slowly lifted the VR headset off her head as she heard a number of gasps.

“Hanako-chan, Futaba-chan, are you all right?” Sumire ran up to them.

Hanako blinked and looked down, and found that she had landed on top of Futaba.

“Mmmmmmmf! Sfffffffffffft!” Futaba flailed her arms in the air as she gasped for air, stuck under Hanako’s chest.

Hanako’s face flared up red. “M-My chest…!” she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around her chest. Futaba gasped for air and quickly sprung up into a sitting position. 

“I’msosorryHanako!” she clapped her hands together and did a slight bow, closing her eyes, “I really didn’t mean to smother your chest!”

“It-It’s my fault, Futaba-chan! I didn’t know how to use this thing, and I fell!”

“N-No, it’s my fault that I thought it worked! I was stupid, I’m sorry!” 

Both of them stood up and began bowing rapidly, only to hit their heads together.

“Ack!”

“Ow!” 

Both of them grasped their foreheads in pain. Sakiya and Ryuji filled the apartment with laughter at the whole spectacle, while Sumire tried to console the two. 

“Are you two okay? That was a nasty fall! Your glasses aren’t damaged, right?”

“You’re not my mom!””

“M-Mom!?” Sumire jumped back, flustered.

“Why’re you getting so flustered at being called mom, Sumi-chan?” Sakiya grinned and leaned in toward her.

“I-I’m not flustered!” Sumire yelled with a beet red face.

“I’m okay, Sumire-chan!” Hanako took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

“You two are hilarious together!” Ryuji clapped loudly, “I love it!”

“Shuddup, Ryuji!” Futaba hissed.

Futaba patted herself down and shook her head. “Are you okay, Hanako-chan?”

“I’m fine!” Hanako smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t think you’d be a pro… You went too fast for the game… Maybe you should stick with actual gymnastics…” Futaba frowned.

“Futaba-chan!”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy that you tried to help me! Thank you so much! I’d love to try it again sometime!” Hanako’s bright smile lit up the room, causing Futaba to have heart palpitations. 

“Now that Hanako’s done, I want to try!” Sakiya jumped up and did a standing split, nearly hitting Ryuji in the face.

“Uh, let me make sure it still works!” Futaba picked up the headset and checked all the wires around her room, “Okay, you’re set! I’ll put down a little rug over those wires!”

Sakiya put on the headset, entering the virtual space.

“Well this is definitely interesting…”

“Just move the stick until you can press the button! It’s got motion control!” Futaba exclaimed, this time making sure no wires were out and about. 

“I got it! Oh, hey, a song selection! Let’s see… No Iron Maiden… No Van Halen, no Metallica… I Believe? Let’s try it out!”

Sakiya began experimenting with Dance Sword, rapidly and perfectly learning how to play and master the game. 

“This moves fast, but damn, it’s fun! We can fly up in the sky~! We should do karaoke sometime!”

“Karaoke? That sounds sweet!” Ryuji excitedly yelled.

“I love singing along to music!” Hanako added.

“Then we’ve got a plan!” Sakiya continued flinging the stick through the air, before finishing the track. She took off the headset, beaming a smile, “This thing is awesome!”

“Right?” Futaba jumped up and down excitedly.

“Me next!” Ryuji stepped forward, “I wanna see what the deal with this is! Is it the same as the ones in arcades?”

Futaba gave him a thumbs up. “Better!”

“Sweet! Ryuji put on the headset and picked a track. His moves were more clumsy than the gymnasts’, but he managed to get a decent score. Once he took off the headset, he held it out to Sumire, “You wanna try?”

“Me? Sure!” Sumire stepped up and put it on, “Take Over? I think I’ll try this one!”

Everyone in the room found themselves backing away as Sumire fiercely played the game, matching the beat of the song perfectly as she swung the stick through the air. 

“Wohoo! You go, Violet!” Futaba repeatedly pumped a fist and cheered.

“Huh, yeah! Her moves kinda remind me of those days! Go, Violet! Swing that rapier!” Ryuji clapped.

Sumire continued to swing around the room, undisturbed by any outside interference. She moved with a particular grace, which Sakiya knew from her performances. Sweat formed at her brow once she took off the headset.

“That was incredible, Sumire!” Sakiya exclaimed, “I didn’t know you liked fencing!”

“Fencing? Oh! Um, yes! I do fencing… as a hobby besides gymnastics! I’m out of practice, but I used to do it as a part of gymnastics training! Having to dodge a wooden sword really makes you flexible!” Sumire laughed nervously as she fabricated a story.

“You should have just told me! We can practice gymnastics and fencing!” 

“Huh? You fence, too, Saki-chan?”

“Of course! While fencing emerged in Spain, it was perfected in Italian and French schools! I originally considered becoming a fencer before gymnastics caught my eye!”

“I see…” Sumire nervously sighed, “We’ll… Have to try again sometime?”

“That would be wonderful!” Sakiya heartedly laughed, “In any case, now that we’ve finished playing with that headset, what should we do?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Ryuji shrugged.

“Let’s watch some anime!” Futaba pulled out several DVDs.

“I’d love to!” Hanako clapped.

“Eh…” Sakiya looked unamused.

“Aww, c’mon Sakiya! Maybe if you watch some you’ll learn some new move or something!?” Ryuji clapped her shoulder.

“That’s how I come up with new moves!” Hanako exclaimed.

“Hmmm… If that’s the case, let’s watch some anime!” Sakiya clapped a fist into her hand. 

After the VR headset disaster, the five of them settled down and watched anime, eating various snacks. Around 2:30 PM, Hanako stood up, walked to the center of the room, and bowed.

“I have to go to practice, everyone! Thank you for spending time with me today!”

“Do you want us to practice with you, Hanako-chan?” Sumire smiled.

“I’ll be fine today! Thank you, though!”

“See you later, Hanako!” 

“Have fun!”

Ryuji and Sakiya waved.

“I’ll see you later, Hanako-chan! Futaba jumped up, and then kneaded her fingers together, nervously, “I hope you’re not mad about what happened earlier…”

Hanako giggled. “Of course not! I would never get mad at you, Futaba-chan!”

Futaba felt the weight lift off her back as she sighed in relief.

“Kick some serious butt at practice, okay?”

“I will!”

Hanako and Futaba posed at one another, recreating a duo pose from one of the shonen they both watched. Afterward, Hanako left, and arrived just on time for her 6 PM appointment at Tokyo Mental Health.

* * *

_ Saturday, April 27th, Late Afternoon _

“Hello, Amamiya-san!” Hanako sat down in the chair opposite Ren, whose eyes were drooping slightly.

“Are you tired?”

“I’m fine!” he smiled and waved his hand, “We’re here to talk about you, not me. How are you doing today?”

“I’m good! I recently competed at the World Cup in Tashkent, and I won another gold medal!”

“Congratulations,” Ren nodded approvingly.

“I’m really happy, but… Um… How do I put it…” 

“If there’s anything you need to talk about, feel free,” Ren leaned back.

“Okay okay okay… I’m trying to figure out how I want to word it… But… I want to improve my ribbon performance. My poses, my moves… I want to be even better!” Hanako leaned forward, stars in her eyes.

“That’s very admirable of you. So, what’s the problem?”

“Um… Basically, I’m not sure of how I’m supposed to improve. Earlier today, Futaba-chan held a small celebration for me, because I won my second gold. She wanted to help me improve in her own way, and she showed me this amazing device that you can put on your head and go to a different world!” as she described the VR headset, she held her hands up as if she was holding the device, and she started moving her head back and forth.

“Her VR headset, huh? How did it go?” Ren took notes.

“I was doing really good, I think, and then I fell… But I’m okay now!” she rubbed the back of her head, giggling.

“I see. Did you have fun?”

“Yes!” she nodded, “It was very fun, and I want to try it again!”

“That’s good. How do you plan to tackle your struggles with the ribbon?”

“I asked two people for help! Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan! They agreed to help me, and I’m going to practice with them more!”

“That’s good to hear, Natsuki-san. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about, like how the semester is going, what your performances have been like, how you feel about traveling overseas and balancing college…?”

“Oh! Let’s see… Thanks to Futaba-chan, I’m doing well in uni! Of course,” she raised her hands, “She’s not doing the work for me! She just keeps me on track, since I tend to lose focus… I get easily sidetracked, unless I’m focusing on gymnastics.”

“For some people, it’s easier to focus on one thing solely instead of focusing on multiple things. If you ever want help figuring out how to focus, just ask me,” Ren pushed his glasses against his face.

“Okay! I’ll be sure to do that!” Hanako adjusted herself in her seat.

“Alright. I’ll help you at the pace you want to go.”

“Right! So, about my performances… I think I’m doing really good! I want to improve my ribbon performances as I said, but I’m starting to win gold medals in the other apparati! It makes me so happy!”

“Have you dreamt about winning an Olympic gold medal?” Ren smirked.

“Nope!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled, “I just like medals because they indicate how much I love gymnastics! If I make it to the Olympics, I’ll be satisfied with that fact alone!”

“What’s your plan after?”

“I’m still going to perform gymnastics, and I’m going to become a coach!”

“That’s good to know. Keep your dreams close to your heart, Natsuki-san.”

“Absolutely!”

Ren and Hanako continued to talk about her goals, her current aspirations, and any struggles she’s had recently. In no time at all, their session was over, with their allotted time out.

“I’ll see you again, Amamiya-san! Thank you for today!”

“Anytime, Natsuki-san. Good luck with practice and any upcoming performances.”

“I didn’t hear the Charity arcana from within,” Ren mused to himself. 

Hanako waved as she stepped out of the room, leaving Maruki and Ren in the room. Ren planted his face on the table as the door closed.

“Man…”

“Is everything all right, Amamiya-kun?”

Ren turned his head so he could see Maruki.

“I’m fine… It’s… nothing I can’t handle…”

“Are you sure? You sound tired. Your mental health is just as important as your clients’, you know.”

“I know that,” Ren leaned back up, “Sumire is the only remedy I need to set myself straight.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup,” Ren stretched his arms out, yawning.

“Your appointment with Natsuki-san was the last for today, correct?”

“Yeah. Let’s get going,” Ren looked at Maruki and stood up.

“Hold on, Amamiya-kun. I apologize if this is abrupt, but would you and Yoshizawa-san join me for dinner?”

“Dinner? Can’t we just talk here?” Ren cocked his head, confused.

“I want to talk to you and Yoshizawa-san. Also,” Maruki pointed at his lab coat, “This is a professional environment.”

“Right… Okay, I’ll text her.”

“Of course, she doesn’t need to go if she doesn’t want to.”

Ren waved his hand. “It’s fine. We’ve put that long behind us.”

“Understood.”

Ren:  _ Hey, baby. Are you free tonight? _

Sumire:  _ Yes! Are you all done with work, dear? _

Ren:  _ I am. Doctor Maruki wants to take us to dinner. He wants to talk. _ _   
_ Maruki and Ren waited for a minute in silence.

Sumire:  _ I see. Where would he like to go? _

“She wants to know where you want to go,” Ren turned to face Maruki.

“The Wilton Buffet. My treat,” Maruki stated as he put on his cap.

Ren:  _ The Wilton Buffet. _

Sumire:  _ Okay. I haven’t been there in years… Do you want me to meet you there? _

Ren:  _ Sure. Thank you, Sumire. Bring Morgana along. He’d want to talk, too, and I’m sure Doc won’t mind. _

Sumire:  _ Of course! I’ll see you soon! _

“She’s going to meet us there,” Ren nodded.

“Excellent!” Maruki smiled, “I’m glad. Shall we be off, then?”

“Let’s go,” Ren walked up and opened the door, and the two left Tokyo Mental Health for the day. They separately drove to Wilton Buffet, and waited a few minutes for Sumire.

“So… Did you reserve this ahead of time?” Ren gave Maruki a curious glance while they waited outside.

“I did,” Maruki nervously laughed.

“What would you have done if we said no?”

“Well, I probably would have invited Rumi and Shibusawa,” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah,” Ren replied dryly. After a few more minutes of waiting, the two spotted Sumire wading through the crowd, her red ribbon bobbing against her neck-length hair.

“Ren!” she waved excitedly and ran up to him. 

“How was uni?”

“Same as ever! Sakiya and I practiced a new clubs routine we pitched to Coach Hiraguchi!” she beamed a smile at him, melting his heart.

“Glad to hear it!” he exclaimed. Sumire turned to Maruki.

“Hello, Dr. Maruki,” she bowed.

“There’s no need to bow, Yoshizawa-san,” he waved his hand, “I see you cut your hair, and you’re still wearing that bright ribbon.”

“Yes! I wanted to try something new!” she leaned back up, “Ren loves the ribbon!” 

“I see,” Maruki nodded, “Let’s head inside. The reservation is for two hours!”

“I’m starving!” Sumire rubbed her stomach, which growled. Loudly. Ren chuckled.

“Th-This isn’t funny, Ren!” she blushed.

“Your hunger is a serious issue, I know. You’re just so cute!”

“Ren!” 

He continued laughing as the three walked into the Wilton Buffet. A waiter guided them to their table, and they all got drinks. 

“Please, feel free to grab as much as you want. It’s on me,” Maruki cupped his left hand under his chin. 

“Big mistake, Doc,” Ren laughed as Sumire stood up.

“Yoshizawa-san does eat a lot, doesn’t she?” Maruki leaned back and laughed.

“That she does,” Ren laughed with him.

“I wonder if Rumi could keep up with her…”

Ren tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you after we eat,” Maruki smiled lightly. 

“Get me all the fish!” Morgana popped out of Sumire’s bag, looking at Ren.

“Ah, hello, Morgana-san.”

“Hey Doc,” Morgana looked over at Maruki, “I’ve been listening to you three talk since Sumire got here. I was waiting to make my grand entrance!”

“I see. Deft as ever,” Maruki laughed.

“I’ll get you your fish. Hold on tight,” Ren stood up and caught up to Sumire, who was eagerly picking up different kinds of fish. She already had a plate full of different types of rice.

“Hungry?” Ren walked up next to her.

“There’s so much food, Ren! Sakiya and I worked really hard today, so I’m going to reward myself!”

“Go ahead. You deserve it,” he gave her a loving smile, “I wish I could have watched.”

Sumire smiled, her glasses briefly flashing as the light refracted off of them as she looked up at him. 

“I can do my best while I learn and perform because I know that you’re always watching, Ren. While you may not physically be there, I know that you’re rooting me on. It really helps me, especially with the clubs.”

“That’s all I need to hear,” Ren gave her a thumbs up, grinning.

“Yes!” she nodded.

The couple proceeded to walk around, grabbing one of every item. Ren filled one plate with a random assortment of food, while he filled the other with different kinds of fish for his feline brother. Sumire’s plates were filled with everything, but each item was organized and placed in a specific way on the plate, as if she had an order in which she’d savor every piece. They sat down and saw that Maruki had gone to get his own food. 

“What do you think Dr. Maruki wants to talk about?” Sumire stated before doing a small prayer.

“I have a strong hunch… But I can’t say for sure,” Ren gave her a nod and joined her.

“Well, let’s not let the food go to waste!”

The two began eating, and Maruki soon joined them. Ren occasionally threw down small bits of fish to Morgana, who giddily ate every piece. 

“Sh-sho good! This is heaven!”

Sumire, despite having three plates, finished before the others. She leaned back in her chair, a wide smile on her face. 

“That was delicious! The cake, the fish, the rice, the meat… All of it was so good!” 

“How did you… Ah nevermind…” Ren laughed as he looked at his half-eaten plate. 

“My, Yoshizawa-san, I knew you had an appetite, but not to this degree!” Maruki chuckled alongside Ren.

“I have to eat plenty of nutrients so I can stay on top of my gymnastics training!”

“The only other person I’ve seen eat like that, and mind you, this is only recently, is Rumi!”

“How is she doing, anyway?” Sumire tilted her head quizzingly.

“Ah,” Maruki adjusted himself in his seat and leaned forward, lifting his hand and showing a ring, “That’s actually what I invited you two here to talk about. Back at the start of the year, Rumi and I got married. Not long after that, Rumi told me that she was pregnant. She’s been eating a lot of food…”

Ren’s, Sumire’s, and Morgana’s eyes all widened.

“H-Huh… Congrats, Doc. I’m surprised I didn’t notice the ring earlier.”

“Congratulations, Dr. Maruki!” Sumire clapped her hands together.

“Pregnant? What’s that mean?” Morgana looked between the three, confused.

Maruki’s expression slowly turned into a serious one, with him narrowing his eyes. 

“Thank you. We kept this quiet, since it’s something we wanted to do together. If you remember the last time we spoke like this, I told you about how we’ve both been struggling to get over the trauma and loss. It’s something neither of us will completely move on from. However,” he took a deep breath, “I realized that, as much as Rumi still loves me, I still love her. I tried to run away, at first. You saw my memories. Once she found me, though, I realized I couldn’t run anymore. We worked together, and rekindled what I thought I could never get back, what I didn’t think I deserved. It was at that point that I realized I wanted to be with Rumi forever. I proposed to her, and she gladly said yes. She didn’t want to wait, though, and we ended up getting married, like I mentioned. Not long after the wedding, she told me that she wanted to try having a child. She told me the best way to move on from the past was to create a future together…”

Maruki raised his left hand, touching his cheek. 

“You literally punched that mentality into me. I think I completely understand now, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san, Morgana-san. In order to create the future you want, to make yourself happy, you have to earn it. Even if life is unfair, as long as you trudge on, and there’s a chance that you can find happiness, it’s worth reaching for.”

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire gave him a deep, empathetic look. 

“Doc…” Morgana planted his front paws on the table.

“You’ve had this on your mind for a while, Doc,” Ren took a deep breath, “Thank you for sharing that. I always believed that you’d recover. You’re an amazing person, and I’m glad you’re moving forward with Rumi.”

Sumire gave Maruki a resolute, resolved look, reminiscent of her days in the Metaverse. “I agree with Ren, Dr. Maruki. We’ve all made mistakes in our lives. However, that doesn’t mean we can’t move forward. I’ve continued my training for the Olympics, and Kasumi has been by my side the whole time. Every month, I visit her in Aoyama Cemetery, and tell her how I’ve been getting better with my gymnastics routine. Ever since the Promised Day, I’ve been living for myself and Ren, as myself. I fall, and I stumble, but I’m slowly moving forward, one competition at a time.”

“Yoshizawa-san…” Maruki lightly chuckled, “I see. I’m happy that you found the path that you wanted to walk. You two have done me a great kindness, listening to me, he deeply sighed, relieved.

“Besides, I’m excited to see what you’d be like as a father!” Ren started chuckling.

“Amamiya-kun…”

“I’m rooting for you, Doc!” Morgana happily meowed.

Maruki nodded and leaned back, a smile on his face.

“I’m incredibly happy to hear that, Yoshizawa-san. If you don’t mind, I’d love to continue following your blossoming career in rhythmic gymnastics.”

“Please do!” Sumire beamed a smile and nodded, “I’m going to take the world stage, just like Kasumi and I promised! Ren too!”

“That’s right!” Ren exclaimed, “We’re going to be the champions of our world!” he raised his fist excitedly. 

“In that case, I look forward to what you two have in store,” Maruki faintly smiled and gave them both a nod, “Do you three remember my final day at Shujin, when I gave my farewell speech?”

“Of course I do,” Ren replied, “Do you, Sumire?”

“I do, though, it is a bit odd to think about,” she nodded.

“Yup!” Morgana nodded.

“During my speech, I said that “Your existence in this world is an amazing miracle. You deserve to spend your days in happiness.” Looking back, I meant that in the context of rewriting reality, but now, thanks to you two, I want those words to be the first thing I tell my child, and I want to work my hardest to make sure that can happen. Of course, they might not understand the first time I tell them!” Maruki found himself laughing.

“Thanks to us…?” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“That’s right. Anyone can tell from looking that you two plan to get married and have kids, and that’s a path you chose to walk together. I look forward to it!”

Sumire’s face heated up red. “M-Married… K-Kids…”

Ren burst out in laughter. “You’re right on the mark, Doc!”

“Ren!” 

“What? It’s the truth! Sure, there’s a lot of time until then, but it’s the truth! Why are you blushing about it? We’ve already talked about it!”

“Ren!” Sumire puffed her cheeks, which were burning a deep shade of red.

“You’ve already spoken about it? Well, congratulations!” Maruki clapped his hands.

“What?” Sumire turned to him, “I-It’s not like that… Although… I-It’s not a lie, either…”

“Which means it’s the truth! Just say it!” Ren poked her cheek.

“I-I-I need to use the bathroom!” Sumire sprung up from her chair and ran off.

“Amamiya-kun, don’t you think you went too far, there?” Maruki gave him a concerned look.

Ren scrunched up his face, waved his hand, and shook his head. “Noooooooooo. I didn’t go far enough.”

Morgana shook his head. “These two are like this all the time, Doc, believe me.”

Maruki sighed. “If you say so. That’s quite the relationship you have.”

“I love her so much, Doc. I really do,” Ren nodded his head, smirking.

“I can see that,” Maruki smiled and stood up, “Let’s leave when she comes back, all right?”

Ren stayed seated. “Hold on, Doc,” he pointed at Sumire’s three empty plates, “She’s not done.”

“Huh?” Maruki looked at him, surprised.

“Stick around a bit longer,” Ren laughed.

“If you say so…” Maruki sat back down. A few minutes later, Sumire came back looking refreshed. 

“Sorry about that. I’m going to grab another plate, if that’s okay!” she beamed a smile at Ren, who nodded. As she walked off, Maruki gave Ren a look of mild shock.

“I told you!” Ren slapped his knee and laughed.

“I’m worried about you two, Amamiya-kun…”

“Why?” Ren crossed his legs and arms.

“Rumi has started eating a lot more, and has a lot of cravings. Considering how much of an appetite Yoshizawa-san has now…”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…” Ren connected the dots, “Oh no…”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, though, considering your past experiences.”

“Haha, thanks, Doc.”

Another minute passed, and Sumire returned with a large plate of assorted food. 

“Thank you for waiting!” she sat down and dug in. After a few minutes, her plate was empty, “Okay, I’m full!”

“If that’s the case, I should be on my way. Thank you for taking time to talk with me,” Maruki stood up and bowed, “I’ll keep you three informed about what happens, and I truly am grateful.”

“It’s my pleasure, Doc,” Ren stood up and held out his hand. Maruki leaned back up and took it, and they shook hands, “Good luck with the kid.”

“We’ve still got some time before then, Amamiya-kun.”

“I’m glad that we got to talk to you again, Dr. Maruki,” Sumire stood up and bowed, “Even with everything that’s happened, I’m grateful for your help. Now, I’m walking down my own path.”

Maruki turned to face her. “You’ve gotten to where you are now through your own efforts, Yoshizawa-san. You have Amamiya-kun, Morgana-kun, and everyone else cheering you on. You don’t need anyone like me, anymore, but I’ll continue to cheer you on.”

“Thank you!” Sumire beamed a smile, “I won’t disappoint you, or anyone else!”

“Good luck, Doc,” Morgana sat on Sumire’s shoulder, “With everything.”

“Thank you, Morgana-kun. I’ll see you soon, Amamiya-kun.”

“Absolutely.”

Maruki made his way out of the Wilton Buffet, and the couple soon followed. Ren drove back to the apartment with Sumire, and the two settled in for the night.

Ren changed into a black, long-sleeved shirt and tan sweatpants after taking a shower. He made some coffee before walking into the main room. Sumire was sitting down on their bed, wearing a matching long-sleeved black shirt and black shorts. 

“Blue mountain?” Sumire smiled and gave him a curious look as he sat down next to her.

“You’re getting better at this,” Ren nodded. 

“I still need to teach you more about hot chocolate... but it’s a seasonal drink, unlike coffee.”

“That’s plus one for coffee!” Ren pumped his fist.

“I’ll let you have this one, dear.”

“Thanks, honey,” Ren lifted his hand and brushed her bangs back before kissing her forehead.

“I like it when you call me that. It gives me a warm feeling every time.”

“You’re my one and only, that’s why. C’mon my baby, c’mon my honey…” Ren idly sang.

Sumire giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“That’s right… My one and only.”

Ren continued to sip his coffee, throwing his left arm around Sumire and holding her waist. While he did so, Sumire lifted her left hand against his chest, feeling each  _ thump _ , though it was faster than she expected.

“Ren… You’re not stressed, are you? Your heart is beating fast…” 

“Is it? It’s probably the coffee.”

“Do you remember what happened last time you lied to me?” she touched her right hand to his left and squeezed it.

“I do… I’m… not sure how I feel. I love my internship, and I’m happy that I’m in uni. I have you to snuggle with every night, and Morgana too. Something feels off, though…” he took a deep breath.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything, okay? I won’t forgive you if you bottle up your feelings again,” Sumire looked up at him with a deep resolve in her eyes.

“Understood. I just need to think about it some more. For now, I’m okay like this…” Ren finished his coffee and leaned his head against Sumire’s, “Do you have any homework to do?”

“Tomorrow is Sunday, so we don’t have any classes. I do have some work to do, though. Sakiya has started training every day, and I want to join her.”

“I’ll support any decision you make,” Ren ran his hand up the side of her body until he reached her hair, which he gently ran his fingers through. Sumire giggled.

“I love it when you touch me like this… Although it only fuels my greed…”

“The greedier you are, the happier I am,” he ran a finger around her ear and down her face, cupping her chin in his hand.

“Good…” Sumire closed her eyes, and Ren lifted his head before leaning back down and kissing her. The two snuggled closely as the night came to a close, with Ren forgetting about his stress for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about Maruki, but I also really like Maruki, so I'm happy with where he's going, and how he's carving his own future. We're slowly, but surely, moving forward, as is our group here. Everyone wants Sumire to be a mom...
> 
> ...I wonder why...
> 
> A DeathKnightRRM tm Production! 
> 
> I just can't stop teasing Sumire. It's impossible. I MEAN everyone can't...


	52. So Happy World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's stress becomes too much for him, and he realizes he needs to re-evaluate how he approaches school and work. He speaks with Sumire and Maruki about it, and decides to wind down and relax by taking a trip to Roppongi with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a few intermissions to write, but I'm happy with it. There is a shift in tone, but it's purposeful.

_Friday, May 3rd_

“Thank you so much, Amamiya-san! I’ll be sure to stop by again!”

“That was my third client today… On my fifth day in a row… I still have some coursework to do when I get home… Even though it's Golden Week...” Ren tapped his pen against his forehead, biting his lip as he thought about the day. Since he began university, he had worked every weekday, taking morning classes and then seeing some clients until the late afternoon. Sometimes, he worked weekends at Tokyo Mental Health as well. His reputation amongst the staff and clients had risen considerably, due to his open nature and ability to function as a “blank canvas,” as he once said. This meant the number of appointments he was scheduled for had risen, as well. All-in-all, he was helping over ten clients at once, including Hanako Natsuki. For each client, he needed to process their situation and think of a solution to guide them through the problem. This left him very little time to spend with Sumire.

“I feel like it’s just… easy to vent to you,” “You’re so easy to talk to!” and “You should be everyone’s therapist!” were some of the comments Ren received from his clients. 

“Everyone’s therapist, huh?”

“Amamiya-kun, is everything all right?”

Maruki’s friendly, but concerned voice snapped Ren out of his daze.

“Huh?” he blinked, “Yeah, just a bit tired.”

“You can always take less clients, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki leaned forward, a friendly smile on his face, “I understand the desire to want to help people, but you don’t need to overburden yourself. Remember, if you ever get stressed out about this, you have my number.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ren scrunched his nose between two fingers, “I have to go home and study.”

“I won’t keep you any longer, then. I know how headstrong and focused you are, but you don’t need to be the solution to everyone’s problems,” Maruki stood up, “I’ll help you, no matter which path you choose to go down.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Ren and Maruki took their leave for the day. As they walked out, Ren saw that it was already dusk as he looked to the sky, taking in the cool, spring air. He quickly drove back to the apartment and went inside.

“Welcome home!” Sumire beamed a loving smile at him as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m home…” he felt his eyes drooping as he saw her skip up to him, her ribbon bobbing in her hair.

“Would you like some coffee, or perhaps some dinner? Or…” Sumire intertwined her fingers with his and lightly blushed.

“You definitely know how to get my heart beating,” he faintly smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I was going to say a bath!” her cheeks turned a deeper red.

“Sureeeeeeee.”

“Ren!”

“Thanks for trying to cheer me up,” he raised his free hand and cupped it under her chin, “I’m just really tired from this week, so seeing you really makes it worth it.”

“Mhm,” Sumire nodded, “We’ve barely been able to talk, except in the morning. Saki-chan and I started practicing with Hanako-chan, which is why I’ve been coming home late. She has another competition this starting today, though.”

Ren gave her a loving glance. “You don’t need to tell me why you’re not home. I know you’ve got to practice hard, and I’m all for it.”

“Yes! Every day, I feel like I’m getting better with the clubs!”

“I feel like… Huh. I’m not sure how I feel,” Ren chuckled as he thought about his situation.

“Are you sure you’re not stressed?” Sumire squeezed his hand.

“I’m not that stressed out. It’s a lot of work, sure, but I’m fine.”

“Hmmmmm… Well, I’ll do my best to help you when I can! You do enough for me already!” 

With a smile and a nod, Sumire walked back to the kitchen counter, pulling Ren along by the hand. 

“I have some rice from yesterday, and I have an idea for a new hot chocolate recipe!”

“It’s May, though,” he replied plainly.

“I’m still going to drink hot chocolate!” she squeezed his hand again.

“I guess I can’t stop you. What’s Morgana doing?” Ren looked around for his feline brother.

“He’s being a gentleman!”

“Ah.”

“How does Cuban Crystal Mountain sound?” Sumire reached up to the cupboard, but was too short to reach it.

“Sounds fine,” Ren moved his hands to her waist and lifted her so she could reach it.

“Are you going to put me down, Ren?” Sumire’s feet dangled as Ren held her up a foot off the ground.

“Maybe… You’re just so cute, and light…!”

“I’m not a kid…”

“No, but this is good lifting practice,” he grinned.

“I’m not a bench press, either!” she pouted.

“You are going to be my bride, though!” Ren swung his arm in a rapid motion so that it was under her knees, and he nimbly adjusted her to be in a bridal carry.

“B-B-Bride…” Sumire’s lips quivered as she looked up at him, completely red in the face. Her black-framed glasses bounced off her beet red face, hair and ribbon. Rem smirked as he gazed into her eyes. 

“I can’t wait until I get to actually do this and mean it. I can see it now… A beautiful, white dress, just like Ella’s…”

“Ren!” she puffed her cheeks as her eyes widened, “I-I’m still not ready!”

“I know, but thinking about it is enough to totally get rid of any stress I have,” he chuckled and set her down, “So thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome…” 

“I love you, Sumire.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

“I’ll heat up the rice, and you can make the coffee, alright?” Ren clapped her back softly.

“Sure!”

The couple made themselves a small dinner for the night, drinking coffee and hot chocolate, talking about their current goings. Once they finished eating, Ren pulled out his notes and started studying. He was tired, but he only planned to study for an hour. It was 8:30 PM now...

* * *

_Saturday, May 4th_

Ren nearly dropped his cup of coffee as he stared at his notes. It was past midnight. He blinked several times, looked around the apartment, and saw Sumire sound asleep. Like a clean room, a rested mind was just as important for mental fitness, or so she told him. He knew she was right.

“Sato-san, Ito-san, Yamamoto-san… Just give me some more time… I’ll help you… I just… Need time… How many cups of coffee have I drank?”

“Hey.”

Morgana jumped up onto the table and sat in front of Ren.

“Hey, Morgana…”

“I used to give you a lot of lip about going to sleep on time, and now that you’re an adult, I didn’t think I’d need to. However…” Morgana tapped a paw on his notes, “I haven’t seen you this stressed out since the Okumura incident. What’s up? If you hide anything from Sumire or me, you know it’s gonna bite you in the rear.”

“Sorry… Sorry,” Ren rubbed his eyes, “I just… I’m trying to help everyone I can. I don’t want to let anyone down…” his voice cracked, “I’m doing it again, aren’t I, Morgana?”

“Doing what?”

“I-I’m not sure… I just know I’ve done this before. I know I made Sumire angry, even if she didn’t sound it. For the second time since meeting you, I’m not sure what to do,” he leaned back in the his chair and looked up at the ceiling, “I need to help these people, but I don’t get to spend time with Sumire, I don’t get to hang out with my friends, I barely even get to do coursework…”

“This isn’t like you, Ren,” Morgana worriedly sighed.

“I know, but… If I don’t help everyone, who will? I’m a natural at this…”

“Ren,” Morgana nudged his head against him, “Go to sleep, before I wake Sumire, and you have hell to pay. I know you’re worried about everyone. Hanako is off at another gymnastics tournament, right? She’s doing fine, I think. Worry about yourself more. You don’t want to stress Sumire out, do you?”

Ren defeatedly laughed and scratched Morgana’s head.

“Why do I always forget the simple things? Sorry, Morgana…”

“That’s why I stick around!”

“Yeah… Thanks.”

Ren closed his notebook, walked over to the bed, and laid down. His body sunk into the mattress, and he found himself looking directly at Sumire. She lightly breathed, her entire body moving rhythmically in her deep sleep cycle. With a small smirk, Ren ran his hand across her bangs and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

…?

Ren slowly opened his eyes and found himself sitting at an extremely familiar table, in a small, isolated room. He looked up and around the room before looking straight forward. 

The first thing he saw was a conniving grin, and then a brown coat, followed by a pair of hateful, brown eyes.

“Akechi…?” his eyes widened as he saw his former rival sitting in the chair opposite him.

“Took you long enough,” Goro Akechi adjusted the glove on his left hand, “You look extremely pathetic right now. “I want to help everyone!” and “I’m the only one who can do it!” That’s what you’re thinking right now, isn’t it?”

“Where’s Sumire?” Ren slammed his hand down on the table, “How are you… What’s going on?”

“That’s the first thing you ask? You really piss me off,” Akechi gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t you answer my questions first?”

“Why should I?” Ren clenched his teeth, a look of anger in his eyes.

Akechi held up his hands. “You’re always worried about others, aren’t you? You have friends, loved ones, allies, and yet it’s never enough for you. That high and mighty attitude pisses me the hell off!” he kicked the table, sending it sliding a few feet away, “Think about yourself for a second! Just what are you doing?”

“What are you saying, Akechi? It’s never enough for me?” Ren’s tone became more desperate, and he held up his hands, confused.

“You’ve become so blind to your own, conceited interpretation of reality. I’m surprised you don’t have a palace!” Akechi laughed maniacally, “Doesn’t what you tell yourself sound familiar?”

“I want to help everyone… I’m the only one who can do it…

“That’s right! Only you! Didn’t you nearly die to fight against that ideology? I thought you made your decision!” Akechi snapped his finger, and Ren saw a blue flash of flame emanate around him as his outfit transformed into a spiral of greys and blacks, with a familiar black mask covering his head.

“Maruki… I sound exactly like him…” Ren solemnly looked down and found himself wearing a white suit. He reached a gloved hand to his face and felt a pair of glasses on his face, and found that his hair was slicked back.

“You’re becoming the very thing you swore to fight against!” Akechi continued laughing, “The man who I considered to be my equal has stooped so low! It ticks me off!” he stood up and pulled out a long, red, jagged blade, “I’m not going to let you become like this, Ren.”

“Wait, Akech-”

Ren’s words were cut short as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire chest. 

“I-” a splatter of blood shot from his mouth. He looked down and saw the white suit turning red, with Akechi’s blade resting in the same spot that Sumire’s once did, several years ago. A look of horror took over his face as he looked up and saw Akechi pointing his gun directly at him.

“...If it’s the last thing I do, I won’t let you become like him...”

Everything went dark as Ren saw a flash of light emerge from the barrel of the gun.

* * *

“SUMIRE!”

Ren sprung up into a sitting position, covered in sweat. He instantly touched his hand to his chest, and another to his forehead. He heard the sound of a mug shattering as Sumire ran in from the kitchen.

“Ren!” she sprinted over and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his heart racing as her chest pressed against his. He felt her squeezing him with an immense amount of strength. Tears freely rolled down his face as he looked down at her.

“What happened? Are you okay?” she pleaded to him, a distressed look on her face.

“I-I...I’m so sorry…” his voice cracked as he raised his arms slowly.

“What are you sorry about? Tell me what happened, right now!” 

Ren felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest as he heard the forcefulness in her voice.

“I-I was looking over my notes… and then I went to bed late… Then… I fell asleep… I was in the interrogation room with Akechi…”

“Akechi-san? Ren…” there was an uneasy look on her face.

“He told me that I needed to think about myself… and that I was conceited… He said he wouldn’t let me become like that, and then he was in his Metaverse outfit. I-I looked down, and then I was in… I was in Maruki’s white suit…”

“Dr. Maruki’s suit? From his palace?”

“Y...Yeah…” Ren gulped and nodded, “Then… Akechi… killed me.”

“What?” Sumire’s eyes widened as she touched her hands against his cheeks, “Ren…”

“I don’t know…” Ren’s pitch changed as his voice cracked again. He could feel the strain in his throat, “I’m sorry…”

Sumire ran her fingers across his face and closed his eyes. He felt his face press against her chest. Her heartbeat was calm, rhythmic.

“Take deep breaths. Follow the beat of my heart, okay? Breath in…” the couple took a deep breath together, exhaling at the same time. Wordlessly and in harmony, Ren matched his breathing to her own. He felt his body slowly relax as he calmed down, letting his mind clear as he focused solely on Sumire. She slowly caressed her fingers through his hair, and a few more minutes passed before Ren felt himself calm down. 

“Ren…” Morgana jumped up on the bed beside him.

Sumire lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Don’t bottle these things up, Ren, please… I know you mentioned it a few days ago, but nothing like this… Don’t scare me like that, okay?” Sumire’s voice soothed him.

“This was… a first… Honest,” he sighed.

“You were sound asleep until just then. I was making you some coffee for the morning, and then you screamed… Are you sure you’ve never dreamt like this before?”

“When you say it like that... “ he took another deep breath, “Back when we had our personas, I was able to go to this place between mind and matter, called the Velvet Room. I don’t think you ever saw it, unless you remember our fight with Lavenza… Sometimes, I would wake up there when I slept. This… sort of felt like it, but I know it was a dream. Akechi’s… gone… It just felt so real…”

“I remember,” she gently stroked her hand through his hair, “Why do you think you had this dream?”

“I think it’s because Morgana, Dr. Maruki, and you have all pointed out that I’m stressed. I don’t control my dreams, but I think this was my mind’s way of telling me I needed to stop and think about what I was doing. At least, it was Akechi’s way…”

“I don’t like Akechi-san’s way,” Sumire shook her head, “Not at all. Let’s just talk, okay? I’d be lost without you, Ren,” she helped him stand up, “Take a shower, and I’ll make you a cup of coffee. I… dropped your mug.”

“That’s fine. I’m sorry for not talking more about this. I didn’t even realize how it made me feel…” he looked down at his broken mug as they entered the kitchen. Sumire quickly swept it up, with Morgana entering after the two, “Thank you, Sumire, Morgana. I need to think for a minute…” Ren walked into the bathroom.

A zen-like focus overtook Ren as he felt the hot water splash against his body. 

“That was a dream, or, a nightmare, I know that much,” he looked down at his chest and only saw the familiar small, circular scar, “But it certainly didn’t feel that way. Why Akechi, of all people? Am I really becoming like what the Doc was? I just want to help people… I need to talk to him, and I need to talk to Sumire.”

Ren intensely focused and let his thoughts properly organize before finishing his shower and stepping out. He redressed and walked back into the kitchen.

“Feel any better?” Sumire immediately walked up to him, a worried look in her eyes.

“A bit, yeah. I was doing it again, Sumire. I was bottling everything up…” he gave her a guilt-ridden look, full of regret.

Sumire frowned. “I know it’s not easy to burden someone else with your problems. I know you don’t want to do that, because I’ve felt the same way for a long time. I kept my feelings about Kasumi bottled up for so many years, Ren. In all of those, I was blind to the love she showed me, until she was gone. It wasn’t until you let me openly talk about my problems that I started to feel more like a person… Before I felt like Sumire. Please, don’t go down the same path I did.”

She pressed her hand against his chest and smiled. “We’re a duet, remember? Your problems are my problems, and the opposite is true. I don’t want to end our deal early, but I’ll end it if I have to.”

“Our deal?” Ren gave her a puzzled look.

“About this being one-sided. Every single day, I’m thankful that you do so much for me. However,” she clenched her fist, “If you’re going to hurt yourself taking care of me… I can’t stand it. I know I’m aiming extremely high, higher than anything I would’ve dreamed of alone. I want to repay you once this is all over, but if you’re going to continue to stress yourself out, I’m going to make you stop, and I will end the deal. I really, really don’t want to do that,” she tilted her head and wiped a tear from her eye, “Okay?”

“Sumire…” Ren slowly wrapped his arms around her, “I’m such an idiot. I’m always afraid to share my problems with someone else, because I think I should always be able to handle them alone. Of course you’d want me to talk about all of my problems, to let me cry on your shoulder if the stress is too much… I know we’ve talked about it before, but I thought I was fine. I guess the pressure caught up with me…”

“You can talk to me whenever you want, Ren,” she pressed her face against his chest, “I want you to. I know I won’t completely understand what your problems are, or what exactly is causing your stress, but I’ll listen to you anyway. You listen to me chastise myself whenever I mess up at a meet, or when I have a bad day and get mad about something stupid, and I know you don’t understand much about gymnastics. So…” she stared up into his deep, onyx eyes, “Let’s be equal in that regard. Please come talk to me whenever you feel even a little bit stressed. I’ll listen.”

Sumire gave him one last affirmative nod before taking a step back.

“Understand, Ren? This wasn’t a yes or no talk, by the way.”

Ren took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I understand. When your girlfriend is this forward with you, I’d have to be more dense than a black hole to not understand what you mean. Sojiro wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” he faintly smiled and laughed, “Ah… I do feel a bit better, now.”

“Good!” Sumire clapped her hands together, “So, what will you do?”

“I’ll talk to you whenever I feel stressed out, and I’ll talk to Dr. Maruki about lessening my workload. It won’t do anyone any good if I’m the one who needs therapy. On top of that…” Ren scratched the side of his head, “I think I need to just… wind down a bit for now. Are you hungry?”

“What did you have in mind?” Sumire looked over at the kitchen counter.

“I think I’ll make what I’m familiar with. It’ll help me clear my head. Coffee and curry.”

“We’re going to need to restock on beans soon.”

“We’ll figure it out. Want to help me out?”

“Absolutely!” Sumire wholeheartedly smiled, which in turn made Ren smile.  
“That’s the Ren I know!” Morgana brushed up against Ren’s leg.

“Hah. I just need to focus on one thing at a time. For now, it’s breakfast,” he bent down and scratched Morgana’s ear.

“Yeah! You can’t steal the treasure without making a route, and you can’t make a route without a plan!”

“I suppose I could look at my stress like a palace, if that’s what you mean. The thing is, Morgana, is that Sumire already stole my heart,” he looked up and her and grinned.

“I’ll steal it as many times as it takes!” she touched her hand to her face, where her mask would be.

“I know you will,” Ren stood up, “Now… Let’s make breakfast.”

* * *

Ren and Sumire spent an hour preparing their breakfast and eating it, with Ren allowing himself to recuperate and focus. He kept his eyes trained on Sumire, who smiled and blushed whenever she looked back. 

“So, what name do you have planned for our kid?” 

“Huh?” Sumire instantly turned red as her eyes went wide and she dropped her spoon.

“Back in March, we talked about naming a daughter Sakura, but you said no. I’ve been thinking about why ever since,” Ren casually waved his spoon around, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was slowly getting back into his element, his zone.

“I-Uh-I… Y-You can’t just ask that out of the blue!” Sumire shook in place, her face pulsing red.

“Well, you’re the one who had a name in mind already,” he shrugged.

“W-W-Well! T-That’s…!”

“I didn’t even ask you what you’d name the baby if it was a boy…” Ren smirked and tilted his head.

Sumire covered her face and shook her head.

“I…”

“You…” Ren moved his plate of curry and leaned in toward her.

“I… want it to be a girl…”

“Ohhhh?” Ren perked an eyebrow and clapped his hand on the table, “You’re so red right now… But you have everything planned out. Interesting.”

“R-Ren!”

Ren leaned back, sat down, and crossed his arms, satisfied. Sumire slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths.

“You almost gave me a heart attack…”

“You really improved my mood, though,” he laughed, “I feel pretty good now.”

“That’s good… I’m glad I could help,” Sumire giggled.

“Your blush is everything to me, Sumire. I’m just… I feel so lucky.”

Sumire’s expression hardened, and she gave Ren a wholehearted look.

“Not as lucky as me. My boyfriend is the most kind, funny, and considerate man on the planet. You always make sure I’m happy, and you always put others ahead of yourself. Luckily, your girlfriend is going to make sure you take time to enjoy being yourself. This time, I’m completely serious.”

“Aren’t I doing that now?” Ren looked at her quizzingly. 

“You are, but I know that you’re thinking about others all the time. I saw your notes,” Sumire traced her finger around the top of her mug.

“Oh… Huh. Has Morgana been teaching you stuff behind my back?”

“No. You left your notebook out, that’s all. I want you to enjoy your work, and enjoy your time outside of work. From now on, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you don’t overburden yourself.”

Ren saw a fire in her eyes, reminiscent of her days in the Metaverse as Violet. 

“Got it,” he nodded.

“Good.”

Some more time passed as the two finished eating. Ren opened his phone and saw that it was only 8 AM. He felt a lot better, and the two had the whole day ahead of them.

* * *

With a renewed sense of focus, Ren spent most of his morning calming down and doing small things with Sumire. They tidied up the house, watched the news, and spoiled Morgana together. As more time passed, Ren felt gradually more comfortable, to the point where he wanted to tease Sumire even more.

“Are you busy tonight? I was thinking about doing a little hangout,” Ren asked while looking at his phone. They were still both dressed in their nightwear, standing in front of the couch.

“Today is actually our day off from practice this week!” Sumire happily exclaimed, “What do you have in mind? I’ll go anywhere with you!”

“If this were to be a date between just the two of us, would you go to… say…” Ren saw a chance to tease her, which only brought him joy, “A love hotel?”

“R-Ren!” Sumire’s face flared up red, “W-Why would we go there wh-” she covered her mouth, and Ren raised his eyebrows.

“When we could just do anything we’d do in a love hotel here? Is that what you were going to say? My my…”

“I-I-I wasn’t going to say that!” she waved her arms in front of her.

“I’m not too sure.... I mean, if you did want to do anything, just say the word!” Ren wrapped his arm around her waist in a swift motion and bent her back.

“W-W-W-Wait! I-I’m not ready!”

“Does that mean you can get ready?” he finally felt comfortable for the first time all week.

“N-No!”

“Aw…” he stood her back up.

“I-I mean… If you really want to! I want you to feel better, a-and they say that reduces stress!” Sumire began to unbutton her shirt.

“Woah, hey!” Ren grasped her hands, “I was just teasing you.”

“Oh…” Sumire’s face turned even more red, and she looked down at the floor, “Ahha… Of course I’d misinterpret it… Silly me…”

“Listen,” Ren cupped his hands around hers, “I won’t do anything unless you really want to. It’s only ten in the morning, and I was just kidding around. You definitely made me feel even better, though, if that’s what you were aiming for,” he laughed.

“Ren…” Sumire shook her head, “I’m really happy to hear that…” she drooped her head, “I’m sorry if I’m a bad girlfriend, since I never really want to…”

“Ah,” Ren raised a finger and pressed it against her lips, “Don’t even say it. I don’t care how much Ryuji brags about it. If you don’t feel like doing anything, we don’t have to do anything. That doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less. I’ll stop joking about it, too, if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Sumire smiled gratefully and nodded, “But you don’t need to stop joking about it. I know how much you enjoy it, and… um…”

Ren tilted his head, “Um…?”

“Never mind,” she shook her head, “Since we went from talking about your stress to this, I’m guessing you’re feeling like your normal self?”

“I feel a lot better now, yeah. I’d much rather talk about this than that nightmare I had. I’m going to talk to Dr. Maruki, and then I’d like to hang out somewhere with you. I’m going to ask Ryuji and Yusuke to come along, since I barely see them nowadays. You can invite Sakiya, if you want. Futaba too.”

“Okay! Do you have any _reasonable_ places in mind?” 

“Roppongi.”

“Sure!”

Ren pulled out his phone. “I forget, I can just text them in a group chat.”

Ren: _Hey everybody. Sumire suggested that I unwind today and relax, so we’re going to go to Roppongi later in the day. I know you’re all busy, but if you’d like to come along, I’d appreciate it._

Ryuji: _Sure thing, man! I need a day off too!_

Sakiya: _Sumire and I don’t have practice today, and I suppose I could give Ryuji a break. A small break._

Ryuji: _Yeah! Breaks!_

Futaba: _Roppongi, huh? Nothing’s really happening at the Cup Hanako’s at, so…. Sure._

Yusuke: _Ah, Roppongi. It’s been quite some time since I last went there. There are plenty of art exhibitions that I’d love for you all to see. I shall act as a guide!_

Ren: _So that’s a yes, Yusuke. Alright! Thanks. Sumire and I will drive to the apartment complex around 4 PM. Hope you three can squeeze in the back. Yusuke, can you take a train?_

Yusuke: _Of course. Meet me at the Mori Art Museum. It shall be our first destination!_

Ren: _Sure thing._

Futaba: _I’m not too sure with Sakiya’s huge 🍑_

Sakiya: _Hey!_

Futaba: _:~)_

Ryuji: _C’mon, Futaba…_

Futaba: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sumire: _...We’ll see you all soon._

Ren laughed while Sumire shook her head. The two went to change, with Ren changing into a black shirt with blue jeans, and Sumire changing into a cream-colored orange sweater and a plaid grey pinafore that went down to her knees, as well as black shoes. She picked out her replica glasses, put them on, and re-tied her ribbon into a short ponytail.

“How do I look?” she did a twirl as Ren walked in from the kitchen.

“Perfect,” Ren gave her two thumbs up, “That’s a new one.”

“I still have a lot of new outfits that Ann-senpai and Shiho-senpai bought for me!” she giggled.

“I can’t wait to see you wear them all,” he nodded approvingly. 

“This feeling in my chest… I love it,” Sumire held up her hand against her chest, “I love when the man I love looks at me and loves what he sees… It’s a feeling only I get to know…”

“That’s not the only one,” Ren grinned.

“...” she blushed and twirled a finger through her hair, “I know I said you can make those jokes, but…”

“I love when your face gets red,” Ren walked up to her, “But that’s enough fooling around. Doc should be free today, so let’s talk to him. You don’t mind if I invite him here, right?”

“Of course not,” she shook her head.

“Morgana?” Ren looked down at him.

“You don’t even need to ask me, partner!” he laughed.

“Ah. That’s everyone, then.”

Ren took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

* * *

“Hello, Amamiya-kun.”

“Hey, Doc. Are you available today? I want to talk about something.”

“I see. I don’t have any pressing matters at hand, so yes.”

“Want to stop by our apartment?”

“I could do that. When would you have me?”

“Right now, if you’re able.”

“Sure. I’ll be there soon.”

The call ended, and Ren sighed. 

“This feels so awkward. I mean… How do I explain to him that I feel like I was becoming what he once was?”

“Just be honest with him,” Sumire took his hand, “Dr. Maruki has changed so much since then, and I know he hasn’t forgotten what happened. He’s probably the best person to talk about this with.”

“You’re right. He even asked me if I wanted to take less clients. He knows I’m stressed,” Ren sighed.

“You know he cares about you, Ren,” Sumire gave him a warm smile, “Don’t worry.”

“Right.”

Ren and Sumire waited for about half an hour before Maruki arrived. 

“Hello Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san,” he gave them a friendly smile as Ren opened the door to their apartment. 

“Come on in, Doc,” Ren stepped to the side and let Maruki enter. They all walked to the main room and sat at the dinner table, “Want some coffee?”

“That feels like a trick question, Amamiya-kun. You know I can’t refuse a cup from you or the Boss.”

“Hah,” Ren stood up and walked into the kitchen to make the coffee.

“How is Rumi-san doing, Dr. Maruki?” Sumire gave him an excited look, something neither of them imagined possible again. 

“She’s doing great! I haven’t seen her this excited in a very long time,” he looked around the room and began to scratch the back of his head. “By the way, you don’t happen to have any tuna… do you?”

“Tuna? We have some,” she nodded.

“Oh! That’s excellent! Can I take some home with me? Rumi has really wanted some tuna, and I haven’t had the time to go shopping for it!”

“Woah there, Doc,” Morgana jumped up onto the table, “There are a few house rules you should know about. Rule number one is that no one touches my tuna.”

“Ah, Morgana-san. I apologize,” he slightly bowed, “It’s just… Rumi is really craving it, and well, let’s just say that a pregnant woman with cravings is very… scary.”

Morgana sighed. “I guess I can make an exception…”

“Thank you so much!” Maruki let out a sigh of relief.

Ren returned, holding three cups of coffee. “I heard something about cravings?”

“You’ll understand one day, Amamiya-kun. Don’t worry about it for now,” Maruki laughed, “I take it you didn’t invite me here to talk about my life, anyway.”

“Yeah… I thought about what you said, Doc,” Ren set the cups on the table and sat down, “I’m stressed, and I can’t pretend I’m not anymore.”

“I see,” Maruki nodded, “It’s very important that you acknowledge your own mental stress, Amamiya-kun. Have you ever heard the mystery of who is the dentist’s dentist? The same applies to being a therapist. Of course, I can’t give you therapy, but I can offer you advice.”

“I think I’ve heard something like that…” Ren scratched his chin.

“Right. In any case, I’m assuming your main cause of stress is the amount of clients you’re taking at once, correct?” Maruki rested his hands on his waist.

“That’s definitely a big part of it. My main issue is that I… I feel like I’m everyone’s therapist. I don’t get to be friends with them, and the only satisfaction I get is when the patient has a breakthrough with their own problems. Those moments are few and far between. Everything else is just…” Ren sighed.

“I understand, Amamiya-kun. That is a part of the field that people who don’t work in the field of psychology often fail to grasp. This line of work is mentally taxing to both the therapist and the clients.”

“So… What should Ren do, Dr. Maruki?” Sumire placed her hand on top of Ren’s.

“Personally, I’d suggest that you lighten your workload. You’re only interning at Tokyo Mental Health and taking classes as a student at UTokyo at the same time. Instead of spreading yourself thin, try focusing on the most important things,” Maruki leaned forward, “You can’t help everyone. That’s something you taught me. I know that it’s difficult to accept. I know that better than anyone.”

“You’re right, Doc. I had a dream last night, and that dream made me realize that, even if it was unconscious, I was getting caught up in the idea that only I could help everyone, and that I _needed_ to help everyone. That was pretty dumb of me, especially considering the fact that we fought against that ideology,” Ren rubbed his hand down his face.

“The desire to help everyone is something that often crosses most young psychologists’ minds. You aren’t alone in the thought, though your situation and background involving the idea is certainly unique. Reality is harsh, though. That’s something you had to remind me of. If it becomes necessary, I’ll return the favor,” Maruki nodded and leaned back.

“Thanks, Doc. That won’t be necessary, though. Sumire and I talked about it earlier. If I get stressed out, I’m going to vent to her about it, and she’ll do the same. We actually promised to do that a while ago, but I guess I got too conceited. Just like she relies on me, I’m going to rely on her,” Ren clenched her hand.

“I understand,” Maruki waved his hand, “In any case, thank you for talking to me about this. You have a lot of potential, Amamiya-kun, and you’d make out to be a great therapist. I don’t want to see you get burnt out or stressed over it, though. Take some time to unwind, and decide what you want to do from there. The most important thing I want you to take away from our conversation is this: You can be as dedicated to the field as you want, but you need to take time out of each day to be yourself. Your life is just as valuable as your clients. Don’t get too caught up in your job, and don’t try to be everyone’s therapist. Take your time, and plan out time to spend with your friends, with Yoshizawa-san, and to just indulge in your own hobbies. Being a therapist is a career choice, not a way of life. I’ll help you out, no matter which path you choose.”

Ren quietly contemplated to himself before smiling and giving Maruki a nod. “Got it. I feel like I’m one step ahead of you, since Sumire and I were going to hang out with our friends today. I’m glad that you told me this to my face, though. I’ll be sure to heed your words. I’ll take less clients, too.”

“Very well,” Maruki finished his coffee and stood up, “In that case, I have complete faith in you two. Is there anything else you need from me?”

“I’m all set,” Ren stood up, “Thank you.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Maruki!” Sumire followed the two, “I’ll find some tuna!”

“Tuna?” Ren tilted his head, confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” Maruki chuckled and waved his hand. Sumire ran into the kitchen, leaving the two in the room.

“Do you plan to marry Yoshizawa-san, Amamiya-kun?” 

“Absolutely,” Ren nodded.

“I’m happy for you two. I’ve never seen such a compatible couple. You two naturally bounce off one another, and you don’t even need to speak to understand each other. If you don’t mind me asking, why wait?” Maruki gave Ren a curious look.

“We both want to take the world stage, first. That’s all.”

“I see. The Olympics… That makes sense. I’ll look forward to that day, then.”

“When Sumire wins the gold medal in rhythmic gymnastics at the 2024 Olympics, there are four people I want to watch, more than anyone else in the world. Do you know who they are?”

“I can’t say for certain, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki nervously sighed.

Ren’s eyes narrowed, and he gave Maruki an extremely serious glare. 

“Those four people are Kasumi, Sakiya, you, and me. When that day comes, I want you to be there. I want you to watch Sumire Yoshizawa take the world stage through her own hard work, her tears, and her sweat.”

The two continued to look at each other, with Ren smirking and clapping Maruki’s back as Sumire walked back in, carrying a small container, smiling.

“She’s the world to me, Doc. I know you understand what that feels like, now!” Ren laughed as Sumire stepped forward.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Oh, just how I plan to marry you!” 

“Wh-What?” her cheeks turned cherry red.

“Dr. Maruki was curious, so I told him!” Ren nudged Maruki with his elbow.

“Thank you, Yoshizawa-san,” Maruki took the tuna, “I look forward to the wedding.”

“W-Wedding?” Sumire looked between the two, her mouth aghast, “W-Wh-Wh-”

“I told him about the dress, the cake…”

“R-Ren!”

“I should be on my way now,” Maruki stepped past Sumire, “Thank you for inviting me over today. I wish you two the best of luck.”

“W-W-Wait! J-Just what did Ren tell you?” Sumire held out her hands, still red in the face.

“Nothing substantial, don’t worry. Thank you for inviting me, though!” Maruki changed out his shoes, “I’ll see you two again soon!” he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“I-I-Invite? W-What?” Sumire turned to Ren, completely shocked.

“We were joking around, Sumire. I told him that I planned to marry you, that’s all. We’re still going to wait until after the Olympics, don’t worry!” Ren walked up and patted her head, “But man, your reactions were priceless!” 

Sumire puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

“Did I go too far again?”

She turned around and walked back into the main room, stomping as angrily as she could, which was adorable in its own right.

* * *

“I’m sorry…” Ren rubbed the back of his head, laughing.

“It’s okay,” Sumire turned around and smiled, “Just… If you’re going to talk about that, include me next time.”

“I can’t help myself…” 

“I want to marry you, too, you know,” Sumire smirked and looked up at him, which caused his heart to skip a few beats.  
“O-Oh…” Ren blushed, and Sumire giggled.

“We still have a few hours before we’re supposed to meet with the others, so what do you want to do?” Sumire wrapped her arm around his.

“Let’s just relax for a while,” Ren bumped his head against hers and closed his eyes, “It’s been a while since we cuddled.”

“You’re spoiling me, Ren… Getting you to myself all day…”

“Go ahead. Be greedy,” Ren wrapped his hand around her waist, and the two spent the next few hours cuddling together, with Sumire telling Ren about her progress with the clubs, her evolving routine with Sakiya, and their plans to go to the last Grand Prix, hoping to make it to the Final. The time passed slowly but blissfully, with Ren comfortable in the fact that he could completely depend on Sumire, something he continuously pushed off and refused to do before, even with her reassurances. This time, she put her foot down, and he was grateful for it. He liked when she was forward. Once the clock hit 3:30 PM, they took off and drove to the apartment complex, with Morgana napping in Sumire’s bag. They waited for a few minutes, with Ryuji, Sakiya and Futaba all joining them. Futaba wore her classic outfit, as did Ryuji. Sakiya wore a long-sleeved, green shirt that cut off at her waist, and a pair of baggy, plaid black pants. 

“So… Roppongi, huh?” Futaba got in behind Sumire, while Sakiya got in the middle, and Ryuji sat behind Ren.

“Yup,” Ren shifted the car into drive, and started driving, “It’s a pretty big hub, and I haven’t been there, so I figured I’d try something new to relax.”

“Roppongi was built in the post-war era, and attracts a lot of foreigners, tourists, and Japanese alike!” Sakiya exclaimed with stars in her eyes, “It's one of the wealthier districts of Tokyo, but it has a thriving nightlife, and plenty to see during the day! We need to visit the Samurai!”

“There’s a samurai?” Ryuji’s eyes widened with excitement.

“A memorial!” 

“Oh, right that makes sense.”

“There’s a lot of fashion stores…” Futaba scrolled through her phone, “I wonder if I should buy something for Hanako…”

“Hanako certainly has an interesting fashion sense…” Sumire giggled.

“You’re saying that?” Futaba yelled.

“Well… I thought her friend's shirt was cute.”

“I pray you two never go shopping for clothes together…” Futaba sighed.

“There’s a whole lot of bars we could scout out for when we can start drinking….” Ren stayed, “I’d love to go bar diving. I think it'd be fun.”

“Count me in!” Sakiya raised her hand.

“I can’t believe you’re thinking about that… You still gotta wait a year, man,” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared…” Ren chuckled.

“I would never drink,” Sumire commented.

“Aw, cmon, Sumi-Chan!” Sakiya patted her shoulder, “It’d be really fun! Maybe you’d finally admit how much you did it with Ren!”

“H-Huh?” Sumire yelped and blushed.

“Yeah, Sumire!” Futaba patted her other shoulder, “We all know!”

“N-n-no! We don’t do anything like that, I swear!” Sumire buried her face in her hands.

Ren laughed, and the five soon found themselves parked outside Roppongi Station. They looked around the metropolitan area, which was filled with modern buildings. Roppongi Tower itself was a layered, circular glass structure visible in the center of the area. They started walking around the area, passing by masses of people. It wasn’t until they reached Roppongi Tower that Ren realized the museum was on the 53rd floor.

“Oh…” Ren bit his lip and looked at Sumire.

“Just focus on me, alright?” Sumire interlaced her fingers with his own, “Keep your eyes on mine, and we’ll be in the museum in no time.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” he smiled.

“Sw-sweetie…” her cheeks turned a light pink.

The five of them entered the tower and took an elevator up. Once they reached the 53rd floor and walked around for a minute, Sumire spotted Yusuke, who was waiting outside.

“Yusuke-senpai!”

“Ah, hello Ren, Sumire, Sakiya, Futaba, and Ryuji.”

“Sup dude! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!” Ryuji ran up to Yusuke.

“I’m not certain how it could have been forever since you last saw me, but I digress. It’s good to see you, Ryuji. Actually, it’s been some time since I’ve seen you, Sakiya,” he turned to her.

“Yeah, since my birthday, right? Thanks for that painting, again. I really love it.”

“That was all Ryuji’s concept. I merely made it a reality,” Yusuke closed his eyes and nodded.

“Oh believe me, I’ve rewarded him for it already,” Sakiya winked at Ryuji, Futaba snickered, and Sumire blushed.

“It’s good to hear that you two are doing well. Now,” he turned toward the museum and held out his arms, “Allow me to guide you all!”

“Lead the way,” Ren and the rest followed him as they entered the museum. Yusuke spoke with a staff member, who effectively allowed him to act without a tour guide, given that he was a prestigious art student. Yusuke walked them through the museum, showing them a number of simpler pieces, all of which were a far cry from the eccentric and obtuse ones that Ren had grown used to seeing. Yusuke stated that the curators of the museum preferred to keep it this way so that the public could better enjoy the pieces. It took him half an hour to walk them through, and they stepped back outside when they were finished.

“Great job, Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire clapped, “I could feel your passion as you spoke!”

“Thank you, Sumire,” he looked at her and then turned to the group, “Where should we head next?”

“I’m actually really hungry, so why don’t we find a restaurant?” Sakiya patted her stomach.

“I’d like to go somewhere with fish!” Morgana meowed from the bag.

“You didn’t bring that cat with you, did you?” Sakiya gave Ren a concerned glance.

“Uhhhh…. Meow?” 

“Do you have anything in mind, Ren?” Sumire turned to him, giggling.

“Let’s go to Jomon Roppongi. It doesn’t open until 5:30 PM, though, so let’s walk around a little bit beforehand. Is that fine?” Ren ran his hand through his hair, keeping his eyes on her.

“Sure!” Sumire nodded.

“What do they got at that place?” Ryuji eagerly asked.

“They’re known for their Hakata-style grilled skewers,” Ren snapped a finger.

“I’m interested!” Sakiya piped up, “Sumire and I could have another skewer eating contest!”

“That sounds fun!” Sumire clapped again, “But what should we do while we wait?”

“There’s always those clothing stores,” Futaba lifted her phone, “I like what you’re wearing now, Sumire, BUT…” she glared at Sakiya and grinned, with her glasses flashing briefly, “Sakiya and I have some ideas…”

“Ideas…?” Sumire suddenly sounded very concerned.

“Yup!” Sakiya pointed at the elevator, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The group took the elevator back down, with Ren breathing a deep sigh of relief once they hit the ground floor. They walked around Roppongi Hills for a few minutes, eventually finding their way to one of the many clothing stores inside the huge, mall-like complex. Sakiya, Sumire and Futaba disappeared inside the store, leaving Yusuke, Ryuji and Ren excited and confused.

“Most of this modern stuff is kinda weird,” Ryuji sorted through different shirts and accessories, “I like shirts that got a lotta flair to ‘em, or say somethin’ cool!”

“How about this one, then?” Ren lifted up a shirt that had a large, 20-sided dice on it, with the number one standing out on the shirt. Above the dice was the text “CRIT HAPPENS.”

“Huh, what’s that mean?” Ryuji tilted his head.

“According to Futaba, in Dungeons and Dragons, a role-playing game with dice, you roll this kind of die for most things. If you roll a 20, the highest, you get a critical success, and if you roll a one, you get a critical fail. She keeps yelling about this liveshow called Critical Role, but it's all in English and it’s LONG. She wants us all to play it with her sometime, though.”

“Huh… So it’s fantasy?”

“Yeah. You can be a barbarian, a rogue, a wizard, that sort of stuff,” Ren nodded.

“Sweet!” Ryuji took the shirt, “If we ever play, I wanna be a barbarian with a huge hammer!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ren turned to Yusuke, “You find anything cool, Yusuke?”

“I have indeed,” Yusuke pulled out a shirt that had a large lobster on it, with “CRUSTACEAN NATION” written above it.

“I see… Well, whatever works for you, man,” Ren laughed. Another minute passed, and two of the three girls re-emerged. Sakiya wore a loose, long tan sweater that was cut around the midriff section, with a long, light grey skirt that extended up to and covering her waist. Futaba wore a mishmash of clothing, with a long, green coat, a knee-length green skirt with orange flowers, yellow stockings, orange shoes, a white shirt, and a multi-colored scarf. 

“How do I look?” Sakiya walked up to Ryuji and smirked.

“Great!” he gave her a thumbs up.

“Sumireeeeeeeeeee! Get out here!” Futaba turned and yelled into the dressing room.

“B-But!” in a muffled voice.

“No buts! C’mon be confident! Be sexy!”

“T-That’s easy for you two to say!”

“Don’t make us drag you out!” Futaba stuck out her tongue at the curtain.

A few seconds of silence.

“I-Is Ren out there?”

“Yup!” Futaba replied, “He’s waiting!”

They all heard Sumire take a deep breath. She stepped out from behind the large curtain, showcasing herself in a sparkling black tube dress that extended to her mid-thigh. It was strapless, but sliding off her shoulders and covering her arms was a maroon red jacket. Her ribbon was tied into her hair, and she held her hands against her waist and looked at Ren, nervously smiling.

“H-How do I look?”

Ren stood, frozen, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

“R-Ren?” she walked up to him, blushing.

“I’m… You look perfect. Stellar. Top notch. If I were rating this I’d give it a-” He started blurting jargon, and she pressed her finger against his lips.

“You don’t need to say it, silly. I could tell by the look on your face,” she leaned up next to his ear, “It makes me really happy, to know I can make your heart beat like this,” she stepped back, with everyone looking between Ren and her, dumbfounded. 

“I’ll buy this one,” Sumire smirked and walked back into the changing room.

“Man, she looked great!” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and perched on his shoulder.

“Wh-What just happened…?” Futaba looked at Sakiya, who looked back at her.

“I have no idea… I only see Sumi-chan like that when we’re performing…” 

Ren started chuckling. “You two don’t understand! That’s gold! Man, she looked great. What do you think, Ryuji?” he turned to his blonde friend, who was staring directly at Sakiya’s rear.

“Oh? Huh? Think of what?” he blinked and looked up at Ren.

“Never mind!” Ren laughed even harder, “Ah, I’m glad you all joined me today. This is a nice change of pace,” he looked at Yusuke, “What about you?”

“That outfit was certainly different from what Sumire usually wears, but I think it suits her. She puts a certain grace into the look.”

“See, Yusuke, you’ve got a good eye!” Ren patted his shoulder, still laughing.

Futaba and Sakiya walked over to a corner away from the boys.

“What was that? I was expecting her to implode from embarrassment!”

“I don’t know!? I didn’t expect that at all, either!” Sakiya shook her head.

“Operation Z failed!” Futaba hung her head.

“I can’t say I’m displeased, though,” Sakiya looked back up, “I’m glad she found herself comfortable enough, but I really didn’t think it’d happen!”

“Well… Whatever makes her happy! Do you think Hanako will like this? It’s way too big for me!” Futaba looked down at her outfit.

“Maybe if you find it in blue, or orange? What are her favorite colors?”

“She likes orange, light blue, and white!”

“I bet orange is her favorite!” 

“Huh? Why?” Futaba tilted her head, confused.

“Because your hair is orange!”

“D-Don’t tease me!” Futaba stomped her foot and walked back into the changing room. Sakiya followed, and the three all bought their new outfits, with Futaba finding a similar, differently colored version of her own for Hanako. Ren looked at his phone, and saw that Jomon Roppongi was going to open.

“Our next stop is Jomon Roppongi!”

“Aye!” Futaba pointed a finger in a random direction. 

“It’s this way!” Ren led the group forward. They walked around some more, and found themselves in a long line outside Jomon.

“I did not think the lines would be this long…” Ren sighed, “This might be our last stop, if everyone really wants to eat here.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it man!” Ryuji smirked, “If there’s this many people waitin’ it must be great! Besides, I wanna see Sumire and Sakiya compete again!”

“I’ll wait!” Sakiya cracked her knuckles, “I won’t be beat, this time!”

“We’ll see, Saki-chan!” Sumire giggled. 

“I feel satiated from our trip to the art museum, so don’t worry about me!” Yusuke flared his hand dramatically.

“You actually need to eat food, Inari,” Futaba pinched her nose. 

“Do they have fish skewers?” Morgana peeked out of the bag and looked around.

“I don’t think so,” Ren patted his head, and Sakiya gave Morgana the evil eye.

The group found themselves waiting outside Jomon for the better part of an hour, but they eventually got in. The interior matched the exterior, with a regal, wooden style to the architecture. Everyone was seated, and they ordered several rounds of skewers. 

“Next time we come here, we gotta wash this down with beer!” Sakiya flicked her straw with her finger, looking at the glass of water she ordered. 

“You coulda gotten soda!” Ryuji sipped his drink.

“Too sugary…” Sakiya sighed.

“The ripple of water is always so fascinating…” Yusuke continuously poked the surface of his glass of water with his straw.

“You’re supposed to drink it, Inari!” Futaba angrily sipped from her glass. A few more minutes passed, and the group received four plates of skewers. Two were set aside for Sakiya and Sumire, while the other two were left for the four remaining members. 

“There’s about 20 skewers on a plate, so we’ll compete to see who can eat them the fastest. Sound good?” Sakiya narrowed her eyes and stared down Sumire, who gave her a confident glance.

“Please, don’t choke,” Ren gave Sumire a reassuring, but concerned look.

“I’ll be fine!”

“Alright! On three!” Ryuji started counting, “One! Two! Three!”

The two gymnasts dug into their skewers, eating them at a rate that appeared impossible for any normal human. Each skewer was cleaned of its contents within three seconds, and the two quickly emptied their plates. Sumire managed to finish her last one before Sakiya could, earning a loud applause from Ren and the other members at the table.

“Again…?” Sakiya took deep breaths as she slouched back, “You’re really amazing, Sumi-chan…” 

“I did it!” Sumire proudly declared, looking at Ren.

“You did. Are you full?”

“Nope!”

Oh…” Ren swallowed nervously and ordered another two plates. 

“So how is art uni, or art school?” Ryuji curiously looked at Yusuke.

“It is merely a status more so than an education institute. We are given the honor of saying we attend the school. It saddens me, but I know that I need to expand my horizons and find connections. I do not want to be bolstered or held back by the infamy of being Madarame’s student,” Yusuke sighed, “Do not worry, though. I’m doing fine. Following the blossoming careers of Sakiya, Sumire, and Hanako has proved extremely inspirational.”

“That’s good to hear, Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire adjusted her glasses, “I’m happy that our performances can inspire your art!”

“I agree,” Sakiya crossed her arms, “It’s really awesome to see our performances captured on a canvas, especially by someone as talented as you”

“Thank you, Sakiya. How are you all doing? I believe you all attend the University of Tokyo, correct?” Yusuke looked between the five.

“Just fine,” Futaba stretched her arms, “I’m helping Hanako-chan out, but this stuff is easy for me. It’s fun, though. I feel a lot more free than when I was at Shujin.”

“It’s fun!” Sumire added, “Sakiya-chan and I recently started practicing with Hanako-chan, and balancing our practice with coursework has been an interesting challenge! I’m hoping I can spend more time with Ren though, soon,” she wrapped her arm around his.

“I’m in the same boat as Sumire,” Sakiya nudged Ryuji’s arm, “Mr. Runner over hear is out there making a name for himself, and I’m proud. We’re both practicing for an upcoming Grand Prix, though we still have some time. It’s at the end of May.”

“Right!” Sumire nodded.

“I’m doin’ pretty good,” Ryuji pumped a fist, “Sakiya makes sure I stay caught up on my work, and workin’ my way up internationally is given’ me a whole new type of thrill! I’m excited to see what happens!”

“I see,” Yusuke leaned forward, “What about you, Ren?”

“Me? Well…” Ren took a deep breath, “I’m doing alright. Things have been rough, with my internship and classes. Lucky for me, I have Sumire to knock some sense into me and tell me when I’m pushing myself too hard. That’s actually why I invited you all out, today. I wanted to unwind and relax. Thankfully, I think it worked out well. I feel a lot better after today, and I know what I want to do going forward.”

“I know you can handle anything thrown at you, Ren. All of us will be there to assist you, no matter what endeavor you may encounter,” Yusuke nodded and leaned back.

“If anything else happens, I’ll be sure to reprimand him!” Morgana laughed.

“Yeah,” Ren nodded back, “Thanks. Does anyone want more skewers?”

“I think I’m good!” Sumire patted her stomach, smiling.

“Me too!” Sakiya burped.

“Saki-chan!”

“My bad, my bad.”

Ryuji burst out laughing, and they all paid for a portion of the bill. They exited after paying, and saw that it was dark out. The night lights of the area were bustling, though, illuminating the metropolis.

“I think I’m going to call it a day here,” Ren pulled out his phone, “Oh, I got a text from Haru.”

Haru: _Hello, Ren! Mako-chan and I wanted to inform you that we’re picking out a location for our wedding! We still have until next year, but Mako-chan assures me we need to be ready months in advance! I’m going to rent out an entire location, and we’re going to pick out the suits and dresses for the men and ladies! I’ll text you again soon!_

“Should I start thinking about my own wedding?” Ren spoke out loud.

“W-W-Wedding?” Sumire’s ears perked and she blushed.

“Ah. Haru just texted me about some of her and Makoto’s wedding plans.”

“Oh, I see,” she calmed down.

“It’s crazy to think that some of us are gettin’ married…” Ryuji laughed, “It’s kinda exciting, though…”

“We still have a long way to go before anything like that, Ryuji,” Ren laughed alongside him.

“I shall take a train back to the dorms,” Yusuke interjected, “Though I feel like I should pick out a canvas for this wedding…”

“We’ve still got some time,” Ren waved his hand, “Let’s head out!”

The six of them walked through the busy streets, wading through rowdy crowds, drunkards, and eager young adults alike. They said their goodbyes to Yusuke at the station, and Ren drove the three back to their apartments. 

“Thanks for today, you three,” Ren poked his head out the window as they started walking toward the complex.

“No biggie!” Futaba exclaimed, “It’s always fun hanging out with you!”

“It’s no big deal, man! Everybody’s got to unwind!” 

“Ryuji’s right,” Sakiya nodded, “Even I admit that this was a nice break. Thank you for inviting us.”

“I’ll see you all on campus!” Ren and Sumire waved them goodbye, and they drove home. They settled down inside, taking a seat on the couch.

“Should we call today a mission success?” Morgana looked between the two.

“I’d say so,” Ren rotated his arm, “I feel a hell of a lot better than the past couple of days, and now that I’m done being a stubborn oaf, I don’t think I’ll get that stressed again,” he looked Sumire in the eyes, “But if I do, let me know.”

“I will,” she nodded, “I don’t want to see you get so stressed again. We’re in this together, right?”

“Yes,” Ren leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, “Together.”

“Good…” Sumire adjusted herself and laid down on Ren’s lap.

“Sumire?”

“I just wanted to see how it felt, since you seem to love it so much. It’s nice…” she closed her eyes.

“I see,” Ren smirked and brushed his fingers through her hair, “I’m glad you find my lap comfortable.”

“There’s no more a divine place on earth, right?” she giggled.

“You remembered that? Now I’m embarrassed…” Ren scratched his pink-tinted cheeks.

“I remember every moment I spend with you, Ren. Every happy moment, every sad one. I cherish every second…”

“I love you so much, Sumire.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

“So what’s next? A Grand Prix, right? Natsuki-san is off at another World Cup.”

“The Grand Prix Holon, and then the Finals, hopefully. We talked about it this morning.”

“Right, I remember now,” Ren felt his head droop forward, “Ah… I’m really tired…”

“Do you want to rest on my lap?” Sumire perked open an eye and looked up at him.

“Yes, please.”  
“Good!” Sumire leaned up and went to change, while Ren kept his eyes closed. She came back in her pajama wear, and laid Ren’s head down on her lap. He drifted off to sleep, and she happily ran her hand through his fluffy hair and around his face, thinking about how lucky she was to have someone like him. She drifted off soon after, resting her head against the couch, smiling as she dreamed of her upcoming competition, and the fact that Ren would be there to support her, no matter how close or how far she traveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production tm.
> 
> There's so many outfits I want Sumire drawn in, but alas, I can't get it all drawn... Yet... 
> 
> Sumire's "Sexy" outfit was based off of this art by Celeste! https://twitter.com/celexcity/status/1264369545818431488?s=19
> 
> Nobody expected her to own it like she did! But, she loves Ren's reactions. They fuel her.
> 
> That nightmare was interesting, huh?


	53. Little Leaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire visits Kasumi again in May. At the end of the month, Sakiya and her go to participate in the Grand Prix in Holon, and the two bond more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Gymnastics is fun. But hard.

_May 8th_

Soon after their trip to Roppongi, Sakiya and Sumire received updates from Futaba regarding her placements in the World Cup in Spain. Hanako placed third as the all-around individual from qualifiers, second in the hoop, ball and clubs finals, and third in the ribbons finals. Overall, she won two bronze medals and three silver medals. She was overjoyed by her ribbon performance, thanking all three of them for the help and encouragement they provided her. Once she returned, the three continued to practice together, balancing coursework and practice with the help of their friends. 

_May 13th_

“Hi, Kasumi. Not a lot has happened since April. I’m still practicing with Saki-chan, and Hanako-chan is steadily working her way up on the international stage. I don’t want to lose to either of them; no, I can’t lose to them! I wonder what you’d think of them… I’m really happy that I met them. It’s both exciting and scary knowing that we aren’t the only Japanese gymnasts aiming for the world stage. I told Saki-chan a little bit about you, and how much you mean to me. She would have liked to compete against you, and she admires your tenacity. I plan to tell her more about you, but I don't feel ready to, yet.”

Sumire took a deep breath, feeling the wind pass her form as the sun slowly set.

“Ren’s working through his own struggles. Hopefully he’ll talk to you the next time he visits. I know you two didn’t know each other, but I feel like he’ll have things to say, regardless,” she giggled and sighed, “He tried to hide his stress on me, again. He thinks he can take on the world all by himself, and I need to remind him that I want to share that burden. You saw us promise to become the champions of our world, back when I was accepting myself. He does so much to take care of me; of everyone. After I win the gold, I’m going to take care of him,” she giggled again, “I can’t wait! I want to marry him, and then we can settle down, and… I… I want to have a child,” her cheeks turned pink, “I don’t think you’d ever want anything like that. I imagine that, as soon as you won, you’d jump right back into the gymnastics scene. You never seemed that interested in dating… But I do wonder what kind of boys you’d like… Maybe someone like Ryuji-senpai? Saki-chan and him are really cute together!” another deep breath and a sigh, “Saki-chan and I are going to the Grand Prix in Holon in a few weeks. Hopefully we’ll place high, and make it to the Final. I’ll stop by again after the Final in Brno. Please watch over me!”

With her visit complete, Sumire returned home late and snuggled with Ren until they fell asleep.

* * *

The days passed quickly, with the three gymnasts practicing together whenever possible, balancing coursework with practice and traveling. These days were uneventful in the fact that it became a routine for them. Ren vented to Sumire more often, and she gladly listened to everything he had to say. He listened to her in return, and they began to balance out their relationship and leaning on one another more heavily. They never let one another break, always making sure they kept each other smiling by the end of the night. Some nights consisted of Sumire acting more bold toward Ren, while others involved him teasing her until she felt as though she was going to collapse from embarrassment, an act that he happily let her play out. 

On May 19th, Sakiya traveled with Ryuji as he went to compete in the Seiko Golden Grand Prix in Osaka. He put on “one hell of a show” as she told him in bed the night after, and overall, he did pretty well again, reaching the finals for the 100 meter sprint, placing 8th, and the 200m sprint, placing 9th.. Numerous sponsors took note of Ryuji’s unusual look, attitude, and will power. Among the Japanese runners, he was a unique case, whether he tried to be or not. This worked in his favor, however, as he gradually started making a name for himself in the Japanese and international running scene. After every big competition, he made sure to check in with his physical therapists, who he kept in close contact with. 

On May 25th, Sakiya and Sumire met with Hiraguchi at the Tokyo Airport.

“During this event, you two will be joined by another Japanese gymnast. Her name is Kaho Minagawa. I’m sure that you two have heard of her, and Sakiya,” Hiraguchi turned to her, “I believe you met her at the World Championship in 2018. I want you both to leave a good impression on her, alright? She’s competed in both World Cup’s and Grand Prix’s in the past, and she’s won two gold medals, one in the ball and hoop, and both were during the 2017 Astara Asian Championship. On top of that, she won a Bronze medal during the 2017 World Championship in Pesaro for the hoop. You both could learn a few things from her,” Hiraguchi gave the two a resolute nod. 

“Understood, Coach!” Sumire nodded, “Got it!” as did Sakiya. Not long after, the two actually met Kaho. They started speaking about her gymnastics career as they boarded the plane and flew out to Holon, Israel. Sumire immediately took to calling her “Minagawa-senpai,” and much to her surprise, Sakiya did too. Kaho told them about how she made it to the 2016 Summer Olympics in Brazil, placing 16th in the all-around qualifiers and not making it to the top 10 finals. They congratulated her on her bronze medal in Pesaro, and asked her if she knew about Hanako Natsuki. Kaho replied that she had, having acted as one of Japan’s representatives alongside her in the World Champion 2018. She stated that Hanako clean-sweeped the event, leaving her bitter at the time. 

Sakiya and Sumire explained to her that Hanako was an extremely kind girl, and was only looking to give the best performances she could. She wasn’t necessarily competitive, and desired for every gymnast, including Kaho, to excel. Kaho was surprised by this, believing that Hanako had a one-trek mind, which made it hard to talk to her. Sakiya laughed and told her that Hanako was extremely focused on gymnastics, but was genuinely willing to talk and listen, especially if anyone had problems. Sumire told Kaho about her first meeting with Hanako, where Hanako encouraged her to speak to her boyfriend after being stuck in a rut. By the time they made their first stop on the flight, Kaho was genuinely interested to learn more about Hanako, stating that she felt back for not trying to speak to her when she had the chance. After a brief stop, they landed in Holon on the 26th. They immediately slept once they reached their hotel, and they practiced the entire day on the 27th. 

Kaho watched them practice, taking note of how well practiced Sumire was with the ribbon, and how good Sakiya was with the clubs. She told them that she felt her best apparati were the ball and hoop, and she showcased her routine to the two. 

“That was beautiful, Minagawa-senpai!” Sumire cheered her on while she did her hoop performance. “I need to take notes,” Sakiya commented as she watched her ball performance, “I need to perfect my coordination when I throw the ball…” 

After completing her routine, Kaho had them perform their routines again, closely analyzing every single one of their performances. She advised Sumire on how she might be able to better her graceful style with the clubs and ball, and showed Sakiya some ways to better her hand-eye coordination for when she tossed the ball or hoop, telling her she had to put less strength into the throw. Despite their imperfect performances, Kaho praised their talent, commending Sakiya especially for her all-around skills and determination. She commented on Sumire’s fierce expression, something she was surprised to hear. The three of them finished their day by eating together, with Kaho looking forward to their performances in the qualifiers. 

“Minagawa-senpai is amazing!” Sumire smiled as she set down her folded leotard on her bed. 

“And here I thought it was just Hanako-chan, you, and me. I know we’re not alone on this path, but I’m surprised I hadn’t heard of Miwagawa-senpai before. Then again,” she sighed, “I get so focused on improving my own form that I don’t look too deeply into the gymnastics scene. I just grab my apparatus and get out there!” she pumped her fist. 

“I understand what you mean!” Sumire giggled, “I’m happy that Hanako-chan found a balance between university, her gymnastics practice, and her own gymnastics research! She’s so dedicated…”

“I really should do some more research,” Sakiya put on her reading glasses, “But I have so many books I want to read!”

“I don’t blame you! Hanako-chan is more dedicated than most! Honestly, we should ask her more about these things,” Sumire let her hair down, which had reached her upper back, and took her glasses off. 

“Let’s just focus on the qualifiers,” Sakiya rubbed her eyes and did some evening stretches, “I hear there’s a few Russian competitors tomorrow.”

“I hope we’ll be able to reach the same skill level as them,” Sumire stretched with her, “I just know that, with Ren watching me, I’ll be able to do it one day!”

“Let your love fuel you, Sumire, if it works for you!”

“Right!” 

The two of them bed down for the night, anticipating the qualifiers tomorrow.

* * *

The first day at the Grand Prix Holon passed quickly, with the three Japanese gymnasts performing relatively well. All three of them placed in the top 16 for the all-around individual qualifiers, with Kaho placing 7th, Sumire placing 11th, and Sakiya placing 10th. Sumire only qualified for one of the finals; the clubs. Sakiya qualified for all four finals, while Kaho qualified for the ball, hoop and ribbon finals, edged out by Sumire in the clubs qualifiers, a feat which left her taking a liking to Sumire.

Once they returned to the hotel, Sumire laid on her bed face-down, sighing. “I only got into one final... “ 

“We’re up against tough competition, Sumi-chan. You’re steadily improving, but you haven’t reached the heights of being a world champion,” Sakiya gave her a stern look, “But you shouldn’t let this get you down. Instead of wallowing in your failures, learn from them. Remember?”

“I do,” Sumire sniffled, “It’s just… It feels so overwhelming some days. Whenever I fail during a competition, it’s one of the worst feelings in the world…”

“I know,” Sakiya sat down on Sumire’s bed, “Back during the World Championship last year, I placed tenth overall! That’s good, but I was expecting to place fourth or fifth!”

“Weren’t you depressed after, Saki-chan?” 

“No,” Sakiya shook her head, “I was unsatisfied, though. More than anything, I wanted to do better next time. I wanted to show the world what I was really made of!”

“How am I supposed to want to do that if I don’t even make it to any of the finals…?” Sumire sighed into her pillow.

“See, that’s the wrong attitude! Don’t think about where you failed,” Sakiya patted her back, “Think about where you can succeed! The only time you should think about your failures is when you’re practicing so that you will never repeat them again.”

“I know. I just need to calm down…”

“Your failures can push you further than your victories ever will. The feeling of failure is dreadful, and you hate it, but the desire to never feel it again will make you succeed. Does that make sense?”

“I understand what you’re trying to say, Saki-chan. I’m thankful that you’re willing to help me out to such lengths…” Sumire sat up and looked her in the eye, “I’m not going to disappoint you or Ren. I’m tired of being weak,” she took a deep breath, “I’m going to take these lessons to heart. Tomorrow, I’ll show everyone my best club performance ever!”

Sakiya took Sumire’s hands and pressed her head against Sumire’s. 

“That’s what I like to hear! You’re my rival, Sumire, and seeing you grow makes me extremely happy. Your progress is my own, and together, we’ll show everyone how Japan is going to take the world of rhythmic gymnastics! I know Minagawa-senpai and Hanako-chan are leagues ahead of us, but I believe that we’ll be the ultimate victors! Have some faith, and if you don’t think you have enough, take mine. It’s not like I need it!”

Sumire smiled and looked into Sakiya’s emerald-green eyes.

“You’re right! You don’t need faith!” the two started giggling, “We’re one hell of a team, huh?” Sakiya leaned her head back, “Come 2024, we’ll show the world what we’re really made of.”

“The 2024 Olympics… It feels so close, but far at the same time. It’s unfortunate that neither of us will make it to the 2020 Olympics, but I feel like Hanako-chan and Minagawa-san will leave their mark!”

“Yeah… I’m going to catch up to them AND surpass them!” Sakiya grinned and cracked her knuckles, letting go of Sumire’s hands. 

“Since I plan to surpass you, Saki-chan, that means I’ll surpass them too!” Sumire shook her fists, “With Ren and Kasumi by my side, I know I can do it!”

“I won’t let you surpass me, but I will help you reach heights you never imagined you’d climb to!”

“We’ll see, Saki-chan!”

The two of them laughed some more before turning in for the night, preparing for their final performances the next day.

* * *

_May 29th_

The finals began with all qualified gymnasts performing with the hoop finals, followed by the ball finals, the club finals, and finally, the ribbon finals. 

Sumire watched both eagerly and anxiously as Kaho and Sakiya gave their hoop performances alongside the rest of the finalists. 

“The hoop is my second best apparatus right now…” Sumire lost herself in thought while other gymnasts performed, “I definitely have good control over it, but I want to ask Hanako-chan for advice on how to perfect my tosses. I usually end up losing it if I let it roll, so I’ll need to get better at that, too. I don’t want to bother her while she practices with the ribbon, though… I still focus on training with all four apparati, but most of my practice lately has gone into the clubs. I know I’ll do good! Watch me, Kasumi!”

The hoop performances ended with Kaho placing 7th, and Sakiya placing 8th. The ball finals started next, with Kaho and Sakiya both giving fierce performances. Sakiya had practiced her coordination with the ball and hoop over the past few months, and it was showing. She kept complete control over the apparatus, even as she listened to bombastic songs by Iron Maiden.

“I don’t quite understand how Sakiya performs to such loud and fast music, but she seems to devote herself completely to her performance as soon as the music begins. It’s almost like she’s in a trance… Does thinking about Ren and Kasumi hold me back when I perform…? No, that’s not it. Every gymnast is strengthened by something else. Whenever I think of Ren, I always feel like I’ll perform better. I wonder if Ryuji is like that for Sakiya. She doesn’t seem to be like me in that regard, though. Minagawa-senpai is very good with the ball, too. I can’t mope around when I’m unable to participate! Like Sakiya told me, I have to analyze and learn, not mope around just because I lost once! I want to be strong like her…”

Kaho placed 10th in the ball finals, while Sakiya placed 9th. Once the scores were listed, the club finals came up next, and Sumire was the third to perform, with Sakiya after her. 

As she stepped onto the center of the mat, she took a deep breath and posed, holding one club above her head with her right arm, and the other next to her right hip with her left hand. She began her performance, performing to a song played in Penguin Sniper, called _Kichijoji 20XX._ Her first movements consisted of a series of spinning jumps, with her rotating the clubs as she spun around. During a jump, she rolled onto the ground before propelling herself up with one leg, letting a club fall down her back. As she rose, the club fell onto her foot, and she bent her leg back to send the club flying into the air. She did cartwheel forward, catching the club as she stood upright. Her performance continued, with Sumire focusing her eyes on where the clubs were and would be as she tossed them in a series of spins, rolls, and rotations. In the middle of the song, 45 seconds in, she combined the clubs, held one leg back up high, and spun around on one foot, pulling off four rotations. Once she stood back up, she placed one club between her neck and shoulder, while tossing the other one and doing another rotation, catching it on the heel of her left foot. With both of her hands, she grabbed the clubs again and continued performing to the beat, spinning the clubs around, drumming them against the ground, pulling off a flurry of blows as she matched the rhythm of the song. As the song reached its end, she did a sitting split and a cartwheel, holding the clubs together, crossed over one another. The song ended, and she stood up and walked over to Coach Hiraguchi, who sat waiting. The judges gave her score, and she proceeded to the Warm Up Hall.

“Feel good?” Sakiya lightly punched her shoulder, grinning.

“I feel great!” Sumire smiled and nodded, “I just know that Ren was watching me!” 

“You did damn good work out there, I just know it. However, now you get to watch and learn!” 

“I’ll be sure to pay close attention!” Sumire nodded and found her way out to watch from the stadium, as she wasn’t performing in the ribbon finals. Once all the finalists performed, the placements were announced. Sakiya placed 8th in the ball finals, while Sumire placed 9th.

“Ninth, huh? I need to accept that placement with pride! I placed last in my worst apparatus, but at least I earned a placement! If I didn’t call that progress, Sakiya would slap me silly!” she thought to herself as the ribbon finals began, “Now this is where Kasumi would be disappointed…” she internally chastised herself, “she’d definitely scold me for not making it to the ribbon finals. It’s not as if I’ve gotten any worse, but the competitors here are really amazing! I shouldn’t make excuses, though. I just need to imagine Ren, standing in my corner, with his big smile and his fluffy hair… I love ruffling his hair so much! Ah, I need to focus! Don’t blush, Sumire! He’s in Japan! Now I miss him!” she clapped her cheeks and sighed, “I did good in the club finals, though! Compared to last year, I’ve made a lot of progress! I can pull off tosses and rotations really well! I didn’t lose my form at all, either. I know my performance with the clubs isn’t as bombastic or as bold as Saki-chan’s, but I’ll add my own grace to it! I just need to watch, learn, and apply new techniques into my routine!”

Sumire focused and watched as the performances continued, with Kaho, Sakiya, and a number of other gymnasts performing in the ribbon finals. Once they all finished, the final placements were announced, with Kaho placing 4th, and Sakiya placing 6th. The award ceremony happened immediately after, with the top gymnasts from each individual final receiving medals and prize money. One gymnast received an all-around medal for their total score from the qualifiers. After the ceremony ended, Sumire and Sakiya met with Kaho in the main reception area. Kaho praised the two for their performances, calling out Sumire’s club performance, saying that she never saw someone use the clubs in such a graceful manner. She told the two that she was thoroughly impressed, and looked forward to what they would show her in the future. Furthermore, she told the two how she planned to compete in the 2019 World Championship, and hoped to qualify for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics, like she had in Brazil in 2016. Sakiya and Sumire told Kaho to speak to Hanako when she reached the Worlds, as they both believed without a doubt in their minds that she would be there. Kaho cheerfully agreed, stating that she’d reach out to Hanako. 

Sakiya immediately changed into a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a tank top that was too large for her once they reached the hotel room.

“Are those Ryuji-senpai’s clothes, Saki-chan?”

“Sure are!” she grinned, “Don’t you wear Ren’s clothes sometimes?”

“I do!” 

“Exactly!”

“I don’t wear anything so loose, though…” she pointed at the tank top, “And why are you going commando?”

“I’m just used to it,” Sakiya stretched, “It’s just you and me anyway, or Ryuji and me. Do you not tease Ren like this?”

“Um…!” Sumire’s face flared up red, “N-N-No…!”

“That wasn’t a very confident no,” Sakiya laughed and put on her reading glasses, plopping onto the bed and pulling out a book.

“W-Well… um… uh…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it if you do,” Sakiya pushed her glasses against her face, “Knowing Ren, I bet he likes when you take over!” 

“S-Saki-chan!” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“You aren’t denying it.”

“T-That’s…!”

“I knew it! I’ve always known you had a bold side! Do you think I don’t notice that fierce look of yours during your performances? I know you have that same expression in bed with him!” 

“Wh-” Sumire’s whole body turned red as she found herself cornered, “I-We… We don’t…!”

“If you don’t, you don’t” Sakiya waved her hand, “But I _really_ doubt that you don’t do anything.”

“I-I’m goingtobed! Goodnight!” Sumire buried herself under her covers, hiding herself. 

“Wait! We still have to do homework!” Sakiya slammed the book shut, “We can sleep on the plane! Get back up, Sumi-chan!”

“Oh right!” Sumire sat up immediately, and the two frantically looked at each other, and then their bags, “We still have to do all our work!”

The two gymnasts spent a long, sleepless night together, catching up on their coursework and making sure they were prepared to return to university.

* * *

_May 31st_

After a long flight home, Sakiya and Sumire returned to Japan with Coach Hiraguchi, Kaho, and her coach. They did indeed sleep on the plane ride, as Hiraguchi told them they had no time to waste, with the Grand Prix Final in Brno right around the corner. She told Sumire not to doubt herself, as they didn’t have confirmation yet. Both of them began practicing again as soon as they returned, with Hanako joining them. 

“You two did great in Holon!” Hanako stated during their warm up stretches, “I made sure to watch them all in my spare time!” 

“How did you find VODs so fast…?” Sakiya gave her a curious look.

“Futaba-chan showed me!”

“Ohhhhh,” Sakiya and Sumire immediately understood. 

“By the way, Hanako-chan,” Sakiya smiled, “How well do you know Kaho Minagawa-senpai?”

“Minagawa-san… Oh!” Hanako’s eyes lit up, “I know her! She made it to the World Championship in Pesaro in 2017 and won a bronze medal in the hoop! Last year, she was my teammate alongside Oiwa Chisaki-san during the World Championship! You remember, right, Sakiya-chan?”

“You really are like an encyclopedia for gymnastics…” Sakiya laughed, “But then again, I like to think of myself as one for random historical facts, but yes, I know she was there. She attended the event alongside us in Holon, but you know that.”

“Mhm! She wasn’t very talkative when I was with her, though… She didn’t really talk to me much, and neither did Chisaki-san...” Hanako frowned slightly.

“We told Minagawa-senpai more about you, Hanako-chan!” Sumire nodded, “She only acted like that because she didn’t know you!”

“I would have loved to talk to her! I spoke to Sakiya-chan for the first time there, and we became friends!” Hanako spun her flower pin, which she used to keep her hair in a bun, “I’ll just have to try harder next time I see her…”

“I kind of understand how she felt,” Sakiya crossed her arms, “You’re in a whole other league, Hanako-chan. Don’t worry about it though. Just keep loving and living gymnastics.”

“Right!” Hanako exhaled, revlieved, “I’ll tell her who I really am when I meet her again!”

“You can do it, Hanako-chan! She sounded really impressed when we told her about you!” Sumire clapped, and the three began practicing. 

As they went to start practicing, Hiraguchi pulled out her phone and took a call. She motioned for them to complete a performance while she spoke, with Murakami taking the reins. After two more practice performances, she motioned the three over.

“I just received a call from Kaho Minagawa’s Coach. She elected not to go to Brno, and is letting you take her spot, Sumire. On top of that, both of you now qualify to participate at Brno. Minagawa-san specifically mentioned to her coach how inspiring your combination of boldness and grace was, Sumire. Both your name and Sakiya’s just spread a little further through the gymnastics scene here in Japan.”

Sumire’s eyes widened as she listened to Hiraguchi.

“Minagawa-senpai…”

“Congratulations,” Hiraguchi gave her a smile and a nod, But this means, now more than ever, that you can’t be taking breaks. Get back on the mat and show me your best!”

“Right, Coach!” Sumire bowed and ran back, continuing her routine. Sumire decided to focus heavily on the club and ribbon, believing those two apparati gave her the best shot at placing high. Sakiya continued practicing with the ball, hoop and clubs, while Hanako focused solely on the ribbon. The three of them elected to train every day of the week, with Ren preparing fine meals for Sumire every night she came home, always making sure she had a warm bed to sleep in, and a cute outfit to wear the next day. This was mutually beneficial for both of them, as Sumire clung tightly to him every night; something that brought him great joy. Before falling asleep, the two would watch a rhythmic gymnastics VOD from one of past Grand Prix or World Cups, with Sumire closely paying attention to the routines of many different gymnasts.

Every day, from the 31st until the 6th, Sumire and Sakiya practiced for hours on end, taking a few breaks. They intensely competed against one another, with both of them pointing out the little imperfections in their form, and even the slightest missteps in their routines. Sakiya pointed out many more in Sumire’s routine, but she made sure that Sumire wasn’t deterred by this. Hanako and the two coaches also gave their opinions, offering pointers as they transitioned between using different apparati. On the 6th, they flew out to Brno, believing themselves ready for whatever challenge awaited them.

* * *

_Brno_

As Sakiya and Sumire practiced in the Warm Up Hall on June 7th, they immediately noticed a number of high profile gymnasts, including Daria Trubnikova, Katrin Taseva, who won the hoop and ball finals in Holon, Anastasia Guzenkova, who won the ribbon final in Holon, and none other than Arina Averina. The first day of qualifiers flew by, with the Russian competitors dominating the scene, with a few other nations following close behind. Sumire found herself feeling outmatched, but Sakiya assured her that no road would be traversed without having the step over a few bumps. The next day came and went as quickly as the first, with the women being told which finals they qualified for. Sakiya qualified for the ball, club and ribbon finals, while Sumire only qualified for the club finals again, which frustrated her. 

“I don’t understand…” Sumire ran her hands down her face, wiping away several tears, “It’s… so frustrating. I qualified for the club finals, my worst apparatus, but not the ribbon finals, my best?”

“Sumire,” Sakiya sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Think of it this way. The clubs are what you believe to be your worst apparatus, right?”

“Yes…”

“But you made it to the finals at Holon and here, in Brno. That can only mean you’re improving with them _a lot_. On top of that, you barely didn’t qualify for the ribbon finals. You were just outmatched by a few gymnasts and a negligible margin of points. You are improving, Sumire. You know it, and I know it.”

“Yes… You’re completely right, Saki-chan. I think I’m frustrated because I’m not where I want to be yet. I always feel like it’s within arm’s reach, but I’m still not _there_. It feels like I’m reaching for the stars in the night sky.”

“I completely understand, Sumi-chan. We’re both aiming for the Olympic Gold Medal, after all. To most people, we are reaching for the stars. That’s exactly the point, though,” Sakiya stood up and pulled Sumire with her, “Come look in the mirror with me,” she led Sumire over to one of the two large dressers in the room; both of which had mirrors. 

“Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

“I see myself,” she sniffled.  
“Right. Where are you right now?”

“I’m competing in the Rhythmic Gymnastic Grand Prix Final in Brno.”

“How many other people are doing that? There’s less than thirty of us here. We’re all reaching for the stars, but we’ve made it this far. Sure, the Grand Prix isn’t officially sponsored by FIG, but it’s a way for you to show the gymnastics world who you are and what you’re made of. Each one you go to will have you competing against a multitude of different people. Sometimes, you might completely sweep the mat and come out on top, like we did in Thiais last year, or we might get completely stomped,” Sakiya shrugged, “You never know. The point I’m trying to make here is this: You’ve come a lot further than many people ever will, and you haven’t broken yet. I know I might be harsh when I point out what you’re missing in your performances, but I do it because I respect you, Sumi-chan. Now,” Sakiya clenched her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows, “Show me your mean face!”

Sumire copied her.

“Now tell me what you’re going to do!”

“I’m going to place high in the club finals and show Saki-chan what I’m made of!”

“Yeah!”

“I want to show Ren and Kasumi too!”

“Tell ‘em!”

Sumire started to laugh, unable to keep her face tensed up.

“Feel better?”

“I do. Thank you, Saki-chan.”

“It’s always my pleasure. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so let’s sleep.”

“Right!”

The two went to bed, as prepared for the finals as they could be, mentally and physically. 

June 9th passed by faster than either of them could have possibly thought, though. Sumire gave a similar performance to that in Holon, and Sakiya managed to give her best in each of the finals she qualified for. Despite their best efforts, the more experienced gymnasts, namely Arina Averina, wiped the mat with them. For the individual all-around qualifying score, Sumire placed 13th, while Sakiya placed 10th. In the ball finals, Sakiya placed 7th, and in the ribbon finals, she placed 6th. Neither of them participated in the hoop finals, but both participated in the club finals, with Sumire placing 9th, and Sakiya placing 7th. Arina Averina took the gold in the hoop, ball and ribbon finals, while Daria Tubnikova won the gold in the all-around, and Arina won the silver. Alina Harnasko took the gold in the club finals, leaving the two Japanese gymnasts astonished. Sakiya made sure Sumire kept her head held high, and they returned to the hotel that night proud, but defeated.

“And that, Sumire, is one of the times where you are thoroughly humbled by the competition,” Sakiya changed into her pajamas, “How do you feel?”

“I’m sad that I lost, but… I don’t feel as sad as I usually do. I didn’t go in thinking I’d fail. I believed that I would succeed. Of course,” she took a deep breath, “I’m disappointed that I didn’t place higher, but like you said, I can’t let it drag me down!”

“Exactly!” Sakiya clapped her hands, “It’s those little leaps forward that keep us moving. Use failure as an opportunity, and you’ll never be far behind the victors. Sure, we might have not earned any medals in this year’s Grand Prix, but we didn’t come away with nothing. We’ve learned more about our potential competition, our own flaws, and the places in which we need to improve our routines. No matter what you do, Sumi-chan, don’t let yourself be dragged down by failure. It’s never worth it.”

“You’d make for a great teacher, Saki-chan” sumire looked at her with a genuine smile, “You’re so considerate and encouraging!”

“That’s the goal, one day!” Sakiya grinned, closing her eyes as she did.

“Professor Sakiya… Or Professor Archameau! Wait, Professor Sakamoto…?” a sparkled appeared in Sumire’s eyes.

“We’ll see, Sumi-chan, we’ll see. We still have a long way before I do anything like that. There’s one goal that trumps everything else, and that’s the Olympics!”

“Yes!” Sumire nodded in response, “As long as we keep our goal in mind, we’ll make it to the top!”

“I’d drink to that!” Sakiya laughed and motioned her hand as if she were holding a glass.

“I feel like you’d drink to anything, Saki-chan, considering how much you like to mention it.”

“You’ll understand one day, Sumi-chan… For now, let’s work on some coursework and get some sleep.”

“Right!” Sumire walked over to her bag and pulled out her notebooks and textbooks. The duo worked late into the night, resolved to learn from their defeat at Brno, and double down on practicing.

* * *

With the Grand Prix Final at Brno finished, the duo returned to Japan the next day, with Hanako congratulating the two on their performances again. Their schedule returned to normal, a mix of classes, practice and homework. When Sumire returned to her apartment that night, Ren was prepared.

“Welcome home!” Ren picked her up in a hug and spun around, “You’re getting a lot better with the clubs, from what I hear!”

“I am, yes!” 

“Do you know what this calls for?” Ren grinned sheepishly.

“Um… Do you want to snuggle?”

“Always but I have something else in mind!”

“Like wha- Oh!” Ren picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

“I’ve prepared a premium, super warm bath for you! I’ll even help you undress!”

“Wh-Wh-What?” Sumire turned tomato red and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Surely you’re tired from practicing and performing over the past few weeks! You deserve to relax!”

“I-I can undress myself!”

“I’ll even give you a post-bath massage!” Ren curled his fingers, grinning ear-to-ear.

“M-M-Massage? I-I don’t need that!”

Ren frowned. “Really? Aw…”

“I-I really appreciate it, though!”

“No no, I understand,” Ren raised his hands and slowly backed away, “I’ll leave you to it. I still need to finish making dinner anyway.”

“R-Ren!” Sumire puffed her cheeks, and he knew he had won.

“Yes, dear?”

“I… I don’t want you to go…”

“Oh, you changed your mind?”

“Yes… Wait, no!” she felt her thoughts become muddled as her heart threatened to burst from her chest, “Ren!”

“Alright, Alright, “I’ll go finish making dinner,” Ren backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Sumire with a conflicted, disappointed look on her face. She soaked in the bath for a while, letting herself relax, and she eventually joined him for dinner. They briefly caught up, with Sumire telling Ren about Arina Averina and the other skilled gymnasts she met and saw perform. Once they finished eating, Ren got his just desserts, and the two cuddled until they fell asleep, knowing they’d have to repeat their college and work schedule in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM tm production! I have to give all the thanks to Knight, who slapped me around with gymnastics knowledge while I wrote the chapter and made it all make sense. Navigating the world of Rhythmic Gymnastics is no easy task! 
> 
> Chapter 54 should be out in a day or so! I'm feeling quite motivated or something of the like, so I'm just... I'm feeling it.  
> Both are "shorter" by my normal standards, but I didn't want to combine them, since they cover different spans of time.


	54. A Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Break is here, and our gymnasts find themselves horsing around and practicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling fine about getting these chapters out. The prospect of the Olympics is alluring. I'd recommend listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSzq9Rnu6xE when they're not practicing xD

_Saturday, July 27th_

“It’s summer break! No more exams! No more assignments!” Ryuji excitedly pumped his fists as Hanako, Sakiya, Sumire and Futaba sat around Futaba’s room. Hanako sat down in a large bean bag that Futaba had “won” in a raffle at college, while Futaba sat in her computer chair, Sumire in another chair, while Ryuji and Sakiya sat on her bed.

“That doesn’t mean you get to stop studying,” Sakiya snickered at him and rubbed her elbow against his ribs.

“...Shit…”

“Now we’re gonna lie low, and once we’re in the clear, we’ll get that gold medal and disappear!” Futaba gestured toward Hanako, spinning in the chair.

“That semester was a lot of fun! University feels so much different from high school!” Hanako giggled, gesturing back.

“Just because we’re finished with the semester doesn’t mean we can stop practicing!” Sumire looked toward Hanako and Sakiya.

“You took the words right out of my mouth!” Sakiya laughed, “We’re just getting started. In fact, we have an hour until we should get going.”

“You two have been a big help!” Hanako posed, “I’m getting much better with the ribbon thanks to you two! Sumire-chan’s graceful approach to her routines, and Sakiya-chan’s daring, all-out approach are really inspiring!”

“Thank you, Hanako-chan! I still have a long way to go before I can perform like you, though. Futaba-chan invites me over some nights and shows me some of the shows you’ve based your performances off of! It’s so fun to watch, and you must have such an active mind to be able to transform those into a gymnastics routine!” Sumire’s eyes beamed.

“You’re so sweet, Sumire-chan! I don’t really know how to explain it, though! I really like implementing fighting moves and poses into my routines! It makes me feel like the characters! As long as I’m having fun with it, I’m happy!” Hanako’s eyes lit up like shooting stars as the two fiercely spoke about gymnastics.

“It really does baffle me,” Sakiya nodded along, “I’ve never seen someone incorporate moves into a performance like you do, Hanako-chan. I’ve watched so many gymnasts over the years, but you’re the first to perform the way you do. I’m curious to see how high it takes you.”

“I’m not really concerned with winning the Olympics, but I’d really love it if I made it that high!”

“You’re not concerned? I thought you wanted to represent Japan, just like us,” Sakiya gave her a confused look.

“Um….” Hanako pressed her fingers together, “I want to represent Japan, of course, but it’s like… um…” she looked over at Futaba, a nervous look on her face.

“It’s okay, Hanako-chan!” Futaba gave her a big smile, “Just take your time! We’ll all wait!”

Hanako felt a wave of relief wash over her as she took in Futaba’s smile.

“Okay okay okay… The best way I can put it is that I love gymnastics a lot, and it’d be an honor for me to reach the highest point in a gymnastics career, which we consider to be the Olympics! I don’t really care about winning or losing, I just want to do my best and show everyone how much I love it! So, to me, medals are basically a symbol of my love for gymnastics, and if I won an Olympic medal, that’d be the ultimate symbol!” 

“Hanako Natsuki, the symbol of peace!” Futaba jumped up and posed heroically, with a wide grin on her face.

“I am here!” Hanako posed with her, “Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“I see… You finally told me why. Thank you, Hanako-chan,” Sakiya clapped her hands and smiled.

“I finally told you?” a befuddled look crossed Hanako’s face.

Sakiya leaned forward, pressing her hands against her thighs. “Back when we first met, I asked you specifically why you indulged in gymnastics. I was also curious about where you stood in wanting to compete in the Olympics, and on the international stage. I can admire the fact that you do it out of sheer love for the sport. Sometimes, a little spark can start a massive fire.”

“Like the Library of Alexandria?” Sumire tilted her head, pressing her finger against her cheek.

“Exactly! Do you remember that from a class?”

“I do! I think I understand why you like history a little bit more, Saki-chan! We should talk about it later!”

“Sure thing.”

“Thank you for understanding!” Hanako made a peace sign. 

Sakiya looked around the room as everyone waited for the next point of conversation to start. “Are you doing anything tonight, Hanako-chan?” Sakiya smirked.

“I am! There are two new episodes from the shows I’m watching that are airing tonight!”

“Aw, that’s a shame. I wanted to have a little fun tonight.”

“Don’t worry about me, Sakiya-chan!” Hanako waved her hand, “As long as you don’t watch anything that you could spoil me with!”

“Sakiya would never!” Futaba gasped and rolled to look at her.

“I don’t even watch it…”

“Oh! Well, that’s fine then! It’s almost time for practice now, though, so we should get going!” Hanako looked at her phone as one of her alarms went off. 

“Considering the trains… Yeah, we should go,” Sakiya stood up and stretched, “You want to come with, Ryuji? Futaba?”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh my back!” Futaba groaned.

“You think that’ll work?” Sakiya walked up to her and picked her up out of her chair.

“Ahh! No! Away! Away!” Futaba cried.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako smiled at her, “It’ll be fun! I’ll show you some new stretches!”

“Wh-What do these stretches entail?” 

“Basically, you’d lean against my back, and I’d pick you up, and you’d do the same with me! In another one, I’d hold your shoulders while you did a split!”

Futaba.exe is calculating. Please wait.

“Alright! I’ll go!”

“Yay!” Hanako clapped.

“What about you, Ryuji-senpai?” Sumire looked over at him.

“Sure, why not! I’m always down to get a good run in!” he kicked his leg up.

“It’s settled, then! Sakiya ran to the door, “Let’s go!”

* * *

Sakiya, Sumire, Futaba and Ryuji all went to the gym where they practiced, with Hiraguchi and Murakami joining them. Since April, the two have watched over the three gymnasts, making sure they completed their routines and worked to evolve them, with Sumire focusing on the clubs, Hanako on the ribbon, and Sakiya on the ball and hoop. Sakiya and Sumire became more competitive after the Grand Prix in Holon and Brno, with Sumire doubling down on her clubs routine. Futaba was coerced into joining them sometimes, drawn by the chance to see Hanako practice in-person. Ryuji occasionally joined, though he often had track practice. Ren was always busy, but every night, Sumire made sure to tell him she loved him, with him returning the sentiment. The nightly cuddle, hug and kiss went a long way, with Ren being much more open to her about how mentally taxing work was. 

Every couple of nights, Ren would joke about how lying on her lap brought him inner peace, but she surprised him every time by obliging to his requests. She stated that seeing him smile brought her inner peace, all while stroking his hair and holding his hand. 

Now that it was summer break, Ren found himself able to relax more, taking less clients and not having any homework to do. He still had appointments, including today, but his stress had lessened significantly since he had his nightmare and spoke to Sumire. Sumire was patiently waiting for him while she practiced with everyone else. 

“Let’s go! Ten pushups!” Sakiya whistled while sitting on Futaba, who was struggling to lift herself.

“I can’t move with your… huge butt!” she heaved.

“That’s the entirety of my body weight on you, not just my butt!” Sakiya blushed and retorted.

“Well it’s your butt on my… back!”

“Quiet down and push up!”

“T-Two!”

“Th-Three!”

Several minutes passed as Hanako and Sumire cheered Futaba on. 

“T-Ten!” Futaba collapsed on her stomach.

“Great job, Futaba-chan!” Hanako bent down and held out her hand. 

“P-Please… carry me home… Hanako-chan…” Futaba weakly held out her hand, groaning.

“You’ll be okay! You need to walk it off!” Hanako picked her up.

“Ughhhhh…” Futaba dropped her head.

“I guess that’s not bad,” Sakiya rotated her shoulders, “But… You want to see who can do more, Sumi-chan?”

“Sure!” Sumire dropped down onto the mat.

“I’ll tell ya when to start!” Ryuji held up his hand, and Sakiya dropped down, “Three, two, one, go!”

Sakiya and Sumire began doing pushups, going at a much faster pace than Futaba ever could. Everyone watched in amazement as they rapidly moved their bodies, with Hanako counting out loud. 

“Onetwothreefour-”

This continued for several minutes until the two of them slowed down and eventually stopped.

“Three-hundred and ten! You both did amazing!”

“I can do… one more…!” Sakiya attempted to lift herself, only to fall.

“It’s a tie!” Ryuji ran over and picked her up, “Don’t knock yourself out, yeah?”

“Good game!” Sumire stood up and held out her hand, “Good game!” Sakiya replied, shaking her hand.

“GG’s all around! You get a W, and you get a W!” Futaba motioned her hands like she was throwing yen, and started speaking English. 

“What’s a W, Futaba?” Hanako giggled and replied in English.

“A win!”

“Oh! I see!” Hanako mimicked Futaba, throwing W’s. 

“Now, let’s start practicing!” Sakiya steadied her breath and stretched her back.

“That was… just warm up?” Futaba looked at Sakiya in despair.

“Yup! Now it’s time for us gymnasts to shine!” Sakiya jogged over to her bag and pulled out her hoop, “I’ll try the hoop for now!”

“Okay!” Sumire grabbed her clubs, and Hanako grabbed her ribbon. 

The three gymnasts began their practice with Hiraguchi and Murakami watching them, monitoring their performances, checking their form, their poses, their flow, and how well they matched to the rhythm of the music that played. This process took several hours, with the three feeling accomplished by the end of their sessions. Ryuji and Futaba watched, with Sakiya giving them the occasional death glare to make sure they were practicing something. Once the day came to a close, they all changed and returned to the apartment complex. Hanako and Futaba decided to go to one apartment to watch anime, while Ryuji called Ren and Ann, who had recently returned with Shiho from an overseas gig in New York.

* * *

Ren held his arms out as he opened the door to Ryuji's apartment. He focused on Sumire, who immediately ran up to him and embraced him.

“Ren!”

“Hi, honey.”

“How was work? We didn’t bother you by asking you to come down right after, did we?” she frowned.

“Of course not,” he cupped his hand under her chin, “I’d fly across the world if you called for me. Besides,” he looked up at Ryuji and Sakiya, “I imagine these two have something fun planned. I need to unwind.”

“Oh you bet!” Ryuji grinned, “Sit down!”

Ren formally entered the apartment and sat down on the couch Ryuji had recently acquired. He looked around the apartment, spotting the various sports posters Ryuji had hung up, his desk and laptop, his hastily made bed, a pile of Sakiya’s clothes poorly hidden under the bed, and a shoe rack with several pairs of running shoes. Futaba mentioned to Ren that he bought the couch so guests wouldn’t have to sit on the bed, for “dirty” reasons. Sumire sat next to him, taking his hand. 

“Is anyone else coming?” Ren looked around and scratched his chin.

“Ann and Shiho! They should be here any minute!”

As if on cue, Ann loudly opened the door.

“Hi hi!” she yelled, as cheerful as ever, “What’s up?”

Shiho poked her head over Ann’s shoulder, grinning. “We’re partying tonight, right?”

“We’re…” Sakiya reached into a brown bag and pulled out two large glass bottles, “drinking tonight!”

“Wh-What?” Sumire looked at her, wide-eyed and shocked. 

“It’s the perfect time to relax and have a drink! Right, Ryuji?” Sakiya held out a bottle.

“H-Haha, yup!”

Ryuji reached into one of his cupboards and pulled out several shot cups.

“We can’t drink without playing any games!” Ann excitedly sat on the floor.

“I’ll watch,” Shiho wrapped her arms around Ann playfully, “But I don’t drink. It’s more fun witnessing the shenanigans.”

“That’s fine,” Ann giggled.

Ren grinned mischievously and tapped his fingers together.

“How about… the King’s Game?”

“The King’s Game?” Sumire glanced at him nervously.

“Yeah....”

“That sounds fun!” Sakiya found some small sticks, “Let’s do it!”

“Who will be the king?” Ryuji took the cup, “But let’s drink a bit first, yeah?”

“Absolutely!”

Sakiya, Ann, Ryuji and Ren all poured themselves drinks, while Sumire nervously looked around. Shiho crossed her arms and smirked. 

“Um… Ren… We can’t legally drink!”

“Sumire,” he smiled and looked at her, already pink in the face, “I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves! All I do is break laws! Besides, I’m here, and I won’t let anything crazy happen. Ryuji’s kinder than almost anyone you’ll ever meet, and Ann is a sweetheart. Shiho doesn’t drink, so she’ll be everyone’s safety net. Sakiya is… Sakiya. I know how tensed up you are, so let’s have a little fun!”

“Hmmm… I…”

“Sumi-chan! Take a sip! C’mon!” Sakiya took her hand.

“O-Okay… I’ll do it!” Sumire steeled herself and grabbed Ren’s cup, with him offering it. She may have a stomach that rivals a god’s, but...

_Several minutes later_

“Shenpai!” Sumire clung to Ren and rubbed her face against his arm, “Let's play… hic… king's game!”

“Sure!” Ren looked to Ryuji, who placed the cup on the table. Everyone drew their stick, and Ren activated his third eye, picking out the stick with the red mark, and figuring out which number Sumire picked.

“Ah,” he grinned, “I’m the king.”

“Ohhhh shit! What’re ya gonna do?” Ryuji hiccuped.

“I wonder which number he’ll pick… What if he picks you, Ann?” Shiho nudged Ann with her elbow, grinning.

“If he makes me strip I’m gonna kick his ass…” Ann clenched her fist.

“Huh? Why would he do that?” Shiho laughed, “I mean, your body IS smokin’ hot.”

“Oh just, back in the day Yusuke wanted me to be a nude model for him…”

“Oh… That’s kinda hot. Wanna be my nude model?” Shiho whispered in her ear.

“L-Later…” Ann blushed, but smiled.

While Ann and Shiho flirted, Ren turned to Sumire, grinning devilishly.

“Number two.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Sit on my lap,” Ren unbuttoned his shirt, which caused Sumire to turn completely red.

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?” Sumire gulped.

“Sit. On. My. Lap,” Ren pointed down, “The king’s orders…”

“Are absholute!” Sakiya and Shiho yelled.

“Um… F-Fine!” Sumire sat on Ren’s lap, “A-Anything elshe?” 

“Hug me.”

“B-But… your chest…”

“Run your head against my chest,” he snickered, looking at her.

“R-R-R-Ren!” Sumire shook her head, completely flustered.

“King’s orders!” Sakiya, Shiho and Ann cheered.

“G-Gah! Okay!” Sumire slowly ran her head up Ren’s chest, and pressed her body against his, “I-Is this fine?”

“The king is satisfied,” Ren flawlessly flicked the stick back into the cup and kissed her on the cheek. 

Everyone drew again, and Sumire ended up picking the red lined stick.

“O-Oh! I-I’m the King, or… Queen!” 

“Get revenge!” Shiho yelled.

Ren looked at her expectedly, smirking.

“U-Um…” Sumire felt her face burning red, but she knew what she wanted, “Number three!”

“That’s me. How’d you know?” Ren winked.

“L-Lucky g-g-guess!” Sumire felt her heart trying to burst from her chest, “I… S-Sit on my lap this time!” Sumire lifted her skirt to just show her thighs, showing off a pair of violet thighhighs.

“Hot damn, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya whistled.

“I bet they do this at home!” Shiho laughed.

“I kinda want to do that…” Ann looked at Shiho, biting her lip.

“Like you said, later,” Shiho winked.

“I-I-I’m the queen! H-He has to!” Sumire shook her head.

“Damn wish I was number three!” Ryuji hollered. Sakiya elbowed his ribs.

“Well, I can’t disobey the Queen,” Ren flung his hair back, causing Sumire’s heart to skip a beat. He adjusted himself and sat on her thighs, smiling, “Anything else, my Queen?”

“...”

“K-Kish me!”

“Your wish is my command,” Ren leaned up and kissed her, running his hand through her hair.

“H-Hey!” Ann stomped her foot, “Don’t just use this as an excuse to make out!”

Ren tilted his head back, cracking a smile. “Just following the Queen’s orders.”

“Th-That’s right!” Sumire wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest, O-Orders… are orders!”

“So soft… So warm… Smells like Violets… I love life…” Ren closed his eyes and took everything that Sumire was in. 

“Bah! They’re out!” Ann looked at the cup, “I guess it’s just us four, which is sorta unfair, since you two will just do things together.”

“Just give ‘em a minute!” Ryuji laughed, “They’ll be back in!”

After a few minutes of Ren smothering himself in a flushed Sumire, the two joined back in. 

“Oh! I’m the queen!” Sakiya pumped her fist, “Number four!” she pointed around.

“Oh, hey, that’s me,” Ren gave her an amused look while Sumire cuddled against him.

“Ah! Well, in that case…” Sakiya furrowed her eyebrows, “Tell me what these Phantom Thieves are, Ren.”

“H-Huh?” Ryuji’s eyes widened, “Why do ya wanna know about them?”

“No real reason,” she shrugged and glared at Ren, completely sobered up, “I’ve just heard the name mentioned several times amongst this group, and after some independent research, I found that they were a group of vigilantes who “stole hearts” from the period of May 2016 to December 2016; all before seemingly disappearing from the broader consciousness of the people. During our tour around the campus, Ryuji, you mentioned “Palaces,” and during our double date to the library, Ren mentioned to me that there might be, or have been, people that can change the cognition of reality with a strong enough will. On top of that, I’ve delved through some of Futaba’s books and notes, and have come to the conclusion that the Cognitive Psience she is researching has to do with your talk of cognition, and of palaces, which I believe are manifestations of someone’s reality. I’ve had this on my mind for months, and I finally connected the dots.”

“Well, shit…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh wow…” Ann gasped.

Ren cracked his neck and leaned forward, completely sobered up. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands together.

“You’re incredibly smart, Sakiya. I guess I shouldn’t underestimate a historian, huh?”

“Historian is my name, and research is my game!” she smirked.

“To put it bluntly; I was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and Sumire, Ann, and Ryuji were all members at one point. Makoto, Haru and Futaba were all members, too. We “stole” the hearts of criminals who were abusing their power and made them admit their crimes with their own mouths. Do you remember the codenames we used while rafting? Those were what we called one another while we traversed cognitive realities. The rest is too complicated for me to explain easily, so I’ll leave it at that,” he crossed his legs and leaned back. 

“I see… The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…” Sakiya cupped her hand under her chin, deep in thought.

“W-We only stole the hearts of people who deserved it!” Ann blurted out, “Seriously, we only dealt with assholes and power-hungry wannabe dictators!”  
“Like that asshole Kamoshida… I’m still glad you kicked his ass, Ann. I wish I could have been there…” Shiho gritted her teeth. 

“I know, I know,” Sakiya nodded, “I’m not condemning any of you; I was just curious. Besides,” her eyes beamed and a smile grew on her face, “That sounds so unbelievably awesome!” she pumped her fist, looking around the room, “I wish I could have done that!”

“H-Huh? You’re not like, mad?” Ryuji looked at her, shocked.

“No, you idiot!” she punched his arm, “I’m saying I would have loved to be like that! I could have been something special, something totally unique! Damn, I’m jealous!” she looked over at Sumire, who had remained silent, “You were one, too?”

“...Not necessarily…” Sumire frowned and sulked on the couch, “I did help Ren out a few times, but I didn’t agree with their principles…” 

“I see… I’m still jealous!” Sakiya puffed her cheeks, “Damnit, that sounds so cool! Is that why you asked me for a codename and a historical figure I liked? Maiden! Iron Maiden!” 

“Yup,” Ren nodded, “I’m glad you’re on our side, though. The time we spent as thieves is something we’ll never experience again, I think.”

“I have the answer I wanted, but I’m still not satisfied! The Phantom Thieves are a totally unique blip in history! I want to know more!” she shook her head and looked at Ren, “You’re gonna tell me everything, leader! Got it? Not tonight, obviously, but I want to know everything!”

“Sure thing, Maiden,” Ren cracked his knuckles, and as he muttered her codename, he felt **_Hope_ **swell within his heart again. 

“Four times…” he whispered.

The tension in the room died down, leaving the group contemplating between each other. 

“So, when you were in these realities, what did you do? Wait!” Sakiya ran out of the door and came back after a minute wearing her reading glasses and carrying a notebook, “Now you can talk! Did anything special happen when you entered them?”

“Um… Well, whenever we were seen as a threat, our outfits magically changed into something more akin to what a thief would wear,” Ann replied, “I had a red, latex bodysuit for example… and a red panther mask!”

“I’d pay to see that… Every time you mention it I think about those zippers...” Shiho grinned and held up her hands, “I bet we could get a designer to make it…”

“It was really comfortable! And… I wouldn’t mind you seeing me in it,” Ann laughed.

“Seriously? That’s awesome! What did you wear, Ryuji?”

“I had a sorta pirate-like costume, or maybe a biker… A cuffed jacket and leather pants, along with a badass skull mask!” he pointed at his face, grinning.

“What about you, Ren?”

“I wore a black jacket, pants, a grey vest, red gloves, and an opera mask of sorts. I was Joker, the wildcard and leader.”

“And you, Sumi-chan?”

“Oh!” Sumire blushed, looking at Ren, “My outfit was just like Ren’s, except I had a black leotard and a black mask…”

“Just like Ren’s huh? You were crushing on him that hard back then?” Sakiya laughed.

“I…” Sumire sniffled, and tears formed under her eyes, “It’s more than that, Saki-chan…” her cheeks turned red as tears started to stream down her face, and she hiccupped, still affected by the alcohol, “Ren helped me out at the lowest point of my life, and I still don’t feel like I’ve made it up to him, Saki-chan. I don’t think it’s funny. I fell in love with him because of the love and kindness she showed to me, a sulking, failing gymnast who couldn’t even see that she was faking everything… He helped me accept myself, and see myself for who I truly am.”

The room went silent as Sumire stunned everyone. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sumi-chan,” Sakiya bowed, “I just wanted to tease you.”

“It’s okay!” Sumire waved her hand, “You didn’t know, and I haven’t told you.”

“Sumi-chan…” Sakiya walked up to her and picked her up in a hug, “Thank you.”

“Th-Thank me?” 

“Thank you for being such a strong person. You carry so much weight on your back, and you’re aiming for the same goal as me… I’m just a girl who loves history and wants to leave my mark… But you, you have a dream. You made a promise, and I can’t compete with that.”

“Sakiya…” Sumire gasped and blinked before hugging her back, “Don’t be silly… I’d still be sulking in my own stupid, selfish problems if it weren’t for Ren… I’m not naturally strong, like you. You don’t let anything bring you down, and you are special.”

“Ha… ha… Thanks… Oh… I’m crying…” Sakiya wiped a tear from her eye. 

“It’s okay to cry,” Sumire tightened her grip around Sakiya. 

“D-Don’t take this as a sign of weakness, okay! We’re still rivals, a-and I’m going to take the world stage!”

“We’ll see about that, Saki-chan,” Sumire smiled, and the two held each other in a heartfelt hug for another minute, still emotional from their drinking. 

“You two are so cute,” Shiho smiled, “Ann and I do this all the time…”

“Haha, yeah,” Ann hugged Shiho, “Whenever you do bad at a meet, you’ll cry into my chest…”

“And then motorboat you…” 

“Hey!” 

“I uh…” Ryuji sat down, “I think that’s enough for tonight… phew…” he sighed.

“I didn’t think we’d all get so emotional!” Ann wiped a tear from her eye.

“That’s a beautiful friendship you two have,” Ren leaned back on the couch, “I’m glad you two are rivals.”

“Thank you, R-”

“But Sumire is going to win!” He hardened his expression, pointing at Sakiya.

“We’ll see, Mr. Boyfriend!” she growled back at him.

“Yes we will!”

“Alright you guys, it’s time to go home! I suddenly got a headache…” Ryuji grasped the side of his head.

“Thanks for having us over,” Ren stood up and patted his shoulder, “This was a lot of fun, even if we got a little emotional. It builds character!”

“I’m tired...” Ann yawned.

“Want me to drive you two home?” Shiho turned toward Ren and Sumire.

“I can drive,” Ren waved his hand.

“I thought you were drinking?” Shiho tilted her head.

“Pffttt,” Ren shook his head, “I didn’t drink at all!”

“Seriously? I swear that you…” Ryuji’s jaw dropped.

“Placebo’s, Ryuji!”

“R-Ren!” Sumire blushed and pouted, “You got me to drink, but you didn’t?”

“Of course not! Someone needs to drive home!” he patted her head, “Besides, you were adorable!”

“Y-You made me do all those embarrassing things…”

“And?”

“Ren!”

“I love you…”

She puffed her cheeks and turned around.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight!” Ren patted Sumire’s shoulder and led her out the door. Ann and Shiho followed the two. The couples said their goodbyes, and Ren drove home. Once they arrived at the apartment, Sumire fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Ren tucked her in and ran his finger against her bangs, happily falling asleep next to her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, that same night_

Futaba entered Hanako’s apartment with several boxes of jagariko, prepared for a journey into the amazing world of anime. Hanako had changed into her nightgown and tied her hair into a bun, which immediately drove Futaba crazy.

“You didn’t want to change into something more comfortable, Futaba-chan?” Hanako pointed at her outfit.

“Huh? Oh well I mean! It’s not like I’m sleeping over!” she nervously laughed.

“That’s true…. But would you want to?” Hanako beamed a smile.

“Oh no no that’s fine!” 

“HUH? WHY DOES HANAKO WANT ME TO SLEEP OVER?” Futaba internally panicked.

“Okay!” Hanako gestured toward her bed, “Sit down! What do you want to watch?”

“There’s this romantic comedy I wanted to show you,” Futaba sat down, desperately trying to keep her cool, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to watch it though, since you normally only watched shonen and isekai.”

“Most of the time I do, yes! But, Futaba-chan…” Hanako grinned, posed and pointed her finger at Futaba, “You’re my best friend! I’d watch anything with you!”

“M-My best friend? You had to announce that?” Futaba broke out in laughter, “And here I thought I watched too much anime!”

Hanako blushed and dropped her pose. “I-I thought that’s how you were supposed to declare your friendship! How else were you supposed to know?”

“You just know these things, Hanako-chan! I don’t need you to tell me that we’re best friends! We just are!”

“Oh… I see! Well, um, now you know!” Hanako crossed her arms and grinned.

“That’s right! Now sit down!” Futaba patted the bed with her hand.

Hanako sat down next to Futaba, who plugged her laptop into the HDMI port so she could livecast her screen. She moved her wireless mouse to start the episode. Before she did, she nervously looked at Hanako.

“Say, Hanako-chan,” Futaba ran her hand through her hair.

“Yes?”

“Do you think there are any shows about gymnastics? I mean, it’s not the most popular thing in Japan, but wouldn’t that be really cool?,” she looked around the room at the various posters and medals.

“I’d be really happy if I came across a show like that!” Hanako clapped her hands, “Oh, I know! You’re good with computers, and most shows are made digitally today, so why don’t you make your own?” 

“It isn’t that easy,” Futaba giggled, “But I could do something like that, one day… I’d make it about you.”

“About me?” Hanako’s eyes widened.

“Yeah! I mean, you’re super cool and talented, and you’re the first Japanese Rhythmic Gymnast to make it so high internationally! So um, if you made a big enough impact, and if you make it to the Olympics… I think that’d be making a show about!” Futaba felt her heart beating rapidly as Hanako looked at her in wonderment. 

“That’s so cool, Futaba-chan!” Hanako shook her fists excitedly, “I’d be honored if you made a show about me! If we made one, maybe people in Japan might start to like gymnastics more, and eventually… maybe it’ll be as popular as some shonen manga!”

“Maybe!” Futaba snorted, “Maybe we could make a shonen where the main protagonist is a girl who uses the apparati and has superpowers! With her super flexible agility and dexterity, she can rapidly take out bad guys!”

“You’re a genius, Futaba-chan!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled, “I’ve always imagined myself as a superhero whenever I perform, remember! We should definitely do something like that!”

Futaba’s face turned red. “Y-Y-Yeah! W-We could do something like that one day! M-Maybe after we’re out of uni, though! You also have to worry about practice and the Olympics, but I’ll definitely look into it!”

“Thank you so much! I’m so excited now!”

“Th-The better you do in your upcoming performances and competitions, the more I’ll want to make it!”

“In that case, I’m going to do better than my best! Just watch me, Futaba-chan!” Hanako made a peace sign and crossed it in front of her eye.

“Definitely!” Futaba grinned and nodded, “Now let’s start this!”

Hanako and Futaba started watching. The show was about a country girl who transferred to a city school, and had no idea what she was doing. She got lost, but was helped out by a boy who showed her around the city and school. He told her that he was a member of a club, and that she could join if she wanted to. She agreed, wanting to stay close to the boy. The first episode ended, and the second began. The boy and girl started talking more during and after school, with the boy helping the girl with assignments. 

“You think the girl’s gonna fall in love with him?” Futaba curiously looked at Hanako.

“Um… I don’t know! I’m not actually sure what that’s like,” Hanako looked at her plainly.

“O-Oh... “ Futaba frowned.

“Is everything okay, Futaba-chan?”

“I-I’m fine…” she sulked.

“You don’t sound fine, Futaba-chan. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um… Do you remember when you first met me?”

“Of course I do.”

“That was right after I got rejected…”

“I see…” Hanako frowned slightly.

“That was the second time I got rejected,” Futaba sighed, “Maybe that’s why I watch shows like this. I guess I’m hoping I’ll find love like this one day.”

“I’m sure you will, Futaba-chan!” Hanako gave her a reassuring nod, “I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Hanako-chan… I’m sorry for bringing the mood down…” Futaba averted her gaze.

“Don’t say sorry, remember?”

“Oh right… Sorry…”

“I said don’t say sorry!” Hanako giggled, which inadvertently made Futaba laugh. 

“Sorry!”

“Say thank you instead, Futaba-chan!” 

“T-Thank you, then!” Futaba went to stand up but slipped off the bed, “Woah!”

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako grabbed her arm, and Futaba pulled her down with her. 

“Oof!” Futaba’s back hit the floor, and she blinked. She saw Hanako directly above her, holding herself up with her arms, which were on both sides of Futaba.

“Uh….” Futaba’s face turned red, “I’m really sorry!”

“Futaba-chan…” Hanako smiled, “I caught you because I was trying to help you, just like I was trying to help you with your feelings!”

“I-It’s not that…!” Futaba pointed down, and Hanako looked back to see that her nightgown had ridden up her rear.

“Ah!” Hanako bolted to her feet, blushing as red as a tomato.

“I swear I didn’t see anything!” Futaba covered her eyes. 

“It’s okay! Besides that, do you feel any better?”

“I-I’m fine!” Futaba leaned up, “I’m just causing you trouble, though…”

“You’re not!” Hanako shook her head, “You’re my best friend, and I’m having fun with every minute I spend with you!” 

“Hanako-chan… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” she flashed a peace sign, “Now, why don’t we have a sleepover?”

“Uh… Sure! I’ll go get changed!” Futaba ran out the door and returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a green shirt, alongside her dark green, fur-lined jacket. 

“You really love that jacket!”

“Yeah! You should get one! Also, I found a show about Rhythmic Gymnastics! It’s called Legend of Light!”

“Really?” Hanako’s eyes sparkled, “I’ve never heard of it! I guess you don’t need to make a show, then...” 

“You need to expand your repertoire, Hanako-chan! It’s super old, though, so that might be why you don’t know about it. Also, I’d still totally make a show about rhythmic gymnastics. This came out in the 80’s. It’s OLD.”

“I’ve only focused on shonen and isekai, like you said!” she pouted.

“Which is fair, I guess! You practice all the time, so it figures you can’t watch every show!” Futaba plopped back down on the couch. 

“I can watch one more episode, but I have to go to bed after,” Hanako smiled and sat next to her. 

“You still got your curfew?” Futaba gave her a puzzled look.

“It’s healthy, Futaba-chan. I think you should try setting a curfew, too!”

“Ehhhhhhh….”

“Futaba-chan…”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good!” Hanako gave her a warm smile, and the two watched the third episode of the series. Once they finished it, Futaba looked around, realizing she didn’t know where she’d be sleeping.

“There’s only the bed in here… Where should I sleep?”

“In the bed!”

“What about you?”

“I’m sleeping in the bed too.”

_Futaba.exe is processing. Please wait._

“Huh?” her face turned red.

“We’re best friends! Lie down!”

“R-Right…” Futaba laid down next to Hanako, her heart trying to break her ribcage and escape. Hanako fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Futaba anxious out of her mind. She barely got any sleep, only managing to lull herself asleep so she could make Hanako happy.

* * *

_Monday, July 27th, Afternoon_

“Ready for practice?” Sakiya stretched her arm as Sumire walked up to the group outside the apartment. 

“Of course!” 

“Here we go again…” Futaba groaned and looked down at her hand, which was practically glued to Sakiya’s. 

“Let’s try for fifteen pushups today, Futaba!” Sakiya grinned.

“Someone… Please save me…” 

“Practice makes perfect, Futaba-chan!” Hanako posed, “No hero defeated the villain without training, first!” 

“What am I trying to defeat, though…?”

“C’mon, Futaba!” Ryuji kicked his leg, “A little bit of exercise goes a long way! You’ll keep your body healthy, you’ll feel better every day, and your overall quality of life will improve!”

“I feel like that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Ryuji,” Morgana popped out of Sumire’s bag.

“Hey! Don’t start!” Ryuji angrily pointed at him.

“Oh! It’s the kitty!” Hanako excitedly walked up to Sumire, “Can I pet him?”

“Of course!”

“Sumi-chan… Why…?” Sakiya backed up slowly.

“You’re still not used to him, Saki-chan?” Sumire frowned while Hanako pet him.

“I don’t want to start sneezing like the world’s about to end…” 

“I’m sorry, Saki-chan! Morgana-senpai said he was really bored, and wanted to watch us practice!”

“Why would a cat want to do that?”

“Oh! Uh…” Sumire looked to Ryuji and Futaba, flustered.

“Mona here’s a very needy cat!” Futaba waved her arms, “ We’ve known him for so long that we can basically understand what he wants!”

“Sure…” Sakiya glared at Ryuji, “You’re going to tell me all about it, right?”

“Y-Yeah!” he gulped. 

“I wish I could talk to him!” Hanako scratched behind his ears.

“I-I’m not needy!” he meowed while purring. 

“Let’s move out!” Sakiya whistled, and the group made their way to the gym in which they practiced. The gymnasts performed their usual routines, with Murakami, Hiraguchi, Morgana, Ryuji and Futaba watching. Every couple of seconds, Futaba noticed Hanako look at her while she performed. Once the three finished their routines, they all sat down on the bleachers.

“Hanako-chan,” Sakiya leaned forward and looked at her, “The next big competition is at the end of August, right?”

“Yes! Actually, there’s something we need to tell Sumire-chan and you!” Hanako looked over at Murakami.

“You can go ahead and tell them, Hanako,” Murakami gave her a nod.

Hanako smiled, “Coach Murakami, Coach Hiraguchi and I finished a discussion with some of the gymnast representatives for the World Cup, and they’ve confirmed that there is an open slot for the Cluj-Napoca World Cup Challenge! I’m going to it, and we’ve agreed to let one of you two take the other slot. Kaho Minagawa-san vouched for both of you again! She mentioned to us how impressed she was, and we came to the conclusion to invite one of you two after watching your excellent performances at Brno and Holon again!”

“Oh?” Sakiya tilted her head and smirked, “One slot?” she turned to Sumire, “You know what this means, right?”

Sumire gave Sakiya a determined stare. “I do.”

“Good. How about you, Hanako?” Sakiya looked at her.

“Oh! Um, I guess you two want to compete for the spot?” 

“That’s right!” Sakiya jumped up, “This is big!” 

“Yes it is!” Sumire stood up, and the two stared each other down. 

“Oh damn!” Ryuji grinned, “This is gonna be crazy!”

“I’m gonna need popcorn!” Futaba yelled.

“We’re not competing now!” Sakiya retorted, “But… We need to talk.”  
“I agree!” Sumire nodded, and the three gymnasts and their coaches went to the locker room.

The group stood in the locker room, with Sumire and Sakiya giving Hanako and the coaches intense looks.

“The slot needs to be filled two weeks before the start of the competition, so we need to make a decision by August 10th!” Hanako looked back and forth between the two with a determined look on her face. 

“Would you be fine with competing for the slot on the 9th, then?” Sakiya held out her hand toward Sumire and gave her a resolute nod.

“Yes!” she grabbed her hand, nodding back, “We’ll be competing with all four apparati!”

“That’s right, Sumire-chan! I’m going to be one of the judges alongside Coach Murakami, Coach Hiraguchi and the other representatives!”

“Understood!” Sumire and Sakiya spoke simultaneously and firmly shook their hands. They returned to Ryuji, Futaba and Morgana afterward, and elected to stay even longer to practice more. 

As the afternoon turned into night, everyone returned home, and Sumire eagerly waited for Ren to return to the apartment. 

As Ren walked in, he noticed that the lights were all off. 

“Hello? Sumire?”

“Hellooooooooooo… Ren!” Sumire sprung from the bathroom door and embraced him, “Welcome home!”

“You sure scared me,” he laughed and hugged her back.

“You knew I was there, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… Still cute that you tried,” he kissed her on the cheek.

“How was work?”

“It was good. I didn’t have anything stressful happen today. You seem to be excited about something, though.”

“I am! Hanako-chan invited Saki-chan and me to compete for a spot as a representative in the next World Cup!” Sumire bounced up and down, grinning ear-to-ear.

“That is exciting!” Ren picked her up in a bridal carry, “When is this competition?”

“It’s on the 9th of August!”

“I’ll make sure to be there!” he walked into the main room and sat her down on the bed, “I’m guessing you’re going to be practicing every day?”

“Yes!”

“We better get some sleep, then. I’m about ready to turn in, myself.”

“I’m too excited to sleep!” Sumire pouted.

“You’re not a kid on Christmas Eve…” 

“I can’t believe I’ve been given this opportunity, though! I want to do my best!”

“You told me yourself that sleeping well makes the entire day better,” he sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“That’s true… Morgana-senpai, what do you think?” she looked at Morgana, who had silently watched the two, amused as ever.

“You know what I’m going to say.”

“That’s two out of three, Sumire…” Ren pressed his head against hers.

“Okay… You’re right,” she giggled and ran her hand through his hair, “I just get so excited when I think about being able to perform in front of you…”

“I’m excited too, but that’s why I think we should sleep. I don’t want you performing while sleep-deprived.”

“When I think about it, Saki-chan is probably doing the same thing…”

“Probably, but you’re going to have a leg up on her, literally.”

Sumire giggled and laid down. “You’ll have to lull me to sleep, Ren.”

“You want to sleep, I want to sleep, Morgan wants us to sleep, goodnight,” Ren laid down next to her and closed his eyes. Sumire stared at him for a while before ultimately falling asleep as well, calmed down by the peaceful aura he gave off, and the presence of Morgana a few feet away. The night came to a close with both of them dreaming about the upcoming competition, with a mix of excitement and worry in their hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production! 
> 
> The King's Game was heavily inspired by Persona 4's, but it was too funny not to write in. The group may have some fun times, but Sakiya and Sumire are about to 1v1 for a spot in the World Cup! 
> 
> UPDATE: It has come to my attention that some other Sumiren authors have done a scene like this, or similar. I haven't read any Sumiren fics for months, dedicating myself to writing this instead. If the way Sumire acts is similar to how someone else wrote her, I believe we just have that same brainrot, and I commend them for thinking what I was thinking. If I'm ever inspired by someone elses work, I mention it. If not, then it's same brain energy and or a coincidence!  
> Look forward to that!


	55. Dance of the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Sakiya duel for the spot at the World Cup in Cluj-Napoca to represent Japan alongside Hanako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do Rhythmic Gymnastics, kids. It's addicting.

_ Tuesday, July 30th _

“What are you going to practice with today, Saki-chan?” Sumire tapped her hoop between her hand and the floor.

“I’m probably going to focus on the ball,” Sakiya rummaged through her bag, looking at her various apparati.

“I need to touch up on the ball, too…” Sumire sighed, “I’ve focused so much on the clubs…”

“You’ve been doing great, Sumi-chan,” Sakiya stood back up, rotating the ball around her with her arms, “Be confident in your grace. Everyone can be confident that you’ll win, but that won’t matter unless  _ you’re _ confident that you’ll win.”

“Right!” Sumire tightened her grip around the hoop, rapidly twirled it over herself, nodded, and walked to the center of the mat. Sakiya and her vowed to practice every day of the week until their competition. Hanako practiced alongside them, Futaba tagged along and Hiraguchi and Murakami watched and made sure they were all on the right track. Ryuji went to practice for track, stating that he wanted to make sure he was ready and wanted to make it to the World Championships. Ren told Sumire that he’d be able to watch her practice over the weekend, something she looked forward to greatly. 

Their practice sessions from the 29th to the 3rd of August were all relatively the same, with Sumire and Sakiya swapping out which apparatus they practiced with daily. Hanako focused on the ribbon, as she had already mastered the other apparati. 

Once August 3rd came, Hanako informed Sakiya in the morning that Murakami wanted her to do a special training meet, and that she wouldn’t be at practice. Sakiya informed Sumire when she arrived for practice, and they made their way to the gym. They changed into their leotards and began their warm up stretches, and Sumire’s excitement skyrocketed as Ren stepped into the gymnasium.

“Kept you waiting, huh?”

“Ren!” Sumire ran up to him and leaped at him, with him catching her in a hug. 

“How’s practice been?” He picked a stray hair from her brow.

“Great!” she smiled the classic, heart-melting smile that Ren cherished more than anything. 

“You look great,” he smiled back and clapped his hands on her shoulders, “Did I miss anything?”

“Not at all! We were just finishing our warm up stretches!”

“That’s good. I got so annoyed on the road I wished I was thinking about using my grappling hook to swing around the city,” he chuckled.

“Wh-What?” Sumire’s eyes went wide, “You still have that?”

“Of course I do! Morgana would smack me silly if I didn’t keep it around. Besides,” he leaned in next to her ear, “I want to swing away with you on our honeymoon.”

“R-Ren…” she blushed a deep red.

“Hey! It’s time to practice!” Sakiya whistled at her, “You can tease each other later!”

“Huh?” Sumire quickly spun around, “W-We weren’t…”

“Sure, sure,” Sakiya waved her arm, “Wait, you have glasses, Ren?”

“Huh? Oh, these?” Ren touched his hand to his face and realized that, while he ditched the coat he wore to work, he was in such a hurry to drive to the gym from work that he forgot to take his glasses off. 

In a quick-witted flash of genius, he made up a response. “They’re fake. I just wear them sometimes because Sumire thinks I look good.”

“I think she wants an unassuming hot nerd to do dirty things to her…” Futaba snickered, standing next to Sakiya.

“F-Futaba!” Sumire’s face turned even more red.

“Hehehe.”

“”It’s been quite some time,” Hiraguchi gave him a nod.

“Yeah. I don’t make it here as often as I used to,” Ren rubbed the back of his head. 

“That’s enough messing around for now,” Sakiya rotated her shoulder around, “Why don’t you show him what you’ve got, Sumire?”

“Good idea!” Sumire turned her head, gave Ren a nod, and did a leap onto the mat that turned into a front roll and a cartwheel. 

“This is the most excited I’ve seen Sumire all week,” Hiraguchi walked up next to Ren, “We both know why that is, though.”

“I’m just her goofy looking boyfriend,” he laughed, “I’m just standing here.”

“You said that the last time we spoke like this,” she smirked, “We both know that your presence here is a huge deal for her. She knows you’re watching, even if it’s just practice.”

“She hasn’t been getting cramps or anything, has she? She looks like she’s in pain when I see her at night, and she tenses up in bed.”

“How bold of you to admit you sleep together. That’s cute.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

“I like your style, kid,” Hiraguchi looked at Sumire, who was setting up her starting pose, “It’s typical for gymnasts to get sore and cramp all throughout their body. They push themselves nearly every day, practicing their routines. I often recommend those two get massages, since they practice so much. It’s tough work, but you’ve seen what they can pull off.”

“Massage, huh…”

“You look like a man who’s picked a lock or two in your lifetime, I bet you’re pretty dextrous, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“Something like that… Wait,” Ren furrowed his eyebrows, “I said that out loud? Damn…”

“You’re a young couple, kid. You don’t need to hide anything from me,” Hiraguchi laughed.

“Oh…” Ren lightly blushed, “Well…”

“I’m just teasing you kid. Now,” she nudged her head in Sumire’s direction, “Watch and see how much she’s improved. I know you’ve watched the VODs, but seeing her move up close is an entirely different experience.”

“I know,” he nodded and looked at Sumire, who flashed a smile before starting her practice routine. She started with the ribbon, showcasing to Ren how much she still cared about her original apparatus, the one Kasumi and her started with and planned to end their gymnastics career with. Each World Championship began with a hoop performance and ended with a ribbon performance. The placements of who performed when was not set, and they still had time before they could even think about things like that. Her performance was new to Ren, incorporating bold moves that Sakiya taught her, graceful ones she had created, and even a few bizarre movements Hanako had been practicing. 

Once she finished, she moved right on to the next apparatus, choosing the hoop. She considered herself a novice with both the hoop and ball, having chosen to focus on practicing primarily with the clubs since the new year. Ren didn’t see anything that could be considered “novice” in her performance, though. Sumire combined a graceful series of leaps with a few pivots, rolls, and a number of tosses that he’d consider gold medal worthy. After that, she chose the ball, which she considered herself the least practiced in now. Her performance was still very good, though, with her biggest setbacks being a series of small errors that would add up to a big deduction in the execution score. 

Finally, she pulled out her clubs. The clubs were once her worst apparatus, but to everyone except herself, now appeared to be her second best. Ren couldn’t tell if it was Sumire’s tenacity, but she certainly was not far behind Sakiya in the clubs, at least from his point of view. When she combined the clubs together, balancing them on the back of her neck while doing a series of moves, Ren saw a fierce look on her face, one that excited him. She was determined to master the clubs, no matter how long it took her. With a series of high tosses, flips, and rolls, Sumire finished her final practice routine laying down on the mat in a pose, sweat dripping down her face.

“That’s my wife!” Ren yelled, hooting and hollering as she stood up.

“W-We’re not married!” she embarrassingly yelled back, “...yet…” she whispered, “Thank you for watching, though!”

“Good job, Sumi-chan,” Sakiya ran up to her, “There was a different energy to how you performed today. I’m not too sure what it was, though.”

“That’s because Ren was watching me!” she beamed a smile, “I wanted to do my best for him!”

“Huh…” Sakiya looked at her, befuddled, “Well, if it helps you perform better, I’m all for it.”

“I shoulda recorded that!” Futaba growled, “You really were different!”

“I’m impressed, Sumire,” Hiraguchi nodded, “Who would have thought his presence would make such a difference. I look forward to the actual performances.”

“We still have nearly a week before those, Coach! I’ll improve even more by then!” Sumire bowed.

“That’s the spirit. Sakiya,” Hiraguchi turned to her, “You’re up.”

“Right!” Sakiya took to the mat while Sumire stepped off, and began her four performances. She started with the ball, which she had steadily attempted to improve with. Her performance was as daring as ever, and Ren noticed how much better her handling of the apparatus had gotten. It still wasn’t perfect, and she made a few moves that were too risky, but he could tell she was just as determined at Sumire. The rest of her performances told him the same thing, with her bombastic, risky maneuvers and daring throws, leaps, and pivots paying off. 

“Sumire’s performances have changed drastically since I last saw her perform in person,” he thought to himself, “I could tell she was getting better, but she’s learning almost as fast as I learned new things. She does share the World with me, but I don’t think it works like that. I don’t want it to be like that, either. I want her to succeed through her own hard work. I mean, the Metaverse is gone… I’m probably overthinking things. As for Sakiya, her performances feel like more of the same from what I’ve seen. The same is still damn good, though.”

“Great work, Saki-chan!” Sumire congratulated her as she finished her final performance.

“Good work,” Hiraguchi gave her a nod, “I’m surprised that you’d start with what you think are your worst apparati and end with your best.”

“My ball and hoop performances are the main show, while my club and ribbon performances are the encore. It’s the encore that always keeps people wanting more,” Sakiya twirled the ribbon around her and bowed.

“That’s an interesting philosophy,” Hiraguchi replied, “I look forward to seeing where you go with it.”

“I could barely keep up with your tosses!” Futaba’s eyes beamed, “Sumire, Hanako-chan and you all have such different styles! You’re the craziest, Sakiya, really! You’re like the challenge version of a stage that normally is pretty easy to beat!”

“I’m not sure that I understand the analogy, but sure. Thank you Futaba,” Sakiya laughed in response. 

“That’s all for today,” Hiraguchi looked at the two gymnasts, “I’ll see you all here tomorrow.”

“Thank you again, Coach!” Sakiya and Sumire gave Hiraguchi a bow before she left the gym. 

“Welp… Now what?” Futaba looked at the three.

“I’d like to spend some time with Sumire before it gets too late, soooo…” Ren motioned to the exit.

“Spend some time with, huh?” Futaba snickered, “I bet I know exactly what you’re doing…”

“Futaba, please…” Sumire sighed, her cheeks turning red.

“Heh.”

“You two can do as you please. I’d suggest resting up though, Sumi-chan,” Sakiya did some stretches to wind down, “It’s only going to get more intense next week.”

“You’re right, Saki-chan!” Sumire held up her arm, flexing, “We’re going to finally compete again next Friday!”

“I’m excited!” Sakiya pumped her fist, “Opportunities like this don’t happen often!”

“Yes! Let’s relax for the rest of the day!”

“Ayyyyyyyy!” Futaba pushed the two toward the locker rooms. Ren waited for the two to change, and looked around the empty gym, surprised that Morgana wasn’t present. 

“I wonder if Sakiya makes Sumire keep him home during practice? I swear she brought him everywhere now. Pets aren’t allowed at Tokyo Mental Health, but I feel like a cat could be really therapeutic. He is to me, at least. I hope Sakiya can get over her allergies. How does that work, though?” Ren lost himself in thought as he waited, “I’ve been there for a year, now. I started by volunteering, and then I got my internship… I think I’m doing well. I cut back on the number of clients I took, but like Sumire lectures me, and Maruki told me, I need to focus on my own mental health,” he scrunched his nose between his fingers.

“Are you alright, Ren?” he blinked and saw Sumire standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face. 

“Hm? Yeah I’m good. I was just thinking about Morgana, and my job.”

“Are you stressed again?”

“Not anymore,” she smirked.

“I’m afraid that won’t work,” Sumire smiled and shook her head, “We can talk when we get home.”

“Sure.”

“Ohhh, what do you think they’re planning Sakiya?” Futaba playfully nudged Sakiya’s side.

“Something nasty, I bet. Sumi-chan needs to unwind somehow,” she snickered, speaking out loud.

“Wh-What?” Sumire felt a shiver shoot down her spine as he looked at Ren and felt her face turn red.

“Hey hey,” Ren wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning her around, “What we do is between us,” he smirked.

“R-R-Ren! Don’t encourage them!”

“Have fun, you two!” Sakiya winked, “I’d like to spend time with Ryuji, myself!” 

“I’m gonna see if I can catch Hanako-chan before the night is over! Gotta jet!”

Futaba and Sakiya made their way out, leaving the couple in the gym. 

“You’re hair has gotten pretty long,” Ren ran his hand through her hair, which reached her upper back, “I haven’t really noticed, since you’ve been wearing it tied up for a while.”

“It’s not fully grown out yet!” she giggled, “I’m not going to let it get too long, though. Bundling up all that hair in a bun actually impacts my performances.”

“Is that why Sakiya never changes her hair?”

“Yes! She thinks it takes too much time to do her hair, and she’d rather spend that time reading!”

“She never changed, huh?”

“I respect her dedication!”

“Mhm,” Ren held his hand against his stomach, “I’m pretty hungry, and I only watched! We should head home!”

“Yes!” Sumire’s stomach growled, “I’m quite hungry, and Morgana-senpai is probably lonely!”

“Should we get him another cat…?” Ren scratched his chin.

“I don’t think so. He wouldn’t let someone else, especially a cat, get into his treasure hoard!” Sumire giggled, and Ren gently took her hand.   
“Let’s not keep him waiting, them!”

Ren and Sumire drove home, changed into comfortable clothing, and prepared themselves a large dinner consisting of curry and coffee. 

“We really should cook some other meals…” Sumire looked at the large pot of curry as it bubbled.

“We’re really busy,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers, “It doesn’t hurt, sticking to what we’re familiar with. It’s pretty healthy, too, with the right ingredients.” 

“You really love it, don’t you?”

“Sojiro trusted me with his secret recipe. Him and I are the only ones who know the recipe to the best curry in the world.”

“That’s a bold claim, Ren.”

“You’re a bold woman, Sumire,” Ren ran his hand up her torso.

“R-Ren!”

“You’re the one only wearing a loose shirt…”

Sumire blushed and puffed her cheeks.

“Is the food ready?” Morgana meowed loudly through the door to the main room.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Ren yelled back and lowered his hands.

Sumire sighed and opened the fridge.

“What? Disappointed we had to stop?” he grinned as he checked the curry.

“...” she didn’t respond, pulling the tuna from the fridge and silently preparing a plate.

“Darn it, Morgana…” Ren sighed. 

The two finished preparing their dinner and sat down at the table, with Morgana giving them a confused look. 

“What got into you two? You both look mad!”

“It’s nothing, Morgana-senpai!” Sumire rapidly blushed and waved her arms.

“Hmmmm….” Morgana gave her a skeptical look.

“I’m just a little stressed again, but it’s not that bad,” Ren waved his arm.

“Are you alright, Ren?”

“I’m fine, yeah,” Ren reached over and pet Morgana.

“Sumire knows when you’re lying.”

“I know.”

“Hmmmm….”

“Would you mind taking a walk, Morgana? I need to talk to Sumire about something privately.”

“After I eat! A gentleman always empties his plate!”

The three of them ate their dinners, with Morgana stepping out after he finished.

“Why did you have Morgana-senpai step out?” Sumire gave him a curious look.

“I wanted to ask you a question,” Ren stood up and calmly looked at her. 

“Go ahead. Although, I feel like I should be asking you a question,” she stood up and walked in front of him.

“I’m not stressed, Sumire. I promise,” he grabbed her hands, “I’m not worried about my problems, because I’ve been doing fine. I’m worried about you. How do you feel about being able to properly face off against Sakiya again?”

Sumire took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

“I want to beat her, Ren. I really want to show her how much I’ve grown. Since the start of university, her and I have been practicing together every day. I’ve mentioned it to you before, but she reminds me of Kasumi in many ways,” she exhaled, “But at the same time, she’s so much more than Kasumi. I don’t mean to sound mean, though. They are very different people, and Kasumi’s determination was unmatched, but Sakiya’s attitude is…”

“Headstrong and risky?” he tightened his grip on her hands.

“Yes… She’s not afraid to lose, unlike me… She tells me over and over that I need to accept failure and learn from it, but…”

“It’s not that easy,” he reassured her, “Whenever I lose a client, I feel awful, like I failed them.”

“Mhm,” Sumire nodded, “I want to change who I am, who Sumire Yoshizawa is. I don’t want to cry anymore. I thought I took that vow when we promised to become our world’s champions.”

“It’s not that easy, Sumi,” Ren chuckled, “We’re doing the best we can, slowly but surely. Instead of trying to change ourselves in the moment, all at once, let’s just keep growing day by day, like we have been.”

“I agree,” Sumire giggled and kissed him on the cheek, “I feel the same way as you.”

“That’s why we’re dating!”

“We have a bond that Sakiya will never have, Kasumi, you and I…” Sumire closed her eyes.

“Yeah,” Ren closed his, and the two held one another close for a few minutes. After silently acknowledging they had nothing more to say on the matter, they slowly opened their eyes, completely calmed down.

“By the way… That wasn’t what I originally wanted to ask,” Ren leaned back, smiling.

“Really?” Sumire’s eyes widened, “What did you want to ask, then?”

“I was going to ask if you’ve ever gotten a massage.”

“A massage? I don’t often get them, no. I make sure I always stretch before and after my routines, and I’m usually over any soreness by the next morning.”

“Do you ever get cramps?”

“Sometimes I do, yes. You don’t have to worry about my physical health, Ren,” she giggled and shook her head. 

“But I do, Sumire,” he bumped his head against hers, “All I do is watch and listen to you. I was thinking about another way I could help you, before you go and face Sakiya.”

“What’s that?” she smiled at him.

“I wanted to give you a massage,” he smirked.

“Huh?” her entire face froze.

“I used to get massages all the time, during my Phantom Thief days. They really helped me out. I remember exactly what they did, so I wanted to try my hand at it.”

“W-Wh-Wh-Wh…” Sumire’s face turned beet red, “Y-You want to give me a massage?”

“I want to do even more for you, Sumire. When I watched you practice today I was… I was blown away. I can’t wait to see what you’ll show me when you seriously perform.”

Sumire let go of one of his hands and touched his cheeks. “You do enough by just being there for me, Ren. Is this what you were actually stressed about?”

“Huh?”

“I can still tell that you’re stressed, you know. Your breathing is off, and you don’t look as confident as you normally do.”

“Well I…” he looked down and averted his gaze.

“It’s okay,” she interrupted, “You really surprised me at first, saying you wanted to give me a massage… But I’d be okay with it.”

“Y-You’re not embarrassed?”

“I’m very embarrassed, but I want you to spoil me while you still can,” she smirked, slightly biting her lip.

“Being greedy again, huh? You honestly deserve it after all that practice. I want you to be in your best shape through the next week,” Ren smiled, reassured.

“I’ll lay down on the bed then,” Sumire stepped back and led him to their bed, holding his hand. She laid down, wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. Ren looked at her directly as he cracked his fingers, feeling encouraged. 

“It’s embarrassing if you look at me…” her cheeks stayed a light pink.

“Good,” he gently laid his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs against her upper back, “How does this feel?” he smirked.

“You really are good at this…”

“I don’t know the names of any back muscles, but I do know where most of them are. Do you remember all those times we stretched together?”

“With my routine, you learn about all sorts of muscles you’d never even think about. The way we’re required to bend and twist our bodies… We use every last muscle.”

“I’ve seen that,” Ren slowly worked his hands down her back, performing various massage techniques.

“Ah…” 

“Did that hurt?” he lifted his hands.

“It’s okay, I’m just a bit sore. I think I bent my back too far during my ball performance…”

“I don’t have to tell you not to overdo it,” he continued, working his way back up caressing her sides as he did.

“Ren!” she flashed red as he ran his hands up and moved to her arms.

“You’re so cute…” he snickered and continued, working his way down her arms.

“It’s mostly my back and legs…” 

“You’ve never twisted your wrist before?”

“When I was little, I did… Kasumi helped me after. I cried for hours…”

“And look at where you are now.”

“Yes…”

“You can fall asleep if you want, dear.”

“I wouldn’t be able to enjoy this if I did…”

“So you ARE enjoying it!” his grin widened.

“N-Not like that!” She buried her face in a pillow.

Ren continued to massage her body, working his way down her legs, covering areas Kawakami never touched. He had a general idea of how to massage every muscle after working his way down her back. 

“How do you even do pivots?” he asked while massaging her hips, knowing full well how red she was.

“P-Practice… L-Lot’s…” 

“Practice…”

“Ren!” she rolled over, completely red and glaring at him.

“What? You’re so soft and toned at the same time… I just had to!” he held up his hands, raising an eyebrow.

“...” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“I really can’t handle how cute you look!” he giddily responded.

“I’m… I’m really happy that I get to show you this side of me…”

“And I’m really I get to be myself around you,” Ren crawled up to her on the bed and laid next to her. Their eyes met, ruby meeting onyx, and they silently looked at one another for several minutes.

“How do you think you’ll do?” Ren cupped his hand around her left, tracing a finger around the heart ring.

“I feel like I’m going to do just fine with you watching me. That massage… really helped, too,” she gave Ren a loving gaze, touching her right hand to his chest.

“Does that mean you’d like  _ more _ massages?”

“...I think you already know my answer.”

Before the two went to bed, they opened the doors for Morgana and let him in. After that, they held each other closely, spending an intimate night together, anticipating the coming week.

* * *

The next week flew by for the two competing gymnasts, with their focus being solely affixed to their training. Sakiya and Sumire fiercely worked to perfect their current routines, with Sakiya leaning heavily into the ball and hoop, and Sumire working to perfect her club and ribbon performances. She didn’t have time to drastically improve her hoop and ball routines, and she believed that they were adequate and graceful enough. Her primary focus was on bringing a graceful style to the clubs, which she believed would greatly benefit when it came to standing out. Every day, she would feel her anxiety spike when she thought about the upcoming competition, but she let herself calm down, utilizing the methods Ren taught her, and thinking of him at the same time. She knew that if she continued to practice to the best of her ability, she’d be able to make high marks and secure victory in some way. The thought of losing always lingered, but she knew she couldn’t let it hold her back. Sakiya wouldn’t let her, and Ren wouldn’t let her. She didn’t want to disappoint either of them.

Hanako continued to practice alongside them, but also stood along Hiraguchi and Murakami to evaluate their performances. Futaba started recording every single one of their performances for future records. Every day was tough, and much to Ren’s excitement, Sumire actively began asking for more massages. Both of them worked hard, with Sumire pushing herself as hard as she could, knowing that at the end of the night she could lie next to Ren and sleep comfortably, knowing he’d always be there for her. This brief cycle continued, and the promised day finally came.

* * *

_ August 9th _

Ryuji, Futaba and Ren sat in the bleachers of the large gymnasium, while Hanako, Hiraguchi, and Murakami sat at a table where they had set up one end of the large gymnastics mat. Ren knew he couldn’t avoid being in the same place as Hanako at the moment, so he elected to keep his distance. He wasn’t going to miss this, and he knew her role as a judge. It only took them one small glare to make a silent agreement, one that none of the others needed to know of. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Sumire stepped into the gym, wearing her violet leotard, with her hair tied into a tight bun, her neoprene strap keeping her glasses held tight. Next to her was Sakiya, wearing her dark green and black leotard, with her hair tied into a tight bun. As they stepped forward, Hanako spoke.

“Hello, everyone! I know there are only a few of us here, but I wanted to make this feel as authentic as possible!” she excitedly waved at Futaba, ecstatic to see her, with Futaba giving her a thumbs up, “Today we will have the two rhythmic gymnasts, Sumire Yoshizawa and Sakiya Archambeau, competing for the slot in the World Cup Challenge in Cluj-Napoca! They will be competing using the traditional performance order used in the World Championships and Olympics, with twenty-minute breaks after every two performances, so they can stretch and prepare themselves! Both competitors will begin with the hoop, and end with the ribbon! Coach Murakami, Coach Hiraguchi and I will be judging using the guidelines set by FIG! Both will be judged on their individual apparatus performance, with the score consisting of their execution score and their difficulty score, added! Additionally, the two have chosen musical tracks that they will perform to! Once all of their performances are finished, we will add together the total of all four performances for each competitor, making the all-around final score!” Hanako looked at Sakiya with a smile, “Sakiya-chan, are you ready to begin?”

“I am,” Sakiya picked up her hoop, which was laid out with the rest of her apparati, and stepped up to the center of the mat. 

“Hoop em, Maiden!” Ryuji yelled, which made her glare daggers at him, “Aw, wait, that doesn’t sound cool… Sorry!”

After a few more seconds, everyone in the room went silent as Sakiya assumed her starting pose. She held her right arm outstretched, with the hoop pressed into place, pushing against the palm of her hand. Her left arm was bent in front of her face, and she leaned her back slightly, with her left toes bent and pressing against the floor. As soon as the music began, an instrumental version of  _ Caught Somewhere in Time _ by Iron Maiden, she hopped forward, picking the hoop up and flicking her wrist so that it rolled along her right arm. As it did, she jumped back, letting it roll down before catching it with her left hand and tossing it up to her right hand, which she held high. Once she caught it, she stepped forward, moving the hoop down and placing her foot inside of it. She let go of it and flicked the hoop into the air with her right foot, tapping her feet to the rhythm as it fell back down. Each of her movements were in direction coordination with the beat of the song. She caught the hoop with her left arm, letting it spin around a few times before spinning herself around and letting the hoop continue to spin around her wrist. While it spun, she held her left leg up before placing her foot down and spinning the hoop above her head. As it spun, she lowered it onto her shoulders and let go, letting it spin around her shoulders and she moved her head under it, before letting it spin around her left shoulder and rapidly catching it again. Both of her hands gripped the hoop as she spun around in a forward motion, tossing the hoop high into the air after a third spin. She did a quick roll on the floor before catching the hoop and doing a backflip through it, which brought her into a standing position. She let the hoop spin around her right wrist as she picked her left leg up and held it for a second with her arm. She continued her performance with several twirls, tossing the hoop and catching it between her legs in a sideways flip through the air. It rapidly twirled around her hand as she placed it around her body while she laid down, spinning into another flip before proceeding to do several cartwheels while letting the hoop spin around her left foot. The last few moves consisted of her doing another series of spins, a toss, and then catching the hoop around her waist, holding up her left leg, and pivoting around four times while flipping the hoop in and out. She did several forward flips, catching the hoop each time with her foot and sending it into the air again. In the last flip, she did a roll instead, letting the hoop bounce off her back before catching it in a side roll, resting on her knees, and holding a finger pointed toward the judges in her final pose as the music stopped. 

Ryuji immediately applauded, and the three judges calculated her score. 

“17.900 points total!” Hanako excitedly yelled, “Sumire-chan, you’re up with the ball!”

“Right!” Sumire picked up her ball, gave Ren a nod, and walked to the center of the mat. Sumire bent forward, placing the ball against the top of her right foot and the back of her left heel, holding it on both sides. She stood up, balancing the food between her heels. As the music began, a track from Façade 5, which Futaba showed her earlier in the year, played. Sumire moved her upper torso, moving her left hand down and right hand up, taking one step back and letting the ball roll against the tips of her left toes while lifting ler left hand. She let it roll, stepping forward to follow it before doing a quick spin and letting it roll up her left foot. She kicked it up, bouncing it off her right knee and dribbling it for a second before picking it up with her right hand and tossing it into the air. It flew into the air and landed right behind her, and she bent her back slightly so that it bounced off the back of her neck. Ren winced slightly, unsure of how that wouldn’t hurt. She quickly dribbled it again before picking it up and rotating it between her hands and jumping into another toss. She spun around three times on her right heel in a rapid motion as it flew in the air, and as soon as she caught it, she did a backward roll, lifting her right leg into the air and following with her left. Once she finished the roll, she briefly lost the ball for a second, but it rolled inside the boundaries. She quickly improvised, doing a forward roll and picking it up with her right hand before following up with another toss. While it flew, she did a side-spinning pivot, rotating her whole body around her left leg before catching it again in another backward roll. She didn’t lose it this time, instead holding it with her left hand and moving it around her, holding it between her legs. She lifted up her right leg completely back and began a series of pivots, spinning on her left foot with her right hand held out. This motion didn’t stop, and she picked herself back up into a series of spins, and she jumped like a swan before bouncing the ball and catching it once more. This pattern of movements continued, with Sumire alternating between spinning tosses and rolls. In one toss, she caught it between her legs while sitting. As she stood up, she held her leg up behind her head, doing another series of pivots. Her last big move involved her doing a forward roll and watching the ball between her feet while landing in a handstand. She let it roll down her body before she let herself fall forward, standing while catching it. Her performance concluded with her letting it roll down her back and catching it before ending with a sitting pose, holding the ball in her left hand, while holding her right hand, with her fingers slightly bent, high. 

“Sumi cute!” Ren yelled as Sumire stood up, smiling. She waved at Ren and waited for her score to be calculated.

“Your score for the ball performance is 15.050! Your execution score took the biggest hit, but you did well, Sumire-chan!” Hanako announced her score, remaining cheerful.

“I understand,” Sumire bowed, “Thank you!”

“Next up after our break is Sakiya-chan, with the clubs!”

“Right!” Sakiya picked up her clubs and twirled them around her rapidly, walking to the center of the mat. She began stretching and practicing various poses while the various groups talked amongst themselves. Sumire joined her to stretch, with everyone waiting for the break to end.

* * *

Once their break ended, starting with a deep breath, Sakiya sat down and placed her clubs, hooked together, on her right foot, while curling her left toes and bending her left leg back. She bent herself back, outstretching her hands on the floor. Her starting pose puzzled Ren, but he quickly realized what she was doing. The song for her clubs performance,  _ Moonchild _ , began and Sakiya quickly leaned back up, kicking her leg into the air and doing a backward roll that led into a backflip, with her kicking her right leg out and forward. As the clubs flew up from the kick, she caught them with her left hand and did a sideflip, leveraging herself with her right hand. She stood upright, spinning the clubs around her, holding her left hand up in a wave for a moment. Her right leg kicked up as she dropped the clubs onto it, and they bounced back up, with her leaning back, balanced on her left foot. She quickly caught the clubs and sprung forward, separating them and beginning a series of spins, twirling the clubs around her. The club in her left hand flew into the air as she spun around, and it bounced off the right club into the air mid-spin. With another twirl, she caught it behind her with her left hand, and held out both her arms.She kicked her right leg completely up, pressing her arms together with her leg between them. He left toes held her as she pivoted around twice before beginning a series of spins and tosses again. Most of her movements consisted of tossing while spinning, a feat that required precise coordination and dexterity. Ren understood how it was different to a particular degree. Not all palaces could be traversed in the same fashion, and they all required different versions of thinking to actively navigate. Sakiya happily swung the clubs around, smiling. She lifted her left leg completely back and up, bending forward and holding her arms out before doing another series of pivots. As she pivoted, she twirled the clubs around her hands in the reverse direction of her body pivots. As her spinning slowed, she beat the clubs like drumsticks for a second before doing a forward roll, keeping her legs outstretched the entire time. She held herself with her body leaned back on one foot, twirling the clubs again before leaping into a standing pose and following up with several more tosses and spins. After that, she held her left leg up, with her toes just brushing her hair bun, drumming the clubs against the ground and then juggling them. She then held her left leg up and spun them behind her before assuming a standing position and performing another small flurry of bombastic twirls and tosses. Her final big move involved her tossing the club in her left hand into the air, doing a backward roll, and catching it with her right hand as she rolled backward. She spun along the ground before jumping up, doing one last series of tosses and spins. On her last toss, she caught the combined clubs with her legs and pressed them on the ground, holding her finger pointed out in her final pose.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji stood up, his eyes wide, “That was nuts… Go Sakiya!” he yelled.

Sakiya stood up and smiled at Ryuji, waiting for her score..

“Your score for that performance is 18.200! That was incredible, Sakiya-chan!”

“Thank you very much,” Sakiya flourished her clubs one last time.

“The next performance is Sumire-chan with the ribbon!” Hanako exclaimed.

“Right!” Sumire picked up her specially carved ribbon and looked it over again, reading the names “Kasumi,” “Sumire,” and “Ren,” off before stepping onto the mat. With a quick flourish of the ribbon, she placed her right foot in front of her left and crossed both her arms against her chest, holding the ribbon in her right hand. The music began, another track from Façade 5, and Sumire began her dance. She spun her arm up and in a circle, with the ribbon trailing behind. She lifted her right leg high and twirled the ribbon, creating a spiral in front of her. It continued to twirl as she lowered her leg and quickly lifted it again, jolting her left arm out in a pose. As her right foot touched down, she moved her right arm up, letting the ribbon fly high as she caught part of it with her left hand, jumping as it passed under her feet. She followed up with a series of sideways twirls, creating a series of circles with the ribbon. Her body remained in perpetual motion as she gracefully let the ribbon spin around her, creating the sight of an alluring beauty in a storm of flowers. She lifted her right hand high and twirled the ribbon around, doing two sideways cartwheels while it spun. The ribbon entranced everyone as she pivoted on one foot, flawlessly maneuvering the ribbon around her, letting it spin freely. As she finished her pivots, she held the ribbon forward and did a forward roll, tossing the ribbon into the air as she did. She jumped, spinning, and landed on her knees, catching the ribbon with her left hand. Once she caught it, she leaped back up, lifted her left leg above her head, held it with both her hands and began another series of pivots, with the base of the ribbon held against her leg, with the ribbon itself spinning around her. She effortlessly and rapidly put her foot back down and began another series of sideways cartwheels, following up with a spinning toss, catching the ribbon in her right hand as she rotated herself backward in a roll. Her pattern continued, with Sumire launching the ribbon into the air again before sitting down and doing a backward roll, catching it and keeping the ribbon twirling. She stood back up and held her left leg high, spinning the ribbon in a downward spiral around her before doing another sideways cartwheel, twirling the ribbon rapidly, moving into another toss. With another perfect catch, she did one last series of spins, allowing the ribbon to hypnotize everyone as it twirled. In her last move, she tossed the ribbon, did a backward roll, and caught the ribbon between her feet before finishing in a laying pose. 

Ren pumped his fist and wiped a tear from his eyes. He wanted to yell so badly, but he knew it’d ruin the moment. Her movements were beautiful, graceful, and delicate; movements that brought him back to his days as a Phantom Thief. 

“The score for your ribbon performance is 18.300! Great work, Sumire-chan!” Hanako announced, “The second round will begin in twenty minutes. Please stretch and drink some water!”

* * *

The next twenty minutes were slow, with Sumire and Sakiya stretching and hydrating themselves while Ren, Ryuji and Futaba waited silently, too anxious and excited to make small talk. 

“Saki-chan is ahead by 3 points right now with both performances added together… I can still do this!” Sumire hyped herself up while occasionally glazing at Ren, who gave her nothing but warm, reassuring smiles. 

“Next up is Sumire-chan, with the hoop!” Hanako exclaimed.

“Okay…” Sumire picked up her hoop and stepped onto the mat. She assumed her starting pose, holding the hoop in her right hand, with her left foot held up and against the bottom of the hoop. The music, another song from Façade 5, began, and Sumire sent the hoop up and across her shoulders before spinning around and letting it spin around her left arm before tossing it into the air. She gracefully posed and did a handstand, catching the hoop with her left foot and letting it bounce between her feet before catching it with her right foot and stepping forward, holding it between her right leg and lft, holding it with her left hand. Sumire looked directly at Ren and curtsied before lifting the hoop up along with her right leg, holding it behind her leg with her left hand, and holding the hoop between her legs and above her head with her left hand. She rapidly did two pivots before rotating the hoop out and holding it out with both hands, tossing it into the air with a jump. As it flew, she spun around three times before holding her left foot up and bending her body down, letting the hoop fall all the way down her torso before leaning up, kicking her left foot out and sitting down for a brief moment. She stood up and held her right leg up behind her, spinning the hoop around as she rotated it around her body. On the last rotation, she swung her leg through it and held it up again. She let it spin around her neck before moving into a handstand, twirling it around her legs as she moved one down and kept the other up. Once she stood back up, she pivoted the hoop around her right leg, kicking it up high. Her last move consisted of ehr doing several cartwheels sideways, kicking the hoop up and around her each time. With one final handstand and flip, she let the hoop fly up. As it landed though, she briefly lost control of it for a second before catching it with one last spin, making the best of her error. Unable to finish in the pose she intended, she held her hand up and waved to Ren, trying to hold back tears, knowing that would cost her points.

Ren unequivocally clapped for her, however, cheering her on and on.

“The score for your hoop performance is 16.300!” Hanako announced. Sumire sucked it up and stepped off the mat, “Up next is Sakiya with the ball!”

Sakiya gave Sumire an affirmative nod as she picked up her ball and stepped onto the mat. She sat down and placed the ball behind her, holding out both of her legs slightly. The music,  _ Different World _ by Iron Maiden, began, and Sakiya rolled on her back, flipping herself without her hands leaving the ground. She landed on her stomach and let the ball roll up her chest and onto her right shoulder, spinning around and letting it bounce one before catching it with her right hand. She pushed herself up on her knees and let it roll down her arm and back, rolling forward and catching between her legs as it did. As soon as she finished rolling forward, she rolled back, standing on her hands with her legs held in the air, with her back bent. The ball bounced once, following the beat, and she rolled her legs back, picking the ball up with her hand again, standing up. She ran forward with the ball clenched to her chest, dramatically throwing it into the air mid-spin. The ball landed in her right hand as it fell, and she held her arms up and let it roll down her arms and under her chin. While she balanced it under her chin, she did a backward handstand, letting it fall and bounce as she completed the flip, catching the ball and moving her body quickly so she was standing again. She lifted her left leg above her head, touching her foot to her head as she dribbled the ball. It bounced off her chest once and continued to dribble it before picking it back up and rotating herself. In a daring, strange move, Sakiya bent herself downward on her left side, holding her leg in the air and placing the ball on the ground. She pushed it away from her, letting it roll on its own. As it rolled away, she did a sideways cartwheel and caught it with her feet as she landed. In another rapid, forward roll, she tossed the ball into the air, rolled forward, and sat down. The ball landed between her legs, she picked it up with her left hand, and then she did a backward roll, holding herself up with her right hand for a minute before standing again. She quickly posed, holding the ball up for a moment, before lowering it to her bottom foot and lifting her left leg backward into the air, beginning a series of pivots. After spinning for a few rotations, she bounced the ball while doing a forward roll, catching it again and jumping up into another spinning toss. Sakiya spun around a few more times, letting the ball roll around her body before tossing it into the air with a sideways cartwheel, kicking it up with her foot. She dropped to her knees and posed as it fell between her legs again, jumping up a second after and doing a roll, lifting her left leg behind her into the air as she rotated her torso back and forth, holding the ball in her right hand outreached. With an insane maneuver, she rotated herself backward, swapping the foot she was standing on while moving the ball between her hands. For her final move at the climax of the song, she tossed the ball into the air and held her hands behind her back, letting it drop into them as she leaped forward. With one last leap, she tossed the ball in front of her from behind, landing in a sitting pose and letting the ball come to a rest between her waist and legs.

With a deep breath, she stood back up and waited for her score.

“The score for your ball performance is 17.400!” Hanako yelled, “Up next after our final break is Sumire with the clubs!”

* * *

Sumire swallowed the lump in her throat as she began stretching, thinking to herself.

“I need to score perfectly, or better! This is my last performance! Don’t panic, just breath…” 

With a nervous glance, she saw Ren give her two thumbs up and blow a kiss, which made her giggle. Their break passed by quickly, and with one last burst of confidence in her steps, she stepped onto the mat and placed her clubs, combined, onto her left foot. She held her right leg out and left arm up in her starting pose. As the music began, she immediately did a backward roll, taking the clubs with her. Mid-roll, she kicked the clubs off her foot, allowing them to spin in the air freely. As she finished her roll, she grabbed them with her right hand and rolled them along the ground briefly before picking them up in a forward roll. She tossed them into the air and began spinning, doing a cartwheel before catching them with her right hand and immediately throwing them into the air again. Once they met the grasp of her right hand once more, she spun them between her legs as she did a backward rotation, landing on her knees and spinning it around her. Mid-spin, she separated the slubs and let them spin in her hands as she held up her left leg behind her. She tapped the clubs together before moving into a forward roll, throwing the clubs into the air. With a seamless catch, she stood up and began spinning, tossing the clubs as she did and catching them. She stopped near the edge of the mat and did a backward rotation with her left leg, letting the clubs fly freely, catching one with her foot and the other with her hand. She did a flip backward with one hand, letting the club fly from her foot. After catching it, she smiled and skipped around the mat, drumming and juggling the clubs in the air. Once more she did a roll forward, tossing the clubs in the air and doing a handstand, catching the clubs by bending her legs while they fell. She held her arms out and began a series of pivots, holding her left foot in the air behind her, drumming the clubs as she spun. With one final, graceful move she held the clubs in an X with her right hand, bending herself back and doing a pivot, holding her right leg in the air, a disorienting move that she managed to pull off flawlessly. She rolled forward one last time, tossing the clubs in the air and catching them with her legs and smiling. 

Ren stood up and clapped, letting the tears flow down his face as he did. He didn’t speak, but she could tell he was saying “You did amazing.”

With bated breaths, Sumire waited for her club performance score to be calculated.

“The score for your club performance is 17.150!”

Sumire took a deep breath and bowed. 

“Thank you for evaluating my performances!”

“You’ve done well, Sumire, now take a seat and relax,” Hiraguchi smiled at her, and Sumire did as she told her to. 

“Our final performance today is Sakiya-chan, with the ribbon!”

Sakiya nodded, grabbed her ribbon, and stepped up onto the center of the mat. She placed her ribbon down under her left foot, curling her toes around the handle. She then lifted her foot, holding the handle, as well as her right arm. As the song,  _ The Duellists _ by Iron Maiden began, Sakiya began her final performance. The song was bombastic, and Sakiya’s performance reflected that. She immediately began with a cartwheel and a spin, keeping the ribbon handle locked between her foot and toes. Once she landed, she kicked the handle up to her right hand and began spinning it, immediately pulling her left foot up behind her head and pivoting several times with her right leg. She flawlessly moved out of the pivot and held herself up with her left hand, doing a split and spinning the ribbon at the same time. Without effort, she moved from the split into a series of skips, twirling the ribbon boisterously as she spun around, jumping. With another cartwheel, she tossed the ribbon into the air and did a forward roll, catching the ribbon with her left arm and swinging it forward before moving into another series of pivots, this time holding her left leg high above her head and holding it with her left leg, spinning the ribbon around herself. She continued to flourish the ribbon around herself, moving her body to the beat, jutting her hips out and her legs before catching the ribbon with her left hand and doing another forward roll, dropping the ribbon and kicking it into the air with her right foot. Once she caught it, she stood on her light leg, holding her left high into the air, twirling the ribbon rapidly in front of her along the ground before moving it back under her leg and doing a forward roll with one hand. As she rolled forward, she let the ribbon spin around her before standing and doing another round of pivots. In another flourish, she spun around and tossed the ribbon into the air again, doing a forward roll, catching the ribbon and doing another flourish as she stood back up and continued skipping around. There were no pauses in her routine whatsoever. Every movement came after the other, with no margin for error between. It was a risk-reward style of performance that was bold and daring all the same. She finished her performance with another series of rolls, ending with a sitting pose after catching the ribbon and letting it flow around her until it sat still.

Ryuji jumped up and pumped his fist, while Ren crossed his hands and sat quietly. 

“The score for your ribbon performance is 18.700! That is all of the performances,” Hanako stood up, “We will now calculate the all-around scores!”

“There’s no need, Hanako-chan… I lost…” Sumire bit her lip as she thought to herself, wanting to speak. Sakiya and Sumire stood silently in front of the judges as they waited, with an unseen tension choking Sumire. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn’t. 

“I need to accept this with grace… I have to…” she repeatedly told herself, clutching her arm.

“Sumire-chan! Your all-around score is 66.800!” Hanako gave her a nod, “As for Sakiya-chan, your all-around score is 72.200! It was a close match, but a few small errors add up in the execution score!”

“I…” Sumire sniffled.

“Hey,” Sakiya wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, “You did amazing, Sumi-chan. You nearly beat my ribbon score, and you did a hell of a lot better than some of the people I fought at the World Championship last year. You’re not gonna let this take you down, right?”

“I…” Sumire wrapped her arms around Sakiya and looked up at Ren, whose warm smile never went away, even through his own tears. She felt that warmth reach her heart and pulse through her body in that moment.

“I won’t,” she sniffled, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, “I’m just getting started!” she weeped and gripped Sakiya’s leotard.

“That’s right! This isn’t failure, Sumi-chan. This is an opportunity to grow! What will you do next?”

“I-I’m going to keep training!” she yelled through her choked voice, “I’m not going to stop, not while Ren is watching me!”

“Let that be the fuel that burns the fire in your heart then, Sumire,” Sakiya tightened her grip around her while everyone sachet in silence. 

“F-First I’ll perfect the clubs, and then I’ll work on the hoop, the ball, and then I’ll master the ribbon!”

“Is anything going to stop you?” Sakiya excitedly asked.

“No! I’m going to keep training until I surpass Hanako-chan, the Averina sisters, Ashram-san, Minagawa-san, and you, Saki-chan!” Sumire’s tears came back in full force, but she held her head high, with a determined look confirming to Sakiya that she was frustrated, not sad. She had made her resolve.

“I’m not going to give you a break, alright?” Sakiya patted her back and let her go, “Because I’m going to keep training, too. I want to reach the top, just like you. That’s why we’re rivals!” she flashed a smug smile to Sumire, who started laughing through her tears.

“Right!” 

“You two have an amazing bond!” Hanako clapped, interjecting as Sumire calmed down, “I’m happy you two have such a happy friendship!”

“You two really are amazing,” Hiraguchi smirked, “Sumire. You pulled off some stellar performances. You’re not even the same woman I was training two years ago. Every time you come to practice, you’ve grown just a little bit more. You’ve always been a crybaby, but you make sure you’re never crying for the same reason. You have so many people supporting you on your journey. Sakiya,” Hiraguchi turned to her, “You practice what you preach, and I respect that. Your daring routine and confident personality are going to carry you far, including the World Cup Challenge in Cluj-Napoca. Congratulations.”

“I was thoroughly impressed with both of you,” Murakami stood up, “I’m extremely happy to be standing in this gymnasium, surrounded by three of the best rhythmic gymnasts in Japan’s history. There are the others, yes, but you three have a special bond. Keep that bond close to your hearts, and never let it go. Your love for one another, and the respect you have for each other, that is what carries gymnasts to the Olympics.”

“Th-Thank you very much, Coach Hiraguchi, Coach Murakami!” Sumire bowed, with Sakiya and Hanako following suit. 

“Didja see that, man?” Ryuji nudged Ren’s shoulder, “Sakiya kicked ass! My girlfriend kicked ass! She beat your girlfriend!”

“Ryuji,” Ren glared at him, with his eyes flashing completely red for a second, “I understand that you’re happy, but I’d like if you kept it to yourself right now.”

“Oh uh, right. Sorry man…” Ryuji panicked briefly and leaned back.

“It’s fine,” Ren took a deep breath, “Sorry. It’s just, yeah.”

“Ren is pissed!” Futaba not-so-subtly whispered to Ryuji, walking around Ren on the bleachers.

“I know that now!” he responded, “Ah… shit,” he looked back at Ren.

“I’m not that mad…” he stated with a clenched fist, gritting his teeth with tears fresh in his eyes, “Sakiya won fair and square. It’s my fault for not being there for Sumire more.”

“Don’t say that man!” Ryuji put his hand on his shoulder, “We had uni shit, you got your job…”

“So?” Ren shook him off, “Dammit… I’m sorry… What kind of boyfriend am I? I’m barely there for her during practice… I hid my stress from her for a long while… Jeez…”

“Ren, dude, look at me,” Ryuji hardened his expression, “No one is sayin’ that but you. You know what’ll happen if you tell her that? She’d probably slap you. I’ve never seen a couple like you and Sumire, and I’m gonna have to slap you till you open your eyes, cause now you’re makin’ me mad.”

Ren sighed deeply and looked back down at Sumire, who was now smiling again, looking up at him and waving.

“She loves you with everything she has, Ren,” Futaba patted his back, “You think I tease her because it’s funny? I mean, I do, but that’s not all. I do it c-cause I know she loves you a lot. You and her are two peas in a pod! Just go talk to her! Adult life is hard, but you two are levelling up pretty fast! You’re probably gonna be the first ones with extra lives!”

Ren scoffed and lightly chuckled. “Thanks, you two. I don’t know why I get like that sometimes. I’m supposed to be the leader…”

“Hey man, no one’s gonna fault you for bein’ human,” Ryuji lightly punched his shoulder.

“Right… Also, extra lives?” Ren raised an eyebrow and looked up at Futaba, who responded with a lewd gesture.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh that makes sense,” Ren nodded, “Okay, No more moping!” he stood up and started making his way down the bleachers.

“Sumire!”

As he made his way down, Hanako quietly whispered to Murakami. “I’m going to use the bathroom. If everyone leaves, come find me!”

“Sure thing…?” Murakami gave her a slightly confused look, and Hanako took off. 

“Ren!” Sumire ran up to him, her cheeks still pink, her eyelids red.

“You looked so fierce the whole time!” he picked her up in a hug, “You did amazing!”

Sumire felt her worries wash away completely for the time being as she wholeheartedly embraced Ren.

“Thank you!” she happily cried, “I did my best because you were right here, watching me!”

“I’m going to keep watching you!” he set her down, “I’m never going to stop. I know I’m busy with my job and I don’t get to see you pra-” she shut up as he pressed her finger against his lips.

“Stop right there,” Sumire smirked through her tears before pulling him in for another hug, “That’s all I need to hear.”

“Young love…” Murakami looked at Hiraguchi, who laughed.

Ryuji ran up to Sakiya, with Futaba not far behind.

“You freakin’ nailed it, Sakiya!” Ryuji held out his fist.

“You’re supposed to hug me, dumbass!” she pulled him by the arm into a hug.

“Ah, right, sorry…” he laughed gleefully.

“Hanako snuck off…” Futaba looked around, confused.

“You two must be tired after all that,” Hiraguchi wiped her hands, “Why don’t you go get changed. We can’t stay here all night.”

“Oh! Okay!” Sumire turned to her, as did Sakiya, “Right!”

“I’m starvin…” Ryuji sighed, “Wanna go get some ramen to celebrate, Sakiya?”

“Of course!” she happily nodded, and her stomach loudly growled.

Before Ren could say anything, he saw Sumire giving him a pleading look, and her stomach growled.

“How does curry sound? I’ll add a special ingredient,” he smiled.

“What ingredient?” her eyes widened.

He leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear.

“Looooooooooove~”

“R-Ren!” she turned tomato red.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he patted her shoulder and laughed. After sighing, she turned back to Sakiya.

“Saki-chan.”

“Yes, Sumi-chan?”

“We’re going to keep training together, right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sakiya held out her hand, and Sumire took it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then! Just because I lost doesn’t mean I want to slow down!” Sumire strongly grasped Sakiya’s hand and shook it, giving her a fierce look. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sakiya grasped back, giving her the same look before breaking off.

“If that’s everything, then, we’ll see you both tomorrow,” Hiraguchi gave them a nod.

“Right, Coach!” both of them bowed again, and the two Coaches made their way out.

“That was intense…” Futaba breathed a sigh of relief, “I managed to record everything, by the way!” 

“Really? Thank you so much, Futaba!” Sumire replied.

“That’s actually really damn awesome,” Sakiya nodded, “Thanks.”

“Hehehe…” Futaba rubbed the back of her head,” I should make like a rock and skedaddle, though!”

“Just come with us, Futaba,” Ryuji tilted his head.

“Oh yeah… same apartment. We gotta find Hanako-chan, though!” she pouted.

“Oh… Where’d she go?” he looked around.

“I’m here, everyone!” Hanako waved from one of the entrance doors, “I had to use the bathroom! I’ll be waiting here, though, since you’re coming this way!”

“Gotcha!” Futaba replied, “Welp, letsa go!”

“See you tomorrow, Saki-chan, Futaba!” Sumire waved to the two.

“Buh bye!”

“Adieu, Sumi-chan! Wait… I need to change!” Sakiya ran off to the locker room.

“I’m gonna start practicin’ again tomorrow, but I’ll you guys around!” Ryuji waved as he followed the two, “Remember what I said, Ren!”

“I know!” Ren waved as Ryuji made his way out with the rest, leaving him with Sumire.

An air of silence filled the gym as they looked at each other, their eyes telling one another everything.

“Let’s go home first, yeah?” Ren patted her head.

“Yes…”

Sumire went to the locker room, and, not spotting Sakiya anywhere, changed, joining Ren for the trip to their apartment.

* * *

The drive home was silent, and quick, with neither of them speaking. The tears began once they stepped inside. 

“I’m so sorry Ren…” Sumire shook her head as she found herself unable to hold back her tears.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Sumire,” he took a deep breath and hugged her, “You were so strong in that gym.”

“I-I don’t want to cry!” she yelled in a shrill voice, “I said all those things… and I mean everything! So why am I crying…?”

“That’s just who you are, Sumire,” Ren wiped the tears away with his thumb, “But no matter how much you cry, you always come out stronger. I don’t care if you need to cry into my shoulder all night, because I know you’d do the same for me.”

“I’m going to become the… the greatest gymnast in the world! I will win the gold in the Olympics!” she gritted her teeth as she spoke in a choked manner.

“I know you are,” he picked her up, “I’m going to be by your side and help you see it through. We’re a team.”

“We’re a team,” she embraced him, and he carried her to the bed. After lying in bed next to Ren for a few minutes, Sumire calmed herself down.

“I… I need to tell Kasumi about this,” she spoke calmly, “It’s almost the 13th.”

“I’ll come with you,” Ren gently took her hands.

“Thank you. I want to bring Grandma, too.”

“Your Grandma, huh? I don’t believe I’ve met her…”

“She was only recently released from the hospital. She’s fine now, but she was sick…”

“I see…” Ren bumped his head against hers, “I’m going to feed Morgana and make you a plate of hot curry, alright?”

“Okay…” Sumire closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Ren stood up and made dinner for himself, Sumire and Morgana.

“Sumire looks beat…” Morgana spoke between bites, “She had a competition today, right? Against Sakiya?”

“Yeah,” Ren ate a spoonful of curry, “She lost, but not by much.”

“I wish I could have been there. That darn Sakiya doesn’t like me!”

“She’s allergic to cats, Morgana.”

“I’m not a-! Ah, wait…”

“Sorry, buddy.”

Morgana sighed.

“Sumire isn’t going to stop here, though. She’s going to take everything she’s learned and grow even stronger,” Ren looked at Morgana, determined.

“Even what I taught her?” Morgana’s eyes sparkled.

“Especially what you taught her. I’m going to go check up on her,” Ren leaned up and walked into the main room. As he did, he saw Sumire sound asleep.

“That makes a lot of sense… But she didn’t eat… hoo boy…” he walked back into the kitchen, refrigerated the curry after eating some, and laid down next to her. He ran a finger down her face, which was still damp from the tears, and red. 

“I wonder if one of our kids will be a crybaby like her… Oh jeez… What am I thinking? There’s still a long while before I should be thinking about things like that… Right now… I need to figure out what I’m going to do in the morning about her hunger…”

Ren dozed off, unable to find an answer to his situation. All he knew was that Sumire and him were going to visit Kasumi again in the near future, and that he’d have hell to pay when he woke up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DeathKnightRRM Production!
> 
> Seriously. This chapter was really fun to write, but capturing Rhythmic Gymnastics performances is HARD. These performances last 90 seconds normally, which equated to around an hour for me to write it out and make it sound good. I don't regret anything, however. It was fun, and I really like what I did this chapter.
> 
> Sumiren is just, I love them. I love it. MWAH.


	56. Seeds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire have some heart-to-hearts and go to visit Kasumi.  
> Sakiya and Hanako go to a World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fueled by the desire to see Mama Sumi. Fluff is my blood, and Sumiren is my brain.

_ August 10th _

Ren’s eyes snapped awake in a panic. He quickly rolled over and saw that Sumire was still asleep.

“By Parvati… I have a chance!” without making a sound, Ren tapped into his inner Joker and got out of the bed. He tip-toed to the kitchen carefully, as to not wake his sleeping beauty, or beast, as he thought she might be if she woke up.    
Silently, he creaked open the door to the kitchen and slipped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As he went to get the curry from the fridge, he heard a voice.

“Ren, what are you doing?”

“AH! I’m sorry I don’t have anything ready!” Ren closed his eyes and jumped back.

“What are you saying?” The voice was Morgana’s, who was currently looking at Ren, confused.

“Oh, Morgana,” Ren relaxed, sighing in relief, “I thought you were Sumire…”

“She’s still asleep. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question,” Morgana jumped onto the counter.

“I need to prepare a big breakfast for Sumire. She didn’t eat last night,” Ren reached back into the fridge and pulled out the curry.

“That’s not good, but aren’t you overreacting?”

“Considering how hungry she gets… I’m afraid. I’m really afraid,” Ren gulped.

“She’s so thin, though…”

“Mostly,” he snickered, “But seriously, I don’t know what’s going to happen, so I’m going to be prepared.”

“Just make me my breakfast, too,” Morgana went silent for a few seconds and sighed, “She must be emotionally exhausted… yesterday was a rollercoaster.”

“She’ll pull through,” Ren started warming the curry and making two cups of coffee, “Trust me.”

“Of course I trust you! I taught you everything you now know!” Morgana stomped a paw.

“I know, I know!”

“Then again, as two thieves, we should mutually distrust each other…”

“We’re partners, though.”

“Fair enough point. The master thief, Morgana, and his most trusted ally, Joker!”

“And Joker’s loving wife and fellow thief, Violet!” Ren flourished, holding his arms out.

“The three of us are on a mission to steal the gold medal and the heart of the world at the Olympics!” 

“Yessir!”

Morgana and Ren laughed together, and then the kitchen door crept open. A shiver ran down Ren’s spine as he slowly turned around and saw Sumire, half-asleep, her hair completely tousled, standing in the doorway.

“M-Morning, honey!” he cracked a smile and opened his arms, all while his heart rate exploded.

“Ren…” her stomach growled, the noise echoing in Ren’s ears, “I’m hungry…”

“I’ve got some curry heating up right now, you don’t have to worry about a thi-”

“I need food now… My eating schedule…” her voice cracked.

“Listen, Sumi, dear, last night was rough, but we’ve almost got a complete meal ready…” he gave her a slow nod.

In a flash of speed, Sumire dashed at him, leaving Ren without a second to prepare for the worst. As he closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he instead felt an incredible warmth against his chest.

“Thank you…” 

“Sumire?”

“Thank you, Ren.”

“You’re welcome?” he felt her wrap her arms around him, and she nuzzled her head against his upper torso.

“I’m so needy, and you woke up early just to make breakfast for me… I feel so happy,” she looked up at him, with tired lines lining her eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he raised a hand and patted her head, “Let’s just relax today.”

Sumire shook her head immediately. “I’m not going to relax, Ren. I want to practice.”

“Ah. That works too.”

“Thank you for understanding,” she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, which gave him butterflies.

“Want to help me finish making breakfast? The faster it’s ready, the faster we can eat,” he pointed his thumb at the curry pot.

“Sure!” The prospect of eating food filled Sumire’s entire form with rejuvenated life. She stepped back, walked up to Morgana, and pet him, “I didn't forget about you, Morgana-senpai! We’ll prepare a lot of tuna for you!”

“So cute!” Ren yelled to himself before walking up to her. The couple proceeded to finish their breakfast preparations, with Sumire preparing a  _ massive _ plate of curry for herself, one so large that it would have made Sojiro consider changing his prices, or adding a new type of meal. They walked back into the kitchen and started eating, with Sumire gracefully but ferociously eating her entire plate as Ren and Morgana watching in awe.

“What’s wrong, Ren? Is there something on my face?” she gave him a confused look.

“You ate that so fast… You’re not going to get heartburn, are you?” he snapped back into reality and shook his head. 

“Not at all!” Sumire gleefully smiled and shook her head, “That was delicious! I could really taste the love you put into it!”

“Thanks,” Ren held his hand across the table, which she took, “I’ll see how early I can get out on the 13th, okay? I could go in today and see if any clients would want to visit now instead of later, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Take your time,” Sumire smirked, “Grandma and I will wait for you.”

“I’m kind of nervous… I haven’t met her before,” Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“She’s been in and out of the hospital over the past year, but she’s finally been permanently released! Her heart had some problems, but medicine today just keeps getting better and better!” Sumire happily nodded, “She’s super excited to meet you!”

“How much have you told her about me?” 

“Just a bit. I wanted you to be able to formally introduce yourself. I told her that you were training to become a therapist, were a really sweet person, gave me the heart ring, and that you’re doing everything in your power to help me win the Olympics!” she pumped her fist.

“Right on the mark,” he leaned in toward her, smirking, “But did you tell her how we sleep together and how you let me rest on your lap and-”

“Ren!” Sumire skidded back in her chair, flaring up red, “O-Of course not!”

“Really?” He replied with a hint of sarcasm, frowning, “I thought you’d want to brag to her about how good of a girlfriend you are~”

Sumire puffed her cheeks and stared Ren down.

“You help me fall asleep every night, you warm me with your body…”

“Ren!”

“Yes?”

“The things I do for you are… barely anything compared to what you do for me. That’s why I didn’t tell her,” Sumire sighed and frowned.

Ren shook his head, stood up and walked up to her. “This again? Do I need to remind you of all the things you’ve done for me?”

“...Only me…” she whispered to herself.

Ren bent down and pinched her cheeks. “I’ll sneak some tickling into my next massage if you don’t speak up.”

“I don’t want anyone else knowing what I do for you!” Sumire abruptly blurted out, “That’s the side of me I only want you to know, you fool!” she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was eye level with her, “I know you think I do a lot for you, but I want to do even more! There’s… so much more I want to do… But I can’t yet… And it makes me feel terrible!” 

“Sumire…” Ren gently grabbed her wrists, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry…” she let him go only to wrap her arms around him, “I’m the fool here, not you…”

“I knew that you were serious about your promise, the one you made on our first White Day, but you really don’t need to think so far ahead. I know you want to get even with me, but I’m not going to let you force yourself, okay?” Ren patted her back, “Focus on the dream, first, and then you can worry about spoiling me,” he sighed and leaned back, “We’re like a pair of broken records.”

“I just think about it so often,” Sumire took a deep breath, “Thinking about what’s to come motivates me infinitely, but it also makes me so sad… Because I could do that now.”

“Do what now?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean… Please don’t make me say it…” Sumire deeply blushed and looked away.

“Wait… You don’t mean…”

Sumire slowly nodded.

“Sumire… Look at me.”

She turned her head, and he saw that she was still completely red in the face, her lips quivering. He raised his hand and flicked her forehead.

“Ack-! Senpai!” she immediately covered her mouth with wild panic in her eyes.

“Well well… It looks like someone had a slip of the tongue!” Ren leaned back, laughing boisterously, “And don’t even think about stuff like that, Sumire. If you think that I’m upset because you’re not willing to have a kid right now…” he gave her a dead serious glare, ”you’re totally wrong. I’m not concerned with anything like that, and just because you don’t want to yet does not make you a bad girlfriend. We all live our lives at a different pace, and your current goal is too big to jeopardize.”

“I…”

Ren took her hands and gave her an affirmative nod. “I’ll wait as long as it takes, so don’t get upset, alright? I want to hear happy thoughts! If you can completely fight past all your negative thoughts… hmm...” he leaned down next to her ear, “I’ll massage you even more, and I lay on your lap more…”

“F-F-F-Fine!” her face pulsed red again as she shook her head, “I’m sorry! I always overthink things like this, and I always have such selfish thoughts! I’ll stop thinking like that, so please don’t stop!”

“Thank you, Sumire,” Ren kissed her forehead, “Do you understand where our priorities lie now?” 

“Yes,” she nodded, “I overreacted again, didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he patted her head, “I just want to make sure you keep moving forward with a clear mind.”

“Thank you, Ren.”

They relaxed for a few minutes, and then he smirked.

“You did call me senpai earlier...”

“It was a slip of the tongue, Ren, please!” she pouted, her mood noticeably better already.

“I can’t ignore this, Sumire… What will we do? Now I can’t kiss you all over!”

“I…” Sumire realized Ren had rigged the game from the start, “I don’t want to stop cuddling you, and letting you rest your head on my lap! I want you to keep giving me massages, too!”

Ren’s smirk only grew as he let Sumire realize what she was saying.

“So you’re saying that you want to break the rules and avoid the penalty because you like touching me so much?”

Sumire’s face fumed as she found herself stuck, unable to say no. Her heart was attempting to burst from her chest, and she could barely think properly.

“Y-Yes!” she yelled with a hint of frustration, “I do like touching you, okay!? I love the feeling because it’s something only I get to know!” 

Sumire looked back up at him, her cheeks completely red and puffed out, with her fists clenched.

“Said like a true Phantom Thief!” Ren chuckled, victorious, and clapped her on the shoulder, “You’re so adorable, Sumire, and I’ll never, ever get bored when I’m with you. Why don’t you get ready for practice?”

“You’re so mean, Ren…” she sighed.

“I do it because I love you~”

“...” a small smile cracked across her lips. “I love you too.”

“Now go get ‘em, tiger!” Ren turned her around and lightly pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Sumire and Ren separately showered and got dressed, preparing for the day. Ren contemplated walking in on her, but he figured she wouldn’t be able to handle it, considering how much he had already teased her. Once they were both ready, Ren drove Sumire to their friend’s apartment complex, and he drove to work, arriving just on time. With a few well-timed phone calls, Ren managed to pull some clients in after the ones already scheduled, with their agreement. He didn’t make it to practice that day, but he now knew that he could go on the 13th. 

That night, when Ren arrived home, he saw that Sumire was absent. 

Ren:  _ Is Sumire still practicing?  _ He pulled out his phone and texted Futaba

Futaba:  _ Affirmative charlie bravo six. _

Ren:  _ I see. Thank you, Futaba. How is she doing? _

Futaba:  _ She’s performing like she’s a boss character taking out low-level mobs. I can feel some kind of aura! She means business, Ren! _

Ren smiled. “Kick her ass, Sumire…” 

Ren:  _ Good to hear. Tell her I said hi, and that I’m making dinner.  _

Futaba:  _ “Ren is waiting for you wearing nothing but an apron at the apartment.” Got it. _

Ren:  _ Never change, Futaba. Thanks. _

Futaba:  _ No problemo! _

With excitement in each step, Ren changed into a tank top and shorts, putting his apron on over them, and made a large dinner for Sumire, preparing her some hot chocolate and curry. Once he finished making their meals, he went into the main room and left the door open. Another half an hour passed before he heard the door swing open, and he peeked his head out to see Sumire, out of breath, staring directly at him.

“Hey,  _ honey _ ,” he smirked.

“H-h-h-hi!” she immediately went red in the face, “I-I hurried home because Futaba told me that um…”

“Futaba told you something? I only told her to say hi, and that I made dinner,” he raised an eyebrow, playing along.

“Yes! I was super hungry, s-so I rushed home!” she laughed nervously.

“Is that so…” Ren stepped out, appearing to be wearing but an apron, “Well, you’re looking at dinner.”

“UMMMMMMMMMMM,” Sumire’s breathing intensified, her face burned even deeper red, and she felt sweat forming on her forehead as Ren walked up to her, “W-Wh-Wh-What are you saying?” she raised her hands, which were shaking.

“You know what I mean~” Ren reached his hand behind his back and undid the tie.

“W-W-W-W-W-” Sumire covered her eyes, mostly, as he took off the apron.

“Alright, now do you want some curry?” Ren pointed toward the pot.

“H-Huh?” Sumire separated her fingers and saw Ren wearing his tank top and shorts, which caused her only to shake her head and blush more, “R-Ren! Y-You can’t do that!” 

“Do what?” he shrugged.

“You…!” Sumire grabbed him by the cuff of his tank top and pulled him down, aggressively kissing him.

Ren fully embraced her, wrapping his arms around her, and she gripped the back of his tank top with both her hands, Once a few more seconds passed, she backed off, taking deep breaths. 

“O-Oh…” Ren’s cheeks turned light pink, “I didn’t think you’d do that…”

“Wh-What else am I supposed to do?” she pouted, “You just keep doing these things, playing with my head! My heart can’t take it!” 

“So… Do you want me to stop?” he perked an eyebrow.

Her fists shook as she found herself unable to say “no.” 

Ren grinned devilishly as her red face fumed.

“You’re so red…”

“B-Because you keep teasing me!”

“And? Tell me to stop, then.”

Silence.

“I-I’m going to shower!” Sumire angrily turned around, and with a huff, made her way to the bathroom. 

“She’ll need a change of clothes…” Ren curled his fingers and walked into the main room, opening her dresser, “Let’s see…”

“Ren…” Morgana sighed, “Please just pick out something reasonable. You’ve teased her enough.”

“I’m not too sure about that, Morgana…” Ren found a button-up white shirt, “This should be good!”

“Hold it right there!” Morgana jumped onto the bed, “As a gentleman, I won’t let you do something like this!”

“Boo…” 

“Just have her wear your pajamas, or her shorts!”   
“One of these days…” Ren sighed and picked out a pair of normal pajamas for her. He walked back into the kitchen and waited at the door. Once he heard the water stop running, he knocked.

“Ren?”

“I brought you some pajamas. Figured you’d want to wear something more comfortable.”

“Thank you!” the door partially opened, and he handed her the pajamas.

“I really should just go in, but I think I’ve done enough for one night. Morgana would be pissed at me…” Ren thought to himself while smirking. 

“I’ll get the plates ready!”

“Okay!”

With a sigh, Ren finished preparing their dinner, sitting at the table and waiting for Sumire. She joined him, wearing her hair in a side ponytail.

“If my memory serves me correctly… that’s a new look for you.”

“Is it?” she patted her hair, “I’ve tried so many different hairstyles over the past few years…”

“Your hair grows out quickly. I remember when it reached your lower back.”

“I prefer it at this length, but it was fun to try something new, going both really long and short.”

“I cannot put into words how much I loved your short haircut,” Ren smiled, “I wonder if I should change how I comb my hair…”

“No.”

“No?” he gave Sumire a startled look, surprised by her quick answer.

“I love it just like that!” she clapped and smiled.

“Who am I to argue, then?” he raised his hands and shook his head, “Then again, ever since I was a kid I kept my hair like this. Even after combing it, it’d usually just poof out like this.”

“A kid… Do you have any pictures?” Sumire’s eyes sparkled.

“I do if you have some,” Ren smirked.

“Sure! Let’s look after we eat!”

“Fine by me.”

“I haven’t really changed at all…” Morgana lifted a paw, “I wonder how I age…”

“You’re an anomaly, Morgana. The hope of humanity, brought to life to find me and stop Yaldabaoth…” Ren’s voice trailed off.

“And now I’m your mentor! Sumire’s, too!” he bragged.

“Yup. Maybe you’ll age at the same rate as us, since you thought you were a human?”

“I’m not sure… I don’t feel any older!”

“No matter what, you’ll always be cute, Morgana-senpai!”

“Thank you, Sumire!”

The three of them finished their meals, with Ren and Sumire cleaning up and finding two photo albums in their closet. They set down the albums on the dinner table and looked them over. Ren’s had a picture of him at his middle school graduation with both his parents at his side. Sumire had a similar picture, standing next to Kasumi with Akane and Shinichi behind them. 

“Ren…” Sumire looked at him after looking at the album cover, “Do you ever think about reconnecting with them?”

“I… I totally forgot this was the cover,” he sighed, “I talked to them last Christmas a bit. It’s um… It’s tough. I’ve barely talked to them since I moved out, and I barely did when I was home. I couldn’t just forgive them for tossing me aside when I was falsely accused…”

Sumire wrapped her arm around him, and turned him to look at her. “Do you still feel the same way, though?”

“I don’t,” he gave her a solemn look, “I… I miss them some days. They were good to me before then, and I want that relationship back.”

“You should meet with them, then,” Sumire gave him a serious look, “I’ll go with you.”

“In person…?” he gritted his teeth, “I… I’ll have to think about it.”

“Calm down, Ren,” she pulled his head down and cuddled him against her chest, “Just breath. They’ve had so much time to think about how you’re innocent, right? It’s been well over two years. I don’t want to see you have ill will toward someone, it’s not like you.”

“Sumire…” Ren let himself feel her heartbeat and started taking deep breaths.

“I know it’s hard, but it’s better for us to face our problems head-on, right? I ran away for a long time, but I feel better than ever now that I’ve faced my past and my mistakes. You were there to help me the entire time, and I’ll be there to help you. I’m sure they still love you, Ren.”

“I agree with Sumire, Ren. This is unlike you,” Morgana spoke adamantly. 

“Then… Why didn’t they say anything?” his voice cracked, “All this time… They never called, or wrote… It was always me.”

Sumire took a deep breath and ran her hand through his hair. “They wanted to wait until you were ready. Do you remember how you acted when you were with them?”

“I… I didn’t really talk to them, but they didn’t talk to me, either! I was so angry… I didn’t want anything to do with them!”

“I think they wanted to give you time. They didn’t know how to approach you, and that must have hurt even more. I’m sure that they’ll listen to you if you ask. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?” Sumire loosened her grip around him and stood him back up, “Think about it for a while. I’ll wait.”

Ren closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before opening them again. 

“Thank you, Sumire. I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she shook her head, “That’s why I’m here. Do you still want to look?”

“We’ll save this for another time,” he picked up his photo album, “That tired me out. Sorry.”

“It’s okay! Let’s go to bed.”

“You did say senpai this morning, though…” he sarcastically sighed, “But you did say you wanted to break the rules…”

Sumire grabbed him by the arm and forced him onto the bed. “We’re sleeping together.” 

“O-Of course,” Ren gulped as Sumire snuggled up next to him, locking his arm in a death grip.

“You get all emotional and try to tease me right after… Jeez…” Sumire squeezed his arm.

“Sorry about that…” he turned to look at her, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Ren, Morgana-senpai.”

“You two are a real handful… Goodnight.”

The three fell asleep after an intense day of teasing and emotional outbursts.

* * *

_ August 13th _

Ren and Sumire spent the next few days doing what they did best, supporting one another along the way. Sakiya and Hanako doubled down on their training, and Sumire joined them, having vowed to catch up. Once Sumire finished practice on the 13th, opting to leave a bit earlier, she returned to the apartment, where Ren was waiting. He wore a basic black kimono, with Morgana opting to stay home. Sumire quickly changed into a deep purple kimono, tying her hair up into a side ponytail. They drove to the Yoshizawa residence, where Shinichi, Akane and grandma were waiting.

“Hello, mom, dad, grandma!” Sumire waved as Ren and her stepped inside. He saw Shinichi wearing a black kimono, and Akane a red one. Next to them he saw a short, salt-and-pepper haired, older woman with glasses, wearing a grey kimono.

“Hello, Sumi-chan!” grandma walked up and hugged Sumire, “It’s been a long while…” her voice trailed off as she looked up at Ren, “Oh! I see you brought your husband! Hello, Ren-kun! Sumi-chan might have told you, but my name is Uzuki Yoshizawa. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!”

An awkward silence overtook the room before Akane broke out in laughter.

“Husband? My my, Sumire. What have you been telling grandma here?”

“I…” Sumire’s face went tomato red, “We’re… he’s not-”

“He gave you a ring, didn’t he?” Uzuki smiled, “Don’t be shy! He’s a handsome young man!”

“Grandmaaaaa!” 

Ren and Shinichi joined in on the laughter, while Uzuki looked around, confused.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yoshizawa-san,” he bowed, “But I’m still only dating Sumire.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” her eyes widened in realization, “Just call me Uzuki-chan, you’re basically family at this point, taking care of our Sumi-chan!” Uzuki rubbed her chin and adjusted her glasses, “Hmmmmm,” she looked Ren up and down, “Well, are you two having sex, at least?”

“OBAA-CHAN!” Sumire buried her face in her hands and shook her head, while Ren’s jaw dropped. Shinichi and Akane sighed.

“Mom,” Shinichi held up his hand, “They’re still young. Don’t tease them like that.”

“I’m not teasing them!” she huffed, “This is serious! Young people are doing it more these days.”

“Thank you very much for thinking of me that way, but really…” Ren rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

“Perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself,” Uzuki took a deep breath, “I apologize. I got the impression that Sumi-chan and you were extremely active, considering how much Akane-chan tells me about wanting a grandchild.”

“Huh? Mom!” Sumire glared at Akane with a look of betrayal.

“Now now, I wasn’t lying when I told her!” Akane winked. 

“I’d love to see some great-grandkids, myself,” Uzuki laughed.

“Mom! Obaa-chan!” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“What? Do you not want to have beautiful babies? When I was your age, grandpa and I would have done it… In fact, people in our day would have already done it ten times before getting married...”

“Now now, mom,” Shinichi waved his hand, “Sumire has some things she wants to do first.”

“T-That’s right!” Sumire took a deep breath, “Please listen to me!”

Uzuki calmed down and gave her a warm smile, “I’m sorry, Sumi-chan. Your mother here must’ve told me some overblown stories…”

“I’m sorry…” Akane drooped her head.

“I… I do want to… do stuff like that one day! But… Before I do that,” Ren saw her expression become firm, reminiscent of Violet, “I’m going to fulfill the promise Kasumi and I made, the same promise I extended to Ren; the one we’re working toward, everyday.”

“Sumi-chan… I see,” Uzuki lifted her hand and patted Sumire’s head, “You’ve become such a strong young woman. How you spoke just now reminded me of Kasumi-chan… Let’s go visit her.”

“Yes… We should go,” Sumire nodded. 

“Indeed. Lead the way, Sumi-chan.”

“I’ll drive,” Shinichi nodded and motioned to the door.

“Those are the manners I like to see!” Uzuki patted his back.

“Thank you, mom…”

Akane, Shinichi, Uzuki, Sumire and Ren made their way outside, driving to the Aoyama Cemetery. They stepped inside and walked through the graveyard, taking in the changed colors of the leaves. Sumire grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, and took charge of the cleaning process, wiping Kasumi’s grave clean, brushing off the leaves, and planting the incense. The cherry blossom tree under which her grave resided was ripe with green leaves. Once she had finished, she stood up and looked at the group.

“Would you mind if Ren and I spoke to her first?” 

“Not at all,” Akane took a step back, “We’ll have you speak first, then Ren-kun, mom, and then Akane and I.”

“Thank you, dad.” 

Sumire took a deep breath and turned around, clapping her hands together and bowing her head.

“Hi, Kasumi. A lot happened in the past week, but you know that. I competed against Sakiya for a spot in the Cluj-Napoca World Cup Challenge and lost. It wasn’t even a close competition… The only apparati I nearly matched her in was the ribbon. Other than that, I wasn’t even close. The competition helped me realize something, though. Sakiya helped me realize that I need to stop crying all the time, because crying won’t get me anywhere. It’s hard, and I’m probably still going to for a while, but I’m dedicated to moving forward. I have Ren by my side, and the bond we share is what will help me climb to the top. I know I’ll be able to win the gold by the 2024 Olympics. I’m not going to tarnish our dream by trying before I’m ready in 2020. When I’m ready, I’m going to perform in the finals and sweep the event clean. The entire time, Ren will be watching me, and we  _ will _ become the champions of our world. The only time I’ll allow myself to cry is from tears of joy. Please continue to watch over me until then, Kasumi.”

Sumire exhaled, opened her eyes, and lowered her hands. She stepped back, and Ren stepped up, doing the same thing.

“Hello, Kasumi. I’m afraid I don’t know you that well, but I know how important you are to Sumire. I’m doing everything in my power to accomplish our dream, so you don’t have to worry. A long time ago, she told me that you said you performed best knowing that someone you loved was watching you. Coach Hiraguchi and her both told me that they believe the same thing, and that I’m that person. I’m not the type of guy who can just watch, though. Of course, if it helps Sumire, I’ll absolutely do it, but I always want to do more. When she wins the Olympics, which she will, I’m going to be the best husband and father I can be. I’d like it if you watched over her then, too. So, for now, thank you.”

Ren opened his eyes and stepped back, and noticed Sumire hiding a blush. Uzuki stepped up next.

“Hello, Kasumi-chan. I’m sorry for being absent the past couple of visits. My old heart just isn’t what it used to be. Sumi-chan has told me about how she’s been doing, following the promise you two made, dating that fine young man, Ren-kun, and practicing her heart out. I’m so proud of her. I’m sure that you wouldn’t mind if she found her happiness before you, Kasumi-chan. I would have loved to see you two grow up together… You were always so close. Sometimes, we have to deal with the hand fate dealt to us, though. I miss you and your grandfather every day, but like Sumi-chan said, instead of crying, I’m not going to cry about it. Now that I’m feeling better, I’m going to help Sumi-chan fulfill the dream you share. I love you, Kasumi-chan, and I’ll visit again soon.” 

Once Uzuki finished speaking with Kasumi, Akane and Shinichi spoke to her. Their speeches were relatively quick, with both of them mentioning how they also want to support Sumire and Ren. Sumire cleaned up after they finished, and the group drove back to the Yoshizawa residence.

* * *

“Grandma, would you like to make dinner with me?” Sumire stretched as they all finished stepping inside. 

“Of course, Sumi-chan! How often do you cook for Ren-kun?”

“We cook for each other pretty equally, since we both work and practice late! It really depends on who gets back to the apartment first.”

“I see. Oh, young love…” 

“He loves making curry! It’s his specialty!” she smiled and nodded.

“Curry? Interesting… I’d like to try it sometime!”

“Curry and coffee is my game!” Ren cracked his knuckles.

“We need to change, though…” Sumire looked at her kimono, “Ren, you brought our spare clothes, right?”

“Of course!” Ren stepped back outside.

“You chose a good one, Sumi-chan,” Uzuki patted her back, “I’m proud.”

“Oh he’s just  _ lovely _ , Uzuki-chan!” Akane giggled.

“He’s responsible, caring, and he has a good sense of humor!” Shinichi added.

“Mhm!” Sumire nodded, and Uzuki, Shinichi and Akane went to change. Ren returned a few seconds later with their spare outfits. 

“Uzuki-chan is definitely a character, Sumire,” Ren clapped her shoulder and laughed.

“Grandma is… Definitely more…” she paused trying to find the right word, “...open, but she means well!” Sumire waved her hand with a relieved smile. 

“I like her.”

“You already know how she feels about you,” she sighed.

“You two aren’t wearing anything scandalous, hmm?” Uzuki emerged from the hallway, “Not that I care. I actually would encourage it. Now go change,” she walked up and started pushing Sumire and Ren.

“H-Huh? You want us to change together?”

“What else would you do? You live in the same apartment, right!?” 

“W-Well-” 

“There you go!” Uzuki pushed Sumire into her old bedroom, and Ren let himself be pushed in. The door closed behind him.

“Um…” Sumire, with a beet red face, looked Ren up and down, “So… Uh… should I change first, or you? I-I’ll turn around…”

“Eh,” Ren started taking off his kimono.

“R-Ren!” Sumire spun around and closed her eyes.

“Why are you so flustered?” he raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Unless. Did you not wear underwear?”

“Y-You aren’t supposed to when you wear a kimono! Everyone knows that!” 

“Is that so…” he smirked.

“J-Just hurry up and change!” 

“I wonder who told you that…” Ren quickly changed into his casual outfit and turned around, “You can go now.”

Sumire didn’t say anything, opting to just stay quiet and change. She kept her eyes on Ren the entire time, hoping he’d turn around. He never did.

“I’m done now…” 

Ren turned around and saw her in the outfit he had picked out, her blue shirt and tan shorts. 

“You look disappointed.”

“Wh-What?” her frown turned into a shocked look.

“You were frowning,” he walked up to her, grinning, “Did you… want me to turn around?”

“L-L-Let’s go eat!” she blushed and walked to the door.

“She’s shy, timid, and aggressive…” he whispered to himself before following her. They joined the family, with Uzuki and Sumire preparing dinner, okonomiyaki with a side of miso soup. Ren sat with Shinichi and Akane at the dinner table, with the two joining them once everything was ready. 

“Ren-kun, why don’t you tell me a bit more about yourself, from your perspective,” Uzuki gave him a warm nod.

“Sure,” he nodded, “I was a pretty normal kid until I reached high school. If you look into my past, you’ll find that I was falsely accused of assault. That has long been disproven, so you don’t have to worry about me being a delinquent.”

“Falsely accused, hm? That’s a shame. Nothing I’ve seen has indicated that you would be that sort of person. You take such good care of Sumi-chan... “ her face remained warm and welcoming.

“It was an unfortunate situation, but it led to the best circumstances. I got sent to Shujin Academy, which Sumire was attending. We met on a train on my third day or so, and the rest is history. I was the top of my class, in love with the prettiest girl in the world, and taking all the bad press I got in stride.”

“He really was cool, grandma!” Sumire giggled, “He wouldn’t let anything take him down, and he tried asking me on a date when we first met!”

“Ah, a man of culture. I appreciate your boldness, Ren-kun.”

“What can I say?” he shrugged, “She stole my heart, but it wasn’t as easy to steal hers. We didn’t start dating until January of 2017.”

“I was the one to confess,” Sumire blushed, “But he immediately reciprocated.” 

“Yep. I’ve been teasing her ever since.”

“As you should,” Uzuki nodded.

“Don’t encourage him!” 

“We weren’t able to be together for long, since I got shipped back home in March. We texted and called basically every day, though. During the summer, I came by and spent some time with her over break, and then I graduated in March 2018. We’ve lived in the same apartment since. Now, I’m going to college to become a therapist, and helping her toward our dream. We have a cat, too. That’s really it, though.”

“A cat? I’d love to see it!” Uzuki laughed, “Thank you for sharing, Ren-kun. I look forward to the great-grandkids.”

“Obaa-chan!” Sumire planted her face on the table.

“I know it will be some time, but I’ll wait. Akane-chan here is the most excited.”

“I certainly won’t say I’m not!” Akane smirked.

“Mom!”

“That’s enough, you two. Let’s eat,” Shinichi sighed.

“Fine~” Akane played innocent, and the group ate their dinner together. Not long after, Ren and Sumire prepared to leave.

“I hope to see you again, Ren-kun, Sumi-chan!” Uzuki waved to them as they stepped out the front door.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Uzuki-chan,” Ren bowed, “Sumire is lucky to have such a nice grandma.”

“How charming! You remind me of my husband!”

“Shinichi was like that when he was young, too,” Akane laughed.

“Was I?” 

“Absolutely!”

“I’ll see you again, grandma, mom, dad! The next time we meet, I’ll be an even better gymnast!” Sumire gave them a resolved nod.

“I look forward to it! Goodbye!” 

The three of them waved as Ren and Sumire closed the door behind them. Content with what they accomplished for the day, they drove home in blissful silence, fed Morgana, told him about Uzuki, changed, and laid down in their bed. 

“What’s next?” Ren wrapped his arm around Sumire and pulled her in to cuddle.

“I’m going to keep practicing, and I’m not going to slow down. Saki-chan and Hanako-chan have the World Cup Challenge soon, and I’m going to help them prepare, just as much as they help me,” she ran her hand along his chest.

“Hanako is going to the World Championship in September, too. You’re all such hard workers.”

“Yes! Depending on how she does, she might be the second Japanese woman to go to the Olympics!”

“Does that not scare you?” Ren asked her seriously, “What if she wins the gold?”

“That’s okay,” Sumire shook her head, firm in her tone, “What matters is that  _ I _ win the gold for Kasumi and our sakes. Sakiya is the one I need to worry about, since I’m probably going to compete alongside her.”

“Huh… Didn’t you want to be the first?”

“I do, but I’m not going to stop Hanako-chan. She told us that she didn’t care what kind of medal she won. All she wants to do is go and say she went.”

“Ahhhh. Well, I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Thank you,” Sumire nuzzled her head against him, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sumire.”

The three of them fell asleep, with their immediate future goals in sight.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, on August 22 _

Sakiya and Hanako stood in their hotel room, with Murakami and Hiraguchi having driven them from the airport to the hotel. Hanako changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, and found Sakiya wearing her pajamas, giving her a confused look as she walked back out. 

“Hanako-chan, why are you afraid of changing in front of others? Whenever we practice, you always sneak off to the showers, and here you changed in the bathroom.”

“Oh!” Hanako blushed, not anticipating Sakiya’s forwardness, “That’s because… Um…”

“You have a stellar body, and nothing to hide!” 

“I-It’s not…” Hanako stepped back, reluctance written all over her face.

“It’s not?” Sakiya took a step forward.

“I… I don’t like it…” she shook her head in response, “it’s… it’s not a gymnasts body…”

“Not a gymnasts body?” Sakiya tilted her head, “But you are a gymnast.” 

“I am… but… my bust…” Hanako’s face dropped lower, and she frowned.

“Ohhhh…” Sakiya’s eyes widened in realization, “You think your breasts are too big?”

Hanako sighed, beet red in the face. “Yes…”

“Hanako-Chan…” Sakiya took a deep breath, “I’ve known you for nearly a year. You’re one of the best rhythmic gymnasts I’ve ever seen and worked with. Your passion and drive to perform are nearly unmatched, and I can guarantee that. Nobody else is going to chastise you because your body's a little bit different. You have the talent to prove them completely wrong. Don’t worry about things like that. Besides, I bet Futaba loves ‘em.”

“Futaba-chan?” Hanako gave her a confused look, “I’m happy that you think of me like that, Sakiya-Chan, but I’m not sure what you mean…”

“You don’t? Eh, I’ll let you figure it out,” Sakiya shrugged, “I mean what I say, though. Would you mind if I vented a bit more, while we’re at it? I’ve actually wanted to talk to you one-on-one for a long while.”

“Um… Thank you, Sakiya-Chan,” Hanako took a deep breath, “I’m best friends with Futaba-Chan, so it makes sense that she likes me! I like her too!”

“Ohhhhh, you’re like that. I’ll just let you figure it out. It’s not really my business, anyway,” she shrugged again.

“As for your venting, go ahead, Sakiya-Chan!” Hanako smiled and clapped. 

“Okay…” Sakiya sighed, “To tell you the truth, and I’ve been wanting to say this for a while, but I’m jealous of you. Ever since we met, I’ve seen this gap between us that I just can’t shrink… You’re good, too good, Hanako. I want to catch up, but I don’t know when I finally will. I want to be the first Japanese woman to win the gold in rhythmic gymnastics, that’s all.”

“Sakiya-Chan… You too…?” Hanako slightly choked on her voice.

“Me too?” 

“Every other gymnast I worked with has been so distant, and I never understood why. Now, I think it’s because they were jealous. What am I supposed to do, though? I just want to perform my gymnastics routines, that’s all. I’m happy that I can represent Japan, and that I can win medals, but I’m not doing this for that. I’m serious when I say I’m only doing this because I love gymnastics!” She raised her voice, but didn’t speak in anger, “I don’t know what else to say! They always tell me there has to be another reason, but why does there need to be? I don’t understand…”

“I never said I dislike you, Hanako-Chan,” Sakiya smiled at her, “Quite the opposite, in fact. I admire you, and I want to learn from you. All the fault for my jealousy lies on my lack of skill. It’s not your fault at all. Don’t worry about my feelings, okay? I just wanted to tell you how I felt. If anything, I want you to teach me what you know, so I can take my shot at the Olympics in 2024. I’m changing my nation right now, so I won’t be able to go to the 2020 Olympics. It’s up to you to do us proud, all right?” 

“You want me to teach you?” Hanako’s eyes sparkled, and her mood completely changed, “I’ll teach you! I’ll show you everything I know! I mean, I sort of have started doing that, but I can do even more! I want to be a gymnastics instructor after I finish university, but I’ll help you to reach the Olympics! I’ll help Sumire-Chan, too! You two have the same goal, right?!”

“We do,” Sakiya nodded, “We’re both going for the gold, and we’re serious about it.”

“Right! Two rivals, shooting for the sky!” Hanako posed, raising her arm up and holding her hand in a peace sign. 

“That’s right! I’m sorry if any of the things I said made you angry, too!”

Don’t be sorry, Sakiya-Chan,” Hanako shook her head, “you wanted to help me by telling me how you felt. You should say thank you instead! I want to be more comfortable with my body, but I’m not sure how to…”

“It takes time for you to accept your body,” Sakiya posed, “but once you do, you feel amazing. I’m confident and beautiful, and I know it. Ryuji loves it, too!”

“He loves it too?” Hanako gave her an innocent look.

“Oh Hanako-Chan… you’ll understand one day. Now that I got all off my chest, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight,” Sakiya crawled into her bed.

“Okay! Thank you for being so open with me, Sakiya-Chan! Goodnight!” Hanako sat on her bed kicking her feet in the air. She sat for another minute, thinking about what Sakiya said.

“Futaba loves ‘em…? I don’t know what she means, but speaking of Futaba-Chan, we get to finish that romantic-comedy show when we get back! I can’t wait! Oh, I need to sleep!” She laid down and closed her eyes. A minute passed, and she hadn’t fallen asleep. Instead, she found her heart racing as images of Futaba appeared in her mind. Several more minutes passed before Hanako managed to calm herself down as she focused on Futaba’s smile, telling herself that if she did good during the performances, she’d get to talk to her about the results. To get good results, though, she needed to sleep. Thus, she fell asleep. All the while, Sakiya found herself unable to immediately fall asleep, discreetly pulling out a book. After opening it, she realized that she couldn’t focus on reading, either.

“I told Hanako that Ryuji loved my body, but… is that all? I still don’t understand. I like him a lot, and I’m having so much fun with him. This is so much more than any other relationship I had! Anytime I dated a boy before, he ran off before I could even take off his pants! They couldn’t keep up with me when I exercised, and they all left when I wanted to do more. Ryuji doesn’t, though. He keeps up with me and enjoys it! It’s great, it really is… but is this something I want to commit to? I’m here to win the gold, even if that’s years away. Do I have time to fall for someone…?”

Sakiya found herself unable to answer the question, and she drifted off late into the night.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, with Sakiya and Hanako performing very well in the qualifications, scoring high and making it to the finals. Neither of them slowed down after Sakiya’s win against Sumire, instead intensifying their training routine alongside Sumire with the help of their coaches. It paid off, and they received improved marks in all their performances. On the 24th after all the qualifiers had finished, the All-Around individual placements were released, with Linoy Ashram claiming first place, Hanako placing third, and Sakiya trailing behind in 10th. The next day, the 25th, they performed in several of the finals. Linoy Ashram claimed first for the hoop and ribbon, fourth with the ball and second with the clubs. Hanako performed well, participating in all of the finals, claiming second in both hoop and ball, third for clubs and fourth for the ribbon, proving all the training she has with Sumire and Sakiya proved worthwhile. Sakiya trailed behind Hanako again, only participating in three of the four apparati finals, placing eighth for hoop, fifth in the clubs and ribbon and not qualifying for the ball finals. As Hanako received her medals, Sakiya gripped her fist and grit her teeth, chastising only herself for not even taking home one. Once they returned to the hotel, Hanako video-called Futaba.

“Futaba-chan!”

“Yo, Hanako-chan! Great job today!” 

“Thanks!” Hanako felt her heart begin to rush as she saw and heard Futaba.

“How is she awake to pick up…?” Sakiya calculated the time difference mentally. 

“Futaba-chan changes her sleep schedule to match when they broadcast the performances!” Hanako turned and answered with a smile.

“Who needs sleep?” Futaba yelled from the phone.

“I’m getting better with the ribbon, Futaba-chan! I almost placed high enough to take home a bronze medal! If I keep practicing, I might be able to during the World Championship!”

“No ifs, Hanako-chan,” Sakiya crossed her arms.

“Why are you listening, Sakiya? Get outta here!” Futaba shooed her. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go! Besides, this is relevant to me!” Sakiya walked up behind Hanako, staring down at the phone.

“Bah!” Futaba stuck out her tongue, “Anyway! We should celebrate when you get back, Hanako-chan! I know you’re gonna want to practice starting as soon as you get back, but we need to finish that show!”

Hanako’s heart started beating faster with excitement. “Of course! I’ll make some time to watch it, I promise!”

“Everything is proceeding exactly as I have foreseen…” Futaba curled her fingers together mischievously.

“Hanako really kicked ass out there, Futaba,” Sakiya pumped her fist, “Linoy Ashram is still an entirely different beast, though. Between her and the Russians, Hanako has a run for her money.”

“Well in that case, we just gotta train more! I’ll support you anywhere, anytime, Hanako-chan!” 

“Thank you both!” Hanako clapped her hands, “Sakiya and I need to sleep now, Futaba-chan! We have an early flight in the morning!”

“Roger that! I’ll see you both soon!” Futaba saluted and hung up.

“Well, you said it,” Sakiya walked over to her bed and laid down, “Goodnight.”

“Mhm!” Hanako walked to her bed, “Goodnight!”

As Hanako fell asleep, she found herself thinking of Futaba again, which made her heart beat fast, which in turn made her even more excited to return to Japan. The following morning, Sakiya, Hanako and their coaches woke up early for a flight back to Japan, arriving on the 27th. Once they arrived back at the apartment complex, they were both greeted by Futaba and Ryuji, who congratulated them for the second and first time. The day came to an end with them beginning their cycle anew, with Sakiya motivated to work harder than ever, and Hanako practicing to give the best performances she could at the upcoming World Championship, looking forward to finishing watching that romantic comedy with Futaba.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM producccction! I'm really on a writing kick, and I have been for a while, and I believe that I will be until I've reached where I want to be! I know I've been putting out a lot, but I really wish I could do even more. 
> 
> I know to give myself breaks, though. Whether it be writing every three days or splitting the chapter up over several days, I like balancing what I do and writing in equal measure! 
> 
> I need Mama Sumi, and every chapter I write gets me one step closer! The journey is just as important as the destination!


	57. Lingerie, Love and the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakiya pays Sumire a surprise visit. A very poorly timed one. 
> 
> Hanako learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh

_ August 27th, Late Afternoon _

“Wooooooooo! Welcome back!” Futaba ran up to Hanako, waiting next to Ryuji outside the apartment complex, “How are ya feeling?”

“I feel great, Futaba-chan!” Hanako held up her medals.

“Congrats, Hanako!” Ryuji joined Futaba.

“Want to finish watching the show now? We could binge it! You two don’t have practice till tomorrow, right?”

“Nope!” 

“We don’t,” Sakiya shook her head, “Considering the flight back and possibility of jet lag, our Coaches are letting us settle in, not that we need to,” she turned to Ryuji, “I’d like to catch up, but I need to go talk to Sumire.”

“Oh! Uh, sure thing! I’ll be waitin’ here!” he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Thank you, Ryuji.”

“Since that’s the case, let’s watch that show, Futaba-chan!” Hanako posed, and Futaba followed suit. 

“Aye aye!”

“I guess I’ll go play some video games…” Ryuji dropped his head, sighing.

“I’ll make it up to you later, dumbass,” Sakiya punched his arm.

“Hey I was just kiddin’! Get goin’!”

“Sure you were!” Sakiya turned around and made her way down the stairs to the first floor of the complex, “I’ll see you later!” she yelled as she jogged off.

After a brief train ride, she arrived in Odaiba and found her way to Ren and Sumire’s apartment. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she stood in front of the main entrance. As her hand met the doorknob, she pulled out the spare key they gave her, in case of emergencies. She barely made a sound as she stepped into the kitchen hallway. The lights were off, but the door to the main room was slightly ajar, with a bit of light peeking through. 

“This is a bit tighter than I thought it’d be…” 

“Sumire?” she thought to herself. She knew one of the two would be home, but now her curiosity had peaked. Casually, she strolled up to the main door and opened it. The first thing she saw was Sumire posing, wearing dark violet lingerie.

“Oh wow, looking damn good, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya snapped two finger guns at her as she walked in.

“S-S-S-S-SAKIYA?” Sumire immediately turned red, her face becoming a field of red roses, “WH-WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?” she covered her body with one hand and grabbed a blanket from the bed with another, poorly covering herself.

“I just wanted to stop by and talk to Ren and you. I didn’t expect you to be into such risque outfits, though,” sakiya nodded approvingly, “I gotta say, I’m proud of you. You look damn great, and if I was Ren, I’d be all over you right now.”

“Y-Y-Y-You can’t just walk in without saying anything!!!!” 

“Why not?”

“You…!”

“You two gave me a key,” Sakiya shrugged.

“T-That’s… Still!” Sumire shook her head.

“I see your body when we change in the locker room all the time, but that lingerie really brings out your best features…” Sakiya put a hand to her chin, “Nice bust, child-bearing hips, great legs…”

“SAKIYA!” Sumire’s voice seethed with rage.

“Calm down,” Sakiya sighed, “I’m just being honest!”

“Ch-Child…” Sumire fell onto the bed, her brain fried.

“You’re really making this worse,” Sakiya laughed, “You’re totally open. Maybe I should call Ren and tell him what you’ve been up to?”

“Sakiya… please…” Sumire covered her beet red face.

“You were the one trying on hot lingerie around the time Ren would normally get home,” Sakiya grinned, “Were you… Anticipating he’d be the one to see you, not me?”

“THAT’S…” Sumire grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

“I love it! Oh I have to tell Futaba… Now I’m really curious as to how he’d react.”

Sumire slowly rose from the bed and gripped her fist, walking directly up to Sakiya.

“Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” 

“At all?”

“No one at all.”

Sakiya glanced down at Sumire and saw the anger in her eyes as she grit her teeth.

“I’m guessing I saw something I wasn’t supposed to see…?” Sakiya gave Sumire a nervous glance.

“Saki-chan, please turn around, go to the kitchen, and close the door behind you. I’ll tell you when you can come back in, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Sakiya nodded and slowly backed up, retreating to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she heard Sumire’s voice through the door.

“You can come in.”

“Sakiya?” Sakiya heard a voice behind her as she reached for the doorknob.

“Oh hi Ren!” Sakiya waved to Ren, who had just stepped inside, all while opening the door.

“What’s up? Did Sumire invite you here, or…?”

“She invited herself,” Sumire stood in the doorway, her hair tied into a side ponytail, wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Ren’s shirts, with her cheeks completely puffed out and her arms crossed.

“Ah… I told you only to use that key in case of emergencies,” he frowned.

“It is an emergency! Sort of…” Sakiya whistled innocently.

“You’re always welcome, but please warn us if you’re going to stop by unannounced,” Ren sighed.

“Ren’s right, Saki-chan,” Sumire gave her a death glare, “You really should give us a warning.”

“Sorry, mom…” Sakiya gave her a jokingly annoyed look, huffing.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over the two. “Something definitely happened before I got here…” he thought to himself.

“Where’s Morgana been, Sumire?”

“He’s been out and about since I got back from practice. He likes to wander around, and the staff don’t mind it!” 

“I see. I’ll leave a note for him while Sakiya is here,” Ren pulled out a batch of sticky notes.

“How considerate… Wait…” Sakiya squinted her eyes, “The cat can read?”

“Uhhhhhhhh… Yes.”

“You can speak to him, he understands you, you understand him, and he can read?”

“He’s a special cat. It had to do with our Phantom Thievery,” Ren slowly shrugged, tilting his head.

“Merde! Why couldn’t I have been a Phantom Thief! I don’t quite understand why Morgana would be a talking cat, but that all sounds so cool! Imagine if you had a talking dog, or a fox, or even a robot!?” Sakiya stomped her foot.

“Um, Saki-chan, we don’t even know why Morgana is a cat,” Sumire shook her head, “Why don’t you two come inside and sit down? We can speak once we all have something to drink.”

“Thank you honey,” Ren walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Sakiya stepped past her into the main room. Sumire entered the kitchen to prepare drinks, and Ren sat down at the dinner table. Sakiya took a quick look around before joining him.

“This place hasn’t changed much.”

“It doesn’t need to. We’re comfortable like this.”

“Hmm…..” Sakiya lightly kicked her feet under the table.

“Here you go!” Sumire walked back in carrying a tray with three cups of coffee, setting them down on the table before sitting down, “So what did you want to talk about, Saki-chan?”

“It’s about Hanako-chan, and more than that, Minagawa-senpai. At the World Cup, I told Hanako-chan how I felt about her.”

“How you feel about her?” Sumire gave her a confused look.

“Yeah. I told her that I’m jealous of her, plain and simple. Thing is, I know exactly why I’m jealous of her. It’s because I haven’t caught up to her, and that I can’t go to the 2020 Olympics. Both Hanako-chan and Minagawa-senpai are likely going to make it, and I’ll be stuck here.”

“You’re jealous of Hanako-chan…” Sumire frowned, “I see…”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Sakiya held up her hand, “I told Hanako-chan that I didn’t want her to stop what she was doing on my behalf. I’d hate to be the type of person that makes someone else hold themselves back. I want her to do her best and follow her dreams. I just…” she sighed, “I don’t want to be left behind…”

“Saki-chan,” Sumire nodded and grabbed her hand, “You won’t be. Ren and I both want to help you. You’re an amazing gymnast and person. I know you’ll show the world what you’re made of.”

“I agree with Sumire, Sakiya,” Ren crossed his hands on the table, “You help both of us in many ways.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Sakiya fidgeted in her chair, “I’m hopeful that I’ll catch up. I don’t doubt my ability, either. Most of my qualms come from things I cannot prevent. Hanako is simply more experienced, and she doesn’t need to change her nationality. I want to compete in the Olympics as a Japanese woman, though I accept my French heritage. I’m not one for fate, but due to life events, I couldn’t move back to Japan until last year. It takes three years for the nationality I represent in the Olympics to change, so here I am.”

“I know you can do it, Saki-chan! I’m not going to lose, though!” Sumire giggled and smiled.

“You’re not the only one whose life has been thrown for a loop by a series of unforeseen events,” Ren laughed, “I’m glad you’re not letting anything stop you, though. I felt the same way when I got thrown to the curb.”

“What happened to you, Ren?” Sakiya tilted her head, curious.

“Have I not told you? Basically, I got falsely accused of assault, was forced to transfer schools, and was labelled a delinquent for the better part of a year. It was a crazy time, and that’s when the whole Phantom Thief spiel happened.”

“Damn, really? That just makes you being the leader of the Phantom Thieves even more awesome! A delinquent turned thief that fights criminals in the dark…!” Sakiya shook her fist, “Man that’s cool!”

“You’re just like Ryuji,” Ren laughed, “But thanks for understanding.”

“You think so…? Ah whatever! Thanks for telling me about this, Ren. I really feel like I’m starting to understand you.”

As Sakiya finished her sentence, Ren felt **_Hope_** echo within the sea of his soul.

“Five…” he thought to himself.

“I’m glad you two are getting along so well!” Sumire giggled, “We have so much more to do together!”

“Yeah,” Sakiya exhaled for a few seconds, “I don’t want to be jealous anymore. I want to work my way up so I can face Hanako and the other gymnasts on their level.”

“Good luck with that,” Ren gave her a nod, “Feel better?”

“I feel great now!” Sakiya hopped out of her chair, “I’m gonna get out of your hair now and hang out in Ryuji’s room for a bitt. I think Sumire has something she wants to show you anyway.”

“Something to show me?” Ren turned and looked at Sumire, who was red in the face.

“I-It’s nothing!” 

“See you!” Sakiya nonchalantly made her way out of the apartment, giving Sumire one last devilish wink.

“Nothing…” Ren scratched his chin, grinning at Sumire, “there’s nothing you want to show me?”

“N-No!” She shook her head, nervously sweating.

“Hmmmm… I think I’ll find out soon enough.”

While Sumire poured in her seat, Ren grabbed the coffee cups, walking into the kitchen, setting them in the sink, and opening the door after.

“Morgana, you there?”

“Yeah,” Morgana appeared from under a small table in the apartment hallway.

“Did you give Sakiya a good scare before she took off?”

“I might have,” he laughed.

“Do you know what Sumire wanted to show me? Sakiya mentioned something…”

“Something? All I saw before she told me to go out was some strange looking underwear…”

“Interesting… very interesting,” Ren devilishly grinned, “I’ll remember that.”

“Don’t do anything not befitting a gentleman, Ren!” 

“Don’t worry…”

The two made their way back inside and found Sumire face-down on the bed.

“You alright, Sumire?” Ren walked over to her and sat down.

“Yes…”

“Then why are you laying on the bed like that?”

“Because Sakiya can’t keep her mouth shut…” she groaned. 

“If you want to surprise me with something, I’ll wait as long as you need me to. It’s more exciting that way!”

“R-Really?” Sumire leaned up and looked at him directly.

“Yep!” besides…” Ren grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back down, leaning over her, “I have some surprises of my own…”

“Wha-“ Sumire’s face turned beet red.

“I’ll start by kissing you on the cheek, and then the neck… and I’ll go all the way down…” 

“R-Ren…”

“Of course, these clothes are in the way!” 

“Wait!” She grabbed his hand.

“I’m waiting.”

“I-I’d like to, um…” she could barely make out thoughts as her heart beat echoed in her mind, “I’d like to save th-this surprise for later…”

“Oh?” Ren smirked, “you’re so needy that you want to reverse special treatment?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Good!” Ren laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, “that’s the way I like it!”

“You’re so mean…” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“You love it,” he kissed her cheek, and she didn’t respond.

“Will you two just go to sleep? Don’t you both have stuff to do tomorrow?” Morgana leaped up on the bed.

“Fine…” Ren frowned and closed his eyes.

“You’re right, Morgana-senpai. I apologize,” Sumire gave him a nod and closed her eyes.

“Just doing my job! Goodnight!”

Before Ren completely drifted off, he felt his phone vibrate, and saw a text from Hanako.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, a few hours earlier  _

Hanako guided Futaba into her apartment after Sakiya left, delicately taking the medals she had won out of her suitcase and placing them on a large plaque that she had above a dresser, an upgrade from the individual plaques she used at home.    
“You think there will be an Olympic medal up there after next year?” Futaba leaned over her shoulder, grinning.

“I’d love that! Whether it’s gold, silver, or bronze, it’d be a symbol of my love for gymnastics!”

“Well you have them darn O’Dri- Averina twins to compete against, but I bet you’ll do great!” Futaba replied while setting up her laptop with the TV. 

“The Russian and Ukrainian gymnasts are on the top of the gymnasts world!” Hanako traced a finger around her gold medal, “In next year’s Olympics, we’ll likely see the Averina twins in the top three. Both Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan want to put Japan on the top, and I want to help them! It’s like an underdog story!”

“Underdogs… I guess you’re right… Minagawa was the first Japanese rhythmic gymnast to make it to the Olympic level. We don’t really focus too much on it, I guess. Actually, has Japan even won any medals for rhythmic gymnastics at that level?”

“Nope!” Hanako cheerfully replied, “Minagawa-san was close, but we’ve never actually won any for rhythmic gymnastics. We have won in artistic gymnastics, though!”

“You four are like the true bad guys in a shonen, waiting for that plot twist in 2020…”

“I guess we are!” Hanako giggled, “Right after the Russians win, there’s a short timeskip, and suddenly, we’re here to steal the show!”

“I can’t wait to see it! We’re bingeing this thing, right?” Futaba gave Hanako a wide grin as she finally hooked up the cable.

“Yes!”

Hanako plopped onto the bed, and Futaba sat next to her. They both found their attention immediately fixated on the TV. As they continued to watch the show, the girl and boy had slowly fallen for each other but hadn’t realized, and didn’t have the confidence to confess to one another. They often ended up in scenarios where they appeared to be a couple, yet neither of them had the guts to say anything. The tables turned in the eleventh episode, however, with the girl coming across a simple man who was willing to listen to her woes.

“I just… I’m always thinking about him, and I want him to be with me all the time. He makes me laugh, and he says that he thinks my smile is cute. Whenever he says things like that, I feel like my heart’s going to burst! I don’t know what to do, though, and I’m not sure what these feelings are…”

“Why, Miss, I think that’s just plain old love,” the man smirked and laughed.

“Love… I’m in love…” 

“That’s right! Now, considering those feelings, what will you do?”

“I… I need to tell him!”

“Correct! Now get goin’, before some other girl tries to run off with him!”

“Thank you so much, sir!” the girl deeply bowed and ran off.

“Kids... “ the man tipped his hat and walked off in the other direction.

Hanako stared at the screen, deeply confused. Her thoughts scattered and smashed together like colliding waves. 

“Those feelings that the girl has… Those sound a lot like how I feel about Futaba… Wait…” her eyes widened and she blushed, “Wait wait wait… WAIT! HOLD ON!” her heart started beating faster as she started to piece together her internal thoughts.

The volume from the TV caught her attention again.

“I love you!” the girl stood on the rooftop, clenching a hand to her chest, with the boy a few feet away from her, “I want to be by your side, and I want you to stay with me!”

_ Badump. _

Hanako’s heart thumped in her chest loudly. “She loves him?” she thought to herself, “Is she loves him, and I feel the same things as her… Um… What…”

“I… I love you too!” the boy dramatically waved his arm in front of him, “I didn’t know what to do, but now I understand! I’ve wanted to say those exact words!”

“Y-You love me back?” the girl’s eyes widened as she blushed.

“Of course I do!” the boy ran up to her, “And now that you know that… Um…” he blushed back, “Now what?”

“Now what?” the words echoed in Hanako’s mind, and she looked over at Futaba, “They love each other… I feel the same way as that girl… so… he loves her back… Ummmm!”

_ Episode End _

“That was a fun watch, wasn’t it, Hanako-chan?” Futaba snickered, the light from her laptop reflecting off her glasses as she adjusted them.

“What’s going on? I… I need to talk to Amamiya-san!” Hanako covered her face with her hands, blushing and  _ extremely  _ confused.

“Hanako-chan?” Futaba leaned down to look up at Hanako.

“U-Um....” Hanako couldn’t look at her.

“You okay? Did their confession make you cry?”

“Oh! Not at all!” Hanako giggled and waved her hand, “I’m actually really excited!” 

“Excited?” Futaba perked her eyebrows, “I guess that’s one way to think about it. Are you happy they got together, instead of the protagonist being stuck thinking like a rock?”

“Thinking like a rock?” 

“Errr, basically the protagonist is dense and doesn’t understand how someone feels about them.”

“That sounds silly!” Hanako fell back onto her bed giggling.

“Futaba-chan.”

“What’s up?”

“Thank you for coming over today.”

“It was no problemo!”

“I need to go to bed now, though… It’s so late!“

“You still have a curfew?” Futaba gave her a confused glance.

“Yes!” Hanako stood up, “It’s a part of my routine!”

“It’s summer break, though!” 

“I know, but I like my routines!”

“Actually…” Futaba stood up and gave her a thumbs up, “Good on you for keeping a sleep schedule! I won’t bother ya any longer, so I’m gonna make like a hedgehog and roll outta here!” 

As Futaba started walking away, she felt a brief, split-second tug on her sleeve. Neither of them acknowledged it. 

“Goodnight, Hanako-chan!”

“Goodnight, Futaba-chan!”

Hanako took a deep breath and smiled.

“Focus, Hanako…” she calmed herself down, following her gymnastics routine and letting her thoughts simmer for a few minutes.

…

...

“So these feelings are… they’re… I feel like the girl did,” she closed her eyes and focused, “She said she was in love… So am I in love…? I know I love Futaba-chan, Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan… but… I love gymnastics too! So what does it mean to be in love?” she started to feel more excited, “So is this a new kind of love? Can I love something like I love gymnastics! I need to tell Amamiya-san about this the next time I visit!”   
Her heart beat giddily as she laid down and pulled out her phone.

Hanako:  _ Hello, Amamiya-san. I know I’m only supposed to text you if it’s an emergency, but if you’re able to, could you push my next visit ahead? I’d really like to tell you something! _

Ren:  _ Sure thing. I can figure something out.  _

Hanako:  _ Thank you, Amamiya-san! _

Hanako paced around the bathroom eagerly, curious about her newfound feelings. Eventually, she calmed herself down again and laid down, falling asleep with thoughts of love, gymnastics, and the show she watched in mind.

Futaba sat in her computer chair and angrily started spinning around as she yelled at herself internally.

“That was a huge mistake! Why did I want to show her that? Now that I watched the girl confess, I want to say something! But I can’t! I don’t wanna! I don’t want to say the wrong thing again! If I mess up, it’s game over! Kana-chan, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even try to understand your feelings! No no no… I can’t say anything… Hanako doesn’t like me like that… she has bigger things to worry about anyway! My stupid feelings are nothing!”

“Damnit!” Futaba jumped on her bed and pulled out her phone, “Ren, what do I do?”

Futaba fell asleep before she texted Ren, mentally exhausting herself, anxious out of her mind.

* * *

_ August 31st _

In the two days between finishing the show and her appointment, Hanako found herself constantly thinking about her feelings. Whenever she practiced, she focused completely on her routine, but as soon as she changed, the thoughts came swarming back. Her heart beat increased each time she interacted with Futaba, and she figured that she was overly excited. They talked about the show, gymnastics, Featherman, and what the next semester at university would be like, but it was all different now. Something was off, and Hanako couldn’t pinpoint what it was. She just felt  _ different _ when she interacted with Futaba. On the morning of the 31st she felt a new wave of excitement encompass her as she entered Tokyo Mental Health and was escorted to her appointment.

“Hello, Amamiya-san,” Hanako sat down in the familiar room she had become accustomed to visiting every couple of weeks. 

“Hello, Natsuki-san. What would you like to talk about today?” Ren gave her a reassuring smile, “Oh! How about that World Cup Challenge? You went with Sakiya, right?”

“It went great! I feel like I’m getting better and better with my routine! Soon enough, I feel like I’ll be an Olympic-level rhythmic gymnast!” Hanako kneaded her fingers together, smiling.

“Olympic-level, huh? I believe you can do it, Natsuki-san.”

“So do I! I’m really excited to compete in the World Championship in a few weeks, too! I have Futaba-chan cheering me on, and that really makes me excited! I’m getting better and better with the ribbon, and my hoop, ball and clubs performances are top-notch, as Sakiya-chan told me!”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ren adjusted his glasses, “Is there anything else you’d like to talk about other than gymnastics? It’s fine if that’s all, of course.”

“Oh!” Hanako clapped her hands, “I do have something else I want to talk about, Amamiya-san. It’s actually a question!”

“Shoot. You sound excited about it.” 

“Okay!” with a deep breath and stars in her eyes, Hanako excitedly proposed the question that had been on her mind the past few days.

“What is love?”

“What is love, huh?” Ren leaned back, smiling, “Are you talking about a particular kind of love? There are many types, and it’s a complicated emotion. There’s parental love, sibling love, comradery, deep love for a significant other, and so on.”

“I’m not too sure,” she shook her head, “I watched a romantic comedy, and I saw the girl protagonist talk about her feelings, and then confess to the boy. When I listened to her, I realized that a lot of the things she felt are things that I feel about someone…”

“I see,” he nodded, “There is no simple answer to that question, unfortunately. Love is simply a feeling that a person gets when they feel a strong attraction to another person or thing. For example, you love gymnastics, right?”

“Yes! I do!”

“How does gymnastics make you feel, exactly?”

“I get really excited when I perform, pull off a new move I’ve been practicing, win a medal, and when I get to watch other gymnasts! My heart beats really fast, and I always feel really happy when I’m thinking about it!” 

“In other words, you love gymnastics.”

“Yes!”

“Now that you’re thinking about your love for gymnastics, how does it stack up to your feelings for your parents?”

“I love my parents a lot! I’m happy that they’re supporting me, and I want to understand what they want me to do more! What I want to do after I graduate from university is different from what they want me to do, but I really want to find a middle ground!”

“So you love your parents, and you love gymnastics. When you think about both of them, does it feel different at all?” Ren held up both his hands.

Hanako tapped her fingers on the table, thinking to herself. Ren patiently waited, and about a minute passed before she replied.

“It does! It’s hard to put into words, but I feel like my love for my parents is different from gymnastics!”

“Alright. Now, take those same feelings, and apply them to that scene you watched. What did the girl want that made her realize she was in love?” Ren jotted down notes as he spoke.

“She wanted to stay by the boy’s side, she loved how he made her laugh, and she thought about him a lot!” 

“So those are the feelings that made her realize she was in love. You mentioned that you resonated with these same feelings?”

“I do! At least, I think I do…” 

“Then I think you have your answer.”

“Love is wanting to be with someone forever, wanting to do something forever, and thinking about it a lot… Is that how you feel about Sumire-chan?”

“It is. For Sumire and I, our love is our dream, and everything that happens along the way. We want what’s best for one another, and at the end of the day, despite our troubles, we always tell one another ‘I love you.’ Do you have any other questions?”

Hanako rocked slightly in her seat, excitedly sorting her thoughts.

“What would a person do when they’re in love?” her eyes flashed momentarily.

“If someone is in love with another person, they’d want to spend all their time with that person, would think about them all the time, and would want the best for them. It’s just like that girl’s feelings from the show you watched.”

“I understand! I know we repeated the same things a lot, but I’m starting to get it! I love gymnastics, I love my family, and Iove my friends! When I think about it, I feel like that’s different, too! I want the best for Sumire-chan, Sakiya-chan, Ryuji-kun and Futaba-chan! Their happiness is my happiness! Compared to that, I love my family because they raised me, care for me, and support me! Lastly, I love gymnastics because it makes me really happy and I have so much fun with it!”

“There’s one other type of love, Natsuki-san. I feel romantic love toward Sumire, for example. Do you feel that at all?”

“Romantic love… That’s a combination of all those things!”

“Exactly.”

Another minute passed as Hanako happily spun the flower pin in her hair.

“I think I feel that, too! Thank you, Amamiya-san! I’m going to think about this, but first I have another World Cup, and then I have the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship in September!”

“I understand. What will you do, then?”

“I’m going to focus on practicing and getting better with the ribbon. I love gymnastics more than anything, but after the World Championship, I’m going to think about love some more! I want to find out exactly what it means, and why it’s different depending on the person! I’ll have an answer by then, and I’ll tell you!” Hanako gave him a nod, and Ren felt the word  **_Charity_ ** resonate within the sea of his soul once more. 

“Take your time, Natsuki-san. Everyone figures out their feelings at a different pace. Stay true to yourself and your love of gymnastics, I’m sure you’ll figure out what it means.”

“I think so, too! Maybe by performing more, I might be able to understand my love for other things!” Hanako beamed a smile and nodded.

“Now that you have a temporary answer about love, what do you want to talk about next?” 

“Let’s see…”

With the core question resolved for the moment, Hanako spent the rest of the allotted time speaking to Ren about her grades so far at university. Futaba helped Hanako focus and finish all of her assignments on time, all without directly giving her the answers or cheating in any way. They talked to him about her progress with the ribbon, which was slow but steady. Sumire and Sakiya were a huge help, and their expertise and skill with it helped Hanako get a better grasp on what she felt was missing from her performances and routine. She talked about some of the ways in which Futaba tried to help her, explaining how happy and grateful she was to have a friend like her. Their appointed time together flew by, and Hanako left with a cheerful smile and skip in her step. Once she left, Ren’s day continued normally until Maruki spoke up after his final appointment ended.

* * *

“Amamiya-kun, are you and Yoshizawa-san free tonight? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“I am,” Ren nodded, “I’ll check with Sumire right now.”

Ren:  _ Hey there honey. Are you free right now? _

Sumire:  _ I just got home from practice! _

Sumire:  _ Babe. _

Ren:  _ Mind if Dr. Maruki stops by? He wants to talk. _

Sumire:  _ That’s fine! Dinner won’t be ready by the time you two get here, but I’ll start something! _

Ren:  _ Thank you! That’s earned you extra cuddles tonight! _

Sumire:  _ I planned on it anyway. I love you.  _

Ren:  _ Love you too. _

Ren smirked and put his phone away. “Let’s head to my apartment.”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Maruki and Ren found their way out of Tokyo Mental Health, separately driving to the apartment complex. They made their way inside, greeting Sumire and Morgana as they stepped inside and walked to the dinner table. Everyone seated themselves, with Sumire preparing three cups of coffee and Morgana joining them in the fourth chair. Maruki crossed his hands together and looked into his cup, a faint smile on his face.

“I asked to speak with you three because something amazing happened recently,” he looked up at both of them, “Rumi gave birth to our child. She went into labor earlier than expected, as she was due in September. Both of them are fine, though,” he nervously laughed, “I’m still trying to catch up on some sleep…”

“Doc… Why are you still working?” Ren gave him a concerned look.

“Yeah, Doc!” Morgana yelled, “You should be home with Rumi and the baby!” 

“I didn’t want to neglect my obligation to help you, Amamiya-kun” he took a sip of coffee, “Besides, we still need money, as gloomy as that might sound.”

“Doc… No, Takuto Maruki,” Ren shook his head, “You don’t have to do this for me. I want you to get out there and be a man. You need to go and be with Rumi and your kid.”

“I apologize, Amamiya-kun, Morgana-san,” Maruki sighed, “I was very conflicted, if I’m to be honest. You already know I had to take a few days off.”

“And I did fine without you. Don’t stress yourself out over me,” Ren replied.

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire took a deep breath, “I agree with Ren. It’s very silly of you to think that Ren would want you to help him instead of spending time with your family. They’re your happiness, right?”

“You got me, Yoshizawa-san,” he chuckled, “They really are. I think there’s another reason I’ve kept coming to work… I’m probably running again. Deep down, I probably don’t think I deserve this…” a frown overtook his face, “That’s another reason why I asked to speak with you two. I need you both to knock some sense into me again.”   
“Doc…” Morgana sighed, “Are you serious?”

“I’m not going to pummel you again, Doc,” Ren sighed, “But I’ll say it again: Go on leave and spend time with your kid and Rumi. I’m fine on my own. Pursue your own happiness, just like you wanted us to. Like Sumire said, your happiness is just as important as anyone else’s.”

Maruki picked up a spoon and lightly swirled it in his coffee.

“Thank you, all of you,” Maruki smiled again, “I’m not sure why, but you two have a way with words I can’t quite describe. I’ll go on leave, you’ve convinced me already. Don’t worry.”

“Um… Dr. Maruki, what did you and Rumi-san name your child?” Sumire asked with excitement.

“Etsuko,” he looked up at her, “Our joy.”

“Awww!” Sumire’s eyes widened as a smile crossed her face, “That’s so cute!”

“I came up with it, and Rumi laughed at me. She said it’s something only I’d come up with.”

“She’s right,” Ren laughed, “But it’s a beautiful name. I’m happy for you, Doc.”

“I see... Keep up that attitude, Doc!” Morgana replied.

“Thank you all,” Maruki let out a sigh of relief, “Every time I speak with you, I always feel like my path becomes clear. I’ll take my leave now. I need to apologize to Rumi.”

“Please wait a few more minutes, Dr. Maruki!” Sumire stood up, “I’d like if you could at least wait until dinner is ready, so you can take some home with you!”

“That’s very kind of you, Yoshizawa-san. Very well.”

“Thank you!”

Maruki, Ren and Morgana waited for several minutes as Sumire went to finish cooking. 

“Are you sure Rumi’s alright, Doc?”

“She’s an extremely strong woman, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki laughed, “We were both worried when she went into labor, but everything turned out fine. Etsuko was born happy and healthy. I… I’ve never felt so happy in my life. I can’t thank you enough for opening my eyes back then. The past few years were rough, and both Rumi and I struggled to get to where we are now. She still hasn’t completely recovered, but each new day brings both of us a little closer to real happiness. The happiness I believed in doesn’t even compare to this…”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Doc,” Morgana jumped up on the table, “It’s all in the past. The best you can do now is keep moving forward with Rumi and Etsuko.”

Maruki nodded cheerfully. “You’re right, Morgana-san.”

“Here you go!” Sumire walked back into the room carrying a large, wrapped bento box, “I packed enough for Rumi, you, and the baby!”

“Thank you very much, Yoshizawa-san,” Maruki stood up and took the bento, “I’ll be on my way now.”

“Goodbye, Doc,” Ren waved, as did Morgana with his paw. 

“Good luck, Dr. Maruki! Tell Rumi-san and Etsuko-chan I said hello!” Sumire giggled and waved.

Maruki made his exit, leaving the couple and Morgana.

“Even Dr. Maruki is moving forward… I hope I can catch up soon,” Sumire gave Ren a determined nod.

“You will, Sumire. For now, let’s snuggle,” Ren stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, After we feed Morgana of course.”

“I agree,” Sumire led Ren to the kitchen where they prepared their own plates and Morgana’s. After eating, Sumire playfully pushed Ren onto the bed, and the two spent the night together.

* * *

“Romantic love… romantic love…” Hanako sat down on her bed after arriving back at the apartment complex, “I think I feel that way… It’s different from love for friends, family, and gymnastics.”

She smiled and closed her eyes, reminiscing about her time with Futaba. 

_ “Oh, this is just what I was looking for! Feather Pheasant is my favorite!” _

_ “Y-You like Featherman?”  _

_ “I love Featherman! Ever since I was a child it's been one of my favorite shows!”  _

_ “I-I do too! I’ve been watching Featherman since I was little, too!” _

“We both love Featherman…”

…

_ badump badump _

_ Your hoop performance was really cool, as always! I loved how you posed like a character from that popular bizarre adventure show! _

_ I feel so giddy that someone recognizes the poses and loves gymnastics! I’m so glad we became friends, Futaba-chan! _

_ Friends…  _

_ Is something wrong, Futaba-chan? _

_ Nope! Not at all! I’m happy that we’re friends too! _

Y _ ay! Say, Futaba-chan, the next time I get a full day off, would you want to celebrate with me? We could watch anime together, or I could even show you some ways to practice gymnastics! _

“We both love anime…”

…

_ badump badump _

_ “That was really confusing, and I’m not exactly sure what it all meant, but… I really had fun with you today!” _

_ “I...I… I had fun too…”  _

_ “That makes me happy! Um, Futaba-chan, let’s get back to the station! It’s really snowy!” _

_ “Heh-Huhhuh. Yeah…” _

“I love spending time with Futaba-chan, and I want to be with her… I love… Oh, I know!”

Hanako excitedly ran over to her desk, opening her laptop and grabbing a blu-ray disc she kept tucked away with several manga. She inserted the disc and loaded the final episode, skipping to the climax.

_ “You asked me why…” _

_ “Your answer confused me. You said that it was because I saved you. But I’ve never been able to. It seems like you’re the one who’s always saving me… I could never do anything for you!” _

_ “The idea of doing it all for you. I had it in my head that if I just kept telling you that, you’d accept it for my own stupid self-satisfaction… All the things you said back then were true… Every last word of it. I was just so wrong.” _

_ “Why do you always rescue me?” _

_ “I do it because I  _ **_love you._ ** _ I want to stand beside you and be your strength,” the boy smiled and closed his eyes, resting on the girl's lap. _

_ “Listen…” her voice cracked, “I’m a half-elf…” _

_ “Yes, I know that,” he joyfully replied, “I’m not completely blind.” _

_ “I don’t have much experience with people… so I don’t have friends. I’m naive and not worldly so I say strange things sometimes.” _

_ “No matter what anyone else says about you, and no matter what you think of yourself, I love you with all my heart.” _

Hanako paused the episode, a wide smile on her face. 

“I remember now… It’s been so long since I watched this scene! That’s romantic love! That’s how Amamiya-san feels about Sumire-chan… and… that’s how I feel… about Futaba-chan… I’m in love with Futaba Sakura.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRMM Production.
> 
> Many props to knight for helping me organize the Hanako bits. I promise that *I* did not want her to be this dense, but hey, she figured it out! It was painful for me too. Believe me.
> 
> More than that... Sumire... Hoo boy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of Maruki. It's very interesting. What will happen if Sumire gets her hands on the baby?


	58. Seeking Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako speaks to her Coach and then Futaba.
> 
> Maruki invites Ren and Sumire to visit Rumi and Etsuko.

_ September 1st _

“Hanako-chan, is everything all right?”

“What do you mean, Coach?” Hanako curled up the ribbon and held it still, having just finished her routine.

“You appear distracted. I can tell from your movements. We can’t afford to slow down, you know. The Portugal World Cup is in a few days. “

“Distracted? I feel fine,” Hanako smiled, but gave her a confused look.

“Something is bothering you,” Murakami walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’ve known you since you were four, Hanako-chan. I’m not your mother, but I’m close to it. What’s up?”

“Can Futaba-chan come with us to Portugal? I know it’s a last-minute request, but she’s my best friend!” Hanako looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I see… Best friend, huh?” Murakami leaned back up and took a deep breath, “No.”

“B-But…”

“You’re not fooling me, Hanako-chan. I know what you mean by ‘best friend.’”

“Y-You do?” Hanako blushed.

“You don’t need to say anything. It’s written all over your face,” she sighed and patted Hanako’s head, “Hanako-chan. I need you to focus on your routine for now. This upcoming World Championship is your biggest chance! You do want to go to the Olympics, right?”   
“I do!” she excitedly nodded, “Absolutely!”

“Do you want to go next year, or in 2024?”

“Next year!”

“There’s your answer for now. Can you focus on your love for gymnastics right now?”

“I can!”

“That’s the Hanako-chan I know. Thank you,” Murakami stepped back, nodding, “That’s all for today.”

“Thank you, Coach! I’m going to focus on gymnastics, and then I’ll think about Futaba-chan more!”

“You’re a cute pair,” Murakami snickered, “Just don’t lose focus.”

“Th-Thank you, Coach!” Hanako blushed and nodded. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Murakami made her way out, and Hanako went to change before returning to the apartment complex. When she returned, she found herself standing in front of Futaba’s door. 

“Do I want to talk to her…?” Hanako felt her heartbeat accelerate. 

A minute passed.

Two minutes. 

A knock.

“What’s the passcode?” 

“Namaste.”

“Come on in,” Futaba creaked open the door. 

“Hello, Futaba-chan.”

“Hey, Hanako-chan! What’s up?”

Hanako looked Futaba up and down, realizing that something was different. It wasn’t just the fact that she had tied her hair up in a bun, but everything about her just  _ felt _ different. Futaba was cute, pretty and beautiful all at once, and now Hanako felt her heart unable to slow down. Each time she looked at Futaba’s bright, brown eyes, which seemed to have a faint purple tone behind her glasses, she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Can we talk?” her voice had a hint of excitement mixed with uncertainty.

“Yeah of course, take a seat,” Futaba fully opened the door and motioned her in. 

As Hanako stepped in, she took in the familiar setting, with Futaba’s multi-monitor setup in one corner, her various books, neatly organized on a shelf, a bunch of notes scattered on her desk, her premium chair, her bed, her posters, and her figures. She sat on Futaba’s bed while Futaba sat in her chair. 

“So what’s up, Hanako-chan? You got the World Cup in Portugal comin’ up soon, and the World Championships too! Are you nervous?”

“Not at all,” Hanako smiled and shook her head, “I actually wanted to talk about you.”

“About me? There’s not much for us to talk about then! I’m no faceless NPC, but I’m definitely not a protagonist like you,” Futaba rubbed her nose with a finger.

“You’re very important to me, Futaba-chan! You’re my best friend, after all,” Hanako took a deep breath, “That’s why I wanted to ask you about what’s been hurting you. I learned that talking about your problems can help you feel a lot better! I was thinking about when we first met…” she spun the flower pin in her hair, “And about how you mentioned that you were rejected twice… “

“Oh…” Futaba’s voice trailed off, “Are you sure you wanna know? It’s been nearly a year since then, so I think I’m over it!”

“No, I don’t think you are, Futaba-chan,” Hanako adamantly shook her head.

A long pause, and then a sigh from Futaba. 

“Errr… Fine… I’m over it, so I should be able to tell you easy! Um… So… I was best friends with this girl, her name was Kana-chan. I knew her back in elementary, and then we… she transferred schools. Eventually, we reconnected in highschool and continued being friends! As I spent more time with her… I um… I realized that I wanted to be more than friends with her… I didn’t even think about her feelings, so I uh, I asked her out, kinda like that girl did in the show. She said she didn’t think of me that way, and I just… stopped talking to her. I’m a pretty crappy friend, aren’t I?” she held her legs up in a fetal position, slowly rotating the chair.

“Not at all, Futaba-chan!” Hanako gently reassured her, “You’re a great friend!”

“Doesn’t feel like it…” Futaba pushed her head against her legs, barely looking up.

“Futaba-chan, look at me,” Hanako stood up and walked up to her.

“W-Why?” Futaba looked up.

“Friendship punch!” Hanako softly punched Futaba’s cheek, “Let me see you grit those teeth!”

“Wh-What are you doing…?” Futaba gave her a sad, confused look.

“You know… When the protagonist is feeling like they’re going to lose, their rival punches them until they realize they realize they can win!”

“H-Huh… I’m not the protagonist, though… And you’re not my rival…” Futaba spun in her chair, avoiding eye contact.

“Doesn’t matter!” Hanako pushed Futaba’s head up and gave her a heart-melting smile, closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head.

‘Hanako-chan…” Futaba felt her heart skip a beat as her jaw dropped.

“Futaba-chan, if you were to ask me that same question, I’d say yes!” Hanako clapped and giggled.

“Uhhhhh… What…?” Futaba’s eyes widened.

“Like I said, Futaba-chan,” Hanako leaned forward and tapped her nose, “You’re my best friend!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…” Futaba froze momentarily.

“Do you feel any better?” Hanako giggled and held her fist up.

“A.. little bit?” Futaba tilted her head.

“You answered with a question!” 

“You’re confusing the heck out of me, Hanako-chan… Hold on...”

Futaba spun around in her chair so Hanako couldn’t see her and quickly analyzed the situation internally.

“Did she just say that if I asked her out like I did Kana-chan, she’d say yes? I’ve got to be hearing that wrong! I don’t think Hanako understands what she’s saying! I mean, she’s pretty dense about this kinda stuff… No… Calm down Futaba, she’s just trying to make you feel better…”

She spun back around.

“Thank you, Hanako-chan!” Futaba adjusted her glasses, “I do feel a little better!”

“Good!” Hanako held up her fist.

“Are you gonna punch me again?”

“No! I want you to fist bump me!”

“Oh! Okay!” Futaba held up her fist, and they bumped.

“If you have any other problems you want to talk about, just tell me!”

“You’re helping me because you want to, right?”

“Of course and you’re my best friend!”

“Thank you, Hanako-chan you’re my best friend too,” Futaba finally smiled.

“You’re welcome! Now go to bed early tonight!” Hanako pointed a finger at her.

“Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… No promises,” she grinned in reply.

“Futaba-chan…” Hanako puffed her cheeks, answering in a disappointed tone.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Great! Okay, I’ll be going, now! See you soon, Futaba-chan!” Hanako made her way to the door, waving. 

“Goodbye, Hanako-chan!” Futaba waved as she made her way out. 

The cool summer night air blew past Hanako as she closed her eyes and stood on the walkway of the apartment complex.

“So Futaba-chan romantically liked Kana-chan, and doesn’t want to be rejected again. She is still hurt, but at the same time, she romantically likes me, just like I like her. I can’t tell her yet… I have to remember what Coach Murakami told me. I need to focus on gymnastics. I want to go to the Olympics! Futaba-chan will wait for me. I love her, and I love gymnastics… I’m so excited!”

Hanako opened her eyes and smiled before making her way into her apartment and going to bed.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, at the Amamiya-Yoshizawa apartment _

“Hello, Doc,” Ren answered his phone while lying on Sumire’s lap as she stroked his hair and put it on speaker. After arriving home, he promised her a massage if he could lay on her lap while they watched TV. 

“Hello, Amamiya-kun. I apologize for calling out of the blue. Rumi told me that she wants to have what would essentially be a baby shower, as it’s called in the west. It hasn’t even been a month, but she really wants to show off, I think. We already had a celebration with Shibusawa and my parents, but even that wasn’t enough for her. So, she told me to invite you and Yoshizawa-san, and also mentioned that you can invite anyone you want.”

“I’d love to come, Dr. Maruki!” Sumire giggled.   
“Oh, hello Yoshizawa-san. I didn’t realize the call was on speaker.

“Anyone… Mind if I invite everyone?” Ren smirked.

“If you want, that’s fine by me. It’d give me a chance to apologize to everyone again…”

“Don’t give me that, Doc. I’m inviting them to celebrate your progress, not your past. It’s still summer break, so everyone should be available.”

“Ren is right!” Sumire added.

“Sorry,” Maruki nervously laughed, “I haven’t been getting much sleep.”

“After today, you better, or I’ll send Morgana after you.”

“Morgana-san?”

“Yup.”

“Trust me, Doc, you don’t want him to send me!” Morgana laughed.

“I see… Well, I’m on leave, as you could tell by my absence today, so I’ll be sure to keep that in mind!”

“When would this be?”

“This Saturday, September 7th, at our apartment.”

“I hope you have a decently sized apartment…” Ren laughed.

“It’s roughly the same size as yours. Our earlier celebration went well, given the high attendance and limited space, so it’d be fine if you invited everyone. As for how I afford it, therapy isn’t that popular in Japan, but it does pay well. Hopefully you can change the social perceptions of receiving therapy, Amamiya-kun.”

“I’d like to do that, one day.”

“If anyone can, it’s you. Now, I will get some sleep. Rumi hasn’t wanted me to leave her side since I told her I was on leave…”

“Are you cuddling with her and Etsuko?” Sumire excitedly asked, “That’s so cute!”

“It’s… It makes me very happy, to hold them in my arms. Ah, I’m tearing up… I should really sleep.”

“Yes, you should. Text me your address when you can, Doc. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Right. I’ll see you all later.”

“Goodbye, Dr. Maruki!”

“See ya, Doc!”

Maruki hung up, and Ren put his phone in his pocket.

“Ren… Why didn’t you sit up while you spoke to him?” Sumire frowned.

“Why would I? I’m resting on the most comfortable pillow ever!”

“It’s rude…”

“He doesn’t know what I’m doing!”

“It’s still embarrassing!” Sumire’s face flushed red.

“Too bad!” Ren smirked, “Besides, if you go by that logic, wouldn’t it be rude to speak to someone while, say, holding a baby…?”

“Wh-What’s that have to do with anything!”

“I can already tell that you want to hold Etsuko.”

“N-No!”

“So you don’t want a massage?”

“I didn’t say that!” Sumire puffed her cheeks, “Fine! I do want to hold her!”

“That wasn’t so hard!” Ren chuckled and poked her cheek.

“So… Where did the baby come from?” Morgana gave them a confused look.

“What do you mean, Morgana?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“They have a baby, right? How?”

“Do you want to tell him how babies are made, Sumire?” he looked up at her and grinned devilishly.

“Wh-Wh-” her entire body turned a deep red.

“No? Alright then, I will!” as Ren opened his mouth, Sumire panicked and pulled her shirt over his face. 

“I’m not sure what this is supposed to accomplish… It is dark now… So anyway… You make a baby by…” 

In a last move, she leaned forward, smothering him and blushing furiously. 

“Mmhhmmmmmmmmmmhmhmhm!” 

“A-Are you done?” she asked with a hint of frustration. 

He gave her a thumbs-up, and she leaned back, pulling her shirt away from over him.

“Can you do that again? That was amazing!”

“N-No!” Sumire felt her face burning as he snickered at her.

“No massage…”

“F-F-Fine!” she leaned forward again, rolling his face between her stomach and legs.

“This is nice…” he stated in a muffled voice.

“You’re so mean…” she pouted.

“This is something I’ll only ever do with you, Sumire,” he reached his hand up and ran it through her hair as she leaned back again.

“G-Good!” 

“By the way, why aren’t you wearing-”    
She pushed down on him again, harder than before, and Ren stopped. He later gave her an excellent massage to make up for all the teasing, although he only teased her more. Their night came to a close soon after, with Sumire exhausted from all of Ren’s shenanigans. He found himself locked in a tight hug as they fell asleep. Morgana never got an answer.

* * *

_ September 2nd _

Ren rested his head on Sumire’s as she poured them both coffee in the morning. He pulled out his phone and texted the group.

Ren:  _ Is everyone free this Saturday, the 7th? There’s something important I want you all to see in-person. _

Haru:  _ Mako-chan and I are available! We actually have next week off, starting Saturday! It’s a mini-vacation in summer vacation. _

Makoto:  _ Indeed. Haru left her responsibilities with Takakura-san, and I managed to finish my work ahead of time. Even during summer, we’re still busy. _

Ryuji:  _ Work, am I right? I can be free Saturday, but only Saturday. Gotta keep up on my training and shit. _

Futaba:  _ I’m always free.  _

Yusuke:  _ I am available as well. What is the occasion, though? What do you want us to see? _

Ren:  _ Maruki and Rumi had a baby. _

Ryuji:  _ For real? _

Ren:  _ For real.  _

Ann:  _ Awwwwwwww! I am so coming! Too bad I can’t bring Shiho, but this is personal! _

Haru:  _ That’s wonderful news, Ren-san! I’m going to prepare a feast! _

Makoto:  _ While that is amazing news, I don’t think we need to go that far. _

Ren:  _ Just some basic gifts will do.  _

Sumire:  _ That’s everyone, then!  _

Ryuji:  _ Oh… This is a group chat without Sakiya.  _

Ren:  _ I would invite her, but she doesn’t know the Doc at all. Besides, she probably wants to train. _

Futaba:  _ Hanako-chan will be in Portugal at a World Cup then, so those two are out. _

Sumire:  _ Now that’s everyone! _

Ren:  _ Except Morgana. Hold on. _

Ren:  _ KAhajUIjdasuyamsadeuau _

Ren:  _ He says yes.  _

“I don’t have thumbs!” Morgana whined. 

Haru:  _ I can’t wait to see Mona-chan again! _

Ren:  _ I’ll see you all Saturday, then. When I get the address, I’ll text it.  _

Everyone replied with a series of “Okay’s” and “Yes!” before Ren and Sumrie put their phones away. 

“I wonder if I should invite Sojiro… Knowing him, he’d probably say he hates babies, and then he’d google it while no-one is looking.”

“Boss-san hides his soft side, hm? Sounds like someone I know,” Sumire nudged Ren with her arm.

“I’ve been getting better!”

“I can’t say I don’t do it, either…”

“We’re both disasters!”

“But we have each other!”

Ren and Sumire giggled together before preparing themselves for the week ahead.

* * *

_ September 7th _

Time passed uneventfully for the group, with Ren managing his clients well without Maruki shadowing him, and Sumire practicing with Sakiya and Hanako every day. On the 5th, Hanako left for Portugal, and a few days later, the former Phantom Thieves found themselves standing outside a large apartment complex in Shibuya.

“The Doc’s doing pretty well for himself, huh? How much does he get paid? Isn’t he a taxi driver?” Ryuji idly kicked his foot in the air.

“A very popular one!” Ren blurted in a panicked response, completely forgetting he had not, and wouldn’t tell anyone what Maruki was actually doing. Only him, Morgana and Sumire knew. 

“Let’s not keep them waiting!” Haru giggled, holding two large bags.

“Haru!” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag, excited.

“Mona-chan!” Haru cheerfully smiled at him. 

“These bags… carry weight… max…” Futaba groaned.

“I’ll carry one, Futaba!” Sumire outstretched a hand, the other holding a large bag of food and gifts that she brought.

“Sumire… my trusted companion...”

“I’m plenty strong, allow me!”

“I hope I got something nice,” Ryuji lifted up a smaller bag.

“Even some money works,” Futaba held up an envelope.

“Where have you been earning money, Futaba? I imagine you spend all your time inside, separate from man and nature…” Yusuke chuckled to himself.

“Shut up Inari!” Futaba stomped her foot, “I make cold, hard cash, unlike you!”

“I’ve actually got a relatively steady income, thanks to my housing and scholarships. Thanks to Sumire, Sakiya and Hanako, I have a near-infinite well of inspiration, painting gymnastics!”

“Wha-?” Futaba leaped back in shock.

“Oh snap!” Ryuji snickered, “Futaba just got owned!”

“Did not!”

“That’s what it looked like to me!” Ryuji grinned ear-to-ear, feeling smug.

No one asked what Yusuke brought, given that he was holding a large, wrapped canvas. 

“Ah, hello, everyone.”

The group turned and saw Maruki standing at the front door of his apartment, which was on the first floor.

“Hello, Dr. Maruki!” replied Haru, Makoto, Sumire, Ann and Yusuke.

“Hey, Doc,” replied Ryuji, Morgana, Futaba and Ren. 

“Please, come inside. Rumi is eager to meet you all.”

Maruki led them into the apartment, which had a similar setup to Ren and Sumire’s. As they entered, they found themselves in a main hallway that had a door in front of them at the end of the hallway, and one directly to their right. Almost on instinct, Ren stepped forward.

“Our main room is in this right door, actually. We already had one baby shower here, so let’s see how another goes...” Maruki opened the door, and everyone shuffled in. 

The interior of the apartment was very basic, with a couch against the wall to the immediate left, a bed next to it, a table in the center of the room, a desk on the back wall, and a TV on the right wall. There was no balcony or glass doorway. Sitting upright on the bed was Rumi, holding Etsuko, who was wrapped up in a blanket.

“Wow… You brought a whole crew! Even the cat!” she looked up with a smile, “Hello! My name is Rumi, I’m Takuto’s wife! This little cutie is Etsuko!” she held Etsuko up, and everyone saw her beady, brown eyes gazing around the room. She was very small, chubby and bouncing, smiling as Rumi held her up. Her head was showing signs of light blonde hair growing, though she was essentially bald. 

“She’s pretty quiet, so don’t expect much from her until she gets hungry,” Rumi kissed her on the cheek, “By the way, just call me Rumi!”

“It’s nice to see you again, Rumi,” Ren entered first alongside Maruki, with Sumire behind him.

“Hello, Rumi-san!” Sumire immediately glided across the room up to her, “What a cute baby!”

“Yeah she is!” Rumi laughed, “She’s got Takuto’s smile.”

“Rumi…” Maruki rubbed the back of his head. 

“Huh… A baby… Pregnant… Hmmm…” Morgana thought out loud.

Everyone else shuffled in, with Haru joining Sumire at the foot of the bed. 

“Hello, Rumi-san, Etsuko-chan!” Haru held up her hand and giggled, “She’s so tiny!”

“Tiny, sure, but she’s also super hungry and loud! Just wait!”

“What a perfectly shaped infant…” Yusuke held up his hands in a frame.

“Why do you always gotta say things in the weirdest way…?” Ryuji sighed.

“Sumire’s mama mode has activated!” Futaba pulled out her phone, and Sumire lightly blushed at Futaba’s comment. 

“Um… Rumi-san, can I touch her?”

“Sure! Just don’t pick her up. If Takuto or me aren’t holding her, she gets angry!” Rumi laughed, “But maybe she’ll take a liking to you!”

“Please be careful…” Maruki sighed.

“She’s so super cute!” Ann shook her fists gleefully. 

“I’m worried Haru might snatch her…” Makoto nervously laughed.

Everyone settled in around the room, leaving enough space between each other. Sumire, Haru and Maruki stayed with Rumi, while the rest sat where they could.

“Thank you all for coming today,” Maruki began, “I’m grateful that you would give me the opportunity to show you what I’ve been doing with my life. Ever since Rumi found me, I’ve been doing my best to face reality. We struggled, but we did so together. We cried, had relapses, and even argued, but we worked through everything. Now, we have Etsuko… I truly cannot express how happy I am. Amamiya-kun and Yoshizawa-san told me numerous times that true happiness is earned, not given. They were right. Etsuko is the greatest thing that could have happened to me, and she wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you all.”

“You’re so sappy, Takuto!” Rumi laughed, “Etsuko didn’t understand a word of that!’

“Wh- I wasn’t talking to Etsuko!”

“Ah it’s fun teasing you.”

Maruki sighed.

“That being said, how are you all doing? I’ve only kept up with Yoshizawa-san and Amamiya-kun, and I’m curious as to what you’ve all been up to.”

“I’ll start,” Haru replied with a bubbly tone, “I’ve been slowly learning to manage Big Bang Burger with the help of Takakura-san, my executive director, taking classes for my business degree at Kyoto University, and planning a wedding with Mako-chan!”

“Congratulations, Okumura-san, Niijima-san,” Maruki nodded joyfully, “I do have one question. When are you getting married?”

“Golden Week, next year!” Haru cheerfully replied.

“I see… Why are you getting married while attending university?” Maruki placed a hand on his chin, “Just curious.”

“Because we want to!”

“That’s the simple way of putting it,” Makoto nodded, “Truth be told, given the fact that our marriage won’t be legally recognized in Japan, it doesn’t matter when we have the wedding. In other words, we want to celebrate sooner rather than later.”

“Yes!” Haru clapped, “I also want to see everyone in bridesmaid and groomsmen outfits!”

“Do I get a suit, too, Haru?” Morgana curiously asked.

“Of course, Mona-chan!”

“Are you talking to the cat?” Rumi laughed, “That’s cute!”

“Yes! We’re so close that I can basically understand him!”

“I totally get it!”

“I’m happy to hear you two taking the initiative,” Maruki spoke up, “Even when broader societal norms try to stop you; you stand up to it. Your generation will be the one that dismantles many of the old ways of thinking in Japanese culture, and I believe you all will be key figures in the movements. You’ve all suffered, but more than that, you’ve fought through that suffering and came out to be stronger people.”

“Damn, Doc… Thanks,” Ryuji scratched his head, a shocked expression on his face.

“Now that I think about it, Haru, Makoto and me are all gay!” Ann slammed her fist on her palm.

“I hope LGBTQ culture in Japan becomes better accepted as time passes,” Makoto added, “Sexuality isn’t a factor when it comes to being a functional member of society. People should be judged for their talent, aptitude and merit, not their sexuality or gender.”

“Well said, Niijima-san,” Maruki gave her a nod, “Now, may I ask what you’ve been doing?”

“I’m also attending Kyoto University, and I’m majoring in Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement. I plan to become an officer, like my father once was, and ultimately, a Police Commissioner. I’ve been working with the Kyoto Police Department as of late on an internship. I’m not going to become a desk worker, though,” she gripped her fist as she finished speaking. 

“You tell ‘em, Makoto!” Ann cheered her on, “As for me, I’ve continued my modeling career! I hooked up with Shiho a while back, and we reunited after finishing high school! She’s gotten back into volleyball, and we often end up traveling around the world for gigs and competitions. It’s great fun!”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Maruki sat down on the bed next to Rumi.

“I would like to share my experiences next,” Yusuke stepped up, “I have been pursuing the fine arts, as I always have, and I am going to university as well. I’ve submitted many pieces for art competitions and exhibits, making a name for myself, free from the legacy of Madarame.”

I see,” Maruki turned to Futaba, “How about you, Sakura-san?”

“M-Me? I’ve been doing independent research into Cognitive Psience, picking up where mom left off. I know that the Metaverse is gone, but if I can at least prove that it existed, or at least the theory of it is viable…” Futaba nervously stopped speaking.

“It’s alright, Futaba,” Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

“I just want to make sure that it’s known about, at least…” she sighed.

“I felt the same way long ago, Sakura-san. That’s a tough goal, but I believe you can do it.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Futaba rubbed her nose, “I’ve also made a new best friend…”

“It’s always good to have friends.”

“Mhm.”

“So Ann, Haru, Makoto… Oh, that leaves me!” Ryuji perked his head up, “I’m going to become a physical therapist after I’m done at uni! I really feel like having someone that’s been where the patient has will help in the process! I haven’t really delved into it much, but that’s the plan. Luckily, I got my girlfriend to keep my head on straight!” he laughed, “I’m also gonna try and go to the 2020 Olympics for running.”

“That’s quite the goal, Sakamoto-kun. I’m happy to hear that you’ve recovered fully. Did your girlfriend also encourage you to go for the Olympics?”

“How’d you know?” Ryuji replied with a surprised look.

“Given the way that you spoke about her, it was easy to deduce.”

“Huh… Well it’s the truth! She inspires me a lot too to keep going harder!” he pumped his fist.

“I still can’t believe the blonde monkey is aiming so high…” Morgana gave Ryuji a concerned look.

“Hey! Why are you like this, cat? I’m trying to move forward!” Ryuji shook his fist.

“Oh… Uh… Sorry…”

“Gah, I’m sorry for gettin’ worked up…”

“Do you all understand that cat?” Rumi looked over the group curiously, “Is this some elaborate joke I just don’t understand?”   
“It’s a long story,” Maruki put his hand on top of hers, “I’ll tell you another time.”

“That just leaves Sumire and me,” Ren smirked, “Of course, we all know what she’s been up to! Every day, she’s been hard at work practicing and perfecting her gymnastics routine, and I’ve been supporting her the whole way. We both have our eyes set on the 2024 Olympics!”

He omitted the truth about his side job.

“Ren, you don’t have to brag about me…” she lightly blushed.

“I’m just speaking the truth!”

“Of course,” Maruki looked between the two, “I look forward to it.”

A few seconds passed, and Etsuko started crying.

“Oh! It looks like somebody is hungry! Would you all mind going into the hallway for a minute?” Rumi laughed.

“My apologies,” Maruki stood up and motioned for everyone to step out, which caused them all to crowd in the hallway and out the front door. He closed the door behind him, stepping out last.

“Man, taking care of a baby sounds tough…” Ryuji sighed, “I feel like I just lost some of my hearing…”

“It is, believe me,” Maruki sighed.

“I dunno,” Futaba snickered and looked at Sumire, “As soon as little Etsuko-chan started crying Sumire turned and looked right at her! Someone’s mama senses were tingling!”

“T-That’s...! Sumire blushed, “Of course I was concerned! When a baby cries, they’re expressing their need for something!”

“Well Rumi-san was right there, so why were you so concerned?” Futaba tilted her head, grinning.

“I…” 

“It’s okay, Sumi-chan!” Haru giggled, “I feel the same way!”

“See, that makes sense!” Futaba held her arms out toward Haru, “Haru is naturally like a mom! So that only means your mama senses were tingling, Sumire!”

Sumire buried her blushing head against Ren’s back.

“Futaba…” Makoto sighed.

“I do not control the mama senses!”

“So Sumire wants to be a mother…” Yusuke nodded, “I can see the image within my mind… Yes… Ren and Sumire, holding a beautiful child…”

“Yusuke-senpai!” 

“Yes, Sumire?”

“My heart can’t take this…” she covered her face and shook her head.

“I say keep going, Yusuke!” Ren chuckled and reached his hand behind him, patting Sumire’s head.

“I’m afraid words cannot convey the inspiration welling up within me, Ren. I need to paint!”

“Calm down man,” Ryuji shook his head, “Anyway, let’s hand out gifts when we go back in, yeah?”

“That should be fine, Sakamoto-kun,” Maruki nodded and held his ear to the door. 

Another minute passed, and Maruki opened the door after hearing Rumi yell to him. Everyone shuffled back inside, placing themselves where they were previously. Before presenting their gifts, they ate some of the snacks that Maruki had laid out across the main dinner table. There were apples and a variety of candies. 

Haru, Makoto and Ann presented their gifts first, which consisted of a large variety of baby clothes. The outfits had prints and patterns of dogs on them. Additionally, Haru made a variety of foods. Ryuji presented them with 10,000 yen, as did Futaba. Ren, Morgana and Sumire pulled out a large amount of food, 15,000 yen, and baby clothes with cat patterns respectively. The patterns were specifically tailored, patented, and approved by Morgana. Lastly, Yusuke unveiled a large painting, which echoed the  _ Sayuri _ in many ways. Painted with warm, vibrant colors were Maruki and Rumi holding a baby together, dressed in a suit and a dress, respectively. 

“How did you know what Rumi looked like?” Maruki asked, wide-eyed.

“That’s your response, Takuto?” Rumi playfully punched his arm, “This is beautiful! It really makes me feel like a mother!” 

“Ah, sorry. it is incredible… Thank you, Kitagawa-San,” Maruki rubbed his arm, a smile growing on his face.

“It’s not that hard to find photos online,” Futaba shrugged, “You know, Friendbook, even  _ video tapes.” _

“I see, of course… Thank you again, everyone,” Maruki stood up and bowed.

“So formal!” Rumi laughed, But seriously, this means a lot to us. Takuto here doesn’t realize how much he’s valued by those that care about him till you punch him in the face!”

“I guess you could put it that way…” he sighed.

“You did a lot for us, Dr. Maruki,” Sumire stepped up to him, “Especially me. I’m really happy that you’ve finally found happiness!”

“Thank you, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Hmmmm… Want to hold Etsuko?” Rumi smiled at Sumire, who sat at the foot of the bed.

“I couldn’t!” Sumire respectfully declined, “She’s still a newborn… and…”

“It’s fine! I’m right here! I can tell that she likes you!” Rumi held Etsuko up, and Sumire nervously looked around. Ren was nodding, Futaba, Ryuji and Haru were laughing, Yusuke was holding his sketchbook, Makoto smiled, Morgana was looking at her curiously, and Ann was giving her a thumbs-up. 

“Um… Okay…” Sumire gently picked up Etsuko, and instantly felt the warmth emanating from her. The blanket was incredibly soft, and Etsuko incredibly cute. Her curious eyes met Sumire’s, and a small smile crossed the baby’s face. Sumire couldn’t help but smile, until she heard the snap of a phone camera. She looked over and saw Futaba snickering.

“This is totes going on Friendbook! The post title: Mama Sumi!”

“Wha-“ Sumire turned bright red, “F-Futaba!”

“You’re going to make a great mother, Sumi-Chan!” Haru smiled at her.

“I-It’s not like that!”

“My heart…” Ren gripped his chest and winced.

“Ah! Ren!” Sumire panicked.

“You all haven’t changed a bit…” Makoto sighed before shaking her head and smiling, “I guess that’s a lie, though. We’ve all grown a lot.”

“You look so cute, Sumire! I can’t wait until you and Ren have a kid!” Ann took her own picture and sent it to Shiho.

“Ann-senpai! Wait, Yusuke-senpai, what are you doing?!” she looked at Yusuke and saw him sketching furiously.

“I can see it now so clearly! What a beautiful sight!”

“I’m sorry, Rumi-san!” Sumire handed Etsuko back while the group started talking amongst themselves, “I’m causing so much trouble!”

“No you’re not! This is the most entertained I’ve been in weeks!” Rumi laughed.

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah! Takuto can be a bit boring, but I don’t love him any less. I’ve been stuck inside, taking care of little Etsuko. I’m really happy, but I have to say it gets boring some days.”

“Um…” Sumire hesitated for a second, “Are you happy that you had Etsuko?”

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” Rumi looked down at Etsuko, “I’ve never felt more like myself… The joy I felt when I first held her in my arms, that’s something that can’t be beat. For a long time, I was a shell, unable nor wanting to think properly. It took years of therapy, but I finally worked up the courage to talk to Takuto again. Losing people you love is hard, but I realized that I could respect their legacy through Etsuko.”

“I…” Sumire’s expression hardened, “I lost my sister a few years ago, and I’ve been working to respect her legacy since. We both promised to make it to the Olympics, although we were supposed to go together.”

“I understand, Yoshizawa-san. We’re both moving forward, though, and that’s what counts, right?” Rumi gave her a reassuring nod.

“Yes!”

Over a minute passed as the two came to a silent understanding of one another, taking in the invisible scars they both had. Rumi gave Sumire an affirmative nod before speaking again. 

“Now, I’m not quite the sappy type like Takuto!” Rumi laughed, “So back to what I was saying… can I make a request, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Of course!”

“Can you tell me how having a child makes you feel when you get there!”

“W-W-W-When I get there…?” a light blush immediately covered Sumire’s face.

“Yeah! Don’t tell me you’re not going to have a kid with Amamiya-san!”

“I…!” Sumire felt her face start burning as it turned a deeper red, “N-Not right now!”

“But you are going to, right?”

“UMMMMMMMM…” 

“What’s going on over here?” Ren put his hand on Sumire’s shoulder.

“Ah! Ren! W-We we were just…”

“Are you and Yoshizawa-san going to have a kid?” Rumi grinned.

“Oh,” Ren lightly blushed, “Uh….”

“Ha! Even you can’t handle the question! And here I thought you were unbreakable!” 

“Well, that’s just… That’s something down the line. We have to win the Olympics first…” Ren found himself as nervous as Sumire, which Sumire saw and found cute. 

“A-And that’s a long way from now!” Sumire laughed nervously.

“Huh… Well take your time!” Rumi laughed, “It’s a lot of work, isn’t that right Etsuko? Oh, she fell asleep.”

“It’s not like she would answer you, Rumi,” Maruki sighed.

“You don’t get it, Takuto! I can feel what her response is!”

“I… See…?” 

“At least Sumire will understand one day!” Rumi winked at her.

“Huh?” a new wave of red overlapped on her cheeks.

“You’re so cute when you blush! No wonder Amamiya-kun is always teasing you!” 

“She really is…” Ren nodded approvingly.

“That baby is so strange…” Morgana looked over Ren’s shoulder.

A few more seconds passed, and Rumi yawned.

“Oh… I guess socializing took a lot out of me. Mind if we call it here? Takuto and I might be able to get some sleep while little Etsuko is out. Maybe.”

“That’s fine,” Ren stood up and took Sumire’s hand, “Party’s over, guys!” he looked over at his friends, who were chatting amongst themselves.

“Oh, alright!” Ryuji perked his head up. 

“These two parents need their beauty sleep, so let’s leave them be.”

“Very well,” Yusuke stood up, and the rest followed. They all said their farewells to Maruki and Rumi before exiting the apartment and positioning themselves around outside.

“I’m really happy for the Doc… It’s hard to believe he’s come so far, y’know?” Ryuji stretched his legs.

“It’s been well over two years now…” Makoto cupped her hand under her chin, “We’ve all changed a lot since our final battle.”

“We’re going to keep moving forward, too,” Sumire replied in a determined tone, “Ren and I have made so much progress together, but I always feel like I’m just beginning. I’m practicing every day now, and I want to do even more!” she gripped her fist, “I’m so grateful for the help you all gave me back then. You accepted me into your group without a second thought, even though I was just a sad, lost girl who had lost all hope…”

“Don’t sweat it, Sumire!” Ann threw her shoulder around her, “We’ve all hit rock bottom before! It’s because we had each other that we were able to stand back up and face reality. You’re doing something greater than any of us could dream of!”

“Lady Ann, you’re so kind!” Morgana leaped onto Sumire’s free shoulder.

“Ann-senpai…” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“Ann’s right!” Futaba held her thumbs up, “No matter how hard you hit the ground, we’re gonna help you get back up!” 

“H-Hey… I’m aimin’ for the Olympics too!” Ryuji pouted.

“Oh yeah…” Ann giggled, “I don’t think running is as difficult as gymnastics, though.”

“Runnin’ is plenty hard!”

“I think what Ryuji-senpai is doing is just as great as what I’m doing!” Sumire gave him an affirmative nod.

“Sumire…! Hell yeah!” 

“I wish the both of you the best of luck!” Haru giggled, “We all love you, Sumi-chan!”

“Haru’s right,” Makoto smiled, “We know how much you mean to Ren, and we all fought for our reality together. It’s been tough going, but it feels much more rewarding to know that we’re earning our happiness.”

“Well said, Makoto,” Yusuke nodded, “Rhythmic gymnastics is an incredibly beautiful sport, and I’m forever grateful that you, Sakiya and Hanako introduced me to it.”

“Thank you, everyone!” a huge smile grew on Sumire’s face, which made Ren smile in turn.

“Yeah, thanks guys.”

“No problem, my dude!” Ryuji fist-bumped Ren.

Makoto looked up and saw the yellow, overcast sky and the sun setting in the east.

“It appears to be getting late. Haru and I will take our leave here.”

“And adulthood strikes again…” Ryuji sighed and hung his head low.

“That’s the way it is, pardner,” Futaba tipped an invisible hat, “I want to check in with Hanako-chan, so I’m gonna make like a hedgehog and roll out! Let’s go back to the apartment, Ryuji!”

“I shall take my leave as well,” Yusuke looked to the sky, “I’d like to begin painting before sleep overtakes me.”

“Don’t make me send Morgana, Yusuke!” Ren chuckled.

“It wouldn’t be fun, Yusuke,” Morgana laughed, “For you.”

“I’m not particularly sure what you mean, but I shall take your word for it. Farewell.”

“Goodbye, everyone!” Haru and Makoto waved as they made their way off in one direction, while the others walked together to the nearest train station. 

“I drove here with Sumire, so this is where we part ways. Thanks for coming along,” Ren smirked.

“‘Course dude!” Ryuji pumped a fist.   
“That was so fun!” Ann giggled, “And seeing Sumire with Etsuko was so cute! I’m so happy for Rumi and Dr. MarukI!”

“Wh-” Sumire blushed.

“It was quite the sight indeed,” Yusuke nodded.

“Mama Sumi! Mama Sumi!” Futaba chanted as they got on the train. Embarrassed and tired, Sumire asked Ren for a thorough massage that night. Once he finished, they fell asleep together; both of them anticipating the results from the World Cup in Portugal, excited to see how Hanako did in her last big performance before the World Championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Productionnnnn!
> 
> Mama Sumi agenda is now canon.
> 
> Don't worry about how fast I'm coming out with these. I'm writing because I want to, and Mama Sumi is one hell of a drug.


	59. Hanako Natsuki vs. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako returns from the World Cup in Portugal only to go to the World Championship a few days later. Sumire, Sakiya, Ren and Ryuji watch the championship finals.
> 
> Ren pays an old friend a visit, and Hanako has another appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanataba agenda go brr?

_September 8th, Late at Night_

“Congrats, Hanako-chan!” Futaba cheered into her phone as soon as Hanako appeared on the screen. 

“Thank you, Futaba-chan! I really did my best today, and it feels good!”

Hanako’s excitement skyrocketed as she saw Futaba, who wore a loose tank top.

“You kicked serious butt out there! I mean, 3rd in the All-Around from the Qualifiers, 2nd place in hoop, 3rd in clubs, 4th in ribbon and ball… You’re getting a lot better with the ribbon!”

“Yes!” Hanako nodded, flourishing her long nightgown and medals, “I’m getting closer and closer to getting a medal!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t get one for the ball, though…” Futaba perked an eyebrow and tilted her head, “I guess the competition was too good! I mean, Aleksandra Soldatova was there, and she’s insane! Like, a high-level raid boss!”

“She’s amazing, Futaba-chan!” Hanako nodded along, “I hope I can be like her and the Averina twins, Linoy Ashram-san too!”

“There’s also Minagawa-san, huh... “ Futaba adjusted her glasses, “Well the World Championship is right around the corner, so you gotta show ‘em what you’re made of!” 

“Right!” Hanako posed heroically, “I want to show them the best Hanako Natsuki ever!”

“I know you will, Hanako-chan!” Futaba made a huzzah gesture, “I’m gonna cheer you on till I drop!”

“Ah! Please don’t do that, Futaba-chan! I wouldn’t want you to pass out!”

“It was a joke!”

“Oh!”

“You think there’s any pressing reason why you might not be performing as well, Hanako-chan?” Futaba relaxed and intently looked at Hanako through her phone, unable to control her blushing.

“Any reason… There’s not much I can think of, no…” she shook her head with a smile.

“I guess your competitors were just that good, then!” 

“I think so too! I’m going to practice extra hard when I get back!” 

“Poggers!”

“What?” Hanako gave Futaba an extremely confused look.

“Oh it’s uh…” Futaba found herself blushing, “It’s an internet expression. It’s like saying ‘That’s awesome’ or something… ahahah…”

“I see!” Hanako pressed her finger against her lower lip, “Futaba-chan, you’re poggers!”

“Ack-!” Futaba felt herself wince in pain as she heard Hanako speak, “Hanako… That’s not how… Ugh… Cringe…”

“Futaba-chan, are you okay?” Hanako panicked.

“I- Critical hit… Too much cringe…” Futaba planted her face on her desk.

“Oh no, Futaba-chan! Um… What do I do… I’ll call Sakiya!”

“Huh? Wait, Hanako-chan I was joking around again!” Futaba jumped up, waving her arms. As she did, the left strap of her tank top slid down her shoulder.

“Futaba-chan.” Hanako giggled as she pointed at Futaba.

“W-What’s up?”

“Your shoulder.”

“My shou-” Futaba looked down and also turned completely red. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” She spun around in her chair and huddled herself in a fetal position.

“I just ruined everything! Hanako saw my body! What’s wrong with me! I just felt lazy today and wore this but now Hanako just saw me! She’s gonna hate me!”

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako called out in a worried tone.

“I’m so sorry about that, Hanako-chan! This is what I get for staying up so late! I was just so focused on watching you that I didn’t even think about something as simple as being properly dressed! I’m so dumb!” Futaba yelled between her legs, daring not to look up.

“It’s okay, Futaba-chan! I didn’t see anything! I’m really glad that you spent so much time looking out for me, but you don’t need to lose sleep over me, either!”

“What is this girl saying…?” Futaba shook her head as her thoughts took over, “Why does she care so much about me? She’s even concerned about my well-being! Best friend, huh?”

“Futaba-chan?”

“You’re so kind, Hanako-chan… It’s ridiculous…” Futaba shook her head in disbelief.

As Futaba spun around, Hanako saw that Futaba’s hair had become even messier, and tears were slowly creeping down her cheeks.

“Futaba-chan, do you want a hug?”

“...Yeah…” She sniffled.

“I’m going to be sure to give you a hug when I get back then, okay?” Hanako’s warm smile broke down the barriers of Futaba’s self-pity.

“I’m such a dummy…” 

“That’s not it, Futaba-chan.” Hanako shook her head, “I don’t want you to lose sleep over me anymore. I’m happy, no, really happy that you stay up to watch me and talk to me after my competitions. It fills me with joy, but I don’t want you becoming tired and exhausting yourself.”

“B-But I want to watch you…”

“Everything is pre-recorded! So, the next time I go to a performance, I want you to get plenty of sleep and watch in the morning!”

“I won’t be able to talk to you, though…” Futaba sighed.

“Yes you will! You’ll just have to wait till I get back!” Hanako giggled.

“I hate waiting!”

“Futaba-chan… If you don’t… I’ll start sleeping over with you every day to make sure you get plenty of sleep!”

“Huh…?” Futaba’s jaw dropped.

“She can’t be serious, right?” She asked herself, “Hanako is NOT that forward. Just… What…?”

“Yup! I’ll even cuddle you until you fall asleep, if that’s what it takes!”

“HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?” Futaba practically passed out on the spot.

“I want to care about you as you care about me, Futaba-chan! I want the opportunity to do that with you, I want to help you!” 

“That’s too much, Hanako-chan… I’ll sleep more, okay?” Futaba held up her hands, “I… Thanks for thinking about me.”

“Of course, you’re welcome, Futaba-chan!”

‘I-I’ll see ya when you get back, right?”

“Mhm!”

“Good… Um… I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Hanako-chan.”

“Goodnight, Futaba-chan!”

Hanako waved at her as she ended the call. Futaba immediately planted her face against her pillow and started kicking rapidly. 

“Stupid, stupid! How could I be so dumb? I don’t even get why Hanako-chan hands out with me as much as she does. We’re best friends. That’s what she says, but what does she see in me? I became friends with her by chance, and it’s not like I do anything for her… She’s so nice to me, too! I can’t help but want to like her, but I really don’t want to! I don’t want to repeat what happened with Kana-chan… Oh right, I told her about that too. She probably thinks I’m dumb, confessing to my friend just like that. I just wanna help Hanako-chan, that’s all…”

“That’s… all…” Futaba felt her eyelids become heavy, and she drifted off.

* * *

“I’m so happy that I can be so forward with Futaba-chan…!” Hanako held her hands against her cheeks, which were red and incredibly warm, “BUT! I know I need to focus on gymnastics, but the fact that Futaba-chan cares so much about me…! I really need to make her sleep more. That’s how I’ll help her next! Please don’t be mad, Murakami-san! I romantically love Futaba-chan, and I love gymnastics! Trying to focus on one or the other is hard!”

Hanako took a deep breath and held her hands against her chest.

“I wonder if I should tell Futaba-chan how I feel about my body… Maybe she can help me? I always was so scared to talk about it, but I think she won’t mind!” 

Another minute passed; Hanako’s heart rate didn’t slow down.

“I can’t stop thinking about her! This is what romantic love is like, I guess? Focus on gymnastics, Hanako, focus…”

Several more minutes passed before Hanako managed to fall asleep, with her trying to count Futaba dressed in each Featherman costume and using her gymnastics training, taking deep breaths to calm down.

* * *

_September 10th_

The late summer breeze blew through Hanako’s hair as she stepped out of Murakami’s rental car. 

“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Hanako-chan.”

“Mhm! Thank you, Murakami-san!” 

A deep breath as she took in the Tokyo air. It was good to be home, with Futaba. Hanako was coming to terms with her emotions, and she realized that she loved being near Futaba. Her smile, her mischievous demeanor, and her passion for the things she loved. Everything about her made Hanako smile. She got to see Sakiya and Ryuji, too. First things first, though.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako jogged up the stairs outside the apartment and knocked on the apartment door.

“Hanako-chan!?” 

Hanako heard a crash and a thud, and the door opened a second later.

“I’m back!”

“Y-Yeah!”

“Hug?” Hanako outstretched her arms.

“H-Hug!” Futaba hesitated for a second before jumping into her arms. She lost herself in Hanako’s warm, welcoming embrace. 

“Oh my god she’s soft! Holy!” Internal screaming ensued as Futaba felt Hanako tightly hug her.

“This feels good, right?” Hanako giggled.

“H-Hah… Yeah… Um…”

“Hug me as long as you want, okay?”

“Uh…. Okay!”

“Hey Hanak- Ohhhhh…” Ryuji stood in shock as he approached the two after stepping out of his apartment. “Uh… Sorry for interruptin’.”

“You’re not interrupting anything!” Hanako giggled as she held Futaba close. 

“Can’t breath… Ryuji…!” Futaba pretended to gasp for air.

“I was actually about to go runnin’ a bit… Sakiya and Sumire are off doin’ their own thing, and I don’t wanna be left behind! I slept in though…” He sighed. 

“You can do it, Ryuji-kun!” Hanako smiled at him, not letting Futaba go.

“Hanako-chan, please… You can let go now…”

“Oh, sure!” Hanako let Futaba go, who took a deep breath as she stepped back. 

“Thanks, Hanako!” Ryuji snickered and kicked his leg up, “The Athletic World Championship is at the end of September, so I need to double down on my running!”

“I completely understand! I need to practice every day! My World Championship is in less than a week!”

“Yep! Now uh, I’ll leave you two to what you were doin’...” Ryuji awkwardly turned around. 

“Goodbye, Ryuji-kun!” Hanako waved while Futaba stood there, red-faced and motionless. 

“Buh-bye!”

Silence. 

Hanako looked at Futaba and smiled.

“I’m surprised Ryuji-kun would practice so late!” 

“Huh? Oh, uh he’s got a weird schedule. You must be tired, Hanako-chan, in any case. I’ll let you go now…” Futaba slowly backed up and started closing her door.

“Hold on, Futaba-chan! Did you forget?” 

Hanako easily stopped the door with her strength.

“Forget what?”

“If you have trouble sleeping, I’ll sleep with you!”

“WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GIRL?” Futaba’s internal system went haywire, “JUST WHAT HAS SHE BEEN WATCHING?”

“I-I’m fine, Hanako, really. I actually started going to bed at a reasonable time… and stuff…”

“Oh.” Hanako’s eyes widened. “That’s good! That makes me happy!” 

“Yeppers.”

“Mhm!”

“See you soon, Hanako.”

“Yes! I’m going to catch up on the shows I missed!”

“Uh… Wanna catch up with me?” Futaba scratched her cheek.

“WHAT AM I SAYING?” She internally screamed.

“Oh, you’re not caught up either?” Hanako gave her an excited glance.

“Nope.”

“I’d be happy to, then!” 

With a nervous gulp, Futaba invited Hanako into her apartment, and the two caught up on the anime that Hanako had missed in the past few days, with Hanako sitting extremely close to Futaba, which only made Futaba sweat bullets.

“I’m really happy that Hanako is so friendly, but what did I do to deserve it? Is this best friend thing one-sided? Why can’t I just act like a better friend! What do I do?”

Panicked thoughts without an answer overtook Futaba as she tried to keep her attention on the TV. That night, they watched a new airing seasonal anime about seven evil exes.

* * *

The morning after Hanako returned to Tokyo, she started practicing again. On the fourteenth, Hanako left for Baku, Azerbaijan for the 2019 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship with Murakami, Kaho Minagawa, and her coach, as well as Chisaki Oiwa with hers. The first day, the 16th, consisted of the hoop qualifiers for one group, and ball qualifiers for the other group. Hanako was in Group B, and so she performed with the hoop. She scored a 23.600, landing in second place. The 17th included the second round of qualifiers as well as the hoop and ball finals. Hanako placed fourth in the ball qualifiers, scoring 21.450. Afterward, she performed in the hoop finals, scoring slightly lower than her qualifying performance, 23.450. She placed second, just behind Ekaterina Selezneva, who scored 23.500. What shocked Futaba, Sakiya and Sumire more was the fact that Hanako’s final score for the hoop surpassed both Linoy Ashram and Dina Averina, two of the best gymnasts in the competition. Shortly after the hoop finals were the ball finals, where Hanako scored third place with 23.000, beating out Linoy Ashram but placing below Dina and Arina Averina, who scored 23.500, first, and 23.050, second, respectively. 

When she returned to her hotel for the night after the second day, Hanako eagerly looked at the clock and found that she had a few hours before midnight in Japan, with Baku being four hours behind. 

“I want Futaba to sleep, but I also really want to call her…!” 

She excitedly rolled around on her bed like a child waiting for Christmas. 

“Maybe I’ll text her first…”

Hanako: _Hello, Futaba-chan. Are you awake? I don’t want to bother you if you aren’t._

Futaba: _I was just getting ready to sleep :D_

Hanako: _Thank goodness…_

Futaba:?

Hanako: _Did you see the scores from the hoop and ball finals today?_

Futaba: _Yeet. You must’ve performed like Might Man out there to score that high! Your hoop score is bonkers!_

Hanako: _I really did feel like a superhero out there. Of course, the trickier apparatus qualifiers are in the next few days._

Futaba: _It’ll be totes easy mode for you! You got this!_

Hanako: _Thank you, Futaba-chan!_

Futaba: _I really am gonna go to sleep now, though! Promise!_

Hanako: _Mhm! I’ll text you again soon! Goodnight!_

With a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach, Hanako fell asleep looking at the text message, encouraged for the coming days.

* * *

September 18th consisted of the club and ribbon qualifiers for different groups, with Hanako performing with the clubs. She scored 21.950, placing seventh in the qualifiers. On September 19th she performed in the ribbon qualifiers, scoring 20.000 exactly. After the club and ribbon qualifiers were over, the finals began. First up, the qualified gymnasts performed in the club finals. Hanako placed 3rd, scoring 23.000, behind Linoy Ashram, who scored 23.300, and Dina Averina, who scored 23.800. Not long after, they performed in the ribbon finals. Hanako took a deep breath as she prepared herself.

She was ready. She _could_ do this. 

As soon as the music started, Hanako began her ribbon performance, using the months of practice with Sakiya and Sumire to bring out the best in herself. Once she was finished, she walked up to Murakami on the stage and waited for her score.

20.700.

“That’s really good!” Hanako felt her heart welling up with excitement as her score was announced. She stood up and was escorted to the back after the score announcement, the finals proceeded normally. Once they ended, the final placements were announced. Hanako placed third, with Dina Averina placing first with 21.800, and Linoy Ashram placing second with 20.750. Overall, Hanako barely placed above Ekaterina, who scored 20.650. With the final calculated and tallied, the final qualifier placements were counted. Hanako placed fourth in the All-Around final qualifiers, scoring 67.000 total. 

Futaba: _Great job, Hanako-chan! I’m going to bed, but I hope you see this when you get to your hotel! I saw the results and that’s goooooooooooood stuff!_

Hanako plopped down onto her hotel bed and smiled as she read the text, placing her phone on her chest. 

So happy! 

All her hard work was paying off. She was focusing on gymnastics and her love for it, and at the same time, she was slowly balancing out her romantic love for Futaba. All that was left were the all-around finals.

* * *

The final day of individual competitions flew by for Hanako, with her performing first with the ribbon. The order of performances followed the traditional format, with Hanako performing first with the ribbon due to her placement, then the hoop, then the ball, and finally, the clubs. When it came to her hoop performance, the love she felt for gymnastics and the practice she put in propelled her forward. Hanako gave it her all, and it paid off. She scored 90.000 in total. Her hoop score was 23.650, the highest individual score for the apparatus. She scored 23.000 in the ball, 23.300 in the clubs, and 20.050 in the ribbon, which really hurt her score. Dina Averina placed first in the all-around finals, her score totaling 91.400. Her sister, Arina placed second, scoring 91.100 total. Linoy Ashram placed fourth, scoring 89.700. This year, Hanako Natsuki won the Longines Prize for Elegance. 

The Individual All-Around Victory Ceremony began with the top eight gymnasts stepping out and having their names announced, as well as their placements. When they got to the top three placements, Hanako stepped up onto the podium as her name was announced.

One year ago, she stood in the same place, but everything was different to her. Hanako Natsuki had learned how to love more than just gymnastics. She loved Futaba Sakura. Not only that, but she made more friends than she thought possible. Before the World Championship in 2018, she had no-one. Now she had Futaba, Sakiya, Sumire, Ryuji, and even Yusuke, Haru, Makoto, and Ann to an extent. She wasn’t alone. 

Arina Averina stepped up next, and Dina Averina stepped up last on the center podium. Stepping out and holding three finely-made glass cases were three men in black suits, who stepped up in front of them. Officials from FIG and other organizations stepped up and presented the three medals, placing the gold medal around Dina’s neck, the silver around Arina’s, and the bronze around Hanako’s. Shortly after, the officials handed out diplomas and a bouquet of flowers, with the Russian national anthem playing. Arina and Hanako stepped up next to Dina on the center podium, biting their medals and waving with their free hand as the ceremony concluded. The announcers had one more thing to say before the three stepped off, though. They stated that the top 16 rhythmic gymnasts from the all-around finals had earned their NOCs and a spot in the 2020 Olympics. Hanako learned that Kaho Minagawa placed 14th, which meant that two Japanese rhythmic gymnasts were going. 

Ecstatic and beaming, Hanako waved one final time to the crowd as she stepped off the podium. It hit her later that night that she was the _only_ one at the tournament that won a medal for every single apparatus final and the All-Around finals.

* * *

_Earlier, September 20th._

“We got the snacks? Jagariko?” Ryuji held up two bags as he stepped into Futaba’s apartment.

“Of course we have snacks!” Futaba pointed at a small table in the center of the room, “Heck we got even more than that! Sumire brought a whole buffet!” 

“It’s not a buffet…” Sumire pouted, looking down at what was essentially a buffet. Ren was holding a curry pot, and Sumire had just set down a hot pot. 

“We made a lot of food…” Ren chuckled.

“Good!” Sakiya popped up behind Ryuji, smacking his back. 

“The all-around finals start in a few minutes, so get in position, people!” Futaba spun a finger rapidly, “Go go go!”

“Yes, Cap’n!” Ren tapped into his multi-tasking skills from his time at the beef bowl shop in Shibuya and quickly set up everything, preparing several bowls for everyone.

“That, everyone, is why Ren is the first mate!” Futaba made an OK gesture and spun around in her chair, pulling the live stream of the World Championship All-Around Finals across all of her monitors. 

“I hope Hanako-chan ends up qualifying for the Olympics!” 

Sumire sat down next to Ren on Futaba’s bed, a wide smile on her face.

“She will. I just know it.” Sakiya kicked her legs up, sitting next to Ryuji in one of the chairs.

The performances began, with the four of them intently watching for Hanako’s performance. 

“Looks like Hanako is performing with the ribbon first!” Futaba bounced in her chair!

“Yeah that’s what it looks like for her schedule, Futaba.”

“Shush, Sakiya!”

The group quieted down while Hanako performed. Sumire and Sakiya kept a close eye on her, noting how much she improved compared to her previous performances. They acted like coaches at the moment, ensuring that Hanako pulled off every move she needed to while not letting the ribbon touch the floor. She was successful, and this both irked Sakiya but made her proud. She couldn’t quite tell.

“20.050… I’ve never scored that high!” Sakiya shook her fist angrily, “How did she do that?” 

“Hanako-chan is really pushing herself beyond what we even knew…” Sumire stared in amazing. 

“When did she surpass me in the ribbon?” Sakiya thought to herself, frustrated, “She’s scored 20.000 or above three times now, and I haven’t once!??? Merde!”

Sakiya continued to internally chastise herself until Hanako’s second performance began, which was with the hoop. Her routine consisted of a series of ambitious tosses, including one that she managed to jump through before catching it. Futaba occasionally pointed out a pose she recognized, and the rest watched excitedly. Once she finished and held herself in a pose, Futaba screamed and practically fell backward in her chair as she saw Hanako holding her hand on the hoop, making a certain gesture that only they shared.

“Damn… Hanako’s got skills!” Ryuji hooted as Hanako stood up and walked to the stage where Murakami waited.

“That’ll be you soon enough, Sumire.” Ren nudged his nose against Sumire’s head.

“Yes.” She nodded, “ I’m just getting started.” 

“Quit flirting over there and watch!” Futaba jumped back up, pointing a finger at them.

“Hehe.”

“23.650?!” Futaba fell back in her chair again.

“That’s incredible!” Sumire gasped.

Sakiya cursed under her breath. 

“Hm? What’s up, Sakiya?” Ryuji turned his head toward her with a confused look.

“It’s nothing.” She shook her head, “Just trying to calculate the score in my head.”

“Oof. That’s way beyond me…”

“Let’s just keep watching.”

The finals continued with the Averina twins, Linoy Ashram, Kaho Minagawa, and other high profile gymnasts performing. Slowly but surely, each one worked their way through all four apparati. Sakiya watched as Hanako received her second Bronze for the All-Around finals on an international platform. 

For the second time, Sakiya felt a massive rift between Hanako and her. As everyone engrossed themselves in the victory ceremony, Sakiya felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of despair. She grasped the sides of her head as her thoughts ran rampant. 

“It doesn’t matter… Only the Olympics matter… Right? Merde! Merde! Have I learned nothing in the past year? I knew this was going to happen! I did! So why am I… What do I do…?” 

Pathetic.

Not daring enough.

Special? Not at all.

Sakiya silently slipped out of her chair and ran to the bathroom.

“H-Huh? Sakiya?” Ryuji spun around, “What got into her…?”

“What’s up Ryuji?” Ren whispered to him while Sumire and Futaba were focused on the ceremony.

“I dunno, man! Sakiya ran off for some reason!” 

“We’ll check up on her after the ceremony is over, alright? Maybe she just had to use the bathroom.”

“Maybe… She did eat a lot.” Ryuji scratched the back of his head, a frustrated look on his face. “It just feels odd, man... “

“We’ll figure it out.” Ren gave him a nod.

“I hope so…”

“HANAKO WON THE LONGINES PRIZE TOO! WOOOOOOOOOO!” Futaba held her arms up, spinning in her chair.

“Third place… And she qualifies to go to the Olympics. Isn’t this great, Sakiya-chan?” Sumire turned and saw her nowhere in sight. “Sakiya-chan?”

“Sakiya uh, went to the bathroom…” Ryuji gave her a puzzled look and shrugged.

“Oh… Okay.”

“Hanako’s going to the Olympics! Holy moly! This is more based than the new expansion for my MMO!”

“Based on what, Futaba?” Sumire looked at her, befuddled.

“Why do none of you understand this vocabulary?!” 

“What vocabulary?”

“Memes!”

“Um…”

“Basically, this is great news!” Futaba sighed.

“Ohhhhh… I see!”

“Alright!” Futaba stood on her chair, trying to balance herself, “Everyone out! I gotta call Hanako when she gets back to her hotel!”

“Alone time with Hanako, huh?” Ryuji snickered.

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ahhh nothin’...”

“No wonder Mona calls you a dumb blonde ape! Get outta here!” Futaba shooed him off.

“Fine, Fine…” He lazily waved a hand and stood up, “I gotta see what’s up with Sakiya anyway…”

“Sumire and I will clean up. That fine with you?” Ren grabbed the curry pot as he stood up.

“Yes yes! Move quickly, though!” Futaba waved her hands forward.

“Yes ma’am!” Sumire jumped up and grabbed the hot pot. 

Over the course of the next few minutes, the group managed to clean up, with Sakiya not coming out of the bathroom. Ren and Sumire made multiple trips, taking everything to their car.

“Sakiya!” Ryuji knocked on the door, “Are you okay?”

“...Fine…”

“What?”

“Fine! Just give me a minute!”

“Shit… She’s pissed…” Ryuji backed up as she angrily growled through the door.

“Maybe it’s that time of the month?” Futaba’s ahoge poked up.

“Nah… Not that.” 

“Of course you’d know, Ryuji!” She snickered.

“Shuddup!”

Another minute passed, and Sakiya stepped out. The group immediately noticed that her hair was a mess, and her eyes were stuffy. 

“Sakiya…”

“I’m going to my apartment. Adieu.” She stormed out.

“Sure…” Ryuji sheepishly replied, unsure of what to say.

“I hope Saki-chan is alright… I wonder what happened… I think I know… But…” Sumire nervously tapped her fingers together.

“Sumire, could you go wait in the car?” Ren tapped her side gently/

“Sure…”

“I-I’m gonna go talk to her!” Ryuji went to step out before feeling the grip of Ren’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey, whatdya doin’, man?” He looked at Ren with frustration in his eyes.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now, Ryuji.”

“W-What? I’m her boyfriend! I gotta find out what’s wrong!” 

Ryuji tried to shrug Ren off, only to find his grip as solid as ever,

“That’s exactly why! I think she needs some time alone.”

“A-Are you sure? I mean… you’ve been datin’ Sumire a lot longer than I’ve been datin’ Sakiya… But it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Saki-chan just needs some time to think, Ryuji-senpai.” Sumire gave him a resolved look.

“Uhhh… Damnit…” He sighed. “Relationships are tough…”

“It’ll work out.” Ren released his grip and smiled.

“I trust you two, so I’ll listen to ya. Doesn’t mean I ain’t aggravated about this, though.”

“That’s fine.”

“I know it’s difficult, but Sakiya has always been someone to take on everything herself.”

“I know, Sumire… I just wish she’d share it with me… The burdens, I mean.” Ryuji relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

“You’ll be able to someday, Ryuji-senpai!”

“You think so?” Ryuji slightly smiled, a bit more hopeful.

“I know so!” Sumire gave him a warm smile, fully confident in her declaration.

“Hah... You two are really made for each other!” Ryuji looked between Ren and Sumire and laughed.

“You know it.” Sumire winked.

“Alright kiddies! It’s time to go!” Futaba tried to push them out, only to find them all to be immovable. “My strength is too low!”

“Goodnight, Futaba.” Ren chuckled and walked out, “Bye, Futaba!” Sumire followed him. Ryuji left last, making his way back to his apartment.

As the couple walked to their car and sat down, Ren felt his phone buzz. 

Sakiya: _Mind meeting with me tomorrow when you’re free? Maybe in Shibuya?_

Ren: _Sure. Protein Lovers around 4 PM?_

Sakiya: _I don’t know why you’d propose Protein Lovers, but okay._

“All set to go?” Sumire giggled as Ren put his phone away.

“Yeah. Just have some business tomorrow. The hotpot was great, by the way.” He looked up and smiled.

“Thank you! I think your curry was better, though!”

“Nonsense.”

“That’s what I should be saying!”

“I guess we’ll have to use Morgana as the tie-breaker, huh?”

“That sounds fun!”

The couple giggled as they drove off, making their way back home.

* * *

_September 21st_

Ren stretched his back and adjusted the bag on his shoulder where Morgana sat, standing in the alleyway outside Protein Lovers as he waited for Sakiya. He arrived early, unexpectedly having a few clients cancel their appointments. 

“Why not catch up with some old friends?” Morgana perched himself on Ren’s shoulder.

“Old friends… The only people around here would be Iwai and maybe Yoshida…”

“Never hurts to try, right?”

“I suppose…”

Ren took a step forward into the familiar streets he used to navigate every day. Few things had changed, but then again he only walked straight from one alley into another. In the small alleyway were bags of trash, bikes, and potential delinquents standing about. He stepped forward and looked in the corner where two buildings nearly intersect. Once, he saw a blue, shimmering jail cell door, but now there was nothing. Next to that door used to be a child-sized nuclear force of destruction who kicked him inside, but she was gone too.

Where was Lavenza?

He didn’t let the question bother him for long as he made his way to the shady looking door, with neon green lights reading UNTOUCHABLE above it. 

“Huh?” He immediately heard a gruff-sounding, annoyed voice as he opened the door. Iwai put down the newspaper he had been lazily reading and looked directly at Ren.

“Well no shit… Hey kid.”

“What’s up, Iwai?”

“I should be the one askin’ that!” Iwai stood up and walked around the counter, extending his hand, which Ren took. “You look like a real man now, and you still have that cat. Little thing hasn’t aged a bit. Got a girl yet?”

“Oh do I!” Ren burst out in laughter, “I’m dating a beautiful redhead whose well on her way to being an international rhythmic gymnast!”

“Well damn, it looks like you do have some clout.” Iwai chuckled, adjusting his hat, “Rhythmic gymnast, huh?” He leaned in, “How is she in… You know…”

“That’s a personal secret, Iwai.”

“Hah!” Iwai laughed, “As smart as ever! So what brings you to this shack? Not like you need my play toys anymore.”

““I was just in the area and looking to see if you were still in business.”

“Are you saying you had no faith in my business?”

“What, noooooo!”

“Ahhh I missed you, kid. That smartass attitude of yours was a breath of fresh air.”

“How’s Kaoru?”

“Kaoru’s well. I haven’t had any insane incidents with the Yakuza or Tsuda since back then, and he’s well on his way in school, thinkin’ about entrance exams and all that. Can you believe he’s in his third year? Even scored himself a girl.”

“I taught him well…” Ren patted his own back.

“Sure you did. Now, are you here to browse, or here to piss me off?”

“When don’t I do either of those, Iwai?” Ren shrugged.

“Fair point.”

Ren walked around the store, perusing the variety of airsoft guns that he once bought and used for his Metaverse escapades. It made him extremely nostalgic. Eventually, he spotted a pristine Model 1887 replica, engraved with an intricate pattern.

“Ohhh… How much is this?”

“300,000 yen.”

“Damn… I don’t make cash like I used to…”

“How DID you make cash?”

“Personal secret.”

“Cheeky. Then again, I never asked questions before, so there’s no point in askin’ them now.”

“Tell you what, Iwai. If you hold this thing in the back for me for a while, I’ll come back and pay double.”

“Interesting… Normally, I’d tell you to get the hell out for making such a shitty bargain, but I’ll give you special treatment for gettin’ Kaoru a girl. How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Honestly, a couple years…?”

“Hah! Well, whatever. I’ll just sell replicas of it.”

“Thanks, Iwai.”

“Don’t sweat it, kid. Anything else?”

Ren pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“Nope. Gotta go.”

“Well alright then. Remember, kid, you always have a place here.” Iwai waved as Ren made his way out the door.

“You will, don’t worry!”

Ren made his way back to Protein Lovers, setting Morgana free to wander Shibuya while he spoke to Sakiya. He found her waiting outside, wearing a green sports bra, yoga pants, and a black jacket.

“Just on time!” She snapped her finger.

“I’ve been here for a while.” Ren retorted, scoffing back.

“Oh. More punctual than I thought. Well, let’s head in.”

Sakiya gave Ren a nod and walked inside. He followed. As they stepped inside the musty smelling gym, Sakiya immediately stepped up to the boxing dummy and began punching it. 

“So what’s up?” Ren walked up next to her.

“I’m pissed off.”

“That much is obvious. Why are you pissed off, though?” Ren twirled two fingers through his fluffy hair.

“I’m so far behind… The gap between Hanako and me is so much larger than I want it to be!” She roundhouse kicked the dummy.

“Do you feel left out, perhaps?”

“Probably.” She started punching again, “I couldn’t go to the World Championship because of my damn nationality… I feel completely capable, but these dumb arbitrary rules hold me back.”

“Sometimes you can’t help where you come from, or where life drags you without your consent. We’ve discussed this before.”

“Doesn’t make me any less mad!” A sweeping, downward kick to the dummy. “I’m being left behind because of forces I can’t control. I knew this was going to happen, and I’m still pissed off! Hanako is my friend, my ally, and I’m pissed because she’s better than me! How petty can I get?”

“It’s alright to be jealous, Sakiya. That just means you want to improve.”

“Haha.. I don’t know right now. I thought I had it all figured out, Ren. I’ve got a boyfriend who supports me, a rival who helps me push myself past my limits, and a friend who can teach me things I never knew about rhythmic gymnastics. Despite all that, I’m falling behind and tripping over myself.”

“Perhaps you’re looking at things the wrong way?” Ren leaned against another training dummy. “Sumire told me you remove yourself from performances, and that you flowed like water. Right now, you look like a dam, stuck in place.”

“A dam, huh?” 

“Yeah. I think you have some sort of mental block going on. Even the way you’re attacking this dummy isn’t right. Watch me.”

Ren swiftly removed his jacket and shirt, which caused Sakiya to raise an eyebrow.

“Fist of the dragon…” Ren took a deep breath and inhaled before unleashing a flurry of precise blows against the dummy, knocking it over and sending it flying backward.

“What the heck?” Sakiya’s eyes widened while Ren put his shirt back on.

“Do you see how all of my movements were calculated and precise? That’s how rhythmic gymnasts perform, right?”

“I mean… Yeah… But what was the point of that?”

“I think you’re not practicing what you’re preaching, basically. I think you’ve got a mental block going on right now, and you don’t know how to address it.”

“A mental block… A mental block... “ Sakiya cupped her hand under her chin.

“Sumire also told me how you thought her perceptions of Kasumi impeded her progress. Perhaps your perception of Hanako is impeding yours.”

“Merde… You might be right!” She slammed her fist against her palm.

“There are some things you just can’t help, but you can make the best of the worst situations. As long as you hold onto even a small sliver of hope, there’s a chance.” Ren popped his shoulders and cracked his back.

“Yes… How could I get so lost in self-pity! I need to think about this some more! Thank you, Ren!” Sakiya bowed. As she did, Ren felt the word **_Hope_ **echo within the sea of his soul.

“That’s the sixth time…?” He thought to himself while replying to Sakiya.

“No problem.”

“I think I should talk to Ryuji about these sorts of things… That’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?” 

“Basically, yes.” Ren nodded.

“Right… I’m still pissed off, but I definitely feel a bit better.”

“That’s good, then.”

“Some progress is no better than none. At least I realized there was a problem, thanks to you.”

“I try my best.” Ren nonchalantly shrugged.

“I see why Sumire likes you so much.” Sakiya grinned, “You’re incredibly easy to talk to. On top of that, I bet she loves those chiseled abs. You have quite the frame, really. It almost compares with Ryuji’s.”

“Excuse me? Ren’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“You heard me. Don’t act like Sumire and you aren’t getting any action.”

“T-That has nothing to do with anything!” Ren blushed and swung a hand out.

“So you can get flustered? That’s funny.” Sakai kicked the dummy one last time. “Well, I think I’m satisfied. Thank you again, Ren.”

“I... “ he sighed, “No problem.”

“Now that I’ve gotten that out of the way, I’m going to pay Ryuji a visit! Adieu!” Sakiya quickly made her way out of the gym, leaving Ren flabbergasted. 

After a solid minute of him rebuilding his composure, he reunited with Morgana.

“So, what happened?” Morgana jumped into Ren’s bag.

“Sakiya was mad that she can’t really keep up with Hanako. I told her it might be a mental block, and she sort of figured it out herself. Then she teased me about getting action with Sumire… Actually made me blush!”

“What does she mean by you and Sumire getting action?” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag.

“I… Don’t worry about it. She’s one hell of a woman…”

“Not as great as Sumire, right?” Morgana laughed.

“Of course not!” 

“Just making sure you’re the same Ren I’ve always known.”

“Haha… Thanks buddy.”

“Of course!”

* * *

_September 23rd_

“Hanako-chan is back!” Futaba jumped up and down, leaning on the railing of the second floor of the apartment complex.

“She is, huh?” Sakiya stood next to her.

“Just in time for the semester to start…” Ryuji sighed, standing to the left of Sakiya.

“At least she made it back before it started!” Futaba exclaimed, “It would have been a nightmare if she had to catch up from the get-go!”

“I bet…”

“Hello, everyone!” Hanako smiled and waved at the trio, an assortment of medals hanging around her neck.

“Aren’t those heavy, Hanako-chan?” Futaba called out.

“Not at all!” She started making her way up the stairs.

“Congrats!” Ryuji and Futaba cheered, while Sakiya crossed her arms.

“You did well, Hanako-chan. Off to the Olympics, right?”

“Yes! I’m so excited! I can’t believe I’m gonna be an Olympic rhythmic gymnast!”

“Hell yeah you are!” Futaba bounced in place, “This is so crazy!”

“Mhm!”

“I’m next!” Ryuji gave her a thumbs up, “Bet on it! Starting this Friday! Doha!”

“I’m not allowed to bet, Ryuji-kun!” Hanako giggled.

“Oh. Well uh, cheer me on!”

“I can do that!”

“Huzzah! Huzzah!” Futaba raised her hands. 

“I don’t plan to be behind for long, Hanako-chan,” Sakiya cracked her knuckles.

“Good! I can’t wait for you to step up onto the podium, Sakiya-chan!”

“Yeah… If I want to, then I should be practicing!”

“If you want to!”

“I need to!” Sakiya turned to Ryuji, “Let’s go train! You only have a few more days before you leave, so you best be ready!”

“Hell yeah!” He pumped his fist, and the two made their way back into their apartments to get ready.

“Want to help me mount these, Futaba-chan?” Hanako held up her medals with a hand.

“Sure thing!”

“Okay!”

Hanako led Futaba into her apartment, and the two began the process of mounting the various medals Hanako received. She displayed them in a set order, separating the all-around final medals from the individual medals, with the individual ones separated by apparatus. 

“Not bad… not bad…” Futaba closed her left eye and pressed her thumb against a medal. 

“This has been quite the adventure, hasn’t it, Futaba-chan?” Hanako sat down on her bed, motioning for Futaba to sit next to her.

“An adventure, huh?” Futaba sat down next to her, “I guess you could call it that. Feels like a video game… It’s been just over a year since we met, Hanako-chan. One year and three days to be exact!”

“Yes it has! I can remember that like yesterday!”

“So can I. We both have similar kinds of memory huh? How many gigabytes of ram do you have in there?”

“How much… what?” Hanako gave her a clueless look.

“Never mind.” Futaba laughed and then sighed. “Back when I was a kid… People used to make fun of me for having such a good memory. I could remember the names of all the books in the library, and stuff like that…”

“I think that’s amazing, Futaba-chan!” Hanako beamed a smile at her. “The only things I can memorize and think about really well are gymnastics, anime and um… you!”

“Me?”

“Yes! I remember all the time I’ve spent with you!”

“O-Oh… Um… Thanks.”

“I’m so grateful we became friends, Futaba-chan… before I met you, I was always alone.”

“Really? How?”

“People thought I was weird because all I wanted to talk about was gymnastics! Some girls spoke to me about it, but eventually, they thought I liked it too much! I think that’s silly!”

“That is pretty silly, yeah. There are a lot of things I love a lot, and they’re all I wanna talk about!” Futaba rubbed her nose.

“Right, right?” Hanako eagerly nodded.

“Ah…. You’re going to the Olympics… This is reality, right?” Futaba took a deep breath.

“It is!”

“Man… If you can do something so incredible, then I hope I can, too.”

“I know you can do anything you set your mind to, Futaba-chan!” 

“Ah… Thanks again…”

“Do you think we should study a bit before the semester starts tomorrow?” Hanako lightly kicked her feet on the edge of the bed.

“That’s a good idea, Hanako-chan. I’m gonna help you out again!”

“I really appreciate it, Futaba-chan!”

“It’s time for a study session!”

With a strange, invigorated energy Hanako and Futaba began an intense study session, preparing themselves for the next semester.

* * *

_September 28th_

Hanako stepped inside of Tokyo Mental Health, the bright, early morning sun shining through the glass doors. She was escorted to a familiar room and sat down across from Ren, whose grey orbs glistened beneath his glasses.

“Hello, Natsuki-san. What would you like to talk about today? I imagine there are quite a few things…”

“There are a lot of things I’d like to talk about!” Hanako excitedly shook in her chair, “I’m going to the Olympics!”

“That’s quite the accomplishment,” Ren leaned back and smiled, “Congratulations.”

“I’m very happy! I’d like to tell you about the finer details, if that’s alright!”

“Go ahead.”

“There is one other thing, though!” Hanako clapped her hands, “I thought about romantic love some more?”

“Did you find the answers you were looking for?” Ren gave her a hopeful look.

“I did!”

“Are you satisfied with them?”

“I am! I’ve never told anyone this before, but… I think, um, when it comes to liking people… I might only like girls?”

“That’s quite an important thing to figure out. Your sexuality is an important part of who you are.”

“Mhm! Thinking about the people you like takes up a lot of your thoughts! I thought a lot about what romantic love was compared to normal love, and I realized that I think I’m romantically in love with someone, and that someone is a girl! This is the first time I’ve ever felt this way about someone, but that’s what my feelings tell me!”

“I’m happy to hear that, Natsuki-san. Was there anything that might have helped you think about your sexuality beforehand?”

“Whenever I watched anime, I always loved the design of the female characters! I always thought about how cute and pretty they were! It wasn’t exactly the same as the way I feel now, but when I do think about it, I would have wanted to be with those girls more than I wanted to be with the boys…”

“I see. So how do you feel about being more confident in your answer?”

“It feels amazing. I realized I can love someone romantically, and I can love gymnastics, and my parents, all at the same time!”

“That’s incredible to hear!” Ren jotted down notes, smiling the whole time.

“Now that I understand how I feel, I’m going to dedicate myself to my love for gymnastics until I’ve participated in the Olympics!”

“What led you to make that decision?” Ren perked an eyebrow.

“My coach told me that I needed to focus and choose between my romantic love or love for gymnastics. I tend to get really attached to the things I love, and she doesn’t want me losing focus! It was impeding my routine, after all!”

“I see. That is indeed dire. When you say you get attached to things, what do you mean?”

“Oh! Hmmm…” Hanako kneaded her fingers together, “Basically… I can’t stop thinking about it, and it’s always on my mind! Sometimes, it gets to the point where it distracts me from other things. That’s part of the reason I started coming here!”

“I remember.” Ren nodded. “We have something important to tell you regarding that, actually.”

“Hm?” Hanako tilted her head.

“Hello, Natsuki-san.” Maruki spoke to her for the first time in their history of appointments, “My name is Dr. Takuto Maruki, and I’m overseeing Amamiya-san. I’m basically his teacher. That being said, we’d like to schedule an appointment with a psychiatrist.”

“A psychiatrist?”

“Yes. It’s very similar to what Amamiya-san does, but also different. What day works for you?”

“Hmmm… Any weekend should be fine!”

“Any weekend… Got it. Thank you, Natsuki-san.” Maruki turned his head to Ren, “You can continue.”

“Okay, Natsuki-san. You mentioned to me that you wanted to speak some more about the events surrounding the competition you participated in?”

“Oh, right! Well.. first off…”

Ren and Hanako spent the rest of the remaining appointment time discussing gymnastics, Hanako’s love for it, and her excitement upon winning the bronze in the all-around finals. While they did, Ren felt the word **_Charity_ **echo within the sea of his soul.

“Six times…” He told himself. 

Shortly after Ren finished his work at Tokyo Mental Health, was greeted by Sumire, eager to let him rest on his lap, as well as a text message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: _Dude. Man… Can I get some help with talking to Sakiya when I get back from the Athletic World Championship? I can't stop thinking about her, and I have no idea what to do!  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Product-chi-on! 
> 
> There's more Hanataba than there is Sumiren!? What is this blasphemy! Burn him at the stake!A DEath
> 
> Wait, before you burn me... There's more Sumiren coming soon... 
> 
> All right, you're free to go!
> 
> Awww yeah babey! It's Mama Sumi time!
> 
> jk please wait a bit longer y'all know what I'm about.


	60. The Sprinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji goes to the Athletic World Championship while Sakiya sorts through her feelings. Afterward, they have a heart-to-heart, and Sakiya speaks to Ren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PLAN
> 
> This is a big RyuSaki chapter, but there will be Sumiren yet. Trust me.

_ September 21st, Late in the day _

Ryuji was nervous. The Athletic World Championship was in a few days. Sakiya was pissed off, and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t worried about his running skills. He was worried about her.

Each step he took while he sprinted on the track only made it worse.    
“This isn’t helpin’ me!” He thought to himself, “I need to talk to her, not run! I’m plenty good at running, but not talking!”

The track appeared to extend infinitely as he continued running.

Running…

Running…

…

……..

“Hey, Sakamato-kun!” 

Ryuji skidded in his tracks and slowly came to a stop, turning to the source of the voice. One of his university track teammates was standing next to him, having followed his pace.

“Huh? What’s up?”

“It’s late, man!” He pointed at the setting sun, “We all know you’re going to that big event, but you gotta still eat and sleep! You’ll just pass out if you run all night!”

“Oh… I guess I got caught up in my laps…” Ryuji frowned and scratched the side of his head.

“You’ve run over ten kilometers in the past few hours! I get that you like training, but that’s just crazy, man!”

“Huh… Ten kilometers... “

“Go get changed and go home, man!” The runner clapped his back, “I’m guessing you’re trying to impress your girl, right?”

“My girl…” Ryuji sighed, a defeated look on his face.

“Oh.. Did you two break up? Shit, I’m sorry…”

“N-No!” Ryuji shook his head, “That ain’t it…”

“Did you piss her off?”

“No!”

“Hm….” 

“She got pissed about something and I’m not sure how to help… I don’t want to be a shitty boyfriend…” 

“This isn’t like you, Sakamoto-kun!” The runner laughed, “Just talk to her and charge in like you always do. It got you to that competition, so why wouldn’t it help here?”

“You’re only sayin’ that cause you don’t have a girl…”

“Hey! Shuddup!”

“I’m gonna get going now, alright? Thanks for snappin’ me outta that, dude.” Ryuji gave his teammate a nod and took off, thinking about the conversation he had with Sumire and Ren the night before.

_ “I know so!” _

_ “It’ll work out.” _

“I wish it were that easy…!” 

Ryuji took a deep breath before walking up the stairs of the apartment complex. 

“Do I talk to Sakiya now? It’s late… And it’s only been a day!” He gritted his teeth as he internally debated with himself. “Ah! I can’t do it!” He speed-walked past her door, pulled out his key and opened the door to his apartment.

“Yo.”

“Gah! Sakiya?” Ryuji jumped back in surprise as his door swung open and he saw Sakiya sitting on his bed, wearing her casual green dress. “How did you…?”

“Spare key.”

“Oh… But why?”

“I can’t hang out in my boyfriend's apartment?” She raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Wha- That ain’t it!” Ryuji blushed, “Course you can, but I mean, I thought… Last night…”

“Right…” Sakiya jumped up, “I’m sorry about that. I got a bit pissed off.”

“Um… Why’d you get mad? I don’t really get it…” Ryuji hunched and sighed, “Pretty shitty of me, right?”

“We’re both pretty shitty, Ryuji.” Sakiya walked up to him, looking him directly in the eyes. “I realized today I don’t practice what I preach.”

“What’re you preaching?” He gave her a confused look.

“When I train with Sumire, I often tell her not to let mental barriers impede her. Turns out that’s what I’ve been doing.”

“Uh… I don’t really get it…”

“You’re a simple guy, Ryuji.” Sakiya laughed and patted his shoulder.

“H-Hey…!”

“I like that about you, though.” She took a deep breath and wrapped her other arm around his neck. “You don’t let silly little things get in the way of your goal. You have a one-trek mind, and I like that in a man. Once you see a goal you want to accomplish, you don’t let anything or anyone stop you.”

“I think you got it all wrong, Sakiya.” Ryuji sighed and weakly laughed. “That’s what I think of you. Back in highschool, I was a delinquent. I’ve told you before, right? About Kamoshida?”

“Remind me.” She gave him a warm smile.

“Uh… Alright.” He guided Sakiya over to his bed, and the two sat down. “Back when I was at Shujin, I was all set up to be the next big thing. I ran with my track buddies, and that was everything to us. Then the bastard Kamoshida came along and screwed it all up. Well... Nah…” He shook his head, “I messed it up. Kamoshida made fun of my dad, who was a drunk nobody, and even insulted my mom, who bent herself over backward to raise me. I tried to punch him... “

“I would have done the same.” Sakiya grabbed his hand, “Back when I was younger, I pissed off my parents all the time. I was way more outgoing than they ever wanted me to be, and I got into a lot of trouble. It was all worth it, though. I learned a lot from my mistakes.”

“Really?” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “I mean, I knew you were a bit daring, but to think ya pissed off your parents…”

“I did!” Sakiya laughed, “I really did!”

“Huh… So you were a rebel, too…”

“Something like that. I still like to think I am, now.” She smirked.

“Like when you walk around in the buff?” Ryuji smirked.   
“I only do that for you, now! It was an old habit before…” She punched his arm.

“That so? Well thanks!” 

“Heh.”

“Uh… Getting back on track…” 

“Right… My mental barriers. It turns out I’m a bigger idiot than Sumire. Last night, I was pissed the hell off because Hanako was more successful than me. Isn’t that dumb? I told myself I wouldn’t be jealous or mad, but guess what? I got jealous _ and _ mad! Every time she scored high, I felt like the gap between us was just growing bigger and bigger. It made me despair.” Sakiya rubbed her hand under her chin in deep thought.

“A gap, huh? I used to think I wouldn’t be able to run again after Kamoshida broke my leg. I became an angry and bitter delinquent, just like he wanted me to be. That all changed when I met Ren, though!”

“Ren, huh?”

“Yeah! Ren showed me that I didn’t need to just sit and accept my fate! He taught me how to fight back!”

“With the Metaverse?”

“Yeah! I still don’t really understand a lotta that stuff, but what I do know is that we were able to kick the asses of people who were untouchable!”

“I would have loved to have fought alongside you…” Sakiya rested her head against his shoulder. “I don’t want to be pissed off, Ryuji.”

“Then don’t be.” Ryuji closed his eyes. “If you gotta let it out, I’m here.”

“I really hope I’m doing this right, Ren, Sumire!” Ryuji prayed internally. 

“I… I want to practice harder, Ryuji.”

“You think that’s all you need to do?”

“I’m pretty sure…” 

“You don’t sound like it.”

“I don’t want to burden you with my silly problems.” Sakiya sighed and shook her head, leaning back up.

“You can, Sakiya.” Ryuji swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke confidently.

“No.” She stood up, “I’ll get over it, like I always do. You need to focus on your upcoming competition.”

“But…!” 

“Ryuji. This is my problem. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I don’t want to hold you back. If all you do is think about me, you’re sure to fall short of your goal.”

“Sakiya…”

“I need to think some more, okay? Let’s just focus on training. There are only a few more days, after all.”

“Errr… Alright…”

“Be daring, Ryuji.” Sakiya clapped his shoulder. “I’ll be sure to watch you at the championship.”

“Fine!” He shook his head and stood up, “I’ll focus on training!”

“Good. It’s pretty late, though, but come tomorrow morning, we’re going to run like never before!”

“Sure!” Ryuji followed along, hesitant to push any further.

“With that settled…” Sakiya leaned back and stretched, “We should sleep!”

“Together?” Ryuji’s eyes widened.

“Of course.”

* * *

_ September 23rd, After Hanako’s return home _

Ryuji and Sakiya made their way to the local Protein Lovers in Shibuya, navigating their way through the ever-busy, bustling streets of Tokyo. They both changed and met up at the treadmills.

“So what do you got in mind?” Ryuji began stretching his legs, keeping both eyes focused on Sakiya, who wore her traditional sports bra and yoga pants combo.

“We’re going to be running, of course, but I’ll also show you some of the stretches you should focus on the most before you begin a sprint.” 

She walked over to him and bent down, pressing her leg against his calf. “Of course, you know plenty of different ways to stretch your legs, but as a gymnast, I know about many, many muscles you wouldn’t even think about using.”

“I bet!” Ryuji laughed, “You all can move your bodies in ways I can’t even think about doin’! I mean, you can basically bend yourself so far back that you’re upside down!”

“Every single stretch we do is meant to prepare some muscle for our routine. There isn’t a single one in our body that we don’t use. If you’re aiming for a good score, you need to display that you are a master of the craft.” Sakiya worked her way up and down his leg, pointing out different muscles. “Our legs have key muscles, of course, and there are only so many ways to use them. Now…”

Sakiya continued to point out a variety of muscle groups that Ryuji didn’t even know existed. “A full-body stretch is important for every athlete. The way you hold yourself while you run, and the way you move your arms is just as important as you propel your legs forward.”

“Yep!” Ryuji rotated his arm, “You always amaze me, Sakiya.”

“Hm?” She gave him a curious glance.

“You’re so smart and flippin’ talented. I mean, you know three languages, love studying history, and you’re a world-class gymnast!”

“You flatter me, Ryuji.” Sakiya stood up and laughed. “I’m just doing the things I love.”

“Well you’re damn good at it!”

“True enough! We have five more minutes of stretches, and then we’re going to run a few kilometers!” 

“Got it!”

While Ryuji watched Sakiya stretch and then run alongside him, he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt. Before he met her, he had been running for himself. It was his passion and his ticket to success. He wasn’t the smartest guy, but he didn’t want to let the things he loved be ruined by others anymore. 

_ “Well too bad for you, I’m done runnin’ from my problems!”  _ The words he spoke to Maruki on the Promised Day echoed in his mind. Whenever he looked at Sakiya, he saw his desire to make his dreams come true. As she ran alongside him, he saw a wide smile on her face, sweat dripping from her body. 

Did he want to share his dream with her?

Just what did he want from his relationship with Sakiya? He was pretty sure at this point that he loved her, but was he ready for that? He admired everything about her. Her daring, bombastic attitude, her casual approach to just about everything, her openness, and her drive. 

Sumire told him that he’d be able to share his burdens with her one day, but when was that day coming? Was it today, tomorrow, or a year from now? What did that even mean, anyway? He blurted it out of frustration, but now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure. 

He just wanted her to talk about the things that picked away at her with him.

Just one.

If he got to complain to her, why couldn’t she complain to him? It didn’t make any sense. She was jealous of Hanako. That made sense, sure. Just practice harder, though? That can’t be all there is to it.

But she wouldn’t let him pry any further. Just focus on running.

The problem was that he wanted to run with her, not just alongside her.

“And time!” Sakiya took the emergency key out of her treadmill, coming to a halt.

“Time!” Ryuji did the same, letting himself slide off, landing on his feet.

“Feel ready to do some sprints?” Sakiya kicked her leg up and grinned.

“You bet I do. It’s my specialty!” 

“Then why do you look so uneasy, Ryuji?” She furrowed her brow, glancing at his nervous face.

“It’s uh…”

Sakiya curled her fingers into a fist. “If it’s about me, I’m going to kick your ass. You don’t have time to worry about me, Ryuji.” 

“Sorry…” 

“Don’t give me sorry. This is your chance to become even greater, Ryuji!” She stomped her foot. “If you just worry about me, you’ll trip, fall, and it’ll all be over! Don’t you want to make it to the Olympics?”

“Yeah!” He gritted his teeth and raised his voice, “And I want to because you gave me hope. Don’t you remember? You were the one who told me I could make it. I never thought about this kinda stuff before. I just wanted to run because I loved running! But then I met you, Sakiya. You made me feel like a man; a man who could be more than just some sprinter. Just like gymnastics, track is an individual sport, but at the end of the day, we all have each other's backs. If one of us ends up pukin’ after a meet from the heat, we’re gonna help him up and get him some water. If we trip and fall, we’ll pick each other up. I want to do that with you!” 

“Ryuji…” Sakiya took a step back, shocked.

“Do ya get what I’m tryin’ to say? Sorry if I got loud…”

“No… it’s fine. I just…”

“You don’t have to come up with an answer right now.” Ryuji shook his head, “I know you’re in a tough spot. How about you watch me run, first? Maybe you’ll figure something out then.”

“You don’t have to go that far, Ryuji…” Sakiya winced.

“I want to. You’re totally right. The World Championship and Olympics are important to me. I’m going to show you that they are because of you. I’ll show you just how serious I am about sprinting, alright?” Ryuji crossed his arms, an intent look on his face.

“That sounds like a challenge!” Sakiya slashed her arm in a forward motion.

“It is!”

“Fine then! If you want to challenge me, so be it!”

“Good!” Ryuji pumped his fist. “You’re on!”

* * *

Over the next few days, Ryuji and Sakiya remained locked in what seemed to be a competition to train. On September 25th, Ryuji left for Doha. Leaving early allowed him to get settled in before the first official day, which was the 27th. Under normal circumstances, someone as new to the field of international sports wouldn’t have made it to a World Championship in their first year competing, but thanks to Ryuji’s stellar performances in the two events he participated in and a large number of recommendations by his Japanese teammates, he was invited. In an act of mutual understanding, Ryuji and Sakiya agreed not to contact one another until the competition was over. They both agreed that he would focus on sprinting and sprinting alone. The first major preliminary went well, with Ryuji reaching the finals of the 100-meter sprint against all odds, surpassing even his Japanese teammates. On the 28th he competed in the finals and claimed 8th place, which was last. It irked him, but he knew that was still really damn good. He was going to the finals for the 4x100 meter sprint on the 5th of October. Everyone watched as Ryuji made it to the finals, cheering him on. The only reason it annoyed him was that he ended up thinking about Sakiya, despite how hard he tried not to.

That night, in a fit of frustration, he texted Ren.

Ryuji:  _ Dude. Man… Can I get some help with talking to Sakiya when I get back from the Athletic World Championship? I can't stop thinking about her, and I have no idea what to do! _

Ren:  _ You’re lucky it’s a weekend, Ryuji. I’d be asleep otherwise. I’m totally down to talk, though. _

Ryuji:  _ Oh shit it’s probably really late over there, isn’t it? Sorry! _

Ren:  _ Sumire and I stayed up late watching French drama films. _

Ryuji:  _ “Watching films.” Got it. _

Ren:  _ Heh. So you can’t stop thinking about your girlfriend. Why is that a problem? _

Ryuji:  _ Because it’s exactly what she doesn’t want me doing! She wants me to focus solely on sprinting! _

Ren:  _ Oh I see. Sumire believes that thinking about and having me watch her makes her perform better, so maybe that’d work for you? _

Ryuji:  _ But she doesn’t want me doing that! _

Ren:  _ She can’t read your mind.  _

Ryuji:  _ That’s true… _

Ren:  _ Let your feelings guide you, Ryuji, not hold you back. When you sprint, sprint for Sakiya. _

Ryuji:  _ Right. I can definitely do that.  _

Ren:  _ Just do that for now, and we’ll talk about what to do with Sakiya after. She’s denser than I thought… _

Ryuji:  _ So I gotta let my feelings for Sakiya energize me? _

Ren:  _ Exactly. _

Ryuji:  _ I’ll try that for now. Thanks RenRen. _

Ren:  _ You’re welcome. Goodnight. _

Ren rubbed his index and middle fingers on his nose and yawned.

“Getting texted late at night again?” Sumire giggled and looked up at him.

“I’m a popular guy, what can I say?” He smirked.

“I won’t let anyone else have you~” Sumire traced her finger across his chest.

“You’re really going to have to try hard not to let me get stolen away.”

“I’m not going to try. I’m just going to succeed. You’re all mine, Ren.” 

“That’s what I like to hear!” Ren wrapped his arms around her and looked back at the TV, waiting for sleep to overtake him and Sumire.

* * *

On the 29th, Ryuji reached the semifinals for the 200-meter spring and claimed 7th place in the 3rd Heat, a series of races where the winners competed against one another. The next few days saw Ryuji training with his international track teammates for the final competitions on the 5th of October. When the day came, the Japanese 4x100 meter relay team claimed 2nd place, winning the silver medal and barely edging out the British team. His teammates for the race were Yoshihide Kiryu, Kiara Shiraishi, and Shuhei Tada. With this victory, Ryuji claimed a spot as one of the competitors for the Olympics in 2020. 

Sakiya flipped over backward in Futaba’s chair, which she took over while all of them watched at her apartment. Futaba and Hanako cheered happily, with Hanako sneaking in a hug. Sumire and Ren watched from their apartment, with Ren stating that he was “drowning in work,” and would watch in between his little breaks. Sumire decided to stay and support him, taking advantage of the alone time, being able to spend the day with him. Ren reminisced on when he first met Ryuji, smirked as he remembered meeting a punk who was angry at everything. Now, he would be competing for an Olympic medal. It was bizarre to think about, but it made him smile. Not only that, but Morgana cheered Ryuji on as he finished his relay and took the silver medal. The two of them had a rough relationship, but they still cared about each other. At the end of the night, Sumire and Ren teased Morgana, who couldn’t deny that Ryuji had his talents. Everyone went to bed late that night, but they were all happy for their friend.

* * *

_ October 6th, Afternoon _

Sakiya waited impatiently for Ryuji to show up outside the apartment complex, occasionally peeking out of her door and pacing back to her desk. She had a heaping pile of assignment work waiting for him, but she had no idea when he was coming back. He texted her that he’d be back on the 6th! 

“He’s damn lucky he told me what classes he enrolled in!” Sakiya stared down at the list of his professors' emails. “He barely managed to tell his professors that he had this competition coming up! You need to warn them beforehand, idiot! I’ll have to discipline him later... “

“What are you doing, Sakiya?” Futaba gave her a confused look, standing on the balcony and sipping from a carton of juice as Sakiya peeked out the door again.

“That damn Ryuji should be back by now! It’s already late, and if we don’t stay up all night doing assignment work, he is screwed!”

“Huh. I’d help you out, but I need to get to sleep on time. Don’t want Hanako getting angry.” She continued to casually sip her juice.

“Get a blank cheque! I’d really appreciate the help!” Sakiya bickered back.

“I’m sure Ryuji-kun is fine, Sakiya-chan!” Hanako stepped out from her apartment door. “Maybe the trains are running late…?

“Any minute now!” Sakiya patted her feet excitedly. 

After several more minutes of waiting, the group saw a mass of blonde hair appear within their field-of-view.

“Hey, look! He’s sprinting home, too!” Futaba laughed.

“Ryuji!” Sakiya yelled down to him as he slowed down, stopping in front of the complex.

“H-Hey!” He panted. “I’m back!”

Sakiya ran down the stairs and straight up to him, an excited look on her face.

“Mon Dieu, Ryuji! You made it to the Olympics!”

Ryuji reached under his shirt and pulled out a shining, silver medal, grinning. “Yup!”

Sakiya felt a pang of hope in her chest as Ryuji giddily laughed, flexing the medal. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Huh? Sakiya?” A look of surprise crossed his face.

“Good job. You’re drenched in sweat, by the way.” She looked up at him with a grin.

“My bad…”

“Congrats, Ryujiiiiiiiii!” Futaba hollered and waved, and Hanako joined her.

“You have a hell of a lot to catch up on for uni, though.” Sakiya’s eyes immediately narrowed.

“F-For real?” He immediately frowned.

“Just you, me, paper and pen!” 

“Can you at least dress the part?”

“Heheh.” She smirked, and the two made their way but upstairs onto the balcony.

“You made it to the Olympics, Ryuji-kun!” Hanako glared at his medal, starry-eyed.

“I did!”

“I’m definitely rewarding you when we’re finished with the assignment work!” Sakiya wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Mwehehe. Reward.” Futaba snickered mischievously.

“Don’t you reward Hanako, Futaba?” Ryuji gave her a devilish grin.

“H-Huh? No!” She turned beet red.

“Yes you do, Futaba-chan!” Hanako giggled, which only made Futaba want to disappear more.

“Wait, Hanako, don’t fall for it!” 

“Fall for what?”

“Oh… So you two are…” Ryuji nodded.

“No!” Futaba rapidly shook her head.

“No more distractions, Ryuji.” Sakiya grabbed his ear. “It’s time to study. I’ll reward you when we’re all caught up.”

“I make it to the Olympics and I gotta do homework… Man…” He sighed while Sakiya dragged him away, leaving Hanako and Futaba on the balcony.

“Why did you say you don’t reward me, Futaba-chan?” Hanako gave her a curious look and a smile. “We watch shows all the time after I come back from competitions!”

“That’s…” Futaba’s blush encompassed her whole face. “Darnit, Ryuji! He meant something else!”

“Something else?”

“Oh nevermind!” Futaba spun around. “Let’s work on our assignments too!”

“Sure thing!” Hanako joyfully replied, happy to spend any time with Futaba. 

Ryuji let himself be dragged inside by Sakiya, and she practically threw him onto the bed. 

“You really made it?” She choked on her voice.

“Yeah! I made it! I did!” He exclaimed.

“I-I’m... “

Sakiya felt a series of strong surges flow through her, making her heart beat faster.

“What is this?” She thought to herself, grasping her chest. Not only was she happy for him, but she was also ecstatic. Her heart was filled with pure excitement. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to scream.   
So she did.

“I’m done falling behind! You made it, Hanako made it… I want to make it, too!”

For the first time since he met her, Ryuji saw Sakiya cry.

“S-Sakiya…” He slowly stood up.

“There are so many things holding me back!” She continued, “Hanako is in an entirely different league, and I don’t want to accept that! I know I have to, but it’s so stupid! I could have competed in the World Championship for France and gone to the Olympics like that, but I want to represent Japan! I love my country, and Japanese rhythmic gymnasts are practically unknown! It’s always about Russia or Ukraine or Israel! I want to bring Japan to the top, but Hanako’s already doing that!” She clenched her fist. “So now I’m stuck! I can’t return to France. I don’t want to, but I can’t represent Japan the way I wanted to, either!” 

“H-Hey.” Ryuji walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Sakiya… I… Let me share these feelings with you. I know you’re in a tough spot, and I’ve been there! You know exactly what I mean! I want you to let me be jealous with you, and I want to get mad with you, too!”

“What are you saying?” She sniffled. “Why would you want to share your feelings with me? You have your own goals you want to accomplish, and I have mine…”

“Sure but… We’re dating, right?” He gave her a reassuring smile. “What’s wrong with us sharing our anger?”

“Jeez… You’re an idiot…” 

Sakiya buried her face in his chest.

“I-I can’t close the gap between Hanako and me, but maybe I don’t need to…”

“You don’t.” Ryuji patted her back. “What I think you need to do is show everybody in the gymnastics world what you’re made of. Who cares if Hanako is going to the Olympics? You lost your chance now, but this means you have four years to train and surpass her! I mean, even if she does good… down the line in 2024 you can blow even her best out of the water!”

“Huh…” Sakiya found herself slowly smiling. “Maybe you’re right… Besides… Sumire is my rival, not Hanako. I want to make it to the Olympics with  _ my _ power!”

“Yeah!” Ryuji smirked, “Sometimes reality sucks, but we gotta make the best of it, right?”

“Exactly!” Sakiya smiled fully again. “A little hope can go a long way!”

“Damn right!”

“Mental blocks… Screw those!” She exclaimed.

“Screw ‘em!” 

The two found themselves laughing together, and Sakiya felt the feelings in her chest become even stronger. She still couldn’t tell what it was, though. After a few seconds, she cleaned her face and sat down with Ryuji on the bed.

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask… You say Sumire is your rival, but what does that mean to you?” Ryuji gave her a curious look.

“What does it mean to me?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, if I had to put it into words… Sumire is the one person in the world I don’t want to lose to. When I started getting into the Senior Level of Rhythmic Gymnastics, like with Grand Prix events and World Cups, I jumped in when I heard that she was going to be at Thiais. Before then, I hadn’t thought much about when I’d start. I just figured I could. Gymnastics is my way to be seen and known by the world… Sumire’s grace really inspired me. I’ve always loved the clubs, but she made me want to use the ribbon, and now it’s my second best apparatus.”

“So Sumire made you want to get into international gymnastics?”

“She definitely accelerated the process. I declared her as my rival as soon as we met, and she didn’t even know who I was. Pretty silly of me, right?”

“Not gonna lie, that is pretty funny.” He smirked.

“Most of all… I think the main reason I try to stay ahead of her no matter what is because…” Sakiya leaned her head up, a look of uncertainty and hesitation in her eyes, “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid?” Ryuji looked at her like she was a complete stranger. He was flabbergasted.

“Sumire is still perfecting her routine and graceful style, but from what I’ve seen, she’s going to be one of the greatest rhythmic gymnasts in history. I don’t want to lose to her.”

“Well you haven’t yet, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Ryuji lightly chuckled. “I believe in you.”

_ Badump _

“T-Thank you, Ryuji.”

“Why is my face so hot?” Sakiya panicked internally.

“See, this isn’t so bad? He patted her shoulder. “All we have to do is talk to each other!”

“I guess not…” 

“If you need some time… I’ll wait.”

“Hmmm… I’ll take you up on that.” Sakiya closed her eyes. “I have a lot to think about now, thanks to you.” She nudged him in the side with her elbow. Hard.

“Ow.”

“We still have assignment work to finish!” Sakiya stood up and stretched. “Let’s get to work!”

“Awwww…” Ryuji frowned.

“Ryuji… Don’t you want to be rewarded?” Sakiya gave him a sly grin.

“Fine!”   
Reluctantly, Ryuji joined Sakiya to catch up on his homework while she completely calmed down, having just revealed a new side to herself.    
A side Ryuji would only get to know.

* * *

_ October 12th, Late Afternoon  
_

Ren sat down inside the Shibuya Big Bang Burger. Why did Sakiya always choose the strangest places to meet? When he left work for the day, he opened his phone and saw a text from Sakiya asking him to meet her after practice.

So here he was.

“Thanks for coming.” Sakiya waved at him as she walked in and sat down.

“What’s up?” He leaned back 

“You heard that Ryuji made it to the Olympics, right?”

“I did.” Ren nodded, an excited smile on his face. “Are you happy?”

“I am!” She smirked.

“Still jealous of Hanako?”

“I am, but I’m not going to let it stop me. I need to keep improving. That’s all there is to it. Ryuji made it, Hanako made it, and I can make it. I have to wait a while, but I’m going to make the most of the time I now have.”

“I’m glad you figured something out, Sakiya. It’s normal to feel jealous and to think that the entire world is against you, but we can work through it, right?”

“Yeah!” She smirked. “You sound like a therapist, you know that?”

“Really? I don’t think so.” Ren chuckled, playing it off.

“I guess you’re just really good at giving advice.”

“So,” Ren curled his fingers together, “How do you feel about Ryuji’s win?”

“I’m really excited! He’s made it so far in such a short time… I swear he’s a prodigy!”

“Heh, he might be. He’s doing what he loves.”

“I’m definitely more excited to see him there than Hanako…” She sighed.

“Don’t be like that, Sakiya.”

“Yeah, you’re right! I even promised Ryuji I wouldn’t worry about that stuff.” She shook her head.

“You’re making promises with Ryuji now, huh?” Ren grinned.

“Yup! It feels nice… It’s… new.” 

“New… Well, I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks!” Sakiya leaned back and laughed, and as they laughed, he felt the word  **_Hope_ ** echo within the sea of his soul.

Now…” Sakiya looked around, “Let’s get some burgers.”

“Sure.” Ren pointed at the wall, where a picture of Sumire still sat, “By the way… Sumire is the champion here.”

“Oh?” Sakiya raised her eyebrows, “I can’t just let this slide!” She stood up and looked for an employee. “Excuse me! I’d like to order your largest burger!”

“You’d like to take the Big Bang Challenge?” One of the waitresses responded to her cheerfully.

“Yes, please!”

“If you can finish the burger, it’s free! Only one person has successfully completed this challenge!”

“Bring it!”

Sakiya and Ren were left waiting for a few minutes, and eventually, the waitress brought out a burger of galaxy proportions. Ren had seen it only once before. A bead of sweat dripped down his face.

“Here you go!” The waitress pulled out a timer. “Let’s see how quickly you can finish it, if you can at all!”

Ren gulped.

“Go!”

Sakiya picked up the burger and quickly picked away at it, absorbing different sections of the burger in rapid succession. She really was like Sumire when it came to eating. It took her over a minute, but she finished the burger in near-record time.

“By Metatron…” Ren gasped.

“Amazing work, Miss! You managed to complete the Big Bang Challenge in one minute and seven seconds!”

“Wh-What is the record?” Sakiya burped.   
“One minute exactly!” 

“Damnit… Sumire!” She raised a fist to the ceiling, shaking it violently.

“Miss?” The waitress gave her a concerned look.

“I was trying to beat the record.” 

Sakiya sighed and rested her head between her arms.

“You still did an incredible job, Miss! Would you like your photograph taken and put on the wall?”

“Absolutely!”

The waitress went to retrieve a camera, and Sakiya stood up and placed herself in front of the wall. Ren laughed and gave her a thumbs-up, his face smug. 

“You tried!”

As the waitress took her photo, Sakiya had a grumpy look on her face. She sat down afterward, glaring dagger at Ren.

“That won’t happen again.” She scoffed.

“Sure thing, Sakiya.” Ren crossed his arms, smug as could be.

“I will beat Sumire in the 2024 Olympics, Ren! Just watch me!”

“I look forward to seeing you try!” Ren chuckled, and Sakiya joined him.

Shortly afterward, the two parted ways, a new spark of hope billowing within Sakiya.

* * *

The next semester passed quickly for the group, with Hanako, Sakiya, Sumire and Ryuji tripling down on their training. Hanako and Ryuji were Olympic-bound, which meant that they ended up practicing with both their friends and international teammates. Sakiya continued to help Ryuji with his classes, juggling practice, her own work, and him. Futaba assisted Hanako with her work, and even started practicing with her more. In October, Hanako went to see a psychiatrist and was diagnosed with Asperger's. This didn’t change her outlook on life at all. She was happy to have some answers that explained how she thought about the world, her hobbies, and her life in general. Despite all that, she didn’t really care. It didn’t change her love for gymnastics, anime, or Futaba. Her parents were confused by the news, and appeared to deny it. They didn’t want to understand the concept, which saddened Hanako. She found herself too busy to schedule another appointment with Ren, and the two were separated until the New Year. 

Sumire found herself more determined than ever as she went into the fall semester, visiting Kasumi on the 13th of every month, and practicing every day. She honed in on practicing with the clubs, managing the concept of handling both at once. Ren tried to make her way to her practice sessions on certain weekends, which made her extremely happy. Sakiya began to become even more daring in her routine, determined to surpass Hanako instead of catching up to her. She made her tosses go even higher, her pivots longer, and her performances more bombastic. Ryuji cheered her on in his downtime, caught up in his own training. He was happy to see her back on track. Ren continued his internship at Tokyo Mental Health while watching his own mental health, with Maruki returning in mid-October. 

Everyone eagerly awaited the 2020 Olympics as the New Year approached, and Ryuji eagerly prepared for something even bigger than that. As he spent more and more time with Sakiya, he began to realize that he wanted to tell her how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production!
> 
> So Ryuji's gone from a delinquent with a bad leg to an Olympic gymnast. All it took was a little push! 
> 
> I hope this didn't feel rushed. I'm not burnt out and I really enjoyed writing this. Elaborating on Sakiya's character is very fun, a different kind of fun compared to Sumiren fluff.
> 
> But if you're getting thirsty for more Sumiren, you won't have to wait too long. Mama Sumi. That's all.


	61. I Will Give You...

_New Years 2020_

“Happy New Year!” 

“Happy New Year!” 

Ryuji and Sakiya cheered as they watched a countdown from the glass panes of Shibuya Crossing. The two of them had gone out eating ramen and taking in the sight of Tokyo. As they stopped in the middle of the crossing, Ryuji felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. It had been nearly four years since Ren, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke and him discreetly made this location their hideout while they fought to steal the hearts of Madarame and Kaneshiro. Makoto joined them too after several bouts. 

Now he was about to confess to a girl. He couldn’t tell what was scarier. Potential death from infiltrating a cognitive world or confessing. 

“I did once... I can surely do the other!” He told himself, gripping the railing.

Ryuji swallowed the lump in his throat as the fireworks died down. Sakiya was leaning her back against the rail, leaning back and looking up at him with a grin.

“Got any New Year's resolutions, Ryuji?” 

“Resolutions?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, uh…”

He stopped and thought to himself. “Do I wanna confess? Shit! I didn’t think about this much… Do I just slide it into a conversation or like… Go for it? Ann would tell me to go for it. Futaba would too. Would Morgana? Ren?” 

“Don’t be shy!” Sakiya smiled and tilted her head, which caused Ryuji’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Why am I freaking out about her now? She’s so hot but cute! Why is it different now? It’s just a confession!” He internally panicked.

“Well, it’s to win at the Olympics, duh!” 

“Of course!” Sakiya roared in laughter.

“Yep!” 

“Damnit, Ryuji! Just tell her!” Ryuji closed his eyes and shook his head. His grip was so intense that he felt he’d break the railing. 

“My New Year's resolution…” Sakiya giggled, “Is to become an even better gymnast. I’m not quite Olympic worthy yet. It’s the same resolution I make every year.”

“A better gymnast, huh?” 

“Always.”

“Sakiya.” Ryuji let go of the railing and grabbed her hand.

“Ryuji?”

“T-There’s somethin’ else I want to say. Another resolution.”

“What is it? I’m all ears.”

He grabbed her other hand and focused himself completely on her face. The beat of his heart threatened to overtake his thoughts completely. He’d stolen plenty of hearts before.   
This was easy.

“Sakiya… I… I love you. You mean the world to me and I wanna take things further between us. Whenever I think about you, I want to run faster and further than ever. Your smile, your strength… Everything! So… I want to be with you forever.”

Time stopped. The world froze around them. Snowflakes hung in the air, unmoving.

“What…?” Sakiya took a step back, breaking the silence.

Her mind went blank.

“R-Ryuji… I…” Her face tensed up.

Seconds became hours as Ryuji waited. His heart sunk as she nervously looked at him, and then looked away. It felt like watching Ren and Morgana be overwhelmed by Kamoshida, but he couldn’t summon Captain Kidd to save the day. Dread overwhelmed him as her lips pursed.

“I’m sorry… I can’t…”

She pulled her hands back and ran away as the snow fell once more. 

* * *

“A series of hard-hitting blizzards have hit Japan as of 2nd of January, 2020. All citizens are to remain indoors and not leave under any circumstance. The roads are to remain closed until further notice. We apologize for any inconveniences.”

“Futaba-chan, it sounds like you’re locked in with me!” Hanako giggled as she moved closer to Futaba, whose jaw was slack. They sat on Hanako’s bed, watching TV together.

“I-I’m stuck here?”

“Yup!”

“But my apartment is only a few feet away!”

“Not leave under any circumstance!” Hanako lifted a finger and waved it, smiling.

“My charger…” Futaba dropped her head.

“Meanwhile,” the emergency news reporter continued, “China appears to have **_contained_** a disease. What this disease was is still a mystery, but officials have reported that it is no longer a threat.”

“So what will we do, Futaba-chan? I’m pretty cold, so why don’t we snuggle?”

“But we have the heat on…” Futaba pointed at the small heater plugged in, and at the heater in the wall.

“Well, I’m still cold!” Hanako wrapped her arms around Futaba, which only made Futaba want to implode. 

“Uh… Alright…” Futaba swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She had no idea what to make of Hanako’s actions. They weren’t different from what she usually did, but she definitely had become more clingy, which drove Futaba insane. 

“I hope everyone else is alright!” Hanako cheerfully exclaimed while rubbing herself against Futaba. She wore her nightgown and long socks, while Futaba wore her green sweater and a pair of black sweatpants and socks. 

“I haven’t seen Sakiya or Ryuji since last year…” Futaba chuckled.

“They’ve been busy! And wait, last year?” Hanako gave her a confused look.

“You know… cause it’s 2020 now…” Futaba sighed.

“Oh!”

“Ren and Sumire are probably doing what they always do… hugging and…”

“And?” 

“Snuggling…”

“Nice save, Futaba!” She cheered herself on. Saying something lewd, even as a joke, was one of the few things she never wanted to do around Hanako. The problem was that they’ve become so close that it’s hard for her to not slip up. If she was with her other friends, that was free real estate. With Hanako… She didn’t want her to think she was some kind of pervert. “One stupid joke and it’s over, Futaba!” Is what she’d tell herself after every instance. 

“I’m so happy for them!” Hanako tightened her hug around Futaba, which caused her to shiver as she felt an incredible softness envelop her.

“Yup… Hanako… Can’t… Breathe…” Futaba tried to weasle her way out. 

“Ah, there you go, Futaba-chan!” She loosened her grip, freeing Futaba.

“I-If you’re so cold why dontcha just use a blanket…?”

“We could share a blanket! That’s a wonderful idea!” 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Futaba internally screamed, “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?”

As Hanako threw a comforter around Futaba and herself, Futaba silently planned.

“I need to divert the conversation… Did we talk about New Year's resolutions? Probably but she wouldn’t mind talking about it again!” 

“Say uh, Hanako-chan.”

“Hm?”

“What was your New Year's resolution again? I kinda forgot…”

“I don’t think you forgot, Futaba-chan! Your memory is amazing!” 

“HOW DID SHE REMEMBER THAT?” Futaba panicked mentally and buried her face in her hands, blushing.

“Well… Uh…”

“I’ll tell you again, so you better remember for sure this time!” Hanako tapped Futaba’s nose and lifted her hand in a peace sign, “I want to do my best at the Olympics and show everyone how I feel!”

“Right, right! I totally remember now!” Futaba nervously laughed.

“From what I remember, yours was to become even better friends with me, help me with the Olympics, watch me practice, and do even more research!” Hanako shined a bright smile at Futaba, causing her to blush an even deeper red.

“Yup… You’re spot on…” 

“It makes me so happy, Futaba-chan! Thank you!”

“N-No problemo…”

Futaba wished she could throw the covers over her and disappear completely. That did not happen, however.

“Uhh…” Futaba nervously gazed right at Hanako.

“What is it, Futaba-chan?”

“How’re you gonna… you know… practice? You can’t afford to waste any time…”

“I’ll be fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm! I can do all my stretches here, and you can help me!”

“Bu-Bu-Bu-But what about your routine?”  
“All in my head! It’s not like Coach Murakami is going to make me go outside!”

“Right… Uh… What about showering and stuff?”

“What about it?” Hanako asked as innocently as ever.

“I mean… uh… We’re stuck in here together…”

“There’s a door between the bathroom and here!”

“Oh… yeah…”

“Let’s make the best of it, okay?”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!”  
Futaba was paranoid out of her mind. She had no choice but to stay with Hanako, which was both incredible and terrifying. Surrendering herself to her fate, she dragged the comforter over herself.

* * *

_Several Days Later_

The group, through a series of text messages, learned of the falling out between Ryuji and Sakiya. Due to the blizzard, nobody could meet in person to talk, which only made things more strenuous. Hanako found that her anxiety spiked, and she began to avoid speaking to everyone, barely speaking to Futaba. Ryuji and Sakiya isolated themselves in their apartments, only coming out when the semester began. Futaba was hit with a depressive wave as Hanako found herself unable to talk to her.

Ren and Sumire were left worried about their friends until the snow cleared and the semester began.

* * *

_Saturday, January 11th_

Ren cleared his mind as he waited for Hanako to enter and sit down. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, and he needed to maintain a neutral ground.

“Is something the matter, Amamiya-kun?” Maruki adjusted his glasses, giving Ren a concerned smile.

“Yeah, it’s just… What happens if an issue between the client and therapist overlaps. Say, they share the same friend group, and something happens that stresses both the therapist and client out, and the client is bound to bring it up?”

“Ah.”

The room went silent barring the tick of the clock on the wall as Maruki thought to himself. After a minute, he cleared his throat.

“That, Amamiya-kun, is called boundary-crossing. I’m sure you’re aware of the term.”

“I am.”

“Under most circumstances, I’d say that from your side, you should keep things vague. While boundary-crossing is not strictly forbidden, it’s not advised. However,” he held up a hand, “Given the fact that Japanese culture and mental health do not mix well, and the fact that Natsuki-san knows you better than anyone, I’ll allow this so long as you maintain a neutral stance. Your objective is to assist the client work through their problems and mental barriers. Can you do that?”

“I can.” Ren didn’t hesitate for a second. “Like I said before, I’m going to help Natsuki-san.”

“Very well. I have faith in you.” Maruki leaned back and assumed his friendly, non-intrusive role. Hanako stepped in shortly after a few minutes with bags under her eyes and a slight hunch.

“Hello, Amamiya-san…” A melancholic tune echoed within every word she spoke as she sat down.

“Hello, Natsuki-san. You aren’t looking so well. Did something happen?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I apologize for not scheduling an appointment sooner. I was very busy last semester, and then there were the holiday’s, and then the blizzard…”

“That’s perfectly fine, Natsuki-san. Life happens.”

“Thank you very much, Amamiya-san. So…”

She paused.

“Take your time.”

A deep breath. “Just like my routines,” Hanako calmly thought to herself. She knew the best way to approach this was to keep everything neutral, and refer to everyone vaguely. She wasn’t talking about Ryuji and Sakiya. She was talking about “two friends.”

“Okay okay okay… So… Something happened in my friend group. Two of my friends um, they’re taking a “break” from their relationship. They were best friends before, really!”

“It’s alright, Natsuki-san. Take as long as you need.” Ren reassured her, impressed and surprised that Hanako took a neutral stance..

“I-It makes me scared about my relationship with my best friend. I’m romantically in love with her and I don’t want to lose her.”

“Love is a tricky thing. It takes time to fall in love and stay in love. Perhaps your friends simply weren’t ready for that. I wouldn’t worry too much, though. Has anything happened strictly between you and your friend that would indicate a strain in your relationship?

“Just between me and my friend?” She looked at him, pleading for clarity.

“Yes. Just between you two.”

“Um… No. Nothing has happened between us, though I have found myself unable to talk to her lately. That is because of this situation, though.”

“I see. I wouldn’t worry about your relationship, then. Nothing has actually changed between you and your friend. Instead, you simply believe something has, or will.”

“So I just believe something bad will happen?”

“Yes.”

“What should I do then, Amamiya-kun?” Hanako spun the flower pin in her hair.

“What do you want to do, Natsuki-san?” Ren gave her a serious, but welcoming glance.

“I want to keep talking to my friend, and spending time with her.”

“There’s your answer.” He nodded affirmatively. 

“So nothing has really changed…” Hanako’s eyes widened in realization.

“Between you and your friend? I don’t think so. As for the tension between your friends, perhaps you could talk it out. I’m sure your friend will want to as well.”

“Ohhhhhh…. I see!” A smile crossed her face, her anxiety fading. “I think I know what to do!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ren leaned back and waited a few seconds. “Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

“Yes.” Hanako nodded. “Thank you for helping me think about that issue, Amamiya-san. If it’s okay with Dr. Maruki and you, I’d like to talk about my mental illness.”

“That’s fine, though I wouldn’t call it a mental illness, Natsuki-san.”

“That’s what the psychiatrist called it…”

Ren and Maruki both frowned.

“Natsuki-san.”

“Yes?”

“What do you think about it?”

“I don’t really think much about it.” She shook her head, a smile on her face. “After the psychiatrist explained the symptoms to me, a lot of things became clear to me. I finally understood why I felt different, why I had a hard time talking in certain situations, and why I love gymnastics so much.”

“Did the diagnosis change how you felt about gymnastics?”

“Nope! I still love gymnastics, anime, and my best friend!” 

A genuine smile crossed Hanako’s face.

“That’s good news. Hold onto the things that are precious to you.”

“You don’t think any differently of me, Amamiya-san?”

“Not at all.”

“Thank you!”

“Just because you were diagnosed doesn’t mean you have to change who you are. It simply means that we can properly address anything you would want to address.”

“Hmmm….” Hanako closed her eyes and let herself think for a minute.“I see! In that case, I’d like to talk about my troubles with speaking in public! When I’m directly spoken to by a large number of people, I become really uncomfortable… I just don’t know what to do. They usually ask me about gymnastics, and it should be easy for me to talk about, but when so many people speak at once… It overwhelms me.”

“There are treatments for that. There isn’t a “cure” necessarily, but there are things like cognitive behavioral therapy, speech therapy, and more. I’m currently studying it at university.”

“Really? So you’ll be able to help me?”

“If you want, yes.” Ren nodded.

“That makes me really happy!”

“That’s good. We would need to schedule appointments more frequently, though.”

“Oh… That would be difficult. I need to train basically every day for the Olympics…” Hanako sighed.

“We could wait until after the Olympics, if you’d want to try it out then.”

“I could do that!”

“We have a deal then.” Ren smiled and nodded, and he felt the word **_Hope_ ** echo within the sea of his soul for the seventh time. “Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

“Let me think…” Hanako pushed her glasses against her face. “I’d like to talk about university more, and what happened since I last saw you.”

“Go right ahead.”

Hanako proceeded to talk to Ren about the fall semester and events that occurred since her last visit. She told him about her parents reaction to the news, and he responded by reassuring her that he would help her no matter what. She spoke about how her friend helped her with university, and just how grateful she was. Their session passed quickly, and Hanako left determined to speak to her friends. Ren leaned back, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and stretched after she left. 

“That… was intense.” 

“You did well, Amamiya-kun.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You and Hanako maintained a neutral stance on the issues at hand, and you kept it vague, and managed to maintain your composure. I’m impressed and proud of both of you.”

“Thanks… I guess...” Ren sighed. “I need to lie down.”

“That was your last appointment for the day.” Maruki stood up. “Get some rest.”

“Heh…” Images of Sumire’s lap flooded Ren’s mind, and he stood up to go home.

_Later That Afternoon_

“Futaba-chan, are you home?” Hanako knocked on her door lightly.

“Hanako?” The door swung open. Hanako saw Futaba wiping away fresh tears, her glasses nowhere in sight, wearing a green shirt and sweatpants. “Is that you?”

“Hi, Futaba-chan.” Hanako opened her arms.  
“Hanako!” Futaba jumped into her arms and smothered herself in Hanako’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Hanako lifted Futaba up and carried her inside. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Hanako… Remember?”

“Right.” Hanako giggled. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

“I was worried about you! My best friend basically went missing!”

“There there…” Hanako set her down and patted her head. “I’m back now. I needed to think about things, but I’m okay now!”

“Well good!” Futaba pouted. “Don’t leave my side again!”

“I won’t, I promise!” 

“Good!”

“Where are your glasses, Futaba-chan?”

“My glasses… Uh…” 

“How bad is your vision? How many fingers am I holding up?” Hanako held up three fingers on her left hand, and four on her right. 

“Uhhhhhh…. Three?”

“I see…” Hanako grabbed Futaba’s hand, “Let’s look together! Once we find them, we can work on our assignment together!”

“Uhhhhhhh….” Futaba blushed intensely. “Sure…”

“Yay!”

Hanako kept a tight grip on Futaba’s hand as they looked for her glasses, eventually finding them under her desk. Even after they found them, she didn’t let go, and the two ended up watching anime together, hand-in-hand. This cost them dearly, though, and they ended up spending most of the next working together, which only filled Hanako with glee. Knowing her bond with Futaba was stronger than ever, a tranquil clarity filled Hanako’s heart and mind as she silently reaffirmed that she loved Futaba just as much as she loved gymnastics. Futaba’s mood returned to normal, excited as ever to spend time with Hanako.

* * *

_Sunday, January 12th_

Ren woke up in the morning before Sumire, who practically held him down in bed. Her arms were like vices around his waist, and no matter what he did, she wouldn’t let go.

“Sumire, are you awake? You have to be. I doubt you could hold me like this in your sleep.”

“You caught me~” She nuzzled her face against the back of his neck, which made him shiver.

“I got a text from Sakiya.” Ren held up his phone.

“Oh!” Sumire immediately shifted her focus, “Is she okay? She hasn’t spoken to anyone, even at practice!”

“She said: ‘Can I come over today? I’m sick of being sad and pissed off. I’ve listened to The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner over 500 times, and I need to vent. Please.’”

“The Loneliness… Sakiya… I’d like to speak with her, too.” Sumire steeled her expression.

“I hope we can help her…” Ren sighed and texted her back.

Ren: _Sure. How about around noon?_

Sakiya: _Works for me. Thanks._

“I hope she’s alright…” 

“It’s Sakiya. She’ll be fine.” Ren rolled over and ran his hand through her hair, giving her a warm smile. 

“Hmmm… You’re probably right.”

“Let’s just focus on getting ready first.” Ren placed his hand on hers, which was still wrapped around him.

“Okay! Do you want to shower first, or me?”

“Why don’t we go together?” He smirked, and Sumire turned red.

“You’re still holding onto me, so I assume you want to go with me.”

“Y-You can go!” 

Sumire let him go, and he frowned.

“Darn… Fine…” 

Ren went to shower while Sumire started cooking breakfast. They went about their morning routine and cooked a large pot of curry for Sakiya, with Sumire concerned that she might not be eating properly. Around noon, Sakiya arrived. 

“Bonjour…” she kicked off her shoes haphazardly and sighed. 

“Hello, Sakiya!” Sumire quickly walked up to her, a worried look on her face. 

“Do you have any curry?”

“Lots!”

“That’s nice… I’m pretty hungry…” Sakya’s eyes were sunk, her headstrong expression absent. 

“Well, come in! Take off your coat!” Sumire helped Sakiya and let her into their main room, where Ren waited, setting down plates of curry.

“Is Morgana here?”

“He’s out walking.” Ren remarked. 

“Good. I feel bad, but I’ll save getting over my allergies for another day.” Sakiya sat down and sighed.

“Where do you want to start?” Ren tapped his fingers on the table while Sumire sat down.

“Phew… I don’t know. I’ve tried to isolate the world around me and focus on practice, but all I hear and see is Ryuji and that face he made… I’m such an ass…”

“No, you’re not.” Ren shook his head.

Sakiya slapped her fist on the table, gritting her teeth.

“But I rejected him! Hell, I didn’t even do that! I just ran away!” 

“Sakiya.” Sumire calmly smiled at her, “It’s okay. What made you run away?”

“That’s…” She winced. “I just… I wasn’t ready. I never thought about it before, and then he dropped that on me… No… This is my fault.”

“You weren’t ready? What do you mean?” Sumire asked.

“I wasn’t ready to commit to that. To love. I _like_ Ryuji a lot. I have a blast spending time with him, and the sex is great! But love… I don’t get it.”

“I see.” Ren leaned forward and crossed his hands on the table while Sumire lightly blushed, scratching her cheek. “Romance is something that just… happens. You can’t force it. Believe it or not, but Sumire and I had a pretty complicated relationship before she confessed to me.”

“Really? Given how much you two lovebirds swoon over each other, that’s really surprising.” Sakiya sarcastically remarked.

“Sakiya, calm down.” Sumire recomposed herself after taking a deep breath, reaching out her hand and placing it on Sakiya’s. 

“Sorry… I guess that’s a defense mechanism.”

“That’s fine.” Ren nodded. “So you don’t think you’re ready to commit. I understand that. Committing yourself to someone else means that you have to take care of them _and_ yourself. Giving yourself to someone emotionally is a very tough barrier to cross, if that makes sense.”

“Ren’s right.” Sumire affirmed. “Confessing to Ren was incredibly scary. I was prepared for him to reject me, but it was still hard. My mind raced as I went to tell him. I thought: ‘Am I ready for this?’ and ‘Will I actually be able to take care of Ren?’ and so on. And I still don’t think I’ve taken care of him properly…” She looked at him, frowned and sighed.

“Don’t be like that, Sumire.” Ren shook his head. “You’ve done plenty. Now, Sakiya, is that how you feel about Ryuji?”

“I definitely care about him a lot. I do. But I think you two are right on the mark. I’ve committed myself to gymnastics, and I don’t know if I can commit myself to Ryuji too.” 

“Honestly, that’s understandable. Romance isn’t for everyone.” Ren replied.

“You’re not mad?” Sakiya tilted her head.

“Of course not.” Sumire shook her head. “I do think you should talk to him, though.

“What am I supposed to say?” Sakiya bit her lip, clenching her fists. “I’m scared of hurting him more. I don’t want that.”

“I think you should just be honest, Sakiya.” Ren gave her an encouraging smile, his eyes full of hope.

“Be honest…” She took a deep breath.

“If you’re not ready, that’s all you have to say.”

“Just be you, Sakiya!” Sumire pumped her fist, a confident smile on her face.

“Gah… fuck it!” Sakiya leaped out of her seat. “I’m going to think about what I want to say, but I’m definitely going to talk to him! Thank you Ren! Thank you, Sumire! I can’t just sit around here like this!” 

“You’ve got this, Sakiya. Good luck.”

Ren gave her a nod, which she returned with a confident smile. He felt the word **_Hope_** echo within the sea of his soul for the eighth time as their eyes met. 

“Now I’m fired up!” Sakiya picked up her spoon. “But dammit, I’m hungry!”

“Please eat, Saki-chan.”

“I will!”

Sakiya sat back down and eagerly dug into her curry, managing to finish a plate in seconds. 

“Another!”

“Sure thing!” 

Sumire and Ren hosted Sakiya for a while longer as she regained her bearing, and she left shortly after, reinvigorated.

A few seconds after Sakiya left, Ren finally sat on his couch and relaxed. 

“Sumire… Can I rest on your lap?”

“Are you tired, Ren?” Sumire sat next to him and guided his head onto her lap.

“Not really… But this whole situation is stressful.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s no-one’s fault. I know that. I just need a break…”

“You’ll always be able to rest on my lap, honey.”

“Mmmm… Thanks, dear.”

As Sumire and Ren giggled together, his phone rang.

It was Ryuji.

“Hello?”

“Ren.”

“Ryuji?”

“Can we uh, talk?”

“Of course.”

Ren heard a sigh of relief.

“Thanks man. I’ve uh… I’ve been sitting on well, you know, with what happened…” 

“Right.”

“Can I come over later? I’m going to talk to my mom now. I need to get out of my apartment, so I wanna come over after.”

“Go ahead. I just need a little nap, but you can make your way over when you’re ready.”

“You tired, man?” 

“Yeah, but I won’t be after this nap.”

“Gotcha. I really appreciate it. See you soon.”

“See you later, Ryuji.”

Ren dropped the phone and let out a long sigh.

“You really want to help everyone, don’t you?” Sumire ran her fingers through his hair, an understanding tone in her voice.

“Of course I do. I’m sorry for stretching myself thin… I know you don’t like it.”

“In a situation like this, you can’t help it. I’ll do what I can to help you, as little as that might be. And besides, they need you.”

“Sumire.”

“Oh…” She frowned. Ren leaned up and looked at her, adjusting himself and giving her a stern look.

“You do way more for me than I do for you. I’m going to keep telling you. You do know that, right?”

“Yes… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Besides, we’re going to keep working together until you’re through this mental block, alright? You’ve been working so hard, Sumire.” 

Ren grasped her hands and pressed his head against her own. 

“Have I really? Hanako is well on her way to the Olympics, and Sakiya is practicing as hard as ever, despite the pain she was feeling. I have you to support me through everything, too.”

“None of that matters, Sumire. We’re both working together to fulfill our promise, right? I know the pain of Kasumi’s loss still hurts. It always will.”

As the two sat silently, they felt their souls stir as one. Time slowly passed as they simply held each other close. Ren slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes. 

“However,” He took a deep breath, “I want you to turn that pain into motivation. Let the Olympics this year be the turning point, where you turn all of that lingering guilt and sadness into strength. I’ll hold you to it.”

“I’ll do it.” Sumire replied, opening her eyes. Ruby met onyx as the bond between them deepened even further. “I’m not going to do it only for you, though. I’m going to do it for Kasumi, and everyone else cheering me on. I’ve almost mastered the clubs, and I’m going to start working on perfecting the ball and hoop, too. I’m like a broken record…”

“I don’t mind. Gymnastics may look repetitive, but I see you improve every time I watch you. It’s small, little changes, but those little improvements are what create a perfect performance, right?” Ren smirked.

“Yes. In order to create a perfect routine, you need to master every little step and movement. Every toss, every pivot, it all counts. One small mistake can destroy your performance.”

“I can’t wait to see what you do.”

“I can’t wait for you to watch me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“You’re so silly, Ren.” Sumire giggled.

“Well, I try my best, Sumire.”

“Mmmm… That’s enough for now. Take a nap.” Sumire moved her hands up to Ren’s head, and she guided him down to her lap. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in a temporary bliss, knowing he’d have to speak with Ryuji soon.

* * *

_Take Your Time_

Ryuji went and spoke to his mother, telling her about the confession and how he felt. She comforted him and helped him reaffirm his feelings for Sakiya, telling him that his feelings didn’t need to change, and he could continue to move forward. He left her slightly confused and still downtrodden, but he wanted to speak to Ren, quickly making his way to the apartment.

“Yo….” Ryuji waved as he stepped inside. His expression was even sadder than Sakiya’s. Under his eyes were heavy bags, and his mouth was stuck in a permanent frown. 

“Come on in, Ryuji.” Morgana stood in front of him.

“Hey, Morgana.” He sighed.

“I’m surprised… This isn’t like you at all.”

“Huh… I’m not really feeling alright, man.”

“I know. Let’s go.”

Ryuji begrudgingly followed Morgana inside, where he saw Ren sitting at the main table.

“Where’s Sumire? I thought she’d be here…”

“She’s at practice.” Ren motioned to the empty chair. 

“Oh…”

“Sit down.”

“Thanks…” 

Silence. Ryuji slumped in his chair, absentmindedly looking at the glass of soda in front of him.

“Soda, huh…? Haven’t drank that in a while.”

“You’ve probably given up on it, huh? Sorry about that. I just knew you wouldn’t want coffee.”

“Nah it’s fine.” Ryuji shook his head. 

“So how are you doing, Ryuji?” Morgana jumped up on the table.

“Shit.”

“We could tell that much.”

“Then why ask?”

“Because there’s more to it than that.” Morgana sighed. “Listen, Ryuji. I know we’ve had our issues, but… I’ve gone through this too. Kinda. I mean, when I found out that Ann was dating Shiho… It hurt a lot. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh yeah… I didn’t even think about that.” Ryuji let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry, man.”

“I’m over it now. What’s important is that I understand what you’re going through.”  
“Yeah… I guess you do.”

“So what exactly did you want to talk about regarding the situation?” Ren motioned for Ryuji to look at him. 

“Well... I’m sick of crying in my room and just training with no goal in sight. I’m pissed off!” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Ryuji gripped his fist and shook it, gritting his teeth. “I can’t even run right now! Whenever I try, my legs feel like jelly! It sucks!”

“Did you lose motivation?” Ren tilted his head.

“I… I think Sakiya was my motivation…” He took a deep breath and calmed down. 

“She motivated you to do your best, huh?” Morgana replied. “Wait… Did she motivate you to go to the Olympics?” His eyes lit up in realization.

“She told me I could do it, and I believed her.” Ryuji sniffled, losing his composure. “The reason I was able to focus was because she was pushing me… telling me I could do it. I was doing it for her…” Tears started to stream down his face. “Whenever we went to practice together… She smiled at me and told me I was doing great, and that I’d be at the top in no time! Now I fucked it all up because I said something stupid! Damnit!” He slammed his fist on the table, crying in earnest. 

“I tried… I did! I thought I finally had something goin’ for me, and I just had to run my mouth!”

“You haven’t cried this whole time, have you, Ryuji?” Ren gave him a reassuring smile. “We’re here for you.”

Morgana and Ren let Ryuji cry for a few minutes and vent his grief. He eventually calmed himself down, slapping his cheeks repeatedly.

“Feel any better?” 

“Kinda…”

“Ryuji.” Morgana spoke adamantly. “I don’t think you’ve lost her. You said you were doing it for her, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well, I think you still are. Maybe you could win her over with your performance at the Olympics? Oh! Why don’t you tell her that you’ll ‘Steal Her Heart!’ by taking the gold in sprinting?”

Ryuji’s eyes widened as he rapidly connected the dots. 

“Morgana… You’re a genius!”

Morgana laughed mischievously. “Heheheh. I know I am! Don’t underestimate the original Phantom Thief!”

“Sakiya just needs some time, Ryuji.” Ren gave him a confident nod. “You two should talk. I’m sure she’ll respond positively. You tripped during the first few steps, but you didn’t lose the race.”

“Give her some time… Right!” Ryuji stood up. “Alright!” He smiled. “I’m gonna go run and eat some ramen! I’m done crying! I’ll talk to her in a couple days!” 

“That’s the Ryuji I know!” Morgana smirked as well as a cat could.

“Thank you so much, Morgana!” Ryuji started petting him aggressively.

“Ah! Slow down!”

“You’ll be fine, Ryuji.” Ren chuckled. “You were the most charming Phantom Thief, after all.”

“...Yeah! I am!”

“Huh?” Morgana looked at them, confused. “Ren, you liar! I’m the most charming Phantom Thief!” 

“Nope! Joker said that I was!” Ryuji stuck out his tongue.

“Well I taught him everything, so I have the final say, and I say that I’m the most charming Phantom Thief!” Morgana retorted.

“You’re just a cat!” Ryuji laughed.

“Shut up!”

“Hey now, you two.” Ren held up his hands. 

“Don’t worry about Ren, Ryuji.” Morgana snickered.

“I’m just pumped up now!” He grinned back.

Ren sighed and smiled, happy to see his two best friends were the same after all these years. “I’m glad you’re in a better mood, Ryuji.” 

“Really… Huh. I guess I am!”

“Ramen and running, right?” 

“Yup!”

“Can I come with you?” Ren held up his fist.

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

_Several Days Later, Saturday, January 18th_

Ryuji relaxed himself as he waited for Sakiya to knock on his door. The night before, she texted him, asking for them to talk. He missed her so much. 

Every day he saw her, but that wasn’t nearly the same as being with her, sweating with her, and just talking to her. He wanted to do it right this time. 

“Yo.” He waved as she opened the door.

“Hey.” She replied, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Want to uh… sit down?”

“Sure.”

Awkward silence quickly enveloped the room as he sat in his desk chair and she sat on his bed. 

“Uh… so…” 

“Uh…”

“I’m really sorry!” Ryuji clapped his hands and bowed. 

“I’m sorry too!” She bowed.

“What’re you sorry for?” He asked.

“What do you mean? I ran away from you! I’ve been such a big idiot!”

“Well it’s my fault that I even said such a dumb thing out of nowhere!”

“Well I didn’t even think about the possibility you’d ask, so I ran!”

“You probably weren’t expecting it… I didn’t even think you’d say no…” Ryuji sighed. “I just jumped the gun, like I always do…”

“Don’t say that!” 

“But it’s the truth!”

“Well… I don’t think so!” 

“Sakiya…”

“Listen, Ryuji… I… I still want what we had. I just… I’m not ready to commit to love. Does that sound stupid? It does, doesn’t it?”

“No no I get it!” Ryuji waved his arms. “I didn’t consider your feelings!”

“You’re really not a romantic, Ryuji.” Sakiya smiled and shook her head.

“I-I’m not trying to be!”

“Really?”

“No! Anyway!” He sighed. “Uh… How would we go back?”

“Well,” Sakiya crossed her arms, “I want to tell you how I feel.”

“Please.” 

Sakiya took a deep breath. 

“Right now, Ryuji, I want to commit myself to gymnastics, and I don’t know if I can commit myself to both gymnastics and you. Not that I dislike you!” She waved her arms. “I do! It’s just… that next step is scary, and I need to think about it. Does that make sense?” She barely held open an eye, with the other closed. 

“So… You’re not saying no?” 

“No.” Sakiya smiled warmly. “I just need some time. Let’s stay friends for now, okay? I want to take my time and focus on practice. You should, too.”

“Focus on practice…” Ryuji took a deep breath and nodded. “Deal. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable anymore, so we’ll stay friends. You’ll still help me study, right? Please?”

“Of course.”

A massive sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

“You have Olympic medals to win, Ryuji. Practice makes perfect!” 

“Right!”

“Alright!” Sakiya stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll be going now. I have to uh, practice.”

“Oh, uh, right. See ya.” Ryuji awkwardly waved, and Sakiya waved back just as awkwardly. Once she closed the door behind her, Ryuji clenched his fist.

“I’m gonna steal your heart, Sakiya! I might not be able to now, but I swear I will! Just watch me run!”

With a new resolve, Ryuji prepared himself for practice.

* * *

_Sunday, January 19th_

Ren lazily opened an eye as he woke up. He felt an incredibly soft sensation atop him, and he saw Sumire lying on him, resting her head on his chest, making what appeared to be purring sounds.

“What is she, a cat?” He chuckled to himself and rustled her hair with his left hand. 

“Mmmm… I can’t reach… senpai…”

“She still calls me senpai in her dreams, huh? I can’t wait to pull that card on her later. Heh.”

“Ah! Senpai! The club!” She winced in her sleep. “Oh… It hit your head… Rest on my lap…”

“Just how much does she enjoy letting me rest my head on her lap?” He smiled.

“Don’t cry, Etsuko-chan! Mama Sumi is here…. Heheh…”

“Oh… Poor Sumire… Having lucid dreams…? I wonder if Maruki will ever let us babysit? Nah…”

“Mmm…” Sumire slowly opened her eyes. “Good morning, Ren.”

“Good morning. I just woke up.” He lied as he breathed.

“I slept really well!” Sumire leaned up and stretched, which was a wonderful sight for Ren.

“It’s nice to hear Sakiya and Ryuji worked something out.” Ren smiled.

“Yes! I’m sad that Sakiya doesn’t feel the same way, but I’m sure she’ll figure out how she feels soon!”

“Everyone falls in love differently.” Ren leaned up and kissed her forehead. “It just so happened that you stole my heart from the start.”

“I think it’s the other way around.” She giggled as he kissed her up and down, ogling her. 

“Who knows…” 

“Breakfast?” Morgana leaped up on the bed.

“We’re having a moment, Morgana!” Ren hissed.

“Well I’m hungry!” He hissed back.

“Fine…” Ren kicked his feet off the bed and went to stand up. “Sumire?” Her hands were wrapped around his neck. 

“Carry me.”

“Are you a child?”

“I’m greedy.” She whispered into his ear.

“Ah…” He blushed. “Alright. Hot chocolate time.”

Ren put his hands behind his back and lifted her up.

“Ren!” 

“What?”

“Sorry. I was trying to get a grip.”

“You did that on purpose!”

“Nah…”

Ren piggybacked Sumire to the kitchen, having Morgana open the door using his professional skills. 

“Can I put you down now?” 

“Nope!”

“I can’t make breakfast while I’m carrying you.”

Her stomach rumbled.

“Fair point.”

Ren laughed as he set her down, and she went to shower. He pulled out the classic ingredients for curry and started cooking. Spending time with Sumire, making curry, and drinking coffee was all therapeutic to him. It took a few weeks, but he was glad that Ryuji and Sakiya were able to work out something. It was better than a few months, or never. 

“I could tell just by speaking to the both of them that they’re smitten for each other.” He grinned and looked down at Morgana.

“I don’t see Sakiya that often, so I can’t say the same.”

“Oh she’s definitely in love with him. She just doesn’t know it. It’s not like she’s in denial, but its more so that she really just doesn’t want to commit. I don’t blame her, but I don’t think that will last, either.”

“Ryuji did say he was going to steal her heart.” Morgana laughed in reply.

“That he did.”

“Hmmm… Makoto and Haru’s wedding is during Golden Week, right?” 

“Yes.”

“Have they picked a location?”

“I have no idea. Haru will probably rent out a whole mountain range or something!” Ren snickered.

“She probably would. Poor Makoto…”

“She knew what she was getting into.”

“Yeah. She made a good choice, though. Haru is an incredibly sweet girl.”

“Mhm… Do you wish you could spend more time with her, Morgana?”

“Of course I do.” Morgana nodded. “I’m happy here, too, though.”

“And we’d be hopeless without you…”

“Yup!” 

Ren sighed, and the two quieted down. Sumire joined them a few minutes later, wearing a comfortable, white sweater and purple sweatpants. She kissed Ren on the cheek and hugged him from behind.

“Is it my turn?”

“Yes! I’ll take over from here!”

“Alright…” Ren walked off to the bathroom, leaving Morgana with Sumire.

“Well, it’s just you and me, Sumire.” Morgana started.

“Mhm!”

“Do you think Sakiya is in love with Ryuji?”

“Hmmm… I can’t say that she isn’t! Saki-chan feels like the type of girl who needs to figure things out herself. It took me a long time to realize how Kasumi really felt about me… too long. I didn’t want to make that same mistake, so I told Ren how I felt! Being a gymnast isn’t the same for everyone, though. I want Ren to watch me. I want to perform for _him_ and nobody else. I think Saki-chan wants the whole world to watch her, which is why she’s so committed. Ryuji-senpai is just one small part of that, so committing to loving him would make her feel like she’s turning her back on the world!”

“That’s very insightful of you, Sumire.”

“Like I said, I’m not going to repeat my mistakes, and I don’t want her to repeat them either. Saki-chan is my rival and my best friend. I want her to know my feelings just as much as I want to know hers!”

“I see…”

“That’s all there is to it!” 

With a bright smile on her face, Sumire finished making breakfast, swapping out Ren’s coffee for hot chocolate. Once he came out of the shower, they sat down to eat, and she eagerly anticipated him picking up the mug.

“Hmmm…” He eyed the mug curiously.

“Is something the matter?”

“No…” He picked it up and took a sip. “Okay maybe.”

“You just drank hot chocolate! Isn’t it delicious?”

“It’s very sweet…”

“Right?”

“Well, the girl who likes to call me senpai in her sleep made it for me, so…” He smirked and smugly raised an eyebrow.

“Wh-” Sumire’s face went beet red. 

“Heh. Do you want your senpai to watch you at practice today? I’m off…”

“I-I-I don’t… I…I…” Her hands shook as she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

“You don’t? Aww…”

“Wait! I do! I want you to keep massaging me too!”

“When did I say anything about massages?” Ren grinned devilishly.  
“Eep!” She covered her mouth.

“Today’s gonna be so funnnn…”

“Rennnnnnnnnnnnnn!”

Morgana sighed and finished his food. Soon after, the couple finished their breakfast, got ready to go practice, and continued their quest to have Sumire turn her pain into strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary or starting notes!  
> A DeathKnightRRM Production.
> 
> I figure y'all would know what would happen, but hey a lack of summary could add tension? I dunno. 
> 
> I can't keep angst going past one chapter, but things definitely aren't the same for anyone anymore.  
> Hanataba is instensifying, Ryuji and Sakiya have decided to go their separate ways to train, and Sumire and Ren agreed to get rid of the last of Sumire's pain by the olympics.
> 
> Dream of Mama Sumi.


	62. Towards Parenthood

_ February 9th _

Snow calmly blanketed Tokyo as Ren curled his fingers around one of the many train pivoted grab handles. He shivered as his warm hand met cold metal. Jack Frost wasn’t hesitating this year; at least that’s how he rationalized it. Since the new year, due to the hectic weather, he elected to wake up a few minutes earlier and take the train to Tokyo Mental Health and UTokyo every day instead of driving. That way, he could snuggle with Sumire for a few extra minutes in the morning,  _ and _ take the train with her. It was a win-win! Sometimes, he found that she would get up even  _ earlier _ just to make him coffee. He always felt his heart burst with joy when she did. 

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day,” He smiled and looked down at Sumire, who was tightening her scarf with one hand and gripping a grab handle with the other, standing next to him. Her vibrant, beautiful red hair reached down to her neck, her signature red ribbon fashioned as a headband.

“It is!” She smiled and nodded, a simple, small gesture that always made Ren’s heart skip a beat. 

“No special celebrations though, right?”

“None!” 

“Hmm… We do have the weekend off though.”

“I’m going to be practicing two out of those three days!”

“Reserving the third day for me?” He smirked and winked.

“W-Well… We also have course work…” The red hue that encompassed her face told him “Yes!”

“Eh. That’s nothing. It doesn’t hurt to take a day to ourselves,” He quickly glanced around and assessed that no-one was listening or paying attention to them before bending down next to her ear. “Besides, I could give you a  _ thorough _ massage.”

The red hue spread across Sumire’s entire face as she felt a chill crawl down her back. 

“D-Don’t say things like that here!” She whispered with a hint of frustration.

“You seem to be enjoying it, though,” He whispered back with a smug grin.

“I-I-I am not!” She pulled her scarf up to cover her face.

“You’re so adorable.” Ren took a deep breath, satisfied. “Just a few more days and it’ll be massage city.”

“Ren!”

“Hehehe.”

Sumire sighed and turned away from him as they waited to arrive at the campus stop. 

A cold gust of wind sent shivers down Ren’s spine as Sumire and him shuffled alongside the crowd to get off the train. “That doesn’t make any sense, we were above ground for a bit, but now we’re underground! Is it really that cold? Damn you, Jack Frost!” He yelled to himself, gritting his teeth as Sumire grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She guided him up and out of the subway, only for them to be hit by another wave of cold winds.

“Ughhhh… Sumire, can I tuck my hands against your waist?” Ren sniffled.

“This is why you should always wear three layers during the winter, Ren!” Sumire squinted her eyebrows, reaching her hands up and adjusting his scarf.

“You’re acting like a mom,” he giggled.

“A mom?” She immediately jumped back, as red-faced as she was on the train, “I-I-I’m not a… Ren!”

“Now I’m feeling all warmed up!” He lifted his hands and placed them against her cheeks.

“H-Hey! W-W-We’re in public!” Sumire shouted within a whisper, quickly gripped her hands around his and pulled them off, panicking.

“No one is paying attention to us,” Ren tilted his head, “No one ever has, and no one will, at least not until we’ve taken the world stage.”

“Ren…” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“That being said, we have more pressing matters, like class!”

“Oh, right!” 

“The snow’s only going to pick up, so let’s hurry!” 

Ren intertwined his fingers around Sumire’s, and the two began their snowy trek to UTokyo with a brisk jog.

Their day passed by like every other, with the two going to their separate classes and then practice or work. Sumire continued practicing with Hanako and Sakiya, though Hanako ended up staying late more often than not. Not wanting to fall behind, the rivals begged Murakami and Hiraguchi to join her, to which the coaches obliged. Ren continued his work at Tokyo Mental Health, receiving an influx of clients thanks to the winter blues. He managed to keep his spirits high, knowing Sumire was always waiting for him at home with a smile. Maruki appeared less frequently, but always managed to make it for appointments with Hanako. Once he finished his work there, he took the train home, where Sumire was waiting for him. After a quick warm-up shower and cup of coffee, Ren snuggled up on the couch next to her, resting his head on her legs, a ritual they performed daily at this point. 

“I really can’t tell if I like long hair or short hair more…” Ren brushed his fingers through Sumire’s bangs.

“Want me to try a mid-length style sometime?” 

“Like what?” 

“I’d grow my hair out to my upper back and tie it in a ponytail!”

“I see… I do miss your big, poofy ponytail sometimes though.”

“You should have told me that before I cut it then, silly!”

“But I also really like your short hair!” Ren sighed, “I wonder if cognitive psience would allow you or me to change our appearance in the Metaverse…”

“It’s far too late to test that out, Ren.” Sumire shook her head, “Besides, I like it when you’re not putting yourself in danger constantly.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one reminiscing about a problem I don’t need to worry about…”

“Classic Sumire, right?” 

“Yes.”

A few minutes of silence. The buzz of a phone.

“Hello?” Ren leaned up and adjusted himself on the couch.

“Hello, Amamiya-kun? Thank goodness you picked up…”

“What’s up, Doc?”

“I’m sorry to ask you this so brazenly and out of nowhere, but could you babysit Etsuko next Sunday, on the 16th? I’ve run through all of my contacts, but they’re all busy or have babysat her enough times to the point where I just feel bad asking again… Rumi suggested I ask you, but I told her that you’re just kids…”

“Sure.” Ren answered plainly.

“Really?” Maruki sounded relieved, “Thank you so much! We’ll provide you with baby food, formula, and everything else you’ll need. All you need to do is watch her. Do Yoshizawa-san or you have any experience taking care of an infant?”

“Sumire goes to the daycare at the University of Tokyo often. She’s taken care of infants and toddlers. It’s so adorable when I find her there, looking after all those kids.”

“That’s wonderful to hear! Rumi took a liking to Yoshizawa-san. She thought she really had what it took to be a, as Sakura-san called it, a ‘mama.’ I guess she wasn’t far off, considering that Yoshizawa-san visits a daycare.”

“Hehehehehehe. She has quite a bit of experience.” Ren scratched his chin, smirked and laughed.

“You’re talking to Dr. Maruki, Ren? Why are you talking about my work at the daycare?” Sumire gave him a confused look.

“Just a minute,” He held up a finger.

“Do you want us to meet up at your place?”

“Yes, please.”

“Got it.”

“Thank you again, Amamiya-kun! I’ll see you then!”

“Goodbye.”

“Are Dr. Maruki, Rumi-san and Etsuko-chan alright?” An increasingly worried look covered her face.

“They’re fine.” Ren answered with a straight face. “We’re going to babysit Etsuko-chan on the Sunday after Valentine’s Day.”

“W-W-W-We’re going to WHAT?” Sumire’s face exploded red. “You just agreed like that?”

“Yeah.” 

Complete poker face.

“I-You-We-Babysit?” Sumire felt her heart pounding and her face melting from the heat.

“Yup.”

“We aren’t qualified at all!”

“Rumi thinks you make a good mama, and you’ve worked at a daycare! That counts for a lot!”

“Wha-” Sumire froze, her mouth agape, “M-M-M-Me?”

“Yes you,” Ren poked her cheek, grinning.

“I-I-I-I-Uh-Um...I…”

“Is she wrong?” He leaned in closer.

“W-W-Well… I-I’m just… We’re… I don’t have enough experience!” She picked up a pillow and buried her face in it.

“Yes you do.” Ren gently tapped her shoulder. “I’ve seen you taking care of those toddlers. Besides…” A massive, devilish grin grew across his face. “You sounded like you were having the time of your life, taking care of Etsuko-chan in your sleep.”

“UM.” Sumire froze, too embarrassed to think.

“I think it’s a good opportunity for some hands-on experience, since you seem to want to in your dreams!!” Ren laughed.

“O-Opportunity!?????????????” Her lips quivered as her arms shook wildly. “I-I-I never said anything like that!”

“I heard it with my own two ears…” Ren tapped his ears. “I mean, we’re going to be parents someday, right?”

She froze again.

“Well?” He poked her again.

“T-T-That’s so far from now, though!” She rapidly shook her head, her face a garden of red roses.

“Practice makes perfect, Sumire. You tell me that every day.”

“R-Ren! This is a baby we’re talking about! A tiny, cute… adorable.. sweet… little baby…”   
“See, perfect!” Ren gave her a thumbs up, “Besides, if you don’t want to, I’ll just have to do it alone, since I agreed.”

“I-I-I… Fine! I’ll help you! Who knows what you’d do alone with a baby!” 

Sumire crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in a huff.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“J-J-Just ask next time you want to do something like this, okay?”

“I’m sorry…” Ren reached his arms around her and hugged her. “I wanted to help the Doc out.”

“I know... “ Sumire slowly calmed down and rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re so selfless…”

“I guess… But I’m definitely selfish when it comes to you.” With a conniving grin, he nibbled her ear lightly.

“H-Hey!” 

“Yes?”

“L-Let me be selfish, too…”

“Oh?” His grin widened.

“W-Well, it’s.. Um… you know… um…” Her eyes darted left and right as she nervously tapped her fingers against his hands.

“You want a massage?”

“...”

“I don’t even need to ask, do I?” Ren chuckled and ran his hand through her deep-red hair, “I guess I owe it to you since I said yes without asking…”

“That’s right!” Sumire excitedly nodded, “You owe it to me!” 

“Well then who am I to refuse?” With a deft swipe, Ren picked Sumire up as he stood up, carrying her to their bed, where he then proceeded to give her a thorough, extremely pleasurable massage.

* * *

_ Thursday, February 13th _

“The weather’s pretty bad tonight, Sumire.” Ren tightened his grip around her hand as they stepped onto the train platform, preparing to walk to the Aoyama Cemetery.

“I’m not going to let bad weather stop me from visiting Kasumi, Ren.” Sumire gave him a determined look, shaking her head.

“I know. That’s why I’m coming with you.”

“Thank you. Should we bring Morgana-senpai next time?”

“I’m not sure… We’ll think about it.”

The couple exited the station and stepped out onto the snowy streets, illuminated by a vast array of lights, whether it be street-lamps or massive skyscrapers in the distance. 

“Back in the country, everything was dark after 7 at night in the winter.” Ren took a deep breath as they began their trek to the cemetery. “Even after living in Shibuya for well over three years, I’m just not used to this.”

“And you’re afraid of heights.” Sumire playfully stuck out her tongue.

“It’s only gotten worse with time.” He sighed. “Back in the Metaverse I never even thought about it.”

“Your persona did have wings!”

“And I had a grappling hook. On top of that, I just… I never feared anything. I was free, determined and unstoppable.”

A disappointed sigh escaped him as he reminisced.

“You still are to me, Ren.” Sumire gave him a reassuring smile. “You never stopped being the confident, proud man I fell in love with.”

Ren felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw Sumire looking at him without a hint of falsehood.

“Thanks…”

“Of course!”

“You’re still the same graceful, beautiful and bold woman I fell in love with.” He smiled, and she kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re the one who lets me show myself off, Ren.”

Ren gulped and blushed. “Yup… There’s the bold…”

“You’re cute when you think you’re in control.” Sumire winked and turned back to face the street. Ren felt  _ his _ face burning red for once. Just what did she mean by that?

As cold snowflakes constantly hit his face, Ren managed to finally calm down as they entered the cemetery. Sumire went about the routine of cleaning the grave, though it was a bit more difficult in the winter. She allowed Ren to help her now, which made the process a bit easier. The cherry blossom tree had bared itself with the onset of winter, but Sumire knew it wouldn’t be long until it blossomed once more. Once they finished, Sumire stood up and clapped her hands in prayer, preparing to speak.

“Hi, Kasumi. Not too much has happened since we last spoke. Ren and I made another promise, but I already told you about that. I’ve kept the thoughts in my mind as I practice my routine. I want to turn my pain into strength, and when I recall my memories of you; the times we practiced together, got ice cream, and caused trouble, I think I’m starting to see it all differently. Before Ren helped me realize it, I always saw everything we did as you doing something, and me being there to watch. It didn’t feel like I was doing things  _ with  _ you, not until now. I’m sorry about that. I was a huge idiot, but I’m done misinterpreting everything. I promised a while ago to face the future head-on. I need to start doing what I say I’ll do, and I want you to make sure I don’t run away. Ren will help you, too, so don’t stress yourself out. Thanks, Kasumi.”

Sumire opened her eyes and stepped back as she felt a warm sensation well up in her heart. Ren stepped forward, clapped his hands, and closed his eyes. 

“Hello again, Kasumi. You obviously just heard Sumire, but we’re going to work hard to finally eliminate the last of her pain. You’ve watched her practice, and I’m sure that you’re just as confident as I am that she can do it. A long time ago, Coach Hiraguchi told us that you practiced so hard because you were afraid that Sumire would completely outclass you with her grace. You considered her a rival, although you didn’t say it. Was she right? Whenever I watch Sumire perform a routine, I’m driven to tears. It’s always so indescribably beautiful that I’m left without words. The only time she breaks down and cries from the stress is when she’s in my arms. She gets stressed about her routines, her lack of improvement, how she thinks she’ll never make it… and how she thinks she’s failing you. That’s what we’re aiming to stop completely. Both of us know that she doesn’t want to think like that, but mental scars don’t disappear so easily. It’s been a long, hard road, but I think we’ve almost reached the point where she’ll think about these things and tell me ‘I’m going to do better,’ instead of ‘I  _ wish _ I could do better.’ Please watch over us until then. Thank you.”

Ren exhaled and opened his eyes after finishing, turning to Sumire. She silently gave him a nod, and the two cleaned the grave together before making their way back home. 

* * *

On Valentines Day, Sumire practiced and Ren worked. Once they made their ways home, Sumire presented him with some homemade chocolate, and the two did some more preparations to babysit Etsuko. Sumire explained some of the basics to Ren, telling him that caring for toddlers and infants was primarily experience-based, and was not something a person could read up on and pretend to know, or as Ren loved to do, wing it. They spent the better part of their night relaxing together, and on Saturday they repeated this routine.

* * *

_ Sunday, February 16th, Afternoon _

With a crunch under their feet, Ren and Sumire stepped out of their car in front of the Maruki residence. Snow lightly fell as they stepped up to the door and knocked. 

“Ah, hello Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san. Thank you for coming.” Maruki opened the door, and the couple saw him wearing a fine white suit, his hair slicked back.

“Well that’s a blast from the past, Doc.” Ren shivered as he stepped inside, Sumire right behind him.

“I apologize if my appearance elicits any negative memories. Rumi picked this out for me, and didn’t want me going out with a ‘mophead,’ as she stated.” Maruki nervously chuckled and sighed.

“It’s okay, Dr. Maruki,” Sumire gave him a nod. “I just hope Ren never combs his hair like that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh I just like his hair the way it is, that’s all!” She lightly blushed.

“I’m right here, Sumire.” Ren lightly ruffled his hair with his hand. 

“I see… Well, in any case, step inside.” Maruki opened the next door on their right, and they all stepped into the main living room. Rumi wore a long yellow dress and her hair straightened, reaching her lower back. She held Etsuko in her arms, who was wearing cat-patterned pajamas and immediately turned her attention to Sumire.

“Oh, great! You’re here!” Rumi excitedly walked up to Ren and Sumire. “I hope Takuto didn’t give you two a hard time. He didn’t beg, did he?”

“Not at all.” Ren shook his head.

“Good! Him and I are going to have one heck of a time today! Thanks for offering to look after Etsuko! Here you go!” Rumi held Etsuko out to Sumire, whose eyes went wide.

“Huh? You’re just going to leave?”

“C’mon, take her! She wants you to hold her!” Rumi giggled, lightly bouncing Etsuko up and down, who also laughed.

“Um…” Sumire looked at Ren, who gave her an approving nod.

“O-Okay…” Swallowing her anxiety, Sumire took a hold of Etsuko. 

“See, it’s not so bad!” Rumi gave her a thumbs up.

“Um………..” 

“Bababaaba!” Etsuko babbled and grabbed at Sumire’s coat.

“Oh! She really does like you!” Maruki laughed. “I guess we really don’t have anything to worry about. You know what to do, right, Yoshizawa-san? Just make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“Right… Feed her when she’s hungry... “ Sumire took deep breaths.

Rumi clapped. “I have faith in you, Mama Yoshizawa-san!”

“T-That’s not-!”

“Mama Yoshizawa, huh?” Ren rubbed his chin, smirking.

“Not you too, Ren!” Sumire pouted as Etsuko continued to babble.

“Alright! The food is all laid out on the table.” Rumi pointed at their dinner table. “And diapers are in the storage closet right in the main hallway!”

“Diapers… Food…” Sumire went through her mental checklist.

“This ought to be fun…” Ren chuckled. “You’ll do just fine. Sumire spends a lot of time at the daycare at our University. Isn’t that right?”

“Eep!”

“That’s even better! Takuto mentioned that after talking to you.” Rumi stretched. “Well, I think that covers everything!” She wrapped her hand around Maruki’s. “Let’s go!”

“Thank you, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san. I truly appreciate this.” With a bow, Maruki and Rumi made their way out of the apartment, leaving Ren and Sumire with Etsuko.

“I… I…” Sumire looked down at the baby Ren and she now had to take care of, “Wh-Wha…”

“You look so cute right now!” Ren stepped up to her and patted her head.

“This is so embarrassing!” Her face flushed red as she looked between Ren and Etsuko, who giggled.

“She likes it when you blush, huh?”

“T-This isn’t funny!”

“Gaogao!” 

“Oh… But she’s so cute…” Sumire slowly leaned in her head toward Etsuko’s face, smiling. 

“She is…” Ren wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s sit down.”

“Hold on…” Etsuko wiggled in Sumire’s arms, babbling.

“I think she wants to crawl around.” 

“Do you speak baby?” Ren laughed.

“O-Of course not! I just know some of the things babies do when they want something…”

“So they have some sort of universal language?”

“Not really… The mother needs to learn their baby’s signals, which can be unique.”

“I see… You sure know a lot about this…” He grinned.

“We wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t!” She pouted. “I can’t believe you just agreed!”

With a sigh, Sumire set Etsuko down on the bed while she crouched in front of the bed. Ren sat on the bed after being motioned to by Sumire. Etsuko started the crawl around, attempting to stand up and repeatedly falling. Her eyes darted between Sumire and Ren as she babbled nonsense. 

“Bahhhhh!” Etsuko crawled up to Ren, batting him with one of her hands.

“Do you want me to hold you?” Ren laughed, and then felt himself internally panic. He looked at Sumire, a nervous look on his face.   
“H-How do I pick her up?”

“You really don’t know?” Sumire sighed. “I can’t believe you just accepted that offer!” 

“I didn’t want to shoot Doc down like that!’   
“For most other situations, it’d be fine!” Sumire pouted and stood up before sitting next to Etsuko, parallel to Ren. “You need to scoop one hand under her and support her head with the other.”

“Alright…” Ren gently picked Etsuko up, who eyed him curiously. “This is more intense than i thought…” 

“That’s because you’re taking care of a baby! They can’t take care of themselves!”

“Right…” 

“Habbah!” Etsuko waved her hands and grabbed at Ren’s chin scruff.

“Ah! Hey!”

“Pa!”

“Did she just try to call me pa?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure… I don’t know if Dr. Maruki and Rumi-san have been trying to teach her to say ‘mama’ and ‘papa.’ yet.”

“Hmmmm…”

Ren slowly lifted Etsuko and spun her around, letting her support her feet on his legs. She held her so she was facing Sumire.

“Etsuko-chan. Say mama!”

“Wh- Ren!” Sumire blushed, and Etsuko giggled.

“C’mon, Etsuko-chan!”

“Mamama!”

“Close!”

“Mamama!”

“Well, it’s something.”

“Rennnnn!”

“Mama Sumi!” He laughed.

“Rennnnn!” 

Etsuko’s face slowly shifted as she began to mimic a sucking sound.

“Oh? What’s she doi-” Ren was interrupted by a sudden outburst as she began to cry. “Crap! What’d I do?”

“Hold on!” Sumire jumped up while Ren turned Etsuko around as her crying grew louder.

“What’s wrong, Etsuko-chan? I’m right here! Uhhh…”

Ren realized for the first time in his life. He had absolutely  **_no_ ** idea what he was doing, and he had no idea how to wing it. This little, loud, crying human was a completely foreign entity to him. He had fought two gods, but he didn’t know what to do with this small baby.

“It’s alright…” He cooed her, picking her up and trying to rock her. Nothing worked.

“Uhhhh…. Sumire!” He looked over at Sumire, who was preparing the baby bottle. 

“I think she’s hungry! Just hold on!”

“Arsene? Parvati? Zeus? Nope… Nope… I don’t have a Persona for this! Mother Harlot, maybe?” Ren internally went through his compendium, panicking. 

“Gently hold her up!” Sumire instructed him, holding the prepared bottle. She lightly brushed the tip of the bottle against Etsuko’s lips as she screamed. Slowly but surely, she calmed down , and when Sumire saw the opportunity, she gently slipped the bottle into her mouth. Etsuko latched onto it and began sucking on it while Sumire held it.

“You’re a big eater, aren’t you, Etsuko-chan?” Sumire spoke softly, and Ren sighed in relief. 

“How did you stop her…?”

“Babies cry for a lot of reasons. I didn’t smell anything, and she doesn’t seem tired yet. Either she wanted to be burped or fed, and it looks like she wanted to eat.” Sumire replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I’m so sorry for jumping into this…” Ren hung his head low. “I really had no idea…”

“I don’t blame you.” Sumire shook her head. “You’ve always been like this… Diving in headfirst and helping others without asking a single question. I love that about you.”

“Sumire…”

“But…” Her eyes narrowed, and Ren felt a nervous sweat break out as she gave him a death glare. “When it comes to taking care of a child, you need to know what you’re doing. Babies are very delicate, and you can’t use a persona to help you.”

“How did you know I was thinking about that?” Ren averted his gaze, looking the other way.

Sumire sighed.

“Sometimes, Ren…”

“I’m sorry!”

“You owe me a dozen massages, okay? Also, let me call you senpai for the rest of the day!” Sumire grabbed his ear with her free hand.

“Fine, fine!” 

“Good!” Sumire giggled as Etsuko let go of the bottle and began giggling with her.

“You’re in on this too, huh Etsuko-chan?” Ren looked at her and shook his head. 

“Ga!”

“I see…”

Etsuko hiccuped.

“Oh! I think Etsuko-chan needs to be burped!” Sumire put the bottle down and picked Etsuko up, pressing her stomach against her arm and shoulder. She patted Etsuko’s back gently.

“There you go, Etsuko-chan.” 

Etsuko kept her mouth open as she attempted to burp, and several minutes passed with nothing.

“Hmmmm…” Sumire spun her around. “You try, Ren. Just press her belly against you and gently pat her back.”

“S-Sure…” Ren took hold of Etsuko again, pressing her against him. She was incredibly warm and soft. “Uh… There you go…” He patted her back, and surprisingly, she started burping.

“Oh, hey! She’s doing it, Sumire!” Ren found himself smiling as she burped.

“Good job!”

“Why am I enjoying this…?” Ren thought to himself. “I was stressed out a moment ago with her crying, but knowing that she’s burping is… satisfying? I don’t get it.”

“You seem to be having fun, Ren.” Sumire smirked at him, a satisfied look in her eyes. 

“W-Well…”

“Wait… How did this happen?” He realized the predicament he was in, mentally putting the pieces together.

“Eughhhh….” Etsuko tapped Ren’s chest and shoulder repeatedly with her hands, wiggling.

“Do you want to crawl around again?”

“Bah!”

“Okay…”

Ren set Etsuko down, and she began to crawl around on the best. Sumire made funny faces toward her, sticking out her tongue and wiggling her fingers, which caused her to laugh. The three of them continued this for the next hour or so, with both Ren and Sumire keeping their focus on the bay they were responsible for. At one point, Etsuko’s face shriveled and she giggled. The two smelt what had happened, and Sumire showed Ren how to change her.

“Babies are disgusting!” He pinched his nose with two fingers.

“What happened to gloating about wanting to have one,  _ Senpai _ ?” Sumire giggled as she wiped Etsuko clean.

“Eh!?” Ren blushed. “Well… That’s…”

“I thought so.” Sumire smirked and wrapped another diaper around Etsuko. “We only have one more hour with you, Etsuko-chan!” She tickled her belly. “Let’s get a little nap time, okay?”

Ren felt his heart throb at the sight.

“Sumire is so ridiculously good at this… I really would have been screwed! She looks so cute when she’s taking care of Etsuko! I can’t believe I just said yes! I really owe her! Damnit!” 

“Sit down with me, Ren-senpai.”

“Alright…” 

Ren and Sumire sat on the couch, Etsuko held in Sumire’s arms.

“I’ve always found it very easy to make a baby fall asleep. You need to gently rock them and keep your eyes on them until they eventually doze off! It’s good if you’ve let them move a lot, too!”

“She was definitely moving…” Ren weakly laughed. He was completely out of his zone, and Sumire knew that. She had him wrapped around her finger. 

“You’re so well-behaved, Etsuko-chan! Rumi-san and Dr. Maruki take really good care of you!”

“Papapa!” She giggled and waved her arms.

“Mhm!”

“Mamama!”

“That’s right!”

“Now I see why Futaba wanted to take pictures…” Ren smiled, wrapping his arm around Sumire’s back.

“Everyone saw them… mom… dad… grandma… I’ll have to get Futaba back for it!”

“I didn’t think you were the type for revenge, Sumire.”

“I’m not, but I’ve seen how flustered Futaba gets around Hanako-chan.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“Hmmm…” 

“Do Rumi-san and the Doc really do this every day? I’m exhausted…” Ren yawned, and Etsuko yawned in return.

“It’s very tiring, but it’s also very rewarding to know the baby is happy and healthy at the end of the day!” Sumire giggled.

“You really are a mom already…”

“If I am, then I want you to be ready to be a dad, Ren.”

“Uh-Oh…” He blushed.

“We still have a lot of time before then, but promise me you’ll be more prepared, okay?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Good!”

Etsuko and Ren dozed off, with Ren resting his head on Sumire’s shoulder. An incredible happiness enveloped her as she smiled to herself.

“One day, Ren… One day I’ll finally take care of you… I just need to wait a little bit longer…”

* * *

Sumire patiently waited for Rumi and Maruki to return home, forcing herself not to doze off. Of all the important things she learned, one of the most important was to not leave the baby unattended. In some circumstances it was okay, but she refused to let Rumi and Dr. Maruki down. Etsuko didn’t wake up over the next few hours, gently sleeping in the crib after Sumire set her down. Ren fell over onto the couch and took his own nap, completely burnt out from babysitting. Eventually, the parents returned home.

“Hello!” Rumi whispered as she opened the door. “Yoshizawa-san? Amamiya-san?”

“Hello, Rumi-san.” Sumire waved. “Etsuko-chan is asleep.”

“You managed to get her to fall asleep, huh?” Rumi walked up and looked in the crib. “Gotta say, I’m impressed.”

“It appears that Amamiya-kun fell asleep, too.” Maruki gave Sumire a worried look.

“He signed up for more than he thought, Dr. Maruki.” She smiled and shook her head.

“So there are things that even he can’t handle… You appear to be fine, though.”

“Yes!” She nodded. “This isn’t my first time taking care of infants. I hope this teaches Ren-senpai a good lesson!”

“It will.” Rumi reached her hand in and rubbed Etsuko’s cheek. “You did great, Yoshizawa-san. I knew she liked you, but given the fact that she fell asleep and there isn’t a mess means that she must have been really cooperative.”

“She was. Of course, she cried a few times, but I calmed her down. I taught Ren how to burp her, too!”

“He’s got a lot to learn, huh?”

“He does…” Sumire sighed.

“You two will be great parents.” Rumi smirked. “I just know it.”

“Um… Thank you.”

“When you two have a kid, let her play with big sis Etsuko sometime, alright?”

“O-Of course…” Sumire’s cheeks burned red.

“Thank you very much again, Yoshizawa-san. I cannot express how much I appreciate this.” Maruki bowed. “I won’t ask this of you again.”

“No no, it’s okay! Feel free to ask us if the situation calls for it, Dr. Maruki!” She waved her hands lightly.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you again!”

“Nnnnnhh…” Ren slowly opened his eyes. “Huh?” He leaned up. “Oh.”

“Good evening, papa Amamiya-san.” Rumi smiled and waved.

“Ah… I’m so sorry for falling asleep!”

“Don’t sweat it, kid! Taking care of a baby is exhausting.”

“I know that now…” Ren sighed.

“Thank you for working with Yoshizawa-san to take care of Etsuko, Amamaiya-kun.”

“No problem, Doc. I’m not sure if I want to again…”

“Yoshizawa-san already said she would if the need arose.”

“Oh…” Ren wanted to tease her, but he knew the spot he was in. “Well, you know what they say… The best thing you can say to your girlfriend is ‘yes.’”

“You’re a smart one, kid!” Rumi laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

“That’s a good way to think about things, Amamaiya-kun.” Maruki nodded along.

“That’s right!” Sumire wrapped her arms around Ren’s right arm. 

“Oh, it looks like someone is waking up!” Rumi picked up Etsuko, who slowly opened her eyes. “Say goodbye to Yoshizawa-san and Amamiya-san!” 

“Bababa!” Etsuko reached her arms out toward Sumire.

“No no, Etsuko! Yoshizawa-san needs to go home now.” Rumi kissed her forehead.

“I apologize if my departure causes her to cry!” Sumire bowed.

“It can’t be helped! Get going!” Rumi waved her off.

“Goodbye, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san!” Maruki waved as they made their way out.

“Goodbye!”

The couple put on their shoes and exited the apartment, walking to their car. 

“Today I learned that taking care of a baby is  _ not _ easy!” Ren pressed his head against the back of the headrest after sitting down in the car.

“It’s not, but it feels nice, doesn’t it?” Sumire gave him a warm smile.

“I-It does... “

“You’re so cute when you get embarrassed, Ren-senpai! It feels even better knowing that no one else gets to see this side of you~”

“Right… Massages... “ Ren sighed and turned on the car. 

That night, Sumire got a thorough massage, with Ren putting in extra effort to relax the various muscles across her body. He went to bed humbled, having learned a valuable lesson that day.

* * *

_ March 1st _

Hanako cheerfully sat down across from Ren in the familiar, welcoming room where they had their sessions. 

“Hello, Amamiya-san!”

“Hello, Natsuki-san. You appear to be in a good mood.”

“I am!” She nodded. “I reconciled with my friend since I last visited, and my other friends appear to be in better moods again! I think they talked, but they’ve been keeping themselves busy.”

“That’s good to hear. What brought you here today, then?” Ren adjusted his glasses and pressed his pen against his notebook.

“I wanted to update you on my progress for the Olympics! I’ve been practicing every day!”

“Every day? Does that get stressful at all?”

“It’s not stressful.” Hanako shook her head. “I do feel butterflies in my stomach when I think about performing, but I think that’s because of something else. Lately, my best friend, the one I’m romantically in love with, she’s been coming to watch me practice, and I think I’m starting to realize something!”

“What would that be?” He gave her a curious look.

“I can’t really say yet!”

“I see.”

“Don’t worry, though! I don’t think it’s a bad feeling. Actually, I think it’s really good!”

“So it’s a motivational feeling, then?”

“I think so!”

“It’s good to be motivated.” Ren nodded. “Of course, gymnastics isn’t the only thing you want to be motivated about. How’s university?”

“It’s great! My friend helps me study for everything, even though I’m training every day! Some nights, she’ll even stay with me at my apartment and fall asleep at the desk! I’ll carry her to the bed so she can be comfortable!” Hanako gleefully smiled as she talked about Futaba.

“Has forging such a close bond with someone helped you when it comes to your anxiety and condition? She sounds very important to you.”

“Yes it has! She accepts me for who I am, even though I only talk about gymnastics and anime. For a long time, people didn’t want to talk to me because I was too passionate, I think. They thought I was too into gymnastics, to an unnerving degree. All through elementary and highschool, nobody really wanted to talk to me. I had my family, although they wanted me to focus on school and pursue ‘my interests’ as secondary goals. It was always about getting good grades…”

“That must have been rough, but I can see why you value your friend so much.”

“Right! I love her! Romantically! I’m so happy that I was able to realize that.”

“Right. Now that you’re happy with your current standing with your friend, what do you want to do? You mentioned that there was something you wanted to figure out.”

“There is something I need to figure out. It’s something that I’ll only be able to understand during a certain moment, I think. Love is tricky, like you said!” Hanako happily giggled. “I feel like I’ll be able to understand more after the wedding I’m going to! I forgot to mention that!”

“A wedding?”

Ren knew it was Makoto and Haru’s wedding. She was doing everything to maintain neutrality, so he was going to do his part too. He knew he needed to let her speak her side of the story, and it was his job to listen.

How much longer would this last, though? Every session, maintaining neutrality becomes a harder task. They both know much more they’re becoming involved in each other's lives. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to help Hanako more than anyone else. He  _ was _ going to help her. That was out of the question. 

“Yes! Two of my friends are getting married during Golden Week, and they invited me! I’ve never been to a wedding before, so I’m really excited!”

“I hope you have fun, Natsuki-san.”

“I will!” Hanako took a deep breath. “Thank you, Amamiya-san.”

“Thank you?” He gave her a curious look.

“Yes! Thank you for helping me, even though there doesn’t appear to be much wrong with me. I know what it’s like to love now, I’m going to the Olympics… I know why I act the way I do… There isn’t much left for me to understand. That’s all because you helped me!”

“I don’t think so, Natsuki-san.” Ren shook his head. “You did all of that yourself. I merely gave you advice.”

“Well in that case, I think having someone to talk to about even the smallest problems helps a lot! So thank you again, and I look forward to working through my problems with talking to large crowds with you!”

Ren felt the word  **_Charity_ ** echo within the sea of his soul for the eighth time as Hanako poured her heart out to him. They spent the rest of her scheduled time talking about the various things happening in her life, elaborating on how excited she was to go to the Olympics, how much of an honor she considered it, as well as how nervous it made her in the sense that she was in fact going, and would be competing against some of the best rhythmic gymnasts in the world. The session passed by quickly as they spoke, with Ren more enthusiastic than ever to make sure Hanako was finding her happiness. He returned home with a smile on his face, satisfied that he could actually  _ help  _ someone. For all the clients he had lost, was forced to turn down and reject, and refused his services, Hanako was the one that made him want to keep going, no matter what.

* * *

“Welcome home, Ren!” Sumire kissed Ren on the cheek as he went to take off his shoes. Since their babysitting session, she called him senpai sparingly, waiting until she  _ knew  _ he was the most vulnerable for teasing. He had lost the high ground when it came to surprising her, but he enjoyed it all the same. Her satisfied smile when she managed to make him blush made him fall in love with her all over again. It wasn’t as great as her blush, but if she was happy, he was happy.

“Anything interesting happened today besides practice?” Ren took off his coat and hung it up.

“We received our final letter for Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai’s wedding! It’s at the St. Mary Church in Kyoto, and the reception is at the Wilton Hotel and Buffet afterward!”

“ _ Wilton? _ Seriously?” Ren’s eyes widened. “I thought this was a private wedding with only a few guests! Did Haru really buy out the entire hotel for her reception?”

“Are you actually that surprised, Ren?” Morgana laughed, standing at Ren’s feet.

“You know what… Now that I think about it. No.”

“Exactly.”

“We get the  _ entire _ buffet to ourselves, Ren! Can you imagine it?” Sumire’s eyes sparkled.

“It is pretty damn good.”

“Does that letter have a guest list?” Ren held out his hand, and Sumire gave it to him. “That’s a yes… Let’s see… Sojiro, Sae, Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, Sakiya, Hanako, Futaba, Yusuke, Takakura-san… Even your parents. About everyone I expected.”

“Who’s Takakura-san?” Sumire gave him a confused look.

“He is one of the executive directors at Big Bang Burger. He helped Haru shift the vision and goal of the company back toward being a family business, like her grandfather envisioned. It’s an ongoing process, but he’s been a huge help. She’s probably talked about him before.”

“I see! No wonder Haru-senpai invited him!”

“Looks like Haru invited your parents, too. Do you think it's because of that collaboration your dad and her did?”

“Yes! She really liked dad!”

“Hmmm… I wonder how Sae feels about her little sister getting married. Heh.”

“She’s probably really happy!”

“Yeah, probably. It’ll be good to see Sojiro again. The more I think about it, the more I miss that smug old man.”

“Boss-san is like another father to you, right?”

“Yeah. Life is like a tornado, though. I get so caught up in work and stuff that I forget to keep in contact with people. I really should check in with my old confidants sometime.” 

Ren sighed and placed his head against Sumire's.

“I’ll have to think about it though.” He closed his eyes. “For now… Could I rest on your lap? This week is going to be crazy.”

“Of course you can!”

With a smile, Sumire grabbed Ren’s hand, walked him into the main room, and let him rest on her lap as the evening came to a close. He dozed off thinking about the upcoming wedding and the joy of having a celebration for his friends in their next step of adulthood.


	63. Whims of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru host their wedding in Kyoto at the St. Mary Church and Wilton Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ships. Sumiren will prevail.

_Late April_

“Saki-chan!” Sumire continuously knocked on the door to Sakiya’s apartment. “Please don’t ignore me!”

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Sakiya grumbled from behind the door, and Sumire barely made out her muffled voice.

“If you were busy you’d be off practicing! Please, don’t avoid me.”

“Why should I go to this wedding? I could be practicing! I _know_ Makoto and Haru but I also really… don’t. The most I’ve interacted with either of them was back in Bali!”

“Haru-senpai invited you, Sakiya! This is a private wedding that very few people know about! Don’t be rude! She’s been working very hard over the past year to make this happen!”

“Like I said, I don’t know her that well. My absence won’t change her budget or how most people feel.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Sakiya.” 

“Don’t project your feelings onto others, Sumire. I could be practicing while I’m off in Kyoto or wherever they’re going.”

“Our next big event isn’t until the end of May.” 

“Please come, for me.”

Sakiya felt her stone-cold, gymnastics focused heart melt. She begrudgingly opened the slow, extremely slowly, and saw Sumire beaming a smile.

“Err… Fine. I’ll come, for you.” 

In a huff, Sakiya crossed her arms and scoffed.

“Thank you, Sakiya!” Sumire jumped at her for a hug.

“You’re in charge of picking out my dress, since you want me to go so badly. I’m only a guest after all.” Sakiya replied in a huff.

“Sure thing!”

“Ughhhh….”

“Why don’t you get ready, then! We’ll go right now!”

“Eughhh….”

“We can practice after!”

“...Fine.” Sakiya poked Sumire’s chest. “But this is a wedding for Haru and Makoto, not Ren and you. Got it?”

“Huh?” Sumire turned beet red.

* * *

Over the next several hours, Sakiya and Sumire shopped for the perfect dress. Thanks to several years of training with Ann at this point, Sumire had become _reasonably_ fashionable in regards to formal events, although she still liked to act ineptly when it came to dressing Ren and herself up. She enjoyed making him wear silly clothes just as much as she liked seeing him in formal wear. 

“This isn’t bad at all, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya scanned the outfit she wore as she stepped out of the dressing room and looked in front of a mirror. It was a dark green dress with spaghetti straps and no sleeves, cut at an angle with the left portion of the skirt reaching her ankle and the right reaching below the knee. On her feet were tan heels. 

It was simple but effective.

“Thank you, Saki-chan! You look great!” Sumire pulled out her phone and took a picture. “I’m going to show Ann-senpai!”

“Ann, huh? I should talk to her more…” 

“We could all afford to spend more time with our friends, but practice comes first, right?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself!” Sakiya beamed a grin, but felt a sharp pang in her heart as thoughts of Ryuji sprung up at the mention of ‘practice.’

“She loves it!” Sumire exclaimed. “I’ll pay for it, too!”

“Oh, you don’t need to pay for it, Sumi-chan! I’m actually kind of getting into this now…” Sakiya picked out a dark-brown purse, grinning. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely!”

“Alright!”

* * *

Over the next several days, the Phantom Thieves all received their prescribed outfits from Haru and Makoto. Ann, Sumire and Futaba all received a beautiful pink dress, while Yusuke, Ren and Ryuji all received a finely tailored blue suit. Morgana got a little blue scarf. He was absolutely required to come, cat or not. Futaba went shopping for Sojiro to find him an outfit and gifts. During their trip, he spoke about how happy he was that Haru was getting married and how he could “show his swagger” again. Futaba groaned and loudly “cringed” in response, regretting teaching him internet terminology. While he picked out his outfit, Futaba texted Hanako, asking if she needed help finding a dress. She replied that her parents had one prepared for her, which made Futaba sweat nervously. 

“I’ve still got it.” Sojiro chuckled as he stepped out and stood in front of a mirror, wearing a pink, collared dress shirt, a white jacket with folded up sleeves and a pink inside, black suit pants with a white belt, and black dress shoes. To top it off, he put on a new, white fedora. 

“That’s just like your old one!” Futaba cried out.

“No. This is completely different! Damn kids have no sense of style anymore!” Sojiro growled back.

“Now you’re just embarrassing me, dad!”

“Heh, dad.”

“Aughhhhhhhh….” Futaba hid in her hoodie, groaning and retreating to her internal thoughts.

“I really hope Hanako’s outfit looks good!” Her heartbeat rapidly spiked. “Because I’m just concerned about how she’d look in public in something risque! AH! No Futaba! Stop thinking about that! Don’t think about it! IT’S NO USE!” 

“What’re you all red for, Futaba?” Sojiro scratched his chin, looking at her curiously.

“Oh uhhh… Uhhhh….”

“Thinking about your girlfriend again?”

“SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”  
Futaba spun around and ran out of the store.

“Huh… I coulda swore she was doing something with Hanako-chan by now…” Sojiro sighed. “Futaba! Wait!”

She was gone.

“Jeez… She’ll text me in a minute. Might as well check this outfit out after I change…”

Not long after Sojiro bought the outfit and exited the store, he received a text from Futaba stating that he owed her ice cream. He sighed and obliged to her request, and their day came to a close soon after.

* * *

_May 3rd, Sunday_

Ren honked his horn outside the Yoshizawa residence, waiting for Akane and Shinichi.

“I hope mom didn’t get caught up tying dad’s tie again… She always says he does it wrong…” Sumire sighed. 

“They don’t even need to get dressed up yet. Maybe they’re making sure Grandma Uzuki is all settled in?” Ren replied with a smirk.

“Maybe…”

“Hellooooooooo, Ren-kun, Sumire!” Akane waved excitedly as Shinichi and her stepped out and walked to the car.

“Hello.” Ren motioned for them to get in. 

“This is certainly exciting.” Shinichi sat down in the car. “Okumura-san has set up quite the elaborate wedding and reception. That’s not unlike her, though. She always puts the happiness of her guests and customers before her.”

“Sometimes I forget you worked with her, dad.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing her again.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing my little Sumire in her bridegroom dress!” Akane snickered. “This is Okumura-san and Niijima-san’s wedding, right? Or… is it yours?”

“Mom!” Sumire blushed.

“Hehehe.”

“And we’re off…” Ren shifted into drive and made his way to Leblanc. Once they arrived and stepped inside, they saw everyone barring Haru and Makoto present.

“And there are the last…” Sojiro adjusted his glasses. “We still have some time to drive to the Shinkansen… I’ll get everyone a cup of coffee, and then we’ll be off.”

* * *

Everyone unanimously thanks Sojiro for his hospitality, and soon after finishing their coffee, the group made their way to the Shinkansen. They boarded in small groups; The Yoshizawa family sat in one row, with Ren and Morgana, placed in a pet carrier, in the parallel row. Futaba and Sojiro sat in the row behind them, with Shiho, Ann and Ryuji behind the Yoshizawa’s. Yusuke and Hanako sat behind Sojiro and Futaba, and Sakiya sat alone. The trip to Kyoto didn’t take long at all thanks to the speed of the bullet train, and the small groups talked amongst themselves. Ren and Morgana talked about Haru, fish and the prospect of Morgana being the “best cat” at the wedding, a title he saw worthy for him to bear. Sojiro pestered Futaba about Hanako, who constantly gave Futaba excited looks. Futaba tried to divert the conversation by talking about university. Ann and Shiho talked to Ryuji about more of their overseas trips, and he told them about his training for the Olympics, which was barely three months away. Yusuke and Hanako got into an extremely in-depth conversation about the art of rhythmic gymnastics, something that Hanako was a scholar in, and Yusuke a student willing to learn. Akane teased Sumire the entire trip, while Shinichi tried to calm her down. 

“Hold on. You babysat?” Akane’s eyes sparkled.

“Wh-Where did you hear that?” Sumire panicked.

“I just heard Ren-kun mention it, and knowing you…” A wide smirk crossed Akane’s face.

“U-Um…” 

“So, what was it like? Did you have fun being a mother?”

“M-m-m-mom…”

“I’m just so proud of you, Sumire!” Akane giggled. 

“I-It was fun… I had to reach Ren a lot of things about taking care of a baby…” 

“Awww! I can’t wait until you two have a child together!” 

“T-That’s not for a long time, okay mom?!”

“It’s still fun to think about!”

“I’ll admit, I’m looking forward to it as well.” Shinichi laughed.

“Oh… Not you too…” Sumire sighed and did her best to deflect the embarrassment onto Ren, who she knew would become flustered about it. 

Within three hours, they all arrived at the Wilton Hotel.

* * *

“Welcome, everyone!” With a massive, bright smile that could blind everyone, Haru greeted the group.

“Hello.” Makoto stood next to Haru, and Sae next to her. 

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen many of your faces.” Sae smirked. “I also see some new ones. My name is Sae Niijima, I’m Makoto’s elder sister.” She bowed. “Thank you for coming.”

“Niijima-san, Defense Attorney…” Shinichi nodded and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I could say the same, Yoshizawa-san.” Sae shook his hand. 

“We get this whole hotel to ourselves…?” Shiho looked around and took in the sites of the massive entrance hall. The floor consisted of brilliantly patterned red and white tiles with a gold inlay, while the walls and pillars were all stark white. A massive, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling above, and there was a large, wide reception desk against the back wall, with two spiraling staircases on both sides of it, as well as elevators. On the left side of the room was a large, open archway that led to the buffet, and on the right, an identical archway that led to a large room. 

“We do.” Takakura stepped forward. “Greetings. I am President Takakura of Okumura Foods. I assist Okumura-san in managing the business while she studies at university, but today we are all gathered for something else entirely. If you all saw the schedule given in the formal instructions, we will be having the wedding ceremony tomorrow at the St. Mary Church in Kyoto, followed by the reception here at the Wilton Hotel. To the left, we have the buffet, and to the right, we have the ballroom. We will be hosting the reception there. Thanks to the patronage of the administrators of this establishment, we have private reserves for the next three days over the ballroom, buffet and second-floor suite rooms. The staff will work as they always do, so don’t be afraid to ask questions. With that said, does anyone have any questions?”

Ren took a deep breath, doing everything in his power to keep himself from acknowledging Hanako while at the same time appearing to act natural about it. They both knew they couldn’t miss this wedding, but the fact that they had to be together in a social event just made things that much more difficult. Sumire noticed his hand tightening around hers, and she silently reassured him with a smile as he looked down at her. 

“I have one!” Sakiya raised her hand. “When can we eat at the buffet?”

“The buffet is reserved for the reception tomorrow. Additionally, tables will be set up in the ballroom with various selections from the buffet itself. In other words, the ballroom and buffet will be in the same location. Today, we will be having a rehearsal dinner at the local Big Bang Burger, per Okumura-san’s request. Are there any other questions?”

“Yes…” Yusuke stepped forward. “Would I be allowed to paint during the reception?”

“Per Okumura-san and Niijima-san’s word, yes.”

“We wouldn’t let you miss the chance to paint on such a great occasion, Yusuke!” Haru giggled.

“We’d be honored if you were to paint us, Yusuke!” Makoto added with a smile.

“Thank the heavens.” Yusuke sighed in relief, gently putting down the extremely noticeable, large canvas he held. 

“Are there any more questions?” Takakura looked around.

Silence. 

“No? In that case, I will show you all to your rooms.”

“There are at least fifteen rooms on each floor… They rented out the first floor, which has the buffet and ballroom, and second-room floors for at least four or five days to prepare and host this… Just how much is Haru spending…?” Ren shuddered at the thought, but Haru’s smile told him that she didn’t give a damn. Takakura guided everyone to the second floor of the hotel, with everyone separated into designated rooms: The Yoshizawa parents, Sumire and Ren, Hanako and Sakiya, Sojiro and Futaba, Shiho and Ann, and finally, Yusuke and Ryuji. 

“Hey, Sojiro! Can you switch with Hanako?” Futaba nudged him with her elbow, whispering.

“Hah! What? You don’t want to room with your old man? Besides, I can’t room with Sakiya-chan.”

“Darnit…” Futaba groaned and looked at Hanako, who gave her a loving smile and waved. 

Once everyone unpacked and prepared their rooms, they reunited in the lobby and were escorted by Haru and Makoto outside, only to find two massive limousines waiting for them.

“Huh? This is how we’re gettin’ around?” Ryuji’s jaw dropped.

“That’s what shocks you?” Ann laughed. “We have part of the hotel to ourselves!”

“Riding in style, huh?” Shiho grinned. “I could get used to this kind of living.”

“You know, Ren.” Akane leaned down next to his shoulder. “The costs of an event like this are maybe half of what it costs to raise a child. Are you ready for that, Mr. Babysitter?”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Just a fair warning~”

“Akane, dear…” Shinichi sighed.

“What~?”

Ren felt his wallet tingle in his pocket. He gulped.

“Okay everyone, get in!” Haru excitedly motioned for everyone to step into the limos. Haru and Makoto entered one with the adults; Takakura, Sae, Sojiro, Akane and Shinichi, while Ren, Sumire, Ryuji, Yusuke, Sakiya, Futaba and Hanako got into the other. An excited, tense silence filled the limousine as they all sat down.

“So… How’s everyone been?” Ann stated in a bubbly tone. “This is the first time Sakiya and Shiho have gathered with everyone since… uh…”

“Bali, Ann.” Shiho nudged her chest.

“Right! As for the rest of us, we last saw each other at a baby shower! Excluding Hanako-chan...”

“I think we all met Hanako… uh… she hadn’t met us when we went to Bali…” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Futaba-chan told me about the trip to Bali!” Hanako clapped. “I’d love to go sometime! It sounds lovely! Especially the baths!” She looked directly at Futaba as she finished her sentence. 

“The baths were pretty damn nice…” Sakiya rotated her neck. “That was almost two years ago now, huh?”

“Yes!” Sumire nodded. “We’ve been friends for almost two years, Saki-chan! That’s really strange to think about!”

“Yeah…” Ryuji smirked. “It’s been, what, four years since I met you Ren?”

“Just a little over four years.” Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of glasses, perching them on his face. “Does this make you feel nostalgic?”

“Hah! You’re like some kinda superhero! You look totally different when you put those on!” Ryuji chuckled.

“He’s actually right…” Ann leaned forward to get a better look at Ren. “With those on, you’re so unassuming and just… plain? When you aren’t wearing them, you look like you’re ready to take on the world!”

“Perhaps you could straighten your hair?” Yusuke held up his hands in a square. “It might make you look more charming, perhaps?”

“No.” Sumire shook her head.

“Ohhhh, someone’s possessive!” Shiho grinned.

“I-I’m not possessive…” A light blush blossomed on Sumire’s cheeks.

“You don’t need to lie to them, Sumire.” Ren laughed and threw his arm around her. “Tell them how greedy you are.”

“R-Ren!” Her light blush turned into a full field of red roses.

“I knew it!” Sakiya exclaimed, pumping her fist. 

“Huh… Now that I think about it, Ryuji, that means I met Sumire four years ago…” Ren’s eyes widened. “Time really does fly…”

“I wonder what my life would have been like if I met you all back then…” Hanako glanced around, mostly at Futaba. As she did, Ren became self-conscious about his glasses, and he took them off.

“Dammit… Can I really do this!? Hanako doesn’t seem to care, but for the sake of both of us… I can’t leave, though! Do I just not talk to her? Maruki told me this couldn’t be helped sometimes, but at this rate… If Hanako does really love Futaba and wants to date her… I’m not sure if we can maintain that barrier anymore....” 

The touch of a soft hand against his calmed him down slightly, and he saw Sumire giving him a reassuring smile, telling him “We’ll talk later,” without speaking. 

“I’m not sure if you would have wanted to, Hanako-chan.” Futaba shook her head. “It was… a wild year for most of us. Honestly, for me at least, everything got better after I met you.”

“Aww! Thank you, Futaba-chan!” Hanako pulled her in for a hug, and everyone looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. Sakiya pulled out her phone and started texting Ren.

Sakiya: _Are we sureeeeeeeeeeee Futaba and Hanako aren’t… You know… Dating?”_

Ren: _I don’t think they are, technically. Just let them do their thing, and please don’t tease Futaba. There’s probably a good reason why, so just let it go, yeah?_

Sakiya: _Hmmm. Sure._

Soon after, the group arrived at the local Big Bang Burger, and Haru escorted them inside.

* * *

Ren immediately noticed that the interior of the Big Bang Burger had been altered drastically for the purposes of the rehearsal. All of the tables had been lined up as one, long table, covered by a white cloth, with all of the staff dressed in more formal cook wear rather than their employee outfits. They all bowed as Haru entered, and she waved them off with a smile.

“Please bring out the food!”

“Yes, Okumura-san!”

“Feel free to join us when everything is ready!”

“B-But Okumura-san…” One of the female employees stepped forward. “We’re not guests. We’re just employees…”

“That doesn’t matter!” Haru giggled. “You’re all precious workers to me!”

“Huh.” Ren watched Haru in amazement. He turned to Makoto and spoke in a low voice. “She really is the complete opposite of her father. His heart was distorted, though… I still can’t believe she’s brought so much humanity to the company. Takakura-san must be proud.”

“Haru’s been working day and night for the past three years to restore the Okumura Foods name, Ren. It really warms my heart watching her work so hard and make time to support me while I study.”

“Not regretting your choice of wife, then?” He smirked.

“Never. We’ve struggled a couple of times, but we always managed to bring ourselves back up. I love her, and I want to be there for her. Always.” Makoto gave him a satisfied nod, and the two turned back to Haru.

“Okay, everyone! Feel free to eat as much as you want! If anyone would like to give a speech, please say so!”

“I’d like to.” Ren stepped up.

“Go ahead, Ren-kun!”

“Hold on just a moment.” Ren waited for the employees to return with food and drink before pouring himself a glass of wine. Everyone in the group arranged themselves around the area, picking up plates and glasses along the way. 

“Good evening, everyone.” Ren raised his glass. “Today, or tomorrow technically, we’ll be celebrating the union between Haru Okumura and Makoto Niijima, two of my most valued friends. Now, you may ask me, ‘Ren, what could you tell us about them that we don’t know?’ and frankly, I have many things I could say.” He chuckled, and to his surprise, most everyone else did as well. “However, what I can say is that Haru is one of the sweetest, most kind souls on this planet, and Makoto is one of the most driven and stern. To most, these two appear to be polar opposites. Makoto addresses everyone with cold fists of justice, while Haru invites them to tend plants with her atop a snowy rooftop, willing to make you a nice, hot cup of coffee after.” He glared over at Makoto, who laughed at his jabs at her and looked lovingly towards Haru. “But! By the whims of fate, these two fell in love with each other and built a bond that might compete with my love for Sumire.” He grinned and looked at Sumire, who was hiding a blush. “Okay, I might have lied there. The point is, they love each other a lot. Over the past few years, they’ve faced a harsh reality together, rebuilding the Okumura Foods name, dealing with criminal injustice, learning about the unseen evils that affect Japan… These two are as tough as nails. I’m not surprised that they’ve made it this far, considering that I’ve literally watched them wrestle behemoths!” 

Everyone laughed along, especially Ryuji, Futaba, Ann and Haru. Ren noticed Makoto wistfully smiled reminiscing of the old times past. With a satisfied nod, he held out his hand, and Sumire stood up to join him.

“Most of all, I wanted to thank them for showing us that love extends beyond the boundaries traditionally set by our culture, our creed. Love is universal, and it’s something the world needs more of.” Ren took a deep breath and squeezed Sumire’s hand, choking on his voice slightly. “I love you two, just like everyone else here.” He raised his glass. “To Haru and Makoto!”

“To Haru and Makoto!” Ryuji raised his glass, and everyone else that could join him. Everyone began to make small talk, diverting their attention from Ren. Once he felt comfortable enough, he pulled Sumire off to the side.

“That was an amazing speech, Ren!” She gave him a warm smile. 

“Thanks. Um… Sumire…”

“Something’s been bothering you, right?”

“Yeah…” He looked around again and made sure nobody was listening. “Being around Hanako is so much harder than I thought. You know why.”

“I do. Is there anything you can do about it?”

“I… I don’t think so. We’re not supposed to interact outside of the sessions… I’m not even supposed to talk about it, but it’s my fault for running my mouth to you.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Sumire shook her head. “This isn’t like you, Ren.”

“I know… But between this and babysitting… These aren’t problems I can just gamble with and come out on top. There are real consequences that could easily do damage. I don’t care if _I_ get hurt, but these responsibilities can result in others getting hurt if I mess up. That’s the last thing I want.”

“Ren Amamiya.” Sumire tightly gripped his hand. “ _I_ care if you get hurt. I don’t want you saying anything like that again. If you aren’t going to be selfish, then I will. I appreciate how much you love helping people, but disregarding your own safety on top of your happiness? I can’t stand it.” Sumire grit her teeth as her throat tightened. “If you want me to get over my pain so badly, I’ll need you to practice what you preach. Okay?”

“Sumire… I’m sorry…” Ren looked at her in complete shock as she held back a tear. 

“Don’t be sorry, Ren. Be selfish. If you need to talk about your frustrations at work, talk to me. I’m here for you, so tell me what’s frustrating you with Hanako-chan.”

Ren let out a long sigh, bags seemingly forming under his eyes as he finally let himself breathe. 

“You don’t need to wear a mask around me.” 

“Right… I just… I don’t know if this can last. I want to help her, really. Part of the code of ethics states we can’t be too involved in each other’s lives, and honestly, we’re nearly at that point where the line barely exists. Both of us have tried really hard, but I always know who she’s talking about. Trying to stay neutral is… it’s exhausting.” 

“There has to be another way.”

“The only other person that understands her position and knows her enough is… well… Dr. Maruki.”

“Dr. Maruki…”

“Yeah… That’s the tricky part.” Ren sighed again.

“Hey there, Mr. Talks-A-Lot!” Ryuji walked up to the table. “You two flirting in the back?”

“Oh, hey Ryuji.”

“We’ll talk about this another time, Ren.” Sumire loosened her grip and stood up. “Ryuji-senpai, do you have any recommendations for the food?”

“Oh do I! Follow me!”

With an awkward conclusion to their conversation, Ren and Sumire joined everyone else for the reception dinner rehearsal, where they all spoke about miscellaneous things in their lives, formally learning about one another and alleviating some of the pre-wedding stress Haru and Makoto felt. Time flew by, and Haru soon led everyone out, where they all got back into the limousines and bed down for the night, the wedding imminent.

* * *

_May 4th_

As Ren woke up, he rolled over and yawned before leaning up and stretching. In front of him, he saw Sumire standing in front of the large mirror in the suite, attempting to hook together the back of her pink dress.

“Need some help?” Ren jumped out of the bed and walked up behind her.

“Oh, good morning Ren!” Sumire blinked. “I was so focused on trying to fix my outfit, I didn’t even notice you…”

“I am a Phantom Thief.” He grinned. “Let me hook that up.”

“Thank you…” Sumire blushed as Ren used his dexterous fingers to finish tightening the outfit around her. 

“I’m surprised you couldn’t do that, given how flexible you are.”

“W-Well…”

“Unless… You wanted me to help you?” Ren grinned, and Sumire averted her gaze, her face flaring up as red as her hair.

“You look great, though.” He took a step back, taking in the sight of her in the pink groomsmaid dress. “I’d prefer violet, but beggars can’t be choosers. Maybe at our wedding… Nah.” He shook his head. “It has to be white, like Ella.”

“W-W-Wedding…” She shook in place, as red as ever. 

“Ella is technically an extension of yourself, so when she first appeared, were you trying to say that you wanted to marry me? I swear she and Raoul danced together, too…” He grinned and tilted his head.

“I-We-You…”

“I always knew the answer was yes, but to think you wanted to marry me from all the way back then!” Ren swooned, dramatically waving an arm in the air. “I can’t help but fall in love with you again!”

“G-Go get changed already!” Sumire exclaimed, puffing her cheeks, clearly frustrated.

“Fine fine…”

Ren changed into a navy blue, finely tailored suit with a grey vest and white button-up shirt underneath. Next to him stood Morgana, who waited for him to tie the small, blue scarf around him. 

“I can’t believe it’s Haru-chan’s big day…” 

“Feel like a dad doting over his kid?” Ren chuckled.

“More like a big brother watching his sister get married!”

“You really are a big brother to a lot of us, Morgana.”

“Of course I am! I have more experience, am wise, smart, and funny!”

“Yes yes.” Ren bent down and tied the blue scarf around him, allowing it to blend with his signature yellow one. “There! One dapper cat!”

“Thank you very much!”

“Sakiya hasn’t said anything about your presence yet, which honestly has me kind of worried…” Ren scratched Morgana’s ear.

“Maybe she’s gotten over her ‘allergies’ or whatever she called it and finally recognized my genius!”

“I’m not too sure… I’ll have to talk to her. Let’s go.”

“Right!”

Ren and Sumire walked downstairs and saw everyone suited up in their dresses and suits, assembled in the front lobby. The only two that were absent were Sakiya and Hanako.

Akane wore a beautiful, long, wine-red dress, her hair tied into a long ponytail. While she didn’t totally resemble Sumire, it certainly made Ren think of what she’d look like when she was older. Shinichi wore a black suit, a blue vest underneath, and a white dress shirt. Sojiro wore his “swagger,” while Sae wore a black dress that looked very similar to Sakiya’s, exposing her shoulders and back. Ren saw Ryuji and Yusuke in the same blue suit he wore, and he saw Shiho, Ann and Futaba in the same dress as Sumire.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

“This dress is beautiful, Hanako-chan! Damn!”

“It’s so tight…” She let out a deep breath.

“Don’t worry about that! You’ll be fine!”

“Are you sure? I don’t know…”

“Have some confidence! Think about how Futaba will react!” 

“Ohhhh!” Sakiya watched as Hanako suddenly jumped up with confidence. “Let’s go!”

“That’s the spirit!”

The two made their way out of the room without newfound fervor.

“Oh man oh man what am I gonna do?” Futaba nervously tapped her fingers together, internally panicking. “What is Hanako wearing? We all have these pink dresses… But what is she gonna be wearing? I’m not ready… No... I must be ready! Focus, Futaba!” 

Everyone’s attention turned toward the staircase as Sakiya announced her presence. She stepped down first, and the group nodded in approval at Sakiya’s dark green dress. What really shocked the young adults, _especially_ Futaba, was Hanako’s outfit. 

“Hello, everyone…” Hanako stood at the top of the staircase, tapping her fingers together. She wore a traditional, tightly wrapped white kimono with purple cloth underneath the sleeves. In her hair were her white flower pin and silver butterfly pin, with a fine braid tied through her hair. On the left side of her chest was a purple ribbon, tied in the shape of a butterfly. As she began to descend the staircase, everyone saw layers of white and purple blend as the kimono shifted.

“Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina…” Futaba’s jaw dropped as she stared in total disbelief as her thoughts ran wild. “I’ve died and gone to heaven…” 

Upon seeing Futaba’s reaction, Hanako smiled and decided to focus completely on her. With confidence in each step, she made her way down the staircase, walking directly up to her.

“Futaba-chan!”

“H-Hi Hanako-chan.” Futaba nervously gulped. Every last cell in her body told her to run away. Hanako was too cute. She couldn’t just deny it. If she did say anything, though… That’d be the end of their friendship. 

“We’re just best friends… We’re just best friends…” Futaba’s face turned red as she continued to panic in her mind. Hanako giggled, devoting all her attention to Futaba. She was just as nervous as her, but seeing Futaba react to her made her heart whirl, calming her down and making her excited at the same time. As long as Futaba was watching her, her social anxiety didn’t matter. 

“Just a little bit longer, Futaba-chan…” Hanako told herself. “I’ll be ready to tell you how I feel soon. I’m starting to understand a little bit more every day about this feeling… Please wait for me.” 

While Sakiya flourished herself, Ren noticed Ryuji occasionally glancing at her, and Sakiya occasionally glancing back. He kept his thoughts to himself, pulling on his dress shirt.

“Dammit! She looks great! Is it alright for me to tell her? I don’t know! We’ve mellowed out a lot since talking, and I’ve been practicing, hopin’ things would change! No… I shouldn’t make a move. Don’t want to piss her off. Just wait till the Olympics, Ryuji! You’ll steal her heart!”

They didn’t say a peep to each other, though. Sumire saw Akane and Shinichi glancing at her, with Akane holding a conniving, devilish grin on her face. Shinichi smiled and waved approvingly. Ren noticed her sigh and tightened her grip around his hand. 

With everyone present, Sae led the group to the limousines, and they made their way to the St. Mary Church. Makoto, Haru and Takakura were already there in separate rooms. Once the group arrived at the Church via limousine, they took in the sight of the building. It was built from red brick and refurbished with modern glass. The Church itself had a slanted roof with a white cross at the peak, and a large glass pan above the main entrance. Sae guided them inside, where a number of cylinder lamps hung from the ceiling. A brilliant red carpet was laid out along the floor, with several rows of pews lining it. In the back was a decorative cross with Jesus depicted, and above that, a circular window. Below that was a large, decorated altar for the bride and groom. Takakura served as the officiator, waiting at the altar. Given the circumstances regarding both Haru and Makoto’s families, the processional proceeded in a slightly altered fashion. Everyone took their seats, with the exception of Sae, who slipped into the back. 

Haru entered first with Morgana at her side, who acted as her escort. Soon after, Makoto made her entrance with her best man, Sae, at her side. They walked to the altar, and Sae “gave” Makoto away to Haru. 

“Hello, everyone.” Takakura cleared his throat and spoke. “I would like to thank everyone for joining us on this wonderful day, 4th of May, 2020, to witness the union between Haru Okumura and Makoto Niijima. Their love first blossomed in highschool and only flourished from there, with the two deciding to attend Kyoto University together. Niijima-san comforted Okumura-san after the loss of her father, the late President Okumura. Through that grief, Okumura-san found a spark of hope. That hope turned into love as time passed. This ceremony represents the celebration of the hardships the couple has overcome together, working to fight against what they believe is an unjust world. Once these two make their vows, they will truly be one and the same in each other’s minds. Nothing matters more to them.”

Takakura took a deep breath before continuing.

“Today, Okumura-san and Niijima-san are agreeing to make vows to one another as well as share the responsibilities of marriage. These include caring for the spouse, their property, their belongings, and anything else they may wish to share. Vows are sacred and should not be violated. Niijima-san, are you prepared to make your vow?”

“I am.” Makoto sternly nodded.

“Okumura-san?”

“I am.” Haru cheerfully nodded.

“Very well.” Takakukura turned back to Makoto. “You may begin.”

Makoto exhaled sharply and looked at Haru, whose face was covered by the veil. 

“Haru, when I first met you, we were both struggling to find ourselves in a world that didn’t want anything to do with us. I didn’t have much experience interacting with others in an informal setting, and I often found myself flustered or confused. That’s where you came in. Through the time we spent together, all those little moments, you taught me to laugh, and how to love. This is just the beginning for us, though. I’ve learned so much from the time we’ve spent together. I love you for everything that you are. Your sweet demeanor and open heart always save the day after a stressful day at my internship, or at university. As your wife, I vow to love you with the same sweetness and love that you’ve shown me over the past three years. I pledge myself to protect you and everyone else, just like I always have.”

Haru held back tears of joy as she nodded and began to speak.

“Mako-ch- Makoto, I love you with all my heart. Over the past three and a half years I’ve known you, I’ve always admired your strength and determination. Since I started university, I realized that your confidence and stern behavior kept me going through even the hardest of days. With you by my side, my dream of honoring my family’s vision is no longer a dream. Their vision is a reality I am actively building, and it’s something I wouldn’t want to do without you. As your wife, I promise to protect you from anything scary in the dark, that I’ll make you breakfast in bed whenever I can, and that I’ll stand by your side whenever you need to vent about work! This isn’t over, not by a long shot!”

“Now, will the ring bearers please present the rings?”

In unison, Morgana and Sae walked up, with Haru bending down to pick up her ring from Morgana, and Makoto taking her ring from Sae. 

Takakura looked over to Haru.

“Haru Okumura, do you take Makoto Niijima as your wife?”

“I do.”

A wide smile crossed Makoto’s face as Haru raised her hand and placed a beautiful, immaculately carved silver ring on her finger. 

“Makoto Niijima, do you take Haru Okumura as your wife?”  
“I do.”

Makoto did the same, carefully sliding the ring onto Haru’s finger.

“Very well. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

With a nervous thump both in her chest and mind, Makoto slowly lifted the veil and bore witness to Haru’s radiant, excited smile. Both of them leaned in, and their lips met as Haru pulled Makoto in, embracing her. The crowd erupted in applause as two of the Phantom Thieves took their next big step into adulthood.

With the wedding ceremony over, the guests made their way back to the Wilton Hotel for the reception. Haru and Makoto stayed at the St. Mary Church a bit longer for pictures. Everyone shuffled into the ballroom, where two long tables had been set up on both sides, a large number of appetizers and drinks prepared. 

“Haru literally had them move the buffet…” Ren laughed in disbelief. 

“I’m grateful for that!” Sumire’s stomach grumbled. “Let’s eat!” 

Ren and Sumire separated as they began to mingle with the other guests during the cocktail hour. During the period, Ren approached Sae.

“You know, I’m surprised you don’t have some kind of SDF squad watching over Makoto at all times or something.” 

“Perhaps if it were you she was marrying, I would.” Sae chuckled. “But jokes aside, that’s not my jurisdiction anymore.”

“Oh. I see.”

“I don’t have to worry about Haru at all. She’s sweet, kind and considerate. Makoto really needs someone like her.”

“She needs someone like her?”

“I think so.” Sae took a sip of her wine. “I… was harsh toward her, and I still regret it. When we lost dad… I was angry at the system, and I was angry at Makoto for not understanding anything. It wasn’t her fault, though. She was a kid. I just didn’t know how to control my anger and raise her. I tried my best, but I’m glad she found Haru. She’ll take much better care of her. As for me… I’m thankful for you coming into my life as well.”

“Me?”

“You taught me how to live, remember? Your case is what made me want to become a defense attorney.”

“Ah…. I remember now.”

“Give yourself more credit, Ren.”

“I’ll try, Sae. In any case, she’s happy now. On another note, do you feel like you’ll do anything regarding LGBTQ representation in Japan? I remember Makoto talking to us about it a few months ago.”

“Hmmm…” Sae took another sip. “It’s not often that comes up in my work. Most people tend to keep their sexuality very private. I don’t feel it’s my place to do so. I’m leaving that to your generation.”

“I see. Well, have fun, Sae.”

“I’m having a blast.”

Ren waved and walked off. He looked around and saw Futaba talking to Yusuke and Ryuji, Sumire speaking with Akane and Shinichi, Hanako with Sojiro, and Sakiya off alone. He focused his attention on Hanako and Sojiro, and saw Hanako bowing repeatedly, a cheerful look on her face. Sojiro laughed constantly, and they soon separated.

“I wonder…”

“Hey.”

Ren looked down and saw Morgana at his feet.

“Zoning out again?”

“No, I was looking for someone to talk to.”

“Maybe you could talk to Sakiya? I won’t approach her, but she’s been… distant. Especially from Ryuji. Do you think she doesn’t like weddings?”

“Who wouldn’t like a wedding, though?” Ren shook his head.

“Maybe Sumire knows something!” 

“Let’s ask.”

Morgana and Ren walked up to Sumire, who was blushing

“Sumire, tell us more about little Etsuko-chan!” Akane giggled.

“I’ve already told you everything!”

“I know, but I want to hear it again!”

“Oh, hello Ren-kun.” Shinichi gave him a nod. “I’m surprised Sumire and you became babysitters.”

“It wasn’t wholly by choice…”

“I see. Well, shifting topics, how is gymnastics, going, Sumire?”

“It’s going really well!” Her mood immediately shifted as she managed to escape her mother’s teasing. “I’ve nearly gotten to the point where I can say I’ve mastered the clubs as best as I can!”

“The clubs, hm?” Shinichi adjusted his glasses. “Akane and I have watched a lot of your performances, and I can’t wrap my head around any of them, to be honest. You went from a little girl doing cartwheels to a professional in the blink of an eye.”

“Thank you, dad!”

“I still think your ribbon performance is the best!” Akane grinned. “I know you’d never mess up, but wouldn’t it be quite the sight if she tangled herself up in front of you, Ren?” She gave him a mischievous look.

“Wh-Wh-Wh- Come on, mom!”

“That would be quite the sight, Akane-san. However, as you said, that won’t happen.”

“My, how confident! I like it when a man’s bold!”

“Sumire is the bold one here.” He pointed a thumb at her. “Combine that with her grace, and she’s practically unstoppable.”

“I’m so happy Sumire has someone to support her like you! If I was young, you’d make my heart swoon!” 

“Now now, dear.” Shinichi sighed.

“Oh come now, honey. Ren-kun is a spitting image of you when you were his age!”

“And you were the spitting image of Sumire.”

It was Akane’s turn to blush. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, dad!” Sumire looked at him, confused.

“It’s the truth. Promise. Honestly, Kasumi was more like me. She didn’t let anything stop her.”

“That’s true… But still… Mom… Shy?” 

“He’s just joking around, Sumire!” Akane nervously laughed. “Why don’t you go mingle with your friends!”

“Akane is right. You can talk to us anytime!” Shinichi waved the young couple off. 

As they began to step away, Takakura entered the ballroom, and everyone knew to drop off their gifts and line up on both sides of the room. On cue, a DJ began to play the song _Whims of Fate_ , and Haru and Makoto made their way into the ballroom. All of the guests were seated as the two walked into the center of the room. In a silent embrace, they began to dance together. Despite the upbeat, fast pace of the song, the two danced slowly but still matching the beat of the song with their movements, with Haru still in a fine dress. They went until the lyrics stopped. A few seconds after, an instrumental version of the song began, and Takakura guided Haru and Makoto to the head table. Sae stood up and walked up and behind the table, standing behind Makoto.

“Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for joining us once more to celebrate the marriage of Makoto and Haru. They may be unified formally by ceremony, but their bond goes back much further than that. They share a love that goes beyond words. When Makoto first told me that she was dating a woman, I wasn’t shocked in the slightest. I had a hunch of who it was, given how often she spoke of Haru, but I let her take her time to confirm it. I was more concerned that she chose to start dating as she went into university, planning to become an officer and even taking an internship. It turns out that her relationship was the key component that kept her strong and driven through her endeavors, and I’m forever grateful to Haru for that. Over the past two years, they’ve come across rough patches and hard times, but they’ve always been there for one another. I believe it's those close bonds that help us realize who we really are, and who we’ll become. I wish them the best of luck in their future endeavors. Now, it’s time to eat.”

The group clapped for Sae as she stepped away, and everyone got up to grab food from the buffet, which had been wheeled in on large tables. Haru and Makoto walked around, offering to take pictures with everyone. 

“Ren-kun, Mona-chan!” Haru waved the two over. “I’d love it if you took a picture with me!”

“Of course, Haru!” Morgana ran up to her, and she picked him up. Ren waved Sumire over, who took the camera. He stood next to Haru while she took a picture.

“You two are my closest friends!” Haru whispered. “Don’t tell anyone, though!”

“Of course, of course!” Ren whispered back. This went on for about an hour, and once again, Ren spotted Sakiya on her own. They elected to move onto family dances, with Sae and Ren already having given speeches. Makoto danced with Sae, and to everyone’s enjoyment, Haru danced with Morgana, and then Ren. Once they finished these dances, Haru called _for everyone_ to dance. Ren immediately looked over at Sumire, who flashed a smile at him. Wordlessly, they stepped to the center of the ballroom and began a dance. It began slowly, with the two holding out an arm outstretched and another raised as they glided along the floor. They spun around several times, with Ren pivoting Sumire around him, holding her arm up and letting her spin. Their feet danced around to the beat, right crossing left, and left crossing right. Every single one of their movements was calculated, precise and beautiful. 

“Look at the newlyweds, stealing the show!” Akane hollered.

“I’m so proud of them…” Shinichi added.

“They really do look like the newlyweds!” Haru clapped. “They’re so passionate!”

“This reminds me of my heyday… Hoo boy.”

“Looking great, Joker and Violet!” Makoto shouted.

“Just put a ring on her!” Futaba yelled.

Saumire’s face became redder and redder as everyone cheered the two on.

“Ren! We’re drawing too much attention!”

“Ha, and? We haven’t danced like this in ages! I feel great!”

“Rennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!”

“Truly beautiful…” Yusuke pulled out his sketchbook.

“Go Ren! Go Sumire!” Shiho and Ann cheered them on.

“Shoulda let me be your best man, dude!” Ryuji yelled.

“They really are trying to steal the show…” Sae sighed.  
While Sumire, Ren and everyone else danced, Makoto looked down at the bouquet of pink and blue flowers she held, and then over at Haru.

”We’re supposed to toss this, right?”

”Yes! Do you want to do it together!?”

“That sounds fun.” Makoto smiled as Haru kissed her on the cheek. She held out the bouquet, and Haru took a hold of it alongside her. They turned around and walked away from the group, tossing the flowers high. The bouquet arched over everyone and flew directly toward Sumire and Ren. Without flinching, Sumire caught the bouquet mid-spin, completely caught up in the dance. Ren smirked as Sumire slowly realized what she was holding as they continued into a slow dance, her face turning as red as her hair. 

Sakiya watched in the distance, her heart painfully beating. She looked over at Ryuji, who was being thrown between Ann and Shiho in a wacky, uncoordinated dance. She looked over at Ren and Sumire, feeling only what she could describe as jealousy. Lastly, she looked over at Hanako and Futaba.

“Would you dance with me, Futaba-chan?” Hanako held out her hand, a wide smile on her face.

“Uhhhh… A-Are you sure you’ll be able to dance with me? I-I leveled up my dancing skills 50 times while practicing! I bet you couldn’t handle it!” Futaba nervously blurted out.

“We’ll start with a slow dance, then!” Hanako took her hand.

“W-Wait no!” Hanako spun Futaba around and grabbed her waist as she finished spinning. She guided Futaba along in a slow dance, a beaming smile on her face the entire time.

“Y-You’re really good at this, Hanako-chan…” 

“I’m a rhythmic gymnast! Every performance is a dance!”

“O-Oh yeah…” Futaba gulped. 

“If I mess up now, Hanako’s gonna hate me!” Futaba internally chastised herself. “I just had to go and run my mouth! She probably thinks I’m some raid dancer or something! Crap! How do I get out of this…? There’s that one dance move where I’d get spun and let go…!”

In a burst of desperation, Futaba lifted Hanako’s arm and tried to spin around her, only to trip over her own feet. Hanako took a step back, and Futaba safely fell forward. Into Hanako’s chest. Her midsection was tied tightly thanks to the kimono, but that didn’t matter to Futaba. She messed up.

“Ughhhhh…. I messed up…. I’m so sorry, Hanako-chan… I’m no good as a dancer. I lied… And now here I am again… On your chest.”

“It’s okay, Futaba-chan!” Hanako’s smile only grew wider, and she wrapped her arms around Futaba.

“H-Huh? You don’t hate me?” Futaba turned a deep, crimson red, and she looked up, completely confused.

“Of course not!” Hanako giggled. “That was really fun! I’d love to teach you basic dance steps! We can practice together!”

“Hanako....” 

Once again, Futaba felt tears welling up in her eyes from Hanako’s overwhelming kindness. She silently buried her face in Hanako’s chest, and Hanako patted her head. She got to hug the girl she loved, and she was realizing that there was more to it than that.

While Ren and Sumire finished their dance, he spotted Sakiya out of the corner of his eye. He spun Sumire out of the dance, giving her a wink and walking over to Yusuke, who was tapping a paintbrush against an empty canvas.

“Excuse me, Yusuke.”

“Hm? Hello Ren.”

“Could you dance with Sumire for a minute? I have to do something, and she wanted to see how art can influence dance.”

“But of course!” Yusuke stood up and walked over to Sumire without hesitation. “Sumire. Would you like to practice a dance I recently learned? Futaba showed me it. She told me it is deeply tied to rhythmic gymnastics, and I would like to see if we could both do it. It is called… the ‘default dance!’” 

“Oh! Um, sure thing, Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire looked at him confused, but nodded along. 

With everyone occupied, Ren made his way over to Sakiya, who was drinking wine.

“Hey.”

“Hey to you back.”

“Is something the matter? You’ve been pretty out of it this whole trip.”

“Huh. I’m not sure if I’m out of it, but weddings aren’t my thing.” She shrugged.

“That sounds like a lie to me. What’s up?”

Sakiya stood for a moment, intensely staring at Ren, who returned the same look. Eventually, she cracked and let out a long sigh.

“Fine… I guess you’re the only one I’d talk to about this anyway.” She quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. “It’s about Ryuji.”

“I thought you two called a truce or something? I just know you’re both training separately, without ‘couple’ distractions.”

“I did call it that… But… Uh… That’s the thing.”

“What is?”

“Distractions! I… I can’t stop thinking about Ryuji, no matter how much I focus on gymnastics! I go to practice every single day, and whenever I stretch or run or perform a routine, I want him there! It pisses me off! I told myself one or the other, not both!” Her voice seethed with both frustration and anger.

“So you’re saying that you want to devote yourself strictly to one or the other? If I remember correctly, you didn’t want to commit to love yet.” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Right. It has to be one or the other. If I commit to Ryuji, my gymnastics career is gone.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Why? Sakiya’s eyes widened. “It’s because…”

…

…

…

Ren furrowed his eyebrows as she struggled to come up with an answer.

“Because… I can’t focus on both loving him and training.”

“It sure sounds like you want to, though.”

“N-No it’s not!” 

“But that’s exactly what it is.”

“Hold on… I want to focus on gymnastics.”

“Yup.”

“But I also want Ryuji with me.”

“Sounds like it.”

“So I want to train with Ryuji because I enjoy both gymnastics and being with him?”

“Exactly.”

“Putain de merde! What the hell do I do then?” Sakya angrily stomped her foot.

“Is there anything stopping you from confessing?” Ren twirled a few strands of hair with his fingers.

“I…” Sakiya bit her lip, and stayed silent for another minute, thinking.

“I’m afraid to, like I said before. The only way I feel like I’ll be able to really determine if that’s what I want is when I see him perform at the Olympics. I know it’s stupid, basing off of that, but I can’t think of anything else! Maybe I’ll realize something when he runs, I don’t know!”

“I see… That’s actually not that stupid, Sakiya.”

“It sure sounds stupid.”

“If you think it does, try asking Sumire who she dances for. Ask her why she performs.”

“Huh…” Sakiya tapped her foot. “I still need to think about this. Honestly, you gave me a lot to think about. Maybe too much. I’m gonna go to the bathroom and think some more. Thanks, Ren.”

“Always a pleasure, Sakiya. I’m sure you’ll find your answer.”

“I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

Ren felt the word **_Hope_ ** stir within the sea of his soul as his bond with Sakiya deepened for the ninth time.

“One more…”

“One more?”

“Huh? Oh, don’t mind me.” Ren waved her off. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck!” Sakiya stormed off, and Ren shook his head.

“What an idiot…”

With a sigh, he returned to Sumire, thanking Yusuke for dancing with her. Shortly after his talk with Sakiya, the staff brought out a tier-4 wedding cake. Haru was given a comically large knife, one so large that even Makoto looked worried. She held it with Haru, more for her own safety, and cut into the cake. Two figurines sat atop it, expertly crafted from frosting. Everyone grabbed a slice, or several slices, or many, many slices in the case of Ann, and ate. While everyone ate their dessert, Haru and Makoto went around, taking funny pictures with everyone. Futaba, after recovering from her stunt with Hanako, joined Yusuke in making a series of absurd poses, with the two getting into a heated competition over it. Hanako joined them, pulling off her own poses. 

Ren went out onto the dance floor on his own and signaled to the DJ, who changed the music to an instrumental version of _Rivers in the Desert_. He busted out his moves, which made Sumire laugh so hard that she nearly choked. She requested Futaba to record him, and so she did. Ryuji and Yusuke joined Ren in, and the three put on nothing short of a comedy act. Makoto made conversation with Sae and the other adults, formally speaking to Shinichi, Akane and Sojiro. The party slowly winded down, and Haru dramatically announced the end of the reception, thanking everyone for the gifts. Makoto joined her in thanking everyone, and the newlyweds left. Shortly after, everyone else returned to the Wilton Hotel and checked in for the night, exhausted from the partying. The next morning, everyone returned home and started to unwind over the rest of Golden Week with the exception of Sumire, Sakiya, Ryuji and Hanako, who all tripled down on their practicing. 

The Olympics were in sight, though there were still a few things they needed to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Deathknight RRM production!  
> EDIT: Added the bouquet throw!   
> I totally forgot.
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write. Lots of stuff happening.
> 
> Lots of stuff to come, too. Not even Ren is immune to the teasing.
> 
> I feel like this is a big step toward adulthood for the crew.
> 
> Makoto and Haru had a very kinky night.


	64. The Bonds We All Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire, Sakiya and Hanako practice together one last time and talk before the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend listening to Sunset Bridge over the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AETqzPdPjsA  
> Or just when the rainbow bridge is mentioned.

_ Thursday, July 2nd, Night _

Sumire glanced around the apartment as she sat on the couch next to Ren, waiting, and hoping Hanako would take the call. 

“Hello, Sumire-chan!”   
‘Hello, Hanako-chan! I’m so glad you picked up! I know you’re busy, but I wanted to ask you if you’d like to join Saki-chan and me to practice together and then have a ‘girls night out’! She wants to gauge our performances against one another! I know that you’ve been practicing every day and that we have finals in a few weeks, so I don’t want to force you to!”

“That sounds really fun! Could I invite Futaba-chan, too?”

“From what Saki-chan told me, she just wanted it to be just her and I. She wanted to gauge how much I’ve improved, and she wanted to leave you to your schedule, but she mentioned that if I wanted you to come, I could try asking!”

“I see… that’s okay! Where would we be going after practice? I’ll let Coach Murakami know. If it’s only one day, I should be fine!”

“We’d actually be going to the Ariake Gymnastics Centre! Saki-chan really wants to check it out!”

“That sounds like fun! When would we be getting together?”

“Saturday night!”

“Okay! I’ll talk to my Coach tomorrow! Thanks for inviting me, Sumire-chan!”

“You’re welcome! That’s all I wanted to call you about! Good luck at practice tomorrow!”

As the two ended the call, Sumire let out a long sigh of relief.

“That’s just like Sakiya…” Ren sighed, throwing his legs up onto the couch and laying his head down on Sumire’s lap. “She appears selfish and driven, but she really does care about others.”

“Saki-chan wants to bring out the best in everyone, that’s all.” Sumire shook her head.

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, tapping his fingers against his chest, his arms folded over one another. 

“I suppose that’s true, but she can’t read the mood sometimes. She sees everything going down one, linear path when she thinks that’s the right way. Take Ryuji, for example. She convinced herself that dating him would be a distraction. I understand that she might not be ready to commit herself, but I feel like that was part of the reason, especially since she told me she  _ can’t _ stop thinking about him!”

“Love is a commitment, Ren.” Sumire smiled. “But it pays off, no matter how frustrating your partner can be.”

“You wound me, Sumire!” Ren clutched his heart dramatically. “What have I ever done?”

“You’ve embarrassed me that one time, and then the other…. There’s also that OTHER time…”

“You know you love it, just as much as I do.” He smirked, leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, and watched her face explode into a fiery red blush.

“I-I do not!”

“Are you sureeeeee?” He winked at her.

“Ren!”

“I love you so much.”

Sumire sighed in defeat. She knew that no matter what she said, he was right. Ren rolled his head against her legs, doing a little victory dance as he laid on the couch. She pinched his nose and stopped him.

“Ow!” 

“Anyway… I feel like Saki-chan really does love Ryuji, and that she’s trying to figure out how to balance her dedication to gymnastics, and the idea of taking care of someone else. When I first met her, she was the strongest, most headstrong girl I’d ever seen.”

“Even more than Makoto?”

“Yes. It seemed like there was nothing between her and her goal. Ryuji must mean a lot to her if she thinks about him so much.”   
“The Grand Prix in Thiais… That was over two years ago…” Ren closed his eyes. “I know we mentioned it at the wedding, but saying it still feels weird.”

“It has been a while. I don’t regret anything, though.”

Sumire gave Ren a loving smile, and the two sat quietly for a minute, taking in one another’s presence. 

…

…

“Thanks to her help and yours, I truly feel like I’m finding my footing. I know that she helps me to help herself, but I’m extremely grateful to her, regardless. Her daring attitude and tenacity inspires me. When I’m able to combine the feelings that you make me feel when you watch me dance with the determination she gives me, I feel like I’ll be able to truly stand on my own two feet and take on the world.”

“It’ll be our world before long.” Ren reached his right hand up and tugged at her ribbon, which was tied into a side-ponytail that sat on her shoulder. She lifted her left hand and touched it against his right.

“Yes… Not just gymnastics…. But the world.” Sumire gave him a resolved nod.

“I love that about you, Sumire. I really do.”

“Love what?”

“You’re not just satisfied with taking the gold and going home. You want to show the entire world what you’re made of, what we’re made of. That was a promise Kasumi and you made when you were just kids, and it started over ice cream, right? Now look at you. I couldn’t be more proud to call you my girlfriend. You have your good days and your bad days, but you allow me of all people to pick you back up and keep you moving forward.”

Ren grasped his left hand around her free hand, holding it tight. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

“You’re so strong and beautiful and graceful, Sumire. I’ll keep telling you that until you’ve accepted it as fact. We’re so much closer to turning that pain completely into strength. I can feel it when we touch one another, and I can see it in your performances.”

He took a deep breath. 

“I can’t wait to take the world.”

“You’re such a dork, Ren.” Sumire sniffled as tears gently ran down her cheeks. “You of all people? Don’t give me that. You taught me how to love myself, and then I realized I wanted to share my love with you. Nothing matters more to me than our promise, our love. Back when I confessed, I prepared myself for you to say no. I told myself that I’d continue to love you, and that I still wanted you to watch over me. I still think that would be the case, but we’ve been together for so long now… I don’t want you to leave my side. You tell me to love myself more, but you need to as well. It’s our dream.”

“...Right…” Ren felt a tear drop onto his face, slowly running down his cheek. “I’m sorry. No Yoshizawa without Amamaiya, right?”

“Right.”

“You wanted to stop crying, right?” Ren leaned up and hugged her. “I’m sorry for getting all sentimental.”

“It’s okay.” Sumire clenched her hands around his back. “This just tells us that I’m still missing something. We’re so close, though.”

“We’re close. I can feel it.” He nodded. “There will be nothing left to hold you back and stop you from taking the crown of the gymnastics world.” 

“Right!”

“For Kasumi.”

“For Kasumi.”

Ren and Sumire slowly calmed down and relaxed after sharing an emotional moment, more determined than ever to finally put Sumire’s inner demons to rest. Sleep took them as the night came to a close, and Sumire fell asleep thinking about the other rhythmic gymnasts that would be at the Olympics, as well as what their reasons for performing could be.

* * *

_ Saturday, July 4th, 12 PM _

“The roads are so busy today!” Sakiya groaned as she stepped outside her apartment door to meet Hanako. Both of them were holding their gymnastics bags. “I hope Sumire can get here with time to spare. We have to wait for her… Then we have to take the train to get to practice… Damnit!” 

“The Olympics sure have everyone excited!” Hanako giggled.

“It’s still two weeks away! We still have classes and finals!”

“People are excited, Sakiya-chan! This only happens once every four years!”

“What about the Winter Olympics?”

“I actually haven’t done much research into the Winter Olympics, since rhythmic gymnastics isn’t an event then!”

“Oh… Well then.” Sakiya looked off in the distance, thinking of something else to talk about. It was either gymnastics or Futaba, and she didn’t mind either.

“Where’s Futaba?” She looked over Hanako’s shoulder, an easy feat for her considering her height, and didn’t find the orange-haired girl anywhere.

“She’s been, as she put it, “going ham” on her class work!” 

“Huh… She is the type of person that’d do everything in advance.”

“Mhm! I love that about her! Futaba-chan works so hard, and she’s doing it because she doesn’t want to be distracted at all during the last week and finals week, so she can help me!”

“That’s really sweet of her.” Sakiya nodded approvingly. “I still help Ryuji out with his work, but it’s still.. weird. He can run like mad but damn he can’t keep anything else in his skull.”

“We all like to focus on different things, Sakiya-chan!”

“True enough…”

“Saki-chan! Hanako-chan!” 

The two gymnasts looked toward the source of the voice and saw Sumire below them in the apartment parking lot, waving and carrying a large bag over her shoulder.

“You made it!” Sakiya yelled.

“Sorry for taking so long! The roads are really busy today!”

“We’ve seen! Let’s get to practice before our coaches drill us into the ground.”

“You mean the heavens, right?” Hanako giggled, pushing her glasses against her face.

“Drill… the heavens? I think Futaba’s gotten into your head, Hanako.” Sakiya sighed and started making her way downstairs.

“I like it that way!” Hanako followed her, smiling brightly. Within a few seconds, the three gymnasts had assembled.

“Hanako and I figure all the traffic is due to the Olympics coming up. It’s going to be like this for the next few weeks, though I’d like to say the traffic will mainly be bad on the weekends.”

“I might need a good luck charm for this!” Sumire’s eyes widened. “I hope we don’t stay this busy!”

“This is so exciting! I wonder when the rest of the rhythmic gymnasts will show up!” Hanako exclaimed.

“Well… You’re going to be going to the Olympic village, right?” Sakiya tilted her head.

“Yes!”

“When?”

“July 23rd!”

“A day after exams… That’s rough, Hanako.”

“Futaba-chan is supporting me! I’ll be fine!”

“Let’s not waste any more time!” Sumire clapped. “To practice!”

With ferocity in their steps, the three gymnasts made their way to the train station, headed for the UTokyo Gym.

* * *

Once the three arrived, they changed into their leotards and met with Coach Hiraguchi and Murakami. Sumire performed her routine first, showcasing her newfound expertise with the clubs, her continued expertise with the ribbon, and her minor improvements with the ball and hoop. Over the past several months, Sumire had become more acclimated to handling both clubs at once, focusing on dual tosses, catches, and generally keeping track of where both clubs were at once. Once she got the hang of it, she began to incorporate her graceful techniques to her performance, leaning into her bold side as well. Her routine wasn’t nearly as daring as Sakiya’s but everyone agreed that the fierce look on Sumire’s face was not one to be taken lightly. She clearly took inspiration from Sakiya, all the while making it work with her form. When she finished her performance, twisting both clubs under her arms in a sitting pose, both coaches agreed that she would need to take time to specifically focus on the different apparati like she had done with the clubs. 

Sakiya performed her routine second, showing off new, bombastic moves that still shocked Sumire. Each of her tosses always fit within the threshold of how far they could go, yet the way in which she threw any of the apparati indicated to everyone watching that she was taking risks. Sakiya loved to perform on the edge, skirling the line between daring risks followed by reward, or foolish sacrifices marked with failure. Each toss meant a potential loss of the apparatus, which meant an immediate penalty and potential time lost in the total performance. However, each catch meant that she had raised her total difficulty score. It was high-risk, high-reward, and it’s something Sumire admired about her deeply. Coach Hiraguchi and Murakami advised her to perfect what she likes doing, but not to stray too far from the more graceful aspects of a performance. 

Hanako performed her routine last, displaying her perfected dances. Sumire and Sakiya put on a show, but they only felt like the opening act as they watched Hanako display a keen understanding of herself through her performances. The two of them had to take a step back and catch their breath each time she finished a performance. Not a second of each performance was wasted. She always kept both her apparatus and herself in motion, perfectly synchronizing with her music of choice. Her hoop performance easily blew everything else out of the water, though. The way in which she held herself, which could only be explained as sheer obsession and love, captivated her spectators. It was as if she was one with her apparatus. Neither Sakiya nor Sumire could compare in the slightest. She  _ is _ an Olympic athlete.

That was exactly what she wanted people to see. Hanako wanted everyone to see her love for gymnastics, shown through her performances.

Except for Futaba. She wanted Futaba to see something else. 

“It won’t be long now…” Hanako perfectly caught her hoop and finished her routine as the thought crossed her mind. All she needed to do was continue performing the way she always had. Gold, silver, bronze, an honorable mention, it didn’t matter to her what she got once the competition was over. All that mattered is that she showed the world how much she loved gymnastics, and that she showed Futaba how much she loved her. 

“Excellent work today.” Murakami clapped as Hanako stood up. “We’re so close, Hanako-chan.”

“We are, Coach!”

“Hmmm…” Murakmai looked at Sumire and Sakiya. “You two aren’t that far behind Hanako-chan. I imagine your perceptions of her are different from mine, but trust me when I say that you two have the potential to keep Japan in the spotlight of the rhythmic gymnastics world. Hanako-chan has drawn attention to us, just as Minagawa-san did back in Rio. When you two finally take on the World Championship together, though, I feel like you’re going to do much more than that.”

“T-Thank you, Coach Murakami!” Sumire bowed. 

“Thank you.” Sakiya followed her lead. 

“That’s high praise from the coach of the most famous Japanese rhythmic gymnasts out there.” Hiraguchi chuckled. “Don’t let her down, you two.”

“We won’t, Coach!” Sumire turned to her and bowed again.

“I would never.” Sakiya did the same.

“It’s a nice feeling!” Hanako looked at her hand and repeatedly closed and opened her fingers. “I’m so excited I don’t feel like I’ll need to sleep until after the Olympics! Of course, I will!” She giggled. “I’m happy that I get to represent Japan, but I’m really only doing this because I love gymnastics! No matter what nation I represent, my feelings won’t change.”

“I can understand where you’re coming from, Hanako.” Sakiya stood back up and looked her directly in the eye. “For some, though, the nation they represent is a matter of pride and integrity. It’s also a matter of motivation. I knew that in my heart of hearts that I wanted to represent Japan once I was out of high school. Now I’m here, doing just that. I’ve never felt more comfortable as a gymnast.”

“We all have different reasons for wanting to perform, huh?” Sumire looked between the two eagerly. “Let’s talk about that later!”

“Sumire is right. Leave the chatting for after you’ve changed. You invited Hanako here to practice, right?” Hiraguchi crossed her arms, a smile on her face. “Still, I’m surprised you managed to gather us all again.” She turned to Sakiya. “Murakami sounded excited to watch you and Sumire, though. Good work today.” 

“Thank you for everything, Coach!” Sakiya nodded.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Hiraguchi waved and made her way out. 

“See you all tomorrow.” Murakami nodded and followed her.

With practice completed, the three changed and began their long, slow trek to the Ariake Gymnastics Centre.

_ Late Afternoon _

“It’s so hot… So crowded…” Sakiya dropped her head and sighed as the three slowly waded their way through the bustling Tokyo streets in Kyoto City. Even after taking the train, they still found themselves walking a good distance to the centre. The ten-minute walk turned into a two-hour walk as they came across a plethora of tourists and Japanese citizens alike. Olympic advertisers and vendors lined the streets, yelling about different athletes and offering Olympic merchandise.

“Why do you think tourists would come so early, Saki-chan?” Sumire looked back and up at her.

“Tokyo is an extremely popular location in Japan… It’s summer… And we’re hosting the Olympics. It all makes perfect sense as to why, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

“I guess everyone really is as excited as I am!” Hanako looked around in wonderment. 

“I thought you weren’t good in large crowds, Hanako?” Sakiya looked back at her.

“As long as no one I’m not comfortable with is talking to me, I’m fine!”

“Oh… So it’s an all eyes on you scenario. Got it.” 

When the three looked out at the streets, all they saw were cars, backed up as far as the eye could see. People quickly shuffled past the trio as they continued forward, one step at a time. None of them could count the number of cars or people they saw, but they figured it was at least twice the normal traffic, which was absurd for a place as busy as Tokyo. 

“It’s only going to get busier!” Sakiya yelled to the two as they continued walking. “Soon enough, we’ll have traffic controllers out and about, designated parking, and even designated walking paths! Millions of people are coming to watch the games, and remember, it’s not just gymnastics!”

“I think it’d be amazing if it was!” Hanako yelled back.

As time continued to slowly pass, they eventually found the Ariake Gymnastics Centre within their sight. Built next to a bay, the large building was made primarily of wood, sporting a long, corrugated roof. Massive white pillars built at 30-degree angles served to hold the outside of the building up, with the structure built to almost represent a wide bowl. Once the three made their way to the structure, Sakiya slowly led them around it. Behind the centre, facing the water, was a large, paved, open area that was divided into roads and flat surface. Under most circumstances, the area would be abandoned, but today, it was bustling with an excited crowd of people. 

“The building looks like a UFO!” Hanako looked in wonderment as they took a step back and got a complete view after wading through another large crowd.

“It really does!” Sumire laughed. “It looks like a wooden version of one of Futaba’s toy models!”

“It’s not a toy, Sumire-chan! It’s a collectible!” 

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud rumbling, which in turn was followed by another loud rumble.

“Ah-” Both Sakiya and Sumire looked at each other. 

“Good thing I brought some sandwiches!” Sumire patted her bag. “I wasn’t sure if we planned to eat anywhere, so let’s check and see if we can go inside!”

“That’s a good idea, Sumire!” Sakiya pointed toward the building. “We move!”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be performing here in a few weeks…” Hanako continued to look around in amazement, her eyes wide and as bright as stars. “I’ve never seen a stadium like this…”

“This is heavily inspired by traditional Japanese architecture, Hanako!” Sakiya’s eyes sparkled just as brightly. “Especially the ingenious use of wood! It’s really impressive!”

“I’ve seen quite a few stadiums…” Sumire added. “Not as many as you two, but this one makes me feel comfortable, I think! It feels like home.”

“You’ll be traveling all over soon, Sumire-chan!” 

“Thank you, Hanako-chan!”

Sakiya looked at every nook and cranny that held one of the many doors together that lined the outside of the structure. 

“It looks like we aren’t going to be able to check out the interior. Let’s head to the bay and eat.”

“Sure!”

“Lead the way, Sakiya-chan!”

“Aye!” Sakiya spun around and scouted the venue, looking for any benches placed along the bay. As the three walked around, the sun slowly set, turning the sky a vibrant orange and red. The water along the bay stirred as they all sat down after finding an empty bench, with the crowds of people dispersing.

“Here you go, Saki-chan.” Sumire pulled out several sandwiches, ranging from plain egg sandwiches to fruit sandwiches.

“Mm!” Hanako smiled in delight as she took a bite. “You’re such a good cook, Sumire-chan!”

“I always try to cook my meals at home, so I know the exact nutritional value and calorie count!”

“I bet you also want to impress Ren.” Sakiya smirked after taking a bite of an egg sandwich.

“Ren and I alternate who cooks, depending on who gets home first!” Sumire replied, not flustered in the slightest. “He only knows how to make curry, but he always tries different things… He always succeeds, though. Everything he cooks is delicious!”

“Oh… Huh.”

“You’ve gotten a little bit better at cooking too, Saki-chan!” Sumire waved her hand, laughing. “When I first met you, everything you cooked tasted, um…”

“Don’t say it!” Sakiya winced and covered an ear with her free hand. “I know already! I get too distracted by my books or practice to actually learn how to cook!” 

“You two are almost like sisters!” Hanako giggled uncontrollably. “I cook all of my own food, too! I even started cooking for Futaba-chan, especially after I learned that she only likes to eat instant noodles!”

“That sounds like Futaba!” Sumire laughed and sighed a moment later. “I know I shouldn’t be worried about her, especially since you’ve come into her life, Hanako-chan.”

“Hmmmm…” Sakiya leaned back, taking in the view of the sunset along the bay. The lights of Tokyo were like beacons of hope as buildings and bridges gradually began to glow. She looked off to her left and saw the rainbow bridge in the distance. Silence overtook the three as they took in the sight. Time slowed as they all thought about how chaotic and packed the area would be in a few weeks. Everything was still, with only the occasional honk of a car interrupting the silence.

…

…

Sakiya took a deep breath and leaned forward.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Hanako, but… Are you in love with Futaba?” 

“I am.” Hanako nodded, completely at peace with herself. 

“That’s wonderful, Hanako-chan!” Sumire’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Wait, does that mean you two are dating?”

“Not yet. Coach Murakami didn’t want me to get distracted.” Hanako shook her head. “And, there’s something I want to do, first. I need to be ready for a change in our relationship, and I’m almost ready to confess. I just need a little more courage.”

“Do you think you’ll have built up enough courage by the Olympics?” Sakiya furrowed her eyebrows, an acute look on her face. “Or, do you think you’ll find your answer while performing?”

"Yes, to both questions."

“I thought so…” Sakiya took a deep breath. “That reminds me.” She turned her head. “Sumire.”

“Yes, Saki-chan?”

“Why do you perform? I wanted to ask this a while ago, and I’ve let it sit for way too long.” Sakiya lightly kicked her feet up and down. “You already know, but I’m in love with Ryuji, and I thought I’d have to choose between him or gymnastics. It turns out that I can’t focus on one or the other, though. I’ve talked to Ren about it, and he told me to ask you that, and to ask who you dance for.”

“I see...It’s simple.” Sumire smiled and stood up in front of Sakiya. She took a deep breath and looked at her with complete determination, completely focused and knowing. For Sumire, this was everything to her.

“I perform because I made a promise with Kasumi to take the crown of the gymnastics world. I now share that promise with Ren, and together, we’re going to take the world stage. I dance because Ren makes me want to dance. I want him to watch me, no matter where I perform, or when. I want him to see me, and I want to be seen. Whenever I step up onto the mat, I think about him, and that thought alone makes me feel like I can do my best. That hasn’t changed at all, and it never will.”

“To see and be seen…” Sakiya brushed a hand through her hair. “It really is that simple… huh? I’ve never wanted to perform for someone else before. I’ve always wanted to show the world what  _ I _ was made of, not just one person. I wanted to tell the world ‘I am right here!’ and rhythmic gymnastics happened to be my outlet.”

“That’s how I feel about Futaba.” Hanako let out a deep breath and smiled. “I want to be as strong as you and Amamiya-san, Sumire-chan. Now that you’ve spelled it out, I feel even more prepared to tell Futaba how I feel. I’ve even talked to Sakura-san at the wedding, and he approved of us dating, and I’m so grateful for that. I was afraid that he wasn’t going to accept us. Soon, when I perform, I want to show Futaba how strong I am, how strong my feelings are.”

“You talked to Boss?” Sakiya’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re bolder than I thought, Hanako.”

“I’m confident that Futaba loves me back. I just have to tell her after I perform.”

“You’re already strong, Hanako-chan.” Sumire gave her a warm smile. “I’m sure Boss-san knows how Futaba feels, too.”

Sakiya leaned back and took a deep breath. 

“I… I want Ryuji to watch me perform. Is that what I’ve been thinking this entire time? Actually, I think it’s more than that. I want to watch him, too. I miss exercising with him… It felt so much more fulfilling knowing that someone had my back, and that I could share anything with him, and he’d still accept me for who I am. Is that what it’s like for you, Sumire?” Sakiya looked up at Sumire with realization written all over her face.

“It is. I understand exactly how you feel, Sakiya.” Sumire smiled more brightly than any of the surrounding bridges or buildings. “There are so many things you can’t share with a rival that you can share with the one you love. To me, Ren is more than just the man I love. He’s a part of me. His happiness is my happiness, and his sadness is my sadness. We share the promise I made with Kasumi.”

“Man… Am I an idiot or what?” Sakiya chuckled defeatedly. “I was so convinced that I would be a burden on Ryuji if I said yes… I thought him having to worry about me would slow him down. Even more than that, I thought it would slow  _ me _ down! I was so blinded that I didn’t even realize that he was trying to tell me that’s exactly what he wanted to do. This whole time, I’ve been telling myself I can’t afford to get distracted. I want to be the first Japanese woman to take the gold medal at the Olympics. I thought that love would distract me from my goal which is why I turned him down in the first place, but I think… I think that I want to share that dream with him.”

“Is that something you want to do, Sakiya?” Sumire bent down in front of her. “Loving someone isn’t easy, remember? You have to emotionally give yourself to them, and be prepared to support them through the best and worst of times.”

“I...I think it is, but I don’t want to tell him now. I’ll wait until the Olympics are over. I know he’d probably welcome me with open arms, but I seriously don’t want to distract him.”

Sakiya let out a deep sigh. “I’m like a music track on repeat! I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“It’s okay, Sakiya-chan!” Hanako placed a hand on her shoulder. “I understand how you feel, too! Once I perform at the Olympics, I’ll tell Futaba-chan how I really feel!”

“Take your time, Sakiya.” Sumire placed her hand on Sakiya’s other shoulder. “Ryuji will wait for you.”

“Take my time… Right.”

“That’s the same thing Amamiya-san tells me…” Hanako thought to herself. “I wonder if things can stay the same…”

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask me, Sakiya?” Sumire gave her a warm, gentle smile.

“There is, actually… Could you tell Hanako and I more about Kasumi? I already know quite a bit, but I still don’t quite understand everything.”

“I’m curious about her too, Sumire-chan.” Hanako tilted her head, still smiling.

“Sure.” Sumire nodded and sat back down, taking her hand off Sakiya’s shoulder. “I know I’ve told you a little bit about her, Saki-chan, but I don’t think I’ve told you much at all, Hanako-chan. To tell the truth, I don’t talk about her much at all with anyone outside of my immediate family or Ren. I think about her all the time, though. To make it easy, I’ll start from the beginning.”

Sumire held her head high, gripping her hands together. She refused to cry this time. 

“Like I mentioned, I made a promise with Kasumi. She was my elder sister by a few minutes, or hours. We were twins, and we looked almost alike, except her hair was brown, and she had a beauty mark on her left cheek. When we were very young, she got into rhythmic gymnastics, and I followed her because we did everything together. She was naturally gifted in the sport, and I was always behind her. As we grew up, I only ever felt the gap between us widen, but she never seemed to notice. When we began competing in junior-level competitions and meets, she always placed higher than me, and she placed first a couple of times, and I always received consolation prizes. It was then that I started to think it’d be that way for the rest of my life. When I started thinking that, everything went downhill. I became depressed and self-absorbed, too angry at everyone for not seeing something only I could see. Kasumi… died in a car accident because I ran out into the street out of desperation.”

“Sumire…” Sakiya and Hanako both looked at her with sorrow.

“Sumire-chan…”

“I had become so self-absorbed in my own little world, thinking that nobody wanted me. It wasn’t until I met Ren that I realized I was completely wrong. He fell in love with me, and slowly helped me accept myself.” 

Sumire followed her gymnastics breathing techniques and kept herself calm. 

“I don’t like to talk about this, but after I lost Kasumi, I started to act like her. I got so self-absorbed in that act that I forgot who I was. I was so lost in grief that I pretended that I  _ was _ Kasumi, and that Sumire had died. It was like I was under a spell, and Ren broke it. As soon as he did, I went right back to being the selfish, depressed Sumire from before. Instead of letting me wallow in self-pity, though, he told me that he’d do everything he could to help me, and he said he’d never stop until I accepted myself. He taught me to laugh, and surely enough, how to love. It was after I fell in love with him that I realized how Kasumi really felt about me.”

“How did she feel about you?” Sakiya gently placed her hand on Sumire’s, and so did Hanako. Sumire kept herself resolved and strong, and continued.

“Kasumi saw me as her rival. She always wanted to stay ahead of me because she didn’t want to lose to me. Coach Hiraguchi told me that. It was then that I realized Kasumi wanted me to watch her dance. That’s how she found her strength. I never even saw it that way, until I realized that’s how I felt about Ren. She’s beyond any apologies now. It’s been over four years. I haven’t given up on our promise, though. Ren told me that I could turn the pain and grief into strength, and I feel like I’m nearly at that point. Every month, I visit her grave and tell her how I’ve been doing. I tell her about my failures, but more importantly, I tell her how much I’ve improved since confessing to Ren. I want to put the weak, insecure Sumire Yoshizawa to rest once and for all, and you both have helped me so much in moving forward. So, thank you.”

The three of them closed their eyes briefly, taking a moment for themselves. 

“Sumire-chan... “ Hanako let her mind wander. “I hope I can have a relationship like that one day. I’m going to personally help you once the Olympics are over, so that you can show Amamiya-san exactly who you want to be.”

“Sumire…” Sakiya thought to herself. “I’m going to be a better rival to you than Kasumi ever was. I’ll make sure you become the best gymnast you can be, for Ren’s sake, Kasumi’s, and mine. I’m not going to lose to you, but if I can’t compete against you at your best, who am I to call myself Japan’s best rhythmic gymnast? I’m going to tell Ryuji how I feel, and then we’ll see which couple loves one another more!”

In unison, the three gymnasts opened their eyes.

“You’re an incredibly strong person, Sumire-chan.” Hanako gave her a reassuring nod. “I’ve never lost someone dear to me, and I can’t imagine how that must have felt. The fact that you’re telling Sakiya-chan and I so openly is proof of how far you’ve come, though. I’m so, so happy to call you a friend.”

“Hanako-chan…” 

“She’s right.” Sakiya sniffled and nodded. “I knew you went through something rough in the past, Sumire. I could tell from the way you talked about Kasumi. I never knew it was like that, though. You’re so strong!” She wrapped her arms around Sumire and gripped her in a tight hug. “Thank you, Sumire. Thank you.”

“Sakiya…” Sumire hugged her back. “Why are you thanking me?”

“I understand why I was so inspired by your performances now. You’re not performing for just yourself. When you dance, you dance for Kasumi and Ren. It takes an incredible amount of strength to do that. I thought performing for the world was big, but it turns out I’ve been looking at it the wrong way this whole time. The way you held yourself inspired me to jump into competitive gymnastics, remember? Now I know why.”

“You aren’t going to purposefully let me win when we compete going forward, are you, Sakiya?” Sumire leaned back and held Sakiya by the shoulders.

“Of course not! You’re my rival.” Sakiya shook her head and did the same. “I feel even more inspired to beat you, now that I know how fiercely you’re going to compete!”

“Good!” Sumire smiled and laughed. 

“I never thought about performing for someone either, Sakiya-chan…” Hanako looked out toward the rainbow bridge, talking to the both of them. “I started rhythmic gymnastics because the girls looked so pretty in their leotards, waving their ribbon or tossing their hoop. I fell in love with everything about it, and I’ve always performed because I wanted to. I think it’s wonderful that you’re so motivated to honor your sister, Sumire-chan! Kasumi-chan sounded like an incredible person.”

“She was, Hanako-chan. She was.” 

“I want to change, too…” Hanako took a deep breath. “I fell in love with Futaba for so many reasons that I can’t think of them all. I think I’ll be able to show her how I feel at the Olympics, and I’ll finally be able to tell her, too.”

“I know you can do it, Hanako.” Sakiya smirked and gave her a nod. “I think I’ll be able to do the same once I watch Ryuji.”

“I’m going to cheer you on, Hanako-chan!” Sumire turned to her, smiling. “Maybe I’ll find out something by watching you, too!”

“Maybe we should all make a promise?” Hanako clapped her hands excitedly.

“A promise?” Sakiya scratched her head.

“Mhm! Futaba-chan and I always make promises when we want to make sure something gets done!”

“We’re not kids…” Sakiya sighed.

“No, but look how far Sumire-chan’s promise has gotten her!”

“Fair point.” She shrugged in response. 

Sumire stood up and walked a few feet forward before turning around and holding out her hand. 

“Let’s do it.”

“I’m going to call it a deal, not a promise!” Sakiya shook her head and stood up.

“Okay!” Hanako stood up, and the three placed their hands atop one another, one arm outstretched. “Let’s promise to all come to terms with our feelings by the time the Olympics are over!”

“I promise.” Sumire nodded.

“I accept this deal.” Sakiya smirked.

“I promise too!” The three shot their hands up and jumped back. 

As their excitement slowly faded, they all looked toward the rainbow bridge and saw that the sun had completely set. Tokyo was completely lit up, with every building in the distance beaming. They turned back toward the Ariake Gymnastics Centre and saw lights bouncing off the massive, wooden structure.

“Oh… It’s really late.” Sumire pulled out her phone. “We should head home.”

“Thank you, Hanako-chan, Sumi-chan.” Sakiya stepped back and bowed. “I’m glad we were all about to talk. I feel like I learned a lot today, and it’s thanks to the two of you.”

“Of course, Sakiya-chan!” Hanako clapped her hands cheerfully. “I have to make sure Futaba-chan ate what I made her!”

“She definitely did.” Sumire giggled. “Ren eats anything I make him.”

“Some nights, I catch her trying to sneak in a bowl of cup noodles…”

“If you really want to start dating her, Hanako-chan, you’ll need to put your foot down!”

“Hmmmm… Maybe I’ll stop cuddling her… Wait… But I want to cuddle her…”

“That’s your form of punishment?” Sakiya looked at her puzzlingly. “I mean, I guess it could work.”

“I’ll have to think about it!” Hanako smiled. “She’s just so cute, though!”

“Ren usually tells me he’ll do something I like  _ less _ if I do something I’m not supposed to, so maybe you could try that with Futaba?” Sumire pressed her finger against her lower lip.

“That’s a good idea!”

“Uhh… Sure.” Sakiya sighed. “Let’s get going.”

“Okay!”

Sakiya, Sumire and Hanako made their way back into the still bustling Tokyo streets, eventually finding their way home after wading through the busy crowds. That night, the three of them fell asleep, more eager than ever to see what followed in the coming future.

* * *

_ Sunday, July 5th _

Hanako took a deep breath as she stepped into Tokyo Mental Health. It had been nearly two years since she first stepped into the building. The inviting atmosphere always managed to calm her down, though she had come across her fair share of people that were down on their luck as she was escorted to the appointment room. Today was not one of those days. With a clear-minded focus, she stepped into the small room where Ren and Maruki sat, patiently waiting. 

“Hello, Amamiya-san.”

“Hello, Natsuki-san. Take a seat.” Ren motioned for her to sit down. “What would you like to talk about today? The Olympics are right around the corner.”

“They are.” Hanako nodded as she sat. “I’d like to talk to you today a little bit more about my romantic love.”

“This is it.” Ren thought to himself. “I doubt she’s going to say Futaba’s name, but…”

“Actually, I’d like to thank you for everything, Amamiya-san.”

“Hm?” 

“I know that I’ve never appeared sad before, which might be strange. I’ve almost always had a smile on my face, so I was concerned when I first visited you that you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“You don’t have to be depressed to see a therapist, Natsuki-san.”

“I know that now. Thanks to you, I feel more comfortable with myself than ever before. I know that I have Asperger's, but I don’t feel any different. I finally know what romantic love is, and I don’t feel like I have to change myself. You helped me discover who I really am, and even after you found out, you continued to support me. Meeting you has made me more of who I really am, and I’m grateful.”

“I see.” Ren crossed his hands on the table. “I merely helped you realize these things, Natsuki-san. Your happiness is your own. I didn’t give you the answers.”

“Even so, I’m thankful. I just wanted to tell you.”

“That’s fine.”

“With that said, I feel like I’m ready to confess to the girl I’m romantically interested in. Once I perform at the Olympics, I’m going to tell her how I feel.”

“That’s great news.” Ren nodded. “Being sure of your feelings and crossing the gap to let someone else know is a big leap.”

“Mhm. The reason I’m not going to now is that I want to make absolutely sure that I can tell her with no regrets. A friend told me yesterday that the reason she dances is that she has someone watching her. I’m going to confirm that this girl is that person to me by performing for her.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to confirm those feelings, Natsuki-san.”

“There are a few other things I want to do, Amamiya-san. I want to learn to speak better in social situations. I want to be more independent with my studies, and I want to keep performing with rhythmic gymnastics, even after the Olympics.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“I want to do all of those things with the girl I love.”

“There’s nothing stopping you, right?” Ren knew exactly what she was trying to say, but neither of them could say it.

Hanako hesitated for a moment before continuing.

“Well… There’s still my parents. They’d never approve of my relationship.” Her lips quivered nervously. “I love my parents, and I want them to meet the girl I love… But…”

“You’re afraid they won’t approve?”

“Yes. I’ve already defied them by focusing so much on gymnastics. I still haven’t told them about my major. When they learned about my condition… They pretended it wasn’t a problem. They didn’t even acknowledge it. I’m everything they don’t want me to be.”

“Are you okay with that? How do you want to live your life?”

“Yes.” Hanako nodded. “I want to live life my way. I’m going to tell Futaba how I feel, and I’m going to become a gymnastics coach. I need to talk to my parents more, and be honest with them. I want to improve my relationship with them before I do anything drastic. They  _ are _ my parents.”

“I’m happy to hear that you’re resolved.” Ren leaned back and adjusted his glasses. Their eyes met, onyx on brown, and they silently confirmed to one another that things couldn’t remain the same after this appointment. As he felt Hanako’s resolve within his heart, the word  **_Charity_ ** echoed within the sea of his soul, and he understood there was no going back. Ren felt her acknowledge how much she’s grown and realized about herself, all while accepting herself. Hanako felt and saw in Ren’s smile that he was… proud of her.

They spent the rest of their allotted time together talking about Hanako’s progress in university, which often involved her romantic love interest, and how she felt satisfied knowing that she would get to participate as an Olympic rhythmic gymnast, even if she didn’t win any medals. Their appointment concluded smoothly, and after Hanako made her exit, Ren took a deep breath. He spun to face the brown-haired man he had become incredibly familiar with over the past two years.

“Dr. Maruki, we need to talk.”

* * *

_ July 23rd _

As Hanako, Futaba, Ren, Sumire, Sakiya and Ryuji finished their finals, they immediately turned their attention toward the Olympics. Summer vacation was here. Hanako and Ryuji took a train to Tokyo’s waterfront plaza and made their way to the Olympic Village Plaza in Harumi Foto. Once they reached the village, they found themselves in select parts of the village, designated for rhythmic gymnasts and sprinting. In her section of the village, Hanako met many of the rhythmic gymnasts she familiarized herself with and competed against in past World Championships. Dina and Arina Averina, Linoy Ashram, and Kaho Minagawa were among many of the faces she recognized. Visitors weren’t allowed, but everyone made sure to text and call Hanako and Ryuji. 

In the meantime, Sumire and Sakiya continued practicing intensely, and Ren continued to take clients. Futaba rearranged her entire room specifically to watch Hanako and to be on call at all times. 

The 2020 Olympics were finally upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRMM production.
> 
> Despite my intensive studies and memorization of these characters, writing that heart-to-heart was hard. I really love it, though.  
> There's just that fear, deep down that people won't like the OCS, or still don't see a place for them in the story. I don't have much else to compare it to when it comes to future fics, so I can't say how others would handle Sumire's growth. Of course, it's easy to say she won, and that she was perfectly capable, mentally and physically, of going to the Olympics in 2020. I didn't think Sumire's mental trauma would go away like that, though, so here we are, two years (in story) deep with two OCs that are supporting Sumire's growth alongside Ren. 
> 
> I'm not sure how else to say it, but I'm proud of them, I guess. I'm happy I made two fictional characters grow so much while not taking away from Sumire or Ren at all. This is and always will be their story. I'm going to take an emotional nap, or something. The 2020 Olympics are finally here.
> 
> We've reached the first tipping point of the story. It's really crazy, looking back. I started this with the idea of "How would Ren and Sumire work their way to the Olympic level." And here we are. There's more to it than that, but I'll say what that is later. I'm just happy I've come this far, that they've come this far.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up.


	65. The 2020 Olympics: Sumire and Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire watch Ryuji and Hanako at the 2020 Olympics.  
> Sumire decides to learn about the Averina twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters for the 2020 Olympics! Each one is through the perspective of the respective pair. 
> 
> Took a slightly longer break to get all the details right and whatnot, but here I am!
> 
> Also, Italicized = internal vision

_ July 23rd _

Drumbeats mixed with cheers as the Olympic Stadium in Tokyo formally began. Ren, Sumire, Sakiya and Futaba sat together, watching the opening ceremony for the 2020 Olympics. Yusuke, Ann, Shiho, Haru, Makoto and Ann were all busy, but swore they’d make time to watch Ryuji and Hanako on TV or a livestream. Shiho and Ann were overseas due to an important modeling gig that conflicted with the Olympics, Haru and Makoto were busy in Kyoto, having ramped up on their internships after their honeymoon. Yusuke was actually hired by the Olympic committee to paint several pieces for Tokyo 2020, so he was extremely busy. 

Surrounding the core group that made it were hundreds of thousands of people, and all throughout the ground floor of the stadium were fans, separated into two large groups on both sides. They left a large, middle lane clear, and it was in this lane that athletes from the different nations walked with flag bearers at the front and musicians playing instruments at their flank. All of the athletes were well dressed, and all of them held a small flag of their home country and a Japanese flag. The procession continued with a group of athletes from every single nation walking, all while a massive projection of the iconic pop idol Hatsune Miku waved at the crowd around the stadium. The atmosphere was joyous, bombastic and exciting. 

“I can’t believe they got Hatsune Miku to host the 2020 Olympics!” Futaba yelled, eagerly shaking Sumire by her shoulders.

“I’m not sure if she’s doing that…”

“They even have a Gundam projection! Now, everyone can see the beauty of Japanese culture!”

“Japanese culture isn’t strictly delegated to iconic cultural figures and entertainment!” Sakiya scoffed. “We have an expansive, rich history!”

“Ooooh, like what? Tsushima? The Samurai?” Futaba gawked at her.

“That’s a part of it!”

“I bet Ryuji’s excited to have so many eyes on him, finally.” Ren smirked and leaned back.

“Heh. Yeah, he deserves it.” Futaba added. “I just can’t wait to see Hanako! I gotta wait till the 7th, though! Damn that’s so far away!”

“There are so many other performances to watch, Futaba.”

“Quiet, Sakiya! We all know you’re here for Ryuji.”

“I do want to watch him, yes.” Sakiya turned her head away from Futaba, hiding a blush.

“Exactly! It’s not my fault Hanako lives in my head rent free!”

“Lives in… What?” Sakiya gave her a befuddled, confused look.

“How come nobody understands internet lingo! C’mon, don’t you all have phones?”

“That was a pretty massive dub, Futaba.” Ren held up his fist.

“Heck yeah!” They fistbumped.

The ceremony continued, with all of the nations eventually finishing their walk. Ren noticed Futaba gripping the side of her head and consoled her. 

Once the walks were over, a group of around thirty men and women walked out carrying large, rectangular, four-sided mirrors. They danced around one another, creating a miniature lightshow on the stadium floor. The lights in the stadium dimmed, creating a beautiful scene. Slowly, they all positioned themselves as they danced, eventually coming to a stop, with the group standing in a formation of five circles. As the music climaxed with the high note of a flute, miniature cherry blossom trees sprouted from the top of the rectangular mirrors, forming the symbol of the Olympics. To add to the spectacle, cherry blossoms shot out the top. At the same time, hundreds of fireworks went off above the stadium, forming the same symbol above everyone for a brief moment. 

Applause filled the stadium before it went dark. A few more seconds passed, and the central platform lit up, with the names of the representatives for the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Organizing committees being announced. They stepped up and all made several speeches, saying each sentence once in English, and once in Japanese. After they all finished speaking, the Olympic flame was brought in by a series of relay runners, with the final runner lighting the Olympic torch. The torch was in fact a massive cauldron, lifted by a series of wires to a central structure, formally beginning the Olympic games. Several more rounds of fireworks went off, formally ending the opening ceremony.

* * *

“This scheduling is gonna be the end of me…” Ren tugged his pajama shirt down after changing and fell onto their bed, having just arrived back at the apartment. “All the stuff we want to watch happens so late.”

“Thank you for coming with me.” Sumire finished changing before lying down next to him and pressing herself against him. “It’s so exciting to finally be at an Olympic event. I might not be participating, but everything gives me a good idea of what to expect for when I will be.”

“Mmmm… I’m glad that you’re confident. I’ll admit, it was quite the show. I felt like a part of something.”

“We got swept up in the crowd. I feel like I’ll learn a lot from watching all of the rhythmic gymnasts.”

“All of them… I don’t even know any apart from Natsuki-san.”

“I know a little bit about the others. Linoy Ashram-san, Kaho Minagawa-san, Dina and Arina Averina-san... I should do some more research when I get the time.”

“Feel free to use my PC. You never seem to want to, for some reason.”

“I feel like I’d get confused with all those screens…”

“It’s actually really nice.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll show you how to use it effectively.”

“There’s an “effective” way to use it compared to just... Using it?” She giggled.

“According to Futaba.”

“I see. Let’s do it another time. I don’t want to keep you up any longer. Goodnight, Ren. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

* * *

_ July 25th _

As Ren stepped into his apartment, Sumire was nowhere to be found. The lights were off in the central hallway, with the exception of a little bit creeping through the door at the end, which was barely ajar.

“Hello?”

“Welcome home, Ren!” Sumire opened the door after a second, wearing a violet t-shirt and black shorts. Morgana sat next to her.

“Hello, Ren.”

“One of you usually waits for me at the door.” Ren smirked and rubbed the back of his head while approaching the two. 

“I’ve been doing research into the rhythmic gymnasts that Hanako is competing against! I, um…” She poked her fingers together innocently. “I may have gotten distracted.”

“Sakiya’s rubbed off on you in more ways than one, huh? Hanako too. I didn’t imagine you’d start researching other gymnasts.”

“They really have!” She giggled. “I want to try and personally get to know just who else is at the top of the rhythmic gymnastics world right now; Who will take the crown this year.”

“I see. You’ve seen them perform, but you really want to know them as a person.” Ren kissed her on the cheek lovingly. 

“That’s it, yes. I’m especially interested in Dina and Arina Averina-san, the twin gymnasts.”

“I’ve seen them perform…” 

“I’ve done some research in regards to their past victories and history with rhythmic gymnastics, but I never looked into  _ why _ they’re performing, or who they’re performing for.” Sumire walked over to the desk, where she sat down and pointed at the central monitor. 

“Enjoying my setup?”

“It’s really hard keeping track of three screens, but it’s really handy, too!”

“I want to see you going back to one now that you’ve seen the truth!”

“You sound like Futaba!” She poked his nose.

“She taught me well…”

“Anyway…I’ve been reading and watching videos about their lives together, and their relationship as sisters.”

“You’ve met them in person before, right? I watched some VOD’s of your performance at… Brno, I think?”

“That’s right. I’ve only seen Arina Averina-san up close. Dina Averina-san didn’t attend Brno. I’m not sure if I can put their performances into words. They’re incredible.”

“I’ve been watching them alongside her.” Morgana jumped up onto her left shoulder, rocking back and forth. “She’s serious when she says they’re incredible. When you all acted in the Metaverse, your agility was enhanced thanks to your cognition of being a thief. These two move like that all time. Of course, Sumire does too, but they’re on a different level entirely.”

“I can only imagine…” Ren looked at Sumire and at the screen, where he saw a paused video of the twins speaking. “Twins, huh… Why research their personal lives now?” 

“Because they’re going to be performing at the Olympics, and I want to know  _ why _ they are.”

“Sumire…” Ren gave her a concerned, but reassuring look. “Do they make you think of your time with Kasumi?” 

“I feel like that’s a part of why I’m so interested in them. It makes me think about how far Kasumi and I could have gone; If we could have been the ones going to the Olympics this year.” 

“Sumire.” Ren rested a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not…”

“Don’t worry.” She shook her head. “I’m not letting this hurt me. It’s just an idea that I couldn’t help but think about.”

“Okay.” He gave her a resolute nod. 

“She’s been entranced by them, if anything.” Morgana added. 

“Morgana-senpai is right. I hope that I can find some strength by watching them together. They’re twins, best friends and maybe even rivals… It reminds me of all the time I spent with Kasumi.”

“Do you admire them?” Ren leaned down and placed his chin on her right shoulder, pressing one knee to the ground. “You’ve got me curious.”

“Right?” Sumire smiled, a slight sparkle in her eyes. “Both of them look alike, but they say if you stay with them for more than a week, you’ll realize just how different they are! Arina Averina-san feels like Dina Averina-san is always ahead of her. She says that Dina Averina-san is driven, and when she has a goal, she sets herself out to do it.”

“That sounds a lot like Kasumi.”

“Right. All Dina Averina-san wants to do is practice and perform. She hates interviews in the morning, and she says it’s almost impossible to talk to her when she’s hungry!”

“That sounds like you, though!” Ren laughed.

“I don’t get angry, though!” Sumire pouted and blushed.

“I’m not too sure about that…”

“That’s not the point!” She sighed and turned his head back to the monitor. “Both twins have stated before that they want to perform at the Olympics, and to see what would happen after that. That’s their main goal, just like me.”

“I guess it makes sense that a lot of gymnasts would share that dream.” Ren paused for a second and gave her a serious glare.

“Does that make it any less important to you?” 

“Of course not.” Sumire adamantly shook her head. “Our dream to take the world stage is Kasumi’s, mine, and yours alone. It doesn’t matter if others want to do it. What matters is that I want to do it  _ for us _ . I want to do it for Kasumi, who lives on in my heart and this ribbon I wear.” She gently touched the bright, red ribbon that tied her hair into a small ponytail. “She’s a part of me.”

Ren smirked and laughed. “You’ve grown so much, Sumire. There wasn’t a hint of doubt in your voice. Is there anything else about the Averina twins that inspires you?”

“Hmm… They’ve mentioned that they had to get used to being separated. It’s not like they can attend every event together.”

“Do you think you would have been able to do that?”

“I hate to say it, but whenever I traveled to a meet or competition with Kasumi, I always expected to place below that. We were only performing at the junior level when she passed, so I’ll never know what it would have been like to perform alone while she was doing something else. Of course, I know now.”

“You don’t let that stop you though.”

“No. I’m going to perform both alone and with Sakiya.”

“Good.”

“They remind me so much of Kasumi and myself…” Sumire looked up at him. “They do everything together. Eating, sleeping, practicing… They even have a ritual they do right before they perform. They stare one another down, determined… I think the most important thing I learned from them is that they support one another, regardless of who wins. They don’t say they’re rivals, but I can tell that they are. It’s an unspoken truth between them, just like it was for Kasumi and me. Dina Averina-san used to get upset when Arina Averina-san won, and now they’re both world champions. She didn’t want to lose to her, and sees her as a rival.”

“Now it’s just getting uncanny…” Ren chuckled.

“It’s an amazing coincidence. Kasumi and I made that promise when we were very young. It sounds like Dina Averina-san and Arina Averina-san did something similar.”

“Personally.” Ren smirked. “I think you’re going to pull it off better.”

“I’ll make sure I do.” Sumire spun around and stood up while he took a step back. “And you’re going to watch me.”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Just knowing that you’re going to be watching me makes my heart beat so fast… Not only that, but I’m going to watch Dina Averina-san and Arina Averina-san closely.”

“You think you’ll find your final answer by watching them?”

“I’m sure of it. They’re both so much like Kasumi and me.” Sumire answered with a firm tone, her eyes burning with determination.

“That’s what I like to hear!” In a flash, Ren wrapped an arm around Sumire’s waist and picked her up. Their lips met, and the couple passionately kissed. As Ren released her, he smirked. “I can’t wait to see what you become.”

“I know!” She smirked back at him. “That thought makes me feel like I can take on anything!”

“Because you can.” He set her back down, and her stomach growled. “Maybe after you eat. Did you really get that distracted?”

“...”

“You’re so cute.”

“I’m hungry too!” Morgana loudly announced while yawning.

“Sure thing, buddy.”

Ren laughed, patted Sumrie on the head, and made his way into the kitchen. He made them a simple curry dinner, while giving Morgana the tuna he always deserved. Once Ren was finished with preparations, they sat down together at the dinner table.

“So what are you going to do between Ryuji’s races and Natsuki-san’s performance?” Ren asked before eating a spoonful of curry.

“I’m going to continue practicing with Saki-chan and focus on burying my inner demons.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to, Sumire.” As for Sakiya, I bet she’s excited to watch Ryuji.” Ren let out a chuckle.

“She’s very excited to watch him.” Sumire replied with a cheerful smile.

“I think we all are. One of the Phantom Thieves is an Olympic athlete. It’s just… It’s amazing.” 

“I have to hand it to Ryuji.” Morgana waved his tail excitedly. “He’s grown a lot.”

“I’m happy you two get along more.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Ren!”

“Morgana-senpai, be honest about your feelings!” Sumire puffed her cheeks.

“Honest? I’m always honest!”

“If you are, say it out loud, then!”

“Well… I am proud of Ryuji, b-but he only made it to the Olympics because he met me! So… He’s gotta do his best out there!”

“When he wins, I bet you’re going to be the happiest cat in the world!” Sumire giggled.

“Heh… Maybe…” Morgana sighed, and the couple continued to tease him while they finished eating. As the night came to a close, they went to sleep, anticipating the coming events.

* * *

The days leading to the first of Ryuji’s events was uneventful, with Ren and Sumire continuing to work and practice. When they had free time, they worked on making a banner for Ryuji. While Sumire practiced, she watched, with an extreme fervor to her movements, Sakiya leap, jump and pivot more fiercely than Sumire could ever recall her moving before. 

“She must be excited for Ryuji’s sprints.” A smile crossed her face as she watched her rival doing exactly what she said she couldn’t do. With spruce to her own steps, Sumire stepped onto the mat as Sakiya finished her practice with the ball. Holding her arms above her head with the clubs crossed, she placed her left foot in front of her right, and began practicing. 

On August 1st, Ryuji’s competitions began. He made it to the finals, which began on August 2nd. Sumire, Sakiya, Futaba and Ren shuffled into the Olympic Stadium along with a large crowd of people. The schedule for the competitions was sporadic but very organized. The sky above the stadium was light, but by the time Ryuji would race, it would be dark, with only the stars in the sky, the moon, and the hundreds of lights in the stadium keeping everyone from immersing themselves in darkness. From what Sakiya told them, nearly all of Ryuji’s competitions took place at night. Some of them didn’t, and some happened on the same day. They took their seats in the massive stadium, placed near the front row at the bottom. At 8 PM, the games began, with a series of different competitions, consisting of many unique Olympic athletes competing. Sumire looked around with an ecstatic look on her face.

“It’s incredible to see so many people from all over the world, both competing and spectating.” 

“There are 153 National Olympic Committees, with over 11,000 athletes.” Sakiya added.

But Hanako-chan is number one!” Futaba proclaimed excitedly. “Ryuji could be number two, I guess.”

“I’m guessing that’s the fancy term for nations?” Ren smirked at her.

“Basically.”

The four turned their attention back to the games as they formally began, absentmindedly watching until the Men’s 100 Meter Final contestants appeared. While they waited, Ren pulled out his phone and found the other members of the Phantom Thieves sending text messages.

Ann:  _ Go, Ryujiiiiiiiiiiii! _

Haru:  _ I believe in you, Ryuji-kun! _

Makoto:  _ Good luck, Ryuji. _

Yusuke:  _ I know you can do this, Ryuji. _

Ren:  _ Futaba, Sakiya, Sumire and I are all right here, buddy. _

Ryuji:  _ Thanks guys! Gotta hide my phone! _

After a few more races, the group, whether in-person or virtually, watched Ryuji step out with the other athletes, honing their focus on him. The sprint began and was over in seconds, with Ryuji placing 8th. Ren felt a sharp twitch in his chest as he saw Ryuji finish last. 

He was getting worried, but from what he understood, Ryuji had some more chances to win. On the 4th, Ryuji competed in the Men’s 200 Meter Rounds and Semifinals, earning a place once again in the Final. On the 5th, they all gathered to watch him compete again, and lose, placing 5th. Now, Ren was getting worried about him and Sakiya, who appeared to have a conflicted look on her face. Futaba tried to comfort her but found herself unable to, with Sakiya storming off before Ren or Sumire could get a word in. The next day, the 6th, Ryuji competed in the first round of the 4 x 100 Meter Relay, placing 2nd and earning a place in the final. 

“I hope Ryuji can win this one.” Ren sighed as he set down his bag, from which Morgana peeked his head out.

“He saved us on Shido’s ship… This should be nothing for him!”

“I’m sure Ryuji-senpai will do great!” Sumire gave the two a reassuring smile, clasping her hand on Ren’s shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m just worried he’s pushing himself too far. Maybe I should call him.”

“Trust him like you trust me.”

“Hmmm… I should do that.”

“Let’s get to sleep, okay?”

“Right.” Ren nodded, and the two prepared themselves for bed. After lying down and finding himself restless, Ren looked over at Sumire and found her asleep. A few seconds after that, he felt his phone buzz. Cautiously, he placed his feet on the floor and snuck into the kitchen, barely making a sound.

“Ryuji.”

“Hey, Ren. Sorry for callin’ so late. I can’t sleep.”

“You’re not gonna win without some sleep. This isn’t high school.”

“I know, I know. That’s why I called you!”

“Right. So, what’s up?”

“You already know what’s up, man! This relay is my last shot to steal Sakiya’s heart!”

“Right… We talked about this. You still have a few more chances, right?” Ren tried to comfort him.

“I gotta win, Ren. I’m scared outta my mind. I felt so close when I got to the finals in the other sprints. Losing sucks!”

“Stressing yourself out won’t do you any good, Ryuji. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Morgana’s cheering you on, you know.”

“Don’t joke around with me, man! This is serious!”

“I am serious.”

“Morgana... Haha…”

“We’re all cheering you on, Ryuji. All of us Phantom Thieves… Sakiya more than any of us. Hell, her voice is louder than all of ours combined. You can do this.”

“Sakiya’s… cheering me on?”

“You didn’t notice? Actually, she wasn’t screaming and yelling, so I guess it was easy to miss.”

“Sakiya’s cheering me on! She’s cheerin’ me on! Man, now I’m pumped up!”   
“That was a quick shift.” Ren chuckled.

“I didn’t know she was cheering me on! I knew she was watchin’, but I… Man, is this how Sumire feels when she knows you’re watching her?”

“It’s pretty similar to that, I think. She always says her heart flutters when she sees me watching, and then she’ll blush, maybe blow a kiss, wink…”

“Quit braggin’, dude.”

“She’s just so cute!”

“Yeah yeah. Anyway, Ren.”

“Ryuji?”

“Thanks. You always manage to screw my head back on straight.”

“You’re welcome, Ryuji. I’m looking forward to that win. Sakiya is, too.”

“Count on it! I’ve got this! Just like the Phantom Thieves kept losing till we stole the world, I’ll steal the world and her heart with my running!”

“That’s the spirit. Go to sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“I plan on it! Goodnight!”

The smirk on Ren’s face grew wider as the call ended. 

“I’ve still got it…”

“Ahem.”

“Uh…” Ren turned around and saw Morgana standing in the kitchen doorway. “Hey, Morgana.”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep right now? You have work in the morning, and Ryuji’s relay final is tomorrow. The rhythmic gymnastics qualifiers are in the morning, too.”

“I… had to use the bathroom?”

“Get back to bed.”

“I’m sorry…”

Ren hung his head and returned to bed for the night.

* * *

_ August 7th _

As the morning sun lit Tokyo, Ren, Sumire, Sakiya and Futaba all converged at the apartment complex before making their way to the Ariake Gymnastics Center to watch Hanako. Her performance went swimmingly, and she placed 3rd in the qualifiers. Ren had to hold Futaba down in her seat as she went wild cheering for Hanako. 

“Hanako-chan really made it to the finals…” Sumire thought to herself as she listened to the announcers. “Surrounded by people from all over the world… Millions of people are watching her on TV… I’ll be there soon enough. Arina Averina-san got a higher total score than her sister, too. I was expecting Dina Averina-san to place first. This is so exciting! I hope Hanako-chan or her win! Wait… Of course, it’d be amazing if Dina Averina-san won, too! I just really want Arina Averina-san to win!”

Once the performances were over, the audience was led out. Ren had to hold Futaba, fearing she would try and break in to talk to Hanako. They exited the centre and found a vacant location to get some fresh air and space amidst the crowds of people. 

“SET ME FREE REN!” Futaba squirmed in place, wildly flailing her arms. 

“You’re not going to run off?” 

“...No...”

“That’s the least sincere no I’ve ever heard.”

“Come on! Sumire, Sakiya, help me out!”

“You’ll just have to call Hanako-Chan, Futaba.” Sumire sighed.

“I bet you want to jump right into her arms and smother yourself in-“ 

“N-N-NO!” Futaba’s face turned red as Sakiya waved her arm, a huge grin on her face. 

“Heh.”

Futaba stopped squirming and hid her face in her shirt. Ren put her down and sighed. 

“Hanako really made it, huh?” Sakiya took a deep breath. “Part of me is jealous, and part of me is very happy for her.”

“You’re not going to stop her, right?” Sumire gently grabbed her hand.

“Of course not.” Sakiya shook her head. “If she wins the gold, that’s that. I wouldn’t ever stop someone from accomplishing what they set out to do. The fact that I’m not performing now is my own fault.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “However, given the fact that the Averina twins are in first and second, and they Hanako doesn’t care so much about the gold as she does performing for a certain someone… I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Sakiya.” Sumire released her hand. “As for me, I’m extremely excited to see if Arina Averina-San can take the gold.”

“Hanako’s taking the gold! “ Futaba yelled in a muffled voice.

“I’m rooting for her.” Ren nodded. “She’s finally doing what she always wanted to do.” 

“So am I!” Morgana popped his head out of Ren’s bag.

“You brought the cat again!” Sakiya jumped back in surprise. 

“Of course Ren did. He wanted to watch Hanako-chan, too.” Sumire giggled.

“Ehh…..”

While Sumire and Sakiya talked about Morgana, Ren closed his eyes for a moment and thought to himself. “There’s only a few more things left for Hanako to do… After that, we’ll have to move on…”

“We still have some time before Ryuji’s relay, right?” Sumire pressed her hand against her chin.

“Yes. His relay is toward the end of the event, but it starts in about two hours. We should eat and make our way to the Olympic Stadium.” Sakiya answered. 

“I brought sandwiches!” Sumire excitedly reached into her bag and pulled out several homemade sandwiches.

“How am I supposed to wait a whole day to watch Hanako…” Futaba popped her head out her shirt, sighing. 

“You’ll be fine, Futaba.” Sakiya laughed and patted her back. “Just watch Ryuji in the meantime.”

“I am! It’s just… Hanako’s so close!”

“Hmmmm….”

“Are you alright, Ren?” Sumire wrapped her hands around his own as he absentmindedly hummed.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine. I was just lost in thought. What are we doing?”

“We’re going to eat and go to the Olympic Stadium. Are you sure you’re alright?” She frowned.

“I am. Natsuki-san’s performance really captivated me, that’s all.” He shook his head in response.

“Right!” Her frown turned into a smile. “I’m excited too! I finally get to watch Olympic-level performances in person! We still have some time, though, so let’s go eat! Follow me!” Sumire pulled Ren along as the rest of the group followed her, wading through the crowds of people from all sorts of ethnicities and nations. Eventually, she found an open bench near the Bay Area, not too far away from where she had spoken with Sakiya and Hanako. Everyone except Sumire sat down as she felt her phone buzz.

“Ah- I have to take a call! I’ll be right back!”

“Sure thing.” Ren nodded and took her bag. She stepped away and left the four, who all gave each other curious glances.

“I wonder who’s calling her… Maybe I should find out…” Futaba pulled out her phone, snickering.

“Cut it out.” Ren karate chopped her on the head.

“Ack! My weak spot! When did dad teach you that?”

“A long time ago. Haven’t I told you to get ol better with others' privacy?” He scolded her.

“I have! But aren’t you curious if it’s her Coach or maybe… her second boyfriend…?”

Another karate chop. Harder.

“Not funny.”

“Ow ow ow! Jeez!” Futaba rubbed her head. 

“You two are close.” Sakiya laughed to herself. 

“We’ve gone through a lot together.” Ren turned to her. “All of us have.”

“Yeppers! Feels like so long ago since I was navigating you all around. I kinda miss it.”

“I couldn’t tell you if I missed it or not....” Ren touched his hand to his face, feeling the area where the domino mask once sat while he traversed the Metaverse. “On one hand, it was the most thrilling, unique experience in our lives… And on the other, it was extremely dangerous, and I can’t count the amount of times I almost lost my life.”

“I still wish I could have participated... “ Sakiya ran a hand through her hair. “I can only imagine the adrenaline pumping through your veins!”

“Like I said…” Ren sighed. “It was extremely dangerous.”

“So what?” She kept a plain expression. “Every time I perform, I’m taking a major risk. It’s not easy for us rhythmic gymnasts. You’ve watched Sumire for a long while, right? One slip-up and you could injure yourself and… that’s it. Your career is on pause. The same goes for poor dieting, getting pregnant, it’s all risky. We live on a very thin line between every performance, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I see.” A smirk crossed the former Phantom Thief leader’s face. “You would have been a good part of the team, I won’t lie. It’s been four years, but I can remember everything vividly.”

“What was Ryuji like?” 

“Ryuji was the same as ever, really. He was bold, brash, and determined. If anyone got hurt, he got pissed off and went charging in. At first, he wanted  _ everyone _ to know he was a Phantom Thief, but he realized down the line that we were supposed to remain unseen.”

“Hehe.” A satisfied smile crossed Sakiya’s face, one that she couldn’t hide. “I see.” 

Futaba, Morgana, Sakiya, and Ren all continued to talk about some of the Phantom Thieves past accomplishments, with Ren acting as Morgana’s translator. Eventually, Sumire returned, and they all ate together. Soon after, they began another trek through the crowds of people, making their way to the Olympic Stadium to watch the Athletic events. Each one passed quickly, with the entire group waiting for Ryuji’s relay. By the time he stepped out onto the track, it was past 10:30 PM. Standing tall, he appeared unwavered by the time. The Men’s 4 x 100 Meter Relay began, and once Ryuji took a baton, Sakiya jumped out of her seat cheering, unable to hold herself back. As the relay came to a close, the event formally ended with the final scores being announced.

Ryuji and his team placed third. 

A photo finish.

A bronze medal.

* * *

_ August 8th _

“Wake up, Ren!” 

Ren felt himself being shaken back and forth as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“What’s up…?”   
‘We have to go! The rhythmic gymnastics finals are in three hours!”

“I’d say he still has a good hour of sleep in him.” Morgana laughed and jumped up on the bed. “Sumire has been psyched up since 6 in the morning. I told her to let you sleep in, but I guess this is all you get.”

“That’s still three hours… Damn these schedules for athletes…” He groaned.

“It’s also one of the last days of the Olympics! It’s still crowded, everywhere! Our best bet is to take the train!”

“Right, right…” Ren rolled out of bed, with Sumire pushing him as he walked to the bathroom. 

“Wanna shower with me? It’d be faster!” He gave her a sly grin.

“Wha-” Sumire’s face turned as red as her hair. “I already showered!”

“Aw… Fine, I’ll be quick.” Ren laughed to himself and closed the door. Once he finished showering, the couple quickly ate and made their way to the Ariake Gymnastics Centre, where they spotted Sakiya carrying Futaba on her shoulders. He figured Ryuji was celebrating with his team, for what the victory was worth. Sakiya appeared to be in a much better mood, though, so he assumed things worked out between them. Futaba’s orange hair acted as a beacon that stood above the crowd, and they made their way over to them. While they walked up to them, Ren bumped into a silver-haired man wearing a pair of flashy glasses, and felt a strange resonance with him. Neither of them spoke, but they gave each other a silent nod as they passed each other.

“We didn’t think you were gonna make it!” Futaba exclaimed. “We only got ten minutes! Let’s go!”

“Sorry about that!” 

“Is everything all right, Sumire?” Sakiya gave her a concerned look. 

“Yes!” She smiled and nodded in response before grabbing Ren’s ear. “Someone just wanted to sleep in. That’s all.”

“You guys SLEPT?” Futaba looked between the two of them, wide-eyed. “What kind of strange powers do you have?”

“Morgana.” Ren pointed at his bag.

“Futaba, did you not sleep?” Sumire frowned.

“Sleep? I don’t need sleep. EVER!” 

“Futaba…” Morgana raised his head out of Ren’s bag. 

“Listen, kitty! This is serious business! Hanako-chan’s about to give her biggest performance EVER! I couldn’t sleep knowing that!”

“It still seems like I need to teach you all some things… But for now, let’s head inside.”

“I’ll never get used to this…” Sakiya shook her head and led them inside. They found themselves seated in one of the front rows, almost close enough to make out one of the judges panels. Before the performances began, the announcer described the format and schedule, and the eight finalists stepped out, standing side-by-side. Dina and Arina Averina stood next to one another, with Hanako next to them. Linoy Ashram and the other four contestants stood alongside the central three. Each of their names, nationalities, and all-around qualification scores were announced. After that, they shuffled back into the Warmup Hall. 

Sumire intensified her focus every time Arina stepped out to perform. She wanted her to win. More than that, she wanted to be in her place, dancing as she did. Arina danced as if she was as light as a feather, graceful in every single one of her movements. Every time she stepped up with a different apparatus, her posture and movements directly contrasted Dina’s. Dina’s movements and performances were bold, impactful and forthright. Arina’s were beautiful, graceful, and elegant. Even as they competed against one another, Sumire felt the love the sisters shared between one another, the inseparable bond that carried them to the top of the world. 

Once the final performance of the 2020 Rhythmic Gymnastics All-Around Competition ended, the final scores were announced. 

Arina Averina placed first, winning the gold. Dina Averina placed second, winning the silver. Lastly, Hanako Natsuki placed third, winning the bronze. The victory ceremony began, and as the three stepped up on the podium, bowing their heads and letting the medal be placed around their necks, it finally clicked. As the three leaned up, Hanako waved directly at Futaba, and the twins waved around the arena. For a split second, Sumire felt Arina’s eyes meet hers. It was such a miniscule gesture, a nod that wouldn’t be acknowledged by anyone else. 

“You’re next.”    
Sumire swore on every God she prayed to that Arina had looked directly at her. Her hands trembled with excitement. She wanted to be like Arina, the underdog sister that came out on top. Kasumi was gone, but Sumire was certain now. 

“ _ Hey, Sumire.” _

_ Sumire closed her eyes and saw Kasumi speaking to her. Behind her was a glowing, blue cell door. A door she had seen only once before. _

“ _ Are you coming? Your performance is next. This is our biggest meet yet! If we win here, maybe we'll be recruited into the senior league, and then we’ll be one step closer toward our dream!” _

_ “Kasumi…” _

_ “Hold on… Have you gotten taller again? I’m surprised you’re still wearing your glasses. I’m not sure if this is some weird trick, but I won’t lose to you!” _

_ Sumire felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she shook her head and clenched her fist.  _

“ _ Kasumi.” _

_ “What’s up? The clock’s ticking!” _

_ “I… I’m your rival. You won’t want to lose to me, right?” _

_ “Where’s this coming from?” Kasumi laughed. “Of course you are! Did you think we weren’t?” _

_ “We’re rivals… Right….” _

“ _ Yeah! We’re gonna take the crown of the gymnastics world! At least, you are.” _

_ “I am…  _ **_I_ ** _ am…” _

_ Sumire gritted her teeth. _

_ “That’s right. I love you, Sumire. Now, get out there and do your best! You won’t beat me if you don’t!” Kasumi motioned toward the door. _

_ “Kasumi!” Sumire wrapped her arms around her sister, but refused to cry. “Thank you. I thought I understood before, but I was still lying to myself. Arina Averina-san and Ren finally helped me realize this time. I’m absolutely sure of it.” _

_ “Arina Averina? Who’s that?” Kasumi placed her hands on Sumire’s shoulder and pushed her back gently. _

_ “Ah… Nevermind. I’m ready, Kasumi. There’s nothing holding me back anymore.” _

_ As Sumire spoke, she felt the chains within her own heart and mind dissipate once and for all. As they did, the blue door shimmered and opened, the chains around it exploding in flames. _

“ _ I know you are! Get out there and show everyone what we can do! I’ll be with you the whole time.” _

_ “Yes!” Sumire opened her hand, and her personal ribbon, made by Ren, appeared in her hand. She boldly and gracefully took a step forward, and in a flash of bright light, opened her eyes. _

“Sumire, are you okay?” 

Sumire looked to her left and saw Ren giving her a worried look, his right hand on her shoulder. Sakiya and Futaba were gone.

“I-I’m okay…” She sniffled and wiped away a few tears. “I just feel so happy and relieved…”

“I thought you wanted to stop crying, though.”

“I am done crying, silly.” She took a deep breath and wiped her face clean. “These were tears from relief. I’ll tell you later. Where’s Sakiya and Futaba?”

“Futaba stated she had to use the bathroom and disappeared after the victory ceremony. Sakiya followed her.”

“I see… That’s fine. “I’d like to talk to you about something, but let’s go somewhere else.”

“Sure.” Ren stood up and extended his hand. “Where to?”

“I’d like to go to Leblanc, actually.”

* * *

Upon exiting the stadium, the couple found that the crowds had mostly settled down. It was past 6 PM, and they texted Futaba and Sakiya that they were making a brief trip somewhere and would be back in time for Ryuji’s victory ceremony. Afterward, they made their way to the nearest train stations and made their way to Yongen-Jaya.

As they exited from the station, they found that streets of Yongen-Jaya hadn’t changed, with many familiar faces giving Ren a nod of acknowledgment as he walked through the area. He had only been a temporary resident, but he left a good impression. The two stepped up in front of a familiar door, with the sign reading “OPEN.”

“Welco- Oh, it’s you.”

Sojiro perked an eyebrow and stroked his beard.

“What brings you here in the middle of the Olympic Games? Aren’t you watching your friends?”

“My apologies, Boss-san.” Sumire stepped in front of Ren and bowed. “I just wanted to visit while we had some downtime between the events.”

“I see. Can’t resist my coffee and curry, is that it?” Sojiro chuckled in response.

“Let’s go with that.” Ren unzipped his bag and let Morgana pop his head out. “Can we have the place to ourselves for a bit? We won’t be long. In the meantime, you can talk to Morgana.”

“Boss!” Morgana meowed. “It’s been so long!”

“Heh. It’s dead in here anyway, so I’ll take you up on the offer. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the little guy, anyway.” 

Sojiro stepped out from behind the counter and picked Morgana up. “Let’s go buy you some treats.”

“Boss, you’re the best!”

“Hehe. He seems excited. Don’t break anything, alright?”

“Of course not.” Ren shook his head. 

“Ah, what am I saying? I can trust you to watch the shop. Text me when you’re done.” Sojiro made his way out with Morgana. Ren walked behind the counter and made two cups of coffee, while Sumire sat down at the bar counter.

“I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about.” Ren stepped in front of her after preparing the cups and placing them on the counter. “Is this ‘later’?”

Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

“Yes. I wanted to tell you that I realized something while watching everyone perform, and to test my resolve and see how much I’ve actually changed since I confessed to you by telling you here, at Leblanc.”

“I understand.” He gave her a reassuring smile, his onyx eyes acting as a comforting, open expanse, taking in everything. “What did you realize?”

“Now, more than ever before, I want to perform for  **_you_ ** on the Olympic level. After watching Hanako-chan perform for Futaba, and Arina and Dina Averina-san perform for one another. I want to be next. I know what it’s like now, I’ve seen three other rhythmic gymnasts do exactly what I want to do.”

“I’m honored, Sumire.” His smile transformed into a smirk. “I can’t wait to see what you do. Is that all you took from watching them perform?”

“There’s more.” She lightly shook her head and placed her hands on the table, motioning for him to take them. “I feel like I’ve finally turned the last of the pain within me into strength. I’m not going to cry anymore, no matter how difficult things get. If I fail at a meet, or lose my footing and fall, I’m going to get back up and keep performing, even if you can’t always be there for me. I have Kasumi with me, and I know you’ll always be watching me. I have Sakiya and Hanako, too.”

“That makes me incredibly happy, Sumire.” Ren lifted her hands a bit higher, tears forming in his eyes. “To know you can finally give it your all without the trauma or pain holding you back anymore… I’ve waited such a long time, hoping that this day would come.”

“It’s all thanks to you.”

“I just stand around and watch you, though.” He sniffled, and the tears gently streamed down his cheeks.

“You know that’s not true.” She shook her head, her expression brimming with a new resolve. “And even if it is, that gesture alone means the world to me.”

“Then... I’m going to keep watching you.”

“Good.” 

Sumire slowly lifted her hands and wiped his tears away.    
“Just because I said I won’t cry means that you can.” 

“Sorry…”

“I feel so relieved.” She giggled. “The answer was always in my heart, but I couldn’t accept it before now. I feel like there’s absolutely nothing holding me back anymore. No pain, no anxiety, and no more pitying myself. I’m done with becoming a self-absorbed, depressed wreck whenever I lose to Sakiya. I’m going to devote myself to mastering the clubs, and from this moment on, I’m going to be the best Sumire Yoshizawa I can be, and I want you to watch me!”

Sumire looked at Ren with absolute determination, a confident, beaming smile on her face. Unconsciously, Ren’s expression morphed into his Joker-esque grin, one ready to take on the entire world. The palpitations of his heart told him he felt the same away as her. 

“Of course I will.” He nodded, tightening his grip around her hands. “We’re going to become the champions of our world!”

As Ren finished speaking, in a fit of passion and excitement, Sumire pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met, as did their tongues, and they held one another in an embrace for what felt like an eternity. Once they began to calm down, Ren took a step back dizzily. 

“This sort of feels like deja vu…”

“I kissed you for the first time in the same way.” Sumire tapped her fingers on the counter, a satisfied smile on her face. “It might have been the second, if we count my time as Kasumi. I can finally say that, from the bottom of my heart, I’m ready to take on the world with you, Ren. There’s nothing left to stand in our way. All I have to do is practice and perfect my routines. Once I finish with the clubs, I’ll move onto the ball, and then the hoop. By 2023, I’ll be ready for the World Championship, and after that, the Olympics.”

“Let’s do it, then.” 

Soon after their conversation, the two made their way back to their apartment, ready for whatever came next.

The 2020 Olympics were over for the two, and nothing stood in their way toward the next in 2024. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production! RRM is more a guest that offers deep sage wisdom occasionally, but Knight and I spent a hell of a lotta time ironing out this event. We only had schedules, and those changed because of the delay to 2021 IRL.  
> Knight really deserves a shoutout here, as these chapters (you'll see) all take place at the same time, so events overlap. He helped me keep it all consistent throughout, and I think it paid off. 
> 
> This is the last major step toward the future, so everyone has to go out with a bang!


	66. The 2020 Olympics: Sakiya and Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji races to steal Sakiya's heart while she confronts her feelings once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, yes, but I'm still satisfied with it.

_ July 23rd _

Ryuji took a deep breath as he stepped into the Village Plaza for the first time. All of the buildings were built from timber, and according to one of the staff members, it was donated by 63 different municipalities across Japan. There were the dorms, the general store, cafe, and a media centre. To put it simply, the place was packed full of athletes from around the world, and he barely recognized any of them. 

“I hope I can find Hanako…” He thought to himself while trudging forward, both eagerness and anxiety in each step. Each of the dorms was several stories tall and surrounded the other buildings in an almost intimidating fashion. As he explored the plaza, he found a few banks, ATMs, laundromats, and other locations that he didn’t remember hearing about. 

“This really is like a village… wait… that’s the point!” 

Ryuji sighed as he quickly found himself bored, and decided to make his way to the primary cafeteria. Along the way, he pulled out his phone.

Ryuji:  _ Hey, Hanako. Have you made it to the Olympic Village yet? _

Hanako:  _ Hello, Ryuji-kun! I have! This is so exciting! I’ve already settled in my dorm with the other rhythmic gymnasts, and I’ve even talked to them in English! _

Ryuji:  _ I should talk to my teammates more, huh. I don’t really remember English… anyway! Wanna meet me at the cafeteria?  _

Hanako:  _ Sure! I’ll be there soon! _

A sigh of relief escaped him as his entire body relaxed. 

“Why the hell am I so nervous anyway? I still got a week before my first sprints… I gotta win!” 

He paced around the exterior of the cafeteria nervously while thinking to himself, with the other athletes giving him amused looks and talking amongst themselves.

“Whatdya lookin’ at?” He wanted to yell, but couldn’t. “I just got shaky knees, that’s all!” 

He sighed again.

“Man… what would Sakiya think right now? I look pathetic. She’d probably tell me to just be confident and believe in myself! I do, I swear! I just…. God I miss her.”

“Ryuji-kun!” 

The sound of Hanako’s voice broke him out of his stupor as he looked over to see her wearing a long, orange dress and a sunhat, smiling. 

“Oh, hey Hanako. Nice outfit.”

“Thank you! Sumire-chan helped me pick it out, and I really wanted Futaba-chan to see me in it!”

“I’m guessing you sent pictures?” He tilted his head, confused. “It’s not like we can leave the village.”

“Yes! I sent her plenty of pictures!”

Hanako wore a bright, excited smile on her face. 

“You and Futaba are really close… You’re not dating, right? I joked about it that one time, but I’m not really sure if you are.” He scratched his head, a puzzled yet curious look on his face.

“We’re not, but I’m going to tell her how I feel soon!”

“That’s… nice to hear. I hope it goes well.”

“Is everything alright, Ryuji-kun?”

Hanako leaned in slightly and saw Ryuji skulking, his shoulders sunk and a frown across his face.

“Uh… yeah.”

“You can tell me anything, promise!”

“Ummmm…” 

Ryuji sighed again.

“Let’s get some food first. We only got a few hours till the Opening Ceremony…”

“Okay! “ She smiled and nodded, acting as a beacon of sunshine and kindness. The two made their way inside, curating themselves two plates of curry, which was the most familiar dish that they spotted. The cafeteria was absolutely packed to the brim with athletes, so they carefully navigated around with their food, eventually finding an empty location to sit. 

“So…” Ryuji swallowed nervously and stirred his spoon through the curry. “Uh…”

“I’m your friend, Ryuji-kun! Feel free to tell me anything!” Hanako gave him a reassuring nod.

“Right right… okay…”

A deep breath. He clenched his fist. 

“I’m a little nervous about the upcoming events. I know Sakiya and the rest bought tickets and will be watching, so… I don’t want to let them down.”

“I understand how you feel, Ryuji-kun.” Hanako smiled genuinely. “When I heard you and Sakiya-chan were taking a break, I got scared that the same thing would happen between Futaba-chan and me. I stopped talking to her for a little bit because I was so scared, yet it turned out that my fears were completely fake! They were all in my head, and that might be the same for you!”

“All in my head, huh…” Ryuji ruffled his hair. “Are you saying I still have a chance? Does Sakiya still like me?”

“I’m saying you don’t have anything to worry about!” Hanako giggled.

“I just gotta do my best and show her what I’m made of!”

“Mhm!” 

“I have the 100-meter sprint, the 200-meter, and the relay. I got three chances to win a gold!”

“Oh!” Hanako’s eyes lit up. “You want to win a gold medal?”

“Yeah. That way, I’ll steal Sakiya’s heart for sure!”

“I see!” She clapped. “It’s wonderful to have a goal, isn’t it? I want to show Futaba-chan how I feel through my performance!”

“Show her how you feel? By performing? I guess it’s the same as me wanting Sakiya to watch me run…”

“It’s basically the same! I believe in you, Ryuji-kun!”

“Thank, Hanako!”

Ryuji pumped his fist and eagerly ate his curry. Slowly, his face distorted into one of horror and disgust.

“They call this curry? Ewww….”

“Don’t be rude, Ryuji-kun!” Hanako shook her head and took a bite. Her eyes widened in shock.

“I see… you’re right.”

“I think we’ve been spoiled by Boss…”

“Sakura-san does make amazing curry… it’s on a completely different level than… this.”

“Wouldn’t you eventually start callin’ him dad? I’m not sure how that all works…” Ryuji waved his spoon in a gesture, which was all it was good for at that point.

“I would!” Hanako clapped. “I hope that day comes soon!”

“I hope Futaba feels the same way.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that!”

“She really does seem to like you.”

“Mhm! I love her, though!”

“Love… I never thought it’d be so complicated.” Ryuji smirked and stood up. “Thanks for talkin’ to me, Hanako. I’m gonna go find the men’s athletic dorms and set myself up. If I see ya at the Opening Ceremony, I’ll be sure to wave.”

“Okay! This is going to be fun! See you later, Ryuji-kun!”

Hanako cheerfully waved as Ryuji disappeared amongst the other athletes, a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

_ August 1st _

Ryuji spent the next ten days training for his first event, running in set intervals, taking short breaks, and focusing intensely on his goal.

Steal Sakiya’s heart.

This is the phrase he had ingrained in his mind since they made up in January, and it was what he would make a reality.

Or so he hoped.

In the first round of the Men’s 100-meter sprint, he ended up in Heat 7, racing in lane three. Once he started sprinting, he let nothing else occupy his mind. The result? He claimed first in the Heat and was eligible for the semifinals. Before exiting the stadium, he glanced over to find Sumire, Ren, and Futaba cheering him on, and Sakiya smiling. 

“I  _ can  _ do this! I want to see her smile more… For me. With me. C’mon Ryuji!”

With a salute, he made his way off to change and head back to the Olympic Village.

* * *

_ August 2nd _

Ryuji took a deep breath as he posed himself to sprint. The semifinals came and went, and he placed third, making him eligible for the finals, but not guaranteeing him a spot. While several other events happened between the semifinals and finals, Ryuji panicked internally while trying to stretch.    
“Shit shit shit! I might not make it to the finals! Wait… Don’t freak out… Think of what Sakiya taught you… Stretch and be ready!”

After taking several minutes to cool his head, Ryuji began stretching, making sure to hit each and every muscle group that Sakiya taught him about. Time passed quickly as he nervously counted down, waiting for the announcement to see if he’d be competing in the 100 Meter final. 

To his relief, he was called to participate.

“I gotta show Sakiya what I’m made of!” He stepped forward and found his legs unable to move, two solid slabs, glued to the floor.

“C’mon! Don’t get chicken now! It’s just 100 meters!” He slapped his knee and took one step forward, and then another. Eventually, he made his way out with the other runners and leaned down on the track. 

“I’m a Phantom Thief! I ran up Shido’s ship in a flash! I got this!”

With the loud  _ bang _ of the marker gun, he began his sprint. In rapid succession, he planted one foot in front of the other, swinging his arms to keep momentum, and not hesitating for a single second. As he sprinted, he edged extremely close to his fellow runners, but as they came closer and closer to the end, they outpaced him, and eventually, every single one of them beat him.

Ryuji crossed the finish line last, placing eighth.

He lost.

* * *

“Ryuji… No…” 

Sakiya felt a sharp twitch in her chest as Ryuji hung his head and disappeared with the rest of his team, off the track. 

“How could he lose… He trained so hard…” Her heart was filled with grief, and her thoughts scattered.

“Was it because I didn’t help him train? Was it my fault…? I want to help him… I should have helped him…”

Her eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind.

“Wait… Is this what Sumire was talking about? Is this what I want? I want him to win. I want to share a dream with him… All that exercise we did together, all the running… Ryuji was the one person who could keep up with me, and I wanted to be around him more because of that. Sumire could keep up with me in gymnastics, but Ryuji could everywhere else, and I love that about him. No man ever made me feel the same way as he has… It really is love.” A light blush appeared on her cheeks. “At least, I’m pretty sure it is. It sounds just like the way Sumire talks about Ren! Why was I so afraid of it?”

“Are you alright, Sakiya?” Futaba tapped her shoulder.

“Huh?” Sakiya turned and looked at her.

“You look pretty pale. I’m sad that Ryuji lost, too, but are you feeling okay?”

The concerned look on Futaba’s face told Sakiya that she was letting her emotions leak through.

“I’m fine. Ryuji really… tried his best?”

She was not fine.

“He did. He still has two more events, right? So let’s keep cheering him on. This isn't a game over, right Sumire, Ren?” Futaba looked over at the couple, which only made things worse in the moment.

“He did try his best.” Sumire nodded. 

“Futaba’s right, Sakiya.” Ren weakly smiled, clearly frustrated, himself.

“...” Sakiya stood up, her legs shaking as she stepped away from Futaba, Sumire and Ren. “I have to go.”

“W-Wait, Sakiya!” Futaba stretched out her hand as Sakiya walked away.

* * *

“Merde!” 

Sakiya gripped her fist, grit her teeth and stomped her feet after closing the door to her apartment.

“He lost! Dammit! He was so close, too! If only I had helped him train better!” A frustrated yell escaped her before she stopped and took a deep breath.

“Calm down Sakiya…” She mentally told herself and gazed around her room, spotting some of the medals she had won.

“Wait… I’m not supposed to be focusing on him! But… I can’t help it! I need to leave him alone!” 

In a huff, she jumped onto her bed face-first and planted her face in her pillow.

“I’m just distracting him, aren’t I?”

…

“But I  _ want  _ to watch him!” 

…

Sakiya yelled into her pillow, unable to figure out what she wanted.

“Focus on gymnastics! Focus on running! Love is a commitment! Why does this all have to be so complicated!” 

…

...

“Is it that complicated? Sumire told me it was simple for her… Why can’t it be simple for me?”

…

…

“CAN it be simple for me? I just watch him, and he watches me…”

…

…

“This is giving me a headache… I just… I want to be with Ryuji again…”

Sakiya fell asleep, unable to completely sort out her thoughts, stressed from what turned into an incredibly long night.

* * *

On the 4th of August, Ryuji competed in the first round of the Men’s 200 Meter sprint, ending up in Heat 7 again, this time in lane 8. Sakiya joined Sumire, Ren and Futaba to watch, but her muddled feelings kept her quiet through the events. She wanted to cheer him on, but she also wanted to leave him be. 

“Am I distracting him or not? I just don’t know!”

No amount of questions from Futaba, Sumire, or even Ren could help her state how she felt. She didn’t want to say. Instead, she continued to internally chastise herself.

“Stupid… Stupid! Run, Ryuji! Don’t let me get in the way!”

…

“I can’t yell that! No… If I even talk to him, he’ll probably end up losing again. I hope he doesn’t look at me… Maybe I should have watched from the apartment?”

Sumire, Futaba and Ren talked amongst themselves while Sakiya argued with herself in her own little world. 

“Should we keep asking Sakiya what’s wrong? It feels like talking to an NPC that can only say hello and goodbye!” Futaba sighed.

“I’ve never really seen Saki-chan act like this… Ryuji’s first loss really hurt her.” Sumire nervously replied.

“I don’t think there is much we can do right now.” Ren ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever she’s thinking about, she’ll have to figure out herself.”

“I feel bad… I think I know what she feels right now, but I know Sakiya will only want to come to the conclusion herself.”

“You’re doing everything you can, Sumire.” Ren took her hand. “Let’s just continue supporting Ryuji.”

“Okay… You’re right.” She closed her eyes and nodded. “Let’s cheer Ryuji-senpai on.”

“I mean… if you say so, Ren.” Futaba rubbed her finger under her nose. “I wouldn’t want to piss Sakiya off anyway.”

The trio turned their attention back to the ongoing competitions, waiting for Ryuji’s semifinals. Within an hour, he was up once again. Ren did his best to catch a glimpse of Ryuji’s face to gauge his mental state, but couldn’t get a good enough view of his friend. 

“I just… gotta keep runnin’!” Ryuji mentally told himself. “There’s nothing else to it!”

Positioning himself in a running pose, Ryuji took off. The seconds that passed between him starting and finishing were tense, and he placed third again. Everyone sat in nervous anticipation until they finally announced that he secured a placement in the finals.

Securing a placement was only the start. It wasn’t over.

* * *

_ August 5th _

Sakiya, Sumire, Ren and Futaba gathered once more to watch the next day of Athletic Competitions. The only one any of them could think about was Ryuji’s, which was the  _ last _ competition of the day, around 9:50 PM. Everyone was already tired and stressed from the constant worrying. Sakiya wanted to cheer Ryuji on, but the anxiety she felt for him and the conflict within her kept her from doing anything but biting her lip and clenching her fist as she sat and watched.

So she sat and watched the other Olympic competitors. 

High jumps, races, shot put, sprints, steeplechases, throws, decathlons… 

She didn’t care about any of those.

“I just want to watch Ryuji…” She thought to herself.

Sakiya felt her cheeks burn red as her heart rate increased. 

“Just… watch… Do I even care if he wins…?”

The question lingered in her mind as she watched him step out onto the track and take his position. The question overtook her thoughts as he began sprinting in the 200 Meter Men’s Finals, and it remained as he finished and lost, placing 5th in the face.

The world disappeared around Sakiya as she felt her heartbeat. Nothing had changed since she started watching him and his loss. Her cheeks were still red, and he was all she could think about.

“I… I don’t care if he wins.” Her own voice rang in her head, slightly distant, but still there. 

_ Sakiya closed her eyes and found herself in a Protein Lovers, Ryuji by her side as they both ran on treadmills. _

_ “I want to be by your side as we pursue victory… But I don’t even think the victory matters anymore. At least, not your victory. I thought if you won, I’d suddenly know if I was in love with you or not, but I don’t even care about that now. Ryuji… I’m sorry.” _

_ “What’re you sorry about?” He laughed. “Don’t you just love the breeze when the AC kicks in? Let’s get some ramen after we’re done!” _

A smile curled across Sakiya’s lips as the revelation finally hit her.

_ “You were right, Sumire. You were right. It is that simple. I want to watch Ryuji, and I want him to watch me.” _

“Damn… he lost again!” Futaba clicked her tongue. “He did a lot better this time, right Sakiya?” 

“Yes he did.” Sakiya answered calmly, with a clarity to her voice. 

“You uh… Seem to be in a better mood?” Futaba raised an eyebrow, confused.

“I’m fine.” 

“I think 5th place is really good!” Sumire clapped. “He did his best out there!”

“Given the fact that this is his first time competing at an Olympic level…” Ren gave Sakiya a firm nod. “He’s done pretty well, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes.” She blissfully nodded. “All that’s left is the tag team relay.”

“Right.” Ren stood up. “Let’s head home. It’s late.”

“Good idea.”

The four made their way out of the stadium with the rest of the crowd, all while Ryuji gripped his fist, biting his lip as he made his way back to the Olympic Village.

“Dammit… Damn it! Don’t freak out, Ryuji…” He closed an eyelid. “You’re with a bunch of professionals. Don’t cause a scene…”

He couldn’t help but slam the door to his room as he stepped inside, no matter how much he tried to contain his rage.

“That’s two losses… I still got the relay…” He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts.

“Hi mom…” Ryuji laid down on his bed and let out a long sigh.

“Great work tonight, Ryuji!”

“Great work? I got my butt kicked…”

“Oh come on now, you placed fifth at an Olympic event! You’re not going to blame it on your leg, are you?”

“‘Course not, mom. I didn’t win cause I didn’t try hard enough. I wanna show Sakiya what I’m made of!”

“Oh, that’s so sweet! I remember meeting Sakiya-chan for the first time. My little boy has grown up so much! You want to show her how you feel by winning, right?”

Ryuji bit his lip again.

“I just… I wanna win. For her.”

“You’ll be fine, Ryuji! Your friends and I are all cheering you on! Believe in yourself, like they do!”

“Mmmm… Thanks mom. I feel a little bit better.”

“Get some sleep now! You have another competition tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. Love you. Goodnight.”

“I love you too! Goodnight, Ryuji.”

Ryuji dropped his phone and passed out.

* * *

The 6th of August came and passed quickly, with Ryuji competing in the first round of the Men’s 4 x 100 Meter Relay, his team making it to Heat 1 and placing 2nd. 

Sakiya watched him with newfound excitement, eager to watch him do his best and win. She didn’t care anymore about win or lose. All she wanted was to watch him, and for him to watch her. Knowing that he was sprinting and competing for her gave her heart palpitations. 

It made her happy.

That night, Ryuji called Ren and told him about his anxiety regarding this being his last chance. Upon hearing that Sakiya was cheering him on, though, Ryuji felt a new burst of confidence from within. 

The only thing left was for him to run.

* * *

_ August 7th _

Hanako returned to the Olympic Village after placing third in the Rhythmic Gymnastics qualifiers and walked around without a clear destination in sight. As she passed by one of the many gyms, she spotted Ryuji  _ sprinting _ on one of the treadmills. A smile crossed her face as she stepped inside and walked up next to him.

“Ryuji-kun!”

“Hanako! Hey!” He pulled the emergency stop and slowed down to a halt. “How’d you do? Your thingy was today, right? I’ve been focusing on trainin’ an-”

“I placed third!” She answered giddily. “I’m going to perform in the finals tomorrow!”

“Sweet!” He hopped off the treadmill and held his hand up. She high-fived him and pumped her first. 

“Your final relay is soon, right?”

“In a few hours, yeah.”

“I know you can win, Ryuji-kun! You’ve come this far!”

“Ya think so?” He caught his breath. “Thanks!”

“Japan won second place in the 100-meter relay race at the Olympic Games in Rio in 2016!” She nodded. “I’m sure you can do it too! I’ve come this far, and so can you!” 

“They did, huh?”

“Mhm! You want to show Sakiya how you feel, right?”

“Yeah.” He looked at his hand and clenched his fist, a confident smile on his face. “I’ll do even better. I’m not gonna let the losses stop me. I just gotta keep runnin’, and I’ll get that gold.”

“That’s the spirit! I’m performing for Futaba, and it makes me feel like I can do anything!” Hanako held up her fist. “Let’s perform for the person we love together, Ryuji!”

“Y-Yeah!” Ryuji fist-bumped her, nearly caught off guard by her statement. 

“No wonder she likes Futaba so much…” He thought to himself. “Thinks just like her…”

“What will you do now?” He gave her a curious look.

“I’m going to train! The finals are tomorrow, and I want to be in the best shape possible!” Hanako gave him a nod. “Good luck, Ryuji-kun! I know you can do it!”   
“Right! I’ll see you around, Hanako!”

“Mhm! Goodbye, Ryuji-kun!”

Hanako and Ryuji went their separate ways, with Ryuji making his way to the Olympic Stadium for his last shot at the gold.

* * *

The next several hours were slow for both Ryuji and Sakiya. Ryuji’s sprint was, once again, the last event. He stretched in the back, preparing himself to fulfill his role. There were four runners in total, with each one sprinting 100 meters, passing a baton. He had trained with his team for nearly a year now, and they all knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. All that was left was for them to pull it off. Ryuji was the last to sprint, which effectively put the most pressure on him. His teammates needed to get the baton to him, but he needed to cross the finish line. 

As his team was called, he quickly looked around the stadium and found his friends holding up a banner with the words “GO RYUJI” written across it. Ren, Sakiya, Sumire and Futaba were all standing and waving him on. He knew his mom, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Ann and Shiho were all watching, too. 

“Here goes…” Ryuji got in position. 

The fourth leg. 

The final charge to victory. 

Ryuji closed his eyes for a second and thought of Sakiya as the starting shot was fired. Time blurred as he waited for his teammates to finish their sprints. He counted each second in his head.

“31… 32…”

He dashed forward as the third runner came up behind him. The baton slid into his hand as he made a bolt for the finish line. 

“Go, Ryuji!” Sakiya jumped out of her seat from excitement, unable to contain it anymore.

Sweat dripped down his face as his heart pounded from anxiety, excitement and adrenaline all at once. 

He charged.

He sprinted.

His leg didn’t hurt at all. Years of physical therapy had assured that. He wanted to thank his therapists again.

The finish line was behind him as he came to a stop and regained his focus. 

Deep breaths.

His teammates ran up to him, piling over him in a group hug.

“Did… Did we win?”

“Third place! We finished in 37.63 seconds! Just behind Canada!”

“Oh…”

Ryuji let a fake smile encompass his face, but internally, he knew it was over.

It was a photo finish with a bronze medal earned.

He was so heartbroken he didn’t even notice Sakiya jumping with joy and cheering for him as he exited the field.

* * *

Ryuji sulked as he stepped out of the Olympic stadium, knowing that he’d be celebrating a bronze medal at the victory ceremony the next day. Everyone around him felt incredibly distant as he looked around like a lost dog. 

“Nobody wants a loser… Dammit…”

He looked down at his hand and up again, and saw Sakiya nearby.

“Sakiya… She probably doesn’t want to talk to me…”

As Ryuji turned around to walk in the other direction, he heard her call out his name.

“Ryuji!”

He stopped in his tracks, exhausted and defeated, but every fiber in his body wanted to run. 

“Sakiya…” He looked down as she circled around him, unable to look her in the eye. “I couldn’t win the gold. I’m sorry.”

“You idiot…” Sakiya pushed his head up with her right hand, curling her fingers beneath his chin so that he looked her in the eye. “I don’t care about that.”

“H-Huh? B-But I thought… I thought you wanted to focus on gymnastics.”

“I did… But I realized something, Ryuji. I finally understand what I want.”

“Wh-What you want?” 

“I saw you run, and I finally realized that you were running for me. You wanted me to watch you. I was so stuck in my own ways that I just couldn’t see it before. I… I want to share my dream with you, Ryuji. I want to keep working out with you, talking about stupid things, and just… Being with you.”

“Sakiya… Y-You mean…” Ryuji’s eyes widened.

“I love you, Ryuji.” Sakiya’s lips quivered as her face turned a deep shade of red. “I want to pursue my gymnastics career with you at my side. I want you to watch me.”

“I…” Ryuji wrapped his arms around Sakiya and tightly hugged her. “I love you too! Hell, I never stopped loving you! Who cares about some damn medal! I just want to be with you!”

“Screw the medal!” 

Sakiya reached her hands up and pressed them against his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Um… Now what?” Ryuji smiled as he pulled back, his grief completely gone.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve slept together, you know…” Sakiya licked her lips devilishly.

“O-Oh.” Ryuji blushed. “Uh… I have to go back to the village, though.”

“So?” She playfully pushed him. “You’re a Phantom Thief, right? Help me sneak in.”

“T-That’s right!” 

“Exactly! Let’s go!”

“Uhhh… Follow me!”

Ryuji took Sakiya’s hand and led her back to the Olympic Village and successfully managed to get her inside. It wasn’t that hard, given the fact that it was past 10 PM. Sakiya blended in with the athletic community easily, given that she was nearly an Olympic-level athlete herself. She waited outside while Ryuji looked around the interior of his dorm to make sure the path was clear, and she snuck in behind him. 

That night, Ryuji and Sakiya showed a part of themselves that only they’d know in an intense, yet quiet night together.

Ryuji stole Sakiya’s heart without winning the Gold, and they both looked forward toward a future together. The Olympics were over for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production!
> 
> This chapter could have been a lot longer if we decided to research athletic sprints, but at the same time, how do you describe it as more than running fast in a circle?
> 
> Some authors can probably make it intense. I'm focused more on Rhythmic Gymnastics. Sakiya simply needed to come to terms with her feelings, and ultimately decided this was the way. 
> 
> Only one pair left... 
> 
> Yusuke... and Art!


	67. The 2020 Olympics: Hanako and Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako prepares to show Futaba how she feels in her most ambitious performance ever at the 2020 Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3mWg_aMFBI

_ July 23rd _

Futaba sat next to Sakiya, Sumire and Ren as the opening ceremony unfurled in all its bombastic, celebratory glory. The fireworks were dazzling, the music awe-inspiring, the view incredible.

But Futaba didn’t really care about any of that.

She wanted to see Hanako walk across the stadium with the rest of the Rhythmic Gymnasts, smiling and waving her flag.

That time came to pass as the different sports teams did their march. Like an eagle, Futaba’s hyperactive mind focused directly on Hanako as she stepped out. She wore a dark red suit, and her hair was tied into a small ponytail. She did exactly what Futaba knew she’d do, smiling and waving and…

Wait, did she blow a kiss? 

“No, Futaba, you’re seeing things.”

…

“But damn does she look good in a suit. It really shows her curves!”

…

“Shut up, inner demons!” Futaba tapped the side of her head as her thoughts ran wild.

“You know she’s not like that, so stop ogling her! Just be happy she calls you a friend!”

…

“I can’t believe she’s at the Olympics… Feels like yesterday since we met in Akihabara.”

…

“She had to baby you because you screwed up and couldn’t handle a rejection!”

…

“No! She helped me because she wanted to!”

…

“Why do you think she’s so kind to you, Futaba?”

…

“Because we’re best friends…”

…

“Is that all it is?”

…

“Yes… That’s all…”

Futaba tried to focus on Hanako and the noises of the welcoming ceremony, drowning out the inner demon in her head.

“You’re not worth loving, Futaba Sakura…”

That was the last thing she heard before she gripped the side of her head, covering her ears.

“Futaba?” Ren tapped her shoulder.

“Nonono…”

“Is the noise making you uncomfortable?”

“I just…”

“Futaba.”

Her eyes shot open as she looked over at Ren and Sumire.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong, Futaba?” Sumire looked at her, worried.

“I uh… I guess I’m still not used to big crowds.”

“Do you want to go get some air? I’ll go with you.”

“N-No.” She held up her hands. “It’s fine.”

“We’re here if you need anything, Futaba.” Ren gave her a firm nod. 

“R-Right…”

Futaba sighed and turned her head back to watch the rest of the ceremony. A group brought out a bunch of fancy mirrors, creating a symbol of the Olympics with cherry blossoms. She didn’t care.

“What do I care about?” She asked herself. “I just want to see Hanako-chan, but as soon as I do, I freak out. Do I want to hang out with her or not? I know I do, but what if I mess up? All I can think about is if I mess up again. I just want to be with her… Crap. I dunno anymore… I’ll talk to her tonight.”

Futaba drowned out her thoughts by listening to all the boring speeches about how everyone was gathered to celebrate sports. 

“Blah blah blah… Why does Hanako’s performance gotta be one of the last?”

The ceremony wrapped up with Futaba trying not to fall asleep from boredom. She  _ really _ didn’t care about 99% of the event. All she wanted to do was support Hanako and Ryuji, two of her best friends.

* * *

That night, Futaba fell back onto her bed, exhausted. Being a person was hard. Interacting with others was hard. She just wanted to enjoy her anime, video games, time with Hanako, and furthering her mother’s research. 

Futaba pulled out her phone.

Futaba:  _ Heyo, Hanako-chan. Have fun at the ceremony? _

Hanako:  _ Futaba-chan! Did you see me? It was really fun dressing up! _

Futaba:  _ Yuppers. I saw you and Ryuji. Gotta say, you rock a suit. _

Hanako’s heart fluttered as she read Futaba’s text. It made her so excited that she rolled around on her bed and nearly dropped her phone. 

Hanako:  _ Thank you! I never really wore anything like that before! _

Futaba:  _ Did your family come to watch? _

Hanako:  _ They’re watching from home. They still have work. _

The mention of family caused Hanako to wince. They were the last thing she wanted to think about. She knew that she’d have to confront them soon enough about her future. 

Futaba:  _ I see. Remember, I’m going to support you all the way! Whether that be gymnastics or uni… I’ll help you! _

Hanako:  _ I know, Futaba-chan! Thank you so much! I have to wake up tomorrow and start practicing as soon as possible. I’ll text you tomorrow night, though! _

Futaba:  _ Kick some serious butt out there, Hanako-chan! I’ll cheer you on, even if I can’t turn into a 50-meter tall giant and knock down the walls of that village! _

Hanako: _You don’t need to do anything like that! This village is very secure for a reason. Thank you, though!_ _Goodnight!_

Futaba:  _ Goodnight! _

Futaba sighed as she set down her phone and took off her glasses.

“Can things really stay this way?”

The thought remained unanswered as she fell asleep, unsure of what to do with herself for the next two and a half weeks.

* * *

Hanako woke up with a smile on her face every day as she got closer and closer to performing. She woke up at 7:30 AM every day, and started practicing at 9 AM with Coach Murakami. Practice lasted until 2:30, where she took a break until 4. After that, she practiced until 8 and had the rest of the night to herself. 

It was intense and grating, but she enjoyed every second of it. Not only did she get to think about performing for Futaba, but she was practicing alongside literal legends. She didn’t need to speak Russian to understand the passion and love Dina and Arina Averina had for one another in their performances. Now that she understood the feeling, she could see it plain as day. It wasn’t just those two, though. There were plenty of rhythmic gymnasts Hanako recognized from her trips. Kaho Minagawa and Linoy Ashram were the two that stood out to her the most, aside from the twins. 

The days flew by for Hanako as she practiced. The most eventful part of the day was when she texted Futaba at night. It warmed her heart to know the girl she loved was so committed to helping her. 

It wouldn’t be much longer before she told Futaba how she felt, through both her performance and verbally.

* * *

_ August 7th _

Hanako woke up with a clear mind and a dead-set goal. Today, she was going to do her best in the qualifiers with Futaba watching her. For the first time since Futaba started watching her perform, she could finally watch her live. Before, Futaba always watched Hanako perform through a recorded stream.

This was the real deal. If she could do her best and do well in the qualifiers, she could really show Futaba how she felt in her final performance. There were over twenty rhythmic gymnasts participating in the qualifiers, and only eight would perform in the finals. The gold was just a medal to her, a symbol of how much she loved gymnastics. Any medal served the same purpose, so she didn’t care if she placed first, second, or third. 

In fact, all Hanako wanted to do was make it to the finals and show Futaba how much she loved her by dancing for her. The medal was just a bonus. Just thinking about it gave her butterflies in her stomach. In fact, she was so determined to show Futaba her feelings that she heavily differentiated her two routines; one to perform during the qualifiers, and one to perform during the finals, all dedicated to Futaba. Each routine differed in the difficulties she’d perform and the movements. It was a bold move, but Sakiya helped her learn to be bold. She needed to make sure her performance was graceful too, and Sumire helped her learn how to do that, most notably with the ribbon. 

Hanako’s hoop performance was the one she focused the most on perfecting. It blended the grace of Sumire, boldness of Sakiya, and incorporated her own, shonen-based moves from all the anime she watched through the years. The only thing left for her was to perform.

So she did.

The qualifiers came and went with each gymnast cycling through the four apparati. Hanako started with the ball and ended with the hoop, preparing herself in the Warm-Up Hall in the meantime. Once the performances were over, the placements were announced.

Arina Averina placed first in the qualifiers, scoring 90.700 total. Dina Averina placed second, scoring 90.300 total.

Hanako placed third, scoring 89.750 total, 23.700 with the hoop, 20.050 with the ribbon, and 23.000 with both the ball and clubs. Linoy placed fourth, scoring 88.900 total. Once the placements were announced, the gymnasts were led to the back, making their way to the Olympic Village. While walking around, giddy and excited, Hanako ran into Ryuji and spoke with him about his upcoming competitions. She assured him once again that he’d do fine, instilling him with more confidence. They parted ways, with Ryuji needing to leave and prepare for the next competition. In the meantime, Hanako made a phone call.

“Hello, Sumire-chan.”

“Hello, Hanako-chan! Congratulations on placing third in the qualifiers! You were amazing out there!”

“Thank you so much!” Hanako exclaimed, with Sumire able to hear and feel her excitement as she spoke.

“I was practically under a trance, watching Dina and Arina Averina-san and you!” Sumire giggled.

“Right? I can’t believe Arina Averina-san won over her sister! I never expected it!”

“How long have you followed them, Hanako-chan?”

“Since they first started competing in 2017!”

“I didn’t start thoroughly researching rhythmic gymnasts until recently…” Sumire sighed. “I wish I had started sooner. I recently learned about the relationship they shared and why they performed for one another.”

“When you told me about Kasumi-chan, I thought it sounded similar to the twins’ story!” Hanako exclaimed. “I didn’t say anything at the time because it was a serious moment.”

“I appreciate that, Hanako-chan. Honestly, I’m glad I learned about them on my own. They both made a promise to win the Olympics together, and they support each other. Just like Kasumi and me.”

“They really are incredible! I’ve watched them practice together, and they really are inseparable. Both of them are so similar and different… They perform their routines completely differently.”

“I noticed. I hope Arina Averina-san can win the gold.”

“I know they’ll be happy with whoever wins the gold.”

“Mhm. Dina Averina-san reminds me of Kasumi, and I just see a lot of myself in Arina Averina-san.”

“I see! I’m going to show Futaba-chan how I feel in the finals. I don’t really care where I place.”

“I know you can do it, Hanako-chan! We’re all going to be cheering you on!”

“Right! Thank you, Sumire-chan. Once this is over, I’d like to talk to you some more about my feelings.”

“Of course! Good luck tomorrow! We’re going to watch Ryuji-senpai now!”

“Have fun! Goodbye, Sumire-chan!”

“Goodbye!”

Hanako’s smile grew wider as she walked to the rhythmic gymnastics practice hall. All that was left between Futaba and her was a night’s rest and four performances.

And a confession.

* * *

_ August 8th _

A calm wave washed over Hanako as she woke up, showered, ate, and went to practice before the finals. 

“We’re finally here, Hanako-chan. Are you ready?” Coach Murakami gave her a smile as she practiced her routine. 

“Absolutely!” She smiled while doing a hip rotation with a ball. 

“That’s good. You’re finally where you want to be. Don’t focus on anything but your performances, alright? What comes next is something you can think about when it’s over.”

“Right!”

Murakami was unaware that Hanako had her future goals made and clear. She was right in that aspect, though. Focus.

**_Focus._ **

The 2020 rhythmic gymnastics All-Around finals began with Dina Averina performing with the hoop. After that, Hanako started with the ball. She was scheduled to perform with the hoop last, so she had plenty of time to build up the anticipation. Every time she stepped out to perform, whether it be with the ball, the clubs, or the ribbon, she remained perfectly calm and collected. It was all clear to her. 

“I’m going to show Futaba that I love her.”

So she did. Hanako’s final performances were bombastic yet graceful, with a series of quick, flashy, anime-based poses mixed in. She let the ball roll up and around her shoulders and she posed, keeping it moving at all times. This performance was dedicated to the time she spent learning and studying with Futaba, a time that she was always thankful for. After her performance ended, she waited for her score, which totalled to 23.400. When she performed with the clubs, she drummed to the beat of her song, tossing and catching them with keen precision and foresight. This performance was dedicated to the time they spent watching anime and other shows together. She scored 22.000. Thanks to Sakiya and Sumire, she had learned how to carefully incorporate her poses into her ribbon performance, and it went off without a hiccup, with her scoring a 24.000. She dedicated this performance to the time they spent practicing together, as brief as it might have been.

Futaba felt her heart flutter every time Hanako performed. Something was different about these performances. As Hanako moved, Futaba swore she was looking at  _ her _ .

That made no sense, though. How could she find her in the crowd while constantly moving, twirling and flipping? She couldn’t figure out the answer, but within her heart, she felt like Hanako was dancing for her.    
Like she was trying to tell her something.

Lastly, Hanako stepped out with the hoop and placed it on the mat, stretching her legs out so that her left foot was under the hoop, and her right foot was ready to kick it up, standing on her toes. This last performance was dedicated to all the love Hanako had for Futaba, all the memories they shared together and will share. 

As the music began,  _ Stay Alive  _ by Rie Takahashi, she flaunted her arms in a post before stepping forward, doing a somersault and kicking the hoop high into the air with her left foot. While it flew, she did several full twirls, holding her arms close to her chest before kicking her left leg backward and high into the air, letting the hoop fall around it. Her hands touched the floor as she lifted her legs high in the air, pressing them together for a second with the hoop between them as she did a cartwheel before grabbing the edge of the hoop with her left hand, setting her foot down, allowing it to fall to her ankle. When it did, she pivoted it around in a circle, stepping forward twice before catching it with both ankles, lifting her left leg and spinning with the hoop around her waist. 

One rotation. Two rotations. Three. Four rotations on one foot.

Seamlessly, she let the hoop drop and caught it with her right hand before picking herself up and spinning it in front of her. Posing like an action hero, she threw the hoop high once more and pivoted around on her left toes, kicking her right leg high and letting the hoop fall around her  _ while _ she spun, her back arched backward as she caught it and stood up again. Leaning back up, she hopped around, spinning the hoop around her, matching the beat of the music with a smile on her face.

“I’m doing my best, and Futaba’s right there, watching me!”

Once she stopped hopping, she held the hoop out and spun around three times before doing a long jump, doing a split in the air and holding the hoop high, bending her head back. She landed, spun the hoop around, jumped again, landed, and spun the hoop around her wrist twice before tossing the hoop into the air again. While it flew through the air, she leaped forward and bent her right leg back, allowing the hoop to bounce off her thigh mid-jump. It rotated in the air, and she posed again before catching it behind her back, spinning twice, holding the hoop outward and then pulling it in, stepping over it. Then, she bent her left leg up to the back of her head and spun the hoop up her body and held it at the top of her head. With her leg still lifted, she pivoted around on her toes three times before repeating another wrist spin and tossing the hoop again. She rolled forward as it flew, catching it behind her back as it fell. 

After finishing her somersault, she stood up and did a cartwheel, kicking the hoop into the air while her legs were up. Hanako spun around twice as it fell, catching it with her left hand before lifting it up and spinning it around her, placing it on her neck. It spun and spun, perfectly balanced on her neck. Mid-spin, she lifted her right foot and pulled the hoop down to her ankle, holding her arms outward in a dramatic pose and kicking it around her ankle in two circles before lifting her left food up backward with the hoop and catching it with her right hand. With the hoop secured, she flipped it in front of her, spun around again, threw it high, lifted her right leg for a moment, lowered it, and did a spinning jump, kicking her legs backward and letting the hoop fall around them, hitting the back of her left knee. She flawlessly landed and let it spin around her waist before rotating it around her left arm and leg. Gracefully, it flowed from her left arm to her right, and she held it out again before tossing it into the air.

With the hoop in the air, Hanako did another somersault kicking her left foot straight up and leaving her right leg slightly bent. As the hoop landed around her, she pedaled it with her right foot, letting it spin around her inner left thigh. It slowed to a halt, and she spun out of her stance, grabbing the hoop with her left hand and tossing it into the air again. Hanako posed and flourished again, lifting her arms in a villainous pose this time. She kicked her left leg up, her knee bent in an L shape as she flipped forward, letting the hoop rotate around her as she did, pressing her left foot against the mat. With her knees bent on the mat, she stood up and pressed her feet under the hoop, kicking it into the air again while moving into a handstand. 

Hanako lifted her arms into the air, caught the hoop, and spun it around her back and under her legs. She held her right leg out, pushed the hoop around it, and kicked her left leg high in the air, wrapped her left arm around it, and spun with the hoop around her right leg three times. Once she stopped spinning, she lowered her leg, stepped forward, pushed the hoop under her left foot, and kicked it into the air while doing another cartwheel. 

Another series of quick poses while it flew, and she caught it, spinning around with it several more times. With her left hand, she caught it and rotated it around her shoulders, spinning it under her leg, and doing a flurry of rotations, with the hoop flying around her rapidly. She let it drop to her right ankle, held her arms up like an angel, and kicked it around her ankle, hopping over it with her left leg. After the last hop, she kicked it up, caught it with her right hand, spun it around, and tossed it into the air before catching it with her head, spinning it around her neck, grasping it with her right hand, tossing it, skipping forward, and catching it one last time. 

For her final move, she slid forward, kicked her legs up in the air, spun the hoop around them, and did a split, her chest pressed against the floor. The music stopped, and Hanako smiled.

She did it. 

Futaba’s cheers echoed through the crowd, and she could hear them.

The cheering didn’t stop as she walked up to Coach Murakami and sat down. She waited for her score to be announced, completely at peace with herself. 

Hanako scored a 24.000 with the hoop, a new world record for the international stage. She gave it her all, and all of it was for Futaba. Now that her performance was over, the 2020 Rhythmic Gymnastics All-Around Final was over. The final scores were calculated and announced.

Arina Averina placed first, scoring a 92.000 total, winning the gold.

Dina Averina placed second, scoring a 91.500 total, winning the silver.

Hanako Natsuki placed third, scoring a 90.500, winning the bronze. 

Linoy Ashram placed fourth, scoring 90.000. Kaho Minagawa finished in the top six, a huge step up from her placement in Rio.

And now, there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

Once the victory ceremony ended, Futaba excused herself and walked around the interior of the Ariake Gymnastics Centre, looking for the entrance of the Warmup Hall. She waited patiently for the gymnasts to leave, and saw Coach Murakami exit last. 

“No sign of Hanako…”

The Centre drastically quieted down, and Futaba decided her best bet would be to sneak in. As she walked through the dark corridor to the Warmup Hall, her heart beat became more and more audible.

“You’re just goin’ to talk to Hanako… Try and console her…” 

Peeking her head into the hall, she spotted Hanako alone, holding her bronze medal, admiring it.

“H-Hey Hanako-chan…” Futaba gulped as she stepped into the Warmup Hall. Out of bounds.

“Futaba-chan!” Hanako ran up to her, a wide smile across her face.

“So uh… You did really good! I know the bronze is just… uh… a bronze, but I honestly think your performance was the best of all! Your hoop performance especially! I loved it to bits!”

Futaba found herself sweating bullets as she couldn’t think of what to say.

“The medal is just a medal, Futaba-chan.” Hanako giggled. “I’m just happy that you got to watch me give my best performance ever, and to show you how I feel. That’s all I ever wanted.” 

“Wh-Whatdya mean? How you feel?” Futaba’s heartbeat accelerated.

“Futaba.” Hanako closed her eyes for but a moment, taking a calm, slow breath.

“Hanako…?”

“I love you.”

“L-L-Love me?” Futaba blankly stared at her. “L-Like, as a friend?”

“No.” Hanako shook her head. “I  **_love_ ** you.”

Futaba.exe has crashed. Please wait.

“SHE LOVES ME? SHE LOVES. ME? HANAKO LOVES ME?????? WHAT? BUT… WHAT?”

Hanako giggled while Futaba’s face rapidly turned a deep shade of red.

“A-Are you joking, Hanako?” She blurted out.

“No, I’m not.” Hanako stood unshaken and firm.

“Uhhhh… Uhhhhhhhhh… Hanako…” Futaba felt her legs turn into jelly as she started shaking. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. 

“Yes, Futaba?”

“I…” Futaba choked on her own voice, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I want to dance for you, Futaba. I want to spend every day with you, watching shows and cuddling…”

“I was so… so scared…” Futaba felt her heart pounding against her chest. “Scared that you’d hate me too.”

“You don’t need to be scared anymore, Futaba.” Hanako opened her arms. “I love all of you. No matter what happens, that won’t change.”

“Hanako…C-Can you… Show me?” 

“Of course.” 

Hanako wrapped her arms around Futaba tight. A nervous, bewildered expression crossed Futaba’s face, and Hanako gave her a small nod. Futaba nodded back, and Hanako leaned in, kissing her. Futaba’s eyes widened as Hanako held her in a kiss, and she gave in, fully embracing her in return. A full minute passed while Futaba ran her hands up and down Hanako’s back, making sure she was real. Hanako didn’t stop her, content with holding Futaba in her arms. Eventually, Hanako released the kiss and stepped back, holding Futaba’s hands, smiling as bright as a thousand suns. 

“Um…” Futaba couldn’t stop blushing. “W-What now?”

“We should be more affectionate toward each other!” Hanako happily exclaimed. 

“Uhhh….”

“You’re so cute, Futaba.”

“Hanakoooooooooooooo!” Futaba burst into tears of joy, and Hanako pulled her in for another hug. 

Futaba cried for a few minutes, and Hanako cuddled her, running her hand through her hair and stroking it.

“S-Sorry… I just… I never thought…”

“It’s okay, Futaba.” Hanako wrapped her hand around her head and pressed it against her chest. 

Several more minutes passed before Futaba calmed down. Once she did, Hanako went to change, and the two made their way out of the Ariake Gymnastics Centre together. As a couple, the two made their way to the Olympic Stadium to watch Ryuji’s victory ceremony. Following closely behind was Sakiya, who held a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

Waiting outside the Olympic Stadium, Ren and Sumire spotted Hanako and Futaba walking together.

“Hanako-chan!” Sumire immediately ran up to her. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Sumire-chan!” Hanako giggled and held up her bronze medal. “It still doesn’t feel real…”

“But it issssssssssss!” Futaba pointed at the bronze medal, smirking.

“Yes, it is.”

“Bite it to make sure again!”

“Okay!” Hanako lifted the medal and bit the corner of it.

“It’s real!”

“I can’t wait for my opportunity to perform on the world stage for Ren!” Sumire smiled and nodded. “All of your performances helped me decide for certain! I’m going to perform and win at an Olympic level!”

“You can do it, Sumire-chan!”

Ren smirked as he watched the three girls talk. In the distance, he saw Sakiya waving, jogging up to the group.

“Sakiya-chan!” Hanako spotted her and waved. Sumire and Futaba joined her. 

“Hello!”

“No bonjour?” Ren perked an eyebrow, thinking. “Odd, but alright.”

“Congratulations, Hanako!” Sakiya raised her hand, and Hanako shook it. “I’m going to be next, though! On top of that, I’m going to win a gold!”

“I’m going to win the gold, Saki-chan!” Sumire gave her a playful look.

“Hmph. I guess we’ll just have to see!”

“I’ll be cheering both of you on!” Hanako clapped her hands. “Let’s go watch Ryuji, first!”

“Let’s go.” Ren held out his hand, and Sumire took it. The group turned toward the entrance and made their way in. The ceremony was scheduled to happen in the middle of a series of final competitions, so they had to wait a bit. In time, though, they watched Ryuji walk out with the rest of the Japanese team, accepting their bronze. They let Ryuji hold it high on the podium, and he joyfully smiled. Jamaica and Canada won the gold and silver, respectfully, and once the ceremony was over, everyone returned home for the evening. For Hanako, Futaba, Ren, Sumire, Sakiya and Ryuji, the Olympics were over, but they still wanted to watch the closing ceremony.

* * *

_ August 8th, 8 PM _

Lights swirled around the stadium as the massive symbol of Japan digitally appeared on the floor of the stadium. As dancers spread out across the floor, the symbol dispersed and became a plain white floor. The dancers wore traditional Japanese outfits and held sakura fans. Shadows of the dancers sprawled from the floor, creating an illusion as the music began. Their dance went on for several minutes, and the light transitioned as the head members of the Olympic committee came out and walked across the stadium, with different athletes from the nations represented walking behind them, holding their national flag. They all wore different dresses and suits, with the victorious athletes holding up their medals. Participation in the closing ceremony was optional, though. Hanako and Ryuji watched with their girlfriends, sitting next to Sakiya, Futaba, Sumire and Ren. 

“Just like that, the Olympics games are over!” Futaba held her hands in front of her face and spread them, making woosh noises.

“We’re just getting started though, Futaba!” Hanako smiled.

“Hehehe…” 

Ren sat at the opposite end from Hanako, but he knew that their relationship was client and therapist was effectively over. They just needed to confirm it. 

“You both did great.” He leaned forward.

“Right? Who needs gold, anyway!” Ryuji laughed, and Sakiya kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m happy Sakiya-chan and you are together again!” 

“I’m glad too, Hanako. I really am.” Sakiya took a deep breath. 

“We’ve all come so far…” Sumire placed her right hand on Ren’s left hand. “But some of us are just getting started, right?”

“You’re damn right, Sumire!” 

“You and I have so much to do, Sakiya.”

“Yup! Just you wait! We’ll continue what Hanako started, and put Japan at the top of the rhythmic gymnastics world!”

“Yes… I wonder what Dina and Arina Averina-san are going to do now…”

“I bet they’ll go to college!” Hanako excitedly declared. “Or, they’ll continue showing off new routines they’ve come up with!”

“I’d love to learn from them personally…” Sumire looked out toward the crowd of athletes, trying to spot the twins.

“You have me, Sumire-chan!” Hanako gave her a thumbs up.

“Thank you, Hanako-chan!”

The group turned back toward the ongoing ceremony, watching several more dances. Once they were over, the floor screen played several highlight clips from the Olympics, including the performances of Dina, Arina and Hanako. After that, the head Olympic committee members had speeches, and lastly, a French representative spoke.

“The next Olympics will be held in Paris, France, in 2024!”

Once he announced this, the crowd erupted in applause, the digital floor screen played a long video showcasing France’s key cultural icons, sports, and history. 

As the video played, Ren leaned back, a smile on his face. He looked at Ryuji, Sakiya, Sumire, Hanako and Futaba, proud of how far they’ve all come, how their journey together led them to this moment. Sumire and Sakiya nodded to one another, acknowledging to each other that one way or another…

They were going to Paris in 2024.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRMM Production
> 
> Finally... 
> 
> Turns out Futaba was the dense one all along. Who woulda thought?   
> Hanako's performance is, I personally believe, the best one I've written yet, and I think it will be the new standard going forward.
> 
> Which means the Olympics 2024 is gonna be a loooooooooooooong chapter...
> 
> BUT HOLY MOLY THEY GOT TOGETHER
> 
> ...And of course, it outwardly looks like nothing changed.
> 
> We're almost there...


	68. Our Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakiya, Hanako, Sumire, and Ren make their final resolves as they all look toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's insane how far this fic has come... And there's still a ways to go.

_August 9th, night_

“Welcome home, Ren!” Sumire cheerfully looked toward the door as she stirred the pot of curry she was cooking. The apartment was quiet as ever, with Morgana lying on the couch, taking in the white noise of the newscasters talking about Japan’s success with the 2020 Olympics. As soon as the sun rose after the closing ceremony, Ren went right back to work, and Sumire went right back to practice. 

“Hi, Sumire.” Ren waved lightly with his left hand while hanging up his bag. “Smells like you put cardamom in the curry.”

“How could you tell?” Sumire puffed her cheeks as he walked up and patted her head.

“My bad.” He chuckled. “Was it meant to be a surprise? Cooking curry and brewing coffee is second nature to me at this point. You’d have to make a new recipe entirely to catch me off guard.”

“It was! I know you haven’t cooked with cardamom in over a year! I can’t believe you remembered what it smells like!”

“It has a very refreshing aroma. Blame Sojiro.”

“I can’t blame Boss-san…” 

“He’s used to getting scolded by ladies.” Ren smirked.

“Really? He doesn’t seem like that kind of person to me…” Sumire tilted her head, puzzled.

“Well, when he was our age, hoo boy did he get into trouble.”

“I guess everyone has multiple sides to them…”

“Yup!” Ren reached an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. “Anyway… How was practice?”

“Great!” 

A wide smile crossed Sumire’s face as her eyes sparkled beneath her red-framed glasses. Ren looked over her beautiful crimson hair, tied into a short ponytail that touched her shoulder, her button nose and glistening lips.

Her beauty stunned him every single time he looked at her. It left him speechless, despite always wanting to say something. She was the radiant light in his life, and she always made him smile back.

“How’s Sakiya doing? She’s finally back with Ryuji, so I think I already know.”

“Saki-chan is doing better than ever! Now that she has Ryuji watching her…”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll be back in a minute.” Ren nodded and proceeded into the living room to change, clapping Sumire on the shoulder as he passed her. 

“Hey, Morgana.”

“Welcome back!” Morgana jumped up on top of the couch as Ren walked up to him.

“Watch anything interesting?” Ren looked up at the TV and back down at him.

“Eh, not really. They’ve just been talking about the Olympics.”

“It’s always a big thing when your home country gets to host an event that involves everyone in the world.” Ren stretched his arms and walked over to his bed to change.

“Yeah… I’m just happy for Hanako and Ryuji!”

“Hah, yeah. It’s crazy to think Ryuji is an Olympic medalist. Just a few years ago him and I were two delinquents trying to fight our way through a castle against a sexual predator masked as a gym teacher…”

“Huh… That was over four years ago…”

“Feel old yet, Morgana?”

“Nope. Have I gotten bigger?”

“Not really.”

“Hmmm… I wonder how I’ll age.”

“No clue.” Ren shrugged as his shirt slid down to cover his waist. 

“There’s still a lot of mysterious things about me!”

“Yeah, there is.”

A long, drawn out moment of silence passed as the two stared at each other.

…

…

…

“Yeah.” Ren sighed. “I can’t think of any explanation. You’re the hope of humanity, so you have that, and you’re my brother. So, you’re fine as-is. Let’s help Sumire prepare dinner.”

“Yeah… You’re right! I’m way past wondering who I am!” Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder as he walked back to the kitchen. “Hmmm…” I wonder if Ryuji has been talking to Sakiya about the Phantom Thieves and telling stories about how great I am now that they’re back together…!”

“Stories…” Ren scratched his chin, raising an eyebrow. “I just thought about how silly it will be to tell future generations about our escapades.”

“F-F-Future generations…?” Sumire’s face slowly creeped crimson red.

“Yeah, like our kids.”

“KIDS?”

“Yeah. We’ve talked about it before, remember? Did I say that with an s?” Ren wrapped his arms around Sumire’s waist, laughing. “Maybe just a kid. I swear you mentioned wanting more than one.”

“W-W-Why are you talking about this now?” 

“Hmmm… I dunno.” He buried his nose in her hair. “It’s fun to think about, I guess.”

“Y-You…” 

Sumire sighed.

“HELLO!” 

Ren, Morgana and Sumire’s eyes darted to the source of the noise and saw Sakiya holding her hand up in the doorway, and Ryuji standing next to her with a grin on his face.

“Surprise! We’re here to visit!” She smirked and saw the two holding each other. “Am I interrupting something…?”

“N-N-N-N-No!” Sumire pulled Ren’s hands from her, blushing like mad. 

“How bold, Ren!” Sakiya clapped. “I thought Sumire was the bold one!”

“M-Me?!” 

“Considering how much you talk about him and desire to be with him while we practice…”

“D-D-Desire?”

“Hmmmm?” Ren perked up an eyebrow and smirked, looking down at her. “Please, do tell me about this ‘desire.’”

“I-I don’t do anything like that!” Sumire backed up, waving her arms wildly. “O-Of course I talk about you at practice, b-b-but I don’t talk about that!”

“Don’t let her kid you, Ren!” Sakiya walked in, laughing.

“Hmmmm…” Ren looked at Sumire, who was burning red from embarrassment, and back at Sakiya.

“I’ll have to find out another time.” He shrugged and turned to Sakiya. “So why are you here out of the blue?”

“Ryuji and I are here to talk!”

Sakiya’s stomach growled loudly.

“And to eat!”

Sumire let out a sigh of relief as the topic changed.

“That was one heck of an entrance…” Morgana sighed.

“I guess we’ll prep dinner then...” Ren walked up to the cupboard and started fetching plates. “Make yourselves at home.”

“Sure thing! I think Sakiya has already!” Ryuji walked past him with Sakiya into the living room, picking up Morgana as he walked past.

“Hey!”

“Morgana, buddy!” Ryuji scratched his ears. “How are you doin’?”

“I’m alright! Being the guardian of the apartment has its perks!”

“I bet! Free bed, board…”

“What’s he saying?” Sakiya leaned in close to Morgana.

“He’s gloating about being the guardian of the house.”

“Huh… What an odd cat… Uh-oh.” Sakiya jumped back and sneezed.

“Ah, Sakiya!” Morgana fruitlessly yelled out. 

“I want to pet him…” Sakiya rubbed her nose. “Damnit.”

“I believe in you, Saki-chan! Please give me a few more minutes to make some more curry!” Sumire ran back into the kitchen.

“Oh, wonderful!” Sakiya rubbed her hands together eagerly. “I’m starving!”

“You didn’t eat before you came here?” Ren looked at her, befuddled.

“I was busy talking to Ryuji.” Sakiya nudged Ryuji’s elbow.

“I see.” Ren started walking back to the kitchen.

“It’s about us four, actually. We’ll talk when you’re ready! Thanks!” 

“What a woman…” Ren sighed as he closed the door behind him.

“Well, we’re going to need a bigger pot.” Ren looked at what Sumire already made. 

“I’ve got just the thing!” Sumire giggled as she pulled up an incredibly large pot. 

“I forgot Sojiro gave me that.”

“It’ll take a bit longer, so why don’t you get some drinks for them?”

“Sure. Sakiya’s a real character, though… Barging in… Just because she stayed here for a few days once!”

“That’s just how she is, Ren.” Sumire giggled, and then frowned. “Besides, it’s better than the last time she did…”

“Last time?” Ren’s eyes rapidly darted around the room as he tried to think.

“Don’t worry about it. Get some drinks!”

“Hmmm…” 

“Ren…”

“Alright!” Ren smirked and reached for four cups before entering the living room again. 

“More curry is on the way! What would you two like to drink?”

“Water is fine!” Sakiya cheerfully answered.

“Got any soda?” Ryuji grinned.

“Of course I do. I’ll get that now.”

“Can’t believe I’m back to being a barista…” Ren laughed under his breath. “It’s kind of fun, though.”

While the group waited for the curry to finish, Sakiya continued to try and pet Morgana, finding some success, and made small talk with Ren, who entertained them. 

“How is your chat with Morgana-senpai going?” Sumire giggled as she stepped in holding two plates of curry..

“Well… It’s really strange!” Sakiya laughed. “I’m learning about him through Ryuji and all…” 

“I can imagine.” Ren commented before walking into the kitchen to get two other plates. A minute later, he came back. 

“I really wish you could talk to him. What made you want to actually talk to Morgana?”

“Hmmm… Well, Ryuji was telling me how much he appreciated Morgana’s support, and I feel like I owe it to him to actually talk to him, cat or not!” Sakiya smiled.

“Thanks, Ryuji!” Morgana felt his heart stir as he looked up toward his blonde friend.

“No problem man! Gotta give the most seasoned Phantom Thief the best description!”

“SO! Ryuji and I have talked a lot since he competed in the relay.” Sakiya suddenly jumped out of her seat and raised her voice before she even touched her spoon. “Him and I have something to tell you two!” She inhaled dramatically, puffing her chest out before pointing her finger at them.

“You see, Sumire, Ren… Ryuji and I… We’ve decided that we’re gonna declare war on you two!” 

“War?” Sumire jumped back in her seat, her jaw slack and her eyes wide.

“That’s right! Our love for one another versus your love!” Sakiya stood up and pointed her finger at Sumire. “Now that Ryuji and I are together, we decided that we’re gonna beat you two at the 2024 Olympics!”

“I’m not competing, though.” Ren chuckled. “What made you decide this exactly?”

“You see, Ren, I finally figured out what I wanted to do. I want to work my way to the top _with_ Ryuji, and I want to win the gold in Rhythmic Gymnastics at the Olympics with him watching me and supporting me. I thought it’d be better for me to go at it alone, but that’s not what I want.” Sakiya grabbed Ryuji’s hand and motioned for him to stand up before looking at Sumire. “Hanako nearly won the gold at this year’s Olympics, and I don’t want someone else getting that close while I don’t have a shot. Do you understand what I mean, Sumire?”

“I do.” Sumire stood up and took Ren’s hand, and he stood up. “I’m not going to let you take the gold, Sakiya. Ren and I are going to win. We promised. I’m doing this for Kasumi, him, and myself. We’re going to show the world what we’re made of.”

“Then there’s only one thing for us to do, right?”

“Yes. We’re going to compete until one of us stands above the other.”

“We’re not going to lose, Sakiya.” Ren spoke decisively. “Sumire is just getting started, and I’m going to do everything in my power to support her. Whether she needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold when she loses a meet… I’ll be there.”

“Well I’m gonna do the same!” Ryuji pumped his fist. 

“I admire your tenacity, Ren.” Sakiya nodded. “Are you truly prepared, Sumire? I’m going all the way with this.”

“I am.” Sumire gave her a determined nod.

“Sumire… You don’t understand. As soon as I win the gold, I’ll marry Ryuji and be Sakiya Sakamoto!” 

A collective series of gasps echoed around the room. 

“For real?”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Ehhhhhhhhhh?”

“That’s right! Since the Olympics, I’ve fully renounced my French heritage!” Sakiya slapped her hand against her chest. “Of course, I’m still proud, but I’ve decided that I will win as a completely Japanese woman, with a Japanese husband!”

“Husband?” Sumire’s jaw dropped. “W-Wait! That’s not how any of this works, Sakiya!”

“It is now! I love Ryuji, and I don’t feel like anything can stop me now! I’m going to beat you this time for sure, Sumire!” A fire burned in Sakiya’s eyes as she made her declaration. 

“We accept this challenge.” Ren tightened his grip around Sumire’s hand and lifted their arms high while she blushed. 

“Good!” Sakiya crossed her arms. “From couple to couple… It’ll be the ultimate competition for the gold! I look forward to our future competitions, Sumire.” Sakiya leaned forward. “You’re not backing down at all… I take it that the Olympics left an impression on you, too.”

“I made a decision, Sakiya.” Sumire looked directly at her, calming herself down. “I’m never going to run or break down crying again. If I lose, I’m going to keep going. I won’t stop, not anymore.”

“I’m proud of you, Sumire.” Sakiya nodded, a content look on her face. “You’ve proven yourself to be more than just a rival to me. The way you speak and look at me, I don’t feel any hesitation. You’re dead-set on winning, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“That’s right.” Sumire lifted her hand and held it out. “I’m ready for this.”

“To the Olympics, then.” Sakiya took her and firmly shook it. “Paris 2024 is right around the corner. Don’t fall behind.”

“I won’t. In fact, I intend to leave you in the dust.”

“Ha!” Sakiya stood up again and pulled Sumire up with her. “I’d love to see you try!”

“I’m not going to try, Sakiya.” 

“Well, in that case, I’m going to stay one step ahead.”

“Only time will tell, right, Sakiya?”

“Right.”

Ren, Sumire Sakiya and Ryuji all stared one another down, their resolve written all over their faces. While they did, Sakiya and Ren nodded to each other, and he felt **_Hope_ ** echo within the sea of his soul, louder than ever before. 

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath…_

Ren heard a familiar voice in his head, extremely distant, but there all the same.

“Now that that’s outta the way, let’s eat!” Ryuji laughed, breaking the silence.

“Right! This has made me even hungrier!” Sakiya sat back down. “Time to eat!’

“Sure!” Ren nodded before leaning in and whispering to Sumire.

“Don’t worry about Sakiya calling herself that. You won’t have to call yourself Sumire Amamiya until we’re married.”

“M-Married?!” Sumire blurted out, blowing his cover. 

“Oh, so you are talking about marriage too!” Sakiya nodded approvingly.

“N-No!” Sumire rapidly shook her head. “W-We’re not getting married until long after the Olympics in 2024!”

“You all are ridiculous…” Morgana sighed.

“”Don’t worry about it, Morgana!” Ryuji scratched his ears. “If Sakiya wants to do it, I ain’t opposed!”

“You might never get married, then!” Sakiya stated between spoonfuls of curry. “‘Cause I’m going to win!”

“Oh no no, Sakiya. We’re _absolutely_ going to win.” Ren squinted. “If I don’t get to see Sumire in a wedding dress, what am I even doing with my life?”

“We’ll just have to see, then!” Sakiya roared in laughter. “Neither of us want to lose, so the only path forward is for both of us to practice and compete until it’s over!”

“Damn straight!” Ryuji punched his fist against his open palm. 

“I... Ren… suit…” Sumire mumbled while blushing, barely audible.

“Hm? What was that, Sumire?” Ren leaned in toward her.

“We’re going to win.” She raised her voice.

“That’s my future wife!” He patted her back.

“So this is what Sakiya and you have been doing since the relay?” Morgana looked at Ryuji curiously.

“Yup. I was surprised, too. She said she didn’t care about what medal I got.”

“I don’t!” Sakiya punched his arm while leaning back. “But that’s enough of that. We have to finish the curry before it gets cold!”

“I agree.” Sumire adjusted herself in her seat. “I have plenty for seconds.”

Sakiya scrunched an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me?”

“I might be.” Sumire smirked at her.

“You’re on!”

“Hold o-” Ryuji couldn’t get a word in as the two athletes hounded down their plates in a series of rapid spoonfuls. In a flash, they were both up and in the kitchen, returning with full plates right after. Ren and Ryuji couldn’t even finish their first plate by the time Sumire and Sakiya had finished three. 

“Welp…” 

“We tied!” Sakiya slammed her spoon down. “There’s no more curry, either!”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Sumire giggled. “Our next competition will have a clear winner and loser.”

“That’s because it’ll be gymnastics!”

“Yes!”

“I hope you two know what you’ve signed yourselves up for…” Morgana looked between Ren and Ryuji, sighing.

“Trust me, Morgana. I’ve known for a long time…” Ren leaned back, smiling.

“Heh. I don’t mind! It’s more fun this way!” Ryuji rotated an arm. “As long as we have obstacles to overcome, I’m happy!”

“Obstacles... “ Sakiya looked at her empty plate. “I felt like I never had obstacles in life, at least not until I made some… Is it wrong of me to be jealous? You three were all thrust into circumstances where you had to overcome unfair odds. I just… I became a gymnast because at the end of the day, a history teacher won’t be remembered. I love history, but the most important thing I learned is that if you really want to _become_ history, you have to make an impact somewhere, on someone. Gymnastics was the first thing I came across that allowed me to create my own obstacles and work my way up.” 

Sakiya took a deep breath and looked at Sumire.

“I… I want to be remembered. That’s why I’m going to the Olympics.”

“I feel the same way, Sakiya. Kasumi and I promised to win the world stage together, so that’s what I’ll do.”

“In that case, let’s move on. There’s only one a few things left for us to do, and words won’t cut it.”

“I agree.”

The room went quiet as the two stared each other down once again. After a tense minute, Sakiya stood up, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Thank you for the food, Sumire, and thank you for hosting us, Ren. It’s getting late, so we’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“I’m excited to see you two compete again!” Ryuji stood up with her. “Real excited!”

“You’re welcome, Sakiya. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” Sumire picked up the plates after standing up.

“From tomorrow till 2024…” 

A wide smile blossomed on Sumire’s face, her eyes flickering like stars in the night sky.

“Yes! I can’t wait!”

Ryuji and Sakiya made their way out of the apartment, and the couple spent the rest of their evening together, anticipating the coming days.

* * *

_August 13th, Night_

Sumire and Ren stood before a familiar grave, which sat under a familiar tree. The grave had been cleaned and attended to, with a classic bento box lunch offered. With a deep breath, Sumire clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

“Hi, Kasumi. Can you believe an entire Olympics came and went since the last time we visited? It’s surreal to think about. I watched Dina and Arina Averina-san perform and win the silver and gold medal, respectively. Hanako-chan won the bronze, and I’m really proud of her! While I watched them, I realized something. I saw myself in Arina Averina-san, and I saw you in Dina Averina-san. They’re twins, just like us, and together, they wanted to reach the top. Watching them do so made me shiver! But… I’m happy I did. I realized that I want to perform at an Olympic level and have Ren watch me. A Grand Prix just doesn’t cut it for me anymore. First I want to make it to a World Cup and win, and then I want to go to a World Championship and win. After that, now more than ever before, I want to perform at the Olympics, and steal the hearts of everyone watching. Ren, Morgana-senpai and I made that promise, and that goes right back to our promise. I’m not going to break down in tears when I mess up anymore. I’ll stand up with a smile on my face, just like you would have. When we were together, you never let anything stop you, and now, I won’t either. I have Ren by my side, as well as all my friends. They’re all watching me, and the feeling I get from knowing that… I just know that I’ll win. Until that day comes, please continue watching over me.”

Sumire opened her eyes, and wordlessly, Ren stepped up, clapped his hands, and closed his eyes while she stepped to the side.

“Hello again, Kasumi. Sumire just gave you the jist of what we plan to do, but in case you didn’t believe her, I’m going to tell you again. Together, we’re going to take the world stage. There’s nothing holding Sumire back anymore. I can feel it. It’s been a long, hard journey to get here, but I can tell from how she speaks and even how she holds herself up that she’s completely committed to taking the gold at the Olympics in 2024. I’m a little sad, since we’ll miss out on a lot of casual things, but I’m going to back her up. If she ever hurts herself, falls, tumbles… I’ll be the first one there to help her, whenever I can. We can worry about the little things after it’s over. So, until then, Kasumi.”

Ren opened his eyes and lowered his hands, content. Sumire finished the cleaning ritual and looked up at the green leaves of the tree.

“Until the cherry blossoms bloom again come spring… Let’s go home, Ren.”

“Right behind you.”

* * *

_August 16th_

Ren felt his chest tighten as he patiently waited inside his office. He knew this day was coming, and he was prepared, but the feelings of pride and sadness conflicted within him. 

“Hello, Amamiya-kun.” Hanako stepped inside and took a seat in the chair across from him.

“Hello, Natsuki-san. How are you doing? I saw you perform at the Olympics. You did great.”

“Thank you!” Hanako clutched the medal beneath her jacket, which hadn’t moved since she put it on. “I finally got to show everyone how much I love rhythmic gymnastics. I couldn’t be happier right now.”

“That you did. What will you do now?”

“I’m going to continue studying at university… with the girl I’m romantically dating!”

“Oh?” Ren acted surprised.

“I finally confessed my feelings to her!” Hanako smiled and nodded. 

“I see. Congratulations.”

“Amamiya-kun.” 

“Yes, Natsuki-san?”

“The girl I’m dating…”

“Is Futaba.” Ren adjusted his glasses.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a little while, and…”

“I’ve had the same thoughts.”

“So what do we do?”

“Well, Natsuki-san, I’ll let Dr. Maruki take over.” Ren looked over while scooting back in his chair. 

“Hello again, Natsuki-san.” Maruki stood up and extended his hand, to which she shook it. “After your last visit, Amamiya-kun and I discussed the possible paths you could take going forward if you’d like to continue with your therapy. Unfortunately, and I believe you’re aware of this, but due to the nature of the therapist-client relationship, and the details surrounding your personal lives, I’m afraid that Amamiya-kun continuing as your therapist would result in a series of biases, and therefore violate the ethical standards of this service.”

“I understand.” Hanako nodded.

“Given that, I could continue to provide you with this service, if you’ll allow me.”

“Really?” Hanako’s eyes widened.

“Yes.” Maruki calmly nodded. “That’s up to you, though. If you continue, we’d have to do a referral, and if it goes through, we could move on to cognitive behavioral therapy and other forms of social therapy. It’s your choice.”

“Okay okay okay…” Hanako spun the flower pin in her hair for a few seconds, deep in thought. 

…

...

“I’d like to do that!”

“Very well. Considering the current circumstances, I’m afraid that this will be your last appointment with Amamiya-kun. Is there anything you’d like to discuss?”

“No.” Hanako shook her head. “There’s nothing left for us to discuss.” She turned to Ren. “I would like to thank you, though, for everything up to this point. You truly did help me with many of the problems I had, and the obstacles I faced. You taught me to love myself for who I am, and how to share that love with others. You reassured me that I’d do fine in university, even though I’m not that great at studying. You even allowed me to share how I felt about others, romantically I mean. I think that’s the most important thing you helped me realize. You helped me learn what love is, and how to love someone else. I was so confused about my feelings, and you guided me so that I could realize it myself. I wouldn't be the person I am now without you. So, thank you very much!”

“I’d like to thank you in return, Natsuki-san. Over the past two years, you’ve been the client that’s helped remind me that this is worth it. No matter how tough it gets, how mentally taxing this can all be, seeing a client like you smile makes me want to continue. The fact that I can help you means that one day, I’ll be able to help everyone that steps into this room. I’ve learned that I can’t help everyone, but for those within my reach… I know I can help them. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Amamiya-san!”

Hanako gleamed a bright smile at him, and he felt **_Charity_ **echo within the sea of his soul, booming like a choir at the height of a song. 

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast turned vow into a blood oath…_

_“I’m glad you’re still here, Lavenza… Somewhere… Between dream and reality…”_

“Is that all you’d like to speak about, Natsuki-san?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’m afraid I’ll have to end the appointment here. Is that fine?”

“That’s okay.” Hanako stood up. “Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”

“I look forward to your next visit, Natsuki-san.”

With one last nod, Hanako made her way out, and Maruki sat back down.

Ren let out a long sigh of relief.

“I didn’t know what I’d do if she declined…”

“That would have been her choice, Amamiya-kun.”

“True… Still… I can’t believe you came back after all.”

“You’ll have to thank Rumi for that.” Maruki pushed his glasses up by the rim. “Thanks to her tenacity, and your insistence, I now have a patient again.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Maruki shook his head. “Natsuki-san will be my last patient. I will assist her with what she wants assistance with, until she no longer requires this service. I swore I’d never personally be a therapist again, but I’ll do this one last time as a favor to you. Beyond that, I’ll gladly continue to watch over you, Amamiya-kun.”

“Thank you, Doc.” Ren took a deep breath. “I’m proud of how far she’s come, but I know she has a long way to go.”

“The feeling of knowing that you helped someone become closer to who they truly want to be is a reassuring feeling. Hold onto it.”

“Right.” Ren leaned back and opened his notebook. “I’m just getting started with this.”

“The next client will be visiting soon.” Maruki looked toward the door.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

_August 17th_

Ren and Sumire sat down on a bench facing the rainbow bridge. The night sky illuminated the vibrant colors, creating a beautiful sight that encompassed Tokyo. 

“The Ariake Gymnastics Centre is right over there.” Sumire pointed to the northeast. “I’m not sure what they’re going to do with it now, but I hope they don’t let it go to waste.”

“They made that with a bunch of Japanese wood, right? They’ll probably deconstruct it and use the wood for something else.” Ren rested his head on hers.

“I hope so…. Maybe they’ll build a school!”

“I thought Sakiya wanted to be the teacher?”

“She does, but I’m thinking about becoming a gymnastic teacher.”

“Rhythmic?”

“No. Just physical education.”

“Ahhh… Weren’t you doing something with agriculture too?”

“Culinary.”

“I see. You’re such a hard worker, Sumire.”

 _“_ Thank you, Ren. I’m doing it because _I_ want to. It… feels good knowing that.”

“Mhm.” Ren grabbed her hand. “Every step you take is of your own choosing. We’re free.”

“Yes…”

“Sumire-chan! Ren-kun!” The two looked up and to the right to find Hanako waving as she came into view.

“Hanako-chan!” Sumire stood up and waved. “Natsuki-san.” Ren joined her.

“I apologize if I’m late! Futaba-chan didn’t want to eat a proper meal, so I had to show her how to make one!” Hanako giggled.

“That’s fine.” Ren nodded. “Now that you’re here, I had to ask, why did you want to meet with us both?”

“Oh!” Hanako clapped. “It’s simple, really! Ever since I spoke with Sakiya-chan and Sumire-chan outside the gymnastics centre, I’ve been thinking about what I want to do, going forward!”

“What do you mean?” Ren tilted his head.

“When I told Sumire-chan what I wanted to do, she helped me to better understand my feelings. It was then that I realized I want to have as strong a relationship with Futaba-chan that you two have!”

“I see.”

“I thought about it for a little while, and I decided there was something else I wanted to do, too!”

“What’s that, Hanako-chan?” Sumire looked at her curiously.

“Going forward, I want to be your personal coach, Sumire-chan!”

“Personal coach? I already have Coach Hiraguchi, though.”

“I know!” Hanako nodded. “But I personally want to help you train with the hoop, ball, clubs, and even the ribbon, though you’re more proficient with it! I feel like I’ll be able to learn about your feelings for Amamiya-san that way!”

“I see… I’m very grateful, Hanako-chan! I won’t forget this kindness!” Sumire bowed. “I’d be honored to have you as my second coach!”

“Don’t worry about it, Sumire-chan!” Hanako giggled and waved her hand. “I’m doing this because I want to!”

“Natsuki-san… Thank you.” Ren smiled.

“Just call me Hanako!”

“Are you sure?” His eyes widened.

“Yes! That was another thing I wanted to tell you. I’d like to continue speaking with you as a friend.”

“As a friend… Sure.” Ren held out his hand. “Now that I think about it, you did call me Ren…”

“Great!” Hanako excitedly shook his hand. “Now, Sumire-chan, you want to win the gold in 2024, right?”

“Yes, I do! Not just for my sake, but Kasumi’s and Ren’s!”

“Then I’m going to help you become the best gymnast you can be!” Hanako posed erratically, like a hero. 

“Right Thank you again!” Sumire bowed.

“You really don’t need to bow!” Hanako broke out in laughter. 

“I’m sorry!”

“Why don’t you say ‘thank you’ instead of ‘sorry’! It’s a million times more satisfying to hear thank you instead!”

“Uh… Okay!” Sumire stood at attention, her back completely straightened out. “Thank you!”

“You’re almost as silly as Futaba-chan…”

“Speaking of Futaba… How’s she doing?” Ren scratched his head. “She’s been radio silent since the closing ceremony.”

“She’s been great!” Hanako giggled. “As a victory celebration, she proposed we watch a bunch of shows together! Of course, she still has her own research, so I’ve also tried studying more! Coach Murakami gave me a break so I could be with Futaba, but we’re still adults!”

“Marching to the beat of her own drum… Just like always.” He smirked. “Is she happy dating you?”

“I’ve never seen Futaba-chan more happy in my life.” She exclaimed. “When we’re together, she practically won’t let go of me! I’m so happy!”

“I don’t have anything to worry about, then.”

“Leave it to me, Ren-kun!” Hanako turned back to Sumire. “You’ll have your normal practice sessions, and let’s say… five days of the week, you can stay longer and train with me! I won’t let you make it an everyday thing unless we’re two weeks from a competition that you’ll be attending, okay?”

“Yes, Hanako-senpai!”

“Senpai?”

“Well… You’re my coach now… so…” Sumire’s cheeks turned a light pink. “You’re my senpai again!”

“I see! Sure thing!” Hanako giggled while Sumire celebrated her small victory, which caused Ren to laugh. A few moments passed before Hanako spoke up again.

“There’s one more big thing I want to do.” She looked directly at Ren. “I want to speak to my parents and tell them what I’m going to do with _my_ life, alongside the girl _I_ love. I’m not sure when that day will come, but if things don’t go perfectly…”

“I’ll support you, Hanako.” Ren gave her an affirmative nod. “As a friend.”

“I will too!” Sumire looked at her seriously. “All of us will.”

“Thank you both very much!” 

As the night came to a close, the three all continued to make small talk until Hanako noticed her curfew was coming, stating that she needed to head back to make Futaba sleep. Once she left, Ren and Sumire made their way back to their apartment and talked to Morgana before falling asleep together.

* * *

The next few days passed normally, with Hanako and Sumire beginning her training, going as late as 10 PM some days. Ren continued to give therapy sessions to his other clients, his resolve strengthened by his blood oath with Hanako.

On Saturday, Ren got a day off, and he took Sumire to the train station. As they took their seats, Sumire gave Ren a curious look.

“Ren, where are we going? I forgot to ask, not that I wouldn’t follow you anywhere.”  
“And why aren’t we taking the car?” Morgana popped out of his bag, curious.

“We’re going to visit my parents, and I need time to think. Besides, train rides are peaceful, and I don’t have to worry about anything except the exit.” Ren took a deep breath. 

“After speaking with Hanako and Sakiya, I realized it was something long overdue. They’re both moving toward the future with no regrets, just like you, Sumire. Hanako’s prepared to speak with her parents, consequences be damned, and Sakiya wouldn’t hold back, ever. That much is clear from the declaration of war. I’m done running from my fears and doubts too. I want to face the future with a clear mind, and nothing holding me back.”

“I see.” Sumire tightened her grip around his hand with her left and pulled his head down to hers with her right. “Take your time and do some thinking. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“After this… I’ll be able to support you with all my heart.”

“I’ll back him up!” Morgana confidently meowed.

“I look forward to it. I love you, Ren. You too, Morgana-senpai.”  
“I love you too, Sumire. Of course, I also love you, Morgana.”

Ren closed his eyes and let Sumire comfort him as he mentally prepared himself. After only speaking to them through phone calls since he graduated, he was finally going to speak to his parents face-to-face about who he now was, who he wanted to be, and who he would tread that path with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production!  
> First off, I'd like to do a special shoutout to Knight, who kept me from on the edge of sanity through this mini-arc. Organizing the Olympics and making it sound coherent while doing the perspectives was a lot of work, so I'd like to show you, yes, the reader reading the End Notes, a behind-the-scenes look at the outline for this little arc.  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NydnKKe3X9hYXCe09A04AARhEVyW_3Ev/view?usp=sharing
> 
> If you look at this and wonder how I work off it, well, I'm wondering too.  
> I don't have too much else to say, other than that the future awaits.


	69. 2021: Hanako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako navigates her way through the year 2021, making some big decisions along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice
> 
> Ren's visit to his parents is a side story, included in the new side series "Lotus, Violet and University," found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211450/chapters/68864757

_January 1st, 2021_

“Happy New Year’s!” 

“Happy New Year’s!”

Futaba pushed herself up against her apartment wall, a pillow firmly tucked behind her. Hanako and her sat next to each other, bundled under a large comforter on her bed. As she turned to look at the TV, she found herself caught off guard by Hanako swiftly kissing her on the cheek. Her face went red as Hanako leaned back, giggling. 

Since they started dating in August, Futaba realized that while she could talk the talk, she could not walk the walk. The thought of even getting physically intimate with Hanako was still at least a hundred thousand light-years away, maybe more. She knew Hanako was uncomfortable with her body, and she was still thinking of how to talk to her about it. So far, nothing she thought of sounded remotely convincing. That being said, Hanako didn’t seem to care, and Futaba felt her entire body shiver as Hanako pushed herself up against Futaba.

“So… Uh…” Futaba gulped, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage. “What’s your New Year’s resolution, Hanako?”

“Let’s see… I have a few, actually! First off, I want to speak with my parents and tell them about us. That’s been on my mind for a long time, but I want to make absolutely sure that I do it this year!”

“I’ll help you, Hanako! We’re co-op partners! An unstoppable duo!”

“I know, and that makes me feel so happy!” 

“We’ll definitely do it. I swear we will.” Futaba took her hands and felt a surge of warmth shoot through her body. 

“Yes, we will!”

The two sat silently, looking into one another’s determined eyes, listening to the winter storm outside. 

…

…

“So… With the big one out of the way… What are the others, Hanako?”

“That’s not fair, Futaba!” Hanako pecked her on the nose with a kiss. “You have to tell me one!”

“Oh.” Futaba wanted to explode. She had a New Year’s resolution, but it was incredibly stupid compared to what Hanako had just stated. “Um… Are you sure you wanna hear? It’s not really a big thing…”

“Of course I do!” Hanako beamed a smile at her. “Everything you want to do is important to me!”

“Hanakooooo!” Futaba wrapped her arms around Hanako, crying with joy.

“Well… I want to learn how to cook better. You’ve been showing me a lot over the past couple of months, but I want to stop relying on ramen entirely! I know it’s a staple of my diet…”

“Sure!” Hanako pulled her even closer. “That sounds fun!”

“Uh… Now it’s your turn again.”

“Okay! My second resolution is that I want to get better at singing!”  
“Singing?” Futaba raised an eyebrow.

“Mhm! I love to sing, but…”

“But what?”

Hanako jumped up and cleared her throat.

_“TOKI WO! KOETEEEEEEE! ASU WO! TOMO NIIIIII! TAMASHI NO OTAKEBIIIIIIIIIIII!”_

“Ah…” Futaba found her ears ringing. Hanako was so incredibly tone-deaf that it hurt. “I see. We’ll practice karaoke with Sumire and Ren.”

“Yay!”

That afternoon, Futaba and Hanako dressed in their kimono and visited Meiji Shrine, running into Ren and Sumire along the way. Upon asking, they found out Ryuji and Sakiya were out trying to find the ramen shop to kick off the New Year with. They talked for a while before finding themselves succumbing to the cold and returning home. On the second, everyone resumed their normal schedules, including Hanako and Sumire’s private practice sessions. For a new year, not much had changed.

* * *

_January 24th_

“Happy Birthday, Hanako!” Futaba kissed her on the cheek as she woke up, her alarm blaring in the background. Since they started dating in August, the two of them frequently started to spend as much time together as they could at one apartment or the other. This turned into a habit, with both of them simply happy to have each other as company, and they alternated between their two apartments frequently.

“Thank you, Futaba!” Hanako kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Futaba, squeezing her, something that brought absolute bliss to the both of them. “You’re so warm!” 

“So soff….” Futaba spoke in a muffled voice before leaning her head back. “It’s too bad we have classes today…”

“That’s okay! I get to practice with Coach Murakami, Sakiya-chan, and Sumire-chan right after!”

“How’s Sumire been doing at practice? I don’t think she’s stopped since August…” Futaba rolled out of bed before stretching and getting dressed. While she was the same tech-savvy, self-declared hacker of justice, Alibaba, living with Hanako and swapping between apartments meant that she picked up on some of her morning rituals. 

“She’s doing great!” Hanako stood up and stretched with her. “Starting this year, she’s going to be practicing with the ball! Her progress with the clubs has reached the point where Coach Hiraguchi and I have both agreed that she can move on to the next apparatus.”

“That’s good…” Futaba smiled and thought back to the time she spent with Sumire before Hanako came into her life. It’s not like she wanted to stop hanging out with Sumire, but their schedules conflicted often, and she knew spending time with Ren was her main priority. On top of that, both of them knew that spending time with the person they loved most was more important than anything.

“Do you miss spending time with her?” Hanako wrapped her arms around Futaba’s waist, and Futaba felt an incredible softness press against her back. 

“Yeah… But she’s got Ren, so I’m not worried. I mean, I miss hanging out with everybody, but… you know. Adulthood and stuff. Makoto and Haru are busier than ever with their studying and internships, Ren and Sumire are working and studying, Ryuji and Sakiya… Ann and Shiho… Even Inari is busy with his art stuff!”

“If you ever feel sad about it, you can tell me.”

“I know…” Futaba sighed. “I mean. We still text all the time, but that just isn’t the same. I hope that, once we’re all done with uni and stuff, we can start hanging out again together.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to spend time with everyone again!”

“Yeah… Wait, why am I getting all sappy? It’s your birthday! Ah! I was gonna make you breakfast! Crap! Wait! Your present!”

“Awww, thank you for thinking of me, Futaba!” Hanako spun her around and stroked her hair. “We can make breakfast together!”

“A-Are you sure? Dangit… I messed up…”

“Yes! Let’s get dressed!” 

“O-Okay!” 

Futaba and Hanako properly dressed, and before they started cooking, Futaba crawled under her bed and pulled out a large, flat box.

“Surprise! Or, tada!”

“Oh!” Hanako’s eyes sparkled. “Is that my present?”

“Yup! Open it!”

“Okay!” Hanako slowly opened the box after laying it on the floor, as she did, she saw a beautiful patterned white and purple hoop.

“Futaba… This is beautiful!”

“You like?”

“I love it!” Hanako jumped up and hugged her. “It’s like a giant wedding ring!”

“We-Wedding…” Futaba blushed. “I-I’m glad you like it…”

It took several minutes before Hanako released Futaba from her hug, and with the present out of the way, they started cooking breakfast. The special dish turned out to be… curry. After meticulous planning, testing and crafting, Futaba had perfected what she patented as her own spin on the Sakura curry recipe. While she did the finishing touches, Hanako received a phone call.

“Good morning, Hanak-chan. Happy Birthday.”

“Coach Murakami! Thank you!”

“I hope you have a good day. I’ll see you at practice, unless you’d like the day off.”

“Of course not, Coach!” Hanako giggled. “Oh, that was a joke, right?”

“It was. See you.”

Hanako sat down and slowly ate the curry, savoring it. Once she finished, she stated that it was the best thing she ever ate. Once they finished eating, they grouped up with Ryuji and Sakiya outside the apartment complex.

“Happy Birthday, Hanako!”  
“Happy Birthday, Hanako-chan! Here!” Sakiya handed her a small, grey cat keychain. “This is the cat from your favorite show, right?”

“It is! Thank you so much, Ryuji-kun, Sakiya-chan!”

The four made small talk as they took the bus to UTokyo. The weather, classes, gymnastics…

“Oh, Sakiya-chan!” 

“Hm?”

“There’s something I need to speak about with Sumire-chan and you at practice tonight! Make sure you’re there!”

“Of course I’m going to be at practice!” Sakiya laughed. “Who do you think I am?”

“True enough!”

“Is it about ‘that,’ Hanako?” Futaba’s eyes lit up.

“Mhm!”

“Count me in!”

“Huh? Whatdya talking about?” Ryuji looked at them like a deer in headlights.

“Don’t worry about it!”

* * *

_January 18th, Late Afternoon_

“Happy Birthday, Hanako-chan!” Sumire waved her down as she entered the gym. “Here! This is from Ren and me!” Sumire placed a small, neatly wrapped box in her hands.

“Oh…. I can’t wait to open this later! Thank you, and tell Ren-kun thank you too!”

“Of course! He wanted to tell you in person, and he wasn’t going to text you until he was positive that he wouldn’t make it. Instead, he asked me to tell you.”

“That’s very considerate of him!”

“Indeed.” Murakami stepped forward. “I can’t believe I was the second person to tell you Happy Birthday. Normally, I’m the first. I suppose it can’t be helped.” She pointed toward a small box on the outside edge of the mat. “That’s for you.”

Hanako giggled. “I’ll look later!”

“That’s right. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you’ll get a break, Hanako.”

“I know!”

“Of course, your training hasn’t been nearly as relentless since the Olympics. You need to keep yourself in top form, though.”

“Right!”

“Speaking of form…” Sakiya did a cartwheel on the mat. “Let’s get to work!”

“Yes!” Sumire ran forward and did a somersault onto the mat, kicking off her first performance in her routine. The three of them began practice, with Murakami and Hiraguchi observing them. 

Since August, Sumire had continued to practice with the clubs, and by December, she had mastered them, according to the coaches. Sakiya even admitted that she had grown exponentially, but remarked with a sheepish grin that she wouldn’t surpass her. There was no World Championship for Rhythmic Gymnastics in 2020, and Sumire elected not to go to any World Cups or Grand Prix. Her main focus was practice, practice, practice. 

The days leading to 2021 were rough, with Sumire frequently bruising herself with a failed club toss. All it took was one misstep to ruin the routine. Losing the apparatus incurred a heavy penalty on the score, and since the slubs consisted of two-in-one, there was double the chance for failure. Over and over, day after day, Sumire practiced from 3 PM until 10 PM, going to her normal sessions and then practicing privately with Hanako. They followed this schedule five days out of the week, with Sumire often practicing normally all seven days. Each day, she thanked Coach Hiraguchi and Hanako before heading home. 

Each day, Hanako told her she didn’t need to push herself so hard, but Sumire simply shook her head and told her this is what she wanted to do. The day after, she came back smiling and enthusiastic to practice again, and Hanako assumed that spending late nights with Ren let her relax and prepare herself for the next day.

The day they met up after New Year’s, Sumire bowed before Hanako and asked her for help in mastering the ball by the end of the year. She cheerfully agreed, and now, only three weeks later, Hanako was already seeing growth. 

“And time!” Hiraguchi whistled, indicating the end of the performances, which coincided with the music stopping. “Good work today.” She looked at Sumire. “I realize that you’re pleased with your progress with the clubs, but don’t get ahead of yourself, Sumire.”

“My apologies, Coach!”

“No apologies. You need to focus on improving your difficulties with the ball.”

“Understood!”

“Sakiya.” Hiraguchi turned her head. 

“Ma’am.”

“I understand that it is your style, but don’t try to stretch out the difficulties past their limits. Judges will notice if you toss your apparatus too high, or at too steep of an angle. I understand you want to push those rules to their limits, but don’t break them.”

“...Right.” Sakiya nodded. “Got it.”

“Remember, you two,” Murakami stood up. “Having room to improve is a good sign.”

Sakiya and Sumire gave an affirmative nod.

“Good.” Murakami held her hand out toward Hanako. “Now, Hanako, would you like to update them on the changes for official scoring?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Hanako bounced up and down.

“Changes?” Sakiya raised an eyebrow.

“Mhm! So, for the next four years, the way our rhythmic gymnastic performances are scored has been updated! From 2016 to 2020, judged based scores on two criteria; Execution and Difficulty! Difficulty, as you know, is the measure of your aesthetic and technical proficiency! There are the difficulties of body, dance step combinations, dynamic elements with rotation, and the difficulty of the apparatus! Since you two plan to go to the 2024 Olympics, I would recommend that you create your own, new difficulty of body for each apparatus! If you can do that and successfully pull it off, it will be added to the official list of moves in upcoming World Championships and Olympic Games! The nine highest correctly performed difficulties are counted toward the score, and the score for difficulties has no limit.”

“Creating a new difficulty of body…” Sumire rubbed her chin with her left hand. “You recommend we do that for our Olympic Performances?”

“Yes! You’ll have to submit it by January 31st, 2024!”

“It’s a good thing that you told us this now.” Sakiya nodded. “That gives us plenty of time to think.’  
“Mhm! Execution is a lot more simple.” Hanako clapped. “The score for execution always begins at 10 and goes down depending on your technical faults. To keep the execution score at 10, you need to showcase to the judges that you can perform with complete safety and a high degree of technical mastery.”

“So is there a new method of scoring?” Sakiya stretched her back.

“Yes! It’s called artistry. It starts with a maximum of five points, and the judges demand that elements be performed with aesthetic perfection. Essentially, it is a score based on the story you tell with your performance! It takes into account your music choice, your body movements, your pacing, and the overall artistic image you wish to convey!”

“Telling a story through your performance…” Sumire’s eyes went wide, and her heart started to beat faster. “A story!” She clapped her hands together. “This is perfect!”

“A story, huh… I wonder if I can incorporate a historical story into my performance!” Sakiya laughed. “This is very interesting… So the maximum score is a minimum of 25 points, and can go higher based on difficulties.”

“That’s right!” Hanako clapped and nodded.

“That might not sound like much, but displaying a perfect story through your performance is going to be the key to winning in 2024.” Hiraguchi crossed her arms and nodded. “Thank you for explaining, Hanako. Sakiya, Sumire, you’ll both need to think long and hard about the new scoring. If you can’t understand the backbone of the routine, it will crumble like a house of cards.”

“I gotta take notes…” Sakiya ran to her bag and pulled out her phone. 

“A story… I understand, Coach!”

“Very well. That’s all for today.”

With a nod and a wave, Hiraguchi made her way out, as did Sakiya and Sumire. There was no special practice session today.

“You did a good job summarizing the new scoring rules, Hanako-chan.” Murakami patted Hanako’s head. 

“Thank you, Coach!”

“To think it’s been little over 5 months since you won the bronze… You’re becoming a great coach, yourself.”

“That’s the goal!” Hanako cheered. 

“Indeed it is. Remind me, why did you want to act as Sumire and Sakiya’s backup? They’re going to start participating in World Cups, soon.”

“I know that one of them will win the gold, and I want to help them. Of course…”

“You love gymnastics.”

“Yes! I’m going to keep performing for as long as I can! I’m helping Sumire, especially, because I want to one day have a relationship with Futaba like she does with Ren.”

“I can remember the day you came to me, jumping up and down, yelling about how you started dating her. I’d like to thank you again for waiting and focusing on your routine.”

“Of course, Coach!”

“Besides helping those two, what do you plan to do?”

“I… I want to talk to my parents soon, and I want to tell them about what I want to do with my life.”

“I see.” Murakami solemnly nodded. “I have faith that things will go well. I can tell how nervous you are about this.”

“I’m not nervous…”

“Hanako-chan.” She clapped both hands on Hanako’s shoulders. “I know when you’re lying. No matter what happens, I’ll be here, both as your coach, and as a caretaker. I’ve watched you grow up, helped you practice on every one of your birthdays. because no matter how much I insisted, you always wanted to practice. I’m proud of you, and no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you…”

“We’ve come this far together.” Murakami pulled her in for a hug. “Believe in yourself, Hanako.”

“I will!”

That night, Hanako opened Sumire and Ren's present, which happened to be a new, violet flower pin. She saved Murakami's for last, which turned out to be a beautiful purple and white leotard that covered her body, patterned in the same fashion as her original leotard.

* * *

_January 30th_

Hanako sat down in her family home under a kotatsu, taking a deep breath as she did. Three cups of tea sat on the table portion.

“Good afternoon, Hanako.” Her mother and father sat down across from her, faint smiles on their faces. “How is university treating you?”

“It’s good! My grades have improved a lot since I began studying with Futaba!”

“I see.” Her father nodded. “How are your business studies?”

“Oh! Um… At the University of Tokyo, we don’t start classes for our degree until the last two years. The first two years consist of any classes we want to take!”

“Ah, how could I have forgotten.” He sipped his tea. “It’s been quite some time since your mother and I attended.”

“Have you found a boyfriend, Hanako?” 

“I haven’t, mom.”

Hanako felt a nervous chill run down her spine.

“That’s too bad… With your looks, I was sure you’d have found one by now.”

“I’m… I’m not really looking for one right now. I want to focus on studying and gymnastics.”

“Gymnastics?” Her father tilted his head. “You’re still practicing and performing?”

“I’ve only been practicing.”

“Why?”

The question shook Hanako to the core. It hurt, to be asked _why._

“Because… I love rhythmic gymnastics.”

“It’s good to have a hobby, Hanako, but you’ve already participated in the Olympics. You won a bronze.”

“I did…”

“Isn’t that what you wanted to do? Wasn’t that your dream?” He raised his voice.

“Yes, it was.”

“Then why haven’t you moved on? You need to start focusing on your studies, Hanako.”

“I…”

They wouldn’t understand.

Why wouldn’t they understand?

“I’m perfectly fine both practicing and studying as I am now. You don’t need to worry, father.”

“You worry me, Hanako.” He sighed.

“You mentioned that Futaba helped you study? I believe you’ve told us about her before…”

“Mhm!” 

A glimmer of hope and excitement came to Hanako at the mention of Futaba. 

“Futaba is my… best friend! We live in the same apartment complex, and she helps me study for everything! She’s super smart!”

“She must be, if she can manage her own studies and help you with yours. What does she like to do outside studying?”

“She loves watching shows with me, and she plays video games in her own time! She’s even doing her own research while majoring in two different things!”

“I see. I’m glad you’ve made such a good friend.” Her mother spoke diligently, crossing her arms on the kotatsu. 

Hanako closed her eyes, took a deep breath and thought to herself.

“I can’t do this for much longer… mother… father… I want to tell you what I really want to do soon. Please, just wait a little bit longer.”

“Hanako?” 

“Sorry, mother.”

“It’s fine. By the way.” Her mother pulled out a small box. “Happy Birthday. Thank you for waiting. You know how we hate to mail things out.”

“Happy Birthday, Hanako.” His father nodded.

Hanako took the box and opened it. Inside was a small, orange butterfly pin.

“We know how much you love the pin in your hair, and since orange is your favorite color…”

A conflicted, heartbroken smile crossed Hanako’s face.

It hurt.

It hurt.

“Th-Thank you…” Her voice cracked. 

“Of course.”

“I love you, mother, father.”

“We love you too, Hanako.” 

Hanako spent the next few hours awkwardly speaking with her parents before going home.

* * *

_March 6th, Morning_

After receiving a barrage of Happy Birthday messages, Ren opened the group chat.

Ren: _Hello. I’d like to remind everyone that we are having a small birthday party at my place. If you can make it, it’ll be around 8 PM._

Futaba: _Woot Woot! Partayyyyy!_

Hanako: _That sounds like fun!_

Yusuke: _While that does sound fun, I’m afraid that I’m caught up in an art exhibit._

Ryuji: _Sick! Sakiya and I will bring drinks!_

Sakiya: _We got the good stuff…_

Haru: _Mako-chan and I are busy in Kyoto, but we send our best regards!_

Makoto: _Indeed. Have fun, everyone._

Ann: _Send pics!_

Sumire: _Please, no drinks._

Ryuji: _Awwwwwwwww_

Sakiya: _C’mon, Sumire!_

Sumire: _One glass each, then._

Ren: _For those who can’t make it, thank you for the birthday wishes. For those that can, bring drinks._

Sumire: _Ren!_

“You still got practice today, right Hanako?” Futaba spun around in her desk chair, still scrolling through the text chat..

“Mhm! We’ll head over when I get back!”

“Sounds good… I gotta do my dailies!” 

With a kiss on the cheek, Hanako made her way off to practice. Sumire had the day off, her first in weeks. By the time she arrived, Sakiya was already well on her way, jumping, spinning and tumbling around the mat. 

“Yo, Hanako-chan!” She yelled mid-spin.

“Hello, Sakiya-chan!”

The two practiced together quietly, without much to say to one another. While Hanako knew they were friends, she also knew that Sakiya was incredibly focused on practice, and it was best to leave her be. Once they finished for the day, they rode back to the apartment complex by train, grouping up with Ryuji and Futaba. After that, they took another train to Ren and Sumire’s apartment building. As they walked down the hallway leading to their apartment, an older man and woman passed them. 

“To think Ren decorated most of his apartment with Sumire-chan in mind!” The woman laughed. “He knows how to treat a woman right.”

“I guess we raised him well after all…” The man responded.

Hanako stopped in her tracks as the two turned the corner of the hallway, while Sakiya, Ryuji and Futaba walked ahead.

“Those were… Ren-kun’s parents.” Hanako thought to herself. “He told me he was going to talk to them, but I didn’t hear much after that. Of course, it’s not my business, but he did it! Ren-kun… I need to talk to my parents, too. Coach Murakami is there for me, Dr. Maruki’s been helping me all this time, and so has Futaba… I shouldn’t keep delaying this…”

“Hanako, you alright?” 

Hanako blinked, and Futaba was right in front of her, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m fine!” She took a step back. “I was just thinking, that’s all!”

“Don’t go AFK on me, okay?” Futaba grabbed her hand. 

“Mhm!”

Hanako let the thought rest at the back of her mind, choosing to focus on having fun with her friends.

* * *

_March 13th_

Hanako and Futaba stood outside of the Natsuki family home, the cool air chilling Hanako to the bone. 

“I have to do this… Coach Murakami, Dr. Maruki, Ren-kun, Futaba…” Hanako closed her eyes and thought back to her sessions with Ren. 

She remembered each and every one of their appointments. Although she didn’t talk about her parents much, he vowed to help her, through thick and thin.

_“I’ll help you, Natsuki-san.”_

_“I’ll support you, Hanako. As a friend.”_

Coach Murakami vowed to continue being her coach, no matter what happened. 

_“I’m proud of you, and no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.”_

Dr. Maruki offered her an outlet and a path toward which she could improve her social skills and speech. 

And Futaba… Futaba was everything to her. 

“ _I’ll help you. That stuff is easy to me. I could never do what you do. You’re amazing, and I want you to continue being my friend.”_

In time, Hanako slowly realized that the feelings she had for Futaba weren’t just friendship and comradery, but love. It was a new type of love, one that she had never experienced before. Over the past 7 months, it had become her favorite type of love, rivaling her love for rhythmic gymnastics.

“Futaba.”

“Yeah, Hanako?”

“Let’s head inside.”

“Copy that.”

Hanako slowly stepped up to the door and knocked.

“Good afternoon, Hanako.” Her mother slid open the door. “Oh?” She looked at Futaba. 

“Yo. I’m Futaba Sakura.”

“I see. Come inside.”

Futaba and Hanako followed her mother inside, eventually sitting down at the chabudai in the dining room. 

A surge of emotions ran through Hanako at once. Excitement, fear, anxiety… Something in the back of her mind told her to get out. Leave. It was the same feeling as when crowds surrounded her, asking her nonstop questions. Yet neither party has spoken a single word.

“Hello, Hanako.” Her father gave her a nod. “You must be…”

“Futaba Sakura.”

“Right. Hanako’s friend. What brings you here today?”

“I wanted to talk to you both, mother, father.” Hanako gripped her fists under the table, and followed her breathing technique. “It’s about what I plan to do in the future.”

“What is it that you plan to do?” Her father kept a straight face, but there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I’ve finally decided.” Hanako locked eyes with her father. “In the future, I’m going to become a gymnastics coach. I love rhythmic gymnastics, but I can’t be a gymnast forever. I know that. However, my love for the sport won’t disappear just because I can’t perform anymore. It didn’t disappear when I won my bronze medal at the Olympics. Deep down, I hoped that you would change your mind after watching me. It’s not just that, though. I’m going to pursue my dream with my Futaba, my _girlfriend._ ”

“Hanako… What…” 

Futaba quickly looked between Hanako and her parents, prepared to stand up and defend Hanako if the need arose. She wasn’t sure what their next move would be, but she was sure as hell not going to let them near Hanako.

Hanako wrapped one of her hands around Futaba’s while clenching the other into a tight fist, digging her nails into the skin. 

“I did it… I did it… Futaba… We did it…” Her mind ran wild while she watched her mother look away from her, and her father’s eyes widen. His face contorted from one of denial to sadness, and slowly…

To anger. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Her father slammed his fist on the table. “Hanako, you’re disregarding generations of tradition! What gives you the right to forsake our family that came before? Why would you want to dishonor them?”

“Listen, y-” Futaba slammed a hand on the table.

“It’s okay, Futaba.” Hanako grabbed her hand. “I’m not going to apologize this time, father. My friends taught me that, to be happy, I need to follow the path I want to take in life.  
She looked at her mother. “I simply don’t want to be an office worker, or a housewife. I love you, mother, but I do not want to follow in your footsteps. This is my life. I owe you both a lot, but I’m not going to pay you back by doing everything you want.”

“How could you say such things, Hanako…” Her mother recoiled partly out of fear, but also out of disgust.

“Are you happy with your life, mother?”

She hesitated for a second before answering, gritting her teeth.

“O-Of course I am! You should be ashamed of yourself, Hanako! Do you know how much you’ve just shamed me?”

"I see.” Hanako nodded. “I’m happy that you’re satisfied, then, but I refuse to be ashamed of myself.”

“My own flesh and blood…” Her father shook his head. “Hanako, you need to leave. I don’t want to see you or that girl any longer. Leave, and don’t come back.”

“Of course, father.” Hanako stood up with Futaba, grasping her hand. “I love you, father, mother. Goodbye.”

Wordlessly, Hanako and Futaba walked out of the house. 

Wordlessly, Hanako led her back to the train station.

Wordlessly, they rode back to the apartment and entered Hanako’s apartment.

Once the door closed behind her, Hanako fell onto her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn’t do anything but scream. 

Her vision went black as she felt Futaba wrap her arms around her back. 

“Mother… Father…”

“I’m here, Hanako.” Futaba squeezed her tightly. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“Futaba!” Hanako’s arms hung limp as she buried her face into Futaba’s shoulders, crying tears of grief. 

“Just let it out…” 

Hanako’s tears didn’t stop. She found the strength to grip Futab’s back as she continued to cry.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

“I... I knew…” 

“You don’t need to say anything, Hanako.” Futaba patted her back.

The sharp pain in her chest pulsated through her body as she fully realized that her parents had disowned her. The tears wouldn’t stop. Memories of growing up with her parents raced through her mind.

Her first gymnastics practice session.

Graduating from pre-school.

Rhythmic gymnastics competitions for kids.

Middle school graduation.

Junior-Level Rhythmic Gymnastics.

Coach Murakami hugging her after she won first place for the first time in a Junior-Level Event.

Coach Murakami patting her head after a long, hard day of practice. Praising her whenever she pulled over a perfect routine. Reassuring her when she tried to come up with a new difficulty. 

Coach Murakami was there for her. From her childhood up to the present day. It wasn’t just her, though.

High School…

Meeting Futaba.

Futaba kept Hanako held tight as her body shivered and convulsed. 

Meeting Futaba…

Spending time with Futaba. 

Watching shows with Futaba.

Studying with Futaba.

Cuddling with Futaba.

Thinking about Futaba…

Futaba felt Hanako’s breathing stabilize as her crying turned into sniffles.

“Hanako?”

“Futaba…”

“You okay?”

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Hanako. We’ve got your back, okay? Sumire, Ren, Coach Murakami, Sakiya, Ryuji, and me. Just relax right now.”

“Mhm… Thank you…”

Futaba felt Hanako’s weight shift onto her as she passed out. Using all the strength in her body, she lifted Hanako up and placed her on the bed before lying next to her. 

“I’m so sorry… Hanako… No… Actually… I’m not. Those two were a bunch of stiff assholes. When you wake up, I’m going to say thank you.”

* * *

Two days after speaking with her parents, Hanako attempted to return to practice only to be sent home by Murakami after speaking to her privately.

“I can still practice, Coach!” 

“The bags under your eyes tell me an entirely different story, Hanako-chan.”

“I…”

“Listen.” Murakami pulled in for a hug. “I know things are rough for you right now. Nobody should have to go experience what you went through. I care about you a lot, Hanako-chan. That’s why I’m telling you to go home and take a few days to be with Futaba.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Coach.” Hanako’s words were empty. Hollow. 

“I understand that you think performing will allow you to take your mind off of things. That’s what you’re thinking, right?”

“Yes.”

“You might be right, but it’s not healthy to perform, let alone practice under mental stress. It’ll only hurt you in the long run.” She patted her head gently. “I care about you deeply, Hanako. Seeing you like this, it hurts. I can only do so much for you, so get going. Go be with Futaba.”

Hanako looked down at the ground and back up at Murakami. Everything felt empty… But Murakami’s reassuring smile warmed her heart. 

“Goodbye, Coach.” 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Hanako turned around and exited the small cubby that Murakami led her to, and she made her way out, where Futaba waited.

“How’d it go?”

“Coach Murakami doesn’t want me to practice until I feel better…”

“I see… Want to cuddle and watch some shows?”

The warmth of Futaba’s hand around her own sent a warm sensation straight to Hanako’s heart.

“I’d like that… Yes.”

* * *

While Hanako recuperated, Sakiya and Sumire, alongside Kaho Minagawa, went to several World Cups. In April, from the 9th to the 11th, they went to Sofia, Bulgaria, competing in the event. Sakiya placed within the top eight, while Sumire placed twelfth. Surprisingly, Sumire scored higher with the clubs in the final than the ribbon, though it was only marginally higher. Linoy Ashram placed first, with the Averina twins having announced their retirement from competitive gymnastics shortly after the Olympics. Aleksandra Soldatova placed second, continuing to represent Russia’s domination of the rhythmic gymnastics scene. From the 16th to the 18th, the three competed in Tashkent, Uzbekistan, with Linoy and Aleksandra placing first and second again. Sumire placed eleventh, while Sakiya placed in the top eight again. Both of them made it known that they were there to stay. Once they returned to Japan, Hanako stated that she was ready to resume training with them.

“I’m feeling better now, yes. Thank you for worrying about me!”

“Are you sure, Hanako-chan?” Sumire asked her with a concerned look.

“Yes!” Hanako’s bubbly tone and smile had returned, which was a welcome sight for the others.

“I’m sorry that happened, Hanako.” Sakiya patted her shoulder. “I wish we could have done more…”

“It’s fine!” Hanako shook her head. “You two had to practice and go to the World Cups! I completely understand. Besides, Futaba was with me the whole time!”

“Thank goodness…” Sumire let out a sigh of relief. 

“Things won’t be the same…” Hanako took a deep breath. “But I made my choice. I’m happier with Futaba and all of you. My therapist has been very helpful!”

“A therapist… That makes sense.” Sakiya ran her hand through her hair. “I’m glad you’ve managed to recover.”

“Mhm! Don’t worry about me. Let’s start practicing!”

* * *

The next World Cup took them to Baku, Azerbaijan, from May 7th to May 9th, where Sakiya managed to reach the top eight again, with Sumire not far behind her. The World Cup after that, in Portimao, Portugal, from May 21st to May 23rd, saw similar results.

Each time Sakiya and Sumire showed up at a World Cup, they saw more Japanese fans cheering them both on. As Hanako and Futaba delved into rhythmic gymnastics live streams of the events and into forums, they read up on how people were taking note of the two Japanese gymnasts. 

“By winning the bronze in 2020, Hanako, you set Sakiya and Sumire up to let a lot of attention… and flak… Jeez these people are specific. What do you mean Sumire’s routine was boring? I oughta DDOS that-”

“Don’t worry about that, Futaba.” Hanako rubbed the top of her head. “Sumire-chan won’t let things like that stop her.”

“Eh… You’re right. Not worth my time.”

Time flew by as the two continued to go to World Cups, their reputation only growing as they continued.

Sakiya Archambeau, the blonde, and Sumire Yoshizawa, the redhead. Their unique looks for two Japanese rhythmic gymnasts won them a lot of fans, and haters.

“Stupid conservatives think everybody needs black hair!” Futaba stuck out her tongue at the screen. “Blah blah a real Japanese gymnast would look the part blah blah blah. What a bunch of crap! No offense to you, Hanako.”

“It’s fine!” Hanako giggled. “Was your hair black once, Futaba?”

“Eeyup. I dyed it, though. Like it better like this.”

“I think it’s cute!”

“Ehehe… Thanks.”

The last World Cup was in Moscow, Russia, from July 9th to July 11th. Stepping into the heart of their most dangerous competitors' homeland sent shivers down their spines, but Sakiya and Sumire were ready to take on anyone. They did incredibly well, with Sumire placing eighth, and Sakiya placing seventh. Their performances earned them a spot at the World Championship, which was set to take place from October 26th to the 2nd of November in Kitakyushu, Japan.

* * *

Summer break began on July 23rd, the same as every other year. In a boisterous speech, Sakiya stated a series of activities that she wanted to do with the core group. These included going to a beach, festivals, hiking, and more. 

For Hanako, it was the little moments that she spent with her friends over the summer that slowly mended her heart. It helped her to slowly, but surely, accept her decision to leave her parents behind. 

It still hurt, it always would. It was an open wound she cut, but she knew the pain she felt now was preferable to lying to them. The thought filled her with a different kind of pain. She often thought about what would have happened if she continued to keep everything a secret, how disappointed everyone would be that she couldn’t be truthful to herself. Ren, Murakami and Futaba frequently helped her push these thoughts out of her head, as did Dr. Maruki. Every time she thought back to one of her trips, it helped her leave any negative thoughts behind. 

Her favorite trip was to the beach. She got to see Futaba in a swimsuit, and even better, she got to be Futaba’s hero.

* * *

_August 14th_

“Umi daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Sakiya yelled as they stepped out of a white van onto a private beach. “Ah, it feels like forever since we went to a beach together.”

“I still can’t believe Haru rented out this beach for us!” Ryuji looked around wildly. “I keep asking how she has the money, but I’m always scared of the answer!”

“Don’t worry about it, Ryuji-kun!” Haru giggled as she stepped out from the passenger seat. 

“It’s really for the best if you don’t ask…” Makoto smiled as she stepped out of the driver’s seat.

“I always appreciate being invited to these trips! Yusuke smiled. “You all inspire me endlessly to paint even greater pieces!” 

“Better get changed fast, Ann, before your swimsuit disappears…” Shiho nudged Ann’s side.

“What if yours does first?” She smirked back.

“It’s like Bali, but 1,000 times better because Hanako is here!” Futaba hooted and hollered. 

“A beach trip, huh?” Ren cracked his neck. “Well, it’s time to get a tan!”

“Ohhh. Make sure to put on plenty of lotion!” Ann giggled.

“Yeah, Ann.” Shiho poked her already tanned shoulder.

“Ow!”

“You should have Sumire help you out.” Sakiya winked.

“Wha-”

“Great idea!” Ren walked onto the sand and set up his towel and umbrella. “Let’s make a deal, Sumire. If you apply the lotion on me, I’ll do the same for you.”

“I-Uh-I…” Sumire’s face burned red. 

“You wouldn’t want me getting burned, would you?” He grinned.

“Fine!”

“Guess we have to change first though…”

The group went to change, meeting up shortly after. Everyone wore swimsuits that were identical to those in Bali. Meanwhile…

“Oh my go-”

Ren caught Futaba by the arm as Hanako stepped out of the changing room, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with white frills. 

“I can rest in peace now…”

‘Futaba!” Hanako excitedly ran up to her, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in a white two-piece swimsuit with blue stars and a red outline. “You look so cute!”

“Hominahominahomina…” Futaba’s eyes followed the bounce. It was dizzying. 

“Let’s swim together!”

“Uh… yeah!” Hanako took Futaba by the hand and frolicked toward the open ocean. The cool sensation that hit their feet as they stepped in shot up through their bodies.

“It’s cold!” Futaba cried.

“We’ll warm up, don’t worry!”

“I am not going below waist-level!” Futaba stopped Hanako from pulling her in deeper. “I know you don’t need your glasses when you’re focused, but I’m as blind as Sumire without mine! And dang, she is blind!”

“Okay!” Hanako giggled. “You won’t get to see my underwater performance, though! I have a lot of special moves I can only do… underwater!”

“Ren!” Futaba turned around and saw Sumire aggressively applying lotion onto Ren’s bad, as red-faced as ever. “Oh… Uh… Sakiya!”

“Yes?” Sakiya waded up to her.

“Hold my glasses. And my sake.”

“You don’t have any sake.”

“I’m trying to be cool!” Futaba handed Sakiya her glasses and proceeded deeper into the water. Blind as she was, Hanako showed her a wonderful performance under the water, using the water pressure to her advantage. Everything went smoothly until Futaba got so shocked she gulped down seawater. Everything after that was a blur, until she woke up with Hanako clinging to her.

“Wha-”

“You’re awake!” Hanako cried. “I had to give you CPR!”

“Ugh… Thank god it was you and not Inari…”

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Futaba!”

“Wait… What happened?”

“You gulped down seawater, cramped your foot, and had to be dragged back to shore by Ren and Hanako.” Sakiya pointed out toward the ocean.

“Oh…”

“Well, these things happen.” She shrugged.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Hanako tightened her grip around her.

“Sorry, Hanako…”

“I’m not going to let you go once we step into the water again, okay?”

“Sounds good…”

Despite the close call, there were plenty of other reasons Hanako found that to be her favorite trip. The fact that Futaba loved Hanako enough to place so much faith in her gave her heart palpitations. Not only that, but Futaba eventually asked Hanako about her body, which she had been insecure about for a very long time. It was just any other night, a few minutes after they finished watching a show together, lying on Futaba’s bed.

“Hanako. Can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Futaba?”

“So, um… Do you not like to show your body? You’ve never changed in front of me and stuff… I dunno how to explain it. I’ve always been scared to ask.”

“You don’t need to be scared, Futaba.” Hanako closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re right, though. I always felt like my body never fit that of a real rhythmic gymnast. It makes me sad when I look in the mirror and don’t see a petite woman…”

“Oh… um… Well I like it. Your, um, body.” Futaba gulped, blushing a deep red. “P-Petite or not, I still love you.” 

At that moment, Hanako felt good about her own body for the first time in her life. It wasn’t something she needed to be ashamed of. Instead, it was something she could be proud of.

“Thank you so much, Futaba.” Hanako pulled her in for a hug. “That makes me happy. So, so happy.” 

As more time passed, Hanako realized that both Futaba and Murakami loved her more than her parents ever would. Once, that was something she was ashamed to think. Now, it was something she prided herself in.

* * *

In late September, classes resumed with the gang starting their sixth semester at UTokyo. By now, they had started studying for classes pertaining to their chosen major, and some for their minor. Sakiya, Sumire and Hanako practiced as much as ever, with Sumire practicing starting to practice with Hanako every single day of the week as the World Championships approached. 

Hanako’s practice sessions during this period were grueling and difficult. As kind as she was, her instructions were precise and demanding.

“Hanako-senpai…” Sumire took several deep breaths after finishing her first routine. “You’re amazing…”

“I’ve studied rhythmic gymnastics since I was four!” Hanako giggled. “I know this is difficult, but you want to dance for Ren-kun, right?”

A fierceness and determination burned in Sumire’s eyes, a look that rivaled Ren’s when he faced down Yaldabaoth. 

“Of course! Please, continue instructing me!”

“Okay! Just tell me if it starts to hurt!”

“Don’t worry.” Sumire shook her head. “No matter how much it hurts, I’m going to keep training. Ren isn’t always there to massage me, especially when I perform abroad, but I want to do this.”

“Oh, so that’s your secret! Massages are really nice for relaxing the different muscle groups! I believe in you, Sumire-chan! Just don’t overwork yourself!”

“Thank you, Hanako-senpai! I won’t!”

Sumire stepped back onto the mat and picked up her ball. Hanako showed her several extremely hard difficulties, calling them “special moves.” She equated many rhythmic gymnastics terms to shonen battle shows, which actually helped Sumire a lot. It was much easier to understand a special move called by a flashy name than it was to understand a series of precise instructions. By remembering the name, she remembered what to do to pull off the difficulty. 

When it came to execution, Hanako judged her harshly but fairly, just like Hiraguchi. More often than not, Sumire often ended up losing three points or more. 

“Remember, Sumire-chan, execution isn’t actually tied to difficulty! It’s all about your technical and aesthetic perfection with the apparatus!”

“Right!” Sumire felt sweat drip down her forehead, but she never stopped moving. Later in the night, Hanako texted Ren about how fierce she looked while she practiced, gritting her teeth and moving like a superhero. Sumire came home exhausted, every muscle in her body aching beyond belief. 

That night, Ren was sure to give her the best massage yet, but she wondered how long she could keep going with this training, especially when she considered the fact that Ren wouldn’t always be available.

There was one thing she was sure of, and that was her resolve.

She didn’t want to stop, no matter what.

* * *

_Late October_

Time passed quickly for Sumire, whose schedule consisted of classes, practicing, more practicing, homework, sleep, maybe, and more practice. She was exhausted, but she knew she had improved exponentially. Futaba texted her frequently about the fans she had garnered in the international rhythmic gymnastics scene, but she only cared to know Ren was cheering her on. Of course, she wanted everyone else to watch. In a few years, she planned to steal all their hearts, anyway. 

On the night of the 24th, Sumire packed her bags and prepared to go to the hotel where she would stay over the duration of the World Championship. Much to her surprise, Ren joined her as she stepped out the door.

“Never saw me coming, huh?” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Ren?” Her eyes widened. “Don’t you have work? What about classes?”

“Does any of that sound nearly as important as watching my girlfriend perform in the World Championships? Don’t answer that. It’s no.”

“But…” 

“No buts.” Ren placed a finger on her lips. “Trust me. I’ve got myself covered.”

Sumire felt a massive smile grow on her face as a rush of excitement ran through her body.

“Ren!” She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you!”

“I missed so many World Cups. I have to make it up to you somehow.”

“I can finally show you how much I’ve improved!” Her eyes sparkled. “Live!”

“In the flesh.” 

“I’m coming too!” Morgana popped his head out of Ren’s bag. 

“Of course, Morgana-senpai!”

“Wait, I have to tell Coach Hiraguchi I don’t need a ride!” Sumire pulled out her phone.

“Already covered.” Ren winked. 

“Wha- How?”

“You’re talking to the leader of the Phantom Thieves as well as its original, best member.” Ren pointed at Morgana. “We still have some tricks up our sleeves, or in our collars. You get it.”

“I really didn’t see it coming…”

“Hehe. Let’s go.”

Ren drove with Sumire to Kitakyushu, where they met with Sakiya, Hanako and the coaches at their hotel. On the 26th, they began competing in the qualifiers. They saw many familiar faces, including Linoy Ashram, Aleksandra Soldatova, Anastasiia Salos, Ekaterina Selezneva, and Vlada Nikolchenko. The first four days consisted of the qualifiers, which passed quickly. The finals for the apparati happened on the second and fourth day, with two occurring each time. Linoy Ashram placed first in the qualifiers, Hanako placed second, and, to the surprise of everyone, Sakiya placed third. Sumire placed fourth in the qualifiers, but due to the rules that only two representatives per nation could represent a country in the finals, Sumire was barred from participating in both the individual apparatus finals, and the All-Around finals. 

At the end of the day, FIG officials announced qualifiers for the All-Around Finals as well as the top three teams. The top six competitors showcased the medals they had won so far. Hanako held up one silver, for the ball, two bronzes for the ribbon and clubs, and one gold, for the hoop. Sakiya held up one bronze medal, for the ball, one gold medal, for the clubs, and one silver medal, for the ribbon.

Sumire still won a gold medal despite not participating in the finals, with the Japanese team being awarded first place in the team competition. The three Japanese gymnasts hugged and cheered, and for the second time today, Sakiya got to sing the Japanese National Anthem. She sang in unison with Sumire and Hanako, who all radiated like the morning sun.

* * *

That night, Sumire laid down next to Ren on their hotel bed with a smile on her face.

“You’re… smiling?” Ren raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t make it into any finals at all… And you can’t even participate in the All-Around finals.” 

“I didn’t, no, and I can’t.” Sumire reached her hand over and touched his chest. “But that’s okay. All it means is that I need to practice harder, so I can surpass Hanako-senpai and Sakiya. I’m not going to cry. I don’t even feel the urge to, actually. A few years ago, I would have been clinging to you, bawling my eyes out about how I lost. I was so selfish…”

“But you’re not anymore?” He grabbed her hand and smirked.

“Oh, I still am, but that’s a different kind of selfish, reserved just for you.”

“Phew… You had me worried for a second. Still, you really have changed a lot, Sumire. It makes me so happy.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Ren. You kept pushing me to be better. Honestly, I’ve been running out of things to tell Kasumi when I visit. Every month, I tell her how I’m focused on improving, and about how much I’ve improved. I know she’s proud of me, no matter what I have to say. She’s always willing to listen to me, too.”

“Yeah… I know she is. If you’re satisfied with what happened, then I am too.” Ren pushed himself closer to her. “Besides, this just means you’ll make a bigger impact next year, right?”

“Yes!”

Ren wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Till next year, then. Let’s support Sakiya and Hanako.”

“Right!”

* * *

On the fifth day, Ren and Sumire watched the All-Around finals with Futaba and Ryuji live. Hanako’s form hadn’t changed much since the Olympics, but that was a good thing. She placed second in the All-Around finals, taking home the silver. Sakiya’s performances were more bombastic than ever. Despite practicing on her own, she had done nothing but improve on what she did best, which was push the rules to the limits. In the time that Hanako informed them about the new scoring system, Sakiya had altered her performances to tell stories of what Sumire interpreted as human struggle through time. It emanated tales of war, struggle, but most of all, hope. As daring as her difficulties were, she always sent a final message that there was hope. Ren believed them nothing short of inspirational. The judges thought so, too, and Sakiya placed third in the All-Around finals, taking home the bronze. Linoy Ashram placed first, winning the gold and cheers of her fans. 

A few nights after the finals, Sumire resumed her practice sessions with Hanako.

“Congratulations once again, Hanako-senpai!” Sumire bowed.

“Thank you, Sumire-chan!” Hanako gripped the medal around her neck. “I’m happy that I could continue showing everyone how much I loved gymnastics.”

“I want to do the same!”

“I know! That’s why I’m going to work even harder to help train you!”

“Really?” 

“Yes! You’ve only scratched the surface of Hanako Natsuki’s Super-Duper Training Program! Just know, it’s going to be very difficult! You might cry and end up with a few injuries, but it’s nothing career-ending!”

“I’ll do it!” Sumire bowed again, speaking with complete determination. “I want to be one of the top three finalists in the 2022 World Championship!”

“Understood!” Hanako held up her hands in two peace signs. “We’ll start now!”

* * *

_November 3rd, Night_

“We did it!” Sakiya held up her medals, which reflected in her eyes. “Holy shit, Ryuji! Look at these!” She held up one bronze, two silver, and one gold medal.

“I know!” Ryuji picked her up and spun her around. “Man… Waiting all day to celebrate sucked!”

“That’s just the way it is!” Sakiya laughed. “We don’t even have time to celebrate! Do you know how much course work we have?”

“I don’t wanna know!”

“Too bad!” Sakiya roared in laughter. “This silver medal is the first step. Next year, I’m going to win the gold in the All-Around Finals for sure!”

“Damn right!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“But… In order to do that, _we_ need to pass all our classes!”

“Damn it!”

“I’ve got to catch up on my work, and then I have to get right back to training. For us rhythmic gymnasts, rest is a thing of the past!”

“Yea--- Wait. I don’t want you to overdo it, alright, Sakiya?” Ryuji grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Ryuji. I know my own limits better than anyone. I just like to push them.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“I am, however, happy that you’re cornered about me.” Sakiya pulled him in for a kiss. “Knowing that you’ve got my back makes this so much more rewarding.”

“‘Course!” 

“I’m going to be relentless in my training, all right?”

“I know!”  
“Are you going to be able to keep up with me?”

“Absolutely!”

“Good! You better watch out then, 2022! We’re coming for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM production. Kudos to Knight for slappin' me around and making this work. Hopefully work.  
> This is going to be the format for the years 2021, 2022, and 2023.  
> I don't really have it in me to write three more years of imaginary shenanigans right now, but that is why I'm making a spin off that I'll work on down the line. 
> 
> There's something much more important coming, so I hope these chapters work for you, dear reader.


	70. 2022: Sakiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakiya Archambeau resolves to win the World Championship in 2022.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're in 2022 in the fic. Wack.

_November 18th, 2021, Ryuji’s Apartment_

The cold had set in early in 2021, and Ryuji clung to Sakiya as she woke up and looked at him. 

“Like a kid…” 

She smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. It had been well over a year since they truly confessed to one another, and in that time, Sakiya realized just how much it meant to her to have him by her side. Love was a strange thing, but it was powerful. Over the course of the past year and a half, Sakiya had performed better than ever before, and she couldn’t help but think it was because she knew Ryuji was watching her. 

“Sumire… Is this what you’ve felt the whole time?”

The thought crossed her mind often, and one day she wanted to ask it out loud. Of course, she knew the answer was “Yes,” but self-confirmation wasn’t enough for her. 

“Mmmmm…” Ryuji slowly perked an eye open. “Happy Birthday…!” He yawned. 

“Thank you, Ryuji.” Sakiya rolled out of their bed and stretched. “It might be my birthday, but I’ve still got classes and practice!”

“You… wouldn’t have it… any other way right?” Ryuji continued to yawn mid-sentence as he stood up.

“Nope!”

“Still riding that bronze medal high, huh?” 

“Not necessarily.” Sakiya bent down to touch her toes. “But I am excited to go past that.”

“Heh, yeah.” Ryuji walked over to the bathroom. “We’re havin' a party tonight after practice, right?”

“Yup!” Sakiya skipped over to him.

“We’ll have drinks at this one for sure.” 

“Plan to tease Sumire again?”

“Yup!”

The two laughed together as they went to finish getting ready for their day. 

“Yahello!” Futaba leaned out from behind Hanako as they stood in front of Ryuji’s apartment door while Sakiya and Ryuji stepped outside. “Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday, Sakiya-chan!” 

“Thanks, you two.”

“We got you a great present!” Futaba pointed at Hanako’s pocket.

“Ah-” Sakiya held up her hand. “I appreciate it, but let’s save presents for the party.”

“Sure thing!” Hanako nodded.

“Aww…” 

“This is just how Sakiya is, Futaba!” Ryuji laughed. “She won’t even let me show her my present.”

“I bet you already showed her a present down there.” Futaba snickered.

“What do you mean, Futaba?” Hanako turned to her girlfriend, totally innocent.

“Oh… uh…. Like....” Futaba looked around in a panic, praying for an escape.

“Oh, Hanako-chan! I forgot to mention that I’ve almost finished a new difficulty!” Sakiya clapped her hands together.

“Really?” 

Instantly, Hanako’s attention was diverted.

“Phew… nice save…” Futaba thought to herself.

“Yup! I’ll show you at practice!”

“Great!”

“Hey, we’re gonna miss the train!” Ryuji looked at his phone in a panic. “Let’s go!”

* * *

_November 18th, Afternoon, Kichijoji_

“Happy Birthday, Saki-chan!” Sumire beamed a smile as she hugged Sakiya, fresh out of the locker room in her leotard. “Ren wanted me to tell you as well!”

“Thank you, Sumi-chan!” Sakiya hugged her back. You’re here early.”

“Yes! My last class was canceled, so here I am!”

“That doesn’t happen often.” Sakiya backed up and started stretching. “An extra hour of practice doesn’t mean you’ll catch up to me, though.”

“Trust me, Saki-chan.” Sumire flourished her ball, bouncing it several times. “I know I’ll have to practice a lot more to beat you.”

“I’d love to see it!” 

“You will!” 

“Looking forward to the party after this?” Sakiya smirked.

“I am! It’ll be fun to gather everyone tonight, if only for a little bit!”

“Looking forward to… the drinks?”

“Wh- Sakiya! It’s a Thursday!”

“That never stopped anyone.”

“Don’t be so irresponsible!”

“Now now, ladies.” Hiraguchi stepped forward. “I’m glad you want to celebrate Sakiya’s birthday, but birthdays don’t excuse practice.”

“Sorry, Coach!” Sumire bowed.

“Right!” Sakiya joined her. 

The two gymnasts began practicing their routines, and Hanako joined them shortly after alongside Murakami, who also wished Sakiya a happy birthday. For the occasion, Hanako and Sumire swapped out one of their special sessions for another day. Since competing in the 2021 World Championships, Sakiya and Sumire had tripled down on their performances and difficulties, asking both Coaches and Hanako to judge them. After several hours of grueling practice, the three were dismissed, and they made their way to Ryuji’s apartment. 

“Happy Birthday.” Ren lightly waved a hand as they stepped inside. He stood up from the couch where Futaba also sat, with Ryuji in his lounge chair.

“Ren!” Sumire immediately ran up to him, her hair bobbing against her back, tied at the end by her red ribbon. It reached her lower back at this point. “You’re out of work?”

“Yup.” He wrapped his arm around her waist. “Gotta enjoy the occasions…. Occasionally…?”

“I’m happy you made it.”

“Get a room you two!” Futaba stuck out her tongue as Sumire blushed. 

“Happy Birthday, Sakiya!” Morgana meowed from atop Ren’s shoulder.

“Morgana says Happy Birthday, Sakiya.” Ryuji walked up to her and pointed with his thumb.

“Thank you, Ren, Morgana.” Sakiya gave them both a nod. “No, thank you all for coming tonight. I realize that we’re all quite busy, and that some of us may have classes tomorrow, but it’s nice to know you all could join Ryuji and I. I did not invite you all here just to celebrate my birthday, though. I actually have something I need to announce.”

Futaba gasped and jumped up from the couch. “Did you get knocked up?”

“What? No!” Ryuji waved his arm at her, like shooing away a fly. “Jeez, Futaba.”

“I’ll tell ya that woulda made for some crazy drama.”

“Please, Futaba…” Sakiya shook her head. “I’m not so irresponsible as to jeopardize my own future as a rhythmic gymnast by getting pregnant.”

“Okay, maybe I jumped the gun!” Futaba fell back onto the couch. “I just can’t think of what else you might need to announce!”

“P-Pregnant…” Sumire buried her beet red face in Ren’s chest. 

“Anyway…” Sakiya cleared her throat. 

“Oh, Morgana-chan!” Hanako walked over and picked up Morgana. “It feels like it’s been years since I’ve seen you!”

“Hey, Hanako.” He meowed.

“Morgana says hi.” Futaba pinched his cheeks.”

“He’s such a gentleman!”

Sakiya sighed loudly. 

“Oh!” Hanako put a hand over her mouth. “Go on, Sakiya-chan!” 

“Thank you, Hanako. So, what I wanted to announce was that, one year from now, on this same day, you won’t be looking at me as the winner of the bronze medal at the All-Around Finals of the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championships.” Sakiya glared directly at Sumire, who had turned her full attention to her. 

“Next year, I’m going to win the gold!”

Sakiya’s statement reverberated through Sumire’s eardrums, burrowing into her skull and brain. She felt her heart skip a beat and Ren silently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist. “Let’s go!”

“I dunno… Feels like Hanako could win again… Futaba whistled.

“How exciting!” Hanako giggled. “I know you can do it, Sakiya-chan!”

Sakiya kept her eyes on Sumire. What would she do? How will she react? This announcement was meant for her, specifically. 

“Let me hear your resolve, Sumire!” Sakiya shouted to herself internally.

“I’m not going to let you win, Sakiya.” Sumire looked into her eyes with a dead set-on resolve. 

“That’s it, Sumire!” Sakiya told herself. 

In a bout of confidence, Sumire clapped her hand against her chest. 

“Using everything that Hanako-chan, Coach Hiraguchi, Coach Murakami, and you have taught me… I’ll win the gold in 2022.”

A blazing fire burned in Sumire’s eyes. Sakiya felt her heart beat faster and faster. This is what she loved almost as much as Ryuji. 

“You can certainly try, Sumire.” Sakiya looked down at her, standing several inches taller. “If you don’t show me your best, who am I to call you my rival?”

“I’ll show you more than my best.” 

“I know you will.”

Sumire held herself high, unwavering, her lover and most devout supporter by her side. To her, Sakiya was not an unclimbable wall, like she thought Kasumi had once been. She knew better now. The two stared at one another with tense expressions, bursting with confidence. Neither said a word, but everyone knew what they were saying to one another. Ten seconds passed. 

Twenty seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Sakiya’s smile only grew wider. 

“I’m proud to call you my rival and best friend.”

“So am I, Sakiya.”

The two wrapped their arms around each other once more, the tension in the room fading with the gesture. Ryuji and Futaba let out deep breaths, while Ren, Morgana and Hanako smiled at one another. 

Three years ago on this same day, Ren first felt a bond with Sakiya. Sumire and her had been practicing together for an even longer period than that. Up until the 2020 Olympics, the two practiced under Coach Hiraguchi nearly every day, though Sakiya went to many more international competitions than Sumire. After the Olympics, the rivals were nigh inseparable in competitions. Every single day of the week, excluding holidays, the two met and performed their routines together. They noticed every slight improvement they made with a specific apparatus, every little adjustment to their difficulties, and every little flaw in their performances. Wherever Sumire faltered, Sakiya helped her improve and adjust. By helping others, you helped yourself. 

That’s what her parents always told her, and what she always practiced. By pointing out others' mistakes, no matter how harsh you may sound, you will help both yourself and them to never repeat it again. Lately, though….

Sakiya realized Sumire was making less and less mistakes. Each time she came in and performed her routine, Sakiya found less mistakes to point out. Less things to improve on. All she could see what a fierce, determined woman whose performances mixed grace and boldness in an almost impossible fashion. Sakiya was proud of her. So proud.

Yet…

“Let’s partay!” Ryuji yelled. “I got the drinks!”

“Woo!” Futaba jumped up again. “In case you were wondering, I did the math, and yes, all of us here can drink!” 

“Keep it light, everyone.” Ren stated as he grabbed a large glass. 

“Nah, man!” Ryuji corked open a sake bottle. “We’re wipin’ all out!”

“Um…” Hanako looked at Sumire, who looked back at her, both of them sharing the same, cornered look. 

“Let’s sit down and keep an eye on everyone, Hanako-chan.”

“Mhm!”

Things quickly devolved into chaos.

Very quickly.

“Hanko-cha!” Futaba slurred as she stumbled up to Hanako. “Take.. a ship!” 

“Just a sip?”

“Yah!”

Sumire sighed. “Go ahead, Hanako-chan.”

“Okay…”

…

…

“Futabaaaaaaa! Let’s hug!”

“Wooooo!”

Hanako stood up and hugged Futaba, swaying back and forth until the two fell backwards and landed on the couch. Sumire dodged out of the way and stood up. She was incredibly confused, because she knows Hanako really only took a sip.

“Oh dear…”

“Mmmm… Alcohol is delicious… Hmmm… Futaba-chan… I love you…” Hanako curled up and rested her head on Futaba’s leg.

Several more minutes passed while Sakiya and Ryuji drunkenly danced around the apartment, while Ren lovingly stared at Sumire, holding onto his large, now empty glass.

“I thought you didn’t drink, Ren.”

“Sometimes, Sumire… Sometimes a drink is exactly what I need. If I don’t I have you!”

Ren smirked as Sumire puffed her cheeks and turned her head away.

“Jealous of the alcohol?” He stood up and walked over to her. “Just how greedy are you?”

“I’m not greedy!” She huffed.

“Is that sooooo? Guess I’ll get back to my drin-”

Ren felt Sumire pull him down by the collar of his shirt aggressively. “Just… be quiet.” She kissed him, leaving Morgana alone to watch the chaos unfold. 

“Futabaaaa…” Hanako leaned back up, swaying. “Why are there so many of you? This is unfair! I want… all of yous!”

“Eheheh…” Futaba giggled as Hanako hugged her. “That drink was… really good! Wh-Why did you keep it a secret?”

“A… secret?” Futaba hiccuped. “I just… I dunno!”

Both of them passed out, lying against each other. The rest of the night passed eventfully, with Ren, Morgana and Sumire having to round up the drunkards and get them to their respective apartments. 

The next day, all of them except for Sumire and Hanako had splitting headaches. Sakiya opened her presents and found that everyone had bought her history books, while Ryuji had bought her a new outfit.

* * *

_January 1st, 2022_

“Happy New Years!” 

“Happy New Years!”

Sakiya and Ryuji clinked their glasses of sake together as they watched the clock tolled midnight on TV, snuggled beneath a large blanket on Ryuji’s bed.

“I can’t believe it’s 2022…” 

“You better believe it, Ryuji! This is my year!”

“Heh. Yeah…”

“What’s your New Year's Resolution, Ryuji?”

“Hmmm… I don’t really got much of one. I guess I wanna keep exercising with you and spending time like this!”

“It doesn’t need to be a big goal.” Sakiya nodded. “Mine just happens to be a pretty big one.”

“I know you’ve got this Sakiya.” Ryuji took a sip from his glass. “You’ve been practicing like crazy.”

“And you’ve been studying harder than ever. I’m happy to see you putting so much effort into your education.”

“I owe the doctors who helped me a lot.” He rubbed his leg. “I wouldn’t have been able to win the Bronze, or even make it to the Olympics if they didn’t help me fix my leg. I want to be able to give others the chance I got.”

“You’re so headstrong… I love that about you.”

“I wouldn’t be nearly the same guy you know if I never met Ren.”

“You’ve told me.” Sakiya nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. “And I know firsthand how impactful Ren is. I don’t even know how he does it. Everything he says just… makes sense, and I feel like I can tell him anything. I even felt that way when we first really spoke!”

“He’s always been like that. I always thought it had to do with him being the leader and having special powers when we were Phantom Thieves, but… It’s gotta be more than that. Maybe it was because he knew that long-nosed guy…”

“Long-nosed guy?”

Ryuji cleared his throat and told Sakiya an incredibly long, nigh unbelievable tale about Yaldabath, Igor, and even Lavena. 

“It’s sad that you all aren’t remembered for your accomplishments there…” Sakiya lowered her voice, letting out a low sigh.

“Meh, I felt the same way back when we were still in action. I wanted to tell everyone “Hey, I’m a Phantom Thief!” and become all famous and get a bunch of girls on me and shit… Now I’m glad we never did. I’m happy that we kept to the shadows, helping change society in whatever ways we could. If people relied on us too much, no one would want to change themselves, y’know?”

“That’s… Wow.” Sakiya found herself at a loss for words.

“There’s no point in dwellin’ on it, though!” Ryuji kicked his legs up in the air, stretching. “I mean, just look at how far we’ve come!”

“We have come a long way… I went from thinking that I needed to do everything by myself to wanting to do everything with you. There’s something just… So much more fulfilling, knowing someone has your back.”

“I know what you mean! Without anyone to compete against or share your progress with, is there really a point?”

“Exactly…” Sakiya cupped her hand under her chin. “Sumire and you… Both of you make this all worth it.”

“Thanks, Sakiya. We both run solo, but we’re still together, right?”

“Yes. Thank you for letting me rely on you, Ryuji.”

“Same goes for you.” He raised his glass. “Here’s to another year.”

“And here’s to a massive victory in the coming World Championship and your continued support.”

The two clinked their glasses again before finishing their drinks and falling asleep shortly after.

The next two months flew by for the duo, with Sakiya resuming her practice sessions and Ryuji his studies. He still ran as a part of the track team, but he didn’t have any real intention of trying for the Olympics again. He had what he wanted. For Valentine's Day, Sakiya employed Sumire to help her make chocolates for Ryuji, just as she had every year prior. For White Day, Ryuji went to Ren for help. Both of them knew how to cook decent meals, but in their eyes, Ren and Sumire were the cooking experts. Hanako did a pretty good job herself, surprising Futaba on both Valentine’s and White Day, just because she wanted to. Once White Day passed, Sakiya told herself that she’d talk to Sumire soon, before the first World Cup in April. 

But first, she needed to evaluate her own routine.

* * *

_March 19th_

Sakiya watched Sumire twirl, spin, jump and roll as she practiced her routine. While the two practiced together every day, their movements and styles couldn’t be more different. After Hanako told them about the incorporation of artistry as a part of the scoring, Sumire began to lean heavily into trying to score a perfect 5 within every performance. 

“That must be how she views rhythmic gymnastics…” Sakiya thought to herself while she watched her. “As for myself, I want to keep pushing my difficulties as far as possible. I’ve got my execution down, but I feel like I can wow the judges even more if I just throw a little bit higher. The angle is so specific, and we have to know when and where we’re throwing it while we’re moving around. We don’t get any time to stop and think. I tried to incorporate artistry at the World Championship last year… It worked well, but do I really need to change my style that much?

No.

I don’t think so.

Sumire wants to make her performance as graceful yet bold as possible. I have grace, but I rely more on pulling off insane difficulties and coming out in one piece. I just need to be more daring.”

Sakiya quickly thought back to her numerous performances.

“More daring… Right. I know Sumire has been practicing with Hanako after I leave. I’m happy that she’s willing to push herself so far, and that she has Ren to back her up. I just hope she doesn’t push herself too far… I should tell her that. It’s difficult, though. I need to focus on my own routine while keeping an eye on Sumire’s. She’s improved _a lot_ since we met. I mean, she’s catching up to me, fast! I can’t afford to fall behind… That’s why I need to push myself further than ever with these upcoming competitions. Just do what you’ve always done, Sakiya! Take risks, remove yourself from your performance, let your body do the work. Don’t just be like water, be a tidal wave!”

Sakiya found her thoughts interrupted by the sound of her rival’s voice.

“What did you think, Saki-chan?” Sumire stood up after her final landing, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

“You just keep getting better and better. You learn fast, and you aren’t willing to stop for anything.”

“Thank you! I learned that from you, actually!”

“That’s not true, Sumire.” Sakiya told herself.

“I believe your determination is yours alone.” Sakiya put a hand on her shoulder. “Say, would you like to eat with me after practice?”

“Oh! Um, sure!”

“Are you busy?”

“Well, no, but… yes…”

“When would you be free after practice?”

“A few days from now, on my birthday.”

“Sure, if you’re alright with that. I’ve had a lot on my mind going into the next World Cup series, and I’d like to talk about it.”

“I do too, actually!” Sumire nodded excitedly, her red orbs shining. 

“Good.” Sakiya turned her head toward Hiraguchi for a second before looking back at Sumire. “We’ve still got another couple of dances in us. Shall we?”

“Yes!”

* * *

_March 25th_

On Sumire’s birthday, after practice, Sakiya and Sumire went to the Ginza Sushi Bar, taking the train. Ren stayed true to the deal Sumire and him made, electing to get her a simple gift, another new pair of glasses. Everyone else got her a variety of new clothes, jewelry, and even exercise gear.

“Ginza Sushi? Can you afford that, Sakiya?” Sumire stared with her eyes wide as they stood in front of the restaurant. Normally, she wasn’t one for food budgeting, but she remembered the last time she went with Ren. Part of her felt extremely guilty, but the other part of her didn’t regret a thing. 

“Of course I can!” Sakiya smirked and held up a small suitcase. “It’s your birthday! I’ve been saving my prize money for an occasion just like this!”

“Thank you so much, Saki-chan!” Sumire bowed.

“C’mon, stand up!” Sakiya waved her arm. “Don’t worry about the bill, okay? I’ve got this.”

“Okay.” 

The duo walked inside, and Sumire took in the familiar sight of the bar, which hadn’t changed a bit since she last came. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she looked toward two seats and saw Ren and herself, making their promise to take the world stage and more. Her entire spine tingled, and she smiled. Sakiya asked for a private booth, and once the two were alone, she pulled out her bronze medal and put it on the table.

“What did you want to talk about, Saki-chan?” Sumire tilted her head slightly, looking curiously at the medal.

“I want to talk about you and me, Sumi-chan.” She tucked the medal away as fast as she had taken it out. “I’ve had a lot on my mind, lately, and I imagine you have, too. Every day, we both come one step closer to our final showdown. Eh, that sounds silly, but that’s basically what it is. We’ve had a lot of fun these past few years together, and I’m proud of you. When we first met, well, before that, I saw so much potential in you. I mean, hell, you inspired me to finally take the plunge and try international gymnastics. My French Coach was content with me just practicing, but I wanted to go further after watching you.”

“I’ve always wondered why it was my performances that caught your eye, Saki-chan.” Sumire ran her finger around the lip of her cup, which sat on the table.

“I still don’t know for sure.” Sakiya shrugged. “I just knew, more than anything, I wanted to compete against you. I saw so much potential within you, and I wanted to bring that out so I could try and become better, myself.”

“I’m grateful for everything you’ve done.” Sumire nodded. “Truly. Hanako-chan and you have been blessings for me. Before we met, I only had Coach Hiraguchi and Ren. I didn’t have a true gymnast partner, not since Kasumi passed away. Your declaration that I was your rival made me so anxious but excited. I realized that a rivalry was something I wanted. I still call Kasumi a rival, but she’s not one I can compete with.” Sumire looked Sakiya directly in the eye, a strong, heavy look piercing Sakiya to the core of her soul. “I’ve actually wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that, Sumire?”

“Sakiya, how would you feel if I won the 2022 World Championships?”

Sakiya blinked. Once. Twice. What? The cogs within her head started whirling. 

“Sumire thinks she can win, huh? What would I do if she won? I didn’t even consider the possibility… I’ve been so keen on winning that her victory over mine seems like a totally foreign concept. How would I feel? I think… Huh. I don’t feel jealous.”

Sakiya closed her eyes and imagined Sumire standing on the central podium, biting the gold medal as she won the 2022 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship in Sofia, Bulgaria. She didn’t feel bitter, or jealous, or mad. She didn’t even feel dissatisfied. Nex to her sat Ryuji, Ren, Futaba, and Hanako, who were all cheering Sumire on. Ren was in tears, and Ryuji was as happy as ever. 

That made Sakiya feel… Happy. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

“I’d be happy regardless of who won, Sumire.” Sakiya smiled and laughed. “If you won, that’d mean everything you’ve done so far has paid off, and by extension, so have my efforts in helping you. I think it goes both ways, though. We’ve both taught each other so much.” She put her hand on Sumire’s shoulder. “Whenever I think about all the training we’ve done together, I feel so satisfied. At first, you weren’t very confident in your own routine, not even with the ribbon. You feared failure, and that held you back.”

“You taught me to embrace it, Sakiya.” Sumire closed her eyes and placed her hand on Sakiya’s. “I’m not afraid of anything now. With the grace that Ren, Coach Hiraguchi, Hanako-chan, and you see in me, alongside the boldness that I learned from Kasumi before she passed, I’m **_going_** to win the Olympics in 2024.” She opened her eyes, and saw Sakiya smiling at her.

“I thought we were talking about the World Championship, Sumire.”

“That’s important too, of course. I just thought I’d tell you now.”

“Unwavering and confident.... You’ve changed so much.”

“It’s thanks to Ren and you that I’ve come this far, and I’m not going to let anyone down. Besides, you’ve changed too, Sakiya.”

“I have?” Sakiya raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. What do you think about when you imagine yourself winning?”

“Ryuji.”

“What did you think about before?”

“I thought about…” 

Sakiya’s mind blanked. What did she think about when she wanted to win, before meeting Ryuji?

“I… I don’t quite remember. I started rhythmic gymnastics because I wanted to leave a mark somewhere, to tell the world I was special... To be remembered… Huh… That kind of sounds dumb, compared to your dream.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb, Sakiya.” Sumire spoke gently, shaking her head. “A dream is a dream. It’s something that can’t be taken from you, no matter what. When Kasumi passed, I thought the world had ended. I couldn’t cope with her loss. It was just… so painful.” She took a deep breath. “But then, I met Ren, and everything became clear to me. He accepted me without a second thought and helped me find myself. He helped me realize that the dream was true. It never went away. Our dream did not die with Kasumi. I’m still here, and I can still make it real. Just because you can’t remember what you thought about before doesn’t make your dream any less important. Now…” Sumire poked her chest where the medal sat. “Now, you share that dream with Ryuji-senpai.”

“I…” Sakiya choked on her voice. She felt her throat tighten as tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn’t find the words she was looking for. “T-Thank you…”

“Thank you, Sakiya, for everything.”

Sumire leaned in and hugged her, resting Sakiya’s head against her chest as she wept. 

“I… Why am I crying? Am I that stupid?”

“Not at all.” Sumire patted the back of her head. “Let’s keep being rivals until one of us wins in 2024, okay?”

“Yeah! We-We’ll be rivals past that, too! A-And I’m gonna win!”

“For Ryuji?”

“For Ryuji, and everyone else!”

“I want to win too.”

“I know… I know, Sumire.”

Sakiya sniffled and leaned back.

“Let’s… Let’s eat now. Can’t compete on an empty stomach, right?”

“Nope!” Sumire smiled and picked up a napkin. “Let’s clean you up! They should be here with the food soon.”

“Thank you again…” Sakiya laughed as she stood up from her chair. “I feel like I’m talking to Ren, pouring my heart out to you…”

“It’s okay to be emotional, Sakiya.”

“I know… I just don’t practice what I preach. I’m always yelling about winning, but now that you’ve made me think about it, I wouldn’t really care if you won. I’m just happy to have you as a rival. I feel like the better person for it. Really.”

“You’re a wonderful person, Sakiya-chan, and an amazing rival, too!”

“I think we’re starting to talk in circles…”

“We’re just hungry!” Sumire giggled. “Let’s eat!”

“Right. Waiter!”

With a deepened, sisterly understanding of one another, Sakiya went to the bathroom to wash her face. Soon after, she returned and joined Sumire to gouge down their food like mad, eating well over 100,000 yen worth of sushi. That night, their boyfriends found themselves acting as pillows for the two.

* * *

The next several months passed rapidly for Sumire, Sakiya, and Hanako, who all continued to compete in World Cups and World Cup Challenges this year, with both Sakiya and Sumire insisting they go to as many events as possible. Hanako was happy to back them up, and Futaba was ready to nuke all trolls who tried to tarnish the reputation of her friends. Ren and Ryuji supported their girlfriends in the same fashion as always, hooting and hollering through text, over the phone, or in person, depending on where their girlfriends were at the time.

The events spanned from April to July, with the three going to eight total events. Sofia, Tashkent, Baku, Pesaro, Portimão, Cluj Napoca, Minsk, and Moscow. The locations were the same each year, but the competitors varied greatly. In every event, Sakiya consistently placed first, while Hanako and Sumire began to alternate placing second or third. Between the 2021 World Championship and their first event, both Sakiya and Sumire had surpassed Hanako, but this caused her no grief. Hanako was happy to participate in rhythmic gymnastics especially with her friends. 

Over the months that the gymnasts performed, Ren, Futaba and Ryuji explored the internet to gather information regarding the reception of Sumire, Sakiya and Hanako.

“With the retirement of the Averina twins after the 2020 Olympics in Japan, it appears that two other Japanese rhythmic gymnasts have taken it upon themselves to follow in Hanako Natsuki’s footsteps and dominate the world scene....”

Ren and Ryuji high-fived Futaba as they sat in her apartment, watching one of the finals. Sumire and Sakiya had everyone stay home for these events, which was the easier alternative. 

“From 2017 to 2020, Arina and Dina Averina were virtually untouchable on the world stage. It appears that the next three years will see Sakiya Archambeau and Sumire Yoshizawa dominate. Linoy Ashram and their own partner, Hanako Natsuki, are putting up a good fight, but these two appear to have a synergy not unlike the Russian twins!”

“Bah.” Futaba took a swig of water. “Sakiya and Sumire are gonna destroy the records those twins set.”

“Sumire will, definitely.” Ren grinned.

“Sakiya, you mean.” Ryuji smirked at him.

“Sumire.”

“Sakiya!”

“Hanako!” Futaba yelled.

“Hanako already won, Futaba!” Ryuji threw his arms up. 

“Yeah, so? She can do it again!”

“Nuh-uh! Look, Sakiya’s already placed first a couple times!”

“T-That’s cause Hanako is just warming up.”

“Sumire is the dark horse that will usurp Sakiya!” Ren dramatically gripped his fist.

“What kinda video game language are you speaking, man?”

“That’s not leet speak, Ryuji, this is leet speak!”

Futaba proceeded to mumble a bunch of jargon.

“Uhh… Sure. So what do gymnastics fans think of Japan rising to the top anyway?” 

“Well, Ryuji, your old pal Alibaba happened to create several forums and polls just for the occasion!”

Futaba proceeded to swipe her hand across the keyboard, hitting select keys as she did, much to the amusement of Ren and Ryuji. Her numerous screens all changed to show different polls and forums.

“Who is more beautiful?” 

**Sumire: 33%**

**Sakiya: 36%**

**Hanako: 37%**

“Huh… Well Sumire would be 100% if anyone had _taste_.” Ren mocked.

“Man… Does Japan just like traditional lookin’ women that much?” Ryuji rubbed his hand through his hair. “No offense to Hanako, ‘course.”

“I dunno, but they definitely aren’t wrong here!” Futaba snickered. “Now, before we go into the forums, just know that a lot of these opinions are gonna be pretty stupid. I still think it’s worth looking into, but that might just be my curiosity. Public notoriety is important though. I mean, just think back to our times as Phantom Thieves! Now… here’s the first one.”

What do you think of Japan’s rise in rhythmic gymnastics? 

_Sakiya Archambeau isn’t even really Japanese! She waltzes around with her blonde hair and green eyes. Hell, Sumire is barely Japanese, either! A redhead? Really? What kind of representatives are these? We need more women like Hanako and Kaho Minagawa…_

_Get your head out of your ass, you old mook! Not all Japanese women need black hair just to appease to your dumbass. Instead of looking at their physical traits, why not judge them based on, oh, I don’t know, their skills? Some people…_

“Wow, that almost sounds like Ann.” Ryuji laughed.

“It could very well be.” Futaba shrugged. 

_I’m glad Japan is excelling in such a niche sport. It’s niche for our country, that is. Nobody really cared about it until Hanako started scoring big victories, and now we have three rhythmic gymnasts damn near at the top. I hope Kaho can catch up to them. I feel bad for her._

_Sumire sucks, really. What kind of rhythmic gymnast wears glasses, anyway? Her style is uninspired and boring..._ _  
_“Wow… You told us to prepare ourselves, but man…” Ren’s eyebrow twitched. “Anonymity is a hell of a drug.”

“Sorry, partner.” Futaba sighed. “That’s just how the internet is. I could easily find out who said that, but Hanako would promptly revoke my cuddling rights and that is something I cannot do without.”

“Grr…. Uninspired. They wouldn't know inspiration performances if they were the one performing!”

Ryuji laughed at Ren’s bickering, until Futaba read the next comment.

_Sakiya isn’t a real Japanese woman! How could she come to Japan, compete under our flag, while being French! Archambeau! Blonde hair! It's a shame that our great country is letting FOREIGNERS represent us._

“But she’s half-Japanese!” Ryuji cried out. “I don’t even look up the rules but gymnasts can change who they represent after a certain period, right?”

“Yeah.” Futaba kept scrolling. “Don’t take them seriously…” 

_Hanako Natsuki? More like Hanako TooBusty. Why is a fat chick performing in rhythmic gymnastics anyway?_

Futaba’s eye rapidly twitched.

“Body shaming… Really…? You’re not even going to judge her based on her performances…?”

“Let’s just stop doing this for now.” Ren shook his head and rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s not worth getting angry over. I know Sakiya, Sumire and Hanako wouldn’t care about these, so we shouldn’t let it get to us. We all know what they’re actually like, and why they perform.”

“Right…” Futaba took a deep breath. “Ahem. So anyway, back to some relevant opinions. Sumire has been doing really well, landing in second, third or fourth pretty consistently.”

“I know! She’s so happy whenever she brings home a medal!” Ren cheered. “She makes me so happy when she jumps into my arms and thanks me for just existing… I mean, if that’s enough for her then why am I going to argue. God, I’m just so proud of her.”

“She’s pretty popular overall.” Futaba nodded. “Honestly, she’s probably going to be the most popular come the Olympics.”

“But… Sakiya…” Ryuji hung his head.

“I don’t make the big polls. They do that stuff on Friendbook.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see what happens at the World Championship, right?” Ren looked back at the screen.

“Do you guys wanna actually go to Bulgaria?” Futaba excitedly jumped up.

“Huh? Can we do that? We got classes and shit…” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Don’t worry about it! Futaba’s got this!” She puffed her chest.

“If you can figure something out, Futaba, I’d love for a chance to watch Sumire up close again.”

“I’ve got you covered! Oh, by the way... Who wants to make bets for who wins the gold?”

"I'm in." Ryuji nodded.

"Deal." Ren pulled out his wallet.

“Heh... Whatever happens this year is really gonna shake things up! It’s not just going to impact Sakiya and Sumire. Everyone is going to watch and see if Japan can dominate against the best… But you bet your ass Sakiya is gonna win!” 

Futaba snorted.

“We just gotta wait and see!”

* * *

_Summer 2022_

Once summer rolled around, many of the original Phantom Thieves returned home, with the exception of Haru and Makoto, who were busy working. Haru now worked alongside Takakura in managing Okumura Foods, while Makoto successfully joined the Kyoto Police Department, taking her first steps in her career. During that time, Sakiya invited everyone to a Japanese summer festival.

“Yukata!” Futaba cheered. “I get to see Hanako in her Yukata again!”

The group, consisting of Ren, Sumire, Ann, Shiho, Yusuke, Ryuji, Sakiya, looked at Futaba with confused stares.

“Uhhh… What’s up? Guys?”

“Futaba.” Ann giggled. “What… What is that shirt?”

“Huh? Oh this!” Futaba tucked down on her shirt, which had a massive picture of herself and Hanako on it, posing together. “Isn’t it great! Hanako got it for my birthday and I finally got to wear it!”

“I… see…” Ann sighed, and realized she had her work cut out for her yet. 

“You should have seen Futaba when I showed it to her!” Hanako giggled. “She um, ‘went ape’ as she put it!”

“It looks like you’re wearing one too, Hanako.” Ryuji pointed at her, though she was wearing a jacket that was half zipped.

“Oh, yes!” Hanako unzipped her jacket, revealing a printed shirt of Sakiya, Hanako and Sumire together holding the gold medal as part of the 2021 Team All-Around.

“Wh-What?” Sumire’s eyes widened. “Where… When?”

“I took this picture of you two together! Isn’t it cute!”

“You definitely have an interesting sense of fashion, Hanako.” Sakiya laughed. “You two are supposed to be wearing yukata, though.”

“I know! Futaba and I were going to change soon! I just don’t like wearing my yukata everywhere.”

“Ohhhh. Sure thing.”

“Hm..” Futaba looked over the group. Yusuke wore the same, plain blue yukata he always had, Ren wore a black one, Sumire a violet one, Sakiya a green one, Ann a red one, Shiho a lighter purple one, and Ryuji a yellow one. “I didn’t think you’d actually wear a yukata, Ryuji.”

“Sakiya wouldn’t let me go unless I did.”

“That’s because it’s traditional Japanese-wear for festivals like this! Have some respect!” Sakiya punched his arm.

“Ow! Yeah… I know. It’s actually pretty comfortable…”

“You all look stellar.” Yusuke nodded while framing his hands. “I always appreciate when we can gather like this. The occasion has become incredibly rare. I do wish that Makoto and Haru can come, but alas.”

“They’ll get some kind of vacation soon.” Ren shrugged. “I mean, I think Haru can take any vacation, any time. Who knows.”

“We were warned adulthood sucks…” Shiho sighed. “It’s got its perks, though.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryuji lightly swung his foot in the air. “Well, once you two get changed out of… those things, we’ll get goin’.”

“Hey!” Futaba pointed at him. “These ‘things’ are highly valuable merch!”

“Let’s get going, Futaba!” Hanako gently took her hand, and the two disappeared to a local clothing store, where they got changed. Everyone waited for them outside, and once the two stepped out, they saw Futaba wearing a black yukata with green, alien-like symbols patterned around it. Standing next to her was Hanako, who wore a white yukata with a violet and cherry blossom flower pattern and a purple sash, along with a purple ribbon attached to her flower pin.

“Wow.” Ann walked up, smiling. “Now that’s nice.”

“Thank you very much, Ann-chan!” Hanako beamed a smile. 

“She looks so goooooooooooooooood!” Futaba cried out. “Thank you for my life!”

“Well, with that settled, let’s get going.” Sakiya nodded and led the way. After a short walk, the group found themselves on festival grounds, with several tents set up, lanterns placed to illuminate the area. 

“What is the objective of this?” Yusuke quizzingly looked down at Futaba, who was trying to catch a fish with a small, paper paddle.

“It’s simple, Inari! You gotta scoop out a fish without letting the paper break!”

“I see… Are there any lobsters?”

“No…?”

“Well, I’ve lost interest.”

“You can do it, Futaba!” Hanako cheered Futaba on as she held the paddle, her hand shaking. 

“Just like the simulations… Hyah!” Futaba ran the paddle through the water, managing to scoop up a fish.

“Huh? I did it!”

“You did it!”

“I did it!”

The vendor congratulated them and put the fish in a bag filled with water. 

“Check this out, Sumire.” Ren grabbed her shoulder and pointed at a wild west game. “Does that gun remind you of anything?”

“Ohh! It does!” Her eyes lit up. 

“Wanna try it out?”

“Mhm!”

“The Van Der Linde Shooting Gallery… Huh.” Morgana popped out of Ren’s yukata and looked at the vendor. “Let’s see if you’re rusty, Sumire.”

“I’ll do my best, Morgana-senpai!”

Sumire paid the vendor and picked up the toy gun, which resembled her weapon from the Metaverse. The game began, and she was tasked with shooting “rats.” 

With reflexes that seemed to have never left, Sumire effortlessly shot all the targets. 

_Bam! Bam Bam!_

“Well there, little lady!” The vendor laughed. “Seems like you’re quite the shot. Feel free to choose any prize you’d like. We’ve got a couple plushies, since this was intended for kids, we have a char-”

“I’ll take the charm! Thank you!” 

“Sure thing.”

“Still got some Violet in you, huh?” Ren clapped her on the shoulder and laughed. 

“You don’t forget things like that.”

“True enough.”

Sakiya led Ryuji around the area, holding his hand and skipping like a child.

“Oh, look, Ryuji!” She pointed at a mallet. “A strength contest!”

“A strength contest… Lemme try it out!”

Ryuji rotated his arm a few times before picking up the mallet. 

“This brings me back… Let’s go!”

He slammed the mallet down, knocking the puck all the way to the top, causing the bell to chime.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

“Good job, Ryuji! What did you win?”

“Uhh… A sense of pride and accomplishment?”

“Maybe!” 

“Ryuji, you have to try the candy apples!” 

Ryuji and Sakiya turned to find Ann approaching them, munching on a candy apple while Shiho ate takoyaki. 

“I might!”

Yusuke, as far as anyone knew, had disappeared. After searching for him for several minutes, Ren elected to call him.

“Ah, hello Ren.”

“Are you alright, Yusuke?”

“I am. I found some fireworks and decided to create a display. Please tell everyone to look up.”

“Uh… Sure. Look up everyone!”

A second after Ren yelled, several fireworks shot off. In the sky, they saw a series of red and white fireworks go off, forming the shape of the Phantom Thieves logo.

“Wow…. Now that’s nostalgic!” Ryuji’s jaw went slack as his eyes went wide. 

“Inari… Guess he does have taste!” Futaba smiled.

Ren put the phone back to his ear.

“That’s just beautiful. Thank you, Yusuke.”

“It was my pleasure. Now, does anyone have takoyaki?”

“Yeah. I’ll get you some. My treat.”

“That is very much appreciated.”

The festival came to a close with Ren buying everyone takoyaki and candy apples. 

After the festival, Sakiya, Sumire, Hanako and her devoted the rest of their summer to training for the World Championship, while Ren, Ryuji and Futaba started to get in contact with the UTokyo staff, planning their schedules around joining the rhythmic gymnasts on the trip. They succeeded.

* * *

_September 14-17, 2022_

On September 12th, Ryuji, Sakiya, Sumire, Ren, Hanako and Futaba flew out to The World Championship in Sofia, Bulgaria, the same location as the 2018 Championship, where Sakiya first met Hanako. As per the schedule of previous years, the qualifiers and individual apparatus finals occurred over the first four days of the event. Many familiar figures made their appearances, but everyone knew that this year belonged to three people. Linoy Ashram was back to try and win another gold, while Sumire and Sakiya were also competing for it. As the qualifiers came and went, Sakiya took first place in the clubs, ball and ribbon finals, winning three golds. She placed second in the individual hoop finals, winning a silver. Hanako placed first and took the gold for hoop, but only hoop. 

Sumire won two silver medals, placing second with the ball and clubs. She also won two bronze medals, placing third in the ribbon and hoop, behind Sakiya and Hanako. The qualifiers ended with Sakiya in first place, Sumire in second, Linoy in third, and Hanako in fourth. For the first time, Sumire got to step up on the podium and accept several medals on an international stage through her own, individual accomplishments. The Japanese team won the gold medal for the team competition again, but on top of that, Sumire won her _own_ medals. Once upon a time, she might have been satisfied with that, but within her heart she knew this was just one step toward her true goal.

* * *

_September 17th, Night_

“Bronze in the ribbon…” Sumire laughed to herself as she sat down in her hotel room with Ren. “I was so focused on practicing with the clubs, hoop and ball that I’ve gotten rusty.”

“You’ll just have to double down on it in 2023, right?” Ren snuggled up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Yes. I kind of expected this to happen. Throughout 2019 and 2020, I focused primarily on the clubs, and now I’ve mastered those. Throughout 2021, I focused on the ball, and I’ve mastered that too. This year, I’ve been focusing on the hoop, and I feel like I’m close to mastering it.”

“So that just leaves you 2023 to remaster the ribbon…”

“That’s right.” 

Sumire nuzzled her nose against his neck. “I want my ribbon performance to set records. I don’t want it to just be a performance, I want it to be a story.” 

“I know you can do it.”

“Thank you, Ren.”

“The ribbon… It was the apparatus Kasumi and you specialized in?”

“Rhythmic gymnasts start practicing with all four apparati at a young age, but Kasumi picked the ribbon as her favorite, and, me being myself, I followed along. As it turns out, I ended up being more skilled in the ribbon due to my graceful approach, and I guess Kasumi was jealous of that!”

Sumire giggled to herself. 

“I can’t believe Kasumi was scared of losing to me. I’ve put the sadness long behind me, though. I’m going to make up for my performance with the ribbon in the individual finals by perfecting my routine for 2023.”

“I’ll continue to support you, like I always have.”

“Knowing that you’re watching me while I perform…” Sumire looked him lovingly in the eyes. “It’s the greatest feeling in the world.”

“I’m happy to hear that. I’ll keep doing my best.”

“Do better than your best, Ren.” 

Sumire smirked before leaning in and kissing him. Their night came to a close soon after.

* * *

_September 18th_

The All-Around Finals were intense, with Sakiya and Sumire giving some of their best performances yet. Sumire’s training with the hoop paid off, and some of Hanako’s training shined through in her graceful performance. There were several erratic poses mixed in, but Sumire made them her own. Their ball, hoop and clubs performances were nearly evenly matched, with both of them scoring nearly the same. Hanako watched them perform from the bleachers, sitting next to Futaba, Ryuji and Ren. She knew Sumire and Sakiya had long surpassed her, but she was happy to see them reaching closer to their dreams. All that mattered to her was that she could enjoy rhythmic gymnastics and her friends could with her. She had spent more time training Sumire throughout 2021 and 2022 than actually practicing, so she wasn’t surprised at all to find the two soaring ahead of her. 

Regardless, Hanako was happy. 

In her moment of triumph, Sakiya performed with the clubs last, setting a new record with her performance. With all of her performances completed, Sumire followed up, giving one of her best ball and club performances ever. Once she finished, and all the other gymnasts performed, the final, all-around scores were calculated.

Sakiya Archambeau placed first, winning the gold in the All-Around Finals. 

Sumire Yoshizawa placed second, winning the silver in the All-Around Finals.

Linoy Ashram placed third, winning the bronze in the All-Around Finals. 

During the victory ceremony, Sumire gracefully accepted her silver medal, letting the FIG Officials place the medal around her neck as she stood on the second highest podium. 

She was close. Incredibly close. No fear or anxiety stirred in her heart. Instead, all she felt was excitement. Ren was watching her accept the medal, and that was all she needed. The sense of joy that she felt when she looked up and saw his smile couldn’t be matched. Of course, knowing that all of her friends were also cheering her on only made her smile more. 

Sakiya felt her heart having palpitations as she felt the medal rest upon her neck. 

She did it. She won the gold. 

Well, a gold medal. In any case, it was a huge step toward the 2024 Olympics. 

Sumire, Linoy and Sakiya bit their medals, took their diplomas and flowers, and waved to the crowd as the ceremony came to a close. 

For the first time, Sakiya stood on top of the rhythmic gymnastics world.

While she did, she realized that the only person she truly wanted to look at her and cheer her on... was Ryuji.

* * *

_September 20th, Evening_

“Welcome homeeeeeeee!” Ren sang as Sumire stepped into their apartment. “I made you dinner!”

“I’m home! Thank you, Ren!”

“Morgana even helped me!”

“Really?”

“Yes, I did!” Morgana jumped down from the cupboard, laughing. 

“I’m just so damn excited… I haven’t been able to sleep!”

“Um, Ren, I’d really like for you to sleep, and so would Morgana-senpai…”

Morgana jumped down and motioned for Sumire to bend down. 

“Ren’s been so excited since you two got back, and we need to lull him to sleep. Do you have any ideas?”

“I’ll try to talk to him about my medals. That’s probably what he wants to yell about.”

Sumire cleared her throat and stood up.

“Coach Hiraguchi is forcing us to take a break until next week, so…” She walked up to her half-asleep boyfriend. “How are you doing, Ren?”

“I’m perfectly fine, dear!”

“I see… Why are there bags under your eyes, then?”

“No… reason!”

“Ren…”

“Listen! How am I supposed to sleep when you won all of those medals! You got the silver in the All-Around Finals, Sumire! You were so close to the gold!”

“I’m happy that you’re excited, Ren.” Sumire wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’m excited, too, but I’d like it if you could calm down. This is just the start.”

“The start…” Ren took a deep breath. “Ah… Okay maybe I am tired… I’m just really proud of you.” He raised his hand and stroked her hair. “So proud…”

“Thank you, Ren.” She giggled. “I’m happy to have placed so high, but I’m not quite satisfied. Next year, at the 2023 World Championship, I want to blow everyone away, clean sweeping the event and taking home every gold medal. More importantly, I want to give one of the best ribbon performances ever.”

“Next year… Right.”

“Mhm. Next year. We’re getting closer, Ren. So close…”

“Phew…” Ren closed his eyes. “Uh… Huh… I’m pooped… Mind if I take a nap?”

“Yes. Go to sleep now.”

Ren closed his eyes and slumped against Sumire, and she carried him to bed before eating the curry he made her for dinner.

* * *

_September 24th, Late Afternoon_

“Congrats!” Ryuji cheered as he stepped inside the Yoshizawa-Amamiya apartment, Sakiya right behind him. 

“Thank you, Ryuji-senpai! Congratulations, Sakiya!”

“That’s everyone, then.” Ren looked out in the hallway from the living room, where Hanako and Futaba sat on the couch, playing video games. “Come on in.” 

“Ah… Home sweet home!” Sakiya sat down at the dinner table with Ryuji.

“Very funny, Saki-chan.”

“I _did_ live here for a bit…”

“You did.” Sumire set down two drinks. “But now you practically live with Ryuji-senpai.”

“We alternate apartments sometimes!” Sakiya retorted. 

Ryuji shook his head, sliding his hand across his throat, mouthing. “Not hers!”

“I see…” Sumire took a deep breath before walking to the sliding glass door. “Thank you for coming, everyone. Ren wanted us to gather so we could celebrate our victories at the World Championship this year. On top of that, I wanted to make an announcement.”

“Are you pregnant?” Futaba blurted out snarkily.

“No.” Sumire remained unphased.

“Aw, darn!” Futaba stood up and walked over to Ren and Ryuji, who silently slid her a considerable amount of yen.

I wanted to extend my thanks to Hanako-chan and Saki-chan again, for helping me get this far. It’s thanks to all of you, actually.”

“We’re happy to help you, Sumire-chan!”

“Of course, Hanako-chan.” Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“As you all know, the 2023 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship is the last one before the 2024 Olympics. Depending on how well Saki-chan and I do, we could be picked to participate in the Olympic event. Today, I’d like to announce that **_I_ ** will win the All-Around Finals in the 2023 World Championship. I intend to place first in all of the individual finals, too.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Sumire!” Sakiya leaped out of her chair, pumping a fist. “Well, I accept it!”

“It is a challenge, Sakiya.” Suire turned to her, a fierce look in her eyes. “A challenge that I intend to win.”

“We’ll see about that, Sumire!”

“Yes.” Sumire turned to Ren and gave him a nod.

“Please, watch me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Producitoaandkjaiadjsasaka
> 
> Every word, we get one step closer.
> 
> Would you believe me if I told you we were in the end game now?
> 
> I'm not sure if it will appear as a pacing issue for everyone, but the transition from Sakiya and Sumire's emotional talk to the World Cup montage was odd, but that is just a sacrifice of doing this format. The reputation of the gymnasts online is important, and Ren, Ryuji and Futaba weren't going to not talk about it!


	71. 2023: Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire Yoshizawa and Ren Amamiya tackle 2023 with one goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... 2024 is right around the corner.

_ January 1st, 2023 _

As the massive, electronic projections lining every building in Central Shibuya counted down to zero, three “Happy New Years!” echoed through the Amamiya-Yoshizawa household as they sat together, watching the display on their TV.

“2023 already…” 

“Isn’t it exciting, Ren?” 

“I’m not sure if “exciting” can even capture how… oh… excited I am.”

Sumire giggled as Ren found himself unable to think of a better synonym. 

“Are we all going to share New Year's resolutions?” Morgana poked his head up from between the two, having sprawled himself out along both their laps.

“I don’t have anything to share this time, Morgana-senpai. We all know what I’m  **_going_ ** to do. My goals aren’t something I hope to do anymore.”

“Have I ever told you how you give me arm chills when you’re determined?” Ren kissed her on the cheek.

“All the time.”

“Don’t you at least have something about graduating?”

“I’m well on my way to graduation, too. Sakiya, Hanako-chan, and I are all going to graduate together.”

“It’s too bad you couldn’t graduate with Futaba, Ryuji and me. Then again, we were in advanced programs. Class of Spring 2022!”

“Futaba has done some incredible things.” Sumire nodded. “She may have graduated, but the University has kept her around so she can continue doing her research, since it’s so groundbreaking. Ryuji’s been doing physical therapy, right?”

Ren let out a sigh before throwing his arm around Sumire and pulling her closer, pressing his head against hers. 

“That he is. It’s tough work, but he’s enjoying the hell out of it. He loves helping people, as it turns out. As for Futaba, her work is groundbreaking for a lot of people, yes. For us, it’s old news. The Metaverse hasn’t come back, and if it does, it’d spell even more trouble. I understand Futaba’s motivations, though. She doesn’t want Wakaba’s death to be in vain.”

“Just be there for her, okay?” Sumire wrapped her hand around his. “Who knows what will happen when she can finally publish her research.”

“We all have her back.”

“Good.”

A few moments of silence passed before Ren picked up the conversation.

“As for me… my resolution is to become an officially licensed therapist this year. I’ve basically got my degree, and I have years worth of internship experience. I even have Dr. Maruki as a reference. He thinks I’m already doing a much better job than him, but he doesn’t lend himself enough credit. It’s been almost six years, but he still puts himself down for being so misguided.”

“Doesn’t lend himself enough credit… Sounds like someone I know.” Sumire playfully tugged his cheek.

“I know I know… I owe him a lot, though. He tells me how much I’ve grown and changed over the years, and how well I’ve been able to handle clients of all sorts. After leaving Shujin, I thought I’d end up being a barista, a politician, or a therapist. Given where I am now, looks like this was the career for me. It’s been a long road, but thanks to Hanako, I’ve pushed through the mental stress. Of course…” Ren gently raised one hand and brushed away her bangs before kissing her on the forehead. “I have you to thank, too.”

“You’re going to do a great job, Ren.”

Sumire’s red gems gleaned beneath her black-framed glasses, her warm smile melting Ren’s heart as she slowly raised her own hand and brushed his bangs out of the way. 

“You always manage to make me feel like everything is going to be fine, no matter how hard it gets…” 

“That’s how I feel when I know you’re going to watch me perform. When I think about you watching me, I don’t feel like anything can stop me.”

“Hmmm…” Ren closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking in Sumire’s soft touch as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“There’s one last thing…” Ren bit his bottom lip as he hesitated for a few seconds. “One last resolution I wanted to talk about.”

“Go ahead.”

“It’s about…” he took a deep breath. “My scar. The one on my chest.”

“Open your eyes, Ren.”

Ren opened his eyes and found Sumire looking at him with a hardened expression, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes blazing with determination. 

“Lift your shirt.”

Wordlessly, Ren lifted up his sweater and shirt, a small shiver shooting down his spine as his skin hit the air. The had heat, but it was a cold winter. After completely lifting it, Sumire saw a small, circular scar in the center of his chest. Without changing her expression, she touched her hand against it and kept her eyes locked on his.

“I… I wanted to know if this still meant anything to you.” Ren nervously clenched his teeth. “This sound stupid now that I’m actually asking…”

“It’s okay.” Her voice soothed his mind and calmed him down instantly. “Back then… I was afraid of who I really was. Sumire Yoshizawa was a crybaby, a fraud, a good-for-nothing. She got her sister killed because she was afraid to explain how she was jealous and afraid of falling behind. She was angry because Kasumi couldn’t see that. I never tried to understand where Kasumi was coming from, or how she felt. I was too absorbed in my own little “woe is me” world. When Dr. Maruki offered me a way out of that world… I accepted it without a second thought. I left Sumire Yoshizawa behind and became Kasumi. I always knew that wasn’t the right choice.”

She took a deep breath, her hand locked against his chest. 

“When the spell broke and you tried to rescue me, I was too scared to accept reality. I didn’t want to go back to being Sumire… So, I stabbed you out of desperation. I stabbed you, but you never fought back. Instead, you held your hand out, calling for me. For Sumire. You saved me on that day.”

Sumire lowered her hand and looked at the scar.

“Now, after all these years, I don’t feel anything. I look at this scar and know for a fact that the weak, insecure Sumire is dead. It’s all thanks to you, Ren. I was stubborn, stupid, and wallowing in my own self-pity, but even then, you never gave up on me. You said all those silly things, and when I think about them, I can’t help but smile. I’ve always loved you, and I’m thankful every single day that you encouraged me to accept who I really was. Today, I’m proud to call myself Sumire Yoshizawa and your girlfriend. Nothing matters more to me. That is how I feel.”

Sumire’s warm, smooth hand caressed Ren’s face as she slowly pulled the shirt and sweater down with the other. 

“When this is over, and I’ve fulfilled my promise to Kasumi, I’ll be the best woman I can be for you, too.”

An immaculate, heart throbbing, warm sensation billowed up in Ren’s chest. The sheer determination Sumire spoke with filled him with so much pride he didn’t even know what to say. 

Instead, he slowly cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The warm sensation they felt as their lips met shot through their bodies, and the two remained this way for a while. Upon release, the two gave each other an affirmative nod.

“I can’t wait to see.”

“I can’t wait to show you.”

“I’ll be cheering you on too, Sumire!” Morgana pressed his head against her arm. “Just keep practicing, and remember everything I taught you!”

“Of course, thank you, Morgana-senpai. With your training, Hanako-senpai’s training, and Coach Hiraguchi’s, I’ll make sure I win the gold in every single event.”

“There’s only one thing to do until then, right?” Ren held up one of Morgana’s paws and grabbed one of Sumire’s hands.

“Yes!”

* * *

The first three months of the year flew by, with Ren and Sumire focusing on their respective work. In fact, everyone was busy. Ryuji was interning as a physical therapist, a position he had studied incredibly hard for with the help of Sakiya. Hanako was studying to receive her certificate to be a rhythmic gymnastics coach with Murakami and Futaba’s help, while Sakiya and Sumire were holding off on any further studies. Both of them wanted to get teaching licenses, Sakiya for history, and Sumire for elementary-level physical education. On Valentine’s Day, White Day, and their respective birthday’s, they celebrated lightly, simply giving one another chocolates or small gifts. They’d been together long enough to know little gifts weren’t a measure of how much they loved each other. 

In late February, the couple visited Maruki, Rumi and Etsuko again. Since babysitting her for the first time, they found themselves occasionally, though rarely visiting. 

“Sumi-neechan! Ren-niichan!” Etsuko waded up to the two, stumbling as she walked. The apartment hadn’t changed, but Etsuko had grown.

“Hello, Rumi-san, Dr. Maruki, Etsuko-chan!” Sumire waved as she bent down to pat Etsuko’s head.

“Hello you two. Been a while.” Rumi stood up from their couch and stood next to Maruki, who was behind Etsuko.

“Thank you for taking time out of your schedules to visit. I know it's difficult these days.” A nervous chuckle escaped Maruki. “But Etsuko really wanted to see you both.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Ren lightly shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s okay!” Sumire waved her hand. “How have you been, Etsuko-chan?”

“Good!”

“I’m happy to see that you’re walking now! Is it fun?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Etsuko bounced up and down before falling on her behind. “Oh.”

“Careful, now.” Sumire patted her head. “We brought a friend. You might not remember him.”

“Friend?” Etsuko’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Mhm! Morgana-senpai!”

On cue, Morgana hopped out of Ren’s bag and jumped onto the floor.

“Hello there!” Morgana ran up to her and rubbed his head against her leg.

“Kitty!” Etsuko placed her hand on his head and pet his ears.

“Morgana-san, hello.” Maruki gave him a nod.

“Hello, Doc.”

“Papa!” Etsuko looked up at Maruki while continuing to pet Morgana.

“Yes, Etsuko?” He smiled at her.

“I wanna talk to the kitty too!”

“Go ahead. He won’t bite.”

Etsuko turned back and looked down at Morgana.

“Kitty!” 

“Meow?”

“Good kitty!”

Morgana let Etsuko pick him up and pet him. She was surprisingly gentle with him, scratching around his ears and the top of his head.

“Mmmmm…” Morgana purred. 

“Hehe! The kitty’s warm!”

“I’m glad to see that you’re doing well, Etsuko-chan.” Sumire held out her hand, which Etsuko took. “You’re super cute!”

“I know! Mama and papa are good, Sumi-neesan!”

“Of course! They love you very much!”

“I love mama and papa!”

Etsuko’s smile managed to melt the hearts of everyone present in the room. Sumire told Rumi a bit about how she was about to graduate, Ren told her a bit about work and his progress, and they both talked about their immediate future goals. The visit didn’t last long, but Etsuko managed to keep herself from crying as they left. With a burst of smiles and waves, the couple concluded their visit.

* * *

_ Late March 2023 _

__

On graduation day, Hanako, Sakiya, and Sumire all stepped out in their cap and gowns as Ren, Ryuji and Futaba waited in the car outside the apartment complex. 

“Hellooooooooo!” Sakiya waved as she ran up to the car.

“You’re late.” Futaba snickered.

“Futaba!” Hanako ran up to the window next to Sakiya, wearing a bright smile on her face. “We did it!”

“That we did! Well, almost. You still have to get the actual degree and stuff.”

“It’s thanks to you that I even got this far!”

“Nah. You graduated on your own merit, Hanako. Now, get in!”

“Mhm!”

“Finally here!” Sakiya laughed as she got in the car. “Now I can focus on practice completely!”

“Did we give you enough time?” Sumire whispered to Ren as she stepped around the car to his window.

“Yeah, the apartment’s all set up. Don’t worry.”

“Good!”

The three of them squeezed into the car and made their way to the University of Tokyo, where they met up with Akane, Uzumi and Shinichi Yoshizawa, Sojiro, Coach Hiraguchi, and Coach Murakami. Sakiya’s parents were busy in France, but she didn’t mind. A celebratory phone call was enough for her. The three graduates made their way to their seats to receive their degree certificates, while the adults, Futaba, Ryuji and Ren made their way to the guest seats. The President of the University congratulated the students, gave a speech, and then started handing out the certificates. Once the ceremony was over, the whole group made their way to Ren and Sumire’s apartment, where the three were asked to wait in the hallway.

“You told me everything was ready, Ren…” Sumire sighed to herself.

“What’s up, Sumi-chan?” Sakiya patted her back. “We just graduated, so turn that frown upside-down! Now that we’re totally done with uni for the time being, we can practice to our hearts’ content!”

“You’re right.” A smile crossed Sumire’s face. “There’s nothing left between us and our routines now.”

“See, much better!”

“I’ll be cheering you both on!” Hanako raised a fist in the air. 

Several moments passed before Sumire felt her phone vibrate.

Ren:  _ You can come in now. _

“Let’s head inside, everyone…” She grabbed the doorknob, slowly twisted it, and stepped inside.

…

...

“Congratulations!” 

Hanako, Sakiya, and Sumire were met with a series of loud bangs as party poppers shot off throughout the hallway leading into the apartment. Standing at the end of the hallway were Ren and Futaba, both wearing party hats. 

“Come one, come all!” Futaba motioned for them to step forward. “As you all have heard beforehand, due to conflicting schedules and a bunch of other adult reasons, we’re having the graduation party right after graduation! It’s easier for everyone, including everyone’s parents! That being said…” She opened the door behind her. “Let’s celebrate!”

Everyone stepped inside to find the apartment completely rearranged for the party, with the table pushed into one corner, a new, longer one temporarily in its place. The couch and desk chair lined one side of the table, while several chairs lined the other. A pot of curry, a large cake, and several other dishes were placed on the center of the table. The adults sat on the less decorative side, waving as the graduates entered.

“Congratulations, Sumire!” Uzumi, Shinichi and Akane spoke as one. 

“Thank you mom, dad, grandma.”

“Now where’s my grandch-” 

“Congrats, Sakiya, Sumire, Hanako.” Hiraguchi interrupted Akane, giving the three a nod.

“Indeed, congratulations.” Murakami stood up and walked over to Hanako. “I’m proud of you, Hanako.”

“Thank you so much, Coach!” Hanako wrapped her arms around Murakami in a tight hug.

“Now I can completely dedicate myself to teaching you how to be a Coach.”

“Mhm! Thank you!”

“Thank you, Coach Hiraguchi, Coach Murakami!” Sumire bowed.

“Thank you.” Sakiya joined her. 

“Congrats you three!” Ryuji gave them two thumbs up.

Ren stood next to Sojiro, Morgana perched on his shoulder. He looked over his group of friends, happy to see how far they’ve come. 

“Good evening, everyone.” He cleared his throat. “As the graduates are aware, several of our friends found themselves unavailable to join us on this wonderful occasion. I’m sure that they have all received individual congratulatory messages, but I have some text messages that are meant for all of them. Please grab a plate and some food, though, since this might take a bit.”

“That’s a great idea!” Sumire’s stomach growled. Sakiya’s did seconds after. 

“Let’s eat!”

Working their way around, everyone managed to grab themselves a plate of food. Ren observed carefully, and once everyone was ready, he pulled his phone and looked at the first text.

“The first is from Makoto and Haru, who are both extremely busy with work. They both wish everyone well, stating that graduating in but one step into true adulthood. Haru expects several marriage invitations, including one from Ryuji and Sakiya, Hanako and Futaba, and Sumire and I. Makoto wants everyone to know that you should not let your work consume you. Indulge in your hobbies, enjoy yourselves, and enjoy your time with your significant other. Work hard, play hard.”

Ren lowered the paper to find Futaba covering her face from embarrassment, Sakiya and Ryuji smirking, and Sumire lightly blushing. The adults all looked on with approval, while Akane and Uzumi seemed to be bickering amongst themselves.

“Marriage…” Hanako looked lovingly at Futaba and subtly took her hand. “That sounds like so much fun!”

“H-Hahah… yeah… I’m totes not ready for that…” 

“That’s okay!” Hanako giggled and tightened her grip around Futaba’s hand. “Let’s take our time!”

“The next is from Yusuke, who is running another art exhibit.” Ren cleared his throat. “He says that he is proud of how far everyone has come, and wished you all the best. If there were any photos taken at the graduation or this party, he would like them for future reference.”

“Classic Inari…” Futaba sighed. “I do wish he was here, though.”

“It’s kinda weird not havin’ Yusuke around.” Ryuji scratched his head. “I can’t really explain it, but he definitely adds an air of… something whenever he’s around. Then again, we only talk through phone calls and texts. Why does adulthood gotta keep us all so damn busy?”

“This is just the start, kid.” Sojiro chuckled to himself. “If you have kids, just know you might never get a lick of sleep again.”

“K-Kids?” Ryuji jumped back. “I still gotta get a handle on myself!”

“And I still need to win the Olympics!” Sakiya boasted. “Kids are a no go!”

“I’m just warning you, sheesh.”

Sumire didn’t speak, but she did glance at Ren, tapping her fingers together, blushing like mad.

“The next is from Ann and Shiho. They’re currently overseas, but they both wish everyone the best. Shiho wrote that she wanted to play volleyball with everyone again. That trip was years ago… She also wants to have some sort of exercising contest between the three gymnasts. Additionally, Ann wants us to save a slice of cake. She always says she’s totally down to help with picking out wedding dresses. Why does everything think we’re going to do that immediately?”

“That’s sweet of her!” Hanako nodded. “I’d love to see Futaba in a wedding dress!”

“Ack- Hanako!” Futaba felt the heat in her face come to a boiling point.

“What an odd couple of ladies.” Uzumi rubbed her chin with her hand. “I hope you don’t keep us waiting too much longer, Sumire.”

“I won’t, grandma! I promise!”

“Hmmm… I’ll be here.”

“The last is from Dr. Maruki and Rumi, for Sumire and Futaba. He wishes you both the best, and hopes you can make a better reality with your head held high.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard from the Doc…” Futaba poked an eye out from her hands. 

“I’ll have to tell him thank you personally.” Sumire nodded. 

“If you want to speak with anyone, feel free to call.” Ren put the letters in his pocket after neatly folding them. “For now, we celebrate.”

* * *

_ April 5th, 2023 _

__

“Start from the beginning, Sumire.” 

“Yes Coach!”

Sumire picked up her ribbon and got into her starting pose, placing her left foot in front of the other. After mastering the hoop in 2022, she dedicated herself to perfecting her routine with the ribbon while she practiced with Sakiya and the coaches. During her practice with Hanako, she focused on fine-tuning her difficulties, artistry, and execution. On top of that, she dove headfirst into the Code of Points, from which the rules for every single one of her performances was derived. This book was just as important as the ribbon she wore in her hair. Without it, her performances would quite literally mean nothing. The book detailed penalties taken by time, line and the head judge, of which there were 24. It outlined what a difficulty was, and how it was to be used. It did the same for execution and artistry. The rules were long and only comprehensive to an experienced rhythmic gymnast or coach, of which Hanako was both. 

* * *

_ April 16th, 2023, Night _

“Welcome, Hanako-chan!” Sumire opened the door to their apartment as Hanako gave her a wave. “Thank you for stopping by. I know we didn’t practice together today, so I’m happy you’d take the time to come help me study!”

“It’s no problem, Sumire-chan! I finally feel comfortable at Sakura-san’s. Our landlord was kind enough to give us a whole month to move out, but Futaba managed to convince Sakura-san to let me stay with them!”

“I think Boss-san would have said yes no matter what.” Sumire giggled.

“I think so too!”

“In any case, that’s good to hear. Now please step inside. I’ve recently looked further into the Code of Point and I have some more questions.”

“I’d be happy to answer anything you’re curious about!”

With an excitable air to her, Hanako settled in and followed Sumire to the living room, where they both sat at the dinner table.

“Hanako-chan, it says here that every apparatus must have the manufacturer’s logo and “FIG approved logo” in specified places.”

“Mhm! You don’t need to worry about that!”

“I never thought about it before, but Ren had a custom ribbon made for me several years ago. Every year, we’ve gotten it refurbished, but I’m not sure if the logos are there.”

“You’ve been performing with it, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re fine! I could take a look at it, if you’d like.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

Sumire stood up and walked over to her gymnast bag, pulling out the wood-carved, thin ribbon which had Kasumi’s name, Ren’s name, and her own written on it. When sprawled out, the ribbon consisted of a pattern of lotuses, violets and cherry blossoms.

“How beautiful!” Hanako gently took a hold of it. “It’s perfectly made, too!” She inspected the handle, reading the carved text, eventually finding two small logos, placed on opposite sides at the end. “Here they are!”

“Thank goodness…” Sumire let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s see… I never realized there were so many rules for our leotards! I never had to worry about it…”

“That’s really only something the coaches and judges need specific details on.” Hanako nodded along. “Do you remember when you were young and started rhythmic gymnastics for the first time?”

“Yes. They asked me what color I wanted my leotard. I chose blue, and Kasumi chose pink.”

“Exactly! You never had to worry about it again, right?”

‘No.”

“Then let’s keep it that way!”

The nights Hanako and Sumire spent together alternated between reading up on the rules and intense practice. Whenever Sumire practiced with Sakiya, she noticed that her routine hasn’t changed too much from last year. It was certainly  _ better _ , but the actual specific movements, difficulties, artistry and execution, hadn’t changed so much. Perfecting what you’re already good at wasn’t an illegitimate strategy, but it did make Sumire wonder just what Sakiya planned to do. 

In comparison, Sumire had drastically altered her routine with the help of Hanako and Hiraguchi, with Murakami to an extent. The core of it all, her grace, acted as the roots from which everything derived. Hanako taught her how to implement some of her poses without breaking the flow of the performance, while Hiraguchi continued to support her and push her to incorporate more bold tactics. Taking daring risks was Sakiya’s domain, and Sumire knew she could never truly match her in that field alone. 

As it turns out, that did not matter. When the time came for them to compete in the World Cups in Baku, Sofia, Tashkent, and Pesaro, which all occurred in April, Sumire won the gold in every single final. The rhythmic gymnastics world cheered her on as her popularity skyrocketed with each victory. In every year before 2023, she had been the underdog. Sakiya had always pulled ahead. Now, things were different. 

With each victory, Sumire looked at Sakiya with a smile on her face, and Sakiya congratulated her with a hug each time. From what she could tell, Sakiya was happy to see her win. She wasn’t jealous or angry, she was proud. Meanwhile, Ren nearly flipped backward in his desk chair each time he saw her win, staying up late each competition to watch the finals.

Proceeding the World Cups came the World Challenge Cups. The first was in Guadalajara, and the results were the same there as they were everywhere else. Sumire consistently placed first, and everyone was in an uproar. Sakiya continuously placed second, and Linoy Ashram third. Japan had risen to the top of the rhythmic gymnastics world, succeeding the Russians. Other competitors in the greater Belarus sphere, such as Aleksandra Solatova, Boryana Kaleyn, Vlada Nikolchenko, Ekaterina Selezneva, and Katrin Taseva all managed to place between fourth and eighth place, but Sumire and Sakiya had cemented their positions as first and second, respectively. Hanako came along for each trip as the backup, but she never found herself needing to step in. While her hoop performance was still extremely good, she was content in watching her best friends, who she helped train, consistently place at the top. The results were the same at the World Challenge Cups in Minsk, Cluj Napoca, Kazan, and Portimão.

Sumire had become an unstoppable force of nature, something she constantly stated was possible thanks to her Coach, Hanako Natsuki, her rival and best friend Sakiya, and her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya. 

Except, she wasn’t unstoppable.

* * *

_ August 12th _

“I’m home!” Sumire exclaimed as she opened the apartment door, a smile on her face. 

“Welcome back.” Ren gave her a nod from the kitchen table, putting down the ladle he had been stirring his curry with. Upon glancing at her once, he noticed that she was tired. 

Extremely tired. But that was fine! She thought. She was used to being exhausted after practice. Every muscle in her body ached, but that was all just a part of the routine. It was paying off, and she was getting closer and closer to victory. 

Despite her enthusiasm, Sumire’s leg’s felt heavier as she stepped inside. Her vision became slightly blurry.

“I have my glasses on, right?” 

“You do, and you look great.” 

“I feel… dizzy… Ren…”

“Sumire?”

“Ren…”

Sumire took a step forward and lost her fitting, falling straight onto the floor with a loud  **_thud._ **

“Sumire!”

…

…

…

“Nngh…”

Everything felt heavy. And now her body ached even more. It hurt A LOT. The pain felt like tons of needles pushing against her muscles, and those muscles were already torn. Even trying to move her neck caused her to groan in pain.

“Stay still.” Ren pressed his hand against her forehead.

“Wh-What happened?” 

“You passed out, scared the life out of me, and now you’re lying on our bed.”

“I… passed out?”

“I’ve warned you so many times…” Ren sighed. “I knew I couldn’t stop you.”

“I’m so sorry…” Sumire felt her heart sink at the thought of knowing Ren had to see her like this. 

“Don’t be sorry about anything.” He wrapped one hand around hers. “Look, I don’t want to stop you. I know you need to do this, but you also need to relax a bit more. Take a day off once a week, or maybe twice.”

“I’ll have plenty of time… to relax… after… the Olympics.” She spoke between pained breaths, and she realized just how must her chest hurt. 

“Sumire… I knew I couldn’t win. Well… If that’s what you want to do, I won’t stop you.”

Ren bent his head down and kissed her forehead. “But know that I’m going to do even more to support you. And since I know you won’t stop… Would you mind if I called a friend to come check up on you every few days?”

“A friend?”

“Yes… Tae Takemi. She owns a small clinic in Yongen-Jaya.”

“I see…” Sumire took a long, deep breath. “Ow.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“Please…”

“Is there anything else you’d like for me to do? I’ll follow your lead, Sumire.”

“There is.” She weakly nodded. “Please keep me on my feet!”

* * *

_ September 6th, 2023 _

In the weeks after Sumire’s incident, Takemi did a home visit three times a week, calling it a favor on Ren’s part. In the past few years, Ren made sure to keep in contact with each of his old confidants, even if they weren’t active participants in one another’s lives. Takemi continued to run her clinic and take care of the residents of Yongen-Jaya, living a peaceful, quiet existence. On extremely rare occasions, she would call Ren to have him test some new form of medicine she was working on, but he could only remember this happening about four times. Upon her first visit, she found Sumire to be perfectly healthy, but exhausted. She wasn’t letting her body rest enough, which was dangerous in her own right. Sumire and Ren informed her that the World Championship was the last major event of the year, and she highly recommended Sumire take a break for a few weeks after the competition. The detail she stressed above everything else was that overworking one's body could result in permanent damage, and that she didn’t want to see “her guinea pig’s guinea pig” permanently out of commission. 

With that in mind, Sumire paced herself in a much healthier fashion as the first day of the qualifiers for the 2023 Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship came. Ren managed to work his way around scheduling any appointments for the week, and joined her in Valencia, Spain. Ryuji, Sakiya, Hanako and Futaba all managed to make it as well. The interior of the structure was designed just like every other competition. Nearly half of the stadium was split off by a large wall with a massive screen on it. The wall was painted yellow, with a rhythmic gymnast painted as a grey silhouette in a pose, holding a ribbon that spelled out “Valencia.” The large screen repeatedly displayed the same information on repeat, and the qualifiers began. Day 1 had the ball and hoop qualifiers, where Sumire placed first in both, Sakiya second in the ball, Hanako second in the hoop, and Linoy third in both. On Day 2, the gang participated in the ball and hoop finals once the second round of qualifiers were over. The finals for the hoop and ball saw the same results. Hanako won the silver medal in the hoop finals making it in place of Sakiya, as only two representatives from a country could participate in a final. Sakiya won the silver in the ball, and Sumire won the gold in both the ball and hoop. 

Day 3 consisted of the club and ribbon qualifiers, where Sumire placed first, Sakiya second, and Linoy third, respectively in both. Day 4 consisted of the ribbon and club finals. To Sakiya’s complete and utter surprise, Sumire placed first in both finals, winning the gold in every single individual final. At the end of the day FIG held the victory ceremony for the finals, and Japan won the gold in the team competition for the third year in a row. Hanako, Sakiya and Sumire all got to sing the Japanese national anthem, and the day ended with Sakiya and Sumire anticipating the All-Around Finals.

* * *

_ September 9th, Night _

Sumire ran her hand through her hair as she looked in the hotel room mirror. It had reached a length she finally felt comfortable with, which, funnily enough, was just short of the length she kept it at when she met Ren. Her hand brushed against her red ribbon, which was tied at the end of her hair. With a smile, she turned around and laid down next to Ren.

“Tired?”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep!” Ren put his phone down. “Everyone is talking about you! You won every single individual final! C’mere!” He pulled her in for a tight hug and gently stroked her hair. “I’m… I’m just so proud of you, Sumire!”

“It’s all thanks to your support, Ren.” Sumire wrapped her arms around his back. “Yours, Morgana-senpai’s, Coach Hiraguchi, Coach Murakami, Sakiya, Hanako, Futaba… everyone. I was able to push myself this far because you all believed in me.”

“I’m not going to stop, either.” Ren leaned his head back. “Tomorrow is the last step before the Olympics.”

“That’s right!” Morgana perked his head up. “We’re so close to the treasure, I can almost taste it!”

“I know, Morgana-senpai, Ren. I’m going to believe in the faith you have in me, as well as the grace Kasumi saw in me. I’ll combine all of that with her boldness, and I’ll show everyone that we’re ready to truly steal the world stage.”

“You called it the crown of the gymnastics world, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it really is like we’re stealing a treasure. I know we made that promise a while ago, but thinking about it like this makes it that much more exciting!”

“Thievery is an art, Ren, that’s why! The thrill of pulling off the perfect heist is just as important as securing the treasure!” Morgana laughed. “Now if you’re serious about this, let’s get to bed.”

“Yessir!”

“Right, Morgana-senpai!”

* * *

_ September 10th _

A rainstorm washed over Valencia as the rhythmic gymnasts prepared themselves for one of the most important performances in their lives. For some, this would be their second, but last shot at making it to the Olympics. Every gymnast knew that turning 23 meant they were in their twilight years. A 25 year-old gymnast was nearly unheard of, but there have been a few. After 25, rhythmic gymnasts were expected to be retired. It was an incredibly intense sport on the body, and after a certain point, the flexibility, mobility, and maneuverability required to perform were things their bodies could not do anymore. Being a rhythmic gymnast meant that you were putting yourself on a time limit to succeed.

For Sumire and Sakiya, this was their only chance. 

They were ready, though.

Sumire was the first and last in the performance lineup, starting with the hoop and ending with the ribbon. Sakiya started with the club, her best, and ended on the ball, which was arguably her worst apparatus. Ren, Futaba, Ryuji and Hanako all found themselves completely absorbed in every single one of their performances, and the amount of effort they put into each made them wonder how much more intricate their Olympic performances would be. By the time the performances were over, no one could question that they were going. It was an undisputed fact. 

Sumire Yoshizawa placed first, scoring over 100 total points. Sakiya Archambeau placed second, scoring only a few points less than her. Her club score was still higher than Sumire’s, but that was it. Linoy Ashram placed third, lagging behind Sakiya. With every performance over, the first victory ceremony commenced, with Sumire being picked as the recipient of the Longines Prize for Elegance. Ren’s cheers could be heard above the rest, even as the announcers began to speak in eight different languages. Sumire, Sakiya, Linoy, and the other five top gymnasts stepped out, with each name being announced until they reached fourth place. When Linoy’s name was announced, she stepped up onto the podium, a smile on her face. Sakiya stepped up as they announced second place, carrying herself high as she spotted Ryuji among the crowd, beaming a smile. Lastly, Sumire stepped up onto the center of the podium as they announced first place. Three men in suits held the medals, while FIG officials presented and placed them around each gymnasts’ neck. 

Sakiya gracefully accepted her silver medal, a wide smile on her face. Ryuji was happy, Sumire was happy, and she was happy. A silver medal or a gold wouldn’t change how she felt in the moment. 

Besides, the Olympic gold is what she still wanted.

Right?

Sumire waved using both of her arms, looking around the stadium before focusing her attention on Ren, who stood out between Futaba and Ryuji, his jet-black hair acting as a muted color compared to their unique, dyed hair. The officials brought out a bouquet of flowers and diplomas, handing them to the top three first before distributing them to the rest of the top eight. Sumire and Sakiya both got to sing the Japanese national anthem again, while Linoy sang the Israeli anthem. Once they were finished, Sakiya and Linoy stepped up next to Sumire, shook hands, and bit their medals. 

While they did, the announcers spoke up.

“With the conclusion of the individual All-Around Finals, the top sixteen rhythmic gymnasts have been chosen to compete in the 2023 Paris Olympics. These include Sumire Yoshizawa, Sakiya Archambeau, Linoy Ashram…”

The announcer’s words turned into white noise as Sumire heard her name and Olympics together. An overwhelming sense of joy and excitement gave her heart palpitations, and she saw Ren smiling at her. 

At that moment, they both knew what had just happened, and what they still had to do.

* * *

_ September 12th _

The flight home took some time, but once they touched ground in Japan, Sakiya approached Sumire in the airport.

“Sumire. I’d like to talk to you before we head back to our apartments.”

Of course, Sakiya.”

Sumire could feel the will power and resolve emanating from Sakiya, practically forming an aura around her. Ren and Ryuji joined the two as they took the train to the Rainbow Bridge in Odaiba. They arrived in the evening, and the multicolored lights spanning the length of the bridge lit up the immediate area. Sakiya remained silent, even as they stopped walking. Ren and Ryuji stayed one step back as Sumire approached her.

“Sakiya.”

“Sumire.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

Sakiya took a long, deep breath, gazing at the bridge. “You won the gold, and I’m damn proud of you. Hell, you completely kicked my ass this year. You even beat me with the clubs, though I somehow scored better in it for the All-Around final. Watching you made me realize I need to get moving. This whole time, I was ahead of you. But don’t worry. I’m not jealous. I’m just… Surprised. I didn’t even notice how much you improved.”

“I didn’t want to lose to you, Sakiya.” Sumire shook her head. “I’ve practiced hard, and disciplined myself even more. The entire time, I was thinking about how hard you were training, and how much you wanted to win. Your determination pushed me to train even more, and I won because of it. To be honest, my body wouldn’t stop shaking when I went back to the hotel that night. I really managed to give it my all, and Ren was so, so happy. His smile made me realize it was worth every minute, no matter how painful it got. I know you feel the same way about Ryuji.”

“That’s right!” Sakiya raised a hand and clapped her on the shoulder, a wide grin on her face. “I realized that I was happy, even if I lost to you. Ryuji’s cheering was more than enough for me. We’re one to one, now. The only thing left is the Olympics.”

“That’s right.” Sumire gave her a firm nod, determination written on her face. “There’s only one thing left for us to do.”

“Yup! We’re going to train even harder. Both of us made it in, so that’s all we can do! At the Olympics 2024, the winner takes all!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist. “Let’s go!”

“This is it, huh?” Ren wiped a hand through his hair.    
I’m looking forward to what you two pull off. These are going to be your final, and greatest performances, right?”

“Yes, they are.”

Sumire and Sakiya spoke in unison, their own blood oath formed. Ren watched them shake hands, confirming to one another that they’d compete until the end. At that moment, a thought crossed his mind.

“I should get my butt in gear… There’s a few things I still need to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumire did it! Years of training paid off! She's going to the Olympics!
> 
> There's one more thing Ren needs to do before then, though. There are a few people he needs to see, maybe a thing that goes around the finger that he needs to buy...


	72. Farewell and Into the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren decides to speak with his old confidants before the Olympics.

_ August 13th, 2023, Ren and Sumire’s apartment _

“Hello? Amamiya-kun?”

“Hello, Dr. Takemi. Don’t you mean guinea pig?”

Ren heard a stifled laugh through his phone. 

“So it really is you. I assume you’re not calling to catch up, am I correct?”

“Unfortunately not. My girlfriend has overworked herself, worried me sick, and nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I see. Can you tell if it’s a fever? Does she have chills and feel constant pain?”

“It might just be. Normally, I’d have her just sleep it off, but she has a big competition soon and doesn’t want to miss any practice.”

“Right… She’s a rhythmic gymnast. I’ve seen her perform live before.”

“That’s good to hear. I probably told you all about her in one of my medicine-induced stupors.”

“You did.” Takemi laughed. “I’d like to thank you again for heeding my requests to test my medicines, even if it was on rare occasions over the past few years.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Ren placed his hand on Sumire’s head, who was still sound asleep on their bed. “She feels pretty warm, and I don’t really want to bring her all the way to Yongen-Jaya. Mind doing a home visit?”

“Feeling her where... I wonder…” 

“Wh-” Ren blushed and frowned at Takemi’s comment.

“I’m just teasing you, little guinea pig. I’ll stop by. Call it a favor.”

“Thank you.” Ren sighed. “I live in the apartment suite in Odaiba near the Rainbow Bridge.” He proceeded to tell her his exact address. “ Would you mind stopping by multiple times a week?”

“Hmmm… Considering I get to see that Miwa-chan smile and watch her grow thanks to you, I can do that, sure.”

“Great. Can you come now?”

“You always were greedy for more… Fine. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Thanks again.”

Ren hung up his phone and took a deep breath. The last time he met with Takemi for a medical test was at some point last year… He thought. 

“Nnngh….”

“Woah there cowpoke.” Ren pressed Sumire down on the bed as she stirred herself awake.

“Too hot…”

“It is August in Tokyo.”

“Ugh….” She groaned. “Just five more minutes Kasumi…”

“Talking in her sleep?” Ren raised an eyebrow and looked at Morgana, who had been listening the entire time.

“I remember seeing you like this some nights after a long infiltration session.” Morgana sighed. “You constantly worked yourself to the bone…”

“Sumire’s been working harder than I ever did.”

“I just hope she’s alright. Is Dr. Takemi coming?”

“Yeah.”

“Sakiya… Gotta practice…”

Sumire slowly leaned up, pushing herself against Ren’s arm, covered in sweat. Her hair was a complete mess as she slowly turned to look at Ren.

“Oh… I’m still dizzy.”

“You need to rest, Sumire.” He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. “The doctor will be here to check up on you soon.”

“Dr. Takemi…?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have… some water?”

“Of course. Just lie back down.”

“Okay…”

Ren couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked. Her face was completely red, but the part that made him the happiest was the fact that he got to take care of her. He felt bad that he was thinking that way, but she never wanted him to “take care of her” like he was now. She was so focused on paying him back, and didn’t want to incur an even greater debt of being taken care of.

That was a dumb way to think, Ren thought to himself.

“Of course I want to take care of you, Sumire…” He murmured to himself as he walked to the kitchen and began pouring a glass of cold water. “Even after you win the Olympics… Sure, you can pay me back all you want, but I never want to stop taking care of you. I want to take care of you and the kids we’ll have together…”

A warm, tingling blush crept up Ren’s face as he overfilled the glass.

“Ren. The water!”

“Huh?” Ren blinked and saw Morgana standing on the counter, and then saw the water over pouring. “Oops!”

“Don’t tell me you’re sick too… I don’t have the thumbs to help! I mean, I can kind of use the emergency dial, but that doesn’t help too much!”

“I’m fine.” Ren turned off the sink and poured out some of the water. “I just got preoccupied with some thoughts.”

“You’re getting sloppy, Ren!” 

“Sorry, sorry.”

Ren walked back into the main room and over to their bed with the water before putting it up to Sumire's lips. 

“I’m not… that sick… senpai…” Sumire sighed, her face completely red as he held the back of her head.

“Uhhuh. Just relax.” He slowly helped her drink.

“T-Thank you… I’m sorry for overworking myself.” She took a deep breath as the cold water slid down her throat, rejuvenating her.

“Wasn’t knowing your own limits one of Sakiya’s top ten mind-boggling gymnastics facts?” Ren chuckled to himself and scratched the back of his head.

“This is different…” A pout blossomed on her face.

“It’s just like any competition. You’re going to do fine. Now stop arguing and lie back down.”

“Mmmhmm…”

A few minutes later, Ren heard the doorbell. Upon walking through the kitchen and opening it, he saw the familiar face of the slightly shady, punk doctor Tae Takemi, wearing a dark green dress, a white lab coat, and strappy black platform boots. She sported a pair of dark, black-framed glasses and Ren noticed that her hair reached the back of her neck.

“Hey there, Dr. Takemi. Thanks for stopping by.”

“Hello, my guinea pig. Where’s your guinea pig?”

“ _ My guinea pig?” _ Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Takemi replied with a smirk.

“She’s on our bed in the living room. Follow me.”

“Nice place you have here.” Takemi looked around as they walked through the kitchen, taking note of Sumire’s leotard, the coffee shelf, and displayed apparati. 

“Turns out being a therapist nets you some decent cash.” 

“Oh right. I forgot about that. You graduated last year, right? I recall you mentioning it to me the last time you visited.”

“Yup. I’m working at Tokyo Mental Health. Have been for a couple of years now, first as an intern, and now as a therapist.”

“Hm.” Takemi smiled and giggled. “I’m glad you found comfort in helping others in a realistic setting.”

“So am I. I’m an officially retired Phantom Thief, so it’s nice being able to help others in a different way.”

“As charismatic as always.” Takemi nodded as they stepped into the living room. They walked over to Sumire, who attempted to lean up. 

“H-hello… Dr. Takemi…” She winced.

“Lay down.” Takemi sighed and placed her hand against Sumire’s head. “Mild fever… How do you feel? Muscle pains, spasms?”

“Yes… and yes…”

“You’ve been practicing rhythmic gymnastics every day? How many hours a day?”

“Between six to eight hours.”

“Understood. That’s good.”

“It’s… good? But I’m stuck like… this…” Sumire gave Takemi a confused look.

“It’s a good thing because it means that you’re simply exhausted. You’re used to putting a lot of strain on your body, but even the most prolific athletes have their limits. If you ignore the warning signs that your body gives you, you’ll end up like this. Since I started taking care of the people in Yongen-Jaya, I’ve met all sorts of folk. I’ve even helped the occasional athlete in the same position as you, although I’d double the amount of work that you’ve done over them. Simply put, all you need to do is rest.”

“I… can’t rest…” Sumire mustered enough strength to shake her head, staring adamantly at Takemi.

“Stubborn, huh? Just like your husband over there.” Takemi scoffed.

“H-Husband…”

A deep shade of red overtook Sumire’s face while Ren laughed. 

“I’m not quite that yet, Doctor.”

“I’ll tell you what. Back when I first met my guinea pig, he said he needed my “shady drugs” to study for school and keep himself up all night. So, I gave them to him with the promise that he’d help me test out a new drug for an otherwise uncured disease. Thanks to his stubbornness, I managed to finish that drug and save a little girl’s life. Since then, I’ve been working on new medicines while taking care of the Yongen-Jaya residents, like I mentioned. It’s a simple life, but it’s mine. When it comes to stubborn people I know... does this sound like someone you know?”

“R-Ren…?”

“Yes. Now, given that you two share the same stubborn attitude, I’ll let you keep practicing.” She raised a finger. “However, you need to cut down on the amount of times you practice per week. Why are you practicing every day anyway?”

“The Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship is in a few weeks. She wants to win the gold.” Ren answered.

“Ah. In that case…” Takemi cupped her hand under her chin. “I don’t want to see my guinea pig’s guinea pig out of commission. I’ll check up on you a few times a week, but after this big competition, you need to take a break for a few weeks. If you push yourself like this nonstop, you could permanently damage your body, and that won’t help anyone.”

“I understand… Sumire took a deep breath. “Thank you, Dr. Takemi.”

“No problem.” Takemi stood up and looked at Ren. “You’ve got quite the wife.”

“W-Wife…” Sumire felt herself become dizzy as her red face turned redder.

“Please, Takemi.” Ren waved his hand. “We’re not married.”

Yet, he told himself after the fact.

“You sure act like it.” She shook her head. “In any case, text me her availability and I’ll stop by every few days. Deal?”

“Sure thing. Thank you again.”

“Still have that cat, huh? Good to see he’s doing well.” Takemi raised an eyebrow as she spotted Morgana emerge from the back closet.

“He’s as spic as ever, that one.” 

“Maybe I should get myself a black cat…” 

“Pet’s are great for mental wellness, you know.”

“I’m not a pet!” Morgana whined. “I’m the guardian of this home!”

“Does being a pet owner really suit me, though?” Takemi scratched her head as they left Morgana be and walked back to the front door. “I let my guinea pig loose all those years ago…”

“Very funny.” Ren sighed. “Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll stop by again soon. Don’t let her overwork herself, all right?”

“Already planned on not letting her.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Takemi.”

“Goodbye.”

“Husband and wife, huh?” Ren chuckled to himself.

“It’s nice to see that Takemi hasn’t really changed at all.” Morgana stood at his feet, glaring up at him.

“Yeah. Makes me want to see what the others are up to.”

“The others?”

“Yeah. Shinya, Mishima, Yoshida, Ohya… My old confidants.”

“I thought you did keep up with them, though?” Morgana tilted his head, confused.

“Well, I sort of do. The occasional text message hardly counts, though. I want to actually speak with them.”

“Why haven’t you yet?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, and I’ve been busy with work. I mean, I’m not going to visit them all in a  _ day _ .”

“I see. Sometimes I only remember things I wanted to do the day after.” Morgana licked his leg.

“Like choosing where to sleep? Cat tower, bed or couch?” Ren chuckled.

“Hey! It’s important!”

“I know, I know. Once the World Championship is over, let’s start reconnecting.” Ren bent down and held out his hand, which Morgana laid a paw upon.

“Let’s do it!”

* * *

_ September 20th, 2023 _

Ren took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car in the Kanda Church parking lot. He had texted Hifumi to meet him here, but received no response. She was a professional shogi player these days, after all. The last time they saw each other face to face was over a year ago, but like most of his former confidants, he did his best to send some text messages.

Keeping track of all your friends was hard.

Someone of her fame was probably constantly busy traveling and competing. It was a long shot to ask her to meet with him out of the blue at the church where she taught him how to tactically outsmart his enemies, but it was the perfect kind of shot for him. The sun eclipsing Tokyo slowly set as he stepped inside. 

“Welcome.” A familiar priest stood at the altar of the church, a crucified statue of Jesus behind him. The pews were empty, with one exception. 

Peeking her head above the front, rightmost pew was Hifumi Togo, sporting her signature long, brown hair and a checkered pattern red and white dress.

“Hifumi, you made it!” Ren quickly walked up to her, a bright smile on his face. 

“Hello, Ren. It’s been quite some time.” 

Hifumi’s dark green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, emanating both a fiery, competitive spirit and one of familiarity and nostalgia. She was as stunning as ever, but Ren knew she chose to play the part of a dignified, beautiful shogi player of her own accord, not her mother’s. 

“Please, take a seat.”

Like clockwork, Ren silently sat down, and the two began playing a game of shogi. Each one of their moves were slow and calculated, although Hifumi still had her anime-eque, outrageous names and movements. 

“You still have all those fun names for your shogi pieces and moves.” Ren chuckled as he made his next move. “How has being a queen been treating you?”

“I’ve been well.” She nodded, spinning a piece on one finger. “You already know how the first few years went, though.”

“It wouldn’t have been as rewarding if you didn’t fight your way to the top, right?” 

“No, it wouldn’t have been. Once my mother’s veil was lifted, I quickly learned my place in the shogi community. I was an awful player, but thanks to you, I put on a brave face and began training, so that I could win using my own abilities. I started from the beginning after quitting the Ladies Professional Shogi Players’ Association… It was an uphill battle, but I managed to re-earn the respect of my fellow shogi players, and now I compete globally. I believe that next year will be mine!”

“That’s what Sumire believes, too. Actually, it’s not even that she “believes” it, she knows it.”

“Sumire?” Hifumi gave him a confused look.

“My girlfriend. The rhythmic gymnast… I’ve mentioned her to you before, but that was probably a long while ago.”

“Ohhh, I remember!” Hifumi slammed down another piece. “Sumire Yoshizawa. She’s been making headlines recently!”

“The one and only. Not only is she a top-tier rhythmic gymnast; she’s an Olympic-bound one. Just over a week ago, she placed first in the Rhythmic Gymnastics World Championship, won a gold, and qualified for the Olympics.”

“That’s wonderful, Ren-kun. Both her and I are aiming for the top!” She clapped.

“I’ll try and keep up.” Ren nodded. “I’ve seen a few of your competitions over the past few years. I’m sorry I didn’t actively keep in contact.”

“It’s fine.” Hifumi shook her head. “We’re both adults. And I didn’t contact you much, either.”

“True enough.” Ren leaned his head back and thought about his next move. “So how’s your life outside shogi?”

“It’s all shogi, Ren-kun.” Hifumi giggled. “I am dating a wonderful man, though. He’s a digital artist! He’s so wonderful, in fact, that I plan to ask him to marry me soon.”

“Marriage, huh?” Ren sat for a minute before looking back at her. “I…” He gulped. “I’m going to ask Sumire to marry me when the Olympics are over.”

“I know you can do it!” Hifumi clapped her hands and smiled. “I’ve never seen you nervous before!”

“Nervous, me? Not at all!” 

Ren coughed and adjusted the scruff of his shirt while scratching the back of his neck. “It’s been a long time coming, but I feel like I’m ready to ask her. Almost.”

“You have nothing to worry about! Now… back to my life outside shogi… I went to university for business, met my boyfriend, and graduated in March of 2022. He likes to draw me from time to time, especially when I get competitive!”

“I graduated around the same time. I’m a therapist, now. Got my degree in psychology.”

“A therapist? Hmmm…. Now that I think about that, it suits you. The nights I spent here with you were indeed therapeutic.”

“I hear that a lot.” Ren chuckled. “Ah… This is nice.”

“What is?” Hifumi tilted her head and made her next move without even looking.

“Catching up with you. There are a lot of people I haven’t kept up with. At first, I tried to, but eventually, you start to forget to keep track of everyone, and at the same time, they don’t really try to keep in contact with you. It’s a vicious cycle.”

“I understand how you feel.” Hifumi closed her eyes and placed her last piece down. “Now, concede.”

“I concede!”

“Hehe… There’s nothing we can do about the time we’ve lost, though. We just have to keep moving forward, right?”

“Yes. Now... “ Ren picked up a shogi piece. “I want to beat you at least once before we leave.”

“Ohho…” Hifumi cupped a hand under her chin and smirked. “I’d love to see you try!”

* * *

_ October 15, 2023, Night _

“You’ll never see it coming…” 

Ren hummed to himself as he idly browsed through his DVD collection. Sumire had sprawled herself out on the couch, relaxing after a relatively calm day of practice. Since the World Championships, she scaled back on how much she trained, per Takemi’s orders. Regardless, Ren still had to work, and she still wanted to practice. Those were the only things they could do as the 2024 Olympics approached. 

“Stealing Hearts: A Phantom Thieves Documentary…” Ren picked up the DVD case and looked it over. “I almost forgot about this…”

“Didn’t your friend Mishima-san make that?” Sumire leaned up slightly, pressing her elbow against the couch.

“Yes he did. I haven’t kept in contact with him, though… Damn. There are too many people to have to keep track of.” Ren sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I know.” Ren pulled out his phone while walking up to his PS5 and taking out  _ Dad of Boy 6 _ before putting in the DVD. “Care to watch?”

“Sure!”

While the DVD loaded, Ren made a call.

“H-Hello? R-Ren-kun?”

“Hey, Mishima.”

“Ren! It’s really you!” An excited voice yelled through the phone.

“Yup. Sumire and I are about to watch your documentary again.”

“Yoshizawa-san? Oh, right! She’s pretty famous now, huh?”

“Only to those that follow rhythmic gymnastics.”

“True… I only know because of our previous affiliation at Shujin.”

“I don’t think you ever spoke to her.”

“Hey! C’mon…”

“Anyway…” Ren cleared his throat. “Want to meet with me and catch up?”

“Of course! Where would we meet?”

“Wilton Buffet. My treat.”

“Really? You can afford that?”

“Don’t underestimate the retired leader of the Phantom Thieves!”

“Retired…” 

Ren heard an audible sigh.

“We can’t live in our glory days forever, Mishima. I’ll see you, let’s say, tomorrow night.”

“Right! Okay! See you, Ren-kun!”

“Mishima-san made this documentary, right?” Sumire looked over the case quizzingly.

“Yup.” Ren put his phone away and sat down next to her as she adjusted herself.

“It’s actually pretty good, considering how we operated.” Morgana laughed, jumping onto the couch between them. “There wasn’t much  _ to  _ go off of, so considering he managed to make a two-hour documentary is impressive!”

“He covered the origins of the Phantom Thieves, the criminals they took down, their rise to fame, how they were innocent regarding Okumura, everyone’s belief in us, and our ultimate disappearance.”

“Do people even remember Yaldabaoth and the merging of Mementos with reality?” Morgana perked an eyebrow.

“At this point? No.” Ren shook his head. “Nobody except Mishima and the other confidants, that is.”

“That doesn’t still bother you, does it?” Sumire gently took his hand.

“Not anymore.”

“Phew… Good.”

“I’ve forgotten some of the finer details, so let’s get watching!”

* * *

_ October 16th, Night _

“Ren-kun!”

Ren looked up from his phone as he stood outside the Wilton Buffet and saw Mishima walking up to him. He had gotten a bit taller, but looked relatively the same, and was wearing a casual green jacket and blue jeans. 

“Hey, Mishima. Let’s head inside.”

“Mhm!”

Ren led Mishima into the buffet, paying for their hour-long reservation. They both gathered up several plates of food before seating themselves.

“We rewatched your documentary last night.”

“What’d you think of it, after viewing it through a different perspective?”

“Different perspective?”

“Yeah. You’re an adult now, with job experience. We’re not naive high-schoolers anymore.”

“Ahhh. I see. It’s still quite informative, and captures the message the Phantom Thieves were trying to send, even if we’re just an urban legend at this point.”

“Public interest is so keen on moving from one fad to the next…” Mishima sighed and absentmindedly stirred his food. “No one even tried to remember the Phantom Thieves.”

“To be fair, we haven’t made a move since December 2016, at least in the eyes of the public.”

“Are you saying you did something after that? I can’t quite remember.”

Ren took a deep breath. Time dilation. Lavenza. “Things happening as they should have.”

How could he even explain that? There wasn’t much point to it. 

“To sum it up, yes, we went on one final heist. The target was not evil, per se, so I can’t really say anything else. It’s all in the past, anyway.”

“I see.” Mishima nodded and didn’t pry any further, which surprised Ren. 

“Anyway, you finished the documentary in what, 2019?”

“Yes. It was quite the undertaking, especially since it was just me working on it. I got so engrossed in it, though, that I went to university to study film, so I could make it the best documentary possible!”

“It seems to have paid off.” Ren nodded.

“I’m really glad to hear that from the original leader.”

“Hah. Thanks.”

Ren and Mishima spoke some more and caught up in one another’s lives. Mishima told Ren how he was on his way to actually start directing more documentaries, focusing on real, contemporary issues in Japanese society. The topic he was focusing on now was sexuality in Japan, with a bill having been signed into law in 2022 that legalized gay marriage. He went on to say that even though it was a law, there was still the stigma of being LGBTQ+, and many,  _ many _ conservative people were still against it. The documentary, he hoped, would shed a new light on the sociopolitical and cultural issues that would need to be addressed for Japan to move forward.

Ren told Mishima about his studies in psychology, how he had an internship for several years, and how he was now a licensed therapist. Mishima commented that it suited him, to which Ren replied that he heard that often. Lastly, Ren told him about his plans to marry Sumire, to which Mishima congratulated him. After their hour was up, Ren promised to speak with Mishima more, who said the same. After that, they went their separate ways, with Ren thinking about who he’d try to find next.

* * *

_ November 20th, 2023 _

Ren looked up at the sign outside the Akihabara arcade. It had been months since he last spoke to Shinya, so what were the chances that he’d pick up his phone right away?

“Hello? Ren?”

“Hi, Shinya.”

“Holy crap! It really is you!”

“Sorry for calling out of the blue.” Ren laughed. “I’m outside the Akihabara arcade where we played Gun About and wondered what you were up to.”

“I’m a real pro gamer now!”

“Esports, right?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m guessing that keeps you pretty busy, huh? You wouldn’t happen to be able to slot in some free time for one last game with me, would you?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I can! The arcade is basically all VR now, but it still plays the same pretty much. I can be free this Saturday!”

“Count me in. I’ll see you then.”

“Sweet! Bye, Ren!” 

“Goodbye, Shinya.”

With a smile, Ren made his way home for the evening.

* * *

_ November 25th, 2023, Afternoon _

Ren idly browsed on his phone while he waited for Shinya. The only thought that crossed his mind was…

“Yo.” A young man as tall as Ren waved his arm as he approached him, wearing a red hat that read “GET SMOKED” on it along with a blue shirt that read “NOOBS” under a black, plain jacket. It had been little over two years since he’d seen Shinya, though he was one of the few Ren texted a bit more than the rest. 

“Shinya!”

Ren outstretched his fist, which Shinya happily bumped.

“Some little bro you are!” Ren chuckled as he looked him over again. “Jeez, you’re a full-fledged adult now!”

“I guess so! You’re still like a big bro to me, though.”

“Thanks.” Ren nodded. “Let’s head in.”

As the two stepped inside, Ren immediately noticed that everything was indeed VR. Every single crane game had some sort of virtual reality interface, as did the revamped Gun About arcade machine. How one would play a crane game in VR made no sense to him. Then again, the only time he really interacted with it was at Futaba’s. 

“So you’re an esports player now, huh?”

‘Yup. Basically, I compete with a bunch of other pros from Japan against other nations.”

“Playing for fun, or to win?”

“For fun.”

“Good.” Ren lightly patted his back. 

“Don’t worry, Ren. I remember what you taught me. It’s a lot more rewarding to play and have fun doing so instead of always playing to win. I still like to win, but if I try too hard, it ruins all my enjoyment, and I really just don’t play as well. If I have fun with it, I actually can focus better!”

“That’s how it works, Shinya. You can apply that philosophy anywhere. Lately, I’ve been doing it at my job. At first, I was trying so hard to help everyone, and I found myself unable to help anyone, really. I couldn’t even help myself. Then, one day, I met someone that reminded me how to love what I did. It’s a good mentality to have.”

“Yup!” Shinya smiled brightly, still a kid on the inside. “I’ve made a lot of friends, too!”

“I’m happy to hear that. You really have grown up.”

“Thanks to you, Ren!”

“It was nothing, really. You did that all yourself.” 

The two laughed together before putting on the VR headset and picking up the arcade gun. 

“Welcome to Gun About!” An announced, seemingly omnipresent, announced. “Whether you’re here as a beginner, or a returning player, you can compete your way to the top and create a new high score!”

A leaderboard popped up within their field-of-view, showcasing the top three placements. One of them was “The King” and the other was…

Alibaba.

Ren smirked as he input his name, “Joker,” and the two began to play. Within seconds, Ren found his footing in the virtual space, though he lagged exponentially behind Shinya. They shot and blasted away at virtual targets for several rounds until Ren found his head swirling.

“That’s… enough from me today. So dizzy… I wonder how Sumire managed to spin around so much…”

“Sumire?” Shinya gave him a puzzled look after taking off the headset.

“My girlfriend. She’s a rhythmic gymnast.”

“Ohhhhh, so you have a pro girlfriend?”

“You could say that, yeah. She’s going to the Olympics, actually, to fulfill our dream. So far, she’s won nearly 10 golds!”

“Sick!” 

“Indeed, I think I’m going to be sick…” Ren wobbled slightly. 

“Don’t get too disoriented, Ren!” Shinya put his hand on Ren’s shoulder. “Sorry for pushing you so hard!”

“I just got into it, that’s all.” 

“An Olympic rhythmic gymnast… I knew my big bro would find an awesome girlfriend!”

“She’s more awesome than you can possibly imagine…” Ren smiled. “I’m going to ask her to marry me, soon.”

“Really? That’s amazing! Good luck!”

“Thanks, Shinya. I say soon, but the time is still a ways away… I have a lot of things I still need to do.”

“Well don’t let me keep you distracted!” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren rotated his neck. “I’d love it if you watched her at the Olympics next year. I’ll try and catch some of your esports competitions.”

“Sure thing!” Shinya excitedly nodded. “You’ll get to see how much of a fun pro I am!” 

“I look forward to it. “

A brief moment of silence passed before Shinya’s phone buzzed, and his face morphed into a shocked expression. “Oh! Crap! I gotta go practice! We’ve been here for three hours!”

“You practice?”

“Well yeah! You can’t be a pro unless you practice and keep yourself up to speed!” Shinya jogged over to the door. “Today was a lot of fun, though! I’ll be sure to call in the future!”

“I’ll keep in contact!” Ren waved. “See you around!”

After Shinya exited the arcade, Ren stretched out his arms and cracked his hands before donning the VR headset once more. 

“Just you wait Futaba…”

* * *

_ December 26th, 2023 _

Time continued to fly by as Ren found himself constantly busy taking in clients and meeting with those that repeatedly came. Since the law regarding gay marriage was passed, many of his clients came out to him, which, as a third-party therapist, he was perfectly fine with. They spoke of how happy they were to finally be able to just be themselves, though they often came back talking about the pervading issues that still plagued the LGBTQ+ community. He gave them the best advice he could, but even he knew that, as a lone therapist, he couldn’t change Japan’s deep-rooted cultural “norms.” It was going to be a long, slow process, but he knew that one day, soon, it would be more widely accepted. 

After celebrating Christmas with Sumire and trying several… Many new ugly Christmas sweaters on, she returned to practice with Sakiya and Hanako. From what Ren saw and heard, the duo had long since surpassed Hanako, though she kept up in her hoop performance. In a technical sense, Hanako knew the rules inside and out, though, so they still relied on her for precise information regarding their routines. The three had a symbiotic relationship of sorts, and no matter how much Sumire shined above Sakiya, Ren was pretty sure Sakiya would dig her way out of a hell frozen over to keep competing. It made him happy to see how close the two had become over the years. 

While he thought about Sakiya, he thought back to one of the few times they all drank together. In her stupors, she usually yelled about how excited she was to move forward after the Olympics and become a teacher. This inadvertently made him think of Kawakami, who he last heard from through a text at his graduation… in 2022. 

Ren’s phone rang as he waited for Kawakami to hopefully pick up, sitting on the couch in the apartment, while Sumire made him some late-night coffee. She was too sweet. It made his heart melt when she came back, sat down next to him and handed him the cup, a heart sirred from the blend of creamer and coffee. 

“Hello?”

“Don’t you mean ‘Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’?”

“Very funny, Amamiya-kun.”

“Sorry, sorry. How are you doing, Kawakami-sensei?”

“Just call me Kawakami-san. I haven’t been your teacher for years.”

“Then call me Ren.”

“Deal. I’ve been well. How’s adult life treating you?”

“That’s a conversation best saved for the bar, don’t you think?”

“True… Are you asking me on a date?”

“No. Did I get your hopes up?”

“No. I know you’re dating Yoshizawa-san. I just wanted to see if you were still a delinquent.”

“I never was!”

“I know.” 

Both of them laughed as Sumire gave him a loving smile, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“Want to meet at Crossroads this Saturday night?” Ren took a sip of his coffee. Columbian 100% Typica. 

“Crossroads, huh? You sure know your bars. I’ll see you then.”

“See you later,  _ Becky _ .”

“Ugh…”

Ren heard the call end, and he looked up at Sumire.

“Becky? I thought you were talking to Kawakami-sensei?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren laughed and wrapped his right hand around her left. Gently, he rubbed his finger over her ring finger. “Ready for 2024?”

“Absolutely!”

The bright, determined smile on Sumire’s face told Ren everything he needed to know. It was a simple gesture. A nod.

But Ren could feel a fire in her heart, a blazing inferno that couldn’t be extinguished any longer. Through the years they had been together, he’d seen that fire dim over and over, but since they reaffirmed their promise after the 2020 Olympics, not even a tidal wave could put it out. 

It made Ren incredibly happy to see Sumire chasing her dream with no shackles or chains holding her back. They were free, together.

“I can’t help but think back to how much time has passed.” 

Ren slightly lowered his head, a solemn expression appearing on his face. “We’ve been dating for over six years now, and I’ve never felt my love for you fade at all. If anything, I love you now more than ever.”

“I feel the same way.” Sumire placed her hot chocolate on the small table in front of them and perked his chin up. “Don’t worry about the time that’s passed, Ren. We’re exactly where we need to be. In a few months, after I win, I’ll finally be able to take care of you, like you have for me this entire time.”

“I’m looking forward to that day more than anything, trust me.” A warm smile crossed his face. “We’ve done so much together, but I feel like the Olympics is only the beginning.”

“It is.”

Sumire’s affirmative tone made Ren’s heart skip a beat, and his cheeks turn red. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

The couple held one another in a warm embrace as time slowly passed and the night came to a close.

* * *

_ December 30th, 2023 _

Snow gently fell as Ren waited outside Crossroads in Shinjuku. He originally planned to visit Chihaya while he waited, but her booth wasn’t set up. Without anything else to do, he browsed on his phone.

…

...

“Hey.”

Ren blinked and saw Kawakami in front of him, wearing a dark brown jacket, completely buttoned up. “It seems you haven’t stopped zoning out.”

“My bad.” Ren clapped one of his cheeks. “I’ve been waiting here too long.”

“You’re the one who arrived too early.” 

“Fair enough…” Ren led her inside, where a familiar face greeted them from behind the counter.

“Oh? Could it be?” 

“Hey, Lala.”

“Amamiya-kun! It’s so good to see you again!”

Lala Escargot giddily walked around the counter and pulled Ren in for a hug. “I see you brought Kawakami-san-chan with you! You’re not cheating, are you?”

“Of course not!” Ren shook his head. “We’re just here to catch up and drown out our sorrows.”

“Good, good!” Lala laughed. 

“Give him a break, Lala. He’s too young for me, anyhow.”

“Now now, Kawakami-san-chan. That attitude won’t get you any man!”

“Ergh…” Kawakami sighed. “Just get me a drink.”

“Of course!”

Ren and Kawakami sat down at the bar counter while Lala served them. 

“Say, Lala, have you seen or heard from Ohya lately? She hasn’t answered any of my calls for texts.”

“Ohya-chan’s been busy with some investigations! Don’t worry, it’s not you!”

“I see. If she stops by, tell her that I’d like to speak with her.”

“Sure thing!”

“So,” Ren turned his head to Kawakami, “How’s Shujin been?”

“Ugh… I love teaching and helping students, but some days it’s very difficult. The higher-ups are still awful, though I recently got promoted to be the head teacher.”

“Huh. How are the others?”

“Everyone is still there. Ushimura is still a grinch.” She took a big gulp of her drink. “We haven’t had a decent principal yet.”

“I feel you when it comes to having difficult days.” Ren chuckled lightly before sighing and taking a gulp of his own. “You know what I’m doing, right?”

“You got a degree in psychology, and now you’re a therapist, right?”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to charge for this session?”

“This one’s on the house, just like the drinks.”

“Ren-kun…”

“I’m doing a lot better than you are, Kawakami-san. I have Sumire to lean on, at least.”

“Yoshizawa-san… I hear she’s going to the Olympics.”

“So you already know.”

“I do my best to keep up with prospective former students, especially one as standout as her. She went from acting like her sister, who I only know of thanks to the student records, to herself back in January of 2017. That wouldn’t happen to be the work of the Phantom Thieves, would it?”

“Right on the nose.”

“I see. Well, she appears to be doing a lot better for herself now. It was incredibly strange that she always turned in papers written “Kasumi Yoshizawa” on the top. We were told to leave her be, as she was grieving.”

“You did your best, given the circumstances.” Ren looked down at his glass. “And trust me, she’s doing great now. She’s never been more proud to be herself.”

“Good to hear!” Kawakami raised her glass, now slightly intoxicated. “To Yoshizawa-san’s health and the Olympics!”

“Huzzah!” Ren clinked her glass. 

A calm silence took over the bar as they drank. 

…

…

“So what else have you been up to, Kawakami-san?”

“Same old. I’m not a maid anymore, of course, and teaching is a career that doesn’t inherently change over the years. The students change, though, so that adds a lot of variety. Time flies when you’re an adult, Ren. The years I’ve spent as a teacher since you left went by faster than I could drink this glass. You haven’t married Yoshizawa-san yet, have you?” She looked at his ring finger. “I know you like to take your time, but cherish what you love before you can’t.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Ren shook his head. “I’m waiting until she wins the Olympics before I ask.”

“You always have been a show-off.”

“It’ll be worth it. I just need to be patient.”

“You always have been good at that.” 

“Thanks.” 

Ren took another sip.

“I’m sorry for not keeping in contact with you much.”

“Don’t be sorry. If I tried to keep in contact with everyone I knew, I’d go crazy. I’m sure someone like you knows a lot of people, too.” Kawakami laughed.

“Admittedly, I think I’d go crazy too. Over the past few months, though, I have been trying to contact everyone.”

“Good on you, Ren.” Kawakami set down her glass and waded in her seat for a minute.

…

…

“Lala-chan, could I get… a refill?”

“No.”

“Aw…” 

“What were you drinking, anyway?” Ren perked an eyebrow.

“...Liquor…”

“Oh.”

“I need you to get home in one piece, Kawakami-san-chan.” Lala tapped her finger on the table. “You’re going to stay here until you sober up, okay?”

“Fine…”

“It’s getting late, Amamiya-kun. Kawakami-san-chan seems tapped out for the night, so I suggest you go home to your fine lady.”

“You’re right, Lala. Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure!”

“I’ll keep in contact with you, alright, Kawakami-san?” Ren waved his hand in front of her.

“Mhmm… Yes master…”

“Right.” Ren stood up and walked to the door. “Goodbye Lala, Kawakami-san!”

“Goodbye, honey! Tell the missus I said hello!”

“Will do!”

With a chuckle, Ren made his way out of Crossroads and to the train station.

* * *

_ January 6th, 2024, Afternoon _

Ren celebrated the New Year with Sumire, with the two making the same resolution. 

Win the Olympics and take the crown of the gymnastics world.

A few days after, Ren reserved a room at a hotel in Paris and sent a text message to one of the few confidants he felt would be the most difficult to get into contact with. To his surprise, the confidant agreed to meet with him at the Shibuya beef bowl restaurant in the afternoon.

“Hello, Amamiya-kun.”

Standing in front of Ren was none other than Toranosuke Yoshida, the Deputy Prime Minister of Japan.

“It’s good to see you, Yoshida-san, or should I call you Deputy Prime Minister Yoshida?” The two shook hands firmly. “Thank you for taking the time to come see me.”

“Please, just call me Yoshida. You’re more than just a random citizen, Amamiya-kun. We’re still in recess, and it’s not as though the Prime Minister has many responsibilities for me, anyhow. I’d like to thank you for inviting me.”

“Let’s head inside.”

As the two stepped in, they found that the restaurant hadn’t changed at all, and they both sat next to one another before ordering.

“People don’t seem to recognize you immediately.” Ren commented while looking around at the civilians absentmindedly eating their beef bowls.

“It’s both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, I wish more citizens were politically involved and knew their own leaders. On the other, I’m grateful to just be another person, like I always have been.”

“You came pretty close to winning this year. I voted for you.”

“Thank you.” Yoshida laughed. “Regardless of if I win or not, I’ll keep pushing for reform, no matter what position I’m given. I’d like to ask you, Amamiya-kun, what have you been doing to bring about change? I certainly know you haven’t sat around this entire time.”

“I’ve been interning at Tokyo Mental Health, and I got my degree in psychology a few years ago. Just last year, I got my official license to become a therapist.”

“That’s wonderful.” 

Yoshida smiled and took a deep breath. 

“I always knew you’d enact change wherever you went. I had hoped you’d become a politician, but I’m not so ignorant as to not know of the plight of mental health culture in Japan. You’re fighting a tough battle, but I know that, like you always have, you’ll come out on top.”

“Thanks, Yoshida-san.”

The two went silent as their bowls were placed in front of them, and they clapped their hands together before eating. 

“Honestly, I thought I’d become a politician, or a barista. The idea of becoming a therapist came out of nowhere, really. It was thanks to another therapist that I was inspired to become one. When I started, I wanted to help every single person that came to see me. This quickly overwhelmed me, and thanks to my girlfriend, I realized that wasn’t the right way to approach my job. I can’t help everyone, Yoshida-san, but I can certainly help those that want to be helped.”

“The political sphere is not the only place in which one much make difficult choices and sacrifice the well-being of some in favor of others.” Yoshida spoke calmly. “Some become politicians for status and power, like I did when I first started. Other’s come seeking to present their ideals, but they quickly realize that it is impossible to make every single person agree to one, uniform ideal. I’m glad you realized this, Amamiya-kun.”

“So am I, Yoshida-san. Now, I help those I can. Down the road, I’d like for the broader society of Japan to recognize the plight of mental health culture, but we need to address these things one step at a time. This country is already changing rapidly.”

“It’s all thanks to you and other youth like you.” Yoshida nodded. “Your generation refuses to back down, and I find that extremely admirable. Take a look at same-sex marriage in Japan. It’s thanks to you, and those like you, that a bill addressing it could be passed. Just because we’re meant to conform to tradition does not mean tradition is the right way to approach life.”

“Thank you again.” Ren smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to have had a hand in that bill being passed, would you? A lot of my friends were directly impacted by that bill passing, and they’re all thankful.”

“No need to thank me.” Yoshida shook his head. “I want to act as a vessel for the youth to speak. Until the day comes where we can successfully put a young, upstart politician in office, this is all I can do. Now, let’s move on to a lighter topic. You mentioned you had a girlfriend?” 

“Yes. She’s a rhythmic gymnast, and she’s going to win in the Olympics this year.”

“Oh my.” Yoshida laughed. “How admirable.”

“She means the world to me, Yoshida-san. She’s incredibly kind, funny, and selfless. Since I met her, she’s been working tirelessly to make it to the Olympics, practicing day-by-day to get to this point. On top of that, she goes out of her way to take care of me between all of that. She’s the hardest worker I’ve ever known, and I couldn’t be a luckier man.”

“Do you plan to marry her? I see you aren’t wearing any band.”

“Soon, yes.” Ren held up his finger “After the Olympics.”

“Very good, Amamiya-kun. Very good. Let your love push you further than ever before, and may the same happen for her at the Olympics.”

“Will do.”

Silence overtook them once more as they finished their beef bowls, ordered seconds, and ate those too. When they finished, they both paid and made their way out.

“Thank you, Amamiya-kun.”

“Thank  _ you _ , Yoshida-san. This was nice.”

“Indeed it was. Speaking with you is still a thought-provoking experience, and I’d be happy to talk with you again any time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ren pulled out his phone. “Things are going to get busy again.”

“That they are. When the Olympics come around, I’ll be sure to watch.”

“Look forward to it!”

“I already am. See you later, Amamiya-kun.”

“Goodbye, Yoshida-san.”

Ren felt a calmness within his heart as he watched Yoshida disappear amongst the Shibuya crowd.

“Hmmm… Since I’m here…”

* * *

_ January 6th, 2024, Evening _

“Yo.” Iwai kicked his feet off his table and folded up the newspaper he was looking at. “Look who it is, Kaoru.”

“Amamiya-kun!” 

Ren looked to the right of Iwai and saw a young man wearing glasses, a loose black shirt that let his scar show on his neck, and blue jeans. 

“Kaoru!” Ren walked over and shook his hand. “You grew up!”

“I’m nearly as tall as you!” Kaoru laughed. 

“Nah… Maybe…”

“What brings you here, kid?” Iwai stood up.

“Remember that gun I ordered?”

“Hah! ‘Course I do. It’s been sittin’ in the back for years! Years! You got the mind of a cat or somethin’?”

“I’ve been really busy…” Ren rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. I  _ did _ tell you it might be a couple years.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Iwai laughed. “You ordered it! It’s just funny to think, since I could have gone out of business in the meantime!”

“Right…”

“Just kidding. I would have called you.” 

Iwai laughed as he walked into the backroom. Kaoru nervously looked around after he disappeared from view.

“Last time I talked with your dad, I think he mentioned you got a girl? Is this true?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I did!” 

“What’s she like?”

“Uh… Well... She’s really pretty, but also kind of pushy. She thinks I’m cute, I guess, and she loves my bad jokes!”

“I see. Well,” Ren planted a hand on his shoulder. “Your dad and I are proud of you. Just know that you’ll need to man up at some point. You treat your girl well, and she’ll treat you back!”

“R-Right! Thank you!”

“Have I ever told you about my girlfriend?”

“Um… No.” 

“Alright!” Ren cheered. “Well, her name is Sumire, she’s a rhythmic gymnast, and is going to participate in the Olympics this year!”

“Rhythmic gymnast... Does she have red hair?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve seen vids of her!”

“Really? Rhythmic gymnastics isn’t something most Japanese people are really into.” Ren tilted his head.

“My girlfriend has actually been getting into it since your girlfriend and the other one… the blonde…”

“Sakiya.”

“Right! Since those two have been making a name for themselves and Japan, the sport has skyrocketed in popularity for a lot of girls! I think they’re making an anime about them, actually!”

“That’s nice to hear.” Ren smiled and nodded. “Well, considering that, I need to tell you one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“While she may have flexibility, you need to have reach. Catch my drift?”

Kaoru’s face slowly turned red as Ren laughed and Iwai emerged. 

“Talking about girls?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good shit. Here’s your gun, by the way.” Iwai placed a long, thin suitcase on the table. “It’s fake, ‘course. Don’t go wavin’ it around blah blah, you know.”

“Of course. How much was it again?”

“Let me see…” Iwai pulled out a small logbook. “300,000 yen.”

“Got it.” Ren pulled out a check note. 

“You really are crazy, kid.”

“Don’t worry, I know.” A few more seconds passed. “There you go!” Ren handed him the check. “I hope that works, unless you want me to get that in cash.”

“This should be fine. Bring me some of that shiny junk so I can make some actual yen.”

“You have my word, and my wallet.” Ren stepped back and bowed. “What do you think I’m going to do with this?”

“That’s one hell of a present for a girl…” Iwai replied.

“It is, don’t worry. I actually don’t know what I want to do with it. Still need to marry her.”

“Good luck with that.” Iwai waved the blank check. “See you soon.”

“I’ll be back shortly!” 

After Ren left, Kaoru told Iwai what he knew about Sumire, and Iwai connected the dots regarding Kaoru’s girlfriend. About an hour later, Ren came back in his car, and with his bag of holding, exchanged a lot of the Mementos junk he still had. 

Hopefully he didn’t need to buy anything else expensive...

* * *

_ February 2024 _

Time continued to pass, and in the moments of solace he could find, Ren contacted the former Phantom Thieves and Chihaya, who he wanted to check in with. He and Makoto spoke about her progress in the police force, which was slow-going at best. She was determined to make her own form of justice known, no matter how long it took or stressful it might be. As it turned out, the force wasn’t so kind and open to women as it was men. However despite all that, she managed to become a detective in her own right, working to root out organized crime in Tokyo. Sae faced some of the same problems as a defence attorney, but she was just as determined to help people in her own way. She even managed to acquit someone of a false charge, just like she did with Ren all those years ago. Haru was content with her work, slowly but surely transforming Okumura foods into a more family-oriented chain. As an international business, she couldn’t simply declare that they would become a series of small cafes. Instead, Takakura guided her in introducing smaller changes that would make a gradual impact. Most of all, though, Haru wanted to run a small cafe of her own, but she didn’t want to leave Okumura Foods behind until she knew it was the company she wanted it to be.

Ryuji successfully received his physical therapist license, though he still couldn’t work on his own yet. He interned with the same therapists that helped him, and was content with his work. He had Sakiya, and supporting her was his primary source of happiness. Ann had become an internationally renown model in the years since graduating Shujin Academy, doing photoshoots of all kinds and traveling the globe with her partner, Shiho. In the same vein, Shiho completely recovered from the Kamoshida incident, vowing to become the best volleyball player she could, with Ann by her side. She was doing pretty well for herself, even if she still had nightmares and relapses. 

Futaba was on the verge of publishing her independent research, having spent the past six years recovering what her mother had written and combining that with her own experience and research. Hanako successfully became a licensed rhythmic gymnastics coach and continued to happily support Futaba, Sakiya and Sumire every step of the way. Sojiro continued to cheer everyone on, content with running Leblanc, which ranged from busy to dead day-by-day, the regulars coming and going. On top of that, Alibaba was an elusive entity that only struck out against the most malicious of internet criminals. Yusuke had completely eclipsed Madarame’s shadow, like a phoenix. He ran his own art exhibits, giving away most of his money to organizations that helped prospective artists like he had once been. He was not vain or greedy, he simply wanted to create art for the sake of it, and showcase it to those that wanted to see it. Of course, he was still eccentric. 

Before he finished speaking with his friends, Ren asked each and every one of them to make some free time in August to watch Sumire and Sakiya. They all agreed, much to his relief. With that settled, he stepped into a small apartment outside of Shinjuku. It was a simple, modest apartment, with the occasional oddity placed here and there. Sitting at a kotatsu in the living room was his friend and fortune teller, Chihaya Mifune. She wore a dark purple sweater and a black headband which sat against her long, blonde hair, her violet eyes gleaming. 

“Hello, Ren-kun!” She smiled as he sat down opposite of her. On the kotatsu was a dark globe that swirled with fog. Behind that, in front of Chihaya, were two dozen cards.

“Hello, Chihaya. Thank you for letting me do a house visit.”

“Of course! It’s far too snowy and cold for me to set up my booth, and I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to speak with you!”

“Is that because of my arcana?” He snickered.

“Wh-” She lightly blushed. “Why of course not! S-Sure, you’re fascinating in that regard, b-but you’re also a good friend!”

“Thanks.” Ren laughed, satisfied with her response. “Not just for that, but for allowing me to stop by so often. Sumire really appreciates it. If she wasn’t busy practicing all the time, I reckon she’d be here every day.”

“Sumire-chan is such a wonderful person! I’m grateful that she has so much faith in me and my fortunes!”

“Trust me, she loves it.”

“I know! I’ve had a lot of fun following The World!”

“The World… You keep saying that.” Ren tilted his head. “If I remember correctly, you said there was a third, but I didn’t even know two people could share an arcana… Actually, there are a lot of things I still don’t know.”

“Don’t think about it too much! You’ll find out later! This is something even the fates aren’t deciding, it’s simply the path you wish to walk, yourself.”

“Interesting…” Ren rubbed his hand under the scruff of his chin. Since he moved in with Sumire, the couple visited Chihaya frequently, with Sumire constantly getting fortunes and bonding with Chihaya. As time passed, they even began to call each other “Sumire” and “Chihaya” respectively. Of all the confidants he kept in contact with, he talked to Chihaya the most. That fact led him to his next question, considering how much both Sumire and him trusted her.

“What do your cards say about the Olympics?”

“Sumire-chan wishes to know about her destiny, hm?” Chihaya giggled. “Lets see…” She picked up one of the cards and flipped it, and Ren felt a brief vibration in the air. “That which you seek shall be found when you arrive at the destination!”

“Phew…” Ren leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. “She’ll be glad to hear that.”

“Just know, Ren-kun, that this is a fate that she made herself, just like you have the ability to change fate. As the trickster, you both possess that power.”

“Changing fate… Hmmm… Thank you, Chihaya. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Not right now!” She replied with a wide smile. “The cards dictate that you should visit me again before the Olympics occur, but that is all I can say!”

“Okay.” Ren nodded and stood up. “Thank you again. I suppose I’ll see you in July, or around there.”

“Mhm! See you, Ren-kun!”

* * *

_ March 17th, 2024, Night _

Ren took a deep breath as he stood outside the familiar bar he had gone to Kawakami with but a few months prior. Lala texted and informed him that Ohya would only be available tonight, so he had to rush all the way to Shinjuku to meet her. This was important to him, though. He wanted to tell her, of all people, that he made up with his parents. To this day, he still couldn't think of a way to pay her back for going to his hometown and finding the woman that was forced to falsely accuse him of assaulting Shido. He had no idea how she did it, but he was forever grateful. Without any more reason to wait, he stepped inside.

“Hey kid!” Ohya cheerfully waved as she sat at the bar counter, without a drink, surprisingly. She had grown her hair out and wore it in a fluffy ponytail with a small blue sleeve. She wore a black jacket over top with her decaled, black shirt and blue jeans. 

“Hi, Ohya.” Ren sat down next to her. 

“Gonna drink?”

“Just because I’m an adult doesn’t mean I have to drink.”

“Sure, but Lala-chan told me how much you love to!”

“Sorry, honey.” Lala giggled. “Ohya-chan really wanted to drink with you.”

“Fine.” Ren sighed. “I’ll have the usual.”

“Coming right up!”

“It’s good to see you again, Ohya.” Ren turned to her. “I’ve seen your name in quite a few newspaper articles.” 

“I’ve been doing independent research here and there. Kayo is acting a lot like her old self, if you were curious. For the first few years since you returned to your home, I tried to keep doing research into mental shutdowns, but everything came up cold. Once Shido got put in prison, everything related to that just… stopped. Like it never existed. People quickly forgot about Shido and the Phantom Thieves.”

“I know.” Ren nodded. “Has Kayo been staying with you?”

“Yup!” 

“Good to hear. I actually know someone who has been doing a lot of research into mental shutdowns over the past few years. Perhaps I could introduce you to her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner!” Ohya blurted out. 

“You’re the one who never picked up! I contacted you through Lala!”

“Ugh…” She sighed. “This is why I’m going to drink tonight. But only tonight.”

“You sobered up?” Ren looked at her surprised. 

“I did. Once I got Kayo back, I dedicated myself to finding out why mental shutdowns existed. I wanted to be an even better journalist, so I sobered up and got out there. But, like I said, the trail went cold. Nowadays, I spend my time trying to root out organized crime in Shibuya with Makoto Niijima. You know her, right? It’s never been the same since Kaneshiro turned himself in.”

“I’m surprised you know Makoto... and I can’t even begin to think of what it’s like…” Ren scratched his head.

“It’s a mad scramble to the top, but I keep breaking the rings of the ladder.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ohya looked at Lala. “Just one drink. Only for today. It’s a celebratory one.”

“A celebratory drink.” Lala laughed again. “Sure thing. You only get this one.”

“Say, Ohya… There’s something else I wanted to tell you.”

“Is it about your Olympic bound rhythmic gymnast girlfriend?”

“Well, yes and no. Wait, have I told you about Sumire?”

“Lala-chan has, and she’s pretty famous if you look in the right places.” Ohya laughed.

“You know what, that’s fair. If you’re curious about her, I plan to ask her to marry me after the Olympics.”

“How exciting!” Ohya patted his shoulder. “Invite me to the wedding!”

“Sure.” Ren nodded and went quiet. 

…

“Now… about the other thing. I wanted to tell you that I reconnected with my parents. I finally moved on from my broken past, and am looking toward the future. If it weren’t for you finding that woman in my hometown…”

“Don’t mention it!” Ohya held up her hand with a smile. “You did me a favor, so I did you a favor! I’m glad you reconnected with your parents, though! It’s nice to not be stuck in the past, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. We’re both moving forward, right?”

“Mhm!” Ohya picked up the glass Lala set down and took a gulp.

…

“Lala-chan, this is non-alcoholic!”

“You said a celebratory drink, not an alcoholic one.” Lala snickered.

“You... Fair enough.”

The three of them went quiet as Ren and Ohya drank together. They relaxed, taking in the atmosphere of the bar, which was otherwise devoid of customers. The night inevitably grew late, and Ohya stood up.

“It’s time for me to go!” She stretched her arms and back. “I can’t keep Kayo waiting forever! Thanks for the talk, kid!”

“Thank you, Ohya, and the best of luck to us both.”

“Send me the contact info for that informant, okay? We can probably help each other out!”

“I will! Goodbye!”

“Goodbye, Ohya-chan!” Lala yelled as she disappeared, closing the door behind her.

“Thank you so much, Lala-chan.” Ren stood up and bowed.

“It was my pleasure, Amamiya-kun! Please bring in the missus next time you stop by!”

“Will do.”

With another bow, Ren made his way out of Crossroads. Besides Maruki, who he actively kept in contact with, he had managed to visit every confidant. There was only one thing left for him to do...

* * *

_ July 9th, 2024 _

“Hello again, Ren-kun!” Chihaya cheerfully waved. “I knew you’d come today!”

“Of course.” Ren sat down on the seat opposite of her on the small, Shinjuku side street. “We’re nearly at the Olympics. Are you going to watch?”

“Of course! It was very exciting when we hosted the Olympics back in 2020!”

“It was. I’m sad Sumire couldn’t participate in that one, but she was practicing.” Ren sighed.

“Practice makes perfect, right?” Chihaya clapped. “I still have to practice with my fortunes, too!”

“You practice with something that can change the course of a person's life?” Ren’s eyes widened.

“Um… Yes!”

“You know what, I’m not surprised.” He laughed. “Your fortunes are scary accurate, though.”

“Mhm! I try my best!”

“Sumire prays for you, you know. I’m not sure if it’s her way of garnering favor, but she really does care about you.”

“R-Really? She cares that much about lil’ ol’ me?” Chihaya lightly blushed.

“Yes. I hope you two can talk more once the Olympics are over.” Ren nodded.

“So do I!”

“So… anyway, you were going to tell me who the third in The World is, right?”

“Not quite!” She giggled.

“Oh… Then what are you going to tell me?”

“The grand event that will shift the course of your journey will occur one month from now. You will find out who this person is after you conquer the world.”

“Huh? Ren tilted his head. “So I have to conquer the world to find The World arcana?”

“Yes!” Chihaya clapped.

“By “world” you probably mean the world stage, which is what Sumire calls the Olympics. On top of that, she calls the gold medal the “crown” of the gymnastics world. Does your prediction tell you anything about a crown?”

“When the crown is placed on the head of la foi, your true calling will be heeded!”

“Cryptic as ever.” Ren chuckled and tapped his hand against his leg. “This is what fate dictates?”

“No.” Chihaya shook her head. “Don’t you remember? This is a path Sumire-chan and you are creating yourself, outside of fate. Both of you desire the same thing.”

“To win the Olympics.”

“If that is what you believe, then that will become fate, for that is your power. Just know that there is something beyond that.”

“Marriage… I do have to ask her to marry me…” Ren rubbed his hand under his chin. 

“I’ll leave it to you to figure out what comes after that! You’re so close, Ren-kun! Just have faith!”

“Right… So that’s all for today?”

“Mhm! The rest is up to you!” Chihaya picked up a card and handed it to Ren. 

“This is… The World.”

Ren looked over the card, which had a silhouette of a person holding two sticks, surrounded by a wreath with an angel in the top left corner, an eagle on the top right, a horse on the bottom left, and a lion on the bottom right. He closed his eyes and thought of when Lavenza gave it to him, and for a brief moment, felt his chest warm up, as well as the back of his ear.

“ _ You’ve done well, Trickster.” _

“That’s correct. Now,” Chihaya stood up and puffed her chest. “Get going!”

“Right! Thank you, Chihaya!”

* * *

_ July 10th, 2024, Late Afternoon _

_ Now arriving at Yongen-Jaya _

A familiar train announcement repeated itself as Ren stepped off the train. He wore a simple black polo shirt over his broad shoulders, with a pair of casual blue jeans and a brown messenger bag. Out of the bag emerged Morgana, who he had left home while he personally reunited with his previous confidants.

“We’re finally here!” Morgana exclaimed while perching his front paws on Ren’s shoulder. 

“I have no clue where to go from here, though.” Ren chuckled to himself. His plan was to ask Sojiro for the perfect way to propose. He had something in mind, knowing Sumire best, but he wanted the opinion of an expert.

“Sojiro’s got clout, Ren, he’ll know what to do,” Morgana assured him.

“Right…” Ren answered in a half-serious tone, making his way to Leblanc, stepping through time as he walked the same trail for the first time in ages. “I really should come back here more often.” He sighed as he felt the nostalgia wash over him, the smell of coffee and curry potent in the air. 

“You could make it a habit after work.”

“Maybe, but then I wouldn’t get to cook for Sumire, or have her cook for me.”

“It’s a trade-off, I guess.”

Standing outside the door, Ren saw the sign, reading “OPEN,” and gently opened the door.

“Welc- Oh. Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Sojiro.”

“What brings you here? Miss me?” Sojiro smirked.

“I do, yeah. But I wanted to ask you for advice.”

“Oh? Considering that this is important enough that you’d visit me in person, so let’s hear it.”

“Okay. Once the Olympics are over, I’m going to ask Sumire to marry me.”

“Well look at you.” Sojiro chuckled and stroked his pointed beard, which was more grey than black now. “What do you need my help with?”

“I want to make this big. World shattering.”

“Ha!” He laughed some more. “Sure thing. I never proposed to a woman, but I have enough experience to know when, where, and how to. I had plenty of chances, I’ll tell you.”

“I believe it.” Ren walked over to the counter.

“Let’s see… First off, do you have the engagement ring?”

“Pardon?”

“The engagement ring. The ring you propose with…”

“Oh…” Ren felt a wave of despair wash over him. “I, uh…”

We forgot the ring!” Morgana cried.

“You haven’t changed at all!” Sojiro roared back in laughter. “Do you realize how much bigger this is compared to White Day all those years ago? What were you thinking?”

“I was so caught up in planning the proposal… I didn’t know you needed a ring.”

“Have you never watched a movie?”

“Listen, Sojiro! This is nerve-wracking! Before this, I was catching up with all my old friends, I’ve been supporting Sumire, and I have my job…”

“Jeez…” Sojiro sighed loudly. “Alright, Ren, come with me.”

“Huh?”

“We’re going to buy the best damn ring you can get. Let’s go.” Sojiro put on his fedora, walked around the counter and to the door.

Sojiro led Ren to his car, and they drove to a high-class jewelry store that Ren had no idea even existed. Morgana and him stayed quiet as Sojiro led them inside. He spoke to the shopkeeper briefly, who returned with a pristine diamond ring after a few minutes. The band gleamed gold, and light reflected off of every bit of the diamond. 

“Thank you so much… How much is this?”

“Go big or go home, right kid?” Sojiro chuckled. 

“That ring is 300,000 yen. We take checks.”

Ren felt his wallet cry out as he thought back to the fake gun. 

“Here you go.” He pulled out a check and filled out the details. 

“Thank you very much.” The shopkeeper took the check and placed the ring in a small, black box. “Best of luck with the proposal, sir.”

“Thank you.” Ren nodded and took the box before following Sojiro back to the car. On the way back to Leblanc, Sojiro came up with the ultimate proposal plan, to which Ren and Morgana listened intently. 

“I’ve taught you everything I know, Ren.” Sojiro put his hands on Ren’s shoulders as they stood outside Leblanc. “It’s all up to you now.”

“Thank you, Sojiro. For everything.”

“You’re nearly as bold as I was when I was your age…” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“This is our real last job, Ren!” Morgana planted his front paws on his shoulder.

“Right! We’re going to steal Sumire’s heart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production!
> 
> Totally didn't forget the endnotes the first time around...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m6--1CPf0w
> 
> The 2024 Olympics are finally coming. We're going to kick off the New Year with a bang!
> 
> I've waited a long, long time for this...


	73. The World Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here...

_July 22nd, 2024, Night_

“Welcome home, Ren!”

“Hey, Sumire.”

Ren felt his stress, which had acted as two heavy weights on his shoulders, disappear as he saw Sumire’s smiling face. It had followed him everywhere, and he desperately wanted it to disappear. There were few times in his life where he felt nervous, but he _knew_ she wouldn't be. Sumire wasn’t at all, but he was for her. In fact, it was probably his stress that kept her calm. Regardless, it seemed to disappear once he actually saw her.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? We leave for Paris in the morning.”

“I might have gotten a little excited… And I wanted to wait for you!”

“Fair enough.” Ren smirked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “The games start on the 26th, but your performances aren’t until the 9th, right? I see you packed your leotard already.”

“Yes!” Sumire hugged him back, and the two looked at the empty mannequin, where her blue leotard once sat. “There’s plenty of time for some final training!”

“You’re going to win this, Sumire.”

“We’re going to, you mean.”

Sumire leaned her head back and gave him a loving smile, her deep, ruby eyes piercing his black, onyx ones. 

“That’s right!” A voice from below shouted up.

“Get up here, Morgana.” Ren chuckled and let Morgana climb onto his shoulder. “Our deadline is roughly three weeks from now.”

“Yup! This is our true final mission as Phantom Thieves. We might have stolen the hearts of the people before, but this time, we’ll make sure it’s not forgotten!”

“Of course, Morgana-senpai!”

“Ren and I will act as your support, Sumire. You’ve got this.”

“Understood!”

“With that in mind…” Ren took a step back before deftly sweeping his arm under Sumire’s leg and throwing another against her back, picking her up in a bridal carry. “Let’s head to bed!”

“It’s time to sleep!” Morgana cheered and raised his paw. 

Sumire’s face turned a light shade of red.

“I-I can walk myself…”

“Nonsense! You need all the rest you can get!” Ren laughed boisterously, which made Sumire sigh.

“If you insist, _dear._ ”

Laughing the entire way, Ren walked Sumire to their bed, set her down, and laid next to her while Morgana climbed into the cat tower he was recently gifted..

…

…

Seconds turned to minutes as the couple stared at one another, both their hearts competing to burst from their chest.

…

…

“Um… Ren… I still can’t fall asleep.” Sumire lightly giggled as she raised her hand and ran it through his black hair. “My heart is pounding, and all I can think about is how we’re finally going to be able to fulfill our promise.”

“I know.” 

Ren smiled back at her and gently took her free hand. 

“Not even Morgana can sleep, and he’s the expert.”

“This is a once in a lifetime heist, and we haven’t done anything like this in years!” The cat whined from his tower. “I thought age would make me more tired, but I still have the heart of a true thief!”

“Hmmm… Ren.”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“Will you hold me tight? Maybe we can calm down that way.”

“Of course.”

Giggling to themselves, Ren scooted closer to her and wrapped her up in a hug again, pressing his face against her chest and listening to her heartbeat, all the while she held her hand against his.

“Now I can feel your heartbeat syncing up with mine… Oh no. This isn’t helping.”

Ren burst out in laughter.

“It never helps us calm down, you know that!” 

“I can’t help but want to be close to you, though… As excited as it makes me, it also makes me feel like everything is going to be alright. Sakiya is going to give everything she has in the competition while Ryuji watches her. I’m going to do the same.”

“You’re not worried, are you?” Ren frowned as he twirled a finger through her hair.

“Not at all. This mixture of excitement, anticipation, and butterflies is unlike anything I’ve ever felt, though.”

“If that’s the case, I’m just going to have to hold you tighter than ever before.” Ren leaned back and smirked. “Think you can handle it?”

“Let’s find out.” With a smirk, Sumire took off her glasses and placed them above their pillow before fully embracing Ren back. The two spent a long night together like this before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms, with Morgana eventually following suit.

* * *

_July 26th, Early Afternoon_

Ren checked his phone as he stepped into the Five Seasons Hotel George V in Paris, France. He held his duffel bag on his right shoulder, Morgana in tow. He had already deposited his suitcase and belongings elsewhere, and came only with his cat. While he considered himself erudite, learning French had proven itself to be a difficult task, one that he had been undertaking since 2023. Sakiya and a load of smartphone apps helped him, and thankfully, his phone provided directions and translations if he needed help. Better yet, his phone could now record the speech of someone and do rudimentary translations. The Opening Ceremony for the 2024 Olympics was in a few hours, and he had anticipated the crowds and traffic and had driven, even if it cost him some time. Five Seasons Hotel George V and the stadium were only 13 kilometers apart, which would normally be a 16-minute drive, turned into a 3 hour one by traffic alone. It didn’t bother him, though. He had time. Sumire had no idea about this hotel, which was exactly what he wanted. She was staying in the Olympic Village with Sakiya and Hanako, and knew that Ren was staying with Ryuji at a much cheaper hotel along with Futaba. Of course, his stay with Ryuji was a cover-up and a part of the plan.

“What’s this place?” Morgana popped his head out of Ren’s brown leather bag, taking in the main lobby, a huge, white-painted room with a decorated marble floor, multiple archways that led to different locations in the hotel, a front desk made of black, carved marble, and an incredible number of flowers set up in vases all throughout the lobby. 

“This is the hotel we’ll be staying in after the competitions are over, from the 9th to the 16th.”

“You never told us about this!” Morgana gasped.

“Of course I didn’t!” Ren laughed. “As a gentleman and a thief, you know you cannot tell Sumire, right?”

“R-Right! Who do you think I am?”

“The one, the only…”

“Morgana!”

“Exactly. Now get back in the bag, please.”

“Yup!”

Morgana disappeared back into the bag, and Ren approached the front desk receptionist, confirming his room number, time of stay, and other necessary details. He wanted this to go as seamlessly as possible, so notifying the staff ahead of his check-in put him at peace of mind. On top of that, he knew the route to the hotel. After confirming everything and stepping outside, Ren called Maruki.

“Hello, Doc.”

“Hello, Ren-kun. How is Paris treating you?”

“It’s a beautiful place. I’m calling because I wanted to thank you again for slotting in for me.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to assist you and Yoshizawa-san in any way possible. Both of you are incredibly close to accomplishing her dream.”

“Our dream, Dr. Maruki.”

“Right. Given the time difference, I won’t be able to watch the performance live, but we’ll be sure to send my congratulations when I can.”

“She’s come a long way, huh…” Ren smiled as he looked up toward the Eiffel Tower, which towered above every other building.

“Yoshizawa-san, no, Sumire-san is a completely different woman from the one I met back in 2016, and it’s all thanks to you, Amamiya-kun.”

“She did this all by herself, but thanks.”

“In any case, I’m proud of both her and you. You’re so liked at Tokyo Mental Health that they approved of your three-week leave without a second thought.”

“I _did_ tell them several months in advance.”

“That’s true. I need to put Etsuko to bed now, so I must take my leave. Best of luck, Amamiya-kun.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you around.”

With a relieved sigh, Ren stretched his back and got into his car to make his way to the Stade de France for the Opening Ceremony.

* * *

_July 26th, Late Afternoon_

“Yooooooooooooo!” 

Ryuji waved his arms above the crowd as he spotted Ren, waiting outside the entrance to the stadium. “You made it, RenRen!”

“Sorry for keeping you all waiting.” Ren nodded at Ryuji, Futaba.

“That’s going to cost you a durian!” Futaba snickered. 

“A durian? Really?”

“Yessir!”

“Ugh… Fine. Let’s go find our seats.” Ren sighed and trudged forward past Futaba.

“I’ll cover for you, Ren!” Morgana whispered.

“I heard that, kitty!”

The three of them found themselves in a long queue to enter the Stade de France, with a crowd nearly the same size as that of Tokyo’s Olympics surrounding the stadium and its entrance. 

Once inside, the three seated themselves in one of the many rows of bleachers, surrounded by thousands of people. Ren couldn’t even begin to think about how many people were actually in the stadium, let alone how many were watching live on TV. What he did know was that they would all be watching Sumire win in a matter of weeks. It felt odd to think about how Sumire’s Olympic performance was in two _weeks_ compared to the _months_ and _years_ they’ve waited. The noise of the people around him and the stadium itself faded to white noise as he let his mind wander back to the Ginza Sushi bar, a cold, January night, seven years ago.

_“That makes me happy. I… I feel like I’ve finally managed to move past the trauma. I’m ready to be an international champion. And Kasumi… well, she’ll be right there with me.”_

_“That’s why I want to turn this world back to how it used to be. I want to keep my promise with her.”_

_“We’re our world’s champions, Sumire. I love you and the world.”_

_“Huh? The whole world…? You’re right. Why stop at gymnastics? We’ll be the true champions of our world!”_

By the time Ren opened his eyes, the Olympic bell had been rung, and the performers began their dances on the stadium floor. The performances went across borders, genres, and history itself as people from all around the world showcased their culture and pride. These went on for over two hours, with Futaba and Ryuji commenting on the different shows put on. Ren found himself with a dead set-on focus, however, waiting for Sumire to walk around the stadium with the rest of the athletes. In time, the athletes made their way out, all donning white suits or dresses. Like a hawk, Ren easily spotted her amongst the crowd, her deep red, crimson hair standing out. Standing next to her was Hanako, and next to her, Sakiya, their arms wrapped around one another as they walked, smiling and waving. Every nation made its way around the stadium before disappearing, but Ren knew in that moment, Sumire was content. 

He didn’t have anything to worry about. All he had to do was watch her.

Of course, he had bigger plans. Working with Hiraguchi, Ren managed to get himself employed by FIG as one of the male escorts. All he had to do was dress up and walk the rhythmic gymnasts to the floor. This gave him access to the Warm-Up Hall and more, which all played into his grand heist. All he had to do was wait. The rest of the Phantom Thieves were on their way, too. 

The stadium went dark for a few moments before thirty men and women carrying large, rectangular, four-sided mirrors stepped out and began dancing, creating a lightshow in the same manner as the 2016 Rio Olympics and 2020 Tokyo Olympics Opening Ceremonies. The light’s in the stadium dimmed as they danced, and before long, they had all positioned themselves in five circles, creating the symbol of the Olympic Games as thousands of blue irises sprung from the top of the mirrors. At the same time, hundreds of fireworks went off, creating more of the same symbol in the sky, for all of Paris to see. Everyone in the stadium applauded before the lights went dark once more. Several seconds later, the central platform lit up, and the names of the representatives for the 2024 Paris Olympic Organizing committees were announced. Each representative made several speeches, speaking once in English, and then once in French. Afterward, the current President of France made their own speech, and once they were finished, the Olympic relay runners passed the lit Olympic torch off to one another, with the final runner placing the torch into a massive cauldron. This cauldron exploded in a blaze as it was lifted up.

The 2024 Olympic Games in Paris had begun.

* * *

_July 26th, Night_

Upon returning to the hotel they were all staying at, Ryuji and Futaba both proceeded to lose their marbles out of pure excitement. 

“They’re actually here! Sakiya and Sumire are actually doin’ this! RenRen, ain’t this amazing?” Ryuji grabbed his friend by the shoulders, all while his hands shook.

“Trust me, Ryuji, this is more exciting than any heist we undertook as Phantom Thieves.” Ren smirked and grabbed Ryuji’s shoulders. “Sumire’s here. Sakiya’s here, and Hanako is making sure they kick ass out there!”

“Damn right!” Futaba snickered and pumped her fist. “Hanako’s gonna help those two clutch!”

“Those two have done plenty on their own, Futaba.” Ren scoffed. “But Hanako has been a big help, yes.”

“Heheheh. Feels like yesterday that Hanako was up there alone!”

“A lot of things just ‘feel like yesterday’ now that I think about it…” Ryuji frowned. “Feels like just last year we were all screwin’ around in the apartment complex… Now we’re all adults, and our girlfriends’ are all at the Olympics!”

“I like being an adult more than I do being a teen, personally.” Futaba pushed her glasses against her head.

“A lot of it sucks, but it’s also cool. Thank God I wasn’t working totally full-time… Dunno how else I woulda been able to come.”

“I got really lucky.” Ren brushed a hand through his hair. 

“Yes you did.” Morgana poked his head out of Ren’s bag. “We might as well explore France and watch some of the other games. We’re going to be here for a while.”

“Great idea, Morgana!” Ryuji walked up and scratched his ears. “Want to go now?”

“No! Now, we go to bed!”

Ren, Futaba and Ryuji all groaned as Morgana forced them to their hotel rooms to bed down for the night.

* * *

_August 1st_

Sumire and Sakiya woke up at the exact same time every day in the Olympic Village. 7 AM sharp. They spent the first hour of their day eating and preparing themselves for a long day of training. The sessions were both intense and lax, with the main focus being to perfect their routines. There could be no margin of error, no execution penalties, no difficulty slip-ups. Everything had to be perfect, and they both knew that. From 2 to 4 PM every day, they got a break to eat, stretch some more, and prepare themselves. The last leg of the day included more practice, and after 8 PM, they were free to do as they pleased. Hanako followed the same schedule, wishing to help them every step of the way. There was nothing else she enjoyed more, except for spending time with Futaba. 

“Are you ready for this, Saki-chan?” Sumire huffed as she held her right arm up in the air, stretching. 

“I was born ready. Ever hear that phrase?” 

“I have. I feel the same way!”

“Take as much time to breathe as you can, okay you two?” Hanako held out two water bottles in front of them.

“Right! Thank you, Hanako-chan!” 

“Thank you for watching over us, Hanako.” Sakiya took a bottle and chugged it. “To think you’d come to Paris with us…”

“I am the reserve gymnast for Japan, after all!” She giggled in response.

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but I really hope we don’t need you to step in.”

“I completely agree, Sakiya-chan!” Hanako held herself in a pose. “This is your Olympics! You’re both breathtaking!”

“No, you’re breathtaking as well Hanako-chan!” Sumire giggled. “It’s hard to think this is real sometimes, but I can tell from my aching muscles and pounding heart that we’re really here. All of us.”

“Yeah.” Sakiya patted her shoulder. We’re here to show everyone what we’re made of. Hanako laid the foundation for both of us to reach the top, so let’s not put all that effort to waste.”

“Yes!”

“I was only performing and participating because I love rhythmic gymnastics!” Hanako giggled. “I’m happy to hear my love for it has pushed you two so far.”

“Love can go a long way.” Sakiya smiled. “Isn’t that right, Sumire?”

“Absolutely! Thinking about how Ren is going to watch me helps me to go beyond what I normally feel I can do!”

A fierce, determined look covered Sumire’s face. It was a relentless look, but also kind. She was dead-set on what she wanted, yet harbored no ill-will or malice.

“In that case, let’s keep practicing!”

Over the next several days, Hiraguchi and Hanako kept a close eye on the gymnast duo. They wanted to ensure there were no hard feelings, which were doubts unfounded more than anything. Sakiya and Sumire were closer than they had ever been.

* * *

_August 8th_

Ren patiently waited outside the Stade De France with Futaba, Ryuji, and Morgana. One by one, he started to see familiar faces wading through the massive crowd around him. 

Ann and Shiho. Makoto and Haru. Yusuke. They all made it. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyy!” Ren waved them down as they slowly made their way to the group. “Thank you all so much for doing this. It means the world to me.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything!” Ann threw her arms up. “I want to see Sumire win!”

“I’ll be taking bets.” Shiho giggled and opened her purse. 

“Hello everyone.” Yusuke waved as he stepped forward. “I see that we all made it… Wait, where is Hanako?”

“Hanako is the backup member for Sumire and Sakiya, so she’s with them getting ready right now.” Futaba explained. “I thought you knew the rules, Inari.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know all of them, Futaba. I’ve been focused on my own work.”

“I missed the part where that’s my problem.” She stuck out her tongue playfully.

“You just love to act unhinged when Hanako isn’t around, don’t ya?” Ryuji laughed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hello.” Makoto and Haru stepped up next, their arms interlocked. “It feels good to walk around like this without getting strange looks.”

“Japan is getting there.” Ren sighed. “Slowly but surely. Acceptance is much harder to elicit than merely signing a bill.”

“Indeed.” Makoto nodded. 

“Hello everyone!” Haru cheerfully spoke. “Let’s all get ready to cheer Sumire-chan and Sakiya-chan on!”

“That, I can get behind.” Ren held out his fist, and the group proceeded to bump their hands together.. “To the Olympics.”

“To the Olympics!”

In a shout of unison, the former Phantom Thieves, and Shiho, made their way into the stadium.

* * *

_August 8th, Preliminaries_

The group all sat down in the same general area of booths and watched the contestants all be introduced. Sumire, Sakiya, and Linoy were the “big three” of the event, and the most likely to qualify and make top marks. Ren recognized some of the other rhythmic gymnasts, though he lost their names to time. At the end of the day, he was there for Sumire. The first of the preliminary rounds began, and they all watched the performances together. Every gymnast was stellar, and Ren could tell they were giving it their all while at the same time saving their best for the finals, if they made it. The music Sumire utilized for her ribbon performance, which was easily the best of any that day, was very different to what she normally used. Ren could only assume she had something even grander in mind for her final performance. One after the other, the gymnasts performed with each different apparati. 

One after another, it became clear that Sumire, Sakiya and Linoy were leagues ahead of everyone else. When the preliminaries ended, the top ten finalists were announced, with Sumire and Sakiya placing first and second, respectively. At that moment, Ren wanted to jump down onto the stadium floor and give her a big hug, but he knew he couldn’t yet. They hadn’t really won.

Not yet.

* * *

_August 8th, Night_

“Saki-chan, we did it!” 

“Damn right we did!”

Sakiya picked Sumire up in a bear hug as they stood in her dorm. 

“You know what this means, right, Sumire?”

“Yes! I need to call Ren!”

“Not that! We finally made it! After six years together, we made it!”

“We did…” Sumire took a deep breath. “We did.”

“So…” Sakiya took a deep breath of her own. “How did I do?”

“How did you do?”

“As a rival, I mean.” 

Sakiya twiddled her thumbs together and for the first time, looked nervous.

“Sakiya…” Sumire gently took her hands and looked her in the eye. “You’re the greatest rival a girl could ask for. More than that, like Hanako-chan said a while ago, you’re… like a sister to me. I’ll never forget Kasumi, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be that way to me. I do this Kasumi, Ren, and myself. I’ll never forget that, long after I’ve won. I only got this far because you helped dig me out of my own pit of self pity. So… Sakiya.”

“Sumire…” Sakiya felt her chest tighten as tears threatened to burst from her eyes.

“Thank you, I love you.”

A smile widened across Sakiya’s face.

“I love you too, Sumire.”

In an act of love, Sakiya wrapped her arms around her in a full bear hug and refused to let go. 

“I’m doing this for Ryuji and myself. We’re going to reach the top together, Sumire.”

“Yes we are, Sakiya. Let’s do this, together.”

* * *

_August 9th_

Ren finished buttoning up his undershirt and looked at the mirror, smirking. He wore a pair of slick blue jeans, black dress shoes, a black suit jacket, and a black undershirt with a white collar. Tucked in his left pocket was a small, black box. Everything he needed.

“Looking cool Joker!” 

Morgana sat at his feet, smirking. 

“I’m pretty good at getting into places I shouldn’t be.”

Donning his Joker-esque, wide grin, Ren exited his hotel room with Morgana, who made his way over to Ryuji’s room. He made his way over to the Stade de France, entering the Warm-Up Hall where he was to act as an escort for the finalists. Sumire, Sakiya and Hanako were all there, practicing together like they always had. There was only an hour left until the All-Around Final Competition began, and Ren made his way to his position. Taking a quick peek into the main hall, he saw Haru and Makoto already seated in the section of the booth Ren had specially reserved for himself and his friends. It was extremely close to the Warm-Up Hall, and an entrance, which would allow him to easily sneak up to watch when he wanted to. Despite his age, there was still a bit of Phantom Thief in him. Time passed slowly, and surely enough, all of his friends arrived and took their seats. Ann, Shiho, Yusuke, Futaba, Morgana, and Ryuji all joined Makoto and Haru, completing the group. All that was left was for Ren to do his job. He couldn’t directly speak to any of the finalists. At least, he wasn’t supposed to. 

The first contest of the 2024 Rhythmic Gymnastics All-Around Competition was Sakiya, performing with the hoop. With a smile on her face, she walked up to Ren in the Warm-Up Hall and let him escort her to the floor. The stadium was packed to the brim with people from all around the world, and as she saw the faces of dozens of different ethnic peoples, Sakiya knew she was performing in front of the world. If the people weren’t here watching, they most certainly were on their TV’s. She wanted them to watch her, but most of all, she wanted Ryuji to watch her. Luckily, the Phantom Thieves had made themselves standouts amongst the crowd, with Ryuji and Yusuke holding up a banner reading “GO SAKIYA.” Haru giggled and motioned to Makoto, who helped her pull up another banner, which read “SUMI-CUTE” for a second before putting it down, waiting until Sumire actually performed.

Satisfied, Sakiya stepped up to the center of the mat and assumed her starting pose, holding the hoop straight up with her left hand, with her right foot stretched out. She placed her head under the hoop slightly, keeping it on the top of her head and letting it rest there. As soon as the music began, an instrumental version of _Sign of the Cross_ by Iron Maiden, Sakiya let the hoop roll out into her right hand, immediately moving into a twirl as she lifted the hoop and spun it around above her. While it spun, she swapped it between her hands multiple times, walking backward. Letting it go, the hoop fell and bounced off the mat, rolling toward her as she did a backward handstand. Like a matador, she held her arm out and waited for the hoop to come to her, catching it in an elegant fashion. Using her thumb, she pushed it up her arm and let it roll across her shoulders before kicking her right foot up and into the hoop, rotating it around her before she took a risk and tossed it into the air. As it fell, she held her right leg up and let it bounce between the mat and her leg twice, catching it right after. Holding it behind her back, Sakiya did a spinning jump, letting the hoop fly straight up into the air as she landed. 

It nearly hit the ceiling, but her daring maneuver paid off, as she leaped forward, did a split, and caught the hoop without breaking a sweat. She spun the hoop around her once more, kicking her right leg up high and bouncing it off her toes into the air. In a similar, but unique way, she posed, echoing the time she spent with both Sumire and Hanako. The hoop was latched onto her as she held her arm in a C, and she proceeded to leap forward again, spin it around her, and toss it into the air before tapping her feet on the ground to the beat of the music. After three seconds, the hoop landed around her, and she immediately flipped it while lifting her left foot up to the back of her head and rapidly spinning the hoop around her right shoulder. After putting her left foot down, Sakiya did a full body rotation on her left leg, throwing the hoop into the air as she did. In a risky move, she rolled forward and spun onto her back, catching the hoop with her right leg at the last possible second, just inside the mat. Next, Sakiya lifted the hoop up and spun it around her shoulders and neck before tilting her head and letting it fall, catching it quickly with her right hand. Bravely, she tossed it into the air as high as the last time, twirling around and flourishing herself as it flew. Sakiya easily caught the hoop as it fell, and she put her right hand onto the mat and did a pivot using her right foot, rotating around while the hoop sat around her waist. With her risky style working perfectly, she lifted her left foot behind her head again and held her arms outstretched, throwing the hoop up and around her before catching it and putting her foot down. As the music intensified, she rotated the hoop around her wrists over and over, creating a flurry until she tossed it into the air, stepped forward, and held her right leg up behind her head. The hoop bounced off the floor and then her right foot, and she caught it while putting her foot back down. 

Once more, Sakiya tossed the hoop, caught it with her neck, and let it spin around her arm until it reached her right hand. Drum beat by drum beat, Sakiya leaped forward, tossed the hoop, bounced it off her back, her leg, and threw it again. To everyone’s surprise, Sakiya did three rolls forward on the ground in quick succession, catching the hoop between her legs after the third roll. Keeping the pace up, she stood up, held the hoop around her, and held her left leg up behind her as she pivoted around on her right toes. Upon pivoting three times, she kicked the hoop between her legs and behind her back, throwing it into the air and catching it with her right arm, letting it slide down as she kicked her right leg up again for a second, balancing on her left foot. Slowly, she let the hoop fall until it was around her left ankle, and then she put her right foot down inside the ring.

Now at the climax of the song, Sakiya rapidly spun the hoop around her ankles before jumping up with her feet together, slamming them down and spreading them so both were at the edges of the inner side of the hoop. Moving into one last handstand, she kicked the hoop up for the final time, twirling around three times until it landed around her right arm, which she held high. The final portion of her performance consisted of several more high tosses, leaping around the mat to match the music as she risked losing the hoop over and over. She even faked out a final pose, catching the hoop while doing a roll, lying for a split second, and then tossing it one last time before lying on her side with her left hand pointed toward the sky, the hoop between her legs and on her back. 

Sakiya’s first performance was met with acclaim from throughout the stadium, with everyone clapping and whistling for her as she stood up and walked over to Hiraguchi. They shared a brief hug before sitting down next to one another on a comfortable couch, set up for the end of each performance as the gymnast waited for their scores. Ren guessed the judges were warming up, as it felt like a lifetime passed before they announced her score. He gazed up into the booths and easily spotted Ryuji, who was rubbing his hands together eagerly, unable to calm down whatsoever. If he could continue yelling, Ren imagined he would be at that moment.

…

...

30.000.

The audience, Ryuji most of all, burst into applause again.

* * *

Kicking off the second round of performances was Sumire with the hoop. Mummering a small prayer to herself before walking up to Ren, she thought of Hanako and the countless days that she stayed late into the evening at the Kichijoji and UTokyo gymnasiums, helping her get this far. Once her name was called, she opened her eyes, walked up to Ren, shared a silent nod with him, and let him escort her onto the floor. Walking to the center of the mat, she placed the hoop down and stood inside of it, pressing her toes against the inner edges. Holding her right hand against her thigh and raising her left arm above her head, she stepped out of the hoop into a handstand split as soon as the music, _Wish Come True_ , started. Her right foot hooked under the hoop as she propelled herself forward, sending it flying into the air as she stood up, curtsied, twirled and caught the hoop effortlessly. It rolled up her arm, and while it did, she flicked her left leg into it and let it slide doing, doing another handstand as it did. She turned the handstand into a cartwheel as the hoop traveled between her legs, and she caught it with her right hand while standing up. Flipping it over, under and around her several times in quick succession, her routine echoed that of Hanako’s, yet had a level of dignification that was hers alone. 

Sumire rotated the hoop around her right hand as she twirled her own body around, moving on to do several jump splits before taking the hoop with both her hands and tossing it into the air. As it soared, she did a jump and a twirl, landing into a roll and catching the hoop with her left leg held up before moving into a full somersault. It rolled down her body as she positioned herself upright, part of the hoop on the mat, and the other against her right heel, with her leg pressed down on the mat. Graciously, she did another handstand, kicking the hoop into the air again and pressing her left leg down, and then her right, taking two steps forward in tandem with the beat of her song. The hoop landed in her hands behind her back as she did this, creating a wondrous scene. Not letting down at all, she did a standing rotation, lifting her left leg high and spinning the hoop around it, letting it slide down before moving it around her right leg. Pushing it down, the hoop hit the top of her right foot and the mat, with her left foot inside. Kicking her left foot slightly under it, she lifted her leg up above her head, bending forward and letting the hoop spin around her waist in a series of pivots.

One pivot. Two. Three. Six. Sumire didn’t stop moving, grabbing the hoop and rotating it around her before putting her foot down. She moved into another cartwheel kick, throwing it into the air with her foot once again. This time, as it flew, she flourished her body, throwing her arm up to the beat and twirling around each time. Upon the third spin, she caught the hoop and kept it spinning around her, moving into another set of twirls before tossing it high. Pressing her hands onto the mat, she held herself in a handstand as it landed around her right foot, and she kept it spinning around her leg as it slowly rotated downward. Completing her handstand and placing herself upright, she kicked the hoop around her right foot and grabbed it with her left hand, lifting it into the air and out of her legs as she pressed the back of her left foot against her hair bun. She pivoted several more times in this position, holding both arms with her wrists crossed before pulling her left arm outward, taking the hoop with it. Resting her left foot on the floor for but a second, she flicked the hoop behind her up into the air and dashed in the direction it was flying, stepping forward in a dance as she reached her hand out, caught it, and spun it through her leg mid-jump around her once more. Continuing to flick it, she quickly got herself out of the hoop and began spinning it around her right wrist, until she threw it into the air, curtsied once, and rolled forward, catching the hoop under her legs as it landed. 

Upon standing up, she placed it around her neck and let it spin as she took several steps forward, kicking her right foot up to her head quickly and pulling the hoop down, beginning the climax of the performance. Sumire kicked the hoop around her ankle once, lifted it up and held it with her left hand and under her left foot. Bowing forward, she tossed it into the air, flourished her arms, and positioned herself in a backward handstand, catching the hoop around her right foot and spinning it. As it rolled down her leg, in a similar fashion as to the last time, she let it rotate downward until moving into a cartwheel and taking a hold of it. Rotating it around her right shoulder, she tossed it again, kicked her left leg up backward, held her arms out and caught it with the knot in her hair, letting it spin once before grabbing it. For the final stretch, she repeated her high-leg pivot, spun the hoop up and down her body, with it going between her legs, up and down one arm, through a leg outward, eventually resting on her right foot. Kicking it into the air one last time, Sumire bounced it off the back of her leg before catching it behind her back, jumping onto her knees and pressing the hoop down around her, completing her performance.

A round of applause echoed through the stadium as Sumire stood up and walked up to Hiraguchi, hugged her, and the two sat down, waiting for her score. Ren crossed his arms and smiled, already satisfied based on her performance alone. He looked back and saw Hanako clapping excitedly, happy to see how much Sumire has taken from her, and how far she’s come on her own. Hanako was proud of her.

34.000.

* * *

Continuing in the order, Sakiya let Ren escort her out as she held her ball between her left arm and side. She waved to the audience as she walked onto the mat and laid down, holding her right arm up with the ball held between her legs. Upon hearing the music begin, an instrumental version of _The Final Frontier_ by Iron Maiden, Sakiya rolled around onto her stomach and grabbed the ball with her left hand, tossing it to her right as she rolled around again, pivoting herself sideways on her left leg. Standing up with her right, she put her left hand on the mat and did a handstand forward, holding her legs in a split as the ball balanced between her right arm and leg. She let it bounce once immediately upon landing, switching it to her left hand and pressing it against her stomach before doing another quick handstand and split. The ball bounced one before she caught it with her right hand and tossed it while completing the handstand. Sakiya leaped forward once and caught it behind her back effortlessly, showcasing her daring nature and mindset. It rolled up her back and around her right arm due to the momentum, and she let it slide down between her legs, under her left as she bent it. Holding herself for a second, she did a standing full body rotation and tossed the ball from her leg, causing it to go flying into the air. She held her right arm out, her hand backward as she caught it and moved onto twirl, toss the ball behind her back, do a mid-air split, and twirl around two more times, tossing the ball high mid-jump. 

It landed between her feet after the second toss, and she immediately did a forward roll, lightly tossing the ball up with her feet and catching it with her right hand. While she jumped up, it rolled down her arm, and she did another high toss before falling onto her belly, kicking both legs up behind her, and catching it with her back as both feet touched the floor, her back arched like a C as she laid on the floor. No roll could be left incomplete, so she pushed herself forward, tossed the ball again, and caught it between her legs after rotating around quickly. Moving on, Sakiya did a backward handstand, pushing the ball between the backs of her legs until she held it with her bent left leg, catching it with her right hand and throwing it lightly. As it moved through the air, she held her hands together and bounced it off her arms like a volleyball, twirling as it flew once more. Upon catching it, she did another full-body rotation on her left leg, tossing the ball around her as she did. This dizzying move was extremely risky, but she had it completely covered. Sakiya caught the ball and continued tossing it, catching it in all sorts of daring ways.

After letting it bounce off the ground once, she kicked it onto her left foot and then up into the air, nestling it between her arms as it landed and twirling around once. Holding it behind and above her head with her left hand, she lifted her leg behind her head and did a short series of pivots, tossing the ball once she completed them. In a flashy move, she let it bounce off her back once after it bounced off the floor, and for a split second it appeared as though she wouldn’t be able to catch it. Of course, she proved everyone wrong by easily catching it and moving to do several cartwheels forward, tossing and catching the ball each time without breaking a sweat. Once she completed her second cartwheel, she caught the ball between her legs and did a backward roll before standing up, holding the ball behind her left shoulder and pivoting around on her right toes again. 

With the climax of the song here, Sakiya tossed the ball up again, caught it behind her and did a series of dance steps, marching like a soldier on his way to battle until she did a leap backward, tossing the ball and bouncing it off her back before crossing her arms above her head and catching the ball between her hands. As a final move, she spun, tossed the ball again, rolled forward and caught the ball between her legs, jumping up one last time as she balanced on one leg, threw the ball up and behind her, and laid down on her back on top of the ball as it landed. 

Whistles and bravos resounded through the stadium as she stood and walked over to Hiraguchi and sat down. 

She scored a 32.400.

* * *

Soon after Sakiya finished her performance with the ball, and after several more performances from the finalists, Sumire stepped up with her ball, Ren giving her a silent nod as he led her out. She walked to the center of the mat, outstretched both her legs, stood on her toes, and held her left hand with the ball above her head, using her right hand to support her left arm. Upon the first beat of her song, _Keep Your Faith,_ Sumire raised her left leg behind her back and above her head, grasping her foot with her right hand as she did several pivots. Flawlessly, she completed them, put her foot down, and twirled once before tossing the ball and twirling around quickly four times before catching it. With the ball secured, Sumire did a cartwheel and tossed the ball from between her legs, letting it fly as she posed herself and caught it with her arms behind her back. Immediately, she did a series of backward steps, gaining momentum as she did a split jump backward, spinning around and tossing the ball again mid-spin. Upon landing, she held her hands up in the air, and the ball fell between her arms, landing on the back of her neck. While she balanced it, she placed her hands on the mat and pushed her body up, lifting her legs off the ground and touching her feet to her shoulders, keeping the ball in place the entire time.

With the flick of her feet, she threw the ball off her back, rolled forward, and caught it with her right hand, letting it slide down her back and into her left hand as she moved into a cartwheel. Each one of her movements carried a high degree of grace _and_ boldness, a feat that no other rhythmic gymnast had accomplished in this event. Sumire twirled, tossed the ball, spun around onto her legs, spun again on her bottom, and caught the ball between her legs. Pushing it under her right leg with her left hand, she moved into a backward handstand, clenching the ball between the back of her calf and thigh. She held herself in this handstand and pushed the ball into her left leg, holding it in the same way while she planted her right foot back onto the mat. Holding herself on her right leg, she held her left leg high and let the ball roll across her back, her right arm, and right into her hand. She bounced it once, letting it hit the floor and then her chest before catching, pushing it against her, and doing a forward roll while keeping her legs in a split. The ball bounced one as she completed her flip, and with it secured in her hands again, she twirled, tossed it into the air, held her arms out, and caught it by letting it hit her right bicep and slide across her chest and left arm into her hand. She let herself fall as she did this, spinning around on one knee while tossing the ball between her hands. Elegantly, Sumire let the ball slide across her body, up and down her arms and across her back as the music soothed the hearts of the audience. 

Knowing she had captured the attention of the entire stadium, Sumire tossed the ball, twirled, and caught it while bending herself backward into another handstand, doing a split as she balanced herself. With a refined, distinguished pose she held her left leg bent up behind her before bouncing the ball once and spinning around on her right foot, tossing the ball from her left hand and letting it fall between her arms onto the back of her neck again. This time, she didn’t hold it, instead letting it roll around her neck into her hands. On her left toes, she did a standing full body rotation while holding the ball out with her right hand. Sumire danced as she tossed the ball again, clapping her hands together while crossing her legs, letting the ball bounce off the mat, onto her knee, and into her hand in one swift motion. She did another forward handstand, tossing the ball and catching it between her legs once it landed. Taking it with her left hand, she let it roll down her arm while she did another rotation on her leg, sweeping it up with her right hand as she completed it. 

At the climax of the song, Sumire held her left leg in the air again as she bounced the ball while pivoting around and leaning forward. She tossed it slightly into the air and bounced it off her elbows before letting it bounce off the floor again and off her right foot, which she held in the air. Spinning around again, she tossed the ball, got onto her right knee, and bent her right foot behind her back and over her shoulder, letting the ball bounce once off her foot before doing another roll. For her final act, she did a spinning cartwheel, tossing the ball and arching herself backward before catching it and pivoting around on her left hand and foot. She pressed the ball against the back of her head and left leg, which she lifted behind her head and grabbed with her right hand, performing one last series of pivots until she tossed it into the air, rolled backward, and pressed her chest against the ball as soon as it hit the ground, the music stopping right on cue.

Cheers echoed throughout the stadium, most notably in the Phantom Thieves’ section of the booth as Sumire stood up, walked over to Hiraguchi and waited to receive her score. 

34.100.

* * *

As the next round began, Sakiya took a calm, deep breath in the Warm-Up Hall. Neither Sumire, Hanako or herself had said a word to one another. All focus was on last-minute practice. There was nothing _to_ say. They all knew what was at stake, and they silently understood one another through their own body movements. Once her name was called, Ren guided her to the floor with a smile. They did not need to speak out loud either. Sakiya felt a strange warmth in her chest, far different from the one she felt with Ryuji, which told her Ren completely understood her in that moment. It helped calm her down. She stepped out onto the mat, held her right leg out, and placed the combined clubs on the mat upright and held them in place with her right hand. When the music began, an instrumental version of _Speed of Light_ by Iron Maiden, in a daring yet quick move, Sakiya did a rolling handstand along with a split while she flipped the clubs in her left hand and threw them into the air as she planted both feet onto the mat. While they flew, she did a short series of erratic body movements, swaying her hips and arms before twirling and catching the clubs mid-spin. The audience didn’t even notice her split off the clubs, and she continued to spin them around separately before walking forward and doing a flourish with them, juggling them both between her hands.

Keeping in-tune with her song of choice, Sakiya did another twirl, tossing a club and catching it before repeating the same burst of movements without letting up whatsoever. The clubs spun around in her hands like helicopter blades, moving so quickly that Ren was surprised they didn’t fly away entirely. She kept up the momentum as she moved her arms up and down, tapping her feet on the mat in a series of flashy, bombastic dance steps. At different points, the clubs left her hands and flew through the air while she continued to dance, and every time, she caught them perfectly while not stopping whatsoever. The clubs were tossed in various ways; one between her legs as she did a standing split, the other mid-jump twirl. Every single toss was extremely well-practiced and calculated. Ren had watched Sumire and her enough to know that if she went out of sync with her music for even a second, she’d lose one of the clubs. 

That was how Sakiya loved to perform, though. On top of that, she was performing with her best apparatus in front of Ryuji at the Olympics. No medal mattered at that moment. Tossing one club into her raised right arm, she crossed them in an X and lifted her right leg up completely before doing a quick pivot and tossing both clubs immediately as she put her foot down. One toss went so high that Ren lost track of it, but before he knew it, she had the club in hand once more. Like a tidal wave, she wouldn’t stop for anything. Her next series of dance steps included four high leaps while doing a split, tossing a club and catching it each time. Sakiya swirled and twirled, spinning the clubs around her wrists before doing a spinning jump, tossing them both, and sliding onto the ground, only to catch them and continue on. One club rotated between her legs and under her right foot as she rolled sideways and spun the other with her left hand. 

Kicking the club up, she started to juggle them again while on one knee, her right leg outstretched. Bouncing one club off the other, she stood up, spun around, and caught it behind her back before throwing them up into the air separately. Both landed in her hands as she leaned forward on her right foot, holding her left into the air behind her, touching the back of her head as she drummed the clubs against the ground. Each tap directly matched the beat of the drums from her song, and she threw a club into the air while she put her foot down, doing another spin and catching it. Following up this move was a full body rotation on her left leg, where she tossed the clubs again and caught them once she was standing upright again. Back in position, she followed a similar pattern of twirling around and tossing the clubs as she moved. They both flew extremely high in the air, but she managed to catch them both while doing a cartwheel. When it came to the pivotal, turning point of the “story” for her performance, Ren felt it came and went faster than he could really notice. Sakiya tossed the clubs into the air and rolled on her ride, catching them on her back before standing back up, doing another full body rotation, juggling the clubs, rolling backward, and doing one last cartwheel before landing on the ground in a pose, the clubs pressed against the mat in an X shape while she held up her left hand with her index finger and pinky up. 

Like a roaring thunder, the audience clapped for her, Ryuji the loudest rumble of them all. Sakiya stood up and walked over to Coach Hiraguchi, sitting next to her to receive her final score. 

33.450.

* * *

Several other finalists performed after Sakiya finished her club performance, and Sumire’s turn came up not long after. Placing her left foot in front of her right, leaning on her toes, Sumire placed the combined clubs on top of her head, the stick pressing against her hair knot. Slowly, she lowered her arms, and the clubs sat, unmoving. As soon as the music began, _Colors Flying High,_ Sumire tilted her head slightly forward, and the clubs rolled off right onto her left knee as she leaped forward. They bounced into the air, and she did a quick jumping twirl before catching them with her right hand and doing a forward cartwheel, holding herself in an upside-down standing split with her left hand pressed against the mat. After a second passed, she completed the cartwheel and tossed the clubs into the air as she landed on her feet. Without any delay, she moved into a series of quick twirls before jumping forward again to catch the clubs. Once she caught them, she held them above her head and split them apart before crossing them in an X shape with her left hand. Holding her left leg bent behind her, her left arm outstretched, and her right in the air, Sumire pivoted around three times before holding her left leg up to her head and grabbing it with her hand and doing three more pivots. Each one of her movements was seamless and graceful. 

This fact did not stop as she moved on to gently twirl and jump around the mat, spinning the clubs with both of her hands as she went. Every time the music hit a high note, she jumped and did a standing split. Upon doing this three times, she threw the club in her left hand into the air, and then the club in her right hand, one second apart. Posing like Hanako, she waited for the first to fall and caught it before doing a quick backward roll and catching the other one. Moving onto several more tosses, Sumire kept a high degree of boldness in each one of her performances, though it perfectly blended with her grace each and every time. She spun the clubs between her legs before tossing one, catching it, and throwing one to the ground while throwing the other into the air as it spun. While the one spun, she kicked the one on the floor between her ankles, caught the other, and tossed it forward before doing a roll. Taking the club between her ankles, she held her hand out, caught the one in the air, and rolled backward to stand up. 

Sumire continued to pull off several more unique difficulties, combining them in an order not yet seen. Ren could feel her determination as she tossed the clubs into the air again, twirled around several times, and caught them as she did a spinning fall onto her back in a nonstop montage of rapid movements. After rolling backward and standing up, she outstretched her arms, held her right leg backward and high into the air, and began to pivot around on her left foot while drumming the clubs against the ground. She pivoted around four times before tossing a club and lowering her leg, catching it a second later. Following up with a bold move, she rotated herself on her left leg, throwing a club as she did, catching it with her left hand held under her leg. Continuing to match the beat of her song, she twirled and rotated the clubs around her as she moved. The clubs never stopped, spinning and spinning as Sumire happily showcased her perfected execution and aesthetic performance. Upon tossing a club in the air while holding herself backward, she caught it and did one last forward rotation before spinning around into a sitting position, crossing the clubs into an X, held against her back with her left hand as she held her right arm out in the direction of Ren, her performance complete.

Several seconds passed before she stood up, the stadium roaring with applause as she walked over to Hiraguchi, hugged her, and sat down. 

She scored 33.500, beating out Sakiya by .50 points.

* * *

With the final round of performances coming to its conclusion, Sakiya stepped up onto the mat with her green ribbon. It was wrapped around her leg, and she held the baton in her left hand. Placing her left foot two feet in front of her left, balancing on her toes, she held her back straight up and assumed her starting pose. In a flash, the music began, an instrumental version of _Eagles Dare_ by Iron Maiden, and Sakiya spun the ribbon around her in a rapid flourish, with it quickly unraveling from her leg as she spun it around her chest and head. As she continued, she lifted her left foot behind her and lowered the ribbon so it spun around her leg as she rotated around. Upon the high notes of the song, she quickly lifted her arm, throwing the ribbon into the air as it twirled on its own. While it flew through the air, she did a somersault forward and spun around on her bottom, catching it flawlessly. Just as fast as she was on the floor, she jumped back up and spun around, angling the ribbon around her, letting it flourish as she raised and lowered her arm, spinning on her right foot. 

This continued for several seconds until Sakiya lifted her left leg at a ninety-degree angle behind her, holding her arms outstretched as she spun the ribbon in front of her. Swiftly, she moved the ribbon behind her, and then between her legs, switching hands. Once she lowered her leg, she began to leap around expeditiously and full of energy. The smile on her face as she jumped around the arena made Ryuji smile in return. She knew this was her last performance, and she wanted to show everyone her style. Her routine. The scores so far made it clear that this performance wouldn’t change what was coming, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Using the momentum she had built up, she made one grand leap and did a standing split in the air, waving the ribbon high above her while keeping a firm grip on the baton. With another spin, she tossed her ribbon into the air once more and pivoted around on one foot, catching it mid-rotation. Each throw was extremely risky, as it all depended on how fast the ribbon would fall and how fast she spun. For Sakiya, it was clockwork. Sumire and her had been practicing their final routines together for the past nine months, and now they were showing the world how hard they had worked. 

The next step Sakiya took was to toss the ribbon into the air again, spinning around on her right foot while holding her arms against her. This lasted for several seconds before she held her right arm and leg out, catching the ribbon as it fell. As soon as she caught it, she did a handstand with her free hand, spinning the ribbon around her as she held herself for several seconds. After landing, she did two more quick spins and let the ribbon slide down her leg before kicking it into the air. Before it landed, she jumped forward and held her hand under her leg, which she lifted into the air as the ribbon fell. With the baton and part of the ribbon in both her hands, she began to twirl the ribbon around her in a series of quick body motions, dancing around the fabric as she floated around the mat. With each of her movements there was a hint of grace, yet she let her daring, bombastic approach to her performances always shone through. Sakiya jumped, twirled, and continued to throw the ribbon around with precision in every step. At one point, she spun it around her back before lifting her right leg above her head and doing another series of spins. In another flourish, she tossed the ribbon and did three rolls forward on the mat, barely catching the ribbon as she held her hand forward. In terms of difficulties, that was extremely risky, but she pulled it off. 

As the music came to its climax, she rolled backward on the mat, and as her body moved, she twirled the ribbon around herself, without it ever getting caught against the floor. Standing up, she held a leg in the air again and did another rapid flourish. The last bout of her performance consisted of several repeated movements, throwing the ribbon in the air while spinning, ultimately culminating into her final pose, which consisted of her throwing the ribbon into the air, posing, and dramatically falling over, with the ribbon landing between her legs. Applause erupted throughout the stadium, with Ryuji’s resounding above everyone else's. With a bow, Sakiya walked over to Hirauguchi, hugged her, and sat down, waiting to receive her score. 

33.000.

At that moment, Sakiya knew she had lost. Her score wouldn’t add up to what Sumire already had, and there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Sumire’s ribbon performance would be the best there ever was. As she thought about it, though, her mind felt clear. Sumire, her rival and best friend, was going to win the 2024 Olympics. Sakiya knew that for a fact, but she was happy, sitting next to Hiraguchi, doing the math in her head, and looking up at Ryuji and her friends. 

This was fine. Before any tears formed, she saw Ryuji’s smile, and just like that, everything was all right. 

Besides, Sakiya wanted to see Sumire pull off a miracle for the whole world to see.

* * *

Sumire felt her heart having palpitations as she listened to Sakiya receive her score with the ribbon, which was her final score for the entire competition. Following her breathing technique, she stepped forward in the Warm-Up Hall, where Ren waited at the curtain, a smile on his face.

As Sumire made her way out to the floor, Ren used the last of his Phantom Thief agility to make his way up to sit with his friends on the bleachers, taking a seat next to Hiraguchi, who had followed his instructions. Each one of his friends gave him a nod as he walked by, and Ryuji and Yusuke put their banner away while Haru and Makoto lifted theirs. Ren wished Hanako could have been there, but she was in the Warm-Up Hall with Sakiya, acting as the reserve and watching Sumire. Futaba, Yusuke, Ann, Shiho, Morgana, Makoto and Haru were all there, and that meant the world to him. Hiraguchi joined them, much to his surprise. After Sumire’s last performance, both of them knew they needed to rush back down to the floor. She needed to be there with Sumire as she received her score, and Ren had something incredibly important to do.

Sumire raised the baton above her head with her right hand, outstretching the ribbon with her left. The flower pattern immediately encapsulated the eyes of everyone in the stadium. She held her left foot outstretched in front of her right, waiting for the music to begin. 

**_Only just by calling out to me by name_ **

As the song began, _Arigatou, Daisuki_ by Minori Chihara, Sumire gracefully spun around twice before moving into a forward somersault, tossing the ribbon into the air as she rolled forward. While it flew, she twirled around four times, once in the air as she jumped mid-twirl, catching the ribbon as she landed. With the flick of her wrist, she began rapidly twirling the ribbon as she rotated backward on her right leg, a bold maneuver taught to her by Sakiya. Never letting the ribbon stop, she pushed herself up on the toes of her right foot while bending her left leg above her head, her left hand holding the baton of the ribbon in place against her leg as she spun around, with the ribbon encompassing her form. 

One pivot. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Sumire made a new record in the span of three seconds, but she didn’t stop her performance. That act alone skyrocketed her difficulty score. 

**_I can feel my heart begin to race_ **

Without missing a beat, Sumire performed a series of leaps, spinning the ribbon around her as her legs split with each jump, her arms flowing with the ribbon, which matched the gracefulness of the song. After the third leap, she did a cartwheel and tossed the ribbon into the air again behind her back before twirling several more times, catching the ribbon mid-twirl with her right hand. As she caught it, she moved her body and spun around to lie on the floor, spinning the ribbon around her as her legs touched the mat. While sitting, she rolled backward with her right arm outstretched, keeping the ribbon moving the entire time. Standing herself up, she did another series of six pivots with the baton held upside down in her hand and her left leg held above her head again. 

**_There’s a joy whenever you’re by my side_ **

**_Ah, I hope it never fades_ **

Once she finished the pivots, she moved on to do a flip backward, supporting herself with her left hand as she held her legs in the air, spinning the ribbon around her with her right hand. While she stood on one hand, she spun the ribbon in front of her, forming a spiral that formed the illusion of flowers flowing in the wind. Slowly, she completed her flip and planted her feet on the mat before spinning around once and kicking her left foot high into the air, spinning the ribbon around her leg as she passed it between her hands between her legs. As she completed the pass, she bundled the ribbon up in her hand for a split second before tossing it into the air and letting the baton fly. In a bold move, Sumire did a somersault forward and pulled the apparatus out of the air by the ribbon, flawlessly catching the baton as she completed the flip. Ren watched in complete awe as she put on the fierce look in her life, and despite all that, while dancing nonstop and constantly moving, she managed to find him in the crowd and smile. 

**_In the wind_ **

**_There’s a love that blows so gently_ **

**_I can’t show_ **

**_Taking me towards a dream of tomorrow_ **

Continuing her performance, she tossed the ribbon into the air again and flourished herself, skipping forward and incorporating several moves that echoed Hanako’s style. It might have been her worst apparatus, but Hanako’s flair added a layer of style that couldn’t quite be matched. When the ribbon began to fly downward, Sumire did a cartwheel and caught it behind her back before moving into another series of leaps and twirls, spinning the ribbon around her arm before letting the baton slide down her back for a second and lifting her leg, catching it behind her back with her left arm and pulling off her third and final series of pivots. 

**_Maybe I can say, how I felt that day_ **

**_And how I’ve changed_ **

**_Before I’ve known_ **

Sumire completed her pivots and held her right leg up, bending her knee and spinning the ribbon around her, pointing it down so it spun around her left foot. In a rapid movement, she lifted the baton up and rotated her body before continuing to spin around and doing another somersault. Once she stood up, she held her right foot to the back of her head, letting her feet touch her knotted hair. Balancing on her left leg, she let the ribbon spin briefly before standing herself up, jutting one leg outward, and spinning the ribbon around her leg. 

**_Though I’m not the best at speaking loud and clear_ **

**_One day I hope you will come to hear_ **

Upon hearing the lyrics, Sumire knew she was in the final leg of the performance. She proceeded to do another flip forward, kicking the ribbon high into the air from her leg mid-flip, and as it soared flew the air, Sumire skipped forward, looked directly at Ren, and gave him a loving smile and making the symbol of a heart with her hands as she skipped side-to-side.

**_Thanks for all you do_ **

**_I love you_ **

Sumire bent herself backward to catch the ribbon, flourishing it around herself as she completed her flip and landed in a split, spinning the ribbon above her head.

**_I’ll stay like this_ **

**_Just a little more in sweetened bliss_ **

As the music winded down, Sumire rolled herself over and threw the ribbon around the knot in her hair, which caused the ribbon to form the shape of a heart on the mat around her as she took one last deep breath and exhaled, completing her final rhythmic gymnastics performance.

A few seconds after the music stopped, Sumire stood up and waved at the audience, including all her friends. Ren was nowhere in sight, though. Hiraguchi had made her way back down to the couch and was waiting. Sumire didn’t notice a thing.

She couldn't stop to look for him, so she walked over to Hiraguchi, who waited for her on a couch. Wordlessly, they enveloped each other in a hug as Sumire sat down, waiting for her score to be announced.

“With that final performance, the All-Around Finals for the Rhythmic Gymnastics Competitions of the 2024 Paris Olympics is completed. Now we must wait for the judges to tally the final scores!”

Sumire felt no panic, fear or anxiety within her heart. She knew she had done her best. 

“I have you all I had, Kasumi… We did it.”

Sumire Yoshizawa’s ribbon performance score totaled to 40 points even, a new record for Olympic performances. Her total score was 141.600 points. While the final scores hadn’t quite been announced yet, everyone in the stadium knew one thing.

Sumire Yoshizawa had won the gold.

* * *

Once Sumire and Hiraguchi exited the stage, she looked around for Ren, but still couldn’t find him anywhere. She was given no spare time to think, as the victory ceremony began straight after. The final scores were once again announced, first with Sumire’s, and then Sakiya’s, which totaled 128.850 points. After that, they announced the rest of the finalists and their scores. The top three stepped out and lined up, with Linoy Ashram’s name being called first. 

“Bronze medalist, representing Israel! Linoy Ashram!”

Linoy stepped up on the rightmost podium, and one of the official Olympic representatives presented her with the bronze medal. After that, another official presented her with a small statue, meant to represent the Paris Olympics games.

“Silver medalist, representing Japan! Sakiya Archambeau!”

Dignified and with grace in each step, Sakiya walked around the podium and shook hands with Linoy before stepping onto the leftmost podium and waving directly at Ryuji. As the Olympic official stepped up and presented her with the silver medal, she bent forward and let him place it around her neck with a smile.

At that moment, she was happy.

She got to perform for Ryuji, and she was content with that. 

Sakiya kissed her silver medal and held it up in the air, and a few seconds later, another FIG official gave her the same statue. 

…

…

...

“Gold medalist, and Olympic Champion, representing Japan! Sumire Yoshizawa!”

Sumire flourished her arms and waved to the crowd, the cameras, to everyone in the world. She stepped around the podium and shook Linoy’s hand before walking over to Sakiya.

With a smile, Sakiya outstretched her hand, and Sumire firmly grasped it, returning an even brighter smile. Wordlessly, they let each other go, and Sumire walked around to step onto the central, tallest podium. She ecstatically waved to the crowd once more, rotating in a circle as she looked to Futaba, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Hanako, Ann, Shiho, and Hanako, who had made her way back to the bleachers. After rotating around, the current FIG President himself, acting as an Olympic Representative, presented her with the gold medal. She gracefully bent forward and let him place the medal around her neck. The smooth texture of the strap around her neck and the weight of the medal as it hit her lower chest confirmed to her that it was real. 

Just to make sure, she lifted it up with her right hand and kissed it. 

The cold texture confirmed to her that it was very real, and split into four, smaller medals upon closer examination. The top medal had the current Olympic number engraved above the Olympic symbol and an angelic Olympic athlete. The three smaller medals had the symbol of Paris, along with PARIS written under it, the current Olympic number, and the symbol. Sumire waved to the crowd for a few more seconds before being presented with the same, small statue. She gently picked it up, a radiant smile on her face. 

“For the first time, Japan has risen to the international level and dominated the rhythmic gymnastics scene. This must have been a monumental undertaking, but Sakiya Archambeau and Sumire Yoshizawa were willing to face that challenge, and it paid off wonderfully.” One announcer stated. “Now, for the Japanese national anthem.”

Sumire and Sakiya sang the Japanese national anthem while Linoy mouthed along, with three flags lifted by several poles rising up for everyone to see. Two of them were Japanese flags, and one was the Israeli flag. Upon finishing the anthem, Sakiya and Linoy stepped up to the central podium, and the three presented their medals together. 

While they did, one of the staff members spotted a raven-haired man stepping out of the shadows and walking up to the mat.

The cameras flashed, and several of them recorded every second of the event. 

Ren stepped out of the shadows and some of the cameras panned over to him.

“It appears we have an unexpected guest!” One announcer exclaimed. “What’s this?” Another panned to Sumire, who excitedly stepped down from the podium. In a mad dash, the two ran up to each other, and Sumire jumped into Ren’s arms. With a wide smile on his face, Ren lifted her up.

“Keep rolling keep rolling!” Yelled another announcer.

Wordlessly, Ren put Sumire down and slid out of his jacket, throwing it around her. As he did, he used what was left of his Phantom Thief skills to reach into the jacket pocket and pull out a small, black box. 

Holding the box in his hand out of Sumire's view, Ren smiled and took a step back. 

"Sumire. I've waited a long time for this moment. I know I'm interrupting the victory ceremony, but I seriously couldn't wait to congratulate you. You've been training for years, and now, we've finally taken the crown of the gymnastics world. I know that you said one day, you wanted to take care of me as I do for you. Is that still true?"

Sumire’s eyes went wide as her heart exploded in her chest.

"Yes! Ren... I..."

"Kasumi's been watching over us this whole time, too. She must be pretty happy right now, huh? We finally got to honor her, and now that we have, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Delicately, Ren bent down onto one knee, pulled out the black box, opening it and revealing a beautiful, perfectly carved diamond ring.

“Sumire Yoshizawa. Will you marry me?”

The announcers found themselves crowding on top of one another behind the two as they waited for an answer.

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I forgot the End Notes from Excitmeent.
> 
> WE FINALLY MADE IT 73 CHAPTERS AND 8 MONTHS LATER HAPPY NEW YEAR LETS GO.
> 
> A DEATHKNIGHTRRM PRODUCTION
> 
> COMIC COMMISSION BY CENTI/GORO_ORB https://twitter.com/goro_orb
> 
> Propostal Commission by ScruffyTurtles https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles
> 
> NOW, SASAGAYO, MY SOLDIERS! MAMA SUMI APPROACHETH!


	74. Champions of Their World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire celebrate their victory at the Olympics and look to the future ahead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE NO BRAKES ON THE COLE TRAIN!
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_August 9th_

Sumire felt her legs shake as she stepped forward toward Ren, who delicately picked up the ring with his index finger and thumb. Slowly, he slid it onto her left ring finger and stood up.

“Guess you never saw that coming, huh?” Ren smirked with his classic, Joker-esque flair until Sumire pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Show-off…” Sumire pulled back, blushing and looking away from him.

“You’re calling me a show-off?” He laughed. “You just took the crown of the gymnastics world.”

“I _knew_ that was going to happen, Ren.”

“Heh… Well, what can I say? Want to get out of here?”

“Mhm.”

With a smirk, Ren scooped Sumire up in a bridal carry, with a round of whistles, hoots and hollers echoing throughout the stadium as the cameras broadcast _everything_. 

“Ren!” Sumire’s face went a deep shade of red as he spun around and made his way to the exit. 

“Thank you all for watching!~” He yelled as the reporters and announcers went to follow, disappearing from sight.

“That’s our leader!” Ryuji laughed as Sakiya and Hanako made their way up to the bleachers where they sat. 

“I hope you do something like that with me.” Sakiya wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tight. “Thank you for watching me.”

“You were amazing, Sakiya.” Ryuji rested a hand on her head. “You’re a silver medalist in rhythmic gymnastics at the Olympics, I think you can relax now.”

“Mmmmm… I think so too. I’m fine like this.” Sakiya closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

“I hope I can carry you like that one day, Futaba!” Hanako giggled as she sat next to her girlfriend. “When should we get married?”

“Wh-Wh-Wh…” Futaba went completely red. “I-I’m not ready for that, Hanako!”

“I’ll wait until you are, then!” 

“Hanakooooooo!”

“I’m happy for them.” Makoto smiled and rested her hand on Haru’s. “That was definitely more spectacular than our proposal.”

“That’s just how Ren-kun is!” Haru giggled. “I hope they have fun together!”

“I now have the theme of my next exhibit in mind, thanks to those two.” Yusuke chuckled to himself and held his hands up like a frame. “Ren always finds a way to make things look spectacular. I need to thank him.”

“How are you going to top that, Ann?” Shiho wrapped her arm around Ann’s neck and shoulder, smirking. “Maybe you could propose in a bikini?”

“Hmmm… Maybe.” Ann smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “I guess we should all get out of here, right?”

“I’m going to stay with one of you for a while, if that’s all right.” Morgana hopped onto Futaba’s lap. “I’m a gentleman, after all.”

“Huh? Where’s Ren goin’?” Ryuji tilted his head.

“Can’t say. It’s a thieves’ secret.” 

“Ahhhhh. I see. Well…” Ryuji rubbed his hand on Sakiya’s back. “Who wants to go to a fancy French buffet to celebrate Sakiya’s win?”

“I’d love to, Ryuji-kun!” Haru raised her hand, to which everyone else followed suit.

“Alright then!” He pumped his fist. “That sound good, Sakiya?”

“As long as I’m with you, Ryuji.” 

While Ren continued his grand heist, the gang made their way out to celebrate in their own way, finding a buffet that Haru helped Ryuji pay for, talking about Sakiya and Sumire’s respective performances, attitudes during them, and scores. Their nights came to a close with each member returning to their respective hotels, with Futaba and Ryuji joining Hanako and Sakiya to get their belongings at the Olympic Village before going back.

_August 9th, Night_

Upon exiting the main stage of the Stade de France, Ren led Sumire around to gather her clothes and change. 

“You made such a huge scene, Ren!” Sumire whimpered but couldn’t hold back her smile as she looked at her gold medal and ring, now wearing a pair of track pants and a jacket. 

“Did you expect anything less, Sumire?”

“W-Well... “ 

She sighed, a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Is there anything you need to pick up in the Olympic Village?”

“Huh?” Her eyes widened. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Yeah, our hotel.”

“Our hotel?”

“You’ll see.” Ren laughed. “Let’s stop by really fast.”

“Um… Right.”

As Ren gently took her hand, Sumire could still feel her heart pounding like a wild animal trapped in a cage. She couldn’t stop blushing, and she most certainly could not calm down, not that she wanted to. 

“I’m so happy! I feel like my heart is about to explode!” Is what she constantly screamed to herself. Ren could tell how she felt just by looking at her, which made her want to say it even more. They flagged down a cab and quickly made a trip to the Olympic Village, where Sumire gathered her things, and then had the driver take them to Five Seasons Hotel. Ren easily checked in, and the couple made their way to the deluxe suite he had booked. The room was Parisian-styled, graced with several pieces of artwork ranging across centuries, with a large, premium bed in the center of the room, a fireplace across from it with a large television above that, and two large, curtained balcony windows that offered a view of the hotel’s garden and the skyline of France, which included the Eiffel Tower. 

Sumire calmly sat down on the bed and took a deep breath for the first time all day. Ren noticeably saw her entire body seem to deflate compared to how tense it had been the entire day. Silently she motioned for him to sit next to her. As soon as he did, her entire body began to shake and shiver, and he calmly wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Sorry… It’s just now really hitting me. I was sure everything until now was just a dream…” Sumire’s lips quivered as she spoke.

“It’s not a dream, Sumire, and if it is, the dream is true.” 

Ren slowly lifted the gold medal with his free hand, looking it over. 

“Just look at this. The treasure we’ve fought so hard to get is in our hands. It wasn’t given to you. You earned this.”

His eyes immediately fixated on Sumire’s face as he heard a sniffle, and tears lightly streamed down her face.

“I-I’m just so happy right now.” Her voice cracked. “I can finally… finally…”

“Take your time.” Ren gently put the medal down and moved his hand up to stroke her hair, untying the bun and letting it fall loose against her back.

“I finally became a woman worthy of being called your w-wife... “

“Finally?” Ren moved his hand under her chin and adjusted her head so she was looking him directly in the eyes. “You’ve **_always_ ** been worthy, Sumire. Ever since I first met you, you’ve been my whole world.”

“You’re still so selfless, even now…” She laughed weakly. “I…” 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sumire stood up and turned around, standing in front of him. 

“It’s my turn to take care of you, okay? You can’t deny me this, so don’t even try.”

Ren felt the sheer willpower and desire radiating from Sumire as she gave him the same fierce, determined glance she wore on the world stage. He looked up at her and smiled. Right now, at that very second, he was the happiest man in the world. 

“If that’s what you want to do, I’ll fully support you, just like always.”

“Good.” Sumire nodded and took off her medal, handing it to Ren. “I’ll be right back then.”

Ren placed the medal on a nightstand and opened his phone while he waited for Sumire to shower and completely calm down, and saw a barrage of text messages from everyone he knew, bar his friends that were there. Hifumi, Yoshida, Iwai and Kaoru, Shinya, Kawakami, Takemi, Ohya, Sojiro, Akane and Shinichi, Chihaya, Sae, Mishima, Maruki, and his own parents all texted him congratulating Sumire and himself on both the victory and proposal.

“Jeez… I didn’t think _everyone_ would stay up that late. It’s past midnight in Japan right now…”

Cobbling together a single message to send to everyone, he texted: “Thank you all for your kind words. We’re going to spend some time in Paris together and celebrate. There’s more to come yet.”

Once he finished the text, Sumire emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a white towel. Ren felt his heart skip three beats as she walked over to him and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her left hand around his right. 

“Sumire, when you meant you wanted to take care of me… did you mean…?”

“I think you know what I mean.”

Sumire passionately enveloped Ren in a kiss, and the couple spent a long, intimate night together as the two thieves who stole the hearts of the world.

* * *

_September 9th, 2024, Night_

In the week that followed the All-Around Final Competition, Morgana flew back to Japan with Haru and Makoto, with the members of the group leaving on different days. Eventually, all of the members returned to Japan and continued going about their daily lives. Ren and Sumire spent a romantic week in Paris on holiday, climbing the Eiffel Tower, gazing upon the exhibits at the Musée du Louvre, wandering the Jardin des Tuileries, walking through Le Marais, Sacré-Coeur Basilica of Montmartre, and other standout locations such as Versailles Palace. They flew back to Japan on the morning of the 17th, with Ren returning to work on the 18th. Sumire stayed home taking a long, well-deserved break. Things were quiet and peaceful for the two as they reveled in their victory, though for Sumire, a “break” consisted of regularly exercising each day, a habit she didn’t intend to break. On top of that, she began to study more, planning to, down the line, become an elementary school gymnastics teacher. That was the case until the first of September, in the evening.

Sumire held her hands against her mouth as she squealed in joy, a small, white device falling to the floor of the bathroom, with two pink striped across a small indicator in the center. In the past few days, she began to feel some mild cramps, and decided to check something after missing a period.

“Sumire, are you alright?” Ren knocked on the bathroom door worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine!” She picked up the device and held it tightly, walking over to the door and opening it slightly. 

“I heard you scream and came running. What’s up?”

“Yeah, Sumire, are you all right?” Morgana brushed up against Ren’s leg.

“Mhm!” A smile that was impossible to hide stretched across her face, her eyes excitedly gleaming beneath her black-framed glasses. “Let’s move over to the living room!”

“Sure, sure.” Ren happily followed her as she skipped past him, her blue leotard back on display. As they entered the living room, they both looked over at the bookshelf, and the gold medal sat in the display case Ren had set up all those years ago. Their collection was finally complete, and Ren was happy that could rest.

“So what’s up?” Ren sat down on their bed, and Sumire joined him, along with Morgana.

“Well, Ren…” Sumire bounced up and down on the bed, a huge, bright smile on her face. “I’m pregnant!”

Time froze as Ren looked her eye in the eye and blinked once. Twice. Then, his heart exploded in his chest.

“Y-You’re pregnant!?” 

“Yes!” Sumire squeezed his hands together, still bouncing.

“I still don’t know what that means.” Morgana tilted his head. “You’ve never told me. I mean, Rumi was pregnant, and then there was Etsuko… Wait, you’re having a baby!?” 

“I am!” 

“That means you’re going to be a mom! A-And Ren’s going to be a dad?” Morgana looked between the two with his eyes wide.

“Yes!” 

“Huh… Well, congrats!” 

“Oh man... “ Ren felt himself break out in a nervous sweat. “This is actually happening…”

“I’m so excited, Ren!” 

The sheer euphoria emanating from Sumire made Ren’s heart melt on the spot. He was still trying to process it, but he was going to be a dad.

“We… We have to tell everybody! This is big news!” 

“Let’s gather at Leblanc! That’d work, right?”

“Yeah.” Ren nodded. “Let’s shoot for next Sunday. We might not be able to gather everyone immediately, but I’d really like it if we could. We can wait, right?”

“Let’s do it! If we need to wait, we’ll wait!”

Sumire pulled Ren down onto the bed and lovingly gazed at him. Both of them silently stared at one another, their fingers intertwined. Time slowed to a crawl as they held each other. One chapter of their life had just ended, and another was beginning.

…

…

…

...

“Are you excited, Ren?” 

Ren took a deep breath and rolled to look at the ceiling.

“There are 100 different feelings going through me right now, and excitement is definitely one of the top three, alongside hysteria and fear. But that’s okay, because you’re here with me.”

“I’m not worried about anything.” Sumire smirked and tapped his hand with her fingers before nestling her forehead against his, the warmth of her soft touch comforting him.

“I’m sorry that I freaked out.” Ren laughed. “I really am just… I never thought I deserved something like this.”

“Neither did I. Not for a long time.” Sumire took a deep breath, raising her free hand and rustling his hair. “But then, I met you, and everything became clear to me. You do deserve this, Ren. Do you know why?”

“Why?” He smiled.

“Because I said so.”

“You already sound like a parent!”

“We have a lot to do now, Ren. I want to do this right.”

“We’ll knock parenthood out of the park. I mean, if all else fails, we have Morgana.”

“Haha! That’s right!” Morgana chuckled from his tower. “Wait… How do you take care of a baby?”

“That is something I’ll have to teach both Ren and you.” Sumire closed her eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight. My heart won’t stop pounding.”

“We need to sleep, Sumire. If we don’t get ourselves in order, how can we be parents?”

“That’s true.”

…

…

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Sumire rubbed her stomach while keeping one hand clenched around Ren’s.

“Just imagine Sakiya jumping over a fence over and over…”

Sumire took another deep breath.

…

…

“It’s too funny.”

“Hmmm....” 

Ren scooted closer to Sumire and snuggled up against her. “How about now?”

“You know this makes it worse.”

“I do, but I just can’t help myself.”

“Hmmm... “ Sumire let herself sink into the bed and Ren’s arms. “I don’t want you to let me go.”

“I won’t.”

“Goodnight, you two.” Morgana yawned. “Seriously. From what I remember of your Etsuko adventures, you both have a lot to do.”

“Mmmm… Goodnight, Morgana.”

Ren and Sumire eventually lulled one another to sleep, excited beyond belief at the immediate future ahead of them.

* * *

_September 15th, 2024, Afternoon_

In the days following Sumire’s announcement, Ren became even more protective of her, not that he wasn’t already. This only made her smile as she thought back to the time Ren spent with Etsuko. As unprepared as he might have been, his actions now told her he wanted to do everything he could to be a good dad, even this early on. The couple made their way to Chihaya’s booth in Shinjuku, both wanting to ask her very specific questions.

“Why hello, Ren-kun, Sumire-chan! Congratulations!”

Chihaya sat on a comfortable, foldable chair on the street corner, behind a simple, folding table. Throughout the years, she hadn’t done anything to make her setup more elaborate, as she found it better to allow customers to approach her as “Just” Chihaya. 

“Thank you, Chihaya.” Ren motioned for Sumire to sit down.

“You can sit down, Ren.” 

“No no, I insist.”

“You two are just so cute!” Chihaya giggled as Sumire smirked and sat down.

“Thank you, Chihaya-san.”

“I assume you know exactly why we’re here.” Ren crossed his arms around Sumire’s shoulders and leaned forward on the chair. “You already said congratulations, and I feel like that’s for more than one thing.”

“My my.” Chihaya smiled and placed a card in front of my mouth. “I’m not spying on you two!”

“I know, but you _know_ , don’t you.”

“Why yes, yes I do!”

“So that means... “ Sumire started to bounce in her seat. “You know that we’re having a baby?”

“Mhm! Congratulations!”

“Phew…” Ren let out a sigh of relief. “Then I also can assume that you know what we want to ask?”

“Yes. Go right ahead. Let’s see what the cards tell us.” Chihaya held out her hand toward Ren.

“Hm?”

In his back pocket, he felt a warm sensation.

“Oh!” 

Reaching his hand into the pocket, he pulled out The World Card, which he kept in the pocket opposite of Akechi’s glove. “Here.”

“Thank you very much.”

Chihaya placed The World face-down with the rest of the deck and began to shuffle it around on the table. Sumire gulped and leaned forward slightly.

“Chihaya-san, will our baby be a boy or a girl?”

“Hehe... “

As Chihaya continued to shuffle the cards, he noticed that there were several cards from other decks. The Faith. The Charity. The Hope. The Counselor. The Fool. Slowly, she flipped over The Faith, The Fool, and The World, placing them all atop one another.

“On a Spring morning, eight months from now, Ren Amamiya and Sumire Yoshizawa will be blessed with a little baby girl.”

Ren’s eyes widened as Sumire jumped out of the chair, spun around, and hugged him.

“Ren! We’re going to have a little girl!” She squealed with joy again as Ren felt his throat tighten up. 

“Yeah… Yeah we are…” He slowly raised his hands and hugged her back. “A girl…”

“I know you two will find only joy in the coming future!” Chihaya clapped. “As those who can change fate, there’s nothing left to stand between you and the world!”

“Hah… I… I really am going to be a father…” A tear streamed down Ren’s cheek. “I’m still not used to the thought.”

“Now we _have_ to gather everyone!” Sumire looked up at him and rubbed the tear away. “I’m so excited!”

“Everything is proceeding exactly as I have foreseen…” Chihaya whispered to herself.

“Was there something else, Chihaya?” Ren gave her a curious look.

“Just have her call me auntie!”

* * *

_September 21st, 2024_

In the weeks following Chihaya’s fortune, Sumire began to have cravings.

Lots.

Of cravings.

At first, it consisted of simple needs. A candy bar. A certain kind of fruit. Ren happily obliged. As time passed, Sumire began to eat more, both out of hunger and a desire to get as much nutrients as she could. Over the years, the two had slowly depleted their Mementos savings, but Ren made good money. At least, he did once upon a time. 

After numerous text conversations, Ren managed to get everyone he wanted to invite to agree on September 21st to meet at Leblanc. He drove there with Sumire early, and as they entered the cafe, they found that Hanako and Futaba were the “first to arrive” so to speak.

“We beat out the couple that invited everyone!” Futaba snickered as she sat on a barstool. “Next thing you know, you’ll both be late for the wedding!”

“You live three minutes away.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped in. “I wouldn’t say that’s very fair.”

“It still counts!”

“Hey, Kid, Sumire-chan.”

“Hello Ren-kun, Sumire-chan!”

“Don’t forget me!” Morgana leaped out of Ren’s bag and onto a booth table.

Hanako and Sojiro both waved from behind the counter, with Hanako wearing her own orange apron.

“A black-haired, glasses-wearing barista… Where have I seen that before…?” Ren rubbed his chin. 

“I’ve been helping Sakura-san for a while!” Hanako giggled.

“Sojiro, Hanako-chan. You’re practically family now.” He huffed.

“Oh, right! I’ve been helping Sojiro for a while!”

“I’m glad he’s letting someone else help.” Ren clapped. “It’s fun work, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” She nodded.

“Now… Not to be the party pooper, but I already know exactly why we’re gathering today!” Futaba pointed a finger at Sumire.

“Futaba, please wait.” Sumire gave her a dead-set, serious glare with a faint smile.

“Yes’m.” Futaba instantly shot her back straight up and closed her mouth.

“Thank you!”

Hand-in-hand, Ren and Sumire walked over to one of the open bar stools, with Sumire sitting down and Ren standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

“How’s post-Olympics life been treating you two?” Sojiro quizzingly looked at them while adjusting his glasses.

“Great! I feel like I can finally relax!” Ren replied.

“I feel the same way.” Sumire nodded, rubbing her hand against his knuckles. “I finally get to do what I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Don’t worry, Boss, I’ve been taking care of them!” Morgana meowed.

“What do you mean?” Sojiro rubbed his chin. “I thought the Olympics was your big goal. And what’s the cat saying?”

“It was, but now, I finally get to take care of Ren. Morgana says he’s been taking good care of us.”

“Ah, I understand. You really got lucky, kid. You have the girl of your dreams _and_ a cat taking care of you!”

“Tell me about it.” Ren chuckled. “Every day is a blessing.”

Sumire leaned her head back against Ren’s chest, smiling.

“Ren’s been taking care of me this entire time, Boss-san, so it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

“You deserve to relax, Sumire-chan! Those performances were better than anything I could have done! I’m happy to have helped teach you!” Hanako set down two cups of coffee on the counter. 

“I never would have been able to pull it off without you, Hanako-chan. I put everything you taught me into practice with those performances. I didn’t let a single second of my training with you go to waste, especially with the hoop.”

“You don’t need to tell me that out loud! I saw that all in your routine!”

“I still want to thank you.” Sumire took a sip of her coffee.

“That’s just like you, Sumire-chan!”

“Now that you’re all done training me, what’s your next step, Hanako-chan?”

“I’m actually going to open a rhythmic gymnastics studio here in Yongen-Jaya! I’m certified to be a coach, but I can also teach groups of girls!”

“We’re going to be p-retty popular.” Futaba clicked her tongue as she opened her laptop. “I just recently opened the website, and the forum is already flooded with requests.”

“You’re helping her, Futaba?” Sumire tilted her head. 

“Of course I am! I’m going to do what I can to help my girlfriend!”

“Thank you, Futaba-chan!” Hanako leaned over the counter and kissed her on the cheek.

“N-no problem... boo.” Futaba turned red and giggled.

Out of nowhere, the chime of Leblanc’s doorbell interrupted their conversation.

“What is bonkin’!” Ryuji yelled as he stepped in, his arm wrapped around Sakiya’s. 

“Hello, everyone.” Sakiya gave Sumire a nod and a wink.

“Sakiya, Ryuji! Thank you for coming!” Sumire attempted to bow, only to find herself pulling Ren forward, which made everyone laugh.

“Hey, Ryuji! Sakiya!” Morgana jumped down and ran up to them.

“Hey Morgana! ‘Course we came!” Ryuji scooped Morgana up with his free hand and slid into a booth, with Sakiya playfully nudging him against the wall. 

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your break, Sumire.” Sakiya brightly smiled at her, looking her directly in the eye. 

“I have! How about you?”

“I enrolled back in university to get my teaching certificate and master's degree. I can finally become a teacher.”

“That’s wonderful!” 

While the two started at each other, a strange silence overtook the cafe for a few seconds.

“No regrets, right?” Sakiya raised her hand with Ryuji’s, which they had kept closely intertwined the entire time. “I know what you’re all thinking, but I don’t want to hear it. I’ve already talked about this with Ryuji, but Sumire won fair and square, and I’m happier now than ever before. A medal is nothing more than a symbol of a dream, and Sumire’s dream was my dream, too. We’re all here to celebrate, so let’s celebrate!”

“That’s right, Sakiya! No regrets!” Sumire stood up with a passionate look on her face. “We went in together, and we came out on top of the world together, too!”

“Exactly!”

A faint smile crossed Ren’s face. Before finding out Sumire was pregnant, he had worried about how Sakiya would respond to placing second. Upon hearing their exchange, though, he realized there was nothing to worry about.

“Thank you, Sakiya.” He clapped Sumire’s shoulders. “You helped us get this far, too. Hanako, Futaba, Ryuji, Sojiro… you all helped us get to this point, and we’re both eternally grateful.”

“Of course, Ren-kun!”

“We all wanted Sumire to win.” Sakiya nodded. “Sure, I wanted to as well, but I’m damn proud of her for kicking my ass. I’m still the second-best rhythmic gymnast in the world, and even with Ren’s stunt, people are going to remember the Olympics this year. I’m satisfied.”  
“You’re my number one, Sakiya!” Ryuji threw his arm around her neck and pulled her against him. “We all won, really!”

“Mhm.” She closed her eyes, still smiling. “I’m fine like this.”

“Look at you lovebirds.” Sojiro chuckled. “I’m proud of all of you. You kids all worked hard. That’s why the curry and coffee’s on the house today.”

“Isn’t it always on the house, Sojiro?” Ren furrowed an eyebrow.

“Quiet, kid.”

A few minutes later, Ren’s parents, Masami, his mother, and Daisuke, his father, entered the cafe.

“Hey mom, dad. I assume it wasn’t hard to find this place?”

“These backstreets are so crowded, but no, we just followed the smell of coffee! Masami giggled.

“All according to plan, then.” Ren nodded.

“Follow the smell of coffee and curry through the Yongen-Jaya Backstreets… What an odd way to give directions, Ren.” Daisuke laughed.

“Yo.” Ryuji held up an arm. “We’re Ren’s friends and all that!”

“Mhm. He’s told us all about you!” Masami nodded, and the others greeted his parents, who Ren had long ago told them about reconnecting with. 

Ann, Shiho, and Yusuke all found their way in a few minutes after the conversation died down.

“Hey!” Ann walked in with a wide smile. “We’re back together again!”

“That we are.” Yusuke stepped in behind her, with Shiho in front of him. “Hello again.”

“It’s good to see you all again!” Shiho waved. “What’s the occasion?”

“We’ll tell you once everyone arrives.” Ren gave her a nod.

As the booths of Lablanc began to fill up, Akane, Shinichi, and Uzumi made their way inside shortly after the previous three. 

“Hello everyone.” Shinichi waved as he stepped in.

“Con-grat-u-lations!” Akane sang as she walked up to Sumire, which caused her immediately to blush.

“Thanks, mom!”

“Why are you blushing? I was just congratulating you on your gold medal again.”

“O- W-Well, that’s… the 20th time already…?” Sumire winced, realizing she had assumed the wrong thing.

“That doesn’t make it any less special!”

“Akane-chan is right, Sumire-chan.” Uzumi walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. “Good work.”

“Thank you…”

“We’ll all congratulate you as many times as we want.” Shinichi laughed. “We’re all so proud of you.”

“Mhm… I’m happy that Kasumi can finally rest peacefully now.”

“She is, Sumire. She is.”

The Yoshizawa family sat down in the free booth across from the Amamiya’s, with Shinichi standing next to the booth. They reacquainted themselves, having met in the past after Ren reconnected with his Daisuke and Masami.

Shortly after, Chihaya, Makoto and Haru showed up next. 

“Hello.” Makoto looked over the group with a subdued smile. “It’s good to see everyone again after such a short time.”

“A month is a long time, Mako-chan!” Haru giggled as she tightened her grip around Makoto’s hand.

“It certainly doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know you’re stressed, but that’s why you’re here! Let’s unwind and relax!”

“Mhm. Thank you, Haru.” Makoto leaned onto Haru’s shoulder.

“Of course!”

The couple sat down in two of the remaining bar seats.

“Hello everyone!” Chihaya bowed as she entered after Makoto and Haru. “My name is Chihaya Mifune! I’m Ren and Sumire-chan’s fortune-teller!”

“Isn’t she the one who sold you those salt rocks?” Sojiro leaned in next to Ren.

“That was a long time ago. It was an honest mistake.” He whispered back.

“If you say so. She’s a real standout.”

“Thank you for looking after our daughter, Mifune-san.” Shinichi stood up and bowed, being the one on the outside edge of the booth. “She has spoken fondly of you.”

“It’s my pleasure! Working with Sumire-chan has been a wonderful experience!”

“We’ve heard from Sumire herself about how accurate your fortunes can be. You’re the real deal.”

“I’m just Chihaya!” She shook her head. “Thank you, though!”

“You’re also a new customer.” Sojiro smirked. “Everything’s on the house today. What would you like?”

“I’ll have the house blend, please!” Chihaya sat down next to Futaba in a bar stool.

The last of the guests to step inside were Maruki, Rumi, Etsuko, and Sae Niijima, who both arrived a minute after the others.

“Hello everyone.” Maruki nodded as he stepped in.

“Hellllooooo!” Etsuko giggled and waved as Rumi picked her up. “Hi, Sumire-neechan, Ren-oniichan!”

“Hi, Etsuko-chan!” Sumire waved to her.

“Hey Doc, Rumi, Etsuko-chan.” Ren returned the nod. The rest of the former Phantom Thieves greeted them, and no one made a fuss. 

“Hello.” Sae adjusted her purse as she closed the door behind her. “It appears that I’m the last to arrive.”

“Hey sis!” Makoto turned her hand and waved.

“Hi Makoto, Haru.”

“You are, but I’m just glad that everyone made it.” Ren looked around the cafe, which was effectively crowded to capacity. “I’m going to help Sojiro and Hanako finish making food, and then we’ll start.”

A series of “Sure’s,” “Alright’s,” and “That’s Fine” echoed through the cafe as Ren joined the two to finish preparations, and everyone proceeded to make small talk amongst themselves, with the parents speaking to each other, Maruki greeting everyone individually, and Etsuko playing with Morgana.

* * *

“I’d like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to come and hear what I’d like to say.” Sumire began after everyone ate and finished speaking to each other. “It’s been over one month since we accomplished our dream. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without everyone’s support, and for that, I am forever grateful.”

Ren walked out from behind the counter, standing next to Sumire as she pushed herself up. The two bowed deeply in front of the group that had assembled. 

“I’m sure that you’re all aware that we’re getting married.” Sumire gently rubbed the ring on her finger, leaning back up. “But that is just the beginning of our new dream.” She tightly grabbed Ren’s hand, massaging her thumb on his palm. Ren and I… We’re going to have a child together.”

Jaws around the room hit the floor while Chihaya devilishly tapped her fingers together and Futaba pretended to act shocked. 

Sumire tapped her fingers together, a blush forming on her face.

“I’m p-pregnant.”

“FOR REAL?” Ryuji tried to stand up, only to hit his knee on the booth table. “Ow!”

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Ann jumped with joy. “Is it going to be a boy or a girl? You have to tell us! Wait, do you even know?”

“My Sumire is having a baby!” Akane pumped her fist. “Finally!”

“Wonderful…” Uzumi nodded with approval. 

“Oh? Congratulations, Ren! My little boy has grown so much!” Masami squealed.

“Congratulations! This is big… We’re going to have a grandchild…” Daisuke chuckled.

“Congratulations, Ren-kun, Sumi-chan!” Haru giggled and squeezed Makoto’s hand. 

“Indeed. Congratulations.” Makoto nodded, her smile now bright. “We truly have all grown up.”

“I’m happy for the both of you.” Sae brushed her hair with her hand.

“Knew it.” Futaba nonchalantly remarked. 

“Hahaha… This is simply wonderful!” Yusuke cheerfully and eccentrically held his hands up in the shape of a frame. “I’m simply overwhelmed with emotions right now… Ah. Thank you, Ren, Sumire!”

“So that was your real dream…” Sakiya laughed to herself as she looked at Sumire, whose face had turned red, despite her excited smile. “I’m proud of you.”

“Hoo boy...” Sojiro chuckled from behind the counter. 

“A baby, huh? I’m happy for you.” Shiho gave them a thumbs up.

“Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood.” Chihaya continued to tap her fingers together. 

Ren quickly glanced at Shinichi, who hadn’t spoken, and then intently at Maruki, who stood near the door, wide-eyed and smiling.

“Yoshizawa-san, Amamiya-kun… Congratulations. You’ve both come so far… You truly have crafted your own reality together.”

“A baby?” Etsuko looked up at Rumi curiously.

“You get to be big sis Etsuko!” Rumi smirked and ruffled her hair.

“How cute! Wait, does that mean I get to be an aunt?” Hanako’s eyes widened. 

“Amamiya-kun.”

Ren slowly looked over at Shinichi, who tapped his finger against his crossed arms.

…

...

“Congratulations.”

A sigh of relief.

“Thank you, everyone! According to Chihaya’s predictions, our baby is going to be a girl!”

“She?” Masami’s eyes widened. “We’re going to have a granddaughter! Oh I’m so excited!”

“Ah… This is wonderful news.” Daisuke smiled.

“Yes!” Ann cheered “Cute dresses here we come!”

“A granddaughter!” Akane and Uzumi interlocked hands. “I’m going to have a granddaughter!”

“And I’m going to have a great-granddaughter!” 

“Damn… Maybe we should catch up, Sakiya?” Ryuji playfully looked at Sakiya.

“Heh… Maybe.”

“You’ve got a third player coming along!” Futaba clapped. “Don’t let her be influenced too much by Sojiro, though.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sojiro huffed. “You really have surpassed me, kid. It doesn’t feel all that bad, though.”

“Thank you all.” Ren scratched the back of his head. “From one world onto the next, right?”

“That’s the grandest way I’ve heard to someone raising a child.” Makoto laughed. “But knowing you two, you’re both going to knock it out of the park.”

“Do you have any names in mind?” Akane’s eyes glimmered.

“Yes…” Sumire put her hand on her stomach. 

“Yuki. Our love blossomed as snow fell.” 

“So cheesy!” Futaba cried out.

“Is that so?” Sojiro frowned. “Wish I could have named her…”

“Ren, Sumire…” Yusuke held his arm out toward them. “I insist that, upon the birth of your child, I create a painting akin to the _Sayuri_ for you two. The sight of a mother united with her child for the first time… I can feel my urge to paint it swelling even now.”

“That sounds lovely, Yusuke!” Sumire giggled.

“I’m looking forward to it already.” Ren nodded before looking around the room again. 

“I want to be the best father I can be. A good friend of mine ended up leading an incredibly hard life, all because his father treated him like a tool. I want to make sure my child, or children, never have to receive treatment like that. That is the best I can do for him now.”

“Akechi-san…” Sumire mumbled as all of the Phantom Thieves’ eyes widened as they connected the dots instantly. 

“You’re gonna be fine, kid.” Sojiro clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah… Thanks.”

“Is there anything else?” Sojiro looked over to Sumire.

“No.” She shook her head. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

_October 24th, 2024_

With the cat out of the bag, so to speak, Ren continued to work while Sumire began to browse for baby clothes and gear. Hiraguchi and Murakami both agreed to help her formulate an exercise routine over the course of her pregnancy. Sumire wanted to stay in shape, and old habits die hard. As the weeks passed, several members of the core Phantom Thieves stopped by their apartment and visited. During this time, there were two major craving incidents.

“Hi!” Ann stood at the doorway, her long, blonde hair loose against her back, which bobbed as she looked around. 

“Hi, Ann. Did you come fresh from a gig or something?” Ren took note of her beautiful dress, which was tight-fit and a deep red color.

“Something like that!” She laughed. “I was in the area and wanted to say hi!”

“Of course. Come on in.”

“Ann!” Morgana ran up from the living room door and sat at her feet.

“Hi, Morgana!” She bent down and pet him. “Are you the guardian of the house or something?”

“Yup! How’d you know?”

“Because you look the part!”

“Hehe… Thanks.”

“Hm? Oh, hello Ann-chan!” Sumire opened the living room door fully, dressed in a violet sweater and black sweatpants. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great! You?”

“I’m okay, mostly.” She held a hand against her lower stomach. “I’ve been more nauseous than usual today…”

“Well don’t push yourself, silly!” Ann walked up to her and gently wrapped an arm around her. “Sit down!”

“Thank you…”

“Sumire…” Ren walked in after them. “I know you’re glad to see friends, but you need to relax on your bad days.”

“I know… I just wish I didn’t have them.” 

“It can’t be helped, right?” Ren leaned down over the couch as she laid down and kissed her on the forehead.

“No…”

“Just rest for a little bit. Maybe you’ll feel better if you _stay_ down. I’ll keep you in a bear grip and snuggle you if I have to.”

“I wouldn’t mind that… But I’m okay.”

“Good.” Ren smiled, stood back up, grabbed two chairs, and placed them next to the couch. “Sit down, Ann.”

“Thanks.” Ann took a seat and looked around. “Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever been here... “

“Really?” Ren tilted his head.

“Nope. How long have you lived here?”

“Uh… Over six years.” 

“Wow. I mean, I guess it makes sense, since I am constantly traveling. It’s a nice place. I like how you decorated your shelf with a bunch of stuff from Mementos along with a bunch of other collectibles.”

“Heh. The best thing on that shelf is the gold medal, though.”

“I bet.” She looked down at Sumire. “You don’t need someone to stay with you constantly, right? I can be free whenever. Gigs can be moved and stuff.”

“It’s okay, Ann-chan. This happens sometimes, but I have Ren, Boss-san and Sakiya on emergency dial. Mom and dad too.”

“That’s good. Everyone can rest easy if you have all your bases covered.”

“That’s right, Ann!” Morgana jumped into Ren’s lap. “Just like being a Phantom Thief, you need to plan out everything!”

“You really miss those days, huh, Morgana?” Ann giggled. “I mean, I do too, don’t get me wrong, but at the same time, we were always in a lot of danger…”

“You all have a lot more to worry about than the Metaverse.” He nodded. “I can understand not wanting to be in danger. I do miss it, though.”

“Are you happy like this, though?”

…

Morgana pondered.

…

“Yeah. I am. Taking care of Ren and Sumire is my duty, and as a gentleman thief, I’m going to take care of Yuki, too!”

“Great!” Ann reached over and pet him. “I’m proud of you for finding a purpose!”

“Thanks!”

Ann, Morgana and Ren all started chatting about the miscellaneous details of their lives, with Ann talking about potential ways she could propose to Shiho, wanting to emulate Ren’s to _some_ degree, though she didn’t want to show off that much. The more they spoke, the faster the hours flew by. Sumire began to feel a bit better, and Ann went on to take her leave. As she walked through the kitchen, she noticed a small chocolate in a glass bowl.

“Hey, Ren, can I have this?”

“Have what? Oh, the chocolate?”

“Yeah!”

“Well… That’s…”

“Yes! Thanks a bunch!” Ann innocently plopped it into her mouth and walked toward the door. Ren gulped and followed her. “Goodbye, Morgana!”

“Goodbye, Ann!”

A few seconds later, as Ann was opening the door, Ren stopped in his tracks.

“Ren…”

A menacing aura made the skin on his back crawl as he slowly turned around and saw Sumire staring at the bowl.

“Where’s my chocolate?” She spoke with a _small_ bit of anger in her voice.

“I… Uh… I… Was just going to get some more! The last one fell, and I had to throw it away!”

“Please hurry… I really need it…” Sumire bit her bottom lip and gripped her fist.

“I’ll be faster than a hedgehog!” Ren pushed Ann out of the apartment hastily. “Run while you still can, Ann.”

“It was just a piece of chocolate…”

“It wasn’t just _a piece._ It was _the last_ piece. Don’t you remember Sumire’s appetite? Now she’s pregnant too! _And_ she has mood swings!”

“My bad… What kind of chocolate was it, anyway? It tasted really good. I can pay you back for it.”

“That was the last piece from a Grand Chu Chocolate assortment by Pierre Marcolini!”

“Pierre Marcolini…?” Ann pulled out her phone and looked up the chocolate. “16,000 Yen for a box!?”

“Don’t worry about it, really!” Ren walked past her. “I’ll see you later! I have to find that box!”

Ann sighed and took off after him.

* * *

_November 7th, 2024_

The second great craving incident occurred randomly. Most symptoms of pregnancy occurred randomly, Sumire's pains, aches, mood swings, and other symptoms happened at any point of the time, anywhere. On the 7th of November, Sumire ran out of A5 wagyu, which was not easy to find, or cheap to purchase. As a substitute, Ren bought A4 wagyu.

This was a grave mistake.

Innocently, Ren happily heated up the beef and made a simple dinner dish for Sumire. It was perfect, until she took her first bite.

“Ren.”

“Yes, Sumire?”

“This isn’t A5 wagyu.”

“It’s not?” He nervously swallowed.

“No. The texture is entirely different, as is the flavor.”

“It’s not really that different, is it…?” He felt a cold sweat break out.

“It’s completely different.” She gripped her fork. “I’m sorry, Ren, but I’m craving A5 wagyu. It’s driving me crazy. Please…”

“I… Uh… Morgana, any suggestions?” He turned to his feline friend, desperation in his eyes.

“Sorry, partner, but we need to go find that A5 wagyu.”

“How long can you hold out, Sumire?”

“An hour, maybe. I’m sorry.” Sumire slowly dug her fingernails into her skin. “I can’t explain how badly I need it, but I really, really do.”

“I totally understand!” Ren ran to grab his jacket and keys. “Hold the fort, Morgana! I’ll be back!”

“Roger that!”

In complete panic mode, Ren made his way into Tokyo proper, on a desperate hunt for A5 wagyu. He needed to use all of his connections to find a seller, but he managed to secure some before his hour was up. This was not the first time Sumire cravings so badly that they hurt,and he truly felt bad for her. She had to bear the burden of harboring their child with her own body, all by herself. Just like when she stepped out onto the mat for a performance, all he felt he could do was watch and try to comfort her with words. She said that’s all he needed to do, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth, no matter how many times he tried to accept it. Upon returning he quickly fried up the A5 wagyu, and set down the plate in front of her.

“I’m really sorry about that.” He took deep breaths, drained from running around many small, local markets.”

“I’m sorry for making you do so much for me. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, yet here I am again, being selfish.” Sumire frowned, but couldn’t stop herself from eating.

“You’re caring for a baby, Sumire! I’m just… I’m just watching again.” Ren gripped his hands and looked at the ground. “Just like always…”

“Ren.” Sumire quickly finished her last bite and stood up, looking him straight in the eyes. “Stop that. You know it’s not true. I know that I can’t quite take care of you the exact way I want to yet, and that I need your help, but you do so much more than “stand there.” You’re the pillar of hope that I can always cling to… You’re the reason I’m proud to be standing here now. I’ll keep reminding _you_ , just like you reminded me, and helped me put my grief behind me.”

“So what can I do?”

“We still have to pick out a venue, don’t we? For our wedding.”

“Oh right!” Ren’s mood immediately brightened. “We’ve only picked out a date!”

“That’s right! I’ll take care of the baby, and you can plan the wedding!” Sumire wrapped her hands around his and excitedly smiled. “Sound like a plan?”

“Yes!” Ren nodded and slowly let go of her hands. “I’ll start right now!”

“Go get ‘em tiger!”

Ren moved over to his computer, where he began looking up how to plan a wedding, what the best locations in Japan were, and what to wear. He texted Haru, who happily agreed to help fund it all, and declared that her only requirement was that everyone wears Phantom-Thief-based suits and dresses, to which he agreed. His research easily turned into an all-nighter as he fully engrossed himself in doing what he could to help Sumire.

* * *

_December 25th, 2024_

‘Merry Christmas!” Sumire kissed Ren on the cheek as he leaned up in their bed. 

“Merry Christmas…” He yawned. “How do you feel?”

“Good, but don’t worry about me! Today is a special day!”

“Well, I know that. It’s Christmas.”

“Not just that…” Sumire giggled. “We finally get to give each other gifts again!”

“Oh right!”

“If you forgot, that’s okay! Just getting to spend the day with you is a gift in itself!”

Ren felt his heart melt like an ice cube in a pan of boiling water.

“I love you so much, Sumire… But I did get you something.” He nestled his nose against her hair, which she had kept at the same length since the World Championship of 2023. Resting in her hair was her bright red ribbon, which she only ever took off when showering or to wash it, keeping it as clean as possible.

“I love you too.”

Sumire gently took his hand and guided it to her stomach, which had started to round out a bit. 

“She also loves you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ren smirked.

“Because you’re her papa.”

“I am… Have you felt her move at all?”

“Not yet.”

“Hmm…. By now I thought she’d be as feisty as Morgana.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Morgana stared at the two from his cat tower. 

“You’re going to teach her what you know too, right?”

“Well of course!”

“Exactly. Now, are we going to have a turkey this year, Sumire? I don’t think we’ve had once since well…. 2018?”

“We are.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ren leaned up and planted his feet on the floor, letting Sumire press herself against his back. 

“You can stay in bed if you want, Ren.” She wrapped her arms around his chest.

“I can’t let you do all the work, Sumire.” He leaned his head back, and she kissed him.

“I want you to, but I’ll let you help. I actually already bought a turkey yesterday while you were working.”

“Makes sense. What time is it?”

“Seven in the morning. It’s been thawing since last night. Let’s start preparing it now.”

“Mhm.”

Sumire let Ren go, and he went over to pick his Christmas sweater of the day. In her downtime, Sumire had mastered knitting and made even more unbearably ugly sweaters, but he wore each and every one with pride, as did Morgana. Following him, Sumire took his hand as he tugged on the sweater and pulled him into the kitchen. They spent the next several hours preparing the turkey, delighted just to be together for the day. Once they finished, they brought it out to the table and began eating. 

“Save some for me, alright?” Ren laughed as Sumire swiftly and precisely cut out pieces of the turkey, filling her plate. “You don’t want to overdo it anyway, right?”

“I don’t, but, funnily enough… I really am craving turkey.”

“Oh. I see.”

“How do you like the tuna, Morgana? I bought it with you in mind!”

“Itsh delicshious!” He responded with his mouth full. “Thank you!”

“From God slayer to parent…” Ren pulled out his phone. “It’s been eight years since then…”

“Given your experience with Etsuko-chan, I feel like raising Yuki is going to be an even more difficult task for you!” Sumire giggled after finishing a cut of turkey. “Ah. I have to use the bathroom again. Please excuse me.” 

“You still think about Yaldabaoth?” Morgana perked his ears and spoke after Sumire closed the living room door.

“Of course I do. I know it’s all over, and I know we have bigger things ahead of us, but that was still the craziest day of my life. I mean, we shot him in the face!” Ren held his arms out. 

“Yeah, and now you’re gonna have a baby!”

“I know!”

“If you know, then start focusing on learning to be a dad!”

“Start focusing… Morgana! You’re totally right! I’ll start now!”

In a bout of speed, Ren ran over to his computer, booted it up, and opened browsers on all three of his monitors, looking up things like “How do be a dad,” “How to raise a baby,” and “How to take care of your wife.” Channeling his inner Futaba, he started reading across all three browsers at once. Morgana jumped on his shoulder and watched, and the two found themselves completely engrossed in the research.

“Konnichi… wa!”

Ren jumped in his seat as Sumire snuck a kiss on his left cheek. 

“Oh. Hi Sumire.”

“What are you doing, Ren?”

“Uh… looking up how to be a dad…” He blushed a light shade of red.

“That’s so cute!” She pecked him on the cheek again. “I’m happy you’re taking this seriously.”

“I take everything seriously, Sumire.” He sarcastically scoffed.

“I know you are, and that’s what makes me so happy!” She giggled.

“It just won’t sink in. The realization that I’m going to be a dad, I mean. I just keep thinking about everything I’ve done up until now, and _nothing_ has prepared me for this.”

“You’re going to do a great job, Ren.” Sumire rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to wing this… That’s all.”

“You don’t have to. We’re in this together.”

“Together… Right.” Ren raised one hand to touch her cheek, and the other to her hand, which rested on his other shoulder as Morgana hopped down to his lap. The three stayed like this for a long time. 

Later that night, Sumire presented Ren with a small, wrapped box, decorated with a red and black decal.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, Sumire.” 

Ren slowly unwrapped the box, which was made of fine, Japanese wood, and slowly opened it. Inside was a ceramic, white domino mask with a decorative black outline around the eyes. 

“Sumire! Where did you… How did you…?” Ren’s jaw dropped as he looked at her in shock. 

“Morgana and I worked with Yusuke to recreate your Joker mask.” Sumire giggled. 

“I’m just… Thank you both so much. Now I really do feel bad I didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t.” Sumire touched a hand to her stomach. “You already gave me the best gift I could ask for.”

Ren’s heart melted again as he slowly lifted the mask to his face, perching it on his nose.

“It’s showti-” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. It’s showtime!”

“Looking cool, Joker!” Morgana laughed. “Though you don’t have a reason to wear a mask anymore.”

“I have one reason, actually.” He pointed to Sumire. “The stories we’re going to tell our little girl will be legendary!” Ren stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sumire and Morgana watched him walk out of the apartment for a few minutes, returning with a wrapped, long, nearly flat box.

“What’s this?” Sumire took a hold of it. “It’s a little heavier than I thought, just based on appearance.”

“Open it up.” He grinned, still wearing the mask.

“Alright…” 

Sumire slowly unwrapped the box and opened the small suitcase only to find…

“A gun?” Her jaw dropped as her eyes went wide. 

“It’s your gun from the Metaverse. Don’t you remember?”

“A perfect replica!” Morgana cheered.

“I… Thank you… But what am I supposed to do with this? It’s not real, right?”

“No!” Ren waved his arms. 

“I see… Do you want me to tell Yuki stories while you wear the mask and I hold this… gun?”

“Um… Yes?” Ren smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

“You dork!”

The night came to a close with the three of them laughing together, as a family.

* * *

_January 1st, 2025_

“Happy New Year’s!”

“Happy New Year’s!”

“Happy New Year’s!”

Morgana, Ren and Sumire all yelled together at once as dozens of fireworks went off both on TV and outside their apartment, the Rainbow Bridge in sight.

“Any New Year’s resolutions this year?” Ren snuggled up against Sumire as they both sat on the couch together, resting his head against hers.

“Raise Yuki well. That’s all.”

“Same.”

“I’m going to help too, you know! I’m going to be the best guardian Yuki will ever have in this apartment!”” Morgana snuggled between them. 

“We’re what, almost 5 months in now?”

“Mhm.” Sumire patted her stomach. “I can feel her moving, now. It’s strange, but… It’s reassuring. I know she’s healthy.” 

“Just a few more months, huh? Well… I’m going to have to study some more.”

* * *

_February 14th, 2025_

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren!” Sumire poked Ren on the cheek as he groggily woke up.

“Huh? Oh… Thank you, Sumire.”

“Are you still tired from work?” She gave him a warm smile. He looked her up and down, taking in the view of his soon-to-be wife. She wore white sweater and sweatpants. Her stomach had rounded quite a bit in the past few months. From what Ren remembered, she was due in May.

“Yeah…” he leaned up and let his feet hit the floor. The cold sensation of his feet hitting the floor jolted him awake slightly.

“Wait… Oh wow… I just realized!” Ren’s eyes widened as Sumire smiled and held out a box of chocolates.

“We can finally spoil each other again!” She giggled, “Go sit down on the couch, okay? I’ll make you some coffee.”

“You don’t have to,” He shook his head.

“I finally get to spoil you again, and you tell me not to, Ren?”

“Fair point…”

Ren walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked outside and saw that it was snowing heavily. Since December, his schedule became more sporadic, and the days he had off each week were different. Luckily for him, he had Valentine’s Day off.

Sumire came back into the room with two cups after a few minutes and she sat down next to Ren. They turned on the news, but it served as white noise. Both of them sipped their coffee in peace.

“Considering you finally get to spoil me again, what do you want to do today?” Ren smirked.

“There’s only one thing I want to do today, and we’re doing it right now.” Sumire smiled and took Ren’s hand.

“I dig it.” He smiled warmly.

Sumire lifted her hand and cupped it around the side of his head.

“Actually… There’s something I want to show you. Here,” She gently guided his head until it was lightly pressed against her stomach. They both waited a moment, and Ren felt a light nudge coming from her stomach. He gasped and smiled.  
“Was that?”

“It was! She’s kicking, Ren!” Sumire exclaimed with glee.

“Oh man… I still can’t believe it sometimes…” Ren moved his hand onto her stomach, and she placed a hand on top of his. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. 

A silent, blissful wave washed over them both. Warmth overtook them as the world faded away around them. They both felt a few more kicks as time passed. Ren closed his eyes and let his breathing match the rhythm of Sumire’s.

“I’m…”

“So happy.” Sumire finished the sentence. “Ren…”

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad…”

“And I can’t believe I’m going to be a mom.” Sumire spoke calmly. “Back when I first met you, as myself, I thought I was worthless. And look at me now... at us now, Ren. Back then, you showed me that instead of leaping across the gap like Kasumi, I could build a bridge, with you at my side. We did it together. We took the world stage! Now we’re having a baby girl…”

Ren leaned up and pulled her head against his shoulder. 

“We did take the world stage, Sumire. But do you know what we haven’t done?”

Sumire tilted her head, smiling. “What we haven’t done?”

“We haven’t become our world champions yet.” He pointed down at her stomach.

“What…” Sumire slowly blushed, “Do you mean… this whole time…”

Ren laughed. “Yeah. I do.”

“The champions of our own world… You meant a child the whole time?” Sumire blushed, but felt a smile cross her face.

“Yup.” Ren nodded, smiling back.

“Y-you’re such a dork, Ren!”

“Hey, you’re the one who said we’d become the champions of our own world! You basically confirmed that you wanted to have a kid, too!”

Sumire averted her gaze, still blushing like crazy. “That’s…! Um…”

“You’re not denying it~”

“Fine!” Sumire puffed her cheeks, “I did! At the time, I didn’t think that’s what you meant, but… I realized as time passed, especially since we moved in together, that you meant you wanted to have a… a baby!”

Ren chuckled and patted her shoulder. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Sumire sighed. “I want to be a mother… and I want to take care of you, Ren. I’ve waited so long for this…” She turned her head and gazed at the gold medal, which sat on their bookshelf in a glass case.

“From one dream onto the next, right? I look forward to it all, Sumire. Our wedding, our baby girl… I’m the happiest man on Earth right now!”

“Yes! The wedding is in July!” Sumire nodded and pressed her head against his. “I can’t wait!”

The engaged couple held one another close as they each held a hand against Sumire’s stomach, feeling Yuki kick as time passed.

* * *

_March 6th, 2025_

Sumire entered her third trimester around Ren’s birthday. She began to have abdominal pains and backaches, and she had to start exercising much less, usually only doing light walks every day. Despite that, she still wanted to treat Ren well, buying him a simple gift. A new watch, so he could take his time. 

* * *

_March 14th, 2025_

On White Day, Ren bought Sumire premium, genuine To’ak chocolate, which cost him a pretty penny, but the smile on her face as she took her first bite washed away all of his money sorrows. They spent the day together shopping for baby supplies. Clothing, a crib, blankets, toys, a lot of bibs, burp cloths, milk storage containers, a nursing pillow, nursing bras of different sizes, breast pads, diapers, ointments, and more. Both of them wanted to be completely ready, taking advice from their own parents and a lot of articles, sent by Futaba. Afterward, they finalized their plans for the wedding with Haru. Over the past few months, Ren had worked closely with her to pick a venue, get the outfits made for everyone, and retrieve all of the necessary accommodations. This was all at Sumire’s request, whose ideal White Day was one spent with Ren. 

* * *

_March 25th, 2025_

“Happy Birthdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” 

Ren woke Sumire up with a breakfast in bed, which consisted of salmon teriyaki, miso soup, and rice. It was a staple breakfast, but Sumire was always delighted to have Ren cook for her. 

“I’m going to treat you just for today, if you’ll let me.”

“Give me a minute…” Sumire groaned and leaned up, having been laying on her side all night. “It’s hard to sleep now…”

“I’ll snuggle all day with you so you can rest, if that’s what it takes.”

“I’d like that…”

“Just rest easy, Sumire.” Morgana sat on the bed next to her. “We’re nearly at the home stretch.”

“Mhm… Some days are just harder than others.”

“We all have our bad days.” Ren held the tray in front of her. “Now eat up.”

“Thank you.” Sumire clapped her hands in prayer and eagerly ate her breakfast. They spent the day together relaxing, with Ren taking less appointments per week to stay with Sumire for the final stretch. With Maruki’s help, he was scheduled to go on leave for two months, starting in May. For her birthday, their friends and family all bought Sumire a plethora of gifts for the baby. More clothes, more bibs, and more diapers. With Hanako’s help, Futaba got a shirt with the text “MAMA SUMI” printed on it. Saving the best for last at the end of the night, Ren gave Sumire a large, red-wrapped box.

“Let me see…” 

Sumire slowly unwrapped the box, revealing a baby sling.

“Aw… Thank you so much, Ren!”

“It was Morgana’s idea, really. We both figured you’d want to be more active again after Yuki’s born, so we got you that. You’ll be able to carry her everywhere and still have your hands free. I’m not sure how long it’ll be before she can safely sit in that, though.”

“I’ll find out, don’t worry!”

“Good.”

“Phew… Opening presents made me feel exhausted. Just last year I won the gold at the Olympics, and now I can barely open a few boxes.” Sumire sighed, taking a deep breath.

“You’re lugging around a baby that is also using your body to survive. Don’t think you need to push yourself.” Ren patted her back.

“Right. Now that we’re done, I’m going to lay down…”

“Let’s go to sleep together now. There’s not much left.”

“To sleep, Sumire, Ren!”

“Thank you, Morgana.”

“Hehehe.”

Ren led Sumire over to their bed, and she quickly fell asleep on her side. He stayed awake a while longer, watching her, before exhaustion lulled him to sleep as well.

* * *

_May 10th, 2025_

Ren and Sumire’s day began like any other at this stage of the pregnancy. In the middle of April, Takemi started visiting daily, and today, she decided to stay from morning till evening, knowing the due date was within the next 48 hours. Sumire constantly found herself having to use the bathroom and feeling contractions. Her movements were sluggish, but she continued to push herself, sitting on the living room couch. Time passed slowly… Hours… Slowly… And then, she felt a push. A contraction. Once. Twice. They wouldn’t stop. 

“Ren, Dr. Takemi, come here.” Sumire looked at them and broke out in a nervous sweat.

“What is it, Sumire?” Ren grabbed her hand immediately and rubbed her knuckles.

“Sh-She’s coming.”

“You mean…” Ren’s eyes widened.

“The baby’s coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Profcucjakdasiodsao
> 
> MAMA SUMI AND PAPA REN ARE FINALLY COMIN HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> It's only going to get fluffier. Seriously. Get your inhalers, or something. I can't stop.


	75. Palm of a Tiny Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Sumi and Papa Ren have a baby called Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to this while you read
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2yzMhNkgsk

_May 10th, 2025_

“Amamiya. Clear off the bed.”

“Got it!”

Ren rushed over to the corner of their apartment living room and took off all of the blankets lying on the bed.

“Yoshizawa, lie down.”

“Right…” 

Sumire took deep breaths, followed Takemi’s orders, and lied down, resting her head against the pillows. 

“Hold on. Are we doing this here, Takemi?” Ren shot a glance at her, stress reverberating through his voice.

“I don’t think we have a choice. I’ve got a good grasp of the process, so don’t worry too much. Just stay calm and keep Yoshizawa calm.”

“Oh man... “ 

Ren gripped his fist and closed his eyes, speaking to himself.

“Come on, Ren! You’ve fought crazy monsters, two Gods, and a bunch of other stuff and won every time! All you have to do now is help… birth… your… child. Oh god. Stay calm. If you don’t stay calm how is Sumire going to stay calm? She’s working way harder than you right now!”

“Ren… Come here…” Sumire continued to breath slowly and steadily. 

Clapping his cheeks with both hands, Ren ran over to Sumire and took her hand. Morgana perched himself on Ren’s shoulder.

“I’m right here. I’ll be with you the entire time, okay?”

“I’m here too, Sumire!”

“Mhm… Thank you…” Sumire flinched and grit her teeth, gripping the bed sheet.

‘Stay just like that, Amamiya!” Takemi clapped her hands together. “That’s the best thing you can do right now. This will be some of the worst pain she ever feels, so… do what you always do. I’ll be back in a second.”

Ren watched Takemi enter the kitchen and looked back at Sumire, his eyes widening.

“Do what I always do… Sumire. You’re doing great, you hear me? You’ve gotten pretty good at coping with contractions, right?”

“I think so… It’s… A lot like… A gymnastics routine.”

“Exactly. Just treat it like any other routine. You’ve mastered this!”

“You got the gold medal at the Olympics, Sumire!” Morgana cheered. “Now you’re going to get something even better!”

“Even… Better... It hurts... “ Sumire winced in pain as another contraction began.

“Count with me, Sumire!” Ren began to stroke her hair with his other hand. “One… Two…”

“One… Two….”

“Keep counting with her Morgana! You’re doing great!”

“Right!” Morgana nodded. “15 seconds have passed! Sixteen… Seventeen…”

While Morgana counted, Ren synced his breathing with hers, continuing to stroke her hair and caress her hand and knuckles with his thumb. Takemi came back with a glass of water and helped Sumire drink it. 

“I ran outside and there’s way too much traffic for us to make it to a hospital in time. I’ve trained for this in the past, and actually helped a few women in Yongen-Jaya, so I’ve been prepared for this day, and I hope you’re ready, Amamiya.”

Swallowing his anxiety, Ren looked over at his Joker mask and slowly grinned.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” He looked back at his soon-to-be wife. “Sumire. Are you ready?”

“I… My whole body… It hurts!” Tears rolled down her eyes as she wailed in pain. “C-Can I really do this? I feel… so tired!”

“Look at me, Sumire.” Ren remained calm and leaned in so her face was next to hers. “Pay attention to my voice, okay?”

“O-Okay…” 

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

Sumire slowly opened an eye, still wincing as she went through another contraction. 

“Good. Breathe with me. Together. Just like always, right?”

“W-With you…”

Sumire and Ren continued to match their breathing, and the contraction eventually ended.

“There! It’s over, just like that. We nailed it, right?” He reassuringly kissed her on the cheek.

“W-We nailed it senpai…” She barely managed a giggle.

This process continued for over two hours, with Takemi carefully helping Sumire undress and put on a gown to be more comfortable before setting up everything so they could properly deliver the baby. 

Ren nodded to Takemi as she continued, and turned back to Sumire as she began another contraction. “Let’s breath again, okay?”

“I feel so… tired… It… It hurts…” Sumire’s eyes were washed over with despair. “Ren…”

“I’m right here. Morgana is, too. Just keep your eyes on me. I’ll keep watching you, just like I always have..”

“Ren…” She winced.

“I’m here, and I’m still watching you.”

“So am I! Morgana announced. “C’mon, Violet! Think of all our Metaverse training! Remember how exhausted you felt after a long trek through a palace? This is totally easier than that, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Sumire weakly nodded. “I think… so…”

“Don’t move too much. I know this must hurt like hell, Sumire.” Ren lightly pressed his hand against her forehead. “You’ve endured so many years of brutal training for the gold, right? Do you remember all the nights you stayed late with Hanako, or Sakiya, or Coach Hiraguchi? That all must have hurt a lot, right? Your joints probably ached, your muscles were sore, but it all paid off, right!? The gold is right here.” 

Morgana ran over to the bookshelf, climbing the cat tower and using his advanced dexterity to get the metal from the display before bringing it to Ren, who held it up. 

“Just like this gold medal, which you worked super hard to get, if you just push a little more, we’ll have our baby! You’ll finally be able to hold her in your arms, and poke her little cheeks!”

Ren found tears streaming down his own eyes as Sumire continued to cry, but gave him a nod.

“I… I want to see our baby. Yuki.”

“You will, Sumire.” He sniffled. “You will.”

Another slow, grueling hour passed before Takemi parked her head up.

“I can see her head!”

“Do you hear that, Sumire? She’s almost here! Dr. Takemi can see her head!” Ren gently shook Sumire’s hand up and down. 

“R-Really…? Please… Hurry up…”

“Just a little longer!”

After several more minutes, both Ren and Sumire heard a voice. It was a new voice. Not only was it a new voice, it was a series of wails, screams, and cries. Ren turned his head over to Takemi, who held their newborn baby in her hands.

A surge of raw emotion shot through Ren as he felt his entire chest tighten up, and tears stream uncontrollably down his cheeks. He stood up and walked over to Takemi, who remained completely calm. 

“She needs skin-to skin contact. Have Yoshizawa lift the gown and place her on her chest. We need to clean up the amniotic fluid, wipe off the vermix, and get her breathing. Then, I’ll get her apgar score and cut the umbilical cord.”

“R-Right…” Ren felt his hands shake as he slowly took Yuki from Takemi’s arms. She was small, squishy, and loud. She had a full head of hair, which was jet black, with the exception of a small streak of white at the front. He slowly walked over to Sumire, who was taking deep breaths. “Sumire… lift your gown. I have something for you.”

“Mmmm…” Sumire slowly lifted her gown, and Ren placed Yuki on Sumire’s chest belly down, and she slowly lifted her hands to grip her. She looked at Yuki, who had stopped crying and was gently breathing against her chest. Tears started to flow from both Ren and Sumire’s eyes as he placed his hand on hers. 

“Yuki…” Sumire smiled. “Yuki Amamiya.”

“Yeah.” Ren sniffled and nodded. “Yuki.”

“We did it!” Morgana sniffled and rubbed a paw against his eyes. “This is the ultimate treasure!”

“It sure is, Morgana.” Ren laughed. 

The family stayed like this for a long time hand-in-hand with their newborn child. Takemi finished cleaning Yuki up after a while, cutting the umbilical cord and dressing her in a diaper. She assessed Yuki’s apgar score and gave her a shot of Vitamin K. 

“There’s still a few more things to do, but those things can only be done at a hospital.” She gently handed Yuki back to Sumire, who placed her back on her chest. “Sorry about your bedsheets, but that was the trade-off. “Great job, everyone.”

Ren stood up, stepped in front of Takemi, and deeply bowed.

“Thank you so much, Takemi. “I don’t know if I can ever pay you back for this.”

“You already have.” Takemi smirked. “This is the second time you’ve helped me with a little girl.”

“Ha…” He leaned up. “What else do we have to do?”

“I strongly recommend you go to a hospital and get some more shots. Modern medicine has come a long way, and there are plenty of things you can give a newborn to help them. Other than that, relax and spend time with your little girl. I don’t recommend inviting anyone over until both you and Yoshizawa are more accustomed to having her around, alright?”

“Right. Thank you.”

“I’ll stick around for another hour or so.” Takemi pulled out her phone. “Now would be a good time to take pictures, tell everyone the delivery was a success, and so on.”

“Gotcha. Thanks again.”

“You’re a lucky guy, Amamiya.”

"I know.”

* * *

Ren, Sumire, Morgana and Yuki spent the next several hours together, with Takemi showing Ren how to wrap Yuki in a blanket and hold her properly. Sumire breastfed her for the first time, which turned into a rather long session, and then relaxed for a few more hours. She objected to taking any pictures yet, wanting to go to the hospital first and completely settle everything. Ren abided her wish, and they went the next day. Thanks to the policies passed by the government in recent years, things like parental leave for men have expanded dramatically. He had already planned out his leave, which would last until after the wedding. 

The hospital staff congratulated them on the successful delivery, and when Ren brought up Takemi’s name, they all had an “ah” moment and appeared to understand why it worked out so well. He smiled, knowing she had come a long way from being called “The Plague.” Yuki was given a number of shots, and the family was sent on their way after another day in the hospital. Both Sumire and Yuki were declared as healthy and well-off, much to Ren’s relief. A week after they returned home, Ren invited Yusuke over, and a week after that, he started with a group chat between his friends, only after Sumire felt completely like herself again. 

Ren: _Hey, everybody. I would have informed you all earlier, but we needed some time to recover, but… I’ll let this picture explain for me._

_Ren Amamiya (Dad) has sent a photo:_

__

Futaba: _MAMA SUMI IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS! SHE’S SO TINY!_

Hanako: _Awwwwwwwww! Congratulations, Ren-kun, Sumire-chan!_

Yusuke: _It was my pleasure to paint the “Sumire.” Ren and I digitized it shortly after its completion, so it can exist in the physical and digital world. The insurmountable love between a mother and her child… That is what I wished to capture in this painting._

Sakiya: _Congrats, Sumire! You really have taken the world, huh?_

Ryuji: _From Phantom Thieves to Phantom Parents! Parent Thieves? Wait, that sounds bad. Phantom Parents!  
_

Makoto: _How cute. You both have my congratulations. I’d love to visit. I could use a break from work._

Haru: _Absolutely adorable! Congratulations, Sumi-chan, Ren-kun! Amazing work, Yusuke-kun! I can really see the motherly love in this painting! Who put the flower in her hair?_

Ann: _ADORABLE! I want to pinch her little cheeks! Can I?_

Shiho: _Congratulations. She’s a cute little thing._

Sumire: _Thank you, everyone. I apologize for not informing you all sooner. We wanted to have some personal time with Yuki. Your patience means everything to Ren and I. I put the flower in her hair, Haru. It’s cute!_

Makoto: _Don’t worry about it, Sumire. We all understand._

Sumire: _As for your comments, thank you again, Yusuke. Ann, you can pinch her cheeks when you visit. Gently. Thank you Futaba, Hanako, Sakiya, Shiho, Ryuji. Makoto, I’d gladly let you visit soon!_

Makoto: _Thank you._

Ryuji: _So how’s parenthood treating ya, Ren, Sumire?_

Ren: _It’s tiring. Super tiring. I don’t think I’ve slept in three days, but… I don’t regret a thing. I’ve never been happier in my life._

Sumire: _I feel the same way. It’s tiring, and Yuki is very needy, but I love her so much! I want to have a baby shower, but I think it would be better if we invited you all separately. I don’t want to be too loud. I’ll start inviting you all over soon!_

Ryuji: _Good to know… We’ll see ya soon._

Futaba: _Mama SumI! Mama Sumi!_

* * *

_May 19th, 2025_

“Diapers, check. Bib, check. Mama, check!” Morgana snickered as he circled around Sumire on the bed as she sat in the apartment. “All we need is Ren to finish preparing our food!”

“Thank you for keeping a checklist, Morgana…” Sumire slowly nodded her head. “Thank you for everything… Our sleep schedules are really sporadic right now, and you’ve been willing to sleep while we’re awake, and stay awake while we sleep for a few hours to watch Yuki… Sometimes, I get too scared to fall asleep…”

“You won’t need to worry about that, Sumire. You just said it yourself.” Morgana pushed his head against her arm. “If anything happens when you’re asleep, I’ll wake you right up. If Yuki needs to be comforted, I’ll be there for her. That’s my job as her uncle, the guardian!”

“You’ve always been so reliable, Morgana.” Sumire giggled and pet him. “I feel like Yuki is already comforted by your voice and presence. She can’t smile yet, but I know she’s happy.”

“Hehe. That’s good.”

“It’s dinner time!” Ren pushed open the door with his behind, holding a tray with several plates of curry. “How’s our little guardian doing?”

“Great!” Morgana laughed. 

“From master thief to an uncle…” Ren set down the plates. “It’s not so bad, right?”

“When you put it that way… Eh, I like doing this more. Watching Yuki grow is more satisfying than any heist.”

“I can’t really explain it, but I feel the same way. Taking care of a baby is a huge gamble. You always need to be on your toes… Looking out for danger. It’s scary, but fun.”

“Exactly!”

“Buckle up, you two.” Sumire gently stroked Yuki’s hair. “We’re going to be doing this for a very long time going forward.”

“You got it, Sumire!” 

“We’ll start inviting guests tomorrow.” Ren sat down, joined by Sumire and Morgana, who moved from the bed to the table. “Sounds good?”

“Yes!”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

_May 20th, 2025_

Sumire invited over her parents first, with Ren’s parents showing up shortly after.

“Hello!” Akane nearly barged past Ren as he opened the door to the apartment kitchen. “Where is my grandchild?”

“Hello, Ren-kun.” Shinichi stood behind her and next to Uzumi.

“Great job, kid!” Uzumi stepped up next to Akane, squeezing in the door. “My time is almost up, you know! I should be allowed to see my great-grandchild first!”

“Hahah… You both surely must know Sumire’s still tired. Also, she’s breastfeeding right now.”

“Of course, of course!” Akane waved her hand. “But that’s precisely why we’re here! Uzumi-chan and I can show her exactly what to do!”

“Trust me, she’s got the gist of it.”

“How are you doing, Ren-kun? You look tired.” Shinichi rested a hand on his shoulder, noticing the bags under his eyes. 

“I’m doing alright. You know me.” Ren weakly laughed. “I mean, I’m tired. That’s a given, though. Other than the mental exhaustion, I’m doing pretty well. Yuki cries a lot, especially when she isn’t in Sumire’s arms. Of course, I hold her every once in a while, but separating those two is like trying to separate two things that are superglued and taped together.”

“How well does breastfeeding go?” Akane giddily asked. “I know I had a rough go at it. Sumire was an incredibly hungry baby, and I also had Kasumi!”

“Ha…” Ren sighed. “I think Yuki has Sumire’s appetite.”

“Oh dear.” Uzumi laughed.

Ren led the three further inside and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

He slowly opened the door, and sitting on their bed in the corner of the room was Sumire, who held Yuki in her arms. They all entered the room, and Shinichi practically had to hold Uzumi and Akane back as they approached Sumire.

“Hi mom, dad, grandma!” Sumire smiled. “Meet Yuki!”

Yuki quickly looked around, her beady, violet eyes filled with curiosity before immediately looking back up at Sumire, who kept direct eye contact with her.

“Hi, Yuki!” Akane giggled and bent down. “I’m Akane, your grandma!”

Yuki quizzingly looked at her before patting her fists against Sumire’s chest. 

“Ah… It feels just like yesterday since I was cuddling you against my chest, Sumire.”

“It feels like a lifetime since I cuddled with Shinichi.” Uzumi giggled. “Violet eyes and a white streak of hair… How unique.”

“We don’t really know why she has that white streak. Hospital staff said she might just not be producing pigment with those follicles. It’s not really harmful, and it looks cute.” Ren explained.

“I see.” Uzumi nodded. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is…” Sumire lovingly stared at her. “I feel so… happy.”

“If you ever need to take some time out or have any questions, we’ll always be on call.” Shinichi rested a hand on her shoulder. “We all understand how exciting this is, but don’t think you need to do everything yourself, okay? You’re still our little girl, Sumire.”

“Mmmm… Thanks dad.”

“It’s okay for you to spoil her right now!” Akane giggled. “These first few months will mostly be you giving Yuki a lot of attention and helping her get a grasp of the world around her. She’s going to want to be with one of you basically all the time, because she needs your help with everything. By being with her, you’ll build trust, and eventually, that will make her feel more secure and confident!”

“That’s good advice!.” Uzumi rubbed her chin. “Do you have a good routine going?”

“We’re getting there.” Ren sat next to Sumire and held his hand up to Yuki. “Feed, play, sleep, right?”

“Mhm. If you can create a consistent, yet flexible schedule, you’ll be able to respond to Yuki’s needs at any time.”

“Thank you, grandma. I wish I could explain how I feel, but something tells me that you and mom already know.” Sumire adjusted Yuki so she was holding her with one arm, pressed against her chest, and took Ren’s hand, interlocking her fingers with his. “This warm feeling in my chest, against it, and in my hand… I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“This is our world, Sumire.” Ren pressed his head against hers and gently pressed his hand against Yuki.

“I’ve seen enough to be satisfied for a lifetime.” Akane sniffled. “We’ll let you two rest. Thank you for letting us visit.”

“Thank you for the advice mom, dad, grandma. Every day is tough, but also a reward in itself.” Sumire released Ren’s hand, picked Yuki up using both arms, and kissed her on the cheek. “Isn’t that right Yuki?” She ogled her and smiled. 

“We’ll be around if you need anything.” Shinichi laughed. “Have fun.”

“We best get out of here before I wake her all for myself!” Uzumi reached her hands out. “I can’t resist a cute little thing like her for much longer!”

“Goodbye mom, dad, grandma!” Sumire waved as they made their way out to the kitchen, following alongside Ren.

“We’ll see you around.” Ren waved. “If not soon, then definitely at the wedding.”

“Yup!” Akane blew a kiss to Yuki. “I can’t wait to see her in a little dress!” 

“Goodbye!” Shinichi gently took Akane by the arm and pushed Uzumi out. “We’ll be seeing you!”

“Next time, I will hold her! Next time!” 

“Your mom and grandma sure are eager to hold her.” Morgana looked up at Sumire, tilting his head.

“I can understand why. Now I think it’s tummy time…”

“Oh I love tummy time!” Ren laughed. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on her!” Morgana declared.

Sumire stepped back into the living room and set Yuki down on her stomach for a few minutes, an exercise meant to build her head, neck and upper body muscles. Once her session was over, the three spent the rest of the day together in bliss.

* * *

_May 21st, 2025_

“Hi mom, dad.”

Ren stood at the doorway of the apartment and guided his parents inside. 

“Hello, Ren.” Masami hugged him as she stepped in. “Congratulations, again.”

“We’re proud of you, son.” Daisuke ruffled Ren’s hair, a gesture that brought back pleasant memories. 

“Being a dad is well, it’s crazy.” He looked at his own father and laughed. “I wish you could have warned me.”

“I gave you advice on what to do during labor and how to take care of a newborn, but you always seemed to want to handle everything yourself. Of course, I’m always willing to tell you more about how I helped raise you. I’ve even helped some of the neighbors with their children. It’s difficult, but fun.”

“You got me there… Let's head in.”

As the three entered, they saw Sumire sitting on the couch with Yuki nestled against her, whose beady, violet eyes immediately shot over to the new faces.

“Hello, Masami-san, Daisuke-san.”

“Hello, Sumire!” Masami practically skipped over to her. “Hi, little Yuki!”

…

…

Yuki looked around nervously and burst into tears, wailing. 

“Oh no, I must have scared her…” Masami frowned and walked away. “I’m incredibly sorry.”

“It’s okay, Yuki. Mama’s here.” Sumire gently rocked her back and forth in her arms. “This is bound to happen sometimes. She’s meeting so many new people in a short time span. It’s not your fault, Masami-san.”

“Awww! Ren, why didn’t you marry her five years sooner?"

“Personal reasons, mom.” Ren laughed and sat down next to Sumire. “Look at papa, Yuki!” He grinned. “It’s okay!”

“He’s just like you.” Masami sniffled and wrapped her arm around Daisuke. “I’m so proud of him!”

“I’m glad we raised him right.” He took her hand. 

Several minutes passed, and Yuki fell asleep. Sumire walked over to her crib and set her down on her back.

“I think we also should have expected this.” Ren sighed. “Sorry mom, dad.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ren!” Masami waved her hand. “We’ve got plenty of more chances to see her!”

“That’s right.” Daisuke nodded. “Besides, we can still watch her in the crib.”

“Right… Thanks.” Ren rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not like she’s that responsive, anyhow.”

“One step at a time, Ren.” Masami looked into the crib. “There’s a lot that goes into taking care of a little one, but day-by-day, you’ll be rewarded. Eventually, she’ll learn to smile, and laugh. Soon enough, she’ll start wanting to make others laugh, and then she’ll start talking. Before you know it, she’ll be walking and talking.”

While she spoke, Ren and Sumire sensed a motherly pride that only someone with her age and experience could show.

“Until that day comes, I’ll keep watching over her!” Morgana meowed. “Even before then, I’ll be her guardian!”

“Morgana sounds like he really cares about her.” Daisuke laughed. “He really gets worked up when we talk about her.”

“Morgana says that he’s her guardian.” Sumire smiled and pet him. “He’s an important member of our family, too.”

“How cute!” Masami lightly ran a finger through Yuki’s hair. “I love the little white streak in her hair!”

“It fits her namesake, that’s for sure.” Ren laughed and took a deep breath. “I can’t wait to watch her grow.”

“Enjoy every second that you can with her, son.”

“I will, dad.  
The five of them spent some more time together surrounding Yuki’s crib as she slept. Once she woke up and wanted to eat, Masami and Daisuke took their leave, stating how excited they were for the wedding. After feeding Yuki and doing their daily session of tummy time, the family relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

_May 22nd, 2025_

“Yo.”

“Hello!”

“Hello Ryuji, Sakiya.”

“Hey!”

Sumire stood at the door with Yuki propped up in her hand. Standing next to her was Morgana, and a few feet behind her was Ren, who was cooking a batch of curry.

“Hey Morgana! So that’s Yuki, huh?” Ryuji leaned forward and caught her eye with his bleach blonde hair and well-built frame. “You’re so… tiny.”

“Of course she’s tiny.” Sakiya laughed. “She’s barely two weeks old. Congrats again, Sumire.”

“Thank you, Sakiya! I love what you did with your hair!”

“Hmm? Oh this?” Sakiya ran her hand through her hair, which had been cut short, barely touching her neck. Perched on her nose were green-framed reading glasses. “I figured it was about time for a little makeover.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t dyed your hair.”

“I’m not quite Sakiya Sakamoto yet.” Sakiya pressed her hand against her stomach. “Though, I guess I should consider becoming that soon.”

“Sakiya, are you…” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“Yup.”

“Congratulations!” Sumire turned around. “Ren!”

“Hm?” Ren broke out of his curry-making trance and looked at the three.

“RenRen! Sakiya’s pregnant!”

“Oh! Congrats!” Ren put his ladle down and walked up to them. “Didn’t want to fall behind, you two?” He snickered.

“I just want to enjoy my life with Ryuji. Figured this would be a good way to do that.”

“Ryuji… Good job!” Morgana jumped up into Ryuji’s arms and laughed. “You’re gonna be a papa too, huh?”

“You bet, Morgana! This is crazy!”

“Have you told anyone else?” Ren looked between the two.

“Not yet.” Ryuji shook his head. “Want to make sure we know if it’ll be a boy or a girl. No name, either. We’ll figure it out.”

“You could always visit Chihaya-san!” Sumire’s eyes sparkled.

“Chihaya… Oh, right! The fortune teller! Didn’t she give you a salt rock, Ren?”

“That was so long ago. And besides we’re good friends with her now, you can trust her.” Ren waved his hand.

“Hmmm… Maybe we’ll visit her. Sound good, Sakiya?”

“Sure! I’m still not one for fate, but that sounds pretty fun.”

“She’ll make you believe, trust me!” Ren laughed. “Man have we grown up… Actually, we’ll talk in a minute. Step inside and I’ll finish the curry.”

“Thank you very much!” 

Ryuji and Sakiya followed Sumire into the living room, where they all sat at the table. Yuki continued to look at Ryuji, Sakiya, and then back at Sumire.

“She really likes your hair color, I think.” Sumire looked between them. 

“She’s got something goin’ on herself.” Ryuji pointed. “She get that from Morgana?”

“I’m not the only one who thought that!” Morgana exclaimed.

“I’m not sure where her white streak came from. I think it’s cute, though!” Sumire kissed Yuki’s forehead. 

“She really is adorable. It makes me excited to have my kid.” Sakiya took a deep breath. “I’m glad we came here. I’m actually craving curry.”

“I remember my cravings like yesterday…” 

“You don’t know the half of it, Sumire. Sakiya starts cussing with so many different French words I’m afraid to ask what she actually means.” Ryuji sighed. “I swear I’ve had to run around Tokyo four times in the past week lookin’ for stuff.”

“I feel you there.” Ren laughed as he came in with a tray carrying four plates. “It’s only going to get crazier, Ryuji.”

“I bet… What was the craziest moment, RenRen?”

“Labor.”

“Oh god…” 

“Take classes, and go to a hospital ahead of time. You’ll get an estimated due date.”

“Take classes on how to handle labor?” Ryuji jumped back in his chair.

“Yes. If worst comes to worst, you might be delivering the baby… yourself!”

“Oh man oh jeez…” Ryuji nervously scratched his head.

“Don’t think about it too much right now!” Sakiya chuckled. “We’ve still got a ways before that!”

“Phew… Right…”

“In any case,” Ren set down the plates, “How’s physical therapy?”

“Tough, but rewarding. I’ve met a lotta athletes that have screwed up a muscle real bad, or broke a limb, but since I’ve been in the same position, I know how they feel when they come to me, all broken and dejected. I point at my own leg and tell them this: ‘When I broke my leg, I thought I’d never get to run again. That was until I met the craziest dude in my life, who pulled off a bunch of insane stunts and risked his life doin’ so. He showed me that the future was something you made for yourself, it wasn’t given to you. He asked me why I didn’t think I’d run again, and I didn’t have an answer. So I went to physical therapy to fix my leg up, and here I am now. The only thing stoppin’ you is your own motivation. If you want to play, the first thing you need to tell yourself is that you want to play. Then, leave the rest to me.’ That’s what I say to each new patient.”

“Damn, Ryuji… You’ve grown a lot.” Ren rubbed the back of neck. “I’m sure you’re doing a great job.”

“That’s my soon-to-be hubby!” Sakiya laughed and leaned against his shoulder. 

“Hubby? Are you two also engaged?” Sumire’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Oops!” Sakiya covered her mouth. “We didn’t want to tell you until after your wedding… Sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Sumire waved her free hand in the air before eating a spoonful of curry. “I’m happy for you two!”

“I already saw the ring.” Ren poked a finger against his head. “I just didn’t want to mention it unless you did.”

“We’re not that subtle, are we?” Ryuji laughed. “Oh well.”

“I don’t think we ever have been…” Sakiya closed her eyes. “I’m looking forward to all this.”

“Hey, Ryuji!” Morgana looked up. “How’s Sakiya’s teaching stuff going?”

“Sakiya, Morgana wants to know how your teacher stuff is going.”

“Well, I got my teaching certificate, but Ryuji makes enough money to support us, so I’m going to hold off for the kid.”

“I’m doing the same thing.” Sumire rocked Yuki gently. “I want to become a physical education teacher in the future, but taking care of Yuki and Ren comes first.”

“How sweet.” Sakiya smiled. “How’d you know I wanted curry, Ren?”

“Everyone always wants my curry.” He smugly replied.

“Touché.”

The four of them ate together and chatted for a little while longer until Yuki got hungry. Sakiya and Ryuji took their leave, while Ren and Sumire took care of Yuki, going about their daily routine.

* * *

_May 22rd, 2025_

Upon taking his first sip of coffee, Ren knew who he wanted to invite next. After a short call, he greeted Sojiro, Futaba and Hanako at the apartment door.

“Hell- Oh. Nice shirts?” Ren gave the girls a puzzled look, both of them wearing shirts labeled “MAMA SUMI” on them.

“Do you like them, Ren-kun?” Hanako giggled as she wrapped her hand around Futaba’s. Ren did a double-take and saw that her hair had grown quite a bit, but she otherwise looked relatively the same. “Futaba wanted us to have multiple of them!”

“These are great!” Ren laughed. “I’m surprised you aren’t wearing one, Sojiro.” 

“Well…” he sighed and opened up his pink vest jacket slightly, revealing that he was indeed wearing a MAMA SUMI shirt. “This goes against my sense of style, but…”

“Thank you, Sojiro.”

“Alright, where’s the kid!” Futaba barged in front of him, her hair tied into a tight bun. Over the years, she hadn’t changed her looks much, though she did get a bit bigger, thanks to Hanako’s cooking and diet. 

“Sumire’s still breastfeeding, so you’ll have to wait.”

“Bleugh.” Futaba stuck out her tongue.

“Hey.” Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder after a minute of the four waiting. “Sumire’s done.”

“Morgana-chan!” 

“Hanako!”

Swiftly, he jumped into Hanako’s arms and purred. 

“What was he saying, kid?” Sojiro pointed at Morgana.

“Sumire’s done, and he yelled Hanako’s name.”

“Nothing about me?”

“I’ll let you hold me next, Boss!” He meowed.

“He says you stink, old man!” Futaba snickered.

“W-What?” Sojiro winced and frowned. 

“I didn’t say that!” Morgana cried.”

“Stop teasing him.” Ren karate-chopped her on the head. “He wants you to pet him next, Sojiro.”

“Oh thank goodness…”

Passing Morgana off to Sojiro, Hanako followed Ren and the others into the living room, where Sumire sat on the floor, watching Yuki lie on her belly. 

“Hello, Boss-san, Futaba, Hanako!” She waved while only looking at them for a second. 

“It’s the woman, the myth, the legend herself!” Futaba pointed. “Mama Sumi!”

“Awww! She’s even cuter in person!” Hanako walked up and bent down near her. “Hi, Yuki.”

Yuki kept her eyes on Sumire as she slowly lifted her head. 

“She’s not too responsive to most people, yet.” Sumire nodded at Hanako. “That’s just how newborns are.”

“I see!” Hanako excitedly nodded. 

“Look at her… So tiny and cute.” Sojiro couldn’t hide his smile as he pet Morgana. “What an adorable little white streak in her hair.”

“She got that from me!” Morgana laughed. 

“Are you hungry?” Sojiro gave him a confused look.

“He says Yuki got the streak from him. We know that’s not how it works, though.” Ren pointed at Morgana’s tail.

“Huh, it doesn’t?” Morgana looked around, confused. 

“No, Morgana!” Futaba pinched his cheeks. Yuki gets all her traits from just Ren and Sumire!”

“Oh… Aw….”

“Don’t be so down about it! What she lacks in physical similarities you can make up in mental capabilities!”

“You’re right, Futaba! I do need to teach her how to become a master thief…”

“Exactly!”

Sumire picked Yuki up as her tummy time session came to an end, and sat down on the couch. 

“I don’t want anyone else holding her until she’s at least two months old… Except Ren. I’m not sure how she’ll respond to being held by others she doesn’t know, especially right now.”

“I understand.” Sojiro nodded. “Yuki-chan’s got a lot to learn, and she needs her mom and dad more than anything right now.”

“Yes!” Sumire nodded. 

“So how is your gymnastics studio going, Hanako?” Ren sat down next to Sumire and leaned back to look at Hanako. “I thought you wanted to become a coach.”

“I do, or, I am!” Hanako excitedly nodded. “Futaba and I opened the studio to teach multiple girls at once, since rhythmic gymnastics has become really popular in Japan now! I wanted to be a personal coach, but it turns out that I can help multiple girls at once! It makes me really happy!”

“I see. That’s good to hear.”

“I help Hanako out with the website and forums. I make it easy for girls to register, and I keep the threads troll free!” Futaba crossed arms and smirked. 

“Never lets those skills of yours grow dull, Futaba.” Ren laughed. “How about your research?”

“Published. I provided so much indisputable evidence that they couldn’t turn it down. It’s still in the peer review process, and likely will be for maybe another year, but it’s out in the wild and no one can stop it now. Of course, it’s spoken about in such a way that nobody could use it for evil. That was tricky.”

“That’s a relief. I still have Doc’s research notes after all this time.”

“Those were also very helpful in furthering my own research. All that’s left to do now is wait and spend some time with Hanako.”

“Mhm!” Hanako gripped Futaba in a hug. “I’m so proud of you!”

“T-Thanks…” 

“What are you going to do after it’s peer-reviewed and possibly published?” Ren stroked his stubble.

“Keep doing my Alibaba thing, work as a software, graphic designer, consultant as the leading expert in the field of cognitive psience… and…”

“Inherit Leblanc.” Sojiro lightly tugged on his beard. “At least, that’s what she wants to do down the line.”

“I hope that’s not a bad sign.”

“Nah. I’m just getting old, and Futaba wants to see Hanako-chan in an apron more.”

“D-DAD!” Futaba blushed intensely and shook in place. 

“We can run the studio and cafe together!” Hanako picked her up, still hugging her.

“Yeah… That…” Futaba sighed, but smiled.

“I can’t wait for you two to get married!” Sumire giggled. “Don’t you think so too, Yuki?”

Yuki responded with a curious stare.

“M-M-M…” Futaba’s burned an even deeper red.

“I can’t wait either!” Hanako put Futaba down. 

“E-Enough about that! Like our shirts, Sumire?” Futaba flaunted her MAMA SUMI shirt.

“Mhm! I think it’s really nice!”

“Hanako put a lot into making these, you know!”

“Thank you, Hanako!” 

“Of course, Sumire-chan!”

The Sakuras and Hanako spent some more time with Ren, Morgana and Sumire, doting over Yuki and making small talk. When Yuki got hungry again, they saw themselves out, all while expressing their excitement for the wedding.

* * *

_May 24th, 2025_

“Hello again, Ren, Sumire, Morgana.”

Yusuke entered the apartment, looking as eccentric as ever. He also wore a “MAMA SUMI” shirt, but with his own flair to it, which involved a lot of painted patterns. His hair reached his lower back, and he had his own small beard growing. 

“Hey, Yusuke.”  
‘Hey!”

“Hello, Yusuke! Thank you again for the painting!”

“The pleasure is all mine, Sumire.” Yusuke sniffled dramatically. “I put it on display for my next exhibit, and it is simply capturing the hearts of the people with its beauty. While I vowed to let the _Sayuri_ rest, the _Sumire_ shall show the world the unconditional love of a mother for her child!”

“Did you hear that, Yuki? You’re in an art exhibit!” Sumire giggled while Yuki gave her a curious look.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think Yuki can understand fine art yet.” Ren ran his hand through his hair. “Anyway… Let’s sit down inside.”

“Very well.” Yusuke followed them inside, and they sat down at the dinner table. 

“So how is your exhibit going, Yusuke?” Ren held Sumire’s hand and rubbed her knuckle gently. “I have a general gist, but I’m still curious.”

“It’s going well, Ren. Since graduating from Kosei and then university, I’ve painted to my heart's content, and slowly drawn attention to myself. I haven’t, however, let that attention drive me to greed or vanity, like Madarame. I have earned the respect of the art sphere in Japan, and I’ve used my status to help Kawanabe-san expand his foundation. Thanks to your advice, I save some money, and then I donate the rest to charities. I simply paint for the joy of it, and I am content with my life.”

“You’re so admirable, Yusuke.” Sumire smiled and nodded. “You can find beauty in just about anything, I think!”

“Indeed. I feel the same way.” He nodded back. “Perhaps we both have a particular bias toward motherhood, though.”

“Maybe we do, but I don’t mind. I don’t think there’s anything more beautiful than Yuki, here. Isn’t that right?” Sumire kissed her on the nose. 

“What about me?” Ren pointed at himself.

“Beautiful is different from handsome, Ren.”

“Fair…”

“Say, Yusuke.” Morgana hopped up on the free chair at the table.

“Yes, Morgana?”

“How come you haven’t hooked up with somebody?”

“Hooked up? I am not a fishing rod.”

“I mean gotten a girlfriend!”

“Oh. I simply feel no need to.”

“Huh… You know what, that makes sense.” 

“There are many ways to find joy in life, Morgana. For some, it is the bonds they forge between their spouse and child. For others, it is the art they paint.”

“How insightful.” Morgana laughed. 

“Now, Ren, Sumire.” Yusuke looked back up at the two. “Could you tell me more about what you do to take care of an infant? Yuki is totally reliant on you, and I’m curious to know how you care for her. If I learn, perhaps I can better reflect it in my paintings.”

“Sure thing.” 

“Of course!”

Over the course of the next few hours, Ren, Sumire, and Morgana explained their daily routine for taking care of Yuki, up until it came time to feed her again. 

“I’m looking forward to the wedding.” Yusuke stated as he stood at the door. “I will paint it, I can promise you that.”

“Thank you, Yusuke.” Ren laughed. “I look forward to it.”

“It will be a legendary event. Until then, Ren.”

“Until then.”

* * *

_May 26th, 2020_

“Hello Ren-kun, Sumire-chan!” Chihaya stood at their doorway, wearing a purple and black summer dress with an intricate pattern. 

“Hey, Chihaya.”

“Hello, Chihaya-san!”

“Hey.”

“Oh, hello Morgana-chan!” Chihaya reached a hand out and pet him. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“Chihaya, it always baffles me that you actually seem to understand him.” Ren laughed. 

“Morgana is a special cat. I’ve felt it for a long time. I can’t quite understand him, but I feel a certain familiarity with him.”

“Probably has to do with the arcana…”

“Come in, Chihaya-san!” Sumire smiled at her before turning her head back to Yuki. “This is your Auntie Chihaya!”

A curious stare.

“Hi, Yuki-chan!” Chihaya giggled. “I know you won’t remember me yet, but I’m your Auntie!”

Yuki continued to stare before turning her attention back to Sumire. They all made their way inside, where they sat at the dinner table. 

“It’s wonderful to finally see The World arcana in its entirety!” Chihaya clapped as she sat down. “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time!”

“Did you always know we were going to have a kid, Chihaya?” Ren crossed his arms, stroking his chin with a free hand.

“Well… Of course!”

“Hm….”

“Back when I first told you I detected there was another who shared The World, that was simply all it was. I could sense it, but I wasn’t sure of who it was until last year. When the Olympics came around, it finally came to me!”

“That’s incredible, Chihaya-chan!” Sumire stared in awe. “Ren always imagined we’d have a child, back from the time we told each other that we’d be the champions of our world…”

“Well, he was right!” Chihaya eagerly nodded. “He created his own fate that day!”

“Heh…”

“Yuki is the biggest blessing in my life, Chihaya-san.” Sumire smiled at her daughter. “Whenever I look at her, I feel a warmth inside me, and I know everything is okay. When I see Ren with me, that feeling only gets stronger. Since I was four, I dedicated my life to rhythmic gymnastics; to winning the gold at the Olympics. Before I met Ren, I never thought about what I’d do after. He gave me a reason to keep going. I want to take care of him, just like he did through all those years, taking care of me. Yuki is just the first step toward my new goal.”

“I’m delighted to hear that.” Chihaya closed her eyes. “You two share an incredibly strong bond. I don’t need the arcana to see that. You both have created your own fate, and now you’re holding her in your arms. If you ever want me to help you, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Chihaya.” Ren rested a hand on Yuki’s head, extremely gently. “If you ever want to babysit, feel free to.”

“That sounds fun!”

“Now now, Ren.” Sumire giggled. “We have a whole line of people who want to babysit Yuki.”

“And I’ll always be here to watch her!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“That’s right, Morgana.”

“Hmmm… I’ll give you a discount on a Holy Stone!”

“Really?” Sumire’s eyes widened.

“Don’t listen to her Sumire, it’s a trap!”

“Just kidding! We don’t need no stinkin’ holy stones! Just keep looking toward the future, like your wedding” 

“Right!” The couple exclaimed together.

Ren, Sumire, Morgana and Chihaya spent some more time together, with Yuki’s cries to eat signaling it was time for Chihaya to go.

* * *

_June 1st, 2025_

“Hi hi!” Ann waved to Ren as he opened the apartment door. She wore a red tank top and short-shorts, her hair down, and, to Ren, she looked nearly the same, if not a bit taller. 

“Hello Ann, Shiho.” 

“Hey, Ren.” Shiho had cut her hair in a similar fashion to Coach Hiraguchi, and wore a white tank top and shorts.

“Hey! Lady Ann!” Morgana ran up and jumped into Ann’s arms, who gladly picked him up.

“Hey Morgana!”

“Thanks for stopping by. Sumire and Yuki are napping, so you’ll have to give them a minute.”

“No problem no problem!” Ann exclaimed. “How’s being a dad?”

“Hmmm…” Ren tapped his foot. “Tiring.”

“Legit.” Shiho nodded. “Good thing Ann and I can’t have kids together.”

“You could always adopt.”

“Eh… With our lifestyle, I’d just feel bad.” Shiho shrugged.

“We do travel a lot.” Ann sighed. “I wouldn’t want to put a kid through what I went through…”

“Ah, right.”

“Well uh, how is your modeling going, Lady Ann?”

“Great! I have my own little fan club, and I even have a website! There are a lot of girls who look up to me!”

“Did Futaba help you make it?” 

“Of course! I don’t remember a thing about web design, even though I swear I took a class for it… in high school.”

“It’s _our_ website.” Shiho pulled Ann toward her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Part volleyball, part modeling. We’re each other’s agents, basically.”

“I’m glad you two have got something up and running.” Ren nodded. “I’ll be back in a second. Going to check up on my sleeping beauties.”

“Aww, sleeping beauties!” Ann swooned. “How cute!”

Ren went back into the living room and saw Sumire stretching, standing next to their crib.

“Hey honey. Ann and Shiho are here.”

“Mmmm…” Ren heard a pop. “It feels good to stretch again! They can come in.”

“I’m surprised you’re able to move your body like that still.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to move it like I used to… My hips, pelvis and the muscles around them feel totally different than before. It’d take a long time to fix my coordination.”

“Eh, we don’t really need to worry about it.” Ren walked back to the door and opened it. “Come in.”

“Hello, Sumire!” Ann skipped up to her and gave her a hug. “You look great!”

“Thanks, Ann.”

“Ann’s right.” Shiho nodded. “You look damn good for a new mother.”

“I’m going to keep in shape no matter what!” Sumire pumped her fist. “Now, take a look at Yuki!” She pointed down into the crib.

“Hey, Yuki!” Ann whispered as she bent down and leaned over the crib. “You’re a little cutie! Hey, Sumire, what’s up with the white strand in her hair?”

“We’re not sure.” Sumire bent down at the far end of the crib, placing her hand in and gently stroking Yuki’s hair. “It’s adorable, isn’t it?”

“It sure is.” Shiho smirked and bent down at another end. “I always knew you were a good person, Ren. Just look at you now. When I first met you, everyone thought you were a delinquent and stuff. Now, you’re a dad. Good job.”

“Everyone _thought_ I was. I’m no nasty crimeboy, though.” Ren puffed his chest. “I’m the proud father of an adorable little girl! Hahahah!”

“Sumire.” Ann looked at her pleadingly. “Can I poke her cheek?”

“Go ahead. Gently, please.”

“Got it.”

Ann leaned down in and softly poked her cheek. 

“So squishy! I want to hold her!”

“I can’ allow that quite yet, Ann.” Sumire giggled. “That’s Ren and my personal right.”

“Boo…” Ann puffed her cheeks. 

Yuki slowly moved her arms and opened her eyes, looking up and immediately spotting Sumire.

“Hi, Yuki. Mama’s right here.”

“Aw! She’s got violet eyes! That’s adorable!”

“I know!” Sumire picked Yuki up from the crib and cuddled her between her arms. “She’s the cutest thing ever!”

“I agree!” Ann squealed. 

“Ann, we need to get her measurements. We need to get dresses made for her.” Shiho clapped.

“Right!”

“Measurements, but she’s going to grow like crazy!” Ren laughed.

“Don’t underestimate us!”

Yuki looked up and Sumire and started making sucking noises.

“Oh. I apologize, Ann, Shiho, but Yuki wants to eat.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ann waved her arms and got on her feet. “We’re going to start looking for dresses right now, in fact!”

“Feed the baby!” Shiho laughed as she stood up. “Thank you for letting us visit. We look forward to your wedding!”

“Oh right, the wedding!” Ann gasped. “I can’t wait for that!”

“We’ll see you there!” Ren smiled and nodded. “I’m looking forward to your wedding, too.” He pointed at the rings on Shiho and Ann’s fingers. “It seems my proposal really triggered a chain reaction.”

“Maybe you did!” Ann laughed. “We’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

“It’s a mystery, but for now, goodbye.”

“Mhm! Bye Ren, Sumire, Morgana!”

“Buh-bye!”

“Goodbye Ann, Shiho.” Morgana snuggled up to Ann one last time before she left. “See you later.”

“See you, Morgana!” Ann kissed his forehead. “Good job with being Yuki’s guardian.”

“Heheh… Thanks.”

With another visit completed, Ren, Sumire and Morgana continued their routine with Yuki, feeding her, going through tummy time, and reading stories to her until they could all sleep again.

* * *

_June 9th, 2024_

“Hello, Amamiya-kun, Morgana.”

“Hello, Doc.”

“Doc!”

“Hi Ren-oneesan! Hi kitty!”

“Hello.” Rumi waved as she patted Etsuko’s head. 

Ren led them inside and to the dinner table in the apartment living room, where Sumire sat with Yuki.

“Yoshizawa-san…” Maruki smiled as he saw her holding her baby, and then saw the medal on their bookshelf. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s so cute! Etsuko giggled as Rumi picked her up and let her sit on her lap as she sat down. “And she’s tiny!”

“You were tiny too, you know.” Rumi laughed. “Congrats, Yoshizawa-san. She’s a little cutie.”

“Thank you Dr. Maruki, Rumi-san, Etsuko-chan.”

“Lil’ sis’! Lil’ sis!” Etsuko clapped her hands.

“That’s right, Etsuko-chan.” Sumire smiled. “Yuki can be your little sister.”

“Yay!”

“Quiet down, though.”

“Oh, okay!”

“Listen to Yoshizawa-san, Etsuko.” Rumi ruffled her hair.

“I am!”

“My... “ Maruki sat down. “We’ve all come such a long way.”

“I was about to say the same thing.” Ren sat next to Sumire and took her hand. “So much has changed… Yet here we are.”

“I’m very proud of you both. Amamiya-kun… I hear Sakura-san published her research.”

“That she did.” He nodded. “Do you plan to read it?”

“I do. I know you might not think it right, but I’d like to review it and provide my own thoughts. I understand if you don’t want me to, though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Huh?” Maruki’s eyes widened.

“I trust you, Doc. Just because you messed up don’t mean you can’t try again. You restarted with Rumi, and look at where that’s gotten you. I think you can do it with cognitive psience, too. Besides, the research is merely intended to prove the Metaverse was real, not allow its use.”

“I see… In that case, I’ll provide my input.”

“It’ll help her case a lot, I believe.” 

“I think you should too, Dr. Maruki.” Sumire gave him a determined look. “Help Futaba so that she can prove the misgivings of the Metaverse, and make sure it can’t happen again.”

“Yoshizawa-san… Of course.”

“Man… I’ve had you tell me about this and I still don’t understand…” Rumi sighed and shrugged. “Oh well.”

“Um….. Sumire-niichan!”

“Yes, Etsuko?” Sumire smiled and looked at her.

“Why does Yuki have a white hair?”

“Do you know what Yuki means?”

“Um… Yuki is snow!”

“Yes, and snow is white! That’s why she has a white streak!”

“Oh!” Etsuko’s eyes went wide. “I get it!”

“Do you want to touch her? Be very gentle, though!”

“Yes please!”

Rumi let etsuko jump down and walk around to Sumire.

“Just a gentle poke, Etsuko. Babies are very sensitive.”

“Okay, mama!” Etyuko wiggled her fingers and gently poked Yuki. “Hi.”

Yuki briefly turned her attention to her, curious.

“I’m your big sis Etsuko!”

Yuki looked back up at Sumire.

“She likes you, Etsuko-chan!”

“Really? That’s good!”

“Mhm! Yuki still has to grow a lot, but you’ll be able to play together soon!”

“I’ll wait!”

Etsuko walked back over to Rumi and hopped onto her lap. 

“I wish they could play right now, but the best Yuki can do is tummy time, isn’t it?” Rumi chuckled.

“Yes. She really has fun with it. Every day, I think she can move a little more.” Sumire nodded in response.

“Oh, you’re making me nostalgic! Feels like yesterday I was doing all of that with Etsuko! Any trouble breastfeeding?”

“Not at all! Yuki is a very hungry girl!”

“Good to hear. You’ve probably heard this already, but if you ever need advice about being a mom, just shoot me a call.” 

“Of course, Rumi-san!”

“I can offer you some advice about being a father, if you want.” Maruki made a small gesture with his hand toward Ren.

“You know how I am, Doc.” Ren clapped his hands. “My dad gave me a lot of advice, Sumire’s made me study plenty, and I’m me… so I’ve got a good idea of what I have to do.”

“I see. Regardless, I’ll be available outside of my usual hours in the office.”

“Gotcha.”

“Oh right! Doc did you know that I’m Yuki’s guardian?” Morgana asked.

“I did not. You perfectly fit the role, though.”

“Hehehe. I know!”

“Can I spend some more time with Yuki?” Etsuko pleadingly looked at Rumi, and then Sumire. 

“That’s up to Yoshizawa-san.”

“I think we’ll have to save it for another time. Yuki’s getting hungry.” Sumire looked down and saw her making sucking sounds, puckering her lips.

“Aww….” Etsuko frowned.

“There’s always going to be more chances. We’ll definitely see her again at the wedding!” Rumi patted her head.

“The wedding! Do I get to wear a dress?”

“Yes.”

“Okay! I’ll wait!”

“Hmmm…” Maruki smirked. “We shall see you at the wedding, then.” He stood up. “It’s time to go, Etsuko.”

“Okay papa!”

Etsuko hopped down and took Rumi’s hand, with Ren escorting them out.

“See you soon, Doc.”

“Yes. Give Yoshizawa-san my regards. Goodbye Morgana, Ren-kun.”

As he closed the door behind him, Ren looked down at Morgana with a satisfied smile. 

“Just a few people left.”

* * *

_June 16th, 2024_

After Maruki, Rumi and Etsuko visited, several more of Ren’s confidants came to visit, congratulating the couple. Yoshida, Iwai, Shinya, Hifumi, Mishima, Ohya, and Kawakami all stopped by briefly. Due to their work, Makoto and Haru had to wait a while before making time to visit, but they arrived all the same.

“Hello, Ren-kun, Mona-chan!”

“Hello there.”

Haru and Makoto stood in the apartment doorway, hand-in hand. Makoto kept her hair cut short, wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a light black jacket. Haru, on the other hand, had let her hair grow out to the point that her hair curled into the shape of drills. 

“Hi, Haru!” Morgana jumped into her arms and purred. “Hey Makoto!”

“Come on inside.”

Ren led them into the living room, moved the chairs from around the table, and sat down around the couch, where Sumire laid with Yuki on her chest. 

“Hello, Sumi-chan! Yuki is such a cute baby!” Haru brightly smiled and giggled as she leaned in to look.

“Hello, Sumire. Congratulations again on having Yuki. I heard it was quite the event.”

“It was one of the most intense days of my life.” Ren sighed. “I figure you have a lot of tense days, though.”

“I do, but Haru is always there to comfort me at the end of the night.”

“That’s good.”

“Hello Makoto, Haru. Thank you for visiting.” Sumire looked at the two and back at Yuki.

“It’s our pleasure! Hmmm… violet eyes and a little white streak in her hair… How unique! It makes her even cuter! Can I touch her?” Haru held up her hand.

“Go ahead.”

With a motherly touch, Haru gently caressed the top of Yuki’s head. “Ah… She’s so soft.”

“Do you know what she loves more than anything?” Sumire giggled.

“Her mama!” Haru clapped in response.

“And her papa!” Ren coughed.

“And me!” Morgana proclaimed. 

“Watching you three would instantly cheer anybody up.” Makoto smiled. “I’m glad you two have come this far together.”

“We’ve still got a long way to go.” Ren leaned back in his chair, stretching. “I don’t know what’s going to happen after the wedding… I have to return to work… And man. I don’t want to!”

“You’ll be fine, Ren-kun!” Haru held out her hand in front of Yuki. “Sumi-chan will take care of Yuki-chan! I don’t need to tell you that, though!”

“I know Sumire will be fine. I just don’t want to leave her side.” He leaned forward and grasped her hand. “Oh… I’m the selfish one now.”

“You should be.” Sumire beamed a smile at him. 

“How lovely!” 

“How’s Okumura Foods doing, Haru?” Ren leaned back slightly, but kept his hand around Sumire’s.

“Takakura-san and I have done a lot to move it into its new direction! We’ve finally turned every Big Bang Burger into a hybrid between a cafe and a fast food joint! Whether people want to sit down and enjoy some coffee with their families, or grab a quick bite to eat, Big Bang Burger is there to help!” Haru puffed her chest triumphantly.

“It must have been a lot of hard work.” He nodded. “Great job.”

“Thank you!”

“What about you, Makoto?” Sumire leaned up, keeping Yuki clutched to her chest.

“Slowly but surely, we’ve been working to bust some of the crime rings in Shibuya and in greater Tokyo. It’s tough work, but if we can stop the leaders of the rings, everything collapses in on itself. With my own justice, I’ve seen to it that much.”

“I see. Thank you for your service!”

“Hmmmm…. We really all have grown up.” Morgana sat on the couch next to Sumire. “Everyone is moving forward, and I’m glad we can still gather like this and discuss what we’re all up to. It makes me happy to know you’ve all come this far.”

“You’ve grown a lot too, Mona-chan!” Haru leaned forward and pet him. “You were a guide for Ren-kun to help save the world, and now you’re protecting another one!”

“Heh… Yeah, I am. Yuki is his world, after all.”

“Mhm!” 

Haru and Makoto spoke with the three for another two hours, discussing some of the finer details regarding their jobs and personal hobbies. On more than one occasion, Haru expressed interest in adopting a child, to which Ren fully backed her. Once Yuki wanted to eat, the two took their leave, and finally, Ren had managed to find time for everyone to visit his family. That wasn’t going to be the last time, though.

* * *

_July 11th, Evening_

After everyone visited, Ren and Sumire spent the next couple of weeks relaxing together, learning the ins-and-outs of what Yuki wanted, and how to address her needs. They had both members of their respective families and close friends visit, letting Yuki get used to being held by different people in preparation for the wedding. Akane, Shinichi, Uzumi, Masami and Daisuke visited the most, followed by Ryuji, Sakiya, Sojiro, Hanako and Futaba. It didn’t work perfectly, but they definitely made progress, and Yuki started to calm down when held in time. Ren _frequently_ went out for groceries, but the anticipation of coming home and seeing Yuki and Sumire always made his heart want to burst.

“Welcome home, Ren!” Sumire leaned up and kissed Ren on the cheek as he closed the door behind him. 

“Thanks, Sumire. How’s Yuki doing?”

“Good!” Sumire looked down and lifted Yuki slightly. “I think she smiled earlier today!”

“So she’s smiling, huh? I can’t wait to see that for myself.”

“Aaaa….” Yuki mumbled as she looked at Ren and held out her hand.

“Hi, Yuki. Papa’s here.” He held a pinky up, she grasped. “Good job.”

“Yuki’s started crying a lot more…” Sumire explained as they sat down on their bed together. “But from what I’ve been told, that’s just a natural part of development. Before you arrived, she just finished a crying session.”

“Are you tired, Sumire?” 

“Of course I’m tired…” She sighed. “But I’m also happy. I knew what I was signing up for.”

“Compared to rhythmic gymnastics, this is nothing, right?”

“Mhm. I trained my butt off for the gold, and I’m going to work just as hard to raise Yuki.”

“See, now I’m the one falling in love with you all over again.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“The wedding is next Sunday. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready as I ever will be.”

“Your vow?”

“Done.”

“So is mine. I bet I already know what you’re going to say~” Ren laughed.

“I could say the same thing.” Sumire looked down at Yuki. “I wasn’t sure if we’d have her before or after, but I’m happy we have her now.”

“We’re going to pass her around while we talk up, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s used to it by now, though she likes being with you the most.”

“Yuki’s a good girl, I’m sure she won’t mind. I’ll feed her before the ceremony and make sure she’s ready. Morgana will be with her too.”

“You’re going to make my heart melt, Sumire.”

“I don’t see the problem with that.”

“Mmmm… In three days, I’ll finally be able to call you my wife.”

“And I’ll be able to call you my husband.”

“Wouldn’t you rather call me senpai?”

“We’re long past those days, Ren.”

“Yeah… Yeah we are.”

Yuki fell asleep in Sumire’s arm as she rested her left hand on the bed. Ren lifted his hand and gently stroked Yuki’s hair, all while Morgana perked his head up on Sumire’s right shoulder, looking forward to the days that they’ll spend together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Ren. Mama Sumi. Papa Ren. Mama Sumi. 
> 
> A deathknightrrm production.
> 
> Mama Sumi. Papa Ren.
> 
> Commission by celeste: https://twitter.com/celexcity
> 
> And by Shyne: https://twitter.com/Shynepls
> 
> I've waited such a long time for this. SHE'S FINALLY HERE! THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!


	76. A Phantom Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire have their wedding and then proceed onto the ceremony, where all of the friends they've made over the years await them. Yuki is present the entire time, as their little cherry blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bride AND a mama?  
> A groom AND a papa?  
> AND MORGANA!
> 
> LITTLE YUKI!

_“Sumire!”_

_“Yes, Kasumi?”_

_“I just had an amazing idea! We’re going to take the world stage together, right?”_

_“...”_

_“...Yeah.”_

_“Why don’t we take it one step further? After we win, let’s get married together! Shinto style!”_

_“M-Married!?”_

_“Yeah! Two studs like us could get any man we want! Some guys really dig glasses, you know!”_

_“...I don’t know…”_

_“Turn that frown upside down! I’m going to find a boyfriend and get married after we win. Will you join me, Sumire?”_

_“...”_

_“Yeah.”_

Sumire opened her eyes and took in the beauty of Meiji Shrine as she walked down the carved stone path alongside Ren, who was on her right, wearing a decorative black groom’s kimono, and Akane, who was on her left, wearing a black kimono with a gold sash, holding Yuki in her arms, who was wearing a small, white dress. Standing in front of her were two shrine priestesses, and in front of them, two shrine priests. Holding an umbrella from behind them was Ryuji, their best man, wearing a yellow kimono, and next to him, Sakiya, the maid of honor, who wore a green kimono. Walking behind them were Shinichi, Masami, Uzumi, and Daisuke, followed by Hanako and Futaba, with Sojiro behind them.

It was a silent procession, and Sumire took another moment to look at her red kimono, beautifully patterned with the same flowers that were tucked into her hair, lotuses, violets, and cherry blossoms. 

The priests and shrine maidens led the group around the entirety of the shrine grounds, walking through the enormous, maze-like garden that surrounded the shrine, with over 100,000 trees surrounding that. Skirting through the trees and over the buildings was Morgana, who watched as cherry blossoms gently touched the stone they walked upon, with one falling on Yuki. Akane brushed it off and smiled at her, and they proceeded inside. Standing in front of a small table with three differently sized cups was another priest, who silently gestured toward Ren and Sumire. Now in front of the table, they turned to face one another while Akane sat close by with Yuki, the rest of the group spreading out and sitting at two tables on opposite ends of the interior.

In a deft motion, Ren pulled out a tomoshiraga, a linen thread that signified strong ties in the marriage. He gently placed it in Sumire’s hands, who, in return, pulled out and handed him a Seuhiro, a fan which symbolized happiness. They pocketed their lucky objects and tenderly took each other's hands. The priest did not speak, but exchanged a look of acknowledgment between the two.

Ren felt his hands shake for a second until Sumire calmly rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs. He blinked and fully took in the sight of his wife-to-be. With her black-framed glasses perched on her nose, she stared through them with a loving gaze, her ruby eyes matching her hair, which was tied into a bun with the flower decorations. The smile on her face told him that everything really was going to be fine. 

Just like always.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Sumire, we’ve been through so much together these past nine years. When we first met, I was just a lost guy who couldn’t make out left from right. I was an elephant tusk trafficker and a delinquent, but you didn’t care in the slightest. To you, I was just ‘Ren.’ When I realized that, I fell hopelessly in love with you, and after a lot of grief and sadness, we were able to share tender moments between each other. You’re the hardest worker I’ve ever known, and I’m grateful that you let me help you the entire time you worked toward your dream. Well, our dream. When you let the gold medal be placed around your neck at the Olympics, I thought nothing would ever top the happiness I felt at that moment. I soon realized I was a fool for thinking that. You said on our first White Day date that you wanted to take care of me like I did for you. I had no idea what you meant at the time, and just when I thought I had surprised you with the marriage proposal, you one-upped me with our daughter, Yuki. The moment I placed her into your arms for the first time totally outclassed how I felt at the Olympics. So, here we are. Your open heart and infinite determination makes me fall in love with you all over, every single day. Even after all we’ve been through, I feel like we’re only just starting our life together. I wouldn’t walk this path without you by my side, so, as your husband, I vow to keep loving you and teasing you until the end of time itself. I pledge to protect you, Yuki, Morgana, and everyone else, and I want you to help me.”

Sumire tightened her grip around Ren’s hands as she held back tears of joy.

“Ren, I love you more than anything in the world. I remember the first days we really spoke together, and those memories make me feel a particular kind of happiness I can’t find anywhere else. When everyone else had turned me away, you held your arms open for me, even though I had nothing going for me. That’s what I thought about myself, at least. Thanks to you, though, I opened my eyes and started to see someone else entirely. Your goofy attitude and mannerisms always made me smile, no matter how hard the day was. Whenever I came home from a grueling day of practice, you’d always be there, making me a fresh batch of curry or drawing a hot bath. You did everything you could to take care of me, and I wouldn’t trade the time we spent together for anything. As your wife, I promise to take care of you the same way you took care of me for the past 9 years. We took the world stage together, and now, we’re the champions of our own world. From now on, I’m going to take care of you, Yuki, and Morgana, and I’m not going to stop!”

With a nod, the priest poured a cup of sake into the smallest of the three cups. Ren drank from it first, and then the priest refilled it. Sumire drank from it, and they repeated this process two more times, with the cup getting larger each exchange. After they finished, the priest took the cups and sake, with two shrine maidens stepping up. Ren and Sumire sat down, and the two maidens shook bells back and forth in front of them in prayer. They shook it from left to right, right to left, and then up and down before moving to the tables and shaking the bells while walking back and forth in front of the guests. After that, they went across the tables and poured sake for the rest of the family, who all drank it. Once they were finished, the priest opened a small box with two golden rings in it, which Ren and Sumire quietly exchanged. Ren lifted Sumire’s hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. A strange wave of tranquility washed over him as he did. Sumire did the same, sliding the ring onto his finger in a silent gesture. The priest nodded to them both, and this series of silent gestures marked the end of the wedding ceremony,

* * *

_July 14th, 2025, Afternoon_

Just as they had entered the shrine, the group exited in the same marching pattern, with two priests leading in the front, two shrine maidens behind them, followed by Ren, Sumire and Akane, and everyone else behind them. As they reached the exit of Meiji Shrine, Ren and Sumire bowed to the priests and shrine maidens, thanking them. Afterward, they stepped to the side and waited for Daisuke, Shinichi, Masami, Uzumi and Akane, who all joined them after bowing. Sojiro, Hanako, Futaba, Sakiya and Ryuji all exited the shrine after exchanging bows, making their way down to the numerous limousines that waited for them to go to the reception.

Akane gently placed Yuki in Sumire’s arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Over the course of the next hour, the families took pictures together at the shrine while everyone else made their way to the reception hall to change and wait for the newlyweds.

Two limousines awaited the families as they exited, with Ren and Sumire getting their own, private one. As they stepped in, Ren gave his parents and parents-in-law a nod as they entered their limousine.

The interior of the limousine was well-decorated, and a black, sliding window separated the driver from the interior. Sumire breastfed Yuki while they had a small break, and Ren checked his phone. The ceremony had only taken an hour, and, as according to plan, the group was on their way to the Emile Room in Meiji Kinenkan for the wedding reception. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait.” Sumire giggled. “You were really hungry, weren’t you?”

“Do you think Kasumi’s happy, Sumire?” Ren smiled as he looked at his ring.

“I do. I wouldn’t have minded doing a western-style wedding, but this was another promise I wanted to keep.”

“I understand. What does Yuki think?”

“She’s just hungry.”

“I’m surprised she stayed quiet the entire time.”

“Mom looks a lot like me, so I think that helped. The ceremony was very quiet, too, so nothing really disturbed her.”

“I’m just glad it went off without a hitch. Now we can relax at the reception.” Ren scooted closer to Sumire. “I finally get to call you my wife.”

“And I get to call you my husband.”

“How about hubby?”

“You did say you wanted to keep teasing me…” Sumire blushed lightly.

“Of course I do!” Ren laughed. 

“I did accept your vow, so I won’t say no.” Sumire propped Yuki up as she finished, tucking her kimono in properly. 

“Did you enjoy the wedding, Yuki?” Ren held up his finger which Yuki grabbed while smiling. 

“I take that as a yes!” He lightly shook his finger. “You’re just so cute!”

“Aaah-ga!” Yuki giggled and let go of his finger.

“Googoo!” Ren poked her cheek.

“I love her little laugh so much!” Sumire kissed Yuki’s forehead.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” 

“I know this is exciting for you! You’ll get to see all your aunties and uncles again soon!”

“Ah!”

“I just want to snuggle you all day!”

“Ah!”

“You do too? I knew it!”

“I wonder if Morgana is jealous that we can understand baby talk.” Ren chuckled as he watched Sumire lift Yuki’s arms while she sat on her lap.

“Yuki probably won’t be able to understand Morgana… that makes me a little sad.”

“I can’t say for certain. She definitely responds to him, but she reacts to everything.”

“Mhm. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Yeah.” Ren felt the limousine come to a stop. “I think we’re here.”

“Okay.” Sumire nodded. “Are you ready, Yuki?”

“Ga!”

* * *

“Good!”

Ren and Sumire waited for several more minutes until they heard a knock on the car door. Waiting for them was Akane and Masami, who took Yuki and led the now-married couple inside. They were led to different changing rooms, which were decorated in a traditional Japanese fashion. Morgana gave Ren a nod as he entered.

“Enjoy the ride?”

“Yeah. Good work so far today, Morgana.”

“I’m just doing what I do best!” The cat snickered. “Now get changed! Everyone is waiting!”

“You bet.”

Ren slipped out of his kimono and into his wedding suit, which consisted of a white, collared undershirt with a black tie, black suit pants, and a red jacket with gold trimming. Thanks to Yusuke, who successfully preserved the designs of all their Persona in his numerous sketchbooks, they were able to get a designer to recreate the outfit.

“Gotcha now!” He whispered to himself as he tugged on the sleeve while looking in the mirror. 

“The splitting image of Raoul!” Morgana nodded. “You look great!”

“Heh. I know I do.”

* * *

As Sumire stepped inside the changing room with Akane, who held Yuki, and Masami, she saw a beautiful, white wedding dress displayed on a mannequin. 

“Let’s get you dressed up!” Masami giggled as she helped Sumire undress. “I want Ren’s jaw to hit the floor when he sees this!”

“I feel the same way!” Akane giggled, and the two mother’s eyes sparkled in solidarity. Sumire changed into the wedding dress, with Masami helping her tighten it as necessary and properly fit into it. 

“Tada!” Masami wiped her hands. “He’ll never see this coming!”

Sumire giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress resembled Ella’s, though it was much more modest. She had worked with Yusuke to recreate the outfit and take the draft to a designer, who made it a reality. The dress reached down to the floor, covering a set of beautiful heels that appeared to be made of glass, resembling the ones she wore on her first date with Ren. The bodice wrapped around her chest tightly, leaving her shoulders free. Atop her head was a crown of white lotus flowers, with a white veil stretching behind her. 

“Simply divine!” Akane smiled. “Hold on, are you going to keep your glasses on?”

“Hm? Of course I am, mom!” Sumire ran a hand through her hair, which sat loose against her back.

“Ren is that kind of guy… There are just a few more minutes until the reception formally begins.”

* * *

The Phantom Thieves mingled amongst themselves as they waited for Ren and Sumire to make their entrance. The glossy wooden floor shined beneath their feet, with several tables set up around the room, with four large ones meant for the guests, and a head table for the newlyweds. The walls were decorated with paintings of Japanese birds of different colors, with one wall providing an exterior view toward a courtyard and four massive chandeliers lit the room up. There was a DJ setup at a table, and in front of the far wall was a podium with a microphone. 

Yusuke and Ryuji wore red suits with black vests and a truffled white shirt under that. Sakiya, Futaba, Hanako, Makoto, Haru, Ann and Shiho all wore blue dresses with golden trimming around the lower half, which reached their knees, and a black trimming around their torso. These dresses were sleeveless, and tied around the back of each was a blue ribbon.

As they mingled, they noticed several people that weren’t at the wedding ceremony were at the reception, and in a mutual agreement, mostly, they decided to identify them. In the meantime…

“I can’t believe we’re actually inside the Emile Venue of the famous Meiji Kinenkan!” Sakiya squealed. “I never thought I’d set foot in here!”

“What’s so special about this place, Sakiya?” Ryuji laughed and scratched his head. 

“Emile hosted the Meiji Emperor’s Imperial Family celebrations and banquets of honor for Japan’s three major holidays _and_ diplomatic meals for foreign dignitaries in the past! We’re walking around history!”

“Oh, cool!” 

“Ah- Ryuji, I need to use the bathroom… I feel…” 

“Let’s go let’s go!” Ryuji wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped Sakiya show herself out.

“Sakiya’s been getting nauseous a lot lately.” Makoto worriedly sighed. “I hope she’s alright.”

“Maybe she’s pregnant?” Haru giggled. “I feel like she’s gained some weight, as un-ladylike that is to say of me.”

“Huh… Now that you mention it Haru…” Ann scratched her head. 

“If she is, I wonder what they’re waiting for…” Futaba pushed her glasses up. 

“Perhaps they didn’t want to interrupt the anticipation for the wedding?” Hanako clapped her hands together.

“That makes a lot of sense, Hanako.” Shiho nodded. 

“By the way, I got a recording of the vows for anyone wants to hear them later!” Futaba proudly showed off her phone. “With Ren’s permission, of course!”

“I do recognize some of the people here…” Yusuke held his fingers up in a frame and panned around the room. “Deputy Prime Minister Toranosuke Yoshida, Hifumi Togo, Sae Niijima, Chihaya Mifune, Dr. Maruki and his family…”

“Hold on.” Makoto blinked and looked over at Yoshida. “Deputy Prime Minister Yoshida? It really is him… Why is he here?”

“Ren did make a lot of strange connections…” Haru ran a hand through her long hair. 

“Kawakami-sensei is here!” Ann’s eyes widened as she saw her former teacher, wearing a beautiful yellow dress. “She’s… sitting alone… drinking a cocktail… Oh! Mishima’s here too!” She looked over and saw Mishima speaking with…

“I recognize that gamer energy anywhere…” Futaba pointed toward Shinya. “That kid is the one who nearly beat my high score at Gun About!”

“I love playing Gun About with you, Futaba!” Hanako giggled. “I only recognize the people Yusuke-kun pointed out.”

“I feel like I’ve met her before…” Haru pointed toward Ohya. “I can’t quite remember…”

“Oh I remember her! That’s… I forgot her name, but she was scoping out Madarame wayyyyy back!” Ann nodded.

“I do recognize the woman next to her,” Makoto looked over. “Lala Escargot.”

“So you go to Crossroads too, huh?” Shiho nodded approvingly. “She makes great drinks.”

“Haru loves it there.” 

“Lala-chan is an amazing host!” Haru giggled.

“The older looking gentleman with grey hair is Iwai-san!” Haru nodded. “Perhaps the boy next to him is his son?”

“How do you know him, Haru?” Makoto gave her a curious look.

“Ren-kun took me to his shop when we were Phantom Thieves! It’s where I got my giant axe!” Haru giggled.

“The one you have mounted on the wall at home?” 

“Yes!”

“I see…”

“Hmmm… Oh!” Futaba’s eyes sparkled. “The punk one in that dark blue dress is Tae Takemi! She helped Sumire and Ren birth Yuki!”

“How do you know that, Futaba?” Makoto asked.

“Well I’ve seen her come into Leblanc a bunch of times, and her office is close to our gymnastics building! Ren told me about how she helped him, but I totally forgot until now!”

“Takemi-san is a very kind woman!” Hanako clapped. 

“She seems to have taken a liking to sis…” Makoto rubbed her hand under her chin as she looked over and saw Takemi and Sae fervently speaking to each other.

“It appears Yoshida-san and Boss are getting along.” Yusuke looked over and saw the two speaking. 

“Hello everyone.” Maruki approached the group, dressed in a black suit and tie like most of the male guests. 

“Hi hi!” Etsuko waved at them, wearing a beautiful blue dress.

“Hello all.” Rumi waved and patted Etsuko’s head, wearing a simple white dress. 

“Where’s Sumi-neechan and Ren-niichan?” Etsuko looked around confused.

“They’ll be here any minute now. Be patient.” Maruki responded calmly.

“Okay!”

Ryuji and Sakiya found their way back to the group.

“Sorry about that. Guess the cake didn’t agree with me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sakiya!” Ann patted her shoulder. 

“Thanks Ann.”

“Oh!” Futaba looked at her phone. “We gotta move!”

“Looks like we got back just in the nick of time!” Ryuji chuckled. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Ren looked at his watch, waiting for his groomsmen to appear. Morgana had stuck with him the entire time, and Ren had helped him get into a suit specifically tailored for him, matching the red aesthetic. 

“Hey Ren! Lookin’ good!”

“Hey Ryuji.” Ren looked up and saw Yusuke and Ryuji stepping inside the room where he had waited. “You sure took your time.”

“We just got swept up in the atmosphere, man!” 

“The beauty of the Emile Venue is indeed entrancing.” Yusuke nodded. “Let us escort you, Ren.”

“Right. Thanks.”

* * *

“It’s time to go, Sumire!” Akane gave her daughter a nod.

“Where ar-”

“Oh wow!” Ann gasped. “You look stunning, Sumire!”

“Oh, Ann!”

“Here comes the bride~” Shiho hummed as the bridesmaids stepped in. 

“This is all so exciting!” Hanako nodded. “I can’t wait to do this with Futaba!”

“Sh-shush Hanako!” Futaba blushed. 

“This makes me nostalgic to wear my wedding dress again!” Haru giggled.

“You look incredible, Sumire.” Makoto crossed her arms and winked. 

“That’s a nice look for you, Sumire.” Sakiya stepped forward and hugged her. “Congrats again.”

“Thank you, Sakiya.” Sumire hugged her back.

“Looks like little Yuki is excited too.” Futaba pointed toward her. “Let’s get this party started.”

“Aaaah!” Yuki excitedly smiled. 

The groomsmen and bridesmaids met outside the changing rooms with Ren and Sumire in tow, Akane and Masami behind them, joined by Shinichi and Daisuke. They escorted everyone into the Emile Venue, with the DJ playing a remix of _Beneath the Mask_ from _Facade 5_. In the time since Futaba played it, it became a cult classic that most of the Phantom Thieves ended up playing. They were especially fond of the soundtrack. All of the guests stepped aside as Ren and Sumire walked to the center of the venue for the first dance.

“Slow dance or tango?” Ren smirked at his wife.

“Slow. I’m feeling a lot like my old self, but I’m not the rhythmic gymnast I used to be.” Sumire smirked back at her husband.

“As you wish.”

Ren wrapped his right hand around her left and lifted their arms, moving into a slow dance as he wrapped his left hand around her right, keeping their arms low. Yuki was passed around between all the guests, her beady violet eyes staring at all of them curiously. Their dance continued for several minutes, concluding in a kiss.

“Give me another month and we’ll be moving like Phantom Thieves again~” Sumire whispered into Ren’s ear before backing away. They moved forward to the podium, with Shinichi joining them and stepping up.

“Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining us on this wonderful day. All of us are here to celebrate the union between my daughter, Sumire, and her husband, Ren-kun, and they both personally would like to greet you all.”

Sumire stepped up next, keeping her eyes on Yuki the entire time.

“Hello everyone. Thank you all for attending our wedding. I’ve waited a very long time for this day, and I feel nothing but joy in my heart as I look over all of you, who joined us to celebrate. I know many of you personally, but for those that have looked over Ren that I do not know, thank you for taking care of him. I know better than anyone how much trouble he can be.”

Everyone laughed and clapped as Sumire stepped down and Ren stepped up.

“ _Ahem_ Hello. Thank you all for coming to our wedding. Contrary to the previous statement, I am well-behaved. You all know this, though. Iwai, Chihaya, Yoshida, Shinya, Hifumi, Dr. Takemi, Kawakami-san, Kaoru, Ohya, Lala, Mishima, Dr. Maruki, Rumi, little sis Etsuko, Sojiro, Hanako, Futaba, Makoto, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, Shiho, Sakiya, Morgana, Sae, all of you are irreplaceable to me. This wedding wouldn’t have been nearly as eventful if I didn’t know you all, so I’d just like to say once again: Thank you. Now, there is someone else incredibly close to us that would like to speak.” He motioned for Morgana to jump up into his arms. “My cat, Morgana.”

Everyone proceeded to give him strange looks, bar the Phantom Thieves, Sakiya, and Hanako.

“Hello everyone! I’m Yuki’s guardian, the one, the only, Morgana! I’m like a big brother to Ren, and a senpai to Sumire. Thank you all for helping these two over the years! They are both very special to me!”

Ren repeated what Morgana stated, bowed and tapped his head against the microphone, causing everyone to erupt in laughter as they clapped for him. Sumire kissed him on the cheek as he stepped down, and the two found their way to the head table, where Masami, Daisuke, Uzumi, Shinichi, and Akane sat with Yuki. Everyone lined up to fill their plates with what was effectively a buffet’s worth of food, complementary to a collaboration between Okumura Foods and the Wilton Buffet. Ren stood up and ended up scrounging up four plates for Sumire, who joyfully ate. He got himself a plate and picked up Yuki, while Morgana jumped onto his shoulder.

“Remember not to feed her anything, Ren.”  
“I know that! I just want to hold her!”

“Ooooooooooooooo!” Yuki looked at him with idle curiosity as he carefully ate with one hand. “So did you enjoy being passed around? Or are you just happy to be held by papa?”

“Ap!”

“Papa! I’m papa!”

“Ap!”

“We’re getting there…”

“Want her to call you papa?” Sumire grinned. “She’s going to call me mama, first.”

“I think she’ll say Mona first!” Morgana snickered.

“I hope she says obaa-chan!” Akane laughed. “We still have a while before she’ll properly form words, though.”

“The fact that you’re willing to speak to her using her own language is a good sign.” Shinichi nodded. 

“Shinichi’s right.” Uzumi smiled. “If you want to raise Yuki right, you need to be responsive at all times! I remember how playful he was when he was but a wee baby… And I remember you as well, Sumire. Kasumi too.”

“I know that Kasumi’s smiling at us right now.” Sumire looked at her wedding ring and smiled. “I got married just the way we promised to.”

“I know she is, Sumire.” Ren gave her a nod. “Yuki thinks so too, see?”

“Aaaaah!” Yuki giggled and smiled, reaching out to Sumire.

The gesture was enough to make Sumire’s heart turn to mush. 

“Of course you think so!” Sumire took a hold of her from Ren. “Come to mama!”

“Oooo!”

“Ooogoo!” Sumire kissed her on the cheek. “Ga!”

Yuki giggled again. 

“I’m just so proud of him, Daisuke!” Masami sniffled and rested her head against her husband’s shoulder.

“So am I. This is truly a wonderful day.”

“It’s thanks to you that we found this venue, dad.” Ren raised his glass. “Once you mentioned it to me, I knew this was the palace to go.”

“Thank you, Ren. When you asked us about what we did for our wedding, I knew you would want to go somewhere with a strong history to it.”

“This definitely fits the bill. Sakiya is still going crazy over it.”

“I’m glad that your generation is so interested in history.” Daisuke laughed. “Now, let’s eat.”

Everyone present ate together, with Ren’s confidants mingling amongst themselves, talking about their experiences with Ren and how he got them to the point they were today. Mishima and Ohya reconciled, with Ohya apologizing for her “interview” from long ago. As they spoke more, Ren noticed they actually got into some deep debates about modern Japan. Afterward, Mishima took his time to get caught up with his Shujin former classmates and teacher. Chihaya, Tae, Sae, and Kawakami all chatted together, while Iwai, Maruki, Yoshida and Sojiro all talked about Ren. Ryuji and Sakiya sat next to each other, talking to Hanako and Futaba. Ann, Shiho, Makoto and Haru were all gathered, while Hifumi and Shinya talked. Etsuko tried to sneak up to be with Yuki, but was chastised by Rumi. Once everyone finished eating, Sumire and Ren stood up to take pictures with everyone, walking up to Etsuko first.

“Etsuko-chan, would you like to get your picture taken with Yuki?” Sumire bent down and smiled at her.

“Yes, please!”

“Okay!”

Sumire called Maruki over, who picked up Etsuko and stood next to Ren, who held Yuki. Rumi stood next to Maruki, on his left, and Sumire stood next to Ren, on his right. Morgana perched himself on Ren’s shoulder.

“Alright!” Ohya smirked. “This is my time to shine!” She pulled out her camera from the bag she had brought and snapped a picture.

“Thank you Ohya.” Ren nodded. “Yuki wasn’t affected by the flash, was she?”

“She’s okay.” Sumire nodded. 

“Yuki-chan! Hi!” Etsuko spoke in a whisper and held out her hand.

“Eeeeh!” Yuki swatted her hand and giggled.

“High five! Down low!”

…

“Uh… I guess she doesn’t get it.” Etsuko looked at Yuki with a befuddled face.

“She will one day.” Rumi patted her head.

While Etsuko continued to play with Yuki, Ryuji and Sakiya stepped up to the podium to talk.

“Ah… Hello everybody!” Ryuji cleared his throat. “For those that don’t know me, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, Ren’s best friend since jeez… 2016? It’s nearly been 10 years… Anyway! I’m only standing here today because Ren whipped me into shape back then. When we first met, I was an angry delinquent, an _actual_ delinquent, unlike Ren. You see, in reality, Ren is honest, virtuous, and just… cool as heck. He never let anything get to him no matter what, and it was that cool head that saved my butt a hundred times over. See, when I met him, I had a bum leg.” He pointed down and lifted his leg. “I never thought I was gonna run again. That was until I met Ren. He showed me that the only thing holding you back from doing something is well, it’s you. ‘Course it gets more complicated than that, but the gist of it is that _you_ must want to do something before you can even consider trying it. He straightened me out, we made a buncha friends, people I call my brothers and sisters. Heck, he even helped me score the love of my life, Sakiya. I started going to physical therapy because Ren said ‘Just do it!’ and stuff. They treated me and helped me fix my leg, and a few years later, I won the bronze medal in the team relay at the Olympics. Since then, I studied and am now a physical therapist myself, because I’ve been there. On top of that, I’m gonna be a dad soon, and none of that would have been possible without Ren. I love you man, thank you.”

Ren sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye as Ryuji stepped off the podium. Sumire grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile, cradling Yuki in her arm. 

“WAIT, RYUJI’S GONNA BE A DAD?” Futaba’s jaw dropped. “I THOUGHT WE WERE JOKING!”

“Awww, Ryuji! Good for you!” Ann swooned. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Wonderful.” Yusuke nodded approvingly. 

“My!” Haru giggled.

“Congratulations.” Makoto smiled.

“Ryuji really scored… Heh.” Shiho snickered.

Sakiya stepped up to the podium with a full, deep-red blush on her face. 

“Hello… I wasn’t expecting to announce it here, nor did I want to… But yes, I’m pregnant.” She took a deep breath and calmed down. “Today isn’t about me, though. Today, we’re here to celebrate the marriage of Sumire, who’s a sister to me, and Ren, who’s a good friend. Back in 2018, Sumire and I met at a Grand Prix in Thiais. Being the brazen girl I was, I declared her my rival on the spot. I was so silly back then. We did hit off, though, and slowly became best friends and actual rivals over the next few years. We’ve shared blood, sweat and tears through hundreds upon hundreds of practice sessions. For years, we’ve practiced together every single day, and I don’t regret a single moment. We learned from each other, cried together, and grew together. I became the woman I was because Sumire was so strong. She didn’t let any losses hold her back from accomplishing her dream. Well, it’s Ren and her dream, actually. It was that determination and strength that won her the gold in the 2024 Olympics. I couldn’t be more proud of her. I have to give Ren some credit, too. I had a lot of trouble figuring out just _who_ I wanted to be going forward, and _who_ I wanted to be with. At one point, I thought I could either be a rhythmic gymnast or Ryuji’s girlfriend, not both. He showed me that I could be both. I know that sounds silly, but it genuinely bothered me for a long time, and he listened to every stupid little thing I complained about. Both him and Sumire did, and if they hadn’t, I… I wouldn’t be having a kid with Ryuji. So, to Ren, thank you for everything. To Sumire, Thank you, I love you.”

Sakiya took a step back and bowed, and this time it was Ren’s turn to hold Sumire close. She sniffled, cried and laughed at the same time, holding Yuki close. 

“I love you too, Sakiya!”

“Aaaaaaaaah!” Yuki patted her hands against Sumire’s chest.

“Oh, do you want to play? I’m sorry…”

“Ahhhhh!”

“I know. Mama loves you.” Sumire stood up. “Excuse me, everyone.”

Ren stood up and followed her as she made her way to a changing room, with everyone giving him a nod of encouragement as he went.

* * *

“Does she want to eat?” Ren asked as Sumire sat down.

“Yes. Can you help me undo this bodice?”

“Of course.”

Ren closed the door behind him and waited for Sumire to finish breastfeeding Yuki.

“She’s got a lot of energy today, doesn’t she? I’m surprised she hasn’t cried.”

“She’s very well behaved.” Sumire nodded to him and looked down at Yuki. “Who’s mama’s good girl? You are!”

Yuki continued to eat.

“The family dances are after this. Don’t worry about everyone. They all understand.”

“I’m not worried.” Sumire shook her head. “Yuki comes first, no matter what. I loved Sakiya’s speech, and the wedding and reception as a whole, but I’m going to do what I need to as a mama before anything else.”

“I agree.” Ren bent down and took her hand. “As her papa, that is.”

“Mhm.” Sumire giggled and nodded. 

The two waited for several minutes for Yuki, who eventually stopped. Ren tied Sumire’s bodice back up, and they walked back to the venue together.

“We’re back, everyone. Thank you for waiting.”

The guests all greeted him, and Sumire handed Yuki over to Ren, who handed her to Sojiro, much to his excitement.

“Hey there, Yuki-ch- Ack! That’s my beard!” 

“Eeeeeeh!”

“Hah. It’ll take more than that to best me.”

In the meantime, the family dances began, with Sumire dancing with Shinichi, and Ren dancing with Masami. Akane and Daisuke watched and eventually decided to compete with Sojiro to hold Yuki. Once the pairs finished, Ren and Sumire retrieved Yuki and stepped back onto the center of the floor, holding her together and doing a slow dance while Morgana joined them, sitting on Ren’s neck and shoulders. Their dance together was peaceful and full of love. Yuki fell asleep in their arms, and Masami and Daisuke took her to let her rest, with Morgana following them to watch over her.

“Now that the family dances, speeches, and meals are all done…” Ren raised his arms and clapped his hands, signaling for the DJ to play _Rivers in the Desert._ Everyone broke off to dance together, including Hanako and Futaba.

“I-I’ve learned a lot since the last time we danced at a wedding!” Futaba nervously declared as Hanako swooped her up.

“So have I!” Hanako giggled. 

“Sumi-chan, don’t forget your bouquet!” Haru presented her with a beautiful bouquet of violet flowers.

“Thank you, Haru!” 

“Who do you think will catch it?” Makoto smiled and looked at Sae, who stood next to the two.

“I’m not sure. We’ll leave it to chance.” She smirked.

“That sounds fun.” Makoto grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled her into a slow dance.

Ren and Sumire started to dance together again, holding the bouquet close. They spun around one another, slowly intensifying how fast they moved.

“I thought you wanted to wait?” Ren gave her his Joker-eque grin.

“I think I’m okay right now.” She grinned right back.

“Want to do _that_?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a grappling hook on you, would you?”

“By Morgana no. I’d sprain my wrist. I can at least do this though!”

In a flash, Ren wrapped his arm under Sumire’s leg and picked her up in a bridal carry, and in response, she tossed the bouquet.

“H-Hey!” Sumire blushed tomato red. 

“What? Didn’t expect that?”

“I-It’s still too early!”

“So you wanted me to do it?”

“O-Of course, b-but!”

“Heheh. I’ve still got it.”

Ren put Sumire down, and the couple glanced around the room. Just a few meters away from them were Hanako and Futaba, who was blushing intensely. In Hanako’s hands was the bouquet, and she stared at Futaba with a wide smile. Sojiro chuckled as he watched the two embrace.

“Dessert will now be served!" The DJ announced as several workers rolled out _two_ four-tier wedding cakes on a wheeled table. Sitting atop one cake were figures of Ren and Sumire with Yuki, and atop the other, frosting-decorated replicas of their Joker and Violet masks. 

“This is it!” Ann proclaimed excitedly, already the first in line. Some guests continued to dance, while others lined up.

“I think it’s about time we talk to some guests, don’t you agree?” Ren clapped Sumire on the shoulder.

“That sounds like a good idea. Who do you want to start with?”

“I know just the person…”

Wearing a beautiful, intricate purple dress with her hair tied into a high ponytail, Chihaya excitedly waved as the newlyweds approached her.

“Why hello and congratulations again, you two! I loved your vows!”

“Thank you Chihaya.” Ren laughed. “I like the look, by the way.”

“Why thank you!”

“You look beautiful, Chihaya-san.” Sumire nodded in agreement. 

“Not as beautiful as you!” 

“T-Thank you!” 

“Have I told you two that Yuki-chan is just the cutest little thing?” Chihaya giggled and waved her hand. “I just want to poke her little cheeks!”

“You have, and we agree!” Ren smirked. “It’s nap time, though, so she’s out for now.”

“Mhm! Do you want to know about a divination I received?”

“A divination?” Sumire’s eyes sparkled. “Please tell us, Chihaya-san!”

“Hehehe… You see, Yuki-chan is a _wunderkind_!”

“A wonder child, huh?” Ren scratched his head.

“That’s right!”

“This is amazing news, Ren!” Sumire bounced up and down and turned to Chihaya. “Have you learned anything about the white streak yet?”

“I’m afraid now, but it’s not anything you ended to worry about!”

“Phew… That’s good.”

“Thank you, Chihaya. Enjoy the rest of the party. We need to mingle with the others.” Ren gave her a nod.

“Of course! Have fun!”

She waved as the couple made their way up to Ohya and Lala next.

* * *

“Oh, honey! I was hoping I’d get to speak with you! That suit is simply divine!” 

“Thank you, Lala.” Ren smiled as Lala looked Sumire and him up and down.

“And sweetie, you were born to wear a wedding dress! You look like an angel!”

“Thank you, Lala-chan.”

“Thank you two for letting me take so many photos!” Ohya butted in. “This is a nice break from my usual work!”

“Indeed.” Makoto nodded, having made her way up to the four with Haru. “I’m enjoying this to the fullest extent.”

“Hey there stranger, I don’t know!” Ohya rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

“Hello.”

“Lala-chan is right, Sumi-chan!” Haru clapped her hands. “You really are an angel!”

“She’s _my_ angel.” Ren wrapped his hand around Sumire’s.

“I didn’t get the chance to personally congratulate you two, so here I am.” Sae gave the two a nod. “Congratulations on becoming parents and getting married. She’s a cute kid.”

“Thanks!” Ren nodded back. 

“Are you all enjoying the wedding?” Sumire looked between them all.

“Quite!” Haru took Makoto’s hand. “Let’s get some cake, Mako-chan!”

“Huh? Oh, sure. This is an amazing wedding by the way, Sumire!” Makoto yelled as Haru dragged her off.

“That’s good…” Sumire sighed in relief. 

“With Haru, I don’t think you could throw a bad wedding even if you tried.” Sae laughed to herself.

“I think you’re right on the money.” Ren replied. 

“You two newlyweds have to talk to the other guests, right?” Lala butted in. “Don’t worry about Ohya-chan and me!”

“Are you sure, Lala?” 

“Of course, honey!” Lala patted Ren on the back. “Get going!”

Ren and Sumire made their way over to the next group, which consisted of Hifumi, who wore a traditional, colorful red kimono, Mishima, who wore a black suit, Yusuke, Futaba, and Hanako.

“Enjoying the wedding?” Ren asked with a smirk.

“This is high class, Ren-kun!” Mishima laughed. “I never thought I’d attend a wedding reception like this!”

“Thank Haru for that.”

“I see, Okumura-san funded this. That makes a lot of sense. But still! Two four-tier wedding cakes?”

“There are a lot of guests, and Ann is here!”

“I recently heard Ann comment that she likes Shiho’s “cake” but I wasn’t sure what she meant…” Yusuke frowned.

“I’m curious too, Yusuke-kun!” Hanako tapped her finger against her chin. “Do you know what it means, Futaba?

“D-Don’t worry about it, Hanako, Yusuke!” Futaba winced. 

“It does sound like an internet term, which would mean that you likely do know what it means, Futaba.”

“Uhhh… Nope! No clue, Inari!”

“Interesting, so there are things that elude even Alibaba…”

“Huh? Alibaba?” Mishima’s eyes widened.

“Futababa! That’s what he said!” Futaba wheezed. “OhgodI’mgonnadiehere…”

“You certainly make a lot of strange friends, Ren.” Hifumi giggled. “Yusuke both has and hasn’t changed since my time at Kosei.”

“Well you know me…” Ren shrugged.

“Thank you for making that documentary, Mishima-san!” Sumire bowed. 

“Huh? Oh, uh, you’re welcome!”

“I’m glad you’re all enjoying the wedding!” 

“Of course! Congratulations on this and your baby!”

“Thank you!”

“Indeed. Congratulations.” Hifumi nodded.

“Oh yeah, Hifumi, have you proposed or been proposed to? I remember you planned to at some point...” Ren tilted his head.

“Why yes, I have!” She held up her left hand, showing off a ring. "As soon as I did, he proposed to me back! We both have rings now!"

“Congratulations!” 

The conversation continued on, with the group talking about how they met Ren, what they were doing in life, and more. Eventually, Ren and Sumire moved on to the next group.

* * *

“Yo.” Iwai spoke in his usual gruff tone. “Didn’t tell me you were buddies with The King, kid.”

“I guess it slipped my mind.” Ren shrugged as he approached Iwai, who was talking with Shinya and Kaoru. 

“Congratulations, Amamiya-san!, Yoshizawa-san!” Kaoru bowed. “Could I tell you something, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Of course, go ahead!”

“Thank you for being a rhythmic gymnast! Amamiya-san probably told you, but my girlfriend became a rhythmic gymnast because she was inspired by you! Watching her get better is so cool!”

“You’re welcome!” Sumire giggled. “I’m happy to hear I inspired other Japanese girls!”

“It’s a pretty impressive sport.” Iwai chimed in. “I’ve never seen such flexible girls.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool!” Shinya nodded in agreement. “Thanks for inviting me, Ren!”

“No problem. I wouldn’t want you to miss this.”

“Kaoru’s actually a big fan of The King here.” Iwai ruffled his son’s hair. “So getting to meet him is big, I guess.”

“This is huge, dad! Not everyone gets to talk to The King!”

“I’m just another guy.” Shinya waved him off. “We’re all good at something. What matters is why you choose to be good at something.” 

“R-Right! Sorry!” Kaoru flinched.

“Hmmm… Would you want to meet at the Akihabara VR arcade, Kaoru?”

“Absolutely!”

“I’m glad you two are getting along.” Ren looked back and forth between them. 

“Oh yeah. Congrats on the kid.” Iwai tipped his non-existent hat. “She’s cute.”

“Thanks, Iwai. Knowing that I’m a dad flips my whole world on its head, though…” Ren scratched his cheek.

“You get used to it.”

“We’ll get used to it together!” Sumire smirked and tightened her grip around Ren’s hand.

“You found yourself a good woman, kid. I’m proud of you.”

“Tell me about it.” Ren happily sighed. “I’ll let you all enjoy the party.”

“See ya.”

“Kaoru, let’s get some cake!” Shinya eagerly looked at his new friend.

“Oh, sure!”

* * *

“Hello there, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san. Congratulations on your child, and this wedding.” Yoshida lightly bowed before turning to Ren. “Sakura-san has told me quite a bit about his time with you.”

“Was it about the time I accidentally flooded the ground floor of Leblanc… or…?”

“Jeez, Kid.” Sojiro shook his head. “I was telling him about how you helped me out.”

“Ohhh.”

“You can’t help but assist others wherever you go, I see.” Yoshida chuckled to himself.

“That’s exactly the kind of man Ren is!” Sumire excitedly nodded along. “He’s even more helpful at home! Even when I tell him to relax, he still wants to keep working!”

“My, Amamiya-kun, I suggest listening to your wife.” 

“He’s right, kid. A happy wife means a happy life.”

“Neither of you are married, though.” Ren smirked.

“Just because we aren’t married doesn’t mean we aren’t experienced.” Yoshida nodded. “You remember one of my lessons. Learn from our mistakes.”

“Fair enough.”

“Why hello there.” Maruki stepped forward. “Congratulations once again, Amamiya-kun, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Where’s Yuki-chan?” Etsuko whimpered and looked around.

“It’s Yuki’s sleepy time, so we have to let her rest!” Sumire gave her a bright smile.

“Oh… Okay…”

“How did you become acquainted with the Deputy Prime Minister, Amamiya-kun?” Rumi curiously looked between him and Yoshida.

“Amamiya-kun is the one who helped me reach this position. If it weren’t for him, I would have covered and crumpled under the name ‘No Good Tora.’ He reminded me to stick to my own convictions, even if others disagreed.”

“Huh. You really are amazing, Amamiya-kun.”

“Yoshida taught me a lot of what I know today.” Ren crossed his arms. “In fact, all three of you did.” He gave Maruki and Sojiro a nod. 

“I only taught you how to get ladies.” Sojiro stroked his beard. “Though I suppose that is exactly what got you to this point.”

“And I didn’t teach you anything, Amamiya-kun. You know much more than I ever learned.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Doc.”

“Is this your little one?” Yoshida looked at Maruki and then down at Etsuko.

“She is.”

“Hmmm… I hope her generation will finally see the end of the strife within this country.”

“I think that might be possible if there are others like Amamiya-kun, Deputy Prime Minister Yoshida-san.”

“Please, just call me Yoshida-san. Today, I’m merely a friend of Amamiya-kun’s.”

“Understood.”

Yoshida, Maruki and Sojiro talked amongst themselves while Ren and Sumire moved on to talk to other guests, with Rumi and Etsuko going to get cake.

* * *

“Do you have any medicine for stress?” Kawakami tiredly asked Takemi, both of them sitting at a table with drinks. 

“I have plenty. What gave me away as a doctor, though?”

“I’ve heard of Takemi’s Medical Clinic before.”

“Hmm… I suppose I’m popular. Hello, Amamiya, Yoshizawa.” Takemi waved as the two approached.

“Hello Dr. Takemi, Kawakami-san.”

“Hello Kawakami-sensei! Hello Dr. Takemi. Thank you again!”

“You thank me every time you see me.” Takemi smiled. “You don’t need to. Helping bring that little girl into this world was a pleasure. She’s adorable.”

“I want to thank you too, if I’m being honest.” Ren rubbed a finger under his nose. “We’re really in your debt.”

Takemi sighed.

“You don’t need to call me sensei, Yoshizawa-san.” Kawakami looked at Sumire. “Just Kawakami-san works.”

“Oh. Alright, Kawakami-san!”

“Congratulations on the kid, and getting married. You both are officially adults.”

“Thank you, Kawakami-san. Are you enjoying the wedding?”

“I am. Thank you both for inviting me. It’s nice to see a young couple dedicate themselves to one another. Plus, the kid is adorable.”

“Are you okay, Kawakami-san?”

“I’m…” Kawakami hiccuped. “Fine.”

“Please take care of her, Dr. Takemi.” Ren gave Takemi a nod and slowly stepped away with Sumire.

“I feel so bad for inviting Kawakami-san!” He whispered to her. “I didn’t think she’d end up like that?”

“Does she not like weddings?” Sumire confusedly whispered back.

“It’s not that! It’s just… she’s single.”

“Oh… Oh no…”

“We’ll just have to move on. She’ll be alright.”

“I hope so…”

The couple found their way to the last set of guests, which consisted of Ann, Shiho, Sakiya, and Ryuji.

“Congratulations, Sakiya, Ryuji!” Sumire giggled as she approached them. 

“I’m sorry for dropping that bombshell at your wedding…” Sakiya sighed. 

“It’s okay!” Sumire took her hands. “I don’t mind, really! You know I’m super happy for you!”

“Mhm… How did you deal with the cravings, Sumire?”

“You have to do your best to fight through them! Ryuji will help!”

“Yeah! I’ll buy you whatever you need, Sakiya!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

“How about black truffles…?”

“What are black truffles?” Ann pulled out her phone. “176,678 Yen!?”

“What?” Ryuji jumped back in shock.

“Welcome to my world!” Ren laughed. 

“Thanks for inviting me alongside Ann.” Shiho looked at Sumire and Ren. “This gives me some ideas for our wedding…”

“Our wedding?” Ann turned to her. “I haven’t thought much about that… Can we also have two cakes?”

“Perhaps…”

“Sakiya. Sumire pulled her in for a hug. “If you need any advice, my door will always be open. I know I said it before, but this is going to be tough for both you and Ryuji. Don’t try to do it all on your own, okay? Carrying a baby is a big responsibility, and I know you’re cut out for it. I just want you to know that I’m always here.”

“Thank you, Sumire.” Sakiya hugged her back. “We’ve got a long road ahead, don’t we?”

“Mhm. This is just the start.”

Ren felt a tap on his leg and saw Morgana as he looked down. 

“Yuki woke up. She wants her parents, I think.”

“Thanks, Morgana.” Ren bent down and pet him. “Sumire. Yuki wants us.”

“Right. Enjoy the rest of the party, Sakiya.” Sumire let go of the hug. 

“I will.”

* * *

Ren and Sumire made their way to Yuki, who was having a fit while Masami and Daisuke tried to comfort her. Sumire picked her up and calmly hummed a song to her, which eventually helped her fall back asleep. Afterward, the newlyweds both gave farewell speeches, and the reception came to a formal conclusion. Not wanting to miss a chance, Ren swept Sumire up in a bridal carry while she held Yuki, being as careful as possible, and made his way out first.

“I got to do it after all!” Ren laughed as he set her down in front of the limousine. 

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m actually really tired, so having you carry me felt nice.”

“I see. I’ll carry you around all the time, if that’s what you want.”

“Maybe.”

The two stepped inside, and the driver took them home. They hadn’t planned out a honeymoon, instead opting to spend some more time with Yuki before Ren returned to work. They spent the next few days unwinding and relaxing at home with Yuki.

“Who likes tummy time? You do!”

“Ahhh!” Yuki giggled as Sumire set her down on her belly. She looked around their living room, slowly taking in the environment within her vision range, which was extremely near-sighted. 

“Hey, Yuki!” Morgana walked up in front of her. “You can’t crawl yet, can you?”

“Ooooooom!”

Yuki reached out and rubbed her hand against his fur.

“I’m soft, aren’t I? Doesn’t my fur just feel amazing?”

“Uuuoooo!”

“I agree!”

“You’re getting so strong, Yuki!” Sumire crossed her legs and sat down next to her. “You’re moving your arms, legs, and neck!”

“Eeeeeeh!” Yuki giggled. 

“You’re gonna be super strong, just like your mama!”

“And she’ll be as swift as me!” Morgana held himself high.

“Dinner’s ready!” Ren emerged from the kitchen with several plates of fish, setting them down on the dinner table. 

“Okay!” Sumire picked Yuki up and sat with her at the table. “You know, now that we’re married, it doesn’t feel that different…” She looked at her ring, which shined on her finger.

“I feel like we’ve been married for years. This was just an official celebration of that.”

“Everyone probably thought the same thing.” Sumire giggled. “What do you think, Yuki?”

“Aaaaaaaaaahoooooo!”

“Aaaaho to you too!” Sumire pushed her nose against Yuki’s. “You always say the best things to cheer me up, you cutie!”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’ve been married since 2018.” Ren took a bite out of his fish.

“We’ll put that in the records.”

“So what’s next?” Morgana took a bite from his fish.

“We do exactly what we said we’re going to do.” Sumire closed her eyes. “We’re going to protect each other and care for each other, and watch Yuki grow.”

“Exactly.” Ren nodded with a smile. 

“I’d like to visit Kasumi soon. I don’t have much to tell her, but I’d like to all the same.” Sumire opened her eyes and placed her free hand on Ren’s.

“Let’s do it, then.” Morgana planted his paws on the table. “As a family.”

* * *

_July 20th, 2025_

A fresh cherry blossom tree gently rained leaves on Kasumi’s grave as the family stepped up to it. Ren held Yuki while Sumire went through the cleaning process, cleaning the grave off and leaving a food offering. Once she was finished, she set down a picture of Ren, Yuki and herself together, and clapped her hands in prayer.

“Hi, Kasumi. I know it’s been a while, but I finally fulfilled our other promise. I know you were watching the entire time, but I wanted to tell you myself. Ren and I got a Shinto-style wedding, and I even drank out of the sake cup three times. Mom, dad, and grandma were there the whole time. Now that I’ve done that, and won the Olympics… I have only one thing left that I want to do. I’m going to ask you something selfish, so don’t get mad, okay? I want to do my best to take care of Ren, Morgana, and Yuki, and I want you to keep watching over me while I do. I don’t have much else to say today. Thank you, Kasumi. I love you.”

Sumire felt a warm breeze pass her as the cherry blossom tree rattled, spreading a couple pink leaves over the three. She ran one hand through Yuki’s hair and wrapped the other around Ren’s, smiling. 

It was her turn to take care of Ren and her little cherry blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be...
> 
> Fluffy
> 
> A DeathKnightRRM production
> 
> I love writing Ren and Sumire and parents, and Morgana as her uncle.


	77. The Little Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Sumire and Morgana go through the trials, tribulations, and daily blessings of raising Yuki, while everyone else continues moving forward with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> UPDATE: Fleshed out Sakiya and Ryuji's wedding a bit.

_August 2025_

Following the wedding, Ren returned to work while Sumire stayed home with Morgana, taking care of Yuki and studying when she had free time. She wasn’t in a hurry to become a teacher or go back to work, satisfied with being able to take care of Ren and Yuki. Every day she woke up next to Ren and got to watch Yuki see or do something new was a blessing in itself. Around the time she turned three months old, Yuki started to lift her head 90 degrees, follow the sounds Sumire made, roll over, and play with her favorite toys. To both Morgana’s happiness and distress, she loved to grab everything and anything, including his tail. On one of his days off, Ren went to test Yuki’s abilities.

* * *

_August 16th, 2025_

“Alright Yuki. This is a top-secret mission, okay?” Ren held Yuki in his arms, walking out to his car while Sumire took a nap. On the weekends, he spent every second he could playing with Yuki while she was awake. 

“Aaaahgo!” Yuki laughed and looked around the car interior.

“You’ve been in this plenty of times now. It’s our car.”

“Oooh!”

“Anyway... “ Ren turned Yuki around from him and let her grab the steering wheel while tucking her legs into it. “Hold on tight, just like that.”

Yuki giggled incessantly as Ren rotated the steering wheel back and forth with one hand while holding his other hand against her back. 

“Ahuuuuuuuuuuu!” 

Ren laughed with her, knowing the car was off and that this stunt had somehow worked out.

Then he spotted a shade of red out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his head. Sumire stood a few feet away from the car, arms crossed and tapping her foot. One of her eyebrows twitched furiously as she waited for Ren.

Silently, Ren took Yuki off the steering wheel and held her close.

“Yuki, this might be the last time you ever see papa. I love you with all of my heart, okay? Well, maybe half since I also love mama with all of my heart. Maybe I just have two hearts? Anyway, you’re the cutest thing ever, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Ap!”

“Yeah. Ap.”

Taking a deep breath, Ren slowly opened the door.

“Ren Amamiya.”

“Yes dear?”

“ _What_ are you doing with our daughter?” Sumire spoke with the rage of a thousand gods, far more deadly than any Ren had fought.

“Playing… around?”

“Playing around in a car, without any safety harnesses?”

“Uh… The car was off, and I was holding my hand against her back…”

“I see. Hand her to me.”

“Ga!” Yuki giggled again as Ren handed her to Sumire.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Sumire kissed her forehead. “Mama will play with you _safely_. I think papa needs to think a bit more about what he’s doing.”

“Auuuuuuuuuuh!”

“I’ll give you a massage to make up for it!” Ren bowed. “I know your back has been hurting lately!”

Sumire turned to him and lifted his head by the chin with her free hand. 

“That sounds good. Come on.”

“I’m sorry…” Ren sulked his head as Sumire led him back into the apartment complex. That night, he gave her one of the best massages ever. He also gave Yuki a baby massage, which was another form of bonding.

* * *

In September, Yuki started to lift herself up while on her tummy with her arms, and began to support herself while on her leg. Additionally, she started to grab for things that were out of her reach, having crying fits when she couldn’t get certain items. The constant cycle between crying for minutes at a time and laughing while trying to babble drove Sumire and Morgana up the wall, but they dealt with it, regardless. Just holding Yuki against her was enough to calm Sumire down when she felt stressed, and at points, she cuddled with Ren to feel even calmer. On rare occasions, Ren would have to take over completely. It was an incredibly stressful job, and even Sumire knew she needed to take small breaks. Their love for Yuki only grew with time, no matter how hard it got at points. Additionally, Sakiya came over one day wearing a proposal ring.

* * *

_September 17th, 2025_

“Hey, Sumire!” Sakiya hugged Sumire as she entered the apartment Ryuji and her had moved into. “Guess what?”

“Um… You've finally become a teacher?”

“Yes, but Ryuji proposed to me, finally!” Sakiya grinned and held up her ring finger. 

“Aw! Congratulations! When’s the wedding?”

“March!”

“Did you hear that, Yuki?” Sumire looked down at Yuki, who sat in her baby carrier.

“Aaaao!”

“Yes! Auntie Sakiya is going to get married!”

“It’s too bad Ryuji’s at work, as is Ren. I didn’t want to wait too long to tell you, though.” Sakiya patted Yuki’s head.

“Ehhh!”

“You’re going to have a little sis soon, Yuki-chan.” Sakiya poked her cheek this time, making her giggle.

“So when is the wedding, Sakiya?” Sumire gave her an excited look.

“May 25th, 2026. That’s the date of a World Cup, you know.”

Sumire giggled. “I still keep up with all of the dates. It makes me feel nostalgic, always having to worry about when my next competition would be. I miss that rush sometimes, but I’m content with my life now.”

“Yeah.” Sakiya patted her stomach, which was well-rounded. “Being a rhythmic gymnast was amazing, and I’m glad we worked our way so high up, but it’s nice to be retired. I can’t imagine getting back into it now.”

“I agree. We’re at retirement age, and once you have a child, your hips will never be the same again. You’d have to learn your whole routine over again as you regain your balance.”

“Yeah… no thanks!” Sakiya laughed and led Sumire to the couch. “Will you stay with me for a little while? We don’t spend too much time like this anymore.”

“Sure thing.” Sumire sat next to Sakiya and took her hand. “We used to spend every single day together…”

“That just makes moments like these all the more precious…”

Sakiya and Sumire talked for a long while together, happy to be together again as they talked about Ryuji, Ren, and the lives they were leading with them.

* * *

_October 12th, 2025_

“Bababa!” Yuki played with her doll while Sumire finished a call.

“Yes, she can visit today. It’s been a month since the last time, right? Of course. Ren and I will be here. Thank you so much! I know Yuki wants to see her!”

Upon hearing her name, Yuki looked up at Sumire.

“Awww! You can tell when mama is calling your name?” 

“Uohoooo!” 

“Uhooooooo!” Sumire nuzzled her nose against Yuki’s. “Yuki!”

“Euh!”

“Yuki!”

“Eouuuu!”

A wide smile crossed Sumire’s face. “I have to write this down and tell Ren!” 

“Ap!”

“Yes! Apap! Papa!”

“Oahhhhhhhh!”

“I don’t think she understands nor associates ap with papa, Sumire.” Morgana laughed as he brushed against Yuki.

“She hasn’t said anything close to mama yet…”

“I bet she’s going to say Mona first!” 

“Hmmmm…”

Sumire put Yuki back down to play, and a few minutes later, Ren arrived home.

“Welcome home!” 

“Eventful day?” Ren wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead while stroking her bangs out of the way.

“Mhm! Yuki can recognize when I say her name!”

“Really?” Ren smirked. “I’ll need to try. Have you played peek-a boo with her yet?”

“Mhm! She becomes so happy when I reappear!”

“Adorable.” Ren released her from the hug. “Let me try…”

Ren entered the living room, where Yuki sat on the floor with Morgana, playing with him.

“Yuki!”

She looked up at Ren and excitedly waved her arms.

“I’m a shapeshifter!” He covered his face with his hands and ducked down behind the couch. Morgana watched Yuki look toward him, confused.

“Where’d he go, Yuki?”

Ren crawled around the couch up to Yuki while she stared at Morgana and Sumire, who had entered the room. 

“Gotcha now!” Ren grabbed onto Yuki and picked her up, pulling her to his chest. She giggled and babbled as he kissed her face. 

“Aoooooooooooooooooahhh!” 

“Aoahoah!” 

“Boo!” Morgana appeared from behind Ren’s shoulder, which made her squeal and laugh more.

Sumire felt her heart melt as she watched the three, turning around when she heard a knock at the door. Entering the kitchen, she opened the door and greeted Etsuko, Maruki and Rumi before leading them into the living room.

“Yuki-chan!” Etsuko ran up to Ren. “I’m here to play!”

“Hi Etsuko-chan, Dr. Maruki, Rumi-san.” Ren set Yuki back down. “Yuki, do you recognize Etsuko-chan?”

Yuki looked at him, and then Etsuko, and then Morgana.

“Maybe she doesn’t all that well yet.”

“Yuki-chan’s gotten bigger.” Rumi observed. “How often do you breastfeed her?”

“Four times a day!” Sumire smiled and nodded. “She’s just around the weight she needs to be, but she eats a lot!”

“Do you get sore?”

“Sometimes, but I think that’s only because she has my appetite!”

“I see. Well every baby is different.”

“Etsuko ate the recommended amount each day, if I remember correctly.” Maruki rubbed his chin. “From what you’re saying, it appears Yuki-chan eats quite a bit more than that.”

“Same appetite…” Ren felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“Yuki-chan!” Etsuko sat down in front of her. “Let’s play!”

“Uehuuu!” Yuki picked up her doll and waved it around.

“Yup! Play!”

“Ap!”

“Hmmm… Do you wanna play, kitty?”

“Sure!” Morgana walked up to Etsuko and purred.

“Yay!”

Etsuko picked up some of Yuki’s toys and began to play with her, to the best of her ability. Yuki didn’t quite appear to understand what it meant to play with someone else, instead actively going between toys and looking around the room. Etsuko didn’t let herself get mad, though, listening to her own mother’s instructions.

“Etsuko-chan is very patient, Rumi-san.” Sumire looked between the two with a smile.

“That’s one of the first things we taught her, and one of the first things you should teach Yuki-chan. It’s tough, given how kids are, but if you’re stern enough, they’ll figure it out.”

“I see… patience…” 

“I think we’re both pretty used to being patient.” Ren laughed and looked at his watch. “We waited all this time to get married, after all.”

“I’m the one who taught you that!” Morgana bragged to Ren, jumping into the conversation.

Etsuko giggled as Morgana meowed and purred. “That tickles, kitty!”

The two continued to play, and Etsuko tried to demonstrate different things to Yuki.

“Pick it up like this, Yuki-chan!” Etsuko lifted up a toy above Yuki’s head, which she started to reach for. 

“Aaaaaah!” Yuki lifted her arms as high as she could, and started crying.

“Oh no!” Etsuko dropped the toy. “I’m sorry!”

“There there…” Ren picked Yuki up and cradled her in his arms. She wailed and cried as he rocked her. 

“I’m so sorry!” Etsuko bowed. 

“It’s fine, Etsuko-chan.” Ren shook his head. “This is totally normal.”

“Ren is right, Etsuko-chan.” Sumire bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Babies cry a lot. Don’t feel like you did something wrong.”

“....”

“You were like this too, Etsuko.” Rumi laughed. “Just wait a few minutes for Yuki-chan to calm down.”

“Okay mama…” Etsuko gripped the front of her dress and waited. Yuki eventually calmed down after a few minutes, and Ren put her back down. The two began to play together again, with Morgana staying close to both of them, doing his best to keep them entertained. Once it came time for Yuki to eat, Rumi, Maruki and Etsuko took their leave.

“Goodbye Ren-niichan, Sumi-neechan! Goodbye kitty, Yuki-chan!” 

“We’ll come to spend time and play with Yuki-chan again sometimes soon.” Rumi patted Etsuko’s head before turning to Ren and Sumire. “Thanks for letting Etsuko come and play.”

“This was a fun exercise.” Maruki nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Sumire nodded while gently lifting Yuki’s arm to have her wave. “Yuki says goodbye, too!”

“See you around.” Ren gestured a goodbye while keeping one hand around Sumire’s waist. 

“I’ll play with you again, Etsuko!” Morgana meowed from Ren’s shoulder.

“Morgana wants to play with you again, Etsuko-chan.” Ren repeated the statement.

“I know! I’ll be sure to remember his name! Bye-bye!”

Rumi, Maruki, Ren and Sumire all gave Etsuko a confused look. She thought nothing of it, and pulled her parents to the door to make their exit, and Sumire went back to set Yuki down in her crib as she started to fall asleep. With Morgana on duty to watch her, Ren and Sumire cuddled up in bed to get some rest.

* * *

Over the course of November, Yuki learned how to sit upright without any support, and was promptly showered with toys by Sumire and Ren that stimulated motor skill development. She began to play with toys that encourage crawling, standing, pulling herself up to stand, and colorful books for mental development. Ren and Sumire eagerly counted down the days until she could crawl on her own, which didn’t seem to be that far off.

Ann and Shiho got married on November 16th, 2025 with a western-style wedding, hosting the reception at the Wilton Hotel and Buffet with Haru’s help for simplicity’s sake. Ryuji acted as their best man and Makoto acted as the maid of honor. The suits of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were very well-signed and fashionable, commissioned by Ann herself.

* * *

On December 18th, 2025 Sakiya gave birth to a daughter, which Ryuji and her named Shizuku. Ryuji’s mother and Sakiya’s parents were the first to visit. Ren and Sumire were invited to visit within the second week of her birth, and the two fathers quickly found another reason to bond as they doted over their daughters. Sumire and Sakiya discussed the pains of labor together, and the feelings of motherhood. Sakiya joked about wanting to compete to see who could be the best mother, to which Sumire promptly stated she refused to lose. The joke quickly turned into another rivalry, much to Ryuji, Ren and Morgana’s entertainment. Morgana and Ryuji shared an intimate moment together, and soon after that, the other Phantom Thieves, Sojiro, and Hanako visited. 

At home, Yuki reached one important milestone. She started to crawl _everywhere_. Sumire and Morgana kept a close eye on her at all times, as they quickly found her to be an extremely curious one. Ren joked that she might share his third eye, but the more she crawled around, the more likely it appeared. They couldn’t prove anything, though. One night, Ren came home to not find Sumire waiting to greet him, which immediately made him panic internally. He rushed into the living room only to find Sumire and Yuki giggling up a storm as they laid on the bed together, with Yuki crawling up Sumire’s torso. Ren practically had a heart attack at the sight, requesting Morgana help him. He laid down next to them and let Yuki crawl on him as she babbled and giggled with near-infinite energy. This routine became a nightly ritual for them all, with Morgana “chasing” Yuki and “being chased” around to stimulate her to crawl more.

At the end of December, the family celebrated their first Christmas together, with Sumire knitting an ugly Christmas sweater for Yuki, which was adorable, and a blanket as a Christmas present. Ren and Sumire both bought each other baby clothes for Yuki, reading “Mama’s Girl” from Ren and “Papa’s Girl” from Sumire. Morgana got an extension to his cat tower, which he loved.

* * *

_January 2026_

When January came, Ren and Sumire eagerly counted the days down together. Their nine-year anniversary since they started dating was quickly approaching.

As they waited, one development they didn’t anticipate was a new degree of shyness and clinginess from Yuki, who started to cry more when they went out. Sumire found out that this was a sign of maturity in Yuki, who was simply growing up and recognizing more people, which was a scary ordeal. She also found a comfort object, which was primarily the blanket Sumire had knitted for her. Morgana also acted as a comfort “object” to her, always staying by her side, though he did give her some space to be independent. Yuki learned that her squeals, sounds, gestures, and facial expressions could all get Ren and Sumire’s attention. Before, she did it unconsciously. Now, she knew how to tell them that she wanted something.

* * *

_January 19th, 2026_

Ren had the day off for their anniversary, and the three spent the day at home, playing with Yuki.

“Nine years…” Ren held one hand around Sumire’s shoulder while poking Yuki with the other as they all sat on their bed.

“We’ve come so far, Ren.” Sumire giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. “We promised on this day that we’d become the champions of our world. Now, she’s sitting right in front of us.”

“Morgana, you and me. We’re one heck of a trio, aren’t we?”

Yuki looked up at them curiously while they reminisced. She held out her tiny hand, which Ren and Sumire both grabbed together. 

“Yuki…” Sumire felt her heart welling up with emotion as her daughter smiled and looked at her.

“M-M-M-M…”

“Hold on is she about to…?” Ren’s eyes widened, as did Morgana’s.

“M-Mama.” 

Yuki kept her eyes on Sumire, a precious smile on her face. Silence overtook the room as everyone’s jaws dropped.

“Awwwwwwwwww!” Sumire’s heart imploded. “That’s right! I’m your mama, Yuki!” She picked Yuki up and kissed her at least a dozen times. “You said mama… Ren, she said mama!”

“She did.” Ren was doing his best not to cry from sheer joy. His heart and chest were incredibly warm, and he couldn’t stop the fuzzy feeling that created this warmth 

“Too bad Mona wasn’t her first word…” Morgana laughed and cuddled up against Sumire and Yuki. “Congrats.”

“Mama! Mamaaaaaaaaa!”

Yuki continued to repeat the world, but they couldn't quite tell if she associated mama with Sumire. They chose to believe that she could, in any case.

“Mama!” Sumire happily repeated back to her. “I’m mama!”

“Mama!”

“Mhm! Say it again Yuki! Who’s your mama?”

“Mama!”

“You’re just so adorable!” Sumire kissed her some more, which made her giggle louder. “Yuki…”

“Should I try it?” Ren looked at Sumire, and then at Yuki. “Chihaya did say she was… Hmm…”

“Yuki, look at papa.” Sumire turned her toward Ren. “Can you say papa? Pa-pa.”

“Apap!” 

“No no, say pa pa!” Ren mouthed it in front of her.

“Pa...pa!”

“That’s right! I’m papa!” 

“Papa!”

“Awwwwwwww!” Ren felt his heart give out, and he fell off the bed. This made Yuki giggle as he jumped back up instantly. “Here’s papa!”

“Papa!”

“That’s my girl!” He picked her up and nuzzled his nose against hers. “I’m papa, and Sumire is mama!” He turned her around. “Now, who is the kitty?”  
“Mama!”

“Close, but no. Mona. Mo-na. Can you say Mona?”

“Moma!”

“Almost there…”

“C’mon, Yuki!” Morgana excitedly watched and waited. 

“M-Mona!”

“You did it!” Ren kissed the back of her head and set her on the bed, where she started to crawl around.

“Mama! Papa! Mama! Mona!” She repeated the three words, simultaneously causing the hearts of the three to all melt. This continued well into the evening, until Yuki fell asleep cuddling with Sumire, Ren and Morgana.

* * *

_February 2026_

After their anniversary, Ren and Sumire had to adjust themselves to hearing mama and papa constantly, with those two words, alongside Mona, being stated constantly. They needed to fortify their hearts for the sheer magnitude of cuteness that was Yuki, especially now that she was trying to stand more often. They bought her play tunnels made with warm colors to crawl through, stacked pillows on their bed so she could crawl over them, and bought musical toys so she could make works of art. Ren and Sumire’s parents visited frequently, and Yuki did recognize them, though she couldn’t quite make out “grandma” or “grandpa” yet. They were delighted to visit their granddaughter, though, and spent nearly as much time doting on her as Ren and Sumire did. 

All of her aunties and uncles would come over when they could, with Hanako, Sojiro and Futaba visiting the most frequently. She aptly nicknamed them “Fuba,” “Hana” and “Soso.” Haru and Makoto sited the most infrequently, but they made spare time to come and visit. Ren and Sumire went to visit Ryuji and Sakiya’s apartment instead of having them come over, and Yuki took to calling them “Sasa” and “Ruru.” She still couldn't quite grasp what it meant to be a “big sis,” but they figured she’d learn. Chihaya was “Sisi,” Yusuke was “Yuyu,” Ann was “Ahah,” Shiho was “Sisi,” Etsuko was “Eheh,” Rumi was “Ruru,” and Maruki was… “Mama.” Suffice to say, Sumire got jealous. 

Shizuku became Yuki’s “little sis,” and just like Ren, Ryuji doted over his daughter and ogled her all the time. Sakiya turned out to be quite a mother, and Sumire and her bonded even more. With Morgana’s help, Yuki began to slowly walk while clinging onto furniture, though it was only a few steps at a time. What excited Ren and Sumire more was when Yuki tried to walk with them by clinging to their legs. It was a slow process, but she was quickly learning. Just as importantly, Yuki started to respond to simple commands. On Ren’s birthday, Sumire treated him to his favorite meal, steak, and more time with Yuki. Being called papa was the best gift ever to him, and he was content. Like the months before, this was a time of pure bliss for the three.

* * *

_March 12th, 2026_

Ren picked up his phone as he walked to his car, exiting Tokyo Mental Health. He cursed himself out, having missed six calls from Sumire. Under most circumstances, he couldn’t pick up his phone at work, and now he was worried sick. 

“Hello? Sumire, is everything alright?”

“Thank goodness you picked up! I’m sorry for calling so many times!”  
“Are you hurt? Is Yuki hurt?”

“It’s nothing like that!”

Ren let out a sigh of relief as he turned his car on, the cold winter air hitting him one last time as he closed the door. 

“I’m so sorry that I made you worry. It’s just… Yuki is trying to walk!”

“Really?” Ren’s mood completely shifted as a smile cracked across his face.

“Yes! She’s been saying papa all day, too! I think she wants to show you!”

“That’s too cute…” Ren laughed. “How far has she walked?”

“Not very far. She can go one or two steps before falling down, but she isn’t giving up!”

“I’ll be home in a few minutes. Love you, Sumire.”

“I love you too! Drive slow!”

Relieved and now overjoyed, Ren put his phone away and drove back to the apartment. Once inside, Sumire greeted him as he took off his coat, Yuki clinging to her leg.

“Papa!”

“Look at you, Yuki!” Ren bent down and ruffled her hair gently. “Let's walk in the living room!”

“Papa!”

“C’mere!” Ren scooped her up as Morgana jumped onto his back. 

“I’ve tried to get Yuki to chase me around while walking, but I almost feel like she waited for you to get home…”

“I’m not sure. I guess we’ll find out!”

Ren walked into the living room and set Yuki down before walking a few feet away and squatting, with Sumire standing near him with her phone out, ready to record. 

“Alright! Show me your true form, Yuki!”

Excitedly, Yuki stood herself up and wobbled for a second before appearing to catch her balance.

“Go slowly, Yuki. Sl-ow.” He beckoned her to walk to him. 

Yuki smiled, and Sumire hit the record button on her phone. Morgana stayed behind Yuki as she took one step forward, and then another. Then a third, and a fourth. 

Then, she took a fifth step, and a sixth. On her seventh and eighth step, she reached Ren.

“You did it, Yuki!” 

Ren picked her up and rolled backward while hugging her to his chest, laughing with her the entire time. “That’s my girl!” 

Morgana jumped into the hug while Yuki squealed and giggled. Sumire felt her chest burn with love as she watched and recorded the scene, ending the recording and joining them all a few seconds later. 

“Mama! Papa! Mona!” Yuki repeated the three words as they all embraced each other, happy as can be.

* * *

On March 13th, the family visited Kasumi’s grave, cleaning it and leaving offerings before all speaking to her. Even Morgana spoke to her during this visit, stating that he was doing everything he could to take care of her niece. The day after Yuki that, Etsuko and Rumi came to play again, and this time, Yuki was much more receptive of her big sis. Etsuko and her played together with the various toys, and she tried to show Yuki certain things to do, though it would still take some time before Yuki could keep her attention on Etsuko.

For Sumire’s 25th birthday, Ren made her a massive bento that was curry-flavored, harkening back to the time she attempted to make him “curry bento,” much to her embarrassment. They spent the day together with Yuki and Morgana, satisfied with each other’s presence. 

In April, Yuki started to walk around more frequently, pushing toys while walking and even following Morgana around. This activity made Morgana very happy, as, like Ren and Sumire, watching Yuki grow was a gift in itself for him. He played around with her as much as she wanted, moving toys around while she tried to catch them and even playing hide-and-seek. Yuki began to copy the sounds Ren and Sumire made, and much to their confusion, the ones Morgana made, too. They brushed it off, assuming she was just mumbling. She clapped, banged toys together, and copied gestures that they made, playing her own version of peek-a-boo with them. The gesture that Sumire loved most of all was when Yuki learned to lift her arms in front of her, repeatedly yelling “mama!” This was her cue to pick up and snuggle Yuki, which is something she felt she could do until the sun blotted out of the sky. Additionally, she began to roleplay with dolls, and Ren was pretty sure she designated one doll as Etsuko, one as mama, one as papa, and some others as her aunties and uncles. Near the end of April, Ren and Sumire contacted their close friends and family, planning out Yuki’s first birthday party. They carefully organized it, and as the day approached, Sumire made sure Yuki was freshly napped before the party, and kept the loud noises to a minimum. With Sojiro’s permission, they traveled to Leblanc to celebrate Yuki’s first birthday.

* * *

_May 10th, 2026, Leblanc_

“Happy Birthday, Yuki!”

Ren and Sumire’s close friends and family, who all made time in each of their ever-busy schedules, cheered as they celebrated. Written on the low-sugar, baby-friendly cake with frosting was the message “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE HEART STEALER,” and after cutting off a small slice, Yuki promptly began to play with her food. She sat down in the booth on Sumire’s lap closest to the staircase leading to the attic, with Ren next to them. Sakiya held onto Shizuku, who was roughly two feet tall and weighed about 7 kilograms, with hints of blonde hair growing on her head. She stood next to Ryuji beside the booth, while Sojiro, Futaba and Hanako stood behind the counter. Ren and Sumire’s parents all sat at one booth, while the Phantom Thieves sat in the remaining booths along with the Maruki family, alongside Shiho, Chihaya and Takemi.

“Mama! Papa! Mona!” Yuki covered her face in cake, doing her best to use a spoon, but getting messy nonetheless. 

“You hear that, Shizuku?” Ryuji poked his daughter, who Sakiya held in her arms. “It’s your big sis Yuki’s birthday!”

Shizuku curiously looked between her mother and father, entranced.

“Her little beady eyes are so cute…” Sakiya smiled as she looked into her daughter’s emerald green eyes, the color they both shared.

“She looks just like you, Sakiya.” Sumire giggled as she made her way to Sakiya and gave her a half hug. 

“I see why you wanted to be a mom. It’s almost as stressful as practice, and this time, you don’t have a choice! Despite that… You can actively see the progress your child makes, and it feels so rewarding.”

“Yes!” Sumire clapped. “Watching Yuki grow has been a blessing for Ren, Morgana and I. Every day involves something new happening, and just like a routine, we’re working hard to make sure Yuki grows big and strong!”

“Mhm.” 

“Oh… Little Shizuku-chan!” Futaba popped up behind Sakiya, grinning. “I’m going to teach you all about the mystical land o-”

“Futaba.” Hanako hugged her from behind, which made her flare-up in a blush. “You’ll have to wait a bit longer before you can show her anything.”

“When are you two going to get married already?” Sakiya snickered as Futaba’s blush turned a deeper red. 

“M-M-”

“We’re waiting just a bit longer.” Hanako excitedly explained. “I’m still getting settled into being a rhythmic gymnastics coach for a lot of students, but it’s really fun! I also don’t want to give Futaba a heart attack…”

“You already are!” Futaba cried out. 

“You’re so cute, Futaba!”

“Nnnngh…”

“I feel like I’ll be the one having a heart attack.” Sojiro chuckled. “To see my daughter married… It’s every father’s dream.”

“I’ll charge if I need to revive you.” Takemi grinned.

“You’ve got that right.” Shinichi nodded in response. “I can’t believe it’s been nearly a year since Sumire and Ren-kun got married…”

Don’t worry, Sakura-san!” Chihaya giggled, standing near the entrance. “That day is not far off!”

“Heh. Really?”

“W-What are you saying?” Futaba looked at Chihaya, flustered.

“Oh, nothing!”

“Time flies when you have grandkids!” Akane giggled as she reminisced with Shinichi. 

“You’re one to talk!” Uzumi cackled. “I’m practically skin and bones, but I’m not going out until I see more great-grandchildren!”

“M-More?” Sumire lightly blushed. “I just want to focus on Yuki for now, grandma!”

“It’s only a matter of time…!”

“Grandma…”

“Mama!”

“Yes, Yuki?” Sumire looked down at her daughter, who was still covered in cake. She pointed at the cake, and then back at Sumire.

“Do you want more cake?”

“Mama!”

“Let’s clean you up first…”

“Hold on Sumire!” Ren stood up and pulled out his phone. “I need to get a picture of this…”

“Oh, sure!”

“This cake is delicious!” Ann giggled in delight. “You need to eat it, Yuki-chan!”

“Heh… Cake…” Shiho snickered. 

Sumire adjusted herself in the booth to hold up Yuki, and as she did, Yuki’s cake-covered hands met Sumire’s cheeks, covering her in cake.

“Oh no… Yuki…”

“Adorable!” Ren grinned as he took a picture. 

“Ren!”

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter as Sumire, red-faced, picked up a few napkins and walked into the bathroom to clean Yuki and herself off. 

“Sumire used to be just as messy when she was that young…” Akane happily sighed.

“Really?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me more.”

“Oh of _course_ , Ren!” Akane giggled.

“Hold on.” Masami held up her hand. “You have your fair share of cute stories, Ren.”

‘Mom… please…”

“Oh?” Akane smirked. “Go on.”

“Heheh… Back when Ren was a baby, he once covered himself in yakisoba noodles!”

“Mom!” Ren felt his face heat up.

“What? I’m just telling the truth!”

“I’ve seen a picture!” Sumire emerged from the bathroom, now cleaned up. “She is telling the truth!”

“Ack!” Ren winced, now completely embarrassed.

“Oh dear…” Daisuke sighed. 

“Ren-kun, could you send me a picture of Yuki-chan covered in cake?” Haru giggled. “It’s quite cute!”

“Sure…” 

“I’m glad to see we’re all just as active as ever.” Makoto smiled and nodded. “You really notice how fast time passes when you watch a child grow.”

“If only I could capture the feelings one may have when watching their child grow…!” Yusuke gripped his fist. “I must figure out how!”

“It’s good to see everyone has grown so much and remained so optimistic.” Maruki nodded in his corner. 

“Can we give Yuki-chan presents now?” Etsuko looked between him and Rumi.

“Let’s find out.” Rumi looked up at Sumire. “Yoshizawa-san, can we hand out presents?”

“Oh! Sure!” 

“Papa!” Yuki looked up at Ren, smiling with her arms raised.

“Hm? What’s up?” Ren picked her up from Sumire’s lap. 

“Mona!”

“Yes, Yuki?” Morgana peeked his head above Ren’s shoulder.

“Mona!” She reached her hand out and started petting his head.

“We’ll get her back on track to open presents in a minute…” Ren patted her back.

“Yuki-chan!” Etsuko got out of her booth and walked up to Ren. “Yuki-channnnnn! Here!” She held out a square, wrapped box.

“Alright Yuki.” Ren spun her around and set her down standing. “Open the present.” He pointed.

“Eheh!” Yuki walked up to Etsuko, who set down the present. She helped Yuki open it, revealing a brand new doll. 

“Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan!”

“Eheh!” Yuki picked it up and stumbled right up to Etsuko, holding her arms open.

“You want to hug me?”

“Eheh!”

“Um…” Etsuko looked up at Sumire and Ren, who both nodded to her. “Okay…” She gently wrapped her arms around Yuki and hugged her, triggering a series of “D’aww’s” around the room. 

“Eheh!”

“I’m your big sis, Yuki-chan. Just like you’re the other baby’s big sis. I’m gonna teach you how to be a good big sis.”

“Eheh!”

Etsuko released the hug, and Yuki slowly walked around Leblanc. Everyone smiled and waved at her as she circled around and made her way back to Sumire.

“Mama!”

“Did you have fun saying hello to everyone?” Sumire picked her up. “Let’s look at the rest of the presents now.”

“Mama!”

The rest of the group helped Yuki unwrap her presents, revealing a plethora of clothes, a lobster plushie, a big bang burger plushie, a box set of the entirety of One Piece, and various other toys. Ann and Shiho got her _a lot_ of clothes, ranging from onesies to frilly dresses. 

“We’re going to do the same for Shizuku-chan next year!” Ann giggled and walked up to Sakiya. “It’s still crazy to think this is Ryuji’s kid.”

“I’m standin’ right here…” Ryuji sighed.

“I know!” Ann clapped his shoulder. “She’s so cute!”

“She’s my pride and joy.” Sakiya kissed Shizuku’s cheek. 

“I can’t wait till she starts walkin’.” Ryuji nodded. “Because that’ll mean she’s going to start running, too!”

“Don’t think I’ll let her turn into a track star at the age of two, Ryuji.”

“‘Course not, Sakiya!”

“I wonder if she’ll want to get into rhythmic gymnastics…” 

“Hold on, you’d let her start that at four but not running at two?”

“Let’s just settle on three, Ryuji.”

“I’m with Ryuji here.” Ren ruffled Yuki’s hair. “Yuki here is already trying to run, even if she falls over.”

“Papa!”

“Yes, my sweet little birthday girl?”

Yuki pointed at the spoon and plate.

“Yes, that is a spoon. Sp-oon. Or is it spo-on?”

“I think she wants more cake.” Morgana jumped down next to Yuki.

“Mona!”

“This will be your last slice. La-ast. L-ast?”

“Mama!”

“You really like to say our names, don’t you!” Sumire picked Yuki up. “This will be your last piece, okay?”

Yuki puffed her cheeks and pouted.

“You know what last means, then…”

The birthday party continued as everyone chatted amongst themselves, catching up in person and enjoying each other’s company. Yuki left satisfied and full of cake with her parents, who stored all the presents in their car. She was one year old, but that was just the beginning for this family.

* * *

_ May 25th, 2026 _

For their wedding, Ryuji and Sakiya opted to go Shinto-style, wearing traditional kimono and having the wedding at Meiji Shrine, just like Ren and Sumire, who participated as the best man and maid of honor for the wedding ceremony. The ceremony included Ryuji and Sakiya’s immediate family, Hanako, Futaba, and Yuki. Sakiya’s mother held Shizuku as they walked into the temple and made their vows.

“Sakiya, thank you for being with me all this time. I love you, and I’m going to keep loving you until I stop running, which I won’t. I love our little girl, and I’m going to love any other kids we have. When we first met, I instantly started tripping over myself. You were just stunning, and I wanted to show you what I was made of. Luckily for me, you liked how I busted my butt, and everything sort of developed from there. You inspired me to be the best man I could be, and I wouldn’t be here today if you hadn’t encouraged me like you did. I want to keep taking care of you, because you still inspire me every single day. That said, I vow to take care of you, our daughter, all our friends, and I swear I’ll keep exercising with you until we’re both being taken care of by our great-great grandkids!”

Sakiya smiled and giggled as Ryuji finished his vow.

“Ryuji, I love you and your infinite drive to push forward, your sense of justice, and how caring you are for those you love. When we first met, I saw you as someone who could keep up with me, more than anyone else ever did in the past. What I thought was a casual fling gradually turned into love, though, as I realized my life just wasn’t any fun without you by my side. When I was working my butt off to get to the Olympics, you were always there for me, helping me relax after a long day, letting me vent about my petty grievances… And most of all, having you watch me make it to the top. I realized how hopelessly in love I was with you when I thought about why I wanted to perform, and all I could think about was your smile. As your wife, I vow to make sure you keep smiling like that, to take care of Shizuku and any other children we might have, and to be the best teacher ever. 

Once they finished their vows, a priest poured the sake into the smallest cup, with Ryuji and Sakiya both drinking from it until they had drank from the largest cup. After setting the last cup down, the shrine maidens went about the rest of the ritual, shaking bells in front of the newlyweds and the guests, who also drank a cup of sake. They exchanged rings of simple gold, stood up, and were escorted out of the temple in the same way they had entered, with everyone else following.

* * *

Per Sakiya’s demands, the couple had their reception at the Emile Venue. She cited that it’s historical value was too significant, and that she couldn’t think of anywhere else to have the reception. During the Cocktail Hour, The Phantom Thieves formally introduced themselves to Sakiya’s parents, who they had only heard about in passing through phone calls with Sakiya. They were by no means secretive, just extremely busy. Her father bragged about how Sakiya was an independent soul, who often did what she wanted regardless of what they said. This wasn’t an issue, though, because they knew her heart was in the right place. Like her own mother, Sumire watched Sakiya’s mother dote over her grandchild and Yuki. On top of that, Ren spoke with Ryuji’s mother about their high school life and friendship.

Once Sakiya and Ryuji walked the floor, Yuki got to toss flowers, even though she didn’t particularly know what she was doing, being a one-year-old. Shizuku was traded between Ryuji’s mother and Sakiya’s parents as they walked. To formally kick off the reception, Sakiya’s father bragged some more about her, and remarked how proud he was. Once he stepped down, Sakiya and Ryuji both greeted everyone together, and everyone spread out to get food. 

During the reception, Ann and Shiho competed with Sakiya and Ryuji’s mother to ogle Shizuku, and Ryuji joked around with them. Hanako and Futaba hung around with Sojiro, mingling with Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru, who were all happy to be able to relax for a day. The Maruki family was also present, and they spent most of their time with Sumire and Yuki. 

After the first dance, Ren and Sumire stepped up to the podium with their prepared speeches, and Sumire chose to speak first, patting her beautiful green bridesmaid dress, which all the girls wore, as she stepped up onto the podium in the reception hall.

“Hello everyone. Most of you are familiar with the story between Sakiya and myself. We met at the Grand Prix Thiais in 2018, and from there, we shared a rivalry that brought both of us to the Olympics. It was a long, hard road to get there, but we made it. We both had our own reasons to take the gold, and even if we were rivals, we were something more than that. Sakiya is like a sister to me. In all that time, we shared everything with one another, especially determination. She taught me how to believe in my routine and not let anyone else bring me down. She taught me how to embrace failure and come out stronger for it. I wouldn’t be the woman nor the mother I am today with her. As for Ryuji, he is an incredible man, devoted and loyal to all his friends, especially to his wife and daughter. If you ever need someone to spend time with when you’re feeling down, Ryuji will always be there to give you a hand and take you out to eat some ramen. Both of you mean so much to me. Thank you.”

As Sumire stepped down, Ren stepped up and adjusted his Captain Kidd-like yellow tie and black suit, which all the groomsmen wore, looking over the crowd. 

“Hello. I believe all of you know me at this point, but my name is Ren. I’ve been Ryuji’s best friend since our second year of high school at Shujin Academy. Believe it or not, he threatened to take my lunch money when we first met. A real delinquent, that one. I’m just kidding. Ryuji is the furthest thing from a delinquent. He’s hot-headed and jumps to conclusions, but that’s only because he’s fiercely loyal to his friends. Him and I got into so much trouble together, but no matter how bad it got, he always had my back. If we were on a sinking ship and there was only room for one on the lifeboat, he’d gladly let me take the spot, and then I’d drag him with me because I love him that much. Both of us are dads now, and I’ve never felt more like a brother to him. There’s something just so… fulfilling about mutually doting on our daughters. If it weren’t for Ryuji, I honestly don’t think I’d be who I am now. We’re brothers till the end.” Ren gave Ryuji a nod, winked at Sumire, blew a kiss to Yuki, and then looked at Sakiya all in one fast motion. 

“Sakiya. Even though we met at that Grand Prix, we didn’t really start to learn about one another until a few months later. Since the day we met, I figured you were perfect for Ryuji. You’re forward, daring, and sometimes a bit scary. Of course, you’re not as scary as Sumire when she learns you were playing with your daughter in a ca- anyway! You let me help you through your own personal struggles, and we formed a sort of rivalry ourselves, competing to see who’s vision of Sumire would overcome the other. As it turns out, both you and here blew away all of our expectations. You are an incredible woman, and I wish both Ryuji, Shizuku, and you the brightest futures possible.”

Tears streamed down the Sakiya and Ryujis cheeks as they clapped together. Upon thanking Ren and Sumire for their wonderful speeches, there was cake to be had and talking to be done. When Sakiya tossed the bouquet, it once again landed in Hanako’s hands, and in a daring act, she grabbed Futaba by the waist, spun her around, put the flowers in her arms, and bent down while she was dizzy, proposing to her on the spot.

“H-Hanako-chan?” Futaba stepped back in surprise. She _knew_ this day was coming, but not _when or_ **_how_ **. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“W--well of course I will!” Futaba stuttered in her answer, red-faced with tears freely forming in her eyes. “I’ve been waiting so long!”

“I wanted to make sure I did it right!” Hanako stood up and took Futaba’s hand. “I love you, Futaba.”

“This is just like…” Futaba sniffled as Hanako slid the ring on her finger.

“This isn’t like anything!” Hanako giggled. “This is my proposal to you, the woman I love!”

“Hanako… that’s not fair…”

“We have to start planning the wedding now!” 

“I… Yeah!” 

Hanako wiped the tears from Futaba’s eyes as everyone in the reception hall watched in complete awe.

* * *

The next couple of months saw significant developments, with Yuki learning how to use everyday items correctly, including a spoon, a hairbrush, and more. She wasn’t perfect, but her mind was in the right place. Etsuko visited when she wasn’t going to school, and the two formed an even stronger relationship as Yuki became more cognitively aware of “who” Etsuko was, and how she was her “big sis.” While Ren continued to work, Sumire taught Yuki new vocabulary and helped her recognize and associate words with objects, people and places.

* * *

_September 8th, 2026_

Sumire sat Yuki down in the living room, setting up various objects and having Morgana sit near her.

“Okay Yuki, point to mama!” 

Yuki pointed at Sumire, who squealed with delight. 

“Yes! That’s right!”

“Mama!”

“Remember the word love? Can you say love?”

“L-love!”

“Good! Now, can you say ‘Love mama!’?”

“Love… mama!”

“I love you too!” Sumire leaned in and kissed her. “I love you so much!”

“Love mama! Love mama!” Yuki patted her mother’s cheeks and grabbed at her glasses.

“Careful! Mama can’t see without her glasses!”

“Love mama!”

“Can you say ‘Love Mona!’?” Sumire pointed at Morgana. 

“Yeah, say that!”

“Love… Mona!” Yuki pointed at him.

“Good job!” Sumire held up her hands, and Yuki clapped them. They proceeded to play patty-cake while Morgana pressed himself up against her and purred. 

“She’s learning really fast…” He remarked while letting her pet him.

“Yes she is. Chihaya-chan said she was a _wunderkind_ , and I think she was telling the truth. Yuki can walk already, say simple sentences… I’m so proud of her.”

“I wonder if it has anything to do with Ren being… you know.”

“Maybe. The Metaverse has been gone for nearly ten years, though…”

“Hmmm… I’m still here and just as young as ever. It’s a mystery, I guess.”

“Thank you for helping us raise Yuki, Morgana.” Sumire scratched his ears, a wide smile on her face.

“Of course, Sumire! I’m the guardian of this apartment, and Yuki is the most important thing I need to protect!”

“Love Mona!” Yuki pulled Morgana in and nuzzled her nose against him. 

“I love you too, Yuki…” He sighed. “Wish she understood me…”

“I’m sure she knows exactly how you feel!” Sumire reassured him.

“I know…” He closed his eyes. “She’s so soft and squishy…”

“Yes, she is.”

Sumire and Morgana waited for Yuki to look back up at her before continuing. 

“Okay Yuki. What’s this?” Sumire pointed at a baby bottle.

“Baba!”

“That’s right. A bottle!”

“How about this?” Sumire pulled out a picture of Ren kissing Yuki on the cheek.

“Papa Yuki!”

“Good! You recognize yourself!”

“Yuki!”

“That’s you!” Sumire pulled out her **_massive_** picture album of Yuki and opened it. There were dozens, no, hundreds, no, at least a thousand pictures printed out in the album. 

“You are Yuki! Yu-ki!”

“Yuki!”

“Yes!” Sumire kissed her again while she pointed at a picture of herself.

“Papa…” She looked around, and then burst into tears.

“Aww, it’s okay, Yuki!” Sumire picked her up after setting the album down. “Papa will be home soon.”

“Papa!”

“I miss him too.” Sumire nuzzled her nose against Yuki’s. “Just wait a little bit longer.”

Morgana joined the two and snuggled, calming her down after a few minutes. Yuki became drowsy, and Sumire set her down in her crib to fall asleep. She napped, and by the time she woke up, Ren had come home, and waited while staring into the crib.

‘Papa!” Yuki immediately started squealing and giggling as Ren reached in, picked her up, and kissed her all over. 

“Hi sweetie. Papa’s home. Mama told me you can say more words now? Love papa?”

“Love papa!” Yuki repeated.

“You really can! You’re amazing, Yuki!”

“Love papa!”

“I love you too!” 

Sumire giggled as she watched from the kitchen doorway, holding a tray of food. 

“Yuki.”

“Mama!” Yuki turned to look at her while holding onto Ren.

“It’s dinner time. Food.” Sumire mouthed.

“Food! Food!”

“That’s right! Let’s eat!”

The four of them enjoyed a delicious meal together, with Yuki slowly eating more solids as she continuously grew. For Sumire, Ren and Morgana, this was a daily routine. Despite the repetition, all of them were happy to watch Yuki learn a new word, walk a little more, and simply grow up.

* * *

Time continued to fly by as Yuki grew and grew. In the passing months, she learned how to stand on her tiptoes, kick a ball, run a little bit, climb up and down furniture, walk up and down stairs, throw a ball overhead, and carry toys around while walking. Her vocabulary expanded to include even more words, but most of all, she loved saying mama, papa, and Mona. Sumire’s favorite activity was teaching Yuki how to say short sentences, usually involving the words “I,” “love” and “mama.” In time, Yuki learned to say “I love love mama,” which filled Sumire with bliss every time she said it. Ren, in a bout of jealousy, taught Yuki to say “I love love papa,” and to say “I love love Mona.” Although she could say these four words, the sentences came out as “I love. Love mama.” She couldn’t quite form sentences beyond two words, but that wasn’t a cause for concern. Usually, it took children until around their second birthday to form three to four word sentences.

Everyone visited Yuki frequently, and her grandparents pleaded with Sumire for her to take some time away from Yuki and let her babysit. Sumire _considered_ it, but rarely wanted to leave Yuki’s side. She knew it would be good for her growth, though, so on occasion, she let other’s babysit Yuki. One of Ren’s favorite pastimes was “convincing” Sojiro to babysit her.

* * *

_Leblanc, December 2026_

“You want me to babysit your kid? Sheesh… What do I look like to you?”

“You look like my only hope. Everyone else is busy, unfortunately. Besides, you have Futaba and Hanako, don’t you? Futaba can translate for Morgana, who will also be with Yuki. He has a lot of experience with her, you know.”

Sojiro sighed. “Fine. I’ll babysit Yuki-chan. Consider yourself lucky that she’s so cute.”

“Thank you, Sojiro. Are you excited for Futaba and Hanako’s wedding?” Ren took a sip of his coffee.

“Of course I’m excited. Those two have grown so much in the past couple of years. Futaba finally got to publish Wakaba’s research, and I couldn’t be more satisfied. The Metaverse or whatever it was is gone, but at least scientists know that it existed, and why it _shouldn’t_ exist. Futaba told me she worked with that Maruki fellow to make sure it couldn’t be used to hurt people, even if it came back. She worked so hard on it, and now she can finally relax with Hanako-chan.”

“You must be satisfied, too.”

“I am. You probably already noticed, but I quit smoking.”

“I did.” Ren nodded.

“Quit back when Hanako-chan first moved in. She told me that she didn’t want to see me get hurt. Something about lung pain. Her smile was enough to convince me, and judging from Futaba’s look, she wanted me to quit, too. I want to grow old and watch them grow up even more, Ren.”

“Good on you, Sojiro.” Ren gave him a nod and a smirk. “I’m proud of how far Futaba has come, too.”

“Yeah.” Sojiro sniffled. “I think, once they get married, I’ll let her inherit Leblanc. I could do this till I’m resting in my grave, but Futaba has already proved herself. I already taught her everything I know, and she wears the apron well. Hanako-chan and her will make a fine couple, running this old cafe.

“A snarky barista and her wife, a kind, sweet barista. That sounds nice.”

“Yup. When they aren’t working at Hanako-chan’s gymnastics studio, they’ll be here. Futaba has plenty of ways to keep herself occupied. She designs websites, continues doing research, and through all that, she managed to make time for Hanako-chan and me.”

“You raised her well.”

“Don’t count yourself out. You helped, too.”

“Right.” Ren stood up. “Thanks for taking my offer. I’ll be back with Yuki and Morgana this weekend. Sumire and I are going on a nice, relaxing spa trip. Just the two of us.”

“Enjoy it, kid. Breaks like that don’t come often.”

“Trust me Sojiro, I know. See you soon.”

“Goodbye.”

Sojiro took his glasses off and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief as Ren left.

* * *

A few days after Ren visited Sojiro, Ryuji and Sakiya held a big first birthday party for Shizuku at Leblanc, a practice which the two sets of parents agreed to do every couple of years, so long as Sojiro permitted it. For Christmas, the Amamiya family kept it simple, opting to spend the day together, ugly sweaters, hot chocolate and all. Yuki woke up to a huge amount of presents, though.

2027 rolled in like a tidal wave, with Yuki’s development accelerating as her mental capabilities grew. Sakiya visited frequently with Shizuku, and Yuki quickly bonded with her “lil sis.” Etsuko continued to visit, and the two deepened their friendship even more. Sumire tied a small ribbon into Yuki’s hair, which Etsuko wanted to match. They associated dolls with the people they knew, and made up roleplay to the best of Yuki’s abilities. When Sakiya visited, Sumire and her talked about the blessings and woes of raising a child, about the development of rhythmic gymnastics in Japan, and how it was as popular as ever, and their excitement regarding Futaba and Hanako’s marriage. 

When Ren and Sumire’s birthday’s came up, Yuki was able to properly associate “Papa day” and “Mama day” with the dates. Both of them found this adorable, and after watching Sumire give Ren her present, which was a camera for him to make his own photo album, Yuki picked up her “mama” doll and held it out to him. 

“Papa day!” She gestured for him to take the doll.

“Aw, Yuki!” Ren laughed and bent down to pat her head. “Thank you, but you can keep it. Keep. I already have mama.” In a quick swoop, he picked Sumire in a bridal carry and kissed her while she blushed.

“R-Ren!”

“Why are you blushing?”

“B-Because you picked me up so suddenly!”

“But we’re married.”

“W-Well that’s-!”

Yuki giggled and raised her arms while she watched them.

“C’mere you!” Ren bent down and let Sumire pick Yuki up, and Morgana jumped on his shoulders.

“Isn’t this heavy, Ren?” He laughed.

“Not at all!” He wheezed. “Sumire’s as light… as a feather!”

Yuki continued giggling and kissed Sumire on the cheek. 

“Love mama!”

“I love you too, Yuki!”

Sumire made Ren hold her and Yuki for several more minutes, with him eventually collapsing onto the bed together, laughing together, as a family.

* * *

On March 25th, “Mama day,” Ren got Sumire an indoor bonsai tree. 

“Thank you, Ren!” 

“Mama day!” Yuki pulled the ribbon out of her hair and held it out to Sumire.

“Aw, thank you, Yuki!” Sumire took the ribbon, untied her own, and tied Yuki’s into her hair. “Come here!”

“Okay!” Yuki surprised them with another word she had learned and reached her hands up. Sumire picked her up and sat down on the couch. She tied her ribbon into Yuki’s hair and pulled out a small hand mirror. “There, now we match!”

Yuki giggled and pecked Sumire on the cheek, who squealed in delight and set off a chain reaction that melted Ren’s heart instantly. 

“Do you know what I really want for my birthday, Yuki?”

“Papa!”

“Um…” Sumire’s cheeks turned a light red. “Well, yes, but what I really want is to watch you grow up!”

“Up up!” Yuki bounced in Sumire’s lap. 

“Yes! You’re going to grow into a beautiful young woman!”

“And papa will keep any nasty boys away from you!” Ren flexed his arms and smirked.

“Ren, please!”

“What? Morgana’s on my side, right?” He pointed to his feline companion, who sat on his shoulders.

“I am! We’ll protect Yuki together!”

“You two… Don’t listen to them, okay Yuki?”

“Love papa! Love Mona!” She pointed at them with her little fingers.

“I love them too. Just don’t let them tell you to stay away from boys…”

“Boys! Boys!” Yuki yelled.

“Yuki no!” Ren and Morgana cried out. 

“Oh dear…” Sumire giggled and patted her daughter’s head. 

That day, Yuki continued to chant “boys” well into the night, unsure of what a boy even was.

* * *

_May 10th, 2027_

Ren stretched his back as he stepped out of Tokyo Mental Health, having just finished work. It hurt him to have to work on Yuki’s birthday, but that was life. In the past couple of years, notably after dedicating himself to helping people once Sumire won the 2024 Olympics, he became a well-known therapist around Tokyo. To this day, he heeded Sumire’s word and did not overburden himself by taking on too many clients or stressing himself out. Even when he did, it was difficult for him to remain stressed when he came home to the smiling faces of his wife and baby girl. 

“H-appy birthdayyyyyy!” Ren sang as he opened the door to his apartment. Yuki ran straight into his arms and hugged him.

“Yuki day!”

“Yup!” He picked her up and kissed Sumire on the cheek as she joined them for a group hug. “Did you party all day with mama?”

“All day! All day!” 

“Good!” Ren kissed her on the cheek. “Two years old already… You’re just getting bigger and bigger!”

“Yuki big!” 

“Yes!” Sumire ruffled her hair. “You’re getting bigger!” 

“It’s crazy how time flies.” Morgana reached out a paw and tapped Yuki’s head. “I guess that’s not a bad thing though. I bet things are only going to get more fun when you start to talk more.”

“Love Mona!” Yuki rubbed Morgana’s ears while he purred. 

“I love you too.”

“It feels like yesterday when you were helping me on our bed while Dr. Takemi was here… Now our little girl has been with us for two years…”

“Yeah. Now, to celebrate that...” Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Here, Yuki.” He dropped it into her hands. “Open it. Open.”

“Yuki excitedly opened the box and pulled out two cherry blossom pins.

“You wear those in your hair. You know what your hair is, right?”

Yuki reached her hands up and pressed the pins against the top of her head.

“Exactly! Mama will help you put them in.”

Sumire let go of Ren, took the pins, and put them in Yuki’s hair, creating the smallest pigtails ever. 

“Tada!”

“Perfect.”

“You mean purrfect, Morgana.” Ren smirked.

“Ugh..”

That evening, Yuki got to eat some cake, which had become her favorite food, and snuggle with her mama, papa and Mona, her three favorite people in the world.

After celebrating Yuki’s second birthday in May, Ren began saving money and traveling out to the countryside, slowly but surely plotting the next big step he wanted to take with Sumire and Yuki. In September, Futaba and Hanako would have their wedding, and, by next year, Ren and Sumire planned to enroll Yuki in the same kindergarten that Etsuko used to go to. 

After that, they wanted to see how life would change, and what the future held for them.

As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnightRRM Production
> 
> Of FLUFFPOCALYPSE PROPORTIONS!
> 
> FLUFFERNUTTER!!!!!
> 
> In all seriousness, I finally have a total chapter count. There will be three more chapters in this fic. Mind you, *this* fic. I'm not going to stop writing once this is over, and I likely will work on a sequel of sorts, albeit at a slower pace, and probably some spin-offs/alternate universes. There's a lot to work off of, but for now, I figured I'd share that this will indeed be ending soon.
> 
> Thank you, if you've made it this far. I really appreciate you following this adventure.


	78. Roaring Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumire continue to raise Yuki.
> 
> Hanako and Futaba get married!
> 
> Yuki starts school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done writing weddings. No more!
> 
> Speaking of weddings, I revised Ryuji and Sakiya's a bit/expanded it in the previous chapter!

_June 3rd, 2027_

Around the time after Yuki turned two, she became much more active around the house, seeking to play and learn with every waking minute. According to Takemi, she was perfectly healthy for a little girl, weighing around twelve kilograms and measuring in at nearly three feet tall. She wore her hair in little pigtails, with her flower pins bouncing as she ran, crawled, and walked everywhere. Sumire had an extensive wardrobe of flower-decorated dresses that she let Yuki pick out every day, and in their downtime, Morgana and her taught Yuki a variety of games and showed her numerous activities, all of which they’d surprise Ren with when he came home from work. These included the equivalent of Simon Says, dubbed “Mama Says,” where Sumire would give instructions and Yuki would do her best to fulfill them. She learned to identify every part of her body, and in time, began to try the play the role of “Mama.” This was an easy role to play with her extended vocabulary, as Sumire found herself able to have basic, short conversations with Yuki.

“Mama says… touch your toes!” Sumire gestured with her hands while sitting on the floor in front of Yuki, who stood proudly.

“Touch toes!” Yuki bent down and touched her toes.

“Good job! Hmmm… Mama says… find Mona!”

“Mona Mona…” Yuki started to walk around, looking for her feline companion. She crawled up and down furniture, looked in the cat tower, and eventually found him hiding under the bed pillow.

“Got Mona!” Yuki giggled as she grabbed his ears and pet him.

“Guess I’m getting rusty…” Morgana looked at Sumire and laughed. “Or I’m teaching her too well.”

“Mama play! Mama play!” Yuki turned and looked at Sumire.

“You want me to listen?”

“Yeah yeah!” She paused for a second. “Yuki says…” Another pause. “Hug Yuki!”

“I _have_ to follow the instructions.” Sumire giggled, walked up to Yuki, picked her up, and hugged her tight. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Yuki says… kisses!”

“I love kisses!” Sumire pecked Yuki’s cheeks several times, which made her giggle. “Papa will be home soon, and I need to cook dinner.”

“I help!” 

“Yes. You can help me cook dinner.”

“Mona help!”

“Morgana can help too!”

“Love cook!”

“You like to cook for papa?”

“Yeah!”

“So do I!” Sumire nuzzled her nose against Yuki’s. “We’re going to work together!”

“Food time!”

“Mhm!”

Sumire carried Yuki to the kitchen while Morgana followed, and she set her down in a high-chair in front of the counter. She made a simple meal, letting Morgana and Yuki season it lightly, though they went a little overboard at some points, given that Morgana could not pour it easily, and Yuki did not know measurements. By the time they were finished, Ren arrived home.

“Hello!” He cheerfully stated as he closed the door behind him. 

“Welcome home, Ren!” Sumire picked Yuki up and set her down.

“Home papa!” Yuki ran up to him, and he lovingly scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Hi Yuki.” He looked over at the kitchen counter. “Were you helping mama make dinner?”

“I cook!” She nodded.

“For me?”

“Papa food!”

“Thank you so much!” Ren kissed her again. “I can’t wait to try it!”

“I helped show her the ropes.” Morgana sat on Sumire’s shoulder. “But she did most of it.”

“Don’t just stand there, Sumire. Get over here!”

“Ah!” Sumire blinked and joined them for a group hug. “I just got caught up in watching you and Yuki…”

“Miss me that much?” Ren laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

“...Of course I do…” A light hint of pink tinted her cheeks. 

“I miss you too. All of you.”

“I miss!” Yuki tapped his chest with her finger. “Miss papa!”

“I know sweetie.” Ren pressed his forehead against hers gently. “But papa has to work so we can eat and play with toys. You want food and toys, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Then I’ll have to keep working. I’ll try to get some time off when Futaba and Hanako have their wedding.”

“That’s in September…” Morgana remarked. “After that, everyone will be married…”

“What about Yusuke, Morgana?” Sumire pet his head.

“Yusuke is married to his craft. At least, that’s what he says.”

“That sounds like him!” Ren chuckled. 

“See Fuba! See Hana! See Yuyu!” Yuki bounced in his arm.

“We could invite them over sometime soon, sure.”

“Yeah!”

“Someone’s excited.” Ren set her down. “It’s dinner time, though.”

“Food time!”

“Follow me, Yuki.” Sumire held out her hand, which Yuki took. As she walked forward with her mama, Ren watched with a wide smile on his face, a sense of complete bliss in his heart. The family sat down at the dinner table together, and once Sumire had brought out all the plates, Ren glanced at Yuki before taking his first bite. She sat in her high-chair, which Sumire had moved, and was excitedly bouncing.

“Eat!”

“Here goes…”

Ren took his first bite and found it to be very, very, salty. His tongue recoiled in his mouth, but he pushed on and ate the entire meal while Yuki smiled.

“Taste good?”

“It was delicious, Yuki. Best meal I’ve ever had.”

“I cook!” She cheered. 

“You did it, Yuki!” Sumire patted her head. 

“Good job.” Morgana jumped on the back of the high-chair and purred. 

“Yay!” Yuki bounced and giggled, which made all their hearts melt simultaneously. 

After dinner was bathtime, where Sumire would bathe with Yuki and teach her how to clean herself. Once bathtime was over, Ren and Sumire told Yuki stories and read books until it was bedtime. Yuki’s favorite song, which the two sang as a duo, was _I Believe._ She didn’t understand the lyrics, but she loved watching her parents sing together and laugh. This was just one day in her life, and there were many more like it.

Over the course of June and July, Sumire and Ren taught Yuki how to fold origami, somersault, draw on a dry-erase board, make her own songs and dance, act like different animals, though she liked to act like a cat the most, count blocks and numbers, learn colors, play with magnets, sort laundry, and name family members and friends when they visited. They started a morning routine where they all did some light exercise in the morning, with Yuki trying to imitate Sumire, though she often fell over. Sumire and Morgana taught Yuki how to play hide-and-seek, and in time, Yuki learned how to be a “Phantom Thief.” Yuki also started to learn a rudimentary form of haiku, which helped her with language development.

Every day before bedtime, Sumire would ask Yuki what they did over the course of the day. This was meant to improve her memorization skills, and much to Sumire’s delight, she could almost perfectly recall the activities they performed over the course of a day. On his days off, Ren was sure to make the best of the time he had to spend with Yuki, and on one beautiful Sunday, decided to take her to the park.

* * *

_July 25th, 2027_

Ren woke up as dawn broke across Tokyo. He adjusted himself to slide out of the bed so he could make a cup of coffee, but he instead found himself locked in an iron grip by his loving wife.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sumire nuzzled her face against the back of his neck, pressing herself against him.

“I wanted to make some coffee…” Ren yawned.

“I think you should spend another hour with me in bed.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea…” 

Ren rolled over and kissed Sumire. 

“Have I ever told you how happy you make me?”

“Every day. But I want you to tell me again.”

“I love you with all of my heart. Or maybe half, now, since we have Yuki? Can I love you both with all my heart?”

“I think your heart is big enough.” Sumire giggled and ran her hand through his frizzy hair. “I wish you could have every day off…”

“You know how it is.” Ren scooped her soft hand into his. “I would if I could, but everyone warned us that this is life.”

“Mhm… I know. It makes moments like these that much more special, though.” 

“Yeah…” Ren rolled over again and looked over the edge of the bed, where Yuki laid in her crib. Sumire leaned up on his back and looked over his shoulder. Her soft touch sent a shiver down his spine as she massaged his chest through his shirt. 

“Do you think she’s cuter when she’s asleep?” Ren stretched his hand out and ran his fingers through Yuki’s hair.

“She’s always cute. That was a trick question.”

“You got me there…”

The married couple silently waited together for their child to wake up, with Sumire’s arms wrapped around Ren as she laid against his back.

With a yawn, Yuki slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. 

“Hey there Yuki.”

“Good morning sweetie.”

“Mmmm…” Yuki reached her arms up, and Ren adjusted himself to pick her up while Sumire held him on the bed. In one big swoop, he picked her up and sat her down on his chest. 

“Papa... Mama…”

“Someone’s tired…” Ren smirked. “Maybe this will wake you up!” Using his nimble fingers, Ren started to tickle her. 

“Papa!” Yuki giggled and squealed as he woke her up. “Mama help!”

“Of course!” Sumire went to grab one of Ren’s arms.

“Sorry, Yuki, but mama can’t help you!” Ren laughed maniacally and reached one arm out to tickle Sumire. “I know exactly where mama is the most ticklish!”

“Ah, Ren!” Sumire laughed as Ren tickled her belly and side. “Ren please!”

“Ah! Mama!”

“This is one of my ultimate secrets, Yuki!” 

“Mona help!” Yuki called out. 

“Fear not, for I am here!” 

Morgana jumped out from his cat tower and leaped onto the bed, jumping onto Ren’s head. 

“I’ll save you!” He covered Ren’s eyes with his paws, and Ren fell backward onto the bed. 

“Curse you, Morgana!”

Sumire regained her bearings and grabbed a hold of Yuki.

“Here’s our chance, Yuki! It’s time for an all-out attack!” 

“All out! All out!”

Yuki crawled up on Ren’s chest while Sumire laid down next to him, and they both started to tickle him.

“Oh no! I surrender!” Ren laughed as his wife and daughter tickled him. “I’ll make breakfast! Please!”

“I help!” Yuki stopped tickling him and crawled up to his face. 

“Huh? Oh, sure. Let’s cook breakfast for mama!”

“Cook for mama!” 

“Woah… Sumire, did you hear that?” Ren looked at Sumire in shock.

“She made a three-word sentence!” Sumire nodded.

“This is some nice progress!” Morgana cheered.

“Great job, Yuki!” Ren leaned up and picked her up as he hopped out of bed. “Now, let’s cook!”

“Cook for mama!”

With a bout of speed, Ren and Yuki made breakfast, making waffles with whipped cream, butter, and syrup. They sat down at the table together, ready to eat.

“What do you want to do today, Yuki?” Ren poked his daughter’s cheek while she slowly ate. Her food had been cut up into small, edible bites. 

“The park!”

“Oh!” Sumire clapped. “We can go to the Ariake Park!”

“Oh right…” Ren scratched his chin. “They dismantled the centre after the Olympics and turned it into a huge park…”

“Yes!”

“Park time!” Yuki clapped repeatedly.

“Hmmm… Sure. We’ll make some sandwiches and go to the park.”

“That sounds nice! I might get to climb some trees!” Morgana stretched himself out. 

“I know how much you like to walk with us, Morgana.” Sumire scratched his ear. “Although Yuki usually ends up in the stroller for a majority of our time outside…”

“She can’t help it! She’s just a baby!” 

“I walk!” Yuki announced.

“You can walk around for a little bit, Yuki. But you like to be in the stroller too, right?”

“With mama!”

“Mhm. With mama.”

“And papa?”

“Papa can carry you too, if you want.

“Yeah!”

“Well, let’s get ready to go then!” Ren scarfed down his waffles at a rapid pace, stood up, and grabbed their baby stroller. 

“I help!”

“Of course, Yuki.” Ren patted her head.

“We’ll all work together!” Sumire giggled and pet Morgana, who raised a paw.

“Me too!” 

* * *

_July 25th, 2027, Afternoon_

The Amamiya family made egg salad sandwiches together before driving to Ariake Park. Where the massive structure that once hosted the 2020 all-around rhythmic gymnastics final once stood was a massive number of trees. The park had a central pavilion with a fountain and natural paths paved, with benches scattered throughout. Leaves gently fell to the ground as Yuki looked around from her stroller.

“I walk!” Yuki pointed at the trees and looked up at Ren, who was pushing the stroller.

“You want to walk to the trees?”

“Yeah?”

“What say you, mama?” Ren shot a smirk over to Sumire.

“Stay close to mama, okay?” Sumire lifted Yuki out of the stroller and walked over to the trees with her. 

“I close!” 

“Don’t worry, Sumire.” Morgana walked with them. “I won’t let her out of my sight.”

“Thank you, Morgana.”

“I really like what they did with this place…” Ren took a deep breath as he walked with them. “To think it all started here, seven years ago.”

“What do you mean?” Sumire tilted her head.

“Well, it all started in Thiais, really, but it was here that Hanako won the bronze, we became friends, and you overcame your inner demons.”

“That’s true.” Sumire nodded. “It was Arina Averina-san’s performance that really pushed me to dedicate myself completely to winning in 2024. I still wish I could thank her.”

“I’m sure she already knows how you feel.” Ren patted her back. “I have no doubt in my mind that she watched you perform in Paris.”

“Hmmm… I think so, too.”

“Mama look! Papa look!” Yuki excitedly tapped her feet while standing near a tree.

“What is it, Yuki?” The two walked over.

“Bug!”

Yuki pointed at what appeared to be a large beetle.

“Big bug!”

“I think that’s a rhinoceros beetle…” Sumire adjusted her glasses and carefully looked it over.

“No no, Sumire.” Ren shook his head. “That’s clearly a stag beetle.”

“But Ren, those are horns, not pincers.”

“I dunno Sumire… I know pincers when I see them, and these are some big pincers.”

“Then let’s call it the Yuki stag beetle!” Morgana announced. “Since she found it and all.”

“Morgana, wait!” Sumire held up a hand. “I’m sure this is a rhinoceros beetle… So we should call it the Yuki rhinoceros beetle!”

“Is it…?” 

“Hold on, let me call an expert.” Ren pulled out his phone.

“A video call? What’s up?

“Hey Futaba. Tell me, this is a stag beetle or a rhinoceros beetle. The fate of the beetledom is at stake.”

“Beetledom? More like beetledumb! Is this really what you called me for?”

“Yes!” Ren spun his phone around and showed her the beetle.

“Hi Yuki-chan!” Futaba waved through the phone.

“Fuba!” Yuki turned away from the bug and toward the phone. “Hi!”

“Your mama and papa are arguing over a big bug, huh? What do you think it is?”

“Big bug!” Yuki pointed at it.

“Yeah… Kinda figured.” Futaba sighed. “Let’s just call it a rhinostagros!”

“You can’t just make up a new name, Futaba!” Sumire took the phone.

“Eh, why not?”

“It…” Sumire sighed. “Nevermind that. Since you’re here, I wanted to ask if Hanako and you would like to visit soon.”

“Hm? Sure. Does Yuki-chan want to see us or something?”

“She wants everyone to visit.” 

“True… Hmm… I don’t think we’ll be able to until after the wedding. There’s still two months, but there’s lots to do, and I don’t want to take the magic away from Hanako.” 

“I see… That’s fine!” 

“Sorry, Sumire.”

“Don’t apologize!” Sumire giggled. “We’re all adults!”

“You sound like Hanako!”

“Hehe. Where is Hanako?”

“Doing private sessions with some of her students.”

“How sweet of her!”

“Just between you and me, Sumire, but she _rocks_ yoga pants. Drives me crazy.”

“Futaba…”

“What?” Futaba shrugged through the screen. “Someone has to say it. Who’s more suited than her wife-to-be?”

Sumire sighed and looked up. Ren had walked over to Yuki and caught the “rhinostagros” in a small container. Morgana rested on his shoulder, and Yuki had started to pull him by the hand to go elsewhere.

“Let’s put you back in the stroller.” 

“But I walk!”

“You can’t walk forever on those little legs. Morgana will sit with you, anyway.”

“Hmmmm… Okay! My bug!”

“Sure, it can be your bug.”

Ren lifted Yuki and set her in the stroller. Morgana jumped in and rested on her lap, purring.

“I love Mona!”

As the three went to continue down the park trail, they turned around and waited for Sumire.

“I’m going to catch up with Ren, Yuki and Morgana.” She looked back at the phone. “We’ll see you at the wedding.”

“I got some websites to design anyway.” Futaba stretched. “We’ll spend a load of time with Yuki-chan once we’re married, though. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Futaba! Goodbye!”

“No problemo, Sumire. Buh-bye.”

“All done over there, Sumire?” Ren waved to her.

“Come mama!” Yuki held up her arms and waved.

“Yes!”

Sumire jogged up to meet with them, stepping up next to the stroller and patting Yuki’s head. The three made their way over to a familiar bench that gave a perfect view of the Rainbow Bridge. Ren set Yuki down on his lap after picking her up, and Sumire opened a plastic container, pulling out several sandwiches. 

“They’re nice and chewy for you, Yuki.”

“Yummy!” Yuki took a bite from her sandwich.

“This bench seems a bit familiar…” Ren took a bite and looked out toward the bridge.

“This is where Sakiya, Hanako and I all promised to do something big at the 2020 Olympics.” Sumire rested her head on Ren’s shoulder while resting her left hand around Yuki, who sat next to her. 

“Huh… I’ve never been here, but it still feels familiar.”

“Perhaps it has something to do with the World. I think that’s what Chihaya-chan would say.”

“Maybe. Do you like the view, Yuki?” Ren leaned forward and looked at her.

“Pretty big!”

“Yes. It’s pretty and big.” He looked up at Sumire. “Is this view of the bridge any different, now?”

“Yes. I feel… content. I’m happy as I am, with you, Yuki and Morgana.”

“That’s good.” Ren leaned back. “I’m happy like this, too.”

“Yuki happy!” 

“We’re happy that you’re happy, Yuki.” Sumire patted her side. 

“Her happiness is our happiness.” Morgana nodded.

“Hmmm… Let’s stay like this for just a bit longer, then.”

The family relaxed in the park for the next several hours, taking in the fresh, open-air and enjoying each other's company until Yuki decided it was time to sleep, after several sessions of walking, sitting in the stroller, and walking again. In a sense, they were taking their time.

* * *

Throughout August, the Amamiya family went on another park trip with Etsuko, Rumi and Maruki, practiced and helped Yuki develop her vocabulary, and bided their time until the wedding. Yuki learned a massive amount of words, her talent as a _wunderkind_ shining as she slowly began forming three-word sentences and memorizing more words. She spent more time with friends and family, going out with her grandparents, playing with Shizuku as her big sis, and simply growing up. On their days off, Ren and Ryuji doted over their daughters and shared stories about what they were doing and had done. They also talked about their wives, both of them agreeing over how incredibly lucky they were. Later on in the month, Yusuke came to visit after an exhibition. He presented Sumire and Yuki with a finger painting kit, which they excitedly used. Yuki covered more than just paper with paint, though, and Yusuke attempted to show her how to properly “make art.”

She didn’t quite understand, but she made some unique pieces regardless. During one session, Yuki covered her hand in paint and pressed it against the canvas. She gestured for Sumire to as well, remarking “Mama hand paint!” and so she did. Yusuke proposed that they have their handprints made on one wooden canvas to be saved for the future, and so they did. On Ren’s day off, the family, including Morgana, all pressed their paint-covered hands against one piece of wood, let it dry, and hung it up on their wall, with the text written “Amamiya Family” at the bottom. Along with the photo album, which grew exponentially every day, the family made plenty of mementos together. 

Two areas of learning that Sumire focused heavily on teaching Yuki was in chaining words to make longer sentences, and potty training. According to official government schedules, Yuki would be starting Pre-K right before her third birthday, and they all wanted her to be ready, even though they all assumed she would be. Sumire had Yuki focus on learning key sentences meant for communication, working their way from “I am Yuki” to “My name is Yuki.” She also helped her mouth syllables, and in time, Yuki learned how to say “Am-am-i-ya.” By September, Yuki could say “My name is Yuki Am-am-i-ya.” This was the first of the five-word sentences she started to put together, and out of excitement, Sumire told everyone she knew about how smart her little girl was. Yuki continued to practice and expand her vocabulary, and before they knew it, the day of Futaba and Hanako’s wedding arrived.

* * *

_September 23rd, 2027_

Ren sat with Morgana and Yuki in a pew as they waited for the brides to walk. All of the Phantom Thieves barring Sumire were present. The Maruki family was also present. Shiho sat next to Ann, while Sumire, Sakiya and Sojiro were with the brides-to-be. It was a smaller, more intimate gathering, but they were all there for them. They were in Kyoto Church, the same one that Haru and Makoto got married in seven years earlier. Familiarity probably helped with the anxiety, at least that’s what Ren thought. It helped though, since Haru happily helped them fund the wedding. No priest stood at the main podium, and Ren assumed it would be Sojiro doing the honors. The last time Ren spoke to him before the wedding, he mentioned getting some sort of license. Even though marriage laws had changed drastically since 2020, Hanako wanted to keep it intimate and private, inviting only her close friends, to which Futaba agreed. More than anything, she didn’t want anything to do with her parents. From what she told Ren, they hadn’t spoken since the day she left, and she grew to like it that way. She was comfortable with Sojiro, Futaba, and everyone else. 

The bells chimed as the procession formally began.

Hanako stepped out first, wearing a wedding dress that starkly contrasted what Ren thought she’d wear. He remembered her traditional dress from Haru’s wedding, though in each subsequent wedding she wore a dress. This wedding dress was very intricate, snow white and shoulderless with a purple lining along the bottom of the dress, an incredible veil that flowed from the top of her head all the way to the floor with a purple inner pattern, and a purple sash around her waist that connected to the veil, topped off with her blue-framed glasses. Standing on both sides of her were Sumire, who wore a deep maroon dress, and Sakiya, who wore a dark green dress. Their arms were all interlocked as they marched forward, and in their free hands they held the wedding rings. Normal marriage expectations had changed since same-sex marriages began to become more popular, with the couples often choosing who walked first, or if they’d walk together. Hanako had always been the more active one between the two, so he wasn’t surprised to see her walk first. She smiled and waved to Ren as he glanced at her. 

Not long after, Futaba stepped out with Sojiro, who held her hand and walked with her. She wore an identical wedding dress, but with a green sash, pattern and lining. Ren could tell she was blushing up a storm, even with the veil covering her face. She walked up to Hanako and stood opposite to her while Sojiro stepped up behind the podium. 

“Hello, everyone.” Sojiro cleared his throat and stroked his goatee, which had completely greyed. “Thank you all for joining us today, on the 23rd of September, 2027, to witness the union between Hanako Natsuki and Futaba Sakura. Nine years ago today was when they first met, and since that day, the two formed a strong friendship that soon blossomed into unconditional love for one another. With their friends, they went to Tokyo University together, participated in the Olympics, and built a future together. No matter what problems they faced individually, they confronted them head-on together. This strong bond they shared, as well as their passion to take on the world together is what brought them here today. This ceremony represents the celebration of their journey together, and everything to come after. Once they make their vows, these two will be one. With that said, Hanako-chan, are you ready to make your vow?”

“I am!” Hanako happily nodded.

“Futaba?”

“Y-Yes.” 

“Good.” Sojiro chuckled and looked back at Hanako. “Go ahead.”

“Futaba. When we first met, you looked like your whole world had turned upside down. I wanted to help you smile again, and once we started to talk, I realized how similar we were. When we started spending time together, I started to notice that I was more comfortable being myself with you than anyone else. I didn’t understand my feelings for a long time, but it eventually all made sense one day. I love you. I always have, and I always will. You’re cute, funny, and always willing to stand up to people that wish harm upon others. You’re my hero, and as your wife, I vow to make you laugh and smile like you make me. I’m going to protect you, cook for you, and snuggle with you every day, too!”

Futaba felt Hanako clasp her shaking hands as her lips quivered. Her heart was just about ready to explode. The timer was below zero.

“Hanako… I love you so much! I really really love you! Oh I’m off-script… Uh… Since we met, I’ve always thought you were the kindest woman in existence. I honestly didn’t know what to say to you half the time, because you were so nice. I didn’t think you had any reason to be kind to me, because I didn't think I was worth it. You stuck with me, though, and I eventually realized that you really just did love me. You don’t love me because you’re kind to me, you’re kind to me because you love me. Once I figured that all out, I’ve wanted to do everything with you since. So… As your w-wife… I vow to help you with your gymnastics studio, to keep learning how to cook better, to lay off the ramen, to take care of dad, and to run Leblanc with you like a pro!”

“Good…” Sojiro sniffled. “Will the ring bearers please present the rings?”

Together, Sumire and Sakiya stood approached the two, with Sumire presenting Futaba her ring, and Sakiya presenting Hanako hers.

“Hanako-chan.” Sojiro pulled up a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. “Do you take Futaba as your wife?”

“I do!”

Hanako gleefully lifted Futaba’s hand and slid the beautiful, golden ring onto her finger.

“And Futaba, do you take Hanako as yours?”

“I do.”

Futaba swallowed nervously and lifted Hanako’s hand, sliding the other ring on while her own fingers shook.

“Now… You may... “ Sojiro could barely hold back his tears. “You may seal the vows… With a kiss.”

Without hesitating for a second Hanako lifted Futaba’s veil, and a second later, Futaba lifted hers. A nervous but excited smile met a radiant and excited one. Hanako wrapped her arms around Futaba’s waist and pulled her in, and the two kissed while Sojiro freely cried tears of joy. Everyone clapped as the final couple sealed their fate and walked the path of adulthood.

* * *

With the wedding ceremony complete, the guests made their way to the reception hall, where they all changed. The reception hall had the usual decorations; multiple tables set up with food, a DJ, a podium, and more. The groomsmen wore black suits with color-corresponding ties depending on who they were, Ren a red tie, Ryuji a yellow tie, and Yusuke a blue tie. Morgana’s scarf had been made into a small yellow tie. The bridesmaids wore white dresses with sashes corresponding to their own colors. Ann and Shiho wore red, Makoto wore blue, Haru wore pink, Sakiya wore green, and Sumire wore a mix of black and red. Yuki wore a baby’s version of Sumire’s outfit, and Shizuku wore a small version of Sakiya’s. Sojiro wore his classic white and pink suit, while Maruki wore a classic black suit and tie. Rumi and Etsuko both wore matching red dresses. Everyone mingled for a bit while they waited for Futaba and Hanako to make their second grand entrance. 

“This is your third wedding, isn’t it Yuki?” Ren looked down at his daughter while she played with Etsuko. 

“Three!” Yuki held up three fingers.

“Yup. Three.”

“More cake!”

“There will be cake, yes.”

“Yuki-chan, your dress is so pretty!~” Etsuko held her hands. “Want to dance?”

“Eheh dance!” Yuki tapped her feet, and the two started dancing. With a smirk, Sakiya joined them and started “dancing” with Shizuku, huddling her close as she moved in circles. 

As the girls dance, Ryuji approached Sumire, who had her camera ready.

“You getting a record of all this too?” He smirked while flourishing his phone. 

“Of course!”

“I swear I’ve nearly filled a whole photo album full of pictures of Shizuku.” He grinned.

“You do the same? I’ve always been paranoid of losing the pictures if I don’t print them out, and I like the photo albums I have from my childhood too much to _not_ continue the trend!”

“I feel the same way! My mom nagged me to print everything, too…” 

“Ren also wants to be able to try and embarrass her when she gets older too…”

“He never changes huh?” Ryuji laughed.

“He did vow to tease me forever, so I figure he wants to tease Yuki, too.”

“What are you two talking about?” Morgana snickered as he walked up to them.

“Just talking about our kids.”

“Shizuku takes after you, Ryuji. She’s like a little monkey! Just kidding.”

“You’re not actually wrong, Morgana.” Ryuji laughed. “She is a little monkey, crawling and climbing everything. Drives Sakiya crazy, but she is like me. Becomin’ a dad made me realize just how immature I was back in those days, but hey, I guess that’s what growing up does. Watching her grow really opened my eyes. It’s a nice feeling.”

“How did Sakiya and you react when she started calling you papa and mama?”

“Oh I recorded that on my phone!” Ryuji chuckled. “Lemme show you!”

Ryuji turned his phone horizontally and pulled up a minute-long video. It showed Shizuku sitting on Sakiya’s lap in their apartment, and her babbling.

“Hey, Shizuku! Say papa!” 

“Do you think she’s ready to form words, Ryuji?” Sakiya held Shizuku’s arms up and played with her.

“Let’s see! C’mon. Shizuku! Papa! Pa-pa!”

Shizuku curiously looked up at Ryuju, who held his phone in one hand, recording them.

“Pa!”

“Close! Say papa! Pa-pa!”

“Pa… pa!”

“Papa, Shizuku!”

“Papa!”

“She really did it!” Sakiya giggled. 

“That’s my girl!” Ryuji leaned in and kissed her face repeatedly. “I’m papa!”

“Papa!”

“Yup! That’s me!”

“Shizuku!” Sakiya turned her around. “Can you say mama? Ma-ma.”

“Papa!”

“No no, ma-ma.”

Shizuku tapped her hands against Sakiya’s stomach for a few seconds.

“Ma-ma. Mama!”

“Yes!” Sakiya fell over backward, smiling with joy as she took Shizuku with her. “I’m mama!”

“Mama!”

The video ended with Ryuji laughing, and he laughed as he put his phone away. “Ah… good times.”

“Yuki’s first word was mama. I remember that day like it was yesterday…” Sumire closed her eyes and spoke with clarity. 

“Excuse me, Ryuji, Sumire.” Yusuke cleared his throat from behind them. “Do you believe Hanako and Futaba would find a painting a worthy wedding gift? They did not specify what I should bring, and in accordance with the previous weddings, everyone requested that I paint something.”

“I’m sure they’ll love anything you give them!” Sumire beamed a smile at him.

“Yeah, man!” Ryuji tapped his shoulder. “Why get worried now?”

“I see… When you put it that way, I suppose I shouldn’t worry.”

“C’mon, Shizuku!” Sakiya laughed as she lightly bounced her daughter in her arms.

“These girls are just so cute!” Shiho giggled while she drank with Ann. 

“I know! Huh… Now that I think about it… This is probably going to be our last big wedding.” Ann took a sip of her wine and looked around. “Sumire and Ren, Makoto and Haru, Sakiya and Ryuji, Futaba and Hanako, you and me… Yusuke and Morgana are free spirits. Guess that really makes us adults, doesn’t it?”

“In one sense it does! I remember going to Bali with almost everyone here all those years ago… Man that feels weird to say out loud.”

“I know, right! Hey, Ren!” Ann waved him down.

“Stay with Etsuko, Yuki.” Ren gave her a nod and walked up to Ann.

“Isn’t it crazy that our last heist was over ten years ago?” She started.

“Hm? Yeah. Talking about it makes me feel old.”

“Aren’t you just so proud of Futaba? She’s basically your sister and all!”

“I’m proud of both Futaba and Hanako. I plan to say so in my speech.”

“Oh right! It makes sense that you’d give a speech for them too. I just can’t get over how far we’ve all come!”

“Life came at us fast, but we didn’t let anything hold us back as we moved forward. That’s all there really is to it. Now, we’re here.”

“What are we going to do now, though? I feel like Hanako and Futaba getting married is the last big thing for us as like.. A group!”

“There will always be more for us to do, Ann.” Ren adjusted the sleeve of his suit. “Now that Futaba’s published her research, you never know if something might happen…”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Mostly. I can’t predict if the Metaverse will come back or not. Given the fact that it hasn’t in over 10 years, there’s a low probability it ever will, but hey, never say never.”

“I guess we just have to focus on raising the next generation right, then!” Ann wrapped an arm around Shiho’s shoulder. “To the kids!” She raised her glass.

“To the kids.” Ren smiled and nodded. 

“How are you doing, Yuki-chan?” Maruki leaned down to greet her.

“I am good!” Yuki replied.

“Three-word sentences? My my, your parents must be very proud.”

“Etsuko was making three-word sentences around the time she turned three…” Rumi rubbed her chin. “Yuki-chan’s only two… Jeez. I wonder what Sumire’s been teaching her?”

“I learn!” Yuki proudly declared.

“You’ve learned a lot, and fast.” Maruki nodded.

“Right Mama!”

“Oh, right… That’s what you call me.” Maruki laughed and felt a malicious presence radiating near him.

“Are you enjoying the reception, Dr. Maruki?” Sumire appeared behind him suddenly.

“Huh? Oh, yes. I’m happy to see how far Natsuki-san and Sakura-san have come together.”

“I’m happy to hear that!” She turned to Yuki. “Yuki, remember, this is Dr. Maruki. Mah-roo-ki. Can you say that?”

“Mah-roo-ki.” Yuki slowly mouthed the syllables.

“There you go! Dr. Maruki!”

“Mah-roo-ki.”

“Mhm! That’s his name. I’m mama!”

“I love mama!” Yuki cheered as Sumire picked her up.

“And I love you!” Sumire kissed her on the cheek.

“That’s cute.” Rumi laughed.

“My!” Haru clapped as she walked up to the group. “How are you doing, Rumi-san?”

“I’m doing well, Okumura-san. I’m always surprised to see someone as high-profile as you at these weddings.”

“I may be the CEO of Okumura Foods, but I’m Haru first and foremost!” She giggled.

“Getting the time off to come to these weddings has been tough, though.” Makoto sighed for a moment and smiled. “But it’s worth it. Watching my friends all get married has been a treat.”

“That’s right, Mako-chan!”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Maruki nodded. “Watching you all mature brings me great joy.”

“Indeed. It appears the brides are on their way now.” Makoto looked toward the entrance and saw Futaba and Haru walking with Sojiro. They wore the same wedding dresses as earlier, though they didn’t have their veils. Sojiro escorted them to the main table before stepping up onto the podium in the center-back of the room. 

“Hello again, everyone. I know we’ve come fresh from the wedding, but I’d like to thank you all for joining us again for the reception. Feel free to talk, dance, and eat to your heart's content after Futaba and Hanako share a few words with us all.”

Following Sojiro, Futaba stepped up to the podium.

“H-Hi everyone! Thank you all for coming! I’m super glad you all made it! Hanako and I spent a long time putting this all together so it could be perfect! So really! Thank you! I’m super happy and nervous right now, but the fact that I know you all really helps!”

“There there, Futaba.” Hanako patted her back as she stepped up. “Hello everyone! As Futaba said, we’re all grateful and happy that you’ve all come to our wedding! I’ve had this entire day planned out for a long time, and it’s going perfectly, thanks to you all! Please enjoy the reception! Futaba and I will be taking pictures and walking around, so feel free to talk to us!”

As Hanako stepped down, she took a hold of the mic. 

“I love you, Futaba!”

Everyone laughed as Futaba’s face burned red. 

“H-Hanako…”

“I should have done that at my wedding…” Ren sighed to himself.

With their welcome speeches complete, Hanako and Futaba took each other’s hands and walked to the center of the reception hall, where they began their first dance. It started as a slow dance, but quickly transitioned into a much quicker one, with Hanako guiding Futaba along as they twirled around each other. Futaba kept up, and Ren could tell from observing that she had practiced incredibly hard for the dance. Once they were finished, he stepped up with Sumire to give his speech.

“Greetings, everyone. We’re all familiar with each other, so I suppose I don’t need to name names. Hanako and I have a long history together, and we both helped each other a lot when it comes to where we are today. She helped me find passion in my career, and I helped her become the woman she always wanted to be. Futaba and I go even further back, though. We’ve been causing trouble for years now, with her sending me dozens upon dozens of strange shows to watch and whatnot. We’re best friends, siblings, even, and I can’t imagine having a boring day when she’s around. I think these two match up perfectly, and I’m glad to finally see you both put on the rings. What makes me the happiest is the act that I know you two are going to keep rhythmic gymnastics alive in Japan, whether it’s Futaba running the website, or Hanako running her studio. Speaking of running things, I can’t think of a better person, other than myself, to inherit Leblanc other than Futaba. She’s snarky, quick-witted, and fun to talk to, if you know what she’s talking about. I know you’ll both take good care of Sojiro, so thank you for that. I want both of you to enjoy your lives to the fullest, so don’t let me down!”

Sojiro sniffled again while everyone else clapped. Yuki played with Shizuku while the speeches went on, so they didn’t pay it much mind. Sumire stepped up to the podium next.

“Hello, everyone. Both Hanako and Futaba are very special people to me. I first met Futaba in high school, and she introduced me to Featherman. We became friends after that, and since then, we’ve supported each other with everything. If you ever need someone to back you up, let that person be Futaba. She’s the smartest girl I’ve ever met, and once you become friends with her, she’ll do everything she can to help you. I’m very proud of her for this fact, too. Through our time in college, Hanako and I practiced for rhythmic gymnastics basically every day, and Futaba was always there to help Hanako with her classes. She even helped me if I ever needed it, managing to do that and her own work all at the same time. As for Hanako, I’d like to thank both you and Sakiya again for helping me make my dream come true. You’re an inspiration to all rhythmic gymnasts, especially Japanese girls. Your burning passion for the sport can’t be matched by anyone else I know, and even to this day I believe that to be true. When I trained for the 2024 Olympics, you stayed with me late into the night every single day, teaching me new moves, difficulties, and helping me understand the rules completely. It was thanks to your support that I mastered the hoop and won the gold. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done, Hanako Sakura.”

Sojiro broke out in tears as Sumire stated her name, and Hanako jumped up in excitement, holding Futaba close as she did. 

“Thank you, Sumire!”

“Hanako… Sakura…”

The rest of the guests broke out in applause, and the reception continued. Hanako and Futaba took pictures with everyone, especially Yuki and Shizuku, who they took several dozen pictures with. During the family dance, they both shared a dance with Sojiro before dancing together again. Ren danced with Futaba, while Hanako danced with Sumire and Sakiya. The other’s mingled amongst themselves, catching up and enjoying each other’s company. For as many weddings as they had, the days they spent working separately vastly outnumbered that. The wedding was a nice occasion to remind them of what really mattered. 

When Futaba and Hanako danced again, they tossed the bouquet, and this time, it landed in Haru’s arms.

“Oh dear!” She giggled. “Perhaps we need to get officially married, Mako-chan?”

“I think we’re fine like this.” Makoto set the bouquet on a table and took Haru in her arms to dance. The night slowly came to a close, but not before Hanako scooped Futaba up in a bridal carry and disappeared from view. 

No one could guess what their honeymoon would be like.

* * *

As Yuki continued to grow, her vocabulary did as well. There appeared to be no limit on how many words she could learn. In October, Futaba and Hanako visited, and after a bit of teasing, Futaba was pressured by Ren into stating that Hanako and her finally “did the deed.” In response, Ren wondered how Futaba was able to hold back for so long. She didn’t comment. While Ren worked, Sumire continued to practice different activities with Yuki, including playing Doctor. Time flew, and by Shizuku’s second birthday, Yuki was speaking consistently in three-word sentences. Sakiya and Ryuji kept the party smaller, inviting Futaba, Hanako, Sumire, Ren, Yuki, and Morgana primarily. It wasn’t possible for everyone to make it every year, but they were fine with that. The party was short and sweet, and Shizuku was excited to play with her big sis, who she called “Yuyu.”

By January, Yuki was able to speak appropriately most of the time, saying things like “I am Yuki,” “I love mama,” I love papa,” and “I love Mona” easily. This was an impressive development, and she was only improving. In the following months, she learned how to use time markers properly, including _now, later, first_ and _then_. Eventually, in April 2028, Yuki started attending Kindergarten. Sumire and Ren enrolled her in a public institution that wasn’t far from their apartment. 

Yuki stopped in her tracks outside the building, where a teacher and several other students waited. 

“Yes, Yuki?”

“Can you come?”

Sumire took a deep breath and bent down, resting her hands on Yuki’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Yuki. I can’t go to school with you. I need you to follow your teacher.”

“B-But…” Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped her school uniform dress.

“Don’t cry.” Sumire pulled her in for a hug. “Mama will cry too, and nobody wants to see that.”

“I want you…”

“We’ve been preparing for this, haven’t we?” Sumire rubbed the top of her head. “I’ll always be with you, Yuki.”

“I’m scared…”

“You don’t need to be scared.”

“Can Mona come?” She pointed at Sumire’s bag, where Morgana popped his head out.

“Can you carry him? He’s a bit heavy.”

“Hey!”

“Uh huh.” Yuki opened her school bag. 

“Okay. Take Mona with you.”

Morgana hopped out of Sumire’s bag and into Yuki’s. She stumbled slightly as she stood up, but she caught her balance. 

“There! If anything happens, Mona will be there to help you!”

“I miss you mama…”

“I’m going to miss you too, Yuki.” Sumire kissed her forehead one last time. “You’ll be okay, though. When you’re all done, I’ll be waiting right here.”

“You will?”

“I will. You’re super smart, so show them what you can do!”

Yuki gripped her fists and closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could. 

“Okay!”

When she opened her eyes, Sumire was gone. Almost immediately, anxiety began to well up inside her again. Just as she was about to break down, a gentle paw rested on her shoulder.

“I’m with you, Yuki. Let’s do this together.”

* * *

With her feline companion, Yuki walked up to the other students and teacher. The first thing they all did was walk up to the show cubbies inside, where all of the kids changed into their school shoes. After that, their teacher escorted them to the classroom, which had several rows of desks, meant to seat two to four students. In the center-front of the room was a piano, and behind that were several more cubbies. One corner of the room housed a sink, while the rest of the room was decorated to give off a child-friendly vibe. Each of the kids went up to their cubby, which has everything they needed. Yuki had to set her bag down, and she did so reluctantly.

“I’ll keep an eye on you the entire time, okay? We’ll talk during your break. I’m pretty sure you get a lunch break…” Morgana whispered to her.

“...Okay…”

Yuki pouted as she walked up to her desk. As the day went on, though, she found herself having fun as she labeled everything that belonged to her, writing her name on each and every thing. Once they were finished labeling, the teacher began their first lesson. Just like at home, Yuki found herself absorbed in the learning process, taking notes and listening to her teacher. The class did their first group activity, and she became fast friends with some of her classmates. They were all fascinated by her white streak, and she told them she shared it with her cat. Morgana snickered from inside his bag while she did. On her lunch break, Yuki brought her bag to a desk, pulled her bento box, and peeked in. She looked around to make sure all of the other kids were occupied, and started to talk.

“Mona!” She whispered.

“What’s up?”

“This is really fun!”

“It looked like you were having fun. You’re not nervous anymore?”

“Nope! Everyone is nice!”

“Make any friends?”

“Mhm!”

“That’s good. Do you still want me to come with you tomorrow?”

“Yes! I want you with me.”

“Like daughter like father, hehe.”

“Hm?”

“Ren, or, papa used to bring me to school with him every day.”

“Oh!”

“Yup.”

“Thank you Mona!”

“Of course. Now go talk to your friends. You’ll stand out if you talk to me for too long.”

“Uh huh! Okay!”

Yuki closed her bag and scooted over to one of her newfound friends, and they all ate lunch together. After lunch was a brief recess and naptime. While it wasn’t a daycare, many of the students were still very young, including Yuki. She had a lot more energy than before, but she wasn’t unstoppable. Once they woke up and finished recess, the students spent the second half of the day doing another learning activity. In the blink of an eye, Yuki completed her first day at school. She followed her classmates and teacher outside, and standing near the main gates was her mama.

“Mama!”

“Hi, Yuki!” Sumire bent down and picked Yuki up in a hug as she ran up to her. “How was your first day?”

“Good! I made friends!”

“How many friends did you make?”

“Um… One… Two… Six!”

“That’s good!” Sumire patted her back. “You didn’t cry at all?”

“Nope! Mona was here!”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“It was fun!” Yuki beamed a smile at Sumire, whose eyes were a bit red.

“I’m so happy to hear that, Yuki!”

“She’s telling the truth, Sumire.” Morgana peeked his head out from the bag. “Yuki’s really sociable. Everyone really likes her, too.”

“Thank goodness!”

“Mama… Did you cry?” Yuki touched a finger under her eye.

“Me… Oh... No.”

“Don’t lie, Sumire.” Morgana snickered.

“Mama…”

“...I did cry… I missed you so much!” 

Sumire wrapped one hand around the back of Yuki’s head and hugged her even tighter. 

“I knew this day would come… And I’m so proud of you! Don’t worry about me, okay? This is normal for a mama.”

“You mean it?”

“Mhm! I’m super-duper proud of you!”

“Thank you mama!”

After holding each other in a hug for another minute, Sumire set Yuki down, held her hand, and walked home with her. All three of them napped after returning to the apartment, and Ren was sure to take plenty of pictures before waking them up. 

“Boop!” Ren poked Yuki’s nose after putting his phone away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

“Papa!”

“How was your first day of school?” Ren scooped her up in a hug while Sumire and Morgana slowly woke up.

“Good!”

“What’d you do?”

“We learned and played!”

“You’re going to be a super genius at this rate! Four-word sentences!”

“Mona came too!”

“You took Morgana?”

“Uh huh! You did too!”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I used to take Morgana to school with me.”

“Hehehe.”

“Did mama cry when you went inside?”

“H-Hey, Ren!” Sumire blushed and pouted.

“Mama cried!”

“I did!” Sumire’s cheeks puffed out. “What’s wrong with that? My little girl is finally going to school…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Ren laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “I’d probably have cried, too.”

“You’re just teasing me!”

“Of course I am.”

“Sumire grumbled and joined them in the group hug.

“You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I know I am. Do you know why mama cried, Yuki?”

“Why?”

“Because she loves you so much!”

“Heheh…”

“Yuki’s quite the talkative one at school, Ren.” Morgana hooped onto Sumire’s shoulder. “I kept an eye on her throughout the day.”

“Thank you, Morgana. That’s good to hear. Now… to celebrate… Who wants curry?”

“I want some!” Yuki raised her hand, as did Sumire, whose stomach growled.

“Then let’s get cooking!”

The Amamiya family made a killer curry dinner that night, using yogurt as the special ingredient. This was just the first day of Yuki’s school life, and every day after saw her becoming more welcomed and friendly with her schoolmates. 

* * *

_May 10th, 2028, Afternoon_

By the time Yuki turned three, she could hold full conversations with adults, albeit one-sided ones. Her hair had grown a bit longer, and she had stylized her flower pins with her twintails, which touched her shoulders. The white streak was much more prominent in her hair, too. She was little over three feet tall, and weighed about 14 kilograms. To her teacher’s amazement, Yuki asked short questions, spoke in longer sentences, and had a massive vocabulary of words that she loved to use. She was a bit shy, but liked to talk to other students when they approached her. Ren and Sumire were happy to hear the reports they received, but on her birthday, they realized something far more shocking.

“Happy Birthday, sweetie!” Ren picked Yuki up in his arms as she ran up to him.

“Thank you papa!” She kissed him on the cheek. “Can I open presents?”

“Let’s at least eat dinner together first!” He laughed. “I know you’re excited, though.”

“Okay! I wanna help!”

“Sure, sure. I’m going to make curry.”

“What about pancakes?” Yuki asked with stars in her eyes.

“Ohhh! Good idea, Yuki! Let’s go to Dome Town!” Morgana carefully jumped onto her shoulders.

“Oh! Dome Town! Where?” Yuki looked at him and scratched his ear.

….

….

….

….

Ren and Sumire’s jaws fell slack.

“H-Hold on.” Ren blinked. “Yuki, did you just say Dome Town?”

“Yes, papa!”

“But… Morgana was the only one who mentioned it.”

“He did!”

“So… Wait…”

“Yuki, can you understand Morgana?” Sumire looked at her with total surprise.

“We talk at school!”

“What, you guys didn’t notice?” Morgana laughed. “I’ve been talking to Yuki since she could first make words! You two have gotten really rusty, huh?”

“We just thought you were meowing to her the whole time! It’s natural for her to respond to a cat, but it never seemed like she was actively responding to what you were saying!” Ren gripped the sides of his head. 

“Nope! She talks to me at school during lunch and on breaks!”

“I have to tell everyone!” Sumire pulled out her phone.

“You guys do know I can talk to Etsuko too, right?” Morgana looked between them with his head cocked to the side. “Don’t ask me how it works, but my guess is since they were born from Metaverse users, they might just be able to understand me? I’m not too sure, considering how mysterious and alluring I am in general! Heheheh.”

Hmmm…” Ren cupped his hand under his chin. “I have no clue… I think we need to ask Futaba. From what I understand, it’s a matter of cognition and perception, right?”

“Yes! If you see me talk, you’ll understand me!” Morgana declared.

“But Yuki never saw you talk.”

“That’s where you’re wrong! She’s been watching me talk every single day of her life!”

“If that’s the case, wouldn’t she think all cats can talk?”

“No, papa!” Yuki stomped her foot. “Mona is special!”

“And there you have it!” Morgana triumphantly grinned.

“I… I guess!” Ren threw his arms up. “Honestly, there isn’t making much sense of it in the first place! I guess there’s no need to dig any deeper. The fact of the matter is that you can talk to Morgana, Yuki, and that is amazing.”

“Just like mama and papa!” Yuki cheered.

“And you just made another five-word sentence!”

“That is easy!”

“It’s not easy for a lot of kids…”

As they finished their discussion, Sumire texted the Phantom Thieves.

Sumire: _Hello, everyone. Would you all be able to video call later?_

Futaba: _Ez_

Yusuke: _I could from my phone. I do not own a computer._

Futaba: _How do you not own a computer in this year? At this time? At your house?_

Ryuji: _Aurora borealis? I can video chat, yeah!_

Makoto: _Haru and I can chat for a few minutes before bed tonight, yes. Did something happen?_

Sumire: _Nothing bad. We just have some important things to share!_

Ann: _Oh! Are you pregnant again?_

Ren: _Hey slow down Ann! No, it’s not that!_

Ann: _Aww…._

Sumire: _Ann, please!_

Futaba: _Kinda sus…_

Haru: _I’m curious to hear what you and Ren-kun have to share! We’ll be in contact later tonight!_

Sumire: _Thank you, everyone._

Sumire let out a long sigh as she looked down at Yuki. 

“How did I not notice sooner…?”

“Mona said it was secret!” Yuki put a finger over her mouth and shushed.

“So it’s all been an act?” Ren scratched his head.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you two at the right moment, and here we are. We talk at school, but only in private. I don’t want other kids thinking Yuki is strange because she is talking to her cat.”

“Well… Thank you for helping her out at school. You definitely had us fooled.”

“I _am_ the original Phantom Thief, after all. I’ve been teaching Yuki my tricks!”

“Oh dear…” Sumire sighed. 

“Heheheh! Yuki and I are going to be the New Phantom Thieves!”

“New Phantom Thieves, huh?” Ren bent down and pet him. “Just don’t get into trouble, aright?”

“Of course not!”

“Hmmm… With that out of the way, who wants to go to Dome Town?”

“Me!” Yuki raised her hand, as did Morgana. “Me too!”

“And Destinyland this weekend…?”

“Me!” Sumire jumped up and raised her hand.

“Oh?” Ren grinned, while Yuki curiously turned to look at her mother. “Do you want me to hold you when we go through the scary rides?”

“U-Um… Well… That’s…” Sumire’s face turned a deep crimson red as she realized the predicament she put herself into.

“Mama is a tomato!” Yuki giggled and pointed at her.

“Yuki!” 

“If you want me to protect you, you need only ask!” Ren wrapped an arm around Sumire’s hip and pulled her close. “That’s what I vowed to do, after all!”

“Sumire felt her cheeks burn as her heart throbbed.

“You’re so cute when you get like this~” Ren snickered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Why do you always try to embarrass me?” Sumire pouted.

“Because it’s fun!”

“Ren…” 

Sumire sighed and embraced her husband. Yuki and Morgana joined them in the hug, and soon after, they all went to Dome Town to eat pancakes and waffles. Yuki was presented with a special birthday stack of pancakes, which she shared with her parents. Once they were finished, they returned home and had Yuki open her presents. Ren and Sumire got her a mask-molding kit, where she used clay to mold out what could be a series of different masks. In the past year, she had become enamored by Ren’s Joker mask, and they figured she wanted her own. Morgana got her a coloring book of cats, with Sumire’s help. She pulled him close and cuddled with him for a while, thanking him for all the help at school. That night, they started a large video call with their friends, informing them that Yuki could speak to Morgana. Ann, Futaba, and Ryuji lost their marbles, while Makoto, Haru and Yusuke congratulated them, stating that it was a blessing for her to have such a wonderful companion. 

Yuki fell asleep soon after the call ended, and despite all the mental confusion Ren and Sumire went through, they fell asleep soon after, cuddling with Yuki in their bed. Morgana watched from his cat tower, satisfied with the day.

* * *

_May 14th, 2028_

Tourists and Japanese families ran amok around Destinyland as they all scurried from one ride to the next, grabbing treats and food as they went. Ren wore a black t-shirt and jeans, while Sumire wore a violet sundress, and Yuki a white one. Morgana hid in Ren’s brown leather messenger bag, keeping an ear out as they entered the park.

“Alright, birthday girl. Where to?” 

“Um… Can’t see…”

“Oh, fair enough. Say, do you want a piggyback ride?”

“Yes please!”

Ren smirked and handed his bag to Sumire, who happily took it. Bending down on one knee, he scooped Yuki up on his neck, letting her legs rest against his chest as he held them tight.

“So tall!” She gasped in wonderment as she took in the sight of the park in its fullest. 

“Got a better view now?”

“Yeah!”

“Anything catch your eye?”

“Mhm!” Yuki looked down and pointed at Sumire.

“Hm? Me?”

“Mama is very eye catching!” Ren laughed, and Sumire lightly blushed. 

“You pick, mama!”

“Yuki… It’s your birthday, though.”

“You pick!”

“Hmmmm… Okay…” Sumire looked around and pointed to the scariest ride she could remember. “Let’s go there.”

“Okay!”

“Hm….” Ren smirked. “Here, Sumire.” He carefully let one hand go and took her hand. “Let’s go.”

“Isn’t that the…” Morgana peeked out.

“Shhh, Morgana.” Sumire hushed him.

“Hold on.” Morgana looked at Yuki. “Do you really want to go? It’s scary.”

“Papa and Mona are here!”

“Well, you _do_ make a good point. We’ll protect you, Yuki!”

“Mhm!” Yuki’s radiant smile made Ren and Morgana want to protect her more, not that they didn’t want to already. 

The family made their way to the Haunted Castle, where they were sat down in a slow moving cart and instructed on how to properly latch in. Morgana had to stay behind, and they took off. As it began, they entered a tunnel that turned pitch black. Creepy noises echoed from every corner, and Ren felt both Yuki and Sumire latch onto him. This made him extremely happy, and it only got better as the ride continued. 

“ _This place is haunted….”_

“Uh… Mama…”

“Ren, what’s going on?”

“You wanted to go on this ride, I don’t know!”

_“You stand on desecrated grounds … Leave… Or your souls shall be CONSUMED!”_

A large red light lit up the room, and the family found themselves surrounded by a series of animatronic monsters.

“Ahhhhh!” Sumire and Yuki both screamed and buried their faces in Ren’s chest. 

“Back, foul creatures!” Ren put on his Joker voice and stared the animatronics down. “You dare challenge me?”

“Help, papa!” Yuki cried out.

“Of course! I will protect you and mama!”

_“You are but a graverobber! We are the denizens of the night!”_

“I’m not an ordinary robber…” Ren grinned and grabbed a toy prop that hung from the ceiling. He swung the toy sword around, holding back the ghosts as they worked through the graveyard. Eventually, they escaped, and even as the ride ended, Yuki and Sumire still clung to him. 

“Hey, Sumire, Yuki. The ride’s over.”

“It is…?” Sumire slowly opened her eyes. Then she blushed as she looked around and saw the next round of visitors waiting to get on the ride. “Oh!”

Ren laughed as he got out while holding onto Yuki, with Sumire following him.

“It’s over now, Yuki. Papa’s got you.”

“Mmmmm… I fell asleep…”

Ren chuckled as Sumire picked up his bag, and he retrieved a photo from the ride, which he happily bought. Captured in the photo were Yuki and Sumire both clinging to him.

“I’m putting that on Friendbook, and in the photo album.”

Sumire found herself only able to blush as they walked to the next ride. Her mood improved exponentially when she found out that they still had the Cinderella Play, which she begged Ren to take them to. He happily obliged, and they all went to watch the play together. Yuki found herself drawn into the story, and even though she couldn’t completely understand the themes, she loved it and wanted to go again. Sumire rubbed the tears from her eyes and, along with Ren, gladly heeded her request. After their second viewing of Cinderella, the family bought a set of animal ears.

“I wanna be like Mona!” Yuki giggled as Ren placed a pair of fake cat ears on her head. 

“And so it is done…” Ren smirked. “Sumire, you _have_ to get a picture of this.”

“Already done.” She put her phone away. 

“Hmmm….” Sumire looked over the other sets. “I think cat suits you best, Ren.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“You should all wear cat ears!” Morgana pooped out and rested his front paws on Sumire’s shoulder.

“Yeah! Just like Mona!” Yuki giggled.

“Sure!” Sumire picked out a set of red cat ears and placed them on her head.

“Haha! Mama is a kitty!”

“Tell her to say meow, Yuki.” Ren whispered into her ear.

“Mama! Say meow!”

“OH! Um… M-Meow…”

“So cute!” Ren felt his chest tighten. 

“Yuki!” Sumire tapped her head. “Now you say it. Look directly at papa, too.”

“Okay!” Yuki turned to Ren. “Meow!”

“Awwwwww! That’s not fair!”

“Heheheh!”

“The charm of a cat…” Morgana sighed.

The family went on a family-friendly rollercoaster where they could all sit together next, and just like the last time, Yuki clung to Ren as tightly as she could, even though the ride was slow and calm. When they got off, Ren was simply euphoric and overjoyed. He got another picture printed out of the scene. Once they finished the ride, they all went to buy snacks, and after that, they went on the ferris wheel.

“Wow!” Yuki gazed in complete amazement as she looked out the window. “So much!”

“Tokyo is a huge place.” Ren nodded. “You’ll get to walk all around it one day.”

“Can I go with you?” She asked slowly.

“Of course. Mama, Morgana, you and I can all walk around Tokyo together.”

“Yay!”

Sumire patted Yuki’s back and held her up as she held herself against the window.

“That big tower!” Yuki pointed. “What is it?”

“That’s Asakusa Sky Tree.” Sumire nodded. “Papa basically proposed to me there.”

“Pr-o-pose?”

“He said he wanted to be with me forever.”

“Oh!” Yuki’s eyes widened. “Forever!”

“Mhm! Day after day! Together!”

“I want… mama. Papa. Mona. For-ever!” Yuki shook her fists with a determined look on her face.

“We’ll be with you forever, Yuki.” Ren ruffled her hair.

“Yeah.” Morgana tapped her shoulder.

“Papa and Mona are right, Yuki.” Sumire placed her hand on Yuki’s other shoulder. “No matter what happens, we’ll be together.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DeathKnight RRM Production.
> 
> Seriously, no more weddings.
> 
> I had to go through this chapter two times with knight, and it all works. We're two away from the end, which is utter insanity. I HOPE
> 
> HOPE I can make it feel conclusive. I know it looks like, with how I'm writing it now, that it could go forever, but I've had a specific end in mind for a while. I just hope it doesn't feel like a random cut off... 
> 
> We'll see when I get to it.


	79. With the Stars and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki continues to grow, and slowly puts together a plan to steal her mother's heart, all while the Amamiya family begins the next chapter in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCk4RiKH9H0
> 
> I've been working on this since May... It's been a hell of a ride. There's one last chapter, but you know. Here we are.

_June 2028_

“Bye bye!”

“Bye Yuki-chan!”

Yuki waved to her friend as she walked to her mother, another school day finished. Everything seemed to look fuzzy until she got really close, but since she always got to be close to mama, it didn’t matter much.

“How was school, Yuki?” Sumire bent down and patted her daughter’s head, all while taking in the scenery of the front yard around the school.

“Good!”

“Did you learn anything fun?”

“We did English!”

“That’s wonderful!” 

“Not as um… won-der-ful as mama!”

“Awww! Thank you, Yuki!” Sumire scooped her daughter up and kissed her on the cheek. “Did papa tell you to say that?”

“Yeah! Yeah!”

“You weren’t supposed to tell her, Yuki!” Morgana whispered from her bag.

“Oh! Um… No!”

“Hmmm….” Sumire sheepishly grinned. “I’ll have to talk to him later.”

“No mama!” Yuki pouted. 

“I’m not mad at him, Yuki!” Sumire giggled. “Don’t worry!”

“Promise?”

“Mhm! Promise!”

Sumire’s radiant smile easily pierced Yuki’s little heart.

“Thank you mama!”

“Let’s go home and play, okay?”

“Uh huh!”

Sumire set Yuki down and grasped her little hand, and the two proceeded to walk home. Once they arrived, Yuki tended to sit on the couch for and fall asleep after a minute, which ended up being a daily routine. In time, Sumire knew that Yuki would nap less, but for the time being, she was an energetic three-year-old that liked to party hard and nap hard. It was all adorable. When Ren arrived home, he’d often tickle Yuki awake, and from there, they would all play together as a family before eating dinner, taking baths, and reading stories before bedtime. Storytime was Yuki’s favorite time of the day, as Ren, Sumire and Morgana all read traditional bedtime stories, both western and Japanese. They all agreed to wait a while longer before talking about any Phantom-Thief related stories, since they wanted to make it kid-friendly. Every night, Yuki would fall asleep in their arms, and they happily fell asleep together soon after.

* * *

_Late July 2028_

During Yuki’s first summer break, Etsuko frequently came over to play, and Yuki frequently went to play with Shizuku, who was walking, tumbling, running, and talking up a storm in the Sakamoto apartment.

“Hey there Yuki-chan!” Ryuji greeted the little girl as he opened the door. 

“Hi, Ryuji-ojisan!”

“Oh wow, you can say my name, huh?” 

“Mhm! Mama helped me!”

“You did it all yourself, Yuki.” Sumire gave Yuki a nod and adjusted her bag as she looked up to her.

“I’m not sure who to believe! Anyway, come on in! Shizuku’s been waitin’!”

Ryuji led Yuki and Sumire inside, and they found the apartment to be half in disarray, and half clean and pristine. The area in disarray happened to be anywhere Shizuku was, while Ryuji tidied up after her. At the moment, Shizuku was playing with two Featherman Action figures in the middle of the room.

“Guess who, Shizuku?” Ryuji called out to her, and she excitedly looked up.

“Yuyu!”

“Hi, Shizuku-chan!”

“Yuyu!” 

Shizuku stumbled onto her feet and ran over to Yuki, giving her a big hug. Both Ryuji and Sumire felt their hearts give out at the sight, a series of “D’aww’s” escaping them.

“Yuyu play!”

“Yes! I want to play!”

“Yay!”

Shizuku backed up, took Yuki by the hand, and showed her the action figures she was playing with. She had several figures, but her favorites were the yellow and green ones. Yuki picked out the purple one, and the two started to play while Ryuji and Sumire sat down on the couch.

“You want anything to drink, Sumire?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Sure thing. Ren working?” 

“He is. You’re off today?”

“Have to be. I’m not seeing too many patients right now, anyway. I gave Sakiya the day off from babysitting, since I knew she’d go crazy if she had to stay cooped up in here. Don’t get me wrong, she loved Shizuku to death, but… you know.”

Sumire giggled. “She went to exercise all day, didn’t she?”

“Yupppp. Whenever she gets the chance, she goes to exercise and get herself back in shape. Some old habits die hard, I guess.”

“I still exercise frequently.” Sumire nodded and adjusted her glasses. “It’s not something you could, or should easily let go. Every morning, Ren, Yuki and I all do exercises together!”

“That’s good. I still get plenty of running in, chasing this little monkey around.”

“Like daughter, like father.” Morgana snickered as he emerged from Yuki’s bag and walked over to Ryuji and Sumire.

“She really is like me!” Ryuji laughed. “My mom says I was just like her when I was that little. Well, except…” His face darkened as a scowl formed across his face. “...It’s not worth bringing up. I’m working to be the best dad ever for her, unlike mine.”

“You’re doing a great job already, Ryuji.” Sumire gave him a reassuring nod, and a smile cracked across his face again. 

“I know. I’m making sure of that! Who’s the best papa ever, Shizuku?”

“Papa!”

“See, Shizuku knows!” Ryuji giddily laughed and rubbed his hand together.

“My papa is the best!” Yuki yelled.

“I agree with Yuki, Ryuji. Also, Ren would beg to differ.” Sumire smirked. 

“Oh man… Considering how goofy he was when he hung out with us, I can’t imagine what he’s like at home as a dad.”

“He’s wonderful. He’s so kind and caring, and he does everything he can to make us smile. Every day, I’m grateful that we’ve come this far together. I’ve never felt more satisfied in my life.”

“Hmmm…. I feel the same way, basically. Sakiya just… makes me feel happy, and Shizuku makes me feel, like… Complete? It’s hard to put it into words.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Sumire nodded with closed eyes. 

“We’re basically at the end of the road for fun life developments, aren’t we?” Ryuji chuckled. “We did all the big, crazy things we wanted to do, and now we’re all working and supporting our kids.”

“That’s one way to put it. To be where I am now, taking care of my child with Ren, I think that’s where I’ve always wanted to be, even if I didn’t know it at first. Our journey is complete, and now we’re doing everything we can to raise her right.”

“Yeah… That’s it. Kinda anticlimactic, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean, Ryuji?”

“Oh, just...“ Ryuji scratched his head. “I know it was the point, but we all turned out pretty normal in the end. Being a Phantom Thief was the craziest thing in our lives, and nothing really compares, I think?”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Sumire shook her head. “I think that what we chose to do with our lives is infinitely more satisfying and important than what we did as Phantom Thieves. We only acted so we could have a chance to accomplish our dreams, after all.”

“...Heh. Can’t disagree when you put it that way. I’m not even that proud of my bronze, but I am proud of showing Sakiya how I felt, and I’m proud of my work as a Physical Therapist!”

“That’s exactly it. My gold medal is a symbol of everything Ren and I have done together, and everything we will do together.”

Yuki’s ears perked up like a hound hearing a door knock, but she continued to play with Shizuku.

“The Summer Olympics are in a few weeks, aren’t they?” Ryuji pulled out his phone. “Yup.” He looked at Sumire. “Gonna watch ‘em?”

“I am. Will you?”

“You bet.”

“I can’t wait to watch all of the rhythmic gymnasts perform!”

“Heh. Can’t believe it was for years ago that Sakiya and you per-”

“Papa! Stinky!” Shizuku waddled up to him.

“Uh oh! Looks like it’s time for a diaper change!” Ryuji picked her up and jumped to his feet. “Be right back!”

“Come take over, mama!” Yuki held out the green Featherman figure. 

“Sure!” Sumire moved from the couch to the floor, taking the figure. Morgana wandered around the living room of the apartment in the meantime, relaxing. 

“Yay! We stop blue together!”

“Blue? Why blue?” Sumire tilted her head curiously.

“Futaba-obasan said blue is bad.”

“Yusuke’s color was blue…” Sumire sighed. “I’m going to have to talk with Futaba…”

“She said orange was best!”

“Who is orange?”

“Hana-obasan!”

“Futaba…”

Sumire mentaly noted that she needed to have a talk with Futaba, and proceeded to play with Yuki. Ryuji returned with Shizuku soon after, and they continued to play. Near the end, Morgana came in as the big bad guy, which resulted in Yuki and Shizuku combining their Featherman forces to take him on, and in defeat, he fell over, and they proceeded to pet him. Ryuji and Sumire watched, and a question arose.

“Ryuji, do you think Shizuku can talk to Morgana?”

“Huh? Oh right… I haven’t tried yet. Morgana! Shizuku!”

“Hm?”

“Papa!”  
“Morgana, I want you to say a word, and Shizuku, if you understand him, repeat after the kitty!”

“Oh… uhhh… Tuna!”

“Tu-na! Tuna!”

Ryuji and Sumire’s eyes widened.

“You want tuna, Mona?” Yuki picked him up and pet him.

“Tuuuuna!”

“Well would you look at that!” Ryuji laughed. 

“Now I’m even more confused.” Sumire ran a hand through her hair. “What makes it so one of our children can understand him?”

“I got no clue… Probably ain’t worth asking about…”

Yuki and Shizuku quickly went back to playing together, and not long after the discovery, Sumire took Yuki home with Morgana.

* * *

From late July through early August, Sumire, Morgana and Yuki watched many of the Olympic events together, with Ren joining them when he could. They paid attention primarily to the rhythmic gymnastics qualifiers and all-around finals, where a Japanese woman won the gold, a Russian silver, and another Japanese woman a bronze. Ren later received a call from Kaoru, who excitedly told him his girlfriend had won the bronze in the Olympics. They then proceeded to brag about their significant others. Sumire and Ren told Yuki more about Kasumi, and eventually let her speak to her when they visited. They visited alongside Akane, Shinichi and Uzumi monthly, though Yuki was only starting to grasp the significance and importance of the visits. In September, school resumed, and time flew by. 

While at school, Yuki proved that she was indeed a “wunderkind, excelling in every subject. Shy as she was, she could hold conversations with anyone that approached her. More often than not, her teacher asked her why she was always squinting, even after moving to the front desk. Yuki did not answer, stubbornly continuing to work. Her favorite activities subjects were knowledge and understanding of the world, creative development, and physical development. She liked every subject though, including mathematical development, communication, language and literacy, and personal, social, and emotional development. 

As the year progressed, Sumire and Ren learned that Yuki had some personal and social development issues, as she had some difficulties with engaging in conversation. She could participate in them, but she didn’t like to start them. Ren spoke with Maruki and asked if she might be autistic, but he doubted it, given that she didn’t exhibit any other signs. He was prepared for either answer, and happy regardless. Yuki was his little girl, and nothing would ever change that. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that she might be shy, because her mother was, too. When it came to other subjects, like her auntie Sakiya, Yuki wanted to know everything about everyone. History fascinated her, but what little bits of science she learned fascinated her more. Day by day, she grew a little bit smarter. The world slowly opened up to her, like a fire slowly building from a few sparks.

* * *

On Yuki’s days off from school, she’d spend time with Sumire, doing recreational activities, playing, and exercising with her. Everything still looked fuzzy, though, but she wasn’t concerned about it. Occasionally, she’d spend a weekend with Futaba and Hanako, or Haru. Makoto worked every day, and when Yuki saw her come home while she visited, she always appeared satisfied. Haru acted as a natural calming force, one so sweet that Yuki wondered why she didn’t have any children of her own. When Yuki first spent a weekend with Futaba, she was asked if she was being bullied. Her answer was no, and Futaba was relieved to hear that Japanese kids these days had decency. After that, she showed Yuki the glories of One Piece.

For Shizuku’s third birthday, Ren, Sumire, Yuki and Morgana all spend time with her after a family visit. By this age, she resembled Sakiya, with a full head of blonde hair and beady emerald eyes. Yuki was only a bit taller than her, standing around 109 cm, while Shizuku was around 94 cm. Ryuji claimed that she had his legs, though. 

As Ren watched Yuki bond with Shizuku more, and heard her talk about all the friends she made at school, he turned inward toward Tokyo, where his entire history with Sumire originated. By Christmas of 2028, he decided that they would move to a house in the Shibuya suburbs, one that was close enough for Yuki to continue attending the same school, and for him to continue working full-time at Tokyo Mental Health. On top of that, he collaborated with Haru, who promoted mental health safety in the workplace and beyond. To go even further beyond, she actively had workers set up charity funds and donations to places like Tokyo Mental Health. On the political side, Ren spoke to Yoshida, who gladly agreed to help push the issue more. 

While he initially wanted to move out into the country to open his own practice, Ren decided to stay with Tokyo Mental Health, where he was well-known, renowned, and could reach out and help more people. Taking big leaps like moving into the country wasn't fun or exhilarating anymore, he realized. What he found to be blood-pumping and adrenaline-inducing now was having his daughter jump into his arms and tell him what she did every day.

Yuki’s smile and Sumire’s smile were everything to him.

* * *

The next year of the Amamiya family’s life was relatively uneventful, with the exception of Shizuku starting kindergarten and the big move, which took place during Yuki’s summer vacation.

In April 2029, Shizuku began attending the same kindergarten as Yuki, and while they didn’t see each other during class, they always met up in the morning and after school to wait for their parents. Yuki’s fourth birthday party was celebrated both at school and at home, much like her third. For a trip, Ren and Sumire took her to the planetarium, where she fell in love with outer space. All the while, Yuki took note of the gold medal that sat on the bookshelf in their apartment, and her curiosity only grew as time passed. There was only one problem, though, and she couldn’t quite make out what it was yet. After her birthday party, Ren sat them down in the apartment, which he and Sumire had lived in for little over ten years now.

* * *

_May 11th, 2029_

“So…” Ren crossed his arms as he sat down at the dinner table, three freshly made plates of curry, and a plate of tuna sitting atop it. “How do you all feel about moving out?”

“Moving out?” Sumire tilted her head as she took a bite of her curry.

“Yeah. I love this place just as much as you do, but I think we need to go somewhere… bigger. Yuki can’t sleep in our bed forever.”

“Yes she can!’  
“Yes I can!”

Both Sumire and Yuki puffed their cheeks and pouted.

“Jeez… I mean, if you really want to, we still could, but in a bigger house!” Ren held out his arms.

“How big is it, papa?” Yuki’s eyes lit up as she leaned over the table.

“Take this apartment… and make it four times the size! It’ll have sixteen times the detail, too!”

“Detail?”

“Err, there will be more room to decorate stuff. I know you love decorating, Sumire.”

Ren knew he hit the jackpot, as Sumire started to shake in her seat. 

“Well… I can only do so much in this small apartment…”

“Exactly. “ Ren held up his hands in two finger guns.

“Where is it, exactly?” Sumire ran a hand along her ponytail.

“Southwest of Shinjuku, west of Meiji Jingu, north of Tokai University and the University of Tokyo Komaba Campus, which is where we went to university, in a Shibuya suburb.”

“I see!” 

“Is it close to my school?” Yuki asked curiously. 

“It’s not too far away. You’ll still get to go there and see Shizuku, don’t worry.”

“Okay, good!”

“I’ll go wherever you all want to go!” Morgana exclaimed between bites. “My real home is in Yuki’s bag, after all.”

“Thanks, Morgana. So what do you think Sumire, Yuki?”

“I think moving will be a fun family experience, and I could definitely use the change in scenery.”

“I agree with mama! I wanna see a new house!”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll move when Yuki starts summer vacation.”

With an agreement made, the Amamiya family finished their dinner and went about their night.

* * *

_Summer 2029_

In the weeks following the move announcement, Sumire slowly but surely started to pack all of their things while Ren finished arrangements to move into the house. He brought them over for a tour, and it was _huge_ , at least when compared to anything they had ever lived in. Not only that, but it was a _mansion._ In complete awe, Ren and the real-estate agent, who was a business partner of both Haru and Takakura, showed them around. The carved stone exterior gave way to a massive interior, with a main living room appearing to extend for a mile, three bedrooms, to marble-carved bathrooms, an upstairs room with a gorgeous view outside, and a basement. Sumire asked Ren how he could even afford the mansion, and he simply replied that he’d been saving for a while, and had connections. Yuki and Morgana ran around together with complete and utter glee, taking in the near-infinite, new space they were going to live in. To Sumire, it was _huge._ To Morgana and Yuki, it was an entire new _planet._

After returning home, Sumire took her time with the cleanup, putting away all of Ren’s mementos knick-knacks, calling Futaba over to help her pack the PC, and taking down the posters they had. The last things she decided to pack were her medal and leotard, which she looked at for a long time as she stood alone in their apartment.

“Eleven years… Ren and I did so much in this apartment.” She spoke out loud, and heard her own voice crack. “We accomplished our dream here… He decorated everything because he loves me so much… we had little Yuki here, too.”

Innumerable tears escaped her eyes as she buried her face into the leotard. 

“I’m going to miss this place… so much. Oh Ren… You must be hurting, too…”

Drying her tears, she pulled out her photo album and looked through the various pictures of herself, Ren, and her friends throughout the years as they hung out in the apartment. As she flipped through it, she got to all of Yuki’s pictures, of which there was a number nigh uncountable. 

“We made so many memories… This is Yuki’s only home… Morgana is the guardian… But… We still need to move forward. There’s so much to do in a new home, so much to plan. I want to make it the best home for Ren, Yuki and Morgana!” Sumire found herself pumping her fist, and with a smile now cracking across her face, she folded her leotard and put it in a suitcase, the golden metal on top.

* * *

Moving in proved to be more difficult than moving out, as Ren and Sumire coordinated with one another, Yuki, and Morgana to set up everything where they wanted it to be. The first order of business was that Yuki got her own bedroom. She was free to sleep with them if she wanted, but it was going to be an option, not a necessity. The second was setting up the PC. Third, the beds. Four, everything else. With Ryuji and Sakiya’s help on their days off, as well as Hanako and Futaba’s, the family managed to set up their home completely within two weeks. Ren got some advice from both Shinichi and Daisuke on how to manage a home and all the bills, and he did what he does best. Wing it. 

By the time Yuki started school again in September, they had completely set up the bookshelf and all of its decorations, with the medal flying high. Sumire started her job as an elementary physical education teacher at Yuki’s school. When they went together, they wore the designated school outfits. On her days off, though, Yuki wore a dark violet dress with a pattern of light purple flowers, with Sumire’s bright red ribbon tied into her hair, and two cherry blossom pins tied into her pigtails. White white streak in her hair mixed with the rest of her bangs, which was identified as poliosis, the lack of melanin in the hair shafts. 

Sumire’s blue and purple leotards were displayed next to one another in the main living room, a testament of her accomplishments. Everyone was invited over to scout the house when they had free time, and by Christmas, all of Sumire and Ren’s friends and family had visited at least once. Throughout the entire journey, Yuki and Morgana had an absolute blast exploring the place. In February of 2030, Yuki admitted to Morgana only that she had a hard time seeing everything until she was really close, and by her fifth birthday, her parents discovered the truth.

Yuki was blind as a bat, just like her mother.

* * *

_May 12th, 2030, Evening_

“Yuki, don’t climb on the shelf.” Sumire pulled Yuki from the bookshelf, and she let out a distressed cry.

“I can’t see the medal, mama!”

“The medal? You mean my gold medal?”

“I want to read it, but I can’t see it!”

“You can’t see it? From how far?” A worried look crossed Sumire’s face.

“Anywhere! It’s all blurry!”

“Oh dear… Ren!”

“What’s up?” Ren poked his head in from the kitchen.

“I think Yuki might have bad eyesight…”

“Really? Hold on a sec…”

“I’m sorry mama…” Yuki gripped the sides of her dress, tears forming in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Yuki! I’m not mad! It’s not your fault, either! I didn’t realize you wanted to look at the medal so badly!”

“I didn’t ask you either…”

“You don’t need to ask about it.” Sumire took a deep breath and hugged Yuki. She felt her body slowly relax as she surrendered and embraced Sumire back.

“I just wanted to read it… “

“We can look at it together, okay?”

“Mhm…”

“I could have gotten it down for you, Yuki!” Morgana jumped onto her shoulder. 

“I wanted to do it myself… It was a secret…”

“Don’t be like that! We’re partners, aren’t we?”

“Well… Um… Yeah…”

“You must have some special reason to want to look at that medal, huh?”

“Noooo….” Yuki puffed her cheeks.

“Alright, dinner’s ready, what’s up?” Ren cheerfully walked up to Yuki after entering the living room. “You’ve got bad eyes, Yuki?”

“Um… Kinda…”

“Hmmm…” Ren backed up a few steps and held up seven fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“O-One… Three…?” Yuki squinted and concentrated as hard as she could. “It’s all blurry…”

“Oh jeez… you’re just like mama then!” Ren walked back up and ruffled her hair. “You’re gonna need glasses!”

“Like mama…”

“I’ll schedule an appointment.” Sumire gave her a reassuring smile. “I know exactly what it’s like, Yuki!”

“Glasses help me see better?” 

“Yes! I’ve worn glasses since I was a little girl! It’s not a bad thing, don’t worry!”

“You’re gonna look super cute!” Ren laughed. “Everything is going to look totally different when you put them on!”

“Did you wear glasses, papa?”

“I did for a little bit, but they were fake.”

“Why?”

“That’s a story for bedtime.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Can you wait until then? We need to eat dinner.”

“Okay.”

“That’s my girl!” Ren pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t be scared about this, okay? I know it’s weird, but some people just can’t see as well. Glasses will make the problem go away, and you won’t even need to think about it anymore.”

“Mhm.” Yuki gripped Ren’s shirt, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I heard you were trying to look at mama’s medal?”

“Mhm. I wanted to read it.”

“We’ll tell you about that too, okay? After dinner.”

“Okay. I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve got mama’s eyes and her stomach. And her cuteness. And her talent…”

“Ren!” Sumire blushed lightly, shushing him while talking on her phone. Ren picked Yuki up and carried her to the kitchen, where he set her down and had her help him bring out plates and dinnerware. After Sumire finished her call, she explained that Yuki was scheduled for an eye appointment within the week. They all quietly ate together, and once they finished, Ren and Sumire sat together on one side of their couch in the living room, while Yuki sat on the other with Morgana. 

“Which story do you want to hear first, Yuki? The medal, or about my fake glasses?”

“The medal!” Yuki excitedly smiled and pet Morgana’s ears. “I really wanna know!”

“Why haven’t we told her before?” Morgana purred.

“I wanted to wait until she was old enough to understand the feelings behind it.” Sumire calmly answered. “Or, until she asked about it.”

“It _is_ very special to us, after all.” Ren nodded. “Why don’t we have mama start?”

“Hold on, Ren. Why don’t we tell Yuki about how you wore glasses, since that happened before and leads _to_ the medal?”

“Hmmm… If you say so. That sound good, Yuki?”

“Tell me, please!”

“You’re so formal… Just like mama!” Ren laughed and cleared his throat. “Alright. So this story is a really long one. I’ll just tell you the most important part right now. A long time ago, I was framed, and labeled as a bad person!”

“No way!” Yuki’s jaw dropped. “You’re not a bad person papa!”

“I know, but some evildoers thought I was, and they had enough power to make everyone else think so too!”

“Really?”

“Yup. I had to leave my home and move to a mysterious new land. Tokyo!”

“That’s here!”

“Exactly! You remember the last time we visited grandma and grandma live, right? There’s nobody around, it’s quiet, and everyone is super friendly!”

“Masami-obaasan and Daisuke-ojiisan!”

“Yup! They were very sad, because I had to leave, and they couldn’t do anything. The bad guys made them listen. Papa was angry at everyone for a long time. He didn’t know why this happened to him, and he had no one to rely on. He didn’t want anyone to think he was a bad guy, so he put on fake glasses to look normal. He was scared, and alone… that is, until I met…”

“Mama!?”

“That’s right! You’re so smart, Yuki!” Ren leaned forward and patted her head. “I was all alone in Tokyo, until I went on a train one day and saw this girl with beautiful red hair and a big red ribbon! She talked to me like I was a normal person, and I completely fell in love with her!”

“Papa really was hopeless, Yuki.” Sumire smirked and wrapped an arm around Ren’s shoulder, pulling him close. “He didn’t know where he was going, or what he was doing, but he was so nice to me! Whenever I talked to him, I felt super happy!”

“Did you make mama blush, papa?”

“Oh boy did I!” Ren grinned mischievously. “That was something I did every day!”

“H-Hey!” Sumire lightly blushed. “I made you blush, too!”

“Sure you did…”

“Yuki, watch!”

Sumire grabbed Ren’s cheeks with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Once she released it, Ren was red-faced, his eyes swirling.

“Wow!” Yuki’s eyes sparkled. “You’re so…”

“Bold!” Morgana yelled. 

“ _Ahem_ .” Ren shook his head quickly and looked back at Yuki. “Okay, yeah, mama did that sometimes. But _I_ was the one who made her blush more!”

“Show me, papa!”

“Yeah, show us!” Morgana laughed.

“H-Huh? Wait, hold on…” Sumire’s lips quivered, and she felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks. 

“Sumire.” Ren looked at her with a loving gaze.

“Y-Yes?”

“I want to have even more children with you!”

“M-More?” 

Sumire's face cheeks turned a fiery red, like a volcano about to erupt. “B-B-But we only just had Yuki…”

“But she’s five.”

“Wait… I had a child with Ren…” Now Sumire’s eyes swirled as her head dizzily bobbed around.

“I’m still a master at this.” Ren winked. “I just hide my cards until the right moment.”

“Are you and mama gonna make more babies?”

“Wait.” Ren glared at her. “What do you know about that?”

“Futaba-obasan said a mama and papa make babies together!”

“Oh really?”

“Did she now?” Sumire’s expression changed completely. “How much else has she told you?”

“Not a lot!” Yuki shook her head. “Don’t get mad at her! Pretty please!”

Sumire took a deep breath and sighed. “I let her babysit _four times_ and this happens…”

“Does Hanako know she’s saying this stuff?” Ren squinted. “Morgana?”

“I try and stop Futaba when she starts ranting, but you know how hard it is to stop her…” Morgana shook his head. “She only starts when Hanako has to attend to something…”

“Futaba… Jeez…” Ren sighed. “Don’t listen to a thing Futaba says, okay Yuki?”

“Ummmm…. But Futaba-obasan is really funny!”

“She is, but you can’t listen to her. Listen to Hanako, instead.”  
“Hanako-obasan likes to tell me stories!”

“Her stories are kid-appropriate, I hope.”

“Mhm! She tells me about gymnastics!”

“That’s good.” Sumire let out a sigh of relief. “We’re going to have to rethink our babysitting plans…”

“Yeah… Anyway. Back to the story.” Ren clapped his hands. “Mama and I were both outcasts, which meant nobody wanted to talk to us. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba and Haru were like us too.”

“For real?” Yuki mimicked Ryuji.

“Yup. Mama was different, though. To me, she was special.”

“Mama is special to me too!” Yuki smiled.

“Awwww, Yuki!” Sumire leaned forward and hugged her. “Thank you!”

“I love you mama.”

“I love you too!”

“You’re stealing my hugs!” Ren joined them, wrapping his arms around them both. “I want to hug mama too!”

“Good! Hugs!” Yuki giggled.

“Ahh…. We need to get a family picture. It’d be a good way to celebrate moving into the house, right?” Morgana remarked. 

“That’s a great idea, Morgana!” Sumire cheered.

“We can do that soon.” Ren nodded.

“A picture!” 

“You all keep distracting me…” Ren closed his eyes. “Back to the story. In High School, all of us were Phantom Thieves!”

“Ph-an-tom Thee-ves?” Yuki tilted her head.

“Remember what I’d told you before, Yuki?” Morgana tapped her shoulder. 

“Ohhhh… Oh!”

“So you’ve given her the rundown, Morgana?”

“For the most part. Stop evil people and…”

“Steal hearts!” Yuki cheered. “You made bad people be good!”

“That’s basically what we did.”

“Mona was the best one!”

“Uhh…” Morgana swallowed nervously.

“Of course he was…” Ren glared at him. “Did he tell you I was the leader?”

“Wha-? No!” Yuki’s jaw dropped.

“Hmm… Seems like we need to correct that a bit.”

“Tell me papa!”

“Alright.” Ren slid out of bed, ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed his Joker mask. “This was my mask, Yuki. I wore it so the bad guys couldn’t figure out who I was. I called myself… Joker.”

“Ohhhhhh! Wait… Mama was one too?”

“She was.”

“I technically wasn’t…”

As soon as Sumire said this, she saw all the enthusiasm and wonder in Yuki’s face vanish.

“Y-You weren’t?”

“I mean of course I was!” Sumire set Yuki on the bed, jumped up, ran over to Ren, and took his hands. “I was Violet! To stop bad guys, papa and I used to do this!”

In a rapid set of movements, Ren and Sumire managed to pull off most of their showtime attack, focusing on the final spin and pose.

“Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Yuki bounced up and down joyfully. “It looked cool, but it was super blurry!” 

“Oh, right!” Ren laughed. “We call that “showtime,” Yuki. We’ll show you again after you get glasses.” Ren put on his Joker voice. 

“Okay!”

“Should I show her…” Sumire gave him a curious glance.

“Definitely.”

“Okay…” Sumire jumped up, jogged to their bedroom, and came back with the case holding her gun. After placing it on the wooden floor, she carefully opened it and took it out.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” Yuki’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets as she jumped up to get a good look at it. “Is that…?”

“This is what I used to stop bad guys.” Sumire nodded and flipped the gun by its lever. “It’s fake, though. A replica.”

“Mama was super cool!”

“She was.” Ren nodded. “I had some cool stuff of my own, but I have to keep some secrets.”

“Awwwwwww.” Yuki frowned.

“One of the most important things about being a Phantom Thief is keeping your trump card in your pocket, Yuki.” Morgana sat on her lap. “I’ve been teaching you, remember?”

“Oh, right!” She smiled and pressed a finger over her mouth. “Shhhhh!”

“She’s just so cute, I can’t take it…” Sumire rested her head on Ren’s arm. 

“I know how you feel.” Ren wrapped his hand around her shoulder. “Let’s finish the story.”

“Yes please!” Yuki cheered.

“Okay…” Ren and Sumire walked back over to the bed together after putting the replica gun away. “So all of us were Phantom Thieves, and we stopped a bunch of bad guys! But do you want to know something even crazier?”

“What? What?” Yuki bounced rapidly.

“When we went to stop bad guys… We went to a different world. Using our phones, we went to a different place called the Metaverse. In that place, we got special costumes and the masks, like the one I showed you. We have an old painting somewhere, right?” He looked at Sumire.

“Yes. We haven’t put it up yet, though.”

Sumire stood back up and walked back to their bedroom, and after a minute, she returned with one of Yusuke’s paintings, where they appeared to be at a ball in their Phantom Thief outfits. She held it very close to Yuki, so she could make out the finer details.

“So pretty…! Papa looks so cool!” Yuki practically glued her eyes to it.

“Heheh…” Ren scratched his cheek. “I’m cool…”

“Mama has a leotard!”

“Yes, because I was a rhythmic gymnast.”

“Mhm. Hanako-obasan, Sakiya-obasaan, and you were all gymnasts!”

“That’s right! We’ll show you again after you get glasses and can see better, so don’t worry!”

“Thank you mama!” Yuki jumped back and pondered. “Oh… Then the medal…” She turned and looked back toward the bookshelf.

“We’ll get there in a minute.” Ren tapped her shoulder. “Now, when we were working as Phantom Thieves, everything was going smoothly, but… one day… one bad guy told us that mama wasn’t even the same person!”

“Mama was fake?” Yuki gave him a bewildered look.

“Yes!” Ren waved his arms for dramatic effect. “Think of it this way… What if one day, someone told you that you weren’t Yuki. Instead, you were Morgana!”

“I’m not Yuki?” 

“You are, but imagine if you weren’t!”

“Uhhmmm…”

“I think this is too hard to explain right now.” Sumire closed her eyes. “In any case, this was a very important moment in both mama and papa’s lives. When I learned I wasn’t me… I became very sad. I cried a lot, and I didn’t know what to do. Do you know what happened, though?”

“Did papa help you?”

“Yes. Papa told me he still loved me, no matter what. He didn’t care how much I cried, or how much I said I was worthless… He helped me learn to love myself.”

“You’re giving me too much credit, really.” Ren waved his hand.

“I’m not.” Sumire shook her head. “It’s because papa helped me that I won that medal, Yuki.

“How?” Yuki twirled the white strands of her hair.

“When I was little, around your age, I made a promise with my sister, your aunt Kasumi.”

“Kasumi-obasan… You don’t have to talk about her, mama.”

“It’s fine.” Sumire gave her a reassuring nod. “Kasumi’s resting happily. You see, Yuki, we promised to take the world stage together.”

“World stage?” Yuki looked back at the medal again.

“Yes. When Ren told me he loved me no matter what, he also decided to help me with that promise. Do you know what he said, Yuki? It still makes me smile to this day.”

“What’d you say, papa?”

“I told mama that we were our world champions.”

“World champions?” Yuki eagerly leaned forward, ecstatic. 

“Yes. Do you know what mama said right after?”

“What? What?”

“I said that papa was right. Why stop at gymnastics? We’ll be the true champions of our world!”

“You’re silly, mama! What’s the world?”

“You are, Yuki!” Sumire leaned forward and poked her on the nose.

“Mama!” Yuki leaped forward and buried her face into Sumire’s chest. 

“Now onto the next part of the story.” Sumire patted her back and continued. “Papa decided to share my promise with Kasumi, and for years, I trained really, _really_ hard with Sakiya to win the Olympics. You see, Yuki, the Olympics is “the World Stage.” We wanted to show everybody in the whole world our dream!”

“And that’s what the medal is?” Yuki looked up at her.

“Yes. Six years ago, in 2024, I performed for papa and Kasumi in front of the world, and I won that medal. Now, it’s a symbol of our dream.”

“Mama… You’re so… amazing!” 

“Not as amazing as you, Yuki.”

“We’ve waited a long time to tell you this, Yuki.” Ren stood up, placed the painting on the table, and grabbed the medal from its case. Holding it in front of him, he sat down in front of Yuki. “We wanted to make sure you’d understand how important this was to us, and how important _you_ are to us.” 

“It’s so shiny…” Yuki reached for it.

“Yeah. Watch this!” Ren split the medal into its four pieces, and set each piece down on the couch.

“You broke it!” Yuki cried out

“Nope!” Ren laughed.

“The medal splits into four pieces.” Morgana reassured Yuki. “One for each member of the family.”

“Oh!” Yuki picked up a piece and tried to read it. “Uhh… I don’t know what it says.”

“It says the Olympic number and the place it happened, which was Paris.” Ren poked her nose.

“Mhm. The medal represents the story, Yuki.”

“Thank you for telling me mama, papa, Mona!”

“We’re happy to share it!” Ren pinched her cheeks. “Now, let’s get to bed!”

“Awww… Okay…”

“We’ll get you a pair of glasses soon, too!” Sumire giggled. 

“Mhm!” Yuki scooted between them. “Night night! I get to sleep with mama and papa since I can’t see!”

“Clever.” Sumire giggled. “We still have to brush our teeth, Yuki.”

“Oh! Let’s go, mama!”

Sumire and Yuki went to the bathroom to prepare for bedtime, and Ren put the medal back together before placing it back in its case. He couldn’t hide the wide smile on his face as Morgana jumped onto his shoulder.

“Sorry for not telling you that I’ve been teaching her Phantom Thief stuff.”

“Haha. It’s fine.” Ren scratched his ear. “Who knows, she might need those skills one day, right?”

“I hope not…”

“Well, it’s still useful advice, regardless.”

“Mhm. This will help her with organization, planning…”

“And being awesome!” Ren snickered.

“Hehe. Yeah…”

Sumire and Yuki returned while the two reminisced, and they all went to bed soon after, a story told, a new history known.

* * *

_May 17th, 2030, Kichijoji, After School_

“Ah… I haven’t been to this store in a while.” Ren took a long, deep breath. “How many pairs of glasses do you own now, Sumire?”

“Quite a few.” She giggled.

“What is this place?” Yuki squinted.

“This is an optometrist’s practice, Yuki.” 

“Op-to-me-trist?”

“An eye doctor.” 

“Ohhh!”

“Let’s head in.” Ren pushed Yuki forward, and she took in, to the best of her ability, the rows of glasses along the wall. Red frames, green frames, black, white, none… And behind the counter stood a kind-looking woman wearing her own black-framed glasses. 

“Welcome, Amamiya-san.”

“Hello.” Ren waved.

“You know her?” Yuki looked up at him.

“Yes.”

“You must be Yuki-chan.” The woman stepped out. “Please come with me.”

“Okay!” Yuki excitedly walked up and followed her, leaving Ren, Sumire and Morgana to themselves. They waited for a few minutes, and they returned shortly after. 

“Yuki-chan here is extremely near-sighted. She could wear contacts or glasses, but for someone so young, I’d recommend glasses.”

“I wanna wear glasses! Like mama!”

“Sure thing. Let’s pick out a pair.”

The woman led Yuki over to the wall, and she excitedly looked over the numerous glasses.

“Hmmm…. Hmmm… I want these ones!” 

The glasses Yuki pointed at had large, thin round black frames.

“Of course. I’ll get the proper lenses.”

“I remember having to wait a while to get my lenses…” Sumire sighed. “I guess the technology’s come pretty far…”

“I’ll be back soon!” With a smile, the woman picked up the glasses Yuki chose and disappeared into the back. After a relatively short wait, she returned holding two pairs of glasses, and held one out for Yuki. “Here you go.”

“Thank you!” Yuki looked over the glasses before perching them on her nose and ears and looking toward Ren and Sumire. “Tada!”

“Aww!” Sumire clapped her hands. “You look so cute!” 

“Hnnng…” Ren gripped his chest. 

“How are they, Yuki?” Morgana whispered from the bag.

“I can see everything!” Yuki’s eyes widened as she looked around. “Yay!”

“Mission accomplished, then.” Ren recovered and nodded. 

“Good!” The woman nodded. “Now, if you would follow me.” She motioned to Ren and Sumire.

“Right.”

Ren paid for the glasses and prescription, and the family made their way out.

“Oh! Papa!”

“Yes, Yuki?”

“The picture!”

“Right. Sumire, there’s a picture place around here, yeah?”

“Mhm! Follow me!”

With Yuki walking between them the three held hands and made their way to get their picture taken. They made their way inside, spoke to the photographer, and posed themselves for the picture.

“Say Morgana!”

“Morgana!”

Soon after getting several dozen copies of the picture printed out and digitized, the family went home for the day.

* * *

_May 20th, 2030_

Upon returning to school the following Monday with Sumire, Yuki started to do even better in-class, now that she was able to see properly. As much as she loved to talk to her teacher, she was too shy and stubborn to tell her that she couldn’t see well before, and so she relied on her friends to make sure she didn’t fall behind. Morgana noticed right off the bat, then Shizuku, and then Sumire. 

“I’m happy that I can finally see…” She thought to herself was she copied notes from the board. “Mona wouldn’t stop telling me to just tell mama… I’m so silly! But papa says I shouldn’t think about it too much… Gold medal… World… Me… Champions… Oh no Yuki! Don’t get distracted!”

Yuki pushed her glasses against her face and continued listening to her teacher. At lunchtime, she joined the other kids to go to the cafeteria. Once there, she met up with Shizuku, whose blonde hair and green eyes stuck out among the students. She held her head high, though, like her mama and papa taught her. Morgana frequently snuck around the school to make sure she was never bullied, and even then, Ryuji and Sakiya made themselves known to the faculty and her fellow students at every open house. They were simply loud and proud of their little girl, if not a bit intimidating. Sumire was there, too, and even though she taught physical education, she did other duties as well. Like her parents, Shizuku was a loud, cheerful girl that was friendly with everyone. Despite her looks, she managed to make quite a few friends, with Yuki and Morgana being her “super best friends ever.” Of course, Yuki was also her big sis.

“Hi Yuki-neesan!” Shizuku plopped down next to Yuki as they went to eat lunch. 

“Hi Shizuku!”

“You have glasses!”

“I do! I can see a lot better now!”

“Hard to see?”

“Mhm. Everything was blurry before.”

“But it’s all better?”

“Yes. How are you, Shizuku?”

“Good!” Shizuku opened her bento box. “Math is fun!”

“You like math? I think my favorite subject is science! I love space!”

“Space?”

“It’s the stars in the sky. It’s.. the sky above the sky! The blackness above!”

“That’s kinda scary…”

“I think it’s super cool! Who knows if there’s other stuff in space!?”

“Other stuff…?”

“Like… More Mona’s!”

“I’m not an alien!” 

“Shh, Mona!” Shizuku shushed him.

“Sorry!”

The trio went quiet and started eating their lunch. Once they finished, they went their separate ways back to class. Yuki and Shizuku spent every day like this, on top of making time to be with their other friends. The days flew by so fast for the two that they blended together, but they loved every day of it. During the weekends, they’d spend time with Etsuko, who came over occasionally to play. They played learning games together, heard stories from their mothers and fathers, and gradually formed a bond to the point where they did consider themselves sisters. 

No matter how much she occupied herself, though, and how quickly those days turned into months, Yuki kept the gold medal and her mother’s dream in mind. Her plan was to take action on Sumire’s birthday, but before that was Ren and Sumire’s dating anniversary.

* * *

_January 17th, 2031, Afternoon_

“Do we _really_ need Futaba to babysit?” Sumire sighed as she packed the last of her clothes.

“Dr. Maruki, Rumi and Etsuko are all busy, and so is everyone else. Futaba might be a demon, but she’s reliably available.”

“I know… At least Hanako will be there.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m ready to go!” Yuki ran up to them with a big backpack and Morgana perched on it.

“All geared up, eh?” Ren patted her head. “You’re going to be staying with Futaba and Hanako for the weekend, from today until the 19th. Sound good?”

“Mhm!”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this, Yuki.” Sumire joined Ren in patting her head.

“Of course, mama!” 

“I’ll make sure Futaba doesn’t do anything crazy.” Morgana snickered. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Morgana.” Ren moved his hand to scratch his ear.

“Hehe. I know.”

With everything packed, the family departed from their home, first dropping Yuki off at Leblanc. The chime of the bell was a welcome sound as they opened the door, as was the face behind the counter.

“Heya!” Futaba raised her hand in a wave. 

“Hey, Futaba. Sojiro off today?”

“Yup. He’s lounging around, but now that Yuki-chan’s here, I bet he’ll spring right up!”

“Hi Futaba-obasan!” Yuki placed her backpack onto the back booth and excitedly ran around the counter.

“Heyo kiddo. You got big nerdy glasses like me, huh? Not bad.”

“Mhm! I can’t see, like mama!”

“You aren’t the only one… Remember the rules about coming behind the counter when we’re open?”

“Yeah, but no one is here!”

“Ack!” Futaba pretended to wince in pain. “So brutally honest!”

“Is Hanako-obasan busy?”

“Yup. She’s doing the rounds today with her students. Should be free in a few hours.”

“Yay!”

“I’m excited too, trust me.”

“Are we gonna watch _that_?”

“Shhhh.” Futaba shushed her.

“ _That_?” Sumire appeared in front of the counter in the blink of an eye, before Futaba could even process it. 

“Uh… You know… Featherman…?”

“Futaba…” Sumire’s eye twitched.

“You’re emanating a super scary aura, Sumire…” Futaba swallowed nervously.

“If you show anything remotely inappropriate to Yuki…”

“I won’t! Promise! I’ll even have Morgana make sure I don’t!” 

In a panic, Futaba clapped her hands together and bowed.

“I’ll watch her, Sumire! Just relax!” Morgana reassured her while hopping out of Yuki’s backpack.

Sumire took a deep breath, and Ren planted a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m leaving her to you, Morgana.”

“Jeez… The babysitter is now the babysat…” Futaba sighed.

“Hanako will keep you in order!” Ren laughed.

“Yeah yeah… Has Ren taught you how to make coffee yet, Yuki-chan?”

“Not yet! We made curry though!”

“Hmmm… Well then, let’s make a batch of curry together!”

“Yeah! Let’s do it!”

“I’ll handle her from here.” Futaba gave Ren and Sumire a nod. “Go have fun and all that.”

“Thanks, Futaba.”

“Thank you, Futaba. I’m leaving you in Morgana and Hanako’s hands.”

“Aw come on, Sumire!”

“Bye mama! Bye papa!” Yuki ran back around the counter and hugged her parents. 

“Goodbye, sweetie.” 

“Goodbye, Yuki.” Sumire patted her back. “We’ll be back in a few days.”

“See you two.” Morgana held up a paw. 

“Goodbye!” Ren and Sumire spoke in unison as they made their way out.

“And there they go…” Futaba pushed her glasses against her head and adjusted the bun her hair was tied into. “Now where was that kid apron dad bought…”

“It smells so good in here…” Yuki walked around before making her way to the staircase. “Papa used to sleep up there?”

“Yup.” Morgana and Futaba both answered.

“Can I see?”

Futaba shrugged. “Eh, sure, why not.” 

“Yay!”

Yuki ran up the staircase only to hear Futaba yell for her to slow down. Once she reached the top, she found a relatively empty attic, with nigh but dust around.

“Aw….It’s empty.”

“It wasn’t always like this.” Morgana hopped on her shoulder. “When Ren lived here, he had all those decorations you see in the house strewn all around.”

“Wow… Papa had it hard…”

“It was a very wild year. Do you want to know something cool, though?”

“What?” Yuki’s eyes flashed with excitement.

“You’re standing in the headquarters of the Phantom Thieves!”

“REALLY?”

“Yup! This is where we planned most of our heists!”

“That’s so cool! I wanna be a thief!”

“Well, I have been teaching you… Want a codename?”

“Yeah!”

“Hmmm… Well, Ren is Joker, and Sumire’s is Violet…”

“Mama’s name is the same!”

“It is.”

“Hmmm… Hmmm…” Yuki lost herself in thought. 

…

…

“I got it!” She leaned down and whispered into Morgana’s ear.

“Not bad. Let’s surprise your parents when they get back.”

“Mhm!”

The duo went back downstairs, where they helped Futaba make a batch of curry and helped her with some other minor chores. A few customers visited, and all of them were excited to meet the little barista. Within a few hours, Hanako arrived. Her stark black hair reached her shoulders, but her blue-framed glasses and bright smile always caught Yuki’s eye. She wore a white t-shirt with… Futaba’s face printed on it, black yoga pants, and a blue jacket.

“Hanako-obasan!”

“Yuki-chan!” 

The two shared a hug, and before long Futaba was standing behind Yuki, a fake frown on her face.

“Do I get a hug too, Hanako?”

“Of course!” Hanako giggled and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Mwehehe…”

“How long have you been here, Yuki-chan?”

“Um… A few hours!”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Mhm!”

“Thank you!”

The three of them all set up dinner together, eating curry and drinking coffee, or milk. Morgana was fed cat food, which Yuki carried in her backpack. 

“Hanako-obasan.”

“Yes, Yuki-chan?”

“Do you practice tomorrow?”

“I do.”

“Aww…”

“I don’t have anything going on Sunday, though!”

“Really?”

“Nothing at all! We could go to the park, take a walk, or…”

“Watch some shows inside!” Futaba announced.

“Yes, that.”

“I wanna watch shows!” Yuki set her spoon down.

“Sure!” Hanako clapped. “We can do that on Sunday. Would you like to come practice with me tomorrow?”

“Oh! Yes please!”

“Don’t leave me… Yuki-chan…” Futaba pretended to lose energy.

“You can exercise too, Futaba!” Hanako wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Hmmm….”

“I’ll wear your favorite yoga pants!”

“Deal.”

“Wow, Futaba.” Morgana sighed.

“Shush, kitty!”

“I think he’s enjoying the food!” Hanako giggled.

The four of them enjoyed their dinner together before packing some curry for Sojiro and walking to the Sakura residence.

“We’re home!” Hanako began.

“And we brought a guest!” Futaba continued.

“Hmm? Well if it isn’t Yuki-chan.” Sojiro perked an eyebrow as he leaned up from his reclining chair. Despite the grey hair, he looked as suave as ever. 

“Hi, Boss-ojiichan!” Yuki ran up to him, beaming a smile.

Hey, boss.” Morgana meowed.

“Ah, you brought the cat.” Sojiro reached out and pet him before looking back at Yuki. “You just keep growing bigger and bigger, huh? You’ve got glasses now, too.”

“Mhm!” Yuki held up the box of curry.

“Is this for me?”

“Yes! Futaba-obasan and I made dinner for you!”

“Thank you very much.” Sojiro took the box, a smile growing across his face. “How’s school going?”

“Good! I have a lot of friends, and I really like learning new stuff!”

“Hmmm… Do you have a favorite subject?”

“Science! I love space!”

“That’s good. You’re a smart little one. Why don’t you go now and spend time with Futaba and Hanako? I don’t have many fun things to do with you.”

“We could play shogi!”

“Shogi? You know how to play?”

“Mhm!”

“Huh. Sure then.”

The group moved to the dinner table, where Hanako, Futaba and Morgana all watched Yuki and Sojiro play Shogi. She won every match they played, and no one was really surprised. The following day, Hanako showed Yuki the basic fundamentals of rhythmic gymnastics, while Futaba did her best to keep up without getting distracted and being lazy. While Yuki did enjoy learning about it, she wasn’t a huge fan of applying it physically. Hanako completely understood, and afterward, the three bought crepes. On Sunday, they all went to the park, including Sojiro, spending a relaxing day together before returning home and watching shows like Featherman, which had a near limitless amount of episodes. The entire time, Morgana kept a close eye on Futaba, and no shenanigans were had. The next morning, Ren and Sumire picked Yuki and Morgana up, thanked Hanako, Futaba and Sojiro, and made their way back home.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As Ren and Sumire parked outside of the Royal Park Hotel, they felt a sense of freedom overcome them that they hadn’t felt since the last time they let someone babysit Yuki. Upon checking in, they made their way to their hotel room on the second floor, which offered a grandiose view of Tokyo while not being too high up. The decal and atmosphere of the room was modern, with a mix of black, grey, white, and tan colors creating a pleasing, aesthetic feeling. In the center of the room was a queen size bed, perfectly folded and soft. One corner housed the door to the bathroom, another a desk, the third the main entrance, and the last a spot to lie down next to the window. 

“Ah…” Ren stretched and let out a long sigh. “This is nice.”

“It’s so quiet…” 

“Just the way I like it.”

Sumire closed her eyes for a moment and let herself relax. These occasions were few and far between, and after the second or third time, she fully embraced them. She loved Yuki with all her heart, but she knew that breaks were good. The first time Ren suggested it, she felt a sense of revulsion, but after agreeing, which took her a good hour of convincing to do, she loved it. Yuki was in good hands each time they went on these little breaks, and she had Morgana to take care of her. Worrying was just a silly endeavor she couldn’t help but do, but Ren’s smooth words and soft hands eased her greatly. 

“You mentioned there was a buffet here?”

“Yup. It’s not quite as big as Wilton, but it’s still pretty great. Variety is the spice of life and all that.” 

“Right.” Sumire walked over and pressed herself against Ren’s back. Even though they slept together every day, taking in his smell and presence felt different at the moment. He was strong, but at the same time so tender. 

Most of all, he was all hers for the weekend.

Both of them acknowledged this at the same time, and while Sumire felt good and in control, Ren felt… excited and nervous. He looked out the window and found that the sun had already set. Just unpacking and relaxing in their room had made time fly.

“So what do you want to do, Sumire?” Ren grabbed her hands and spun himself around to face her.

“I want to spend tonight with you. All of you.”

“O-Oh.” A river of pink flooded Ren’s face, starting from his cheeks. “Tonight? This is a three-night thing, you know.”

“That’s exactly why. We have three nights to ourselves.”

Ren’s blush only deepened, but the way his body acted told Sumire something else entirely. 

“I’ve been thinking, Ren… Yuki’s almost six years old, and we just moved into a big new house…”

“Yeah…”

“Remember when you joked about wanting to have more kids?”

“I… Sumire… Do you mean…?”

Sumire pushed herself against him, leading him until his legs met the bed. 

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Over the course of the next three days, Ren and Sumire spent several romantic nights together, and in the meantime, they went on little dates to small bookstores, cafes, parks, and other scenic areas around Tokyo.

* * *

_March 6th, 2031, After School_

“Happy birthday, papa!” 

As Ren stepped into the front door of his home after work, he was met by an ambush from Yuki, Morgana and Sumire. 

“Happy birthday!”

The three of them binded him in a hug from two sides, and a wide smile crossed his face.

“I surrender! You caught me!”

“Ambush successful!” Morgana snickered. As Ren looked down toward Yuki, he saw that she was holding his Joker mask.

“Put it on, papa!”

“Sure.” He took a hold of it, and as he did, he felt something silky on the backside. “What’s this?” He flipped it over and found two red gloves taped to the back of the mask.

“Are these…?”

“Yup! Yup!” Yuki bounced. “Your gloves!”

“Well well…” Ren shot a smirk at her and Sumire before putting on the gloves and mask. “It’s showtime!”

“I think you look as good as ever.” Sumire kissed him on the cheek. “Too bad I already stole your heart.”

“Hey!” Yuki puffed her cheeks. “I was going to steal his heart! That’s not fair, mama!”

“Sorry, Yuki, but his heart is mine and mine alone.”

“Hmmmmm.... Fine! I’ll just steal your heart, mama!”

“If you think you can, go ahead.”

“Just wait!” Yuki grinned. “I’m gonna steal it soon, but right now it’s papa’s birthday!”

“That’s right, Yuki.” Morgana hopped on her shoulder and nodded. “We have some things to do first. Sumire’s palace is complex, but we’ll have her treasure in no time.”

“Mhm!”

“Do you want me to help?” Ren grinned and adjusted a glove.

“Yes, papa!”

“Very well. We’ll talk about it later.”

Good luck!” Sumire giggled. Her heart was just about ready to melt into a puddle. “I made your favorite dinner, Ren.”

“Steak?” 

“Steak.”

“You’re the best!” Ren wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“Oh no! Joker’s been hit by Sumire’s charm!” Morgana yelled.

“We gotta run, Mona!” Yuki bolted past them and hid in her room. “What are we gonna do?”

“I’m not sure… Maybe if we just play along for now, we can figure out how to break it!”

“Hmmm… Maybe if papa eats, he’ll snap out of it!”

“That might work! Let’s just act normal for now!”

The duo made their way back out to the living room, where Ren had taken off his gloves and mask, and sat down at the dinner table with Sumire. Acting as discreetly as possible, Yuki climbed into her chair and started eating.

“How does it taste, Yuki?” Sumire gave her a loving smile, which made her want to surrender to her.

“It’s really good, mama! You won’t get me like papa, though!”

“Yuki, I’m happy that you want to play Phantom Thief, but I don’t want you to play it from now until you steal my heart. You’ll break my heart before that happens.”

“Oh....” Yuki frowned and looked at Ren. “This is hard, papa.”

“No one said it was easy. We can play together, but act normally when we’re not planning, okay? Mama will never see it coming if we pretend everything is normal. Make sense?”

“Wow! So that’s why you’re Joker!”

“Hey, he learned everything from me!” Morgana hissed.

“Hehe.” Ren continued to eat his steak. “We’ll talk in the secret spot after dinner, okay?”

“Okay, papa!”

Sumire couldn’t help but smile as she watched Yuki bond with Morgana and Ren over being Phantom Thieves. Watching them be happy together was more satisfying than anything she could think of. Once they all finished dinner, she went to the bathroom while they went to their “secret spot,” which was simply the upstairs area of the house.

“Alright, you two.” Morgana jumped up on top of the couch. “Let’s start from the beginning. Snow, go ahead.”

“Right!” Yuki nodded. “On mama’s birthday, I want to steal her heart!”

“You say that like you haven’t already.” Ren rubbed his chin.

“I want to do it for real! You know mama’s medal, right papa?”

“Yep.”

“It splits into four.”

“That it does.”

“Mama said the medal is um… It en-en-cap-soo-lates everything their and papa has done together!”

“Encapsulates. Do you know what that means, Yuki?” Morgana spoke firmly.

“It means everything to her!”

“Basically!”

“What do you want to do with the medal then, Snow?” Ren put on his mask and gloves.

“I want to get a picture of us holding it!”

“A picture, huh?”

“Mhm! I look at the other family picture and it’s super special to us!”

“It is.” Ren nodded. “That was to celebrate us moving into this house.”

“Yup!” Yuki jumped up onto the couch. “I want to get another one that shows everything you and mama have done together! With the medal!”

“Ohhhhhh. I see. That’s genius!” Ren leaned forward and patted her head. “You’ll capture mama’s heart for sure with that!”

“Yay! Thanks papa! Oh, uh, Joker!”

“What do you think, Mona?” Rne looked over at his mentor.

“I think it’s a perfect plan. Sumire will never see it coming… Even though she’s in it.”

“Well then it’s settled. When will we do this?”

“On mama’s birthday!”

“We just need to secure the route then!” Ren pumped his fist. “Let’s do that this weekend.”

“Okay!” Yuki held out her hand, and both Ren and Morgana rested their hand, or paw, on hers. 

“Mission start!”

* * *

_March 25th, 2031, Morning_

Having managed to schedule no appointments, Ren secured the entire day off. Yuki and Sumire were out of school, waiting for the next term to begin in April. In the time since planning with Yuki and Morgana, he set up for them to get a family photo in the afternoon after going to the aquarium, zoo, the gym where Sumire practiced in Kichijoji, and visiting both Hanako and Sakiya. Ren, Yuki and Morgana all woke up before Sumire, and they drove to Dome Town to get her breakfast. After getting a massive to-go order, they drove back, stopping outside the front door to execute their plan.

“This is the end run, alright Snow?” Ren ran his hand through Yuki’s bangs and helped her put on a large, ceramic mask that curved around her glasses but sat on her face. It was large and nearly encapsulated her face, much like Sumire’s mask, but was white with a blue pattern that resembled Ren’s joker mask around the eye holes. 

“Our final mission!” She cheered. 

“That’s right. Once we steal mama’s heart, there won’t be anything left for us to do! Probably…”

“Got it, Joker!” Yuki grinned and giggled. 

“We’ve gone through some intense training the past two weeks.” Morgana nodded. “I’ll scout the inside and make sure Sumire’s awake and occupied.”

“Thank you Mona!”

Ren and Yuki waited patiently outside as they slowly crept the front door open and let Morgana inside. After a few minutes, he returned.

“Sumire’s sitting in front of the window, reading a book. This is our chance!”

“Got it!”

Sneaking inside, Ren and Yuki tiptoed to the living room, silently set down the food, and looked toward Sumire, who appeared to have not caught on. Ren lifted Yuki onto his back to execute the ultimate birthday plan. Stepping up behind Sumire, Ren bent down, and Yuki covered her eyes.

“I’m gonna steal your heart, Mama!”

"Oh?” Sumire spoke with an air of confidence before jumping out of her chair, causing Ren to stumble back with Yuki. “I'll steal your heart first, Snow!"

“Uh oh! She knows my codename!”

Sumire ran up and grabbed Yuki off Ren’s back, tickling her.

"Ah!” Yuki giggled uncontrollably. “Joker, help!"

"I’m coming!” Ren stood up.

“Actually, Mona!" Yuki cried out between giggles.

"What?” Ren winced. “Mona, did you really convince Snow that you're the best Phantom Thief?"

"I did, because I am!” Morgans snickered and jumped up onto Sumire’s shoulder. 

Ren groaned. “We’ll have to talk later…. Anyway, Snow, are you forgetting to tell Violet something?"

"Oh! Um... I love you mama!"

“Awww! Thank you, Yuki!” Sumire stopped tickling her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Wait that's not it!' Ren laughed. “What else, Snow?”

"Oh!. Happy Birthday, Mama!"

“Happy Birthday!”

“Awww! Yuki! Ren! Morgana!" Sumire covered her mouth. 

"Joker, Mona and I got a present for you! You gotta come with us somewhere though!"

"You're in the present, actually." Ren wrapped his arm around her. 

"Ohhhhh..... Well I'm curious."

"It was all Snow's idea." Morgana jumped on her shoulder.

"Really?” Sumire gave Yuki another kiss. “Now I'm even more excited!"

“Mhm! We got you breakfast! Pancakes and waffles!”

“Why thank you!” 

“Hehehe. We got a lot!”

“Good!”

Yuki and Joker took off their masks and set up breakfast for Sumire. They all enjoyed their breakfast together, and after they finished, they donned their gear once more.

“Show us the way, Joker!” Yuki pointed toward the door. 

“This will be our last surprise!” Ren scooped Sumire in his arms in a bridal carry and walked to the door, all while signaling for Yuki to grab the medal as he stepped out. Yuki hid the medal in her bag as Morgana hopped in, leaving Sumire none the wiser. Upon catching up with her mother and father, she hopped into the car. Their first destination was the zoo, where they looked at birds, bears, pandas, elephants, giraffes, tigers, and even a rhinoceros. Everyone had a blast, with Sumire and Yuki pointing out all of the different types of animals and talking about wanting to take them home, which Ren had to sternly refuse. Morgana bragged that he was the only pet they needed, which they eventually agreed upon. Next, they went to the aquarium, where Sumire found herself drawn back to her childhood as she became entranced by the penguins, as did Yuki. Ren contemplated letting them loose like he did one of their previous visits, but decided not to cause a scene. By the time they finished looking at all the fish, it was noon. 

Not wanting to miss Sakiya, they drove to the school where she had worked for over a year now as a history teacher, and texted her to meet with them. Surprisingly, she made it.

“Hey! Happy Birthday, Sumire!” Sakiya beamed a smile at the four as they rolled down the window. Her hair was tied in several knots behind her head, and reached her shoulders. A pair of green-framed glasses sat on her nose, and she wore a white shirt and long skirt. 

“Hi, Sakiya-obasan!” Yuki poked her head out the window. 

“Hi Yuki-chan!” Sakiya gave her a quick head pat. “What’s up?”

“I’m taking mama to different places for her birthday!”

“Good! She deserves it!” 

“Having fun with your job?” Ren leaned his head back.

“I love it!” Sakiya grinned. “Once I felt comfortable enough to get Shizuku a babysitter, I signed up here and they took me! It’s still difficult, but not in the way rhythmic gymnastics was, I’ll tell you that!”

“It’s a lot of fun, teaching kids how to take care of themselves.” Sumire giggled.

“Physical education would have been the other thing I taught, if I could teach more than one subject.” Sakiya looked at her and clapped her shoulder. “It suits you perfectly, Sumire!”

“Thank you!” 

“Enjoying your birthday?”

“I am! Do you want to come with us?”

“Haha. Sorry, but you know I’ve got work to do.”

“I know. We just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“I appreciate it! Can’t wait to go home and see lil Shizuku, too!”

“Mhm! She’s going to be starting her last year of kindergarten in April, right?”

“Yup. She doesn’t want to be behind Yuki-chan for long!”

“I’m gonna miss her…” Yuki pouted. “But I hope first grade is fun!”

“You’re gonna knock it out of the park!” Sakiya grinned at her. “I have to get back inside though. See you all!”

“Goodbye, Sakiya.” Ren gave her a wave. “See you around.”

“Bye bye, Sakiya-obasan!” Yuki waved with both her arms. “Mona says goodbye too!”

“Thank you, Yuki.” Morgana purred. 

“Goodbye, Sakiya!” Sumire wrapped one arm around her shoulder in a hug, which Sakiya returned.

“Goodbye, Sumire. Love you.”

“Love you too!”

As quickly as she arrived, Sakiya disappeared into the school. Ren felt _Hope_ pulse within him briefly, and they drove off to see Hanako at her studio.

* * *

_March 25th, Afternoon_

“Hello Ren-kun, Yuki-chan! Happy Birthday, Sumire!” 

“Yo. Happy Birthday.”

Hanako and Futaba walked up to the three as they stepped inside the studio. It was a simple place, with a large mat for gymnastics placed on the floor, various apparati scattered around, and other tools. Several girls were practicing on the mat, spinning, jumping, and rolling with different apparati.

“Hi Hanako-obasan! Futaba-obasan!”

“Hello.”

“Having a fun birthday, Sumire?” Futaba gave her a quick hug. 

“The best! Yuki arranged everything today.”

“Did you now?” Futaba crouched down. “Good work, Yuki-chan.”

“Heheh. Thank you, Futaba-obasan! I’m stealing mama’s heart!”

“I think you did that before you were even born.”

“Well I want to do it for real!”

Sumire giggled and ruffled Yuki’s hair.

“I see. I think you’re doing great so far.” Futaba looked between the two.

“I agree with Futaba!” Hanako nodded. “Have fun!”

“We just stopped by to say hi.” Ren nodded. “Yuki’s starting first grade in April, so things are only going to get busier for us.”

“I feel like there’s another reason…” Futaba snickered. “But… Nah.”

Sumire gave her a subtle, but smug grin.

“I hope we can keep babysitting you, Yuki-chan!” 

“Don’t worry, Hanako-obasan!” Yuki giggled. “You will!”

“Things really are going to get busier.” Morgana nodded. “That’s adulthood though, isn’t it?”

“Yuuuuuuuup. Basically.” Futaba pet his head. “All play, maybe some fun.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. We all got this far, didn’t we?”

“Yessir!” 

Ren felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

“Ah. The photoshoot is soon. Sorry Hanako, Futaba.”

“Don’t worry, Ren-kun!” Hanako waved her hand. “We can't leave our students unattended forever!”

“Yeah. get going.” Futaba giggled. “We’ll always be here if you want to visit!”

“Thanks.”

“See you later Hanako, Futaba.” 

“Goodbye!” Sumire held out her arms and gave the two a hug. “I think the place looks great by the way, Hanako!”

“Thank you, Sumire! Good luck with everything!”

“Same to you!”

“Bye bye Hanako-obasan, Futaba-obasan! See you later!”

“Bye bye!” 

Morgana waved a paw, and the family made their way out once more. After a short drive, they arrived in Kichijoji, where they quickly visited the gym where Sumire used to practice before making their way to the photographer. Once they stepped inside, Ren told the photographer to let Yuki get everyone posed, to which they agreed. Yuki stood in front of them on a small stand, while Ren stood on her right, and Sumire on her left. Morgana wrapped himself around Yuki’s left shoulder, holding the gold medal in his mouth. Yuki split it into its four parts, handing one to Ren and Sumire. She dangled the front one in front of her by its red ribbon. 

“Okay! We’re all ready!”

“What should we say?” Ren winked at her.

“Hmmm… Say blossom!”

“Blossom!” All four of them cheered at once as the camera flashed.

* * *

_April 13th, 2031_

Ren, Sumire, Yuki and Morgana traveled to the Aoyama Cemetery, inviting their parents along. Once they arrived, Yuki helped Sumire clean the grave, and the two found themselves showered in cherry blossoms in the process. After scrubbing it clean, Sumire set down a bento box and a framed photo of the family holding the medal. With everything set up, Yuki stepped up and clapped her hands together, closing her eyes in prayer.

“Hi, Kasumi-obasan. I just wanted to say that I’m doing my best to help mama around the house! If you want to know how I’m doing in school… I started first grade! It’s super fun, and some of my friends are with me! I’m working hard every day to be a good daughter! I have mama, papa, and Morgana helping me! They told me that my dreams are their dreams! That means they want to go to space with me one day! I hope you can watch us in space, too, because as a family, we share the dream together! Um, thank you for watching us all the time!”

Yuki opened her eyes and took a step back, and Ren stepped up next.

“Hey, Kasumi. You heard what Yuki said. All of our dreams are Yuki’s dreams. What she wants to do is what we want to do. That’s what being a parent is about, after all. She’s a little genius, so I don’t have any doubt in my mind that she’s going to do great things. Rest easy now, and keep a close eye on her with us. Thank you.”

Ren took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and backed up, letting Sumire step forward.

“Hi, Kasumi. I know I’ve already told you a hundred times, but… we did it. We finally became the champions of our world. Our world is a beautiful, energetic little girl who is so bright, and so smart. I wanted to thank you again, for being there alongside me the whole time. I love you, and I'm going to cherish every moment I have with Ren, Yuki, and the others who are on the way. Please keep watching over us all. I love you.”

After finishing her prayer, the family cleaned up the grave and left the daily photo there. Upon returning home that night, Yuki, Morgana and Ren raised an important question, one that was bound to shape their future as a family.

“Mama. When you were talking with Kasumi-obasan, you said something at the end!”

“I did, Yuki.”

“Yeah… You mentioned something about others on the way?” Ren nervously swallowed.

“Sumire… Don’t tell me…” Morgana’s eyes widened.

“Yuki, you’re going to be a big sister!”

“Yay! Really? Really?”

“Yes! I’m pregnant!”

Sumire rubbed her belly excitedly.

“With twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Death. A Knight. An RRM Production. Can't believe that's one of the last times I'll type that... 
> 
> I've been holding onto these commissions for a long while, too. If you somehow made it this far, thank you for following the tale of Ren and Sumire as they worked to accomplish their dream together. Now, they get to live out their dream. Yuki's dream. 
> 
> From the sounds of it, they have some others on the way, too. One step of their journey has finally ended, and another is merely beginning. 
> 
> I've had a blast writing to this point, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. It's weird wanting to write an ending-continuation or something. It's over, but it's not. There's still one chapter, after all, and I'm probably going to continue. There's the University spin-off, perhaps metaverse, and then, the future beyond this.
> 
> A future where Lotus and Violet care for their little Cherry Blossoms.
> 
> Commissions by https://twitter.com/Shynepls and https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles
> 
> If you were curious about what I listened to when I posted this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQy8dqzV56A


	80. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Amamiya goes about her daily life with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point. For coming this far. You're the real mad-person here. 
> 
> I loved writing this so much that the sequel is basically inevitable.
> 
> PS click the underlined text.

_March 12th, 2037_

“Human perception has its limits… For example, when we see the moon in the sky, it appears in circular shapes, whether that be a full moon, a crescent moon, or a half-moon. This actually isn’t the case, however… Amamiya-kun, what is the moon actually shaped like?” 

Yuki Amamiya sprang to attention as her name was called by her older, rotund science teacher, who’s balding head, loud voice and firm stature would normally give off an intimidating vibe, but was much gentler to her. She didn’t sleep through class, after all.

“Hold on I think I know this!” A small voice whispered from her bag, but was promptly shushed by Yuki shoving her hand against the source. Turning her attention back to her teacher, Yuki’s eyes gleamed with excitement as she opened her mouth.

“It’s actually shaped like an oblate spheroid, sensei!” 

“That’s correct!” Her teacher clapped. “For those who don’t know, an oblate spheroid is basically the shape of a lemon, or a slightly flattened ball. Either of those answers would have been correct as well. Don’t always believe what you see, kids.”

“How, how did Amamiya-san know that?”

“Well, she is a genius!”

“Kinda weird if you ask me…”

“Pay attention, class.” The teacher shot the rumor-mongering kids with a serious glance. “That’ll be on the next test, so I hope you’re taking notes!”

A series of simultaneous “OH craps!” broke out across the room as most students scrambled to write down what Yuki had said.

“Yuki, are you…” The voice whispered with concern.

“Don’t worry, Mona.” 

“Are you sure? I could make the straps on their bags disappear…”

“It’s not worth it. Compared to dad’s stories, this is nothing.”

“You really are their child…”

Yuki turned her attention back to the lesson, which flew by. Once the final bells rang, she scurried on out of the classroom and made her way to the front gate, her shoulder-length twintails bouncing with two cherry blossom pins.

“Let’s see… dad’s at work until five, Aki’s got practice till then, too. Should I meet up with mom and sis, or get a head start at home to make dinner, Mona?”

“Hmmm… You’ve proven to be quite a capable cook, you know. There are _always_ ingredients for curry, so you could make that.”

“That’s true, and I know mom will be tired when she comes home…”

“Well well if it isn’t Yuki-chan.” A leering voice crept up behind Yuki as she pondered.

“Oh!” She turned around and saw a mean-looking boy who was a bit taller than her, with a wider frame. “Hello, Kouki-san…”

“Say, since you’re a bookworm and all, why don’t you come study at the library with me? We could find a nice, quiet corner…” The creep reached out and managed to grab Yuki’s wrist before he heard a hiss, saw a flash of black pop out of her bag on his left, and then a flash of yellow on his right.

“What do you think you’re doin’!” The blonde punched him in the right shoulder hard enough to send him back a few feet while he found himself trying to fend off a series of claws with his left arm.

“Shit! Shizuku and a cat? The hell? Get offa me!” 

“Mona, stop!” Yuki cried out to the cat, who promptly jumped off the boy.

“What’s the big deal…” Kouki groaned. “I was just gonna take her to the library…”

“Uh-huh.” Shizuku cracked her knuckles, a fire burning in her green eyes. “Get out of here.”

“Not worth my time anyway…” 

The boy grumbled and turned his back to the trio, walking away in a huff.

“Are you alright, Yuki?” 

Still slightly shocked, Yuki turned to face one of her saviors. She stood a little taller than Yuki despite being younger than her, with light blonde hair that reached her mid-back and a shark-toothed grin that spelled mischievousness.

“Y-Yeah… Thanks, Shizuku, Mona.”

“Dumbass thinks he can do whatever he wants ‘cause his dad’s the principal.” Shizuku put a hand on Yuki’s shoulder. “Well my mom’s the history teacher, and you don’t see me gettin’ up to no good!”

“B-But you just punched him at the front gate to the school…”

“Well he deserved it, didn’t he?”

“Uh…”

“That’s my girl!” 

The trio heard a roaring laugh as another blonde practically tackled Shizuku from behind. “I saw the whole thing! I can’t wait to tell your dad!”

“Please don’t mom…” Shizuku lowered her voice, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

“Oh come on! You know he’d be proud of you!”

“But I promised not to cause trouble at school…”

“Hey, I’m not mad, and I’m a teacher!” Shizuku’s mother laughed.

“Thank you for letting this go, Sakiya-obasan!” Yuki suddenly bowed, nearly throwing Morgana off of her.

“Huh? Why are you bowing?” Sakiya gave her a puzzled look, adjusting her glasses.

“W-Well, because that should have gotten us in trouble…”

“Oh. That zero-tolerance bs? I’m not a stickler, Yuki-chan.”

“Sorry…”

“You’re just like your mother!” Sakiya roared back in laughter again. “Thank you this, sorry that! You’re so formal! What will you do when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend? You’ll be a total mess!”

“Um…”

“Hey, she’s got a bit of her father in her!” Morgana yelled back.

“You know I can’t understand you, Morgana. Why are you even here? Pets aren’t allowed on school grounds.”

“Crap!” Morgana ducked back into Yuki’s bag.

“He said she’s like her dad.” Shizuku shrugged. “I think she’s 100% like her mom, though.”

“Well… I guess she has her moments. Alright, you two.” Sakiya waved them off. “I’ve got some after-school lessons, so get out of here before a teacher that actually cares comes along.”

“R-Right!” Yuki bowed again. “Thank you!”

“Ugh…” Sakiya sighed. 

“Thanks mom! See you later!” Shizuku grabbed Yuki’s hand and waved her mother goodbye before taking off.

* * *

“You can’t let yourself get pushed around all the time, Yuki.” Shizuku let go of her friend's hand and spun around in front of the train station. “I won’t always be there to protect you. Next month, you'll be in middle school while I'm stuck here for another year! Who knows what will happen if something… Never mind. Morgana is a beast, but he’s also just a cat. You have to rely on yourself, okay?”

“I know…” Yuki sighed. “I just…”

“Don’t come to a decision now. Just think about it.”

“Right…”

“This is my train, so I’ve got to go! See you tomorrow, okay?”

“Mhm. Goodbye, Shizuku.”

“Bye, Shizuku!” Morgana popped his head out of Yuki’s bag.

“Bye!”

Yuki and Morgana watched as Shizuku disappeared into the crowded train. Silence overtook them for a minute, and Morgana finally piped up.

“Yuki.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Mona.”

“If you don’t tell your parents, I will.”

“...”

“This is the third time this week that monkeys tried to pull something!”

“...Fine.”

With a sigh, Yuki stepped onto the next train that arrived, taking it to the station closest to her home. Once she arrived, she unlocked the door and stepped into the house she had spent half her life in. It was a far cry from the apartment she remembered spending her early years in. Huge, glamorous… Three bedrooms… She loved it, and thanks to her Uncle Yusuke’s help, had set up a mini-planetarium using stickers and paint on her bedroom ceiling. After putting her bag down and changing into her casual dress, she started cooking dinner. The steam that emanated from the crockpot calmed her mind as she cut up different vegetables and threw them into the mix. Since she was two, she had been cooking with her parents in some way, shape or form. Her dad made absolutely sure to teach her how to make curry, stating that it got him through some of the most difficult times in his life. 

“I think I’ll use coriander…” Yuki hummed _Will Power_ to herself. It was a song from a game called _Facade V_ , which was quite old in 2037, but it was a cult classic amongst her parents, aunts and uncles, and she liked the soundtrack a lot. Sakiya in particular loved old music from the 1980s. Some days when she’d go to hang out with Shizuku, Sakiya would be blasting heavy metal from that time. It was loud and bizarre, at least for Yuki. Time flew as she finished mixing all of the curry ingredients together and let it come to a sitting point after heating up. Eventually, Morgana and her heard the front door open. 

“Hmmm… I smell curry!” An older voice joyfully proclaimed. 

“Is Yuki-nee making curry again? Aww…” A younger voice whined.

“Don’t be like that. You know it’s delicious!” 

“Ahhhh! Papa, stop!” 

“No, you stop being ticklish!”

“Hi dad, hi Aki.” Yuki walked around the corner of the kitchen and greeted the two. 

“Yuki!” Her father walked up to her and patted her head. “Thanks for making dinner.”

“It’s no big deal, dad…”

“Ren!” Morgana jumped onto her father’s shoulder. “She’s got even better at cooking it! I watched her and timed her today!”

Ren broke out in laughter, scratching his lightly-stubbled chin. 

“Of course she is! She’s the daughter of Ren Amamiya, the greatest curry chef in the world!”

“I-I’ll learn how to make curry, too!” The boy declared, pointing at Ren. “Just wait!”

“I’m sure you will. I’ll teach you when you’re ready.” Ren turned to him and ruffled his crimson red hair, which matched his eyes beneath thick-framed glasses. On his cheek rested a fresh band-aid, and he wore a white t-shirt with black sleeves and blue jeans. 

“How was practice, Akira?” Morgana swung around Ren’s shoulders and looked down at the redhead. 

“Good! I slipped and fell once, but I scored a home run!”

“Nice!” Morgana jumped down in front of him. “You and Ren are home later than usual.”

“When I got out of practice I saw an old lady trying to cross the street with a bunch of stuff, so I helped her all the way home!”

“Hehehe! You’re a real gentleman, just like me!”

“He’s also irresponsible…” Ren chuckled. “I went to pick him up and he was nowhere to be found! I called and called, and his phone was dead!”

“I’m sorry papa…”

“It happens.” Ren ruffled his hair again. “Luckily, you ran into a friend of mine.”

“He was kinda scary… He asked me if I liked guns! Why would I like guns?”

“Iwai is a strange one.”

“He walked up to me and said ‘Hey, you’re the kids kid, arencha!’ and stuff!” Akira lowered his voice to mimic Iwai. “And then he got me a lollipop and called you!”

“You look more like your mother, really. Speaking of....” Ren leaned back up and gave Yuki, Akira and Morgana a dead-eyed stare. “Don’t say a word of this to her. If you do, I’m a goner, okay?”

“I won’t tell…” Akira poked his fingers together. “Is it really bad though? I was helping someone!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, but it’s the fact that you got lost.”

“We won’t tell, Aki!” Yuki gave her brother a hug, and Ren leaned down to look at her.

“Yuki-nee, why is your wrist bruised?”

“H-Huh? Oh, uh… I fell!” Yuki’s eyes widely darted _away_ from Ren.

“Fell, huh?” Ren squinted, and Yuki felt herself shiver. “Morgana?”

“Yuki, be honest.”

“Sorry…” Yuki released her hug and looked up at Ren. “A… A boy tried to grab me, and Shizuku and Mona fended him off.”

Yuki nervously looked up at her father and found his eyes to be completely empty, his smile gone. 

“What’s this boy’s name?” He asked coldly.

“Dad, please! Th-this is something I need to figure out myself! I can’t just let Shizuku, Mona and you do everything for me! O-On top of that, I don’t want you getting in trouble!”

Ren took a deep breath before leaning down and taking Yuki’s hands.

“It’s okay to rely on others, Yuki, but I do understand where you’re coming from. It’s frustrating when you can’t figure out something yourself, isn’t it? Has this boy been frequently bullying you?”

“H-he has. I keep pushing him away, but he always comes back. I just want him to leave me alone, that’s all.”

“You know what I’m going to tell you, right?” He spoke reassuringly.

“Don’t let yourself get pushed around… Rebel against injustice…”

“And believe in yourself.” He rested his hand on top of hers. “If you don’t believe in yourself first, then no one can help you. You’re already taking your first steps, so don’t stop now. Do whatever you have to so that boy leaves you alone. If you get in trouble, we all have your back. That’s why we’re here.”

“Y-yeah!” Akira shook his fist. “I won’t let anyone bully my big sis!”

“D-Dad… A-Aki…” Yuki felt tears threatening to burst from her eyes as Morgana jumped up on her shoulder and purred.

“If you ever stumble, we’ll be here to pick you, up, Yuki.” Ren patted her back.

“Mona!”

Yuki found herself unable to hold back her tears as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. 

“I’m sorry! I just don’t know what to do in situations like this!” She cried out. “Why can’t I talk to people normally? I’m smart, right? Everyone tells me that, but then I can’t even talk to people half the time! My mind goes blank, and I just stand there like an idiot!”

“There’s a huge difference between book-smarts and social skills, Yuki.” Ren moved one hand against her back and the other over her head. “Some people are good at one or the other, while some are good at both. It’s not something you can easily just do. For a lot of people, like your mother, talking to people can be just downright scary, unless you put on a mask and pretend you can. I was like that for a while, too. It starts off slow, with close friends and family, but over time, you’ll find yourself able to speak to others normally. I know it’s frustrating that you can’t do it right now, but don’t let it bring you down, got it?”

“Y-Yeah! I-I’ll try my best!” 

Yuki found another set of arms wrapped around her back, and her brother’s forehead pressing against her back. 

“You can do it, Yuki! I’m not super smart, but I have a lot of friends! I’ll help!”

“Aki…”

“I’m sure we can introduce you to Yoshida, if you want to learn how to talk to people.” Morgana snickered.

“The old assistant to the Prime Minister?” Yuki sniffled and asked confusedly.

“Yup. Ren knew him way before that, and he was at the wedding. You’ve technically met him.”

“Oh… Huh.”

“Let’s just relax for now, alright?” Ren stood back up and patted Yuki’s head. “Go wash up, and we’ll eat as soon as the other two get home.”

“Okay!” Yuki couldn’t help but beam a smile at her father before turning around and patting Akira’s head. “Thanks, Aki.”

“Of course, big sis!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too!”

Akira let Yuki go, and she ran to the bathroom to wash her face. Upon taking off her glasses, she found herself nearly unable to see. Her near-blindness always made her wonder how her mother performed rhythmic gymnastics. Thinking about it was certainly better than thinking about anything else that happened today, except the moon question. That was fun. As she finished drying her face, she heard two loud voices cheerfully ringing out loud enough for the whole house to hear.

“We’re home!”

“I’m home!”

Yuki felt her heart completely relax as she heard the voices of her mother and little sister. It was a nice feeling, one she realized that she had missed for the past few hours. With a newfound skip in her step, she made her way out.

* * *

“Onee-chan!”

As Yuki skipped into the living room, she found herself nearly tackled to the floor. Holding her like a vice as a little brown-haired girl whose matching brown eyes were eager to take on the world. Her swirly side-ponytail brushed against Yuki’s noise, which made her giggle as she reached out to hug her sister.

“Hi, Kasumi.”

“Look!” 

Kasumi tilted her head and rotated it slightly, showing off two small ribbons tied into her hair. “I got ribbons! Like you and mama!”

“How cute!” Yuki ran her hand through Kasumi’s hair. “That makes me happy.”

“Eheheheh…”

“You two are just sooo adorable together!” 

Yuki looked up and saw her mother poking her head in from the kitchen, holding both her hands to her cheeks as she ogled the two. A pair of black-framed glasses sat on her nose, contrasting her bright red hair that was tied into a side-ponytail with a matching red ribbon. 

“I totally know what you mean, Sumire.” Ren smirked as he rested his head on hers. “Got the camera?”

“Of course!” Sumire pulled up her phone and snapped several pictures of Yuki and Kasumi. “I just feel like my heart is going to melt! Akira, go join your sisters!”

“But mama…!” Akira, who had been standing in front of his mother, looked up at her and whined. “I don’t want to touch Sumi!”

“Akira…” Sumire stepped out in front of him and bent down. “Kasumi is your twin sister. She loves you very much.”

“No I don’t! Aki’s a meanie!” Kasumi stuck out her tongue.

“Kasumi!” Sumire shot a glare at her, and she immediately backed down.

“Sorry mama…”

“Now, Akira.” 

“Yes mama?”

“Why don’t you and Kasumi get along?”

“B-because she thinks baseball is dumb.”

“Hmmm… Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, Akira.”

“But baseball isn’t dumb!” He stomped his foot.

“Do you like rhythmic gymnastics, Akira?” Sumire spoke in a calm, motherly voice, holding Akira by the shoulders.

“N-No… I mean… The girl would just hurt herself.”

“Do you know what I did before I had Yuki?”

“Um…”

“I was a rhythmic gymnast.”

Akira’s face went completely red as his jaw dropped. 

“I’m so sorry mama! I love r-rh- gymnasts!”

“My my. What made you change your opinion so quickly?” Sumire beamed a smile at him.

“B-Because you did it…”

“That’s not a very good excuse. The same goes for you, Kasumi. I want you two to get along more, okay?” 

Sumire gently took a hold of Akira’s hand and led him over to Kasumi and Yuki while Ren and Morgana followed. 

“We’re a family. I love each and every one of you with all my heart. It doesn’t matter if I don’t like something, or if it’s dumb. Papa didn’t know a single thing about rhythmic gymnastics when he met me, but he still loved me anyway. Even if you don’t like it, you should support your family. Yuki doesn’t like sports at all, but she still asks how baseball practice went. Morgana can’t even do most of the things we do, but he still cares about us and supports us. I don’t want to see you doing that again, okay?”

“Yes mama.” Akira stepped forward toward Kasumi, who was in total shock.

“I-I’m sorry Aki…” She frowned and gripped the skirt of her pink dress. “Baseball isn’t dumb…”

“I’m sorry too, Sumi.” Akira wrapped his arms around her. 

“There we go.” Sumire smiled and wrapped her arms around them both. “Those are my babies.”

“I’m not a baby, mama…” Akira sighed.

“You’ll always be my little boy, Akira.” Sumire kissed his cheek.

“Don’t argue with her, Akira.” Ren smirked. “You know it’s pointless.”

Akira sighed in defeat and held out an arm to embrace his mother, all while Ren, Yuki and Morgana joined in. 

“Mama!” Kasumi mumbled in a muffled tone, buried between everyone.

“Yes, Kasumi?”

“What’s a rymmic gymnast?”

“I’ll tell you after dinner, sweetie.”

“Okay!”

The Amamiya family broke out of their huddle, with the twins and parents going to change while Yuki set down the plates and food for everyone, including a plate for Morgana, who got to sit in his own chair. By the time everyone returned, dinner was set up and ready...

“How was school today Yuki, Akira?” Sumire beamed a smile at the two before taking a bite of curry.

“I had a pretty good day until… Kouki-san showed up.” Yuki stirred the curry, a frown on her face.

“Kouki-san?” Sumire furrowed an eyebrow.

“A boy who won’t leave me alone… He grabbed my wrist today. I told dad and Aki…”

“Yuki…”

“I already told them I want to figure out how to deal with him myself, mom. I know relying on others is important, but if I can’t do this myself, it’s pointless.”

“I see.” Sumire calmly closed her eyes. “You’re more and more like Ren every day. Sometimes the best way to grow and become who you’ve always wanted to be is by having someone at your side. It’s difficult to face things by yourself, but like he said, it’s okay to have others behind you when you do. I’m sure that you’ll be fine, Yuki. If you need us, we’re here.”

‘Thanks, mom.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Sumire turned to Akira. “How about you, Akira?”

“Um… Classes were good. I fell during practice, but I’m okay. Oh, and I helped an old lady carry some stuff!”

“That’s so kind of you!” Sumire giggled. 

“Yup! And the-”

Ren panicked and repeatedly gestured his hand across this throat, wide-eyed.

“And then?” 

“A-And then papa picked me up and we went home!” 

“Mhm.” Sumire nodded. 

Ren let out a sigh of relief. 

“Kasumi, do you want to share what you did today?” Sumire turned her attention toward her youngest.

“We learned about life and stuff! Goals! Sensei asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up!”

Kasumi bounced up and down in her seat eagerly.

“What’d you say?” Ren asked inquisitively. 

“I said I wanna be like mama!” 

”D’aww! How sweet of you, Kasumi!” Sumire giggled. 

“If I wanna be like mama… I gotta be a rymmic gymnast!”

“There’s much more to it than that, but we’ll tell you before bedtime.”

“Okay mama!”

“One thing I can tell you right now is that a gymnast eats _all_ her vegetables!”

“Awww… Really?” Kasumi frowned and looked down at the variety of greens next to her curry.

“Yes!”

“O-Okay…”

Once Kasumi reluctantly ate her vegetables, the family moved to the living room, where Kasumi, Akira and Yuki all sat between Ren and Sumire, with Morgana maneuvering around them.

“Story time!” Kasumi bounced up and down. 

“That’s right. Do you know what the medal on the bookshelf is, Kasumi?” Sumire pointed across the room.

“Uhmmm… a rymmic gymnast medal?”

“That’s right. That is the gold medal I won at the 2024 Olympics in Paris.”

“Ol-ym-picks?”

“The Olympics is a special event where people from all over the world come and play different sports together, and everyone in the world watches!”

“Wooooooah. Everyone?”

“Yes!”

“That’s the same medal in the picture with Yuki, right?” Akira scratched his head and pointed at the family photo that sat next to the medal.

“It is!” Sumire excitedly nodded. “Ren, dear?”

“On it.” 

Ren hopped up from the couch alongside Morgana, and they grabbed the medal from its case. He split it into four and handed one piece to Kasumi, one to Akira, and one to Yuki while giving the last to Sumire.

“It splits into four, for a family. We’re a family of six now, though.” 

“I thought that dad broke it when he first split the medal.” Yuki giggled, rubbing the surface of the medal. “I love that picture a lot.”

“So do I!” Sumire reached over and kissed Yuki on the forehead. “You really surprised me with it!”

“Thanks…”

“Yuki got the picture?” Akira asked.

“It was her idea.” Morgana nodded. “We got it on Sumire’s birthday a couple years ago, before you and Kasumi were born. She wanted to “steal her heart” as we planned it.”

“Did it work?” 

“Did it, Sumire?” Morgana turned to her.

“Yes, it did.” She nodded and sighed. “You all really have fun playing as Phantom Thieves…”

“Do you not like it, mama?” Akira sadly looked up at her.

“Wh- I love it!” A blush trickled up her face. “I-I’m Violet, the proud wife and sidekick of Joker!”

“Yay!” Akira cheered. 

“I wanna be like mama Violet too!” Kasumi pumped her fists.

“Kasumi, Akira, please…”

“Keep going kids.” Ren smirked. 

“This wasn’t meant to be a party of the story!” Sumire pouted.

“Oh yeah! More story, mama!” Kasumi jumped to her feet on the couch.

“Don’t stand on the furniture, Kasumi!” Yuki picked her up and plopped her down.

“Sorry!”

“For a long time, I trained very hard to win that gold medal. First, I trained with your aunt Kasumi, and then I trained with Sakiya. I had to train almost every day after school, learning how to use the ball, clubs, hoop and ribbon. You have to move your body a lot, and it’s very hard. I made a promise to win a gold medal in front of the world, though.”

“A promise with Kasumi-basan?”

“That’s right, Kasumi.”

“I… I still wanna be like you, mama. I want to be a rymmic gymnast and win a gold medal!”

“Are you sure, Kasumi?” Sumire planted her hands on her daughter’s face and gave her a firm glare. “It’s very difficult, and requires a lot of dedication. If you really want to try, we can visit Hanako this weekend, and she can start training you.”

Kasumi gripped the medal she held harder as she stared into her mother’s deep, red eyes. 

“I wanna do it.”

* * *

_March 15th, 2037, Yongen-Jaya_

The Amamiya family stood outside Leblanc, admiring the old-time atmosphere it gave off. Yuki had expected Futaba to put on a neon sign or something, but she had kept it the way it was, with a plain old sign that said either open, or close. She led her family inside as the doorbell chimed.

“Welcoooooo- Oh hi!” Futaba eagerly ran around the counter and up to the group. With her hair tied into a tight bun at the back, she didn’t look any different with her striped brown apron and green shirt underneath than Yuki remembered. “Everyone’s here today, huh?”

“Hey Futaba.” Ren waved, as did Sumire. “Hello, Futaba.”

“Hey.” Morgana popped out of Yuki’s bag.

“Futaba-basan!” 

Like she did with Yuki, Kasumi threw herself at Futaba, gripping her leg.

“Hey there Kasumi.”

“Hi Futaba-basan!” Akira walked up to her.

“Akira. What’s up?”

“Where’s Kenichi?”

“Hm? Oh, he must be sleeping in. It’s the only reason he hasn’t rushed down to see Yuki.”

“Futaba-obasan!” Yuki’s cheeks flared up red.

“Heheh… You’re just like your mom.”

“Watch out kids.” Futaba patted Kasumi’s head and had her let go before walking halfway up the staircase. “Hey, Ken! Wake the heck up Samurai!”

“I’m not sleeping, Futaba. I can hear.”

“Well with those AKG headphones you basically can’t, I know, trust me. Now c’mon out of your fort. Your crush is here.”

“H-Huh? Yuki-tan’s here?”

“Yeah, and she’s a waitin’!”

Yuki buried her face in her hands as Futaba spoke _loudly_. Sumire smiled and massaged her shoulders. “She’s just teasing you, Yuki.”

“Why are you even worrying? You’re barely twelve! Twelve! You kids shouldn’t be thinking about anything like this!” Ren groaned.

After a few seconds, a black-haired boy appeared halfway down the staircase. He wore a pair of huge glasses that sat upon his nose, a black shirt with the kanji of his name, Futaba’s name, Hanako’s name, and Sojiro’s name on it, and blue shorts. He looked to be about Yuki’s age, with his hair roughly combed back. 

“O-Oh. Hello.” He looked over the family. “Good to see you all. Hi, Yuki-tan.”

“H-H-he-”

“Hello, Kenichi-kun!” Sumire excitedly waved at him, interrupting Yuki. “It’s been a while!”

“Yes it has, Sumire-basan.” He gave Sumire a nod and looked over at Akira, who fist-bumped him. “What’s up, Akira-chan?”

“Get anything new in the fort? It’s been a while!”

“Yeah man. Futaba helped me build a new PC recently. Want to check it out?”

“Yes!” Akira’s eyes lit up, and the two ran upstairs.

“Like mother, like son.” Ren laughed. “You’re teaching him how to build PCs?”

“Well duh!” Futaba threw her arms up. “If I’m gonna raise a kid, he needs to be _cultured_! VR and stuff is all the rage, even AR. Do you know what AR is? Augmented Reality! Tech is advanced, but you need to appreciate the fundamentals first and foremost!”

“Time flies…” Sumire walked over to Futaba and gave her a hug. “It’s been five years already…”

“Why are you gettin’ all sentimental?” Futaba hugged her back. “He grew fast, yeah, but that’s just life. I mean, look at you and your little Featherman.”

“I’m Feather Pink!” Kasumi raised her hand. “I’m gonna be a rymmic gymnast!”

“Ohhh, so it’s not just a social call. Hanako mentioned that you wanted to visit.” Futaba adjusted her glasses and nodded. “I just wasn’t sure if you’d skip out on poor ol’ me.”

“Pfft. C’mon Futaba.” Ren waved his hand. “I’d never skip out on your coffee and curry.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” She turned to him and snickered. “I made a new version of mom’s recipe, and you still want to figure it out.”

‘I will one day, trust me.” He winked back.

“Yo!” 

Everyone in the cafe turned around to find Ryuji standing at the door. 

“Ryuji!”

“Ren!”

The two shared a firm handshake. 

“What brings you here?”

“Sakiya wanted to shop for the little one’s birthday on the 19th. I snuck off since I was feelin’ nostalgic.”

“How many is that now, Ryuji?”

“Five.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Haha! Don’t worry about it. I’m more surprised you stopped at three.”

“I just listen to what Sumire wants. You know how it is.”

“Trust me, I know.” Ryuji buckled back in laughter. “Ahhh… Hey Futaba, Kasumi, Yuki, Sumire, Morgana.”

“Hi, Ryuji-ojisan.” Yuki peeked her head out, a light pink still on her cheeks.

“Hello, Ryuji.” Sumire waved.

“Ryuji!

“Ryuji-jisan!” Kasumi ran over to tackle his leg while Morgana jumped on his shoulders.

“Woah there! You won’t trip me, if that’s what you’re lookin’ to do!”

“Hrrrrrg!” Kasumi groaned.

“Get him, Kasumi!” Morgana laughed.

“Tough little one.” Ryuji chuckled. “So what brings you all here?”

“Ohhh, Yuki’s just here to see her cru-” Futaba received a chop to the head from Ren.

“Only I get to tease my kids, Futaba.”

“What kinda rule is that?”

“Kasumi wants to try out rhythmic gymnastics.” Sumire effortlessly picked up her youngest daughter. “We told her about the Olympics.”

“Neat.” Ryuji nodded. “Could I get a cup of coffee to-go, Futaba?”

“Sure. I’m charging extra, though.”

“Whaaaaat? Why?”

“Because.”

Ryuji sighed, and then he broke out in a sweat as his phone buzzed. He slowly pulled it out and answered, holding it up in front of him. Projecting out of his phone was Sakiya, who held an infant in her arms. 

“H-Hey Sakiya!” 

“Where did you run off to?” Sakiya looked at him with a deep frown. 

“Leblanc… To get some coffee for you!” Ryuji turned the phone, which allowed the others to come into view.

“Hello, everybody!” Sakiya smiled and waved before frowning again. 

“Hello!” Yelled everyone in the cafe back to her.

Sakiya adjusted the infant she held in her arms and smiled.

“Please warn me next time. The little ones are looking to cause havoc across Shibuya.

“Papa!”

“Daddy!”

“Gaaaa!”

Ryuji’s children cried out for their father, hooping up and down, briefly appearing in the holographic projection.

“...Right! See you soon! Love ya!”

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief as everyone looked at him with a raised brow.

“Nice save.” Futaba cracked a grin. “It’ll be on the house.”

“Thank you Futaba!” Ryuji clapped his hands together and grabbed the coffee. “See you all later bye!”

“And just like that, he’s gone.” Ren sighed. “Well, let’s not keep Hanako waiting.”

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Kasumi cheered.

“Akira! We’re going to see Hanako!” Sumire yelled.

“Okay!” Akira appeared on the staircase with Kenichi. 

“You want to go too, hmm?” Futaba smirked.

“Of course.” Kenichi sternly nodded. 

“Okay!” Sumire clapped. “Let’s go!”

* * *

The group made their way over to Hanako’s studio, which was a short walk from Leblanc. Yuki didn’t say a peep to Kenichi, staying at the other end of the group. They were greeted by the familiar sight of the mat, apparati, and various rhythmic gymnasts who ran, leaped and jumped around. Hanako stood in one corner of the mat, wearing a blue shirt with a group photo of Futaba, Kenichi and herself on it, along with a pair of white yoga pants. Her hair was tied into a bun similarly to Futaba’s, and her flower decoration and butterfly pin sat proudly in her locks. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Futaba yelled out to her.

“Just another minute!” Hanako yelled between instructions. All of the gymnasts were practicing with the ribbon, matching their movements to the beat. Once they finished, Hanako walked over to the group.

“Hello Ren-kun, Sumire, Akira-chan, Yuki-chan, Morgana-kun, Kasumi-chan, and Kenichi!”

The group all managed to get out their variant of hello before Kasumi went to tackle hug Hanako.

“Hanako-basan!”

“Sumire told me that you wanted to try rhythmic gymnastics?”

“Mhm! I want to be a medal rymmic gymnast, like mama!”

“So you love rhythmic gymnastics too?” Hanako’s eyes beamed like stars as she bent down in front of Kasumi.

“Umm... Yeah!” 

“Yay!” 

“I wanna practice!”

“Then let’s get started! We’ll start you out with the ribbon, okay?”

“Okay!”

Hanako led Kasumi out to the middle of the floor, where she showed her a variety of basic movements, how to properly hold a ribbon, and how to spin around. She fell many, many times, and while she practiced, the group made conversation.

“Feeling nostalgic, Sumire?” Ren poked Sumire’s side with his elbow, which made her giggle.

“A little bit. Watching her brings me back to my first days practicing.”

“I’m guessing it looked a bit like this?”

“It did. She’s picking up on it quickly, though.”

“Yeah she is. That’s because I trained her.” Morgana laughed.

“This is kinda cool…” Akira stared out at the other young women who were practicing, in leotards.

“So he takes a bit after me.” Futaba grinned. 

“Hey, Yuki-tan.” Kenichi slowly approached Yuki, who had stayed by her mother’s side.

“Hi, Kenichi-kun.”

“Have you figured out where you plan to go to high school? We’ve only got a few more semesters…”

“Um… Not yet.”

“I see. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” She hid her bruised wrist with her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm…”

“Did you finish your history homework? Sakiya-obasan doesn’t play favorites.” Yuki changed the topic.

“I… Oh. I didn’t, Oh no. Yuki-tan, could you help me?”

Ren and Sumire couldn’t help but smile as Yuki’s face slowly turned red.

“S-Sure.”

“How much longer will you be in the area, Sumire-basan?” Kenichi looked up at Sumire.

“Another hour or so! That should be plenty of time for Yuki to help you!”

“Thank you very much.”

Yuki followed Kenichi out, and the two made their way back to Leblanc. There was an awkward wall between the two, with Yuki only answering his questions and nothing else. 

“What happened to your wrist?” 

Yuki winced as he brought up the question.

“I fell…”

“That doesn’t look like a bruise from falling.” He remarked with a frown.

“H-How would you know?”

“I watch girls fall all the time at the studio. I’ve seen those bruises. Did someone hurt you? Was it someone at school?”

“Kouki-san…” Yuki mumbled. “But I want to deal with him myself. I’ve relied on other people for too long!” 

“Kouki…” Kenichi’s eyes turned cold.

“Kenichi-kun, please.” Yuki shook her head. “If I don’t do something about this myself, it won’t matter.”

“Hmmm… Fine. If he does anything else to you, though, don’t expect me to just stand by.”

Yuki’s heart wanted to jump out of her body and run. She had no idea why she felt like this, but it scared her.

“Th-Thank you. I’ll be fine on my own, though.”

“I feel like your family has told you this, but I’ve got your back.” 

“I know. We-We’ve been friends since second grade, after all.”

“That’s right. Let’s finish this homework.”

“Mhm.”

Yuki and Kenichi went quiet as they continued working on the history homework, and they eventually found their way back to the studio. 

“Great job, Kasumi-chan!” Hanako held up both her hands, and Kasumi reciprocated a high-five. 

“Thanks, Hanako-basan!”

“Do you like rhythmic gymnastics?”

“Uh huh! I wanna come again!”

“My door’s always open!” Hanako giggled. 

“This really is nostalgic…” Sumire found herself foggy-eyed. “Hmmm… Kasumi!”

“Yes mama?”

“Would you like to get some ice cream?”

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Kasumi started to bounce up and down again.

“What a great idea.” Ren chuckled and thought to himself.

“Ice cream… Sumire… You’ve come so far.”

“Ice cream sounds good…” Yuki smiled. It was something to cool her volcano of a heart. 

“I’d like ice cream!” Akira raised his hand. 

“It’s settled then!” Sumire clapped. “We’re getting ice cream!”

“Goodbye, Sumire, Ren-kun, Akira-chan, Kasumi-chan, Yuki-chan, Morgana-kun!” Hanako shouted to the family with an enthusiasm that couldn’t be beat. 

“Hanako. We’re six feet away.” Futaba sighed.

“I just wanted to say goodbye with enthusiasm!”

“See y’all later.” Futaba tipped an imaginary cowboy hat. “Saloon’s always open.”

“Where’d that come from?” Kenichi looked up at Futaba, confused. “Anyway. Goodbye, everyone. See you at school, Yuki-tan.”

“Y-yeah. See you at school. Goodbye, Futaba-obasan, Hanako-obasan.”

“Bye bye!” Kasumi waved as Ren picked her up on his shoulders. “See you, Hanako, Futaba, Kenichi-kun.”

“See you later! Tell that to Kenichi and Hanako, Futaba!” Morgana yelled from Ren’s shoulder.

“Morgana thinks you two smell.” 

“Futaba! Don’t lie!” Hanako pinched her ear.

“Ack! Sorry! He says bye! Jeez!”

“Futaba…” Kenichi groaned.

“What? It’s just a prank Ken!”

“Don’t tease the cat.” Kenichi shook his head. “You and everyone else say you can talk to him, but that makes no sense.”

“It’s a long story, Kenichi-kun.” Yuki gave him a nod. “I’ll tell you at school.”

“Sure.” He gave her a nod and a smile.

“Goodbye, Hanako.” Sumire gave her a hug before stretching her arm out and pulling in Futaba. “Goodbye, Futaba.”

“So sappy…” Futaba sighed and hugged her back. 

“Goodbye, Sumire.” Hanako giggled.

“Thank you, Kenichi-kun.” Sumire lightly patted his head once. “See you later.”

“Thank you?” He thought to himself.

The Amamiya family made their way out of the studio and over to Shibuya, where they found an ice cream stand.

* * *

“Yummy!” Kasumi giggled as she slowly ate away at the massive ice cream cone she held onto. The other cones met a quick demise as Ren and Akira raced to eat theirs, getting brain freeze, while Yuki and Sumire were on their third or fourth cone. Morgana asked for tuna flavored ice cream, but instead received a can from a nearby store, which was enough for him. 

[ “Hey mom.” Yuki looked up at Sumire, who was happily finishing her last cone. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j5wBjQarB0)

“Yes, Yuki?”

“Want to get a picture? We haven’t gotten a family photo in a while, and today’s a big day, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Sumire giggled. “Today is the day Kasumi sets out to take the world stage.”

“She’s not the only one with grand ambitions.” Yuki proudly declared. “I’m going to walk on Mars and the Moon, remember?”

“You’ll do much more than that.” Sumire stroked Yuki’s bangs, thumbing over the white streak. “You’re an Amamiya, after all.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too, Yuki.”

“I’m gonna be the next Shohei Ohtani!” Akira yelled between gripping the sides of his head. “Home runs forever!”

“That’s… my boy!” Ren groaned. “I fought two gods, only to be defeated by ice cream…”

“I’m gonna get a gymnast gold medal!” Kasumi proclaimed. 

“We didn’t schedule a photographer…” Sumire cupped her hand under her chin. “Etsuko-chan has gotten into photography lately, hasn’t she?”

“Mhm! I’ll call her!” Yuki pulled out her phone. 

“Hello Yuyu!”

“Don’t call me that, Etsuko-oneechan!” Yuki blushed. 

“Sorry, sorry! What’s up?”

“I know this is silly, but could you come to Shibuya so we could get a family picture?”

“Today’s your lucky day!” Etsuko laughed through the phone. “I’m actually in the area for a club activity!”

“That’s great! We’re near the Buchiko Statue!”  
“Got it! I’ll be there in three minutes!”

“Why three minutes?”

“Bye!”

Yuki sighed with a puzzled look on her face, and as her family goofed around, Etsuko appeared within three minutes. She sported a white crop top and blue shorts, her long brown hair tied into a ponytail, contrasting her matching eyes. 

“The Etsuko Maruki Company is always on time, exactly when they say they are!”

“That makes no se- Oh nevermind.” Yuki shook her head. 

“Okay everyone, bundle together!” Sumire giggled.

“What do you want us to say this time, Yuki?” Ren looked down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, with Sumire between them, who had wrapped her arms around Akira and Kasumi, who held onto her ice cream with stars in her eyes.

“Hmmm… Today is a new beginning for Kasumi, so…”

“On three!” Morgana counted down, peeking out from behind Yuki. “One, two-”

“New Beginning!”

“Gold!”

“Home Run!”

“Sushi!”

Sumire and Ren giggled as everyone said something different, before speaking in unison.

“We love you all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. This is a thank you from me, Death, Knight, and RRM. 
> 
> Commission by goro_orb/centi: https://twitter.com/goro_orb
> 
> I'll probably make an appendix either here or in an extra chapter. Or a separate fic?
> 
> Uh... I don't know what to say. I love this little family I've created, and I hope you do too. This is a New Beginning. 
> 
> Lotus and Violet have told their tale. Now, it's time for the Cherry Blossoms to tell theirs. 
> 
> I'm going to be starting a sequel fic. That's what I mean. Stay tuned.
> 
> "We're our world champions."
> 
> That's the line that sparked it all. Sumire's response only added fuel to the fire. Now, these two are finally the champions of their world.


End file.
